A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS
by Daniel Diggory
Summary: Sempre unidas pela amizade, as Encalhadas precisam lidar com os reflexos de seus atos. Amor, inveja, vingança, rancor, desejo: múltiplas histórias envolvendo sentimentos distintos. COMPLETA!
1. Confusão no noivado

_Siga o autor no twitter: DanielDiggory_

**BLOG DA FIC "A Fogueira das Paixões": WWW . AFOGUEIRADASPAIXOES . BLOGSPOT . COM**_  
_

**-Fic não recomendada para menores de 18 anos.**

- **REFLEXOS é uma continuação da fic "A Fogueira das Paixões", também disponível neste site.**

**RELEMBRANDO A CONCLUSÃO DE "A Fogueira das Paixões":  
**

_No final de "A Fogueira das Paixões", Hermione Granger, Alone Bernard, Joyce Meadowes, Serena Bennet e Lanísia Burns, As Encalhadas, conseguiram reverter o poder do ritual que haviam feito para atrair os homens que amavam. Os rapazes perderam o sentimento criado por magia, mas as Encalhadas conseguiram se acertar no campo amoroso._

_Hermione ficou feliz ao lado de Rony Weasley; Alone meteu-se numa relação curiosa com Harry Potter e Colin Creevey; Joyce acertou-se com Juca Slooper; Lanísia e Augusto decidiram manter-se afastados até que a jovem se formasse em Hogwarts; Serena e Lewis Lambert decidiram viver apenas como irmãos, esquecendo o sentimento de amor carnal, e a garota começou a namorar Draco Malfoy._

_Clarissa Stuart, que queria matar Rony para livrar-se do amor que sentia pelo rapaz, suicidou-se para não ir para Azkaban, ao jogar-se de uma janela. Ted Bacon, um bruxo que queria abrir uma loja de roupas femininas em Hogsmeade chamada Bruxetes, foi preso após Lanísia fazer com que ele confessasse a participação na trama que levou à morte do próprio pai._

_Felizes com os seus amores, as meninas abriram um grupo de apoio às garotas que tinham problemas de relacionamento. Colocaram Rebecca, a ex-mulher de Augusto e inspetora de Hogwarts, que sempre desejou prejudicar Lanísia, como funcionária. Ela foi obrigada a servir as meninas depois que elas descobriram que a inspetora fazia performances sensuais num prostíbulo chamado Mansão Lingüiça._

_A segunda parte dessa história começa nas férias da Páscoa, quando as Encalhadas estão a poucos meses da formatura..._

_

* * *

_

**REFLEXOS: A Fogueira das Paixões 2**

_**Um reflexo é o que volta para nós quando olhamos em um espelho. É aquilo que retorna em conseqüência de nossas ações. Um reflexo pode manifestar-se como vingança; é o troco, o fazer-e-receber. Descaracterizados podemos tornar-se um reflexo de nós mesmos; uma mera imagem, semelhante ao que já fomos, mas alterada na essência. Apenas imagem – outro conteúdo. Um reflexo num espelho pode nos fazer reencontrar marcas do passado, ver a nossa própria face que, algumas vezes, nem queremos enxergar. A vida cobra o que se fez; não se pode evitar. É impossível lutar contra aquilo que os olhos vêem, mas a realidade pode se revelar uma ilusão.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**Confusão no noivado**_

Joyce Meadowes espreguiçou-se ao saltar de sua cama naquela ensolarada manhã. Ela sentia algo diferente em si mesma, mas de imediato não lhe ocorreu o que seria. Talvez seus neurônios só funcionassem bem depois de um bom café da manhã, de modo que ela resolveu ignorar essa impressão incômoda e descer para o Salão Principal.

Desceu a escada em caracol e chegou à sala comunal da Grifinória. Atraiu alguns olhares curiosos e ouviu risadinhas abafadas acompanharem a sua passagem. Joyce não entendeu porque estava chamando tanta atenção; sabia que o grupo de ajuda formado com suas amigas, em defesa das jovens encalhadas, estava lhe trazendo alguma fama, mas ela não esperava tanto! Sim, devia ser isso! Satisfeita, Joyce acenou para aqueles que sorriam para ela, lançou beijinhos, sentindo-se muito importante.

Ainda assim, aquela sensação de que algo estava _errado, _que algo estava _faltando, _persistia.

Saiu do salão comunal. A Mulher Gorda soltou um grito horrorizado às suas costas. Joyce voltou-se para a pintura da mulher em seu vestido rosado.

-Algum problema ô "boto cor-de-rosa"?

A Mulher Gorda, que estava com as mãos sobre os olhos, não respondeu. Joyce resolveu ignorá-la e dar atenção aos seus novos fãs, que inclusive assobiavam em sua direção. Dois rapazes passaram, dando especial atenção à sua traseira, e a chamaram de gostosa! Se não estivesse namorando Juca, poderia faturar um pouquinho.

Sentindo-se uma _popstar_, Joyce entrou no Salão Principal, após uma passagem triunfal pelo Saguão de Entrada. Balançando exageradamente os longos cabelos, e rebolando os quadris, ela caminhou até a mesa da Grifinória. Novamente era o centro das atenções; aproveitou tudo isso até que Draco Malfoy berrou:

-Cuidado, Joyce, tem uma aranha no meio das suas pernas!

-NÃOOO! – Joyce deu um salto assustado, olhando apavorada, pela primeira vez, para o seu corpo. Viu de relance uma sombra entre suas pernas e, estremecendo e gritando de pavor, correu para perto de suas amigas. – Tirem! Tirem de mim, por favor!

Ela abriu um pouco os olhos e viu que Hermione, Alone, Serena e Lanísia fitavam-na, confusas e envergonhadas.

-Eh... Tudo bem, Joyce, eu posso tirar, mas preciso de Poção Depiladora para isso... – murmurou Mione num fio de voz.

-Não estou pedindo pra depilar esse monstro que grudou em mim, é pra arrancá-lo!

-Joyce, será que não reparou ainda? – disse Serena, levantando-se. Agarrou-a e, dramaticamente, balançou-a pelos ombros. – Você está nua, Joyce. NUA!

Ela olhou novamente para baixo.

-Puxa, estou mesmo... Agora largue meus ombros porque seus braços estão roçando os meus seios.

-Ah, desculpe...

Ela suspirou, olhando ao redor. Abriu um sorriso diante das amigas.

-Sabem que nem reparei? Nossa, como estou desligada... Mas até que é divertido. É, é sim... Acho que até recomendo. Notei que os corredores do castelo pareciam mais frescos, mas nem pensei que podia ser por falta de roupa...

Ela então se acomodou à mesa para tomar o café da manhã.

-Você... Não vai se vestir? – indagou Hermione, pasma.

-Não. Humm... Esse banco é tão geladinho! Experimentem, meninas, é uma sensação maravilhosa!

-Sim, por que não? – indagou Lanísia, ficando de pé e rasgando as suas vestes.

-Isso aí! O que é bonito é pra se mostrar! – exclamou Alone, seguindo o exemplo das amigas. Ela subiu na mesa e rasgou suas roupas até se livrar de todas as peças.

-Vamos, pessoal, façam o mesmo! – gritou Joyce, tentando estimular os colegas.

-Isso não se escondam! – bradou Dumbledore, levantando-se de sua poltrona.

-Puxa, achei que você tinha morrido!

-Não, Joyce, voltei para mostrar a todos o que tenho de melhor! – e Dumbledore rasgou suas elegantes vestes púrpura, revelando seu corpo magro e esguio.

-Vejam, ele tem uma segunda barba! – apontou Alone.

-Uau, são cabelos púbicos! – disse Hermione, fascinada.

-Nem dá pra ver o "negócio" dele... – falou Joyce, decepcionada.

-Dá sim, é só abrir a cortina – falou Minerva, sábia, piscando o olho para Joyce.

-Já viu professora?

-Sim, mas ele não quis tudo isso! – e Minerva rasgou as suas vestes, ficando nua imediatamente.

-Ela não usa lingerie! – mostrou Joyce às amigas. – Ah-ah, eu sabia!

Todos no Salão já se despiam, revelando seus corpos, jogando as roupas para todos os lados. Colin recolhia as _lingeries_ que eram arremessadas, com um olhar empolgado.

-Vai cheirá-las depois, safadinho? – perguntou Alone.

-Que nada, vou ver com qual fico mais elegante! – disse, mostrando uma vermelhinha.

Joyce não conseguia acreditar; era incrível! De uma hora para outra, o Salão Principal havia virado um salão de naturismo. Que sorte ter acordado nua!

Hagrid subiu na mesa principal, provocando um grande estrondo, e berrou:

-Agora é a minha vez!

-Ai, meninas, me segurem – pediu Joyce às Encalhadas. – É a realização de um sonho. Vou ver um meio-gigante pelado! Preciso conferir o "instrumento" gigante...

-Você está namorando o Juca – lembrou Hermione – não devia ficar de olho nos instrumentos dos outros...

-Nada me impede de admirar os espécimes existentes! Isso é cultura, Hermione... – sorriu para Hagrid. – É cultura...

Hagrid desafivelou o cinto. Jogou as enormes botas. Joyce viu uma delas bater na cabeça de Colin Creevey, que desmaiou e teve as calcinhas roubadas por Blásio Zabini, que saiu correndo, afetadamente. Hagrid arremessou a outra bota. Blásio Zabini desmaiou quando foi atingido e Harry Potter tomou as calcinhas, saindo em disparada pelo Salão.

Joyce voltou às atenções para Hagrid. Ele ficou de costas quando baixava a calça, no mesmo instante em que Harry Potter passava por trás da mesa principal. Hagrid livrou-se da calça, Harry tombou com alguma coisa que saltou para fora e desapareceu por trás da mesa numa chuva de calcinhas coloridas.

-Vocês viram? Harry chocou-se e até desmaiou! – Joyce lambeu os lábios. – Ah, Hagrid, vire-se logo, vire-se e mostre logo tudo o que tem aí!

Hagrid ia virar-se para ela... Ela finalmente ia ver...

* * *

-ACORDA!

-Aaaaah!

Ela encolheu-se na cama. Hermione, Alone, Lanísia e Serena estavam sobre ela, gargalhando.

-Droga, saio de um sonho tão bom e acordo com um monte de mulher na minha cama... Andem, pra fora, saiam daqui... – ela começou a empurrar as amigas.

-Com o que estava sonhando Joyce? – perguntou Mione. – Parecia que estava gostando muito...

-Tive uma visão magnífica de uma Hogwarts naturista.

-Todo mundo pelado? – perguntou Serena.

-Todo mundo, inclusive McGonagall e Dumbledore... Ah! – olhou para Alone. – Colin e Harry disputavam calcinhas com Blás Zabini, claro que para uso próprio...

-Você insiste em ver Harry e Colin como duas mariquinhas, mas eu já disse: eles fazem _horrores _comigo. Os dois têm uma disposição de outro mundo, mané!

-Sei, sei... – falou Joyce, desacreditando.

Hermione, que abria as cortinas do quarto, admirou o amanhecer.

-Acho que teremos um lindo dia de sol – comentou. – Ande, Joyce, se arrume logo, precisamos ajudar sua mãe nos preparativos para o jantar! Temos muitas tarefas até que tudo fique pronto!

Joyce ergueu-se e contemplou o próprio corpo.

-Hum... Estou vestida... O sonho estava mais divertido.

-Mas o dia ainda promete muita diversão pra você! – disse Serena. – Juca vai lhe... – antes que Serena pudesse falar demais, Alone saltou em sua direção e tapou-lhe a boca com a mão.

Joyce não entendeu a confusão.

-Ei, qual é o problema em deixar a Serena falar? – perguntou desconfiada.

-Ela fala demais – disse Alone, olhando feio para a amiga. – Na certa ia descrever tudo o que o Juca vai fazer com você entre quatro paredes, e... Bom, sua mãe ouvir isso não seria nada legal, não é mesmo?

-É, mamãe é até um pouco liberal, mas as minhas intimidades na frente dela, não dá... Controle-se, Serena!

-É, CONTROLE-SE! – falaram Mione, Alone e Lanísia em uníssono.

-Vou ao banheiro, meninas, já volto...

Assim que Joyce afastou-se o suficiente do quarto, Hermione encostou a porta e ralhou com Serena:

-Ficou maluca? Juca pediu para não contarmos nada! Joyce deve continuar pensando que estamos organizando apenas um jantar comum de Páscoa, o noivado é uma surpresa!

-Desculpem, eu fiquei empolgada, só isso...

-Quase que você estraga tudo, Serena – disse Alone, sem esconder sua irritação. – Ia tirar toda a emoção do momento. Juca ia pedir a mão de Joyce, aí ela simplesmente ia olhar para ele, e sorrir: "Claro, eu aceito", sem lágrimas emocionadas, sem a expectativa da resposta, sem desmaio!

-Acha que ela vai desmaiar? – perguntou Mione.

-Não sei, temos que considerar as possibilidades...

-Devíamos ter convidado mais pessoas – disse Serena. – As nossas pacientes do grupo de ajuda às encalhadas, por exemplo...

-Não tinha como – falou Lanísia. – Se enchêssemos a casa de convidados, Joyce ia desconfiar. Deixamos para convidar as meninas e todos os nossos admiradores quando chegar o casamento.

O grupo de ajuda Encalhadas tornou-as conhecidas em Hogwarts. Mesmo com seus namorados e compromissos, elas acabavam tratando-se por Encalhadas – era assim que todos as chamavam em Hogwarts.

-Rony confirmou presença no noivado? – perguntou Serena à Hermione. Como não obteve resposta, ela chamou a atenção da amiga. – Mione, está me escutando?

O rosto de Hermione estava parado e ela olhava fixo para a árvore que ficava ao lado da casa dos Meadowes. As meninas não entenderam porque Mione estava com a expressão tão intrigada; era como se _procurasse alguma coisa..._

-Algum problema com os ramos do salgueiro?

-Não... Tive a impressão de ter visto algo se movendo, mas não passou disso, uma impressão... Desculpe, Serena, pode repetir a pergunta?

-Perguntei se Rony confirmou que estará aqui?

-Sim – respondeu Mione, dando às costas para a janela. – Disse que deve chegar à metade do jantar. Apesar de ser a noite do noivado de Joyce, não podemos esquecer que também estamos nos feriados da Páscoa. Minha sogrinha Weasley não o perdoaria se ele deixasse de comer junto à família.

-Ele conseguiu permissão pra sair antes?

-Ah! Lanísia, _por favor... _Rony já é maior de idade, toma as suas próprias decisões... Não precisaria pedir permissão pra mamãe...

Lanísia olhou-a com pena.

-Ele terá que enganá-la não é?

-Sim, a suposta dor de barriga começará às sete da noite – suspirou Hermione. – Sabem, às vezes imagino a Sra Weasley presente na minha lua-de-mel quando resolver me casar com o Roniquinho!

-Ela ainda o chama desse jeito bizarro?

-Não, Alone, sou eu que o chamo assim nos momentos íntimos.

-Ah... Bem criativo...

Mione ignorou o comentário e dirigiu-se à Lanísia:

-Ainda acho que você deveria ter repetido o convite ao professor Augusto.

-Vocês não conhecem a teimosia daquele lá? Quando cisma, não tem jeito! Na certa está com medo de perder o controle, ao ver-me tão à vontade aqui na casa dos Meadowes, de vestido decotado – suspirou. – De qualquer forma, ele sabe que estou aqui, sabe que foi convidado, então posso dar a sorte dele aparecer. Vou recepcioná-lo muito bem, primeiro aqui na casa da Joyce, depois dentro de mim... – e sorriu.

-Seria um furo no que vocês combinaram – lembrou Hermione. – "Não vamos nos tocar até a formatura, quando deixaremos de ser aluna e professor e nos tornaremos apenas mulher e homem".

-Você é broxante, Mione! – censurou Alone.

-Só estou querendo ajudar...

-Sim, eu sei, você está certa, Mione – falou Lanísia. – Mas nós estamos a quilômetros de Hogwarts! Teoricamente, durante as férias nós deixamos de lado a condição de professor e aluna, o que permite travessuras em meio aos lençóis...

-Ai, ainda acho arriscado. Se alguém flagra vocês, não vai se importar se estão de férias ou não.

-Nossa, parece o Augusto falando – disse Lanísia, entediada. Parou diante do espelho que havia no quarto de Joyce e jogou os longos cabelos, de forma provocante. – Sei que vou ter que seduzi-lo para convencê-lo a fazer uma farra, e tudo só torna a aventura ainda mais excitante! Lanísia de roupa curta é fatal. Espero que ele venha para participar dos meus jogos de sedução.

Joyce voltou ao quarto. A palavra noivado voltava a tornar-se proibida.

-Draco vai ficar com a família também, talvez apareça só no final do jantar – falou Serena.

-E Lewis? – perguntou Hermione.

-Como assim "e Lewis"?

-É seu irmão, não é?

-Isso não significa que eu deva saber tudo sobre ele.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

-Meu irmão não dorme com a esposa aos sábados, domingos e feriados – falou Alone.

-O meu não consegue rir sem molhar as calças – disse Lanísia.

-Minha irmã não consegue comer salsichas sem dar risada – falou Joyce.

-Tá, vocês sabem tudo sobre seus irmãos e irmãs, porém... – Serena interrompeu-se. – Que história é essa das salsichas, Joyce?

-Ela acha o formato engraçado – explicou, dando uma risadinha.

-Tinha que ser sua irmã... – Serena comentou, rindo também. – De qualquer forma, vocês tiveram uma convivência com seus irmãos e irmãs que eu ainda não tive com o Lewis. Às vezes fico sem graça de ficar perguntando as coisas para ele, como se o estivesse "vigiando".

-Está certo, mas você sabe onde ele vai passar a Páscoa? – perguntou Hermione.

-Sim – ela admitiu. – Não que eu tenha perguntado... Ele me falou, antes de sairmos de Hogwarts. Disse que ia para a Toca dos Weasley. Tem interesses particulares por lá...

-Está interessado na Gina?

-Não, Alone, ele está paquerando Molly Weasley! Nossa, que pergunta, hein? Qual é a única garota entre os Weasley?

-Está irritada assim porque Lewis vai passar as férias com Gina? – questionou Hermione.

-Não, claro que não! Viram, é disso que eu tenho medo! Vocês relacionam todas as minhas emoções ao Lewis, e não é bem assim que as coisas acontecem! Não existe incômodo algum, eu estou com _Draco_, Lewis com _Gina_, e podem ter certeza de que estamos muito felizes.

-E se, por acaso, eles aparecessem com Rony?

-Eu os receberia muito bem, Mione – Serena parecia tranqüila em sua resposta, mas suas mãos se torciam de ansiedade, sinal percebido por todas as suas amigas. – Muito bem... – e, procurando mudar de assunto... – Alone, você já estava dormindo quando uma coruja trouxe um bilhete de Harry.

-Ah, onde está?

Serena usou a varinha para que o bilhete saísse da gaveta do guarda-roupa de Joyce e fosse parar nas mãos de Alone. Ansiosa, a jovem leu o bilhete rapidamente.

-Ótimo Harry e Colin estão vindo! Aqui diz que passarão a manhã fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal. Espero que tragam um presente para mim, ou vão se arrepender amargamente...

-Lado negro de Alone vindo à tona novamente, é bom que os escravos Harry e Colin tomem cuidado – disse Joyce. – Estou pronta para descermos... Ah, Alone, Juca também ia ao Beco Diagonal antes de vir, talvez eles acabem se encontrando por lá.

Já saíam do quarto quando Hermione notou um brilho dourado no chão, absorvendo a luminosidade do sol intenso que penetrava pelas janelas.

-Nossa, os brincos que Rony me deu! – agachou-se, pegando o objeto. – É uma lembrança do nosso primeiro mês de namoro, perder esses brincos seria trágico demais... – ela guardou-os numa caixinha dentro de sua mala. – Pronto, agora podemos ir!

Elas deixaram o quarto ao mesmo tempo, encostando a porta quando passaram.

Houve um movimento agitado nos ramos do salgueiro.

A pessoa que ali estava não tinha mais nada a observar.

O quarto estava vazio. A janela aberta. _Ela ia entrar._

_

* * *

_

A mesa do café-da-manhã já estava posta quando elas desceram.

A casa dos Meadowes era formada por cômodos espaçosos e a cozinha não fugia à regra. Uma enorme mesa retangular ficava no centro do aposento; ao fundo, a pia de mármore, os fogões à lenha e a despensa. Alguns quadros tornavam o ambiente agradável; em um deles, um bruxo, que mexia o conteúdo de um caldeirão, às vezes pulava dentro dele para tomar um banho do que quer que estivesse cozinhando.

As meninas sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a se servir das tortas, torradas e doces que a Sra Meadowes havia preparado.

Um exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ estava dobrado na cadeira vazia ao lado de Joyce. Enquanto as amigas discutiam qual das geléias da Sra Meadowes era a mais saborosa, Joyce desdobrava o jornal para espiar as notícias mais importantes. Sua risada ao ler a manchete de capa fez com que as amigas se calassem imediatamente.

-Olha vejam só: _CONFIRMADO – PRISIONEIROS FOGEM DE AZKABAN. Bacon está entre os foragidos..._

-COMO É QUE É? – as Encalhadas perguntaram, em pânico.

-Arre! Não sabia que a comida andava escapando de Azkaban – disse Joyce, rindo, sem perceber a palidez que se apoderara dos rostos das amigas.

-Joyce... Você não percebe a gravidade da situação? – indagou Mione.

-Sim, eu compreendo perfeitamente... Isso revela as gigantescas falhas no nosso sistema carcerário...

-Joyce, não se trata de um bacon qualquer, não é bacon de comer! Esse é o _SENHOR_ Bacon. Ted Bacon!

-Nãããããão! Como não pude perceber antes? – ela largou o jornal, sentindo-se trêmula. – Oh, isso é o fim do mundo...

-Lanísia, desculpe a sinceridade, mas você está encrencada – disse Serena, pessimista.

-O Bacon vai matar você – apoiou Alone.

-Não só eu – disse Lanísia, olhando-as. – O Bacon vai matar a todas nós.

-Lanísia tem razão. O bacon e todas as comidas gordurosas vão acabar com o mundo – anunciou a mãe de Joyce, que entrava na cozinha naquele instante. – Não passam de psicopatas. Acabam com nosso corpo, depois entopem nossas artérias...

-Mesmo se não soubesse que era sua mãe, não seria difícil de adivinhar – comentou Hermione à Joyce, baixinho. Depois, alteando a voz: – Bom dia, Sra Meadowes!

-Não se ocupem com formalidades, meninas, já disse! Podem me chamar de Celine, afinal, é meu nome mesmo! – e foi até o forno, gingando os quadris. – Hum, precisa assar por mais tempo... – concluiu após avaliar o bolo. – Enquanto isso eu continuarei arrumando a casa. Desculpem pela interrupção...

Celine Meadowes era dona de um rosto belíssimo e um corpo esguio. Seus longos cabelos encaracolados lembravam muito os de sua filha. Era uma mulher conservada. Infelizmente, havia algo em seu rosto que prendia todas as atenções e acabava se tornando o único detalhe em que as pessoas se concentravam; _Celine tinha olhos de cores distintas_. Um trazia um castanho comum, enquanto o outro era uma bola escarlate que adquiria um vermelho ainda mais intenso quando era exposto à luz.

Hermione sabia que ter íris escarlate não era um bom sinal. Era uma das conseqüências deixadas em bruxos atingidos por feitiços das trevas muito poderosos. Na véspera, ao chegar, perguntou à Joyce sobre os olhos da mãe, mas ao perceber que a amiga estranhou sua curiosidade, Mione achou melhor esquecer o assunto.

Se não estivesse tão preocupada com a fuga de Ted Bacon, talvez indagasse à amiga novamente; a maneira como o olho vermelho de Celine fulgurou sob a luz do teto da cozinha lhe provocou um incômodo frio na barriga...

_O que teria acontecido a Celine?_

-Encalhadas, não podemos nos precipitar! – disse Joyce, assim que sua mãe se afastou. – O fato do Bacon ter escapado não significa que estamos ameaçadas!

-Não, imagine – comentou Lanísia, irônica. – Apenas armamos um plano para que ele confessasse sua participação na trama que levou à morte do próprio pai e rimos dele no momento em que foi preso.

-É mesmo, falamos que ele ia ser abusado em Azkaban! – recordou Alone. Olhou curiosa para as amigas. – Será que pegaram ele de jeito lá dentro?

-Na certa! Quando chegou lá, ele era carne fresca no pedaço...

-Humm... Bacon fresquinho, foi o que todos os prisioneiros pensaram! – zombou Joyce, provocando gargalhadas em todas elas.

Lanísia riu, mas foi uma risada tensa. Não queria alarmar as amigas – não em um dia tão especial quanto aquele, em que Juca pediria a mão de Joyce em casamento – mas a fuga de Bacon não pressagiava boas coisas.

Dois andares acima da cozinha onde elas riam, procurando despreocupar-se, o quarto de Joyce era invadido por uma desconhecida.

* * *

Era perto de cinco horas da tarde quando as meninas subiram de volta aos quartos, após deixarem tudo organizado para o jantar – desde as comidas até a limpeza de toda a casa. Hermione e Serena dormiam no quarto de Joyce, de modo que todos os seus pertences estavam organizados lá dentro. Alone e Lanísia seguiram para um dos quartos de hóspedes, discutindo qual roupa iam usar – avaliando-as pelo grau de sensualidade.

-Lanísia já quer ficar preparada para o professor – comentou Mione, fechando a porta do quarto. Caminhou até sua mala e retirou de lá um vestido comprido. – Vou usar este aqui, o que acham?

Era um vestido longo e verde... na visão de Joyce e Serena, longo _demais._

-Acho que está muito comportado, mas podemos dar um jeitinho nisso – Joyce puxou a varinha e fez rasgos frontais no vestido, além de encurtá-lo.

-Mas... Desse jeito vou ficar exposta!

-Acredite, com um vestido desses, Rony vai querer ficar exposto também e sua noite será muito mais divertida – disse Joyce, maliciosa. – Agora anda!

Hermione foi tomar um banho.

Depois de uma hora, todas já terminavam de se arrumar. Joyce havia optado por um vestido branco, enquanto Serena havia escolhido um vestido roxo depois de ter vestido um amarelo e sido chamada de "espiga de milho" por Joyce. Mione admirava-se no espelho, observando o vestido, quando decidiu usar os brincos que Rony havia lhe dado.

-Acho que ele vai ficar feliz em ver que estou usando... – disse para Joyce e Serena, enquanto se curvava para a mala e puxava a caixinha. Ao abri-la, teve uma surpresa.

Dentro dela, não havia mais seus brincos, e sim um pequenino escorpião.

* * *

-NÃO! – Hermione gritou, jogando a caixa.

Serena e Joyce assustaram-se. Serena ficou com um enorme risco vermelho no rosto – passava batom nos lábios no momento do susto. As duas aproximaram-se de Hermione, que havia recuado, trêmula, para o canto da parede.

-O que foi? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Os brincos... Sumiram! – respondeu Mione, sem tirar os olhos da caixinha. – Roubaram os brincos!

-Tem certeza de que foram roubados?

-Sim, Joyce... Oh, droga, levaram os brincos e deixaram um bicho dentro da caixa!

Cautelosas, Joyce e Serena deixaram Hermione e aproximaram-se da caixa, que estava caída de lado próxima ao guarda-roupa. Joyce agachou-se para observar melhor.

-Ai, cuidado amiga! – gemeu Serena, apavorada.

Joyce descobriu o bicho, ainda colado ao fundo da caixa, mas não havia o que temer...

-É um escorpião, mas já está morto.

Ela deixou o animal morto cair sobre o chão. Mais calma, Hermione aproximou-se das amigas para dar uma olhada no bicho – enquanto se aproximava, não deixou de pegar a varinha que estava sobre a cômoda.

-Um escorpião negro... – comentou, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um calafrio. – É comum ter escorpiões por aqui, Joyce?

-Que eu me lembre, nunca vi nenhum.

-Será que ele engoliu os brincos e morreu engasgado?

-Claro que não, Serena! Alguém levou os brincos e colocou o escorpião no lugar – Hermione aproximou-se da janela aberta. – Já dá pra imaginar por onde a pessoa entrou...

-O salgueiro! – exclamou Serena de repente. – Você teve a impressão de ter visto alguém se movendo por trás das folhagens, lembra?

-Sim, acho que eu devia estar certa. Tinha alguém só esperando deixarmos o quarto vazio para entrar!

-Meninas, será que não foi o... Bacon? – indagou Serena, preocupada.

Mione fechou a janela.

-Acredito que não. Alguém deve ter feito isso de brincadeira, não há motivo para pânico... E não houve nada de ruim, não é mesmo? A pessoa levou os brincos, mas não queria nos fazer mal. Se quisesse, teria deixado o escorpião vivo.

-Isso, deve ter sido bobagem de algum desses moleques que moram aqui perto – disse Joyce, voltando para o espelho. – Serena, venha terminar de se arrumar também, tem batom até no meio da sua testa!

Sentada na cama de Joyce, Hermione suspirou, pesarosa.

-Droga, a pessoa podia ter feito a brincadeira que quisesse, mas por que levar justo os meus brincos? – disse para si mesma, enquanto colocava os sapatos.

No terreno da casa de Joyce, escondida atrás de um arbusto, uma garota segurava um par de brincos nas mãos. Eram dourados, um pouco gastos; talvez não tivesse valor para outras pessoas, mas para ela valia _muito._

Ela sentia que aquele era o primeiro sinal de uma nova vida.

* * *

Cinco minutos depois, a campainha soou, anunciando a chegada dos primeiros convidados. As meninas saíram dos quartos, apavoradas.

-Alerta-macho, alerta-macho! – berrou Joyce, empolgada, encontrando as amigas no corredor. Lanísia usava um decotado vestido vermelho – a sua cor favorita – e Alone, que também havia exagerado no decote, estava vestindo um cor-de-rosa, bem colado ao corpo. Ansiosas, todas correram para as escadas, na ânsia de descobrir quem havia chegado.

Pela porta, passavam Harry, Colin, Juca Slooper e, para surpresa de Lanísia, o professor Augusto ao lado do professor Flitwick. Augusto usava uma camisa social, com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, despojado como em poucas vezes que ela o vira.

-Augusto! – gritou Lanísia, correndo e abraçando-se ao professor. Encostou a cabeça no peito dele, sorridente, esquecendo-se de onde estava e de quantas pessoas estavam por ali. – Que maravilha!

Augusto, constrangido, olhava para todos os lados, sem saber o que fazer. Tenso, envolveu os ombros da jovem, dando leves tapinhas em suas costas.

-É... Não podia recusar um pedido de Celine... Também estou muito feliz em estar aqui... – disse, acenando para as outras meninas.

Joyce reparou que Flitwick e Celine estranhavam todo aquele entusiasmo de Lanísia; resolveu tomar uma providência para que a situação não se agravasse.

-Ah, professor, também estamos tão contentes! – e correu na direção de Augusto, agarrando-lhe num abraço pelo lado esquerdo do corpo.

-Sim, é muita felicidade! – comemorou Alone, agarrando-se ao outro lado.

-Arranjem espaço pra nós duas também – pediu Serena, correndo com Hermione. Quando as duas grudaram-se a Augusto, o professor não conseguia sequer se mover.

-Ótimo, ótimo, obrigado meninas, mas... Por favor, daqui a pouco não respiro mais...

-Desculpe, professor, já _vamos nos afastar_ – disse Joyce, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava Lanísia pelo braço e lhe lançava um olhar de censura.

As garotas deixaram Augusto livre para entrar na casa. Lanísia ia segui-lo, mas foi impedida por Joyce, que ainda agarrando-a pelo braço não permitiu.

Flitwick, parado na soleira da porta, estendeu os braços diminutos.

-Também não esperavam minha visita, não é mesmo, meninas?

As Encalhadas apenas olharam-no por um segundo e depois se dispersaram, deixando o pobre professor na espera de um abraço apertado.

Joyce, antes de aproximar-se de Juca, resolveu "passar" Lanísia para Hermione.

-Fique de olho nela por enquanto, Mione – cochichou para a amiga. – Depois do "fora" que essa maluca deu, descobrem a queda dela pelo professor em dois tempos!

-Pode deixar – disse Hermione, séria, grudando-se ao braço de Lanísia.

-Será que vão me segurar a noite toda? – perguntou Lanísia à Mione enquanto Joyce ia para perto de Juca.

-Não, só pelo tempo suficiente para que você controle seu fogo! Só por que não estamos em Hogwarts acha que pode fazer amor com o professor no meio do tapete da sala de visitas?

-Hum... – ela estirou o pescoço para olhar o tapete do outro cômodo. – Ele parece bem confortável para isso, se você quer saber...

-Lanísia, olha pra mim... Olha pra mim, sua doida! Ótimo, agora ouça bem: essa é uma noite importante para a Joyce, embora ela ainda não saiba. Corremos o dia todo para que tudo saísse perfeito, e você ser flagrada com um homem mais de vinte anos mais velho, professor de Hogwarts, diante dos convidados, entre eles outro _professor da escola_, pode atrapalhar tudo o que está planejado... Fui clara?

-Mas eu tomarei cuidado...

-Será que tenho que repetir?

Lanísia suspirou.

-Está bem... Vou tentar me controlar... Desculpe, Mione, mas Augusto me tira do sério, especialmente quando está assim, sem todo aquele estilo sério de professor. Está tão à vontade... – ela lambeu os lábios, observando Augusto que conversava com Celine e Flitwick. – Nossa, até fico zonza...

-Acho que o jeito é arriscar e torcer para que você controle seus hormônios – falou Hermione, soltando o braço da amiga. – Desisto! Vou pegar uma bebida, quer alguma coisa?

-Não... Vou ficar por aqui...

Assim que Hermione se dirigiu à cozinha, Lanísia entrou na sala de visitas. O círculo de conversas formado por Augusto, Celine e Flitwick havia se formado próximo à lareira; Lanísia caminhou até uma poltrona que ficava em frente a Augusto e, fitando-o, cruzou as pernas. O vestido vermelho, que já era curto, revelou ainda mais do seu corpo.

Ela deu uma risadinha ao perceber que Augusto começava a perder-se na conversa; sem parar, seus olhos desviavam-se de Celine e Flitwick para então pousarem nas longas e torneadas pernas de Lanísia.

Na cozinha, Mione acabava de perceber o que a amiga estava fazendo. Hermione aproximou-se de Serena, que roubava um dos morangos da torta que seria servida de sobremesa.

-Olhe o que aquela maluca está fazendo!

-Qual delas? – perguntou Serena, mas não precisou da resposta; a posição de Lanísia era difícil de ser ignorada. – Ah, aquela ali não tem jeito. Ela avisou que ia provocá-lo por não estar em Hogwarts...

-Mas Flitwick está aqui! Se ela está se comportando em Hogwarts, devia ser cautelosa aqui também!

-Tudo o que dissermos será em vão. Melhor deixá-la exibir o que quiser. Se vir o que ela está fazendo, talvez o Flitwick acabe gostando.

-Onde estão Alone, Harry e Colin?

-Devem estar lá fora, se divertindo – Serena roubou outro morango. Com a boca cheia, ela continuou. – Por mais estranho que seja o relacionamento entre os três, ninguém pode proibi-los.

Mione afastou um pouco a cortina que cobria a janela da cozinha e viu os três juntos, sentados em um dos bancos do jardim. Alone estava sentada entre Harry e Colin, com um pacote de sapos de chocolate aberto no colo. Divertia-se dando chocolates nas bocas dos meninos, que pareciam implorar por beijos; às vezes, eram atendidos com beijos nos lábios ou no pescoço.

-É ótimo podermos brincar dessa forma sem sermos censurados, não acham? – perguntou Alone, acariciando os cabelos despenteados de Harry.

-Sim – ele concordou. – Tudo bem que resolvemos ignorar os comentários maldosos, mas tem vezes em que passam dos limites. Ainda estou com o braço roxo por causa daquele soco do Crabbe.

-Fui contra você ter reagido, mas consigo entender – disse Colin.

Dois dias antes de saírem de Hogwarts para as férias da Páscoa, Crabbe aproximara-se dos três, nos jardins da escola, segurando uma enorme faixa. Nela estavam escritas ofensas, chamando-os de "depravados e indecentes". Quando Crabbe tentou passar a faixa pelo corpo de Alone e insinuou que ela era usada apenas por Harry e Colin "para quebrarem a rotina", Harry perdeu o controle e avançou para o brutamontes. Recebeu o soco no braço e a situação só não terminou na ala hospitalar porque Augusto apareceu no momento e aparteou a briga.

-Nós não podemos começar a reagir ou vamos dar um motivo para que impeçam o nosso relacionamento – disse Alone.

-Meu medo é que consigam impedir de qualquer forma, mesmo se não brigarmos – falou Harry. – Tenho certeza que o boato de que McGonagall recebeu corujas de alguns pais reclamando sobre nós três é verdadeiro.

-Não conseguiram impedir até agora, não vão impedir mais – disse Colin, sorrindo quando Alone lhe deu uma mordida na orelha.

-Adoro seu otimismo – ela beijou-o no rosto e depois abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo. – Se eles fizessem idéia da experiência fantástica que estamos vivendo, nos deixariam em paz.

-Talvez até quisessem embarcar na onda também – Harry riu, afagando o corpo de Alone.

-Opa, opa, calminha, mané! – ela esquivou-se; Harry, então, passou a afagar o rosto de Colin. – Meninos, olhem aqui, tomem, mais chocolate pra cada um de vocês, e, por favor, mantenham a calma, podem nos ver ali da cozinha!

-Então seria mais interessante desaparecermos por esse jardim! – sugeriu Colin. – O que acha, Harry?

-Acho uma ótima idéia, Colin! – Harry sorriu para ele, entusiasmado. – O que me diz, Alone?

Ela mordeu o lábio, como se considerasse a hipótese.

-Bom, vê-los assim, tão animadinhos, me impede de recusar... Mas ouçam bem: só uns beijos e alguns amassos, ou vamos nos atrasar para o jantar... Ei _me soltem!_

Harry e Colin pegaram-na nos braços.

-Relaxe porque vamos levá-la para trás de um arbusto maravilhoso!

-Para que sujar seus pés se tens aqui os seus súditos? – brincou Colin.

Rindo, os três desapareceram na escuridão, embrenhando-se pelo quintal verde da casa dos Meadowes. A essa altura, apenas Serena observava pela janela, mas com os pensamentos distantes. Mione pigarreou, despertando a amiga de seus devaneios.

-O que foi?

-Você acabou com todos os morangos que estavam na torta... Trate de decorá-la novamente antes que a mãe da Joyce perceba!

-Nossa, tem razão, ela não ia me perdoar. A esfomeada que acaba com a bela torta preparada por ela, bem no jantar de noivado da filha caçula!

-Eu ajudo você – ofereceu-se Mione. – A qualquer momento Celine vai anunciar o jantar...

-Falou com Joyce?

-Sim. Por enquanto Juca conseguiu esconder, mas se o jantar demorar muito ele pode pôr tudo a perder...

-Por que diz isso?

* * *

-Será que é mal de Parkinson?

As mãos de Juca tremiam incontrolavelmente. Joyce, sentada ao lado do rapaz na sala de visitas, estava preocupada. O rapaz não conseguia sequer levar o copo de suco à boca; na última tentativa, inundou a frente da camisa.

-Parkinson? Quem é esse?

-Sei lá, só sei que tem uma doença que faz a pessoa tremer muito e ela leva o nome desse trouxa.

-Não, acho que não é isso...

-O que seria então?

Juca respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

-Abstinência sexual!

-Abstinência?

-Sim!

-Certo, estamos há alguns dias sem nos tocarmos, mas quem disse que abstinência causa tremor no corpo?

-Acho que li em algum lugar...

-Ah, sem essa! Se isso fosse verdade a Lanísia ia parecer uma batedeira ambulante... Sabe quanto tempo que ela está "na seca"? Há meses, queridinho...

Joyce analisou-o com atenção. Juca não conseguia nem ao menos olhá-la nos olhos, e suas bochechas proeminentes estavam coradas. Ela franziu a testa.

-Está me escondendo alguma coisa, Sr Slooper?

Felizmente, a irmã de Joyce entrou na sala naquele momento, atraindo para si todas as atenções – e fazendo com que Joyce se esquecesse da pergunta. Brenda Meadowes era mais velha que Joyce, casada e tinha um cargo importante no Ministério da Magia. Assim que a jovem terminou de cumprimentar os convidados, Celine anunciou o jantar.

Todos se acomodaram na mesa. Augusto esperou até que Lanísia escolhesse um lugar; assim que a jovem sentou-se numa das cadeiras, o professor procurou o assento mais afastado, do outro lado da mesa. Juca sentou-se ao lado de Joyce; ia afastar a cadeira para ocupá-la quando a derrubou no chão.

-Desculpem – falou Joyce, enquanto Juca fazia tentativas infrutíferas de erguer a cadeira. – Ele está tremendo um pouco... – Juca deixou a cadeira cair novamente, dessa vez sobre seus pés; ele soltou um gemido de dor. – Na verdade, tremendo _demais..._ Deixe comigo, querido... – e assim Joyce recolocou a cadeira no lugar, pedindo para que Juca mantivesse as mãos bem afastadas da mesa.

Para alcançar a mesa, Flitwick conjurou duas almofadas e sentou-se sobre elas. Brenda e Celine sentaram-se lado a lado. Serena sentou-se próxima a Hermione, que tinha uma cadeira vaga à esquerda para que Rony ocupasse assim que chegasse.

A mesa estava repleta. Joyce espetou o peru.

-Ah, que peruzão! Adoro! – disse, enquanto servia-se da ave.

-Joyce, cuidado, ou vão pensar que você está se referindo a outra coisa – pediu Juca a meia voz.

-Não... Em relação a esse outro assunto, um passarinho já está bom, fica tranqüilo, meu querido – ela beijou-o.

Serena espetou uma salsicha com um garfo e ergueu-a na direção da irmã de Joyce. Quando Hermione percebeu o que ela ia fazer, já era tarde demais; só lhe restou baixar a cabeça em sinal de constrangimento.

-Essas salsichas estão lindas, não acha?

A irmã de Joyce levou uma das mãos à boca, contendo uma risadinha.

-Por que está rindo? – Serena fingiu inocência. – É o formato que lhe lembra "alguma coisa"?

-Ah... Não sei... – a irmã de Joyce nem sabia o que responder, parecia querer afundar debaixo da mesa.

Hermione tirou o garfo da mão de Serena, com rispidez, e para disfarçar, comentou em voz alta:

-Humm, que salsichão! Desculpe amiga, vou ter que roubá-lo pra mim... esse é dos bons!

Mione engoliu em seco ao ver que todos olhavam para ela, boquiabertos. Com as bochechas vermelhas, ela depositou a salsicha no prato e continuou a servir-se, sem deixar de avisar a Serena:

-Você me paga.

-Por quê? Seu comentário foi ótimo, a irmã da Joyce mal está conseguindo segurar o riso! Que neura mais esquisita!

O jantar transcorreu normalmente. Em dado momento, Alone, Harry e Colin juntaram-se à mesa – sem deixarem de perceber o olhar torto que Flitwick lhes lançou. Sabendo que a mãe de Joyce não os recriminava, e sentindo-se à vontade, os três sentaram-se juntos – apenas evitaram palavras de carinho ou carícias.

Em todo o tempo, Lanísia fitava o professor. As amigas estavam estranhando o fato de ela sentar-se tão longe, mas a sensação não durou muito tempo; como era de se esperar, Lanísia arranjou um motivo para trocar de lugar.

-Me desculpem, mas queria conversar um pouco com o professor Flitwick – disse, sentando-se ao lado do professor e atraindo o seu prato com a varinha. – Sempre tive curiosidade pra saber o que o senhor faz nas férias...

Enquanto Flitwick começava a relatar sua futura viagem ao Egito, Lanísia tirava uma das sandálias. Embora o professor esperasse um interesse da jovem por sua viagem, Lanísia ignorou-o; já estava no lugar que desejava, da forma que precisava. Discretamente, enquanto bebia goles de sua taça de hidromel, ela estendeu o pé até atingir a virilha de Augusto.

A reação foi imediata; Augusto teve um sobressalto, que foi percebido por todos.

-Algum problema, Augusto? – perguntou Celine. – Está se sentindo mal?

-Não, estou ótimo... O-obrigado... – gaguejou, lançando um olhar irritado à Lanísia, que apenas sorriu em resposta.

Ela investiu novamente, dessa vez movendo os pés delicadamente. Ao sentir um movimento na calça de Augusto, piscou o olho para ele; o professor tirou o costumeiro lenço do bolso e secou a testa.

-Acho que tem algum problema mesmo, professor – disse ela. – Está suando... Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

-Sim... – Lanísia moveu o pé novamente; o professor estremeceu diante de todos os olhares. – Nossa... Droga!

-Augusto, se quiser se retirar por algum motivo...

-Não, Celine... Daqui a pouco, se precisar...

-Por que não pode sair agora, professor? – indagou Lanísia. – Algo o impede de levantar-se diante de todos nós? Seria _isso_...

E tocou-o novamente por baixo da mesa, com os dedos dos pés, sentindo-lhe a excitação pela rigidez que se revelava através do toque.

-Lanísia, não... – gemeu ele, nervoso.

-Isso o quê? – perguntou Celine, curiosa.

-Nada... – respondeu Augusto. – É brincadeira da Lanísia, ela é assim mesmo... Todos os professores sabem disso, não é, Flitwick?

Flitwick balançou a cabeça, incerto.

A campainha soou. Hermione levantou-se.

-Deve ser o Rony! Vamos Serena, talvez Lewis esteja com ele...

Elas correram juntas até a porta. Ao abrirem, depararam-se com Rony Weasley. Mione jogou-se nos braços dele, agarrando-o pelo pescoço.

-Rony, que saudade! – disse apaixonada, beijando-o. – Venha o jantar já foi servido...

Serena estava diante de Lewis, que usava uma camisa preta que, na sua opinião, contrastava perfeitamente com o tom de sua pele clara.

-Que bom que você veio! – ela disse, contente, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Nossa, está tão perfumado...

-Gostou mesmo do visual?

-Bastante! – ela respondeu, enquanto Lewis ajeitava o cabelo com as mãos. – Sempre disse que você fica um arraso de preto...

-Acha que não me lembrei disso? Confiei que a sua opinião também seria compartilhada por Gina.

-E ela também gostou? – perguntou Serena, sentindo uma estranha pontada de desânimo.

-Por que não pergunta a ela? – disse Lewis, abrindo caminho para Gina, que aparentemente havia ficado atrás para ajeitar o sapato e agora aparecia na porta.

O desânimo de Serena aumentou.

* * *

-Está brincando com a gente, menina?

Gordon Reeves, o vizinho de Joyce, havia interrompido a partida de quadribol que jogava com os amigos para conversar com a garota maltrapilha que se aproximara. Descera com intenções de diverti-se com a aparência bizarra da menina, mas assim que pousou a vassoura, recebeu uma informação que era de cair o queixo.

-Tem certeza? Joyce Meadowes, ficando noiva?

-Sim, nesse exato momento – disse a garota, afastando os cabelos do rosto; o rapaz percebeu que suas mãos pálidas eram cobertas por cicatrizes. – Se forem até lá, poderão conferir pessoalmente...

A menina falava muito baixo, num tom tímido. Gordon assobiou, chamando os amigos para darem uma passada na casa dos Meadowes; quando se voltou, a garota já havia desaparecido.

* * *

Gina, que usava um longo vestido azul, adiantou-se para cumprimentar Serena. A jovem forçou um sorriso, tentando parecer simpática.

-Chegamos muito tarde para o noivado? – perguntou Gina, em voz baixa.

-Oh, não, não, Juca estava esperando que todos chegassem para fazer o pedido... Vamos, entrem, fiquem à vontade...

Ela observou-os caminharem até a mesa, de mãos dadas. Serena voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Hermione, que conversava animadamente com Rony.

-Hoje foi uma correria... Só aconteceu uma coisa desagradável. Lembra dos brincos que me deu quando completamos um mês de namoro?

-Sim.

-Eles sumiram. Na verdade, foram roubados. Acredita que deixaram um escorpião morto no lugar?

-Nossa, que sinistro – disse Rony, arrepiando-se. – Escorpiões são relacionados às Artes das Trevas, assim como as cobras. Quem poderia ter feito uma coisa dessas?

-Não faço a menor idéia – respondeu Hermione. – Mas deve ter sido uma brincadeira... A pessoa pegou pesado, mas não vejo outra razão para isso.

-Aquele tal de Ted Bacon escapou de Azkaban...

-Sim, nós lemos hoje de manhã. Não posso mentir pra você e dizer que não estou preocupada, mas hoje não quero que nada estrague a noite de Joyce. As outras meninas pensam como eu, então resolvemos ignorar a fuga do Ted.

-Será mais seguro quando voltarmos para Hogwarts.

-Sim, Ted não tem como entrar lá, sequer se aproximar, sendo um foragido de Azkaban – Mione suspirou. – Espero que até irmos para a escola não aconteça nada ruim...

Serena cutucou o braço de Mione para chamar-lhe a atenção. Baixinho, ela perguntou:

-Acha que os dois já estão namorando? – disse, indicando com um discreto movimento da cabeça o casal Lewis e Gina.

-Depois pergunto para o Rony... – Mione desconfiou. – Por que não pergunta você mesma ao seu irmão?

-Não quero parecer intrometida... Só isso... – foi a resposta de Serena, que não conseguia despregar os olhos de cada gesto do casal.

Depois que todos tinham se servido, Juca chamou a atenção de todos, batendo com uma colher em sua taça. Estava tão desajeitado que acabou depositando força demais no movimento; a parte superior da taça quebrou.

-Desculpem... Eu preciso fazer uma interrupção para algo muito... _importante _– seu rosto estava vermelho.

Tomando fôlego, Juca ficou de pé e agachou-se diante de Joyce. Teve dificuldades para conseguir fixar o olhar em seu rosto, mas ao encontrar os olhos marejados de lágrimas de Joyce, a coragem pareceu brotar dentro do seu peito. Tranqüilo, ele disse:

-Esse é um dos motivos de eu estar aqui prestes a lhe fazer um pedido. Você me acalma, me traz tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, de uma forma que jamais imaginei.

Joyce sorriu, sem controlar a emoção.

-Nesses três meses, vivi algo que não posso descrever. Foi tudo uma realização de um sonho, porque não esperava ser amado por alguém tão linda e especial como você. Joyce Meadowes... você quer se casar comigo? Tá, eu sei, sou atrapalhado, nenhum galã, mas acho que tenho certas qualidades, e posso te fazer feliz, eu prometo, posso errar às vezes, mas...

Ela levou um dedo aos lábios do rapaz, interrompendo-o.

-Se não fosse tudo isso, não seria o meu Juca.

-Então... Você vai aceitar, não vai? – ele perguntou, sorrindo encabulado.

-Claro que sim!

Eles beijaram-se, sob os aplausos de todos os presentes. Hermione, Alone, Lanísia e Serena tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Juca então pegou a mão de Joyce para colocar-lhe o anel de ouro e selar o compromisso. Juca lutava contra o tremor para conseguir enfiar o anel no dedo da amada quando a porta da sala abriu-se de repente. Por ela entraram quatro rapazes, que interromperam o momento mágico que se desenrolava na casa dos Meadowes.

-Então é verdade? – perguntou o mais alto deles, Gordon Reeves. – Joyce Meadowes vai se casar? Não é piada meninos! – disse, olhando para os amigos, que caíram na gargalhada, assim como ele.

-Tem que ser muito idiota pra se casar com uma garota tão fácil – comentou um baixinho. Ele chegou perto para olhar melhor para Juca. – Ah, mas esse tem cara de bobão mesmo! Vai ser fácil de enganá-lo, hein, Joyce?

Juca baixou os olhos, constrangido, a mão suspensa no ar, com o anel de Joyce fechado entre os dedos. Joyce não sabia o que fazer...

-Meninos, por favor, queiram se retirar...

-Ah, mas antes precisamos marcar nossos encontros, gata – continuou Gordon. – Todas as férias passamos por aqui e nos divertimos um pouco...

-Isso é passado! Estou aceitando um pedido de casamento, se você ainda não percebeu!

-Entendi a jogada... Sei que agora terá que ser às escondidas porque você terá um maridinho, mas conhecemos você, Joyce, é nossa vizinha mais liberal. Tão fogosa que precisa de mais de um homem pra dar conta... Diz aí, Joyce, quando esse babaca vai embora?

Chorando, Joyce olhou para Juca, envergonhada:

-Me... Desculpe... Você não merece isso... Não merece... Não posso casar com você!

Joyce saiu correndo da cozinha. Hermione, Serena e Alone levantaram-se imediatamente.

-JOYCE, ESPERE! – passaram pelos garotos e saíram da casa em direção aos jardins, para onde Joyce havia corrido em seu desespero.

Lanísia pensou em segui-las, mas reparou que Augusto – que já havia controlado a excitação repentina – levantou-se da mesa e entrou no corredor que levava ao banheiro. Celine e os outros pediam para que Gordon Reeves e os outros garotos se retirassem, de modo que todos estavam distraídos; Lanísia não perdeu tempo e seguiu Augusto.

Ela correu para alcançá-lo antes que entrasse no banheiro. Ele levava a mão à maçaneta da porta quando Lanísia surgiu no corredor. Com as mãos sobre os seios, ela caminhou em sua direção; a visão do corpo de Lanísia imobilizou-o, deixando-o sem ação...

-Você está tão _sexy_ hoje... – ela comentou, sua voz doce e sensual. – Está ainda mais irresistível...

-Lanísia... Pare, por favor... Alguém pode nos flagrar aqui...

-E não são os riscos que tornam tudo mais excitante? – ela perguntou, encostando-o à parede, as mãos acariciando-lhe o peitoral. – Adoro o perigo... A emoção... A adrenalina... – acariciou-lhe a virilha. Riu diante do rosto assustado de Augusto. – Humm, ele está me chamando... Não chama, porque eu acabo atendendo...

Ela grudou-se aos lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava os braços de Augusto pelos pulsos. Ele ficou imobilizado, a mercê, enquanto era atacado por Lanísia em pleno corredor...

* * *

À distância, Alone, Hermione e Serena viam Joyce correndo na escuridão, a forma branca de seu vestido destacando-se em meio ao breu provocado pelas enormes árvores que cercavam a propriedade. Mione, Serena e Alone entraram na mesma trilha em que a amiga corria.

Algo, no entanto, interrompeu Hermione, que acabou ficando para trás enquanto Serena e Alone prosseguiam no encalço de Joyce. Ela ouvia algo vindo por detrás de alguns arbustos que margeavam a trilha; parou para escutar melhor, até que finalmente conseguiu identificar o que era.

_Alguém estava chorando._

Hermione então se aproximou da mata, iluminando o local com a varinha. Vasculhou alguns arbustos até que, finalmente, ao afastar alguns ramos, encontrou a origem do som.

Uma garota estava sentada sobre uma pedra, encolhida, com a cabeça oculta nos braços. Uma cabeleira negra, mal cuidada, escondia seu rosto; suas roupas eram encardidas e esfiapadas. Quando a luz que irrompia da varinha de Mione caiu sobre ela, a jovem ergueu o rosto.

Tinha imensos olhos negros, que recaíram sobre Mione.

Por um momento, a mágoa e a dor presentes naquele olhar fizeram-na arrepender-se de se aproximar.

* * *

Não muito longe dali, numa cabana quase escura, iluminada apenas por pequenas velas e pelo fogo que crepitava numa lareira de pedra, Ted Bacon estava sentado diante de uma bruxa gorducha, de cabelos brancos. Fitando o crânio que ela trazia pendurado ao pescoço, Ted apoiou-se num enorme espelho oval, agoniado com a espera.

-Saia de perto desse espelho – ordenou a bruxa com sua voz rouca.

-Por quê?

-É o objeto mais valioso dessa casa. Não pode ser tocado.

Para Ted, parecia um espelho muito velho. Também não devia ter utilidade, já que não refletia coisa alguma; tudo o que havia dentro dele era escuridão. Por um momento, pensou: _por que ela tem tanto cuidado com esse espelho? _Mas um rápido olhar pelas prateleiras empesteadas de poções e animais mortos foi suficiente para convencê-lo a esquecer esse assunto. Aquela bruxa mexia com perigosas Artes das Trevas; quanto menos soubesse, melhor.

-Acha que a sua filha vai conseguir mesmo se aproximar daquelas meninas irritantes?

-Sim, ela vai seguir o que combinamos com perfeição – respondeu a mulher, a rouquidão aumentando. – É necessário que ela se aproxime das meninas para obter o que precisamos para realizar a Magia do Aprisionamento. E ela vai conseguir. Conheço a minha Marjorie...

* * *

Ao recuperar a fala, Hermione perguntou à menina:

-Posso ajudá-la?

-Sim... – a voz era fraca, quase um sussurro.

-Qual é o seu nome?

Fechando as mãos magras e pálidas sobre os brincos roubados que tinha no bolso, ela respondeu:

-Marjorie.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado da volta das Encalhadas! Quem será Marjorie? O que ela precisa retirar das meninas? O que seria a Magia do Aprisionamento? Será que Joyce ainda vai aceitar o pedido de casamento de Juca? Questões respondidas nos próximos capítulos, conto com vocês! Para comentar, é só clicar no quadro abaixo REVIEW THIS STORY / CHAPTER. Comentem, por favor!**


	2. Uma hóspede perigosa

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_**Uma hóspede perigosa**_

_O perigo revela-se nas horas mais inesperadas..._

**-Ele disse que teria vergonha de sair comigo. Vergonha de mim...**

**-Não, assim não, empurre com vontade, como da primeira vez, vai, empurra...**

_...se não for percebido, pode trazer situações desastrosas..._

**T****odas se voltaram na direção do som. Surpreenderam-se ao perceberem que era Juca.**

**-Hermione... – murmurou Marjorie.**

_...cautela nunca é demais._

**

* * *

**

Hermione estendeu a mão para Marjorie, que imediatamente deixou os brincos desaparecerem no fundo dos bolsos. Ajudou a garota a levantar-se, sentindo contra a palma da mão os cortes proeminentes que riscavam a pele dela. Mione perguntou-se se os machucados seriam o motivo das lágrimas, mas já pareciam cicatrizados.

Em pé, os cabelos de Marjorie afastaram-se totalmente do rosto e Hermione pôde vê-la melhor. O rosto era pálido e sujo; pequeninos cortes se espalhavam pelas maçãs do rosto. O cabelo, muito negro, estava despontado. Usava um vestido curto, que revelava pernas finas; não estava calçada, de modo que seus pés estavam sujos de terra. Havia uma profunda cicatriz no braço esquerdo; quando os olhos de Mione bateram nessa marca, Marjorie cruzou os braços, e fitou-a constrangida e assustada.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione. – Por que está chorando?

Encolhida, com os braços ainda fechados diante do corpo, Marjorie passou a andar de um lado para o outro sobre a grama.

-Não é nada... Não se preocupe... – ao mesmo tempo em que falava, evitava olhar para Hermione.

-Diga-me qual é o problema. Talvez eu ou as minhas amigas possamos fazer alguma coisa por você... Por acaso, está com problemas com algum garoto?

-Sei por que está curiosa a respeito disso... Você é Hermione Granger, não é? Faz parte das Encalhadas...

-Sim, sou eu... Você... Você estuda em Hogwarts também?

Marjorie confirmou com a cabeça.

-Desculpe, mas não estou lembrada de tê-la visto por lá...

-Claro, já estou acostumada com esse tipo de reação. Não sou alguém que atraia atenções. As pessoas passam por mim como se eu fosse um fantasma. Apenas mais uma, uma pessoa comum, sem qualquer atrativo – ela engasgou-se, sem conseguir prosseguir.

-É por isso que está triste?

-Como já disse, eu estou acostumada a ser impopular. O problema tem a ver com um rapaz, como você imaginou... E aconteceu por eu ser... Bom, por eu ser assim, tão comum.

-Ele desprezou você?

-Sim. Declarei-me para ele e ele simplesmente riu na minha cara... Pode imaginar como foi difícil? O cara que eu amo _rindo de mim. _Disse que jamais namoraria alguém como eu, tão estranha, com minhas marcas e cicatrizes – ela apoiou-se no tronco de uma árvore próxima; parecia recordar aqueles terríveis momentos. – Ele disse... – tomou fôlego, como se repetir as palavras lhe trouxessem uma dor profunda. Conseguiu concluir. – Ele disse que teria vergonha de sair comigo. Vergonha de mim...

Mione estava dilacerada com o sofrimento relatado pela garota. Agora lhe parecia que a fragilidade de Marjorie estava evidente em tudo; seus gestos, sua voz, seu olhar. Era essa a razão de tanta dor nos olhos daquela menina...

-E depois dele ter lhe dito isso, você veio correndo pra cá?

-Não, não... Ele não parou por aí. Não disse mais nada, só _fez_ uma coisa muito ruim, mas, deixe pra lá, não quero falar a respeito dessa parte...

-Marjorie, preciso saber toda a verdade para tentar fazer alguma coisa por você! Conte-me, por favor.

Hermione notou que ela considerava a questão. Finalmente, Marjorie resolveu não contar, e sim _mostrar _o que o garoto havia feito. Erguendo a barra do vestido imundo, ela exibiu uma queimadura feita por varinha.

-Ele... Ele fez isso??

-Sim, e teria feito pior se eu continuasse por lá – Mione notou que ela estava prestes a chorar novamente. – Disse que ia me deixar ainda mais feia, para que eu notasse que não devia me expor... Que eu era assustadora demais para viver em meio às outras pessoas...

-Sinto muito... – Mione segurou-a pelo ombro e começou a caminhar com ela.

-Para onde vai me levar?

-Para a casa da Joyce, outra das Encalhadas. Lá você poderá se acalmar e depois conversar com todas nós.

Mione saiu da trilha e passou pelos portões que delimitavam a área da propriedade dos Meadowes. Rony e Celine vieram em sua direção assim que ela surgiu.

-Não conseguiram achar a Joyce? – perguntou Rony.

-Serena e Alone foram atrás dela. Eu acabei ficando para trás... – deu um tapinha no ombro de Marjorie; Rony e Celine olharam para a garota maltrapilha. – Essa é Marjorie. Encontrei-a chorando, e está tendo um dia tão ruim quanto Joyce.

-Pobrezinha, não parece nada bem... – comentou Celine, acariciando o rosto da menina.

-Ela estuda em Hogwarts também.

-Engraçado, não lembro de tê-la visto por lá... – disse Rony, antes de receber um beliscão de Mione. – Ei, por que está me beliscando?

-Por sua _inconveniência_... – voltou-se para Celine. – Fique um pouco com ela, por favor, eu vou atrás da Joyce.

-Sim, claro... Venha, meu bem... – Celine segurou os ombros de Marjorie e a amparou em direção à casa.

-Hermione, eu vou com você – avisou Rony, atravessando os portões.

-Não, fique aqui. Se puder, dê uma força pro Juca. Ele precisa saber que a negação de Joyce não tem nada a ver com ele. Quanto a Joyce, deixe com as Encalhadas...

Rony nem pôde argumentar; Hermione saiu em disparada, e logo desaparecia pela trilha. Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele retornou a casa. Celine subia as escadas ao lado da garota encontrada por Hermione.

-Vou levá-la ao banheiro, você poderá tomar um banho e depois trataremos essa queimadura, tenho uma poção infalível... – dizia, paciente.

Rony olhou para Flitwick, que estava sentado em uma poltrona da sala de visitas. Apontou a figura de Marjorie, que subia cabisbaixa:

-Ela é de Hogwarts, mas não me lembro dela...

-Marjorie não é muito popular – comentou Flitwick, cujos pés não alcançavam o tapete. – É muito introspectiva e não tem amigos. Também não se destaca nas notas, tampouco em quadribol. Que nós, professores, saibamos, ela não tem qualquer dom. Pessoas assim jamais são lembradas, Weasley.

Rony concordou com a cabeça e foi até a cozinha para conversar com Juca, que continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, o anel de noivado pendendo das mãos.

Acima, Celine deixava Marjorie no banheiro.

-Fique à vontade, querida, vou separar algumas peças da Joyce para você, acho que devem servir. Quando terminar o banho, é só entrar nessa primeira porta à esquerda, no quarto dela.

-Tudo bem... Obrigada, Sra Meadowes. Não vou incomodar?

-Ah! Você é tão educada. Admiro isso, mas nem se preocupe. Não é incômodo algum.

Ela fechou a porta.

Uma vez sozinha, Marjorie sorriu e comemorou consigo mesma:

-Pronto. Estou dentro.

* * *

No corredor, Lanísia beijava Augusto. Lentamente, suas mãos deslizaram pela camisa do professor e ela abriu dois botões. Seus dedos tocaram a pele do professor, que começou a ser acariciada pelo toque firme de Lanísia. O professor mal conseguiu conter um gemido de excitação.

-É enlouquecedor, não é? – perguntou Lanísia, abrindo mais um dos botões e cravando as longas unhas vermelhas na pele de Augusto. Ela arranhou-o levemente, e sentiu a maneira como ele pareceu estremecer diante do toque. – Ah você gosta de um tratamento mais selvagem então? Não tem problema, podemos providenciar algumas coisinhas para brincarmos por aqui... Que tal chicotes? Ou quem sabe então algemas? Talvez cera de vela derretida, dizem que provoca uma dor excitante...

-Você é maluca mesmo... Vai querer passar a me torturar é isso?

-Confessa, Augusto, você gostaria de ser torturado por mim... – e beijou-o novamente. – Viu, olha só como você se entrega aos meus desejos, fica tão submisso... – desceu para o pescoço dele e deu uma leve mordidinha. – Poderia me empurrar, me mandar pra longe, mas não consegue, ah, não, porque já sabe como é bom tudo o que faço em você. Diga, Augusto, alguma mulher já conheceu tão bem quanto eu os pontos mais sensíveis do seu corpo?

-Não... – ele ofegou, sentindo as unhas de Lanísia arranharem-lhe as coxas por cima da calça.

-Você é meu mapa do prazer, que vou desvendando cada vez mais. Sei deixá-lo maluco, sei onde tocá-lo, como tocá-lo, por isso você não consegue resistir.

-Só precisamos de mais alguns meses, Lanísia, mas por enquanto nós não...

-Por que não? Temos tantos lugares a nossa disposição por aqui – colando-se ao corpo do professor, ela começou a fazer leves movimentos, atiçando-lhe ainda mais. – Eu faço o que você quiser. Serei uma simples marionete, realizarei todas as suas fantasias, hoje, agora...

-Não... – ele empurrou-a.

Lanísia bateu na parede em frente. Por um instante, o ruído das conversas que chegava até eles cessou.

-Está vendo? – Augusto apontou, baixando ainda mais a voz. – Daqui a pouco vão vir até aqui, e só Deus sabe as conseqüências que teríamos se alguém aparecesse...

-Me empurra de novo? – ela perguntou, sorridente.

Augusto ficou sem palavras.

-O... O quê?? Como??

-Isso que você ouviu; empurra de novo, vai... – ela se jogou em cima dele; Augusto afastou-a. – Não, assim não, empurre com vontade, como da primeira vez, vai, empurra... – e acomodou-se perto dele novamente.

-Não, não vou fazer isso...

-Olhe que se não empurrar eu começo a descer a sua calça agora mesmo – quando as mãos dela começaram a descer em direção ao zíper, Augusto segurou-lhe os pulsos com força.

Lanísia gemeu, satisfeita, fechando os olhos:

-Hummm... Isso... Ai, que gostoso esse apertão... Machuca mais, vai, machuca...

Ela fitava o rosto dele, suplicante. Augusto, sério, balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

-Sua louca...

-Por quê? Achou que só você gostasse de alguns arranhões e tapinhas de vez em quando? Eu também curto bastante, principalmente vindo de alguém tão _sexy_ e viril quanto o senhor...

-Não me chame de senhor...

-Desculpe, é que aumenta a sensação de submissão...

Impaciente, ele soltou-lhe os pulsos; mais uma vez, Lanísia desequilibrou-se e deu um encontrão na parede em frente.

-Isso... Jogue-me, jogue-me com força e me chame de sua vadia...

-Não, não se aproxime de novo, fique aí onde está...

Mas Lanísia já se grudara ao seu corpo novamente.

Celine, que descia as escadas, ouviu o ruído da garota colidindo com a parede. Resolveu caminhar até o corredor que levava ao banheiro para verificar o que estava acontecendo...

Encontrou Flitwick, que passava ao pé da escada.

-Está indo até o banheiro? – ela perguntou.

-Sim. Quero ver o que aconteceu ao Augusto, ele não voltou mais.

-Então verifique pra mim se não tem algo estranho por lá. Ouvi um barulho...

-Nossa, então o professor Augusto não deve estar nada bem mesmo... – comentou Rony, que acabara de aparecer. – O que será que fez mal?

-Não, Rony, não parecia esse _tipo_ de barulho... – disse Celine. – Mas Flitwick já vai verificar o que está acontecendo...

-Vou sim...

-Ah, Flitwick!

Ele parou para ouvir Celine.

-Cuidado quando for usar o vaso sanitário. Ele é... Bom, é um vaso comum, você poderia passar direto pelo buraco e... Ficar entalado, sabe como é...

-Não se preocupe, sempre aumento o traseiro em momentos como este!

-Só em momentos como este, professor? – zombou Rony; e, ao perceber que havia falado demais. – Desculpem.

Flitwick prosseguiu, caminhando até o corredor que levava ao banheiro. Era só dobrar à esquerda que já saberia a origem do ruído escutado por Celine. Quando estava próximo, diminuiu o ritmo dos passos; aos seus ouvidos, chegou um barulho curioso. Era como se duas pessoas travassem algum tipo de luta corporal; cauteloso, o bruxo a varinha e voltou a avançar, dessa vez bem devagar e rente à parede...

Ele ouviu a voz do professor Augusto...

-Por favor... Faça isso por mim...

-Não... – chegou a ele a resposta de Lanísia; Flitwick percebeu que ambos estavam resfolegando. – Nem pensar...

-Então faça por _nós! _– Augusto parecia em pânico, ansioso para ter seu pedido aceito. – Será melhor pra nós dois, me escute, Lanísia, por favor... Vamos...

Flitwick arregalou os olhos; _respirações ofegantes; ruído de roupas se esfregando; vozes sussurradas... _Estaria Augusto propondo realmente o que ele estava imaginando? Só havia uma forma de acreditar; _vendo com os próprios olhos._

E era isso que Flitwick ia fazer, antes que o pior acontecesse; para ter certeza de que Augusto, tão respeitador, culto e íntegro estava de fato fazendo a proposta que ele imaginava.

Ele deu mais um passo e chegou ao corredor.

Lanísia e Augusto viram-no no mesmo instante, e pararam imediatamente na mesma posição em que estavam. A jovem, com os cabelos lisos despenteados, estava encostada à parede, o braço firme nas mãos de Augusto, que tinha a camisa aberta. Os dois estavam muito vermelhos. Os olhos de Flitwick desceram e ele reparou que o vestido de Lanísia estava erguido até a altura das coxas.

Pasmo, o professor só conseguiu pronunciar uma pergunta:

-Augusto, o que pensa que está fazendo com essa _menina?_

Imóveis, Lanísia e Augusto não sabiam como se livrar daquela situação e da acusação presente no olhar chocado de Flitwick...

* * *

Hermione encontrou as amigas próximas a uma fonte, na praça deserta do povoado onde Joyce morava. A fonte era decorada com a escultura de um casal, esculpidos em pedra num passo de balé. Joyce estava sentada na borda da fonte, tendo Mione ao seu lado, enquanto Alone e Serena estavam sentadas diante das duas.

Joyce chorava, agora em silêncio; todas as palavras de motivação e consolo já foram ditas, mas nada havia adiantado. A garota continuava entregue à vergonha que havia passado naquela noite que tinha tudo para ser a melhor de toda a sua vida.

Hermione, que lhe acariciava os cabelos, perguntou:

-E agora? Já acha que está pronta para voltar?

-Não... Não, meninas, ainda não... – ela olhou para as amigas, os olhos cheios do brilho provocado pelas lágrimas. – Não quero ver todas aquelas pessoas... Minha _mãe, _minha irmã... _Juca, _que eu tanto amo... Depois de tudo o que eles ouviram ao meu respeito, será um milagre se eu tiver coragem de encará-los novamente...

-Joyce, você nunca teve problemas com isso – lembrou Alone. – Não se importava com que os outros pensassem ou falassem de você...

-É, mas isso foi antes, Alone. Antes do Juca se tornar tudo isso que se tornou pra mim. Antes que ele me fizesse enxergar o quanto minha vida era fútil e sem sentido. Tudo ganhou novo significado, nova forma, a partir do momento em que ele tomou meu coração. Juca mudou todas as minhas verdades, meus pensamentos, meus ideais, meus planos, minhas vontades. Continuo com o meu desejo intenso? Sim, mas é tudo _para ele, _só para ele. Aliás, se eu tivesse alguma forma de reverter toda a minha história, assim eu faria. Agiria de outra forma, aguardaria a hora em que ele fosse entrar na minha vida. Porque o que passou não me importa mais, não vale mais nada pra mim. Agora tudo o que eu quero, tudo o que eu almejo alcançar e viver, envolve Juca Slooper.

As meninas ficaram sem palavras por alguns segundos. Serena quebrou o silêncio:

-Ele sabe de tudo isso, Joyce, sabe que você é outra pessoa. E você ouviu o que ele disse na hora de fazer o pedido: ele não esperava ser _amado _por você. Ele conhece o seu sentimento por ele! E, assim como você mudou a vida dele pra melhor, ele também mudou a sua.

-Aliás, é por isso que acho que formam um casal tão lindo – disse Mione, não deixando de afagar a amiga.

Joyce virou-se para admirar a água que caía pela fonte.

-Eu não sei... Talvez fosse a mulher ideal do Juca se tivesse sido a Joyce que sou hoje por toda a minha vida, mas eu não fui. Ele é muito inteligente, educado, tímido, fica todo trêmulo quando está nervoso... – ela deu uma risadinha entre as lágrimas. – Cheguei a sugerir que ele estava com mal de Parkinson hoje, mas não, agora entendo que só estava tenso pensando no momento de fazer o pedido. É tudo tão encantador, o modo como se atrapalha quando tenta fazer tudo ficar perfeito... – ela deslizou a mão dentro da água, observando seu reflexo. – Todos vêem a mesma face, e pensam que continuo igual. É difícil mostrar que mudamos nosso caráter, porque isso não é visível... – olhou para as amigas novamente. – Juca merece alguém que seja reconhecida por suas qualidades, exatamente como ele é. Uma menina comportada, que sempre foi comportada, aquilo que os mais velhos chamam de "moça de família"... É algo que não dá pra se tornar, mas sempre ser. Uma mancha no passado...

-_Várias_ manchas no passado...

-É, eu sei que tenho muitas, Serena, não precisa lembrar... Mas, que seja, uma ou quinhentas manchas, qualquer coisa ruim sempre é lembrada, e acaba seguindo a sua imagem como um fantasma.

Houve um novo momento de silêncio, enquanto elas refletiam nas palavras de Joyce.

-Quando você diz quinhentas manchas, quer dizer quinhentos _homens?_

-Claro que não, Serena! – Joyce mostrou-se ofendida. – Não cheguei a esse número absurdo!

-Não? Então quantos foram?

Ela olhou para o chão antes de responder.

-Quatrocentos e noventa e oito.

-Puxa... Então teve mais de um por dia?

-Sim. Na época em que a vontade batia com força, chegava a fazer hora extra. Ou às vezes tudo acontecia no "horário de pica"...

-Pico – corrigiu Mione.

-Pra mim era pica – disse Joyce. – A hora em que meus hormônios entravam em ponto de bala. Geralmente era às oito horas da noite.

-Nessa conta aí está incluso o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça? – perguntou Alone.

-Claro que não! Com ele foi uma experiência diferente! – aquela lembrança abalou Joyce, que recomeçou a chorar. – Eu não perdoava nem fantasmas...

-Calma amiga – pediu Alone, dando tapinhas amigáveis sobre o joelho de Joyce. – Há uma coisa que você precisa sempre se lembrar: _Não se chora sobre o pinto acomodado_...

-Diz isso porque nunca dormiu com Justino Flint-Fletchley – respondeu Joyce.

-Não, Joyce, a Alone quis dizer algo como "não se chora sobre o leite derramado", que, cá entre nós, é o ditado _correto _e _decente _– explicou Mione. – Ou seja, você não pode mudar o que já foi feito, não adianta se lamentar!

-Onde leu esse ditado esquisito? – perguntou Serena à Alone.

-Ah, num livro daquela autora, a Laila Putta. Foi um dos grandes ensinamentos que pude absorver de um de seus clássicos literários. _Já deu, agora agüente_, é outra frase que segue a mesma linha de raciocínio.

-Qual o nome do livro?

-"Pensando como Putta".

-Não precisava ter lido então, você já pensa como uma... – disse Joyce.

-Putta é o _sobrenome _da autora, sabe muito bem disso, Joyce – ralhou Alone. – Não é o nome que define prostitutas! Olha aqui, só não te derrubo dentro dessa fonte porque é noite do seu noivado, caso contrário você já estaria comendo água agora!

-É "tomando" água...

-Quer dar um mergulho também, Mione? – perguntou Alone, lançando-lhe um olhar de fúria.

-Não, obrigada, já estou bem limpinha... Mas por que comprou esse livro?

-Não comprei... Peguei emprestado da biblioteca particular da mamãe...

-Eu tenho medo da sua mãe – disse Hermione, séria. – Assim como tenho medo dessa tal Putta... Essa mulher é um pesadelo! – comentou Hermione.

-Ela é um gênio – Joyce defendeu-a. – Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?? Sou fã, sim... Ela brilhou tanto que conseguiu ter o sobrenome no nome do vilarejo Vila da Putta! Ela é uma lenda erótica... Droga, _mais um defeito!_ – ela deu um tapa na própria testa. – Viram só?? – e o choro recomeçou. – A namorada perfeita pro Juca devia ser fã de qualquer coisa, mas nunca de uma autora de livros de putaria...

As meninas já estavam desistindo de reanimá-la. Ouviram um pigarro. Todas se voltaram na direção do som. Surpreenderam-se ao perceberem que era Juca.

-Pronto... – Joyce deixou-se cair no chão para abrir o berreiro. – Agora ele sabe que sou fã de...

-Não, não sei!! – Juca gritou, contornando a fonte para ficar diante da garota. – Não escutei nada do que vocês estavam conversando... Aliás, prefiro que não continue essa frase, Joyce, melhor eu permanecer na ignorância, não é...

-Como não ouviu nada? Pelo menos o final deve ter escutado... – antes que ela terminasse a pergunta, Juca mostrou que as mãos, antes ocultas atrás das costas, envolviam um par de abafadores de ouvido.

-Eu estava me aproximando, mas resolvi aguardar quando a conversa passou a envolver certas "manchas". Vi que estava tomando um rumo perigoso e coloquei os abafadores para não escutar.

-Por que anda com abafadores de ouvido? – perguntou Mione.

-Meus pais estão acostumados a ter a casa só pra eles quando estou em Hogwarts, então sempre que durmo em casa preciso abafar os gritos e gemidos que chegam do quarto deles. Acreditem, não é nada agradável ouvir sua própria mãe mandando seu pai ir mais rápido, sabendo que não está se referindo a uma corrida de vassouras. Ou ouvir o seu pai mandando a sua mãe, que passa a ser chamada de A Gostosona, "segurar firme na escrivaninha para não cair, porque ele vai enfiar com tudo", quando você sabe que não existe reparo algum sendo feito na escrivaninha e não é um prego que está sendo colocado no móvel...

Serena suspirou.

-Eu adoraria ter abafadores de ouvido para não ter de ouvi-lo contando isso – ela afastou os cabelos dourados, encabulada, enquanto seu rosto tingia-se de vermelho.

-Eu gostava mais do tempo em que pensava que eles não tinham órgãos sexuais... – lamentou-se Juca. – A vida era bem mais fácil...

-Seu bobo, como pôde pensar isso? – indagou Serena. – Se eles não tivessem órgãos sexuais, você não teria nascido!

-Espere um pouco, Juca... – Joyce tomou a palavra. – Se você parou quando escutou sobre as "manchas", então estava ouvindo antes disso... Quando falei sobre... Sobre meus sentimentos??

-Sim. Eu ouvi tudo, Joyce. Eu quero mostrar uma coisa pra você.

-A gente precisa sair, ou...?

-Não, Alone, não vou mostrar isso – falou Juca, pedindo para que Mione se afastasse da fonte e tomando posição ao lado de Joyce. Com delicadeza, ele tomou a mão da garota.

-Olhe... Olhe novamente para o reflexo na água.

Ela olhou.

-Quando eu vejo esse rosto, não enxergo nada do que você falou. Só vejo a menina agradável, doce e engraçada que você é. Isso é o que importa pra mim, sabe, Joyce... O que eu vejo. Os outros que se danem, vão ter de se conformar que você agora é só minha... Quero dizer... Você vai aceitar novamente, não é?

Ela tirou os olhos do reflexo ondulante da água e mirou o rosto tenso e apaixonado de Juca.

-É por essas e outras que eu amo você.

Ele sorriu de volta, encabulado.

-Mas não se esqueça, Juca... Para que eu aceite, você tem que pedir...

-Claro, como eu sou estúpido, _lerdo demais_... – ele caçou o anel de noivado no bolso e, ao localizá-lo: - Pronto, aqui está! – ajoelhou-se. – Joyce Meadowes, você quer se casar comigo?

-Claro, quero você por toda a vida, então acho bom casarmos pra isso – riu. – Sim, Juca, quero muito!

Eles beijaram-se. Alone, Hermione e Serena debruçaram-se sobre a fonte e começaram a respingar borrifos de água sobre o casal. Com a varinha, Mione movimentou uma grande quantidade de água, que deixou Joyce e Juca ensopados. Os dois afastaram-se, aos risos, e envolveram-se num abraço apertado, frio e molhado.

-Achei que nunca pediria alguém em noivado, imagine duas vezes em uma só noite – Juca cochichou no ouvido de Joyce.

-É bom que esteja preparado para _muitas coisas _em uma única noite. Posso ser mulher de um homem só, mas sou múltipla em todos os outros sentidos.

Aos risos, Alone aproximou-se.

-Que tal compartilharmos toda essa felicidade com o resto dos convidados? Deixamos todos preocupados por lá, mané!

Joyce e Juca entraram na trilha, abraçados, enquanto Serena, Hermione e Alone dispararam centelhas coloridas no ar ao redor dos dois, aumentando ainda mais a comemoração.

-Não é maravilhoso, ela sempre quis um cara "dotadão", o Juca não é, mas acabou conquistando-a pelas qualidades!

-É, Mione, só que _mais vale um passarinho na amiguinha do que dedos que só fazem cóceguinhas..._

-Mais um pensamento da Putta?

-Sim! – disse Alone. – Com este ela pretende nos mostrar o quanto um pênis é importante...

-Não precisa explicar, Alone, já entendi a lógica da expressão – e, para disfarçar que ficou encabulada, Mione disparou centelhas triplas em diferentes cores.

As garotas mal sabiam a saia-justa em que a Encalhada que não estava presente havia se metido...

* * *

Lentamente, Lanísia desvencilhou-se de Augusto, sem despregar os olhos de Flitwick. Sabia, pelo que foi dito, o que ele estava pensando, então tentava concluir o quanto ele teria visto ou escutado...

Por sorte, não estavam se beijando; não havia nenhum contato indecente no momento em que o minúsculo professor surgiu na ponta do corredor. Ela desceu a barra do vestido, que estava erguida, um ponto que não contaria a favor diante de uma mentira. Alguns dos botões da camisa de Augusto estavam abertos – _outro ponto contra os dois_. Os cabelos despenteados também não sugeriam boa coisa, mas não havia nenhum beijo, nenhum toque íntimo, _nada _que falasse pelos próprios atos.

Antes que ele chegasse, os dois continuavam a discutir. Augusto queria que ela pensasse nos dois, percebesse que era melhor se controlar, que ela mantivesse a postura, _por favor, pelos dois... _Pelo que Flitwick dissera...

"_Augusto, o que pensa que está fazendo com essa menina?"_

...ele fizera uma interpretação distorcida.

-Augusto não está fazendo nada, professor Flitwick... – ela respondeu lentamente, enquanto voltava o olhar para Augusto, que rapidamente abotoava a camisa. – Aliás, não estava acontecendo _nada_ aqui, não é mesmo?

Augusto, que não via meios de fugir da situação, negou o que Lanísia havia dito:

-Estava acontecendo sim... – ele afundou as mãos nos bolsos, à procura do lenço. – Não posso mentir, por mais que isso seja prejudicial a...

-Mim – falou Lanísia, intrometendo-se. – É prejudicial a _mim_, professor Augusto, e você sabe muito bem disso! Como pode falar na frente de outro professor?

-O que está dizendo...? – indagou Augusto, sem ter noção do que ela pretendia.

Lanísia encarou Flitwick.

-Estava pedindo para que Augusto me passasse antecipadamente os testes de NIEM´s de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

-O QUÊ? – perguntaram Augusto e Flitwick ao mesmo tempo.

-Pois é, eu queria saber como seria, para ter as respostas corretas antecipadamente e me preparar melhor... – olhou com vergonha para Flitwick (que parecia achar o quadro atual ainda mais terrível do que um professor abusando de uma estudante).

-Mas eu o escutei pedindo para que você fizesse algo por ele...

-Sim! Ele havia pedido para que eu parasse de insistir em saber como seria o teste! Mas não me dou por vencida com facilidade, sou persistente, e continuei insistindo... – ela encarou Augusto com desprezo. – Disse que seria melhor para nós dois se ele não me passasse as respostas, porque, se fôssemos descobertos, ah, estaríamos _perdidos_...

-E com certeza estariam! – bradou Flitwick a ela, dando-lhe a certeza absoluta de que ele havia acreditado. – Que absurdo, Lanísia, um pedido muito inconveniente!

-Não faz idéia do quanto – disse Augusto, recebendo um olhar recriminador da garota.

-Agora me dêem licença, vou ao banheiro, e _você, _Srta Burns, _esqueça _essa história de conseguir respostas antecipadamente. Se souber de mais uma tentativa, vou até a McGonagall informar que está tentando extrair informações de professores!

Quando ele começou a dar seus minúsculos passinhos na direção do banheiro, Lanísia e Augusto respiraram aliviados. Mas, subitamente, Flitwick estancou e voltou-se para os dois, e, o que era pior, não estava apenas nervoso, mas _novamente intrigado._

-E as roupas?? – ele apontou para Lanísia. – Seu vestido estava erguido, e... o peito do professor estava exposto, sem falar nessas cabeleiras despenteadas, e os ruídos corporais que eu escutei...

Augusto olhou para Lanísia como se dissesse "vamos, agora livre-se dessa"; sabendo que não devia hesitar, e sim responder logo, a garota disse a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu:

-Pensei que ele estava com o exame escondido dentro da roupa... – Flitwick franziu a testa, o que acabou obrigando-a a continuar para convencê-lo. – Aí tentei mexer nos bolsos, abrir a camisa dele... Augusto não permitiu, claro, disse que não estava com ele, mas eu não acreditei, continuei tentando... Ele tentou me segurar o mais longe possível, e acabamos naquele estado em que o senhor nos viu...

Abusava de inocência na maneira como fitava Flitwick. Não parecia estar funcionando muito bem...

-E por que passou pela sua cabeça que Augusto estaria com os exames em uma festa de noivado?

-Não sei... Mas não pude deixar de conferir, só isso...

As rugas de inquietação continuavam presentes na testa de Flitwick. Ele olhou de Lanísia para Augusto e, com os braços cruzados, sentenciou:

-Eu sinceramente espero que isso seja a verdade.

-Ninguém aqui teria porque mentir para você...

-Tem certeza disso, Augusto?

-S-sim... – ele gaguejou. – Tenho sim...

-Ficaremos atentos em Hogwarts para que situações como esta não voltem a se repetir e o corpo docente terá conhecimento dos seus estranhos métodos de persuasão, Srta Burns... Estaremos de olho em você.

Antes de se afastar para ir ao banheiro, o olhar severo de Flitwick passou pelo rosto de Augusto, como se a promessa de vigilância também estivesse valendo para ele. Quando a porta do banheiro foi fechada, Augusto e Lanísia saíram do corredor, cientes de que, a partir de agora, havia suspeitas pairando sobre os dois.

* * *

Na casa de Joyce, o clima de comemoração voltou com força total. Celine abraçou a filha muito emocionada, e quando gritou em direção à casa dizendo que _podiam começar a tocar uma música muito empolgante_, Joyce, Juca, Serena, Alone e Mione não entenderam com quem ela estava falando.

Tudo ficou esclarecido no instante em que atravessaram a porta. Três primos de Joyce, que tinham uma banda de _rock_, estavam a postos na sala, com seus instrumentos, e deram início a uma música bem agitada, que fez todos pularem e dançarem animados.

Rony puxou Hermione para que dançassem juntos, enquanto Lewis e Gina também arriscavam alguns passos de dança no centro da sala. Parada de pé, observando pela janela enquanto sorvia fartos goles de hidromel, estava Serena. Não enxergava, por exemplo, a dança sensual que Alone fazia, passando das mãos de Harry para as de Colin, dançando diante dos corpos dos rapazes, rebolando quando se viu entre os dois.

Não, tudo o que Serena enxergava eram Lewis e Gina. A dança dos dois era bem mais comum, mas para ela era mais interessante. Lewis segurava a mão de Gina e a rodava no mesmo lugar; a garota gargalhava, e de repente recebeu um afago na nuca.

Serena conhecia a sensação provocada pelos carinhos inesperados de Lewis. _Gina não tinha o direito de ser tocada daquela forma por ele, não tinha..._

-Será que a linda moça não quer participar da festa? – sussurrou uma voz calorosa em seu ouvido.

Era Draco, muito elegante num smoking. Serena sorriu-lhe e beijou-o.

-Por que demorou tanto? Não estava vendo graça em participar sem a sua presença...

-Agora estou aqui, e quero ver a minha namorada roubando a cena de todas as outras.

-Eles não estão competindo, Draco...

-Claro, sabiam que se houvesse alguma competição, não ia ter pra ninguém – ele comentou, presunçoso, segurando a mão de Serena e entrando na casa.

Os dois misturaram-se aos casais que dançavam. Com a companhia de Draco, Serena conseguiu deixar de observar Lewis e Gina. Mas fez de tudo para se destacar; balançou a longa cabeleira dourada, pediu para que Draco subisse com ela na plataforma onde os músicos tocavam e, lá em cima, os dois dançaram com os corpos colados, beijando-se ao mesmo tempo em que acompanhavam a música.

Depois do beijo mais caloroso, ela correu os olhos pela sala para verificar se estavam sendo observados. Viu que Alone, Harry, Colin e Rony olhavam para ela e Draco, mas ainda assim não pareceu ser suficiente... Quando se deu conta de que procurava por Lewis e Gina, ela olhou confusa para Draco. Estranhando o atordoamento da namorada, ele questionou:

-Algum problema?

-Não... – foi a resposta de Serena. – Só me beije... – e Draco atendeu seu pedido; agarrada ao corpo dele, Serena esquecia, mais uma vez, todo o resto...

Os músicos fizeram uma pausa e desceram da plataforma para cumprimentarem Joyce e Juca, que, de mãos dadas, conversavam sobre os planos para o casamento. Deram especial atenção ao futuro esposo da prima.

-Não sei se a Joyce lhe explicou, mas temos certas tradições na família Meadowes que não podem ser quebradas – avisou um de topete roxo.

-Pois é, você já colocou o anel no dedo dela, tudo bem, mas não pode casar-se com uma Meadowes apenas fazendo o pedido... – disse o vocalista, cujo cabelo mudava de cor sem parar.

-Não??

-Não... Olha aqui, cara, para casar com a Joyce, você terá que dormir com a gente antes.

Juca ficou pálido, depois roxo, em seguida, vermelho.

-O quê? – balbuciou.

-Isso – confirmou o topetudo. – Mas é só uma rapidinha, coisa breve com cada um de nós.

-E... Por quê? O que isso vai provar afinal?

-Que você tem disposição para encarar uma Meadowes! Joyce não lhe disse ainda que as Meadowes são mulheres insaciáveis?

-Sim, só não sabia dessa tradição maluca...

-Ih, estou achando melhor parar a festa por aqui, esse cara vai amarelar...

-Não, não vou não. Tudo bem, eu... Eu durmo com vocês... – o rosto de Juca parecia querer explodir.

-Mas você está pronto?

-Sim. Estou preparado. Vamos lá, onde vamos fazer?

E o trio de músicos caiu na gargalhada, assim como Joyce, que se sentou na plataforma depois de quase cair devido ao acesso de risos.

-Cara, você acreditou mesmo? – perguntou o do topete roxo.

-Isso é... mentira?

-Sim! Queria que fosse verdade?

-Não! Eu... Puxa, vocês me pegaram com essa brincadeira! Eu já estava assustado, pensando no que eu teria que fazer quando chegasse as bodas de ouro, por exemplo... – Juca riu sem graça, querendo afundar pelo piso. – Fico aliviado ao saber que essa tradição não existe...

-Mas temos umas tradições bem esquisitas...

-Por favor, me deixe prevenido – implorou Juca, que se afastou para um canto da sala ao lado dos primos para conhecer as tais tradições dos Meadowes.

Na cozinha, Hermione aproximou-se de Celine, que servia-se de uma fatia da torta de morango.

-Não é estranho a Marjorie não ter descido ainda?

-Sim, já estava pensando em ir até lá conferir – respondeu Celine.

-Eu vou até lá. Talvez ela esteja com vergonha de aparecer na festa, quem sabe?

Mione começou a subir a escada.

Dois andares acima da comemoração, Marjorie nem se importava com festa alguma. Estava perdida em seu próprio mundo...

* * *

Marjorie estava no quarto de Joyce, mas ignorou as roupas da garota que Celine havia separado para ela. Assim que entrou no dormitório após sair do banho, ela seguiu diretamente para a gaveta que lhe interessava. De lá, retirou uma calça jeans e um suéter rosa. Depois prendeu os cabelos para trás. Havia três estojos de maquiagem sobre a cômoda, mas ela sabia qual era o mais importante; havia observado o quarto por tempo suficiente para saber qual era.

-Não, ela não usa assim... Precisa ser mais fraco... Droga, não levo jeito nenhum com essas coisas de maquiagem...

Quando conseguiu um resultado satisfatório, Marjorie sorriu e mandou beijinhos para o seu reflexo no espelho. A maquiagem e a roupa estavam ótimas, mas... É claro, como poderia ter se esquecido...

-Os brincos darão o toque final... – disse, encontrando as jóias dentro do vestido imundo que havia usado. – Custou-me aquele escorpião tão lindo... Ou melhor... – sorriu. – A _nova_ Marjorie não gosta de escorpiões, tampouco de criar bichos estranhos... – ela sentiu dificuldades em colocar os brincos. – Ai... Droga, isso está complicado, faz tanto tempo que não uso brincos...

Quando conseguiu colocá-los, Marjorie afastou-se do espelho e contemplou-se novamente.

-Sim, sei que estou linda, obrigada... – agradeceu a pessoas que existiam apenas em sua imaginação. – Não, somos conhecidas na escola, eu sei, mas não chegamos ao ponto de distribuir autógrafos, desculpe... – e virava-se para falar com outra "pessoa". – Ah! Se eu sou a Marjorie? Sim, sou eu... Procure-me daqui a pouco, tenho uma reunião com os outros monitores...

E ela passava de um para outro, sempre lançando breves olhares para o espelho, contente com o que via; aquela realidade que se descortinava apenas dentro de sua mente era _encantadora._

O mundo dos sonhos desmoronou quando bateram na porta do quarto e a voz que ela menos esperava ouvir perguntou se poderia entrar.

-Hermione... – murmurou Marjorie, antes de tomar fôlego para responder. – Só mais um minuto! Já estou terminando de me arrumar!

-Está bem, vou esperá-la aqui no corredor – foi a resposta de Hermione.

Rapidamente, Marjorie despiu-se, jogando as roupas na mala. Tirou a maquiagem e pegou as roupas de Joyce que Celine havia separado. Colocou o conjunto florido, calçou os sapatos azuis – também de Joyce – e abriu a porta.

Hermione surpreendeu-se. Os cabelos continuavam os mesmos, mas a roupa e o banho deram outra aparência à Marjorie.

-Bom, podemos descer?

-Sim, mas sei que é uma festa importante, tem certeza de que não acabarei atrapalhando, talvez não fiquem à vontade com uma desconhecida...

-Acredite em mim: o povo que está lá embaixo dificilmente fica com vergonha – explicou Mione, descendo as escadas ao lado de Marjorie. – Está usando meu perfume?

-Não sei... – mentiu Marjorie. – Peguei um da embalagem lilás, mas escolhi por ser o mais cheiroso...

-É o meu – confirmou Mione. – Também adoro esse perfume, as meninas também gostam, só a Alone não gosta muito...

-Eu gostei muito.

Elas chegaram ao térreo, onde Mione pediu que Marjorie esperasse na cozinha enquanto reunia as Encalhadas. Dois minutos depois, ela voltava ao lado de Joyce, Alone, Serena e Lanísia.

-Meninas, esta é Marjorie. Ela estuda em Hogwarts também.

As meninas cumprimentaram-na. Depois de dar um beijo no rosto da menina, Alone falou:

-Eu conheço você! É Marjorie Crane, não é isso?

-Viu, Marjorie, depois você diz que não é popular! – disse Mione, simpática.

-Lembro bem, você quase ganhou a eleição de Mais Esquisita do ano retrasado... – e, em resposta ao olhar de reprovação de Hermione. – Desculpe, não fui eu que inventei a eleição, foram os alunos da Corvinal.

-Não se incomode – disse Marjorie, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se. – Eu sei que estava concorrendo... Bom, pelo que o garoto disse hoje, deveria ter ganhado o primeiro lugar...

Mione explicou a situação às amigas.

-Um cara estúpido, zoou com a aparência dela e ainda lhe deixou uma queimadura horrível na perna, deve ser um verdadeiro troglodita...

-Mamãe tem uma poção ótima para queimaduras – disse Joyce.

-Ela disse que vai aplicar em mim – falou Marjorie. – Está doendo menos agora, mas de vez em quando sinto umas pontadas de dor...

-Como uma garota recém saída da virgindade – foi o comentário infeliz de Joyce.

-Temos que aconselhar a Marjorie, dar apoio a ela...

-Eu sei, Mione, mas estamos no meio de uma festa – lembrou Serena. – Não temos como conversar agora e desprezar todos os convidados.

-Humm... Marjorie, você tem como voltar amanhã pra conversar conosco?

Ela ficou repentinamente assustada.

-Estou com medo de sair. Vocês não acham que é possível que ele esteja escondido aí fora, esperando para me pegar? Os caminhos por aqui são tão fechados e escuros, tenho medo de que ele salte de algum canto, me imobilize com algum feitiço e eu não tenha formas de fugir...

-Utilize a Rede de Flu – sugeriu Alone.

-Não ia adiantar. Em casa não temos lareira.

-Então durma aqui! – falou Joyce. – Conversamos sobre o seu problema, dormimos e você vai embora pela manhã! O que acha?

Ela simulou uma hesitação. Por fim, sorriu agradecida:

-Muito bom, não quero me arriscar... Meninas, nem sei como agradecê-las por tudo isso. Estão fazendo um grande favor por mim... Se bem que... acho que sei sim como agradecê-las...

Ela levantou-se e, chegando perto de Joyce, informou-se sobre alguns ingredientes.

-Sim, temos tudo isso...

-Ótimo, então vou fazer um doce especial para a nossa reunião! Sei que já tem bastantes doces da festa de noivado, mas quero muito fazer isso pra vocês. Sem falar que aqui na cozinha não sinto que estou atrapalhando a festa, ficarei mais à vontade... Tudo bem?

-Claro, a cozinha é sua! – disse Joyce. – Depois da festa, voltamos a nos reunir para uma noite muito divertida!

As Encalhadas retornaram à festa. Marjorie, sozinha, retirou um vidrinho da bolsa, onde, no interior, um líquido laranja borbulhava. Ela escondeu-o atrás de outros vidros, para acrescentar a poção à receita na hora em que chegasse o momento do ingrediente especial.

-Será uma noite _muito_ divertida.

* * *

**N/A: Fiquei mto contente com as reviews!! Também estou muito feliz com a volta das Encalhadas hehehe. Deixe seu comentário clicando abaixo em Review for Chapter / Story! Até o próximo capítulo!**


	3. A Magia do Aprisionamento

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_**A Magia do Aprisionamento**_

_Toques de loucura..._

**-Serena, baixe a calça.**

**Era impossível não se imobilizar em choque com a cena que se desenrolava ali dentro.**

**-Acho que será mais fácil do que eu pensava...**

_...fatos sinistros...  
_

**(...) deixou o sangue completar a mistura maligna...**

**Dele, caiam lágrimas de sangue.**

_...e a magia que pretende derrubar as Encalhadas; você confere a partir de agora..._

_

* * *

_

Era madrugada quando os convidados começaram a se retirar do noivado de Joyce e Juca. Lanísia não teve como despedir-se de Augusto, que não saiu de perto de Flitwick durante toda a festa após o desagradável flagrante. Com medo, a garota também não tentou provocá-lo e manteve-se afastada. Hermione e Rony despediram-se diante dos portões.

-Não esqueça, _tomem cuidado, _não quero que fiquem zanzando por lugares perigosos até que esse Ted Bacon seja capturado – alertou Rony, beijando a mão da namorada. – Promete que vai ter juízo até voltar à escola?

-Prometo – Hermione sorriu-lhe. – É tão lindo vê-lo preocupado comigo...

-Você tem que procurar evitar qualquer encontro com esse sujeito, ele é perigoso. A única coisa que posso fazer é pedir que você evite, afinal... Eu não teria condições de defendê-la em um possível ataque, ele tem cara de mal, acho que me quebraria em questão de segundos!

Mione riu.

-Eu também acho... – Rony acompanhou-a nas risadas e os dois deram um longo beijo de despedida. – Nos vemos em Hogwarts.

-Sim... – Rony espichou o pescoço para olhar a casa e berrou. – Gina e Lewis, vamos!

Na sala, o que detinha Lewis e Gina era Serena. A garota aproveitou o momento da despedida para questionar sobre a que pé andava o relacionamento dos dois.

-Por enquanto estamos nos conhecendo melhor – respondeu Gina, que era agarrada pelos ombros por Lewis. – Mas está sendo ótimo, temos muitas coisas em comum, seu irmão é divertido, romântico, simpático...

-E já conquistei os Weasley! – disse Lewis, piscando para a irmã.

-Ah... Que bom, não é? – falou Serena, procurando demonstrar a mesma felicidade dos dois. – E você vai para a Toca agora, Lewis? Tão tarde... Vai dormir lá?

-Sim.

-E ficarão no mesmo quarto? – ela apontou de um para o outro. – Vocês dois vão dormir no mesmo lugar?

-Não! – exclamou Gina, surpresa com a pergunta. – Minha mãe jamais aprovaria uma coisa dessas! Lewis deve dormir no quarto do Rony.

-É claro... Claro, que pergunta a minha, desculpem, acho que fui muito _indiscreta _– ela sorriu, corando ao perceber que Lewis a olhava como se não a entendesse. – Bom, nos vemos em Hogwarts! E... Boa sorte no relacionamento de vocês...

Os dois agradeceram. Serena achou que seria o suficiente para uma despedida, mas, para seu espanto, Lewis curvou o corpo e beijou-a no rosto, congelando-a no chão.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor da boca de Lewis.

-Tchau irmãzinha – disse, de um modo tão doce que fez seu coração disparar.

Serena teve medo de que suas estranhas reações fossem notadas, mas em seguida Lewis e Gina saíram da casa, abraçados. Serena observou-os afastando-se, com tristeza. Seus olhos miravam os rostos dos dois, enquanto olhava um para o outro, a alegria com que Gina recebia os afagos de Lewis. De repente Gina correu para a saída e ele foi atrás dela, alcançando-a e derrubando-a no chão. Ele debruçou-se para erguer Gina, os dois aos risos, e Serena imaginou-se ali, sendo levantada por ele, sabendo bem o que veria, a forma como o sorriso de Lewis brilhava quando era visto bem de pertinho, as covinhas que se formavam nas bochechas...

Mais uma vez naquela noite, Draco Malfoy apanhou-a repentinamente ao sussurrar-lhe no ouvido:

-Será que a minha garota pode despedir de mim?

-Oh, Draco – ela deu um pulo, sobressaltada – você também já vai, né? Desculpe, tinha que me despedir do meu irmão e tentar dar uma força pra que ele e Gina se acertem...

-Sim, eu entendo, e gosto muito disso – ele afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos dourados que caía sobre seu rosto. – Mostra que você definitivamente transformou o que sentia por ele em amor fraternal. Consegui ajudá-la nisso, e fico muito contente, Serena.

-E... Verdade... – ela sorriu, sem conseguir fitá-lo nos olhos cinzentos. – Não sobrou nada do que eu sentia, você foi parte fundamental nisso... Não quero perdê-lo jamais... – ela abraçou-o, agarrando-se a ele, procurando proteção contra aqueles sentimentos confusos que lhe atormentaram durante toda a noite. – Vamos voltar a Hogwarts e tudo vai ficar bem, tenho certeza...

-Mas já não está tudo bem? – ele indagou.

-Sim, o que eu quero dizer... É que em Hogwarts ficamos mais tempo juntos, e aí eliminamos de vez essa saudade. O amor nos fortalece.

Serena acompanhou-o, de mãos dadas, até os portões. Ela sabia que o problema não era Hogwarts; tudo estava bem até que Lewis se aproximasse demais de Gina Weasley. Em Hogwarts, Lewis e Gina também estariam sempre juntos, e ela nem queria imaginar o que ia acontecer se não aprendesse a lidar com isso...

Na cozinha da casa, Marjorie despejava nas mousses de chocolate algumas doses da poção alaranjada – a Poção do Sono.

Precisava ter o quarto de Joyce _livre._

* * *

No alto, através da janela do quarto que dividia com Lanísia na casa dos Meadowes, Alone viu que os convidados iam embora.

-Meninos, acho que é hora de partirem – informou, despencando no colchão gigantesco que haviam conjurado para que pudessem se divertir à vontade.

Harry e Colin, que estavam deitados no colchão e dividiam um pedaço de torta de morango, ficaram decepcionados.

-Nem aproveitamos direito! – reclamou Colin.

-Podia ter a idéia de subirmos pra cá antes – falou Harry à Alone, enquanto dava um morango na boca de Colin; riu quando o creme sujou o peito do rapaz. – Sabe que só nós três já bastamos para fazer uma festa – e sorriu malicioso.

-Vamos voltar a Hogwarts, e vocês sabem que lá contamos com cantinhos preciosos como a Sala Precisa – ela, que estava só de _lingerie_, beijou o peito de Colin, lambendo o creme de leite, e depois deu um beijo nos lábios de Harry. – Daqui a dois dias estaremos juntos outra vez... Gostoso o creme? – ela perguntou a Harry.

-Sim. Acho que ficou ainda mais saboroso depois de ter tocado a pele do Colin – disse Harry.

-Ah-ah, sempre disseram que sou um doce, mas não sabia que já tinha até um gostinho – brincou Colin.

-Claro que tem! – disse Alone, afundando os lábios no pescoço do rapaz. – Humm... É delicioso, não é mesmo, Harry?

-Já esqueci o sabor, tenho que provar mais uma vez! – Harry, então, começou a beijar os ombros dele, e foi subindo pelo pescoço, enquanto Alone descia do outro lado do pescoço, passando às costas.

Colin estremecia, um sorriso de ponta a ponta no rosto.

-Desse jeito vou torcer para que continuem provando...

-Não podemos – lembrou Alone, levantando-se. – As pessoas já estão indo embora, daqui a pouco Celine aparece aqui pra ver porque ainda não descemos. Não quero que ela nos veja nesse estado, vamos, coloquem as camisas – ela jogou as camisas que estavam largadas sobre a cama e, enquanto os meninos vestiam-se, ela colocou o vestido.

Eles desapareceram com o colchão e resolveram despedirem-se ali mesmo onde, entre quatro paredes, podiam fazer da forma que desejavam. Trocaram breves beijos e depois se deram as mãos.

-Eu amo vocês – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo; a situação provocou gargalhadas e, aos risos, os três saíram para o corredor e desceram.

De longe, viram que Juca despedia-se de Joyce na porta.

-A noite foi linda – disse Joyce a ele. – Viu só? Não tinha motivos para tremer tanto!

-Não adianta, sempre fico ansioso para coisas importantes. Se prepare para me segurar quando estivermos casando.

-Ai, ai, Juca, noivo que desmaia não é legal! – ela fez uma careta a ele, beijou-o e despediu-se.

Harry e Colin também saíram, deixando apenas as Encalhadas, Marjorie e Celine na casa. As meninas aproximaram-se da cozinha, onde Marjorie dividia o doce em taças. Celine, parecendo cansada, foi até elas.

-Amanhã damos um jeito nessa bagunça, estou cansada demais... Comportem-se, meninas.

Serena, que estava com os olhos ocultos pelas próprias mãos, respirou aliviada quando Celine afastou-se. Intrigada, Joyce não se conteve; precisava encontrar o motivo para reação tão estranha:

-Posso saber por que tapou os olhos quando minha mãe estava perto de você? – indagou à amiga.

-Deu pra notar?

-Não, estou perguntando por intuição... Claro que deu pra notar!! Agora pode se explicar, Serena!

-Está bem... Eu fiquei com medo de pegar a conjuntivite.

-_Conjuntivite?_

-Sim, você não reparou como o olho da sua mãe está vermelho? – ela aproximou-se de Joyce, preocupada.

Joyce precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar.

-Claro que reparei! O olho dela sempre foi assim!

-Conjuntivite eterna? – os olhos de Serena quase saltaram.

-Não!! A íris do olho é _vermelha._

Hermione aproveitou a deixa para perguntar:

-E você sabe o que deixou o olho dela assim?

-Não... – foi a resposta de Joyce, muito _estranha _na opinião de Hermione; primeiro porque a amiga não a encarou nos olhos ao responder, preferindo encarar o chão da cozinha; segundo porque, se a mãe tinha uma característica tão diferente quanto aquela, ela tinha certeza de que Joyce já devia saber o motivo.

O mistério sobre o olho vermelho persistia.

Mas, naquele momento, Marjorie anunciou que as mousses estavam prontas, fazendo-a esquecer-se desse detalhe. Joyce deu a idéia para que todas vestissem as camisolas e pijamas e se reunissem em seu quarto. Depois, poderiam comer o doce feito por Marjorie, discutir o problema que a garota passava com o sexo oposto e conversarem sobre assuntos apimentados.

-Alone tem uma surpresinha pra todas nós! – adiantou Joyce, como uma criança prestes a passear num parque de diversões.

Todas subiram correndo para prepararem-se para a festa do pijama.

* * *

-Ai, quanta ansiedade!! – disse Lanísia, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto. – Quero só ver qual é a surpresa apimentada!

Joyce havia organizado diversas almofadas sobre o chão do quarto. De pantufas e roupas de dormir, as meninas espalharam-se, cada uma acomodando-se sobre uma almofada diferente. Marjorie pegou a bandeja com o doce e começou a distribuir as taças, tomando o cuidado de deixar a mousse que estava sem poção em cima da cama.

Quando terminou de distribuir as mousses de chocolate, percebeu com satisfação que Alone, Hermione e Serena já se deliciavam com a sobremesa.

-Humm... Está ótimo, Marjorie! – elogiou Mione.

-Está mesmo – concordou Joyce, que acabara de dar a primeira colherada. – Se fizer sexo tão bem quanto cozinha, vai arranjar marido bem rápido e nunca mais ter problema com homem. Seria a esposa perfeita!

-Obrigada – pegou a taça reservada para ela e sentou-se na almofada que restava; Marjorie usava um dos pijamas antigos de Joyce, com figuras de estrelas e nuvens. – Está bom mesmo, ainda bem que acertei.

Em poucos minutos, as taças foram esvaziadas e as meninas sentiram-se preparadas para a surpresa de Alone. Marjorie fitava-as com atenção, só na espera dos sintomas que indicariam o início do efeito da Poção do Sono. Alone levantou-se e pegou uma sacola que havia trazido do outro quarto.

-Aqui está o material que vai mexer com a nossa imaginação! Dica: foi retirado da biblioteca da minha mãe!

-Um livro de histórias eróticas! – chutou Serena.

-Acertou! – e Alone retirou da sacola um livro vermelho, cuja capa trazia o desenho de um casal debaixo dos lençóis. Alone leu o título. – "Vivendo como Vadia"... Esse é ótimo. Uma incrível coletânea de clássicos eróticos – ela sentou-se novamente, abriu o livro e começou a ler. – Conto 1: O Cara da Lareira.

As Encalhadas escutavam com atenção.

-"Ela estava sozinha em casa naquele domingo. Quando levantou, percebeu o quanto estava molhadinha".

Serena ergueu a mão; Alone, que revezava o olhar entre a página do livro e a reação das meninas, parou a leitura e perguntou:

-O que foi?

-_Quem_ a molhou?

Joyce revirou os olhos.

-Tinha me esquecido que havia crianças no quarto!

-A mulher quando fica "animada" tem dessas coisas... É a amiguinha que fica, ah... úmida.

-Obrigada, Lanísia, você sabe responder de maneira decente! – e Serena olhou feio para Joyce.

-Posso continuar? – perguntou Alone, olhando-as irritada. – Obrigada. "Mas tudo começou a mudar quando viu que alguém havia chegado pela lareira...".

-Papai Noel?

Alone fechou o livro com força.

-Serena, dá pra CALAR A BOCA??

-Ué, mas quem é que chega pela lareira?

-Qualquer bruxo que utilize a Rede de Flu – explicou Hermione.

-Ah essa autora é bruxa, né... Tá certo. Prometo não fazer novas perguntas, a não ser que tenha alguma dúvida.

-Então vamos ter interrupções a cada minuto – disse Mione a Marjorie, lamentando-se e afundando o rosto na almofada.

Alone controlou-se e retomou a leitura:

-"Ele era alto e atlético. Disse que estava perdido. A mulher achou que ele ia embora, mas deve ter percebido o estado excitado em que ela se encontrava. O Cara da Lareira ficou por ali. Chegou mais perto e lhe ofereceu a bilonga..."

E Serena ergueu a mão outra vez.

-O que foi agora? – Alone fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes, tentando segurar a onda de irritação.

-O que é a bilonga?

-É a mão dele, Serena – respondeu Joyce, sarcástica. – Ele estava oferecendo a _mão._

-Ah... – ela olhou para a mão direita, que estava suja com o creme do doce. – Isso me lembrou de uma coisa. Volto já, meninas.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto.

-Espere aí, aonde você vai?

-VOU LAVAR MINHA BILONGA! – ela gritou em pleno corredor. Joyce levantou-se correndo para evitar que ela gritasse novas bobagens. – Ela está suja, mas é rapidinho... – Joyce alcançou-a e agarrou-a pela cintura, carregando-a de volta ao quarto.

Só soltou-a quando a porta foi fechada novamente.

-Ficou maluca, sua... sua _demente!_ – bronqueou Joyce.

-O que eu fiz?

-Bilonga não é mão – disse Lanísia. – É outro dos muitos apelidos pro órgão sexual masculino. Como se trata de um livro erótico, achamos que você ia perceber por si só!

-Que droga... Achei que tinha aprendido um sinônimo para mão – e, sorridente, explicou-se para Marjorie. – Adoro sinônimos!

-Podemos voltar à leitura? – perguntou Mione. – Quero saber o que acontece...

Alone aguardou que todas retomassem os seus lugares e, mais uma vez, recomeçou a ler:

-"Ela segurou firme na bilonga e ele disse que queria possuí-la...".

-Era um homem ou um espírito maligno?

-CALE A BOCA!! – berraram todas as Encalhadas para Serena.

-"Levou-a ao banheiro, onde vendou os olhos dela com a toalha. De olhos fechados, ela sentiu que o Cara da Lareira tirava sua roupa. Quando já estava nua, ele a conduziu para dentro da banheira, onde mandou que ela lhe tirasse o resto das roupas".

-Oh não! – exclamou Joyce de repente.

-O que?

-Essa... Essa é uma história da minha vida!! _Eu vivi isso!_

-Tem certeza? – perguntou Alone, relanceando os olhos pela página.

-Sim! – inquieta, ela levantou-se e passou a andar pelo quarto. – Não sei como o autor desse livro conseguiu essa história, eu e o cara estávamos sozinhos... Mas foi tudo igual! A descida na lareira, a ida ao banheiro, os olhos vendados! Tudo igual!

-Bom... – disse Alone, que relanceava os olhos pela conclusão do conto – se isso for realmente uma história da sua vida, você confessa que praticou zoofilia com um cavalo enquanto era observada pelo Cara da Lareira...

-OHHH... – todas fizeram, perplexas.

-Ah! – Serena levantou-se e apontou para a amiga um dedo acusador. – Então foi por isso que o meu pintinho morreu depois que você passou uns dias na minha casa!

-Ei... Não! – negou Joyce. – Não pratico zoofilia, não toco assim em animais...

A porta do quarto foi aberta novamente por uma Serena revoltada.

-Você matou o meu pinto! – e depois deu um berro que estremeceu as estruturas da residência. – O MEU PINTO!

-Meninas, o que está acontecendo?

Era Celine, de camisola, interrompendo o caminho de Serena.

-Desculpe a gritaria, Celine, estou realmente abalada...

-Não tanto quanto eu, acredite – respondeu a bruxa, entrando no quarto.

-Esconda o livro! – murmurou Mione a Alone.

-Confesso que estou um pouco chocada... – começou a mãe de Joyce, olhando para as Encalhadas. – Não posso acreditar que jamais me contaram a verdade sobre a Serena. Vocês não podem ficar no mesmo quarto!

-Verdade?? – indagou Alone. – Que _verdade?_

-Não adianta tentar me enganar, Alone, eu ouvi muito bem Serena gritando que ia lavar a bilonga e depois gritando... Não entendi porque, mas gritando sobre o pinto...

Hermione arregalou os olhos ao ver onde Alone havia colocado o livro. Estava em cima da cômoda, com a capa para baixo, e a figura atrás do livro era ainda pior que a da capa; diversos casais se beijavam e se acariciavam numa sala rodeada por velas – todos _nus._

Ela fez sinal para Lanísia, que percebeu o risco; se Celine olhasse para o lado, veria o livro erótico. Para distraí-la, Lanísia só teve uma opção...

-Serena baixe a calça.

-O quê?

-Baixe a calça para que Celine veja o quanto você tem de bilonga.

-Não vou mostrar a bilonga pra vocês – disse Serena, envergonhada.

Enquanto isso, Lanísia aproximava-se passo a passo da cômoda, levando a mão na direção do livro pornográfico. Hermione tinha vontade de espancar Serena:

-_TIRE ESSA CALÇA LOGO E MOSTRE QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM BILONGA!_

-É, só pra provar para a minha mãe que você é mulher mesmo, e não um "Sereno" da vida... – disse Joyce.

-Tem razão, não tenho bilonga, é verdade – ela desceu a calça, mas antes que descesse a calcinha, Celine avisou:

-Não é preciso! Já vi que não tem nada! Ou você é mulher um homem muito mal dotado...

Discretamente, Lanísia jogava o livro dentro da mala, deixando-o bem escondido debaixo de suas roupas. Assim que fechou a mala, fez um sinal positivo para Mione.

-Tudo não passou de um mal entendido, Celine – explicou Hermione. – Serena estava se referindo ao pintinho que criava em sua casa. Quanto a bilonga, era isso mesmo que a senhora pensou, mas não se tratava de nenhuma em particular...

-Envolvia todas as bilongas do mundo – complementou Serena, de olhos arregalados.

-Não, eu ouvi muito bem que Serena disse que ia lavar, e era uma só!

Joyce respirou fundo; era o jeito...

-Serena tem uma bilonga que vibra!

-Ohhhh! – os murmúrios de espanto percorreram o quarto.

-Tenho? – perguntou Serena.

-_Sim _– Joyce olhou-a irritada. – É isso, mamãe, Serena precisava lavar o a bilonga-que-treme no banheiro.

-Por quê? Alguém... – Celine parecia que em breve teria um ataque. – Alguém tinha usado?

As meninas entreolharam-se. E agora?

-Eu... eu usei – respondeu Alone, erguendo a mão. – Estava... muito tensa, quis experimentar essa nova onda...

-Você tem dois verdadeiros e ainda precisa de um falso, como é insaciável! – comentou Joyce, recebendo em troca uma expressão venenosa de Alone.

-Pronto, tenho uma bilonga vibratória, agora estou desmoralizada nessa casa – lamentou-se Serena, querendo desaparecer atrás dos cabelos loiros.

-Não se preocupe, minha avó também tinha uma – disse Joyce, assustando-se quando notou que a mãe não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita com essa declaração. – Ah... Eu não devia saber disso, não é mesmo?

Celine não respondeu; bocejou de maneira falsa e exagerada – na certa uma desculpa para se mandar do quarto – e em seguida avisou às meninas para não demorarem a dormir. Também pediu a Serena que não emprestasse mais o "brinquedinho".

Assim que ela fechou a porta, Serena largou-se sobre a cama de Joyce:

-Essa é a _verdadeira _vida de vadia... Que vergonha... Agora até torço para que a conjuntivite da sua mãe passe pro outro olho, assim ela não vai me encarar com recriminação...

-Ela _não tem _conjuntivite, eu já disse! – falou Joyce, dando um beliscão na perna da amiga.

-Vamos pegar o livro novamente e continuar a leitura? – indagou Alone.

-Não, acho que não... – Hermione esfregou os olhos. – Estou me sentindo cansada, vocês não estão?

-Sim, achei que ia agüentar por mais tempo, mas também estou com vontade de dormir – falou Lanísia, enquanto se espreguiçava. – Mas nem conversamos com a Marjorie sobre o problema dela...

-Nem precisam se preocupar comigo, amanhã cedo conversamos. Acho que o sono sempre atrapalha, acabaremos não chegando a lugar algum.

-Lamento por ter presenciado toda essa "cena" com a mãe da Joyce – falou Mione. – Era pra ser uma noite divertida, sem momentos constrangedores...

-Em que quarto vou dormir? – perguntou Marjorie. – Acho que este já está totalmente ocupado...

-Sim, você vai dormir no mesmo quarto que eu e a Lanísia – explicou Alone, segurando a mão da menina. – Venha, vamos porque o sono tá bravo... Se bobear, despenco aqui mesmo.

-Foi um dia cansativo para mim também – comentou Marjorie, esfregando os olhos como se mantê-los abertos lhe exigisse um grande esforço.

-Boa noite, meninas! – Lanísia despediu-se de Mione, Joyce e Serena, enquanto saía do quarto ao lado de Marjorie e Alone.

Elas arranjaram cobertores e um travesseiro para a nova hóspede, que se deitou na cama que estava vaga no quarto de visitas. Na altura em que se deitaram, Lanísia e Alone mal conseguiam abrir os olhos, dominadas por um sono intenso. Em menos de um minuto, Marjorie percebeu que já estavam desacordadas. Mesmo em doses menores, aquela Poção do Sono era infalível; provocava não um sono comum, daqueles que podem ser interrompidos. Uma vez dominadas pelo poder dessa poção, as Encalhadas estavam mergulhadas em um estado de inconsciência que só seria quebrado quando o efeito passasse.

E era isso que Marjorie precisava para fazer com calma o que planejava.

Ela levantou-se. Descalça, saiu do quarto, tomando cuidado para abrir a porta com delicadeza – Celine não havia tomado a poção. Silenciosa, andou pelo corredor até a porta seguinte, que era a do quarto de Joyce. Abriu-a; houve um rangido, bem suave... Se uma das meninas ainda estivesse lutando contra o sono, teria que dar explicações, na certa inventar que havia esquecido algo por ali...

_Todas estavam dormindo._

Marjorie soltou o ar, respirando com tranqüilidade. Todas se entregaram ao efeito da poção. Ótimo. Encostou a porta do quarto e dizendo _Lumus _produziu luz suficiente para vasculhar a mala de Hermione. Ela pegou a mala, carregou-a até o espaço livre no centro do quarto e começou a iluminar os inúmeros livros e cadernos que estavam guardados.

Marjorie sorria com a variedade de títulos. Eram livros sobre os mais diversos assuntos, alguns, como o _Livro padrão de feitiços – 7ª série, _que ela sabia serem exigidos pelos professores, e outros que Hermione lia para aumentar o repertório de conhecimentos. Por isso a garota sempre tinha as respostas na ponta da língua; por isso os professores pediam para que os alunos se espelhassem em seu exemplo...

Mas foi num volume de capa marrom, com a assinatura de Hermione feita à tinta preta, que Marjorie encontrou o que tanto procurava. Abriu para confirmar; sim, trazia anotações pessoais, era um _diário _de Hermione. Observações sobre o dia-a-dia na escola e, principalmente, sobre o grupo de ajuda às Encalhadas. Marjorie notou que era um diário recente; as primeiras anotações datavam de três meses atrás, quando o grupo de ajuda Encalhadas estava sendo planejado.

Ela verificou se havia outro diário, mas não encontrou nenhum.

-Então será este mesmo – disse ela, olhando para o diário marrom enquanto levava a mão ao bolso e retirava a sua pena especial. De sua bolsinha, Marjorie puxou um caderno. Colocou a folha do caderno sobre a folha do diário e ordenou à pena: _"Copie"._ Imediatamente, a pena começou a reproduzir as palavras à tinta do diário de Hermione no caderno de Marjorie, percorrendo o papel com uma rapidez impressionante.

E seguiu-se assim, página após página, enquanto Marjorie, com um sorriso satisfeito, observava as palavras preciosas brotando da ponta da pena, seguindo a caligrafia de Hermione. A ponta colorida da pena estremecia enquanto ela deslizava veloz pelo papel, reproduzindo as frases, e Marjorie assistia a tudo fascinada.

-Seu diário agora é meu, Hermione Granger – ela disse na escuridão do quarto, e procurou o rosto adormecido de Mione. Seu sorriso se alargou; então, ela voltou a assistir ao espetáculo da reprodução.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte – véspera do retorno à Hogwarts – as Encalhadas acordaram tarde, acreditando que o cansaço se devia apenas à correria do dia anterior, quando precisaram organizar a casa e preparar os quitutes para o noivado de Joyce. Era um dia ensolarado, de modo que elas usaram a mesa da varanda para tomarem o café da manhã, enquanto aconselhavam Marjorie na tentativa de ajudá-la a resolver seus problemas sentimentais. No final da conversa, Marjorie foi orientada a realçar seu corpo com roupas mais femininas, usar e abusar de maquiagem e cuidar dos cabelos.

-É preciso mostrar que você cuida de si mesma. Valorizar-se para que os outros dêem valor pra você – concluiu Joyce, sentada diante de Marjorie, que parecia fascinada pelos conselhos.

-Será difícil mudar alguns hábitos, mas tenho certeza de que valerá a pena – disse a garota, tomando um gole de suco de abóbora e levantando-se. – Muito obrigada, Encalhadas. Agora vou para casa, nos vemos na escola!

Ela passou a bolsa pelo ombro e atravessou os portões.

-Só espero que ela pare de cortar aquele rosto – comentou Alone, folheando o jornal. – Por que será que tem tantas marcas?

-Nunca se sabe, vai ver tem problemas em casa – sugeriu Mione.

-Prenderam alguns dos foragidos de Azkaban – disse Alone, passando o jornal às amigas. – Mas por enquanto nem sinal do Ted Fritas, como Ted é chamado pelo jornalista que escreveu a matéria...

-Ih, não é que ele escreveu o sobrenome errado mesmo? – riu Hermione. – Quem será o jornalista... Ah, só podia... Christopher _Meadowes!_

-Que máximo, é meu tio! – disse Joyce. – Trabalha há anos na redação do Profeta...

-Qual será o problema da família Meadowes com o sobrenome Bacon? – questionou Lanísia. – Deve ser uma síndrome familiar, _só pode..._

-Vou tomar um banho para espantar esse cansaço – disse Mione, espreguiçando-se. – Até logo, meninas!

Hermione entrou na casa e subiu as escadas. No quarto de Joyce, procurou seus chinelos e não os encontrou; ah, mas é claro, havia deixado no quarto de Alone, quando foi pegar as pantufas da menina emprestadas para a festa do pijama! Saiu no corredor para ir até o quarto de visitas, mas antes que chegasse até ele notou que a porta para o dormitório de Celine estava entreaberta. Jamais tinha entrado no quarto da mãe de sua amiga; será que lá dentro encontraria alguma pista em relação ao olho vermelho?

Cedendo à curiosidade, Mione passou pela abertura da porta e viu-se dentro do quarto de Celine.

Foi surpreendente. O quarto inteiro era vermelho, da pintura das paredes até as cortinas. Os tons de vermelho variavam – o tapete era de um vermelho claro, enquanto a cama era coberta por um lençol vermelho-vivo – mas a cor ardia em todos os lados. Era como mergulhar num forno. Tudo vermelho...

_Como o olho._

-Lanísia ia gostar desse quarto – falou Mione para si mesma, andando pelo quarto e recordando a paixão da amiga pela cor.

Ela abriu o guarda-roupa – os móveis, pelo menos, fugiam da lei do vermelho que imperava no quarto. E no interior também; as peças do guarda-roupa eram dos mais variados tons. Aparentemente, a obsessão de Celine pela cor limitava-se ao quarto. Era um forno particular.

Mione ia fechando o guarda-roupa quando viu num canto, abaixo dos cabides, uma caixa cheia de papéis. Ela retirou a caixa, depositou-a sobre a cama e passou a conferir os papéis. Havia muitas cartas, correspondências que não lhe interessavam... Ela desprezou-as até encontrar uma escrita num papel muito antigo, que trazia um desenho do olho de Celine, pintado com tinta vermelha.

Dele, caiam lágrimas de sangue.

Mione sentiu uma onda gelada percorrer os terminais nervosos de seu corpo. Com os dedos ligeiramente trêmulos, ela começou a ler o que havia acima do desenho.

Estava escrito numa caligrafia irregular, e parecia ser um poema...

_Dama do olho rubro_

_Fruto do mal_

_Vermelho como sangue_

_Dívida mortal._

_* * *  
_

_Sangue que escorre,_

_Sangue que jorra_

_Vida que se esvai_

_Vida que rouba._

_***  
_

_Dívida feita_

_Há a cobrança._

_Sombra hoje?_

_Desconfiança._

_***  
_

_Dama do olho rubro_

_Fruto do mal._

_Sombra é eterna_

_Dama é mortal._

E em seguida o desenho, pintado num vermelho tão intenso que parecia real, tão assustador quanto o olho de Celine, a Dama do Olho Rubro, aquela que tinha no rosto o fruto de algum mal, uma dívida com o misterioso autor ou autora daquelas palavras, dívida que seria cobrada...

_Sangue que escorre, sangue que jorra..._

Sim, algum dia seria cobrada, era dívida _mortal, _paga apenas com a morte. Quando a Dama do Olho Rubro se tornasse tão escarlate quanto as peças presentes naquele quarto, quarto que agora parecia intensamente desagradável para Hermione... As palavras ribombavam em seus ouvidos, e tudo o que ela mais queria era livrar-se daquele papel, daquele desenho, deixar as palavras do poema para trás, _ir para bem longe de tudo aquilo..._

-LARGUE ESSE PAPEL! AGORA! – berrou uma voz às suas costas.

Mione voltou-se. Ali estava Celine, tão nervosa quanto ela jamais vira antes, o olho vermelho arregalado de espanto e raiva, direcionado _para ela_...

* * *

Marjorie voltou para casa, a pequena cabana onde vivia com a mãe. Mesmo durante o dia, a escuridão permanecia dentro da casa; as janelas ficavam fechadas, as velas e a lareira acesas; o calor no ambiente era sufocante. A mãe de Marjorie, a bruxa gorducha de cabelos grisalhos chamada Mégan, remexia uma poção borbulhante num caldeirão. Marjorie surpreendeu-se ao ver que Ted Bacon estava lá mais uma vez, sentado numa cadeira, o mais afastado possível de Mégan, e ainda assim parecendo muito desconfortável.

-Você não vai mais embora? – perguntou Marjorie, fitando-o com desprezo.

-Voltei logo cedo – respondeu Ted, sorrindo desagradavelmente. – Você será a minha peça chave em Hogwarts, preciso saber se começou bem.

-Muito bem. Consegui dormir na casa de Joyce.

-Olhe, já estão se tornando amigas!

-Não é tão simples assim... Mas é um começo – Marjorie pegou um dos vidros, onde uma enorme tarântula batia as pinças ameaçadoramente, e, admirando o bicho, perguntou para a mãe. – Será que posso saber agora o que terei de fazer com elas?

-Ted me disse que quer tirar das meninas o que elas mais prezam nelas mesmas, não é isso? – indagou Mégan, largando a colher que remexia o caldeirão.

-Isso...

Marjorie largou o vidro com a aranha na prateleira. Olhando para o rosto da mãe, impressionada, perguntou:

-Vocês vão usar a Magia do Aprisionamento?

-Sim – a bruxa respondeu, sua voz rouca vibrando de satisfação. – Ted, diga a Marjorie quais são os sentimentos profundos que envolvem a sua alma.

Ted aproximou-se do caldeirão, e enquanto olhava para a poção borbulhante, relatou tudo o que sentia.

-Vingança... Eu preciso fazer com que as Encalhadas paguem por cada dia que passei em Azkaban... Ódio... Quero o sofrimento delas, quero _presenciar _esse sofrimento, fazê-las implorar para que eu acabe com essa dor, talvez através da morte... Ambição... Fui enganado por Frieda Lambert, ajudei na morte do meu pai, mas não ganhei nada em troca. Ainda quero ser rico, milionário, e a fortuna dos Bennet, a família de Serena, poderá me ajudar nisso...

-Tem mais um sentimento, Ted – lembrou Mégan. – Pode admitir, não há problema...

-Claro... Luxúria... A paixão provocada por Lanísia; ela tornou-se uma fixação na minha mente desde que se ofereceu para mim. Era tudo uma mentira, falsidade para extrair informações, mas fiquei fissurado nela, e ainda estou. Quero ter essa mulher para mim...

Marjorie estava abismada.

-_Vingança, ódio, ambição e luxúria_ – ela precisou segurar-se a uma cadeira para não cair. – Mas é igual...

-Isso, isso mesmo, Marjorie – a bruxa gorducha interrompeu a filha antes que ela falasse demais. – Agora lhe parece lógico fazer a Magia do Aprisionamento, não parece?

Ted desviou o olhar da poção.

-Por que parece lógico? – indagou, desconfiado.

-Porque é preciso essa... _motivação_ que você vem demonstrando para que a magia funcione – explicou Mégan; felizmente, Ted aceitou a sua explicação.

-Existe algo que eu precise fazer para que a magia tenha efeito? – ele perguntou.

-Sim... – Mégan abriu uma gaveta com a varinha e fez com que cinco frascos de vidro levitassem no ar entre ela e Ted. – Como sabe, a Magia do Aprisionamento permite que você encarcere fragmentos das almas de seus inimigos. Pode-se roubar a bondade, a generosidade, a maldade, o ciúme, as habilidades mágicas, qualquer particularidade de um bruxo ou trouxa. Só pode ser realizado um roubo por alma, e o que for retirado ficará armazenado nesses frascos. Um para cada Encalhada.

Ted assentiu.

-Marjorie levará esses frascos para Hogwarts e roubará a principal qualidade de cada uma das meninas, que é o que você pretende aprisionar, as _qualidades_. Será preciso identificar quais são elas, ou você não conseguirá enfraquecê-las da maneira que deseja.

-Mas e a minha parte? – perguntou Ted. – Isso é Arte das Trevas, sei que em algum ponto terei que me envolver...

-Claro que sim – disse a bruxa, lhe oferecendo um sorriso torto. – Os frascos nada farão se a poção que estará em cada um deles não estiver impregnada com gotas do seu sangue.

-Por que não fazemos isso agora mesmo? – perguntou Ted.

-Sim... – Mégan indicou o caldeirão. – Aqui está a poção... É preciso uma mistura dela e do seu sangue – ela pegou uma concha de poção e começou a despejar nos frascos. Em seguida, tirou uma faca da pia e passou-a a Ted. – Agora fure seu dedo...

Ted pegou a faca e encostou a ponta afiada no dedo. O sangue começou a fluir. Mégan pegou o dedo dele e deixou o sangue completar a mistura maligna em cada um dos frascos. O líquido resultando, cuja coloração era bem escura, ficou armazenado; Mégan tampou cada frasco com uma rolha e depois os passou a Marjorie.

-Agora é com você. Como sabe, terá que descobrir quais são as principais características das garotas e roubar-lhes os fragmentos no momento em que tais características se revelarem com intensidade.

-Mas me diga uma coisa... As características das meninas ficarão presas aí para sempre? – perguntou Ted. – Sempre terei que manter os frascos longe delas?

-Não. Só por um tempo. Conforme o passar dos dias, a característica aprisionada vai se dissolvendo, perdendo-se dentro do frasco em que está presa. Depois de quatro luas, o fragmento perde-se para sempre e as meninas odiosas jamais conseguirão recuperar o que foi tirado delas.

A felicidade de Ted revelou-se num grande sorriso.

-Ótimo, agora vou embora, procurar algum lugar em que possa me esconder – disse ele. – Agora é com você, Marjorie. Se tudo der certo, você e sua mãe não vão se arrepender. Os benefícios financeiros serão grandiosos.

Ted saiu da cabana. Elas ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, esperando que ele se afastasse.

-Você conseguiu – disse Marjorie à mãe.

-Eu disse a você que um dia conseguiria.

Marjorie guardou os frascos na bolsa.

-Vou para o meu quarto... – a mãe nem pareceu ouvir; estava parada próxima ao espelho. – Mãe...

-O que é? – resmungou a bruxa.

-Se eu fosse monitora em Hogwarts... Uma aluna brilhante... Capaz de vencer o concurso de beleza da formatura... Você mudaria a visão que tem sobre mim?

-Ah, por favor, Marjorie, você, monitora?? – riu a velha. – Vencendo concursos de beleza? – e a risada transformou-se numa gargalhada trovejante. – _Jamais_ será brilhante. Nunca chegará a alcançar tudo o que seu irmão alcançou. Agora me deixe em paz, saia daqui!

Era sempre aquele tratamento; Mégan não lhe dava a menor atenção, tanto que nem havia reparado que estava usando roupas diferentes. Mas Marjorie ia provar a ela que podia ser brilhante, que podia mudar seu destino desprezível. E o primeiro passo já havia sido dado.

Fechando-se no quarto, Marjorie pegou as cópias do diário de Hermione. Começou a lê-las, repetindo frases em voz alta, tentando incorporar o jeito da garota, conhecer o seu dia-a-dia. Ela passaria a ser como Hermione Granger; uma nova Hermione Granger.

-Essa Magia do Aprisionamento até virá a calhar... – disse a si mesma. – Hermione perderá uma de suas características, ficará mais frágil, enquanto eu aparecerei mais forte! – ela riu. – Acho que será mais fácil do que eu pensava...

Então, pegando uma pena, ela passou a simular a caligrafia de Hermione, que fora copiada com perfeição por sua pena de reprodução. Tudo devia ser diferente nessa nova vida...

* * *

Lanísia passava geléia numa torrada quando ela, Joyce, Serena e Alone escutaram o grito de Celine vindo de dentro da casa:

-LARGUE ESSE PAPEL! AGORA!

A torrada de Lanísia voou de sua mão com o susto. Serena caiu para trás no banco e Alone engasgou-se com o suco. Joyce, reconhecendo a voz da mãe, ergueu-se num salto.

-O que será que está acontecendo? – indagou, saindo em disparada.

-Ei, esperem por mim! – pediu Serena, que ainda se levantava do chão quando as amigas sumiram correndo na direção da casa,

Rapidamente, as meninas alcançaram o segundo andar. Chegaram à porta do quarto de Celine, mas pararam por ali; era impossível não se imobilizar em choque com a cena que se desenrolava ali dentro.

Celine havia acabado de trancar alguma coisa em uma gaveta e avançava para Hermione, que estava parada no meio do quarto, fitando-a com uma expressão de horror. Celine, cujo rosto estava púrpura, agarrou os ombros de Mione e empurrou-a violentamente, a força do movimento fazendo com que Mione perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão.

-SAIA DAQUI! SAIA! – berrava Celine, agachando-se e erguendo Mione de uma só vez. Ela empurrou a garota novamente; Hermione foi arremessada na direção das amigas, que a ampararam e evitaram sua queda. Celine, escondendo o rosto com um dos braços, bateu a porta na cara das meninas, com um último grito, dessa vez desesperado. – DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ!

Quando a porta foi fechada, o ruído fez as Encalhadas estremecerem dos pés à cabeça.

-Desculpe, Mione – disse Joyce. – Não entendo o que aconteceu, ela não age assim, eu...

Mas Hermione não escutava a amiga; tinha notado um líquido que manchava o tecido de sua camiseta e descia lentamente pelos braços. Ela tocou-o com os dedos e mostrou-os às amigas.

Joyce calou-se. Alone, Serena e Lanísia ficaram boquiabertas.

Os dedos trêmulos de Mione estavam manchados de sangue.

* * *

**N/A: Os capítulos estão saindo rapidamente por causa das férias hehe, mas não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir manter esse ritmo de atualizações. Agradeço às reviews e deixem comentários! Esse capítulo saiu em 3 dias, acho que estou merecendo hahaha. Obrigado e até o próximo!**


	4. Pesadelo no trem

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**Pesadelo no trem**_

_A viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts oferece às Encalhadas prazer..._

**-Não precisa ter medo... Estou escondendo seu rosto e estamos na última cabine.**

_...mas medo também..._

**-Mione está em perigo, precisamos ajudá-la!**

**-Marjorie, eu não sei se posso agüentar por muito tempo...**

_...será que todas chegarão a Hogwarts em segurança?_

_

* * *

_

-Eu _não sei _o que acontece com a minha mãe! – disse Joyce, pela décima vez naquela manhã. Ela e as Encalhadas acabavam de chegar à Estação de King´s Cross. Enquanto seguiam pela estação, empurrando os carrinhos lotados de malas e bagagens, Hermione fez mais uma tentativa, mas falhara novamente; Joyce continuava insistindo em sua ignorância.

-Era o olho que estava sangrando, não era? – questionou Mione, empurrando o carrinho ao lado da amiga. – O olho vermelho? Pode confirmar, Joyce, eu sei que o sangue que pingou no meu braço era do olho dela, eu _vi _um desenho que fizeram do olho gotejando sangue...

-Mione, não quero falar sobre isso, eu não sei de nada, já disse...

Hermione parou de caminhar; Serena, Lanísia e Alone, que vinham logo atrás, não perceberam isso e colidiram uma após a outra, derrubando malas e livros no meio da estação.

-Mas que droga! – reclamou Alone, massageando o quadril que colidiu no carrinho. – Por acaso parar de andar vai ajudá-la a descobrir alguma coisa, Mione?

-Não, só que... – ela olhou para Joyce, que também havia parado. – Não me conformo com segredos entre as Encalhadas!

-Não é bem um segredo – protestou Joyce. – Acontece que não vejo motivo para contar isso. Não tem nada a ver com a gente, não tem influência alguma na nossa amizade. Por favor, Mione, esqueça isso por enquanto.

-Está bem... – disse Mione, conformando-se. – Vamos andando, ou acabaremos nos atrasando...

Elas atravessaram a passagem para a Plataforma Nove e Meia e chegaram ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Uma vez dentro do trem, caminharam a procura de uma cabine.

-É tão bom ter um homem nos esperando cheio de amor pra dar, em alguma dessas cabines – comentou Hermione, suspirando.

-Ainda melhor quando se tem dois, mané – disse Alone. – Dá pra escolher qual vai ser o prato do dia!!

-Tão bom saber que Encalhadas é só o nome do grupo, e não uma situação – comentou Joyce, fazendo com que todas rissem.

Até quem, aparentemente, não tinha nada a ver com a conversa.

Para Marjorie, a conversa entreouvida era engraçada por outro motivo; fez com que percebesse uma coisa em que até então não havia pensado. Algo que faria com que a Magia do Aprisionamento se tornasse ainda mais eficiente... Estava procurando as características erradas.

Não era o que elas valorizavam em si mesmas o mais importante.

O mais importante era o que os rapazes admiravam nelas.

Reacender velhos conflitos, plantar a discórdia, trazer de volta o que elas deixaram para trás em nome do amor; esse era o caminho para derrubá-las!

E só havia um jeito para descobrir tudo isso...

"_Preciso me aproximar delas o quanto antes", _ela pensou, esticando o pescoço para fora da cabine e observando o corredor; as Encalhadas ainda andavam a procura de uma cabine. No momento crucial, Marjorie deixaria a cabine para iniciar a sua busca pela base de cada um dos relacionamentos.

Bases que seriam derrubadas por ela.

* * *

Joyce parou de chofre no corredor do trem, fazendo com que as meninas se esbarrassem mais uma vez naquela manhã. Virou-se, excitada, para as amigas e comemorou:

-Cabine-macho, cabine-macho!!

-Será que o alerta-macho foi alterado e não fomos avisadas? – perguntou Alone. – O que quer dizer com isso, sua doida?

-Que achei uma cabine só com nossos homens... – disse, afastando o corpo para que as amigas pudessem olhar. Dentro da cabine, encontravam-se Harry, Colin, Juca e Rony. Imediatamente, Alone, Joyce e Hermione pularam dentro da cabine, deixando para trás Lanísia e Serena, visivelmente decepcionadas.

-Oi querida – disseram Harry e Colin ao mesmo tempo, envolvendo Alone num forte abraço.

-Minha vida... – falou Hermione para Rony, agarrando-lhe o pescoço.

-Marido!! – Joyce se alegrou ao ver Juca, pulando no colo dele. Ao sentir algo pulsando dentro da calça de Juca, ela sorriu maliciosa. – Humm... E o Juninho também está aqui...

-Quem é o Juninho? – intrometeu-se Serena, que observava encostada à porta da cabine.

-É a maneira como chamo o "negócio" do Juca – respondeu Joyce. Gargalhadas encheram a cabine; Joyce encheu-se de indignação. – O que foi, é proibido colocar apelidos nas partes íntimas?

Serena olhou decepcionada para Lanísia.

-Cadê o meu Draco?

-Até parece que você esqueceu que o Draco é da Sonserina! – avisou Lanísia. – Ele deve estar com os amigos em alguma das cabines... Acho que devemos continuar procurando. Algo me diz que o Augusto também pode estar voltando no Expresso... Venha comigo!

Elas percorreram o compartimento em que estavam – o último do trem – espiando aqui e ali as cabines, tentando encontrar o rosto pálido e pontudo de Malfoy ou a face séria de Augusto. Serena localizou Draco, reunido com os amigos da Sonserina; ela acomodou-se, sentando-se no colo do namorado, e acenou para Lanísia, que continuou a percorrer o longo corredor do vagão. Demorou, mas ela foi muito bem-sucedida em sua busca; para sua sorte, Augusto ocupava a última cabine e estava _sozinho, _encostado com a cabeça na janela enquanto lia um livro. Lanísia entrou na cabine sem pestanejar, empurrando a porta com força.

Marjorie a viu desaparecer dentro da última cabine; agarrando a bolsa, entrou no corredor do trem, disposta a se aproximar da cabine invadida por Lanísia. Não fazia idéia de quem mais estaria lá dentro, mas ela ia descobrir. Afinal, Lanísia também dava sinais de não se considerar uma Encalhada, apesar de ninguém vê-la com um namorado. Havia um homem em sua vida, Marjorie tinha certeza disso; identificá-lo era o primeiro passo para descobrir o que retirar dela...

* * *

O baque da porta se fechando despertou o professor Augusto; o livro caiu no chão, e, num piscar de olhos, Lanísia estava sobre ele, os seios quase lhe tocando o rosto.

-Oi meu professor sarado! Estava com saudades! – ela lhe falou docemente, enquanto deslizava o corpo, ficando colada a ele; Augusto perdeu o fôlego. O corpo de Lanísia estava tão próximo, as curvas ao alcance de suas mãos... Ela notou sua hesitação, a luta contra os próprios instintos e tranqüilizou-o. – Não precisa ter medo... – ela apontou a varinha para a porta e trancou-a. – Estou escondendo seu rosto e estamos na última cabine. Na certa se alguém olhar verá que formamos um casal bem safado, mas não saberá que você está aqui... Se tirar essa roupa, fica ainda mais difícil a identificação.

-Lanísia, eu...

-Fica peladinho pra mim, fica... – ela mordeu a ponta da orelha de Augusto, arrancando-lhe um gemido de prazer. – Fica peladinho do jeito que eu gosto. Deixe-me tocar em todo o seu corpo, essas roupas só estão nos atrapalhando... – ela recebeu um beijo na nuca, arrepiando-se ao sentir as pontadas provocadas pela barba rala do professor. – _Isso_, entra no clima... Vamos fazer essa cabine pegar fogo. Quanto mais excitados ficamos, mais nossas respirações se aceleram, as janelas ficam embaçadas, e aí sim estaremos muito seguros... – ela tirou a blusa e propositalmente curvou-se novamente para Augusto, que afundou os lábios na curva dos seios. – Ai, essa sua barba me _mata_, Augusto, que sensação maravilhosa... – ela teve que parar de falar, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, enquanto sentia os dedos de Augusto abrindo-lhe o sutiã. – Aproxime o seu rosto... – ela puxou-lhe o rosto, encostando-o a sua barriga. – Assim ninguém pode vê-lo, e senti-lo assim tão perto é delicioso... Ah, você me desmancha de prazer...

Augusto tirou-lhe o sutiã e jogou-o no chão. Quando voltou ao seu corpo, mergulhou a boca em seus seios; isso fez Lanísia quase desmaiar. A sensação da barba de Augusto estava ali, em seus seios; as mãos dele apalpavam-lhe o traseiro.

-Afunde o rosto neles, você precisa se esconder – ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto se entregava as sensações provocadas pelo seu professor. – Você está muito vestido ainda, lembra que precisa ficar peladinho pra que não te reconheçam... – ela então retirou o colete dele, em seguida passando a desabatoar a camisa. Em sua ânsia de ver o corpo do professor, acabou quebrando três botões, que rolaram pelo chão da cabine. Assim que o livrou da camisa, começou a passar os dedos pelo peito de Augusto, sentindo os músculos do professor, apertando os ombros largos, enquanto ele continuava a brincar com a boca e com a língua em seus seios. – Vamos tirar tudo, professor... Ninguém pode nos ver... – Augusto afastou-se um pouco e viu que o vidro da cabine estava completamente embaçado. Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-Acho que estamos bem seguros agora...

-Sim, mas poderiam abrir a porta, então temos que tirar _tudo_ – Lanísia empurrou-o de encontro ao banco, arranhou-lhe o peito com as unhas, e foi descendo até chegar a braguilha da calça. Abriu o zíper e puxou a calça e a cueca de Augusto. A excitação do professor já era evidente; ver aquilo a fez morder os lábios de tanto desejo. Diante dos olhos penetrantes de Augusto, Lanísia tirou a calça e, apenas de calcinha, voltou para cima do corpo dele. Augusto tocou-lhe as coxas grossas, dando leves apertões. Ela fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com os toques. – Isso... Vai com mais força agora vai... Ah, assim mesmo, me deixa toda roxa, cheia de marcas... Marcas são lembranças...

-Quero ver tudo... – disse ele, e Lanísia tirou a última peça, ficando nua para o professor.

Augusto ficou imóvel por alguns segundos. Naquele momento, ocorreu a Lanísia que aquela era a _primeira vez_ que ele a via daquela forma. A reversão da Fogueira apagara da mente de Augusto todas as relações que tiveram anteriormente. Pela primeira vez Augusto contemplava sua aluna fogosa, sem nenhuma peça de roupa, e num trem em movimento.

Mas o momento de contemplação não passou de poucos segundos; a vontade era muito intensa para perder-se em contemplações. Augusto puxou-a de volta e os dois começaram a se beijar, dessa vez livres de roupas e de censura, entregues ao momento.

Eles deixaram os corpos rolarem para o chão, onde Augusto subiu no corpo dela; era o que Lanísia tanto desejava. Enquanto Augusto invadia seu corpo, ela ria delirantemente para ele:

-Sou toda sua... me faça sua mulher... acabe comigo, meu professor, vai...

Enquanto o professor arremetia para dentro dela, Lanísia arranhava-lhe as costas, deixando nele as suas lembranças. Agarrava-o com força, como se o quisesse cada vez mais dentro de si, fazer com que aquele momento perdurasse para sempre. O professor gemia, arfava, tão perto de seu rosto... Vez ou outra lhe dava longos beijos nos lábios, sem sair de dentro dela, sempre com aquele desejo implacável a envolver cada movimento...

Na hora que o professor atingiu o clímax, ela já havia se desmanchado por mais de uma vez. Ouvi-lo gemendo com tanta intensidade, no ponto máximo do prazer, a fez alcançar novamente. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, ofegantes, e trocaram mais um beijo. Lanísia afastou os cabelos dele, que estavam caídos sobre a testa, e perguntou:

-É impressão minha ou você continua em ponto de bala?

-Sabe por quanto tempo venho acumulando esse desejo por você? – ele perguntou. – Acho que poderíamos passar o dia inteiro aqui e nos amar por inúmeras vezes.

-Seria uma delícia, porque nem dá vontade de parar – ela respondeu. – Vamos, mais uma vez...

-Não... – ele respondeu, deixando-a e levantando-se. Augusto começou a recolher as roupas espalhadas no chão. – O feitiço que lacrou a porta pode muito bem ser desfeito a qualquer momento, e por mais que não nos reconhecessem, talvez fosse preciso dar explicações. Não é comum fazerem essas coisas aqui no Expresso...

-O que deixa tudo ainda mais especial – disse Lanísia, apanhando o sutiã que o professor lhe atirava. – Por que não fica com ele? Seria mais uma lembrança?

-Não, prefiro as lembranças que você já me deixou nas costas – ele mostrou os arranhões vermelhos a ela. – Vai que alguém descobre esse sutiã, depois vão querer saber de quem é... – ele vestiu a calça, depois respirou fundo. – Nem posso acreditar que fizemos essa loucura... Ou melhor, que _eu_ fiz essa loucura, porque você já é uma desequilibrada...

-Ah eu sou a loucura que faltava em sua vida – ela disse, beijando-o novamente. – Mas foi essa loucura que nos proporcionou esse momento, e, veja... Não deu nada errado.

-Mas deu na casa da Celine... Espero que esse momento aquiete um pouco a sua loucura. Os professores na certa estarão de olho em nós dois. Demos sorte hoje, Flitwick não está no trem.

-Não dá pra prometer nada, Augusto... – ela comentou, colocando a calça. – Você me tira do sério! Se você pudesse ser um pouco menos _perfeito, sexy _e _charmoso, _talvez eu conseguisse segurar a onda, mas não dá... Você passa na minha frente e traz todos os pensamentos mais puros e impuros de volta!

Ele deu uma risadinha, enquanto colocava os botões da camisa no lugar com a ajuda da varinha.

-Você também me causa esses transtornos. Com seus decotes, cruzadas de pernas, provocações _propositais_, aliás... Seu corpo é perfeito, vê-lo diante dos meus olhos, sem poder agir, é uma tortura.

-Digo o mesmo do seu corpo, meu professor saradão... – ela comentou, agarrando-o para mais um beijo. Abraçou-o. – Ah, quando voltarei a te sentir assim, pertinho de mim? – perguntou com a voz triste.

-Chegará o momento em que poderemos ter um ao outro a hora em que quisermos, minha querida – ele disse, sério, beijando-lhe a nuca. – Eu prometo – e, afastando-a com delicadeza, deu-lhe um beliscão no traseiro e abriu a porta com a varinha. – Agora vá, sua danada! Vá!

-Eu te amo, Augusto... Você é meu tudo...

-Você é a minha loucura – ele respondeu, em seguida fazendo sinais para que ela saísse.

Exausto, caiu no banco e não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada. Parecia mentira, ele, _Augusto_, amando uma aluna dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts! De fato, insanidades só entravam em vida dele através dela. Para ele, loucura tinha um nome, um corpo escultural, uma graça de menina, uma ousadia de mulher: Lanísia.

* * *

Ao sair da cabine, Lanísia assustou-se ao ver Marjorie agachada no fundo do trem. Seus batimentos cardíacos se aceleraram; será que a garota tinha visto alguma coisa? Será que imaginava o que tinha acontecido dentro da última cabine, ou, pior, quem estava com Lanísia?

-Marjorie... O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, preocupada, oferecendo à menina um sorriso falso. – Não devia estar em sua cabine?

-Sim – respondeu Marjorie, falando no seu modo tranqüilo e dócil. – Só estou procurando o meu rato de estimação... – ela notou a expressão de assombro no rosto de Lanísia. – Ah, não fique assim, é um _hamster_, bem cuidado, não aqueles ratos nojentos...

-Digamos que para mim rato é rato, seja arrumadinho ou não – disse Lanísia, lançando olhares preocupados no chão ao seu redor. – Mas... Você está aqui há muito tempo?

-Não, acabei de vir para cá, achei que ele poderia ter se escondido aqui no fundo do vagão... – e sua tranqüilidade foi o suficiente para que Lanísia acreditasse que a garota nem imaginava o que havia acontecido entre ela e o professor e sequer pensava que um casal havia se enroscado dentro da cabine.

Lanísia então ofereceu a Marjorie um genuíno sorriso.

-Vou-me reunir às meninas. Espero que consiga encontrar o seu rato... digo, _hamster_.

-Obrigada – agradeceu Marjorie, agarrada à sua bolsa.

Assim que Lanísia ficou de costas, ela puxou um pergaminho da bolsa.

-Se é a loucura que faz a diferença para o professor, e ela que nós vamos tirar... – murmurou Marjorie para si mesma, enquanto fazia a primeira anotação no pergaminho com sua letra que se tornava cada vez mais parecida com a letra de Hermione:

_LANÍSIA – Ousadia._

* * *

Lanísia retornou à cabine onde a maioria das Encalhadas estava com os namorados. No instante em que entrou, Joyce e Juca faziam planos para o casamento, Alone jogava uma partida de xadrez de bruxo contra Harry e Colin, e Hermione conversava com Rony sobre a formatura. Notando a felicidade da garota, Mione resolveu cutucá-la, enquanto Rony virava-se para dar algumas dicas para Alone, que estava sendo massacrada pelos garotos no jogo.

-O que andou aprontando? – perguntou Mione.

-Sabe quem encontrei na última cabine do vagão? Augusto, meu bem! Peguei-o de jeito dessa vez, e fizemos amor lá mesmo!

-Vocês se pegaram dentro do trem? – perguntou Mione, arregalando os olhos; Lanísia esperava que a amiga bronqueasse por sua ousadia, mas Hermione demonstrou uma pontada de inveja. – Droga, deve ser tão interessante!

-Tudo estava ao nosso favor! Não tinha como perder a oportunidade, não mesmo!

-Pena que não fui até lá, podia ter espionado um pouquinho... – Lanísia deu tapas no braço dela e Mione riu.

Escutaram batidas na porta da cabine; por um momento, as meninas pensaram que era Serena, a única que não estava por ali. Mas quando Lanísia afastou a porta, deparou-se com Marjorie, encolhida diante delas como se estivesse como uma vergonha incontrolável.

-Olá, Marjorie! – cumprimentou Mione. – Tudo bom?

-Sim...

-Está diferente... – observou Hermione. – Mudou a cor dos cabelos...

-Estão tão castanhos quanto os seus, Mione – notou Alone. – Ficou muito bom, Marjorie! A cor combinou com o seu rosto.

-Quando pensei em mudar a cor, logo pensei no cabelo da Hermione... – ela disse, em tom de admiração. – Desculpem aparecer assim de repente, mas perdi o meu _hamster _e estou chateada... Posso ficar aqui com vocês? Poderíamos conversar sobre meninos outra vez... Vocês podiam me dar novos conselhos amorosos...

-Ah... – Hermione hesitou, olhando para os ocupantes da cabine. – Não pode ser outra hora? Talvez mais tarde, quando já estivermos no castelo, ou amanhã... – percebendo o quanto Marjorie ficou decepcionada, ela acrescentou rapidamente: – Sinto muito, mas estávamos todas com saudades dos meninos. Queremos aproveitar esse momento descontraído no trem... Você entende, não entende?

Marjorie passou o olhar por cada rosto. Ela conhecia aquelas expressões; eram rostos que queriam que ela desaparecesse dali, que os deixasse em paz, mas não o diziam dessa forma. Usavam palavras educadas, fingiam-se de amigos, mas a _detestavam. _Marjorie não sabia dizer qual era o pior tipo; se aqueles que a empurravam e lhe davam apelidos bizarros ou aqueles que fingiam ser seus amigos.

Não, ela não entendia; ela queria ficar ali, e só podia pensar dessa forma para ser escorraçada da cabine; eles a odiavam, todos eles, na certa iam fazer uma piada imbecil sobre o seu corpo mirrado, a sua aparência, assim que ela fechasse a porta e se afastasse.

Ela tentou quebrar o ódio que talvez transparecesse em seu rosto com um sorriso gentil.

-Eu entendo, é claro... Nós conversamos na escola... Não quero atrapalhar, me desculpem. Com licença.

Ela fechou a porta da cabine, com mais força do que o necessário. As peças do xadrez quase caíram ao chão com o pulo que Alone deu com o estrondo.

-Nossa, será que ela está querendo provar alguma coisa com isso? – perguntou aos amigos. – Será que quer demonstrar que apesar de magricela também tem força?? Da próxima vez ela derruba o trem, mané.

-Acham que ela não gostou do que eu disse? – perguntou Hermione.

-Você não disse nada de ruim – opinou Rony. – Apenas pediu para que ela nos desse licença aqui no trem. Ela quer desabafar com vocês, na certa isso leva tempo e ia acabar nos atrapalhando.

-Mesmo assim...

Alone fechou os olhos e grunhiu, nervosa.

-Mione, se vai começar a se lamentar aqui, saia da cabine também! Vá atrás dela, peça desculpas, saiba se ficou chateada, ache o rato dela, o que for, mas não fique aqui o caminho inteiro se remoendo de preocupação. Isso é _irritante!_

Hermione ficou calada.

-Ninguém vai me defender não?

-Desculpe, Mione, mas você é assim mesmo...

-RONY!!

-Estou falando a verdade! – ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz.

-Está bem, eu vou atrás dela... – disse Mione, abrindo a cabine.

Achou que teria de procurar Marjorie, mas não seria preciso; a garota acabava de alcançar o fim do vagão e, ficando na ponta dos pés para olhar pela janela de vidro, que marcava o fundo do Expresso, observava o exterior. Hermione começou a se aproximar...

* * *

Marjorie ouviu os passos e, olhando para trás, viu que era Hermione. Voltando a ficar de costas, levou as mãos aos olhos para enxugar as lágrimas antes que Mione se aproximasse demais. Não queria que a garota presenciasse aquele momento de fraqueza. Tudo o que ela precisava agora era ter sangue-frio para conseguir aproximar-se das Encalhadas.

Se elas não a queriam como amiga, ela ia dar o empurrãozinho necessário para essa amizade. E, segundo a idéia que acabava de lhe ocorrer, esse empurrãozinho ia, de fato, acontecer...

Mione chegou perto e chamou-a:

-Marjorie, posso falar com você?

-Oi! – ela deu uma risadinha. – Claro que sim. Estava olhando para fora, na esperança de ver se o rato por acaso não saiu do trem, mas acho que estava enganada...

-É possível que ele tenha escapado por uma das janelas – pensou Hermione. Envergonhada por sua atitude anterior, ela encontrou uma forma de ajudar a garota. – Sou monitora, tenho autorização para abrir qualquer porta em momentos de urgência, até mesmo essa. Quer que eu abra para você?

-Você... Você pode mesmo? – perguntou Marjorie, levando as mãos à boca.

-Claro que sim – disse Mione, adiantando-se e agarrando a maçaneta da porta. – Tem outro vagão engatado ao Expresso, está carregado de enfeites e roupas para a formatura. Se não encontrarmos nada agora, depois que o trem parar na estação de Hogsmeade verificamos o outro vagão, não tem como acessá-lo com o Expresso em movimento... Vou abrir a porta, você dá uma olhada e se localizar o seu rato nós o atraímos com algum feitiço... Está com a varinha?

Marjorie mostrou a varinha para Mione.

-Ótimo. Mantenha-se afastada, é mais seguro.

Hermione abriu a porta do vagão. Ficou parada na ponta, com os braços segurando a porta, os olhos espremidos enquanto tentava mantê-los abertos em meio à ventania provocada pelo movimento do trem. Marjorie pareceu receosa, de modo que Mione procurou tranqüilizá-la.

-Não tenha medo! Chegue só um pouco mais perto para ver se o _hamster_ não está escondido aqui fora!

Marjorie deu passos cautelosos para observar melhor. De repente, apontou:

-Ali! – exclamou entusiasmada. – Acho que estou vendo!! Vê ali no canto?

-Não – respondeu Mione, espichando o pescoço. – Não estou vendo nada... No canto direito?

-Isso! Depois do engate, perto do outro vagão! Vê agora??

Quando Hermione aproximou-se ainda mais da extremidade do vagão, buscando enxergar o suposto rato perdido, Marjorie sentiu que era o momento. Com força, ela jogou o corpo contra Hermione, que despencou para fora do vagão.

* * *

-SOCORRO!! Hermione caiu, Hermione caiu!!

Os berros de Marjorie fizeram a balbúrdia no último compartimento cessar imediatamente. Rony ouviu o nome da namorada e saltou para fora da cabine:

-Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? – perguntou, precipitando-se pelo corredor.

-Vamos! – chamou Alone; percebendo que Joyce não se movia, estalou os dedos diante dos olhos da garota. – O que foi? Congelou é? Mione está em perigo, precisamos ajudá-la!

-Estou com medo do que aconteceu – disse Joyce, segurando os braços de Alone com os dedos trêmulos. – Acho que aconteceu o pior...

-Não diga uma coisa dessas, Joyce – falou Lanísia, agachando-se diante da amiga e lhe acariciando o rosto. – Precisamos ir até lá, talvez nem tudo esteja perdido...

-É, talvez tenha sobrado alguma perna, ou braço, ou talvez a cabeça...

-Deixe de ser trágica! – reclamou Alone. – Se alguém pode fazer alguma coisa por ela... _se_ _existir_ alguma chance, somos nós! Encalhadas, juntas sempre, não é assim que diz o nosso grupo?

-Claro... Vocês têm razão – Joyce levantou-se. – Vamos, Hermione talvez precise da gente...

Ela saiu da cabine de mãos dadas com Alone e Lanísia. O corredor era um caos; os alunos corriam para o fundo do vagão, querendo espiar o que estava acontecendo. Tudo o que elas conseguiam ver era que a porta estava aberta; o céu claro brilhava sobre as cabeças dos estudantes.

-Jamais vamos chegar até lá! – gemeu Joyce, desesperada.

-Vamos sim, mesmo se tivermos que apelar! – falou Alone, puxando a varinha e fazendo com que a ponta soltasse pequenas faíscas. Ela começou a tocar a ponta nos alunos, fazendo-os berrar e afastarem-se, abrindo assim o caminho para ela e as amigas. – Saiam, saiam da frente, ou vão se arrepender...

-Com essa voz psicótica, não precisa nem queimar as pessoas – avisou Joyce aos gritos.

-Não enche Joyce!

Elas conseguiram alcançar o fim do vagão. Rony e Serena estavam lá, mas não avançavam; estavam imobilizados pela cena que se desenrolava diante deles...

Hermione estava viva, mas agarrada ao engate que fazia a ligação entre os vagões – a única coisa que a separava das enormes rodas do Expresso. Marjorie, que estava sentada na ponta do vagão, desceu para socorrer Mione, provocando murmúrios de assombro na multidão.

-O que ela pensa que está fazendo? – gritou Lanísia.

-Já devia ter imaginado que essa garota era suicida – comentou Joyce, escondendo o rosto nos ombros de Serena. – Não quero nem ver, isso acaba com meus nervos...

-O maquinista precisa ser avisado, precisam parar o Expresso! – disse Alone a Rony.

-A Hermione vai cair até conseguirmos passar por todas essas pessoas – disse Rony, a testa brilhante de suor. – A garota é a nossa única esperança de resgatá-la!

-Deixe de ser molenga, mané, vamos até o maquinista, não custa tentar! – ralhou Alone agarrando a mão de Rony e usando a ponta da varinha novamente para afastar os estudantes.

Enquanto isso, Lanísia, Joyce e Serena acompanhavam Marjorie, que havia colocado os pés no engate e, tomando o cuidado em manter uma das mãos presa ao vagão, estendeu a outra na direção de Hermione.

-Vamos, Mione, vire-se e pegue a minha mão! – gritou Marjorie, os cabelos escuros esvoaçando contra o rosto.

-Eu posso cair... – berrou Mione.

-Não vai cair! Vire-se com cuidado, só solte uma das mãos!

-Eu não consigo... – gemeu Mione, com dificuldades até mesmo para falar. – Eu vou cair...

-Não, não vai! É o jeito de sair logo daí, Hermione! É só segurar a minha mão!

Mione virou o corpo lentamente, tremendo muito. Visualizou Marjorie, que lhe oferecia um doce e tranqüilo sorriso.

-Confie em mim. Se perder o equilíbrio, eu seguro você. Vamos, pegue a minha mão, e juntas voltamos para o Expresso!

Parecia simples, mas não era. Mesmo com Marjorie próxima, foi difícil para Hermione erguer-se. Ela tomou a mão que a garota oferecia e levantou-se muito lentamente, com uma careta de pavor fixa no rosto pálido. Não tirava os olhos da face tranqüila e confiante de Marjorie; era mais fácil do que ver os trilhos passando velozmente debaixo dos seus pés, o movimento das rodas, prontas a esmagá-la no menor passo em falso. Conseguiu levantar-se, mas andar naquele minúsculo engate era outro desafio...

-Agora não há o que temer – disse Marjorie. – É só seguir em linha reta, vamos, passo a passo, e minha mão está aqui, confie em mim.

Hermione começou a seguir exatamente como ela dizia. Logo estaria dentro do vagão novamente...

-Não acredito!! – exclamou Serena. – Está dando certo!! Isso, Mione, continue assim!!

Ela, Joyce e Lanísia começaram a aplaudir dentro do trem; tudo parecia ótimo até que o trem sacolejou com força, assustando Hermione. Ela sentiu-se desequilibrar; aferrou-se com força na mão de Marjorie, procurando apoio, mas o impulso dado por ela foi superior à força da garota.

Mione puxou Marjorie e, com dois gritos agudos, elas caíram, uma sobre a outra.

Rápida, Hermione prendeu-se ao engate outra vez; Marjorie caiu sobre o corpo dela.

Cara-a-cara com os trilhos que passavam diante de seus olhos, Marjorie sentiu que podia morrer por causa do _próprio plano._

* * *

-Eu sabia que não ia dar certo, eu sabia! – lamentou-se Joyce, escondendo o rosto novamente nos ombros de Serena.

-Elas não estão mortas, Joyce! – avisou Serena.

-Não? – Joyce arriscou um olhar e viu a precária situação das duas garotas. – É, mas não estão muito melhor... Mas o que eu queria, não é? Olhar e ver as duas sentadas tomando cafezinho?

-Fique quieta, Joyce, você só piora a nossa tensão – reclamou Lanísia.

Segurando firme no engate, Hermione sentiu que as mãos começavam a suar e tornar-se escorregadias. Sabendo que agora não era apenas a sua vida que estava em jogo, ela gemeu:

-Marjorie, eu não sei se posso agüentar por muito tempo...

-_Agüente!_ – berrou Marjorie em desespero, agarrada ao pescoço de Mione. – Pelo amor de Deus, segure-se firme, _por favor..._

-Minhas mãos estão suadas... Vamos cair...

-Não! _Não solte!!_ Não faça isso!! – e aumentou o grito para ser ouvida pelas pessoas no trem. – Nos ajudem! De alguma forma, nos tirem daqui!

O trem fez uma curva; Marjorie sentiu a força do vento movimentar seu corpo perigosamente para o lado. Ela agarrou-se com mais força ao pescoço de Hermione, mas não sabia se ia conseguir evitar a queda... O medo a fez prorromper em novas frases de agonia:

-Eu vou cair! Não!! Socorro!! _Ajudem-nos!!_

E então, milagrosamente, o vento pareceu diminuir; ela olhou para os trilhos e viu-os passando de maneira mais lenta, mais devagar a cada segundo...

Nem podia acreditar... _o trem estava parando._

Com a velocidade mais baixa, Marjorie ajeitou-se nas costas de Hermione e esperou.

Imóveis, elas aguardaram até que o Expresso de Hogwarts parasse por completo com uma última baforada de fumaça.

-Parou... – murmurou Marjorie, aliviada. – Não acredito... Estou viva... – riu. Olhou para Hermione, que se erguia com lágrimas nos olhos. – _Estamos _vivas!!

Elas abraçaram-se, enquanto os estudantes que se aglomeravam no vagão aberto aplaudiam-nas. Centenas de braços ofereceram-se para guindá-las de volta ao trem; Mione agarrou o braço de Lanísia e pulou para dentro do vagão, sendo envolvida pelo abraço dela, de Serena e de Joyce.

-Quer nos matar do coração, sua doida? – perguntou Joyce, chorando.

-Acha o quê, que pulei de propósito?

-Vai saber, depois que a Clarissa saltou da janela, eu não duvido de mais nada!

Marjorie, que também era abraçada e cumprimentada pelos alunos, desviou-se de todos até chegar às meninas. Olhando para Mione, pediu desculpas:

-Lamento o que aconteceu. Tomei um susto... Achei que tinha visto o rato, fiz um movimento brusco e acabei empurrando você... Nossa, se algo tivesse lhe acontecido, não ia me perdoar... – ela baixou o olhar.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas! – falou Mione, segurando as mãos da garota. – Você viu o que fez por mim??

-Foi um ato muito corajoso – comentou Lanísia. – Você arriscou a vida para salvar a Mione.

-Coisa de heroína! – elogiou Joyce.

-Você usa droga, Marjorie? – perguntou Serena. – Tava chapadona então! Eu sabia, ninguém em seu estado normal desceria ali...

-Não é desse tipo de heroína que estou falando, sua anta – disse Joyce, dando um tapa na cabeça de Serena.

Alone e Rony chegaram naquele instante, ansiosos para ver Hermione. Os dois abraçaram-na. Rony deu diversos beijos na namorada, perguntando sem parar se ela não estava machucada, contando a ela o medo que sentiu de perdê-la. Em seguida, ele agradeceu a Marjorie o que tentou fazer por Mione.

-Foi admirável! Você pulando ali, arriscando a própria vida!

-Só fiz o melhor que pude – disse Marjorie, procurando demonstrar o quanto era humilde.

-Hoje vamos comemorar no salão comunal – disse Rony. – É a nossa convidada!

-Isso mesmo, Marjorie – concordou Mione, abraçada ao namorado. – Vamos levá-la até a nossa sala comunal para comemorar com todos nós. E, ainda assim, qualquer tentativa de agradecimento jamais será suficiente para pagar o seu gesto.

O vagão foi fechado e todos voltaram para as suas cabines. Marjorie foi para a cabine em que tanto quis estar, ao lado de Lanísia, Alone, Joyce, Serena e Hermione.

O plano quase acabou mal, mas no fim aconteceu tudo como ela esperava. A partir de agora, teria quantas horas quisesse ao lado daquelas garotas. Jamais iriam desprezar alguém que se arriscou para salvar uma delas.

Já sabia o que retirar de Lanísia; já sabia _quem _a jovem amava. Ainda faltavam quatro, mas por pouco tempo... Logo a Magia do Aprisionamento seria realizada, e todas fariam jus ao nome _Encalhadas_.

* * *

Assim que chegaram a Hogwarts, todos os estudantes reuniram-se no Salão Principal com aqueles que haviam passado as férias da Páscoa no castelo. O incidente no Expresso corria de boca a boca. Na mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Rony e das amigas, Mione era alvo de todos os olhares.

-É um tanto complicado conseguir jantar em paz com tantas pessoas olhando – ela reclamou.

-Foi a viagem de trem mais movimentada dos últimos anos – comentou Joyce. – O que você queria? Não vai se falar em outra coisa em pelo menos uma semana...

-Pelo menos ajuda a Marjorie a se tornar popular – disse Serena, percebendo que, na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, um grupo de estudantes se aglomerava em torno da garota para saber como tudo tinha realmente acontecido.

-Existem meios tão fáceis de tornar-se popular... – comentou Joyce – ...e essas meninas nem se dão conta!

-Já imagino que vai falar do _seu_ meio – disse Alone, revirando os olhos.

-Exatamente. É só começar a dar a amiguinha pra todos os caras que pintarem em sua frente, acredite, a popularidade vai pras alturas! E torna-se popular para diferentes grupos de pessoas... – ela começou a enumerar com os dedos. – Para os rapazes, que começam a procurá-la para satisfazerem-se... Esse, aliás, é o primeiro grupo que se manifesta, chegam aos montes, sabendo que têm carne fresca a hora em que precisarem... Bom, vejamos o outro grupo... Ah, sim, o das namoradas dos rapazes... Geralmente são virgens que não liberam a amiguinha, ficam fazendo charme, não apagam o fogo dos namorados e aí eles procuram aquela que sabem que não nega um bom amasso. Com esse grupo é preciso cuidado, as puritanas ficam furiosas... E, por último, torna-se popular com as outras garotas também, com as solteiras mesmo. Elas passam a odiá-la porque dizem que você é muito oferecida, aí começam a chamá-la por todos aqueles apelidos carinhosos: vaca, galinha, vadia... É, esses são só alguns... Esse grupo é o mais chato, porque não tem motivo para intrometer-se, mas se acha no direito de vigiar o seu comportamento.

-Então você acha que seria legal essa Marjorie transformar-se numa vadia para se tornar popular? – perguntou Juca, assustado.

-Não chame esse tipo de garota de vadia – reclamou Joyce, olhando feio para o noivo. – Essa foi uma sugestão para Marjorie se tornar uma garota... vejamos, como posso dizer... Ok, uma garota "livre e solta", acho que assim explica bem... _Odeio _rótulos, Juquinha.

-Entendemos você, Joyce, mas por mais que na cabeça de Marjorie ela pensasse nela mesma como uma garota livre, portanto solta, as outras pessoas a rotulariam da mesma forma que o Juca fez – disse Lanísia. – Ela se tornaria popular, mas de uma forma negativa...

-Você mesma não se arrependeu de tudo o que fez? – perguntou Alone. – Estava se lamentando sobre isso na noite do noivado, sua louca desmemoriada.

-Para mim foi ruim porque encontrei o Juca – argumentou Joyce, agarrando o garoto. – E cheguei num ponto em que senti que minha vida era vazia, apesar das dezenas de caras...

-Centenas – corrigiu Alone.

-Obrigada por lembrar, sua imbecil, meu noivo está aqui, se você se esqueceu disso – e deu um pontapé na canela de Alone.

-Sua... vaca... – gemeu Alone.

-Pois é, comentários desse tipo não me afetavam. E talvez Marjorie consiga ignorá-los pelo resto da vida. Quem sabe ela não goste de uma vida mais livre, não é? Só saberá se experimentar. Ficará popular rapidinho e, nossa, de uma maneira muito gostosa... – ela mordeu o lábio, examinando o Salão – ...tem cada um aqui em Hogwarts, que nossa, vou te contar...

Alone lhe devolveu o pontapé.

-Pirou menina? – perguntou Joyce, revoltada, já se armando com o bolo de frutas para atacar no rosto da amiga.

-Não, Joyce, só estou lhe dando o mesmo lembrete que você me deu para recordá-la de que seu _noivo está bem aqui!_

-Ou melhor, _estava _– corrigiu Serena.

-Estava?? Mas como...? – Joyce olhou para o lado, mas o banco já estava vazio. – Oh, não, Juca, não faz isso... – ela lamentou-se, mas já era tarde; Juca afastava-se a passos largos, saindo do Salão. Joyce conformou-se com a derrota. – É, parece que teremos brigas mais tarde, não percam os próximos capítulos de "A Noiva Que Fala Demais"... Passe-me o suco de abóbora, Rony.

Marjorie aproximou-se da mesa da Grifinória.

-Nem pergunte se pode juntar-se a nós – adiantou-se Rony. – Pode ir sentando-se!

-Vimos que está sendo bastante cumprimentada pelos colegas da Lufa-Lufa – disse Hermione, enquanto Marjorie instalava-se ao seu lado. – Viu como as coisas mudaram? Aposto como fará vários amigos.

-Espero que sim – disse Marjorie. – Pena que foi por circunstâncias tão ruins.

-Dá para ser por circunstâncias melhores e deliciosas – disse Joyce; notando que a olhavam feio, protestou. – O que foi? Será que não entenderam nada do que eu expliquei? Vou ter que enumerar de novo?

-É só olhar para ela que podemos ver que jamais se tornaria uma garota assim – disse Lanísia. – Não vamos deixar que fale sobre essas suas idéias malucas...

-Que idéias?

-Deixe pra lá, Marjorie – disse Serena. – É algo tão imbecil que fez o namorado dela se retirar da mesa.

-Ele vai se acalmar. Sabe o que é, Marjorie, o Juca ficou nervoso quando eu comecei a elogiar os espécimes masculinos da escola, pode? Elogiar a aparência do prato não significa que vamos comer, não é? Mas tenho uma forma de parar qualquer briga...

-Sexo – disseram Mione, Alone, Lanísia e Serena ao mesmo tempo.

-É isso aí! – e Joyce deu um tapa na mesa. – Sexo. É tudo o que meu Juquinha precisa para esquecer qualquer coisa! Ele e a maioria dos homens, pra dizer a verdade...

-Acontece que nem todas têm disposição pra transar depois de uma discussão – disse Alone.

-É, eu tenho – confirmou Joyce com orgulho. – Nada me abala. Brigas, mortes, doenças... – olhou para Marjorie e explicou-se. – Eu tenho um desejo muito intenso, sabe. Uma necessidade constante de me entregar ao amor.

-Em outras palavras, "dar a amiguinha" – disse Alone, piscando para Marjorie.

-Eu quis ser mais delicada diante da garota, Alone, devia aprender a refrear seu vocabulário pervertido!

-Como se fosse eu que inventei o apelido "amiguinha"!

-É mais decente do que chamar de boce...

-Opa, vamos parando por aqui! – exclamou Mione, antes que Joyce completasse o palavrão.

-Acho que é melhor ignorar certas pessoas – disse Joyce, lançando um olhar irritado para Alone e voltando a conversar com Marjorie. – Como ia dizendo, o bom é que o Juca também gosta muito de entregar-se ao ato do amor...

-Mas dessa vez não traduza como "dar a amiguinha", e sim "usar a minhoquinha" – zombou Alone.

-Pode ser minhoquinha, mas pelo menos ele não fica usando em outros homens como seus dois namoradinhos!

-Ei!

-Desculpe, Harry, apesar da alta feminilidade do Colin não posso classificá-lo como mulher.

-Se o visse com a calcinha rosa da Alone...

-Por favor, me poupe dos detalhes – Joyce fechou os olhos. – Nossa, dói só imaginar a cena... – ela recompôs-se, sentando-se. – O bom é isso, Marjorie, eu e o Juca temos tantos hormônios em ebulição, e temos a mesma vontade gigantesca... Por isso eu sei que só preciso me oferecer no meio da briga que ele vem pra cima e esquece qualquer discussão!

-Vamos torcer para que dê certo mais uma vez – ela disse.

-Tenho certeza de que vai.

-Precisa segurar a sua língua, Joyce – recomendou Mione.

-Que nada, não vou usar a língua hoje não, só faço isso nele de vez em quando...

-Quis dizer que precisa ter cuidado com o que _fala_ – explicou Hermione, nervosa.

-Ah sim...

-Conhece muito bem a insegurança do Juca, e acho que ela ficou ainda mais evidente depois que aqueles rapazes apareceram no seu noivado, falando aquelas barbaridades... Ele gosta muito de você, e é importante que sinta o quanto você gosta dele também.

-Ele vai sentir da melhor forma quando eu agarrá-lo no meio da nossa briga... Sou ou não sou a mulher perfeita? Oferecendo prazer no meio do momento de stress...

-Vamos subir agora para a sala comunal? – perguntou Rony. – Lá poderemos farrear mais à vontade!

-Vou falar com o Draco e já subo com vocês – avisou Serena, correndo até a mesa da Sonserina.

-Me esperem em frente ao Salão, só preciso anotar uma coisa... – pediu Marjorie. Aguardou que Joyce, Mione, Rony, Alone, Harry, Colin e Lanísia ganhassem distância e abriu a bolsa. Apoiada na mesa, fez uma nova anotação em seu pergaminho...

_JOYCE – Desejo._

* * *

A sala comunal estava agitada. Todos receberam Marjorie muito bem. As Encalhadas ajeitaram diversas poltronas diante da lareira, onde conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos; vez ou outra, eram obrigadas a relembrar o episódio no trem para os alunos curiosos que se aproximavam.

Serena distraiu-se da conversa quando Lewis e Gina sentaram-se juntos, do outro lado da sala comunal. Gina estava sentada sobre as pernas dele, e Lewis começou a acariciar-lhe as coxas, enquanto trocavam um longo beijo.

-Ele não pode fazer isso com ela... – Serena acabou deixando escapar em voz alta.

-Ãh?? Ele quem? – indagou Joyce, confusa.

Serena parecia não escutar; continuava perdida nos movimentos do casal, nos carinhos que Lewis fazia em Gina – e que não deveria fazer, ela não merecia ter Lewis daquela forma, _não merecia..._

Marjorie seguiu o olhar de Serena e notou o que a incomodava. Será que a garota não gostava da namorada do irmão? Qual seria o motivo para o incômodo? Qualquer que fosse, o transe foi quebrado por Alone, que estalou os dedos diante dos olhos da amiga.

-Alô, Hogwarts chamando! – disse.

Serena finalmente piscou os olhos e riu, sem graça, para as garotas.

-Desculpem... Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... – esfregou as têmporas como se a cabeça estivesse dolorida. – Acho que preciso sair um pouco, não estou me sentindo bem aqui dentro...

Ela deixou a sala comunal, não sem antes observar Lewis e Gina mais uma vez. As Encalhadas entreolharam-se.

-Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo – disse Lanísia.

-Eu já tenho uma boa idéia do que seja, mané – falou Alone. Hermione cutucou-a para alertá-la de que não estavam sozinhas. – Mas é bom conversarmos com ela, claro... Meninos... Marjorie... Já voltamos.

-Nem pensar, eu vou com vocês... – ofereceu-se Rony.

-É um assunto só para Encalhadas, Rony – explicou Mione.

-Ah até entendo que os outros garotos devam ficar de fora do assunto, mas eu conheço muito bem o amor da Serena pelo Lewis, as complicações causadas pela Fogueira das Paixões, enfim, a história toda. Sou praticamente uma Encalhada! – ele riu. – Vamos, deixem-me ir. Talvez uma opinião masculina faça a diferença!

Joyce riu.

-E desde quando mulheres precisam de homens para ter idéias inteligentes?

Rony amarrou a cara.

-Mulheres que um dia pensaram em fazer um ritual maluco para atrair homens talvez precisem – ele rebateu.

-Eu gostaria de responder algo grosseiro, Rony... – confessou Joyce – ...mas percebo que você está certo, então tudo bem, venha com a gente.

Eles saíram da sala comunal, na esperança de alcançarem Serena. Marjorie sentiu que aquela podia ser a oportunidade de descobrir algumas das qualidades que lhe faltavam. Disse a Harry e Colin que ia para a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, despediu-se e passou veloz pelo buraco do retrato. Uma vez no corredor, viu o grupo formado pelas Encalhadas e Rony entrando em uma das salas de aula. Serena devia estar escondida lá dentro; fechada com suas amigas, começaria a desabafar e com certeza revelar o que havia de ruim no namoro de Lewis e Gina.

Marjorie aproximou-se da porta encostada e escutou...

* * *

-Meninas, não têm nada errado... Eu juro pra vocês, é sério...

Serena estava sentada sobre uma das carteiras da sala deserta. Com os braços cruzados, estava de costas para as amigas, procurando evitar o assunto.

-Nem vem com história, Serena, pode falar a verdade – disse Mione. – Estou notando o seu incômodo com a aproximação de Lewis e Gina desde o noivado da Joyce.

-Tá, eu não estou feliz com o que está acontecendo, se querem saber a verdade – ela desceu da carteira. – É sua irmã, Rony, vai querer mesmo ficar aqui pra escutar?

-Imagine que não estou aqui – ele pediu, esgueirando-se para o fundo da sala.

-O que me irrita é a companhia dele, a Srta _Gina Weasley!_ – falou Serena aos gritos. – Com tantas garotas legais, ele foi se juntar logo com ela? Fico inconformada com essa escolha do Lewis, os dois não combinam de modo algum...

-E quem combinaria com Lewis? – perguntou Joyce. Quando viu que Serena não respondia, questionou novamente. – Vamos, quem combinaria com ele?? Não encontra nenhum nome, não é? E você sabe muito bem porque isso acontece! Na sua cabeça, a mulher perfeita para o Lewis, a única que combina com ele é você!

-Está falando bobagem, Joyce...

-Bobagem? Você nem conseguiu pensar em um único nome de garota que seria o par ideal para ele!

-Deu pra ler muito bem o que o seu olhar para os dois significava lá na sala comunal – disse Alone. – Você estava se roendo de ciúmes.

-Seria natural, não? – perguntou Serena. – Vocês nunca sentiram ciúmes de algum irmão? De algum primo, tio, até mesmo do próprio pai?

-Seu caso é diferente, Serena, por que não admite isso? – confrontou Joyce. – O problema, no seu caso, não é _ela, _é _ele!_ Você queria estar com ele, da mesma forma que a Gina está! Você acha que devia estar no lugar dela. Tem um sentimento de _posse_ por Lewis! Esse sentimento estava adormecido enquanto ele estava solteiro, mas agora vai aflorar, esteja ele com Gina Weasley, Parvati Patil, Susana Bones, com qualquer uma!

A sala mergulhou em silêncio depois que Joyce se calou. Subitamente, os olhos de Serena começaram a brilhar na parca luminosidade. Quando a primeira lágrima escapou, ela conseguiu falar, com a voz embargada:

-Ele é meu irmão... Eu... Eu não posso sentir isso... Ajudem-me...

Antes que ela caísse, as meninas abraçaram-na e a sentaram em uma cadeira.

-Lamento o tom exaltado, mas a solução para o problema só pode ser encontrada quando você o reconhece – disse Joyce, beijando-lhe a testa.

-Nesse caso, não tem solução, de maneira nenhuma... – disse Serena. – Não posso arrancar esse sentimento, esse _ódio_ que brota aqui dentro toda a vez que vejo o Lewis junto com a Gina. Dá vontade de puxá-lo pra fora de mim, mas isso é impossível...

-Você ainda ama o Lewis então... Ama como homem?

-Acho que sim, Mione... Mas amo o Draco também, gosto muito dele, e com ele não faço nada errado...

-O amor nem sempre segue a razão – disse Joyce.

-Incesto é algo proibido pelos bruxos e até mesmo em algumas leis trouxas, sabe disso...

-Sim, mas vocês poderiam dar um jeito nisso. Viverem o amor de vocês longe dos olhos de todos. Seria complicado esconder para sempre, mas por amor vale tudo, não vale?

-Não... Imagine a vergonha se descobrissem! E eu mesma não sei conviver com a idéia de tocar em Lewis, de beijá-lo, sabendo que ele é meu irmão. Eu tenho nojo do que eu sinto, de fazer as coisas que penso. Sou capaz de pensar, mas não de agir...

-Então a idéia que pesa, ao pensar que é errado, é a sua?

-Isso... Sou muito racional. Não saberia me entregar ao Lewis esquecendo tudo isso, as possíveis complicações e todo o resto... – ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Alone, a amiga que estava mais próxima. – É um amor impossível... Por isso eu devo esquecer, tentar afastar esse sentimento de que só eu posso fazê-lo feliz como mulher. Mesmo que o Lewis quisesse ficar comigo, eu não conseguiria viver esse amor. Não teria a coragem necessária para enfrentar o pudor em mim mesma, que é ainda mais difícil de enfrentar que o pudor das outras pessoas.

-Acho que devia lutar contra isso, Serena – opinou Mione. – O que você sente pelo Lewis é muito forte! Devia viver esse amor, tirar da sua cabeça que é algo errado.

-Não! Além de tudo tem o Draco. Ele é tão carinhoso comigo... É um ótimo namorado, eu não poderia deixá-lo, _não quero_ deixá-lo.

-Por quê? Acha que vai magoá-lo? Não seria melhor magoá-lo agora do que daqui a alguns anos? Draco é carinhoso, muito bonito, inteligente, mas talvez todas essas qualidades não sejam suficientes. Imagine se você acaba se casando com ele e só então se dá conta do quanto está infeliz!

-Não, Mione, o Draco não me faz infeliz, muito pelo contrário...

-Você então ama os dois, é isso?

-Não... Eu não sei o que eu quero, o que eu amo mais... – ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos. – Eu não sei...

Fora da sala, agachada, Marjorie incluía o nome de Serena ao pergaminho onde já constavam os nomes de Lanísia e Joyce. Aquela conversa deixou claro para ela o que precisava ser retirado da garota:

_SERENA – Racionalidade._

-Ela começará a agir sem pensar, e o circo vai pegar fogo... Ficará ainda mais confusa, muito mais perdida... – ela riu baixinho; ouviu passos dentro da sala, então colou o ouvido à porta novamente.

Dentro da sala, os passos de Rony ecoaram, fazendo com que as Encalhadas se lembrassem de sua presença. Hermione achou que havia algo errado com Rony; o rosto estava tão vermelho quanto o cabelo. Será que ele se ofendera com a forma com que Serena expôs a raiva que sentia de Gina? Mione logo soube que estava enganada. O motivo da irritação de Rony tornou-se claro assim que ele falou com Serena...

-Acho que seria bom ouvir a opinião da Hermione. Na certa ela tem tantos elogios para fazer ao Draco que as dúvidas desaparecerão no momento em que ouvi-los!

Mione olhou para as amigas, pressentindo o que vinha pela frente.

-Vamos pra fora, Rony – ela segurou a mão dele. – Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa séria...

Os dois deixaram a sala. Marjorie escondeu-se na sala em frente e permaneceu parada junto à porta. Nem era preciso tanto empenho para escutar... Assim que chegaram ao corredor, Mione encarou Rony e acusou em voz alta:

-Está sendo infantil, Rony.

-Infantil? – ele perguntou, visivelmente alterado. – Vejamos quais foram os adjetivos: carinhoso, inteligente, bonitão, gostosão...

-Não disse tudo isso!

-Mas disse a maior parte! Acha que me esqueci da atração que você sente pelo Malfoy?

Marjorie fez uma breve anotação no pergaminho; a primeira palavra-chave que a ajudaria a descobrir o que retirar de Hermione:

"_Ciúmes"..._

-Aquilo é passado, Rony. Sabe muito bem que não sinto mais nada...

-Você acabou de elogiá-lo! Continua admirando o Draco, achando-o atraente...

-Ele é o namorado de uma das minhas melhores amigas, e eu sei respeitar isso, Rony! Além disso, já tenho você, não preciso de outra pessoa.

-Mas ainda o acha bonito...

Marjorie anotou outra palavra:

"_Atração..."_

-Namorar não nos torna cegos, Rony! Você deixou de notar quais garotas são bonitas desde que começamos o namoro? Por que estamos namorando você vai me falar que a Lanísia é feia? Que ela não é atraente?

-Claro que não... Mas não é a mesma coisa, nem adianta tentar comparar! Você nunca me pegou agarrado com ela como eu flagrei você se agarrando com o Draco! Se chegou naquele ponto é porque você o estava _desejando_, não apenas admirando!

-Aonde quer chegar com isso, Rony?

-Quero dizer que, se tivesse oportunidade, você teria algo com o Draco! Ele não é só atraente pra você... É _desejável..._

-Rony...

-Não é?

Ela suspirou.

-Se não estivéssemos namorando, e Lanísia desse bola pra você, você não acabaria cedendo ao desejo?

-Sim.

-Mas como namoramos, você não faria nada com ela, por mais que ela seja uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola, estou certa?

-Sim.

-E por que você não faria nada?

Aquela pergunta acalmou Rony; ele conseguiu entender a lógica que a namorada lhe oferecia.

-Porque namoramos e ter algo com ela me faria infiel.

-É esse o ponto, Rony – ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele e deslizou-a, sentindo-lhe a pele. – Podemos achar as pessoas bonitas, desejáveis, interessantes, mas jamais pensaremos na hipótese de ter algo com elas porque somos fiéis um ao outro. O que eu sinto por você é maior do que qualquer coisa.

Marjorie sentiu uma euforia sem limites; acabava de definir mais um dos fragmentos...

No corredor, Rony abraçava Hermione...

-Está bem... Foi mal, Mione. Vou tentar esquecer de vez aquela cena, mas ouvi-la elogiando o Draco trouxe tudo de volta...

Na sala, Marjorie seguia o padrão de suas anotações: deslizou a pena no pergaminho e escreveu o que ia retirar de Mione com a Magia do Aprisionamento:

_HERMIONE..._

-Eu também errei. Não devia ter falado a respeito dele, Rony... Desculpe...

..._Fidelidade._

_

* * *

_**N/A: Muito obrigado pelas reviews!! É muito importante saber se estão gostando da fic, e sinto isso em cada um dos comentários. Até o próximo capítulo! *comentem***


	5. Dor

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_**Dor**_

_Jogos amorosos entre Joyce e Juca..._

**-Não vou ficar se você jogar esses dados e me oferecer novas sensações.**

_...novos rostos na história..._

**Ela ficou encabulada, enquanto os dentes muito brancos de Aaron faiscavam em sua direção.**

**-Viram só? Já fico mais tenso e essa gagueira piora!**

_...reencontro com um velho conhecido..._

**Agora era Lorenzo, que chegava com uma bandeja flutuando diante de si.**

_...e a perigosa Magia do Aprisionamento posta em ação..._

**-Ai... Socorro... – ela gritou. – Está doendo...**

**

* * *

**

As meninas abriram a porta da sala quando pressentiram que a discussão entre Rony e Hermione havia terminado. Encontraram os dois abraçados, o que as deixou aliviadas.

-Acho que podemos voltar à sala comunal, não é mesmo? – perguntou Joyce. – Chega de emoções fortes por hoje.

-Menos pra você – ressaltou Lanísia. – Esqueceu-se de que deve pedir desculpas ao Juca por sua falta de modos?

-Ih é verdade... – disse Joyce, oferecendo a todos um sorriso travesso. – Ainda não posso ir dormir. Tenho que colocar a amiguinha em ação para meu Juca ficar bem calminho...

-Vê se não troca o nome dele por um dos outros quinhentos... – riu-se Alone.

-Não se preocupe, não sofro do mesmo problema do Harry, que na certa ao invés de lhe chamar de Alone confunde seu nome com Zé, Jorge ou Pedrão!

-Oh! Você andou nos espionando? – perguntou Alone, assustada.

-Não... – reclamou Joyce como se aquilo fosse uma acusação séria. – Mas... Ele já confundiu o seu nome assim??

-Ele não, mas o Colin uma vez me chamou de Paulão, mas ficou tudo bem explicado. Paulão era só o apelido do avô dele...

-Hum... – murmurou Joyce, desconfiada. – Não sei não, hein, minha mente costuma viajar quando estou na cama, mas jamais consegui pensar nos meus avós numa hora dessas.

-O Colin tem essa capacidade... – disse Alone como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-Oi pessoal! – acenou Harry, aproximando-se com Colin ao lado. – Viemos ver porque estavam demorando tanto...

-A conversa foi longa, Harry – respondeu Alone, abraçando-o.

-Ah... Oi! – Colin cumprimentou com um aceno um menino alto que passou por eles.

-Quem é esse, Colin? – perguntou Mione.

-É o Paulão, um aluno da Corvinal.

Alone olhou para o rapaz que já se distanciava, enquanto as amigas escondiam a boca com as mãos para não rirem.

-Acho que se enganou, Colin – disse Alone. – Esse aí é o Paulo Clevers. _Apenas_ Paulo Clevers.

-Deixa de ser só isso quando você conhece o que ele esconde ali embaixo... – respondeu Colin, corando ao notar que todos no corredor o fitavam com expressões de assombro. – Eu não disse o que é... Não pensem bobagens, por favor...

-Que isso, somos as Encalhadas – respondeu Joyce. – Bobagens nem passam pelas nossas cabeças... – em meio às risadas das amigas, ela emendou. – Vamos pra sala comunal. Ainda tenho uma briga para resolver...

Assim que os passos distanciaram-se pelo corredor, Marjorie guardou o pergaminho na bolsa e saiu da sala onde havia se escondido. Já tinha quatro características definidas, faltava apenas definir qual seria retirada de Alone. No entanto, sentia que roubaria a primeira delas antes de definir qual Alone ia perder...

Sabia que a magia só funcionava se a qualidade das meninas estivesse em evidência no momento do roubo. E Joyce daqui a pouco sairia com Juca para amarem-se em algum lugar do castelo, deixando o desejo intenso aflorar. Marjorie abriu a bolsa para conferir se os frascos estavam no lugar; estavam todos lá, sempre perto dela, o líquido escuro borbulhando e rodopiando, impregnado do ódio que Ted Bacon nutria por aquelas meninas. Ódio que se misturara à pura Magia Negra.

Marjorie ia esperar ali mesmo, onde tinha uma boa visão da entrada para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Joyce achava que a noite terminaria muito bem, mas Marjorie sabia que a Magia do Aprisionamento ia alterar a noite da garota.

Porque perder partículas da alma era doloroso... _Muito doloroso._

* * *

-Ele não está aqui na sala comunal... – disse Hermione à Joyce, olhando para os quatro cantos do local. – Parece que vai ter de acordá-lo.

-Não, o Juca não está dormindo, estou certa de que não está. Está acordado, pensando que vai me perder para outro garoto, sempre fica assim quando eu falo demais... Vou até o dormitório.

Antes que ela alcançasse a escada em caracol, Serena avisou:

-É perigoso ir invadindo um quarto só com homens desse jeito! Vai acabar flagrando um deles sem roupa!

-E o que tem de novo lá no dormitório do Juca? – ela perguntou. – Eu já vi todos! Frente e verso!

Rony, Harry e Colin despediram-se das meninas e foram deitar-se. Elas então se acomodaram diante da lareira. Serena sentou-se sobre o braço da poltrona escolhida por Mione e lamentou-se:

-Queria ser como a Joyce. Sem preocupações, levando tudo numa boa...

-Mas você parece mais calma depois da nossa conversa – observou Lanísia. – Está mais relaxada.

-Claro, Lewis e Gina não estão aqui... – ela disse, rindo como se aquilo fosse um alívio, mas de repente Serena percebeu que aquilo poderia não ser um bom sinal. – Ai... Vocês viram como eles estavam _à vontade_ antes de sairmos, trocando carinhos, um pegando no outro... Será que não deixaram a sala comunal e foram dormir juntos em algum lugar?

-Entre no dormitório do sexto ano e veja se a Gina está lá.

-Ótimo! Mas o que vou dizer às meninas? O que fui fazer lá?

-Diga... Diga que errou a porta!

-Ai, Mione, mas isso seria muita burrice... Não iam acreditar que fiz uma besteira dessas...

Alone intrometeu-se:

-Serena, outro dia você entrou na sala dos professores com a calcinha na mão achando que era o banheiro!

-É, e só percebeu que tinha entrado no lugar errado quando não achou o vaso sanitário – completou Lanísia.

-Ou seja, ninguém vai estranhar se você errar a porta – disse Mione.

-É... Olhando por esse ponto de vista, vocês estão certas... Vou ver se a atrevida da Gina Weasley está no quarto... Ou melhor... Vou ver se a _querida_ namorada do meu_ irmão_ está repousando... – e colocando o dedo na garganta como se fosse vomitar, desapareceu pelas escadas.

Alone apontou depreciativamente na direção da amiga.

-E é assim que ela vai esquecer o Lewis, de fato as nossas conversas estão ajudando _muito..._ – e balançou a cabeça.

-Fizemos tudo para disfarçar o motivo da discussão entre você e o Rony – falou Lanísia à Mione. – Ficamos com medo da Serena também plantar dúvidas na cabeça, o que no caso dela nem seria tão estranho assim... Mas... Puxa, Mione, o ciúme do Rony ainda vai te dar trabalho.

-Espero que ele melhore depois de tudo o que eu disse – falou Mione. – Achar um garoto bonito não significa que eu quero dormir com ele! Admirar é uma coisa, desejar é outra bem diferente.

-E mesmo que você deseje, não significa que quer fazer algo com aquela pessoa – opinou Alone. – Examinando bem eu posso apontar com quem eu dormiria e com quem eu não dormiria! Mas sem pensar em levar isso pra realidade...

-Eu não poderia fazer nem isso, porque assim estaria avaliando apenas pela beleza física – disse Mione. – Não consigo desejar qualquer um.

-Agora, quando a beleza vêm somada à inteligência, o cara desperta os seus desejos... – opinou Lanísia. – Não estou certa?

-É impressão minha ou está pensando em alguém? – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

-Sim... Você já teve pensamentos indecentes envolvendo o Raccer, não teve?

-O Aaron Raccer? – perguntou Mione.

-Sim! Eu vi a maneira como ele olha pra você... E acho que ele tem todos os atributos que a fariam perder a cabeça... Você dormiria com ele?

-Lanísia! Que pergunta mais indiscreta!

-Ah, vamos, responda! Sei que não faria nada com ele, porque ama muito o Rony, é só uma suposição... Se tivesse oportunidade, imaginando que seu amor pelo Rony não existisse, que você estivesse solteira...

-Tá, é alguém com quem eu pensaria em ter alguma coisa... Mas só imaginando uma situação como esta que, nós sabemos, é impossível – ela viu Serena aparecer pelas escadas.

A garota sentou-se no chão diante das amigas e o seu sorriso já era uma resposta.

-Gina está lá! Nenhuma safadeza com o Lewis, pelo menos por essa noite!

-Já para a Joyce, a safadeza deve rolar pela madrugada... – foi o comentário zombeteiro de Alone, ao ver que a amiga acabara de descer a escada em caracol ao lado de um Juca que não parecia nem um pouco nervoso. – Pelo visto, solucionaram a briga – ela disse a Joyce assim que a amiga se aproximou.

Foi Juca quem respondeu, as bochechas saltadas devido ao enorme sorriso:

-Joyce não teve a intenção de me magoar. Não posso me irritar com coisas tão bobas, ela é a garota mais perfeita desse mundo. Não tenho do que reclamar.

-Viram o que não faz uma boa conversa? – perguntou Joyce, orgulhosa, às outras Encalhadas, enquanto Juca passava pelo buraco do retrato para aguardá-la no corredor.

-Sei... – comentou Alone, desacreditando. – Escuta, Joyce, que tipo de sacanagem você prometeu ao Juca pra ele descer tão calminho?

-Os dados do amor!! – ela meteu a mão no bolso da calça e mostrou-os às amigas. – As faces de um dos dados trazem as ações, e nas faces do outro estão escritas _onde_ essas ações devem ser feitas!

-Humm... Que jogo mais empolgante! – exclamou Alone, interessada, enquanto examinava um dos dados.

-Juca está ansioso para jogar... Melhor eu ir andando – ela pegou os dados e, aos pulos, saiu da sala comunal. Deu um beijo no noivo e tomou-lhe a mão, disparando pelo corredor. – O que acha de irmos até a Sala Precisa?

-Não, vamos escolher qualquer sala que estiver aberta – sugeriu Juca. – Afastamos algumas carteiras, bloqueamos a saída do som e poderemos nos divertir à vontade!

-Por que não vamos até a Sala Precisa?

-Eu não vou agüentar... – disse Juca, abraçando-a pelas costas e dando-lhe beijos no pescoço; Joyce deu risadinhas e estremeceu num calafrio.

-Ui, desse jeito nem eu vou... – experimentou uma porta logo a sua frente; ela estava aberta e os dois entraram, aos beijos, tropeçando nas carteiras, mas sem deixarem de se agarrar.

-Calma, Juquinha, ou não vamos nem jogar os dados! – reclamou Joyce, deixando os braços do rapaz e ajeitando a roupa. – Não abro mão da nossa brincadeirinha! – ela mostrou os dados. – Quem joga primeiro?

-Pode ser você! – disse Juca, sentando-se sobre o tampo de uma das carteiras.

Joyce arremessou os dados e agachou-se para ver o resultado assim que eles pararam no chão.

-O que apareceu? – perguntou Juca, ansiosamente.

Joyce examinou-os com atenção; estaria enxergando direito?

-Beijar... pé esquerdo...

-Ãh? – indagou Juca, que já levava a mão ao zíper da calça.

-Bom, talvez tenha alguma zona erógena no pé que a gente desconheça... – supôs Joyce, balançando os ombros. Ainda agachada, lançou um olhar sensual a Juca e começou a desamarrar-lhe os sapatos. – Só tem um jeito de conferir... – ela sussurrou provocante, lançando os sapatos de Juca para longe e arrancando-lhe as meias com furor. – Está excitante?

-Digamos que não é a mesma coisa de quando você joga longe a minha cueca... – disse Juca, confuso.

-Mas vai ficar bom, você vai ver. Esses dados são fabricados por lojas especializadas no prazer. Beijar o pé deve ser gostoso... – ela então começou a dar beijinhos estalados no pé do noivo. Um som inusitado chegou aos seus ouvidos quando Juca não começou a gemer de excitação, e sim a _rir. _Joyce largou o pé dele, irritada. – Não é pra ser engraçado! Pare de rir, Juca!

-Agora... Eu até consigo... – disse ele, tomando fôlego e recuperando-se. – Mas com sua boca beijando meu pé, não tem como... Dá cócegas, o que posso fazer?

-Ai, você está totalmente despreparado para experimentar outras áreas de prazer no seu corpo – reclamou Joyce, jogando a meia no rosto de Juca.

-Não fica chateada...

-Não vou ficar se você jogar esses dados e me oferecer novas sensações – ela disse, deitando-se sobre uma das carteiras.

-Opa, é pra já!! – Juca saltou da carteira e pegou o par de dados. Chacoalhou-os entre as mãos fechadas, enquanto admirava o corpo de Joyce. – Vai ver só o que vou fazer em você... – e arremessou os dados. Juca curvou-se para ler as faces que estavam voltadas para cima.

-E aí, o que dizem? – perguntou Joyce.

-Chupar... mão direita...

Joyce ergueu a mão diante do rosto, intrigada, tentando pensar quais terminais nervosos encontraria ali para despertar seus instintos.

-Puxa, esse jogo é bem esquisito... – reclamou Juca, coçando os cabelos.

-Não é, nós é que não sabemos aproveitar. Quem faz esses jogos sabe das coisas... – ela desistiu de examinar a mão. – Parece não ter nada de excitante, mas não deve ser assim. Anda, Juca, vem logo... – o garoto chegou perto, assustado.

-Bom, acho que vou pegar um dedo de cada vez, não é...

-Nem pensar, temos que seguir exatamente o que o dado diz, senão não funciona.

-Mas então...

-Enfia a minha mão na boca. _Agora!_ – e ela parou a mão direita diante do rosto de Juca, o punho fechado. Ele ajeitou os óculos.

-Joyce, eu não vou conseguir... Não vai caber na minha boca...

-Você deve conseguir para sentirmos prazer, assim dizem os dados – e então, na tentativa de excitá-lo, ela começou a mover a mão fechada, de um lado para o outro. – Não é lindo isso? Não te deixa louquinho??

-Ah sim, adoro punhos fechados. Por isso fiquei excitado quando tomei um soco do meu vizinho... – disse Juca, irônico.

-É, um punho fechado se transforma rapidamente num soco, para que isso não aconteça nesta sala, chupe a minha mão, agora! – ordenou Joyce, aproximando ainda mais a mão da boca de Juca.

Relutante, e bem devagar, Juca foi abrindo a boca, até chegar num ponto em que os músculos faciais protestaram de dor. Com os olhos saltados por trás das lentes dos óculos, ele observou a gigantesca mão de Joyce se aproximando, enquanto a garota tentava relaxá-lo:

-Isso... Calma... Vamos conseguir... Calminha...

A mão de Joyce foi bloqueada pelos dentes e lábios de Juca.

-Abra mais a boca, Juca! Você não está se esforçando o suficiente!

-Eu... não... consigo... – balbuciou ele, a voz saindo engrolada.

-Se tem essa opção no dado é porque é possível, anda! Abre mais essa boca! – ela tentou forçar a mão para dentro, mas Juca grunhiu em protesto. – Ai, acho que não dá mesmo... Vamos tentar assim mesmo? – ela virou um pouco a mão, de modo que parte dos dedos penetrou na boca de Juca. – Pronto. Agora chupa.

-Chupar _como?_

-Sei lá... Gruda os lábios na minha mão, fica sugando a pele... Deve ter um efeito bom...

Juca fez exatamente do jeito que Joyce sugeriu; passou a movimentar a boca na mão dela, não sentindo prazer algum, só uma sensação de estar fazendo algo tremendamente ridículo. Olhou ansioso para o rosto de Joyce; ela havia fechado os olhos, procurando buscar o lado erótico daquela brincadeira, que parecia não lhe atingir.

-Tenta chupar com gosto, Juca...

-Pô, é sua mão... – respondeu a voz engrolada.

-A mão da sua noiva, então trate de gostar dela, chupa com vontade!!

Ele firmou os lábios na mão de Joyce, tentou diferentes formas de usar a boca, mas não conseguiu. Por fim, Joyce abriu os olhos, tirou a mão da boca de Juca e desceu da carteira.

-Ai que coisa deprimente... – reclamou, enquanto apanhava os dados. – Espero que agora dê sorte, não é possível que a gente não consiga jogar isso aqui... – ela arremessou os dados. Correu para ler o que diziam quando pararam. Assim que leu, sua expressão era de extrema confusão.

-O que é dessa vez? – suspirou Juca, desolado.

-Morder pé esquerdo.

-Ãh? Está de brincadeira comigo, né? – questionou Juca. – Não tem como... Traz esses dados pra eu dar uma olhada... – Joyce caminhou até ele e passou os dados da forma como estavam. – É, de fato, um diz "morder" e o outro "pé esquerdo"... Será que é algum jogo que mexe com fetiches esquisitos? AAAIII!!

Joyce havia acabado de dar uma dentada no seu dedão do pé esquerdo.

-Por que fez isso?? – gemeu Juca, erguendo-se e começando a pular pela sala, como se aquilo pudesse amenizar a dor.

-Eu não sei... O dado disse pra morder... Não foi gostoso... Não te deixou excitado?

-Excitado?? Vai deixar meu dedo _inchado_, isso sim! Ai, bosta de dragão... – e continuou a pular, a dor deixada pelos dentes de Joyce latejando no dedão.

-Sinto muito – ela lamentou-se, encolhida de vergonha. – Talvez se eu tivesse mordido outro dedo, talvez o mindinho...

-Nem... pense... nisso – respondeu Juca, recuando para o fundo da sala. – Esse jogo é uma ameaça! É o pior jogo erótico que existe! Ele machuca... E muito... – finalmente ele conseguiu sentar-se para examinar o dedão. – Nossa, tem até as marcas dos seus dentes!

-Vou tentar de novo...

-Não! Você não vai jogar esses dados de novo, Joyce, eu estou com _medo_ desses dados!

-Não entendo porque não deu certo... – disse Joyce pesarosa, largando os dados sobre o tampo de uma mesa. – Bom, o jeito é deixarmos as brincadeiras para outro dia e já partirmos pra ação...

-Ação? – choramingou Juca, fazendo carinho no dedo. – Acha que vou conseguir fazer alguma coisa com o meu dedão machucado??

-Não usamos o seu dedo do pé para fazer amor, Juca... Ou melhor, _não sabemos usar_, pelo que vimos hoje... Mas escute bem o que vou lhe dizer: ainda aprendo esses jogos eróticos esquisitos. Ainda saberei deixá-lo louquinho com uma mordida bem gostosa no seu pé!

-Se eu não perder o meu dedão, eu até deixo... Preciso ir pra ala hospitalar, isso vai acabar me matando – disse Juca, levantando-se e caminhado para a porta aos pulos.

-Nossa, como os homens são _moles, _tanto drama por causa de uma mordidinha! – reclamou Joyce, ajudando-o a caminhar. – O que vai falar para Madame Pomfrey?

-Sei lá, digo que fui atacado por um vampiro que gosta de morder pés...

-E existem vampiros assim? – perguntou Joyce enquanto passavam pela porta, Juca apoiado em seu ombro, mancando com o pé machucado suspenso fora do piso.

-Li um caso do tipo uma vez no Pasquim. O vampiro se disfarçou de podólogo para sugar o sangue dos trouxas.

-É, Madame Pomfrey vai acreditar muito nessa história...

-Não será menos estranho do que dizer que a minha noiva deu uma dentada no meu dedo achando que seria gostoso.

-Se encher muito, eu largo você mancando aqui no corredor – ameaçou Joyce, irritando-se com a piadinha de Juca. – E pare de chorar!

Ele achou melhor ficar em silêncio depois dessa ameaça; até as lágrimas desapareceram. Com Juca mancando, eles avançavam lentamente. Assim que dobraram o primeiro corredor, Joyce notou que havia esquecido os dados dentro da sala.

-Por que não deixar aquelas duas ameaças lá dentro? – pediu Juca. – Vou dormir mais tranqüilo sabendo que estão fechadas numa sala...

-Largue de ser bundão, Juca! Não vamos jogar aquelas drogas por enquanto. Acontece que seria no mínimo estranho um professor encontrá-los numa sala, iam ver que algum casal usou-os lá dentro pra se amar.

-Pra _se torturar_, você quer dizer...

-Vou até lá, e vê se não começa a chorar novamente ou vai ter que ir em um pé só até a ala – avisou Joyce, deixando Juca escorado contra a parede do corredor, segurando as lágrimas.

Joyce caminhou tranqüila até a porta da sala. Assim que abriu a porta viu o par de dados sobre uma das mesas. Ela entrou para pegá-los. Estava de costas quando uma figura assomou pela porta da sala, segurando um frasco de vidro cheio de um líquido muito escuro e uma varinha.

Era Marjorie, pronta para desfragmentar a alma de Joyce.

Ela mergulhou a ponta da varinha no líquido onde a mistura do sangue de Ted e a poção maldita rodopiavam. Em seguida, ergueu a varinha cuja ponta estava impregnada de maldade e lançou essa maldade na direção de Joyce, com as palavras que a mãe lhe instruíra tomando conta de sua mente:

"_Joyce Meadowes, seu desejo intenso agora é meu"._

Um fio de fumaça escura despontou da ponta da varinha e, velozmente, atingiu o corpo de Joyce no instante em que ela estendia a mão para os dados.

Ela sentiu uma dor imensa subir pelo corpo. Era como se houvesse algo vivo dentro dela, querendo sair, tentando romper a pele. Joyce berrou de dor, enquanto caía no chão da sala, estrebuchando.

A fumaça negra voltou para a varinha de Marjorie, ficando concentrada na ponta; ela então tocou a ponta dentro do frasco de vidro, libertando a essência de Joyce lá dentro e encarcerando-a ao tapar o frasco com a rolha.

Antes de fugir, Marjorie olhou uma última vez para Joyce, que ainda gritava de dor; sabia que ela sentiria aquela sensação de rompimento por mais alguns minutos. Uma sombra se formava vinda do outro corredor; na certa era o noivo de Joyce, vindo mancando para acudir a garota. Sem perder mais tempo, Marjorie deixou o corredor, guardando o frasco na bolsa...

Dentro da sala, Joyce sentia a dor diminuir gradualmente. Agora se resumia a fisgadas dolorosas que iam e vinham...

-Ai... Socorro... – ela gritou. – Está doendo...

-Joyce! – respondeu Juca do corredor, caindo no caminho ao tentar avançar mais rapidamente; o dedo machucado latejou com a queda. Em pânico para ver o que havia acontecido, Juca começou a deslizar o corpo pelo chão de pedra, usando os braços para se mover. – Minha querida, estou quase chegando... Calma...

Ele esgueirou-se com todas as suas forças. Ao chegar à sala e ver a garota caída no chão, tremendo descontroladamente, Juca esqueceu-se do dedo machucado e levantou-se, apoiando-se no batente da porta. Ignorando a própria dor, agachou-se ao lado de Joyce e abraçou-a:

-Ah o que houve, o que está sentindo? – ele perguntou a ela, desesperado.

-Já está passando – ela murmurou nos ombros dele. – Juca, foi uma dor terrível, eu achei que ia morrer até... Nunca senti isso antes... Não quero que volte...

-Não, não vai voltar... Vamos até a ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey saberá dizer o que aconteceu...

-Não é melhor voltar para a sala comunal?

-Nem pensar, Joyce! Ser medicada pelas poções da Madame Pomfrey vai garantir que isso não volte... seja lá o que for... Vamos dar um jeito de chegar lá...

Os dois deixaram a sala, amparando um ao outro, Joyce assustada pelo que acontecera, pelo que _sentira, _e Juca sentindo mais do que nunca a dor no dedo. O temor de que aquilo se repetisse era tão ou mais doloroso para Joyce do que qualquer coisa que o noivo pudesse estar sentindo.

* * *

Eles voltaram para a sala comunal, encontrando Hermione, Lanísia, Serena e Alone ainda acordadas, conversando nas mesmíssimas poltronas em que se encontravam quando os dois saíram. Joyce estava calma, mas Juca mancava um pouco, o que lhes revelou que algo havia dado errado assim que os viram.

-Por que essas caras de enterro? – perguntou Alone imediatamente.

Joyce relatou primeiramente a dor súbita que havia sentido e como Madame Pomfrey não conseguiu identificar o que a teria provocado; apenas a prevenira com uma poção que ela deveria tomar na hora que a dor surgisse novamente... _se_ surgisse.

-Até parece que vou conseguir manter firme um cálice de poção se sentir isso outra vez – disse Joyce às amigas. – Não dá nem pra pensar na hora... É horrível.

-Isso é muito intrigante... – disse Mione, pensativa.

-Nem me venha com teorias mirabolantes – pediu Joyce.

-Que chato, isso acabou estragando a noite de vocês – observou Serena. – Vocês estavam tão ansiosos para brincar com os dados do amor...

-Ah, mas isso deu errado _antes _que eu sentisse a dor – ressaltou Joyce, olhando de esguelha para Juca. – Não estamos preparados para jogos diferentes...

_-Você _não está preparada? – perguntou Hermione, como se duvidasse. – O que pode ter confundido Joyce Meadowes?

-É um jogo que explora muito as mãos e os pés, e eu e o Juca nunca pensamos em fazer com essas partes do nosso corpo tudo o que o dado sugeria, como morder o pé direito, chupar a mão esquerda, coisas do tipo...

-Joyce, será que eu podia dar uma olhada nesses dados? – perguntou Mione, estendendo a mão para agarrá-los. Ela examinou as faces dos dados atentamente. – De fato, o que revela as partes do corpo onde as ações devem ser feitas só oferece quatro opções: mão esquerda, mão direita, pé esquerdo e pé direito...

-Parece até um dado daquele jogo das cores, o _Twister_ – notou Serena, jogando uma pipoca doce na boca enquanto era observada pelos olhares surpresos de Juca e de suas amigas. – Mão esquerda no azul... Pé direito no amarelo... É engraçada a confusão que aquele jogo forma, não é? – só então ela percebeu os olhares de choque. – Disse alguma coisa errada?

-Não... Mas nos ajudou a descobrir onde erramos! – disse Joyce, boquiaberta. – Juca, era um dado de _Twister!_

-Nãoooo... Não pode ser... – resmungou Juca. – Não venderiam um par de dados errado...

-E não venderam! Acontece que Alone tem um jogo de _Twister_, que acabou ficando na minha mala depois que deixamos a minha casa para vir à escola! Os dados também estão lá, acabaram se misturando aos dados do amor! Nos dados do jogo, um deles diz quais são as cores, e o outro qual a mão ou o pé que deve ser colocado sobre a cor! Usamos um dado de cada jogo!

-Nossa... – Juca estava perplexo. – Como fomos burros...

Alone riu alto, recebendo olhares irritados de Joyce e Juca por essa ousadia.

-Desculpem, só estou imaginando a Joyce tentando chupar a mão do Juca e ficar excitada com isso...

-Para a sua informação, foi ele que tentou chupar minha mão!

-E foi gostoso, Juca? – perguntou Alone.

-Tão excitante quanto tomar banho frio... – ele comentou, irônico; Joyce olhou feio, mas acabou aos risos, abraçando-se a ele, ao recordar a besteira que tentaram fazer.

-Agora só nos resta dormir... – disse Lanísia bocejando, enquanto todos deixavam as poltronas e se encaminhavam para os dormitórios. – Acho que vou sonhar com o Expresso de Hogwarts hoje, o que acham, meninas?

Elas riram. Hermione também, mas uma fisgada de preocupação não a deixava tranqüila. Essa preocupação envolvia a misteriosa dor que Joyce sentiu. Segurou o braço da amiga antes que elas entrassem no dormitório.

-Algum problema, Mione?

-Você ouviu alguma voz antes de sentir a dor? Alguma voz que estivesse lançando um feitiço?

-Não...

-E algum indício de que houvesse mais alguém na sala com você? Ou que alguém tenha lhe atingido pelas costas?

-Também não... Nossa, Mione, quem iria querer me atingir dessa maneira? Somos as belas Encalhadas, todos nos adoram! – percebendo que o olhar de preocupação de Mione não desaparecia, ela completou. – Está bem, tem o Ted Pernil, mas ele não tem como entrar aqui na escola! Foi algo no meu corpo que provocou a dor, sou toda estranha mesmo, acho que meu organismo deve me acompanhar... – ela riu.

-Sim, você deve estar certa... Não foi feitiço algum... Vou esquecer esse medo – elas entraram no dormitório. – Apesar de ter errado o sobrenome do Ted, sabe que Ted Pernil ficou mais bonitinho?

Elas deitaram-se, sem nem imaginar que algo foi retirado de Joyce.

Algo que estava naquele exato momento no dormitório do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa, sendo observado atentamente por Marjorie. Na noite seguinte, ela pretendia ter mais frascos completos ao seu lado.

* * *

As Encalhadas acordaram cedo na manhã seguinte. Estavam sentadas na mesa da Grifinória, sem a companhia dos rapazes, o que lhes permitia momentos de confissões.

Enquanto serviam-se, Lanísia relatou a aventura no trem, que até o momento apenas Hermione conhecia.

-Não acredito que realizou a minha fantasia, sua atrevida! – comentou Alone, exaltada. – Já conversei sobre isso com Harry e Colin, mas os dois morrem de medo de sermos flagrados! Dizem que uma coisa dessas ia nos prejudicar ainda mais... Não se tocam que essa é a graça em se arriscar!

-Acho que a Hermione nem se preocupa com isso... – disse Joyce. – Lembram-se da Festa da Fantasia Sexual? Todos os presentes assistindo à primeira vez da Hermione.

Elas riram com a lembrança. Mione, absorta em um dever, nem percebeu.

-O que está fazendo, Mione? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Estou tentando terminar o trabalho de Transfiguração.

-Você deixou o trabalho para a última hora? – estranhou Lanísia.

Antes que Hermione respondesse, Serena arregalou os olhos:

-Havia algo para fazer?

-Sim – respondeu Mione. – Esqueceu-se de que o Professor Raccer pediu uma redação sobre o processo que envolveu a elaboração das atuais leis da Transfiguração?

-Completamente! Ai, estou perdida... – Serena olhou desalentada para a Mesa Principal, onde o professor conversava animadamente com McGonagall.

O Professor Ipcs Raccer era o novo mestre de Transfiguração. Era alto, tinha olhos verdes e possuía o costume de andar muito bem arrumado. Era ótimo professor, mas ocasionalmente cometia deslizes nos encantamentos devido a sua gagueira, que aumentava muito em momentos de nervosismo.

-Por que não terminou ainda, Mione? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não consigo encontrar o nome do bruxo que apresentou o projeto das leis!! Preciso descobrir antes da primeira aula! Droga, estou perdida... Qual será o nome desse bruxo?

-Ricardo Cabot, Ordem de Merlim, Terceira Classe.

Ela reconheceu-o primeiramente pela mão. Era Aaron Raccer, é claro, com o seu anel prateado com o desenho da fênix no dedo indicador. Depois, veio a voz grave, soando em seu ouvido agradavelmente.

-Obrigada, Aaron – agradeceu Mione, escrevendo com a pena. – Prontinho! Espero que o seu pai perceba todas as referências que citei, acho que deixaram meu trabalho muito mais completo...

-De você ele sempre espera o melhor – disse Aaron. – E eu também.

Ele sorriu, provocante – pelo menos era provocante para Mione. Ela ficou encabulada, enquanto os dentes muito brancos de Aaron faiscavam em sua direção. Aaron era um rapaz de cabelos escuros e cavanhaque, que havia sido transferido para Hogwarts quando o pai assumiu o cargo anteriormente ocupado por Frieda Lambert. Tinha dezesseis anos e era o melhor aluno do sexto ano. Além do anel sempre fixo no dedo, não tirava um pequeno brinco argolado da orelha esquerda, brinco que só brilhava menos do que seu sorriso. Sem ação diante dos olhos negros de Aaron, Mione começou a guardar o material na mochila, na esperança de que ele pelo menos descesse da mesa; uma de suas pernas estava muito próxima dela. Ao fazer um movimento para colocar a mochila ao seu lado no banco, Mione esbarrou o braço na perna de Aaron; o rubor espalhou-se pelo seu rosto.

-Oh, desculpe... – ela disse, envergonhada.

-Nem precisa se desculpar – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela, o sorriso brilhando ainda mais, como se tivesse gostado. Ele devia ter percebido que a resposta deixou Mione confusa, porque esclareceu logo a seguir. – Sim, eu gostei muito.

E após dizer isso, Aaron afastou-se para sentar-se em outro lugar. Depois de beber uma taça de água, Hermione abanou-se.

-Ele me deixa sem fôlego.

-Humm... – murmurou Joyce, maliciosa.

-Não dessa forma! Eu fico toda perdida quando ele aparece, com medo de que ele veja algum interesse onde não existe nenhum... Fico tensa!

-Ele nem disfarça que é doidinho por você...

-Problema dele, Joyce. Já tenho o meu namorado que é mil vezes melhor. Se querem saber, toda essa atenção não é exclusividade minha, Aaron corre atrás de várias garotas. Ele foi flagrado aos beijos com uma das Patil na véspera das férias... Agora, escutem bem, as quatro: esqueçam Aaron Raccer! Daqui a pouco o Rony aparece e vai pensar o que não deve!

-Tudo bem, já paramos... – disse Alone.

Naquele momento, um aluno do segundo ano entrou no Salão Principal e anunciou para todos os presentes o evento desagradável que se desenrolava no saguão de entrada, interrompendo assim o café da manhã de todos os presentes:

-AJUDEM! VÃO MATAR POTTER E CREEVEY! VÃO MATÁ-LOS!

-Nossa, o que será dessa vez? – perguntou Alone, deixando a mesa da Grifinória e correndo para o saguão de entrada ao lado das amigas.

Diversas pessoas também se precipitaram para o saguão, que já tinha um bom número de curiosos, rodeando o motivo do alvoroço. Alone empurrou alguns estudantes, mas conseguiu abrir caminho até o centro.

-É claro, só podia ser você... – disse a Crabbe.

A surpresa era o que ele estava fazendo; Crabbe prendia Harry pelos pulsos, e forçara-o a agachar-se em pleno saguão. À sua frente, um colega da Sonserina fazia a mesma coisa com Colin Creevey, de modo que Colin e Harry estavam na mesma posição, frente a frente, torcendo-se, tentando libertar-se do aperto dos trogloditas.

-Solte-os – ordenou Alone friamente, a varinha erguida pronta a entrar em ação.

-Por quê? – indagou Crabbe desdenhoso. – Não estamos fazendo nada de ruim...

-Nem venha com essa, estou vendo muito bem o corte no rosto do Colin.

-Você ainda não tinha visto? Ah, já sei por quê... Harry e Colin na certa tiveram sua noite particular, sem a sua presença. Aí, entusiasmados, acabaram arranhando um ao outro. Quando você der banho nas suas _mocinhas _você deve encontrar outros arranhões... Afinal, não é para isso que você serve, Alone? Para cuidar das duas donzelas?

-Está enganado, Crabbe. O meu relacionamento com Harry e Colin envolve muito mais que isso.

-Então você anda participando também? – ele riu. – Então, diga a todos que estão aqui, como é que tudo funciona! Fazem rodízio? Ou agem os três ao mesmo tempo? Será que são os dois de uma vez em você, ih... Puxa, Alone, que feio, isso é coisa de vagabunda...

-Não te interessa _o quê_ ou_ como_ eu, Harry e Colin agimos na intimidade, isso só interessa a nós três. Eu amo os dois da mesma forma. Não servem apenas para sexo.

-Você quer dizer que existe amor entre vocês? – Crabbe riu alto, acompanhado do colega Sonserino, que apertava os pulsos de Harry sem dó. – Todos que estão aqui no saguão, prestem atenção! Quem acredita que existe algum sentimento nesse trio?

No meio da multidão silenciosa, quatro mãos se ergueram no ar: Serena, Hermione, Lanísia e Joyce.

Crabbe apreciou o momento, e fez um sinal pedindo para que Alone olhasse ao redor.

-Viu isso? Apenas as suas amigas acham que não é só sexo que rola entre vocês...

Alone o encarava com o mesmo olhar, sem mover nenhum músculo. Nem piscava os olhos ao dizer, lentamente:

-O que existe só interessa a nós três. Os outros... – ela sacudiu os ombros, e completou de maneira fria: – ..._que se danem._

A segurança de Alone abalou o humor depreciativo de Crabbe. Parecia que, em troca dessa resposta, Harry e Colin iam sofrer mais nas mãos dos grandalhões, mas a chegada de McGonagall não permitiu.

-Parem! Crabbe, Afonso, larguem os dois! – ordenou, no que foi prontamente obedecida. Harry e Colin protestaram de dor, afagando os pulsos, e caíram no piso do saguão. – Alguém pode me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu aqui?

-Crabbe e Afonso agrediram os dois, professora – adiantou-se Alone. – E depois lançaram ofensas a mim e aos meninos.

Minerva fitou-a com seu olhar severo.

-E será que não deram nenhum motivo para que agissem dessa forma?

Alone olhou incrédula para a diretora; a cena que ela havia presenciado não era suficiente para levar Crabbe e o amigo para a detenção? Por que levantar a suspeita de que houve motivo para tudo aquilo?

-Professora, tenho certeza de que Harry e Colin só estavam descendo para o café da manhã... – ela começou a explicar, mas foi interrompida por uma voz fina, vinda de uma aluna da Corvinal, que resolveu contar o que tinha visto:

-Eles desciam coladinhos, professora... – fez uma careta para mostrar seu incômodo.

-Também falavam barbaridades sobre essa garota aí – disse um quartanista da Sonserina, olhando com pouco caso para Alone. – Elogiavam o corpo dela e detalhavam as intimidades...

Alone estava perplexa; ninguém entre os presentes achava que Crabbe e Afonso agiram sem motivo. Aquilo a abalou, mas sabia que não podia desmoronar; não ali, na frente de todos, com Crabbe ansioso para vê-la aos prantos. Olhou para as Encalhadas; as amigas sorriram afetuosamente, dando-lhe força. Alone, então, agachou-se e ajudou Harry e Colin a levantar-se. Pegou a mão de cada um e deu um beijo carinhoso.

Ignorando todos os olhares, ela passou pelos alunos que bloqueavam o caminho e, de mãos dadas com Harry e Colin, sorridente, voltou ao saguão de entrada.

-Essa é a _nossa amiga!_ – disse Joyce, com orgulho.

-A felicidade incomoda – observou Mione. – Mas estaremos aqui pra impedir que atrapalhem a felicidade da nossa Encalhada.

-O importante é vê-la segura – disse Lanísia, enquanto voltavam para o saguão de entrada.

-Ela só se importa com a própria alegria – comentou Serena.

Ao lado da escadaria de mármore, Marjorie, que presenciara o ocorrido, também sentiu a segurança de Alone, o quanto todos os comentários não a abalavam. Era uma qualidade, sem dúvida. Qualidade essencial para que o relacionamento da garota com Harry e Colin continuasse. Assim, a pena de Marjorie rabiscou no pergaminho o que Alone tinha de mais valioso para o seu relacionamento...

_ALONE – Segurança._

* * *

Após um longo dia de estudos, as Encalhadas deixaram o castelo rumo a Hogsmeade para abrirem o grupo de ajuda, que continuava a funcionar três vezes por semana. As noites em que iam ao grupo eram sempre animadas; no caminho, divertiam-se conversando e brincando umas com as outras. Nessa noite, no entanto, uma mudança foi sugerida por Hermione:

-Vamos usar a Rede de Flu e sair diretamente na lareira do grupo. Assim não corremos o risco de darmos de cara com o Ted no meio da estrada para o povoado.

Elas usaram a lareira da sala do Professor Raccer – que insistia em receber conselhos das meninas.

-Não dá, professor – respondeu Joyce, apanhando um punhado de pó de flu. – Não sabemos orientar homens!

-Sa-sabem como é... De-depois que me di-di-di... divorciei da mãe de Aaron, nunca mais tive uma mu... mu... muuu...

-Uma vaca? – perguntou Serena.

-...mu... mulher! – concluiu Ipcs, olhando irritado para a garota.

-Mas por que não, professor? – indagou Joyce. – Você está no ponto ainda! Acredite, se não estivesse namorando, já teria tirado o senhor dessa estiagem sexual.

-Joyce! Isso é coisa que se diga a um professor?

-Estamos entre amigos, Mione, fica tranqüila!

-Sem falar que é ótimo ser elo-elo-ELO...

-Alguém me chamou aqui? – perguntou uma garota que passava diante da sala.

-Não, Eloíza, não chamamos... – disse Alone, e a menina foi-se embora.

-..._elogiado_ por você, Joyce, isso faz muito bem para minha alto-esti-esti-estiii...

-Este quem? – perguntou Serena, confusa, olhando ao redor da sala, tentando identificar o que o professor estava "mostrando".

-..ESTIII...

-Ai, eu não consigo saber o que é! – disse Serena, apavorada, esperneando pela sala.

-Sossega, sua doida! – reclamou Joyce, segurando-a pelas vestes.

-..._estima_, é isso... Ufa... – ele respirou fundo. – Viram só? Já fico mais tenso e essa gagueira piora!

-Não precisa ficar nervoso, tem é que ficar feliz – disse Joyce. – Bom, é melhor irmos andando, ou a reunião do grupo vai acabar atrasando... Boa noite, professor!

Ao chegarem ao grupo de ajuda, que funcionava no prédio em que seria inaugurada a loja Bruxetes, as meninas abriram as janelas e acenderam os castiçais. Hermione deu batidinhas com a varinha no aviso luminoso bem acima da porta de entrada, alterando-o para ABERTO. Quando entrou no prédio novamente, as amigas estavam reunidas no hall, sentadas nos sofás alaranjados e agarradas às almofadas felpudas, à espera das "pacientes", que é como as meninas carinhosamente chamavam aquelas que procuravam ajuda.

-Espero que Lorenzo traga uma garrafa de Demência junto com os lanches – disse Lanísia; como não jantavam no castelo nos dias de reunião, as Encalhadas eram servidas pelo dono do bar. – Sempre aparece uma doida que precisa de algumas doses para se acalmar...

-Ou para não atacar o Lorenzo – ressaltou Mione. – Outro dia a minha paciente, aquela que estava querendo assediar o amigo do marido, cismou com ele! Ficou toda "se querendo" para cima do Lorenzo, tanto que o coitado quase teve que sair correndo! Não sei como ele não desiste de aparecer aqui.

-Mulheres encalhadas entram em desespero – comentou Joyce. – Esse é o grande problema... – parou de falar no instante em que a porta se abriu, e por ela passou a primeira paciente da noite. – Madame Cristina! Que prazer em revê-la... – e, baixinho, para as amigas – ...de novo essa mulher!

-Olá, Joyce! Olá, Encalhadas! – as meninas acenaram. – Me desculpe vir aqui outra vez, mas ainda não resolvi o meu problema. Ainda estou insatisfeita com o tamanho do...

-Sim, claro, o problema da bilonguinha do seu marido, venha comigo, vamos até a sala das Garotas que Querem Demais para conversarmos em particular. Tenho uma experiência que deve funcionar desta vez.

Ela então conduziu a mulher até a sala vermelha. A porta do grupo de ajuda foi aberta novamente, mas por ela passou Rony Weasley. O feitiço que circulava pelo local detectou a presença masculina e um apito soou acima da porta, acompanhado por uma voz feminina e mecânica:

-"Alerta-macho"... Atenção: "alerta-macho"...

Mione calou o apito com um floreio da varinha e jogou-se nos braços do namorado.

-Que surpresa mais linda! – disse a ele.

-Ainda não me recuperei do susto pelo qual passamos no trem – falou Rony. – Preciso mimá-la ainda mais.

Os dois se beijavam quando o alarme soou mais uma vez com o Alerta-macho. Agora era Lorenzo, que chegava com uma bandeja flutuando diante de si.

-Aqui está o jantar das Encalhadas! – anunciou, pousando a bandeja na mesa diante dos sofás. – Trouxe também uma garrafa de Demência, como podem ver...

-É tudo o que queríamos! – comemorou Alone, pegando uma batata-frita. – E aí, alguma festinha secreta programada para os próximos dias?

-Sim, só estou pensando num tema divertido – respondeu Lorenzo. – Quando já estiver tudo combinado, trago os convites para distribuírem na escola... – notou a presença de Rony a apertou a mão dele. – Como vai, Weasley? Não vai tentar ser assassinado em outra das festas do meu bar, vai?

-Por favor, nem gosto de lembrar daquilo – disse Rony. – Mas estava interessado numa nova exibição de amor ao vivo, se a Mione topar... – ele riu, mas Mione o fitava, muito séria. – É, acho que também não vai acontecer...

-Li tudo sobre a fuga do Ted Bacon – disse Lorenzo. – Isso me preocupa. Estou certo de que ele tentará vingar-se de vocês.

-Nada indica isso até agora – falou Lanísia. – Acredito que o Ted está muito preocupado em fugir para se pensar em nós cinco.

-O fato de ele ter tramado a morte do pai só em busca de dinheiro não diz a vocês o tipo de pessoa que ele é? – questionou Lorenzo. – Podem aguardar: ele vai dar um jeito de se aproximar de vocês.

As meninas engoliram em seco, olhando-se.

-Vou voltar para o bar, e tenham _juízo, _mocinhas! Não quero que nada aconteça a vocês.

Lorenzo foi embora. Rony e as garotas devoraram o jantar e tomaram alguns goles de Demência. Quando terminaram o lanche, Hermione levantou-se e levou o lixo para a lixeira externa. Já retornava ao grupo quando notou um movimento estranho numa moita, visão acompanhada de uma sensação muito forte de que _estava sendo vigiada._

Recordou-se da última vez em que foi dominada por aquela sensação; no quarto de Joyce, nas férias, quando seu brinco desapareceu cedendo lugar a um escorpião. Uma possibilidade remota passou pela sua cabeça: será que estava sendo vigiada pela mesma pessoa que a roubou no outro dia?

Ela ia descobrir... Mione acendeu a ponta da varinha e, passando direto pela porta do grupo de ajuda, adiantou-se até o arbusto. Afastou-o, mas nada encontrou atrás das folhas; nada, exceto duas tarântulas mortas. Sentiu um calafrio; seria uma coincidência?

Então a mão pousou em seu ombro...

-Ah! – exclamou Mione, assustada, erguendo a varinha.

Era Aaron Raccer.

-Calma, não vou fazer nada! – disse ele.

-Desculpe, Aaron, achei que era outra pessoa... Pra dizer a verdade, nem sei quem...

-Sou inofensivo, mas posso fazer muitas coisas se você quiser... – e seu sorriso brilhou mesmo na escuridão.

-Não brinque assim, Aaron...

Ele segurou-a pelo braço e a trouxe para bem perto do seu corpo.

-Acho que somos perfeitos um para o outro, Mione.

-Aaron... Tenho namorado, sabe muito bem disso, me solte...

Ele mordeu o lábio e soltou-a.

-Está certo... Perdi o controle, não devia ter feito isso... Eu... Vou indo, Mione... A gente se vê na escola...

-Claro... – ela sorriu, envergonhada, enquanto via-o afastar-se.

Marjorie, oculta atrás de uma árvore, viu a oportunidade perfeita descortinar-se diante de si. A fidelidade de Mione acabara ser posta à prova, e, como sempre, havia prevalecido._ Era o momento._

Mione voltou a vasculhar os arbustos ao seu redor. Subitamente, sentiu uma dor intensa invadir seu corpo. Achou que ia ser rasgada em duas pela força daquela dor; não suportou a intensidade, sua visão começou a se turvar e, perdendo as forças, ela desmaiou sobre o gramado.

Marjorie guardou o frasco onde agora estava encarcerada a Fidelidade de Hermione e saltou de seu esconderijo atrás do tronco. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Mione e, com puxões violentos, arrancou os brincos das orelhas da garota. Sentiu as gotículas de sangue com os dedos.

-Sua vida ainda será minha... – sibilou, pegando as aranhas mortas e deixando-as sobre o rosto de Hermione. – O terror só vai aumentar, até tomar conta de tudo...

Marjorie desapareceu nas sombras, esgueirando-se antes que Mione acordasse, levando consigo um par de brincos e uma parte fundamental da alma de Hermione Granger.

* * *

-Mione está demorando muito – disse Rony, o primeiro a desconfiar da demora. – Vamos até lá ver o que aconteceu?

-Sim, claro – falou Alone que, segundos depois, saía à procura de Hermione com Rony, Serena e Lanísia.

Quando saíram do prédio e não encontraram sinal de Mione, Rony dividiu-os em dois grupos: ele e Alone procurariam pelas ruas e caminhos da esquerda, Serena e Lanísia partiriam para a direita.

-Será que Lorenzo estava certo? – perguntou Serena à Lanísia, enquanto percorriam as ruas do povoado. – Acha que o Ted está por aqui?

-Não vamos pensar no pior, Serena, fique calma!

-Como não vamos pensar no pior? A Mione jamais ia desaparecer dessa forma! Tem alguma coisa errada nesse desaparecimento...

-Perder a cabeça não vai adiantar em nada... Oh... – ela não conseguiu continuar; viu Augusto saindo do Três Vassouras, trajando uma longa capa escura. – Nossa, mas como ele consegue melhorar a cada dia?

-Lanísia, _concentre-se_, estamos procurando a Mione, não é hora de correr atrás do professor...

-Só um minuto, Serena! – ela pediu. – Ou melhor, venha comigo, veja se a Mione está no Três Vassouras enquanto troco umas palavrinhas com ele!

-Cheirou cueca?? Só pode ter cheirado né, e uma muito suja! Estamos em Hogsmeade, outros professores devem estar por aqui agora!

-Eu não vi mais nenhum até o momento – disse Lanísia. – Eu vou até ele, de qualquer forma. E seu eu fosse você entraria correndo no Três Vassouras, a não ser que queira ficar dando bandeira aqui no meio da rua para o Ted pegá-la.

Lanísia começou a correr atrás do professor; Serena seguiu-a. Quando alcançaram o bar, Lanísia prosseguiu no encalço de Augusto, enquanto Serena desaparecia pela porta do Três Vassouras.

Ela alcançou Augusto quando ele subia um beco escuro, formado pela lateral de diversas lojas.

-Alguém quer companhia? – ela perguntou.

Augusto parou e voltou-se para ela, esfregando os olhos.

-Você aparece em todos os lugares, Lanísia. Às vezes quando vou dormir fico cismado achando que está escondida embaixo da minha cama!

-Jamais me encontrará embaixo da sua cama, meu lugar é em cima, nos seus braços... – ela respondeu, subindo até ele e enlaçando-o pela cintura.

-Lanísia, aqui não podemos... É tão perigoso quanto em Hogwarts...

-Ah, só um beijo... Vai...

-Não – ele desvencilhou-se e voltou a subir o beco. – Boa noite!

Ela ficou imóvel, decepcionada. No início do beco, surgia Marjorie, já com um frasco pronto para ser preenchido. Ela mergulhou a varinha, umedeceu com a mistura de sangue e poção e então se concentrou no encantamento:

"_Lanísia Burns, sua ousadia é minha"._

A fumaça negra, imperceptível no negror da noite, voou na direção de Lanísia, no momento em que ela decidia continuar a perseguir o professor:

-Augusto, não faça... – mas não teve tempo de concluir quando a dor provocada pela magia espalhou-se pelo seu sistema nervoso.

Lanísia parou de correr.

-Ai... O que está acontecendo... O que é isso? – perguntou-se, enquanto dobrava o corpo; a dor era sentida em todos os cantos, como se todo o seu corpo estivesse sendo apunhalado. Ela sentiu-se entontecer, o beco começou a girar...

Augusto, estranhando a ausência de passos às suas costas, virou-se e viu Lanísia desabando sobre o chão de pedras.

-Droga... – murmurou, enquanto descia o beco para socorrê-la.

Ao chegar à jovem, Augusto agachou-se e envolveu-a nos braços, apoiando a cabeça dela sobre sua perna, enquanto sentia a temperatura do rosto e sentia-lhe o pulso.

-Sua maluquinha, o que aprontou dessa vez... – ele disse, puxando o lenço do bolso para secar o suor frio que impregnava a testa de Lanísia. Enquanto secava-a, a jovem piscou os olhos, lentamente, enquanto recuperava a consciência.

-Augusto... Ainda dói um pouco...

-Onde dói? O que está sentindo?

-Pontadas fortes... Aqui... – ela pegou a mão dele e conduziu-a até a altura do coração. – Ai, agora é aqui... – e levou a mão do professor até a perna. – Vão voltar, Augusto, vão voltar com força, eu não quero, é ruim demais...

-Não vão voltar, calma – ele afagou o rosto dela, afastando os longos cabelos escuros. – Estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem...

-_Mas que pouca vergonha é essa!_

Augusto, que tinha uma das mãos sobre o rosto de Lanísia e a outra sobre a perna da jovem, foi surpreendido naquela posição por Flitwick e Sprout, que o encaravam estupefatos.

* * *

**N/A: Assim termina o quinto capítulo! No próximo, os primeiros efeitos da Magia do Aprisionamento nas relações das garotas! Pessoal, sempre que der deixem uma review, assim posso saber o que estão achando da fic, do que gostam mais... Só clicar em Review for chapter. Até o próximo, obrigado sempre!**


	6. Menta e fogo

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_**Menta e fogo**_

_Alterações que incomodam..._

**Ele tossiu, tentando fazer com que a jovem o notasse.**

_...as loucuras de sempre..._

**-NÃO DISSE QUE QUERIA ALGO BEM GRANDE??**

_...ataques de raiva..._

**-Agora você morre!! – berrou Alone, as mãos em posição de ataque.**

_...uma Encalhada em perigo..._

**-SOCORRO!! AJUDEM...**

**

* * *

**

Augusto sentiu o rosto esquentar, confuso, sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Enquanto Flitwick e Sprout se aproximavam, ele tratou de afastar as mãos do corpo de Lanísia. Olhou preocupado para a garota, mas ela parecia estar se recuperando a cada segundo; tinha a expressão tranqüila e aliviada, como se tivesse deixado para trás um terrível pesadelo – a dor súbita que a invadiu e a fez perder os sentidos.

-Por que está debruçado sobre a Lanísia, Augusto? – questionou Flitwick ao chegar até os dois. – Ela caiu ao tentar roubar pergaminhos outra vez?

-Não... – respondeu Augusto, atônito com a ironia de Flitwick. – Eu... Eu estava subindo o beco e quando olhei para trás, vi a Lanísia desmaiando, apenas isso, não fiz nada com ela, Flitwick...

-Por enquanto não o acusei de coisa alguma...

-Você não ouviu?? – Augusto ergueu a voz, perdendo a paciência. – Ela desmaiou de repente, ainda está muito pálida, precisando de ajuda! Será que não podemos deixar as ironias para depois?

Sprout foi a primeira a agachar-se para falar com Lanísia. Colocando a mão sobre a testa da jovem, sentiu a temperatura e perguntou:

-O que sentiu exatamente?

-Uma dor terrível – respondeu Lanísia. – Parecia que estavam me _mutilando_ por dentro...

-Humm... – fez Flitwick, intrigado. – Estou pensando se algum feitiço não poderia ter provocado esse tipo de dor... Será que não tem nada estranho em seu corpo?

-Não, estou certa de que não... – ela respondeu; enquanto olhava para o próprio corpo, deu-se conta de que Augusto continuava apoiando sua cabeça na perna; isso a sobressaltou e fez com que desse um pulo para trás, indo sentar-se sobre as pedras do beco.

Por um momento, Augusto ficou intrigado com o susto de Lanísia; era tão genuína a maneira como ela o fitava, parecendo horrorizada com a ousadia de apoiar-se na perna de um professor, de manter um contato mais íntimo; ela até mesmo tremeu um pouco, como se estivesse em choque. Tudo muito _real_. Mas depois compreendeu, e quase sorriu ao entender: Lanísia estava encenando, é claro. Sempre muito esperta mesmo após um momento doloroso como aquele, ela já havia percebido a maldade presente nos comentários de Flitwick e tratou de simular um susto para despistá-lo.

Quem não acreditaria em tão perfeita encenação se até ele próprio chegou a acreditar por alguns segundos?

-Desculpe, professor Augusto – ela pediu, muito convincente.

-Imagine – ele respondeu, com um sorriso franco. – Fiquei preocupado com você, não podia deixá-la desamparada...

-Eu sei, mas no momento não pensei em nada. Foi um absurdo levar suas mãos às partes em que eu estava sentindo dor, agi sem pensar, desculpe...

-Não, tudo bem... – ele respondeu, as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto examinava o rosto de Lanísia; parecia confusa; envergonhada; assustada: _perfeita_. – Esqueça isso, em momentos de urgência tudo é válido.

Ele olhou para Flitwick e não se surpreendeu ao notar que não havia mais desconfiança no professor de Feitiços. Sprout ajudava a menina a se levantar e, se em algum momento teve o mesmo pensamento maldoso, já havia se convencido do contrário. Como não acreditar na garota?

Mal sabia ele que a ousadia agora causava vergonha em Lanísia.

* * *

Augusto levantou-se, espanando com as mãos a poeira dos joelhos. Lanísia estava apoiada em Sprout, que perguntou:

-É melhor voltarmos ao castelo, não acham? Não há melhor lugar por aqui para essa jovem do que a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

-Sim, tem toda a razão – concordou Augusto e, dirigindo-se à Lanísia, perguntou. – Podemos usar a lareira do grupo de ajuda às Encalhadas?

-Claro, mas vamos logo antes que aconteça de novo – ela pediu.

-Vamos facilitar o percurso... – disse Flitwick, conjurando uma tipóia flutuante. – Vamos, Lanísia, suba.

Augusto adiantou-se para ajudá-la, mas Lanísia ergueu a mão pedindo para que parasse e, sorrindo acanhada, olhou para Sprout:

-Pode deixar, a professora Sprout me ajuda, obrigada, professor Augusto.

Ele sentiu um pequeno incômodo com essa recusa; normalmente, Lanísia jamais teria recusado a ajuda dele; por mais que fosse diante de dois professores, não deixava de ser um _pretexto _para tocá-lo e provocá-lo. Enquanto ela deitava-se sobre a tipóia, Augusto procurou convencer-se de que ela estava fazendo o melhor para os dois; não era isso o que ele sempre cobrava dela?

-Está segura aí, querida? – perguntou Sprout. Lanísia confirmou. – Ótimo, agora podemos seguir. Eu conduzo a tipóia, Flitwick – e ergueu a varinha, manejando a tipóia nas direções desejadas enquanto percorriam o povoado em direção ao grupo de ajuda.

Ao chegarem lá, passaram pela porta e o Alerta-macho soou diante da presença de Augusto e Flitwick. Sprout não entendeu o porquê daquele alarme, mas Lanísia não fez questão de explicar; o alerta-macho era uma marca das Encalhadas, e só interessava a elas saber disso. Ela calou o alarme e, em seguida, estranhou o silêncio no grupo.

-As meninas ainda não voltaram... – disse, mais para si mesma do que para aqueles que a acompanhavam. – Acho que já posso andar sem ajuda... – e desceu da tipóia.

Naquele momento, a porta do grupo de ajuda se abriu. Mais uma vez o Alerta-macho soou em alto e bom som. Alone, Rony e Hermione entraram com rostos assustados, o que deixou todos os presentes apreensivos.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lanísia, adiantando-se.

-Encontramos Hermione desmaiada atrás de uns arbustos – respondeu Rony, que estava agarrado à namorada, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. – Alguém roubou os brincos e deixou duas aranhas mortas no rosto dela...

As meninas trocaram olhares significativos. _Brincos roubados, animais mortos, outra vez._

-Vou adivinhar... – começou Lanísia. – Mione desmaiou depois de sentir uma dor muito forte!

-Isso mesmo – confirmou Mione, com a voz chorosa. – Do mesmo jeito que aconteceu com a Joyce...

-E comigo – disse Lanísia. – Senti a mesma coisa enquanto procurava por você.

-Isso é muito esquisito... – foi o comentário de Hermione.

-Coincidência, na certa, coincidências acontecem – disse a professora Sprout. – Será que agora podemos voltar ao castelo?

-Agora sim – respondeu Serena, que acabava de cruzar a porta de entrada e a lacrava com o feitiço de proteção. – Ah, Lanísia, obrigada por ter ido me buscar no Três Vassouras! - disse, irônica. - Eu... fiquei com medo de me perder...

-Não acredito que isso pudesse acontecer... – comentou Augusto.

-Querido, em relação à Serena, _acredite_ – respondeu Alone.

-Acho que a Joyce ainda está lá dentro com a paciente – lembrou Mione. – Vamos até lá chamá-la.

-Mas não demorem meninas – pediu Augusto. – A dor pode voltar.

Elas assentiram e percorreram o corredor do grupo, caminhando até a porta marcada com o nome: _JOYCE MEADOWES – Garotas que Querem Demais: "porque um pênis é mais do que um amontoado de centímetros"._ Elas abriram e imediatamente arrependeram-se de não ter batido antes de entrar.

A paciente de Joyce estava sentada numa poltrona, com o rosto avermelhado e uma enorme bala de menta presa entre os lábios – bala que era tão grande que mal cabia em sua boca. O rosto da mulher estava molhado de suor e ela revirava-se na poltrona; as garotas repararam que seus pulsos e pernas estavam amarrados. Joyce, ao lado dela, berrava-lhe nos ouvidos:

-É BOM ISSO? HEIN? ACHA BOA ESSA COISA GIGANTESCA QUE NÃO TE DEIXA NEM RESPIRAR DIREITO?

A mulher soltou um grunhido, que elas entenderam como uma resposta. Para Joyce, não foi válido:

-VAMOS! RESPONDA! NÃO DISSE QUE QUERIA ALGO BEM GRANDE?? ACHA QUE VALE A PENA AGORA??

Um novo grunhido da pobre Madame Cristina, que só tinha o desejo de que o marido fosse mais dotado... Hermione ia adiantar-se para interceder naquela sessão de "tortura" quando Joyce apontou a varinha para a bala.

-Sinta agora se a coisa _melhora _ou _piora _com algo ainda maior!! – e lançou um feitiço, aumentando o tamanho da bala; os lábios de Madame Cristina se alargaram tentando acomodar a bala gigante, os olhos da mulher quase saltaram das órbitas e o rosto passou a assumir uma assustadora coloração arroxeada. Ela estrebuchou na poltrona. – O QUE ACHA AGORA? DÁ PRA SE DELICIAR COM TUDO ISSO?? É MELHOR OU PIOR? HÃ??

Hermione não se conteve mais; apontou a varinha para a bala e diminuiu-a. Madame Cristina cuspiu a minúscula bala de menta para longe, enquanto respirava aceleradamente para recuperar o ar perdido. Enquanto isso, Joyce fitava Hermione com espanto:

-Como ousa atrapalhar a minha aula prática?

-Aula prática? Eu chamo isso de tortura, Joyce! Ficou maluca? Daqui a pouco você matava a mulher sufocada!

-A idéia era essa – respondeu Joyce, tranqüila. – Claro, não chegar a _matar, _mas para ela aprender o que um pintão enfiado nessa boca poderia fazer com ela! Essa mulher é pura gula peniana, meninas!

-Eu _era _– disse Madame Cristina, ofegante. – Não quero mais uma "tora", fico contente com um galhinho, pode até ser um gravetinho...

Joyce olhou orgulhosa para as amigas:

-Viram só? Meus métodos podem ser controversos, mas garantem um bom resultado!

-Podem me soltar daqui agora? – pediu Madame Cristina, e Joyce adiantou-se para soltar as amarras dos pulsos e tornozelos. Parou de repente.

-Ah, nem tivemos tempo de fazer a outra experiência...

-Que experiência? – indagou Madame Cristina, estremecendo.

Joyce abriu um armário e puxou um pênis de borracha.

-Ia aumentar isso até ter uns quarenta centímetros, depois colocá-lo na sua amiguinha e... bom, ela ia deixar de ser amiguinha e ia virar uma baita de uma "amigona".

-Nãooo!! – e a bruxa voltou a mexer-se desconfortável na poltrona. – Não preciso disso! Por favor, eu já aprendi a lição, me deixe sair!! – ela parecia à beira das lágrimas.

-Eu acho que a dor do pênis de quarenta centímetros ia ser mais instrutiva...

-Não precisa, eu aprendi tudo!! Olha, eu posso falar o lema do seu setor, não é isso que você queria desde o começo?? Não era isso, Joyce? Vamos, faça a pergunta! Mostrarei que estou curada!

Joyce deu uns apertões no pênis de borracha, indecisa.

-Joyce, não adianta apertar esse aí, não vai sair nada aí de dentro – disse Alone, zombeteira.

Joyce olhou-a irritada.

-Não estou apertando por isso. Só costumo apertar as bilongas quando estou pensando, me concentrando... – e percebendo os olhares intrigados das outras Encalhadas, pigarreou. – Bom, deixa pra lá... Mas seria mais interessante se viessem recheados, claro – e, sorrindo, guardou o objeto no armário. – Está bem, Madame Cristina, considero-a aprovada no tratamento se responder corretamente, mas lembre-se, precisa ser sincera...

-Nunca fui tão sincera em minha vida...

-Ótimo: Madame Cristina, por que você não é mais uma Garota que Quer Demais?

-Porque um pênis é mais do que um amontoado de centímetros! – respondeu a bruxa num fôlego só, ansiosa para livrar-se da poltrona. – Pronto, falei, agora _me solte!_

-Claro... – assim que Joyce terminou de soltar as cordas, a bruxa saltou da poltrona e saiu correndo da sala, na certa para nunca mais voltar.

-Seu tratamento foi tão cruel que é perigoso a mulher virar lésbica – comentou Alone à amiga.

-Não, ela gosta muito das bilongas pra mudar de time. Tudo bem, vai começar a valorizar a do marido, que é minúscula, cá entre nós, mas jamais vai deixar de gostar... Ela é viciada nisso, tô dizendo!

-Joyce, pegue as suas coisas, nós vamos voltar ao castelo – avisou Mione.

-Mas já? – perguntou Joyce, relaxando na poltrona onde a tortura havia acontecido. – Vocês não atenderam nenhuma paciente ainda...

-Aconteceram umas coisas estranhas enquanto você estava aqui dentro... Eu e Lanísia sentimos a mesma dor que você sentiu ontem à noite... e desmaiamos.

-_Si-nis-tro _– balbuciou Joyce, olhando para as amigas, perplexa. – E foi de repente?

-Sim, do mesmo jeito que você contou – respondeu Lanísia. – A Mione sumiu primeiro, e todas nós saímos atrás dela. Eu acabei me separando do grupo...

-...porque viu o Augusto...

-Como adivinhou?

-O que mais faz você se desviar do curso normal? – perguntou Joyce, olhando para as outras meninas como se esperasse que concordassem com ela. – Você pára tudo o que está fazendo quando vê esse homem!

-Nossa, é tão evidente assim? – indagou Lanísia, olhando constrangida para as outras Encalhadas. – Acham que devo pegar mais leve?

As meninas ficaram atordoadas.

-Lanísia, você bateu a cabeça em algum lugar? – perguntou Serena, alisando a cabeça da amiga.

-Não exatamente... – respondeu Lanísia, desviando-se de Serena. – Mas desmaiei. Senti a dor enquanto corria atrás do Augusto, ela foi tão forte que acabei caindo igual jaca podre no meio de um beco...

-Realmente, deve ter sido a mesma dor! – exclamou Joyce. – Que estranho, será que isso pega?

-Se for transmissível, o Juca deveria ser o primeiro a apresentar os sintomas! – lembrou Mione.

-Bom, o Juca desmaiou na ala hospitalar enquanto Madame Pomfrey passava uma poção sobre o ferimento que meus dentes fizeram no dedão do pé dele... Mas eu pensei que era só frescura, agora vai saber, não é mesmo?

-Eu ainda acho que foi frescura – disse Alone, séria. – O Juca é bem frouxo.

-Vamos ver se você vai achar frescura quando eu arrancar todos os seus cabelos! – ralhou Joyce, saindo da poltrona e saltando em cima de Alone. As duas caíram no chão, Joyce agarrando tufos dos cabelos negros de Alone e puxando com força. – Vou te deixar tão careca quanto o Terêncio Boot, sua imbecil!

-Ele não é careca, sua doente – respondeu Alone, enquanto estapeava a esmo.

-Tire a cueca dele e você vai ver que lá "na região" é tão liso quanto a sua cabeça vai ficar daqui a pouco – disse Joyce, agarrando mais fios do cabelo de Alone, que lhe agarrou o seio esquerdo e deu um apertão.

Ao contrário do que desejava, Joyce riu.

-Está brigando ou praticando abuso sexual, Alone? Esqueceu que adoro que apertem meus peitos?

-E arranhões na cara? – indagou Alone, erguendo as mãos e mostrando as longas unhas. – Você também gosta, sua pervertida?

-Não, os homens com quem eu saio não têm unhas longas, ao contrário dos seus dois namoradinhos!

-Agora você morre!! – berrou Alone, as mãos em posição de ataque.

-Agora... Bom, agora você fica aí no chão, porque eu vou sair correndo, com licença – disse Joyce, escondendo-se atrás da poltrona da tortura. – Meninas, segurem-na! – gemeu, temerosa. – As unhas da Alone são quase lâminas, ela vai me matar!

-Controle-se aí, ô tigresa com raiva – pediu Lanísia, bloqueando o caminho de Alone ao lado de Serena e Hermione.

-Peguem o pinto de borracha e dêem a ela, talvez ela relaxe...

-FIQUE QUIETA, JOYCE! – bradaram as meninas.

-Alone, acalme-se, esqueça isso – disse Mione. – Estamos com outro problema sério, além da coincidência em relação à dor. Mais uma vez, eu tive a sensação de ser vigiada, e depois disso perdi meus brincos.

-É, sem falar nos animais mortos – completou Alone, mais calma. – Primeiro o escorpião, agora duas aranhas...

-Nossa, essa pessoa não podia deixar coelhinhos e borboletas? – perguntou Joyce.

-Claro que não, a idéia deve ser me apavorar! – disse Mione, andando de um lado para o outro da sala. – Só toquei nesse assunto para deixar uma coisa bem clara: neste caso, não acredito em coincidência. A mesma pessoa que estava nos espionando pela janela do quarto de Joyce estava aqui em Hogsmeade, tenho certeza disso! Viu que desmaiei, aproveitou o momento e agiu novamente!

-Seria o quê, um ladrão de bijuteria? – indagou Joyce, aos risos, recebendo um olhar venenoso de Mione. – Ah, me desculpe, Mione, mas não tinha nada de valioso nesses brincos. O que o cara ia ganhar roubando os brincos... um nuque?

Hermione fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e afastou o corpo.

-Acaba com ela, Alone – disse, e imediatamente a "tigresa com raiva" tentou passar pela brecha que se abriu no bloqueio entre ela e seu alvo; Lanísia e Serena seguraram os braços de Alone e não a deixaram passar.

-Nem pensar, vamos encerrar essa reunião por aqui – disse Lanísia, lutando contra a agressividade de Alone. – Os professores estão lá fora esperando. Hermione me ajuda a levar a Alone, e Serena, acompanhe a Joyce.

Assim que cruzaram a porta da sala, Alone, Mione e Lanísia escutaram o comentário maldoso de Joyce:

-Sorte a dela, se continuasse aqui eu ia fazê-la em pedacinhos...

-Ai, que ódio! – gemeu Alone, estremecendo na ânsia de retornar para mostrar quem ia despedaçar a outra.

-Ignore... – foi o conselho de Lanísia.

Logo todas as Encalhadas se encontravam no hall, onde Flitwick, Augusto e Sprout aguardavam. Assim que se aproximaram, Flitwick perguntou, curioso:

-O que aconteceu lá dentro? Uma mulher saiu correndo e estava _apavorada!_

-Ah... Ela está fazendo tratamento intensivo com a Joyce – respondeu Lanísia. – Não é fácil deixar de ser uma encalhada, não é mesmo, professora Sprout?

-Eu... Ainda sou... – disse a professora, baixando o olhar.

-Hum... – murmurou Mione, constrangida pelo "fora" da amiga. Tentou mudar de assunto. – Mas e então, professor, ela disse alguma coisa enquanto saía?

-Na verdade ela parou para me cumprimentar e me deixou um cartão com o endereço – e o miúdo professor puxou o cartão de Madame Cristina do bolso. – Acho que se encantou por mim.

-Claro, agora ela só gosta de coisas minúsculas! – disse Joyce, orgulhosa, sem notar a expressão de desgosto que se estampou no rosto de Flitwick.

-Eu... Acho melhor irmos para Hogwarts logo – chamou Lanísia, puxando Joyce pelo braço e indo em direção à lareira. Apertou o braço da amiga e concluiu. – Antes que você fale mais coisas que não devia!

* * *

Depois de passarem na ala hospitalar, as meninas seguiram para a sala comunal. Enquanto se largavam, exaustas, nas poltronas diante da lareira, Juca Slooper aproximou-se, dando um beijo estalado no rosto de Joyce.

-Nós já sabemos onde erramos na brincadeira com os dados, que tal jogarmos agora? Estou com aquela vontade que você conhece muito bem...

-Ah Juca... – Joyce fez uma careta. – Acho melhor não, estou muito cansada...

As meninas arregalaram os olhos.

-Como é que é? – perguntou Mione. – Não, por favor, _repita isso, _se não tivesse limpado bem minhas orelhas hoje de manhã ia achar que estava com algum problema auditivo!

-O que eu disse de tão ruim? – questionou Joyce, fitando as garotas. – O dia foi exaustivo, com todas as aulas e a reunião do grupo... Não tenho o direito de estar cansada?

-Claro que tem – foi Juca quem respondeu, beijando-a novamente. – É que... Bem, isso nunca aconteceu antes, você nunca está indisposta, então, acaba sendo um pouco estranho... Mas tudo bem, eu entendo, tem dia que não estamos com vontade... Teve até a noite em que eu "falhei", lembra, Joyce?

-Eu tentei me esquecer várias vezes, Juca, mas não consegui... – ela respondeu, despedindo-se do rapaz, que subiu as escadas para o dormitório.

-Agora que ele já foi, nos fale a verdade... – pediu Serena. – Por quê não quer dormir com ele? Algum trauma por causa daquela confusão com os dados?

-Lamber mão direita! – zombou Alone, pegando a mão de Lanísia e quase a tocando com a língua, enquanto todas, exceto Joyce, caíam na gargalhada.

-Eu vou deixar passar essa sua brincadeira, Alone, porque eu sei que foi ridículo mesmo... Mas não foi isso que me desanimou... Não estou com vontade de fazer sexo hoje.

-Nossa... – falou Lanísia, abismada. – Eu não achei que viveria para ouvir essas palavras saírem de sua boca.

-Acho que isso era até previsível – opinou Hermione. – A Joyce, por conviver muito com o Juca e os dois já serem noivos, deve estar caindo na rotina de um casamento.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Joyce quis saber. – Que eu não amo o Juca da mesma forma que antes?

-Não. Quero dizer que você já não tem aquela vontade de experimentar aquilo que é desconhecido... Não existe mais a excitação provocada pela novidade... Essas coisas se perdem com o tempo. Não é que você deixou de amar ou querer o Juca, só a vontade de tê-lo em seus braços que diminuiu porque a aura de _novidade_ passou. Lembra como era imaginar o que o garoto ia fazer com você depois de jogá-la na cama? Como ele seria sem roupa? Se ele seria um amante insaciável? Todas essas dúvidas, que temperam um envolvimento inicial, se perdem porque você já sabe tudo sobre o Juca.

Serena roia as unhas, assustada, enquanto olhava para Hermione.

-Você é a Hermione mesmo? – perguntou à amiga.

-Não, sou Lilá Brown disfarçada.

-Eu sabia! – disse Serena levantando-se, convicta de sua descoberta. – Onde escondeu a minha amiga?

-Largue de bobagem, Serena, sou eu mesma! – reclamou Mione.

-Mas você está muito mais indecente do que o normal – disse Serena. – Não pode ser... Certo, o convívio com as Encalhadas mudou você, mas não a ponto de falar tantas coisas! Estava querendo mostrar que a vida que a Joyce levava antes, com aventuras carnais, era melhor do que a atual?

-Não coloque palavras na minha boca – defendeu-se Mione. – Eu só quis mostrar que são duas formas diferentes de relacionamentos...

-Mas demonstrou achar _muito melhor _a vida mais liberal – disse Lanísia. – Está insatisfeita com o Rony?

-Claro que não! Ele é ótimo em todos os sentidos. Mas o meu desejo por ele é diferente do início. Não tem esse tempero da descoberta, tudo é previsível. Ele tem a forma de amar que eu já conheço muito bem. É diferente se eu estivesse começando a sair com o... vejamos... – olhou ao redor – ...ah! Ali, Aaron Raccer... – ela indicou o rapaz, que estava sentado do outro lado da sala comunal, comendo doces comprados em Hogsmeade ao lado de alguns colegas. – Olhem bem para ele... Se ele as convidasse para sair daqui a algumas horas, no que vocês ficariam pensando? Em como seriam os beijos dele... Se ele é mais carinhoso ou mais fogoso... Se ele saberia usar aquelas mãos, pegar nos lugares certos... E, depois, pensando num momento mais íntimo, se ele ia tirar as suas roupas, se daria muitos beijos ou iria direto para o prato principal... Podemos imaginar tudo isso, e na hora nos surpreendermos com o que achávamos que era certo, o que torna tudo ainda melhor, descobrir que é ainda mais intenso do que esperávamos... – ela desviou o olhar de Aaron e, ao encarar as amigas, notou que elas nem olhavam mais para o rapaz, e sim para ela. – Ai, ai, só estou dando um exemplo... É isso que não volta a acontecer quando estamos namorando, mas estou muito bem sem isso!

-Eu entendo o que você quer dizer... – falou Alone – ...mas a sua empolgação foi às alturas, mané! Como se estivesse doidinha para saber tudo isso sobre o Raccer!

-Esqueci que me perseguem com essa história de Aaron Raccer – resmungou Hermione. – Eu o escolhi como exemplo porque foi o primeiro que vi, só por isso! – ela espreguiçou-se, deixando a poltrona. – Vou subir antes que me irrite com vocês.

-Eu também acho melhor ir dormir – disse Alone. – Vocês estão me surpreendendo hoje. Só falta agora a Serena dar sinais de inteligência.

-O que _exatamente _você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Serena, coçando os cabelos loiros enquanto seguia as amigas pela escada circular que conduzia ao dormitório.

Antes de desaparecer pelas escadas, Mione não controlou um olhar na direção de Aaron Raccer. Quando ele sorriu em retribuição, ela ficou sem fôlego, grata por já estar se distanciando de sorriso tão provocante e misterioso...

Se olhasse por muito tempo, talvez ficasse com vontade de desvendar esse mistério.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, ao lado das portas do Salão Principal, Marjorie observava as Encalhadas, que riam animadamente na mesa da Grifinória. Tinha que conseguir as qualidades de Serena e Alone o quanto antes; em dois dias a lua-nova passaria à crescente e atrapalharia o plano. Para que funcionasse, os fragmentos deviam ser coletados na mesma lua, para que completassem um ciclo lunar ao mesmo tempo. Assim, desapareceriam dos frascos no mesmo dia.

"Ainda não sei bem como agir...", pensou. "Se devo pensar em mim ou em minha mãe. Mas é melhor garantir".

Ela então precisaria incitar as garotas a colocarem suas qualidades em evidência. Para descobrir a maneira de fazer isso, era necessário estar perto das Encalhadas. Dessa forma, Marjorie entrou no Salão e sentou-se em meio às garotas, segura de que, após salvar a vida de Hermione no Expresso, tinha total liberdade em fazer isso.

-Como vai, Marjorie? – perguntou Mione. – Aceita um copo de suco?

-Estou bem, mas não quero nada, obrigada – respondeu. – Como foi o retorno às aulas?

-As aulas são muito puxadas agora que se aproximam os exames finais... – disse Lanísia – ...mas estamos aproveitando cada momento. Saber que estamos quase concluindo os estudos parece tornar cada momento aqui dentro especial.

-Concordo com você! – disse Marjorie. – Sabem alguma coisa sobre o Baile de Formatura? Estou estranhando até agora não terem comentado nada...

-Outro dia ouvi a McGonagall falando sobre um possível concurso de dança – comentou Alone. – Tenho certeza de que será uma das novidades do baile deste ano.

-Será que teremos algum professor de dança? – indagou Serena.

-É possível... – respondeu Alone. – Só sei que faltam poucos meses para terminarmos os estudos, então nos próximos dias deve surgir alguma novidade.

-Espero conseguir arranjar um par para o baile... – disse Marjorie, baixando os olhos tristes.

-Claro que vai conseguir! – falou Mione, segurando a mão da jovem. – Você está cada mais bonita! Mudou os cabelos, as roupas... Sem falar que agora é conhecida em toda a escola pela sua coragem ao tentar me salvar.

-Verdade, sua época de anonimato já passou – disse Joyce.

Marjorie sorriu para as garotas, mostrando-se grata pelas palavras de incentivo. Foi naquela hora que a oportunidade de aprisionar a qualidade de Alone surgiu quando Harry e Colin chegaram à mesa. Marjorie, que estava sentada ao lado de Alone, apurou os ouvidos, fingindo que se concentrava na conversa paralela que se desenrolava entre as outras Encalhadas.

-Oi, coração! – foi a maneira como cumprimentaram Alone, cada um beijando-a num lado do rosto.

-Oi meus amores – ela disse, passando os braços pelo ombro de cada um. – Achei que tinham perdido a hora!

-Você nos abandonou ontem, então demos o nosso próprio jeitinho no dormitório – disse Harry, pegando uma colherada de mel e levando à boca de Alone.

-Daqui a pouco eu começo a proibir esses encontros sem a minha presença – falou Alone, fingindo aborrecimento. – Nada tem graça sem o meu corpo, sem a minha delicadeza... Quem é a rainha? Já esqueceram que são meus súditos?

-Mas você não está mais nos proibindo... – lembrou Colin. – Então não quebramos nenhuma regra...

-Claro, mas sempre é bom lembrar: são meus súditos ou não? – ela perguntou, agarrando o rosto de Harry e depois passando à face de Colin.

-Somos – responderam os garotos em uníssono.

-Estamos aqui para satisfazer os seus desejos – completou Harry, dando-lhe mais mel na boca.

-Muito bem – Alone riu, lambuzando-se com o mel. Consultou o relógio. – Ainda temos meia hora até a primeira aula. Estou baixando agora um decreto exigindo que meus servos me amem durante esse tempo.

-Acho que não será nem um pouco trabalhoso cumprir esse decreto – comentou Colin. – O que acha, servo Harry?

-O mesmo que você, servo Colin – disse Harry, levantando-se e oferecendo a mão à Alone. – Realeza, será que não quer nos acompanhar até a tenda dos sonhos?

-É a minha maior vontade – ela respondeu, aceitando a mão de Harry. Colin adiantou-se pelo outro lado e agarrou-lhe a outra mão. – Podemos ir agora... – e, erguendo a voz, despediu-se das amigas. – Estaremos na sala secreta, que vocês conhecem bem. Nos vemos na primeira aula!

Marjorie continuou sentada apenas até o momento em que o trio ultrapassou as portas do Salão Principal. Então, estalou os dedos, interrompendo Hermione, que descrevia às amigas o vestido que pensava em usar no Baile de Formatura.

-Lembrei que deixei um livro lá no dormitório, preciso ir buscar... A gente se vê! – deixou a cadeira e esgueirou-se para fora do salão.

Ao chegar ao saguão de entrada, ela divisou Harry, Alone e Colin subindo a escadaria de mármore. Atenta aos movimentos dos três, ela aguardou alguns segundos aos pés da escadaria e, em seguida, misturou-se a alguns alunos que subiam os degraus.

Mantendo uma distância segura, ela ia acompanhando o trio, vez ou outra parando para olhar ao redor, receosa de que olhassem para trás e desconfiassem de sua presença. Mas a felicidade parecia envolver os três por completo; eles conversavam, aos risos, e não prestavam atenção em mais nada.

No segundo andar, o trio parou diante de um corredor, e finalmente Alone relanceou o olhar ao redor. Marjorie notou que a garota estava olhando e entrou no corredor anterior, os olhos fixos no chão como se estivesse distraída. Aguardou cinco segundos e, ao espiar a frente do outro corredor, Alone, Harry e Colin já tinham desaparecido dentro dele. Cuidadosamente, Marjorie foi até lá, e ao chegar viu a terceira porta do corredor fechando-se com um leve estalido.

-Então aquela é uma das salas escolhidas pelos três – sussurrou para si mesma. – Existem pessoas que precisam saber disso...

Marjorie memorizou a entrada do corredor, guardando o quadro que ladeava um dos lados, e em seguida retornou à escadaria de mármore. Gulosos como eram, as pessoas que procurava na certa estariam no Salão Principal, empanturrando-se com os pratos do café-da-manhã. Das portas do salão ela já percebeu que estava certa; Crabbe e Afonso estavam sentados à mesa da Sonserina. Marjorie hesitou; as Encalhadas permaneciam em seus lugares, e poderiam vê-la junto aos alunos da Sonserina. Como fazer com que a informação chegasse aos sonserinos sem que ela se comprometesse?

_Escrevendo um bilhete para levar essa informação._

Foi a idéia que lhe ocorreu no mesmo instante. E que ela pôs em prática. Sentando-se no primeiro degrau da escadaria, Marjorie rasgou um pedaço de pergaminho, molhou a pena no tinteiro e rabiscou um bilhete. Depois, deixou o degrau e, tocando o bilhete com a varinha, fez o pedaço de pergaminho flutuar pelo Salão Principal até chegar diante de Crabbe.

Desconfiado, o garoto agarrou-o com as mãos enormes e abriu-o; Afonso leu ao mesmo tempo, intrigado com o bilhete misterioso:

_Potter, Alone e Colin estão escondidos no segundo andar, no corredor ao lado do quadro dos sereianos. É só abrir a terceira porta e descobrir o que os três tanto fazem quando estão sozinhos._

-Será que isso é verdade? – perguntou Crabbe.

-Não existe motivo algum para mentirem – disse Afonso. – Todos acham um absurdo a relação do trio podre. Com certeza nos escreveram porque sabem que não damos moleza para os três. Ainda mais hoje... – ele abriu a mochila – ...quando, coincidentemente, estou com fogos Filibusteiro novinhos.

-Vamos dar um susto neles?

-Sim. Vai ser um estouro suficiente para colocar um ponto final na farra desses desavergonhados.

Os dois então deixaram a mesa, Afonso abraçado à mochila com os tão preciosos fogos. Com um sorriso, Marjorie acompanhou-os com os olhos, enquanto subiam a escadaria, até que achou que já seria prudente subir também. Enquanto avançava para o segundo andar, ela passou um frasco para o bolso externo da mochila, para facilitar no momento em que precisasse dele.

O circo estava prestes a pegar fogo.

* * *

Na sala secreta, Alone, Harry e Colin haviam feito da mesma forma que na casa de Joyce: conjuraram um enorme colchão, com direito a travesseiros e lençóis, e mergulharam em seus momentos íntimos. Deixaram uma fraca iluminação, para aumentar a sensação de intimidade. A porta estava trancada, apesar de nunca, em todas as vezes em que ficaram naquela sala, aconteceu de alguém bater à porta. Mas é senso comum que tudo tem a sua primeira vez.

Naquela manhã, alguém bateu.

O trio congelou no mesmo instante.

-E agora, o que faremos? – perguntou Harry aos sussurros.

Alone e Colin nem tiveram tempo de pensar em uma resposta. Houve um estouro de repente, provocado por um fogo de artifício, que se chocou com a porta e arrancou parte da madeira. Eles se encolheram, assustados. Quando ergueram os rostos, divisaram duas pessoas que surgiam por entre a fumaça. Afonso havia colocado a mão na abertura da porta e abrira o trinco. Agora, estava lá dentro, ao lado de Crabbe; as duas pessoas que mais os abominavam, ali na sala, fitando-os com desdém e malícia.

Alone enrolou-se com o lençol, enquanto Harry e Colin vestiam as peças íntimas, apavorados.

-Por que estão tão assustados? – perguntou Crabbe. – Pensei que se orgulhassem do que fazem! Não disseram que é a coisa mais natural do mundo? Que se amam muito?? Essa cena reflete bem o tipo de _amor_ que vocês três compartilham, não é mesmo, Afonso?

-Pode crer, Crabbe – disse, olhando desejoso para Alone. – Você é gatinha. Não precisa ficar com esses dois mariquinhas. Devia ter um homem de verdade.

-Aposto que considerando só o Harry, ou apenas o Colin, eu já tenho alguém que é mais homem do que você. Os dois juntos então e, nossa, você fica bem atrás – respondeu Alone, fria.

-Viu isso, Crabbe? Além de tudo, a piranha é linguaruda...

-Não chame a Alone de piranha – disse Harry, fechando os punhos; fez menção de avançar para o garoto, mas Alone impediu-o.

-Não vale a pena, Harry. Sabe que não dou a mínima para coisas assim.

-Ele não tem o direito de te chamar assim!

-Ih, o Pottinho virou macho! – comentou Crabbe, aos risos. – Só falta agora a mocinha do Colin amarrar a cara e nos encarar também!

-Esqueceram que todas as dores que estão sentindo no corpo hoje foram provocadas por nós? – perguntou Afonso. – Vão querer novos hematomas? Ahhh... Acho que já entendi qual é a jogada, Crabbe... Os dois mariquinhas gostam de apanhar de macho! Estão querendo tomar uma surra. Vamos fornecer esse prazer violento para as duas florzinhas?

-Claro que não... Temos outros planos.

-Isso aí, Crabbe, outros planos. Queremos compartilhar essa bela visão que temos! Alone oculta apenas por um lençol, Harry e Colin de cuequinhas! A escola inteira precisa presenciar esse momento, como vocês vivem essa linda história de amor!

-O que estão pensando em fazer? – perguntou Colin assustado. – Olhem aqui... Nem pensem em fazer nada... Vão se dar mal depois... – mas, enquanto falava, Crabbe agarrou-lhe o pulso e apertou, forçando-o a acompanhá-lo. – Não... Não quero sair... – incapaz de agir contra a força do garoto, Colin foi puxado para fora da sala, ouvindo os lamentos de protesto de Harry.

-Não, você não vai me levar dessa vez! – dizia Harry, escapando das mãos de Afonso.

-Você me obriga a apelar, Potter – disse Afonso, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e erguendo-o do chão. Admirou o pavor do olhar de Harry. – Eu sei que você gosta que eu o pegue assim, mas não vai durar muito tempo, sinto muito... – e, agarrando o pescoço de Harry, levou-o para o corredor.

Alone, confusa, fez um nó no lençol, certificou-se de que estava totalmente coberta e saiu, apanhando as três varinhas do chão. Quando chegou ao corredor, viu Colin e Harry levantando-se do local em que foram jogados pelos grandalhões. Crabbe e Afonso iam chutá-los para forçá-los a andarem depressa...

-Ainda não perceberam que tudo o que fazem não serve para nada? – ela perguntou, sua voz firme e clara interrompendo os agressores. – Meu amor por Harry e Colin resiste a esses ataques. Vocês podem arranhá-los e machucá-los por fora, mas o que existe dentro deles, esse sentimento, ah, vocês não podem alcançar... Querem que eu desfile assim, pela escola, ao lado dos dois? Ótimo, faremos assim! Me orgulho de amar Harry e Colin!

Na ponta do corredor, Marjorie aproveitou as atenções focadas em Alone e mergulhou a varinha na poção.

"Isso, Alone, coloque toda a sua segurança para fora... É isso que eu preciso", pensou, antes de florear a varinha, concentrando-se no encantamento e lançar nela a Magia do Aprisionamento.

A péssima iluminação do corredor ocultou o fiapo de fumaça escura que avançou para Alone...

-Por isso, vou descer com os dois... – as palavras se perderam; ela trincou os dentes, abalada pela dor. – Nossa... – perdendo a firmeza nas pernas, Alone largou as varinhas no chão e recuou aos tropeços para a sala, apoiando-se de carteira em carteira até largar-se sobre o colchão, onde encolheu o corpo numa tentativa infrutífera de diminuir aquela terrível sensação de rompimento.

Harry e Colin fizeram menção de ajudá-la, mas Crabbe e Afonso os impediram.

-Nem pensar, ainda temos uma longa distância a percorrer até o saguão de entrada – sibilou Afonso, maldoso.

-Não viu que ela está passando mal? – perguntou Harry. – Precisamos ver o que está acontecendo...

-Nem conte com isso...

-E se for grave, seu maluco? – gritou Colin, lutando contra a força de Crabbe. – Se algo ruim acontecer a ela, a culpa será de vocês!

-Tudo bem... – suspirou Afonso. – Vão ajudar a piranha, vão... – e, com um aceno, pediu que Crabbe também soltasse Harry, deixando com que os dois garotos avançassem para a sala para ampararem Alone.

-Droga, nosso plano estava tão perfeito! – reclamou Crabbe, mostrando o fogo de artifício. – Assim que soltássemos o fogo no saguão de entrada, todos apareceriam para verem os três seminus!

-E quem disse que a humilhação ainda não pode acontecer? – falou Afonso, puxando a varinha e acendendo a ponta do fogo de artifício. – Vamos soltar aqui no corredor e todos os encontrarão seminus e, melhor ainda, entre os lençóis.

-Não, não será a mesma coisa – reclamou Crabbe. – No saguão ia atrair muitas outras pessoas! Me dá o fogo aqui, vamos apagá-lo...

-Negativo – e Afonso desvencilhou-se do amigo. – Vamos soltá-lo aqui mesmo, é uma oportunidade única...

-Pare com isso, Afonso, me passa esse fogo aqui... Anda!

-Não...

Crabbe tentou tirar o fogo de artifício da mão dele; Afonso evitou. Na nova investida de Crabbe, Afonso avançou alguns passos para fugir do garoto, o fogo apontado em direção à sala. E foi nesse momento que o fogo terminou de queimar e disparou.

Com um estalo, o fogo de artifício avançou, penetrando na sala e chocando-se contra os lustres do teto.

Harry e Colin estavam no colchão ao lado de Alone, que ainda estremecia de tanta dor. Eles encolheram-se, bem juntos, cobrindo-se com o lençol, enquanto o fogo zapeava pelo teto, partindo os lustres e provocando uma chuva de cacos de vidro. Harry e Colin gritaram.

-Droga... Viu o que você fez? – reclamou Afonso, agarrando Crabbe pela gola. – Se algum deles morrer, estamos perdidos... Vamos embora!! – eles saíram em disparada do corredor.

O fogo continuava estalando de um lado para o outro na sala. Atingiu um lustre bem acima do trio e explodiu-o em imensos fragmentos de vidro. Eles encolheram-se enquanto eram cobertos pelo vidro.

-Precisamos tentar sair – disse Harry.

-Acho que ainda não dá – falou Colin, afastando um pouco o lençol para observar o movimento do fogo de artifício. Não conseguiu vê-lo, de modo que inclinou o corpo para enxergar o outro lado, apoiando-se no colchão com a mão; acabou esmigalhando um pedaço de vidro. – Ai! – gemeu, olhando para a mão e deparando-se com um corte fundo que começou a sangrar profusamente. – Vamos acabar nos machucando se tentarmos sair!

-Vamos usar as varinhas! – sugeriu Harry.

-Não estão aqui! Alone levou-as para fora da sala!

O coração de Harry disparou.

-Não pode ser...

-Sim! Ela largou-as no chão quando começou a se sentir mal... Droga, Harry, não podemos fazer nada... – ele curvou-se para Alone. – Está melhor?

-Sim... Está doendo bem menos agora...

Houve um novo estalo quando o fogo de artifício, fazendo uma curva para baixo, encontrou o seu destino final ao chocar-se contra as carteiras que Alone e os meninos haviam recuado para a frente da sala. As carteiras de madeira foram envolvidas por labaredas em questão de segundos.

-É impressão minha... – começou Harry, quase sem fôlego – ...ou estou vendo um clarão que parece... fogo...

Alone, sentindo-se mais forte, afastou o lençol. Sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver a maneira como as labaredas cresciam, avançando em direção à porta da sala.

-Precisávamos congelar as chamas... – ela disse.

-Mas estamos sem nossas varinhas – lembrou Colin. – Vamos morrer aqui dentro, oh, droga...

-Ainda dá tempo de passar pela porta, meninos!

-O chão está cheio de estilhaços – falou Harry. – Acabaremos cheios de talhos...

-Não importa, Harry, estaremos machucados, mas vivos – disse Alone, jogando o lençol que os protegia para longe e apertando aquele que enrolava o seu corpo. – Não vou ficar aqui virando churrasco, e vocês também não!

Colin e Harry se entreolharam, em dúvida. Alone, sentindo que devia avançar para convencê-los a acompanhá-la, deu o primeiro passo. Um caco penetrou em seu pé; ela fechou os olhos, tentando suportar, mas acabou vencida pela dor intensa; cambaleou de volta, caindo sobre os braços dos meninos.

-Viu? Eu sabia que não ia dar certo!!

-Precisamos suportar, Harry! – disse Alone ao garoto. – É isso ou morrer...

-Acho que não temos mais qualquer opção – falou Colin, apontando para a porta.

Harry e Alone viraram-se. O caminho para a saída estava bloqueado pelo fogo.

* * *

Hermione, Lanísia, Serena e Joyce começavam a subir a escadaria de mármore quando viram um grupo de cinco alunos do primeiro ano descendo a escada com rostos afogueados.

-Puxa, o que será que aconteceu? – perguntou Mione em voz alta. – Tem algum monstro lá em cima? – perguntou, mais para brincar, só que um dos moleques parou e respondeu.

-Tem uma sala no segundo andar pegando fogo! Queremos avisar à diretora!

-Segundo andar... – Hermione empalideceu; começou a correr, saltando de dois em dois degraus, sendo seguida de perto pelas amigas. – Espero que não seja a sala que Alone usa.

-Se for, espero que dê tempo de ajudarmos – falou Serena.

-Lembram da localização da sala? – indagou Lanísia.

-Não importa se é a sala de Alone ou não – respondeu Mione, sem parar de correr. – Se os garotos estavam procurando ajuda é porque deve ter alguém dentro da sala incendiada...

Elas alcançaram o segundo andar. A fumaça negra que saía do corredor indicou a elas onde o incêndio ocorria. Hermione sentiu um baque no peito ao reconhecer o quadro que ladeava a entrada; era ali que ficava a sala secreta de Alone, Harry e Colin. Ela ergueu a varinha, tirando a fumaça do caminho, permitindo que ela e as amigas avançassem pelo corredor.

Não havia mais porta na sala onde Alone, por tantas vezes, usufruiu momentos de intimidade ao lado de Harry e Colin. O fogo ardia, chamas perigosas lambendo o ar; por baixo do forte barulho de destruição das chamas, chegou às meninas os berros desesperados de Alone:

-SOCORRO!! AJUDEM...

Lanísia ergueu a varinha e congelou o fogo que consumia a porta. Serena então chegou diante da porta e congelou as chamas que crepitavam na madeira das carteiras. Assim que as chamas foram congeladas, Joyce entrou na sala e moveu a varinha para dissipar a fumaça que pairava sobre o local. Mione ia avançando quando notou os cacos de vidro; com a varinha, atraiu-os para o canto da parede, permitindo que Serena, Lanísia e Joyce corressem até o colchão. Hermione reuniu-se às amigas; seu estômago revirou.

Alone, Harry e Colin estavam à beira da inconsciência, estonteados pela fumaça inalada.

-Sabe o que pode ser feito para reanimá-los? – perguntou Serena a Mione, chorando.

-Não faço a menor idéia... Mas sei quem pode fazer isso e como levá-los até lá... Saiam do colchão, meninas... – as amigas deixaram apenas o trio sobre o colchão; Mione usou a varinha para suspendê-lo no ar e guiá-lo em direção à saída.

Elas deixaram a sala, pretendendo guiar os três até a ala hospitalar, mas não foi necessário; Madame Pomfrey surgiu na ponta do corredor, acompanhada pela diretora McGonagall.

-Agora deixem comigo... – disse a enfermeira, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que as Encalhadas se afastassem.

As garotas se aproximaram da diretora para observarem o exame de Madame Pomfrey. Uma horda de curiosos já se formara em torno do resgate. Enquanto Madame Pomfrey umedecia um pano em uma poção azul e forçava Alone a inalar, a diretora lançou seu olhar severo às Encalhadas que estavam ao seu lado.

-É impressão minha ou pelo menos uma de vocês sempre está relacionada às confusões que acontecem na escola? – perguntou.

-Nem sempre, professora – defendeu-se Serena. – O incidente do Expresso não pode ser contado. Não estávamos no castelo ainda... – e deu uma risadinha amigável, que foi morrendo diante da falta de humor expressa pelo rosto de McGonagall. – A senhora não achou engraçado, não é? Eu achei legal...

-Você gostou de tudo o que aconteceu?

-Não!! Achei legal o meu comentário, não as coisas que aconteceram... Não poderia gostar disso, professora. No trem a Hermione poderia ter sido fatiada, e aqui a Alone quase virou uma tocha humana! Mas nisso eu vejo uma vantagem.

-Que tipo de vantagem?

-Ah, pense bem, professora, se Alone fosse queimada aqui ia economizar depois da morte. Não precisaria gastar com cremação – falou, muito segura.

Hermione, Joyce e Lanísia notaram o quanto aquela afirmação surpreendeu Minerva, que levou a mão ao coração, horrorizada com a burrice. O pior era perceberem que Serena nem tinha notado que havia falando bobagem, e das grandes...

-Pois é, seria bom para a Alone poupar algum dinheiro depois de morta... – comentou Joyce – ...dizem que os preços no além são exorbitantes!

-Nossa, como está sabendo disso, Joyce? – perguntou Serena, os olhos cintilando de admiração.

-Não lhe contei? Um tio tinha morrido, mas acabou voltando quando percebeu que não teria dinheiro suficiente para aproveitar a morte.

-Então ter todo o meu dinheiro é um agravante... – disse Serena, pensativa. – Se eu morrer vou acabar ficando por lá mesmo. Conseguirei cobrir todos os custos!

Joyce mexeu-se inquieta.

-O que foi? – perguntou Mione.

-Estou com vontade de bater a cabeça da Serena na parede – cochichou Joyce ao ouvido da amiga. – Não vou conseguir conter esse ímpeto...

-Fazer isso bem aqui, diante da diretora? Pode se controlar! Depois dá um jeitinho lá na sala comunal...

-Olhem, estão se recuperando! – falou Lanísia, chamando a atenção das amigas.

Alone, Harry e Colin ficaram em pé diante da multidão, ela envolta no lençol, os dois usando cuecas. Agora que todos estavam cientes de que o perigo já havia passado, o burburinho maldoso começou a correr entre os alunos. Minerva foi até Alone e perguntou:

-Poderia me explicar o que ocasionou esse incêndio?

Harry e Colin conheciam Alone muito bem, e estavam certos de que ela falaria toda a verdade e tentaria provar que Crabbe e Afonso agiram sem motivo. Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu; Colin teve de se segurar ao ombro de Harry para não cair quando Alone deu a seguinte resposta à diretora:

-Estávamos experimentando alguns fogos de artifício, um deles estourou e provocou toda a confusão... Sinto muito, professora, fui eu mesma quem acendeu... Achei que seria divertido...

Minerva não estava convencida; olhou os três de cima a baixo, indicando que tal resposta não explicava o fato de estarem seminus, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem... Acaba de perder cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória, Srta. Alone Bernard, por usar fogos de artifício em locais inadequados – e, alteando a voz. – Que isso sirva de exemplo para todos.

O sinal soou, dispersando os alunos. Harry e Colin, pasmos, apanharam as varinhas no chão e depois se aproximaram de Alone.

-Por que se responsabilizou? – perguntou Colin. – Por que não contou a verdade?

-Não sei... Fiquei com vergonha... – dito isso, ela entrou na sala para pegar as roupas, deixando-os parados no corredor.

-Seria uma reação comum a qualquer pessoa ... – disse Harry a Colin – ...mas isso não é comum à nossa Alone.

Hermione, Lanísia, Joyce e Serena também entraram na sala para ajudarem Alone a recolher suas coisas antes de encaminharem-se para a primeira aula do dia.

* * *

O dia começava com dois tempos de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. A aula das Encalhadas acontecia em conjunto com os alunos do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa. Augusto teve grande dificuldade na realização da chamada, pois todos os alunos cercavam Alone querendo mais informações sobre o incêndio da sala de aula. Alone evitava entrar em detalhes, sentindo-se desconfortável com tantas perguntas.

Quando Augusto pediu que se sentassem, todos tomaram os seus lugares. Marjorie escolhera uma carteira próxima às Encalhadas.

-Você precisava _mesmo_ ter mudado o visual, Marjorie – disse Joyce, enquanto retirava os livros da mochila. – Só agora me lembrei que já tinha cumprimentado você em uma das aulas! É engraçado isso, como se você fosse _invisível _antes de nos conhecermos.

-Os perdedores não são notados até que revelam ter sangue-frio – falou Marjorie, perdida em pensamentos. – Fazemos coisas que os outros não teriam coragem de fazer, às vezes terríveis, e alcançamos a _glória_...

A mão de Joyce, que ia fechar a mochila, parou suspensa no ar. Hermione deixou a pena cair no chão, e não fez menção de pegá-la. Alone trocou um olhar assustado com Serena. Lanísia coçou o queixo. O tom de Marjorie provocou tais reações; elas aguardavam o que viria a seguir... Marjorie abandonou os pensamentos e sorriu, tirando os pertences da mochila.

-No meu caso, quase foi terrível, mas no fim saímos bem daquele incidente, não é mesmo, Mione? – perguntou, no seu tom habitual.

Hermione relaxou e pegou a pena.

-Sim... E você está certa, ninguém mais teria coragem de pular naquele engate... – mas não houve tempo de continuar a conversa; Augusto pediu atenção e a aula teve início.

-Bom dia a todos! Neste último trimestre, vamos aprender as formas de nos protegermos de maldições. Não é fácil se proteger das maldições. Elas nos deixam marcas visíveis e internas se nos defendermos de maneira errada... Alguém pode me dizer quais são as marcas que as magias malignas podem nos deixar?

Hermione ergueu a mão e respondeu.

-No físico, podemos acabar com cicatrizes, ou ferimentos que não param de sangrar... – ela olhou brevemente para Joyce ao lembrar-se da mãe da garota; Joyce escondeu-se por trás do livro. – No interior, pode desencadear moléstias incuráveis; já houve casos em que o bruxo atingido não parava de regurgitar sangue, e li outro dia sobre um bruxo que carregou uma dor no baço por toda a vida. De qualquer forma, sendo o dano interno ou externo, a pessoa fica livre da maldição, mas carrega o preço pelo contato com as Artes das Trevas.

-Ótimo, dez pontos para a Grifinória – anunciou Augusto, sorrindo para Hermione.

Marjorie fitou-a com inveja, depositando a raiva numa folha de pergaminho, que foi amassada entre seus dedos.

-O bloqueio da maldição deve ser realizado com precisão – prosseguiu Augusto. – Há o encantamento de defesa correto para cada uma delas. Realize-se outro tipo de encantamento e essas terríveis conseqüências nos acompanham para sempre... Por favor, abram o livro na página 195 e leiam o texto sobre a Praga dos Ponteiros...

Augusto sentou-se a sua mesa, enquanto olhava os alunos procurarem a página; seu olhar parou em Lanísia , esperando surpreender uma cruzada de pernas por baixo da mesa, ou que ela levasse a ponta da pena aos lábios e começasse a morder para provocá-lo.

Mas Lanísia parecia absorta na leitura do livro como todos os colegas. Não havia nada de provocante ou sedutor em sua postura, como nem estivesse ciente da presença de Augusto... Ele nem se lembrava de quando dera uma aula sem que Lanísia pelo menos lhe piscasse um olho.

Ele tossiu, tentando fazer com que a jovem o notasse. Ao olhá-la outra vez, viu que Lanísia continuava na mesma posição. Nunca gostou das investidas exorbitantes de Lanísia, mas a ausência delas estava lhe incomodando... O que teria provocado tamanha mudança?

Ele não ia suportar aquilo; precisava certificar-se de que estava tudo bem... Pigarreou alto, levantando-se e parando diante dos alunos.

-Sei que ainda não terminaram a leitura. É que tenho alguns avisos para dar a vocês... Daria no fim da aula, mas, ãh... Acho melhor falar logo...

Ele tentava abranger todos os rostos com o olhar, mas sempre acabava parando em Lanísia.

-Existem novidades para o Baile de Formatura deste ano. Haverá a entrega do troféu de Rainha e Rei do Baile, mas o critério de casal mais elegante deixará de ser único para decidir os vencedores. Serão diferentes etapas, que acumularão pontos. Uma delas será o concurso de dança, e novos pontos poderão ser acumulados de acordo com o desempenho escolar de vocês em todos os trabalhos deste trimestre, além, é claro, dos N.I.E.M.s. Portanto, já considerem-se dentro da competição. Façam como a Srta. Granger e comecem a mergulhar nos livros!

Hermione nem se segurava de tanto orgulho. Os alunos começaram a discutir as novidades, como ele já esperava. Viu que Lanísia discutia animada as possibilidades com as amigas; de repente, ela olhou-o, mas em seguida voltou a conversar com as garotas. Sem nem ao menos piscar-lhe um olho...

Mione perguntou a Marjorie:

-Gostou das novidades?

-Não muito... – respondeu Marjorie. – Não sou tão inteligente para conseguir muitos pontos com as notas...

-Nunca é tarde para mudar! Você ouviu o que o professor disse, o que contam são as notas _deste trimestre!_

Marjorie inclinou-se na carteira.

-Como você consegue isso, Hermione? Por favor, fale pra mim... O que é preciso para tirar notas tão altas?

-Ler muito... E aprender a memorizar as informações... É bom se organizar, tomar notas que a ajudem a lembrar dos pontos principais... Nos feitiços, reproduzir sem parar os movimentos de varinha, repetir seguidamente os encantamentos...

-Hum... Vou fazer tudo isso sim, vou fazer desse jeito... Quero muito ser a Rainha do Baile, já que é preciso estudar mais, assim será... – ela riu para Mione. – Serei você, Hermione.

-Desculpe... – Hermione mordeu o lábio. – Acho que não ouvi direito...

-Serei _como _você – Marjorie riu, quebrando o instante de tensão. – Falei errado, viu como sou atrapalhada? Vai dar trabalho mudar tudo isso...

-Mas você vai conseguir.

-Sim... Eu sei que vou.

Hermione voltou a conversar com as amigas. Marjorie afundou-se na cadeira e, com a boca oculta atrás das páginas do livro, murmurou consigo mesma, bem baixinho:

-Darei um jeito de ser a melhor aluna. Não posso evitar. "Coisas terríveis para chegar à glória" – seu olhar mirou Hermione. – É o destino dos perdedores...

* * *

**N/A: Aulas começando, provavelmente as atualizações demorarão mais. Viram como quando tenho tempo atualizo rápido? É falta de tempo que atrapalha hehe. Obrigado pelas reviews, assim posso fazer capítulos que sempre os agradem! Comentem!!!**


	7. As apostas

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_**As apostas**_

_Existem apostas feitas por brincadeira..._

**-Eu tinha apostado que seu Patrono era um asno, esqueceu?**

..._mas algumas envolvem riscos..._

**-Quer apostar? – perguntou a garota, sem vacilar.**

**-É só uma questão de tempo para que todo o teatrinho tenha fim.**

_...riscos que também estão presentes no amor._

**-Augusto... – Lanísia ofegou.**

**-Isso, meu bem... Sou toda sua, sempre sua...**

_

* * *

_

As novas diretrizes que levariam à seleção do Rei e Rainha do Baile de Formatura provocaram um rebuliço entre os alunos do sétimo ano. Não se falou em outra coisa durante todo o dia. Ao entardecer, as Encalhadas passaram pelo saguão de entrada e notaram que uma lista fora afixada no quadro de avisos. Se aproximando, elas leram:

_AVISO AOS ALUNOS DO SÉTIMO ANO_

_Os ensaios e preparativos para a formatura se iniciam no próximo sábado. Favor assinarem na lista os nomes dos pares; caso ainda não tenha um par, encontrar companhia com urgência, ou a seleção dos pares para aqueles que estiverem sozinhos ocorrerá por sorteio._

_Minerva McGonagall._

-Ah o bom é que nem precisamos nos preocupar com isso – comentou Joyce. – Se fosse alguns meses atrás estávamos ferradas. Nunca vi tanta dificuldade em achar homem decente.

-A Lanísia não pode ir com o professor – lembrou Serena. – Quem será o seu par, amiga?

-Não faço idéia... Acho que vou escolher o primeiro que aparecer me convidando, não importa quem seja.

-Lanísia...

A garota sentiu um arrepio na nuca, tão intenso que a fez estremecer. A voz de Augusto, tão próxima e inesperada, era capaz de baqueá-la. Sem fôlego, ela voltou-se e ficou frente a frente com o professor. Ele parecia confuso e ansioso, coisas que ela aprendera a admirar; não eram esses fatores que o deixavam ainda mais irresistível?

-Oi, professor Augusto... – ela conseguiu dizer, um calor incendiando o corpo.

-Preciso falar com você, a sós.

Lanísia olhou confusa para as amigas.

-Ah... Seria alguma coisa relacionada ao dever de casa? Ou a algum exame?

-Não, mas...

-Por que precisa ser a sós, professor? Não tem como me falar agora? Há algum problema se as minhas amigas escutarem?

-Sim, tem problema. Acho que elas não vão querer ver o que eu tenho pra você – ele chegou ainda mais perto; uma nova onda de calor fraquejou as pernas de Lanísia. – Mas, acredite, você vai gostar muito.

-Eu... Vou gostar?? – ela perguntou, olhando para as amigas em busca de ajuda. – Não estou certa disso... – começou a recuar para o Salão Principal. – É hora do jantar, acho melhor deixarmos para outra hora...

Augusto avançou e bloqueou o caminho.

-Não. Sou seu professor e estou _ordenando_ que me acompanhe até a minha sala – ele fitou atentamente o rosto assustado da garota. – Vai desobedecer à ordem do seu professor?

Lanísia ofegou, afastando-se um pouco; se ficasse tão perto daquele homem, era capaz de desmaiar em pleno saguão.

-Tudo bem... vamos... Vamos até a sua sala...

-Não fique assustada – ele disse, sorrindo. – As melhores coisas a aguardam lá. Coisas que reservo apenas à minha melhor aluna... – e, bem baixinho, completou. – E à minha bela garota.

Lanísia quase caiu outra vez ao ser atingida por uma nova sensação de calor, mas foi socorrida pelas mãos fortes de Augusto, que conseguiam ser firmes, mas ao mesmo tempo delicadas. Isso fez com que o sorriso dele aumentasse ainda mais.

-Acho que minha aluna não está se sentindo muito bem. Devo levá-la pela mão, para evitar que se machuque no caminho. Não acham, meninas?

-Claro – responderam as Encalhadas em coro.

-Nos vemos daqui a pouco, amigas... Já estou bem, professor... – disse Lanísia, enquanto Augusto a segurava bem próxima a ele, subindo os degraus da escadaria de mármore. – Não precisa mais me ajudar, obrigada...

-Não precisa se incomodar! Para mim é um prazer...

Augusto deu uma risadinha e trouxe Lanísia ainda mais para perto. Enquanto subiam a escadaria, a garota olhava em desespero para todos os lados, tentando esconder-se dos alunos que passavam por eles.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Augusto? – perguntou a ele quando entraram no corredor que levava à sala do professor. – Enlouqueceu?

-São essas as perguntas que eu quero fazer pra você – ele respondeu, ficando sério. Abriu a porta da sala e empurrou Lanísia para dentro. Em seguida, trancou-a. Lanísia ainda se recompunha do empurrão quando Augusto, segurando em seus pulsos, prensou-a na parede do fundo da sala, o olhar decidido fixo no rosto da jovem. – Anda, pode me explicar o que está acontecendo com você!

-Não consigo entender porque está tão nervoso...

-Não fuja do assunto, Lanísia, me responda por que está diferente comigo.

-Não estou...

Ele pressionou o corpo ao dela; Lanísia sentiu-lhe a rigidez pulsando por baixo das vestes.

-Sentiu? Isso é uma das coisas que você me faz. Você me enlouqueceu, me envolveu por completo. Agora é tarde demais para recuar. Meu coração e todo o meu corpo não aceitariam isso – ele movimentou-se, pressionando-a ainda mais; Lanísia gemeu. – Isso... Você ainda me quer... Reconheço os sinais. Mas, agora... olhe pra mim, olhe... – ele afastou os cabelos negros do rosto dela para que ficassem olho no olho e segurou o rosto dela com violência, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Agora me diga por que está fugindo de mim. Por que está fugindo daquele que é o único capaz de fazê-la desmanchar-se apenas com um movimento...

Ele pressionou-a outra vez, deixando-a zonza.

-Eu quero uma resposta – exigiu Augusto, ainda mantendo o rosto de Lanísia seguro em suas mãos. – Agora.

* * *

Diante da lista do baile, Hermione, Alone e Serena conversavam a respeito dos pares.

-Você vai com Harry ou Colin? – perguntou Mione à Alone.

-Ou eles vão juntos? – zombou Joyce antes que a garota pudesse responder.

-Se eles forem juntos, quem vai usar vestido? – perguntou Serena. – Eu aposto no Harry, trajando um longo vestido cor de jade... Combinaria com os olhos dele.

-E muita maquiagem daria um jeito naquela cicatriz – disse Joyce.

Alone colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou-as:

-O que faz com que subestimem o Harry? Só porque o patrono dele é um veado? Isso não faz dele menos homem que o Colin...

-Qual é o patrono de Colin? – perguntou Mione.

-Um _poodle_... – respondeu Alone, contrafeita. – Mas não deixa de ser um cachorro, o que acaba refletindo a masculinidade e a agressividade presentes nele... É, não sei com qual dos dois eu irei, talvez faça algum sorteio...

-Então por enquanto acho que apenas eu, Serena e Joyce vamos assinar a lista – falou Mione, com a pena na mão. Escreveu seu nome ao lado do nome de Rony; Joyce, por sua vez, inseriu o nome de Juca junto ao próprio nome.

Quando se afastaram para que Serena assinasse, perceberam que a amiga hesitava.

-Vamos, Serena, só falta você – disse Joyce. – É bem simples, é só assinar o seu nome. Pegue a pena, pressione sobre o pergaminho e assine.

-Eu sei como se faz – resmungou Serena. – O problema é que não sei o que assinar no nome do meu par.

-É bem fácil, acompanhe comigo, vou soletrar pra você – Joyce fechou os olhos buscando concentração e iniciou a soletração. – D-R-A-C-O...

-Não tenho dificuldade pra escrever! – respondeu Serena, beliscando o braço de Joyce. – Eu... Eu não sei é se coloco o Draco como o meu par... – foi baixando a voz à medida que falava, receosa da reação das amigas.

-Não estou entendendo, Serena – disse Mione. – Draco é o seu namorado, se não colocar o nome dele, vai colocar o nome de quem? – a compreensão chegou à Mione logo em seguida; ela fez uma careta. – _Quer ir ao baile com o Lewis??_

-Sim! – confirmou Serena.

-Ficou maluca? – perguntou Joyce. – A lerdeza já está afetando sua cabeça também?

-Eu quero ir com ele, mas não com segundas intenções!

-Claro, imagine se tem segundas intenções nisso, mané... Tem muito mais do que isso!

-Está enganada, Alone. Aliás, todas vocês estão enxergando as coisas de maneira _errada_. Apenas lembrei que o Lewis vai ficar sem companhia. A Gina não pode ir, o que é um alívio, seria uma companhia medonha para o Lewis, na minha opinião... Sei que tem várias garotas no sétimo ano, mas ainda assim, não imagino quem esteja à altura do Lewis para acompanhá-lo no baile.

-Vamos imaginar a situação: estou sem par – lembrou Joyce. – Que tal se eu fosse com ele?

-Não...

-Quer dizer que eu não estou à altura dele?

-Não é isso, Joyce. Só que...

-Ainda ficaria insatisfeita dessa forma? – perguntou Joyce, ao que Serena respondeu com um aceno afirmativo. Ela fitou Serena atentamente. – Já deu pra entender bem aonde você quer chegar... Na sua cabecinha de vento, Lewis só arrasaria no Baile de Formatura se estivesse com _você _nos braços!

-É o que eu acho! – Serena confirmou com entusiasmo. – Meninas, seria muito estranho se eu dissesse ao Draco que prefiro ir com o Lewis ao baile?

-Serena, vamos relembrar... – Hermione estendeu uma mão. – Draco é namorado... – depois estendeu a outra mão, bem afastada. – Lewis é irmão...

-Qual é o problema de querer ir ao baile acompanhada do meu irmão? É um gesto bonito...

-Não, no seu caso é um gesto de _desespero_ – intrometeu-se Joyce. – Você quer fazer isso para impedir que o Lewis vá com outra garota... Percebe a diferença que você coloca entre o Draco e o Lewis? Imaginar que Draco convide outra menina não te deixa irritada, mas quando é o Lewis você pensa na medida mais absurda para que isso não aconteça!

-Precisa pôr um fim nesse sentimento de posse – falou Mione. – Conformar-se com o par que ele escolher para o baile pode ser o primeiro passo.

-Agora pegue essa pena e assine o nome do _seu namorado, Draco Malfoy, _na lista.

Serena olhou para a pena que Joyce lhe estendia.

-Não vou fazer isso.

-Por que não?

-Porque eu quero ir com Lewis – ela disse, e, irritada, derrubou a pena dos dedos de Joyce e subiu a escadaria de mármore.

Joyce suspirou.

-Parece que o grupo de socorro às Encalhadas foi solicitado.

* * *

-Não há nada para responder, Augusto – falou Lanísia, calma. – Eu amo você, sou louca por você. Não sei porquê fez tudo isso, sabe muito bem que me deixa arrepiada e provoca todas essas sensações!

-Mas algo mudou. Você não é a mesma! – ele soltou-a e começou a andar a esmo pela sala. – Não tenta me provocar... Comportou-se como uma aluna qualquer na aula hoje de manhã!

-Você sempre me cobrou pra que eu agisse assim! É só o que estou fazendo! Deixando de ser ousada, de agir impensadamente diante das outras pessoas...

-Nunca conseguiu agir assim, Lanísia. Quer que eu acredite que, de uma hora pra outra, você resolveu mudar? Justo depois daquele dia no Expresso, em que ficou claro pra nós dois que a sua loucura e seus atos atrevidos eram o diferencial na nossa relação? No momento em que aprendemos a valorizar isso, você simplesmente resolve seguir pelo lado oposto?

-Estamos em Hogwarts, Augusto, e quase fomos flagrados pelo professor Flitwick! Precisamos ter mais cuidado...

-Mas não _acabar com tudo!_ Lanísia, eu conheço você... Essas atitudes, elas... Elas _fluem_ por você, são maiores do que os seus pensamentos. Você age sem pensar, por instinto. Não posso acreditar que tudo continue igual...

Lanísia ficou intrigada.

-Augusto, o que está sugerindo?

-Nem sei ao certo... Mas eu penso que, talvez, você tenha se cansado de esperar por mim... Ou tenha pensado melhor, notado que sou muito velho pra você...

-Não...

-Então apareceu um desses garotões da escola, ficou jogando conversa mole em seu ouvido e deixou-a confusa...

-Mas que absurdo...

Antes que pudesse prosseguir, Augusto trouxe-a para perto dele e abraçou-a.

-Não me troque por um desses garotos. Você merece mais do que isso. Eles jamais teriam fôlego para satisfazê-la, para amá-la com tanta intensidade. Desconhecem o seu corpo, não saberiam a forma certa de tocá-la... – ele agarrou-a e ergueu a barra do vestido, alcançando-lhe a coxa e apertando. – Falta a eles experiência para conseguir domá-la como eu consigo... – subiu a mão e acariciou-lhe o bumbum, enquanto Lanísia delirava de prazer com seus toques.

-Augusto... eu sei de tudo isso...

-Então não me deixe – subitamente, ele agarrou-lhe o pescoço e beijou-lhe com voracidade, sem deixar espaço para que Lanísia recuasse ou o impedisse. – Não... Não me deixe... – e, agilmente, virou o corpo de Lanísia sobre o tampo da mesa e deitou-se sobre ela, deixando-lhe beijos nos lábios, no pescoço, nos seios, ao mesmo tempo em que, com as mãos, apertava suas pernas, deslizava as mãos pela curvatura da cintura, alucinado, fora de controle. – Quem mais poderia lhe conceder tudo isso??

-Augusto... – Lanísia ofegou. – Pare, alguém pode aparecer...

-Não, tranquei a porta...

-Vão estranhar o fato de estarmos trancados aqui... Ahh... – ela não segurou o gemido de prazer quando o professor desceu-lhe as alças da blusa e, abrindo o sutiã, tocou o seu seio com a língua. – Não... Para... Não para... Para...

-Não, você precisa sentir outra vez o que sou capaz de fazer. Sou o homem perfeito pra você.

-Eu...

PAM-PAM-PAM.

-Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Augusto.

-Acho... Acho que bateram na porta – respondeu Lanísia, aproveitando para arrumar a roupa no momento em que Augusto se afastou.

-Droga, quem será? – ele perguntou, olhando preocupado para a porta. – Deve ser algum professor... Ande, se vista logo! – ele pediu, enquanto alisava as próprias vestes amarrotadas e tentava dar um jeito no cabelo.

-Eu avisei! Sabia que era arriscado demais...

-Vamos, Lanísia, não posso demorar pra abrir! – ele alertou. Lanísia correu para junto dele e, finalmente, Augusto abriu a porta...

Não havia ninguém no corredor.

-Mas... – ele murmurou saindo e olhando para os dois lados. Ia voltar-se para Lanísia e informá-la de que não era ninguém quando viu a jovem se afastando a passos rápidos a caminho da escadaria de mármore. Augusto entendeu o que tinha acontecido. Correu até Lanísia e impediu-a de prosseguir. – Foi você. Você bateu na mesa para que eu pensasse que tinha alguém à porta!

-Desculpe, mas era o único jeito de fazê-lo parar...

-Vai dizer que não estava gostando?

-Não é questão de gostar ou não, o momento é inapropriado!

Augusto riu, mas sem alegria; era o riso de quem se depara com algo que jamais imaginou que ia presenciar.

-Jamais houve momento inapropriado pra você, Lanísia, e você ainda quer me fazer acreditar que tudo continua na mesma! Por que não é sincera comigo? Por que não me diz o que está acontecendo?

Lanísia encarou-o por alguns segundos.

-Já disse que não está acontecendo nada. Eu amo você, Augusto. Isso é tudo.

Ele estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto dela, mas Lanísia encolheu-se e olhou apavorada para os dois lados do corredor.

-E você ainda quer me fazer acreditar que é a mesma Lanísia – ele suspirou. – Antes jamais recusaria um toque meu.

-Estamos em pleno corredor! – ela sussurrou, horrorizada. – O que queria, que eu me atirasse nos seus braços?

Ele agarrou-a mais uma vez, ignorando o fato de estarem expostos.

-É isso mesmo que eu queria. Mas ainda vou trazer a sua loucura por mim de volta. Vou voltar a ser irresistível...

-Você nunca deixou de ser.

-Quando era irresistível pra você, não importava o lugar, a hora, não havia impedimento. Antes não tinha, e vai voltar a não ter.

Ele soltou-a, deixando-a distanciar-se. Augusto voltou à sala, bateu a porta e chutou uma cadeira, fazendo-a despencar de lado sobre o piso. Urrou de ódio na sala vazia.

-Tem algo na cabeça dela... Algo que está atrapalhando... Mas eu vou reverter isso...

Ele abriu o armário e tirou o esboço de sua pintura mais recente, que trazia Lanísia estendida sobre o banco da cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts, inteiramente nua. Olhando os contornos do desenho, Augusto recordou aquela viagem inesquecível...

A entrega de Lanísia...

"_Fica peladinho pra mim, fica... Fica peladinho do jeito que eu gosto."_

...a loucura...

"_Vamos tirar tudo, professor... Ninguém pode nos ver..."_

...os momentos de prazer...

"_Sou toda sua... me faça sua mulher... acabe comigo, meu professor, vai..."_

...aquilo não podia ter fim. Desesperado, Augusto largou-se sobre o chão da sala e seguiu com o dedo os traços do desenho.

-Preciso resgatar tudo aquilo – disse, as lágrimas angustiadas molhando o rosto. – Você vai voltar a ser minha. Vou _seduzi-la _até que seja inteiramente minha outra vez. Não vou perdê-la...

Ele apanhou o lápis e começou a fazer os contornos dele mesmo, nu, agachado ao lado da figura de Lanísia.

-Se a ousadia a abandonou, eu vou incorporá-la. Farei as piores loucuras... – ele uniu as mãos dos desenhos – ...mas será minha novamente. Só do seu professor.

* * *

-Acabou a crise? – perguntou Alone, quando ela, Mione e Joyce chegaram à sala comunal e sentaram-se próximas à Serena. – Arremessou a pena daquela maneira só porque estava nervosa, o que vai ser da próxima vez?

-Olha quem fala em crises nervosas... – replicou Serena, séria. – Posso ter me acalmado, mas ainda quero ir com o Lewis.

Hermione afastou, com o pé, um gibi do Super Trouxa, que estava largado no chão, e riu como se lembrasse de algo engraçado.

-O que foi?

-Falar no Patrono do Colin, e ver essa revistinha do Super Trouxa, fez com que eu me lembrasse da aula do Augusto em que ele nos ensinou a conjurar os Patronos... Foi engraçado demais...

-Foi terrível – suspirou Joyce, pegando o gibi do Super Trouxa, o super-herói atrapalhado, e recordando a aula ocorrida há dois meses...

* * *

_Depois de muitas aulas práticas, Augusto achou que os alunos já estavam preparados para produzir Patronos – e não meros fiapos de fumaça prateada._

_-Algum voluntário para começar? – ele viu que Serena se esticava, erguendo a mão. – Ah! Mas que surpresa, Srta Bennet... Fique no centro da sala, os outros recuem aqui para o fundo..._

_Serena respirou fundo._

_-Está preparada?_

_-Muito! – ela concentrou-se e executou o feitiço. – EXPECTO PATRONUM!!_

_Uma anta prateada formou-se e começou a correr pela sala. As gargalhadas ribombaram nas paredes, enquanto Serena nem se dava conta; aplaudia a anta, sorridente._

_-Vá antinha, voe feliz... – voltou para o fundo da sala, para perto das amigas. – Vocês acreditam que o meu Patrono é uma anta? Ei, por que está dando dinheiro para a Alone, Joyce?_

_-Eu tinha apostado que seu Patrono era um asno, esqueceu? Perdi._

_-Certo, quem será o próximo? – perguntou Augusto, enquanto a anta se desfazia._

_-Eu! – Joyce adiantou-se, com a varinha em punho._

_Ao executar o feitiço, ela deixou nítido a todos o seu Patrono. A galinha robusta sacudia as asas, movendo o bico; novamente, as risadas soaram em alto e bom som._

_-Uma galinha? – perguntou Joyce ao professor. – Fiz alguma coisa errada... Não pode ser..._

_-Não houve erro algum, este é seu Patrono, Joyce. Ele é baseado na sua personalidade, não tem como mudá-lo..._

_-Tudo bem, tudo bem, não precisa ficar lembrando que minha personalidade está refletida nessa galinha ridícula!_

_Ela juntou-se às amigas, visivelmente decepcionada._

_-Viram que absurdo, meninas?_

_-Eu não achava que seria uma galinha, Joyce – disse Mione, entregando um galeão para Alone por ter perdido a aposta._

_-Que bom que você sabe valorizar minhas outras faces, Mione, sou muito grata por isso – disse Joyce, olhando feio para Alone enquanto segurava na mão de Mione._

_-Claro..._

_-No que você apostou?_

_-Numa vaca – respondeu Mione; Joyce soltou sua mão com tanta violência que ela quase despencou no chão._

_-Agora quem vai sou eu... – disse Lanísia, abrindo mais um botão na camisa do uniforme, de modo a exibir ainda mais a curvatura dos seios. Ela acenou para Augusto, que se engasgou ao bater os olhos no decote. – No que vocês apostaram? – ela perguntou às outras Encalhadas._

_-Eu coloquei leoa – disse Alone, consultando a lista de apostas. – Joyce apostou em cadela..._

_-Oh! – exclamou Lanísia, encarando Joyce com espanto._

_-Pensei no período de cio... – explicou-se. – Sua correria atrás do Augusto me fez lembrar isso... Cadelas no cio ficam doidas pra cruzar, sabe, não sossegam, ficam em cima dos cachorros até conseguirem alguma coisa, e isso é bem parecido com você e o Augusto..._

_Lanísia suspirou._

_-O pior é que eu tenho de concordar que é parecido... Mas espero que não saia uma cadela abanando o rabinho..._

_Lanísia encaminhou-se para o centro da sala. O efeito-Lanísia já começava a se abater sobre Augusto, que colocou um livro sobre as pernas como se quisesse ocultar qualquer movimento súbito no baixo-ventre. Lanísia sorriu satisfeita e abriu mais um botão da camisa._

_-Ah-ah, isso é o cio! – gritou Joyce do fundo da sala, atraindo a atenção de todos._

_Ela corou diante da raiva de Lanísia; as outras pessoas balançavam a cabeça, sem entender a razão para Joyce gritar aquilo; Augusto, por sua vez, ajeitou o livro para que o cobrisse ainda mais._

_-Pode conjurar seu Patrono, Srta Burns – disse Augusto, formal._

_Lanísia sorriu-lhe maliciosa e, em seguida, concentrou-se na execução do feitiço._

_-Expecto Patronum!!_

_Uma enorme pantera foi formada e, em seu esplendor prateado, circulou o corpo de Lanísia, suas patas movendo-se com rapidez. Ela sorriu em admiração, enquanto era aplaudida por todos. Todos com exceção das amigas, cuja aposta em seu Patrono não rendera vitória alguma..._

_-É pantera mesmo? – perguntou Joyce, apertando os olhos para ter uma melhor visão do Patrono. – Será que não é uma cadela grandona?_

_-Conforme-se, Joyce, não é cadela e pronto – disse Alone._

_-Esses Patronos estão saindo com defeito! – reclamou. – Cadela é muito mais a cara da Lanísia!_

_-Não temos nem o que discutir com você – disse Mione. – É péssima nisso. Você achava que o seu Patrono seria um esquilo._

_-Porque esquilos são fofinhos como eu... Seria bem melhor do que aquela galinha descontrolada – reclamou Joyce, abrindo espaço para Lanísia que acabava de juntar-se às amigas outra vez. – Agora entre nós só falta você, Alone._

_-Devo comentar que não estou nem um pouco feliz com as apostas que vi no papel – disse Alone. – Serena, como pode pensar que meu Patrono é um ganso?_

_-Gansos são estressadinhos – respondeu Serena, sacudindo os ombros. – Fiz essa ligação de personalidade!_

_-Uma cascavel, essa é a aposta de Joyce Meadowes! – vociferou Alone, arremessando o papel das apostas no rosto da amiga._

_-Isso, é aquela que tem o chocalho no rabinho... – explicou Joyce._

_-Está me chamando de falsa por acaso?_

_-Não... Eu pensei no seu lado vingativo, na questão de dar o bote, mas nas pessoas que você não gosta... Sei que é uma ótima amiga._

_-De você não esperava mais nada, Joyce, só que isso não tem sentido algum – resmungou Alone, vendo que Hermione pegava o papel de apostas do chão e anotava a sua aposta. – Resolveu arriscar um palpite, Mione?_

_-Sim. Estou apostando que será uma naja!_

_-E eu quero apostar numa jibóia – falou Lanísia, agitando a pena._

_-Posso mudar para alguma espécie de cobra também?? – Serena estava ansiosa para alterar, mas Alone segurou-a pelo uniforme. – Se deixar ganso eu vou perder..._

_-Não, você não vai apostar em cobra! Ou vai se arrepender de ter feito isso como todas as outras... – ela olhou feio para Lanísia, Mione e Joyce, que lhe retribuíram com caretas de desdém. – Preparadas para quebrarem a cara?_

_Ela esperou que Parvati Patil terminasse de conjurar o seu Patrono e, em seguida, anunciou ao professor que queria ser a próxima. Enquanto isso, Serena tentava mudar a sua aposta com as outras Encalhadas._

_-Vai... Eu quero apostar em outra espécie de cobra... Deixem, por favor..._

_-Está bem – Joyce concordou. – Qual é a espécie?_

_-Serpente!_

_-Serpente não é um tipo de cobra, sua imbecil – respondeu Joyce. – É só outro nome para o animal._

_-Mesmo?? – perguntou Serena, impressionada. – Que ótimo, já ganhei o dia! – ela bateu palmas. – Aprendi que serpente e cobra são a mesma coisa... Adoro sinônimos, amigas!_

_Augusto fez sinal para que Alone se aproximasse; ela ergueu a varinha e executou o feitiço, revelando a todos que seu Patrono era..._

_-Uma naja... Uma naja!! Isso é uma afronta, professor!_

_-Não dissemos que era uma cobra? – falou Lanísia, aos risos, pagando para Mione, que acertou a aposta._

_-Uma cobra e uma serpente ao mesmo tempo, porque são a mesma coisa – anunciou Serena à classe, "ensinando" os colegas._

_A naja prateada ziguezagueava pelo ar; Alone tentava desfazê-la, agitando as mãos no ar quando a cobra se aproximava demais._

_-Nunca fui tão ofendida... – lamentou-se, recuando para o fundo da sala._

_-Vejam, o próximo é o Juca! – mostrou Hermione._

_Elas se concentraram, enquanto Juca Slooper ficava com o rosto vermelho diante de todos os colegas. Augusto tranqüilizou-o, dizendo que não precisava ficar nervoso todas as vezes em que ia fazer alguma demonstração em público, mas Juca disse, com a voz fraca, que não era bem esse o motivo do nervosismo._

_-Eu sei no que o meu Patrono se transforma... Não é muito legal, professor..._

_-Pior que a anta da Serena? – perguntou Joyce. – Duvido muito, Juquinha, pode executar o feitiço com tranqüilidade!_

_-O risco de ser outra galinha é mínimo – resmungou Serena, dando um tapa no braço de Joyce._

_Juca tomou fôlego. Executou o feitiço e o seu Patrono despontou. A classe inteira franziu a testa e procurou se concentrar, enquanto tentava identificar que bicho era aquele; a dificuldade era expressa em perguntas:_

_-É um pato?_

_-É um texugo?_

_-É um peixe?_

_-Não! É o Super Trouxa! – exclamou Joyce, ficando em pé sobre a cadeira e erguendo o punho, vitoriosa. – Foi mal, pessoal, não pude evitar a brincadeira, essas perguntas me lembraram o gibi..._

_Augusto aproximou-se de Juca, aproveitando que a sala silenciou-se com a interrupção de Joyce, e explicou:_

_-O Patrono de Juca é um ornitorrinco. Ele parece uma mistura de diferentes animais, mas é um só. Tem um bico que lembra um pato, mas o corpo é coberto de pêlos e tem garras nas patas. Uma aparência incomum, sem dúvida..._

_-Que bicho mais esquisito, meu pai... – murmurou Alone, em choque._

_-Com tantos animais, ter um ornitorrinco como Patrono é azar demais..._

_-Também acho, Mione, mas o Juca é meu namorado... – disse Joyce. – Eu não esperava que ele tivesse muita sorte nisso..._

_-Como nascem os ornitorrincos? – perguntou Serena às amigas, enquanto o ornitorrinco prateado se desfazia diante de seus olhos. – Será que é um cruzamento de pato com algum outro bicho?_

_-Não, Serena... – respondeu Joyce – ...mas no seu caso eu ainda me pergunto se você não seria fruto de um cruzamento desse tipo..._

_-Sou filha de dois seres humanos! Se fosse filha de algum animal, teria seqüelas, como esse pobre bicho animal! Você vê algum rabo de jegue em mim? Vê?_

_-Talvez esteja escondido pela calça! – rebateu Joyce._

_-Não tem problema, eu provo pra você que não tenho rabo... – Serena fez menção de tirar a calça, mas o sinal tocou naquele momento, encerrando a aula, para alívio de Augusto, e interrompendo Serena._

_-Na próxima aula continuamos com os Patronos... – avisou o professor enquanto os estudantes se retiravam. – Se eu estiver em condições de suportar mais uma aula como esta, é claro..._

* * *

-E ele não deu mais nenhuma aula sobre Patrono, não é? – perguntou Hermione.

-Não dá pra ter certeza, Mione. Esqueceu-se de que na aula seguinte o professor nos incumbiu da tarefa de alimentar os _grindylows_ na sala ao lado?

-É mesmo, Joyce... Ficamos muito orgulhosas por ele ter nos confiado uma tarefa exclusiva!

-Hum... – fez Alone, pensativa. – Acham que ele nos deu essa tarefa para nos manter afastadas da sala porque ia dar outra aula sobre Patronos?

-É... Agora que relembramos tudo deu pra perceber que atrapalhamos demais – concordou Mione. – Nossa... Ele só mandou darmos peixes aos _grindylows _porque queria se livrar da gente!

-As Encalhadas sendo colocadas de lado... – disse Joyce, decepcionada. – Não acredito que chegamos a esse ponto...

A passagem do buraco do retrato abriu-se e por ela passou Lanísia. Logo atrás dela vinham Lewis e Gina. O braço de Lewis estava sobre o ombro de Gina; Serena ficou aflita, acompanhando os movimentos do casal. Lewis localizou-a na sala comunal, mostrou-a à Gina e, juntos, eles avançaram até o canto em que as Encalhadas estavam reunidas.

-Droga, estão vindo!

-Aja com naturalidade, Serena, _por favor... _– pediu Lanísia, quase implorando, enquanto ocupava uma das poltronas.

-O que o Augusto queria com você? – perguntou Mione.

-O que acha? Depois eu conto com detalhes, os dois estão se aproximando... _Naturalidade, _Serena, não se esqueça!

Lewis e Gina chegaram e cumprimentaram-nas.

-Mione, o Rony estava te procurando lá no Salão Principal – avisou Gina. – Pediu que fosse encontrá-lo perto do lago...

-Humm... Hoje tem!! – exclamou Joyce, cutucando Mione com o ombro. – É isso aí, Mione, coloca essa amiguinha pra trabalhar!

-Joyce, se não percebeu a _irmã _do Rony está aqui... – replicou Mione, nervosa e encabulada.

-Qual é o problema? Depois que vocês transaram em público lá na Festa da Fantasia Sexual do Lorenzo´s, todo mundo já sabe que você e o Rony fazem de _tudo_. Você soube, não soube, Gina?

-Eu vi, para falar a verdade... Um momento um tanto desagradável...

-Nem me fale... – comentou Mione, levantando-se. – Com licença, vou até lá encontrar meu Roniquinho... – viu que Joyce e Lanísia abafavam risadinhas. – É _Roniquinho_ mesmo, meu _lindinho_ e fofinho... Nem ligo para o que vocês pensam... – e saiu com ar superior.

-Tenho uma ótima notícia para lhe dar, maninha – disse Lewis, animado, sentando-se no braço da poltrona ocupada pela irmã. Serena forçou um sorriso. – Acho que já era de se esperar, mas agora é oficial. Eu e Gina estamos namorando!

Naquele momento, Serena perdeu o chão.

* * *

Hermione atravessou as portas de carvalho do castelo. A noite começava a cair, mas ainda havia claridade suficiente para que ela pudesse perscrutar o terreno à procura de Rony. Desceu pelo gramado a caminho do lago. Viu uma figura em pé à beira da água, com as mãos nos bolsos, parado junto a uma árvore. Ela sorriu, tirando os sapatos para sentir a grama sob seus pés. Sentindo uma gostosa sensação de liberdade, transbordando de paixão, Mione correu até o namorado.

Rony estava tão distraído que não escutou sua aproximação. Mione então o agarrou pela cintura, colando o corpo ao dele e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

-Chamou por mim? – ela perguntou.

Rony afastou os braços dela para que pudesse ficar de frente e beijá-la.

-Faz tempo que não temos uma noite com tempo tão agradável. Achei um desperdício ficarmos presos no castelo sem aproveitá-la.

-E de que forma está pensando em aproveitá-la?

-Humm... Como a minha namorada está atrevida! – ele fez cócegas em Mione. – Tendo esse tipo de pensamento, olha só! Isso também não dá pra desperdiçar!

-Você é um bobo... – ela disse, aos risos, abraçando-o.

-PROTEJAM-SE! – gritou uma voz de repente.

Antes que pudessem fazer qualquer movimento, Rony e Mione foram molhados pela água do lago. Afastando os cabelos úmidos do rosto, os dois viram um grupo de cinco garotos nadando na água, que estava agitada devido ao impacto provocado pelos saltos.

-Nossa, que mancada! – disse um deles ao ver Rony e Mione ensopados. – Desculpem, eu disse que era pra avisar antes, mas...

-Mas a nossa empolgação nos impediu – respondeu outro, nadando de volta à margem. Quando o rapaz pisou na grama, Mione desprezou-lhe o rosto; seu olhar perdeu-se em_ todo o resto que estava exposto diante dela._

Ele estava usando apenas um calção de banho azulado. Ela registrou-lhe a panturrilha grossa; depois seus olhos passaram do calção para o tórax molhado, onde gotículas de água escorriam ao redor do umbigo. O peitoral proeminente estava arfante, acompanhando a respiração acelerada; gotas se acumulavam e pingavam dos poucos fios negros que o decoravam. Finalmente, Mione chegou ao rosto; o cavanhaque, os dentes que conseguiam reluzir até mesmo na escuridão, lhe revelaram quem era aquele...

-Aaron... – ela balbuciou, o ar quase faltando enquanto admirava Aaron sacudir os cabelos úmidos.

-Oi, Mione! – ele cumprimentou, animado. – Como vai, Rony?

-Bem – respondeu Rony, desconfiado. – Mas não me lembro de termos conversado antes...

-E não conversamos, mas nas poucas vezes em que conversei com a Mione ela sempre me falou sobre você.

-E... Conversaram poucas vezes mesmo? – Rony não deixava de encarar Aaron com desconfiança. – Eu nunca vi os dois juntos...

-Na maioria das vezes conversamos na biblioteca. Sou como a Hermione, vou à biblioteca por prazer, mesmo quando não há necessidade alguma, não é mesmo, Mione?

Ela estava concentrada em examinar o corpo dele mais uma vez, de modo que não percebeu a pergunta. Apenas quando Rony a chamou, Mione desvinculou-se da atração irresistível proporcionada pelo corpo molhado de Aaron Raccer.

-O que foi? Perguntaram alguma coisa? Desculpem, eu me distraí...

-_Você, _distraída? – perguntou Rony, estranhando. – Está tudo bem com você, Mione? Está muito agitada. Quer voltar ao castelo?

-Não, Rony, não – ela beijou-o com voracidade, um beijão que fez Rony quase perder o equilíbrio e despencar na água. Ele não se sentiu muito confortável sabendo que Aaron estava bem ali, na certa sentindo-se desconfortável pela forte demonstração de amor provocada pelo beijo de Mione, mas era impossível não corresponder de bom grado aos carinhos da garota.

-Uau! – exclamou Rony. – Estou vendo que está com a corda toda!

-Claro... E... Vamos passear pelos jardins? – ela perguntou ao namorado, indicando o lago. – Aaron e os amigos estão se divertindo e... Não vamos atrapalhar...

-Acho que nós é que vamos atrapalhar vocês – disse Aaron, enquanto Mione disfarçava para não olhá-lo. – Eu e meus camaradas aqui estávamos esperando uma noite assim há meses. Desde que a lula gigante foi banida daqui não tivemos oportunidade de nadar tranquilamente no lago... A propósito, não querem nadar também?

-A água deve estar bastante agradável, mas fica para outro dia – respondeu Rony. Olhou preocupado para Mione. – Parece agitada outra vez...

-Não, estou bem... – ela respondeu. – Só quero me afastar daqui...

-Ansiosa para ficarmos sozinhos, não é? – ele tomou-lhe a mão. – Já vamos... Ah, até logo, Aaron! Divirtam-se!

-Vocês também! Tchau, Mione!

-Tchau! – ela respondeu, sem nem ao menos virar para despedir-se. Acompanhou Rony, afastando-se cada vez mais do lago e da presença desconcertante de Aaron...

Por que sentira todas aquelas coisas? Apenas Rony devia provocar-lhe tudo isso. Nunca antes se perdera tanto assim admirando um corpo. Sempre achou Aaron atraente, mas nunca o encarou daquela forma; como um objeto físico, algo que poderia lhe fornecer prazer...

O simples fato de pensar nessas palavras enrubesceu Mione; ela ficou grata pela escuridão da noite, que os engolfava cada vez mais. No entanto, Rony estranhou o seu silêncio...

-Queria saber Legilimência só para ter acesso a todos os seus pensamentos.

-Acho que não valeria a pena... – ela comentou, desanimada consigo mesma por tudo o que havia se passado à beira do lago.

-Por que não?

Mione parou de caminhar. Não devia deixar que Rony percebesse que havia algo errado. Na verdade, ela _não queria_ que houvesse. E só tinha um jeito de fazer com que o rapaz se sentisse nas nuvens: oferecer-lhe uma noite maravilhosa, proporcionar-lhe tudo o que o seu amor tinha a oferecer. Então, maliciosa, ela respondeu-lhe:

-Não valeria a pena porque são pensamentos bem _perversos._

-Agora terá que me contar...

-Só se me pegar primeiro – ela empurrou-o; Rony caiu sentado na grama. Mione começou a correr, a brisa noturna ondulando sobre seus cabelos. – Deixe de ser molenga!

-Vou pegá-la e vai se arrepender dessa ofensa! – ele brincou, fazendo uma expressão zangada e erguendo-se com ímpeto.

Começou a persegui-la entre as árvores e moitas, subindo e descendo as encostas esverdeadas dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Brincaram e riram na noite como duas crianças, mas, quando Rony alcançou-a atrás de uma árvore, antes que Mione conseguisse desviar-se dele, os dois despencaram juntos na grama abraçados como amantes.

Durante alguns segundos apenas se olharam. Em seguida, beijaram-se, e quando Rony começou a despi-la, Mione não deu importância para o fato de estarem ao ar livre, amando-se sob o céu pontilhado de estrelas. A árvore fornecia um ótimo refúgio, e não havia alunos nas proximidades, mas tudo perdia a importância naquele momento tão mágico.

Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto era tocada pelo vento e pelas mãos do seu ruivo.

* * *

-Estão namorando? – perguntou Serena, o sorriso forçado entortando os lábios. – _Mesmo?_

-Sim, e estamos muito felizes... – falou Gina, no momento em que Lewis dava um beijo estalado em sua mão.

-Parabéns! – exclamaram Alone, Lanísia e Joyce.

-É, muito lindo isso... – murmurou Serena, ainda com o falso e exagerado sorriso. – Mas vocês não acham que é muito cedo? Não deviam esperar mais um tempo para darem um passo tão decisivo?

-Só estamos namorando, maninha, ninguém aqui está marcando a data do casamento.

-É, e nem pensamos em marcar o chá de bebê – brincou Gina, mas o único a rir foi Lewis; Serena continuava com o sorriso imbecil congelado nos lábios e as amigas fitavam-na com tanta preocupação que a piadinha de Gina se perdeu sem atingi-las.

-Bebês? – perguntou Serena, subitamente apavorada; o sorriso fingido deu lugar ao pavor. – Vocês... Uau, já pensaram até nisso? Já estão tentando fazer os bebês?

-Maninha, foi uma brincadeira da Gina...

-Vocês já fazem sexo, é isso? Tem vida sexual ativa?

-Ah... – fez Gina, incapaz de continuar; seu rosto estava vermelho, assim como Lewis, que também não entendia o motivo daquelas perguntas indiscretas.

-Serena... Nossa, está nos deixando com vergonha...

-Vocês já fazem ou não fazem? Responda, Lewis, eu tenho o direito de saber tudo sobre a sua vida! Sou sua irmã, preciso zelar pelo seu bem-estar...

-Não fizemos nada, Serena – ele respondeu, por fim. – E depois dessas perguntas nem sei se vamos fazer... Gina, você ainda é minha namorada, não é?

-Claro – ela sorriu, evitando olhar para Serena. – Já vi que a família não é fácil, mas sou sua namorada sim...

-Não liga não, Gina – avisou Lanísia. – Serena ainda está se acostumando com a idéia de ter um irmão, então acaba se esquecendo de que certas perguntas não são convenientes. Ela está aprendendo...

-O Patrono dela é uma anta – disse Alone.

-Ah... Claro... – Gina tossiu discretamente.

-Lewis, eu preciso conversar com você – disse Serena, levantando-se rapidamente antes que alguma das amigas lhe impedisse. Agarrou o braço do irmão. – Em particular.

-Não pode ser depois?

-Não, é uma emergência... – vendo que o rapaz ainda hesitava, ela completou. – Não se preocupe, minha cunhadinha vai entender. Só vou tomá-lo emprestado por alguns minutos – ela apertou a bochecha de Lewis e perguntou para Gina, que a observava, séria. – Você não se importa, não é, cunhadinha?

Antes que Gina respondesse, Serena já puxava Lewis para o buraco do retrato. Fora da sala comunal, ela continuou arrastando-o, buscando um corredor deserto onde pudessem conversar. Marjorie, que estivera a postos, de olho no retrato da Mulher Gorda, vibrou de felicidade quando Serena saiu. A Encalhada que lhe interessava no momento, ao lado do rapaz que testava os limites de sua _racionalidade; _os dois, sozinhos, embrenhando-se pelos corredores sombrios do castelo...

Era a oportunidade perfeita para completar a Magia do Aprisionamento.

Sorrateiramente, Marjorie seguiu-os.

* * *

Serena e Lewis pararam próximos à janela de um dos corredores. Serena apoiou-se no parapeito e ficou encarando o anoitecer; foi a forma que encontrou de fugir do rosto de Lewis para dizer o que pensava:

-Lewis, eu não quero que você namore a Gina.

-O quê?

-Isso mesmo... – ela respondeu, encarando os terrenos da escola. – Acho que fará uma grande bobagem se continuar com ela...

-E tem algum motivo para pensar assim? – questionou Lewis, se debruçando no parapeito ao lado dela. Ele afastou os cabelos dourados de Serena, buscando enxergar-lhe o rosto; ela afundou o olhar ainda mais, como se buscasse algo no jardim. – Ela fez alguma coisa com você que eu não saiba? Te ofendeu de alguma forma?

-Sim... Ou melhor, não... Ah, não sei explicar muito bem... Existe algo que me incomoda nela, é como se fosse um sexto sentido. Eu_ sinto_ que ela não é a garota certa pra você, entende?

-Eu gosto da Gina – falou Lewis, puxando-a para perto dele e mantendo-a segura em seus braços. – Esse não é um bom motivo para que ela seja a garota certa para mim? Se a sua preocupação é a minha felicidade, pode ficar sossegada. Eu e a Gina temos muitas coisas em comum, nos damos muito bem...

-Sim, você se dá bem com ela, mas eu não... – e, finalmente, Serena reuniu coragem para encará-lo diretamente nos olhos. A visão do rosto de Lewis, carregado de sentimento, mexeu com seu coração, mas ela forçou-se a prosseguir. – Eu não gosto dela, Lewis. Sinto muito, mas eu não gosto. Queria vê-lo feliz, mas com alguém que me fizesse bem... A minha felicidade não importa para você?

-Até mais do que a minha – ele respondeu, segurando o rosto dela com as mãos. – Você é tudo o que eu tenho.

-Então vai deixá-la? – ela sussurrou.

-Eu... Eu não sei... – ele recuou, ficando de costas para ela, encarando a parede de pedra. – É complicado. Porque eu sinto algo diferente. Para mim, a Gina é maravilhosa, não sabe quanta coisa legal já passamos juntos...

Enquanto ele falava, Serena voltou-se e olhou para as estrelas. Não ia conseguir convencê-lo a largar Gina; mas também, do que valeria isso? Terminando com Gina, Lewis estaria solteiro novamente e pronto para encontrar um novo amor. E, mais uma vez, seria a garota errada; ela jamais ia aceitar...

Uma dor lancinante subitamente se apoderou do seu corpo e fez com que curvasse os joelhos e escorregasse para o chão. Lewis, perdido nas próprias palavras, nem percebeu que Serena caía, sofrendo horríveis espasmos de dor.

Assim que a racionalidade foi arrancada da alma da jovem, voou envolta em fumaça negra na direção da varinha de Marjorie. A garota tocou a ponta da varinha no fundo do último frasco e fechou-o. Já ia escapulindo a caminho da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa quando viu que o desenlace da Magia do Aprisionamento teve uma testemunha.

Com o susto, Marjorie quase derrubou o frasco de vidro.

Diante dela estava o professor Ipcs Raccer.

* * *

Na sala comunal, as Encalhadas ficaram em silêncio, pensando no que Serena teria a dizer para Lewis. Lanísia resolveu tomar a palavra quando viu que Gina, cansada de esperar, começava a cochilar numa poltrona do outro lado da sala.

-Acho melhor interferirmos – disse Lanísia. – A Serena vai acabar fazendo uma bobagem.

-É, ela não tem o direito de atrapalhar a vida do Lewis se não vai ficar com ele – falou Alone. – Vamos atrás dela, talvez ainda não tenha dito nada.

-Isso, se tem uma Encalhada que precisa de orientação é a Serena – opinou Joyce.

-Vamos sair em silêncio para que a Gina não queira nos acompanhar – orientou Lanísia, pedindo silêncio com um sinal.

Alone e Lanísia já alcançavam a passagem do buraco do retrato quando perceberam que Joyce não as acompanhava – e perceberam da pior maneira possível...

-ALGUÉM VAI LEVAR ESSE GIBI DO SUPER TROUXA?

Com o susto provocado pelo grito de Joyce, as garotas trombaram. Gina despertou do cochilo de maneira tão súbita que estava em pé antes de abrir os olhos. Alone e Lanísia olharam para Joyce como se quisessem estrangulá-la.

-Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou Gina.

-Ao... ao Salão Principal – respondeu Alone. – Subimos direto para a torre, já estávamos nos esquecendo do jantar... Mas você não pode ir, é claro, tem que esperar o Lewis, não tem?

-Sim, só espero que ele apareça logo... – Gina deixou-se cair na poltrona outra vez. – Estou morta de cansaço, e a fome piora ainda mais as coisas.

-Pode ficar sossegada... – disse Lanísia, chamando Joyce com a mão. – Ninguém mais vai berrar em plena sala comunal vazia.

-Não mesmo, acho isso uma tremenda falta de educação... – opinou Joyce, sendo empurrada pela passagem. – Calma, meninas... Quanto nervosismo! – Joyce ajeitou as vestes, enquanto o retrato se fechava após a saída de Alone. – Acho melhor irmos por este lado. Serena não ia levar Lewis para o Salão Principal, deve ter procurado algum corredor por aqui.

-Vamos encontrá-los – disse Lanísia, e as três saíram em busca de Serena e Lewis.

* * *

Ipcs não fez qualquer tipo de pergunta à Marjorie; simplesmente deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar rápido. A garota guardou o frasco de vidro na bolsa, enquanto tentava alcançá-lo, incapaz de chamá-lo em voz alta – se fizesse isso, denunciaria a sua presença a Lewis.

Assim que fechou a bolsa, mantendo o frasco em segurança, Marjorie acelerou o passo. Ipcs não se incomodou em ser alcançado por ela; continuou no mesmo ritmo, de cabeça baixa, e sentindo que Marjorie havia chegado perto, falou:

-Desde que a vi entre os alunos dessa escola, sabia que podia esperar o pior... Claro que não estava enganado.

-Professor... Aquilo que viu não é o que está pensando...

-Eu reconheço uma magia negra quando vejo uma, Marjorie, não adianta tentar me enganar. Você tirou alguma coisa de Serena Bennet, e isso é um crime.

-Não, eu só estava...

-Estava praticando o mal, assim como a sua mãe faz tão bem! Claro que você não seria diferente. A mãe, o irmão, todos da mesma laia, todos com a mesma maldade correndo nas veias...

Marjorie ultrapassou-o e bloqueou o caminho.

-Como sabe de tudo isso?? – perguntou, o medo cedendo lugar à desconfiança. – Se tem tanto conhecimento sobre a minha família, é porque já deve ter solicitado a ajuda da minha mãe... É isso, professor? Precisou de magia das trevas para aprontar?

-Sou seu professor, garota, tenha mais respeito! Ago-agora trate de sair da mi-minha frente ou a situação vai p-piorar...

Mas Marjorie não saiu; ela apenas deu uma risadinha.

-Começou a gaguejar!! Está com _medo_, professor Ipcs? – riu ainda mais quando o bruxo deixou de encará-la e ficou vermelho. – Quem diria... Um homem tão inteligente como o senhor, apelando para as artes das trevas?

-Isso foi pa-passado... Se acha que com isso va-vai me impedir de con-con-contar a verdade para a diretora, está e-enganada...

-Eu sei que não vai impedi-lo. Mas acho que, conhecendo a minha família tão bem assim, o senhor deveria ter mais respeito. Minha mãe não ia gostar nem um pouco de saber que você me denunciou à direção da escola. Pode imaginar o que ela faria quando descobrisse?

-N-não...

-É cla-claro que na-nã-nãoooo – zombou Marjorie, imitando o jeito medroso do professor. – Hum, vejamos, você denunciou a filha dela, certo? Então ela o atingiria da mesma forma... Aaron Raccer... – à menção do nome do filho, Ipcs empalideceu. – ...é seu filho, não é mesmo? Um jovem tão promissor, inteligente, esperto, bonito... Tem tudo para ser um dos maiores bruxos do mundo. Não seria trágico se uma vida cheia de tantas promessas fosse interrompida de repente?

-O q-que...?

-Não, não fale nada, você demora séculos para falar... Mas ouça bem: _tragédia!_ Tragédias acontecem todos os dias, e atingem qualquer pessoa. O jovem Aaron podia sofrer um acidente fatal de repente, todos estamos suscetíveis a isso... Uma queda da vassoura... Afogamento... Tanta coisa que pode acontecer. Imagine como todos iam lamentar! "Pobre Aaron, tinha tudo para ser grandioso!".

-Vo-vocês não teriam coragem de f-fazer mal a meu filho – resmungou o professor, apertando o braço de Marjorie.

-Quer apostar? – perguntou a garota, sem vacilar.

Passos soaram no corredor. Três sombras muito unidas se aproximavam. Marjorie teve o pressentimento de que seriam as outras Encalhadas, na certa procurando por Serena. Com o coração acelerado, ela abriu um armário de vassouras e forçou o professor a acompanhá-la, empurrando-o. Mal tinham fechado a porta do armário e ouviram as garotas caminhando pelo corredor.

-...estou dizendo, a Serena levou o Lewis para a Sala Precisa, não adianta procurar por aqui – disse Alone. – Deve tê-lo acorrentado lá para que ele fique longe da Gina.

-Ela não chegaria tão longe – falou Joyce. – Mas é estranho não aparecerem...

-Será que a Serena também sentiu aquela dor esquisita? – sugeriu Lanísia.

-É a única entre nós que ainda não sentiu... – lembrou Joyce – ...eu não ia nem estranhar se isso acontecesse...

Ela calou-se. Como uma confirmação da hipótese levantada por elas, Lewis acabava de surgir, carregando Serena nos braços; o corpo da jovem balançava molemente nos braços dele; Serena estava desacordada.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu... – explicou-se Lewis, tenso. – Estávamos conversando, quando me virei ela estava caída, e não acordou até agora...

Joyce sentiu a pulsação da amiga e a temperatura na testa.

-Só está desacordada – ela tranqüilizou-o. – Temos uma leve suspeita do que tenha causado isso – trocou um olhar significativo com Alone e Lanísia. – Nem precisa levar para a ala hospitalar, há poção para dor no dormitório em quantidade suficiente para aliviar um batalhão – e, apontando a varinha, imobilizou o corpo de Serena no ar.

-Mas isso pode matá-la... – disse Lewis em pânico. – Talvez seja alguma infecção interna, que vai evoluir e começar a corroer os órgãos...

-Lewis, nem seu pessimismo vai nos abalar – falou Lanísia. – Sabemos muito bem como cuidar da Serena. Vamos carregá-la até o dormitório e dar a ela um pouco de poção.

Joyce e Lewis começaram a retornar para a sala comunal, Joyce mantendo o corpo de Serena no ar. Alone puxou Lanísia para o canto, próxima ao armário de vassouras, sem imaginar que estava ocupado por Ipcs e Marjorie...

-Todas nós passamos por isso – falou Alone à amiga. – Existe alguma coisa errada acontecendo, Lanísia.

-Também acho. Joyce precisa marcar uma reunião de emergência para discutirmos isso... Seja o que for, precisamos descobrir e impedir que nos atinja outra vez.

-Acha que pode ter relação com o Ted? – indagou Alone num fio de voz.

-Sim. Não consigo pensar em mais ninguém a não ser naquele estúpido. Posso estar enganada, mas parece que ele encontrou meios de agir aqui dentro e se _vingar_ de todas nós.

E, olhando para o corpo imóvel de Serena, levitando à distância, Alone e Lanísia ansiaram por solucionar aquele mistério, ao mesmo tempo em que um medo intenso as envolvia. Seria tudo uma vingança de Ted? Mas qual seria o objetivo de tudo aquilo? O que fazer para se protegerem daquela ameaça?

Elas torciam para estarem enganadas. Se tudo fosse confirmado, significava que as paredes seguras de Hogwarts não foram capazes de conter a fúria de Ted. E se até mesmo essa barreira ele conseguira ultrapassar, elas não viam o que poderia detê-lo.

Inseguras, Lanísia e Alone começaram a seguir Lewis, Joyce e a Serena flutuante. Subitamente, a temperatura do corredor pareceu cair; elas ficaram bem próximas, de braços agarrados, caminhando num silêncio carregado de questionamentos...

Dentro do armário, Marjorie aguardou o som dos passos cessarem à distância para então abrir a porta e saltar para o corredor; ao sair, respirava aceleradamente, ansiosa pelo que ouvira.

-Elas já estão desconfiadas... – murmurou para si mesma.

-Você t-tem algo a ver com esse B-bacon?

-Não te interessa! – gritou, impaciente com o professor. – Quanto menos souber, melhor pra você.

-Logo v-vão desc-descobrir tudo o que es-está fazendo...

-Mas não vai ser por você. Vai querer que seu filho morra só para me prejudicar?

-Não.

-É o que eu imaginava. Só que mantê-lo em segurança vai custar mais do que o seu silêncio – sibilou Marjorie, rondando o professor. – Preciso que me ajude... Preciso que me torne uma aluna tão brilhante quanto Hermione Granger.

-Quer ser como ela?

-Não. Quero _substituí-la._

Ipcs estava horrorizado; como podia existir tanta maldade em uma garota tão jovem? A voz era carregada de promessas amargas, verdadeiras. Os pêlos de sua nuca eriçaram-se de pavor. Mas ele não podia vacilar; então, tentando passar uma segurança que não existia, disse:

-N-negativo... Não vou ajudá-la de fo-forma alguma. Mantenho silêncio, mas jamais vou ajudá-la a p-prejudicar os outros. Boa noite, Srta. Crane.

Ele desviou-se de Marjorie e afastou-se ligeiro. A garota nem pensou em segui-lo; cruzou os braços e sorriu.

-Ele precisa pagar pra ver? Então, assim será...

* * *

Serena ainda estava desacordada quando Lewis, Alone, Lanísia e Joyce chegaram à entrada da sala comunal. Draco Malfoy, que subia à procura da namorada ao lado de Goyle, apavorou-se ao ver a namorada inconsciente.

-Por que ela está assim? O que fizeram com ela? – olhou feio para as meninas, mas depois concentrou sua raiva em Lewis. – Foi algum de vocês que fez essa barbaridade? Escutem bem, se algo acontecer a ela...

-Não seja ridículo, Draco – respondeu Lewis. – Acha que eu faria mal à minha irmã?

-Não colocaria a minha mão no fogo por você – falou Malfoy. – Nunca se conformou em ter perdido a Serena para mim...

Lewis fechou os punhos e encarou Draco.

-Repete! Anda, repete, Draco, pra que eu tenha o prazer de estourar a sua cara!

-Eu pensaria bem antes de fazer isso. Acho que o Goyle quebraria muito mais do que o seu rosto.

-Ei, ei, nada de encrenca por aqui, mané – Alone disse a senha à Mulher Gorda e o buraco do retrato revelou-se para admiti-los. – Deviam ter respeito um pelo outro, sabiam? Serena ficaria magoada ao ver o namorado e o irmão se engalfinhando!

-Nunca tiveram problemas, por que brigar agora? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Ele me chamou de _ridículo_ – explicou-se Draco; ele considerou que era melhor deixar a discussão de lado, porque em seguida disse a Lewis: – Acabei saindo do controle... Desculpe, Lewis – ele ofereceu a mão ao cunhado. Lewis estava desconfiado da sinceridade daquele gesto, mas, mesmo contrafeito, apertou a mão de Malfoy.

-Está certo, mas nunca mais insinue que eu quis prejudicar a minha irmã – avisou Lewis, polidamente. – O que existiu entre nós dois faz parte do passado. Achei que já soubesse disso, cara.

-Mas eu sei! – exclamou Draco. – É que eu gosto tanto da Serena, que vê-la assim me descontrolou. Não vai voltar a acontecer, Lewis, foi pura criancice.

-Ela está bem, vamos cuidar dela... – avisou Joyce, guiando o corpo flutuante de Serena para dentro da sala comunal.

-Qualquer problema, me procurem – pediu Draco; embora não soubessem que tipo de ajuda ele poderia oferecer, Lewis, Alone e Joyce concordaram em procurá-lo. O retrato da Mulher Gorda fechou-se à passagem deles, escondendo o ódio que transbordou na face de Malfoy.

-Esse Lewis é muito _folgado _– falou Goyle, enquanto ele e Draco retornavam à escadaria de mármore.

-Sim, mas ainda vou dar um jeito nessa folga toda – disse Draco com sua voz arrastada. – É só uma questão de tempo para que todo o teatrinho tenha fim e eu possa lidar com ele da maneira que eu quiser...

-Foi assustadora a forma como a Serena estava. Difícil de entender, mas é como se ela estivesse _sofrendo_ mesmo desacordada!

-Também achei. Mas pelo menos está viva. Seria horrível se tivesse morrido... – ele sorriu para Goyle. – seus olhos cinzentos brilharam de malícia. – Ela ainda não me fez o milionário Sr. Bennet Malfoy, o terceiro bruxo mais rico de toda a Europa. Definitivamente ainda não é hora pra morrer... Isso só será permitido quando ela puder fazer de mim um viúvo.

-Não choraria por ela se acontecesse algum mal depois que se casassem?

-Digamos que sim, mas bem menos do que choraria hoje, antes de sair no lucro. Hoje seria bem mais trágico... – ele riu alto, acompanhado pelo amigo. – Sr Bennet Malfoy... Pode apostar, ainda vou ser chamado assim. E não vai demorar muito.

* * *

As garotas ajeitaram Serena em um sofá na sala comunal. Lewis explicou à Gina o que aconteceu durante o tempo em que Alone e Lanísia tentavam despertar a garota com tapas no rosto.

-Ela não vai acordar com esses "tapinhas frescos" – disse Joyce, reprovando as amigas após sua avaliação visual.

-Começou a voz da sabedoria! – falou Alone, sarcástica. – Afaste-se, Lanísia, deixe que a grande sábia desperte a Serena, só _ela _sabe como dar o tapa perfeito.

-Eu usava muito esse método na minha bisavó – explicou Joyce, enquanto curvava-se sobre o corpo de Serena. – Só não deu certo uma vez.

-Por que aplicou um tapinha fresco?

-Não, ela estava morta e ninguém sabia – respondeu, erguendo a manga da blusa enquanto preparava-se. – Com a Serena vai funcionar logo no primeiro... Aprendam comigo.

PLAFT!

Joyce espalmou a mão com força, deixando uma marca vermelha no rosto pálido da amiga inconsciente. O queixo de Lewis tocou o chão, perplexo com o que presenciava.

-Caramba, Joyce, isso foi muito forte...

-Foi é muito fraco, Alone! – ela disse, sacudindo os dedos doloridos. – Ela não se mexeu nem um milímetro!

-Como assim? A cabeça dela quase se desgrudou do pescoço com esse tapa...

PLAFT!

A face esquerda foi golpeada dessa vez, ainda com mais força, mas Serena não esboçou qualquer sinal de recuperação.

-Que palhaçada é essa? – questionou Lewis. – Quer massacrá-la?

-Talvez... – ela ficou pensativa. – Boa idéia, Lewis, já estou vendo que os tapas não funcionariam, existe a possibilidade de um espancamento fazer o milagre.

-Ninguém vai espancá-la!

-Não, mas é só um surrinha bonitinha, bem leve – explicou Joyce. – Olha, o que será preciso para que funcione, na minha opinião... Podemos testar alguns socos, porque são mais potentes do que tapas... – ela começou a enumerar com os dedos. – Também alguns chutes na barriga, para isso seria bom chamarmos o Juca, ele tem um pé gigantesco, ia chutá-la muito bem...

-Não concordo com isso! – protestou Lewis.

-Alguma outra idéia? Pisoteá-la? Rolá-la por uma escada? Bater a cabeça dela numa parede?

-Nem nada disso! Acho um absurdo machucá-la! Vamos simplesmente esperar que ela acorde.

-Ai, Lewis, como você é _sem sal!_ – Joyce fitou-o com desprezo. – Se contamos com formas de facilitar o processo, não tem porque esperarmos como um bando de amebas desocupadas!

-Sua estratégia é uma furada, Joyce – falou Alone. – Só deixou o rosto da Serena machucado.

-Eu ainda posso conseguir!

-Não, você não vai tocar nela outra vez... – Lewis tentou impedir, mas era tarde demais.

-Iáááá... – gritou Joyce como uma lutadora japonesa, e...

PLAFT!!

O tapa puxou o corpo de Serena pro lado, ela emborcou no sofá e...

-Vai cair!! – avisou Lanísia.

POF! A garota despencou no chão, de barriga pra baixo.

-Viu, sua maluca, o que você fez? – vociferou Lanísia.

-Mas vai ajudar... – disse Joyce, agachada no sofá, roendo a unha.

-A matá-la? – perguntou Lewis, irritado. Ele curvou-se e ajeitou o corpo de Serena. Todos exclamaram de surpresa quando se depararam com os olhos de Serena, abertos para a claridade da sala comunal. – Você está bem? – Lewis perguntou a ela.

-Ah! Não disse que funcionava? – disse Joyce, orgulhosa.

Serena olhou para o rosto de Lewis e segurou o queixo do rapaz com uma das mãos. Com a outra, acariciou os cabelos dele, em movimentos suaves e lentos.

-Lewis... – ela murmurou, e seu braço agarrou a nuca dele.

Sem saber que aquela que despertava era uma nova Serena, sem limites para suas emoções, Lanísia, Alone e Joyce tiveram a preocupante sensação de que a garota ia puxar Lewis de encontro aos seus lábios após aquelas carícias nem um pouco fraternais, e tudo diante de Gina Weasley...

* * *

Hermione beijava Rony enquanto o rapaz investia para dentro dela; era maravilhoso senti-lo dentro de si, os dois unidos num só corpo. A noite estava silenciosa; eles arfavam, úmidos de suor, mas sem pressa alguma de encerrar aquele momento.

As roupas de Mione protegiam o corpo dela contra a grama; Rony havia despido a camiseta, mas nem chegara a tirar totalmente a calça. A urgência de amar Mione, de unirem-se, era tão grande e pulsante que ele não quis perder nenhum segundo.

Mione fechou os olhos, abraçando o corpo de Rony, sentindo os músculos das costas do garoto se flexionando conforme os movimentos dos quadris. Rony soltava grunhidos de prazer, que aumentavam a excitação de Mione.

-Isso, meu bem... Sou toda sua, sempre sua...

-Ahh... Te amo, Mione...

-Eu... Hum... – ela teve que parar de falar quando Rony começou a arremeter mais rápido, causando sensações indescritíveis em sua intimidade, prazer que pareceu se espalhar por todas as áreas do seu corpo. – Humm... Assim... Também te amo... Amo muito...

Ela soltou um gritinho involuntário quando espasmos intensos e deliciosos envolveram sua intimidade, tão perfeitamente preenchida pelo órgão de Rony. Ela abraçou-o com mais força, querendo tê-lo bem perto de si enquanto desfrutava daquele momento, o ponto máximo do amor...

A sensação diminuía quando ela viu Rony imobilizar-se e urrar de prazer, atingindo o clímax dentro dela. O namorado, exausto, descansou a cabeça no ombro dela; Mione acarinhou-o, feliz, ainda com os olhos fechados...

-Que delícia... Ah, Aaron...

Ela abriu os olhos, assustada. Havia mesmo falado o nome de _Aaron_ no lugar de _Rony? _Esperava que não; mas, se tinha cometido aquele engano, que Rony não tivesse escutado...

Mas o namorado deixou o seu ombro e, quando ela viu a expressão de fúria em seu rosto, a escuridão da noite não a impediu de ter certeza de que Rony havia escutado muito bem...

_Ela trocara o seu nome pelo nome de Aaron Raccer.  
_

_

* * *

_**N/A: Muito obrigado pelas reviews no último capítulo, foram 10 reviews no total, valeu mesmo! Ler reviews é sempre ótimo pra mim! Próximo capítulo, o mais rápido que puder! Obrigado a todos!**


	8. Os limites da fidelidade

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_**Os limites da fidelidade**_

_A traição leva à medidas extremas..._

**-Vou deixá-lo tão irreconhecível que jamais poderá pensar no corpo dele outra vez!**

_...a fidelidade aos amigos nos põe em enrascadas..._

** -Que tipo de posição acha que eu vou praticar com o meu noivo?**

_...a maldade coloca em xeque a sanidade..._

**-M-meu filho... Você viu...**

_...e a bebida, também._

**-Eu não estou sem fome... Aaaaaai!**

_

* * *

_

-Aaron? – perguntou Rony à Mione, os olhos estreitando-se, o queixo trêmulo de raiva. – Me chamou de _Aaron?_

-Não, eu não... – Mione atrapalhou-se nas palavras. – Quero dizer... Eu chamei, mas sem intenção... Não queria...

-Sem intenção? – questionou Rony, afastando-se da garota enquanto começava a ajeitar a roupa. – Mas é claro que foi sem intenção, queria esconder que estava imaginando que eu era outro!

-Não, não tem nada disso, Rony... – choramingou Mione, também pegando suas peças de roupa e começando a vestir-se. – Você está entendo da maneira errada...

-Mesmo? – ele perguntou, fechando a calça. – Então vamos, me explique, sou todo ouvidos: o que eu devo entender? Por que confundiu os nomes? Por que chamou o nome de _outro homem _justamente quando estávamos nos amando?

-Porque...

E agora, o que responder se nem ela mesma entendia muito bem o que tinha acontecido? Rony acertara em certo ponto; ela imaginou que ele era outro, no caso, Aaron Raccer. Mas foi tudo muito rápido; um instante fugaz no momento em que Rony desmanchou-se dentro dela e descansou a cabeça sobre o seu ombro. Ela fez carinhos nele, e em todo aquele momento final ele não era Rony, era Aaron, o Aaron que ela encontrara à beira do lago, com o corpo molhado e os ombros largos. Aquela visão causou essa vontade irresistível, de agarrar-se naquele mesmo gramado com Aaron, sentir as gotículas de água pingarem do corpo dele para o seu, puxar-lhe os cabelos negros e úmidos, prender-se ao seu corpo, beijar a sua boca e sentir o cavanhaque roçando em seu queixo... Rony não podia proporcionar essas sensações, porque seu corpo era diferente. Ela queria o corpo de Aaron.

Ao fechar os olhos no instante final, ela conseguiu imaginar que era Aaron ali com ela; que não eram ruivos os cabelos acariciados pelas suas mãos; que era de Aaron aquilo que ela sentia dentro de si...

E aí houve a troca...

Como poderia responder isso a Rony? A sinceridade sempre fez parte do relacionamento dos dois. Chegou a ser abalada no início, mas por questões que envolviam o ritual da Fogueira das Paixões. Depois disso, eram desentendimentos bobos, corriqueiros. Mas aquele não; aquele foi um erro dos _grandes, _e se respondesse com a verdade, Rony não entenderia. Talvez até colocasse um fim no namoro. Por que ficar com uma garota que desejava estar com outro?

Porque ela desejara... Seu corpo todo fervilhara com a vontade de estar com Raccer...

-Não vai responder por que chamou o nome dele? – Rony reforçou a pergunta.

Sim. Mas não com a verdade.

-Eu estava preocupada, Rony, pensando que poderíamos ser espionados pelo Aaron ou por algum daqueles garotos que estavam com ele, nadando no lago – respondeu ela, tentando fazer com que aquilo fosse óbvio. – Aí acho que acabei confundindo o seu nome com o dele... Tem que entender, Aaron foi o único com quem conversamos...

-Não vou cair nessa, Mione – disse Rony, furioso, terminando de vestir a camisa. – Quer saber? Acho que esse tal Aaron ainda está no lago... Eu vi como você ficou estranha perto dele, devia ter adivinhado, como eu sou idiota...

-Está imaginando coisas...

-Quem está imaginando é você! – vociferou Rony. – Imaginando que está se esfregando outra vez com aquele imbecil...

-O que está sugerindo com isso? Que eu já tive algo com Aaron?

-A sua tensão quando estava na frente dele mostra que sim! Agora tudo ficou claro pra mim, Mione! Aquele cara é seu _amante_, o cara com quem você se agarra quando não está comigo!

-Isso não tem lógica, Rony...

-Pois é, assim como não vai ter lógica o que eu vou fazer com ele agora mesmo. Eu vou acabar com esse maldito, Mione. Não vai sobrar nada pra te satisfazer!

Rony saiu com os punhos apertados, decidido, descendo as encostas em direção ao lago.

-Não, Rony, _volte aqui!_ – berrou Mione, que ainda se vestia.

-Não tente me impedir, Mione – ele respondeu de volta, sem olhar para trás. – Vou fazer esse cara aprender que não pode fazer os outros de bobo!

-Rony, vai fazer uma bobagem...

-Não duvide. Pouco me importa o resultado final... – ele berrou, e passou a correr para o lago.

Hermione terminou de vestir-se enquanto tentava seguir o garoto, mas era impossível alcançá-lo antes que ele chegasse até Aaron.

-Volte aqui, Rony... – ela sentiu o coração apertar-se no peito. Mione disparou atrás de Rony, tropeçando nos próprios pés, gritando. – O que quer com isso?

-Vou deixá-lo tão irreconhecível que jamais poderá pensar no corpo dele outra vez – ele respondeu, já na margem do lago.

Para horror de Mione, ela viu que dois rapazes estavam fora da água, sentados. Eles levantaram-se, tentando entender de onde vinham aqueles gritos. Um deles era Aaron, com certeza, porque Rony dirigiu-se para o rapaz da esquerda e o empurrou.

Aaron caiu na água. Rony pulou dentro do lago, agarrando o cabelo de Aaron e empurrando a cabeça do rapaz para baixo d´água.

-Vai ter uma lição por sair com a namorada dos outros! – rosnou, tirando o rosto de Aaron da água; o rapaz respirava rápido ao retornar à superfície.

-Do que está falando maluco?

-Você andou se esfregando com a minha namorada, não foi? – Rony puxou o cabelo de Aaron com mais força. – Admita!

-O quê? Eu nunca tive nada com a Mione...

-_Mentiroso!_ – rosnou Rony, curvado sobre o rapaz, imobilizando-o na água.

-Estou falando, não rolou nada! – disse Aaron.

-Ela disse o seu nome enquanto estava comigo!

Aaron riu.

-Não posso fazer nada se ela fica pensando em mim...

Os olhos de Rony tornaram-se fendas; as mãos vasculhavam a terra sob a água, à procura de algo que calasse Aaron Raccer...

-E foi em algum momento muito íntimo que ela fez isso? – perguntou Aaron. – Não me leve a mal, mas acho que ela não queria estar exatamente com você...

A mão de Rony encontrou uma pedra, tão grande que quase não conseguiu fechar os dedos em torno dela...

-Se faço parte dos desejos da sua namorada, não sou necessariamente culpado... Opa, opa... – o sorriso presunçoso abandonou o rosto de Aaron; ele engoliu em seco, os olhos arregalados para a pedra pontiaguda que Rony acabava de puxar do lago. – Ei, abaixa isso...

-Por quê? – perguntou Rony, o corpo todo trêmulo. – Acha que ela não vai mais querer você depois que tiver uma cicatriz na cara?

-Sei que você é bom, não pode me machucar... E vai se complicar se fizer alguma coisa...

-Isso não tem muita importância.

-Por que fazer mal a mim? Eu não tenho culpa do que se passa na cabeça dela... Nunca toquei nela! Estou falando _sério!_

Houve um momento de tensão. Aaron, visivelmente apavorado, sem despregar os olhos da pedra nas mãos do furioso Rony; Rony, por sua vez, olhando para o rosto do suposto amante de sua namorada, indeciso. Finalmente, ele pareceu vacilar; as mãos trêmulas soltaram a pedra, que caiu com um ruído aquoso nas profundezas do lago.

-Eu...

Aaron reagiu, bem no instante em que Mione chegava à margem.

-PARE!

Aaron deu um soco no rosto de Rony, conseguindo assim libertar-se do rapaz, que tombou para o lado, afundando na água.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? – gritou Aaron, levantando-se. – Hermione é maravilhosa. Ainda não tive nada com ela só porque ela não quis. Mas estou vendo que não foi por falta de vontade, não é mesmo?

Ele ia deixando o lago, mas Rony agarrou seu tornozelo e o puxou de volta. Eles começaram a se esmurrar e chutar, a água de espalhando por todos os lados...

-Meninos, separem os dois, por favor! – pediu Mione, vendo que os amigos de Aaron chegavam perto para apartar a briga.

Rony e Aaron nem viam mais o que estavam fazendo. Golpeavam um ao outro automaticamente, movendo punhos e pernas, tentando machucar-se, ferir-se. Enquanto estavam embolados sobre a água, Rony tocou o fundo de terra com a mão e sentiu novamente a pedra grande e pontiaguda. Ele empurrou Aaron e conseguiu puxar a pedra do fundo.

-Chega, acabou! – disse um dos amigos de Aaron, agarrando o braço de Rony no instante em que ele erguia a pedra.

Rony lutou contra ele, tentando chegar até Aaron mais uma vez...

-Quero acabar com você! – gritou ele para Aaron.

-Não, pare com isso, Weasley – disse outro rapaz, também tentando contê-lo.

Rony foi impedido de avançar, mas na briga para desvencilhar-se daqueles que o seguravam, arremessou a pedra...

-AI!

Ele esqueceu-se do esforço para se libertar. Horrorizado, viu a mão de Aaron dirigir-se à testa. No local onde a pedra o atingira, um corte fundo despejava sangue. O líquido vermelho-vivo escorria pelo rosto de Aaron, ocultando-o como uma máscara... Gotas vermelhas desciam pelo peito dele... Em choque, Rony ficou tonto...

A visão estava se embaçando... Havia dois Aaron feridos... Duas Hermione aos prantos, chorando e entrando no lago... Tudo estava duplicado, de repente triplicado... Até que o borrão se tornou tão intenso que ele não suportou mais...

Desmaiou.

* * *

A cada segundo, Alone, Joyce e Lanísia tinham mais certeza de que a intenção de Serena era tascar um beijo na boca de Lewis; a maneira como a garota olhava para os lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo em que curvava o rosto, não deixava margem para dúvidas.

Joyce, num impulso, agachou-se no sofá e preparou-se para pôr em prática a única solução que lhe ocorrera, tão baseada na violência quanto os métodos utilizados para despertar Serena; aquela era uma noite de idéias assassinas na mente de Joyce Meadowes.

-NÃOOOO!! – berrou Joyce, antes de saltar sobre o casal.

Serena interrompeu o movimento ao ouvir o grito de Joyce; ela e Lewis nem tiveram tempo de se proteger. Foram atingidos pela garota, que se chocou contra as costas de Lewis, derrubando-o sobre Serena. A cabeça de Lewis colidiu com o queixo de Serena; ela tombou no carpete. Lewis caiu para o lado, levando Joyce, cujas pernas abertas lhe envolviam as costas. Joyce bateu no sofá e despencou no chão, próxima ao garoto.

Alone e Lanísia congelaram de perplexidade, os queixos quase despencando dos rostos. Procuraram Gina ao mesmo tempo, e não estranharam ao constatar que a garota olhava para o trio caído como se estivesse diante de um bando de malucos em crise.

-Ai, ai... – reclamou Serena, afagando o queixo ferido, sem forças para levantar-se. – Por que pulou em cima de nós, Joyce?

-Eu... Estava treinando uma nova posição para praticar com o Juca.

-Posição _sexual?? _– perguntou Lewis em choque.

-É óbvio – respondeu Joyce, revirando os olhos. – Que tipo de posição acha que eu vou praticar com o meu noivo?

-Nenhuma que transforme os ovos dele em omeletes – respondeu Alone, olhando feio para a amiga.

-É, justamente por isso que estou impressionado em ver que se trata de uma posição sexual! Fiquei_ bobo_ com isso, menina!

Joyce olhou intrigada para Lewis.

-Você andou conversando com o Harry ultimamente?

-Não... Por quê?

-Nada... Só acho que a Gina precisa tomar cuidado com as companhias do namorado – ela piscou um olho para a garota. – Ou vai ter que procurar alguma magia que faça crescer algo que ela não tem na região da virilha.

-O que está insinuando com isso? – indagou Lewis, ofendido. – Que eu não gosto de mulher?

-Por um momento eu senti que você gostava demais e por isso queria ser uma... Sabe, tem a ver com a maneira como você se soltou... – e, batendo as mãos nos joelhos, Joyce fez uma imitação afetada de Lewis. – "Fiquei bobo com isso, menina, ui!".

Lewis olhou para Serena enquanto apontava o indicador para Joyce.

-Sua amiga está me ofendendo, maninha!

-E até agora não entendi o motivo – disse Serena. – Qual é o problema, Joyce? Eu também não vejo nada normal nessa... _coisa _que você quer fazer com o Juca. Os homens são sensíveis nas partes íntimas. Quer aleijar o seu noivo?

-Acredite, um salto desses e o "amiguinho" do Juca vira uma tábua – falou Lanísia. – Reto e fino.

-Ha-ha! – exclamou Joyce, subitamente animada. – Agora entendo o que aconteceu com Neville Longbottom! – ela falou o nome alto demais, de modo que Neville, que caminhava para as escadas dos dormitórios, parou no caminho. – Depois conversamos... Mas saiba que tem a ver com a sua "panqueca" – ela debruçou-se sobre o sofá e falou mais baixo. – Eu descobri o que o deixou assim.

Neville aproximou-se, assustado.

-Você descobriu? Oh, droga... – ele deu um murro no sofá. – Espero que entenda que estava numa situação de desespero. Eu não tinha a intenção de enfiá-lo na garrafa, mas quando a vontade aperta...

Joyce franziu a testa. Alone e Lanísia começaram a gargalhar às suas costas.

-Você... nossa, você _tentou fazer amor com uma garrafa?_

Os alunos que passavam por perto pararam para escutar. Neville corou furiosamente.

-Anda, Joyce, fala mais alto, os alunos lá do fundo não conseguiram escutar.

-NEVILLE COLOCOU A BILONGA NUMA GARRAFA – berrou Serena, mostrando o rapaz a todos os presentes e conseguindo atenção unânime. Quando olhou para Neville, orgulhosa por ter ajudado, assustou-se com a reação do garoto; ele a fitava com cara de poucos amigos. – Não fique bravo, o pessoal lá do fundo escutou agora, olhe lá... Aquela garota de tranças está rindo à beça, daqui a pouco passa mal...

-Respire fundo, Neville – aconselhou Joyce. – A vontade de estrangulá-la passará em instantes.

-Sei que não é um bom momento... – começou Alone. – Mas agora que isso se tornou público, poderia nos contar como conseguiram desentalar o seu... ãh...

-Bilonga.

-Obrigada, Serena, a _bilonga... _E então, Neville, como fizeram para soltá-la do gargalo?

-Minha avó se apavorou quando viu e... – ele olhou constrangido para a "platéia" que se formara em torno deles. – Ela pegou um martelo enorme e bateu para quebrar a garrafa. Ela martelou, martelou... E esmagou o pobrezinho. Agora tenho essa deficiência.

-Pelo menos agora você consegue enfiar a bilonga em qualquer garrafinha – disse Serena, sorridente, perdendo a animação ao notar que a sua visão otimista não animou Neville.

-Mas jamais vou satisfazer uma mulher – reclamou o garoto. – Acho que elas têm a sensação de que é uma mosca entrando nelas.

-Para mim parecia uma panqueca invadindo o lugar errado – lembrou Joyce. – Pensei em falar que ali não era a boca correta... – ela deu uma risadinha, perdida demais nas lembranças; o pigarro de Lanísia a trouxe de volta à realidade e aos traumas de Neville. – Mas não fique magoado. Achei até que já tinha superado isso. Foi uma panqueca para mim, mas para outras a sensação talvez seja melhor.

-Ah, que nada. Uma vez panqueca, sempre panqueca.

-Eu prefiro as de frango, e vocês? – perguntou Serena. Ao não receber resposta, ela ficou confusa.

-Ainda estamos falando sobre a bilonga de Neville – explicou Alone à amiga.

-Hum... Achei que já tínhamos mudado de assunto.

-Panqueca é uma forma carinhosa de chamar essa parte íntima do Neville – falou Joyce, segurando firme na mão do garoto.

-Aaaaah eu adoro sinônimos!! – vibrou Serena.

Mas antes que Lanísia pudesse explicar à garota que aquele era um nome carinhoso usado _apenas _entre Joyce e Neville, Gina disse que estava cansada e despediu-se de todos. Lewis subiu em seguida, após deixar Serena aos cuidados das amigas. Ao ficarem a sós, as garotas puderam falar francamente sobre tudo.

-Muito bom o seu plano, Joyce – elogiou Lanísia, acomodando-se numa poltrona. – Conseguiu desviar a atenção da Gina e do Lewis! Questionar a sexualidade dele foi uma idéia genial...

-Mas eu achei o comentário feminino demais mesmo – falou Joyce, séria.

-De qualquer forma, ajudou muito, então não vamos reclamar se não foi proposital – disse Alone.

-Por que queriam tanto distrair Lewis e Gina? – questionou Serena.

-Percebemos que ia beijá-lo – respondeu Joyce. – Por isso eu pulei em cima de vocês dois. Convenhamos, não é comum que pessoas saltem sobre as outras em lugar algum, e para quebrar essa estranheza e qualquer dúvida que tenha se plantado na cabeça da Gina após ver o "quase beijo" entre você e Lewis, eu comecei a falar pelos cotovelos...

-Que estraga-prazeres – reclamou Serena. – Eu ia mesmo beijá-lo, e não vejo nada de mal nisso.

As garotas se entreolharam.

-Quer dizer que, além de confessar que ia beijar a boca do próprio irmão, você quer nos convencer de que tal comportamento é normal?

-Sim, Lanísia, é isso mesmo. Como amigas deviam respeitar as minhas vontades.

-Um minuto, Serena – pediu Alone. – Você beijar o Lewis já seria considerado algo estranho por muita gente, mas nós a apoiaríamos, com certeza. Só que agora ele está _namorando_. Não dá pra concordar com uma coisa dessas! Você não só beijaria o seu irmão como se colocaria no papel "da outra"!

-Seria a amante do seu irmão – salientou Joyce, pesarosa. – Poderia dizer que é cômico e até rir disso, mas não dá... A tragédia está presente demais para provocar risos.

-Vocês estão exagerando. Só seria um beijo.

-O primeiro passo para o segundo beijo, o terceiro, e por aí vai... – Lanísia fez um gesto com a mão para simbolizar a passagem do tempo. – Quando se der conta, estará se encontrando às escondidas com o Lewis, dividindo-o com Gina.

-Sabe que não seria má idéia? – perguntou Serena às garotas, o queixo apoiado na mão. – Na prática ele veria que sou muito melhor do que a Gina e desistiria desse namorico...

-Puxa! – exclamou Joyce, encarando as palmas das mãos com espanto. – Não sabia que os meus golpes atingiam tanto as pessoas... Percebem o efeito dos meus tapas na Serena? – ela indagou à Lanísia e Alone. – Ela está com a personalidade totalmente alterada!

-Ah não brinca, Joyce – reclamou Serena. – Seus tapas não têm nada a ver com isso. Apenas estou com uma sensação muito forte de que preciso começar a levar a vida menos a sério. Colocar pra fora tudo o que eu idealizo, entendem? Deixar de lado as conseqüências e seguir em frente... Sou livre para fazer o que quero, a vida não tem amarras, nós é que nos prendemos por pensar demais no que vai acontecer...

-Serena... – Joyce tentou interrompê-la, mas Serena prosseguiu em seu monólogo.

-Ao pensar muito nos resultados, não arriscamos. O negócio é _tentar._

-O que você quer tentar com isso? – Joyce finalmente conseguiu perguntar. – Atrapalhar o namoro do seu irmão? Atrapalhar o seu relacionamento com o Draco, que está indo muito bem? Fazer uma idiotice, estragar a vida de todo mundo e no fim acabar sozinha?

-Eu só ia beijar o Lewis, ver o que acontece...

-Seria infiel com Gina, Draco e até mesmo com Lewis, porque violaria aquilo que vocês combinaram: _transformar o sentimento em amor fraternal!_

-Mas seria fiel com a minha paixão – disse Serena, os olhos brilhantes. – Com o calor que sobe pro meu coração a cada vez que estou perto dele...

-Isso pra você é mais importante do que ser desleal com todos eles?

Serena largou-se diante do fogo.

-Talvez seja...

Joyce respirou fundo. Lanísia e Alone deram tapinhas amigáveis nos ombros da amiga.

-Eu não sei mais o que dizer... – falou Joyce. – Só espero que reflita bem em tudo isso, Serena. Antes que seja tarde para se arrepender...

-O arrependimento significa que pelo menos uma tentativa foi feita – murmurou Serena, sem tirar os olhos do fogo.

Joyce suspirou, desolada. Lanísia tranqüilizou-a.

-Ela ainda vai entender...

-Torço pra isso... – disse Joyce. – Meninas, será que a Mione vai demorar muito?

-Ainda é cedo – falou Alone. – Mas acho que logo ela estará de volta. Tem as sessões de leitura preparatória para os exames finais, esqueceram? Pelo menos três horas por noite colada nos livros...

-Espero que ela suba logo...

-Precisamos conversar sobre a misteriosa dor que nos atingiu, não é isso?

-Sim, Lanísia, mas agora temos outros assuntos a serem tratados também – Joyce indicou Serena com a cabeça. – Uma reunião de emergência máxima.

-Será que precisa classificar dessa forma?

-Não tenha dúvidas, Alone. Essa dor que sentimos, não sabemos a causa... E talvez ela indique só o começo de algo muito mais grave.

Lanísia e Alone ofegaram com o susto; Serena deixou seus devaneios e voltou-se para Joyce, apoiando o braço no joelho da garota.

-Tem alguma idéia do que possa ser?

-Não, mas talvez consigamos descobrir juntas. E a mais inteligente entre todas nós pode fazer o diferencial em nossa busca por respostas.

-Eu já estou aqui – disse Serena, erguendo a mão.

Lanísia e Alone fitaram-na com pena. Joyce só demonstrou nervosismo ao responder, num tom nem um pouco amigável:

-O dia em que você for a mais inteligente das Encalhadas é porque eu e as meninas fomos substituídas por um grupo de jumentas.

-Joyce quis dizer _Mione_...

-Isso mesmo, Alone. Vamos aguardá-la.

* * *

Rony acordou na ala hospitalar, onde havia uma confusão de vozes e pessoas. Hermione estava ao seu lado, as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo.

-Aaron!! – ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos, olhando em pânico para as camas da enfermaria. – Aonde está ele? Eu o matei? Matei, não foi?

-Não, não matou – respondeu Mione, segurando os ombros de Rony para forçá-lo a deitar-se novamente. – Mas machucou a testa dele, e não quero nem imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se o tivesse atingido com mais força...

-Eu... Eu não queria, Mione, juro que não queria...

-Rony, quem puxou aquela pedra do fundo do lago foi você.

-Eu estava descontrolado... Perdi a razão. Não suportei a idéia de ter sido traído... – a voz dele foi morrendo aos poucos, perdendo volume e emoção. – De ter sido _enganado_ por você.

-Eu já havia explicado a você o que tinha acontecido, o motivo de ter trocado os nomes...

-Ah, e acha que alguém que estivesse enganando o namorado não ia responder exatamente da mesma forma? E eu tinha algo que conspirava contra você: o modo como ficou calada e estranha depois que passamos por Aaron no lago. No momento da raiva, eu juntei tudo isso e não conseguia enxergar de outra forma, Mione. Na minha cabeça, imaginei você e Aaron se pegando nos corredores da escola, escondidos de mim... Enquanto eu me mantenho sempre tão fiel a você.

Ela não conseguiu encará-lo nos olhos; começou a ajeitar a coberta de Rony, procurando alguma distração que ocultasse o seu incômodo.

-Foi a raiva de imaginar: poxa, eu me dedico tanto a nosso relacionamento, me mantenho sempre fiel, só amando e querendo você, e de repente descubro que existe _outro, _um cara que eu não sei nem o nome, com quem você está tendo um caso...

-Não estou tendo caso algum.

-_Queria_ ter?

Mione largou a coberta e, irritada, fitou o rosto de Rony.

-Não, eu _não queria_, nem quero ter _nada _com o Aaron nem com ninguém – ela respondeu, dando ênfase nas palavras que frisavam a sua falta de vontade de ser infiel. – O único que me interessa é você, Rony... – ela passou a mão delicadamente sobre o rosto dele. – O seu amor já me basta para ser feliz.

Um sorriso se insinuou no rosto de Rony. Mione, sentindo que quebrava definitivamente o muro da desconfiança, aproveitou aquele sorriso para desculpar-se.

-Lamento por ter me preocupado com os garotos no lago e acabar falando o nome de um deles. Isso não vai voltar a acontecer.

-Tudo bem. Eu também errei ao não ouvir você. Confundi tudo na minha cabeça e acabei crendo no que eu _queria_ acreditar. Se não tivesse sido tão estúpido, nada disso teria acontecido. Não estaríamos aqui na enfermaria depois da noite tão maravilhosa que tivemos.

Ela inclinou-se até que os lábios se tocaram. Depois voltou a se acomodar na beira da cama de Rony, que relanceou o olhar mais uma vez pela ala hospitalar.

-Por que Aaron não está aqui?

-Madame Pomfrey fez um curativo rapidamente, depois o mandou para o dormitório – respondeu Mione. – Ele está muito irritado com você.

-Eu também não morro de amores por ele – resmungou Rony. – A situação já estava se resolvendo e ele só piorou com aquelas piadinhas irritantes... – aquilo recordou Rony de algo que precisava perguntar. – Mione, ele disse a verdade quando falou que já deu em cima de você?

-Ah... Tem que me prometer que não vai fazer nada, independente da resposta.

Rony suspirou, recostando-se no travesseiro.

-Mione, isso é a mesma coisa que um "sim" – ele socou a cama. – Maldito! Ele não presta. Com tantas mulheres disponíveis em Hogwarts, quer tentar se engraçar justo com uma que está comprometida?

-Esquece o Aaron – recomendou Mione, algo que, ela sabia muito bem, também servia para ela. – Você ouviu o que ele disse? Eu não quis ter nada com ele. Não dou a mínima para as cantadas dele. Não, não mesmo... Acho que foi isso que o irritou. O fato de que não pode atrapalhar o nosso amor.

-É, tenho muito orgulho de você, Mione – disse Rony, afagando o rosto da namorada, o olhar carregado de paixão e admiração.

Sem jeito, Mione desviou o olhar mais uma vez, procurando algo em que pudesse se concentrar e esquecer de que não havia motivo para Rony ter tanto orgulho. Ela não fora infiel, mas em pensamento a traição já acontecera... Ou ter ilusões com outro homem não era considerado infidelidade? _Imaginar-se_ com outro não era tão terrível quanto _estar_ com outro?

Ela precisava das amigas para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com ela; para descobrir o quanto eram graves os pensamentos pecaminosos que o corpo úmido e desnudo de Aaron havia despertado. Mas, apesar de tantas dúvidas, uma verdade escapou por seus lábios quando ela voltou a olhar para o namorado...

-Eu te amo, Rony. De verdade.

-Nem precisa afirmar tanto, Mione. Eu consigo ler isso dentro dos seus olhos.

Mione o abraçou, querendo manter o rosto oculto até que o rubor que sentia no rosto desaparecesse. Piscou os olhos sem parar, tentando afastar as lágrimas. Aquela sensação de culpa ia dilacerá-la, ela precisava conversar com alguém, ter a certeza de que ainda não havia errado, de que ainda não fora desleal com Rony...

-Você pode confiar em mim – ela disse. – Nunca duvide do que eu sinto por você.

-Sim, Mione. Eu digo o mesmo... Acha que corro o risco de ser expulso da escola por ter agredido o Aaron?

-Não, mas uma detenção o aguarda, pode ter certeza disso.

Quando se sentiu mais calma, Hermione levantou-se e chamou Madame Pomfrey, que organizava uma prateleira de frascos com a varinha.

-Rony já pode ir?

-Acho que sim... – ela aproximou-se da cama de Rony e examinou-o com atenção. – Está se sentindo melhor, querido?

-Melhor é impossível – respondeu o garoto, afastando os lençóis e calçando os sapatos. – Foi só o susto que me abalou, junto com todo o nervosismo do momento, eu acho...

-Nada de momentos tensos por alguns dias, Sr Weasley, é o que recomendo. Só espero que eu também consiga relaxar...– ela suspirou. – Juro pra vocês, quando vi aquele sangue todo escorrendo pelo rosto e pelo corpo do Sr Aaron Raccer pensei em algo muito pior que um ferimento na testa! Foi terrível! Nada de casos graves essa semana, é o que eu espero...

-Vamos torcer por isso, Madame Pomfrey – disse Mione, gentil, pegando na mão de Rony. – Tenha uma boa noite!

Os dois deixaram a ala hospitalar. Seguiam animados pelo corredor. Ipcs Raccer despontou de repente, vindo em sentido contrário, o rosto molhado de suor, aparentando ansiedade e alarme. Havia acabado de descobrir o que tinha acontecido, era óbvio; Hermione sentiu Rony apertar a sua mão com força, um gesto involuntário que indicava seu nervosismo perante a reação do professor.

Mas ao encontrá-los no meio do corredor, Ipcs não atacou Rony com os insultos esperados pelo garoto; estava apenas afoito por notícias.

-C-como es-está o Aaron?

-Fique calmo, professor, Aaron está bem – respondeu Mione. – Já saiu da enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey fez um curativo e pediu para que ele voltasse à sala comunal.

-Ah, graças a Deus... – suspirou Ipcs. – Então po-posso ir à torre da Grifi-fi-nória e encontrá-lo lá?

Mione ia confirmar, mas Madame Pomfrey respondeu antes, ao lado das portas da ala hospitalar.

-Apesar de ter sido a minha ordem, não acredito que ele esteja no dormitório. Corri para entregar a ele a poção para dor quando uma garota convidou-o para passear pelo castelo com ela.

O sangue desapareceu do rosto de Ipcs.

-U-uma ga-garot-ta? – ele deu dois passos em direção à enfermaria, gaguejando mais do que nunca. – Que ga-garota, Mada-dame Pomfrey?

-Não sei o nome dela... É magrinha, parece ter uns dezesseis ou dezessete anos. Os cabelos são muito parecidos com o da Srta Granger.

-Marjorie – murmurou o professor. – Era es-esse o n-nome?

-Bom, eu não sei... – disse a enfermeira, indecisa. – Está se sentindo bem, professor Raccer?

Ipcs pareceu nem ter escutado a pergunta. Ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, o olhar vidrado perdido em um ponto qualquer do corredor, indiferente aos olhares intrigados de Rony, Mione e Madame Pomfrey. E, tão subitamente quanto no momento em que aquele comportamento estranho se iniciara, ele correu, abandonando o corredor, tão apressado que trombou em Rony e nem parou para se desculpar.

Precisava encontrar Marjorie antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

Afagando o ombro dolorido onde o professor se chocou, Rony olhou para Mione:

-Será que alguém pode explicar o que foi aquilo?

-Eu adoraria ajudá-lo, Sr Weasley, mas não sou psicóloga – respondeu Madame Pomfrey.

-Muito estranho ele ficar tão nervoso só porque soube que o Aaron saiu com a Marjorie, não acha? – disse Mione, franzindo a testa. – Será que tem algum problema pessoal com ela?

-Essa garota é meio esquisita...

-RONY!

-Ah, mas ela é mesmo, estou sendo realista.

-Ela salvou a minha vida!

-Eu sei, mas não muda o fato de ela não ter amigos e ser tão apagada aqui na escola. Vai ver os professores não tenham muita paciência com ela.

-Pode ser... Ou o professor Ipcs não gostou de saber que Aaron está zanzando por aí enquanto devia estar cuidando de todos os hematomas.

Rony sorriu.

-Eu o machuquei bastante, não foi?

-Sim, mas isso não é motivo de orgulho. Até porquê... – ela apertou a barriga de Rony, que soltou um grito de dor no meio do corredor. – ...ele também fez alguns estragos.

-E eu juro que deixo novas marcas em você se não sumir desse corredor em um minuto, Sr Weasley – avisou Madame Pomfrey. – Nada de passeios noturnos hoje, não siga o péssimo exemplo de Raccer.

-Não quero ser nem um pouco parecido com esse babaca – falou Rony, acenando para a enfermeira e voltando a caminhar ao lado de Mione.

Ela, por sua vez, pensava, mesmo contra a própria vontade, que seria bom Rony ter alguns toques de Aaron Raccer espalhados por ele...

* * *

As mãos de Ipcs estavam formigando quando ele buscou apoio na mesa da Grifinória; a tensão emocional cobrava um alto preço do professor. Seu coração batia tão descompassado que ele conseguia sentir o martelar dos batimentos nos ouvidos.

-Professor... – disse Juca, espantado. – O senhor está bem?

-Juca... – ele ofegou, agarrando os braços do garoto. – M-meu filho... Você viu...

-Quer saber se vi o Aaron por aqui? – perguntou Juca, que prosseguiu após a confirmação do professor. – Sim, mas ele não chegou a entrar. Parou perto das portas e depois voltou pro Saguão de Entrada. Achei estranho, ele estava com um curativo na testa...

O professor sacudiu Juca, aplicando mais força do que o necessário, tanto que os óculos do garoto caíram do rosto e mergulharam no purê de batatas.

-Ele es-estava sozinho?

-Não. Marjorie Crane estava com ele.

Ipcs soltou Juca – que virou o prato de purê ao segurar-se na mesa para não cair para trás – e correu para o Saguão de Entrada. No meio do saguão, parou, despenteando os próprios cabelos, uma forma de liberar a agonia que o sufocava. Girou o corpo, abrangendo com o olhar os diferentes caminhos que Marjorie podia ter escolhido. Os terrenos, as masmorras, a escadaria de mármore...

_Aonde ela havia levado o seu filho?_

-Oi professor Ipcs!

Ipcs encarou o rapaz alto que sorria para ele. Tentou cumprimentar Dino Thomas, mas a voz parecia ter desaparecido em meio àquela situação desesperadora. Dino não se importou; começou a tagarelar com o professor.

-Vi o que aconteceu no lago, estava nadando com o Aaron e outros colegas no momento da briga. Puxa, saiu tanto sangue da testa do Aaron, foi assustador, mas ele supera rápido as coisas. Seu filho é tão rápido que até já saiu com uma garota pelo jardim...

A informação retirou Ipcs do seu estado de letargia. O bruxo deslocou-se agilmente para a saída do castelo e, ao pisar no gramado, começou a correr pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, procurando algum sinal de Aaron ou Marjorie. A noite sem lua dificultava ainda mais e a escuridão era uma aliada perigosa para Marjorie. Ela podia matar Aaron com tranqüilidade, oculta pelas sombras...

Não, ele não podia seguir o pensamento por essa linha. Aaron estava vivo, era nisso que ele devia se concentrar...

Ele estava à beira das lágrimas. As pernas doíam, e o medo fazia a realidade ganhar forma de pesadelo. Era uma sensação estranha; era como se ele vivesse tudo aquilo sem viver realmente. Como se estivesse em outro plano, na terra das sombras onde um inimigo perigoso se escondia, tendo em mãos o seu bem mais precioso...

-AH!

O inimigo revelou-se, pulando diante dele, deixando a escuridão que rodeava o castelo.

Ipcs não controlou a exclamação de pavor, porque o que via diante de si era pavoroso.

Marjorie ria à sua frente, com os dedos das mãos dobrados como garras. Duas aranhas negras e diminutas corriam por seu rosto. Ela estendeu o braço para o professor, ainda gargalhando alto, e mostrou a aranha marrom que ziguezagueava por ele.

Ipcs levou a mão ao coração, enquanto presenciava o _prazer_ que aquela situação causava na garota. A expressão de Marjorie era de extrema excitação quando ela fechou os olhos e desfrutou do contato das aranhas com sua pele. Ipcs viu uma das aranhas escuras embrenhar-se pelos cabelos castanhos...

Mas ela estava sozinha com aqueles animais medonhos. E por que tanta alegria? Ele precisava da resposta. A raiva substituiu o medo e fez Ipcs chegar mais perto de sua inimiga.

-Cadê o m-meu filho?

-Não sei... – respondeu Marjorie, tranqüila, abrindo os olhos enquanto admirava a aranha marrom. – Por que não pergunta para essas garotas que correm por meu corpo? Vai ver elas saibam o que aconteceu com ele, ou foram as responsáveis pelo desaparecimento do Aaron...

-Não tenho te-tempo p-para os seus joguinhos i-infantis, garota.

-Infantis? E desde quando matar e torturar virou brincadeira de criança?

Ipcs segurou o braço dela, aquele que não era ocupado pela aranha.

-Se você fez a-algo a ele, vai pa-pagar caro.

-E eu digo a minha mãe que você quis me prejudicar.

-Na ce-certa ela vai pra Azkaban ta-também.

-Da mesma forma conseguirá atingir você. Não há fortaleza alguma que possa segurar a maldade. O mal é indomável. Veja, consegui até aqui em Hogwarts acabar com seu filho sem que ninguém percebesse...

Ipcs fechou as mãos no pescoço de Marjorie e começou a apertar.

-Se você realmente matou o meu filho, sua vida também acaba aqui...

Uma das aranhas caiu do rosto de Marjorie e foi grudar-se ao braço de Ipcs. Assustado, o professor soltou a garota e começou a sacudir-se, tentando fazer com que a aranha desaparecesse, mas o bicho parecia ter se grudado à roupa com suas fortes pinças. Marjorie voltou a gargalhar.

-Seu filho fez quase a mesma coisa quando as sentiu...

-Está mentindo! – berrou Ipcs, que tentava retirar as vestes. – _Isso é mentira!_

-Lamente à vontade... – ela pegou a aranha marrom do braço e levou o bicho à palma da mão. – Não pode mudar o que aconteceu...

-NÃO! NÃO! – gritava Ipcs, que rasgou as vestes para jogar a aranha longe.

A gargalhada de Marjorie estava mais alta do que nunca quando uma voz inesperada gritou ao longe:

-Pai!

Ipcs foi tomado de alívio. Voltou-se na direção da voz. Aaron corria ao seu encontro. Tudo não passara de um blefe.

-Você m-mentiu – ele disse, aliviado, sem olhar para Marjorie.

A garota agachou-se ao lado dele.

-Sim. Só contei uma mentira sobre os centauros. Sei que seu filho tem fascínio por eles, e fiz com que ele fosse até a Floresta Proibida. Aaron é bem fácil de manipular. Aliás, essa foi só uma das coisas que provei hoje. Foi só um exemplo de como é simples me vingar de você.

-O q-que quer?

-Quero ser a melhor aluna. Superior a Hermione Granger. Tirar notas altíssimas nos próximos trabalhos e exames para conseguir uma excelente pontuação na formatura. Não sei como, mas terá que me ajudar e me levar a essas conquistas. Ou isso ou Aaron será levado para um novo passeio, dessa vez sem volta. E então? – ela fez a pergunta rapidamente, porque Aaron já estava chegando perto. – O que responde?

-Que eu a-a-ajudo você.

-É o que eu imaginava – disse Marjorie, satisfeita.

-Oi, pai – cumprimentou Aaron. – O que faz aqui?

-Eu... Eu estava te pro-procurando.

-Sinto muito, pai, eu ia para a sala comunal, repousar, mas não resisti quando Marjorie me disse que havia visto um grupo de centauros agrupados na orla da floresta, analisando as constelações... – ele olhou para a garota. – Marjorie, acho que estava enganada. Não vi nenhum sinal dos centauros.

-Devem ter se embrenhado na floresta – disse Marjorie; Ipcs percebeu que não havia nem sinal das aranhas. – Talvez procurando algum ponto para observar melhor o céu...

-É uma pena... – Aaron suspirou. – Vamos para o castelo?

-Sim – respondeu Ipcs, a calma retornando pouco a pouco, mandando a gagueira embora. – Lugar de onde você nem devia ter saído, rapaz!

-Vem com a gente, Marjorie?

-Oh, não, Aaron... – ela sorriu, concentrada no rosto de Ipcs. – Quero aproveitar um pouco mais da noite. Não sei analisar o futuro através das estrelas, mas sinto que coisas boas estão para chegar à minha vida. Algumas mudanças...

-Também acredita em adivinhação?

-Sim. Mas sei que em algumas vezes o destino é alterado. Quando alguém toma a decisão errada, o destino pode ser atravessado de maneira inesperada e _irreversível._

-Concordo – murmurou Ipcs, cujos lábios tinham perdido a cor.

Aquilo teve um significado para Marjorie.

_Ele tinha entendido o recado_.

Pai e filho afastaram-se, abraçados, retornando para o castelo. Sozinha, olhando para as formas escuras das árvores que se sacudiam na Floresta Proibida ao longe, Marjorie constatou, satisfeita, algo que comprovava a cada dia:

-O medo move os homens...

Sorriu.

-E assim começo a galgar os degraus no meu caminho para ser _Hermione_ – sibilou para a noite, tão escura quanto a sua alma.

* * *

Embora estivesse exausta, Mione concordou de imediato com a reunião de emergência máxima. Seria uma ótima oportunidade para partilhar suas dúvidas com as amigas. Rony seguiu para o dormitório. Mione e as meninas deixaram a sala comunal e seguiram até a Sala Precisa.

Naquela noite, a sala tinha uma mesa circular e cinco cadeiras, sendo que uma delas era mais alta do que as demais. Joyce, na posição de líder das Encalhadas, sentou-se nela.

-Anda pedindo regalias de liderança quando diz à Sala Precisa o que queremos? – replicou Alone, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira comum.

-Quando agir assim vou pedir muito mais que isso – respondeu Joyce.

-Certo, mas ninguém está aqui para brigar – lembrou Mione. – Você conferiu à esta reunião o _status _de emergência _máxima_, Joyce, o que indica algo muito grave acontecendo!

-Exato. Você ainda não sabe Mione, mas, enquanto estava fora com Rony, Serena sentiu a _mesma dor _que todas nós sentimos... É, sei como é assustador – ela comentou, diante do espanto da amiga. – Aconteceu o mesmo com as cinco Encalhadas.

-Ted está envolvido nisso, Mione – disse Lanísia, expondo à garota o seu ponto de vista. – Não era uma dor normal. Era tão forte que eu, por exemplo, não resisti e desmaiei!

-Mas como o Ted poderia nos provocar dor? – questionou Alone. – E aqui dentro, porque três de nós foram atingidas dentro do castelo!

-Através de um aliado – disse Mione, concentrada. – Alguém que pudesse seguir os planos dele, estar perto de nós, já que ele não pode estar.

-E sem despertar desconfianças – completou Lanísia.

-A pessoa precisaria nos odiar tanto quanto ele para segui-lo – disse Joyce.

-E não temos alguém _aqui, _em Hogwarts, que tem motivos para nos fazer mal, que poderia estar escondendo a mesma sede de vingança que consome o Ted?

A pergunta de Mione pairou no ar, até que a compreensão desceu sobre as garotas ao mesmo tempo.

-Rebecca – falou Joyce, suspirando.

-É, é o óbvio, mas não pode ser o certo, mané – Alone deixou a cadeira, incapaz de permanecer sentada enquanto pensava. – Ela sabe que se sair da linha o mundo inteiro vai saber que ela é uma dançarina de prostíbulo! Ela não teria essa ousadia!

-Eu não coloco a minha mão no fogo por ela – palpitou Serena. – Aliás, esse ditado popular é muito _estúpido. _Eu não colocaria a minha mão no fogo por ninguém! Ia queimar meus lindos dedos se fizesse isso...

Hermione bateu na mesa.

-Nossa! – exclamou Joyce, assustando-se.

-Desculpe, é que cheguei a uma conclusão.

-Certo, mas não precisa concluir as nossas vidas – resmungou Joyce.

-Pensem bem: Ted pode ter procurado Rebecca, já ciente de que ela nos odeia. Ted é um foragido, não tem nada de valor material para oferecer a ela, mas com a ajuda dele Rebecca sente que poderá se livrar de nós, as únicas que sabemos do seu segredo. O que ela faz? Exatamente o que ele quiser, o que for preciso para nos prejudicar.

-Fiquei assustada com a parte do "se livrar de nós" – disse Serena. – Acha que isso que sentimos pode nos matar? Será que é o início de algo mais grave que já esteja... – ela engoliu em seco para conseguir continuar – ...entranhado em nós?

-Se pensarmos que o fator é externo, existem duas possibilidades – falou Mione, enumerando com os dedos. – Ou tomamos uma poção sem que percebêssemos, que pode ter sido colocada em algo que dividimos; ou fomos atingidas por um feitiço.

-Eu opino que tomamos algo – falou Joyce. – Se fosse um feitiço, teríamos escutado...

-Não se a pessoa fez um feitiço não-verbal – replicou Mione. – De qualquer forma, se estivermos certas, não temos como evitar. Já aconteceu. Agora, a maneira como isso vai evoluir... É complicado prever, nem sabemos do que se trata...

-Precisamos de novos sintomas ou sinais – disse Lanísia. – Só assim dá pra começar a buscar o que aconteceu.

-Então, nesse ponto, fica definido que vamos vigiar Rebecca – foi a decisão de Joyce. – Acredito que a melhor forma é segui-la. Podemos revezar essa vigilância, duas de cada vez. O que acham?

-Eu apóio! – disse Mione, erguendo a mão.

-Tudo bem, mas é perigoso pararmos na Mansão Lingüiça outra vez – resmungou Serena.

-Ou em algum outro prostíbulo – supôs Alone. – O lado oculto da Rebecca é _pervertido demais!_

-Tem outro motivo pra que eu convocasse a reunião – disse Joyce, tomando a palavra novamente. – Vou só adiantar pra você, Mione, porque as demais Encalhadas estavam presentes quando o fato aconteceu. Após acordar do desmaio, a Serena tentou beijar o Lewis na boca.

-Ãh?? – Mione olhou enojada para a amiga.

-Nem vem, Mione, sem sermão... – Serena pediu de braços cruzados. – Sei que não esperavam isso de mim, mas eu sinto que devo seguir o meu coração. Eu amo o Lewis... Gosto do Draco, mas não é tão forte quanto o que sinto pelo Lewis. Só conseguirei viver em paz quando obedecer a tudo o que sinto.

-Mas ele...

-É meu irmão, eu sei, Mione. Mas posso deixar isso em segundo plano. Deixar as conseqüências negativas de lado e só encarar o lado _bom._ Eu preciso tentar.

-Na minha opinião, ela será infiel com Draco ao fazer isso, e também trairá o "tratado" que tem com Lewis, além de estragar a vida da Gina, é claro. Alguma Encalhada discorda de mim e pensa que Serena deve tentar relacionar-se com Lewis?

Ninguém levantou a mão. Hermione, porém, afastou a cadeira e parou ao lado de Joyce.

-Meninas, eu estou com algumas dúvidas me atormentando. E de certa forma tem a ver com o problema da Serena, porque também envolve _fidelidade._

-Um tema sempre delicado de se tratar – comentou Lanísia.

-Isso. Antes, eu preciso contar pra vocês tudo o que aconteceu desde que fui encontrar com Rony na beira do lago...

Ela relatou tudo, não deixando de descrever as sensações além dos fatos. O baque de ver Aaron seminu, a alegria ao correr com Rony pelo gramado, a explosão de amor sob o céu, e o fatídico instante em que trocara os nomes.

Nessa parte, como ela previa, houve interrupção.

-Você _errou _o nome? – indagou Joyce, incrédula. – Mas isso é broxante!!

-Não dá pra acreditar... – comentou Lanísia, cuja boca estava escancarada. – Você estava pensando em Aaron?

-Não, no ato em si, não... Mas no momento final, eu fechei os olhos, e fiquei sentindo o corpo do Rony, exausto, tão próximo do meu... E ao fechar os olhos eu imaginei o Aaron...

-Ai bilonga! – exclamou Serena.

-...isso, imaginei que também era a _dele_ que estava em mim... E acabei confundindo... Foi um caos, mas no fim consegui disfarçar e Rony entendeu.

-Não fiz nenhuma sugestão, só quis dizer um palavrão – disse Serena.

-É, mas acertou, eu pensei que tudo era dele, inclusive as partes baixas... – Mione debruçou-se sobre a mesa e fitou as amigas com olhos súplices. – Vocês acham que eu _traí _o Rony esta noite? Fui infiel ao ter esse tipo de vontade, de imaginação?

-Não... – respondeu Joyce. – Assim como namorar não evita que você admire outras pessoas, também acho que não significa que nossos desejos só serão direcionados para aquele que estamos namorando. O _querer _é natural. Somos humanos, e essas vontades fogem do nosso controle. Só agindo é que erramos, porque somos racionais e não somos forçados a nada.

-Mas a Mione extrapolou bastante – opinou Lanísia. – Ela _se viu_ na cama com outro homem, trocou o namorado dela pelo outro – ela olhou para Mione. – É um indício da vontade que você tinha em ter o Aaron sobre seu corpo. Esse desejo foi superior ao que sente pelo Rony, pelo menos naquela hora...

-Então pensa que já traí?

-Sim. Sua vontade não ficou restrita a pensamentos. Seu corpo pediu pelo Aaron, sua voz apenas verbalizou tudo isso.

Mione piscou os olhos úmidos e virou para Alone. A garota sacudiu os ombros.

-Eu estou com a Lanísia. Penso assim: se Rony a deixasse sozinha por ali, e Aaron a encontrasse, você se entregaria a ele. Não sei se consigo dizer que foi infiel, mas esteve a um passo de ser...

Mione assentiu.

-Serena?

-Só tenho uma dica para dar: se fosse você, sairia agora dessa reunião, ia até Aaron e dava vazão às suas vontades...

-Serena enlouqueceu, só pode! – reclamou Alone.

-A única coisa que a impede e a deixa nesse estado de nervos é a sua preocupação com o que os outros vão pensar. Tente não se preocupar com o que Rony vai pensar se descobrir ou como a sociedade julgaria você, apenas _viva. _Não foi bom só em imaginar? Dá pra ter noção de como seria fantástico se acontecesse?

Serena bateu na mesa.

-É o seu desejo contra aquilo que acredita ser o correto. Coloque as preocupações de escanteio e se jogue sobre o Aaron!

-Isso não é certo – disse Lanísia.

-Mas é isso que ela quer! – insistiu Serena.

Hermione olhou desesperada na direção de Joyce.

-Duas de nós acham que você traiu, e duas acham que não.

-Acabamos na mesma...

-Não, Mione. O desempate é seu. É muito tênue a linha que separa a fidelidade e a infidelidade. Cada um estabelece o limite entre as duas, o _próprio _limite. Deve procurar dentro de você mesma. Trocar os nomes não lhe fez sentir mal a tal ponto de pedir nossa opinião?

-Sim.

-Então para você isso já foi uma traição. Agora deve procurar evitar esse tipo de pensamento, colocar rédeas em todas essas ilusões. Esse tipo de coisa faz mal a você, não pode continuar com algo que considera errado.

-É, vou tentar... – ela sorriu para Joyce.

-Quanto a você, Serena, já vi que qualquer conselho vai entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro – disse Joyce, irritada. – Mas como agir de modo impensado prejudicará outras vidas, nós vamos impedi-la no que for possível.

-Antes nos considerava mais – observou Lanísia. – Sempre procuramos apoiar umas às outras, e tudo o que se decide aqui é pelo bem das Encalhadas. Magoa saber que não quer nos escutar.

O comentário sensibilizou a irredutível Serena.

-Puxa, não pensei nisso... É que eu queria tanto que olhassem meu lado também...

-Já dissemos antes – lembrou Alone. – Se Lewis não tivesse ninguém, nem você, concordaríamos com a sua tentativa. Mas os dois estão comprometidos. Seria uma desgraça.

Serena suspirou.

-Vou usar essa frase como lembrete quando estiver prestes a cometer uma loucura: _seria uma desgraça... seria uma desgraça... _– ela deu um riso nervoso, e foi acompanhada pelas amigas.

-Eram esses os tópicos a serem abordados... Nossa reunião de emergência máxima está encerrada – disse Joyce. – Vamos passar por tudo isso sem nos prejudicar. E como dizemos em momentos assim?

Elas deixaram a mesa e formaram um círculo. Colocaram as mãos umas sobre as outras e, alegres, gritaram:

-_Encalhadas, Encalhadas, tão lindas e apaixonadas!_

* * *

Quando Alone, Mione, Lanísia e Joyce desceram até a sala comunal na manhã seguinte, perceberam que seguir as resoluções decididas na reunião não seria fácil, pelo menos para Serena. A garota estava deitada sobre um sofá, segurando uma garrafa pequena. O vidro denunciava que Serena havia consumido fartas doses de Demência.

-Serena! – exclamou Lanísia, agachando-se ao lado do sofá. – Por que está fazendo isso?

-Foi a forma que encontrei de me acalmar... – respondeu, com a voz engrolada. – Vi Lewis aos beijos com Gina logo quando acordei... E não quero fazer nada, não posso decepcioná-las...

-Por acaso pensou que a bebida ia ajudá-la? – questionou Alone. – Só podia ser uma decisão sua mesmo...

-Vamos levá-la até o banheiro – sugeriu Mione às garotas, enquanto tirava a garrafa de Serena. – Lavaremos o rosto dela, aplicaremos alguma maquiagem, tudo o que for preciso pra disfarçar essa bebedeira. Seria prejudicial ao Lorenzo se McGonagall descobrisse que ele vende Demência aos alunos.

-E ele nem vendeu, ele deu – lembrou Joyce.

-O Lorenzo deu? – perguntou Serena. Seu olhar estava desfocado. – Eu não dei ainda. Sou virgeeeem.

-Fica quieta, Serena! – pediu Lanísia. – Eu a apóio do lado direito, você fica no lado esquerdo, Joyce. Temos que nos apressar, se alguém nos vir vai estranhar.

O caminho até o banheiro foi tranqüilo. Serena passou mal dentro de um dos boxes, o que era previsto pelas meninas, já que ela não era acostumada a beber. Elas deram um banho quente na garota, maquiaram-na e depois deixaram o banheiro em direção ao Salão Principal.

Para disfarçar o estado precário de Serena, as garotas desceram todas de mãos dadas, as cinco; alguns alunos reclamaram devido ao espaço ocupado pelo quinteto.

-Estamos muito idiotas andando assim – falou Alone, forçando um sorriso.

-Relaxa, já estamos quase no salão – retrucou Joyce.

Elas flanquearam Serena até a mesa da Grifinória. Olharam para a garota e viram que a aparência de Serena já era melhor; podia-se alegar que ela estava sonolenta.

Quando Lewis surgiu e sentou-se ao lado dela, trazendo o prato com panquecas e ovos fritos, as garotas estremeceram. Serena agarrou o ombro do irmão e beijou-o no rosto.

-Lewis, meu querido!

-Oi, maninha! – ele analisou o rosto dela. – Não dormiu bem? Parece cansada...

-É, eu estou cansada, sabe, Lewis... Cansada dos meus problemas...

-Problemas? – ele questionou.

-Sim... E, quer saber? – ela encostou o dedo indicador no peito dele. – Você pode me ajudar a resolver isso.

Não houve tempo para interferir; Serena foi rápida em fazer o pedido:

-Lewis, eu quero pegar na sua panqueca.

Ela aguardou, ansiosa, pela resposta dele. Joyce, Alone e Lanísia, que sabiam a confusão de sinônimos que Serena havia feito com "panqueca" e "bilonga", torciam para que ela não fosse mais clara.

-Sim, toma... – ele tirou uma panqueca do seu prato e jogou-a no prato da garota.

-Não... – Serena deu uma risadinha. – Essa panqueca não. Eu quero a _outra_... – disse, dando ênfase, a voz cheia de malícia.

-Certo, fique com duas então – disse Lewis, animado, cedendo sua outra panqueca, jogando-a no prato de Serena.

-Não... – ela esperneou. – Poxa, você não me _entende_... Eu quero a panqueca que está escondida... – lambeu os lábios, provocante.

-Ah... Tudo bem... – ele respondeu, e Serena vibrou ao ver que as mãos de Lewis desapareceram por baixo da mesa.

As meninas arregalaram os olhos.

-O que ele vai fazer? – perguntou Alone à Joyce e Lanísia. – Vai mostrar aqui, em pleno salão!

-Se for, também veremos, porque não vou interferir – disse Joyce, a curiosidade dominando-a.

Lewis remexia-se.

-Está difícil de tirar? – perguntou Serena.

-É, está sim... Só espero que não me julgue mal por tê-la escondido.

-Bom, não dá pra andar com a panqueca exposta por aí, seria muito indecente...

-Toma – ele disse, revelando as mãos. Jogou outra panqueca no prato de Serena, desembalando-a do guardanapo que a envolvia. O olhar entediado da garota revelava toda a sua decepção. – Eu sempre escondo alguma pra comer mais tarde, as panquecas de Hogwarts são deliciosas...

-Não, você entendeu tudo errado... – gemeu Serena. Segurou o cabelo de Lewis. – Cara, não to falando de panqueca do tipo "comida". Eu quero é sua panqueca genital.

-Ah... Eu não conheço essas panquecas... Fazem aqui em Hogwarts também? E por que recebem esse nome?

-Não! – exclamou Serena. – Chega mais pertinho que eu te mostro qual é a panqueca mais interessante...

-FRIEDA! – gritou Joyce de repente.

-O quê? – berraram Lewis e a Serena bêbada ao mesmo tempo, voltando-se para as Encalhadas.

-Nada – respondeu Joyce, tranqüila, sorrindo para os rostos amedrontados de Lewis e Serena. – Só estávamos conversando aqui sobre os melhores professores que já tivemos, aí calhou de surgir o nome da professora Frieda... Foi só isso.

-Pelas amiguinhas arrombadas do universo, achei que a maldita tinha voltado – disse Serena, indiferente a perplexidade de Lewis diante do seu comentário.

-Ela está doidona, não dá pra ficar aqui – disse Alone à Joyce. Ela ergueu a voz. – Vamos dar uma olhada na lista do baile, meninas? Acho que todas estamos sem fome.

-Eu não estou sem fome... Aaaaaai! – gritou Serena ao ser praticamente arrancada do seu lugar por Mione e Alone. – Isso foi falta de educação! Vou processá-las...

Com Joyce tapando a boca de Serena com a mão, tentando permanecer o mais sorridente possível, elas conseguiram deixar o Salão Principal.

-Alguém pode me explicar que história foi aquela das panquecas? – perguntou Mione.

-Serena pensa que "panqueca" é sinônimo de pênis assim como "bilonga" – esclareceu Alone.

-JOYCE! – chamou Juca no momento em que elas se reuniam diante da lista do baile. – Não quer dar uma volta enquanto a primeira aula não começa? Podemos fazer algumas "brincadeirinhas"... – ele abraçou Joyce, beijando-a.

As garotas distraíram-se diante da frieza que Joyce demonstrava.

-É melhor em outra hora... – ela respondeu. – Vamos acabar nos atrasando para a aula...

-Pare de brincar – Juca riu, beijando-a no pescoço. – Já fizemos isso tantas vezes, fica até mais divertido...

-Não, Juca, não estou brincando – ela afastou-o. O sorriso de Juca desapareceu. – É _sério_. E eu também não estou com vontade agora.

Juca suspirou. Seu olhar desceu para o anel de noivado.

-Está certo... Mais uma vez você não quer – quando ele olhou para Joyce novamente, era visível que lágrimas estavam se acumulando; seu olhar trazia um brilho que antes não estava ali. – Eu devia ter imaginado que tudo isso era demais pra mim...

-Juca, do que está falando?

-Eu só preferia que você fosse sincera... Só isso... Com licença... – constrangido, ele deu as costas e subiu a escadaria de mármore.

-Juca, Juca, volte aqui! – Joyce disparou atrás dele.

As garotas entreolharam-se, preocupadas.

-Concordo com o Juca – disse Alone. – Joyce não está sendo sincera. Ela não quer fazer mais nada com ele!

-E... – Mione interrompeu-se ao ver que Serena estava debruçada sobre a lista do baile, escrevendo. – Diz pra mim que você colocou o nome do Draco ao lado do seu.

Serena terminou de escrever e olhou para as amigas, mordendo a ponta do dedo.

Alone, Mione e Lanísia se aproximaram da lista e leram:

_Serena Bennet – Lewis Lambert._

-Não podia ter feito isso! – bronqueou Mione.

-Ele estava sem par. Não assinou o nome dele aqui ainda...

-Mas ia escrever, e com o nome da Gina ao lado, pode ter certeza! – disse Lanísia.

As vozes exaltadas alcançaram Crabbe. Ele apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar a lista para confirmar o que ouvia. Viu que estava certo.

Entrou no Salão Principal. Draco conversava com Goyle e Afonso na mesa da Sonserina. Crabbe aproximou-se do ouvido de Draco e cochichou:

-Devia ter assinado logo que ia com Serena ao baile!

-Como você é intrometido, Crabbe! – reclamou Draco. – Por que me apressar? Nem tenho que convidá-la, somos namorados, então é óbvio que vamos juntos...

-Não vão não. Sua namorada acaba de assinar na lista que vai ao baile acompanhada por Lewis Lambert.

Draco empalideceu.

-_Ele_ não... – disse, antes de jogar um copo no chão, furioso.

* * *

-Só podia dar encrenca! – disse Alone, inconformada com o que Serena havia feito. – A Serena já está maluca mesmo sóbria!

-Não dá pra alterar a lista? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Os professores foram categóricos ao afirmarem que a lista não podia ser alterada, a não ser que houvesse algum engano ou a assinatura fosse feita sem o consentimento de uma das pessoas – lembrou Mione.

-Então ainda há esperança!

-Sim, Alone, mas eu não estranharia se Lewis aceitasse. Claro, encarando Serena como irmã, diferente das intenções que a fazem querer ir com ele.

-Atenção, todos os presentes, por favor...

-É a voz do Augusto – disse Lanísia, apontando para o Salão Principal.

Elas nem se moveram. Enquanto falava, Augusto deixava o Salão Principal, chegando assim ao Saguão de Entrada onde as Encalhadas se encontravam. A primeira surpresa de Lanísia ocorreu com a roupa do professor; Augusto usava uma camisa desabotoada na parte superior, o que deixava o início do seu peitoral à mostra. Ela ofegou ao recordar-se do conjunto completo que aquelas roupas escondiam...

A animação do professor era evidente. Vendo que conseguiu reunir alguns alunos para o seu comunicado, Augusto começou a falar, os olhos penetrantes fixados em Lanísia.

-Como o número de formandos é desigual em relação ao sexo, sugeri à diretora que um professor fosse destacado para acompanhar a aluna que ficaria sem par. Eu, é claro, me ofereci para ser esse professor.

Augusto sacou uma pena do bolso da camisa. Lanísia estava aturdida, alvo fixo do olhar animado dele.

-Portanto, vou assinar meu nome na lista do baile, ao lado daquela que escolhi como minha acompanhante... – ele mergulhou a pena no tinteiro de Serena, que estava aberto nas mãos da garota. – Fica a conhecimento de todos que o professor Augusto Welch vai ao baile acompanhado por Lanísia Burns.

Ele escreveu os dois nomes na lista e depois olhou satisfeito para a garota.

-Pronto. Agora está registrado o convite irrecusável.

Ele mordeu o lábio, sorrindo para Lanísia.

Não havia escapatória... Augusto seria o seu par.

* * *

**N/A: Estou fazendo o possível e o impossível para não demorar com as atualizações. Quanto a menor participação de um personagem ou outro em algum capítulo, isso acontece assim como acontecia em Fogueira. São muitas tramas paralelas, então a importância que uma ou outra trama recebe varia de acordo com o capítulo. Não tem como evitar, senão os capítulos ficariam ainda maiores hehehe. Aguardo as reviews, obrigado a todos e até mais!**


	9. Crescente

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_**Crescente**_

_A Magia do Aprisionamento prossegue com suas conseqüências..._

**-Anda, pega nos meus peitos.**

**-Vai recusar e não ser uma boa aluna?**

_...e a lua inicia a contagem regressiva para o fim da magia..._

**-Eu não vou enviá-los a você.**

**-RESPONDA DE UMA VEZ!!**

_...novos detalhes sobre um mistério ocular..._

**-Qual maldição teria o poder de ferir um olho a ponto de torná-lo vermelho?**

_...é crescente a lua, são crescentes os desejos e a sede de vingança._

_

* * *

_

-Augusto não tinha o direito de me escolher como par para o baile! – reclamou Lanísia. Ela e as amigas ocupavam suas carteiras para a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. – _Não tinha!_

-Pare de fazer "cena" – disse Mione. – Ainda não tem ninguém na sala além de nós quatro... – lançou um olhar depreciativo para Serena, que afundava a cabeça nos braços para tirar um cochilo. – Ou melhor, nós três e a loura pinguça aqui do lado... Mas, sério, pode admitir que _adorou_ a idéia do Augusto.

-Adorei? Por que ia adorar uma insanidade dessas? Não percebem a grande burrada que ele está cometendo? Já tem professor desconfiado de que existe algo entre nós dois, então é evidente que o certo seria nos evitarmos o máximo que pudéssemos... Só nos prejudicamos com essa atitude dele! As suspeitas vão aumentar.

-Você está exagerando muito, mané – observou Alone. – O que tem de mal em dançar com o professor? Não podem provar nada com isso. Só vão dançar juntinhos.

-Do jeito que o Augusto está? Ah, eu duvido muito que vamos apenas dançar... Tremo só de pensar na mão boba percorrendo meu corpo, dando apertões inadequados diante de todos...

-Você treme de expectativa, certo?

-Não, Mione! Tremo de _medo! _– ela sacudiu-se num calafrio.

Hermione olhou para Alone.

-Será que o flagra na casa da Joyce causou esse quadro de cautela excessiva?

-Digamos que pelo menos no Expresso ela não estava tão preocupada com isso – lembrou Alone. – Acredito que seja a sensação de estar em Hogwarts que trouxe essa mudança. A maior ameaça aos dois é o Flitwick, que está por aqui vinte e quatro horas por dia. E anões são perigosos...

-Ele não é um _anão._

-Mas tem altura pra isso, Mione. E, como ia dizendo, anões são ameaçadores porque podem se esconder em lugares inesperados. Outro dia tinha um lá em casa, eu entrei no quarto da minha mãe e o encontrei escondido dentro do lustre, pelado, uma vergonha!

Ela não deu a impressão de que ia prosseguir; Mione, então, resolveu perguntar.

-E... você sabe o que ele estava fazendo lá dentro, não sabe?

-Sei sim. Mas não era nada interessante não. Ele falou que tinha confundido a casa, na verdade devia ir numa festa. Ao ver que tinha se enganado, ficou sem graça e se escondeu no lustre.

-Hum... – suspirou Mione, ciente de que o anão devia estar no quarto da mãe de Alone por outro motivo. – Ele ia pra festa _pelado?_

-Tem doido pra tudo, não é mesmo? Eu não duvidaria se a Joyce programasse uma festa dessas. Vai ver era festa de algum Meadowes.

Lanísia estalou os dedos.

-Será que podemos voltar ao _meu _problema?

-Não se trata bem de um problema – disse Mione. – É um fato, você vai ter que se conformar. Augusto já assinou na lista, e ele não vai trocá-la por nenhuma garota.

-Não posso desistir tão facilmente... Provavelmente não vai dar em nada o que estou pensando em fazer, mas é melhor tentar. Conhecendo o Augusto como eu conheço, ele vai ficar nervoso e mudar de idéia na mesma hora.

-O que está planejando? – perguntou Alone.

Não recebeu resposta, pois naquele momento todos os colegas irromperam pela porta, ansiosos pela aula. Em seguida, entrou Augusto, com seu novo estilo despojado, sorrindo para a turma. Todos se acomodavam, numa confusão de vozes e cadeiras sendo arrastadas. Enquanto mexia em sua pasta, Augusto piscou e acenou para Lanísia.

O coração da garota disparou. Ela mexeu no cabelo, constrangida, brincando com uma mecha enquanto olhava para os lados. Felizmente, os colegas não pareceram perceber, exceto Alone e Hermione, cujas expressões de assombro revelavam o espanto diante da ousadia do professor.

Lanísia evitou fitá-lo até que Augusto pediu silêncio e retomou as explicações da aula anterior sobre defesas contra maldições. Ela sentiu que seria ainda mais suspeito fingir-se desinteressada, então jogou os cabelos negros para os lados do rosto, tentando formar uma barreira contra os olhares dos colegas. Qualquer rubor ou emoção que transparecesse em seu olhar não poderiam ser presenciados.

A aula seguiu tranqüila nos primeiros minutos, Augusto explicando diante dos alunos silenciosos, envolvidos por suas palavras.

De repente o professor puxou um lenço do bolso, o que todos encararam com naturalidade. Era um hábito de Augusto secar a testa durante as aulas, não só quando Lanísia o provocava – embora, ela adorava perceber, suas investidas o faziam transpirar ainda mais.

Só que Augusto não levou o lenço à testa. Com um sorriso enviesado, comentou com a classe:

-Está muito quente, não acham?

Ele abriu outro botão da camisa. Mesmo sem querer, os olhos de Lanísia reviraram-se, e seu peito subiu e desceu quando ela puxou com mais força a respiração.

Ali a visão era perfeita. Ela sentiu vontade de que ele abrisse todos os outros botões, era muito _tentador _ver o peitoral parcialmente revelado. A pele morena de Augusto... que vontade de tocá-lo, sentir aqueles músculos rígidos com seus dedos... Ela começou a salivar...

Mas, claro, o lenço tinha um propósito.

Propósito que fez um calor súbito subir pelas pernas de Lanísia.

Augusto começou a secar-se. Ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Para muitos, poderia parecer aliviado em refrescar-se do calor. Mas aquele olhar bruto, concentrado, de lábios entreabertos... Tudo isso dizia muito mais para Lanísia.

Era _sexy_. Como se ele estivesse sentindo prazer. Aquele era o jeito que Augusto tinha quando faziam amor. Ele respirou fundo. O som daquele suspiro era idêntico ao que ela ouvia quando mexia com os desejos do professor.

Aquilo tudo era muito indecente. Constrangida e ruborizada, Lanísia olhou para os colegas, esperando encontrá-los em choque diante das atitudes de Augusto. Surpreendeu-se; todos aproveitaram a pausa nas explicações para conversarem um pouco. Mais uma vez, somente suas amigas – incluindo Serena, que deixou o esconderijo dos braços – compreenderam o que estava acontecendo. Elas pareciam estátuas assustadas.

Quando olhou novamente para o professor, ele guardava o lenço no bolso, sorrindo matreiro para ela. Notou, é claro, o nervosismo que provocou nela, e estava _contente _com isso. Irritada, Lanísia abriu o livro e ocultou o rosto por trás de suas páginas. Não queria que Augusto sentisse o gostinho dos efeitos que causou nela...

Serena tossiu. Alone e Mione olharam para ela; Lanísia, ainda sustentando o livro diante do rosto, girou o corpo para trás para olhá-la.

-Vocês viram que indecência? – ela indicou o professor; sua boca permanecia escancarada enquanto falava, os olhos cheios de pavor. – Nunca imaginei que secar o peito fosse tão gostoso. Vou fazer isso mais vezes.

-Era como se ele estivesse..._ transando_ com o lenço! – observou Alone. – É a única palavra que pode explicar tudo isso, desculpem. Se fechasse os olhos podia visualizá-lo "mandando ver", só ouvindo esses sons.

-Isso não foi por acaso, meninas – disse Lanísia. Chamou-as para mais perto e, com a voz baixa, sussurrou. – Ele quis me provocar.

-Quanta pretensão a sua! – comentou Serena. – Augusto nunca ia provocá-la aqui na sala. Ele só acha gostoso secar-se, qual é o problema?

-Tem gente que sente tesão nas coisas mais absurdas – falou Alone. – A Serena, por exemplo, adora quando recebe uns tapinhas.

-É... – Serena confirmou e recebeu um tapinha no braço, aplicado por Alone. – Ui, danada... – murmurou, deslizando pela carteira enquanto seu corpo estremecia de desejo.

-Isso é diferente – retrucou Lanísia. – Mas, tudo bem, eu saquei quais são as intenções do Augusto. Vou deixá-lo sem ação com a minha próxima manobra.

-O que vai fazer? – perguntou Mione.

-Esperem pra ver.

Elas separaram o grupinho quando Augusto abriu um caderno com desenhos e começou a levitá-lo pela sala, para que todos os alunos pudessem ver as ilustrações.

-As figuras trazem exemplos claros dos danos causados pela defesa incorreta. Estão vendo a mulher com o buraco no rosto? Pois é, o ricochete da maldição foi suficiente para isso.

Hermione ergueu a mão. Aquela era a última aula que envolvia aquele tema; não poderia desperdiçar essa oportunidade. Joyce não estava na sala, o que lhe proporcionava o momento perfeito para que Augusto esclarecesse uma dúvida que vinha lhe incomodando.

-Pois não, Srta Granger? – perguntou o professor, sempre atencioso.

-Qual maldição teria o poder de ferir um olho a ponto de torná-lo vermelho? – ela tentou ser mais clara; colocar para fora todas as sensações que o olho de Celine lhe provocou. Recordou o momento no quarto, quando foi flagrada na leitura do poema e a mãe de sua amiga se revoltou de maneira assustadora. – A ponto de... De deixá-lo como uma ferida _aberta_, que nunca se fecha, e que despeja sangue como se... como se fossem lágrimas?

-Bom, vou fazer com que vocês mesmos cheguem à resposta – Augusto se sentou sobre o tampo de sua mesa. – O que os obriga a fecharem os olhos? Ou pelo menos semicerrá-los, deixá-los entreabertos, de uma forma bastante incômoda?

-A luz? – supôs Mione, com um leve balançar dos ombros.

-Correto! _A luz!_ Quando bate em nossos olhos com intensidade chega a nos cegar por alguns segundos. Quantos bruxos não perdem o rumo e acabam caindo da vassoura ao serem cegados pela luz do sol? Muitos! Agora podem calcular os danos que uma luz carregada de magia negra poderia provocar em nossos olhos já tão sensíveis à luminosidade?

Mione engoliu em seco.

-Então a luz transformaria o olho nessa... _bola de sangue_ permanente?

-Isso. Mas a íris, além de adquirir essa cor rubra, guarda uma herança desagradável ao portador do mal. O dano não é apenas externo. O portador do olho vermelho precisa conviver com efeitos terríveis.

-Que tipo de efeitos? – questionou Mione. – E o que faz o sangue escorrer por ele?

-A... – mas Augusto se interrompeu e, quando olhou para Mione, ela sentiu que ele finalmente notou quais eram suas intenções. Não era uma curiosidade teórica; _ela queria desvendar o que havia acontecido com Celine Meadowes_. Quando Augusto recompôs-se e voltou a falar, ela sabia que não teria as suas respostas. – Vamos prosseguir com a aula e...

-Mas ainda não chegamos à resposta da minha pergunta, professor... – insistiu Mione. – Você disse que nós acabaríamos alcançando a solução, mas ainda estamos sem saber a quais maldições esse efeito da luz está relacionado!

-Srta Granger, sugiro que faça uma pesquisa individual. Preciso continuar a aula...

-Mas...

Ele debruçou-se sobre a carteira de Mione e falou, baixinho:

-Não vou passar a você informações que envolvem pessoas importantes para mim.

-Por que não pode falar o que aconteceu com Celine?

-Porque ela quer que isso seja esquecido no passado e eu devo respeitá-la.

Endireitando-se, Augusto sorriu para a classe e continuou a aula. O tema era muito interessante, de modo que logo ele conseguiu prender a atenção dos alunos, que se esqueceram de supor o que ele teria conversado com Mione em voz baixa.

Alone cutucou o ombro de Mione.

-Ele foi colega de Celine nos tempos de Hogwarts, são amigos até hoje, mané. Até parece que ia te liberar uma informação desse calibre.

-Não foi em vão. Ele me deixou mais perto da resposta. Talvez com as leituras certas eu consiga descobrir sozinha.

-É tão importante descobrir isso?

-A agonia de Celine e o poema que eu li me fizeram sentir que sim. O mal que atingiu Celine não é coisa do passado.

-Shhhh... – fez Serena, pedindo silêncio às amigas. – Não atrapalhem a aula!

-Parem, porque agora quem vai atrapalhar sou eu – anunciou Lanísia, antes de erguer a mão no ar e estalar os dedos, pedindo a atenção do professor.

-Qual seria a dúvida? – ele perguntou, risonho, para a garota.

Lanísia falou numa tacada só.

-Eu não quero ir ao baile com o senhor, professor Augusto. Quero que arranje outra companhia.

Foi a vez de Lanísia sorrir da reação dele. Diante de todos os alunos, Augusto não teria desculpas para prosseguir com aquela bobagem.

* * *

-Juca, espere um pouco... Espere... – Joyce pedia sem parar, enquanto corria atrás do garoto.

-Esperar por quê? – perguntou Juca sem olhar para ela. – Para conversarmos sobre o tempo? Para estudarmos juntos? Porque é só isso que fazemos ultimamente, parecemos dois amiguinhos...

-Não... – Joyce apressou o passo, tomou a dianteira e estendeu a mão para forçá-lo a parar. Assim ela podia ver o estrago que havia feito; os olhos de Juca estavam inchados sob as lentes dos óculos, o nariz muito vermelho. – Não, está entendendo tudo errado.

-Posso não ter experiência em relacionamentos, mas eu já entendi tudo, Joyce – disse ele, a voz lacrimosa. – Na verdade, estava esperando que algo assim acontecesse. Você cansou de ter um cara só...

-Não...

-Então se cansou de se relacionar com um _nerd_... Chegou a hora de variar um pouco, como você sempre fez. Já provou do tipo esquisito que eu sou, já se divertiu bastante, e agora quer descartar, jogar fora...

-Juca, vamos pra um lugar mais sossegado – disse Joyce, observando as pessoas que passavam e olhavam curiosas. – Está todo mundo olhando...

-Me iludiu, me deixou apaixonado e agora me faz passar esse vexame, chorando igual um bebezão, em pleno corredor...

-Ai, nem me fale, bota vexame nisso... – ela agarrou o braço dele. – Vamos, vamos procurar uma sala e resolver essa situação...

-Não, eu não quero... – reclamou Juca, mas sem oferecer resistência à Joyce. – Eu quero chorar! – e de repente gritou. – OLHEM, VEJAM UM ALUNO DO SÉTIMO ANO CHORANDO, ELE FOI MANIPULADO E ESTÁ DE CORAÇÃO PARTIDO...

-A sua tendência para o drama me torce as tripas – disse Joyce, abrindo uma sala vazia e empurrando Juca para dentro. – Nossa, até eu estou dramática perto de você...

Joyce bateu a porta da sala às suas costas. Juca parou abaixo da janela e reclamou:

-Não é assim que deve tratar alguém que quer consolar.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Isso só piora as coisas pra você. Está perdendo ponto.

-Tenho uma pontuação de "noiva" agora?

-Não, mas a partir de hoje passou a ter.

-Então não posso perder pontos que nem ganhei!

-Pode sim. Você está no setor negativo. Agora com -2.

-Precisa ser intelectual até nas nossas discussões?

-Desceu pra -3.

Joyce grunhiu, puxando os próprios cabelos, raivosa.

-Não precisa ter chilique...

-Não é um chilique! – ela exclamou, olhando para ele. – É que me sinto frustrada! Nesses três meses não consegui provar pra você que o meu amor é verdadeiro.

-Sei que o amor é real... – explicou Juca – ...mas não é mistério pra mim o quanto você sente desejo. Seu corpo está falando mais alto do que o coração, você quer ter novas experiências, com parceiros diferentes...

-Isso não tem sentido.

-Não tem? Então por que não quis dormir comigo desde que voltamos das férias?

-Não senti vontade...

-_Comigo._

-Está errado, Juca. Não queria com ninguém. Estava fria, sem disposição.

-Um "vulcão" como você jamais esfria, Joyce. Estamos na idade dos hormônios descontrolados, não tem como aceitar que não tem vontade de transar. Ainda mais você, que sempre gostou muito disso!

-Então diga de uma vez... Qual é a teoria que a sua cabeça abitolada formou?

Juca respirou fundo.

-Que você já esteve por tempo demais comigo. Inventamos posições diferentes, tudo bem, variamos bastante, mas ainda assim, é o mesmo corpo. O seu desejo _por mim_ mudou. Se tentar dormir com outro garoto, seu desejo vai voltar a acender.

-É isso que você quer?

-Não – ele adiantou-se e tomou uma das mãos de Joyce; as lágrimas voltaram. – Porque eu amo você. Você me basta. Satisfaz-me totalmente...

-Você também a mim...

-Prove – pediu Juca. – Mostre pra mim que eu ainda consigo preencher todas as lacunas do seu ser. Se eu não sentir isso... se não formarmos um só quando estamos juntos... essa aliança não faz sentido.

O dedo de Juca tocou a aliança de Joyce. Ela fechou os olhos e pousou a cabeça no ombro dele. Juca era ótimo com as palavras, e a maneira como expôs seus pensamentos a fez encarar sua falta de desejo por outro ângulo.

O casamento seria para toda a vida. Não era suficiente que ela o amasse, era preciso um entendimento total, inclusive debaixo dos lençóis. Se fingisse sentir prazer ali, e o seu desejo nunca voltasse, jamais seria a esposa perfeita para ele. O casamento seria um desastre...

A verdade não era importante para um matrimônio?

Ela não podia mentir... Não podia fingir...

-Agora já perdemos muito tempo, Juca. Mas à noite eu provarei a você.

-Por que não agora?

-Eu... eu... estou com uma dor de cabeça tão forte... – ela esfregou as têmporas para dar maior veracidade.

Juca fez bico.

-Essa é a pior das desculpas que as mulheres dão quando não estão com vontade.

-É, pelo que estou vendo vou ter que provar agora mesmo... – resmungou Joyce, erguendo a blusa. – Anda, pega nos meus peitos.

Juca negou com a cabeça.

-Não, porque eu sei que não está com vontade.

-Tem certeza de que não quer me tocar? – ela começou a acariciar-se para provocá-lo, as mãos descendo pelo umbigo, depois subindo de volta aos seios.

A resistência de Juca foi quebrada.

-Ai, isso é golpe_ baixo_ – ele protestou, acompanhando as mãos de Joyce com um olhar cobiçoso. – Me deixou na "seca" esses dias, agora se aproveita da minha fraqueza, mas eu ainda estou bravo, Joyce, ainda não entendi...

-Vem cá, Juca, estou fervendo tanto quanto você.

-É, uma pegadinha não faz mal a ninguém – ele disse antes de avançar sobre ela, agarrando-a pela cintura e beijando-a com firmeza.

Suas mãos exploraram o corpo da amada, e em poucos segundos ambos se livraram de todas as roupas. Encaixaram os corpos ainda em pé, Joyce com as pernas encolhidas, entrelaçadas em Juca. Ele movimentou o quadril em ritmo acelerado, dominado pela força do desejo acumulado, querendo matar a falta que sentia em possuí-la. Joyce dava urros prazerosos, o que fazia sua vontade aumentar ainda mais.

Com os corpos unidos, eles se agacharam no chão. Ao tocar o carpete da sala, Joyce relaxou as pernas, abrindo-as. Juca agarrou-lhe a nuca e, enquanto a beijava, prosseguia com os movimentos ritmados, o compasso do amor sendo executado com maestria.

Depois do beijo, Joyce pousou a cabeça sobre o carpete e fechou os olhos, ainda gemendo alto.

Estava muito bom, ou, ela pensou, _deveria _estar. Ela adorava quando Juca se mostrava afoito, a maneira como ele dominava a situação na hora de amá-la. Era gostosa a sensação de cada toque e de cada movimento, mas não a fazia delirar como acontecia antes, e ela sabia o motivo: _ela não estava com vontade._ Fria como gelo. Nem Juca poderia dar jeito nisso.

Mas era melhor fingir. Sentiu a empolgação dele diante de seus gemidos e demonstrações de prazer, então, ia permanecer dessa forma até que ele terminasse.

A mente viajou e ela esqueceu-se de Juca; apenas gemia automaticamente, na escuridão das pálpebras fechadas. Pensou primeiro na aula de Augusto... Não era bom perder uma aula no último trimestre em Hogwarts. Mas poderia pedir explicações à Hermione, caso surgisse alguma dúvida... Só que, pensando bem, Hermione não era mais um ótimo exemplo; as confusões pessoais da garota acabariam afetando seu rendimento escolar, Joyce não tinha dúvidas disso... Mas ela ainda seria a fonte mais confiável na hora de lhe explicar as matérias. Ou ela ia seguir as orientações de Serena, cujo Patrono era uma anta?

"_Mas Serena não é burra. É lerda. Devagar para entender as coisas. Mas, depois que entende, lida com tudo. Tanto que jamais teve problemas para passar de ano"..._

-Ohhh.... Ahhh... – gemia, e os pensamentos continuavam...

"_É, talvez até Serena possa me explicar o que Augusto ensinou, não vou me prejudicar... Ah! Acabei de me lembrar, hoje preciso pedir para Alone me ajudar a pintar as unhas..."_

-Uii... Isso... Ahhh, meu Juca...

Ela o ouviu pigarreando. Saiu de seus devaneios e perguntou:

-Juca? Ahh.. Por que está tão quieto?

-Porque estou observando você gemendo sozinha aí no chão.

Ela abriu os olhos. Juca não estava mais dentro dela, sequer sobre ela. Estava parado perto da porta, já vestido e com as sobrancelhas tão franzidas que fizeram dos olhos minúsculas fendas.

-Ah... Puxa, Juca... – ela sentiu o rosto esquentar. – Viu só como você anda poderoso? Prolonga o meu prazer por segundos...

-Minutos – ele corrigiu, seco. – Você está aí se debatendo e gemendo há exatos _dois minutos._

-Humm... Isso só revela que seus poderes sobre mim são ainda maiores... – ela disse, mordendo o dedo indicador para parecer sensual.

-Você estava fingindo, Joyce. _Fingindo! _– vociferou Juca. – Na certa pensando em coisas que não tinham nada a ver com o que estávamos fazendo, porque se desligou tanto que nem percebeu que me afastei! Vê o quanto isso revela sobre você? Se nem percebeu é porque estava _indiferente_ a mim. Não estava sentindo nada!

-Você... Você está certo... – ela levantou-se, envergonhada. – Desculpe. Eu avisei a você antes...

Juca olhou-a com raiva.

-Como é que vou casar com uma mulher que não me quer?

-Eu te quero, Juca – ela abraçou-o, embora os braços dele não a envolvessem em resposta. – O momento é que foi errado...

-Joyce...

-Não, me deixe falar! – ela interrompeu-o. – Me dê mais uma chance de provar o quanto eu ainda amo e quero você. Só preciso de dois dias! Isso! Estaremos bem relaxados e dará tudo certo!

Juca não podia dizer "não" àqueles olhos súplices...

-Está bem. Mas não quero saber de mentiras. Quero que faça por prazer.

-E assim será! – ela disse, animada.

Juca abriu a porta, mas lembrou-se de algo e encostou-a novamente:

-Uma última coisa.

-O quê?

-Sua pontuação como "noiva" caiu para -120.

-Tudo isso?

-É, um ponto perdido para cada gemido falso.

-Eu gemi tanto assim??

-Agora foi pra -121 – ele irritou-se.

-Ei! Por que fui descontada agora?

-Porque não tem nem idéia de que gemeu sem parar! E olha que eu só contei depois que me levantei! Se não sabe, é mais uma prova do quanto estava desligada – ele suspirou. – Quero ver como vai reverter esse quadro.

-Estarei tão insaciável na próxima vez que meu índice irá a níveis estratosféricos!

Juca não resistiu; sorriu e criticou:

-Exagerada.

-Dramático.

Eles se beijaram. Como não havia mais tempo para irem até a aula de Augusto, separaram-se nos corredores. Juca seguiu para a biblioteca e Joyce foi para a sala comunal. Precisava ficar sozinha e imaginar como se tornaria insaciável em dois dias.

* * *

Augusto se recompôs muito rápido. Em um segundo, já não estava mais surpreso com o pedido de Lanísia. Sorriu desdenhosamente.

-Parece que algumas pessoas andam esquecendo-se de sua posição aqui na escola. Eu gosto de manter boas relações com meus alunos, tratá-los como amigos, mas vejo que estou em um momento no qual precisarei dar alguns lembretes – e seu olhar firme fixou-se em Lanísia. – Eu sou o professor aqui, Srta Burns. Selecionei você como meu par no baile, portanto isso não deixa de ser uma _ordem _do seu mestre de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. A hierarquia escolar funciona de uma forma bem simples: professor ordena... – ele baixou o braço que estava no alto. – ...aluno obedece.

Lanísia fechou as mãos nas dobras da carteira.

-O baile não é uma atividade escolar...

-Não deixa de envolver a escola! – ele riu para a classe, zombando da bobagem dita por Lanísia. – Não se trata de um baile de _formatura?_

Ela corou enquanto os colegas davam risadinhas.

Lanísia levantou-se da cadeira para encarar o professor.

-Eu não vou acompanhá-lo no baile. Estou decidida.

-Então insiste em enfrentar as minhas ordens?

-Isso...

-Necessita de demonstrações mais claras sobre a hierarquia escolar, Srta Burns – disse Augusto, divertindo-se com a situação. – Neste caso, vou colocá-la em detenção...

-O quê?

-...para que aprenda o seu lugar. Terá uma detenção comigo, e através dela aprenderá a me respeitar. Vou fazê-la lembrar-se do que parece ter esquecido.

Ela congelou com o duplo sentido presente na frase de Augusto.

-Poderia se sentar, por favor? Quero continuar a minha aula sem mais interrupções. Só se manifestem com dúvidas referentes às defesas contra maldições.

Lanísia olhou irritada para as amigas; Serena fechou o punho direito e bateu na palma da mão esquerda por diversas vezes, no claro sinal de que Lanísia tinha se dado mal. Depois que Augusto descontou pontos pelo gesto indecente de Serena, as Encalhadas mantiveram a mesma postura concentrada dos colegas de turma.

O sinal tocou, encerrando a última aula sobre as maldições. Mione levantou-se, desanimada; havia conservado uma esperança mínima de que Augusto deixasse escapar algo que a aproximasse do mistério do olho de Celine, mas obviamente ele foi cuidadoso com as palavras desde que percebeu aonde ela queria chegar. Lançou um olhar pesaroso ao professor ao passar por ele, ajeitando a mochila, e saiu da sala acompanhada por Serena e Alone.

Lanísia deixou-se ficar para trás propositalmente. Fingiu ter problemas com o fecho da mochila, depois derrubou o livro no chão. Quando viu o último aluno passando pela porta, jogou o livro de qualquer jeito no interior da mochila e deixou a raiva espalhar-se por seu rosto.

Apoiado sobre a mesa dele, Augusto já lhe sorria com desdém.

-Alguma coisa incomodando você, Srta Burns?

Ela verificou mais uma vez se não havia ninguém na porta e, ao confirmar que estavam realmente a sós, despejou o discurso que ficou entalado durante a última hora.

-Está me decepcionando, Augusto. Está brincando com a nossa relação de uma forma que eu jamais esperei...

-Brincando do mesmo jeito que você sempre brincou.

-Eu nunca cheguei a esse ponto.

-Não venha com essa, Lanísia! Você usava tudo o que tinha a seu alcance para me enlouquecer. Só não usou esse truque da detenção porque não tem cacife para isso, ao contrário de mim... – o sorriso se alargou. – Foi uma idéia incrível, não concorda comigo? Será a melhor das detenções – ele estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe a curva da cintura.

Lanísia deu-lhe um tapa na mão e se afastou.

-Vai apenas reforçar as desconfianças. Vamos ao baile juntos, cumpro minha detenção sozinha com você... Está colocando o nosso amor em corda bamba.

Ele ficou sério.

-_Preciso_ dessa detenção. Ter algumas horas de privacidade ao seu lado. Algo mudou entre nós...

-Nada mudou...

-...sim, houve uma grande mudança, tão intensa que a faz negar aqui, diante de mim. Vou provar que sou _único._ Aliás... – o divertimento voltou – ...o truque de esconder-se atrás do livro é muito antiquado. E nem foi capaz de esconder o quanto suas pernas tremiam ao ver-me secar com o lenço.

Ele abriu mais um botão da camisa.

-Daqui a pouco está nu para a sua próxima aula – retrucou Lanísia, mas incapaz de desviar os olhos do corpo do professor.

-Durante a detenção, vou deixá-la secar cada centímetro do meu corpo.

-Quem disse a você que tenho vontade?

Ele puxou-a para perto. Lanísia esbarrou as mãos na pele do professor, e ofegou antes que conseguisse refrear-se. Piscou confusa, erguendo a cabeça para fitar o rosto de Augusto, que a abraçava pelas costas.

-Pode tocar. Vamos, estou lhe oferecendo esse aperitivo. À noite, na detenção, me deitarei nu, afastarei os braços e assim terá acesso a tudo o que você quiser...

-Ah, nossa... – ela suspirou, sem fôlego, sentindo a pele quente de Augusto com as pontas dos dedos.

-Estarei entregue às suas mãos durante a detenção, para realizar os seus sonhos mais eróticos e íntimos...

A boca de Lanísia chegava a salivar diante de tal possibilidade. Aquele homem inteirinho, o homem que desejava e amava, submetendo-se a todos os seus caprichos? Seria difícil resistir, até mesmo para uma mulher como ela, avessa à loucura e à ousadia...

Ela ouviu passos se aproximando. Deixou os braços de Augusto e voltou para a sua mochila. Ele fechou dois botões e ajeitou a camisa. Quando os alunos apareceram, Lanísia despediu-se de Augusto.

-Bom, então... O senhor me avise quando tiver decidido o dia e horário da detenção...

-Claro, Srta Burns.

-Com licença.

Lanísia deixou a sala. Alone, Hermione e Serena aguardavam mais adiante, e a expectativa para descobrir o motivo da demora de Lanísia era tanta que não se seguraram; correram ao encontro da amiga.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mione.

-Ele apenas deixou bem claro o _tipo_ de detenção que eu vou ter que cumprir... Ai, esse Augusto está me dando nos nervos!

-E por enquanto nem sinal da Joyce – disse Alone, tentando localizar a garota entre os inúmeros alunos que percorriam o corredor. – Será que ela conseguiu se acertar com o Juca?

-O rosto dela diz "não" – falou Serena.

Joyce acabava de aparecer no final do corredor. Andava lentamente, o lábio inferior projetado para a frente como em uma criança emburrada. Seu olhar vagava perdido no teto.

-Que visão deprimente – comentou Mione.

Elas alcançaram Joyce e logo a cercaram de cuidados. Afastaram-se até o pátio, longe da agitação dos corredores. Sentada entre as garotas, Joyce finalmente conseguiu desabafar.

-Foi um fracasso. Tentei fingir que estava interessada, mas o Juca percebeu que eu estava fingindo. Só serviu pra deixá-lo ainda mais desconfiado.

-Desconfiado?

-Sim, Lanísia. Ele está pensando que eu quero outro, ou _outros_, porque na minha vida tudo sempre foi no plural. Juca acha que eu voltei aos velhos tempos. Tenho certeza de que o que ouviu no nosso noivado... e o que ainda deve escutar dos garotos aqui da escola... _tudo isso_ influi nesse tipo de pensamento paranóico. Juca já é inseguro por natureza, e se relacionando com uma garota como eu... Acho que ele sempre terá esse medo de me perder. Medo de achar que só quero me divertir com o maior número de homens possível.

-Mesmo um cara seguro não ia aceitar sua mudança com facilidade, mané – disse Alone. – Perder a vontade de ter relações passa a impressão de que você perdeu o desejo por ele!

-Querem saber a verdade? Eu perdi o desejo por _todos._ Não tenho vontade. Estou fria como um cubo de gelo. Não é um problema com Juca, é um problema com todos os homens.

-Será que você está virando um "pantufão"? – perguntou Serena.

-Ãh? – indagou Joyce, perdida com a pergunta.

-É... As mulheres que gostam de outras mulheres... É só um sinônimo pra lésbica.

-Não seria "sapatão"? – indagou Joyce.

-Cada um usa o calçado que quiser... – retrucou Serena, fechando a cara.

-Nunca. Jamais. É inadmissível pensar que _eu_, a número 1 no fã-clube Pênis Forever, vou passar a gostar de seres que tem carência delas.

-Existe mesmo esse fã-clube? – perguntou Mione.

-Claro que não – riu Serena. – Isso é brincadeira da Joyce, só pode...

-Brincadeira? – questionou Joyce. – Isso é uma ofensa às penisitas...

-Penisitas? – perguntou Mione.

-É assim que chamam as integrantes do clube – explicou Joyce. – Ele _existe_ e é formado em sua maior parte por mulheres da minha família. Mas existem outras participantes, a mãe da Alone faz parte também.

-Ela tem até carteirinha – suspirou Alone.

-O que fazem nesse lugar? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Várias coisas... As mulheres reunidas analisam fotos de bilongas, e às vezes assistem a exibições ao vivo, porque tem muito cara exibicionista por aí, alguns nem cobram nada... Tem até a eleição da "vara do mês".

-Aí a vencedora recebe uma fitinha azul em torno dela – riu Lanísia.

-Não...

-Ah bom!

-...a fitinha é laranja.

Lanísia olhou para Joyce com a testa franzida.

-Sério?

-Pode acreditar. Mas não costumamos falar sobre o fã-clube. Tanto que nunca contei nada a vocês. É algo bem secreto. A paixão por bilongas não é algo bem aceito pelas pessoas.

-E você freqüentava o clube?

-Sim, Mione, mas freqüentei muito pouco. Porque só aceitam maiores de idade e logo depois que eu ganhei permissão, me apaixonei pelo Juca. Agora não penso só na bilonga dele; gosto do conjunto completo. _Mas_ ainda dou muito valor a essa parte do corpo, por isso, _negativo_, não virei lésbica.

-Mesmo se tivesse se tornado lésbica, poderia contar com o nosso apoio – disse Alone. – Porque para nós sempre será nossa amiga, mesmo que vire um "tamancão"...

-Ou um "chinelão" – apoiou Lanísia; ela e Alone caíram na gargalhada, zombando de Serena, que lhes mostrou a língua.

-Eu tive uma idéia, Joyce – disse Mione. – Teria como comparecer a uma reunião do fã-clube?

-Sim, eles têm reunião amanhã à noite.

-Conte sobre seu problema às "penisitas"! Talvez elas te ajudem a reacender esse fogo que está adormecido.

-E ver algumas bilongas deve ajudar também – concordou Alone.

-Tem razão. Vou visitá-las e pedir alguns conselhos. Não posso continuar assim, o Juca quer que eu prove que ainda sinto desejo por ele...

-Quem vai acompanhar a Joyce? – perguntou Mione às amigas.

-Eu vou – ofereceu-se Alone. – Assim posso conversar um pouco com a mamãe.

-Por que não vamos todas?

-Porque amanhã começaremos a seguir a Rebecca – informou Mione à Serena. – Hoje vamos ficar na sala comunal para estudarmos, mas amanhã iniciaremos as perseguições à nossa inspetora. Combinamos de fazer isso em dupla, então, como a detenção da Lanísia pode ser marcada para amanhã à noite, provavelmente sobrará para nós duas.

-Ah, certo... – suspirou Serena, nem um pouco satisfeita.

Naquele momento, elas escutaram as vozes exaltadas de duas pessoas que se aproximavam. Logo as palavras tornaram-se audíveis:

-...é inaceitável! Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas? Deixar a namorada de lado para ir ao baile de formatura com a _irmãzinha!_

Gina e Lewis chegaram ao pátio. A garota parou com os braços cruzados, sem olhar no rosto do namorado.

-Gina, eu não tive nada a ver com aquilo! Foi a Serena quem escreveu, eu não imaginava que ela me colocaria como par...

-Então a procure e diga que não quer ir com ela!

-Eu... Não posso – disse Lewis, indeciso, coçando os cabelos claros. – Ela tem namorado, se achou que seria importante ir comigo, deve ter suas razões...

-Adoraria saber quais são essas razões!

-Não seja por isso, Gina. Estou aqui para explicá-las.

Só nesse momento eles se tornaram cientes da presença de Serena ali no pátio. A garota deixara o canto em que estivera sentada com as amigas. Agora, reunia-se ao irmão e à cunhada para solucionar aquele impasse.

Gina suspirou, ligeiramente constrangida.

-Sinto muito, Serena, mas creio que pode entender porque estou assim...

-Sim, posso imaginar – ela sorriu. – Mas são tão nobres os sentimentos que me levaram a ter essa idéia... – Serena entrelaçou o braço direito com o esquerdo de Lewis. – Eu e Lewis perdemos muito tempo de nossas vidas desconhecendo o nosso parentesco. Incontáveis momentos e ocasiões especiais foram perdidos graças a esse mistério que só desvendamos há alguns meses – seus olhos encontraram os de Lewis e ela contornou a face do rapaz com os dedos, de modo carinhoso.

As outras Encalhadas viram, mesmo à distância, os punhos de Gina se fecharem.

-Pensei que o Baile de Formatura seria uma ocasião perfeita para celebrar nosso reencontro e... de certa forma... compensar tantos momentos que foram perdidos.

Ela colou-se ao corpo de Lewis e o abraçou pelo pescoço. O rapaz riu com a animação da garota; Serena, sorridente, perguntou à Gina:

-Não ficamos lindos juntos?

Gina mordeu o lábio.

-Entende agora por que é tão importante estar com o Lewis durante o baile? – perguntou Serena, apertando ainda mais as costas do irmão.

O rosto de Gina estava lívido. Mione, Alone, Joyce e Lanísia ergueram-se, preparadas para apartarem uma possível briga; não duvidavam que Gina fosse capaz disso.

-Eu ainda quero ir com ele – falou Gina, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. – Acredito que terão outras oportunidades de estarem juntos. Mas à formatura eu faço _questão _de estar com o meu namorado. Devia fazer o mesmo, Serena, e ir com o _seu._

Uma ênfase fria foi colocada na palavra "seu".

Lewis pigarreou.

-Ei, Gina, pega leve... – pediu. – Serena passou por meses muito difíceis. Ela perdeu os pais, o que aumenta a importância dos nossos laços de sangue. Você não acha que ela merece um momento de felicidade depois de tanto sofrimento?

Gina olhou brevemente para Serena. Ela podia jurar que captou um sorriso torto nos lábios da jovem, antes que ela ficasse cabisbaixa e abraçasse Lewis novamente. Gina encarou o olhar firme de Lewis, depois a feição tristonha de Serena.

-Será muito bom pra mim... – gemeu Serena.

-Tudo bem – disse Gina, relutante. – Com licença... Vou aproveitar o intervalo das aulas para tentar encontrar um par disponível. Espero que ainda tenha algum.

-Tem sim, só não digo que encontrará o par perfeito porque ele já vai comigo – disse Serena, beijando o rosto de Lewis.

Muito vermelha, Gina deixou o pátio sem olhar para trás.

-Eu... Vou tentar ajudá-la, acho melhor... – disse Lewis à irmã.

-Como quiser, nos vemos mais tarde – falou Serena, dando-lhe outro beijo na bochecha.

Ela ficou parada, triunfante, até sentir a mão de uma das amigas sobre seu ombro.

-Pensei que consertaria o erro provocado pela sua bebedeira – disse Mione. – Mas não, só colocou mais lenha na fogueira!

-Vocês não escutaram direito, só pode – retrucou Serena. – _Ela _concordou! Isso significa que também acha certo que eu vá com o Lewis...

-Você jogou sujo, Serena – acusou Joyce. – E por sorte Gina foi lerda demais para não se tocar quanto às suas reais intenções. O jeito que você abraçou ele... Francamente, foi entusiasmada demais, irmãos não se abraçam dessa forma!

-Claro que não. Na hora em que o puxei pra perto de mim estava vendo-o como _homem_, deixando de lado esses detalhes insignificantes...

-Deve ter um pouco de álcool fazendo efeito ainda – disse Alone. – Está muito atrevida!

-Não, estou muito bem e nem me arrependo de nada. Gina ainda terá muitos motivos para sair bufando de raiva... – ela riu. – Vou me deleitar com essa proximidade tão íntima que terei com o Lewis.

-Vamos, ou nos atrasaremos para a próxima aula – falou Lanísia, após consultar o relógio de pulso.

* * *

Ipcs chegou adiantado ao campo de quadribol. Apertava sua pasta com força, ansioso para que Marjorie chegasse logo e aquilo tivesse fim.

Finalmente ele viu a garota atravessando o gramado, as vestes negras de Hogwarts movimentando-se com o vento. O cabelo castanho cobria o rosto pálido de Marjorie, e ela não parava de afastá-lo com impaciência.

Era carregado de concentração o olhar com que ela fuzilou o professor Ipcs.

-Analisou bem o meu horário?

-S-sim...

-Não começa a gaguejar agora, velho estúpido, não estou com paciência. Quanto menos você falar, melhor! – ela fez sinal para a pasta. – Está aí dentro? Está aí o que você fez pra me ajudar? Então tire e me dê logo, lembre-se, só _fale quando for necessário._

Ipcs abriu a pasta e tirou do interior uma concha de praia.

-Uma concha? – perguntou Marjorie, tirando-a da mão do professor. Passou os dedos pela superfície. – É uma concha comum. Em que isso será útil?

-Não é u-uma concha c-c-comum. Nem ela, nem esta – ele revelou uma pequena concha em formato de brinco. – Estão ligadas p-por um fe-feitiço. Você usará um p-par de brincos, um deles se-sendo enfeitiçado. Todos os sons ca-captados pela c-concha menor chegarão à m-m-maior.

-Humm... – fez Marjorie, animando-se. – Entendi qual é o truque. Você vai escutar a minha aula e, a qualquer pergunta do professor, irá sussurrar em meu ouvido a resposta certa?

-Isso m-mesmo.

-Gostei da idéia, velhote. Acha que nenhum professor vai desconfiar?

-A-acredito que não. Use os ca-cabelos para esconder os b-b-brincos o máximo que pu-puder...

-Tá, tudo bem, velho. Pare de falar. E não gagueje quando me soprar as respostas! – ela deu uma risada maldosa. – Se começar a emperrar dessa forma, quando eu erguer a mão levará _séculos_ para dar a resposta aos professores.

-D-dará tudo certo.

-Torça por isso – disse Marjorie, gélida.

Ela deixou o campo às pressas. Ipcs também teria que correr para dar a sua próxima aula, mas havia algo a ser feito antes. Ele entrou no vestiário deserto e, em frente ao espelho, montou o falso curativo na orelha esquerda, ocultando a concha. Era desconfortável e estranho escutar os ruídos captados por Marjorie, assim tão altos, em contraponto com o silêncio do vestiário, mas ele precisava suportar. Durante as aulas, seria ainda mais difícil lidar com aquilo...

Só que tudo devia funcionar. Por Aaron. Para ele mesmo ver-se livre da maldade de Marjorie... de seus escorpiões... suas aranhas...

* * *

-Hoje vamos iniciar a aula com uma revisão – informou Sprout aos alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa, que assistiam à aula de Herbologia juntos. – Alguém pode me informar quais são os cuidados exigidos no cultivo da avessania?

Mione, naturalmente, levantou a mão, mas, ao fazer isso, já havia uma erguida no ar. A mão de alguém que jamais se manifestava durante as aulas, dessa vez, passara à sua frente.

-Por favor, Srta... eh... – Sprout precisou de alguns segundos para recordar. – Srta Crane!

Marjorie escutou atentamente a voz de Ipcs, felizmente livre da gagueira; pertinho do ouvido, era como se ele estivesse lhe sussurrando a resposta...

-A avessania pode diminuir e passar o crescimento para o lado contrário. Se estiver enterrada quando isso acontecer, a planta acaba morrendo, não encontrando espaço para crescer sob a terra. Por isso, é preciso ficar atento a qualquer diferença no tamanho da muda. Se olhar e notar que a planta está mais miudinha, deve-se aguardar porque o processo contrário começa em questão de horas. É preciso, então, plantá-la novamente.

Mione olhou para as amigas. Joyce, Alone, Lanísia e Serena piscavam admiradas.

-Correto. Dez pontos para a Lufa-Lufa.

Os colegas da Lufa-Lufa, tão desacostumados a receberem pontos – principalmente em uma aula onde Hermione Granger estava presente – comemoraram com palmas. Marjorie sorriu timidamente.

Mione respirou fundo.

-Preciso de concentração... – suspirou, apertando os olhos.

Preparou-se para dar a próxima resposta, mas algo no lado de fora da estufa fez com que esquecesse a grande necessidade de ser a melhor. Aaron Raccer, cujo curativo feito por Madame Pomfrey continuava na testa, caminhava para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, puxando um unicórnio por uma corda. O unicórnio não estava disposto a acompanhá-lo, de modo que Aaron precisava fazer esforço para puxá-lo e convencê-lo. A visão de seus braços fortes, retesados no esforço, com os músculos juvenis saltados, atraiu Mione. Ela sentiu a pulsação se acelerar...

A face estava ainda mais máscula, bruta, na luta contra a indisposição do unicórnio. Ela viu os dentes luminosos morderem o lábio inferior, ornados pelo belo cavanhaque...

Depois voltou aos braços. E às mãos, agarradas à corda, mãos grandes e fortes, com veias saltadas. Mesmo através do vidro ela conseguiu registrar que ele estava molhadinho de suor...

-Acorda, Mione! – pediu Joyce, empurrando-a.

Mione desequilibrou-se e caiu de cara num vaso cheio de terra. Os colegas caíram na gargalhada.

Ruborizada, ela aceitou o pano oferecido por Joyce.

-Ah, foi mal, amiga, mas estava muito óbvio o que você estava pensando! Se _Rony percebesse..._

Mione olhou para o namorado; ele fingiu assustar-se com seu rosto sujo de terra, mas o sorriso que Mione lhe lançou de volta era cheio de constrangimento, e não humor. Limpando-se, ela olhou brevemente para o exterior da estufa. O barulho lá dentro havia chamado a atenção de Aaron, que não puxava mais o animal e acenou para ela. Mione ignorou e, rapidamente, voltou a concentrar-se na aula.

-Pode responder agora, Srta Crane – pediu Sprout. – O tombo da Srta Granger acabou atrapalhando a sua resposta.

-Como eu ia dizendo, professora, o chá de avessania pode curar problemas de crescimento, de peso e até mesmo queda de cabelo. Muitos bruxos enriquecem com o cultivo de avessania, comercializada ilegalmente para os trouxas com rótulos de essências milagrosas.

-Muito bem! – Sprout bateu palminhas. – Vinte pontos para a Lufa-Lufa, pela sabedoria da colega de vocês!

Marjorie foi ovacionada com mais entusiasmo do que a primeira vez.

O resto da aula foi uma tortura para Hermione. Além de culpar-se pela maneira como admirou Aaron, tinha que agüentar Sprout fazendo perguntas diretamente a Marjorie (perguntas sempre respondidas corretamente). No final da aula, a adulação atingiu o ápice; Sprout citou Marjorie como um exemplo a ser seguido por todos os alunos do sétimo ano.

Quando o sinal tocou, Mione foi a primeira a sair da estufa. Rony saiu correndo para acompanhá-la.

-Está nervosa pela preferência da Sprout pender para o lado da esquisitona da Marjorie – não era uma pergunta; Rony a conhecia muito bem.

-Sim. É estranho demais... E _irritante._ Do nada, a garota apagada começa a se destacar...

-É fim da nossa vida escolar, Mione, acho que ela cismou de se esforçar só agora. O Baile de Formatura também pode tê-la empolgado. As notas vão garantir pontos!

-Pois é! Um péssimo momento para eu começar a ficar dispersa nas aulas...

Ele franziu a testa e fez Mione perceber que tinha falado demais.

-Por que está se distraindo assim?

-Ah... é a expectativa com o fim do ano letivo... os N.I.E.M.s... Só isso... – ela beijou-o. – Pode reparar, fiquei num estado de nervos tão destrutivo que até critiquei a garota que salvou a minha vida no trem... Droga, preciso ser menos invejosa.

-Não é invejosa. Só quer ser a melhor aluna. E preservar esse posto – ele riu.

-Hoje à noite vou estudar com as meninas, na sala comunal. Quer se juntas a nós?

-Minhas notas também poderão fazer a diferença na hora de vencermos o baile, por isso, sim, eu vou estudar com vocês hoje.

-Ótimo, ficaremos bem juntinhos.

Ela o beijou novamente, apertando-lhe o braço. Mas os braços que queria tocar não estavam ali...

* * *

No dia seguinte, o ótimo desempenho de Marjorie nas aulas prosseguiu. Era fácil perceber isso, mesmo sem estar presente nas aulas, porque os alunos da Lufa-lufa não paravam de comentar sobre a responsável pelo aumento da pontuação no Campeonato das Casas. A ampulheta com a pontuação da Lufa-lufa enchera-se de tal forma que, no final do dia, eles saltaram do último para o segundo lugar, só perdendo para a Grifinória.

Hermione, por sua vez, não conseguia manter o bom desempenho. Perdia-se em pensamentos calorosos envolvendo Aaron Raccer, a sensação de culpa assolando-a, o amor por Rony duelando com seus desejos carnais.

A noite chegou e as Encalhadas prepararam-se para se separar por algumas horas. No dormitório, Lanísia vestiu-se com o suéter que mais detestava e uma calça jeans desbotada. Diante do espelho, arrepiou os longos cabelos escuros, utilizando os dedos.

-O que está tentando fazer? – perguntou Alone. – Ficar tão feia até que consiga quebrar o espelho?

-Não. Só quero ir para a detenção mais feia que eu puder. Quero minar o desejo do Augusto com uma aparência desagradável.

-Será que é possível mesmo quebrar um espelho se a pessoa for muito feia? – perguntou Serena.

-Por que acha que eu não deixo você usar meus espelhos? – indagou Alone, fazendo piadinha.

-Para que eu não veja que ele já está trincado de tanto ver seu reflexo – respondeu Serena.

Alone levantou-se da beira da cama.

-Eu não quebro espelhos! – empurrou Lanísia e posicionou-se diante do espelho oval. – Viu?

PAF!

Ela saltou para trás quando o vidro se partiu, os cacos espalhando-se pelo chão.

-Oh! Não... – Alone recuou com a mão no coração. – Sou horrível! Viram? Viram o poder da minha feiúra? Não basta ser feia! Sou destruidora!

Ela desabou sobre a cama, respirando aceleradamente. As amigas se entreolharam; _Alone estava mesmo fazendo uma cena por causa daquilo?_

-Alone...

-Não, Lanísia. Não fale nada! Nem olhe pra mim! Talvez minha feiúra também pode matar...

-Você não quebrou o espelho... – disse Joyce, mas foi interrompida.

-Não?? Eu _estourei _o espelho! Sou horrível. Daqui a pouco vou andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts e as janelas vão se explodir à minha passagem...

-Alone, fui _eu _quem estourou o espelho – informou Mione, sentando-se ao lado da garota e apertando seu ombro.

Alone parou de choramingar e olhou para ela.

-Foi a _sua_ feiúra que ele captou?

-_Não_... mas não gostei da sua sugestão – reclamou Mione. – Executei um feitiço enquanto você estava de costas. Era só uma brincadeira!

Alone deu um tapa na perna da garota.

-Que brincadeira de mau gosto, mané! Isso não se faz!

-Pensei que ia achar engraçado – explicou-se Mione. – Você sempre é tão segura de si. Não ia acreditar que o espelho tinha se partido por sua causa... Bom, foi o que achei que aconteceria...

-Nós também – comentou Lanísia por todas as outras. – Você conhece tão bem sua beleza, sua atração, sua personalidade única.

Alone concordou.

-Sim, tem razão. Mas não me critique, Lanísia, e nenhuma de vocês – ela levantou-se para terminar de se arrumar.

Serena abriu sua mala, analisou as peças e reclamou com Mione:

-Poxa, Mione, é preciso mesmo usar roupas escuras?

-Sim – confirmou Mione, terminando de vestir um suéter preto. – Essa estratégia nos manterá camufladas na noite. Se Rebecca tiver o mínimo vislumbre de que está sendo seguida, e que as pessoas que a seguem são duas Encalhadas, damos adeus à esperança de descobrir alguma coisa.

-Daqui a pouco ela sai – informou Lanísia, consultando o relógio.

-Ela já sabe que não abriremos o grupo de ajuda hoje – disse Mione. – Eu avisei a ela. Mas ainda assim irá a Hogsmeade, ela é freguesa assídua do Lorenzo´s.

-Vão segui-las do castelo até lá?

-Não, Joyce. Eu e Serena sairemos antes da hora. Ficamos escondidas perto da entrada do povoado e passamos a acompanhar Rebecca.

-Se ela encontrar-se com o Ted, nós confirmarmos a teoria – disse Serena, vestindo o sutiã.

-A _lingerie _não precisa ser escura – avisou Mione. – Ou você pretende tirar a roupa pra segui-la?

-Vai saber aonde aquela mulher vai entrar, não é? Ela já dança na Mansão Lingüiça, pode freqüentar lugares piores...

-Ah, querida, pior que a Mansão Lingüiça, só mesmo o fã-clube Pênis Forever – riu Mione. Viu que Joyce não gostou da brincadeira. – Opa, desculpe, amiga.

-É um clube de muito respeito, sabia? Devia visitá-lo primeiro antes de formar uma opinião!

-Não, Mione conhece outro dia, eu é que vou com você – disse Alone. – Ninguém vai tomar meu lugar! Tem um encontro entre mãe e filha pra acontecer.

-Só na sua família mesmo pra ter reunião de pais e filhos num lugar de adoração ao falo – zombou Lanísia. Desviou-se dos tapas de Alone, saltando duas camas, e parou à porta. – Vou para a detenção. Acho que já fiquei feia o suficiente. Nos vemos mais tarde!

Ela desceu até a sala comunal. Cumprimentou alguns colegas enquanto passava:

-Oi, Dino! Oi, Simas!

-Uau, Lanísia, como você está gostosa! – elogiou Dino, encarando seus seios sem a menor cerimônia.

-Ah, não pode estar falando sério! – ela reclamou, frustrada. – Esse suéter diminui meus seios!

-Podem parecer pequenos, mas é o par de montinhos mais lindo que eu já vi – comentou Simas, lambendo os lábios.

-Droga. Não adiantou nada... – ela suspirou, sentindo os olhares cobiçosos de outros rapazes que estavam na sala comunal. Aparentemente, seu visual "largado" não causava repulsa, e sim interesse. – Bom, não dá mais tempo de me trocar... Boa noite, garotos!

Ela deixou a sala comunal e rumou até a sala onde teria lugar a sua detenção. _Arrastou-se_ até lá, na verdade, porque perdera o ânimo. Era evidente que Augusto também não se importaria com seu visual. Colocar na cabeça dele os riscos de agarrar-se dentro da escola? Ela já estava desistindo disso...

Diante da sala do professor, ela bateu.

Augusto abriu uma fresta. Por ela surgiu sua mão, que segurava uma taça de vinho. A sala às suas costas estava escura.

-Pode entrar – ele informou, recuando e deixando uma passagem para ela.

-Augusto... O que... O que está aprontando? Por que está tudo escuro?

-É só a sua detenção... – respondeu a voz matreira do professor.

-Não... Tem algo diferente... Está tudo apagado... Aaaah!

Augusto abriu a porta e puxou-a para dentro da escuridão. Trancou-a e, com um movimento da varinha, acendeu inúmeras velas, trazendo a luz para dentro da sala.

Lanísia ofegou com o que viu.

Rosas espalhavam-se pelo chão, cobrindo-o de ponta a ponta. O doce aroma penetrou em seus pulmões, tocando seu coração e roubando-lhe o fôlego. Os castiçais dourados estavam postos em cada canto da sala, as chamas das velas emprestando um fulgor dourado à cena. As velas também pareciam desprender um aroma de rosas. Lanísia fechou os olhos, absorvendo aquela essência...

De repente, sentiu o cheiro adocicado de vinho. Abriu os olhos. Augusto, parado diante dela, oferecia-lhe a taça.

-Conhece professor mais bondoso do que eu? Acredite, não existe detenção tão boa quanto esta... Vai recusar e não ser uma boa aluna?

Encarando os olhos de Augusto, ela tirou a taça da mão dele e deixou-a sobre uma prateleira.

-Há uma hierarquia escolar que precisa ser obedecida – sussurrou Lanísia. – Professor manda, eu obedeço... – ela deslizou os lábios sobre os dele. – O perfume... sua presença... drenaram a minha resistência...

-E o vermelho das rosas...

-A cor do amor... Vermelho-Lanísia... – ela mordeu a orelha dele, de leve, e depois foi à porta.

-Vai sair?

-Não – ela experimentou e girou a maçaneta. – Só verificar se está trancada... E que comece a nossa detenção.

* * *

Marjorie sentou-se no largo peitoril da janela do dormitório e apanhou uma das folhas da cópia do diário de Hermione. Concentrada, lia sobre a rotina de monitora...

"_É prazeroso organizar os alunos, ter um distintivo que leva ao respeito e à admiração de muitos. Sempre me recordo dos grandes bruxos que já carregaram o distintivo de monitor, o que indica o brilhantismo necessário para conquistá-lo! Será que é o anúncio de um futuro promissor? Acredito que sim!"._

Havia palavras importantíssimas naquele relato. Respeito... Admiração... Brilhantismo... Tudo levando a um futuro promissor. Marjorie buscava tudo isso. Queria ser monitora.

Ela olhou para o céu estrelado. Como tornar-se monitora da Lufa-lufa de uma hora para outra? Estava se tornando a melhor aluna da casa, mas já era tarde para tomar posse de um distintivo.

"_A não ser que, subitamente, seja preciso uma nova monitora"._

Era esse o caminho. Mas como tirar o cargo de uma monitora?

Precisava considerar com cuidado a questão... Olhou para a lua crescente, que iniciava seu ciclo naquela noite. A Magia do Aprisionamento fora executada na lua nova; a mudança significava que o prazo para que as qualidades das garotas se perdessem para sempre começava _agora._ Quando a lua nova retornasse, completando o ciclo lunar, as qualidades roubadas desapareceriam...

Lembrou-se dos dois dias magníficos que teve. Os elogios às respostas precisas; a euforia dos colegas diante de seu desempenho. Ela era popular! Era _alguém_, pela primeira vez na vida!

Recordou que, no dia anterior, na aula de Sprout, só conseguiu responder à segunda pergunta antes de Hermione porque ela distraíra-se com Aaron Raccer.

Hermione Granger estava _cobiçando outro homem. _Fruto da fidelidade roubada é claro! Estava enfraquecendo Mione, como Ted previra; e não seria a fraqueza de Hermione também uma vantagem para ela?

A aula de Sprout provou que sim. Seria muito mais fácil ser a nova Hermione se ela estivesse incompleta. De olho na lua crescente, Marjorie tomou a decisão sobre qual caminho seguir: _ia contrariar as vontades da mãe._

Subitamente, lembrou-se de que havia marcado de conversarem através da lareira da sala comunal. Levantou-se de um salto. A sala comunal estava vazia devido à hora do jantar. Marjorie sentou-se diante do fogo e, num piscar de olhos, a cabeça de Mégan Crane flutuava diante dela.

-Por que ainda não recebi os frascos com os fragmentos das almas?

Marjorie nem pestanejou para responder:

-Eu não vou enviá-los a você.

-Como?

-Não quero que elas recuperem as qualidades perdidas... – ela fitou as próprias mãos, vacilando; ainda sofria o peso do olhar da mãe, mesmo à distância. – Preciso que uma delas continue dessa forma.

-Não seja ridícula... Sabe que eu preciso de todas as cinco para ajudar o seu irmão.

-Claro, o seu _favorito – _seus olhos ficaram úmidos de rancor, mas ela forçou-se a não despregá-los do rosto envolto pelas labaredas. –Pois saiba que essa magia vai me ajudar a provar que posso ser tão boa quanto ele...

-Você... vai... me... enviar... esses... FRASCOS! – berrou Mégan.

-NÃO VOU!

-Eu preciso desses frascos para...

Ela viu quando a cabeça da mãe se entortou. Desapareceu em seguida.

* * *

Na cabana, bem longe de Hogwarts, Mégan era erguida pela força bruta de Ted Bacon.

-Por quê você precisa tanto desses frascos? Hein?

Ele apertou com mais força o pescoço da bruxa.

-Existe algo sobre a Magia do Aprisionamento que eu não saiba? RESPONDA! RESPONDA DE UMA VEZ!!

Seus olhos irados tinham um brilho assassino; ser enganado era inadmissível para Ted Bacon.

* * *

**N/A: Esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho mais pra sair, mas espero que entendam; provas, correria, feriado, etc. A visita ao fã-clube, Mione e Serena seguindo Rebecca e outras emoções no próximo capítulo! Obrigado por tudo, pelo apoio, pelas reviews. Sem palavras pra agradecer! Desculpem pelos eventuais erros de digitação, mas acabam passando na minha pressa pra atualizar assim que termino de escrever. Obrigado pela compreensão. Ah! Parabéns, Brino! hehehe. Não esqueci! Valeu!  
**

Pensei que conser


	10. O alvo errado

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_**O alvo errado**_

_Cercadas por loucuras..._

**-Puxa, acho que andaram estimulando essa estátua aí...**

**-Vai ficar vestida?**

_...mas também por muitos inimigos..._

**-Que interessante. Justamente a que mais odeio?**

_...qualquer erro pode custar muito caro..._

**-Divirta-se.**

_

* * *

_

Mégan negou:

-Não, não estou escondendo nada, Ted...

Ele largou o pescoço da bruxa, lançando-a ao chão. Mégan desabou com um grunhido de dor.

-Então qual é o interesse em ter os frascos com você? Hein? – Ted chutou uma cadeira, que perdeu um dos pés com um estalo de madeira sendo partida. – Me disse que para a magia funcionar só é preciso que as garotas não recuperem as qualidades perdidas! E, se estou lembrado, a _sua filha_ teria de preservar os frascos até que o ciclo lunar se completasse!

-Isso mesmo – confirmou Mégan, apoiando-se nos móveis para levantar-se. – Só pensei que os frascos ficariam mais seguros aqui, longe das meninas...

Ted avançou e ergueu-a novamente, dessa vez utilizando a gola da blusa para tirá-la do chão.

-Elas descobriram sobre a Magia do Aprisionamento?

-Não...

-Sua filha está querendo entregar os frascos a elas? Não teve sangue-frio suficiente para mutilar a alma das coleguinhas de escola?

-Marjorie é mais fria do que eu e você... somados.

A declaração da mulher era verdadeira; Ted reconheceu a verdade nas pupilas dilatadas. A mulher pensava mesmo aquilo da filha, e Ted reconheceu um certo respeito na declaração. Ou temor...

Ele soltou-a, mas sem usar a força física para arremessá-la outra vez.

-Então por que não deixá-la com os frascos?

Mégan sacudiu os ombros.

-Precaução. Você mesmo disse que essas garotas são espertas, que conseguiram até mandá-lo para a cadeia. Mais cedo ou mais tarde elas podem descobrir o que foi feito...

-Nem mesmo elas podem chegar até a sua filha – sibilou Ted. – É impossível ligar Marjorie a mim. A não ser que ela mesma contasse, mas, como você disse, sua filha tem frieza suficiente para seguir em frente, de modo que não consigo imaginar como as garotas colocariam as mãos nos frascos.

-Ainda assim, eu acho...

-Você acha que é melhor os frascos ficarem por aqui – Ted completou a frase, sorrindo desdenhosamente. – Quanto cuidado! Não sabia que me considerava tanto para se preocupar com a magia mais do que eu, o grande interessado... – ele pegou uma colher de pau que estava mergulhada num caldeirão e começou a mexer o líquido. – A não ser, volto a insistir, que existam interesses obscuros que eu desconheça.

Mégan vacilou o olhar.

-Não estou entendendo...

-Vamos supor que, ao contrário do que eu penso, não serei o único beneficiado pela Magia do Aprisionamento – ele mexeu a poção. – Que naquele líquido maldito borbulhassem interesses próprios da bruxa que o preparou.

Mégan estremeceu, e antes que pudesse se recompor, Ted registrou o tremor. Ele olhou para as janelas da cabana.

-Estranho... Não senti nenhuma corrente de ar frio percorrendo a cabana... Você sentiu, Mégan? Acho que sim. Tremendo desse jeito... – ele largou a colher de pau e aproximou-se da bruxa, sério. – Não sou seu filho, seu sobrinho, nem mesmo um primo distante, e no entanto, está tão aflita em pensar que a magia não funcione... Ah, não sou de cair em ladainhas ou falsos sentimentalismos. Sei que existe algo velado em sua preocupação. Não faço idéia do que possa ser, mas torço para que não me prejudique, e deve entrar nessa torcida também, afinal a minha ira não resulta em boa coisa.

Ele deu dois tapinhas leves no rosto de Mégan.

-Estou de olho em você.

Ted deixou a cabana em seguida. Mégan largou-se numa cadeira, e permaneceu parada e quieta por vários minutos. Depois se levantou para agarrar-se ao espelho. Ele sempre lhe transmitia uma sensação de conforto.

-Vai dar tudo certo. Ele não pode mudar mais nada... Quando souber que foi enganado, já será tarde demais... Já estará destruído.

Mas Ted não dormia no ponto.

Enquanto Mégan abraçava-se ao espelho e prendia-se em sua confiança de que tudo aconteceria como o previsto, Ted decidia ir até Hogsmeade.

Precisava de um aliado verdadeiro dentro de Hogwarts. Alguém que não lhe passasse a insegurança que agora sentia em Marjorie Crane. E, acima de tudo, que odiasse cada uma das Encalhadas.

* * *

Joyce e Alone aparataram perto da casa onde aconteciam as reuniões sigilosas do clube Pênis Forever. Seguindo as orientações de Joyce, as duas usavam blusas de capuz para preservar a identidade.

-Parece até que estamos indo à reunião de alguma seita maluca – reclamou Alone. – Esse capuz é muito incômodo!

-Todas as penisitas chegam assim. Se forem seguidas por alguém e questionadas a respeito do que acontece lá dentro, podem dar uma desculpa aceitável. Elas são muito cuidadosas. Não é possível aparatar dentro da casa.

-Existe uma senha para permitir a entrada, não é?

-Isso. Não me recordo qual é, mas podemos convencê-las a abrir...

-Eu sei qual é! – exclamou Alone, enquanto passavam pelos portões cinzentos da propriedade.

-Sabe direitinho? Cada palavra??

-Sim! Jamais esqueci! – dito isso, a euforia fez com que ela puxasse Joyce para a porta da casa. Ela deu duas batidas na porta e uma voz questionou do outro lado:

-Qual é a senha?

-"Pênis, pintão, do meu coração,

variado em cores, tamanhos, formatos,

anatômico ou chato, redondo, envergado,

és o símbolo do macho, aqui cultuado,

seu poder e encanto, sempre exaltado,

sou penisita e vou valorizá-lo,

órgão querido, órgão amado".

-É, é isso aí! – exclamou a voz masculina do outro lado da porta, abrindo-a para que as garotas passassem.

Joyce olhava para Alone com o queixo caído.

-Não posso acreditar! Como... Como conseguiu decorar todas as palavras de acesso?

-Mamãe sempre as cantou para mim antes de dormir – disse Alone. – Era minha cantiga de ninar favorita!

-Vão entrar ou ficar conversando aí fora? – perguntou o porteiro, impaciente.

Joyce e Alone entraram e viram que estavam na sala da residência. Muitas estátuas decoravam o ambiente; homens e mulheres esculpidos sem roupa.

-Belas estátuas – elogiou Alone.

-A madame tem muito orgulho de todas elas. Só não se conforma das estátuas masculinas estarem com o falo em repouso.

-Seria um escândalo! – exclamou Alone, recebendo um beliscão de Joyce.

O porteiro de fato a olhou com cara de poucos amigos antes de encaminhá-las para um canto da sala. Ele afastou uma tapeçaria e revelou uma estátua escondida.

-Ela queria que todas fossem assim.

Essa estátua parecia-se muito com as outras, mas a diferença estava na virilha; Joyce comentou:

-Puxa, acho que andaram estimulando essa estátua aí...

-Ele deve ter se excitado com as estátuas nuas do outro cômodo – disse Alone, parando de rir quando viu que era fuzilada pelos olhos do porteiro.

-Foi uma estátua especialmente encomendada pela madame. O clube está oculto na parede atrás dela.

-O que precisamos fazer pra entrar lá?

-Apertem o pênis.

Joyce estendeu a mão e agarrou o falo do porteiro por cima da calça, apertando com força. O pobre homem gemeu e xingou.

-O meu não... – ofegou. – O da _estátua_...

-Oh... Desculpe... – disse Joyce, soltando o porteiro, que tombou de pernas arriadas no chão. Ele contorceu-se de dor, soltando uma profusão de palavrões.

-Como pôde ser tão lerda, Joyce?

-Achei que fosse alguma espécie de suborno indecente! No estilo "peguem no meu 'amigão', me excitem e eu deixo vocês passarem"!

-Se isso fosse verdade, e todas pegassem nele assim, o cara já estaria com o pinto inflamado, mané.

Elas esperaram que o porteiro se livrasse do acesso de dor. Quando ele conseguiu se levantar, Alone olhou receosa para o falo da estátua.

-Aperta você, Joyce.

-Que frescura, Alone! Você já pegou em um antes!

-Não na frente dos outros!

-Ah, tá bom! Por acaso sou eu que tenho dois namorados?

-É diferente...

-Se não apertarem isso logo, vou pedir para que se retirem... – informou o porteiro.

-Tudo bem, eu aperto... – disse Alone, fazendo uma expressão de nojo. Seus dedos trêmulos seguraram o falo ereto de pedra. Ela sequer olhava para a estátua.

-Isso é um desrespeito! – reclamou o porteiro. – Onde já se viu uma ofensa tão grande?

Joyce o olhou, confusa.

-Sua... sua amiga demonstra total desrespeito ao amado pênis. Devia perder o título de penisita. Pega nele com _nojo_...

-Pegue nisso direito, Alone!

-Nisso?? – indagou o porteiro, ofendido.

-Não... É... Pegue no tão _lindo fofinho cuti-cuti_ pênis da estátua! Saiba que... – Joyce ficou séria. – É uma honra.

-Sim. Claro... – Alone agarrou com vontade e apertou com força.

A estátua soltou um gemido:

-Ui... Aaaaah....

Alone tirou a mão, depressa, olhando para a estátua com os olhos arregalados, imaginando que veria uma expressão de prazer. "Devo estar ficando louca", pensou.

A estátua revelou um corredor estreito e curto. Joyce e Alone avançaram rapidamente, antes que o porteiro cismasse novamente com a demora. O corredor terminava numa sala ampla e retangular. No centro da sala, havia uma passarela que conduzia ao palco. O fundo do palco era coberto por uma cortina; nela via-se o nome do clube, PÊNIS FOREVER, bordado em amarelo.

-Chegamos... – murmurou Alone, impressionada.

De ambos os lados da passarela, cadeiras eram dispostas para acomodar as mulheres. Joyce e Alone permaneceram paradas, hesitantes, sem saber aonde ir.

-Parece que alguma coisa está para começar – disse Alone à amiga.

-Sim. Deve ser algum desfile de bilongas.

-Mamãe não perderia um desfile desses – falou Alone, com tanta naturalidade que só mesmo Joyce para não olhá-la com estranheza. – Ela deve estar em algum lugar...

-ALONE! ALONE! – elas ouviram uma voz e logo localizaram a mãe de Alone; a bruxa ergueu-se de sua cadeira e se aproximava da filha.

A mãe de Alone não era nem um pouco discreta. Usava colares e pulseiras dourados, roupas curtas e coladas no corpo. Os cabelos eram alisados em excesso, formando uma chapa escura que escorria por seus ombros. Ela abraçou a filha e depois cumprimentou Joyce.

-Oi, Sra Bernard – cumprimentou Joyce.

-Oh, não, sem formalidades, chuchu! Me chame sempre pelo nome, não se esqueça!

-Claro. Christtinnah.

-Com dois T, dois N e um H no final! – comemorou Christtinnah Bernard, orgulhosa. – Nome de diva!! Você noivou mesmo, Joyce?

-Sim – Joyce mostrou o anel.

-Nossa, que anel mais lindo!! – ela deu pulinhos de excitação; Joyce acabou acompanhando-a. – Divas!! Somos _divas!!_

Alone pigarreou.

-Mamãe, vai ter algum desfile?

-Ah, sim, e hoje é um desfile muito especial. Conseguimos peças com curvaturas diferenciadas.

-Fala das bilongas como se falasse de roupas – observou Alone.

-Mas elas não acabam "vestindo" a gente? – questionou Christtinnah. – Minha "danada", por exemplo, se sente peladinha quanto não tem uma bilonga pra cobri-la.

-Mamãe, eu estou aqui, não se esqueça – lembrou Alone, corando.

-Ingrata – reclamou Christtinnah. – Se não gostasse tanto de vestir a amiguinha você não teria nascido.

-Em momentos como este eu penso que não seria tão ruim se a sua amiguinha fosse adepta do _nudismo._

A iluminação se apagou, deixando apenas um conjunto de luzes focando a passarela. O desfile estava prestes a começar.

-Preciso me adiantar, meninas, vou abrir o desfile hoje à noite – disse Christtinnah, rodando diante das garotas para exibir sua roupa. – Como estou?

-Diva!! – exclamou Joyce, e dessa vez Alone também acompanhou a mãe nos pulinhos de animação. – Somos _divas!_

-Gosto de ver como contagio você quando estou por perto, Joyce – falou Christtinnah, ajeitando o decote e empinando o bumbum antes de subir na passarela. Assim, provocante, ela se aproximou do microfone, que a aguardava suspenso no ar.

Quando se sentaram em uma das poltronas da frente, no lado esquerdo da passarela, Alone pôde enxergar melhor o microfone. Tapando a boca com a mão, perguntou à Joyce:

-Eu estou enxergando mal ou o microfone tem formato de bilonga também?

-Ele _é _uma bilonguinha de mentira. Uma bilonga sonora – explicou Joyce, sorridente. – Agora silêncio, o desfile vai começar.

Christtinnah iniciou a locução:

-Boa noite, penisitas! Abro aqui a exibição desta noite. Lembro a todas que o tema do nosso desfile é "Os Encurvadinhos". Uma seleção criteriosa foi feita por mim e pelas diretoras do clube para não permitir fraudes. Garantimos que todos são curvados naturalmente.

-Como pode ter certeza disso? – questionou Alone à Joyce, mas a pergunta saiu tão alta que a mãe da garota a escutou e, para piorar, respondeu-a.

-Seleção manual – Christtinnah lambeu um dedo. – Mas chega de papo e vamos conferir os nossos modelos da noite!

Alone só teve um vislumbre do homem vestido com um manto escuro, de máscara no rosto, e do furo no manto que deixava de fora apenas a "parte" admirada pelas penisitas, antes de esconder os olhos com as mãos.

-Joyce, ele está mais excitado que a estátua lá fora! Minha nossa, que _vergonha..._

-Eu estou adorando – a voz de Joyce estava cheia de animação. – Silêncio, quero me ater aos detalhes!

Christtinnah começou a narrar, enquanto o modelo andava de um lado para o outro:

-Na passarela, modelo anatômico, com ligeira curvatura para a esquerda. Ideal para mulheres que procuram rapidez, mas qualidade. Atinge a velocidade de 70 idas e vindas por minuto, se for devidamente estimulado.

-Ele é um robô? – perguntou Alone à Joyce.

-Claro que não.

-70 idas e vindas por minuto?? Deve ser uma máquina, mané! Estão "vendendo" o cara? – ela ainda estava com os olhos escondidos.

-Não seja boba, Alone. É só uma propaganda daquilo que podemos ver daqui...

-Eu não quero ver _nada... _Já acabou?

-Não, aí vem o próximo modelo!

Alone espiou os rostos das mulheres presentes. Algumas chegavam a se debruçar na passarela para ter uma melhor visão. Ela respirou fundo, arrependida de ter se oferecido para acompanhar Joyce. O pior era saber que seria preciso acompanhar o desfile até o fim.

* * *

Na sala de Augusto, coberta por pétalas de rosas vermelhas, o professor tirou a camisa. Lanísia tocou-lhe o peito e deu uma mordidinha em um mamilo.

-Isso... É essa a garota que eu estava procurando e parecia não mais existir...

-Impossível não me soltar aqui, tão segura com você – disse ela, cheirando a pele do professor. – É incrível. Mesmo entre o aroma das rosas, o cheiro do seu corpo, tão másculo, é o mais delicioso que existe. Me arrepia inteirinha.

Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, subindo as mãos pelas costas da garota.

-É, posso sentir o quanto está arrepiada...

-Não esqueci a promessa que me fez durante a aula... – ela deu uma mordida perto do umbigo, as mãos apertando o traseiro de Augusto por cima da calça.

-Vai querer me secar?

-Sim, quero explorá-lo à vontade – ela endireitou-se para fitá-lo nos olhos.

-Não acha que para me secar eu preciso estar molhadinho? Ou será que estou enganado?

-Já pensei nisso, professor – disse Lanísia, caminhando até a prateleira onde havia deixado a taça de vinho. Mostrou a Augusto, seu sorriso sapeca levando-o a suspirar; _como sentiu falta daquela expressão atrevida. _– Topa tomar um banho de vinho tinto?

-Se você vai me secar, aceito qualquer coisa.

Ela desceu a mão até a braguilha da calça de Augusto e acariciou o membro do professor.

-Tire tudo então.

-Será um alívio me livrar dessas roupas – disse Augusto, descendo a calça e a cueca enquanto Lanísia assistia a tudo, sentada em uma cadeira com as pernas cruzadas, sorvendo goles do vinho. – Elas não conseguem conter o meu desejo, como você pode ver com os próprios olhos.

Lanísia olhou para a intimidade pulsante de Augusto, sorridente.

-E olha que só estamos no começo da nossa detenção... – ela largou a taça e levantou-se. Começou a circular o corpo do professor, contemplando-o por inteiro. – Sua virilidade é tão intensa que é visível só pelo olhar... Eu sinto-a até mesmo percorrendo o ar que o envolve.

-Já se satisfez com isso?

-Jamais – ela arranhou o peitoral do professor com a ponta da unha. – Deite-se sobre as rosas.

Augusto fez o que Lanísia lhe pediu. Ela acompanhava atentamente cada movimento dele.

-É incrível ter um espetáculo como você me esperando.

-Venha logo pra cá – ele convidou-a, mordendo o lábio. – Deixe a brincadeira com o vinho para depois...

Ela pegou a garrafa e encheu a taça.

-Hum-hum... Temos bastante tempo para preencher, e quero usá-lo muito bem.

-Vai ficar vestida? – ele perguntou, fingindo-se decepcionado.

-Quem tomará um banho será você, não eu.

Ela pegou o lenço guardado na calça de Augusto e, com a taça e o lenço nas mãos, sentou-se sobre as pétalas de rosas. Augusto fez menção de agarrá-la, mas Lanísia desvencilhou-se, entornando um pouco de vinho sobre as coxas dele. Ela aspirou o odor da bebida misturado com o cheiro da pele. Em seguida, passou o lenço e secou-o com leves movimentos circulares.

Augusto ofegou e seu corpo inteiro deu um solavanco repentino, surpreso com os movimentos das mãos de Lanísia.

-Estava certa – ele disse, sentindo o vinho escorrer por seu peitoral e deslizar suavemente em direção ao umbigo. – O banho foi uma ótima idéia.

-Chegou a duvidar disso? Eu sei muito bem _onde_ tocá-lo, _como_ tocá-lo. É por isso que você me quer tanto.

-Tão nova e tão experiente...

-Digamos que o _material_ ajuda – ela sussurrou, o lenço em suas mãos descrevendo círculos enquanto o vinho desaparecia do peitoral do professor.

Lanísia percorreu assim todo o corpo de Augusto, secando-o nos pés, nas costas, no pescoço, cada canto coberto por vinho sendo estimulado por suas mãos precisas. Propositalmente, Lanísia deixou a intimidade do professor por último. Ele gemeu com mais intensidade ao sentir as gotas de vinho caírem ali.

-Agora você acaba comigo...

-Não é bem assim – ela sorriu, secando-o, envolvendo o membro de Augusto com a mão e movendo o lenço para cima e para baixo; Augusto fechou os olhos, dominado pelo prazer.

Lanísia parou. Augusto abriu os olhos e viu-a de pé, jogando o lenço para o lado.

-Não vai continuar?

-A brincadeira acabou – anunciou, tirando a roupa. Nua, ela debruçou-se sobre o corpo de Augusto. – Agora é _você_ que vai acabar comigo.

Ela deixou o corpo deslizar sobre a intimidade do professor, sentando-se sobre ele. Augusto posicionou as mãos ao lado do quadril da jovem.

-Voltamos à hierarquia tradicional, então? _Eu_ comando a situação??

-Você nunca deixa de comandar.

Ele começou a movimentar-se, ainda deitado no chão, tendo Lanísia debruçada sobre ele. Todo o corpo de Lanísia tremia a cada investida do professor. Os gemidos e urros delirantes misturaram-se. Augusto admirava o corpo de Lanísia, os seios movendo-se conforme ele investia, e tal visão o fazia agir com mais desejo e intensidade cada vez que arremetia para dentro dela.

Chegaram ao ápice minutos depois, mas não foi o fim da detenção. Augusto estava insaciável, o desejo não havia recuado um milímetro sequer mesmo depois de terem se amado. Ele então deitou Lanísia sobre as pétalas, abriu suas pernas e penetrou-a novamente.

Agarrados e unidos num só corpo, concluíam juntos que não havia detenção como aquela...

* * *

Hermione e Serena estavam escondidas atrás de um grupo de árvores que cercavam a entrada para Hogsmeade. Mione mantinha a atenção na estrada, aguardando o momento que Rebecca apareceria. Serena, por outro lado, remexia-se inquieta.

Mione procurava ignorá-la, mas a movimentação frenética finalmente fez sua paciência atingir o limite.

-Qual é o problema, Serena? Está com pulgas no corpo?

-Não... Só me sinto desconfortável com essa roupa toda preta. Parece até que estamos indo a um funeral... Não entendo porque eu preciso usar luvas, toca e óculos escuros! E ainda tem essa gola da blusa que tem que ficar erguida... – ela mexeu na gola.

-Sua pele e o cabelo dourado são muito chamativos, precisa escondê-los. Você parece um fantasma de tão branca que é! Se Rebecca olhasse para trás ia pensar que estava sendo seguida por uma assombração!

-E ela não vai estranhar nem um pouco ao olhar para uma pessoa vestida desse jeito numa noite de calor!

-Faremos de tudo para não sermos vistas, já disse, com disfarce ou não! Agora, fique quieta, tem alguém vindo.

Era Rebecca. A mulher passou pelo esconderijo das meninas, que se espremeram contra o tronco de uma das árvores até que ela se distanciasse alguns metros. Quando sentiu que já seria seguro deixar o esconderijo, Mione fez um sinal para que Serena a seguisse e, juntas, elas começaram a percorrer as ruas de Hogsmeade, sem perder Rebecca de vista.

Rebecca seguiu até o Lorenzo´s. Mione e Serena observaram do outro lado da rua, enquanto o atendente enchia um copo com uma bebida que elas reconheceram como Demência. Rebecca pegou o copo e dirigiu-se a uma das mesas.

-Procure não se movimentar muito – orientou Mione, agachando-se atrás de uma lata de lixo; Serena fez o mesmo. – Ela pode olhar para cá e...

-Olá, meninas! – Mione ouviu Serena cumprimentando, erguendo-se do esconderijo para acenar.

As colegas de Hogwarts que passavam pela rua não reconheceram Serena por baixo de todas aquelas roupas. As duas meninas deram-se as mãos e, apavoradas, iniciaram o escândalo:

-SOCORRO!! LADRÃO! LADRÃO!!

-Aonde? Aonde? – berrou Serena, esperneando.

-Fica quieta, Serena! – ralhou Mione, segurando-a.

A movimentação foi imediata. Mione e Serena ficaram sem ação, incapazes de planejarem uma rota de fuga enquanto observavam Lorenzo e seu funcionário saltarem o balcão, os clientes do bar deixarem as mesas, todos eles se precipitando em direção às duas, varinhas em punho para abaterem a dupla de "bandidos".

-Oh, estamos perdidas, vamos ser _presas..._

-Cale a boca, Serena! Não íamos roubar nada!

-O que faremos??

-Estou de cara limpa, faça o mesmo. Tire os óculos, a touca, mostre quem você é!

Serena ia fazer isso, mas os bruxos se aproximaram e cinco varinhas apontadas em sua direção não formam um convite para movimentos bruscos. Ela ficou parada enquanto via, por trás dos óculos escuros, a expressão de Lorenzo suavizar-se enquanto reconhecia Hermione.

-Mione! Relaxem, pessoal, ela é aluna de Hogwarts também! – informou aos outros. A desconfiança pairou sobre a figura disfarçada ao lado da garota. Lorenzo perguntou a Mione. – Quem é esse?

Antes que Mione respondesse, Serena grunhiu:

-Por favor, não me matem...

-Você não vai matar ninguém por aqui! – rosnou um bruxo grandalhão, cuja varinha quase tocava a testa de Serena.

-Não, eu não, só pedi...

Mione puxou a touca de Serena e jogou seus óculos longe. Um "Oooooh" de espanto percorreu a multidão. Lorenzo riu.

-Serena! Já devia ter imaginado... Pelo que vejo, tudo não passou de um mal entendido – ele procurou as garotas que tinham pedido ajuda e mostrou quem eram os supostos ladrões. – São apenas colegas de escola, elas não iam assaltar vocês.

-Sinto muito – disse uma das meninas. – Nos assustamos com a roupa que ela usava – apontou para Serena. – A noite está tão quente. Parecia que ela queria esconder o rosto...

Alguém tossiu. Todas as cabeças voltaram-se na direção do som, e só nesse momento Mione e Serena perceberam que o plano tinha fracassado. Rebecca não poderia mostrar-se mais satisfeita com a situação.

-De fato é algo curioso – ela comentou. – Vejam bem, elas estão usando roupas escuras, na certa para camuflarem-se na noite... Estavam escondidas e Serena nem podia ser reconhecida... Queriam fazer algo errado, com certeza.

-Não importa o que queríamos fazer – disse Mione, encarando-a. – Seus poderes de inspetora limitam-se aos terrenos de Hogwarts, e não estamos na escola para explicarmos cada um dos nossos passos. A propósito... Não tem nenhum show hoje à noite, Rebecca?

-Show? – perguntou Lorenzo. – Que tipo de show?

Os lábios de Rebecca perderam a cor. Irritada, ela não deu resposta, ignorou todos os olhares e empurrou as meninas. Elas protestaram:

-Enlouqueceu? – perguntou Mione, tentando livrar-se das mãos da mulher.

-Não, mas agora vocês vão me ouvir.

Mione e Serena trocaram um olhar intrigado, mas deixaram-se levar por ela. Ela conduziu-as a uma rua paralela, cujas lojas já estavam fechadas. Serena e Mione ficaram encostadas a uma parede, atentas ao desabafo de Rebecca.

-Estão indo contra o que combinamos! Faço tudo conforme recomendam, estou de saco cheio de servi-las no grupo de ajuda, mas não demonstro minha insatisfação. Não deviam sequer mencionar a palavras show na frente de outras pessoas!

-Não demonstra sua insatisfação? – questionou Mione. – Acabou de fazer isso! Doidinha para nos comprometer, buscando deixar os outros com dúvidas na cabeça. Só me pergunto o que não seria capaz de fazer para nos prejudicar.

Rebecca deu uma risadinha.

-Não acredito que chegaram a esperar que eu morresse de amores por vocês.

-Nem queremos isso – respondeu Mione. – Mas agüente seu castigo calada. O nosso silêncio em troca do seu. Não falamos nada a respeito de seu emprego como dançarina e você não reclame das suas humilhações. É algo justo, pensei que também olhasse por esse lado.

Rebecca fechou os olhos, contendo uma onda de ira.

-Está certo. Vou voltar ao bar...

-Ainda não se desculpou – lembrou Serena.

Rebecca gaguejou, incrédula:

-D-desculpou?? Preciso pedir desculpas?

-Por ter tentado nos prejudicar, oras! – disse Serena. – Não é o comportamento correto de uma empregada diante de suas patroas.

Rebecca apertou os olhos novamente, demonstrando o esforço que desprendia para não revoltar-se diante das meninas. Por fim, conseguiu falar, entredentes:

-Desculpe.

-Não vai voltar a acontecer? – perguntou Serena, com um sorriso travesso, deliciada com as reações de Rebecca.

-Não.

-Acho que agora podemos deixá-la ir embora, não concorda, Serena? – perguntou Mione, divertindo-se com a situação.

-Sim, mas comporte-se – recomendou Serena à Rebecca, que não voltou a olhá-las e desapareceu pela outra rua.

Mione e Serena caíram na gargalhada.

-O plano fracassou, mas já ganhei a noite só por humilhá-la – disse Serena, secando as lágrimas. – É muito engraçado vê-la se desculpando no momento em que queria nos mandar "tomar" em lugares nem um pouco agradáveis.

-Sim... – Mione respirou fundo, tomando fôlego. – Antes de voltar pro castelo, vamos falar com o Lorenzo. Ele deve estar se perguntando até agora o que fazíamos escondidas diante do bar.

-Posso tomar um copinho de Demência?

-Serena, está se tornando uma alcoólatra!

-Não, apenas uma demente.

-Isso você sempre foi.

-"Demente" é a pessoa viciada em Demência, Mione – retrucou Serena, sentindo-se ofendida pelo comentário.

Elas empurraram as portas de entrada do bar, mas não chegaram a passar dali. Mione correu os olhos pelo ambiente e não localizou Rebecca em canto algum. Ela não se encontrava em nenhuma das mesas, tampouco no balcão de pedidos. Serena fez uma sugestão:

-Quem sabe ela não está no Cantinho de Amor e Pegação?

-Rebecca tem preocupação suficiente com a própria imagem para não freqüentar lugares assim. Ela foi para outro lugar.

Serena exclamou, assustada.

-Será que foi se encontrar o...?

-É o que vamos descobrir – disse Mione, decidida, e a determinação da garota lançou-as numa busca às cegas pelas ruas e vielas de Hogsmeade.

* * *

No castelo, Marjorie viu quando Ana Abbot, a monitora da Lufa-lufa, entrou na sala comunal. Ela nunca havia reparado como o distintivo, seu mais novo objeto de desejo, brilhava tanto...

Queria aquele distintivo para si. E, enquanto observava Ana cumprimentando os colegas, encontrou uma forma simples de ocupar um cargo que já estava preenchido...

_Deixá-lo vago outra vez._

E naquela mesma noite.

Marjorie, então, correu ao dormitório para dar início ao ritual de substituição.

* * *

Depois do que pareceram horas, Alone ouviu a voz de sua mãe pedindo para que todos os modelos que desfilaram dessem uma última volta pela passarela. Sob os aplausos entusiasmados de todas as mulheres – Joyce, além dos aplausos, assoviou alto – eles seguiram o pedido. Quando Alone abriu os olhos, os homens cobertos de mantos se afastavam para a saída do palco; felizmente os mantos eram fechados na parte de trás.

-Acabou? – perguntou Alone à Joyce.

-Não, agora sua mãe vai anunciar o que vai rolar na próxima reunião... Ah! Veja, ela está se aproximando do microfone!

Christtinnah Bernard iniciou os avisos:

-Lembro a todas que a próxima noite é a Noite da Circuncisão, com novas exibições ao vivo. Sim, será a Noite dos Carequinhas, podemos chamar assim! Também informaremos qual foi o Encurvadinho favorito, que concorrerá na eleição da Vara do Mês. Favor deixarem seus votos na caixa de votação ao lado do banheiro. O jantar será oferecido no salão ao lado. Obrigada pela presença, penisitas!

As mulheres começaram a se dispersar. Joyce precisou de certo esforço para tirar Alone da cadeira – a amiga estava pálida e transpirava muito – mas conseguiu puxá-la até Christtinnah, que descia da passarela naquele momento.

-Alone, linda, gostou do desfile? – perguntou, aparentemente sem perceber o estado deplorável da garota. – É tão bom que você é maior de idade agora, sempre quis trazê-la aqui. Gostou muito, não gostou?

-É... Foi ótimo... – mentiu Alone. – Mas não viemos até aqui para entrar no clube, mãe.

-Não? Então por que vieram?

-Joyce precisa de ajuda... – Alone olhou para a amiga, pedindo com o olhar que ela prosseguisse.

-Eu... ãh... Não estou mais sentindo desejo... Pelo menos não da maneira que sentia antes...

-Ohh, isso é um caso sério – observou Christinnah, horrorizada. – Assistir ao desfile não te deu vontade de...?

-Não... É vergonhoso admitir isso, mas não! De qualquer forma, eu _adorei_ assistir... Não querer entrar no brinquedo não me impede de admirá-lo, se é que você me entende...

-Sim, entendo, mas não sei como é. Eu sempre quero _brincar neles_ – ela riu, corrigindo-se ao reparar o incômodo que o comentário provocou na filha. – Desculpe, querida, isso foi muito deselegante.

-Demais, mãe – retrucou Alone.

-Eu tenho algo que vai ajudá-la, Joyce – disse Christtinnah. – Um afrodisíaco muito raro e poderoso. É o item mais caro da nossa grande variedade de produtos eróticos. Por favor, me acompanhem – ela chamou-as, movimentando os dedos carregados de anéis.

Elas passaram pelo salão de jantar, onde as mulheres se serviam e conversavam animadamente. Alone não pôde deixar de perceber quais eram os alimentos mais presentes nos pratos das penisitas.

-Peru, bananas, cenouras, pepinos... Estou certa ao pensar que o formato e o nome desses alimentos fizeram com que eles fossem escolhidos para o jantar?

-Óbvio filha! As penisitas admiram _tanto _o órgão masculino que precisam lembrar-se dele em todos os momentos possíveis! Veja como elas estão felizes!!

-Não quero olhar pra essas loucas...

Christtinnah Bernard apertou o braço da filha, repreendendo-a e acelerando o passo para afastarem-se do salão de jantar.

-Nunca mais ofenda as integrantes do clube! Se alguma delas escuta...

-Só disse a verdade!

-Não! Mulheres de respeito estão ali, se divertindo, e não merecem ser chamadas de loucas! Ali temos avós, bisavós, professoras...

-Puxa, tem alguma professora de Hogwarts por aqui? – perguntou Joyce, desviando-se de uma estátua nua que marcava o início do corredor em que acabavam de entrar.

-Bom, Sprout veio algumas vezes...

-Mamãe! Isso é quebra de sigilo! – exclamou Alone, espantada.

-Que nada, ela não aparece mais por aqui – Christtinnah riu, recordando-se de algo engraçado. – Sprout dizia que gostava das bilongas porque, diferente das plantas, elas não precisam ser cultivadas para crescer e ficarem no ponto.

Alone e Joyce olharam uma para a outra, em choque. Alone precisou de apoio para não cair; suas mãos tocaram uma estátua, mas ela logo se recompôs e se afastou ao ver que estava segurando no traseiro da estátua masculina.

-Vai demorar muito pra nos passar o afrodisíaco? – ela perguntou à mãe, ansiosa para deixar aquele lugar o quanto antes.

-Não, a lojinha fica aqui – ela abriu uma porta e acendeu as luzes.

Joyce seguiu Christtinnah, mas Alone recusou-se a entrar.

-Por que a frescura agora, Alone? – perguntou Joyce.

-Eu já tenho idéia do que estão vendendo aí dentro, e já cansei de ver brinquedos em formato peniano, mané. Por hoje _chega!_ Harry e Colin que não venham querer graça hoje. Já vi bilaus demais...

Joyce saiu poucos segundos depois, com um frasco de vidro na mão. Para alívio de Alone, o formato oval do vidro não lembrava em nada o órgão tão amado pelas integrantes do clube. Christtinnah saiu a seguir, encostando a porta às costas.

Tocou o vidro com a unha pontuda e começou a explicar:

-Dentro deste vidro está a substância mais poderosa que existe para despertar o desejo. O Tesão da Trepadeira, arrancado da própria seiva de trepadeira. Mas cuidado: tome apenas um gole de cada vez. O poder é assombroso. Você sentirá uma vontade incontrolável de fazer sexo. Portanto, tome na hora certa, e com moderação.

Joyce pegou o frasco com respeito renovado depois daquelas palavras.

-Nem tenho palavras para agradecê-la, Christtinnah. Era tudo o que eu precisava! Juca vai sentir que voltei ao meu estado normal, tudo ficara bem de novo, e ainda teremos casamento!!

-Uma dica... – ela pediu para que Joyce aproximasse mais, apesar de não haver ninguém por ali além das três. – Tome três goles na lua-de-mel que você mata o cara na primeira noite.

-Mamãe! Joyce _ama _o noivo dela, sabia?

-Ama? Oh, que vergonha, isso foi _deselegante... _Achei que estivesse dando algum tipo de golpe, por isso lhe passei essa dica valiosa, Joyce, sinto muito... Mas, sabe de uma coisa, uma das nossas integrantes tem o apelido de Viúva Negra. Quando se casa, ela toma vários goles do Tesão da Trepadeira, fica insaciável, o homem não dá conta e acaba tendo um ataque do coração... Ela já matou cinco com esse esquema!

Joyce engoliu em seco.

-É... Vou ter _muito cuidado_ com esse afrodisíaco... Pode se tornar um veneno se eu bobear! Podemos ir agora, Alone?

-Sim, por favor, vamos logo...

-Eu as acompanho até a saída – disse Christtinnah, agarrando o braço da filha. – Agora me conte, queridinha, já estão ensaiando para a formatura?

-Ainda não, mas começaremos os ensaios no fim de semana.

-Harry e Colin estão ansiosos?

-Sim... Suponho que sim... – Alone mordeu o lábio, notando que não tinha uma resposta concreta para fornecer à mãe. Quanto tempo passara a sós com os dois depois que se safaram do incêndio na sala de aula? Quase nenhum...

A mãe notou o seu ar distraído e questionou-lhe:

-Algum problema entre vocês?

-Não... Pelo menos por enquanto...

-Ainda estão implicando muito com o relacionamento de vocês?

-Algumas pessoas têm dificuldade em aceitar... Escrevem palavras ofensivas, empurram os garotos, me xingam quando passo no corredor. O pior é sentir que na maioria das vezes os professores apóiam esse tipo de coisa.

-Continue ignorando-os, minha filha. Eu, que sou sua mãe, não vejo problema algum. Deve continuar com a sua postura firme e decidida, que, aliás, sempre foi a sua maior virtude, herdada de minha parte, é claro... – ela beijou a bochecha da filha, deixando-a manchada com batom rosa. – O foco é a sua felicidade, doa a quem doer.

-É... Acredito que sim...

A incerteza de Alone persistia. Elas estavam de volta ao salão de desfile, perto de pegarem o corredor para a saída do clube, mas Christtinnah parou de caminhar e imobilizou a filha, suas mãos firmes segurando-a pelos ombros. Por um minuto, ela analisou o rosto de Alone, enquanto as duas garotas esperavam para descobrir qual era o motivo para aquele exame repentino.

-Você está vacilando...

-Não, mãe, não estou...

-Está sendo vencida por seus colegas preconceituosos, eu não posso acreditar!

-Já disse que não estou!

-Então posso confiar que no dia do Baile de Formatura vou vê-la dançando com Harry e Colin?

Alone suspirou profundamente.

-Não sei... Não iriam aceitar. O baile é formado por pares, então...

-Não vai tentar?

-Na certa seria eliminada da competição de Rainha do Baile se insistisse muito. "Se você não se adéqua às regras, então não poderá participar", essa é a linha de pensamento da direção...

-Não seria capaz de abrir mão de competir pelo prazer de ir ao lado dos dois homens que ama?

Alone tinha a resposta na ponta da língua, pronta para provar à mãe que faria de tudo por amor. Mas o "sim" travou em sua garganta enquanto ela imaginava-se entrando no salão de baile entre dois acompanhantes...

Os olhares horrorizados dos bruxos e bruxas convidados; a vergonha estampada no rosto de seus professores, aqueles que lhe ensinaram por tantos anos, irritados com o rumo que a aluna tão linda tomou; o burburinho percorrendo a multidão, risadinhas e críticas ecoando mais do que os seus saltos altos.

Ela sentiu o rosto arder, só em imaginar.

Como ficaria se aquilo realmente acontecesse? Por isso, quando conseguiu falar, foi outra resposta que passou por sua garganta:

-Não... Eu não deixaria a competição, nem mesmo por eles...

-Me diga que é o seu espírito competitivo que está prevalecendo nessa decisão... Se não for, vou achar que isso é uma brincadeira, que você não é minha filha, e sim outra aluna de Hogwarts disfarçada!

-Claro que é isso, mãe. Acha que eu admitiria não participar de um evento tão importante?

O sorriso forçado satisfez Christtinnah, que abraçou a filha. Elas então prosseguiram até a saída, e Alone gostou quando a mãe e Joyce começaram a conversar sobre os modelos da noite. Dava-lhe tempo para imaginar novas situações no baile, agarrada a Harry e Colin, dançando, comendo, bebendo. O rubor não deixava seu rosto, e ela sabia que não era a competição que a impediria de ir com os dois homens...

Era a vergonha. O medo. A _insegurança._

* * *

Rebecca estava nas ruínas de uma casa abandonada do povoado. Olhava diretamente para a luz do luar que se filtrava através das tábuas quebradas que tapavam uma das janelas. Tentava manter o controle. Estava num lugar escuro ouvindo palavras vindas de um prisioneiro foragido.

-Fique de olho em Marjorie Crane – sibilou Ted na escuridão, quase concluindo as instruções. – Ela esconde os frascos com as qualidades das garotas. Precisa recuperar esses frascos e trazê-los para mim.

-Não consigo enxergar o que ganharei ajudando-o.

-Você as odeia tanto quanto eu. Vi a discussão na rua, a maneira como elas a humilharam... Sem as qualidades, estão se tornando apenas reflexos daquilo que foram. Isso já está abalando a vida delas, e, com a sua ajuda, vai prejudicar ainda mais. Uma vez que os frascos estejam comigo, em segurança, elas não poderão recuperá-los e serão somente reflexos para sempre.

Rebecca fitou-o nos olhos pela primeira vez. Agora se sentia confiante para isso. Diante dela não havia mais um prisioneiro ameaçador, mas um cavaleiro vingador pronto para ferir suas inimigas.

-Elas vão sofrer muito.

-Sim, é essa a intenção – confirmou Ted. – Perderão os namorados, ficarão infelizes, e de modo irreversível. Vão sofrer tanto que não estranharei se pedirem para morrer...

-Vai matá-las?

-Não todas. Uma delas me desperta um interesse especial...

-Qual delas?

-_Lanísia._

-Que interessante. Justamente a que mais odeio?

-No caso dela, não penso em matá-la, mas _escravizá-la_. Trancá-la num lugar isolado e usá-la pelo resto da vida. Ela acende meus instintos como nenhuma outra jamais conseguiu.

-Será um ótimo castigo para ela – Rebecca sorriu com a perspectiva.

-Se me ajudar deixarei presenciar o sofrimento de todas elas. Imagine só, poderá cuspir no rosto de Lanísia, rir da garota enquanto ela me satisfaz sexualmente, acorrentada a uma cama... – Ted gargalhou. – Ela me tira do sério. Fico alucinado quando vejo nosso futuro.

-Está tão confiante de que vai conseguir?

-Muito. Só preciso dos frascos. Descubra o esconderijo de Marjorie e tudo vai acontecer exatamente dessa forma.

-Será fácil descobrir...

-Não conte muito com isso. Não deixe que ela perceba o que você procura, ou a brincadeira vai se tornar muito perigosa.

-Marjorie Crane? Perigosa? – ela deu uma risada de incredulidade, mas a seriedade do olhar de Ted a silenciou.

-Tão perigosa quanto a mais traiçoeira das serpentes. _Não a provoque._

Rebecca acenou afirmativamente.

-Tudo bem. Preciso ir... Voltar ao bar pra tomar uma bebida. Estou muito contente com tudo isso, tenho que comemorar!

Eles despediram-se com um aperto de mão.

Mione e Serena caminhavam pela rua quando perceberam o movimento na porta do casarão. Não havia tempo para se esconder, de modo que as duas simplesmente estancaram, imóveis como estátuas, contando com a sorte para não serem vistas. Felizmente, era Rebecca quem saía do casarão, a pessoa que as duas tanto procuravam, e ela seguiu pelo outro lado da rua, sem olhar na direção das garotas. Infelizmente, ela estava sozinha.

-Talvez estivesse com alguém – supôs Mione. – E a pessoa ficou dentro da casa! Vamos verificar!

-Esquece, Mione! Eu não vou entrar nessa casa horrorosa! E mesmo que não seja o Ted, se encontrar com alguém num lugar sombrio como este não é um bom sinal!

Elas ouviram o ruído de uma porta rangendo nas dobradiças. Imobilizaram-se outra vez.

Alguém saía do casarão. Elas quase desmaiaram ao reconhecer Ted Bacon.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, de cabeça baixa, Ted afastou-se pelo outro lado. Mesmo após ele ter desaparecido, foram necessários mais do que poucos segundos para que Serena e Mione conseguissem esboçar qualquer reação.

-Estávamos certas! – disse Mione, olhando para o rosto estupefato da amiga. – Rebecca está aliada a Ted! _Foi ela_ quem nos provou aquela dor!

-Reunião de emergência máxima! Em Hogwarts! Agora!

Elas não podiam imaginar que tinham mirado o alvo errado...

* * *

Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts, a garota que lhes causara a dor da Magia do Aprisionamento aguardava por Ana Abbot nas masmorras.

Contara uma história qualquer para atrair a monitora até lá, pedindo que mantivesse em sigilo o encontro das duas. Era essencial ter um álibi em situações como aquela...

* * *

Joyce e Alone aguardavam as amigas na sala comunal. Distraidamente, Joyce passava o vidro de afrodisíaco de uma mão para a outra.

-Não deve tomar até que as meninas voltem! – lembrou Alone. – Pode se controlar, mané!

-Devia tomar logo! Elas estão demorando tanto, daria tempo de sobra pra amar o Juca e depois voltar. Pelo menos uma _rapidinha_...

-Pelo que minha mãe disse você vai querer bem mais que uma rapidinha depois de tomar o Tesão da Trepadeira...

Joyce afastou-se da amiga, apertando o vidro.

-Vou tomar e você não vai me impedir.

-Joyce, espere só mais um pouco.

-Não... – ela recuou, atenta à Alone. Girou a tampa do vidro, enquanto recuava.

-Joyce, não faça isso!

-Já estou fazendo.

Alone tentou distraí-la.

-Veja! Aquele rapaz está pelado!

-Ah, esse truque não cola comigo hoje, Alone. Já vi muitas bilongas para me importar com isso.

-Joyce, só espere mais um pouco... Oh, não...

Joyce virou o vidro e bebeu um gole.

-Viu? Estou me sentindo bem, Alone. Nada que saia do controle. Vou até o Juca e já volto!

Mas Lanísia, Mione e Serena acabavam de chegar, interrompendo os planos pervertidos de Joyce. A garota voltou a sentar-se, proferindo um palavrão em voz baixa. As três meninas sentaram-se no sofá, diante das cadeiras ocupadas por Alone e Joyce. Com a voz baixa, Mione relatou a descoberta feita por ela e Serena no povoado.

-Rebecca é uma pilantra! – vociferou Lanísia. – Vamos agora mesmo até a diretora contar que ela trabalha como dançarina de strip-tease!

-Calma – pediu Mione.

-Mas esse segredo não é a nossa arma contra ela? – perguntou Alone, enquanto Joyce deixava a cadeira e ia sentar-se sobre o braço do sofá.

-Sim... – respondeu Mione – ...mas não acho prudente agirmos sem saber o que ela fez conosco, o que nos causou tanta dor! E o que conseguiremos com isso? Só tirar Rebecca da escola... Acredito que seja melhor aguardar...

Ela franziu a testa, olhando para Joyce. A garota estava sentada no braço do sofá com as pernas abertas, movendo-se para frente e para trás.

-Joyce... Está se_ esfregando _no sofá? – perguntou Mione com uma careta.

-Ãh? – perguntou Joyce, distraída, parando os movimentos. – Eu? Não... Imaginem, que absurdo! Podem continuar com a reunião.

-Mione deve estar certa – disse Serena. – Temos que decidir qual será o próximo passo, encontrar uma forma de desmascararmos Rebecca. Já sabemos que foi ela quem nos causou a dor, mas falta descobrir o que ela fez e com que propósito!

-Isso... – Mione parou de falar. – De novo, Joyce?

A garota tinha saído do braço do sofá e agora estava deitada sobre o encosto, as pernas arreganhadas estremecendo enquanto ela se esfregava.

-Opa, vocês perceberam...

-Não, imagine, você só está fazendo o sofá tremer! – resmungou Lanísia.

-O que está acontecendo, Joyce? – perguntou Serena.

-Só estou... com um desconforto, uma coceirinha na amiguinha... Só isso...

-É ridículo de ver.

-Mas é o jeito, Mione, a não ser... A não ser que queira me ajudar e dar uma coçadinha aqui... – ela piscou um olho.

-_Argh_, eu não – disse Mione, com repulsa. – Saia daí, Joyce!

Ela desceu do sofá. Alone explicou:

-Joyce tomou um afrodisíaco que minha mãe recomendou, por isso está com esse fogo todo. Relaxa, Mione, ela não está seduzindo você. Ela transaria com um gorila se passasse por ela.

-Gorila?? Aonde? – perguntou Joyce, as pernas ficando bambas de expectativa.

-Nossa, ela está fora de si – disse Mione, encarando-a assustada. – Não tem como continuar a reunião desse jeito. Joyce, vá procurar o Juca e resolva esse problema de uma vez!

-Obrigada, Mione! – ela beijou a mão da amiga e disparou, saindo da sala comunal.

-Com esse afrodisíaco acho que ela vai dar conta do recado.

-Não tenha dúvidas disso, Mione – falou Alone. – Mamãe garantiu que ele é eficaz.

-Imagino que vai levar muito tempo para Joyce e Juca se desenroscarem... – Lanísia espreguiçou-se. – Por que não descemos para jantar? Estou faminta.

-Humm... – Alone cutucou-a com a mão. – Andou se esforçando muito durante a detenção?

Lanísia ruborizou-se.

-Meninas, depois eu conto... Estou muito envergonhada agora... – ela começou a enrolar os cabelos, tão tímida que Serena beliscou o próprio braço para acreditar no que estava presenciando.

-E eu que pensei que você tinha perdido a capacidade de ficar vermelha – comentou Alone, esfregando os olhos e confirmando que aquilo era real.

-Deve ser fraqueza – sugeriu Mione, dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Lanísia. – Um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e a _nossa_ Lanísia estará de volta!

Elas deixaram a sala comunal. Desciam a escadaria de mármore quando Alone tomou coragem para fazer uma observação à Mione.

-Você também não está se sentindo fraca?

-Eu?? Não... – arqueou a sobrancelha, intrigada. – Por que está fazendo essa pergunta?

-Bom, é que... Não é só a Lanísia que está estranha ultimamente... Estou te achando um pouco vagabunda...

-_Vagabunda??_ – Mione gritou, irritada, parando no meio da escadaria; Lanísia e Serena, que vinham logo atrás, não conseguiram parar. Elas trombaram e despencaram juntas pelos últimos degraus da escadaria, embolando-se na queda.

Agarrada ao corrimão, Alone ficou boquiaberta diante no amontoado confuso de braços e tornozelos formado pelas três garotas, quando finalmente pararam no piso do saguão.

-Meninas, eu lamento! – ela agachou-se ao lado de Mione, que tentava se libertar da perna esquerda de Serena, pressionada ao seu pescoço. – Não quis ofendê-la, Mione...

-Claro que não. Vagabunda é um elogio tão lindo que eu costumava chamar a minha avó assim – retrucou Mione.

-A sua também? – perguntou Alone. – A minha sempre gostou! Era a minha querida "Vovó Vagaba".

-Estava sendo _irônica_, a minha família não tem elementos estranhos como a sua... Serena, _tire essa perna daqui!_

-Pensei que não estivesse com pressa – falou a garota, libertando o pescoço de Hermione e sentando-se no chão para limpar a roupa. – Parecia tão entretida na discussão.

Mione revirou os olhos, a impaciência ardendo em cada centímetro do rosto. Ela rejeitou a ajuda oferecida por Alone e ergueu-se sozinha. Espanou o pó com as mãos enquanto Alone se desculpava novamente.

-Tudo bem, eu desculpo, mas espero que não repita essa ofensa!

-Nem estava te ofendendo! Quis dizer que você _está diferente_ nos últimos dias. Você está parecendo uma va... Enfim, esse nome feio que eu usei. Mas não é isso. Eu a conheço por tempo suficiente para estranhar certos comentários, determinadas atitudes que contradizem a verdadeira Hermione.

Mione deu uma risada debochada.

-Está delirando, Alone, só pode ser isso... Andem, vamos nos apressar ou nem a sobremesa vamos conseguir comer!

O Salão Principal era uma confusão de ruídos; talhares tilintando, conversas, gritos, palmas. Elas encontraram um espaço vago na mesa da Grifinória e serviram-se de grandes pedaços de bolo de chocolate, cuja cobertura farta derramava-se pelas bordas dos pratos. Por algum tempo, elas nada disseram, apenas saborearam a sobremesa enquanto registravam a movimentação no ambiente.

Lewis acomodou-se ao lado de Serena para pôr fim à tranqüilidade. E de maneira definitiva.

-Por que demorou tanto, maninha? – ele perguntou depois de beijá-la no rosto.

-Dei uma volta em Hogsmeade com a Mione. Como vão as coisas?

-Agitadas. É duro se concentrar nos estudos com tantas novidades sobre a formatura pipocando a cada dia! O último boato que surgiu é que teremos aulas de dança com uma _mulher._

-Que droga! – reclamou Mione, largando o garfo. Quando surpreendeu Alone fitando-a com um olhar que dizia _"eu-não-falei-que-você-está-diferente?"_ ela voltou a comer, tentando mostrar-se indiferente ao fato de que não teria aulas com o professor que idealizara em seus sonhos.

-Manda bem na dança, maninha? Porque eu sou péssimo, todo desajeitado!

-Tive algumas aulas quando era pequena. Acho que ainda saio bem em alguns passos... – os olhos de Serena ganharam um brilho súbito. – Vamos testar os meus conhecimentos?

-Aqui??

-Ah, vamos, Lewis! – ela levantou-se, sentindo o calor das mãos dele. – Nunca ouvi falar que é proibido dançar aqui no salão!

-Acho que é o tipo de coisa que devemos perceber sozinhos – replicou o garoto, olhando ao redor. – Todo mundo vai olhar para nós dois se fizermos isso.

-E qual é a graça de dançar sem um público?

A alegria de Serena era contagiante; Lewis não pôde resistir aos apelos da irmã. Mesmo constrangido, ele não impôs resistência quando Serena conduziu sua mão em torno da cintura dela. Ele ofegou ao sentir a curvatura do corpo dela; Serena mordeu o lábio e riu, divertindo-se com o nervosismo do garoto. Em seguida, começou a movimentar-se, bailando em círculos, os pés de Lewis procurando acompanhá-la.

Algumas pessoas pararam para observar, mas a dança improvisada não concentrou todas as atenções como o pessimismo de Lewis havia previsto. E todos olhavam por _admirarem _o casal, a incrível sincronia na dança, como se tivessem ensaiado por horas a fio.

Serena fechou os olhos, e em sua imaginação transportou-se para outro lugar, somente com Lewis e mais ninguém... Ela ouviu uma pessoa batendo palmas...

As palmas, tão próximas, iam dar início a uma incrível ovação de todos os presentes...

Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Na verdade, ela sentiu uma tensão percorrendo o ar; as vozes das amigas, que antes cantarolavam uma melodia para o casal, tinham parado subitamente. Serena interrompeu a dança e abriu os olhos.

Viu que quem os aplaudia era Draco Malfoy.

Inconscientemente, Serena apertou a mão de Lewis com mais força. Era impossível não sentir medo; os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy perfuravam-na como navalhas, passando do rosto dela para o de Lewis, sem parar.

Draco parou de aplaudir e, concentrando-se em Lewis, perguntou:

-E você ainda insiste que são apenas irmãos?

Agora sim, todos no Salão Principal pararam para olhar o que acontecia ao lado da mesa da Grifinória. A fúria de Malfoy e o desprezo de Lewis pressagiavam uma encrenca.

Só não esperavam o que a dócil garota de cabelos dourados ia fazer...

* * *

-Foi por aqui, Ana.

-Tem certeza, Marjorie? – perguntou Ana Abbot, a monitora da Lufa-lufa. Ela percorria uma das masmorras junto com a garota.

-Sim. Eles me ofenderam, e foi _horrível._ Sonserinos nojentos!

-Fique calma. Vou ver quem são e depois os levarei até os monitores da Sonserina. Eles saberão o que fazer.

-Não contou a ninguém que ia vir até aqui comigo... Contou?

-Não... Nossa, veja só, suas mãos estão frias! Relaxe! Vamos acabar com esse clube ilegal e ninguém saberá quem foi a informante.

-Muito bom saber disso – sibilou Marjorie, a parca iluminação das masmorras escondendo seu sorriso maldoso.

-Estamos chegando?

-Acho que sim... Ah, sim, é aqui mesmo! – Marjorie indicou uma porta fechada, quase imperceptível. – Será que estão aí dentro? – indagou, baixando a voz.

-Vamos descobrir – disse Ana, abrindo a porta.

Ela encolheu-se, enojada com as teias de aranha que se grudaram aos seus cabelos assim que passou pela porta. Era uma espécie de depósito para objetos antigos. Móveis empoeirados, quadros descascados, tudo coroado por teias e grossas camadas de pó. Ana tossiu e olhou para Marjorie.

-Tem certeza de que foi aqui? Esse lugar parece abandonado há séculos!

Ela notou que Marjorie havia tirado uma caixa de madeira da bolsa.

-O que tem aí?

Marjorie deu passos discretos para trás. Uma gargalhada foi ganhando forma, conforme ela recuava. Ana franziu o cenho.

-Por que está rindo? Marjorie, não estou compreendendo...

-Fique calma. Vou trancá-la aí dentro, mas não ficará sozinha.

Ana começou a correr para a saída, alarmada.

-Marjorie...

-Será que estranhariam ao encontrá-la envolta por esses amiguinhos? – ela abriu a caixa, sacudindo-a.

Ana parou ao ver-se cercada pelas enormes aranhas e escorpiões, que cruzaram o ar ao seu redor. Uma viúva negra de aspecto ameaçador grudou-se às suas vestes; ela jogou-a longe, gritando. No pânico, tropeçou num baú e caiu no chão. Recolheu a mão do piso empoeirado no instante exato em que um escorpião negro ia tocá-la.

Ana berrou, indefesa, sem escape. Estava encurralada.

-Divirta-se – foi o conselho de Marjorie, antes de bater a porta, bloqueando o berro de desespero dado por Ana no instante em que sentiu a picada do escorpião na coxa, o veneno mortífero sendo injetado enquanto uma aranha marrom subia em seu ombro, preparando-se para participar do espetáculo.

* * *

**N/A: E assim termina o décimo capítulo da fic! Por favor, deixem os seus comentários, só assim a fic pode agradar a todos!! Até o próximo!**


	11. Medo e tentação

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**_Medo e tentação_  
**

_Medo: Serena surpreende e provoca um caos..._

**-Serena... Não pode falar uma coisa dessas...**

_...Joyce e Juca escolhem o lugar errado para namorar..._

**-Não, Joyce. É gemido de quem está... _sofrendo._**

___Tentação: Hermione conseguirá resistir?_

**A respiração de Rony acelerou-se, e a de Aaron também.**

___E não estaria Marjorie ligada a todos esses problemas e riscos?_

**Fechada no dormitório, Marjorie abriu sua mala e tirou de lá o frasco que trazia o nome de "Hermione Granger".**

_Mas ainda há tempo para usufruir dos prazeres da vida..._

**Ele estimulava diversos pontos do corpo de Alone...**

**-Acabe comigo... MAIS RÁPIDO!!**

___  


* * *

_

Lewis encarava Draco.

-Por acaso viu alguma coisa aqui que não pudesse ser praticada por irmãos? Apenas dancei com a Serena, nada mais...

-Irmãos não dançam tão agarrados assim.

-Nem estávamos coladinhos...

-Mas bem que você queria estar!

-Não seja infantil, Draco, por favor – pediu Serena, soltando a mão de Lewis e colocando o corpo entre os dois. – Não pode interpretar da maneira errada qualquer contato que eu tenha com o Lewis.

-Adianta falar com esse cara? – questionou Lewis à garota. – Ele nunca vai esquecer o que existiu entre nós antes que soubéssemos que somos irmãos.

-Como posso esquecer se _você_ não esquece? – perguntou Draco com ar de deboche. – Descobriu que ela é sua irmã, mas isso não muda tudo o que sentiu, não é mesmo? Continua sendo a mesma mulher que você sempre quis. A loirinha atraente é sua irmã? Ah, sim, mas não deixou de ser atraente, a loirinha deliciosa dos seus sonhos eróticos...

Lewis tentou avançar para cima de Draco.

-LEWIS, NÃO!

Serena agarrou o corpo de Lewis, empurrando-o para o lado contrário.

-Sei que é seu namorado, mas ele precisa de uma lição para parar de nos ofender... Deixe-me ensiná-lo, Serena...

-Não!! Você não vai ensinar nada ao Draco!

-Por quê? O amor que sente por ele é tão grande a ponto de você ignorar até mesmo as ofensas?

-Não, Lewis – ela apertou as mãos sobre o peitoral dele; a voz estava mais tranqüila quando ela prosseguiu: – Acontece que quem vai educar o Draco sou eu.

Lewis respirou fundo. Nos olhos de Serena ele enxergou com clareza que a garota não estava brincando. Serena então se voltou para Draco, confiante de que Lewis não tentaria interromper seus planos. Toda a multidão no Salão Principal prendeu a respiração.

-Considerou a dança indecente? – perguntou Serena num tom sarcástico que não lhe era característico; sentadas à mesa, Mione, Alone e Lanísia acompanhavam a cena sem piscar. Ainda assim, era difícil acreditar que não estavam sonhando e que _aquela _era a mesma Serena de sempre. E a amiga prosseguiu, de frente para Draco, o deboche acentuando-se a cada sílaba. – Não acha que foram passos apropriados para pessoas que compartilham do mesmo sangue?

Draco estava experimentando a mesma incredulidade que as Encalhadas, de modo que sua resposta não foi imediata. Era difícil descobrir a maneira correta de articular diante de Serena.

-Não... Não acho. Claro que não penso que você é que tentou passar dos limites, ele é que tentou se aproveitar, e sempre tenta...

-Não pode acusar apenas o Lewis. Eu também estava gostando muito da dança, e queria ficar bem agarradinha a ele.

Draco olhou constrangido para os dois lados, sua visão periférica registrando centenas de rostos voltados em sua direção. Mesmo contra a vontade, ele sentiu o rosto ruborizar.

-Serena... Não pode falar uma coisa dessas...

-Não notou ainda que o único nesse salão que vê alguma maldade em uma dança é você? Não pode se sentir ofendido com isso! Senti vontade de agarrá-lo, mas que maneira é mais doce para mostrarmos nosso afeto do que um abraço? – ela passou os braços pelo corpo de Lewis, apertando-o contra si. Lewis retribuiu o abraço, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça enquanto a acarinhava na nuca. – Era tudo o que eu queria...

Draco permaneceu calado.

-Um abraço envolve contato físico, mas não há maldade em meu contato com Lewis. Queria dançar bem pertinho dele, mas é algo tão inocente quanto o abraço entre pai e filho, irmão e irmã...

Ela segurou a mão de Lewis e entrelaçou-lhe os dedos.

-Ficar de mãos dadas... Ah, isso também, é fruto da inocência, carinho fraternal. Bobagem, não precisa se preocupar, Draco... Está entendendo?

-Sim.

-Mas tem coisas que nos mostram que, _de fato_, o sentimento extrapola os limites da normalidade. Atos que demonstram um desejo oculto, atração, paixão... A dança não te mostrou nada, Draco. Mas acredite, não me faltou vontade em fazer isso...

Ela puxou Lewis e, numa fração de segundo, tascou-lhe um beijo na boca.

Pego de surpresa, Lewis tentou afastar-se, mas os lábios de Serena pressionavam os dele com força e as mãos da garota o mantinham preso pela nuca.

Draco empalideceu.

As pessoas no salão ofegaram, assustadas.

As Encalhadas esfregaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

Lewis sentiu, imóvel, os lábios de Serena movendo-se, a língua deslizando, tentando estimulá-lo a acompanhá-la...

-Não faça isso... – ele conseguiu dizer, mas Serena parecia determinada a não deixá-lo. Sentindo que não havia forma de ser gentil para acabar com aquilo, Lewis agarrou-lhe os pulsos e apertou-os; a dor fez Serena vacilar e Lewis finalmente conseguiu se libertar. – NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – ele gritou, e, vendo que Serena ia tentar beijá-lo mais uma vez, deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. – Chega!

A garota tombou para trás, caindo sobre Hermione, que a amparou com os braços.

-Vai passar a bater nela agora? – perguntou Draco a Lewis. Sua mão fechou-se em torno de uma faca que estava na mesa da Grifinória. – Pois saiba que não vou deixar.

Ele ergueu a arma, girando-a na direção de Lewis, que escapou por um triz, recuando rápido. Draco tentou avançar, mas foi desarmado por um feitiço; a faca voou pelo salão, tombando no chão. Rony, Juca e Harry seguraram-no, imobilizando-o.

-Deixem-me acabar com ele – gritou Draco. – Esse babaca precisa se conformar... Ela é sua irmã, nada de mal que fizer pode mudar isso...

-Cale a boca, Draco – mandou Rony.

Mas Lewis nem prestava atenção em Draco. Ainda sentia-se perdido em meio à avalanche de acontecimentos que se sucederam de uma hora para a outra.

Sentada diante da mesa, Serena levou a mão ao rosto e tocou de leve a face, que se tingia de vermelho. Soltou um gemido de dor.

Em meio ao torpor que parecia ter se espalhado por todos no salão, Lewis não sabia como agir. Pensou em aproximar-se de Serena, mas recuou; estava dilacerado, olhando para a garota cheio de culpa, sem acreditar no que tinha feito...

-Serena, eu... Droga, desculpe... Não queria... – era impossível falar algo que fizesse sentido.

Mione, Alone e Lanísia cercavam a amiga de cuidados; os olhares reprovadores que lançaram a ele só pioraram a dor que Lewis sentia.

Ele queria ajudar, mas temia que ela o afastasse se tentasse tocá-la; Lewis, então, se agachou diante dela, mantendo certa distância.

-Por que fez isso? Somos irmãos, fiquei apavorado com o que você fez, e eu não podia esperar que fosse me beijar daquela forma, então agi no desespero...

-Não esperava mesmo que aquilo pudesse acontecer um dia? – ela perguntou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas, cintilando para ele. – Não lhe passou pela cabeça, nem uma vez, desde que toda a verdade sobre nosso passado veio à tona, que poderíamos fraquejar e reviver tudo?

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Lewis franziu a testa. – Você acha que devemos ter algo mais sério?? Serena, está me _assustando_, me explique o que a levou a me beijar daquele jeito...

-Sei que está apavorado, mas...

-Que tal terem essa conversa em outro momento? – Lanísia cortou a declaração da amiga. – Já houve muita confusão por essa noite.

-Não, tenho que ouvir o que Serena tem a me dizer – disse Lewis. – Não vou conseguir dormir se não ouvir o que a motivou, o que está passando por sua cabeça...

-A conversa vai render muito mais num momento mais adequado – falou Mione, deixando a mesa ao lado de Serena e Lanísia. – Por que não busca uma resposta simples como a que encontrou para o tapa que deu nela?

-Um _impulso_ – disse Alone ao rapaz, antes de fechar a comitiva.

Lewis deixou-se cair na cadeira, esfregando as têmporas com força. Sentiu a umidade do suor molhar seus dedos; foi um momento tenso e confuso. A resposta de Alone não o deixava satisfeito. Que fosse um impulso, mas ele teria que ser motivado por algo mais forte... O que estaria se passando com Serena? Quais seriam os atuais desejos e propósitos da garota?

Ele na certa os desconhecia, porque não a reconhecia mais...

Finalmente, ele notou os burburinhos e cochichos que envolveram o salão. Estavam todos tão perdidos quanto ele; o casal de irmãos se_ beijando_ em público; era inacreditável! E, depois, sua reação exaltada, o tapa em Serena, a fúria súbita de Draco, querendo feri-lo por ter agredido sua namorada...

Draco... Na maré de dúvidas, havia até se esquecido dele.

Ao olhar para trás, viu que Rony, Juca e Harry afastavam-se, deixando Draco aos cuidados da diretora McGonagall, cujo olhar severo indicava o quanto lhe desagradou a atitude impensada de Malfoy.

-Ficará em detenção, Sr Malfoy, e seja grato pela esperteza de Lewis em desviar-se de sua tentativa de feri-lo. Se a faca tivesse feito um _arranhãozinho_ em Lewis, não pensaria duas vezes em expulsá-lo da escola!

-Não vai voltar a acontecer – disse Draco.

-Espero ouvir o mesmo de você e da Srta Bennet – disse Minerva, olhando para Lewis. – O que fizeram foi _pavoroso._ Se foi uma brincadeira, saibam que foi de muito mau gosto.

-Não vai se repetir... De maneira alguma – falou Lewis, convicto do que estava dizendo.

-Ótimo – Minerva afastou-se, resmungando. – Cada coisa que acontece, não estou entendendo nada...

-Nem eu – disse Lewis, pensando em Serena.

* * *

Juca corria com Joyce pelos corredores, à procura de uma sala vazia. A garota, dominada pelo afrodisíaco Tesão da Trepadeira, andava pulando e estremecendo. Juca, confiante de que os créditos pela animação de Joyce pertenciam a ele, experimentava as maçanetas.

-Droga, justo hoje que você está tão excitada, nenhuma porta está aberta!

-Anda logo com isso, Juca...

-Que tal a Sala Precisa?

-Muito distante... É caso de _vida ou morte!_ – urrou Joyce de pernas bambas.

-Ah! Que tal aquela sala nas masmorras? Perto da sala de aula de Poções? Já a usamos várias vezes, nunca está trancada, é mais perto...

-Demorou! – exclamou Joyce, precipitando-se pelo corredor a caminho da escadaria de mármore.

Eles entraram nas masmorras dois minutos depois que Marjorie saiu, misturando-se aos alunos que conversavam no Saguão de Entrada. Ela nem se deu conta da passagem de Joyce e Juca, que atravessaram o Saguão com extrema rapidez.

Nas masmorras, foi fácil encontrar a sala. Ficava bem isolada. Foi esse o motivo que os levaram a escolher como uma de suas salas favoritas para os momentos íntimos.

E foi o que fez com que Marjorie escolhesse a sala ao lado para trancafiar Anna Abbot com aranhas e escorpiões.

* * *

No dormitório feminino, Mione estendia um copo de hidromel para Serena.

-Está mais calma?

-Sim. A reação dos dois foi assustadora. Nunca esperei que Lewis levantasse a mão para mim e que Draco se tornasse uma ameaça só para me defender.

-Depois de tudo o que Draco aprontou quando estava dominado pelo poder da Fogueira, eu nem me surpreendi muito ao vê-lo com a faca na mão... – Mione suspirou. – Foi quase um _flashback._

-Mas agora foi movido por amor – comentou Lanísia. – Ele gosta mesmo de você, amiga. Devia valorizar isso.

-Não, não – replicou Alone. – Por mais que Draco fosse um estúpido, grosseirão e não estivesse nem aí para ela, era preferível que Serena ficasse com ele do que com Lewis. Qualquer um, menos ele!

-É fácil teorizar sobre sentimentos, mas não é fácil tentar esquecê-lo – disse Serena, passando o copo vazio para Mione. – Sei que é difícil entender, mas ser racional me faria infeliz pelo resto da vida. Por mais que eu perca tudo... pessoas importantes que vão se afastar, ou até mesmo o Lewis, que pode me odiar por essas tentativas de reconquistá-lo... Qualquer perda não será menor do que a dor de não vivenciar esse amor.

-Está deixando de ser você mesma – comentou Mione, afagando o rosto da garota. – Sempre se preocupa muito com as conseqüências de tudo o que faz, e não está agindo assim! Talvez a vontade de impedir que Lewis e Gina fiquem juntos a esteja impulsionando. Mas você não é assim e uma hora vai perceber a grande besteira que está fazendo.

-Não vou mudar o meu ponto de vista, Mione...

-Deixar de ser você mesma não vai ajudar.

-E se for uma mudança definitiva? – questionou Serena. – Não foi uma decisão consciente, mas eu_ sinto_ que desprezo aqueles que pensam demais antes de agir. Acho que perdem tempo pensando e deixam de viver! Certo... Eu fui assim, mas enxergo o quanto perdi por não colocar minhas vontades em primeiro plano... – ela estalou os dedos. – Essa _sim_ foi a besteira que eu fiz!

-Você viu a confusão que causou? – perguntou Lanísia. – Está ciente de que até que essa situação se resolva, Lewis e Draco podem se matar por aí?

-Vou agir com mais cautela, respeitando os sentimentos de todos.

-E tem um terceiro elemento nessa história, que não estava no Salão Principal – recordou Lanísia. – _Gina Weasley._ Saber que o seu namorado deu um beijão na sua cunhada não é coisa fácil de engolir.

-Isso já aconteceu com você? – perguntou Serena.

-É preciso seu pai transar com o seu tio pra você saber que isso é ruim? – rebateu Lanísia.

-Ohh, meu pai fez isso? – Serena agachou-se na cama, apavorada. – Está sabendo de algo?? Foi com qual dos meus tios? Aposto no tio Louis, eles sempre se trancavam no quarto para jogar xadrez... Agora sei quais eram as "peças" que eles movimentavam nesses joguinhos secretos!!

-Foi _apenas _um exemplo, garota! – disse Lanísia. – Só não dou outro tapa na sua cara porque você já tomou um muito bem dado... Aliás, meninas, Lewis esbofeteia muito bem, não acham?

-Sem sombra de dúvida – concordou Mione.

-Ele é filho de psicopata – lembrou Alone. – Deve ter herdado alguns dons da Frieda.

-Aposto como tem habilidade em manejar facas, machados e serras – falou Lanísia.

-Pobre papai, mesmo morto eu tive a audácia de desconfiar dele – lamentou-se Serena. – Agora, você precisa concordar, Lanísia, se tratando da vida das Encalhadas, não seria estranho se você já tivesse pegado o namorado beijando a própria irmã... É melhor confirmar, não concorda?

-É... de fato, isso já aconteceu comigo – disse Alone.

-Sério?

-Sim... Foi um namorico da adolescência. Leon.

-Com qual parente ele te traiu? – perguntou Lanísia. – Afinal, você não tem irmã... Por acaso ele estava beijando alguma de suas primas?

-Não. Minha _mãe_ – respondeu Alone, revirando os olhos pelo absurdo da lembrança.

-Puxa, nem quero imaginar como eu ficaria se flagrasse minha mãe aos beijos com o meu namorado – disse Mione, dando três batidinhas na cômoda para afastar o azar.

-E quem disse que eles estavam se beijando? Era coisa muito mais avançada, mané. Beijar era a última coisa em que os dois iam pensar numa hora como aquela. Já dizia Laila Putta: "quando certas partes do corpo estão em uso, todo o seu universo se concentra no baixo ventre".

-E o universo da sua mãe está concentrado na "amiguinha" mesmo em repouso – comentou Lanísia, sufocando uma risada. – Alone, você tem certeza de que ela também não pariu a Joyce? Elas são parecidas demais! Não existe a possibilidade de você e a Joyce terem sido trocadas no momento do nascimento?

-Se tivéssemos nascido no mesmo dia e no mesmo lugar, eu ficaria intrigada com essa hipótese – disse Alone. – Minha mãe gosta tanto de exercitar a amiguinha que, depois que eu nasci, perguntou ao curandeiro se não poderia me enfiar de novo...

As garotas fizeram caretas, enojadas.

-Isso jamais poderia acontecer!

-Diz ela que ficou tão dilatada que até mesmo um homem adulto poderia dar uma espiada em seu útero...

A porta do dormitório abriu-se, interrompendo aquele momento de descontração. A tensão instalou-se novamente; Gina entrou no quarto, os cabelos ruivos despenteados, o rosto afogueado em ira. Inconscientemente, Hermione e Alone, que estavam sentadas ao lado de Serena, grudaram-se mais à amiga, como sentinelas. Lanísia, sentada na cama ao lado, levantou-se, igualmente alerta.

Os olhos de Gina cravaram-se no rosto de Serena, que se encolheu contra o espaldar da cama.

-Por que beijou o _meu _namorado?? Ser irmã dele por acaso lhe dá direito a isso, ou quis voltar aos tempos de namoradinhos?

Serena precisava recuperar o fôlego para conseguir responder...

* * *

Dentro da sala, Joyce deitou-se sobre os cobertores, pedindo que Juca acelerasse.

-Tira essa roupa logo!! ANDA!!

-Calma. Você me deixa perdido com essa pressa... – ele lutava para desabotoar a calça. – Veja só, não consigo nem abrir o botão.

-_Arranque _o botão dessa calça, Juca, rasgue-a em duas, mas _SUBA EM MIM DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS!!_

Ele forçou tanto o botão que, quando conseguiu soltá-lo, desprendeu-o da calça, fazendo-o cair no chão. Juca olhou decepcionado.

-Viu só o que seu pânico fez? Estraguei a calça, e essa é uma das minhas favoritas...

-Juca, coloque esse bilau pra fora logo antes que eu transe com o apagador de lousa!

-Tá bom, tá bom, ele já está no ponto... – Juca tirou a cueca e começou a penetrá-la lentamente. Joyce agarrou as costas dele e forçou-o a invadi-la mais rápido. Juca riu. – Quanta ansiedade em tê-lo só pra você!

-Aaaah, é um alívio... – suspirou. – Agora acabe comigo, sem carinho, sem delicadeza, mande a ver, garanhão!! Quero que seja bem selvagem!!

-Com a falta que estou sentindo? Não precisava nem pedir.

Ele movimentou-se com rapidez, entrando e saindo de Joyce com a violência que a garota desejava... Ou quase, porque não atingiu as expectativas...

-Quero mais rápido, Juca!! BEM MAIS RÁPIDO!!

-Pode deixar... – ele tomou fôlego e acelerou, de modo tão intenso como jamais havia feito antes.

-Não... Ainda quero mais... Preciso de mais, pra acabar com esse desconforto!!

-Mais... Rápido... Do que isso? – ofegou Juca, o corpo doendo com o esforço. – Não dá...

-Sou sua namorada, precisa me satisfazer! Eu quero _mais... _– ela urrou como uma louca. – Me possua como um cavalo.

-Que tipo de cavalo... transa desse jeito aqui? – ele perguntou.

-Não importa! Só sei que _você_ precisa ser mais veloz com esses movimentos! Dê um jeito!

-Vai... Me matar... Joyce... Oh... – a respiração se tornava cada vez mais sufocada. – Não sinto mais... Minhas pernas...

-Acabe comigo... MAIS RÁPIDO!! VOCÊ PODE! QUERO MAIS!

-Joyce, não...

-MAIS!! MAIS!!

-Eu vou desabar...

-ACELERE!!

-Quero a mamãe...

-RÁPIDO!

-Eu vou chorar...

Juca tentou por mais alguns segundos, até que não suportou o cansaço e caiu, exausto, sobre o corpo de Joyce. Estava úmido de suor e respirava aceleradamente pela boca.

-Por que parou, Juca?? Não faça isso comigo, só precisa de um pouco mais de velocidade, mas estava no caminho...

-Estava no caminho da _morte, _isso sim! Você sempre foi insaciável, mas isso já é demais!

-Pensei que estivesse sentindo falta...

-Estava sentindo falta de _sexo_, não de _estupro!_

Ele rolou o corpo exausto para o lado. Joyce levantou-se, as pernas inquietas estremecendo, à procura de algo que aliviasse sua necessidade.

-Apagador, não... Vai machucar... Preciso de algo melhor...

-O que está procurando?

-Algo que pelo menos diminua a vontade da "amiguinha"!

-Não existe nada no mundo que satisfaça essa descontrolada hoje, Joyce.

Foi nesse momento, em que os dois ficaram em silêncio, Juca caído, se recuperando, e Joyce percorrendo a sala de uma ponta a outra, que o som de gemidos chegou aos ouvidos deles.

-Está ouvindo isso? – perguntou Juca.

-Sim. Parece uma garota se masturbando.

-Não, Joyce. É gemido de quem está... _sofrendo._

-Se masturbar é um ato solitário, talvez ela esteja sofrendo porque queria ter um homem e...

-As pessoas sofrem por outras coisas, não só por falta de sexo! – replicou Juca. – E se... E se ela estiver machucada??

Joyce assustou-se com essa possibilidade, deixando então a necessidade sexual em segundo plano.

-Acha que é possível?

-Sim... Ela não está legal, _ouça_, Joyce... É como se estivesse perdendo as forças...

-Precisamos nos vestir e ajudá-la – disse Joyce, apanhando as roupas; Juca fez o mesmo.

Deixaram o local e se aproximaram da porta da sala vizinha. Colaram o ouvido à porta; os gemidos baixos persistiam. Juca deu dois murros na porta.

-Ei! Quem é você?? Precisa de ajuda?

Não houve resposta. Os gemidos pararam por um instante, mas logo em seguida recomeçaram.

-Não deve ter forças pra responder – disse Juca à Joyce.

-A porta está trancada – falou a garota, experimentando a maçaneta em vão. – Podemos destrancá-la com as varinhas...

-Não, seria arriscado. Vou correr até o saguão e pedir ajuda para algum professor... Não vou demorar.

-Certo, eu tentarei tranqüilizá-la – disse Joyce, curvando-se de encontro à porta, procurando ouvir com mais clareza. Depois fechou as mãos em concha em torno dos lábios e gritou. – FIQUE CALMA! VAMOS AJUDÁ-LA! AGÜENTE MAIS UM POUCO!

Os gemidos de dor começaram a ficar espaçados... Momentos de silêncio alternando com os gemidos... Joyce sentiu o coração disparar.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?? ESTÁ PIORANDO? OI??

Joyce tentou abrir a porta novamente.

-Juca, não demore... – falou para si mesma. Procurou a varinha no bolso e agarrou-a. – Não vai dar pra esperar... Seja o que for, é preciso salvá-la... – apontou a varinha para a maçaneta, e com um _Alorromora _destrancou a porta.

Com o susto, Joyce derrubou a varinha.

Ana Abbot estava caída no centro da sala empoeirada, com o rosto inchado e molhado, o corpo estrebuchando em espasmos. Ana girou a cabeça lentamente em sua direção. A dor da garota, estampada em sua face, deu forças para que Joyce se recuperasse do susto e entrasse na sala para ajudá-la.

Joyce ajoelhou-se, apoiando a cabeça de Ana em suas pernas.

-Não importa o que aconteceu, vou tirá-la daqui, vai ficar tudo bem...

Os lábios de Ana, arroxeados, estremeceram; Joyce sentiu que a garota queria falar alguma coisa.

-O que quer dizer?

-Ma...

E parou para gemer de dor novamente, franzindo a testa ao ser dilacerada por ela.

-Não entendi... – disse Joyce.

Ana fez uma nova tentativa de falar o nome da responsável por tudo aquilo.

-Ma...

O medo espalhou-se pelo rosto de Ana; os olhos opacos focaram-se no teto. Joyce olhou para cima. Gritou ao ver a aranha gigantesca que descia por uma teia no teto da sala em sua direção; antes que pudesse escapar a tempo, o animal já estava preso em seus cabelos.

No susto, ela soltou a cabeça de Ana e se levantou, as mãos agitando os cabelos, tentando se livrar da aranha. Joyce gritava sem parar, andando a esmo pela sala, preocupada apenas em jogar o animal para longe. Ela sentiu quando a mão finalmente espalmou a aranha, arremessando-a; tonta, Joyce esbarrou numa prateleira cheia de livros empoeirados e derrubou-a sobre ela mesma, caindo no chão.

Começou a afastar os livros pesados que a cobriram, afoita por livrar-se daquele lugar, mas algo a fez imobilizar-se de pavor. Subindo pelos livros, vindo em sua direção, estavam duas aranhas e três escorpiões. Pela parede, outra aranha descia em diagonal.

Joyce gritou novamente, presa a uma ratoeira; não conseguia mover as pernas, e uma daquelas picadas seria suficiente para deixá-la estrebuchando até a morte como Ana Abbot...

* * *

Diante de Gina, Serena considerou como agir. Pela primeira vez, analisava bem a sua atitude impensada e como poderia tirar benefícios dela.

Sua face, ainda ardendo devido à força aplicada pela mão de Lewis, queimou ainda mais quando a vergonha espalhou-se por ela. Planejou a maneira de lidar com Gina, e era estranho para ela ter a sensação de manipular outra pessoa. Não tinha experiência nisso. Mas era preciso _mentir._

-Era apenas uma brincadeira, Gina.

-Com quem? Com quem você estava brincando? Comigo, só pode ser! Queria rir da maneira como eu ficaria ao saber que beijou o Lewis?

-Não! Não queria isso, eu só...

-Então explique essa brincadeira! Eu até agora não entendi qual era a intenção dos dois.

-Gina, já devem ter falado a você, Lewis não tem nada a ver com isso...

-Ele pode não ter começado, mas se não quisesse teria se afastado antes.

-Faria isso se fosse outra garota, talvez, mas era _eu_. Ele jamais me empurraria, ou me trataria com ignorância, se pudesse evitar. Mas quando viu que não tinha outro jeito, ele me esbofeteou, e conseguiu se afastar...

-Na certa para disfarçar o quanto estava gostando da brincadeira.

-Gina... – Serena suspirou. – Percebe o quanto essa discussão não tem fundamento? Está com ciúmes de mim! Eu e Lewis somos irmãos de sangue! Jamais o beijaria com segundas intenções.

Gina mordeu o lábio, cruzando os braços. O rosto brilhava, molhado pelas lágrimas que caíam sem parar.

-É diferente. Você já o beijou antes... Não formam um casal de irmãos como outro qualquer. Vocês têm um passado juntos.

-Que anularíamos se fosse possível. Como não é, tentamos esquecer. E fazemos isso tão bem que acabamos esquecendo mesmo, tentando viver como irmãos que se conhecem a vida inteira...

-Irmãos não têm atitudes como esta, nem por diversão.

Serena olhou para as amigas, buscando apoio.

-Bom... – começou Mione, tentando ajudar. – Acho que a Serena já explicou bem, Gina, quando usou a palavra _intenção. _É a intenção que conta em cada um dos nossos atos. Ela o beijou, mas com o intuito de fazer uma brincadeira com o Draco... Ele muitas vezes tira a Serena do sério, e passou dos limites hoje... O erro dela foi não pensar que muitos veriam maldade onde não existia... inclusive o próprio Lewis.

-Serena não pensa muito rápido – falou Alone, recebendo em troca um olhar irritado da amiga. – A lerdeza é algo com que ela não consegue lutar... Entende?

-É... – disse Gina, cuja expressão ia suavizando aos poucos. – Acho que sim...

-Isso! – comemorou Alone. – Vejo que não sofre do mesmo distúrbio da nossa querida amiga – e abraçou o ombro de Serena.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo... E peço desculpas a você, Serena, por encarar o que fez da maneira errada...

Serena ofegou antes de dizer a frase seguinte, mas conseguiu depois de dois segundos; _tinha de falar_. Ela incontrolável, mais forte do que sua resistência:

-Não tenho a menor intenção de ficar com o Lewis.

-Sim, acho que eu é que estou ficando paranóica... Primeiro não entendi quando quis ir ao baile com ele, e agora, isso... Mas, sabendo que tenho essa dificuldade em entender, por favor, Serena, não extrapole muito. Qualquer coisa converse comigo antes. Isso vai melhorar o relacionamento entre nós, e é importante que nos demos bem... Talvez um dia faremos parte da mesma família.

-É. Talvez.

Serena forçou um sorriso; para as amigas, que a conheciam muito bem, lhes pareceu muito fingido, mas satisfez Gina, que sorriu em resposta antes de deixar o dormitório. Lanísia esperou alguns segundos, depois foi até a porta e a abriu, conferindo se Gina havia realmente se afastado. Após a confirmação fechou-a novamente, suspirando de alívio:

-Ela acreditou.

-Que bom que foi sensata em todas as suas explicações – elogiou Mione, segurando a mão de Serena. – Veja só a dor de cabeça que _um beijo_ já criou, imagine se você tentasse... _Por que está rindo, Serena?_ – ela afastou-se da garota, que inexplicavelmente começou a rir alto.

-Não perceberam ainda porque dei essas respostas tão absurdas?

-Do que está falando? – perguntou Alone.

-Quando a Gina apareceu, eu senti que não deveria expor minhas reais intenções... – os olhares confusos levaram-na a explicar. – Ela não deve saber que quero reconquistar o Lewis! Com a Gina julgando que eu sou apenas a cunhada, terei mais facilidade em seduzi-lo... Uma barreira a menos!

-Foi por isso que fez toda essa cena dramática? – questionou Mione. – Quase nos emocionou...

-Eu até cheguei a derramar duas lágrimas, mané – falou Alone.

Serena estava exultante, perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

-Você manipulou a Gina – murmurou Mione. – Isso não está certo...

-O amor é o fruto dos nossos maiores erros... Quero o Lewis para mim e cometerei os maiores erros e sacrilégios para que isso aconteça.

Elas se olharam por um minuto. Não havia o que discutir, de modo que Hermione levantou-se e foi até o espelho arrumar-se.

-Rony deve estar me esperando lá embaixo... Vou ficar um tempo com ele antes de deitar.

-É, também preciso ver Harry e Colin – falou Alone. – Minha mãe tocou no assunto do baile e me fez lembrar de que temos poucos dias até que os ensaios comecem. Não tem jeito, vou ter que me decidir entre um ou outro.

-Tente salientar que se trata apenas de uma formalidade – sugeriu Lanísia. – Não vai afetar o relacionamento de vocês. O problema é que ninguém dança a três em um baile, e existem regras para seguir.

-Certo, faz sentido, mas eles não aceitarão assim tão fácil. Esperam que a "cobra naja" aqui consiga uma forma de driblar essas regras.

-Peça conselhos à Serena, a nossa mais nova cobrinha! – Lanísia fez um ruído sibilante e, com o braço, imitou o movimento de uma cobra deslizando.

-Alguma sugestão? – perguntou Alone à Serena.

-Não, nenhuma! Se você que já é uma anaconda está perdida, imagine eu que nem saí da barriga da cobra ainda.

-Serena, cobras não engravidam – explicou Mione. – Não são mamíferos.

-Como não?? Eu já vi uma cobra com a barriga estufada, bem inchada mesmo. Ela estava parada no gramado. Foi no mesmo dia que meu cãozinho desapareceu.

Mione, Lanísia e Alone se entreolharam.

-Bom, parece que a cobra o encontrou... – murmurou Alone.

-O que disse?

-Nada, Serena, nada... Vamos descendo, Mione?

-Ah, eu vou com vocês – disse Lanísia. – Preciso pensar no que vou aprontar da próxima vez para conseguir ficar em detenção...

-Humm... Augusto usou a "vara" pra te punir.

-Não seja boba, Alone, ele usou foi o pênis mesmo – intrometeu-se Serena.

-Querida, "vara" também é a mesma coisa que pênis, assim como bilonga – ensinou Alone, didática como sempre.

-Preciso anotar isso no meu caderno de sinônimos – ela debruçou-se sobre o malão, procurando o caderno enquanto as amigas deixavam o dormitório e desciam para a sala comunal.

Hermione abraçou Rony, que conversava com Harry diante de uma mesa cheia de pergaminhos.

-Não vai acreditar, Mione! Harry me contou que ele e Colin já estão pensando nos passos de dança que farão a três.

-Ah... Mas não dá pra saber se vocês três conseguirão dançar juntos no baile, Harry. Não vi os seus nomes na lista. É melhor não se precipitar...

Harry sacudiu os ombros.

-A idéia está animando até mesmo eu e Colin, Mione, que somos mais discretos, que dirá a Alone, com toda a segurança e a indiferença com a opinião dos outros... – o sorriso dele foi morrendo até não deixar vestígios em seu rosto. – Ela lhe disse alguma coisa sobre não irmos ao baile juntos?

-Bom... Hum... – ela hesitou. – Por que não pergunta a ela, Harry? Eu não sei...

-Ela ainda está acordada?

-Sim, desceu comigo e com a Lanísia... – ela procurou a amiga entre os alunos presentes na sala comunal. Não foi fácil de localizar, e logo ficou explicado o por quê; Alone estava aos beijos com Colin, num canto escuro próximo à janela, tão agarrados que se tornavam quase imperceptíveis. Mione ficou perplexa; desde que Alone iniciara o relacionamento duplo, jamais havia desprezado um dos garotos para dar especial atenção a um deles. Eles estavam sempre _juntos, _compartilhando Alone na mesma medida.

E ela sequer se aproximara para falar com Harry...

Ao voltar-se para Harry, Hermione notou que o garoto estava sentindo a mesma coisa que ela...

-Por quê? – foi a pergunta que escapou entre os lábios de Harry.

-Você estava estudando com o Rony, acho que eles não quiseram atrapalhar...

Harry não engoliu a explicação de Mione; quis tirar a própria prova, tanto que não a deixou terminar, deixando a mesa e avançando para o canto em que seus namorados se beijavam ardentemente.

-Alone... Colin...

O beijo foi interrompido bruscamente. Harry colocou-se entre os dois.

-Por que não me chamaram para participar?

-Alone não quis...

-Não é bem assim, Colin – Alone interrompeu-o, fitando Harry. – Estamos na sala comunal, em público. Poderíamos ser ofendidos se déssemos um beijo triplo...

-Já fizemos coisa muito pior...

-E qual foi o resultado, Harry? Da última vez quase fomos _queimados_, vítimas daquela brincadeira estúpida dos sonserinos.

-Nunca teve medo deles. É por isso então que está diferente desde aquele dia?

-Diferente?? _Eu??_ – ela sentou-se sobre o peitoril da janela, chocada com a acusação. Apontou para Colin. – Você também acha que estou diferente?

-Nos vimos muito pouco desde aquele dia, Alone... Eu e Harry achamos estranho o seu comportamento.

-Chegamos a supor que não nos quisesse mais – disse Harry.

-Mas... Que absurdo, meninos! Se dei essa impressão, sinto muito... Distraio-me com as exigências da escola, e problemas que eu e minhas amigas estamos enfrentando...

-E esse medo que não existia?

-É natural, Harry. Fomos ofendidos antes, vocês foram agredidos, mas nossa vida ainda não tinha sido ameaçada até o incêndio na sala de aula. Me liguei nos riscos que estamos correndo. Quero ser mais cuidadosa.

-E se pegar com o Colin sem a minha presença faz parte do seu "programa de segurança"?

-Sim... Pelo menos quando estivermos em lugares assim, aos olhos de todos... Acho que é melhor só ter contato com um de vocês.

-Por que, então, não vamos para outro lugar? – perguntou Harry. – A Sala Precisa vai lhe deixar bastante segura. Além de um lugar para namorarmos, pode pedir alguns guardas para ladearem a porta com lanças e armaduras.

-Está sendo irônico, Harry.

-Só acho que não sente mais vontade de nos amar ao mesmo tempo. Não dá trabalho nenhum ir até a Sala Precisa, e ainda assim você preferiu se esconder aqui no canto, só com o Colin. Essa sugestão devia ter partido de você... Se ainda nos quisesse...

-Eu quero... Quero muito – ela inclinou-se e beijou-o suavemente. Depois passou a Colin e beijou-o também. – Vamos até a Sala Precisa para fazermos mais do que isso – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, convidando-os a uma sessão de prazeres.

Harry e Colin sorriram, convencidos, através dos beijos, de que nada havia mudado. Os garotos se beijaram, selando o revezamento de lábios, os olhos fechados, incapazes de registrarem a apreensão de Alone, que tremeu levemente ao sentir que alguns alunos olhavam feio na direção dos três.

Sentia-se insegura. Aquela prova de que nada havia mudado lhe custou muito.

* * *

Hermione e Rony viram quando Harry, Colin e Alone deixaram a sala comunal. Embora Alone demonstrasse urgência em cair fora dali o quanto antes, a felicidade de Harry e Colin era visível.

-Eles se acertaram – disse Mione, suspirando de alívio.

-Problemas de rotina... – comentou Rony. – Já não é fácil administrar uma relação a dois, imagine com um elemento a mais!

-Nem pense em experimentar. Jamais saberia dividi-lo com outra garota.

-Quanto a isso, pode ficar sossegada. Tudo o que me dá é suficiente. Você já é completa, não preciso de mais ninguém.

Ela deixou o sofá para sentar-se sobre as pernas dele. Passando um braço em torno da nuca de Rony, Mione o beijou, sentindo a resposta do corpo do namorado, que se enrijeceu abaixo dela. Depois de beijá-lo, Hermione viu que Aaron Raccer estava no salão comunal, de pé, tomando um cálice de alguma bebida. Olhava fixamente para ela, um sorriso enviesado revelando parte dos seus dentes luminosos.

Mione piscou rápido, fascinada pela forma como Aaron a olhava. Ele não esboçava qualquer sinal, não dizia nada, mas aquele olhar lhe revelava as mais audaciosas intenções... Era desejo puro. Mione sentiu que era despida com a força do desejo de Aaron, peça por peça voando pelo ar, deixando-a nua na mente dele.

Rony beijou-a no pescoço, inconsciente da energia invisível que corria entre Aaron e Hermione.

Saber que ele não desconfiava de nada tornava a aventura ainda mais interessante. Ela sabia que não devia ser assim, que Rony era seu grande amor, mas a tentação do perigo, do oculto, era fascinante.

Mione queria participar da brincadeira.

Ela então se ajeitou sobre Rony, mordendo de leve a orelha do garoto. Rony fechou os olhos e estremeceu. Mione procurou por Aaron, e deu novas mordidinhas na orelha de Rony enquanto fitava-o, deliciando-se com a provocação.

Aaron deslizou a língua pelos lábios.

Hermione desceu a boca para o pescoço de Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que, com as mãos, o massageava nos ombros. A respiração de Rony acelerou-se, e a de Aaron também. Ele presenciava cada movimento de Mione, e a forma atrevida como ela o olhava lhe dizia que tudo aquilo poderia ser dele...

Ela por fim abraçou Rony com força. Ainda olhando para Aaron, Mione afagou os cabelos ruivos do namorado, dando leves puxões. A cada puxão, ela mordia o lábio, provocante. Aaron sentou-se numa cadeira, pegando uma almofada. Ele acariciou o volume protuberante que se revelava na calça preta antes de escondê-lo com a almofada.

No seu rosto havia uma interrogação, que Mione interpretou de diferentes maneiras...

_Você gosta? Você me quer? Deseja me dar tudo o que dá a ele? Quer trai-lo?_

Ela não sabia muito bem qual era a pergunta correta, mas para todas elas havia a mesma resposta. Por isso, bem discretamente, ela movimentou a cabeça em afirmação.

_Sim._

Aaron passou a mão pela testa molhada de suor e respirou fundo.

Rony falou naquele momento, afastando Hermione de sua ligação invisível com Aaron Raccer.

-Mione... As meninas te ensinaram esses novos truques?

-Ei, será que tenho que aprender tudo?? Não é assim... – ela desceu das pernas de Rony e acomodou-se ao lado dele. – Toda mulher tem seu próprio poder de sedução. Só estou conhecendo meus truques secretos agora... Antes não tinha um namorado pra isso, mas agora tenho você.

-Humm... Não esperava que chegasse a tanto, nem por mim, sabe? O bom é que eu tenho a convicção de que por mais truques que você aprenda, você só os colocará em prática comigo.

-É... C-claro... – gaguejou. Passado o momento de entusiasmo provocado por Raccer, o incômodo por sua vontade abrasadora de trair voltava a açoitá-la. Mione então o abraçou de novo, olhos apertados para escurecer todo o ambiente ao redor e não olhar para nenhum outro... não olhar para o pecado chamado Aaron. – Só você. Sempre. Meu amor. Meu Rony.

Mas, mesmo na escuridão dos seus olhos fechados, ela via Aaron. Visualizava novas formas de seduzi-lo, tornar-se atraente para ele, enlouquecê-lo de vontade...

Mione tremia quando se afastou de Rony. Ele segurou a mão da garota, sentindo o tremor dos dedos dela contra a palma. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Está se sentindo bem, Mione?

-Não... Eu... Lembrei que preciso estudar... Ler um capítulo de um livro para uma aula muito importante e... Eu tinha esquecido, nossa, se não ler vou me dar mal amanhã...

-Não estou lembrado de nada importante para amanhã. Deve ter se confundido.

-M-mas é importante... E eu quero ler agora – ela levantou-se do sofá, fingindo que ajeitava o cabelo para que Rony não notasse que estava prestes a chorar. – Nos vemos amanhã. Boa noite, Rony.

Ela quase correu até a escada em caracol, temerosa de que ele a alcançasse. No meio da escada, o fingimento desabou. Começou a chorar com tanta intensidade que não conseguiria subir a escada até o fim. Foi escorregando, encostada à parede, até largar-se sobre um degrau. O choro era incontrolável; sentia horror de si mesma e de tudo o que havia feito. Quem era ela para se comportar de maneira tão vulgar?? Como podia fazer essas coisas, divertir-se com a ignorância de Rony?

O pior era saber que a consciência só rastejava para puni-la quando o desejo esfriava.

Era ver Aaron para o calor retornar e queimar todos os seus limites.

Estava difícil vencer essa guerra. E essa frustração a fazia chorar cada vez mais.

* * *

Joyce pegou um dos livros para usá-lo como arma para espantar as aranhas e os escorpiões. Num único golpe, jogou longe dois escorpiões negros. Gritou quando viu que duas aranhas saltaram para mais perto, ficando a centímetros de suas mãos.

-Socorro! Juca! Volte!!

Seu olhar focalizou a aranha que descia pela parede, as minúsculas perninhas movendo-se com agilidade e rapidez. Ela saltou sobre o livro que estava mais próximo do rosto de Joyce. A garota tentou recuar, mas era impossível com tantos volumes bloqueando seus movimentos.

A aranha avançou.

Joyce deixou-se cair sobre o chão, tentando afastar-se o máximo possível. A aranha ergueu-se, as patas agitando-se em posição de ataque...

Um raio luminoso a explodiu. Joyce suspirou de alívio.

Juca retornara, acompanhado por Minerva e Augusto. A diretora e o professor eliminavam um a um os animais que empesteavam a sala. Juca e outros dois colegas trataram de libertar Joyce de sua prisão de livros. Quando finalmente levantou-se, a garota foi direto para os braços do rapaz.

-Fiquei apavorada, Juca... Achei que fosse morrer...

-Eu disse para esperar. Não devia ter entrado aqui sozinha...

-Ela estava piorando... Oh! Ana! – recordando-se, ela puxou Juca para o centro da sala, onde Augusto se agachava para examinar a garota. – Ela queria me dizer alguma coisa...

-Jamais vamos saber o que era, Joyce – disse Augusto, levantando-se e revelando o rosto de Ana. – Ela está morta.

-Não – Joyce ofegou, abraçando Juca, derramando as lágrimas sobre os ombros do noivo.

-Dificil entender o que aconteceu – falou Minerva. – Animais tão perigosos numa sala da escola...

-Parece inutilizada há muito tempo – observou Augusto. – Não estranharia se encontrássemos outros escondidos pelos cantos...

-Você está certo, essa sala é um perigo... – a diretora voltou-se para os alunos presentes. – Avisem aos seus colegas sobre o que aconteceu. As aulas de amanhã estão canceladas em respeito à memória de Ana Abbot... – a professora tirou os óculos e enxugou os olhos. – Lamento tanto que isso tenha acontecido.

-Não se culpe, Minerva – pediu Augusto. – Alunos, por favor, façam o que a diretora mandou. E, você, Juca, cuide bem da Joyce, procure acalmá-la.

-Farei o possível, professor – disse Juca, abraçando Joyce e conduzindo-a para fora da sala.

Os colegas cercaram Joyce no corredor, em busca de detalhes, mas a garota ignorou a todos; não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém. Quando subiam a escadaria de mármore, ela falou pela primeira vez desde que deixaram a sala:

-Juca...

-O que foi?

-Ainda quero transar.

Juca parou, espantado.

-Depois de _tudo isso??_

-Sim. O impacto dos livros na amiguinha foi até gostoso... Se aqueles bichos sinistros não estivessem por lá, eu nem teria me levantado! Ela precisa ser ocupada hoje...

-Joyce, uma pessoa acabou de _morrer_...

-Mas minha amiguinha está cheia de vida!! Vamos, Juca, rapidinho...

-Está bem. Mas não me cobre o desempenho de um estuprador...

-Prometo que vou me comportar!

Assim, mesmo chateada e assustada com tudo o que aconteceu, Joyce entregou-se para Juca, mais uma vez, naquela noite. Foi algo rápido, mas _necessário_. O Tesão da Trepadeira não conhecia o respeito à morte; a vontade era irresistível.

Depois de se aliviar – ainda parcialmente – Joyce e Juca retornaram à sala comunal da Grifinória, onde alunos assustados com a notícia do falecimento de Ana Abbot aguardavam a chegada de Joyce, a garota que presenciara o horror.

* * *

A Sala Precisa ofereceu a Harry, Colin e Alone uma cama redonda, coberta por lençóis de linho, confortável para acomodar os três. Alone entregou-se primeiro a Harry. Enquanto o rapaz a possuía, ela recebia beijos calorosos de Colin. A boca de Colin não se limitou aos lábios de Alone; sugou os mamilos da jovem, lambeu-lhe os tornozelos e os dedinhos do pé. Ele estimulava diversos pontos do corpo de Alone, aumentando o prazer já proporcionado por Harry.

Quando Harry deixou-a após desmanchar-se dentro dela, Colin substituiu-o, tomando o seu lugar. Alone soltou gritos agudos e prazerosos, o corpo sendo percorrido pelas mãos de Harry, Colin arremetendo incansavelmente. Harry revezou as carícias, beijando Colin enquanto a mão envolvia os seios de Alone.

Após o gozo de Colin, os três deitaram sobre os lençóis; Alone sentia-se realizada, nos braços dois homens de sua vida, com quem acabara de viver momentos maravilhosos.

-Preciso dar mais provas de que ainda amo e desejo intensamente os dois?

-Não... – responderam os garotos a um só tempo.

-Sou muito feliz por amá-los – disse Colin. – E pensar que há algum tempo atrás me contentava em tirar fotos dos banhos dos outros alunos... Depois veio você, Harry, e foi muito bom, mas a Alone incrementou a nossa relação... – ele fitou-a com carinho. – Não teria a menor graça sem você. Preciso dos dois.

-Eu digo o mesmo – apoiou Harry. – Sinto muito por ter desconfiado de você, Alone.

-Tudo bem, esqueça isso... Mas temos um assunto sério para conversar.

-Que assunto?

-O Baile de Formatura... Meninos, só poderei ir com um de vocês.

-Por quê? – perguntou Harry. – Ficaremos fora da competição, mas será divertido irmos juntos.

-Não será. Vamos virar motivo de piada...

-Eu não me importo.

-Nem eu – disse Colin. – E as agressões quase não a atingem, Alone. Eu e Harry estamos dispostos a enfrentar qualquer coisa...

-Mas eu não – ela deixou a cama, roendo as unhas enquanto buscava maneiras convicentes de explicar. – Olhem... Eu não sou atingida _diretamente_, mas não é fácil quando vejo que estão ofendendo vocês. Não quero isso, se puder evitar. O meu _amor_ por vocês me faz querer preservá-los... Entendem?

Harry negou com a cabeça.

-Está com vergonha de nós dois.

-Não seja ridículo, Harry. Nunca tive vergonha... É precaução.

-Já dissemos que não temos medo...

-Mas eu tenho medo pelos _dois_. Não vamos juntos ao baile. E ponto final.

-Então encontre outro par... – disse Colin, a expressão triste.

-Acha que Harry está com a razão?

-Sim... Não dá pra engolir essa história de que você, de uma hora pra outra, tem tanto medo... Deve ser vergonha. Neste caso, acho que eu e Harry vamos juntos...

-Como um _par??_

-É... Por que não? – falou Harry. – Entre nós, quem está dificultando tudo é você. Eu e Colin estamos dispostos a quebrar as regras e formarmos uma dupla masculina.

Alone não conteve uma risadinha.

-Isso é uma piada?

-Não – afirmou Harry, olhando para Colin, que sorriu tristemente para ele. – Muitos vão agir da mesma forma que você, mas isso não vai afetar a nossa felicidade.

-Só não será uma felicidade completa sem você – lembrou Colin. – Por algum motivo, você se tornou um deles. Um daqueles que sempre insultaram o nosso amor.

-Isso... Não pode! Não vamos juntos, mas o certo seria eu escolher um dos dois, e o outro procurar uma garota como acompanhante...

-O comum nunca se aplicou à nossa relação, e não vai ser diferente só porque agora tem vergonha da gente – disse Harry.

-Estaremos aqui, dispostos a ir com você, se quiser voltar atrás. Mas vamos _juntos_. Basta escolher se quer nos acompanhar ou não.

Harry e Colin estavam cheios de esperança de que Alone percebesse o próprio erro. Mas logo sentiram que a vergonha de Alone era resistente demais.

-Querem ir juntinhos?? Ótimo. Pois _vão!_ Vou encontrar outro garoto para ir comigo. Um cara normal, que não me faça passar vexame diante dos outros!

Ela vestiu-se. Harry revoltou-se:

-Quer dizer que servimos para amassos entre quatro paredes, às escondidas, mas a história muda quando se trata de mostrar o nosso amor a todo o mundo?

-Não quero mais conversar por hoje, Harry...

-Mas admite que tem vergonha de nós dois?

Alone calçou os sapatos de qualquer jeito e, sem responder à pergunta do rapaz, deixou a Sala Precisa, batendo a porta ao passar.

* * *

A morte de Ana Abbot tirou o sono dos alunos de Hogwarts. Quando Alone chegou à sala comunal, encontrou as amigas novamente reunidas no dormitório, dessa vez para consolar Joyce. A garota relatou às outras Encalhadas os momentos de pavor vividos na sala das masmorras; a clareza de detalhes deixou-as arrepiadas.

Só conseguiram dormir perto do amanhecer, e, ainda assim, acordaram poucas horas depois. Ao descerem para o café da manhã, viram o aviso afixado na parede do salão comunal, informando que o corpo de Ana seria velado no cemitério de Hogsmeade ao final da tarde.

O dia amanheceu nublado, tanto quanto a atmosfera que envolvia o Salão Principal.

-Esse clima destrói qualquer humor – disse Mione, largando o garfo. – Até perdi a fome.

-Também não sinto vontade de comer nada – falou Lanísia. – Vamos para outro lugar... Não dá pra ficar por aqui.

-Que tal a biblioteca?

-Acha que estudar vai nos deixar mais felizes, Mione?

-Não, Joyce, só acho que ninguém procura a biblioteca em um dia sem aulas, ainda mais quando se tem tanto a discutir a respeito da morte da Ana. Lá nos sentiremos mais à vontade.

De fato, não havia ninguém na biblioteca, com exceção de Madame Pince, absorta na leitura do _Profeta Diário_, cuja capa trazia em destaque a morte misteriosa da jovem Ana Abbot dentro das paredes aparentemente seguras do castelo de Hogwarts.

-Pela primeira vez uma biblioteca parece um paraíso – suspirou Alone, espreguiçando-se.

-Não durou muito... – apontou Serena, indicando um grupo de alunos da Lufa-lufa que acabavam de chegar.

Todos pareciam desolados pela morte da monitora, mas uma garota se destacava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Marjorie Crane bebia um copo de água, lamentando-se com os colegas.

Hermione, sentindo-se mal pela tristeza daquela que lhe salvara a vida no Expresso de Hogwarts, deixou as amigas e foi até a mesa diante da qual Marjorie e os colegas estavam sentados. Abraçou a garota, deixando-a chorar em seus ombros.

-Ana teria um futuro brilhante... Não merecia isso... – murmurou Marjorie.

-Se acalme. Ana não gostaria que ficasse tão triste assim.

-Diretora! – Mione ouviu um aluno exclamar e, quando olhou para trás, viu que Minerva havia chegado junto com o Professor Ipcs.

-Queridos, eu e os professores tivemos uma breve reunião para decidir quem seria a nova monitora. É um momento delicado para pensarmos sobre isso, mas não podemos deixar o cargo vago... Depois de pensarmos bem e considerarmos o extraordinário desempenho que uma das alunas da casa apresentou nos últimos dias, nomeamos Marjorie Crane como a nova monitora da Lufa-lufa.

Marjorie sorriu, exultante.

-Eu... _monitora?_

-Exatamente, Srta Crane. Agradeça ao professor Ipcs. Foi ele quem nos mostrou que merecia.

Ipcs forçou um sorriso.

-Parabéns, Marjorie – disse entredentes.

-Obrigada... Nossa... Vocês ouviram isso? – ela olhou para os colegas da casa, depois para Mione. – Ouviu isso, Mione? Serei a nova monitora!! Eu... Terei esse distintivo – ela tocou o brasão de Mione. – _Meu _distintivo. Uma monitora, igual a você.

-Sim... E como tantos outros, não é?

-Igual a _você _– ela repetiu, como se reforçasse que só Mione importava.

Minerva estendeu-lhe o distintivo. Os dedos trêmulos de Marjorie agarraram-no. Ela prendeu-o na frente das vestes, movendo-o na direção da luz para que ele brilhasse e refulgisse.

-É lindo...

Ela olhou do próprio distintivo para aquele usado por Mione. A excitação cresceu dentro dela. Os mesmos cabelos, o mesmo M refulgindo no peito; se aproximava cada vez mais do reflexo perfeito. O desejo de olhar para Hermione e ter a sensação de que fitava um espelho estava se concretizando aos poucos. Ela estava conseguindo.

Marjorie viu-se cercada pelos colegas da Lufa-lufa, que a parabenizavam e cumprimentavam. Mione levantou-se e foi até as Encalhadas, admirando com as amigas a conquista de Marjorie.

-Ela finalmente está se tornando _alguém _aqui na escola – comentou Mione. – Não dá para medir o quanto ela está feliz.

-Baseando-se no que vimos durante as férias... Aquela garota tímida, sem graça, infeliz... Ela deu um salto e tanto – observou Joyce.

-E tudo começou justamente quando me salvou – falou Mione. – A coragem que ela teve, arriscando-se por mim mesmo sem me conhecer direito, demonstrou o quanto ela é capaz de fazer para ajudar as pessoas.

-Pois é... – disse Alone, distraída.

-Ainda irritada com Harry e Colin? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Sim... Não posso acreditar que eles tiveram a _ousadia _de assinar os nomes na lista para o baile! Estão mesmo decididos a ir juntos! Esnobaram-me como uma qualquer!

-O que queria, que se rastejassem aos seus pés, implorando?

-Não, Mione, eu queria um deles _comigo!_ Não os dois juntos! Pra piorar, os ensaios começam amanhã. Como vou encontrar um par decente? Terei que me contentar com as sobras... Oh, droga, _eu_ sou uma sobra!

-Ser ignorada pelos dois deve estar matando você e seu orgulho – disse Lanísia.

-Mas darei a volta por cima... Não vou voltar atrás. Seria ridículo aparecermos em trio no baile, eles deviam _se tocar!_

-Eles já se tocam tanto! – observou Serena. – Outro dia flagrei a mão de Harry dentro da calça do Colin.

-Foi só uma maneira de expressão – replicou Alone.

-Humm, quero me expressar dessa maneira com o Lewis!

-Estou me referindo à _expressão_ "se tocar", não ao toque indecente do Harry! – vociferou Alone, esfregando as têmporas. – Tirem a Serena daqui, por favor, hoje eu estou a ponto de explodir! Se continuar a dizer besteiras eu estouro todos os _dentes dela!_

-É, agora é assim, todos me batendo... – Serena sentiu-se magoada. – Lewis, você... Depois será a Mione me chutando, Lanísia puxando o meu cabelo...

-Se não calar a boca eu faço tudo isso sozinha – esbravejou Alone, de forma tão ameaçadora que Serena engoliu em seco e afundou-se na cadeira.

-Ah, finalmente a encontrei – disse Rony, beijando Mione. – Biblioteca... Hermione... não é muito difícil fazer a relação.

-Já estava com saudades.

-Eu também.

Marjorie viu os dois se beijando. Pediu licença aos colegas da Lufa-lufa e saiu da biblioteca. Precisava ficar sozinha, no dormitório, para sua comemoração particular...

Andou orgulhosa pelos corredores. Recebeu novos cumprimentos ao passar pela sala comunal, e a todos respondeu com ar modesto. Fechada no dormitório, abriu sua mala e tirou de lá o frasco que trazia o nome de "Hermione Granger".

-Já atingi o mesmo patamar que você. Agora chegou a fase de tirar aquilo que tem e pegar para mim – ela chacoalhou o frasco, provocando pequenas bolhas no líquido escuro. – Vou começar por seu namorado. Sua fidelidade está aqui dentro. Não será difícil tirá-lo de você.

Marjorie guardou o frasco novamente e posicionou-se diante do espelho.

-Já sou a imagem de Hermione... A aluna exemplar, a mais inteligente, de cabelos castanhos e distintivo de monitora brilhando no peito... Me faltam agora as mesmas companhias... – Marjorie abriu um tinteiro vermelho e deu algumas pinceladas no espelho, desenhando. – Ela tem Rony. Então, Rony será meu.

Afastou-se, contemplando a figura que havia pintado. Era o rosto sardento de Rony Weasley.

Inclinando-se, ela beijou o desenho do garoto ruivo.

* * *

**N/A: Estou muito satisfeito com os rumos de Reflexos, ela está me envolvendo bastante!! Espero contagiá-los com essa euforia que sinto sempre que penso nos próximos passos dos personagens. Obrigado a todos, e nos vemos no próximo capítulo!! Até mais!! - Reviews, please hehehe.**


	12. Contradições

**CAPÍTULO 12**

_**Contradições**_

_Marjorie quer conquistar Rony..._

**-Depois fico sabendo se ele viverá para contar o medo que sentiu.**

_...as Encalhadas têm uma surpresa..._

**-Ela chegou, meninas, e... Novidade!! Vocês já a conhecem...**

_...Lanísia experimenta uma nova sensação: o ciúme..._

**-Você dormiu com ela?**

_...o mistério do Olho Rubro se aproxima da revelação..._

**-Por que, é claro, _ele _poderia entrar lá – observou Mione.**

_...os ensaios para o baile têm início, cheios de surpresa..._

** -Se eu me afasto um centímetro sequer, todos verão essa protuberância enorme dentro da sua calça!**

**-Quer uma calcinha?**

_...e qual das Encalhadas seria um conjunto de contradições?_

_

* * *

_

No cemitério de Hogsmeade, o velório de Ana Abbot chegava ao fim.

Muito elegantes em suas roupas escuras e formais, os estudantes deixaram o cemitério cabisbaixos, alguns conversando entre si. As Encalhadas desciam as encostas do cemitério juntas, de mãos dadas. Joyce era a mais abalada entre as cinco; tentava evitar o pensamento de que poderia ter ajudado Ana, ter feito algo para salvá-la, mas ainda assim uma pontada de culpa a atingia impiedosamente.

Aaron Raccer descia em direção ao povoado sozinho até que uma garota branca como a neve, de vestido e luvas negros, aproximou-se dele, passando a acompanhar o ritmo dos seus passos.

-Será difícil ter ânimo para os primeiros ensaios do baile, não acha? – ela perguntou, fazendo com que Aaron fitasse seu rosto pela primeira vez.

Reconheceu Marjorie Crane; quem não sabia quem era ela?

-Sim.

-Mas não pode ser adiado... Em poucos meses estaremos em festa, comemorando nossa formação.

Aaron franziu a testa; aonde aquela garota queria chegar?

-Já tem um par para o baile?

-Por quê? Está sem par?

-Estou, e pelo mesmo motivo que você. A pessoa com quem desejo ir já tem companhia.

-Ah... E como sabe que não tenho um par por esse motivo?

-Porque o meu par perfeito está acompanhado por sua garota favorita.

Aaron estancou.

-Não me olhe tão assustado – ela deu uma risadinha. – Só sou bastante observadora... Adoraria dançar com o Rony Weasley, e sei que ele é a pedra no seu sapato... O cara que não o deixa conquistar a Hermione Granger.

-Marjorie... Por que está me falando essas coisas?

-Para que você entenda a proposta que eu tenho a fazer. Aaron... Eu posso dar um jeito para que você dance com a Mione por diversos ensaios para o baile. Deixá-lo a sós com ela por dias e dias... A oportunidade perfeita para seduzi-la e conquistá-la.

-E... Como faria isso?

-Basta assinar o seu nome ao lado do meu na lista do baile. Amanhã, no ensaio, eu não aparecerei... Nem o Rony.

-Então eu e Mione ficaremos sobrando...

-E, naturalmente, formarão um par.

-Isso parece interessante...

-_É_ interessante.

-Mas como fará para o Rony não aparecer?

-Tenho os meus métodos... – ela percebeu o olhar de desconfiança. – O que foi, vai se preocupar com o Rony agora? Ele jogou uma pedra em sua testa, já se esqueceu? Merece uma vingança...

-Sim... Mas... Você fará muito mal a ele? – indagou, preocupado. – Marjorie, por favor, não é nada que coloque a vida dele em risco...?

-Aaron... Em casos assim, é impossível garantir que todos sairemos vivos... – o rapaz engoliu em seco, enquanto a mão fria de Marjorie lhe acariciava o rosto. Subitamente, Marjorie riu. – Brincadeira, seu bobo!

-Puxa... Você me assustou... Por um momento, pensei que...

-Não pense. Apenas deixe acontecer. Nas minhas mãos, dará tudo certo. Confie em mim.

-Está certo. Faremos isso.

Marjorie acelerou o passo e distanciou-se dele. O sino da torre do cemitério tocou, espantando um grupo de gralhas que repousava na torre. Aaron parou, olhando para Marjorie, a figura de preto que descia logo atrás de Hermione, Joyce, Alone, Lanísia e Serena, cercando-as como uma presença maligna.

Aquela imagem, somada ao som do sino, deixou-o arrepiado.

* * *

Ao chegarem ao castelo, as Encalhadas estavam profundamente tristes, cabisbaixas.

-Estou com um peso terrível no peito – disse Joyce. – Sem ânimo.

-Eu também – falou Lanísia.

-Funerais me dão arrepios – ressaltou Mione.

-Acho que nos faz refletir sobre nossas vidas... nos lembra de que tudo tem um fim – filosofou Alone.

-É, isso só aumenta a tristeza e o desânimo... – disse Serena.

-E é desesperador pensar no tanto que a Ana sofreu – emendou Joyce – foi uma morte terrível... JÁ ESTÃO MONTANDO O PALCO DOS ENSAIOS!! – ela gritou, apontando para os elfos que passavam carregando uma faixa.

-É MESMO!! – berrou Lanísia, sorridente. – Vamos dar uma olhada??

-Mas não estávamos tristes por que...?

-Quem estava triste, Mione? – perguntou Serena, puxando a amiga pela mão enquanto seguiam os elfos domésticos.

-Meninas... – Hermione parou, olhando de cara feia para as amigas – ...a Ana acabou de ser enterrada, devíamos ter mais respeito...

-Veja, Mione, aqueles quatro elfos estão carregando o vestido da Rainha do Baile!!

-Aaaah, eu não acredito, Joyce, o que estamos esperando?? Vamos logo dar uma olhada!! – ela passou à frente das outras. – Os mortos não podem nos ouvir mesmo!!

-A não ser que sejam fantasmas... – lembrou Serena.

-Sem discussões, meninas! – ralhou Joyce.

Seguindo os elfos, elas chegaram até o pátio. Sobre o gramado fora instalado o imenso palco de madeira onde os futuros formandos ensaiariam seus passos para uma noite inesquecível. As garotas contemplaram o palco, as luzes brancas e giratórias que flutuavam sobre ele, e imaginaram-se diante de todos os colegas, professores e familiares, dançando, lindas em seus vestidos, agarradas a seus belos pares.

-Está perfeito – disse Hermione. – Será que a professora de dança chegou enquanto estávamos no funeral?

Antes que uma das meninas pudesse responder à Mione, as cortinas vermelhas do fundo do palco se abriram. Era o professor Augusto, que sorria, presunçoso.

-Ela chegou, meninas, e... Novidade!! Vocês já a conhecem...

Elas se entreolharam, confusas, por dois segundos, antes de focarem as atenções nas cortinas, que se moviam mais uma vez. Da abertura vermelho-sangue, surgiu a Dama do Olho Rubro do poema lido por Hermione...

-Celine – a garota murmurou, pasma com a surpresa.

-Mãe? – perguntou Joyce, também afetada com a visão.

Celine sorriu para as Encalhadas. Usava vestes marrons e a bolsa que trazia a tiracolo revelava que não estava no castelo há muito tempo.

-Mãe... Você não devia estar aqui... O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Joyce, querida, Augusto e Flitwick fizeram-me o convite na noite do seu noivado, a pedido da diretora, eu não podia negar...

-Mas... Mas você não dança há anos... Não tem como ensinar...

-Filha, não é algo que se esqueça, mesmo com a falta de prática.

-Sua mãe foi professora de dança? – perguntou Mione.

-Sim – confirmou Joyce sem tirar os olhos da mãe. – Só que nunca mais dançou. Desde o incidente do espelho...

-Que espelho? – indagou Lanísia, franzindo a testa.

-Está relacionado com a maldição que deixou o olho vermelho? – perguntou Mione à Joyce, como se Celine não estivesse a poucos metros de distância.

-Sim... Quero dizer... Não!! – Joyce secou uma lágrima com o punho. – Droga, estão me deixando confusa! Não façam perguntas! Eu preciso... Preciso assimilar tudo o que está acontecendo...

Ela começou a recuar, procurando deixar o pátio. Celine desceu as escadas do palco às pressas.

-Joyce, me escute...

-Você tinha me prometido que jamais ia pisar em Hogwarts novamente!

-Mas não há perigo...

-Sempre existe perigo! – berrou Joyce. – Ele pode voltar a qualquer momento... Eu sei que pode.

-Filha, precisamos conversar... – Celine gritou, tentando segui-la, mas Hermione e Alone colocaram-se no caminho da bruxa.

-Ela precisa ficar sozinha – disse Mione com firmeza, sem vacilar diante do olhar pesado e vermelho de Celine. – Ninguém esperava que você fosse a misteriosa professora de dança. E... Bom, eu não entendi direito, mas parece que existe um motivo ainda mais forte para que Joyce nem considerasse essa possibilidade.

-Ainda tem curiosidade em saber o que me aconteceu, não é? – perguntou Celine, não de modo frio, mas como se os questionamentos de Mione a magoassem profundamente.

-Não posso evitar. Estou intrigada desde aquele dia, quando invadi o seu quarto...

-Não vale a pena conhecer essa parte da minha vida, Mione. Tudo o que isso traz é dor e desgosto... Vocês viram como foi a recepção da minha filha? Claro que eu esperava algo bem diferente...

-Sentimos muito – disse Lanísia. – Vamos conversar com ela.

-Tentem fazê-la entender que eu não posso deixar de viver. Conheço os riscos, mas eles não desaparecem se eu não sair de casa...

-Por que, é claro, _ele _poderia entrar lá – observou Mione. – Joyce disse que _ele _podia voltar a qualquer momento. Um homem.

Celine não respondeu. Ela sentou-se sobre o palco de madeira e subitamente começou a chorar. Hermione, Alone, Serena e Lanísia aconchegaram-se mais perto uma da outra, esperando o momento em que as fartas lágrimas de sangue começassem a tingir o rosto da mulher... Mas elas não apareceram. As lágrimas que saíam do olho rubro eram tão transparentes quanto as expelidas por seu par castanho. Confusas, elas procuraram o rosto de Augusto, que permanecia de pé ao lado da professora de dança. Amigo de infância de Celine, e provável conhecedor de seus segredos, Augusto apenas sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando que aquilo era perfeitamente normal.

Serena não pôde esperar por mais tempo, então cochichou às amigas:

-Cadê as lágrimas vermelhas?? Não estou louca... Eu vi o sangue em você, Mione, depois que ela a expulsou do quarto...

No silêncio do pátio, o cochicho de Serena chegou aos ouvidos de Celine:

-Não é a tristeza que goteja sangue – ela respondeu, olhando para as garotas com seu rosto desolado. – É preciso perfurar ainda mais fundo para que isso aconteça.

Elas engoliram em seco ao mesmo tempo, perplexas. Augusto pigarreou, descendo do palco.

-Meninas, acho que a Joyce precisa de vocês. Não acham que seria bom encontrá-la?

-Claro – respondeu Alone. – O clima aqui não está bom mesmo...

-Nem me fale – retrucou Serena. – Arrepiou até a amiguinha.

-Quem é a amiguinha?? – indagou Augusto, confuso.

-Digamos que entre nós você só conhece a da Lanísia – disse Serena, dando uma piscadela. – Quero dizer... Eu não sei se você conhece a da Celine também, existe essa possibilidade...

-Serena, não fale esses absurdos! – censurou Lanísia.

-Seria perfeitamente normal se ele já tivesse visto! Talvez não tenha rolado nada entre os dois, mas ele pode tê-la visto sem calcinha em alguma troca de roupa, ou ter entrado no banheiro na hora errada, flagrado uma depilação ou...

-Certo, certo, eu já entendi o que quis dizer, Serena, obrigado – retrucou Augusto, segurando o braço de Serena e conduzindo-a por alguns metros. – Vamos, saiam e procurem a Joyce. Eu cuido da Celine. Ela ficará bem em minhas mãos.

Lanísia lançou-lhe um olhar enciumado. Augusto piscou para a garota; não tinha como esclarecer que não havia motivos para ciúmes ali, diante de Celine, de modo que Lanísia não se satisfez com a piscadela e deixou o pátio emburrada.

Quando se afastaram o suficiente para não serem ouvidas, ela perguntou às amigas:

-Será mesmo possível que já houve algo entre Augusto e Celine?

-Eu não quis dizer isso quando sugeri que ele já viu a amiguinha dela – esclareceu Serena. – Pode ter visto sem querer...

-Sim, eu entendi, mas ainda assim, eles se conhecem há tantos anos. Os dois são muito atraentes, e imaginem, no auge da juventude...

-Augusto nunca comentou nada sobre ela?

-E desde quando eu e Augusto temos diálogo sobre alguma coisa, Mione? Quando conseguimos ficar a sós é tão pouco tempo que só aproveitamos para...

-...fazer um sexo gostoso – completou Serena, recebendo olhares indignados.

-Você não anda bebendo o tal Tesão da Trepadeira? – indagou Hermione, desconfiada.

-Se eu estou bebendo, você também já deve estar viciada – retrucou Serena. – Só anda pensando em homem ultimamente e _nenhum_ deles é o seu namorado!

-Meninas, sem discussões! – pediu Lanísia, olhando para trás. – Augusto e Celine não vão deixar aquele pátio?

-Eu hein, não sei por que tanta preocupação e vigilância! Acha o quê, que eles vão transar lá no palco? – perguntou Alone. – Francamente, o professor jamais ia ser audacioso em público. Augusto é um bundão...

-O que a bundona dele tem a ver com isso? – indagou Serena. – Aaaah... Não, não, Alone, nem precisa responder, já entendi... Se ele fica pelado no palco, com o traseiro espetacular à mostra, as elfas que estão circulando por aqui não iam resistir e teriam um piripaque!

-Elfas? Mas... Que besteira! – resmungou Alone. – Disse que ele _é _um bundão, não que ele _tem _um!

-Embora ele tenha mesmo – comentou Mione, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Oh, com todo o respeito, Lanísia.

-Ah-ah! Viu como você está mais safada do que eu? – perguntou Serena à Mione.

-Elogiar o traseiro de um cara não significa que quero dormir com ele!

-É, muitos caras elogiam traseiros de outros, o que prova que admiração é diferente de desejo sexual – defendeu Alone.

-Está se baseando em Harry e Colin pra defender a Mione? – perguntou Serena, desconfiada.

-Sim... – Alone coçou o cabelo. – Deu pra notar?

-Não foi muito difícil, até mesmo pra mim!

-Alone, entenda: Harry e Colin não são os melhores exemplos de comportamento masculino tradicional... – disse Lanísia, suspirando em seguida. – Acho que você está certa. Não tenho motivo para me preocupar com Augusto e Celine.

-Esqueça essa maluquice de que os dois possam se envolver de alguma forma – aconselhou Mione. – Ele é louco por você.

-Tenho medo de que já exista algo que eu desconheça...

-Então pergunte a ele! Faça isso na primeira oportunidade. Não vale a pena ficar se perguntando se algo já aconteceu ou não. Esclareça logo!

-Sim, você está certa, Mione... Amanhã, nos ensaios, eu e ele dançaremos agarradinhos. Poderemos conversar aos sussurros.

-Não demonstre para a Joyce que está com ciúmes da mãe dela – sugeriu Alone. – Ia ser esquisito, uma Encalhada com ciúmes da mãe da outra... A não ser que fosse a minha. Seria compreensível. Sério, Christtinnah Bernard é uma ameaça, até mesmo pra mim.

Ao chegarem ao Saguão de Entrada, se perguntaram para onde Joyce teria ido. Procuraram-na no dormitório, nos banheiros e só encontraram-na nos jardins do castelo, sentada à beira do lago entre belos girassóis.

Mione, Alone, Lanísia e Serena sentaram-se ao redor da amiga.

-Está mais calma? – perguntou Mione.

-Sim. Não adianta não concordar com a vinda dela, adianta?

-Não – respondeu Serena. – Ela está muito decidida em dar as aulas de dança. Disse que você não entende... Que dá na mesma, ela aqui em Hogwarts ou em casa, os riscos são os mesmos.

-Posso até concordar que o perigo exista em qualquer lugar, mas acho que aqui ela se expõe demais – ela respirou fundo; as garotas mostravam-se perdidas. – Conversaremos sobre isso em outro momento.

-Pelo bem da minha curiosidade, espero que o momento ideal chegue logo – disse Hermione. - Agora, que tal receber sua mãe da forma que ela esperava? Vá até lá, converse com ela, se desculpe! Ela sabe o que está fazendo, Joyce. Mostre que está do lado dela.

Joyce sorriu e abraçou as amigas, uma por uma.

-Essenciais, vocês são _essenciais_ – levantou-se, limpando a poeira que maculou seu vestido negro. – Vou até lá, dar um beijo e um abraço na Flor de Liz.

-É alguma planta do jardim que eu não conheço? – perguntou Serena.

-Não, é...

-Então eu vou abraçar esse girassol aqui – Serena agarrou a flor, beijando as pétalas brancas. – Nossa, isso é divertido!

-Flor de Liz é o apelido da minha mãe, sua inútil – resmungou Joyce. – Não uma planta.

-Mas _também_ é uma planta, senão não seria_ flor_...

-Sim, mas eu quis dizer que vou beijar e abraçar a minha mãe, que tem o apelido de Flor de Lis! – Joyce começou a se afastar. – Estou indo, meninas, antes que eu perca o controle e afogue a Serena!

-Vai me afogar no lago?

-Não, ela vai te amarrar na grama e esperar que a próxima chuva a molhe tanto que acabe afogando-a!

Serena riu.

-Que bobagem, Alone!

-Puxa, pelo menos essa ela entendeu – Alone comentou com Lanísia e Mione, que deram risadinhas.

-Bobagem pura. Até chover de novo a raiva da Joyce já vai ser coisa do passado. Ela nem vai pensar em me matar.

-Se você continuar a falar, ela não vai pensar porque alguém já terá feito _isso_ – retrucou Alone, olhando feio para a garota.

Quando Serena ia falar novamente, Mione tapou-lhe a boca com a mão.

-Vamos para o castelo antes que a Serena seja castigada por todas nós!

Ao entrarem no Saguão de Entrada, se depararam com Joyce e Celine, que conversavam animadas, como se nenhum contratempo tivesse acontecido. Joyce deu um "até logo" para a mãe e reuniu-se com as amigas outra vez. Augusto, então, subiu a escadaria de mármore ao lado de Celine, amparando-a com os braços quando a professora de dança tropeçou em um degrau.

Sorriam um para o outro, com uma cumplicidade inegável.

Lanísia acompanhou tudo isso com um ardor de fúria crescendo incontrolável dentro do peito. Não havia reparado nada incomum entre Augusto e Celine no dia do noivado de Joyce; mas agora, que a suspeita havia nascido, seus olhos se abriram e era impossível deixar de notar o quanto os dois se davam bem e se gostavam.

-Lanísia! Lanísia, acorda! – disse Mione, cutucando-a. Ela conseguiu desviar os olhos do casal que subia as escadas e fitar a amiga. – Queremos sua opinião também.

-Sobre...?

-Puxa, você não ouviu nada? – perguntou Joyce. – O que acha de jantarmos no dormitório, comendo os pastéis que a tia da Alone mandou para ela?

-Por mim, tudo bem... – respondeu Lanísia, e, por mais que tentasse evitar, ela não conseguiu; seus olhos, como se tivessem vontade própria, focalizaram Augusto e Celine, que continuavam a subir, rindo e conversando. Cruzou os braços, irritada. – Eh... Vamos logo? – indagou às amigas, esperando que sua reação tivesse passado despercebida.

As outras Encalhadas não perceberam, mas uma figura, parada no patamar do primeiro andar, entendeu o que estava se passando.

-Ela sabe que Augusto jamais teria algo comigo, mas as coisas mudam quando se trata de Celine Meadowes – murmurou Rebecca. – Uma mulher bonita, que Augusto adora e com todo o ardor que foi roubado de Lanísia... Preciso encontrar os frascos com as qualidades. Preciso _preservá-los_. Brincar com os ciúmes de Lanísia será muito _divertido._

Rebecca sorriu.

-Celine jogará toda a sua pretensão para debaixo do tapete. Garota irritante.

A inspetora viu que as garotas começavam a subir a escadaria e que Augusto e Celine se aproximavam do primeiro andar. Rapidamente, Rebecca pôs-se diante dos professores, os cumprimentando com alegria.

-Vê-los juntos me faz lembrar o casal maravilhoso que vocês já formaram – disse Rebecca, o mais alto que pôde. – Que felicidade recebê-la aqui na escola, Celine.

-Obrigada, Rebecca – Celine agradeceu, confusa com o entusiasmo da inspetora.

-Está cada vez mais linda – ela encarou Augusto. – Está pensando em reacender a paixão que já existiu entre vocês, Augusto?

-Rebecca, por favor...

-Lamento se fui indiscreta. Mas acho que, com Celine, você poderia recomeçar a sua vida. Posso lhe garantir, Celine, ele foi um ótimo marido.

-Imagino que sim – comentou Celine, sem graça.

-Mas é claro, você o conhece muito bem!

As Encalhadas passaram pelos degraus em que Celine, Rebecca e Augusto estavam parados. Lanísia estreitou os olhos ao fitar o rosto da inspetora, que também olhou para ela com um sorriso desdenhoso. Lanísia teve ímpetos de se lançar contra a mulher, arrancar-lhe a expressão de divertimento com as próprias mãos; de fato, chegou a dar um passo para o lado ao subir o degrau, mas as mãos de Mione, firmes em seu ombro, foram mais rápidas.

-Ela está fazendo de propósito – cochichou no ouvido de Lanísia. – Não caia no jogo dela. Continue a subir. Não olhe para o lado.

Lanísia desviou o rosto com muito custo. Junto com as amigas, ela passou por Celine, Rebecca e Augusto, que continuavam a conversar. As Encalhadas só comentaram o estranho encontro nos degraus da escadaria de mármore quando Mione bateu a porta do dormitório.

-Augusto já namorou a minha mãe? – perguntou Joyce. – Vocês também entenderam isso?

-Sim – respondeu Mione, sentando-se na cama. – Mas qual é o problema? Agora ele está feliz com a Lanísia, e é isso o que importa.

-Eu não sei... – ela começou, mas ao olhar para Joyce, recordou-se da promessa feita às outras Encalhadas nos jardins da escola; _não ia demonstrar seus ciúmes à Joyce. _Portanto, tratou de corrigir-se. – Quero dizer que eu não sei o que houve entre eles, e nem quero saber, porque faz parte do passado.

-Pois é, nem a Joyce sabia que eles namoraram – disse Alone.

-Então Augusto não é o tal _ele, _envolvido na maldição que atingiu sua mãe, e que poderia ameaçá-la aqui em Hogwarts? – sondou Mione.

-Claro que não – disse Joyce, pensativa, olhando a lua crescente pela vidraça. – Augusto é bom. O _ele _da maldição é o mal absoluto.

O silêncio caiu sobre o quarto; Hermione sentiu que era melhor não fazer mais perguntas. Quando Joyce estivesse pronta para falar, ela falaria.

Alone distribuiu os pastéis. Sentadas em círculo sobre o tapete, elas comeram, beberam e riram, deixando de lado a Dama do Olho Rubro e todos os seus mistérios.

* * *

-NÃO! – berrou Alone, ao olhar-se no espelho assim que acordou na manhã seguinte.

Lanísia, cujo rosto ainda estava enterrado sob os lençóis, esfregou os olhos e ergueu-se apoiada sobre os cotovelos.

-O que foi?

-Não poderei ir para o ensaio! Droga... Depois de tomar um fora de Harry e Colin, pensei que a situação não ia ficar pior!

-Mas o que aconteceu??

-Abra seus olhos sonolentos e olhe bem para o meu rosto – disse Alone, apontando para um ponto vermelho no meio da testa. – Uma espinha! Ridícula! Gigantesca! Parece um vulcão!

-Não seja exagerada, Alone. Se você não tivesse me mostrado, eu nem teria visto.

-M-mesmo? – gaguejou a garota. – Não estou horrível? Não passarei vergonha aparecendo com essa "coisa" em público?

-Claro que não. Está bem discreta.

-Ah, que bom...

-NOSSA, QUE GALO HORRÍVEL NA SUA TESTA, ALONE! – berrou Serena, entrando no dormitório. Levou as mãos à boca e parou estupefata diante de Alone. – Onde você bateu a cabeça?

Alone não respondeu; caiu em prantos sobre a cama, escondendo o rosto contra o travesseiro.

-Obrigada, Serena – resmungou Lanísia. – Era tudo o que a Alone precisava para se sentir melhor.

-Qual é o problema de ter um galo na cabeça?

-Não é um galo, é uma espinha.

-_Aquilo tudo _é uma espinha?

Alone escutou, e seu choro ficou mais alto. Lanísia deu um tapa no braço de Serena e foi consolar a garota.

-Alone, não está tão mal assim, e acontece com todo mundo. Isso não diminue a sua beleza. Confie em mim, e um pouco mais em si mesma...

-Serena demonstrou o quanto está horrível.

-E você vai escutá-la? Jamais pensei que seria preciso aconselhá-la a ser mais segura. Harry e Colin devem estar enlouquecendo você!

Alone suspirou.

-Você me ajuda a fazer uma maquiagem que a esconda?

-Claro! Tenho truques ótimos. Você sabe, essas infelizes só aparecem quando precisamos sair e temos algo importante a fazer. Vamos escondê-la agora mesmo!

Enquanto Lanísia ajudava Alone a maquiar-se, Joyce entrou no dormitório, carregando sua toalha.

-Cadê a Mione? – perguntou.

-Foi assistir a um treino do Rony – respondeu Serena. – Acordou logo depois de mim e saiu em disparada.

-Pensei que o time da Lufa-lufa estivesse usando o campo – disse Joyce.

-Por quê?

-Porque vi Marjorie Crane deixando o castelo e indo para lá.

* * *

Escondida atrás das arquibancadas, Marjorie acompanhava os movimentos de Rony, que disparava de um lado para o outro no claro céu da manhã, defendendo os aros do campo. Esperava o melhor momento para agir...

Concentrada, sem piscar os olhos, Marjorie começou a azarar a vassoura de Rony.

Rony sentiu um tranco quando o poder da mente de Marjorie caiu sobre a vassoura. Depois tentou curvá-la para a esquerda, mas a vassoura simplesmente não obedeceu ao seu comando. Apenas estremeceu, embicou para cima e disparou.

Rony aferrou as mãos em torno do cabo da vassoura. Tentou freá-la, mas a vassoura era uma força que independia de suas vontades. Ele empalideceu, temeroso. De supetão, a vassoura parou a subida vertiginosa, quase o derrubando, embicou para baixo e iniciou uma descida em alta velocidade.

-Droga – protestou Rony, os olhos quase fechados contra a força do vento, tentando em vão impedir a vassoura de arrebentá-lo no campo.

Mione engoliu em seco, acompanhando a descida do namorado, um projétil que ia se estourar contra o gramado. Só podia esperar pelo pior...

Marjorie guiava a vassoura com seus olhos perversos. Divertia-se com o pânico que sabia estar provocando em Mione. Quando Rony estava a poucos metros do chão, ela curvou a vassoura para a direita, um movimento brusco. O garoto sentiu as mãos deslizarem pelo cabo, mas manteve-se firme.

A vassoura agora seguia em frente, ainda em alta velocidade. Rony fez sinais para Mione, para que tentasse pará-lo, fizesse alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, mas não haveria tempo; ele percebeu isso quando olhou para frente e viu que a vassoura avançava para uma arquibancada.

Rony fechou os olhos, esperando o impacto.

-NÃOOO! – berrou Mione.

A vassoura chocou-se contra a parte superior da arquibancada. Lascas de madeira voaram. O cabo prendeu-se na arquibancada, lançando Rony no ar, jogando-o da vassoura. Na queda, o corpo do garoto desapareceu.

Marjorie não sabia dizer se tinha ido longe demais ou não; mas, para ela, foi divertido à beça, de modo que a primeira coisa que fez ao sair do transe da azaração foi sorrir.

* * *

Todos os jogadores convergiram com suas vassouras para o local do acidente. Hermione, que estava numa arquibancada ao lado, desceu rapidamente, ansiosa para ver o namorado.

Marjorie, escondida no lado oposto do campo, pôde sair tranquilamente, agora que todas as atenções estavam focalizadas em Rony.

-Depois fico sabendo se ele viverá para contar o medo que sentiu – disse para si mesma, antes de retornar ao castelo.

Gina foi a primeira a aproximar-se do corpo do irmão. Rony estava caído de barriga para baixo; a cabeça pendia para o lado e os olhos estavam fechados. Ela posicionou os dedos sobre o pulso do garoto.

-Ele está vivo? – perguntou Mione, que acabava de chegar, em prantos.

-Sim – respondeu Gina, aliviada. – Mas precisamos levá-lo para a ala hospitalar imediatamente! É impossível imaginar o que pode ter acontecido no corpo dele depois de uma queda dessas.

-Está certa... – concordou Mione. – Vamos guiá-lo para lá...

Rony mexeu-se. Sem abrir os olhos, gemeu de dor e fez uma careta de sofrimento.

-Rony... – Mione agachou-se ao lado dele. – Meu amor. O que está sentindo?

-Dor por todo o corpo... Nas pernas, nos braços... Aqui na nuca... – ele dobrou o corpo e começou a tossir. Com a tosse, vieram duas golfadas de sangue, que respingaram sobre as pernas de Mione.

Horrorizada, a garota tocou o sangue que manchara sua calça.

-Minha nossa... O que significa isso? Por que ele está expelindo sangue pela boca?? Alguém pode me explicar??

-Algo foi atingido dentro dele – disse Gina, suando frio. – Ele precisa ser examinado pela Madame Pomfrey agora mesmo!

Às pressas, os jogadores e Hermione guiaram Rony para o castelo.

Entre os alunos que cercaram o time, assustados com o estado de Rony, estava Marjorie. Quando ele expeliu mais sangue, que manchou o piso do Saguão de Entrada, Marjorie ficou fascinada. Aaron surgiu atrás da garota e puxou-a para os jardins.

-Enlouqueceu? Disse que não ia fazer algo ruim!

-Não, não. Eu avisei que não podia garantir que ele sairia vivo... – Marjorie riu. – Não é incrível ver o que podemos causar a outra pessoa com tão pouco? A vida humana é muito frágil.

-O que você fez? – perguntou Aaron, sem sorrir.

-Azarei a vassoura dele. Ele caiu de mal jeito, agora está ali, gotejando sangue pelas ventas...

-Você poderia tê-lo matado.

-Sim, admito que a queda dele foi séria... Mas, convenhamos, Aaron, qual seria a graça se eu soubesse o resultado antecipadamente? É mais divertido quando deixamos nas mãos da sorte...

-Vo-você me a-assusta – ele gaguejou.

-Ih, cuidado pra não se impressionar muito, ou acaba gaguinho igual o seu pai... Independente do modo como agi, se ele vai morrer ou não, Rony está fora dos ensaios do baile. Não era isso que você queria?

-Sim, mas...

-Então se concentre nisso. Não ligue para os _meios_ quando atingimos os _fins._

Marjorie ia se afastando quando parou e voltou para um último aviso:

-Nem um pio sobre o que aconteceu. Afinal, o que me motivou a fazer o que fiz também envolve o seu nome. Não se esqueça disso.

-Não vou esquecer.

-E tenha um bom ensaio com a Mione – ela piscou para ele e retornou ao saguão do castelo.

* * *

Hermione esperou atrás das portas da ala hospitalar, acompanhada por Gina e os outros jogadores da Grifinória. Quando Madame Pomfrey abriu as portas para dar as primeiras notícias, a garota investiu contra ela, ansiosamente.

-Ele está bem?

-Claro que não! Depois de uma queda dessas, você acha que ele está bem? Mas ele vai sobreviver, pode ficar tranqüila. Dei a ele uma poção que vai reparar os danos no estômago, ou seja, já parou de regurgitar sangue. As dores também estão sendo aliviadas pouco a pouco. Pelas primeiras avaliações, ele quebrou o braço direito, a perna direita e tem escoriações em todo o tronco.

-Meu Deus... – exclamou Mione, abraçando Gina.

-A recuperação levará tempo, mas ele voltará a ser o mesmo.

-Quero ficar ao lado dele, se possível o dia todo... – disse Mione à enfermeira. – Eu posso? Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, seria muito importante.

-Não. Isso nem iria ajudar. Hoje você começará a ensaiar para o baile, tem um fim de semana inteiro pela frente. É besteira ficar por aqui.

-Mas...

-Aproveite o seu dia, Srta Granger, eu cuidarei do seu namorado. Aliás, já ando acostumada a fazer isso. Ele parece adorar a ala hospitalar... Com licença – e fechou as portas da ala novamente.

-Ela está certa, Mione – disse Gina.

-Qual será a graça em ensaiar sem o Rony? Não só estou sem namorado como também estou sem par!

-Celine arranjará um par para você. Pode fazer como a Lanísia, dançar com um professor!

Mione consultou o relógio.

-O ensaio começa em vinte minutos. Vou correr para o dormitório, me arrumar... Acho que será bom para distrair e esquecer todo o susto.

Ela foi até o dormitório, onde Lanísia, Alone e Joyce acabavam de se vestir.

-Nossa, Mione, por que está tão pálida? – perguntou Joyce.

-Não tenho par para o ensaio do baile. Rony sofreu um acidente durante o treino de quadribol.

-Aaah, que ótima notícia!! – exclamou Alone.

-Ótima? O que aconteceu, baixou o espírito da Clarissa em você?

-Não, Mione! Não me refiro ao acidente do Rony... O bom é que não serei a única a ficar "sobrando" no ensaio.

-Claro, Alone. Obrigada por me lembrar disso... Bateu a testa em que lugar?

Alone ficou séria.

-Pensei que tivesse dito que a sua maquiagem não deixaria a espinha visível, Lanísia!

-Não estou falando da espinha, e sim do galo... – disse Mione, interrompendo-se ao olhar melhor. – Caramba, não é um galo!!

-Não vou para esse ensaio estúpido! – gemeu Alone, virando-se para a parede a fim de evitar os olhos assombrados de Mione. – As pessoas vão apontar e rir de mim!

-Claro, com seus dois namorados indo juntinhos, dançando de braços dados, se não fosse essa espinha você jamais seria motivo de chacota... – murmurou Joyce, sarcástica.

-Estou pronta – anunciou Serena, entrando no quarto.

As garotas ficaram boquiabertas. Serena estava com um vestido azul colado ao corpo, a barra pouco acima dos joelhos, delineando todas as curvas de seu corpo sempre oculto.

-Amiga... Você está... Fabulosa... – murmurou Joyce.

-Obrigada. É como eu precisava estar para impressionar o Lewis... Alguém viu meus sapatos prateados?

-Sim, estão embaixo da minha cama – Lanísia indicou.

-Ótimo... – Serena agachou-se para pegar o sapato; Alone, que estava deitada na cama ao lado, deu um salto.

-Epa, epa, epa!! Estou vendo a chana! – ela escondeu os olhos com as mãos. – A chana!! Chana exposta!!

-Ué, por que o escândalo? – perguntou Joyce, penteando os cabelos. – Sabe muito bem que a Chana adora se enrolar em qualquer cantinho para tirar um cochilo. Até parece que nunca viu.

-Não estou falando da sua gata, Srta. Sabe Tudo – reclamou Alone, caminhando até Joyce e forçando-a a agachar-se ao lado de sua cama. – Você por acaso vê essa chana _aqui_ direto?

Joyce ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com a intimidade de Serena, que se esticava para pegar o outro par do sapato, mais fundo sob a cama.

-Oh, caramba... Alerta-chana!! Alerta-chana! – Joyce levantou-se, horrorizada.

-Algum problema com sua gata? – perguntou Mione.

-Não... Mas existe uma chana aqui nesse quarto que não está vestida como deveria!

-Ah sim – disse Serena, sentando-se para calçar os sapatos. – Eu vou para o ensaio sem calcinha.

-Espere aí, estamos falando do mesmo ensaio? – perguntou Joyce. – Queridinha, é um ensaio de _dança_, não um ensaio para um vídeo pornô!

-Baseado nas minhas intenções, pode se tornar algo erótico, sim.

Ela sorriu diante dos olhares assustados.

-Meninas, vou dançar com meu _irmão _querido! Irmão pode ver essas coisas. Podem perguntar para a Gina, ela já me entendeu – e gargalhou com a própria ironia.

-Está bem, vá assim, mas nem pense em se abaixar perto do Juca – ameaçou Joyce.

-E nem do Augusto – alertou Lanísia.

-Alone, não vai pedir para que ela não se agache perto de Harry e Colin? – perguntou Mione.

-Não. Ela não está sem cueca – resmungou, levantando-se para colocar os brincos. – Mesmo com esse vulcão na testa, não posso perder a reação de Lewis ao ver Serena com esse vestido curto, então... Vou ao ensaio!

-É assim que se fala, Alone! – apoiou Joyce. – As Encalhadas vão arrasar nessa formatura!

-Se todas nós seguirmos o exemplo de Serena e aparecermos sem calcinha, não tenha dúvida disso – replicou Mione; Serena mostrou a língua para a garota, que continuou a vestir-se.

* * *

Elas desceram para o pátio juntas. Aproximavam-se do local quando Serena sentiu que o brinco havia caído.

-Droga! Preciso pegá-lo...

-NÃO! – berraram as outras Encalhadas em uníssono.

-Se você se abaixa muito, seu _útero_ fica exposto – explicou Joyce, apanhando o brinco. – Não se esqueça disso!

-Se fosse você sem calcinha que se abaixasse, a pessoa veria muito mais que o útero – respondeu Serena, irritada. – Está tão arregaçada que seria possível ver o cérebro!

-No seu caso, nem arreganhada seria possível enxergar o cérebro, porque você não tem um!

-Meninas, já basta a Alone com a testa roxa e inchada – falou Mione. – Não comecem a se estapear agora!

-Estamos chegando – avisou Lanísia. – Mantenham a postura! Principalmente você, Serena!

-Joyce, por que sua mãe tem o apelido de Flor de Liz? – perguntou Mione.

-Nem tenho idéia. Acho que é bonitinho, só isso...

-Por que não escutamos ninguém chamá-la assim em todos os dias que ficamos em sua casa?

-Digamos que é um apelido secreto, só usado entre os mais íntimos. Ninguém conhece esse apelido. E, ainda assim, eu e minha irmã usamos muito pouco para nos referirmos a ela.

Ao atingirem o pátio (Serena reclamando que a falta de uma calcinha não era tão indecente assim), viram os colegas já posicionados sobre o palco. Juca desceu e tomou Joyce pela mão.

-Está linda.

-Obrigada.

-O que aconteceu com a roupa da Serena...? Ai! – gemeu, após tomar um golpe no ombro, dado pela bolsa de Joyce. – Foi mal, mas é impossível não notar...

-Se mostra tão tarado, mas na hora de transar fica naquele ritmo de tartaruga!

-Desculpa, para de me bater! – reclamou Juca, encolhendo-se. Um vidrinho voou da bolsa de Joyce, caindo aos pés de Serena.

A garota ia agachando-se para pegá-lo...

-PARE!

-NÃO!

-CHANA!

Todos os presentes se voltaram para as Encalhadas, que gritaram ao mesmo tempo. As garotas ficaram coradas e sorriram, envergonhadas. Juca, confuso, abaixou-se e apanhou o vidrinho que continha o afrodisíaco Tesão da Trepadeira. Joyce, que estava tão encabulada quanto as amigas, não se deu conta de que o noivo acabara de abrir o frasco para experimentar a bebida. Juca tomou dois goles, antes de fazer uma careta e fechar o frasco.

Mione, que viu o garoto bebendo, cutucou Joyce e cochichou em seu ouvido:

-Poderia me dizer o que tem naquele vidro que está nas mãos do Juca?

-Oh!! É o Tesão da Trepadeira! – Joyce ficou abismada. – Preciso tirá-lo do Juca...

-Tarde demais. Ele _tomou._

-Não... – murmurou Joyce, fixando o olhar no meio das pernas do rapaz, que se aproximava dela, todo presunçoso.

-Humm, já está olhando para o meu "amigão", hein? Você é _insaciável!!_

-É... daqui a pouco você também vai se tornar... – Joyce olhou para a calça do rapaz novamente, preocupada. – Juca, que tal se já nos posicionarmos lá no palco? Será mais fácil se acontecer qualquer coisa...

Ela puxou o garoto para o palco, arranjando um lugar no canto esquerdo. Manteve-o colado à parede, atenta a qualquer movimento repentino que indicasse crescimento dentro da calça de Juca.

Lanísia estava sozinha no palco, esperando por Augusto. De onde estava, ela via o professor ajudar Celine a ajustar o vestido. O fogo do ciúme começou a arder em seu estômago; ela fechou os olhos, tentando reprimir a fúria.

Hermione, Alone e Serena estavam fora do palco – Mione e Alone porque estavam sem par, Serena porque Lewis ainda não estava presente.

-Por que será que ele se atrasou? – perguntou Serena, nervosa.

-A aula nem começou – disse Mione. – Lewis não vai faltar, fique calma.

-Tenho medo de que a sonsa da Gina seja menos sonsa do que eu imagino. Ela pode encontrar maneiras de impedi-lo de vir... Não confio nela.

-Se ela fizer isso, vai ser pau a pau.

-Como assim? – perguntou Serena. – Pau a pau, tipo Harry e Colin?

-Não... – Mione deu um tapa na testa da garota. – Quis dizer que ela estará agindo da mesma forma que você. Usando métodos nada éticos para atingir o objetivo de ficar com Lewis.

-Não acredito – replicou Alone. – Gina ainda não sacou que a intenção da Serena é ficar com o Lewis. Ela caiu naquela conversa mole de que o beijou sem segundas intenções. É sonsa mesmo.

-Quietas, eles chegaram – avisou Mione.

Lewis usava calça jeans e camisa social. Gina trajava um comprido vestido creme. Os dois chegaram de mãos dadas, mas Lewis deixou a namorada assim que pousou os olhos em Serena e seu vestido curto. Ele tomou uma das mãos de Serena e a rodou.

-Está linda, maninha! Dê uma voltinha, assim... Isso... Quero vê-la por completo.

-Hoje _qualquer um_ pode vê-la por completo – falou Alone; Serena olhou-a de um jeito que dispensava a necessidade de palavrões ou gestos obscenos.

-Está deslumbrante – elogiou Gina, embora algo em sua voz denotasse que recriminava o modo como Serena se vestira para o ensaio. – Ficará assim o tempo todo? Até nas danças em que ficarão grudados...?

-Ora, Gina, não teria cabimento, ficar trocando de roupa a cada dança! – Serena riu. – Adoro esse vestido porque fico bem à vontade para fazer todos os passos, e não tem mal algum em usá-lo, já que vou dançar com meu maninho... – ela beijou-o no rosto.

-Claro. Se fosse com outro cara, eu nem ia deixar... – brincou Lewis, explicando para Gina. – Ciúmes de irmão mais velho.

Gina parecia perturbada, mas balançou a cabeça como se compreendesse.

-Sim... Meus irmãos também me protegem demais. Isso é comum... Bom, vou ficar por aqui com vocês, Mione e Alone. Estou sem par, igual a vocês.

-Bem-vinda ao clube das "encalhadas no baile" – disse Alone, fulminando o par Harry e Colin, que conversava sobre o palco.

-Vamos, minha companheira de dança – falou Lewis, fitando os olhos de Serena de maneira tão carinhosa que ela derreteu-se por dentro. – Hoje começamos a trilhar o nosso caminho para o reinado do Baile de Formatura.

-Com você já me sinto uma rainha.

Lewis e Serena subiram no momento em que Celine e Augusto pararam de conversar e seguiram para o centro do palco. O professor juntou-se à Lanísia e surpreendeu-se ao ver a expressão de desagrado no rosto da aluna.

-Não está contente com o ensaio?

-Já sei que você e Celine tiveram um caso – murmurou Lanísia. – Estão querendo voltar aos bons tempos?

-Lanísia...

-Podia ser mais discreto.

A voz alta de Celine dominou o ambiente, impedindo que Lanísia e Augusto continuassem a discussão.

-Caros alunos, começamos hoje os ensaios de dança para o Baile de Formatura. Darei total atenção a cada par, para que todos tenham as mesmas chances de conquistar o troféu na grande noite. Mas, antes que o primeiro ensaio tenha início, devemos juntar aqueles que estão sem par... Vejo que, no caso, são dois garotos e três garotas...

-Na verdade, são duas garotas e dois garotos, professora – disse Aaron. – Eu tenho um par, Marjorie Crane, mas ela não pôde vir porque ficou doente. É o mesmo caso da Hermione. O par dela sofreu um acidente.

-Entendi... Bom, no caso, como estão sozinhos por pouco tempo, Aaron e Hermione ensaiam juntos por enquanto. Tudo bem se for assim?

Aaron confirmou na mesma hora. Mione respirou fundo, estremecendo diante do sorriso brilhante de Aaron, admirada com a perfeição de seu rosto...

-Tudo bem – confirmou, por fim.

-Perfeito! – exclamou Celine. – Os três que sobraram poderiam falar seus nomes?

-Alone Bernard.

-Gina Weasley.

-Neville Longbottom.

-Tem mais um, professora! – lembrou Serena. – Ele não está aqui ainda, mas está sem par também. O meu namorado, Draco Malfoy.

-Então vamos juntar uma das garotas com Neville Longbottom, e a outra ficará para dançar com Draco Malfoy... Vou sortear os pares... – Celine conjurou um pergaminho, escrevendo o nome de Alone em um pedacinho e o de Gina em outro. Dobrou-os e chacoalhou-os nas mãos fechadas. – A primeira que sair ensaiará com Neville... – ela tirou um nome. – Alone Bernard!!

-Oh, que bom!! – comemorou Alone, subindo no palco ao lado de Neville. – Odiaria ser a última!

-Gina, aguarde sentada, por favor, enquanto o Sr Malfoy não aparece.

Gina deu um sorriso amarelo e acomodou-se em uma das cadeiras.

-Começaremos com uma música agitada. Vou deixá-los livres para ver como se sairão e depois corrigi-los – Celine acenou com a varinha para o rádio e a música começou.

Alone e Neville, Lanísia e Augusto, Hermione e Aaron, Serena e Lewis, todos acompanharam o ritmo da música e bailaram sobre o palco. A exceção, não só entre esses casais como entre todos os outros, eram Joyce e Juca. O Tesão da Trepadeira havia começado a agir em Juca.

-Joyce, vamos cair fora daqui – ele gemeu no ouvido da garota. – Preciso transar agora!

-Não dá, Juca. Controle-se!

-Não está sentindo como "ele" está?

-O que você acha? Fico surpresa que "ele" ainda não tenha rasgado a sua calça e o meu vestido.

-Está até doendo, de tão firme que está – explicou Juca. – Não me faça sofrer, vamos para algum lugar...

-Ficou maluco? Se eu me afasto um centímetro sequer, todos verão essa protuberância enorme dentro da sua calça! Tente relaxar!

-Não dá. "Ele" quer entrar em você...

-Minha mãe está olhando pra cá... Vamos, junte-se mais... E pare de mexer os quadris!

Lanísia juntou-se mais a Augusto só para poder falar sobre o que a estava incomodando...

-Quando vai me falar que pretende voltar para Celine?

-Não seja tola. Sabe que eu amo você.

-Pode ser, mas vê-la aqui na escola mexeu com seus sentimentos. Vocês têm um passado juntos. Isso não pode ser ignorado. Se não sentisse mais nada, já teria falado sobre essa paixão antiga.

-Não falei justamente porque não existe mais nada.

-Achei que era sempre sincero comigo.

-Será que podemos conversar depois? Aqui não é lugar para isso.

-Claro, mas para paquerar professoras de dança é o lugar perfeito! Quer saber? – Lanísia parou de dançar e cruzou os braços. – Não quero mais dançar com você.

-Lanísia...

Celine parou a música ao notar que uma discussão se iniciava. No silêncio que se seguiu, os gritos de Lanísia eram perfeitamente audíveis.

-Me recuso a dançar com esse professor – ela reclamou, olhando para Celine. – Ele é um _velho _que não tem disposição para ser um par de dança.

-Um _velho??_ – perguntou Augusto.

-Sim. Imprestável.

-Acho que Lanísia esqueceu-se de que sou um professor, mesmo aqui, neste ensaio. Lamento atrapalhar sua aula, Celine, mas vou levar Lanísia para a detenção imediatamente!

-Por quê? Só porque o chamei de velho? É alguma mentira por acaso? – ele tentou segurá-la pelo braço. – Não! Não me toque!! Eu posso sair sozinha!

-Então comece descendo do palco – ordenou Augusto, seguindo-a. Antes de deixar o pátio, ele desculpou-se com Celine mais uma vez.

Alone, Joyce, Serena e Mione entreolharam-se e suspiram.

-Bom, vamos continuar... – disse Celine, e o rádio iniciou a música novamente.

Joyce e Juca continuavam agarrados, dando passos curtos.

-Estou começando a suar... – avisou Juca. – Posso roçar na sua perna um pouquinho?

-Não! Vai parecer um animal no cio... Droga, minha mãe está olhando de novo...

-Vamos, filha, afaste-se um pouco do Juca! – gritou Celine em meio à música, batendo palmas. – Vai chegar a hora da dança a dois, mas ainda não é o momento!

-Eu... Não posso... – gemeu Joyce em desespero.

-Desse jeito o pobre do Juca não vai poder nem respirar!

-Acredite, é melhor ele não colocar a_ cabeça_ pra fora...

Mione, que entendeu o duplo sentido presente na frase e finalmente notou o que estava acontecendo, levou a mão à boca.

-Joyce, se continuar assim não poderemos prosseguir com a aula – avisou Celine.

Ela olhou assustada para o rosto suado de Juca e, envergonhadíssima, recuou, deixando-o à mostra. Um "ooooh" de espanto percorreu o pátio. Uma garota desmaiou. Algumas esconderam o rosto nos ombros dos pares.

Joyce, olhando para o chão, tentou justificar-se:

-Danças deixam o Juca um pouco excitado...

-Uau! – exclamou Colin, olhando para o volume protuberante com os olhos brilhando. – Se fosse você, dançaria com ele todas as noites...

Harry pisou no pé do rapaz e Alone deu-lhe um encontrão com o ombro por conta dessa afirmação.

-Nossa... Nem sei o que dizer... – falou Celine, tropeçando nas palavras.

Quando as risadinhas começaram a se espalhar e a vergonha a aumentar, Joyce tentou desviar o foco com uma revelação bombástica:

-Serena está sem calcinha!

O novo "oooh" animou-a. Todos os garotos que estavam perto de Serena sofreram um desmaio coletivo, desabando sobre o palco e acordando do desmaio um segundo depois, os olhos abertos olhando para cima, tentando enxergar alguma coisa. Serena fechou as pernas, horrorizada com a reação dos garotos.

-Professora, dê um jeito nesses tarados! – pediu, indefesa ao ver-se cercada pelos garotos caídos.

-Pode deixar, eu mesmo cuido deles, professora – disse Lewis. – Vamos, levantando, todos vocês!

-Estraga-prazeres... – Dino xingou. – Só deu pra ter um vislumbre...

-Não me provoque, Dino Thomas! – vociferou Lewis, quase pulando sobre o rapaz; Serena impediu-o, afastando as pernas e provocando uma nova onda de desmaios dos garotos que estavam ao redor.

-Parem... – gemeu Serena, encolhendo-se outra vez.

-Por favor, Serena, vá até o dormitório para cobrir-se – disse Celine. – Não conseguirei dar a minha aula se você continuar assim.

-Quer uma calcinha? – perguntou Harry à Serena. – Tenho uma aqui.

-Puxa, Harry... – intrometeu-se Alone, aproximando-se dele. – Não sabia que andava carregando minhas calcinhas.

-Só preciso ir ali atrás das cortinas para tirá-la... Um segundinho, Serena.

Alone suspirou, decepcionada.

-Ainda vou me acostumar com isso... – comentou com Mione, que estava mais próxima. – Não tem jeito.

-Juca, vá tomar um banho frio – aconselhou Celine. – Não pode continuar o ensaio... desse jeito.

-Tudo bem... – disse Juca, as mãos tentando esconder o volume da calça. – Joyce, você vem comigo...?

-NÃO! CAI FORA, JUCA! – berrou Joyce, corando violentamente.

O rapaz deixou o pátio. Joyce sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Gina, sem ter condições de olhar para o rosto da mãe.

* * *

-Não podia ter-me atrasado para esse maldito ensaio! – reclamou Draco para si mesmo, ajeitando o cinto dentro do dormitório. – Preciso ficar de olho em Serena e Lewis. A fortuna dos Bennet está prestes a vir para as minhas mãos.

Ele perfumou-se e deixou o quarto. No saguão da Sonserina, foi parado por dois alunos do quarto ano.

-Cara, demos uma espiada nos ensaios para a formatura... – disse um dos garotos. – Sua namorada está incrível!

-Ficou maluco? – Draco empurrou-o. – Vir até mim para elogiar a minha garota?

-Foi mal, mas nem temos culpa – disse o outro. – É _impossível_ não notá-la. Jamais vi vestido tão curto...

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Como ela está vestida?

-Com um vestido azul, bem justinho, moldando tanto o corpão que parece que não está usando nada. Ele é bem curto, as pernas dela estão à mostra...

-E é assim que ela pretende dançar com _ele... _– os olhos cinzentos de Draco tornaram-se minúsculas fendas. – Vou pôr um fim nessa bagunça.

Deixou a sala comunal seguido pelos dois garotos, que sentiam que uma confusão das grandes estava para acontecer assim que Draco chegasse ao pátio...

* * *

-Para onde está me levando? – perguntou Lanísia ao professor, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do castelo.

-Para o terceiro andar. Vai cumprir sua detenção na Sala dos Troféus.

-E é claro que você vai ficar comigo por lá...

-Você não quer?

Lanísia não respondeu e desviou o rosto, evitando-o. Augusto queria forçá-la a falar com ele, mas era impossível discutir a relação naqueles corredores, onde podiam ser encontrados por qualquer aluno. Ele então a guiou até a Sala dos Troféus, e só falou quando trancou a porta, tendo a mesma Lanísia de braços cruzados diante dele.

-Celine e eu namoramos quando estávamos no sétimo ano. Não chegou nem a durar três meses. Nos dávamos bem, éramos jovens, aconteceu uma aproximação natural...

-Você dormiu com ela?

-Sim... Mas você sabe que já tive outras mulheres em minha vida. Tenho quase quarenta anos, Lanísia, tenho um passado...

-Celine é linda; você a adora; sente vontade de reacender a paixão?

-Não... Não, Lanísia... – ele envolveu o rosto dela com as mãos. – Eu amo você.

-Eu sei... Mas com Celine é tudo mais fácil – ela sentou-se sobre uma mesa entre dois troféus de ouro. – Nossa relação é cheia de limitações. No caso dela, você pode amá-la até no Salão Principal que todos vão aplaudir e torcer por vocês.

-Seria muito fácil, e por isso mesmo, muito sem graça. Não teria o tempero do proibido, o desafio que apimenta o nosso relacionamento – ele envolveu-a com os braços, apertando o corpo de Lanísia contra o dele. Seus rostos ficaram a centímetros de distância, os olhos de Augusto fixos nos lábios da garota. – Você exala vida e juventude em um corpo maravilhoso. Tem um rosto angelical que lembra uma pintura de tamanha perfeição, mas quando desço o olhar vejo um corpo pronto para o pecado e todas as perversões existentes... Você é por inteira uma contradição. O divino e o maligno convivendo no mesmo ser. Tão delicada em alguns pontos, tão sensual em outros... – ele tocou os seios de Lanísia, arrancando-lhe um sussurro de prazer. – E como não dizer que, além de deliciosos, eles também não são delicados? A perfeição nessa curvatura... – ele apertou-a de leve. – O mamilo que responde ao meu toque e endurece, tão redondo e perfeito... Sensual, delicado, lindo, excitante... Tantas contradições que não tenho uma resposta... – ele lambeu o mamilo, contornando-o com a língua, depois afundou o rosto entre os seios de Lanísia e beijou-lhe o umbigo. – Não sei se a beijo, mordo, não faço idéia de como agir. Você é tudo ao mesmo tempo e me mergulha em indecisões.

Ela sorriu, mais calma, totalmente envolvida pelas palavras do professor. Agarrou os cabelos despenteados de Augusto e puxou-os de leve, forçando-o a olhar para o seu rosto.

-Nem consigo mais me lembrar porque estava brava... Sabe, Augusto, você é um risco para qualquer mulher – disse, antes de envolvê-lo num beijo.

Troféus caíram no chão da sala com estrépito, empurrados por Augusto que, sem deixar de beijar Lanísia, tratava de deixar a mesa livre para recebê-los. Ele ergueu o vestido da garota e arrancou-lhe a calcinha. Abrindo o cinto, ele livrou-se da calça e, sôfrego para amá-la, não chegou a despir-se por completo. Lanísia surpreendeu-se quando Augusto não subiu na mesa para possuí-la; ele caminhou até onde a cabeça dela estava e, sem aviso, empurrou a cabeça da jovem de encontro ao seu pênis.

Lanísia deslizou-o pelo rosto, lambeu-o por inteiro, sugou-o, dando leves apertões com as mãos. Enlouqueceu-o a tal ponto que Augusto começou a movimentar o quadril, tentando estimular-se ainda mais. A sensação de domínio que sentiu naquele momento a fez gozar sem nem ao menos tocar-se. Augusto, embalado pelas carícias e gritinhos de Lanísia, também atingiu o clímax, molhando os seios da jovem.

Lanísia puxou-o de encontro aos seus lábios, beijando o rosto suado e ofegante do professor. Depois deitou-se sobre a mesa, tocando o sêmen que escorria entre seus seios.

-A essência do meu homem, correndo por meu corpo... O fruto de todas as minhas provocações... – deu uma risadinha. – Belo e ao mesmo tempo excitante. Sexo e amor. Contradições deliciosas... Consigo entender mais do que nunca o que você disse.

-Já estou ficando excitado outra vez... – ele mostrou o falo, que continuava firme. – Desse jeito não a deixarei cumprir sua detenção!

-Adoraria ter mais uma sessão de amor. Mas, antes, tire a roupa. Quero olhar para seu peitoral gostoso. Estou com saudades dele.

Augusto desabotoou a camisa. As mãos de Lanísia acariciaram seu tórax, subindo, descendo, apertando. Ele então tirou o vestido da jovem, desnudando-a. Abrindo as pernas de Lanísia, Augusto puxou-a até a beira da mesa. Em pé, ele conduziu o membro até a entrada úmida da intimidade da jovem e introduziu-o lentamente, atento às reações provocadas por sua invasão. Introduziu-o por inteiro e iniciou com movimentos lentos, tirando e enfiando por repetidas vezes, deslizando a cabeça do falo em torno da vagina antes de penetrá-la outra vez.

Lanísia se contraía, gemia, gritava, estimulada por todas as artes do professor.

Ele agora se manteve dentro dela, os movimentos rápidos e contínuos, os testículos provocando um ruído abafado conforme batiam no corpo de Lanísia. A mão de Augusto desceu até a boca de Lanísia, que mordiscou-lhe os dedos, a expressão contraditória presente como sempre. Ao morder-lhe, era bela e perversa a um só tempo, demonstrando a paixão e o excitamento que sentia.

Ela urrava, se contorcia, dominada pelos movimentos do professor.

Augusto curvou-se para beijá-la, os corpos suados tão próximos... Movia-se sem parar dentro da intimidade úmida e deliciosa de Lanísia, dando estocadas firmes. Lanísia atingiu o clímax; todo o seu corpo estremeceu e transformou-se, dominado pela onda súbita de prazer intenso.

Ao ver a mulher e a amada em algo tão belo e gostoso (mais contradições), Augusto sentiu que estava prestes a gozar. Abraçando-a com mais força, explodiu dentro dela, os corpos unidos e aninhados um no outro, gritando e gemendo num coro de excitação.

-Nesses momentos, você consegue encontrar razão para que o nosso amor seja proibido? – perguntou Augusto, afastando da testa de Lanísia alguns fios de cabelo molhados de suor.

-Nenhuma. _Nós_ tornamos o sexo uma contradição. O oposto daqueles que só enxergam um ato físico. É por isso que fica tão perfeito. Elevamos a um outro nível.

-Com você, não é de surpreender que isso aconteça.

Augusto subiu na mesa.

-Agora, a senhorita me dê licença. Quero ficar deitado ao seu lado, como se já estivéssemos casados e acabado de nos amar em nossa própria cama!

Ele aconchegou-a de encontro ao seu peito, abraçando-a e beijando-lhe a testa.

-Daqui a alguns meses, depois de sua formatura, estaremos assim, nus e juntinhos, em _nosso _lar – disse Augusto. – Não teremos vários troféus ao redor, nem estaremos numa sala tão escura. Ao olhar ao redor, veremos o nosso quarto, com meus quadros pendurados pelas paredes. Pinturas que retratam você de diferentes ângulos... Cada quadro contando uma história... A luz do sol entrando pela janela, os pássaros cantando no jardim... O sol aquecendo nossos corpos nus e exaustos...

Lanísia fechou os olhos, imaginando toda a cena descrita pelo professor.

-Promete que tudo vai acontecer assim?

-Claro. Você é a aluna que se tornou a mulher da minha vida – ele sorriu carinhoso. – Não sei viver sem minha eterna contradição.

Os dois riram e se abraçaram ainda mais forte.

* * *

Marjorie aplicou uma maquiagem para deixá-la pálida e com aspecto doentio. Olhou-se no espelho do dormitório e aprovou o resultado.

-Só preciso me justificar para a tal professora de dança e depois seguir para a ala hospitalar. Serei a perfeita companheira para o pobre Rony.

Ela deixou o salão comunal da Lufa-lufa e seguiu para o pátio. Ainda não havia chegado quando a voz da professora chamou-lhe a atenção e a palidez de Marjorie deixou de ser mero efeito de maquiagem...

-Vamos... 1, 2, 3, 4... Alone, você e Neville não estão no mesmo ritmo... 1, 2, 3, 4... Não, Simas, cuidado com os pés da Parvati...

Marjorie correu para o pátio, sem fôlego. Parou diante do palco, olhando abismada para a professora de dança.

-_Flor de Liz!_

Celine olhou-a intrigada, assim como Joyce, Mione, Serena e Alone.

-Como é que você me chamou? – perguntou Celine.

Marjorie, pálida, apenas tremia.

* * *

**N/A: O fim do semestre acabou me atrasando, entre provas e trabalhos a fic acabou atrasada hehehe. Aguardo os comentários, obrigado!!**


	13. De amantes a rivais

**CAPÍTULO 13**

_**De amantes a rivais**_

_A ira desperta em momentos inesperados..._

**-Não chegue perto de mim – ameaçou Draco.**

**-Vou começar a eliminá-la agora mesmo... – Serena puxou uma tesoura da gaveta.**

**-Ainda vai se arrepender por estar agindo assim – alertou Joyce.**

_...o amor está próximo do ódio..._

**-Não preciso provar _nada _a você, Aaron – insistiu Mione.**

_...para passar de um para o outro não é muito difícil..._

**-Quero ficar com você, Alone.**

_

* * *

  
_

Joyce cutucou Mione, que estava mais próxima, e perguntou:

-Como ela conhece o apelido da minha mãe?

-Não faço a menor idéia... Mas é muito estranho...

-Flor de Liz... – Marjorie repetiu, olhando timidamente para Celine. – Eu li esse apelido em algum lugar... Talvez num pedaço de papel, numa anotação, não me recordo agora... Mas foi durante o tempo em que fiquei em sua casa... Você se lembra, claro, no noivado da Joyce.

Marjorie sorriu para a garota; Joyce retribuiu.

-Está escrito em algum lugar? – perguntou Celine a si mesma, tão intrigada que, por um instante, esqueceu-se de onde estava. Quando se lembrou, tentou passar a impressão de que não havia ficado assustada. Desceu do palco e dirigiu-se até Marjorie. – Vamos, querida, você deve participar do ensaio, senão será um desastre na noite do baile!

-Não, eu não posso ficar no ensaio – disse Marjorie, desvencilhando-se das mãos de Celine. – Estou doente... Não lhe deram essa informação? – seu olhar passou sobre o ombro da professora e fixou-se em Aaron, que se encolheu atrás de Hermione.

-Sim, mas me parece tão bem que pensei...

-Mas é só aparência mesmo, professora Celine – frisou Marjorie. – Por dentro me sinto péssima... Com tantas dores... – ela fez uma careta.

-Há quantos dias você não vai ao banheiro?

-JOYCE! – exclamou Celine, escandalizada com o comportamento da filha.

-Pode ser prisão de ventre! – ela sacudiu os ombros.

-Ou o contrário – lembrou Mione.

-Liberdade de ventre? – perguntou Serena, de testa franzida.

-Não, imbecil, quis dizer _diarréia._

-Então por que não disse logo: "ou diarréia"?

-Porque pessoas _normais _conseguem entender sem explicações. Quando estiver diante de outras antas eu me lembrarei de explicar.

-Não existem antas aqui – disse Serena, olhando ao redor como se esperasse dar de frente com o quadrúpede.

-Ah, pode acreditar que existe sim, mané – falou Alone. Olhou para Marjorie. – Então, diz aí, seu ventre está preso ou livre?

-Nenhum dos dois... Está funcionando normalmente. Por isso, acho melhor ir até a ala hospitalar...

-Não está grávida, está? – perguntou Serena.

-Não... Acho que não...

-Hum, se "acha" é porque já andou aprontando por aí – observou Alone.

-Manteve relações sexuais nas últimas semanas? – questionou Joyce, um olhar clínico centrado na garota.

-Sempre que trepa você usa o Feitiço da Prevenção? – indagou Serena.

-Espere ela responder a pergunta da Joyce, Serena – pediu Mione. – Se ela não fez nada nas últimas semanas, não importa se deixou o membro do cara brilhando com o feitiço preventivo ou não...

-E ela pode ter feito, mas feito de forma "não-fertilizante"... Entendem? – perguntou Alone.

-Explique-se – pediu Serena, confusa.

-Melhor perguntar... – Alone encarou Marjorie. – Em que lugar o cara colocou o soldadinho? Foi na frente, atrás ou na boca?

Serena desatou a rir.

-Qual é a graça, imbecil? – perguntou Mione.

-No que isso vai ajudar? O que importa a forma como o bebê foi concebido??

-Não existe nenhum bebê! – exclamou Marjorie, revoltada, mas as Encalhadas estavam envolvidas na discussão e nem deram ouvidos...

-Não se pode conceber o bebê quando o soldado chega por trás ou pela boca! – explicou Alone, nervosa.

-Não?? – Serena coçou os cabelos dourados. Após cinco segundos, pareceu compreender. – Aaaah!! Então é por isso que Harry e Colin nunca tiveram filhos.

Joyce não se conteve e aplicou-lhe um beliscão bem dado no braço.

-Você acha que é _só_ por isso que eles são incapazes de conceber mesmo depois de dormirem tantas vezes juntos?

-Hum...

-Não confirme... – murmurou Mione, prevendo a reação de Joyce caso a burrice de Serena se confirmasse.

E não deu em outra.

-Sim... – disse Serena. – Existe outro motivo?? AAAAAAI... Celine!! Tire a sua filha de perto de mim, antes que seja tarde demais e ela saia carregando o meu braço... Pare, Joyce!!!

-CHEGA! – berrou Celine, usando a varinha para queimar a nuca de Joyce, obrigando-a assim a soltar a amiga. – Se continuarem a atrapalhar minha aula, serão expulsas do ensaio!

-Mas ainda não sabemos o que a Marjorie tem... – disse Mione.

-AAAAH! – urrou Celine, calando Mione e acabando com a vontade das Encalhadas de descobrir o que a jovem estava sentindo.

Marjorie apontou para a saída do pátio.

-Eu... Vou indo. Não se preocupem, deve ser só um mal estar. Agradeço a preocupação – ela acenou para Mione, Joyce, Serena e Alone e depois deixou o pátio.

Harry surgiu entre as cortinas vermelhas do fundo do palco. Juntando-se a Colin, ele avisou à Serena:

-Deixei a calcinha lá atrás. Talvez seja preciso encolhê-la um pouco com algum feitiço. Preciso de números maiores para acomodar bem o meu... bom, você sabe...

-Eu, pelo menos, sei bem... – riu Colin, malicioso.

-Ha-ha, eu também sei, manézão – resmungou Alone, estirando a língua para Colin.

-Vou lá vesti-la. Será rápido, professora, não preciso nem tirar o vestido, é só colocar por baixo...

-Não precisamos de uma aula de como vestir uma calcinha, Serena, vá lá atrás logo, por favor – pediu Celine, massageando a testa. – Já estou sentindo dores na cabeça...

-Será que...?

-Não, não preciso da ajuda de vocês, Alone – disse Celine. – Assim como a Marjorie, se precisar vou até Madame Pomfrey. Tenho até medo das suposições que vocês levantam...

Enquanto esperavam por Serena, Aaron tentou abraçar Hermione.

-Não precisamos ficar assim até que a dança recomece – ela disse, olhando-o com rispidez.

-Desculpe – ele ergueu as mãos, rendendo-se. – Pensei que poderíamos fazer um aquecimento...

-Não é necessário – desconversou Mione, olhando para o outro lado, lutando para fugir da expressão sedutora de Aaron Raccer.

-Por que não olha para mim? Tem medo de quê? Não confia no que eu poderia fazer? Ou tem dúvidas quanto a sua própria reação?

-Não preciso provar _nada _a você, Aaron. Vou continuar assim... – insistiu Mione.

-Está com medo...

-E você está se tornando mais impertinente a cada dia!

-Tudo bem, continue a me evitar. Assim que a música começar terá a obrigação de colar seu corpo ao meu. Tão próximos que será impossível esconder. Seu corpo me fornecerá a resposta mesmo sem palavras.

-Parece muito _seguro_ de que isso vai acontecer.

-Tanto quanto o seu namorado – aquela afirmação baqueou Hermione; em sua mente assomaram imagens do momento em que trocara o nome de Rony pelo de Aaron, da revolta de Rony, da briga noturna no lago, do sangue escorrendo... – Ele estava tão certo de que eu represento uma ameaça. Estava louco de ciúmes porque sentiu que eu seria um convite a infidelidade...

-A insegurança é um sentimento comum àqueles que amam – disse Mione. – Rony sabe que jamais seria capaz de traí-lo, mas sente ciúmes porque me ama.

-E também se sente ameaçado por _mim._ Sentiu que eu sou a sua fraqueza.

-Aaron... – ela suspirou profundamente e finalmente o enfrentou, fitando-o nos olhos. – Entenda de uma vez por todas: eu amo o Rony. Não existe espaço para mais ninguém em meu coração.

-Não exijo seu coração, Mione, pelo menos por enquanto... Podemos nos divertir sem que estejamos apaixonados.

Ela deu um soco no braço do rapaz.

-Exijo que me respeite!

-Jamais vou desrespeitá-la! Se me der uma oportunidade, prometo satisfazê-la, serei quente, viril... – ele debruçou-se sobre o ouvido dela, sussurrando com seu hálito quente essas palavras; Mione estremeceu involuntariamente. – Vou lhe proporcionar momentos inesquecíveis. Diversão por prazer. Reserve as declarações de amor para Rony e me entregue gemidos e sussurros de excitação.

-Aaron, não...

-Rony apazigua seus sentimentos, eu cuido dos seus desejos físicos... Vamos, ninguém ficará sabendo. Será o nosso mais delirante segredo...

Ela estendeu a mão para afastá-lo e sentiu o braço do garoto. O tecido da camiseta não a impedia de sentir a firmeza do corpo de Aaron. Ela vacilou, e quando voltou a olhar para o rosto de Aaron, os dentes brilhantes estavam expostos num sorriso de pura malícia.

-Pode tocar aonde você quiser.

Ela recuou, assustada, mil respostas prontas a ponto de serem proferidas... Estava com medo de si mesma. Quando seu romance com Rony começara, meses atrás, na época em que a Fogueira das Paixões foi armada, ela vacilou e quase o traiu com Draco, que estava enfeitiçado pela Fogueira. Mas a experiência de quase perder Rony fez com que ela mudasse e tivesse a certeza de que jamais vaciliaria outra vez. De repente, chegava Aaron Raccer, jogando todas as suas convicções no lixo, obrigando-a a lutar contra suas próprias vontades.

Estava _louca _para aceitar as propostas indecentes de Aaron, e não entendia como isso podia acontecer...

Serena retornou ao palco naquele momento, libertando Mione da sedução hipnotizante produzida por Raccer.

-Pronto, Celine, já estou inteiramente coberta – disse, agarrando o braço de Lewis. – Podemos continuar o ensaio.

-Ótimo. Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil ensaiar vocês...

-Mas você sabe que nós, alunos de Hogwarts, somos exemplos de bom comportamento! – Harry defendeu-se.

-Não me refiro aos alunos em geral, e sim às Encalhadas.

Alone, Serena, Hermione e Joyce baixaram os rostos, tímidas.

O ensaio recomeçou.

Serena notou que Lewis mantinha as mãos em suas costas, evitando um contato mais íntimo. Ela, então, parou de dançar e guiou as mãos dele até a altura do bumbum.

-Serena!! Enlouqueceu?

-Não, é que assim fica mais agradável de dançar, você vai ver. Somos irmãos, Lewis, ninguém vai nos censurar por isso!

Eles reiniciaram a dança, as mãos de Lewis firmemente pousadas sobre as curvas do corpo de Serena. Ela percebeu que ele recuou após alguns segundos; podia imaginar o motivo...

-Algum problema, Lewis? – perguntou com um discreto e ingênuo sorriso.

-É... Mais ou menos... – respondeu ele, constrangido, com um leve rubor no rosto.

Nesse momento, Draco Malfoy chegou ao pátio. Seus olhos cinzentos se estreitaram, registrando a proximidade entre Lewis e sua namorada...

-Não tenha vergonha de nada – disse Serena, agarrando os ombros de Lewis novamente, ficando corpo a corpo.

Ela sentiu que o baixo ventre de Lewis de fato havia respondido aos seus estímulos; sobre o ombro do jovem, ela sorriu, travessa.

Draco chegou mais perto do palco. O vestido de Serena mal cobria o bumbum, local em que as mãos de Lewis estavam, prontas para explorarem o que a roupa mal escondia.

_Serena havia dado a deixa para ele se aproveitar... E é claro que ele não deixaria que uma oportunidade assim passasse sem agir..._

Draco odiou os dois. Serena por facilitar, Lewis por abusar e ameçar seus planos de pôr as mãos na fortuna dos Bennet. Draco, que só tinha sido notado por poucos, tirou a varinha das vestes e conjurou um objeto perigoso, enquanto subia as escadas que levavam ao palco...

-Serena... Eu... Desculpe... – Lewis era só constrangimento diante da excitação que não pôde controlar.

-É uma reação normal. Seu corpo é alheio ao fato de que somos irmãos.

Draco continuou andando pelo palco, desviando-se dos casais que dançavam agarradinhos; a arma que havia conjurado estava segura em sua mão direita, a ponta brilhante apontando para o chão de madeira.

-Não me censura por isso?

-Claro que não, Lewis... E quer saber de uma coisa: até gosto.

-Gosta?? Como assim?

-Não se faça de ingênuo, Lewis, porque ingênuo você não é – disse Draco, frio.

Serena deu um salto, sobressaltada, e empalideceu ao olhar para a mão de Draco. O rapaz segurava uma tesoura cinza, a ponta curva erguida na direção dela e de Lewis.

-O que pensa em fazer com essa tesoura, Draco? O quê?? – indagou Serena, apavorada.

Os olhos cinzentos alternavam dela para Lewis...

-Vocês ainda têm dúvidas??

* * *

Marjorie estava prestes a empurrar as portas da ala hospitalar e dar início à sua farsa quando escutou Rony conversando com Madame Pomfrey.

-Eu não entendo como aconteceu... Simplesmente perdi o controle da vassoura! Talvez seja algum defeito de fabricação...

-Ah, então dê um jeito de processá-los! Você quase bateu as botas dessa vez, Sr Weasley.

-Nem brinque com isso, Madame Pomfrey – ela escutou as três batidas que Rony deu na mesa de cabeceira. – Estou numa fase tão boa. Feliz com a Mione, prestes a me formar em Hogwarts, cheio de planos...

-Já pensam em casamento? – a voz da enfermeira estava comovida.

-Sim. Por mim, já teria feito o pedido, mas não quero me precipitar. Eu... Preciso esperar. Conseguir um bom emprego quando deixar a escola, e aí, sim, pedi-la em casamento. Por isso, ser aprovado nos NIEMs com ótimos níveis não é apenas uma questão de ser aprovado na escola ou não. Tem a ver com meu futuro, com o futuro que eu sonho para mim e para a Mione.

Marjorie secou uma lágrima do canto do olho. Rony era o perfeito cavalheiro. Estava explicado porque uma garota popular como Hermione continuava ao lado dele. Ele não só era um monitor e goleiro de quadribol; também era encantador.

A enfermaria ficou em silêncio. Sem tentar disfarçar a emoção – talvez os olhos úmidos ajudassem na encenação – Marjorie entrou.

-Com licença... – disse, se apoiando nas paredes como se fosse difícil caminhar. – Estou me sentindo muito mal...

-Oh, por favor, sente-se nesta maca aqui – a enfermeira indicou. Marjorie sentou-se. – Diga-me exatamente em quais lugares estão essas dores.

-Aqui... e aqui... – Marjorie indicou a barriga, depois as costas. – Minha cabeça também, parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento.

-Nossa, está tão quebrada quanto eu – comentou Rony.

-Pois para mim ela me parece muito bem – disse a enfermeira, arqueando as sobrancelhas em desconfiança. – Vamos, pode jogar limpo comigo. Estamos no fim de semana, o que você pretende? Fugir dos ensaios do baile?

-Como... Como assim??

-Não está sentindo coisa alguma, Srta Crane. E, se está fingindo, deve ter um bom motivo para isso.

Marjorie olhou constrangida para Rony, que observava a cena.

-Mas está doendo de verdade...

-Tenho anos de experiência e reconheço o que vejo, Srta Crane. Peço que se retire da enfermaria com suas falsas dores múltiplas antes que eu recorra à direção.

Marjorie desceu da maca, ainda fingindo que tinha dificuldade para dar cada passo. Teve que engolir a raiva que sentia, o impulso de empurrar a enfermeira, chutá-la até que sangrasse e pedisse desculpas...

-Está bem. Eu vou. Mas se algo acontecer comigo, a responsável será você.

-Estou certa de que nada acontecerá. Você está mais saudável do que eu.

Marjorie olhou uma última vez para a expressão estupefata de Rony, depois deixou a enfermaria. Assim que se sentiu segura, voltou a andar normalmente e, no corredor vazio, a raiva pôde transparecer para o seu rosto.

-Ela quer um acidente real para me internar naquela maldita enfermaria?? Pois é isso que vou dar a ela...

Marjorie correu até o dormitório e abriu o malão. Os frascos das últimas poções preparadas em aula estavam no interior. Marjorie começou a separá-las.

-Vejamos... só poções curativas... Poção para Dores e Poção do Alívio... Misturadas aqui... – ela entornou o conteúdo dos dois frascos em outro, que estava vazio. As poções, misturadas, adquiriram uma coloração vermelho-sangue. – Isso... Poções misturadas, e em excesso, só podem resultar em overdose...

Marjorie desceu até o salão comunal. No local, diversos estudantes estudavam e conversavam, animados. Ela aproximou o frasco dos lábios.

-E que o espetáculo se inicie.

Marjorie tomou alguns goles. As mudanças começaram de imediato. A visão se turvou e ela sentiu que perdia a força das pernas. Quase desabou no chão, mas precisava tomar todo o conteúdo. Com as mãos trêmulas, conseguiu beber o resto das poções.

O frasco de vidro caiu de suas mãos, espatifou-se no chão. Marjorie desabou, estrebuchando, sobre o chão da sala comunal. Os alunos da Lufa-lufa correram até a garota, assustados...

* * *

-Draco... Você não seria louco de nos ferir aqui – disse Serena, apavorada, buscando com os olhos a professora de dança. – Estão todos olhando, isso ia destruir sua vida...

-Não estou aqui para machucar vocês – falou Draco. – Só quero ajudá-los... – fitou Serena. – Você não quer se exibir com essa roupa curta? Por que não veio sem roupa nenhuma?? Hein? Não seria mais excitante para o seu irmãozinho?

-Draco, está fora de si...

-Não estou – ele agarrou o braço de Serena e puxou-a para junto dele.

Lewis fez menção de se aproximar.

-Draco, solte-a...

-Não chegue perto de mim – ameaçou Draco, erguendo a tesoura na direção de Lewis. – Por que fingir que se importa? A visão que vou lhe proporcionar é aquela com a qual vem sonhando desde que viu essa vagabunda de microvestido!

Draco apanhou um pedaço do vestido e começou a cortar, desfiando-o. Celine, autoritária, ordenou:

-Se não parar agora com isso, Draco, eu...

Mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos. Fez outro rasgão no vestido, usando a tesoura, e depois arrancou grandes pedaços da roupa com as mãos. Serena se curvava, indefesa e assustada.

-Viu só como ninguém se importa em ajudá-la? Olhe quantos colegas temos ao nosso redor, e todos só querem vê-la peladinha... Inclusive seu irmão.

-Seu idiota...

Draco levantou a tesoura novamente.

-Já disse para se manter afastado, Lewis!

Draco estava descontrolado. Era este, na verdade, o motivo porque todos receavam em avançar e tirar Serena das mãos dele. Temiam os movimentos descontrolados da tesoura, cuja ponta oscilava de um lado para outro, tão instável quanto a mão que a segurava. Naquele estado, Draco era uma ameaça para todos...

Ele abriu o vestido pelas costas, deixando Serena apenas de lingerie diante dos olhos de todos.

-Nossa! – exclamou Dino Thomas, ecoando os pensamentos dos presentes.

-Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – gritou Mione às outras Encalhadas.

-Ai, o quê?? Se nos aproximarmos muito é perigoso sermos fatiadas igual presunto! – alertou Alone, sua insegurança no ponto máximo.

-Não exagera, Alone – disse Joyce. – Uma tesoura não chega a arrancar pedaços. Só podemos ganhar alguns cortes profundos ou acabar com a ponta enfiada na barriga ou, quem sabe, no coração!

-Puxa, Joyce, como suas palavras são animadoras, vamos agora mesmo... – disse Alone, irônica, simulando estar pronta para avançar e depois estirando a língua para a amiga.

-Que tal se tentarmos acalmar o Draco? – sugeriu Mione.

-Oh! Isso! – exclamou Joyce. – Tenho uma idéia!! Tenho sim!

Ela desviou-se dos colegas e foi até a beira do palco, onde Draco continuava a rasgar a roupa de Serena.

-Draco, pare com isso! Sabemos que o vestido é curto, mas já foi muito pior, e nem por isso pegamos uma tesoura e começamos a desnudar a Serena!

Draco abriu a frente do vestido de Serena, que, com a força bruta do rapaz, tornara-se um mero boneco; era manipulada conforme a vontade do seu agressor. Ele estancou diante das palavras de Joyce.

-O que está dizendo?

-Que já foi pior! Antes ela estava sem calcinha e...

-Como?? – perguntou Draco, diretamente para Serena. – Você estava usando essa indecência, e estava _sem _qualquer peça íntima?

-Draco...

Ele olhou para Lewis, que estava parado, lívido, a alguns metros. Deu uma risada perturbadora.

-Então você deve ter se aproveitado por _horas_ antes que eu aparecesse!! Diz aí, Lewis, deu pra passar a mão na intimidade da maninha enquanto dançavam? Viu se ela estava molhadinha?? Foi gostoso sentir a excitação da própria irmã?

Os alunos, em silêncio, desviaram os rostos para Lewis, horrorizados com as palavras de Draco.

-Deslizou um dedo para dentro dela? Ou vários?? Ela sempre se disse virgem, mas eu não estranharia se ela topasse algumas brincadeirinhas com o maninho.

Lewis engoliu em seco, trêmulo; o impacto das palavras de Draco se acumulava em seu estômago.

-Ou você preferiu esfregar-se nela? Esse vestido curto não devia ser um bloqueio muito grande para você aliviar na sua irmã as suas necessidades sexuais. E, cá entre nós, ela estava doidinha para que algo assim acontecesse...

Ele rasgou o que faltava do vestido, e apontou Serena com a tesoura.

-Se aproxime, Lewis, vou abrir a lingerie dela agora. E aí vocês poderão concluir a safadeza que já começaram. Pode ser em público mesmo. Dois irmãos transando num palco será uma atração que ninguém aqui vai querer perder.

Draco abriu a tesoura, aproximando-a do fecho do sutiã de Serena. Rindo delirantemente, ele cochichou no ouvido dela:

-Ohh, maninho, que delícia, bem que papai sempre disse que você era tão fogoso quanto ele... Ohh...

Serena, vermelha de tanta humilhação, apenas chorava, tentando cobrir-se com os braços. Lewis aproveitou o momento de distração de Draco e começou a aproximar-se lentamente.

-Vamos, irmãozinho, antes que mamãe e papai voltem das compras... Ohhh... Sexo em família... Ohh...

-Acabou a brincadeira! – berrou Lewis, jogando-se contra o garoto.

Os dois caíram do palco. A tesoura voou para o chão do pátio.

Lewis, agachado sobre o corpo de Draco, socou-lhe o rosto.

-Precisa ter mais respeito com a minha irmã!!

-Você também, Lewis. Não é nada elegante acariciar a coxa da irmãzinha...

Lewis golpeou-o outra vez, quebrando o nariz de Draco. Draco urrou de dor, tentando estancar o sangue que começou a escorrer.

-Tirem esse maluco de cima de mim! – berrou Draco. – Professora, faça alguma coisa!

-Você é um covarde asqueroso, Malfoy. Provoca mas não tem coragem de me enfrentar!

Draco começou a se esticar, tentando alcançar a tesoura. Lewis levantou-se e, antes que os dedos de Draco chegassem à arma, ele esmagou-os com o pé.

-Só consegue agir armado, não é?

-Acontece que só com um objeto assim eu poderia castigá-lo da forma que desejo. Minhas mãos não são suficientes para isso.

Eles se encararam, em silêncio.

-Ama a Serena tanto assim?

-Sim. E não vou deixá-lo tirá-la de mim.

-Você por acaso é capaz de amar? – Lewis franziu a testa. – Ou existe outro motivo para ter medo de perdê-la até mesmo para mim?

Draco engoliu em seco diante do olhar interrogativo de Lewis. Naquele momento, Celine se aproximou e afastou Lewis. Com um movimento da varinha fez a tesoura desaparecer.

-A confusão acabou. Vou poupá-los de uma nova conversinha com a diretora, porque já me disseram que não é a primeira vez que vocês armam um escândalo! No entanto, cinqüenta pontos a menos para Grifinória e Sonserina – Celine voltou-se para os alunos que estavam no palco. – O ensaio acabou. Continuamos no próximo.

-Mas ensaiamos tão pouco! – reclamou Colin.

-Não tenho estrutura para continuar com este ensaio... Sinto muito – disse Celine, a mão na testa indicando que uma dor muito forte a atingia bem ali.

Os estudantes, então, começaram a deixar o pátio. Serena ficou sentada a um canto, encolhida, tentando cobrir-se. Hermione, Alone e Joyce sentaram-se ao seu redor.

-Obrigada por ficarem perto de mim, meninas – Serena agradeceu. – Preciso de muito apoio moral.

-Na verdade, estamos juntinhas aqui para esconder seu corpo – falou Joyce. Ao olhar para trás, viu dois garotos fitanto embasbacados o seio esquerdo de Serena. – Ei, caiam fora daqui! – e Joyce escondeu o seio da amiga com a mão. Olhou admirada para Serena. – Nossa, seu peito é bem mais firme que o meu!

-Mesmo?? Eu sempre achei os seus mais bonitos. São maiores.

-Pois é, mas o seu é mais uma questão de tocar, sentir... Pega um pouquinho nele, Mione, e veja se não concorda comigo.

-Oba, vamos lá! – Mione substituiu a mão de Joyce e apertou a mama de Serena. – Humm... Tem razão. São firmes e macios. Perfeitos.

-Os da Joyce são caídos de tanto que ela deixou os homens mamarem neles...

-Alone!!

-É mentira?? Você até os apelidava de bebezões – e fez uma imitação da voz de Joyce. – "Oh, meus bebezões não soltam meus mamilos, grudam igual chiclete"!

-Eu gosto de uma sugadinha no peito, sim! Não vou negar! Isso a incomoda?

-De maneira nenhuma. Os peitos são seus, você deixa mamar quem você quiser... – disse Alone, tocando os seios de Serena também. – Puxa, são firmes mesmo!

-Claro, ela é pura – reclamou Joyce. – Se para deixar meus peitos assim eu não poderei deixar o Juca colocar a boca neles eu prefiro que fiquem tão caídos que toquem o chão.

-Não vai demorar muito pra isso acontecer... – Alone provocou; Joyce deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça, movendo-a para frente. Alone caiu sobre o colo de Serena. No mesmo instante, as garotas ouviram risinhos debochados.

-Vejam só, Harry e Colin fazendo escola, só que do lado feminino! – disse um aluno da Sonserina, passando por elas às gargalhadas.

Alone corou. Irritada, foi até Harry e Colin, que trocavam carícias sentados no palco.

-Vocês escutaram?? O deboche? A piada?? É por isso que eu não posso dançar com vocês, é por isso que... Que nunca vamos ser felizes juntos!

Harry e Colin se entreolharam.

-Alone, não é a primeira vez que você escuta algo assim... – lembrou Harry. – Sempre lidou muito bem com isso, melhor do que eu e Colin...

-Pois é. Mas cansei! Estou farta de ser motivo de chacota!

-Mas a única forma de isso não acontecer mais seria...

-Acabar com nosso relacionamento triplo! Exatamente, Colin! E... Pelo que demonstraram ao virem juntos ao ensaio... Quem sai de cena sou eu. Acho que sou eu quem está sobrando.

-Alone, fizemos isso com a intenção de que você voltasse atrás e nos acompanhasse no baile...

-Isso é impossível, Harry. Eu não consigo me imaginar dançando com vocês, quanto mais viver um relacionamento a três por toda a minha vida. Eu não sei o que me aconteceu. Talvez... Talvez finalmente tenha entendido o que cada ofensa quis dizer. O que estamos fazendo juntos é um absurdo.

-Alone... – Colin levantou-se. – Você é o que nos mantém unidos. Sem você... Droga, sem você não vai dar certo!

-Decidam o que querem. Existem duas alternativas. Vocês dois ficam juntos, ou eu fico com um de vocês – ela olhou de Harry para Colin, de Colin para Harry, e ergueu o indicador. – _Apenas _um.

Harry e Colin se olharam assustados. Seguindo essa última alternativa, os dois passariam de amantes para rivais.

-Acho que precisamos pensar... – disse Harry, desabando sobre uma cadeira. – Me pegou de surpresa, nem sei o que responder...

-Nem eu – falou Colin. – Mas... Considerando que a gente se decida por brigar por você... Existe algum tipo de preferência?? Quem você ama mais: eu ou Harry?

-Não sei escolher – Alone deu um sorriso provocante. – Vocês teriam que me ajudar a encontrar a resposta.

-Isso é típico de Alone – resmungou Colin. – Quer nos ver brigando por você, não é? Isso vai fazer um bem imenso pro seu ego!

-Jamais destruiria o nosso relacionamento pelo meu próprio bem estar!

-Brigar por você vai deixar eu ou o Harry sozinho e infeliz!

-Esta não é a única opção. Eu não estou obrigando-os a isso!

-Claro que não... E quer saber? Não vai conseguir o que quer... – disse Colin, tentando mostrar-se seguro, embora sua voz vacilasse a cada sílaba. – Não é mesmo, Harry?

-Está certo, Colin. Adeus, Alone.

Alone ficou sozinha, chorando no palco. As Encalhadas envolveram Serena com um lençol conjurado por Mione e, em seguida, correram até Alone para consolá-la.

-Vai dar tudo certo, amiga... – disse Joyce, beijando-a no rosto.

-Tudo certo?? Fui abandonada pelos dois. E os babacas nem hesitaram na decisão.

-Eu acho que não – discordou Mione. – Você não ouviu o que eles disseram antes? _Você_ é o foco. É o que mantinha o trio unido!

-O que quer dizer?

-Algo que você já teria percebido em seu estado normal, mas, como anda esquisitinha nos últimos dias, eu vou explicar... Sem você, Colin e Harry não conseguem ser felizes. Você é a estrela-guia. Aquela que sempre tomou as decisões, que, ao comandar pequenas situações do relacionamento, acabou tornando-se "dona" dos dois.

-Detesto usar esse termo, mas não encontro outro... – Joyce pigarreou. – Eles são seus _escravos._ No começo, podia ser só um símbolo expresso na fantasia que você os fez usar na Festa Proibida, lembra? Hoje, não. Eles_ são_ seus servos. Eles _precisam_ de você, e vão_ brigar_ por você.

-Acham mesmo?

-Sim – disse Mione. – E a briga vai ser feia assim que eles se derem conta disso.

-Sozinha você não fica, amiga – disse Joyce. – Os dois estarão dispostos a tudo para ficar com você. Só não podemos afirmar quem vai se dar bem no final...

-E aquele que vai acabar sozinho, chupando o dedo – comentou Mione.

Serena pigarreou, chamando a atenção das amigas.

-Será que poderiam me ajudar a chegar até o dormitório? Acho que o papo vai ficar bem mais divertido quando eu estiver vestida!

-Mas vestida você não está desde que colocou aquela roupa indecente...

-Draco já me fez perceber o quanto ela era ousada, Joyce. Só me ajudem e... Sem críticas!!

Serena estranhou a calma que encontraram no caminho. Pensava que todos iam se espremer para vê-la deixando o pátio, andando pela escola com o que sobrara do vestido. Mas se deparou com corredores vazios e silenciosos.

Nenhuma delas sabia que todos estavam nos arredores da ala hospitalar, curiosos para saber o que aconteceria com Marjorie Crane.

* * *

Rony ergueu-se na cama, tentando enxergar através do cortinado da cama ao lado. Marjorie estava lá, sendo atendida por uma Madame Pomfrey em desespero.

-Ela não reage!! Não reage!! – berrava a enfermeira.

Rony desceu da cama. Madame Pomfrey passou por ele e correu até uma de suas inúmeras prateleiras. Apanhou três frascos e começou a misturá-los.

-Se isso não der certo, não sei mais o que tentar... – disse, sem fôlego. Suas mãos tremiam levemente e a testa brilhava de suor; uma veia saltava em sua testa, fruto da tensão.

-O que aconteceu com ela?? – indagou Rony, aparvalhado.

-Misturou poções diferentes e tomou-as em excesso. Espero que essa mistura anule o efeito de todas.

-Por que ela faria uma bobagem dessas?

-Acidente, ou, quem sabe, suicídio.

A enfermeira terminou de juntar as poções e correu até a cama de Marjorie. Em sua afobação, esqueceu-se de fechar a cortina. Rony viu-a entornar alguns goles pela boca de Marjorie. A garota estava pálida como cera; seus olhos estavam fechados e os lábios esbranquiçados.

Rony nem conseguia respirar; Marjorie era praticamente um cadáver. Será que Madame Pomfrey conseguiria trazê-la de volta?

E eis que o inesperado aconteceu.

Primeiramente, houve um movimento involuntário em um dos braços. Em seguida, Marjorie abriu os olhos e sua boca começou a espumar. Madame Pomfrey acenou com a varinha e indireitou-a; colocou uma tigela de metal diante de Marjorie. Apesar da cena grotesca, Rony notou que a enfermeira estava satisfeita.

Marjorie parou de espumar. Seu corpo estremeceu, dos pés a cabeça; seus olhos reviraram-se nas órbitas; a tigela caiu no chão. Rony recuou dois passos, estarrecido, até que ela parou.

Marjorie abriu os olhos. Viu Rony parado à distância e esboçou um sorriso. Todos os seus movimentos eram lentos... Madame Pomfrey, sem se importar com a fraqueza da jovem, indagou:

-Por que fez isso?

-Foi um acidente. Eu estava morrendo de dor... Só tentei aplacá-la do meu jeito, exagerei na dose...

-E quase se matou! Garota irresponsável! O pior é que quase me matou também! Nunca me assustei tanto!

-Se tivesse me internado quando a procurei, isso não teria acontecido.

Madame Pomfrey engoliu em seco; o arrependimento eliminou todo o ar superior de sua expressão. Incomodada, ela deixou a ala.

Marjorie fitou Rony.

-Você não vai se deitar? – perguntou ao rapaz.

-Oh, sim. Fiquei tão assustado com o que estava acontecendo com você que me esqueci das minhas próprias dores... – ele sorriu, puxando o lençol para cobrir-se e acomodando-se na cama.

-Você se preocupou comigo?

Rony estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu:

-Claro... Claro que sim.

Marjorie abriu um sorriso para o garoto ruivo, cujo rosto belo e sardento estava a centímetros do seu. Ela havia sobrevivido e, mais do que isso, atingira o seu objetivo. Estava pertinho de Rony, na cama ao lado da dele. Conseguia até sentir o cheiro gostoso da pele do ruivo...

Colocá-lo na mesma cama seria questão de tempo.

* * *

-Você tem que esclarecer a sua situação com o Draco – disse Lanísia a Serena, no dormitório. Ela já havia voltado da detenção de Augusto e estava ciente dos últimos acontecimentos. – Isso não pode continuar assim.

-Concordo – disse Mione. – Se não quer ficar com ele, termine de uma vez!

-Vocês estão certas – concordou Serena. – Não posso ficar em cima do muro. Quero ficar com o Lewis e ponto final! Draco terá que se conformar com isso...

-Então vai abrir o jogo com ele?

-Sim, Joyce. Sinto que é necessário. Assim poderei deixar o Draco no passado e começar a escrever a minha história com o Lewis – ela suspirou ansiosa. – Quero começar uma nova fase na minha vida, deixando a antiga Serena para trás!

-Está certa de que essa é uma boa decisão? – perguntou Mione.

-É... Eu gostava da antiga Serena – disse Joyce. – Era comportada, sentimental e não andava por aí igual a mãe da Alone.

-Você sempre tem que meter a minha mãe no meio?

-Não posso fazer nada, Alone, mas sua mãe adora ser "metida" no meio das coisas, principalmente se a coisa em questão for alongada e dura!

-Uma régua? – perguntou Serena.

-Serena, fique quietinha, não quero bater em você depois do barraco no ensaio – falou Joyce.

-Não adianta lembrarem o quanto eu era maravilhosa, aquela Serena é coisa do passado! E querem saber de uma coisa? Vou começar a eliminá-la agora mesmo... – Serena puxou uma tesoura da gaveta.

-AAAAAH!! – berraram Mione, Lanísia, Alone e Joyce ao mesmo tempo, encolhendo-se na cama.

-O que foi? – perguntou Serena, admirada com a reação das amigas.

-Sei lá, vai saber o que pretende com essa tesoura... – disse Lanísia.

-Estamos traumatizadas – ressaltou Joyce.

-Fiquem tranqüilas. O único lugar por onde essa tesoura vai passar é o meu _cabelo_ – Serena olhou para o espelho e começou a cortar os longos cabelos dourados na altura dos ombros.

-Serena... Precisa de mais cuidado para fazer isso...

-Não, não preciso, Mione – ela desfiou os fios com a ponta da tesoura, acompanhando tudo através do espelho. – Quero que meu cabelo fique o mais rebelde possível... Quero que expresse o meu estado de espírito.

-Ai, Serena, não seja tão radical – aconselhou Lanísia. – Seu cabelo é tão lindo.

-Sim, lindo, liso, comprido, muito comportado para o meu gosto atual. Preciso renová-lo. Quero que fique desorganizado, quero que espante. Num único olhar todos vão perceber que uma nova Serena existe em mim. Uma Serena que segue seus desejos e instintos, que não tem medo de seguir o que o coração manda fazer. Que ignora o olhar atravessado de muitos, só quer gozar a vida da maneira que lhe convém. E _choca_, porque o que foge do convencional não pode ser aceito com facilidade. Mas é feliz acima de tudo. É feliz porque sua aparência, seus gestos, seus atos dizem realmente aquilo que ela sente, não o que os outros esperam que ela seja.

Os tufos de cabelo loiro caíam sobre o chão do dormitório diante dos olhares pesarosos de Hermione, Alone, Lanísia e Joyce.

-Vamos, meninas, vocês precisam sorrir! Comemorar junto comigo! A minha felicidade não faz bem para vocês?

-Sim... – respondeu Mione, hesitante. – Estamos só um pouco surpresas...

-Não sei porquê... Sempre fui a mais sentimental entre vocês, com as emoções à flor da pele. Só não deixava que muitas delas aflorassem. Agora, não. Sou emoção pura – ela ria delirantemente, brincando com os fios de cabelo que desabavam ao seu redor.

Quando se deu por satisfeita, Serena largou a tesoura sobre a cômoda e virou-se para as amigas.

-E então, o que acham?

O cabelo estava cheio, mas não passava da nuca. Os golpes de tesoura dados por ela deixaram as pontas arrepiadas.

-Diferente – disse Mione.

-Excêntrico – falou Joyce.

-Chocante! – exclamou Alone.

-Estranho – opinou Lanísia.

-Ótimo, era tudo o que eu queria ouvir! – ela voltou a admirar-se no espelho. – Depois vou usar alguns produtos para deixá-lo ainda melhor...

-Você ainda vai mexer _nisso_... Digo, no seu cabelo? – perguntou Joyce.

-Sim. Mas só uns ajustes.

-Se isso a faz feliz, quem somos nós para criticar? – disse Lanísia. – Estão ouvindo um barulho no salão comunal? Será que está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Elas desceram até a sala comunal para conferir. Um novo aviso fora afixado por Filch no quadro de avisos:

_Festa de aniversário do Professor Ipcs Raccer_

_TEMA: A noite das pulseiras coloridas!_

_Diversas pulseiras coloridas e luminosas, cada qual com seu significado especial e secreto._

_Deseja adquiri-las e decifrar o sentido de cada uma? Não perca a festa!!_

_LOCAL: Lorenzo´s, em Hogsmeade. DIA: Domingo. HORÁRIO: a partir das 22h._

-Para que será que servem essas tais pulseiras? – perguntou Alone.

-Humm... Se forem do mesmo tipo das que existem no mundo dos trouxas, eu sei – disse Mione, baixando a voz para as amigas. – São bem _indecentes._

-Duvido – disse Joyce. – Não estamos falando de uma das festinhas secretas do Lorenzo. O professor Ipcs jamais autorizaria algo assim.

-Acontece que a maioria dos adultos ignora o real significado das pulseiras. É por isso que Lorenzo só vai revelar a brincadeira quando estivermos por lá. Será uma brincadeira proibida numa festa tradicional, entende?

-Parece animada com a idéia das pulseiras, Mione – observou Lanísia.

-Se vocês soubessem mais sobre elas também estariam assim... – Mione abanou-se com a mão.

-Lembrar da nossa dança no ensaio lhe dá tanto calor?

Era Aaron, arrepiando-a com sua voz sussurrada tão subitamente ao pé do ouvido.

-Não tem nada a ver com você, garoto prepotente!

-Amanhã teremos uma festinha. Não gostaria de aproveitar que todos estarão distraídos e me encontrar em outro lugar?

-Devia ter vergonha de fazer um convite desses para uma garota comprometida.

-Não respondeu a minha pergunta.

-Não preciso. Você sabe qual é a minha resposta.

-Sim.

-É... Ou melhor... A resposta é sim... Droga... não, não e NÃO! – ela deu um tapa no braço dele. – A resposta é _não_ – repetiu, para reforçar.

-De qualquer forma, vou deixar o convite feito...

-Não quero ouvir... – Mione deu as costas para ele; Aaron segurou-a.

-Não pode se afastar. Se fizer isso, vou convidá-la em voz alta, e isso vai pegar muito mal.

-Então diga o que quer de uma vez. De qualquer forma, vou ignorar mesmo...

-Estarei no quarto 18 da Hospedaria Carlton, que fica na rua do Lorenzo´s, no mesmo horário em que a festa estiver acontecendo. Bata cinco vezes na porta. Saberei que é você.

-Tudo bem, já deu seu recado, agora posso ir? – ela olhou-o com firmeza.

-Sim, mas memorizou o endereço? Quarto 18, Hospedaria...

-Tá, tá, Hospedaria Carlton... Não preciso de mais detalhes. É totalmente dispensável – ela cuspiu no rosto dele antes de dar-lhe as costas e se acomodar perto da lareira.

Rindo baixinho, Aaron usou a manga da camisa para secar o rosto.

-Não devia rir depois de uma reação dessas – falou Lanísia.

-Nunca ouviram dizer que o ódio é a emoção mais próxima do amor? – indagou Aaron. Apontou para a entrada do salão. – Ohh, parece que o seu namorado não anda muito bem, Joyce.

-Oh, não... – fez Joyce, já se preparando para o que estava por vir.

Juca continuava com a calça estufada e parecia em pânico.

-Joyce... Socorro!!

-Não amoleceu nem um pouquinho?

-Nem um pouco! Se você jogasse um balaço contra o meu pinto agora o balaço seria arremessado pro outro lado do salão! Seria o menor batedor do mundo!

-Mas com um ótimo bastão – comentou Mione, lambendo os lábios.

Joyce olhou-a intrigada, depois voltou a encarar Juca.

-Por que está tão assustado?

-A Minerva recebeu reclamações de algumas garotas... Daqui a pouco ela deve aparecer por aqui. Estou ficando com fama de pervertido, Joyce! Precisa me ajudar! Serei expulso por causa de uma ereção!!

-Ninguém é expulso por causa de uma ereção – disse Joyce.

-É, as pessoas são _promovidas_ por causa delas! – filosofou Alone.

-Alone, aqui não é o Ministério da Magia – disse Mione.

-Nem a Mansão Lingüiça – falou Lanísia. – Juca não será expulso, mas vai receber uma bela bronca por andar por aí desse jeito...

-Droga, como vamos resolver isso? – perguntou Joyce.

-_Você_ não sabe? – indagou Juca.

-Por favor, né, Joyce – disse Mione, olhando para o meio das pernas do rapaz. – É fácil resolver isso. Juca está no ponto!

-Está roubando as minhas falas?? – perguntou Joyce à amiga.

Mione olhou-a confusa.

-Não... Só que... Bom, você precisa dar um jeito! E só você pode, você é a noiva...

-Senão, você saberia ajudá-lo muito bem, não é?

-Saberia sim – disse Mione, orgulhosa. – O bastão murcharia rapidinho depois de um trato – ela piscou um olho para Juca, que sorriu, afoito.

Joyce parou-o, colando a mão no peito dele.

-Nem se empolgue, lindinho! – ela encarou Mione. – Sabe que sou muito mais experiente do que você, e nem eu mesma conseguiria dar jeito nisso! O efeito da... – ela se refreou; quase deixou escapar o nome da Poção da Trepadeira. Pigarreou. – Bom, esquece... – ela tentou esconder Juca atrás de si mesma quando viu Minerva atravessando o buraco do retrato. – Sujou! Juca, tire a varinha do bolso, está me furando.

-Não é a varinha, é o meu pênis! – ele cochichou.

-Nossa, como você ainda está agüentando...? Pare de encostá-lo em mim!!

-Desculpa, é incontrolável!

Minerva parou diante de Joyce com os braços cruzados.

-Oi, diretora! – a garota cumprimentou.

-Mesmo se o seu corpo não estivesse estremecendo com os movimentos do seu noivo, eu poderia vê-lo, Srta Meadowes. Devem procurar um esconderijo melhor da próxima vez em que o Sr Juca Slooper perder o controle.

-Mas, diretora... A senhora não vai querer ver isso...

-Com licença – Minerva afastou Joyce. Levou a mão ao coração ao deparar-se com Juca. – Nossa!!

-Ah, nem está tão chamativo assim... – disse Alone, olhando para o volume assombroso da calça jeans de Juca e tentando demonstrar normalidade.

-Vai dizer que nunca viu um assim antes, professora? Hein?? – perguntou Joyce. – Antes do rala-e-rola, o camarada todo empolgado com o seu corpo... Ui!

Foi Mione quem socou a amiga para que ela calasse a boca.

-Exijo... Exijo mais respeito de sua parte, Srta Meadowes! – disse Minerva, ofegante, evitando olhar para Juca. – Sr Slooper, me acompanhe. Vamos até a minha sala. Só sairá de lá quando diminuir essa... Obscenidade.

-Como vou me livrar disso, professora??

-Sozinho.

-Puxa... Haja mão! – Juca secou o suor da testa. – Mione, me empresta a luva de quadribol do Rony?

-Pra você fazer essas coisas? Nem pensar!

-Poxa, Mione, vou esfolar minha mão, do jeito que estou...

-Não! A luva do Rony não foi feita pra isso!

-Tudo bem, use a minha! – disse Dino, jogando a luva para Juca.

-Obrigado, Dino!

-Por que tem uma luva se não está no time de quadribol? – perguntou Mione a Dino.

-Pra praticar o mesmo esporte que o Juca vai praticar agora, oras!! – fez sinal de positivo com o dedo. – Manda a ver, Juca!

O rapaz deixou a sala comunal, seguido por Minerva.

-Tem material estimulante na sua sala, diretora?

-CALADO! – berrou Minerva.

-Nem uma revistinha pornô...?

-Eu disse pra ficar CALADO!

Assim que eles saíram, Joyce largou-se sobre uma poltrona.

-A culpa é toda minha! Devia ter mais cuidado com a poção! E o pior é que nem posso falar nada para ajudar o Juca. Se ele descobre que estou usando uma poção afrodisíaca para _conseguir _ter relações com ele...

-Ele ia se sentir péssimo – falou Lanísia. – Ia se sentir responsável por sua falta de desejo.

-Meninas... – Mione hesitou; queria falar a respeito de Aaron, mas simplesmente não tinha forças para reconhecer sua fraqueza.

-Quer nos contar alguma coisa? – perguntou Alone.

Mione olhou para Aaron, que estudava num canto distante.

-Não... Nada...

Era horrível admitir até mesmo para si mesma, mas ela não sabia qual decisão iria tomar na noite seguinte, na festa de Lorenzo, sabendo que a poucos metros Aaron Raccer estaria esperando por ela...

* * *

Quando queremos adiar um compromisso, o dia passa ainda mais depressa. Foi a essa conclusão que Mione chegou no dia seguinte. Depois de uma noite inteira sonhando com Aaron, fez visitas freqüentes a Rony na ala hospitalar. Quando saía da ala, procurava distrair-se jogando xadrez de bruxo com as Encalhadas. Mas nada a fazia se esquecer do convite de Aaron, dos sonhos eróticos que invadiram sua mente... Mesmo diante de Rony, os pensamentos eram implacáveis.

E não era apenas desejo por Aaron; era desejo de _tocar, acariciar, amar _Aaron Raccer. Colocar em prática.

Era um tormento sentir uma vontade que não era sua; que não _devia_ ser sua. Por isso, à noite, quando todas se arrumavam para a festa, Mione estava desolada, sem ânimo algum.

-Não quer mesmo nos contar o que está sentindo? – perguntou Lanísia, erguendo o rosto da amiga com carinho.

-Não. É vergonhoso... Como se eu não fosse capaz de conter.

-Também sinto a mesma incapacidade – disse Alone. – Tentei me sentir à vontade ao lado de Harry e Colin, mas, de repente, simplesmente não foi mais possível. A vergonha é incontrolável. Por mais que não queira vê-los sofrer, só poderia ficar com um deles.

-No meu caso, pensar no bem de Draco também não muda a minha vontade de ficar com o Lewis – disse Serena. – Não posso me conter pelo bem dele.

Hermione ofegou. Concentrada, estalou os dedos e apontou para Lanísia.

-Também está se sentindo estranha nos últimos dias, não está? Como se não fosse você mesma?

-Bom, eu estou sim... – respondeu Lanísia, confusa. – Mas na verdade nem acho ruim. Quem não gostou foi o professor. Na minha opinião, me arriscava demais, era ousada demais...

Mione olhou para Joyce.

-E o seu desejo desapareceu!!

-Sim. Sem a poção afrodisíaca não consigo me empolgar e... Mione, onde está querendo chegar??

Hermione não respondeu.

-Joyce, por mais que tente recuperar sua vontade, o que sentia antes, você não consegue... não é assim que acontece?

-Sim... Mas você já sabia disso...

-Sabia, mas ainda não tinha feito a ligação! Nenhuma de nós havia percebido! Meninas... É muita coincidência todas nós passarmos por mudanças inconscientes!! E a coincidência é algo desprezível no mundo da magia, ainda mais depois de sermos atingidas por aquele feitiço misterioso aplicado pela Rebecca!

-Está sugerindo que aquele feitiço que nos provocou dor nos deixou assim? – perguntou Joyce.

-Isso mesmo.

-Mas que encantamento seria este?

-Ainda não sei... Nem qual o objetivo do encantamento, afinal, nos mudou de diferentes formas... Mas não será difícil descobrir qual magia foi usada. Precisamos encontrar alguma que modifique o comportamento...

-Assim como a Fogueira das Paixões – murmurou Alone num fio de voz.

-A Fogueira não tem nada a ver com isso! A Fogueira mexia com sentimentos e não provoca dor...

-Não estou dizendo que fizeram uma Fogueira para nós – disse Alone. – Mas a essência do encantamento é a mesma. Mudar o outro. Fazê-lo sentir coisas que não pediu para sentir. Alterar a _alma..._ É como se estivéssemos sendo castigadas pelo que fizemos.

-Um reflexo – disse Lanísia. – A vida cobrando o nosso erro.

-Não, não, meninas, sem desespero!! – apavorou-se Mione. – Não podemos nos lamentar! Tudo o que precisamos fazer é descobrir qual a magia que Ted ensinou a Rebecca, e que ela usou em nós cinco, para então descobrir uma forma de anulá-la.

-E o caso é ainda mais urgente que o da Fogueira – disse Joyce.

-Por que acha isso? – perguntou Serena.

-A magia, dessa vez, está em _nós. Nós_ fomos as enfeitiçadas... Na Fogueira, tínhamos um livro que nos explicava tudo sobre o ritual, e ainda assim nos surpreendemos com os seus efeitos. Agora, não temos sequer o nome do que está entranhado em nossos corpos... A Fogueira atormentou a vida da Mione, por exemplo, mas trouxe benefícios para Alone. Esta magia, seja lá qual for, até agora não fez a felicidade de nenhuma de nós.

-Eu estou bem assim – defendeu-se Serena.

-Mas fará Draco infeliz e tentará seduzir o seu irmão. Pode imaginar as conseqüências que sua impulsividade pode causar?

-Não.

-Pois é. Não consegue agir de outra maneira – Joyce ergueu os olhos, fitando os rostos das amigas. – Estamos enfeitiçadas, e com algo tão perigoso quanto a Fogueira...

-Magia Negra – disse Mione, suando frio.

-Mas não pode ser... – falou Lanísia, inconformada. – O que Ted ganharia com isso?? Mudar algumas características, não é bem uma vingança...

-Por favor, Lanísia, não percebe o pânico que já estamos sentindo?? Não vê o quanto isso é ruim? Sabemos que o feitiço existe, mas isso não vai mudar nada! Você sempre vai agir de uma forma que foge das suas reais intenções e não poderá lutar contra isso! É o pior dos pesadelos! – Mione tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Precisamos reverter isso – falou Joyce.

-O problema é saber se existe o caminho de volta – disse Serena.

-Até a Fogueira teve uma reversão – falou Alone. – Para isso também deve existir...

-Sim. Mas talvez por pouco tempo – disse Mione. – Magia Negra é imprevisível.

-Podemos ficar assim para sempre? – indagou Lanísia.

-Sim. Não dá pra saber ainda.

Serena surpreendeu-as com uma risada.

-Se essa é a idéia que o Ted faz de um castigo, devo agradecer a ele...

-Não diga bobagens, Serena – replicou Hermione. – Pode estar gostando da sensação agora, mas...

-Sempre vou gostar! Adoro a maneira como estou me sentindo. Livre de preocupações, uma nova mulher. Sou grata à magia que o Ted usou. Se não estivesse com essa magia dentro de mim, continuaria sendo a mesma sonsa de sempre, sofrendo pelo Lewis em silêncio!

-Devia medir as suas palavras – disse Lanísia. – Está falando de magia negra!

-Por mim ficarei enfeitiçada para sempre – Serena encarou-as com determinação. – Espero que não exista reversão. Que seja uma magia das trevas, mas ela trouxe muitos benefícios para mim.

Serena pegou a bolsa e atravessou-a sobre o ombro. Havia cortado uma de suas calças jeans para usá-la como um short curto que delineava seu bumbum e deixava expostas as suas coxas. A blusinha branca e curta também fora improvisada; sua cintura fina, sempre apenas sugerida por suas roupas, podia ser contemplada por todos. Ela penteou os curtos cabelos dourados. Estava linda, mas com uma beleza selvagem, diferente da docilidade que antes era tão encantadora.

-Está fora de si! – avisou Joyce, fitando-a com reprovação. – Não sabe o que está dizendo!

-Sei muito bem. Agora vou na frente, não quero ouvir sermões. Tenho uma festa incrível para aproveitar e contas a acertar com o Draco... – ela parou próxima à porta. – A abobalhada de antes jamais saberia aproveitar uma noite como essa. Hum, se encontrar com o Ted não posso me esquecer de pedir um autógrafo!

-Ainda vai se arrepender por estar agindo assim – alertou Joyce.

-Duvido – foi a última palavra de Serena antes de bater a porta do dormitório com tanta força que derrubou um dos quadros da parede.

* * *

Alone, Hermione, Joyce e Lanísia chegaram juntas ao Lorenzo´s.

Um letreiro luminoso com o nome IPCS RACCER brilhava em amarelo, atrás do balcão das bebidas. As garotas encontraram uma mesa vazia e sentaram-se juntas. Todos os professores e alunos já estavam por lá.

Enquanto um garçom lhes servia hidromel, Lanísia localizou Serena, sentada num banquinho junto ao balcão com as pernas cruzadas, chamando a atenção dos rapazes que passavam por ela.

-Devemos chamá-la? – perguntou Lanísia, aos berros; um _rock _pesado das Esquisitonas tocava tão alto que os copos chegavam a estremecer.

-Não – respondeu Alone. – Ela deve estar esperando o Lewis. Ou o Draco. De qualquer forma, quem saiu esquentada do dormitório foi ela, e não a gente.

-Quando o Lorenzo vai distribuir as pulseiras luminosas? – perguntou Mione.

-Acho que vai esperar a festa esquentar – opinou Lanísia.

-Ohh, Juca!! – exclamou Joyce, abraçando o noivo que acabara de chegar. – Fiquei sabendo que veio junto com os professores. A Minerva ainda está pegando no seu pé por causa da ereção descontrolada?

-Não. Na verdade, ela está um pouco orgulhosa.

-Por quê?

-Bom, eu fiquei sozinho na sala dela, e tive que me aliviar não sei quantas vezes até que o "amigo" baixasse a crista. A sala tem um quadro dela, e é cheia de fotografias da Minerva. Acho que ela está pensando que as imagens dela me excitaram e me motivaram!

-Será? – perguntou Joyce, incrédula.

-Tenho certeza que sim! É só me olhar que ela dá uma risadinha tímida, vê só... – Juca acenou para a diretora, que estava diante de uma mesa circular com os professores. Ela deu um sorrisinho em resposta.

Joyce ficou boquiaberta.

-Ela deve estar se sentindo "a gostosona"!

-Sim. Só gostaria de saber por que fiquei daquele jeito...

As meninas trocaram olhares de culpa.

-Não tem porque se preocupar com isso, meu amor. Já passou!

-É, mas fiquei devendo uma luva nova pro Dino – ele balançou os ombros. – Consegui rasgar a dele com tantos movimentos!

O papo na mesa seguiu animado. Hermione, no entanto, não parava de mexer-se em sua cadeira, como se estivesse incomodada com alguma coisa. Seu olhar percorria os quatro cantos do saguão do Lorenzo´s, como se ela estivesse presa numa busca infrutífera por algo que a distraísse.

-Algum problema? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não... Eu... – ela ofegou; era difícil respirar, imaginando Aaron beijando-a por inteiro, pronto para amá-la a poucos passos dali.

-Parece que está sem fôlego – observou Alone.

-Sim. Acho que aqui está muito cheio... Vou até lá fora, respirar um pouco de ar puro... Se eu demorar, não se preocupem.

Alone e Lanísia, as duas que estavam sozinhas na mesa, se aproximaram para cochichar.

-Ela não me parece muito bem – disse Alone. – Não acha melhor uma de nós acompanhá-la?

-Vamos nós duas de uma vez! Ficar aqui assistindo os beijos de Joyce e Juca não é muito animador – disse Lanísia, afastando a cadeira e preparando-se para levantar.

A música fez uma pausa. Na mesa dos professores, Augusto acabava de derramar um copo de vinho sobre a camisa.

-Nossa... Como sou desastrado – ele comentou, aos risos. Seus olhos passaram por Lanísia e ela sentiu na mesma hora que o copo não havia caído por acaso. Para que ela pudesse ouvir perfeitamente, Augusto alteou a voz e falou aos colegas do corpo docente. – Vou aparatar próximo à escola para trocar a camisa – e ali mesmo, no saguão, ele começou a desabotoar a camisa manchada.

As mãos de Lanísia se fecharam com força contra o encosto da cadeira.

Augusto deixou a camisa aberta e tirou um lenço do bolso. Secou o líquido que havia se derramado sobre o seu corpo; a visão de seu tórax desnudo, iluminado pelas luzes coloridas que cercavam o bar, fizeram Lanísia perder o equilíbrio.

A cadeira na qual se apoiava foi ao chão. Ela quase foi também, mas antes que o acidente se concretizasse, Alone segurou-a.

-Cuidado, mocinha! – disse Alone à amiga, enquanto sorria para aqueles que procuraram a origem do som da cadeira contra o piso. – Ele quer que você o siga.

-Sim, já percebi.

-Vai acompanhá-lo?

-Sim. Não existe noite mais segura para aproveitar Hogwarts, e se alguém nos flagrar por lá e só inventar uma nova detenção.

-Tenha cuidado, amiga.

-Não faço nada sem tomar cuidado. Fique tranqüila... – ela pegou a bolsa, olhou para Augusto e saiu do bar.

Não ousaria fazer um sinal mais claro para ele, mas sabia que Augusto entenderia...

Alone, por sua vez, ia deixar o Lorenzo´s para procurar Hermione quando Harry bloqueou-lhe o caminho. Ele usava uma camisa verde escura e cumprimentou-a com um beijo no rosto.

-Oi, Harry. Achei que estivesse com raiva de mim.

-Impossível – ele sorriu-lhe.

-Cadê o Colin?

-Não sei... Ele pediu que eu o esperasse, mas acabei saindo na frente.

-Está lindo com essa camisa... Você sabe que eu adoro quando a usa. Combina tanto com os seus olhos... Vira um conjunto perfeito!

-É claro que ele sabe que você gosta dessa camisa...

Harry e Alone se assustaram com a voz de Colin. O rapaz havia acabado de chegar ao Lorenzo´s e caminhara direto até os dois.

-Foi por isso que Harry a escolheu – disse Colin, venenoso, estreitando o olhar na direção de Potter. – Está tentando passar a perna em mim, Harry.

-Não seja ridículo, Colin. Decidimos ficar juntos, só eu e você...

-Não. Você quer ficar com a Alone. Se decidiu por ela, só esqueceu de me contar...

-Eu gosto de você, Colin.

-Eu sei. Também gosto de você. Mas tenho certeza de que pensou bem e percebeu que sem a Alone não consegue mais viver – diante de Colin, Harry ficou sem palavras. – Dorme pensando nela, acorda pensando nela, não consegue mais ser feliz sem ela... Sem ela, fica _perdido._

-C-como pode saber disso?

-Eu sinto o mesmo – disse Colin. Alone notou que ele estava se controlando para conter as lágrimas quando o jovem olhou para ela. – Quero ficar com você, Alone – em seguida, voltou a encarar Harry. – E vou lutar por _isso._

-Eu também – falou Harry com a voz fria.

Alone piscou os olhos, incrédula. Em questão de segundos, diante dela, Harry Potter e Colin Creevey passavam de amantes a rivais. Os garotos que tanto se queriam agora iam brigar...

_Brigar por ela._

* * *

Do outro lado da rua, Hermione olhava para as janelas fechadas da Hospedaria Carlton. Por trás de uma delas, Aaron a esperava. Mione mordeu o lábio, indecisa...

_Rony está na enfermaria de Hogwarts, ele jamais vai suspeitar... Como poderia, se nem mesmo as minhas amigas sabem o que vou fazer?_

A proposta era tentadora e tudo parecia convergir para que aquilo desse certo. Rony nunca saberia, seria um segredo muito bem guardado, não poderia fazer mal a ninguém, só faria bem...

_E como faria bem... A língua de Aaron explorando cada canto do meu corpo... Dando mordidinhas na nuca..._

-Oh... – mesmo ali, com o vento a bater-lhe no rosto, Hermione sentia falta de ar. Era desejo demais; ela precisava se libertar de tanta vontade...

Correndo, atravessou a rua e abriu a porta da hospedaria.

O ambiente era pouco iluminado. Não havia ninguém no andar térreo. Hermione desviou-se das mesas e foi até uma escada estreita. Uma tosca placa de madeira, pregada na parede ao lado, informava:

QUARTOS 10 A 20 – 1º ANDAR

Mione subiu-a às pressas, com medo de que alguém aparecesse e ela fosse obrigada a dar explicações. Não seria nem um pouco agradável informar ao dono da hospedaria que fora convidada por um dos hóspedes para divertir-se entre quatro paredes...

No primeiro andar, ela disparou pelo corredor, procurando a porta de número 18. Quando encontrou-a, bateu cinco vezes, conforme fora combinado.

Silêncio. Ela já se sentia aliviada...

_Foi tudo uma brincadeira de Aaron, ele me enganou, ele não está aqui, foi só uma forma de zombar de mim, ótimo, assim não vou errar, não trairei Rony..._

-Entre.

Era a voz de Aaron. Sem dúvida.

A mão suada de Mione deslizou pela maçaneta.

O quarto estava cheio de velas. O fogo crepitava numa lareira de pedra. Diante da lareira, havia um sofá. Aaron estava deitado ali, de barriga para baixo, nu. A única coisa que usava era o anel de fênix, que brilhava fortemente graças à luz do fogo. Sorriu para ela, mas Mione nem reparou; estava perdida em seu corpo, percorrendo-o das costas às nadegas...

-Estava só esperando por você – disse Aaron, os dentes luminosos surgindo num sorriso atrevido.

Presa aos detalhes do corpo de Aaron, Mione encolheu-se junto à parede...

* * *

-Que short _minúsculo!_ – comentou Draco, horrorizado com a roupa de Serena.

A garota não se sentiu ofendida. Pegou-o pela mão e deixou o bar.

-Era você mesmo que eu esperava, Draco... Precisamos conversar.

-Com certeza! Ainda não tive a oportunidade de falar o que acho desse seu novo corte de cabelo...

-Depois dessa conversa, você vai entender _tudo._

Ela arrastou Draco até a lateral do prédio do Lorenzo´s. Encurralou-o contra a parede e, aos risos, confessou-lhe:

-Eu quero seduzir o meu irmão. Você estava certo, Draco. Eu _amo_ o Lewis. Eu amo o meu "maninho".

Draco engoliu em seco, perplexo...

* * *

Lanísia aparatou diante dos portões do castelo. Ia atravessá-los para entrar na segurança dos terrenos de Hogwarts quando ouviu passos às suas costas.

-Professor Augusto?? É você?

Uma figura saltou das sombras, tapando-lhe a boca com a mão. Com um movimento, jogou-a contra os arbustos da estrada. Lanísia caiu no chão de terra, apavorada.

-Augusto, não. _Ted._

E então ele caiu sobre ela, cheio de desejo e maldade, erguendo-lhe o vestido...

* * *

**N/A: Seu comentário é muito importante para que eu conheça a opinião de cada um dos leitores! Se puder, deixe seu comentário, é só clicar para submeter review!! Não sei se conseguirei atualizar a fic novamente este ano, até pq os capítulos de Reflexos estão ficando cada vez maiores, por isso já deixo os meus votos de Feliz 2010 a todos nesta nota do autor. Muito obrigado, e continuem com as Encalhadas! :-D**


	14. Flagrante?

**CAPÍTULO 14**

_**Flagrante?**_

_A Magia do Aprisionamento perturba..._

**-Quando Lewis acordar, já estará vidrado em mim, alucinado por meu corpo.**

**-Não é bom provar um "prato" diferente?**

**Não havia outra Lanísia em Hogwarts, de modo que Mione tinha certeza de que se tratava da amiga.**

_...e a prisão é um possível destino para um de nossos personagens..._

**-Vai direto para Azkaban!**

_Quem mereceu tal sentença?_**  
**

_

* * *

_

-Ted, me solta! – gemeu Lanísia, tentando levantar e correr, mas Ted foi mais rápido e empurrou-lhe os ombros com as mãos fortes, fazendo-a desabar no chão outra vez.

-Não vou deixá-la escapar, garota – ofegou ele, apertando o seio de Lanísia sobre o vestido, exercendo pressão tão violenta que ela guinchou. – Isso, ofereça resistência, isso me deixa ainda mais excitado.

-Seu doente... Não vai conseguir me dominar!

-É, na hora em que estiver me encaixando em você, acabarei esquecendo de segurá-la – ele deu uma risada grotesca, o rosto a centímetros da face de Lanísia. – Mas isso não é problema. Vai gostar tanto do que vamos fazer que nem vai lembrar que me odeia...

-Jamais vou gostar de estar com você!

-Ah, vamos, me dê uma chance. Serei muito melhor do que o seu _professor..._

Lanísia parou de lutar, imobilizada pelo choque. Suas pupilas dilataram-se enquanto o ar escapava de sua garganta.

-Como...?

Ted de uma risadinha maldosa.

-Sim... Sei dele, não porque achou que era o professor Augusto se aproximando de você... Na verdade, eu sei _muito mais_ do que você imagina...

-Não... Não importa – disse Lanísia a si mesma, tentando colocar as coisas em ordem e afugentar a onda de pânico. – Não pode fazer nada contra nós dois... Afinal, o que é você? Um foragido de Azkaban, com a cabeça a prêmio. O que poderia fazer com essa informação? Aparecer diante da diretora e falar que eu tenho um caso com o professor?? Cochichar esse segredo no ouvido de um aluno? – e, nesse instante, apesar de todo o pavor, ela conseguiu _sorrir, _como se a descoberta da incapacidade de Ted fosse um trunfo em suas mãos. – Não pode nos prejudicar. Pare de blefar, Ted, você sabe muito bem _disso..._

-E quem disse que passou por minha cabeça delatar vocês? – ele perguntou, num tom suave e ameaçador. – Isso não seria nem um pouco divertido. Minha diversão passa bem longe disso... Não basta ser o "dedo-duro". Achei que a minha história de vida tivesse ensinado isso a você...

Ele então aproximou a boca da orelha de Lanísia, que se imobilizou outra vez, dominada pela intensidade da compreensão...

-Lembra-se do que fiz com papai??

Em segundos, as imagens seguiram-se diante dos olhos de Lanísia...

_A aliança de Ted com Frieda Lambert, ajudando-a a enfeitiçar o pai, prendendo-o numa arapuca da qual jamais conseguiu sair. Uma trama sórdida, culminando no suicídio do enfeitiçado Sr. Bacon, que deu machadadas contra o próprio corpo, diante de uma multidão horrorizada presente em seu aniversário..._

-O sangue salpicou o bolo – lembrou Ted agora, com outra de suas risadinhas. – Num dos lados, ficou tão vermelho que o chantilly chegou a desaparecer. A toalha de mesa branca também foi pintada de vermelho... Os convidados que estavam sentados nas primeiras mesas tomaram um verdadeiro _banho!!_ Três dos atingidos passaram mal; uma desmaiou, outros dois desandaram a soltar tudo o que haviam comido, de canapés a cajuzinhos... O cheiro amargo do sangue, o cheiro da morte dominou todo o recinto. Eu também fiquei coberto de sangue. Mas não corri; não passei mal; não desmaiei. Eu era parte daquilo tudo. Só pensava na minha _recompensa, _em como conseguiria pôr as mãos na grana do velhote. E sabe o que foi mais fascinante??

Lanísia não conseguiu perguntar; chorava em silêncio, horrorizada com a visualização mental daquele fatídico aniversário.

-Ele estava _feliz em morrer_. Havia _prazer_ no rosto dele, simplesmente porque não podia viver sem a Frieda... – Ted voltou a rir. – A mulher que havia provocado tudo aquilo... Não é irônico tudo o que a magia pode provocar??

-Você... Você não estava enfeitiçado... E ainda assim admirou a morte do seu pai, com sangue-frio... Não é só a magia que provoca coisas ruins.

-E a fascinação pelo dinheiro por acaso não é uma espécie de magia? – ele deslizou o dedo pelo rosto de Lanísia. – As nossas obsessões são tão mágicas quanto o melhor dos feitiços. Nos dominam, nos corrompem. Eu fui corrompido pela ambição, tão fortemente quanto se fosse conduzido por uma Maldição Imperius. Agora, sou dominado pelo desejo que sinto por você...

Sua mão subiu pela coxa de Lanísia; ela remexeu-se, nervosa.

-Por que me fez lembrar essa história? Vai me matar como fez com o seu pai?

-Não... Preciso da sua carne, do seu corpo... Mas não preciso do seu professor...

Ela engoliu em seco.

-Não faria isso...

-Ah, faria sim. Mas, não se preocupe. Depois dessa noite você vai esquecê-lo...

-Isso é o que você pensa – bradou Lanísia, erguendo o joelho e golpeando-o na altura do estômago.

Ted vacilou, caindo para o lado. Ela ergueu-se, apressada, começando a correr na direção dos portões. A mão de Ted agarrou seu tornozelo, fazendo-a desabar. Lanísia não se conteve; aferrou as unhas na terra, tentando impelir-se, mesmo arrastando-se, até a entrada de Hogwarts. Ted fazia força do lado contrário, tentando agarrar a outra perna da garota e dominá-la outra vez.

-Me deixe em paz! – ela gritou.

-Não até tê-la em meus braços!

Lanísia viu um galho de bom tamanho próximo a ela. Soltou o chão e pegou-o. Virou um pouco o corpo e bateu com o galho nos dedos de Ted, em movimentos repetidos. O bruxo gritou. Lanísia não parou, até que Ted não resistiu e, com um último guincho de dor, soltou o tornozelo dela.

Lanísia largou o galho e, agora livre, levantou-se, vacilante. Só mais alguns passos e atravessaria o portão...

Foi um erro ter largado o galho.

Ted urrou e correndo, alcançou-a e atingiu-a na cabeça com um movimento em diagonal. A cabeça de Lanísia foi impelida para o lado; a visão se turvou, enquanto ela desabava, rolando pelo chão. Parou mais abaixo, com o rosto voltado para a terra. Um calor dominava a sua bochecha; ela viu o sangue quente pingando e escurecendo o solo. Horrorizada, ela berrou.

Ted forçou-a a virar-se.

-Se fosse uma garota boazinha desde o começo, não precisaria estar com o rosto machucado. Vai agir direitinho agora, ou vai precisar apanhar outra vez??

-Ted, por favor...

-Ah, relaxa... Não vai doer nada. Não depois de tudo o que você já deve ter feito com o professor...

-Não...

-Psiu! Vai ficar quietinha e parada ou vou ter que amarrá-la?

Lanísia calou-se, as lágrimas misturando-se ao sangue que descia por sua bochecha inchada.

-Isso... Boa menina. É preciso entender uma coisa: você é minha agora – ele desceu o zíper da braguilha da calça. – Não tem mais escolha.

Lanísia arregalou os olhos ao ver o volume formado sob a cueca azul que entrevia pela abertura da braguilha.

-Está ansiosa, não é? – perguntou Ted, abrindo o botão da calça e começando a descê-la. – Não vai demorar nada e já vou colocá-lo dentro de você... Nossa, o quanto eu sonhei com isso, não pode nem imaginar...

-Você é doente... – ela fechou os olhos.

-Doente por _você._

-SOLTE-A!

Ela ouviu a voz de Augusto. Ao abrir os olhos, encolheu-se ao vê-lo passar sobre o seu corpo, empurrando Ted para longe dela. Os dois caíram embolados sobre um arbusto. Lanísia ergueu-se, apavorada.

-Augusto, cuidado!! – alertou-o, lembrando do aviso de Ted...

_Não preciso do seu professor..._

O que viu, no entanto, a tranqüilizou um pouco. Augusto parecia dominar a situação; estava sobre Ted, socando-o no rosto; os olhos eram minúsculas fendas, uma veia saltava na testa, conforme ele usava toda a força para punir Ted.

-Vai aprender a nunca mais ameaçar a Lanísia – sentia as mãos doloridas pela força dos golpes contra o rosto de Ted, mas não conseguia parar; a ira o controlava, deixando-o entregue às suas vontades. – Como pôde feri-la, seu monstro?? Quero deixá-lo com ferimentos ainda piores do que aqueles que causou nela, seu imprestável, maldito!!

Ted cuspiu um jato de sangue; dois de seus dentes davam adeus à sua boca, expulsos pelos golpes do punho de Augusto.

-Vai me matar? – perguntou Ted, a voz engrolada; falava com dificuldade, sentindo todos os músculos da face protestando a cada sílaba. – Lanísia não me contou que você também era um assassino.

Augusto parou, ofegante, sacudindo a mão dolorida e marcada pelos golpes.

-Não sou. Mas se voltar a atormentá-la, sou capaz de me tornar um.

-Não pode fazer isso... Não pode me matar... Precisam de mim...

Augusto franziu a testa.

-Por que precisaríamos de você?

-Não percebeu que a sua bela aluna esteve um pouco diferente nos últimos dias??

Augusto ofegou. Lembrou-se das mudanças em Lanísia; o quanto ficava envergonhada em situações banais; como se recusava a tocá-lo a não ser que se sentisse bastante segura para isso...

-Como sabe disso?

-Eu sou o responsável por essa _mudança._

-Como fez isso?

-Com um feitiço...

-Que tipo de feitiço?

-Deixe-me levantar e eu lhe direi...

-Não cairei nesse truque!

-Está bem, então... Procurem a resposta...

-Não – Augusto fechou as mãos sobre o pescoço de Ted. – Você vai nos _contar._

-Contaria, se não fosse o tempo...

-Que tempo?

-O tempo que me deu para alcançar a minha varinha! – Ted encostou a varinha no braço de Augusto, queimando-o.

-AUGUSTO!! – Lanísia gritou.

Augusto afastou-se, gemendo de dor e tirando a varinha do bolso, pronto para duelar. Mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Ted desaparatou, oferecendo-lhe uma piscadela antes de desaparecer.

Lanísia colou-se ao corpo de Augusto, abraçando-o.

-Obrigada! Obrigada! – ela gemeu, aconchegando-se na segurança dos braços do professor. – Senti tanto medo...

-Não devia tê-la deixado vir na frente, eu simplesmente me esqueci que esse maluco está foragido... – ele examinou o rosto dela. O corte era profundo, envolto por manchas do sangue que começava a coagular. – Olhe só o que aquele desgraçado fez!

-Está doendo tanto... – ela disse, sentando-se; o corpo todo estava dolorido.

-Você está machucada em muitos lugares – disse Augusto, observando as marcas. – Olhe só o seu vestido, todo rasgado... – ele segurou a barra do vestido.

-Afaste-se dela, Augusto!

Ele e Lanísia ergueram o rosto. O professor Flitwick estava parado ao lado da professora Sprout, e ambos apontavam varinhas para Augusto.

Diante deles, viam o professor inclinado sobre o corpo de Lanísia, subindo-lhe o vestido, ambos mostrando sinais de _luta..._

-Não vai voltar a tocar nessa garota! – grunhiu Flitwick, nervoso. – Acabou a brincadeira! Não vamos deixar que abuse dela!

* * *

Draco não esperava aquela sinceridade de Serena. Foi pego de surpresa.

-Por que me enganou?

-Não enganei você. Achava que tinha superado o que sentia pelo Lewis. Mas devia ser apenas o impacto da descoberta... O baque de saber que ele era meu irmão, e que eu não _devia_ amá-lo, querê-lo da forma como eu queria... – ela esboçou um sorriso. – Até que algo me fez perceber que às vezes precisamos quebrar as regras e se revoltar contra o que é certo...

Draco esperou que ela prosseguisse.

-Lewis começou a sair com Gina. E foi o suficiente para me deixar loucamente enciumada. E não era por ser a Gina. Não era desaprovação de irmã. Eram ciúmes, sentidos por uma mulher apaixonada.

-Isso é loucura!

-Por quê??

-Ainda pergunta? Todo mundo entende que vocês tenham vivido uma história no passado, porque eram inocentes, não sabiam que compartilhavam o mesmo sangue! Mas, a partir da descoberta, tudo mudou! Não tem lógica... É um absurdo... Quer viver ao lado dele como mulher??

-Sim, e seremos muito felizes, posso lhe garantir. Eu não consigo enxergar o Lewis como um irmão...

-Mas devia!

-Danem-se os deveres! – ela gritou.

-Não conseguirá ser feliz assim. As pessoas vão recriminá-los!

-Não me importo com o que pensam.

-E o próprio Lewis... Claro! Deu um tapa em você quando o beijou no Salão Principal! _Ele mesmo _se assustou com você, não quer você da mesma forma, só a enxerga como irmã...

-Vou mudar isso. Tenho tudo para deixá-lo caidinho não concorda?? – ela girou, exibindo por completo seu corpo bem moldado. – Vou seduzi-lo aos poucos... Bem aos pouquinhos. Nada explícito como aquele beijo... Vou agir lentamente. Quando Lewis acordar, já estará vidrado em mim, alucinado por meu corpo. Com tanto desejo que nem vai se lembrar que é meu irmão...

-Gina vai notar... Não vai permitir...

-Gina? – Serena riu com vontade. – Ela não vê malícia em nada do que faço. Para ela, sou a cunhada perfeita! Nem vai perceber que a concorrência está bem na família... Quer saber de uma coisa, Draco? – ela aproximou-se da orelha dele. – Eu me contentaria em ser a amante. Imagine como seria engraçado: eu, convidada para almoçar na casa do meu irmão e sua esposa, a bela Gina Weasley. Enquanto Gina prepara o almoço na cozinha, meu lindo irmão me leva para o quarto, querendo me mostrar as fotos da lua-de-mel. Encostamos a porta e, enquanto a esposa ruiva e carinhosa permanece no andar de baixo, eu e Lewis nos entregamos aos prazeres carnais na cama dos dois... Tudo se mistura: a paixão que nos envolve, o desejo, a atração do proibido, a adrenalina... Seria a amante perfeita. Livre de qualquer suspeita, poderíamos dizer assim... Teria só um pedaço do Lewis, teria que dividi-lo com ela, mas aceitaria...

Ela afastou-se e fitou-o com seriedade.

-Que seja só um pedaço, mas eu preciso do Lewis _pra mim. _E vou tê-lo.

Draco agarrou os ombros de Serena com firmeza.

-Você é _minha _namorada!! Esqueça o Lewis!

-Isso, machuca mais, Draco, machuca... – ela riu delirantemente. – Depois eu peço pro Lewis cuidar de mim.

-Louca...

-Sincera – ela indicou o apertão no braço dela. – _Vai..._ Machuca mais, preciso de algumas marcas e alguns hematomas... – irado, Draco pressionou mais; Serena mordeu o lábio e gemeu. – Humm... Já posso sentir as mãos de Lewis me acariciando, cuidando de mim, porque fui maltratada por Draco Malfoy...

Draco largou-a; seus olhos cinzentos estavam perturbados, procurando algum vestígio da Serena que outrora havia existido. A perturbação aumentou quando ele percebeu que _nada havia_ naquela nova Serena, com seu short curtíssimo e cabelos curtos.

-O que fizeram com você?

-Nada. Apenas estou dando o troco na vida que vinha tendo nos últimos tempos. Largando as convenções e dando a _cara a tapa_ para ser feliz. Sinto muito, Draco. Mas você é uma das pessoas que preciso machucar para que isso aconteça... Adeus.

Ela parou e voltou-se.

-Devia fazer o mesmo... Ser feliz a qualquer custo... – e, no sorriso meigo que ela lhe ofereceu, ele vislumbrou a antiga Serena.

Draco, no entanto, estava irado demais para comover-se com isso.

Sozinho, murmurou:

-O que me fará feliz? Pôr as mãos no seu dinheiro, sua loura imbecil... Também buscarei isso a qualquer custo. E, se você for uma das pessoas que precisarei machucar para que os galeões venham parar no meu bolso, assim será... Você dará a cara à tapa para ser feliz? Eu darei a cara à tapa para ficar milionário... Dará um troco na vida?

Ele sorriu maldosamente.

-Eu darei um troco em _você._

A metros de distância, Serena sentiu um calafrio, quase como se o tom gélido com que as palavras de Malfoy foram sussurradas tivesse flutuado com o vento e a atingido da cabeça aos pés.

* * *

-Venha, Mione... – chamou Aaron, ajoelhando-se no sofá.

Hermione encolheu-se ainda mais contra a parede. Sentia o compasso do coração martelando sua garganta, num ritmo frenético, que se acelerou no mesmo instante em que Aaron mudou de posição no sofá. Assim, ajoelhado, diante dela, ela podia ver-lhe o peitoral, o umbigo, e, finalmente – e _inacreditavelmente –_ a sua intimidade.

Aaron divertiu-se com o espanto de Hermione.

-Viu como só era preciso a sua presença para que a nossa noite tivesse início? Já estou em pleno vapor, enlouquecido pela expectativa da espera... – o indicador decorado com o anel de fênix fez-lhe o sinal, chamando-a. O sorriso luminoso de Aaron deu lugar a uma expressão concentrada. – Vem.

Ela soltou as mãos da parede. Deu um passo adiante, certa de que ia ceder, mas...

_Você não presta. Está sendo vulgar e maldosa com Rony! Mesmo que ele jamais venha a saber o que se passará neste quarto, você o estará enganando. Qual o relacionamento que pode sobreviver em meio às mentiras?_

Ela recuou novamente, agora chorando. Ainda havia tempo de reverter aquilo. Era simples; a porta não estava trancada. Bastava girar a maçaneta, percorrer o corredor, descer as escadas, deixar a hospedaria e, em segundos, estaria de volta ao Lorenzo´s. Fácil fugir de Aaron, mas ela não conseguia agir. O máximo que podia fazer era recuar alguns passos...

Aaron suspirou e deixou o sofá. Começou a se aproximar. Por entre as lágrimas, ela viu a sua figura imponente recortada contra o fogo que subia pela lareira em labaredas altas. Sua sabedoria parecia emanar das linhas firmes do rosto; o corpo volumoso exibia a força física. Formava o conjunto perfeito, encantador para Hermione.

_Mas seria injusto com Rony._

Num piscar de olhos, Aaron estava junto dela. Ele ergueu a mão e começou a secar-lhe o rosto molhado. O movimento trouxe-lhe o perfume da pele de Aaron; instintivamente, ela beijou o pulso da mão que tocava seu rosto.

Aaron parou o movimento, surpreso. Mione piscou rapidamente os olhos, tentando libertar-se das lágrimas e enxergá-lo melhor. Então, a mão deslizou para a sua nuca e ele a beijou com firmeza.

Era tão diferente do que havia experimentado com Rony. O cavanhaque de Aaron espetava seu queixo, provocando um gostoso contraste com a maciez úmida dos lábios. A mão que pressionava sua nuca e a outra que descia por suas costas davam ligeiros apertões, não rudes, apenas _firmes, _que enalteciam a masculinidade dele.

Aaron sentiu duas lágrimas pingarem contra a sua face e afastou o rosto. Enquanto Mione respirava ofegante diante dele, Aaron secou o próprio rosto. Mostrou a ponta dos dedos umedecidas e perguntou:

-Não está gostando?

-S-sim... Claro que estou. Só que...

Ele a calou com um beijo.

-Esqueça. Só curta o momento. Esqueça o que deixou fora deste quarto.

-Mas...

-Shh... – ele pediu silêncio, tão perto dos seus lábios... Uniram-se novamente em um beijo. – Não é bom provar um "prato" diferente?

-C-claro...

-Me acompanhe...

Aaron conduziu-a até o tapete diante da lareira. Ele sentou-se no sofá, diante dela, admirando-a. Em seguida, começou a despi-la lentamente, apreciando cada novo detalhe do corpo de Mione que se tornava visível. Ao descer a alça do vestido, beijou-lhe o ombro; ao tê-la só de lingerie bem a sua frente, desceu os lábios pelo umbigo, acariciou as coxas, os joelhos, massageou-lhe os pés.

Assim que a deixou inteiramente nua, puxou-a para o sofá. Seus dedos contornaram os seios; seus olhos faiscavam, como se nunca antes tivessem visto algo tão belo.

-Você é a garota mais linda que já conheci.

-Diz isso para todas?

-Não... Você é única. Formamos um par perfeito.

-Mas eu tenho namorado...

-Não. Aqui você é minha. Vamos viver o _momento, _esqueceu?

Antes que ela respondesse, Aaron deitou-a no tapete; um momento depois, estava sobre ela, beijando-a. Quando ele a penetrou, a consciência do que fazia retornou e as lágrimas ressurgiram. Mione apertou os olhos, tentando controlá-las. O que Aaron a fazia sentir era maravilhoso, mas ela não conseguia manter-se _ali._ Dividia-se entre apreciar o que acontecia e a sua consciência...

Enquanto Aaron arremetia para dentro dela, ela recordou os seus conselhos...

_Esqueça o que deixou fora do quarto... Esqueça..._

A cada segundo, isso tornava-se mais fácil.

Aaron parou e agachou-se, erguendo um pouco o corpo de Mione. Mantendo-a firme, começou a movimentar-se, entrando e saindo dela numa posição que os deixava tão _próximos, _tão envolvidos...

Mione sorriu, deliciando-se com o momento. Olhou brevemente para o fogo na lareira. Seu rosto aquecido agora estava livre das lágrimas. Ela sentiu como se, naquele fogo, queimava-se toda a sua vergonha, o seu remorso, a sua fidelidade. E finalmente entendia o que Serena quis dizer; seu novo _eu_ também era muito melhor. Viver livremente era melhor do que prender-se nas amarras da consciência... Viver livremente lhe permitia prazeres como aquele. Agachada e tão entranhada no corpo de Aaron Raccer que era impossível dizer de quem era tal braço e tal perna...

A fiel Hermione foi queimada naquela sala, cheia de fogo, fogo nas velas, na lareira e nos corpos enredados dos dois amantes...

* * *

Augusto riu, incrédulo:

-Ah... Por favor... Flitwick, Sprout... Vocês só podem estar brincando! Acham que eu estava tentando _violentar _a Lanísia?

-Existe outra explicação para o que estamos vendo? – perguntou Sprout, com firmeza.

Antes que Augusto respondesse, Lanísia adiantou-se:

-Garanto a vocês. Ele não estava me machucando. Nem tentando abusar de mim, de maneira alguma...

-Silêncio, Srta Burns – falou Flitwick a Lanísia, embora não tirasse os olhos miúdos de Augusto. – É natural ter medo de falar a verdade, principalmente depois do que aconteceu aqui esta noite...

-Mas não aconteceu _nada!_ – explodiu Augusto, inquieto pela sensação de impotência.

-E eu estou falando a verdade – reafirmou Lanísia. – Por que não acredita em mim, professor??

-Porque eu vi outras coisas além dessa noite. O comportamento dos dois, na noite do noivado de Joyce... A maneira como as roupas estavam desarrumadas, como se _alguma coisa _tivesse acabado de acontecer entre vocês... Eu pensei com cuidado no que devia existir entre os dois, e tudo me levava a apenas uma conclusão: mais um caso de um professor tentando _seduzir uma estudante!_

Augusto ficou branco como cera.

-O que está dizendo?

-Era visível a forma como essa garota parecia _fugir _de você. Ela tornou-se a sua obsessão, não foi, Augusto?

-Uma atração... Uma idéia fixa em sua mente, a cada vez que a via, seja nas aulas ou nos corredores – falou Sprout, irritada. – Tentou se aproximar dela, ela resistiu, e agora você tenta pegá-la à força, talvez a ameaçando das mais diferentes formas caso ela conte alguma coisa sobre a sua perseguição!

-Ele _nunca _me ameaçou! – gritou Lanísia.

-Lanísia, querida... – Sprout olhou para ela, suavizando a expressão – ...eu sei que ele pode ter feito muito mal, mas agora não há nada que ameace você, pode ser sincera e...

-Estou sendo! – Lanísia começou a chorar.

-Vejo que, além dos danos físicos, também a deixou com muito medo...

-Flitwick... Mas que diabo!! – Augusto chutou o chão. – Eu nunca quis prejudicar a Lanísia!

-Ser professor tem seus desafios, especialmente quando as garotas atingem a maioridade. Chovem casos assim. Mas você sabe o que acontece com quem é flagrado numa situação dessas?

-Vai direto para Azkaban – falou Sprout, odiosa. – Por tentar se aproveitar de uma mulher indefesa!

-Como pôde desrespeitar a escola e tomar uma atitude como essa? – indagou Flitwick.

Augusto olhava de um para o outro, sem saber o que dizer... Haviam _evidências, _e ele sabia que todas eram corretas; Lanísia de fato fugiu dele nos últimos tempos, mas os professores haviam distorcido tudo. E o fato de terem-no flagrado sobre o corpo dela... com Lanísia toda rasgada e com marcas sobre o corpo, além do profundo corte na face... conspirava para construir a história em que os dois acreditavam...

E em que qualquer pessoa acreditaria.

Augusto olhou para Lanísia. O desespero impresso no rosto dela indicava que ela compreendia a mesma coisa. _Estavam num beco sem saída._

-Vamos para o castelo, Augusto – disse Flitwick. – Acho melhor esperar a diretora voltar na sala dela.

Augusto concordou com a cabeça e caminhou para a entrada de Hogwarts. Lanísia, mancando, começou a segui-lo; Flitwick e Sprout ofereceram-se para ajudá-la. Ela recusou, lançando farpas invisíveis com o olhar.

Dois quartanistas corriam até a saída, atrasados para o aniversário no Lorenzo´s. O mais alto, cujo rosto era incrivelmente sardento, parou assim que viu o enorme corte no rosto de Lanísia.

-Caramba!! O que aconteceu?

Flitwick voltou-se para ele.

-Diga à diretora McGonagall para vir até o castelo imediatamente.

-E se ela perguntar o motivo?

-Fale que o professor Augusto acaba de tentar violentar a aluna Lanísia Burns.

O estudante assoviou, enquanto olhava para o colega ao seu lado, impressionado:

-Essa é quente! Vamos, precisamos espalhar a novidade!!

* * *

Serena voltou ao Lorenzo´s e sentou-se à mesa junto com Joyce, Juca e Alone. Enquanto o casal brincava com os canudos dos copos, Serena conversava com Alone.

-Esclareci tudo com o Draco.

-E se acalmou?? Porque você atacou todas nós, se não está lembrada...

-Sinto muito. Saí do sério ao ver o quanto estavam tentando me censurar. Vou agir do meu jeito, e vai dar tudo certo, pode ficar certa disso... E Harry e Colin? Onde estão?

-Em cantos opostos ali na mesa das bebidas, veja só – Alone apontou; Harry estava no extremo esquerdo da mesa, bebericando um copo espumante de cerveja amanteigada; no outro extremo, Colin bebia goles cuidadosos da poderosa Demência. – Como eu disse que só ficarei com um, eles resolveram que vão brigar por mim.

-Isso parece interessante!

-É, contanto que não se matem e eu fique sem nenhum...

Enquanto olhavam para o balcão de bebidas, a música foi encerrada abruptamente. Lorenzo tirou o avental e subiu no balcão, chutando alguns copos e pouco se importando com a cara de espanto dos jovens diante dele.

-Está na hora do jogo das pulseiras coloridas! – anunciou. – Cada cor tem um significado secreto, que será revelado tão logo vocês tenham colocado as pulseiras! Por favor, escolham as suas, e depois entrem no Cantinho de Amor e Pegação para ler o significado!

-V-vamos até l-lá para ve-ver do que se trata – disse o aniversariante Ipcs aos outros professores; Lorenzo, no entanto, sacudiu o dedo indicador em negação.

-Não vai adiantar muito, caro Ipcs. O cartaz que explica os significados das cores foi escrito com tinta especial. Somente menores de vinte anos conseguem ler o que está escrito. E, cá entre nós, você já passou dessa idade há muuuuito tempo!

O salão explodiu em gargalhadas. Mesmo se quisesse brigar, Ipcs foi obrigado a sentar-se sem dizer uma palavra.

-O que estão esperando, jovens? Vamos _aproveitar!_ – os funcionários colocaram sobre o balcão enormes caixas que emanavam um arco-íris de cores brilhantes.

-Essas pulseiras devem ser incríveis! – exclamou Joyce, empolgada. – Vamos logo, Juca!!

-Não é melhor saber o que significa esse jogo antes de...?

-Larga de ser careta. Não pode ser nada tão ruim... – ela praticamente arrastou Juca, puxando-o pela camisa.

Os dois encontraram dificuldade para passar pelos colegas que já se espremiam diante do balcão.

-Viu só? Nem dá pra passar...

-Ah, dá sim, Juca. Tem um modo infalível de driblar multidões, você não sabia?

-Não... Qual é?

-O modo da apalpada!

Sem mais explicações, Joyce apertou o traseiro do garoto que estava a sua frente. O garoto afastou-se, olhando para os lados; Joyce avançou. Na próxima apalpada ela enfiou a mão sob a saia de uma jovem; a garota achou que havia sido o grandalhão ao lado e começou a enchê-lo de socos e pontapés, suficientes para dispersar grande parte dos que se aglomeravam por ali. Joyce aproveitou a brecha e avançou, sempre carregando Juca atrás. Joyce deu um beliscão no traseiro volumoso de Goyle, que deixou o balcão; ela conseguiu, finalmente, alcançar uma das caixas.

Juca, no entanto, foi barrado por Goyle.

-Você apertou o meu traseiro? – perguntou Goyle, carrancudo.

-Eu... Não... Foi...

Joyce, enquanto isso, escolhia as pulseiras.

-Nossa, a violeta é a mais linda!! Vou ficar com dez delas, moço... – ela empurrou as moedas para o atendente e começou a colocar as pulseiras brilhantes no pulso. Virou-se para mostrá-las a Juca. – Não são lindas?? Juca? Juca??

O garoto levantou-se do chão com um hematoma roxo na bochecha.

-O que estava fazendo aí embaixo?

-Encerando o piso com a minha língua – respondeu Juca, impaciente. – Nunca mais siga esse modo da apalpada comigo ao seu lado!

-Quanto mau humor, eu acho tão divertido! Agora vamos pro Cantinho de Amor e Pegação, quero saber como funciona essa brincadeira das pulseiras.

Enquanto entravam no cantinho, dois rapazes tentaram estourar as pulseiras de Joyce.

-O Lorenzo tem que ter cuidado com a clientela... – ela disse, tomando cuidado para não sofrer outra tentativa de "furto". – Até ladrõezinhos estão participando das festas!!

-Acho que eles não estavam necessariamente tentando _roubar _– falou Juca, mostrando à noiva o cartaz que punha um fim no segredo das pulseiras.

_AS PULSEIRAS DO SEXO_

_Cada uma das cores representa algo que deve ser cumprido, caso ela seja rompida e seu brilho se apague:_

_Vermelha: beijo na boca._

_Verde: abraço._

_Amarela: beijo no rosto._

_Preta: relação sexual._

_Violeta: todos os desafios de uma só vez! (a mais perigosa)_

_As pulseiras estão carregadas de feitiços. Caso o desafio não seja cumprido, a pessoa atrai uma maré de azar pelos próximos cinqüenta anos._

-Violeta... – Joyce olhou pesarosa para as dez pulseiras que usava. – São... Essas que estou usando... São mesmo??

-Sim – concordou Juca, ajeitando os óculos. – A não ser que eu seja daltônico e você também, estou certo de que está usando as pulseiras violetas.

Outro garoto tentou quebrar uma das pulseiras de Joyce, puxou com força, mas não obteve sucesso. Isso permitiu a ela um acesso de risadinhas.

-Do que está rindo? Ele tentou quebrar sua pulseira! – Juca pareceu indignado.

-Elas são resistentes! Ninguém vai conseguir quebrá-las, então, não há problema! Não vou precisar cumprir desafio algum e...

_Plaft!_

Joyce ficou imóvel, o queixo quase caindo no chão. Uma das suas pulseiras jazia, apagada, na mão de Juca. Era seu noivo, tudo bem, até então, mas ela não tinha vontade alguma de sequer dormir com Juca... quanto mais ter de fazer todas aquelas coisas!

-Como... Como conseguiu romper tão fácil?

_Plaft! Plaft!_

-Mais duas!! – comemorou Juca, orgulhoso. – É só encontrar o jeito certo de quebrá-las!

-Estou perdida... – lamentou-se Joyce. Localizou Serena e Alone, paradas ali perto, e caminhou até as amigas. Serena não usava nenhuma, mas Alone havia comprado uma roxa. – Essas pulseiras são um perigo! Uma ofensa! Não vai tirá-la, Alone?

-Não. Quero propor uma disputa para Harry e Colin, ver qual conseguirá rompê-la.

-Eu peguei dez de cor violeta, sem querer, e Juca é perito em quebrar...

_Plaft! Plaft! Plaft!_

-Nossa, três de uma só vez! – Juca bateu palmas, vitorioso. Joyce estava pálida. Juca agarrou-a pela cintura. – Parece que minha querida vai ter muito a fazer pro seu amado nas próximas horas!!

-Vamos sair daqui, eu preciso respirar... – Joyce abanou-se com a mão.

Os quatro saíram do Cantinho e voltaram para o saguão principal do Lorenzo´s. A música havia recomeçado. O jogo das pulseiras movimentou todos os jovens.

Harry e Colin surgiram; Harry usava uma pulseira roxa e Colin enrolara no pulso uma verde brilhante. Os dois olharam cobiçosos para a pulseira de Alone.

Harry correu até Alone primeiro, puxou a pulseira, mas não conseguiu quebrá-la.

-Só você consegue quebrar com facilidade – disse Joyce a Juca, irritada.

-E nem faço esforço, veja...

-Não quero!

Tarde demais...

_Plaft! Plaft!_

-Oh... – Joyce parecia a ponto de chorar. – Precisava quebrar duas das pobrezinhas??

-É tão fácil que até faço sem querer!

Colin fez força com os dedos, puxou a pulseira de Alone, mas ela não se partiu. Harry ia fazer uma nova tentativa quando Colin o empurrou, dizendo:

-Quem disse que é a sua vez?

-Eu tentei, Colin, você tentou, então agora é a minha vez!

-Não é! Não tem regras nisso, eu posso tentar mais de uma vez, se quiser!

-Você anda muito folgado, Colin – Harry devolveu o empurrão.

Colin tentou empurrá-lo de volta e, na confusão da luta, esbarrou na pulseira de Harry, que caiu entre os dois, apagada.

-Oh não... – balbuciou Colin.

-Viu o que você fez? – perguntou Harry. – Agora vamos ter que voltar aos velhos tempos para cumprir esse desafio!

-Já que não tem jeito, vamos acabar logo com isso – disse Colin, puxando Harry pela gola da camisa. – Mas nem pense que serei delicado.

-Você um imbecil, Colin! – reclamou Harry.

Alone olhou decepcionada para Serena.

-No fim das contas eles fazem a festa sozinhos e eu fico aqui... de mãos abanando!!

-Culpa das pulseiras – disse Serena, sacudindo os ombros.

O professor Ipcs pediu silêncio. A música foi encerrada novamente.

-Queridos convi-vi-dados, chegou a ho-ho-ho-ho-ho...

-Não parece que ele está tendo um orgasmo? – perguntou Serena às amigas.

-...ho-hora de corta-tarmos o bolo e c-cantarmos pa-pa-rabéns para m-mim, é claro!! – Ipcs parecia muito orgulhoso. Os funcionários do Lorenzo´s trouxeram o bolo de três camadas e colocaram no meio da mesa dos professores.

A vela foi acesa, a iluminação foi cortada e, quando a orquestra iniciava a melodia, o aluno chegou ao bar, aos gritos:

_-O professor Augusto tentou violentar Lanísia Burns!_

Um murmúrio de choque percorreu a multidão.

Minerva precipitou-se até o aluno.

-Quem lhe disse isso?

-O professor Flitwick! Ele e a professora Sprout flagraram o professor Augusto no momento em que ele estava prestes a abusar da Lanísia!

-Minha nossa... Então, ele estava certo – Minerva olhou assustada para os outros professores e, sem seguida, deixou o Lorenzo´s.

Alone, Joyce e Serena se entreolharam.

-E agora? – perguntou Alone.

-Precisamos encontrar a Hermione – respondeu Joyce. – Parece que uma das Encalhadas se meteu numa bela enrascada.

* * *

Hermione estava abraçada a Aaron, sobre o tapete.

-Foi incrível – disse. – Mas agora preciso ir. Podem estranhar a demora...

-Teremos mais momentos assim? – ele perguntou. – Ou vai continuar fugindo de mim?

Ela sorriu para ele.

-Se conseguirmos manter tudo em segredo... – sacudiu os ombros – ...não vejo porque limitar o prazer somente por uma noite.

-Adorei ouvir isso – ele beijou-a.

-Não se esqueça: _segredo absoluto._

Ela vestiu-se rapidamente e deixou a hospedaria. Estava levemente entorpecida pelos últimos acontecimentos, tropeçando nos próprios pés, alheia ao que acontecia ao redor. Simplesmente caminhava na direção do Lorenzo´s, que fervia de luzes e conversas, celebrando o aniversário do pai de – seu _amante – _Aaron Raccer.

Mione se aproximava da entrada do bar quando ouviu o nome de uma das Encalhadas na boca de um grupinho de garotas.

-...Lanísia quase foi estuprada!

Mione franziu a testa. _De onde aquelas garotas tiraram isso? _Não havia outra Lanísia em Hogwarts, de modo que Mione tinha certeza de que se tratava da amiga.

Entrou no saguão do Lorenzo´s e captou novos murmúrios vindos das pessoas que passavam por ela.

-...acho que o professor será preso.

-Professor Augusto? Nunca imaginei...

-Por que será que ele a feriu?

Mione correu os olhos pelo saguão, à procura das amigas. Percebeu que todos se precipitavam para fora do Lorenzo´s. A mesa dos professores já estava vazia, com exceção do Professor Ipcs, que tentava segurar os convidados, dizendo:

-...tan-tan-tan-tan...

Havia deixado uma festa de aniversário, e, ao voltar, encontrava tudo de pernas para o ar... Sentiu uma pontada de dor na cabeça.

-Mione!

Alone e Joyce entravam no Lorenzo´s.

-Droga, por onde andou? – perguntou Joyce. – Estamos procurando por você feito malucas!

-Estava dando uma volta e... Isso não importa agora!! Mas sei que algo aconteceu enquanto estive fora, pressenti isso desde que voltei ao bar...

-É, aconteceu – falou Alone.

-O professor Flitwick e a professora Sprout flagraram Augusto e Lanísia juntos – explicou Joyce.

-Era o que eu temia... – suspirou Mione, apoiando-se na mesa e suspirando.

-Não, isso não é o pior – falou Alone. – Dizem que Augusto_ machucou_ Lanísia, que a roupa dela estava rasgada...

-Augusto não faria uma coisa dessas!

-Sabemos que não, Mione, mas é o papo que está circulando – disse Joyce. – E parece que é _verdade_. Confuso, deve ter uma explicação, mas o fato é que Lanísia estava ferida, e a culpa caiu sobre o professor.

-Vimos quando o garoto trouxe o recado para a diretora – falou Alone. – E a acusação é de que Augusto foi flagrado enquanto tentava violentar a aluna Lanísia Burns!

O baque foi forte demais. Mione puxou uma cadeira, desajeitada, e desabou sobre ela.

-Lanísia precisava ser mais cuidadosa!

-Isso ainda está muito estranho – disse Joyce. – Não acredito que eles tenham feito algo explícito em um lugar em que pudessem ser pegos em flagrante...

-Lanísia jamais se preocupou com lugares – disse Mione.

-Antes do feitiço de Ted, talvez, mas ela estava bem mais cuidadosa, Mione – defendeu Alone.

-Será que Augusto se irritou quando ela não quis fazer algo com ele? – supôs Mione. – Seria uma explicação para a agressão!

-Ele não a machucaria – discordou Joyce.

Mione apontou para o professor Ipcs.

-O que deu nele?

-Acho que ficou nervoso com os convidados saindo da sua festa de aniversário – explicou Joyce. – Está gaguejando essa sílaba a uns cinco minutos. Qualquer hora destrava...

Serena entrou no Lorenzo´s.

-Puxa, o professor Ipcs tá cantando um novo remix! – disse Serena, chegando perto das amigas e começando a dançar. – Tan-tan-tan-tan... – ela balançou os quadris e jogou a cabeça para os lados. – Uhuu...

-Não seja ridícula, ele só está gaguejando – falou Joyce.

-A burrice é imune ao feitiço do Ted – suspirou Alone.

-Juram que ele não está cantando?? Parece-me um som muito bom, nem consigo parar apesar do que aconteceu... Já decidiram o que vamos fazer?

-Por que não fazemos como todos os outros? – sugeriu Alone. – Vamos para o castelo, descobrir o que, _exatamente_, aconteceu entre eles! E, dependendo do que for, pode prejudicar a nossa amiga também! Algo me diz que a Lanísia precisa da gente.

-Eu também sinto isso – suspirou Mione. – Precisamos ajudá-la – ela afastou a cadeira e levantou-se.

-É isso aí, mané! – exclamou Alone.

As quatro Encalhadas correram pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, em direção à estrada que levava ao castelo. A multidão ao redor não parava de murmurar a respeito do que havia acontecido entre Augusto e Lanísia...

* * *

Na ala hospitalar, Rony e Marjorie conversavam, sentados com as costas apoiadas em travesseiros. Marjorie ria com as histórias contadas por Rony.

-Nossa, você e seus irmãos já aprontaram demais!!

-Sim... E até sairmos aqui da ala você vai ver que isso é só o começo – disse Rony, secando as lágrimas; ele próprio ria com as lembranças. – Preciso de água, tentar recuperar o fôlego depois de tantas gargalhadas... Quer um copo também? – perguntou, levantando-se e caminhando até o jarro deixado por Madame Pomfrey sobre a pia.

-Sim, agradeço – falou Marjorie.

Ela esperou Rony retornar com os dois copos nas mãos. Beberam em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Marjorie, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre o olho, perguntou, como quem não pretende chegar a lugar algum:

-Então você não faz idéia de quem tenha azarado a sua vassoura?

-Não... A única pessoa que poderia pensar em me prejudicar já está morta e enterrada – disse Rony, lembrando de Clarissa enquanto balançava o copo e olhava o movimento da água. – Refleti muito sobre quem fez isso, mas não tenho nem suspeitos. Ninguém sente raiva de mim.

-Não que você saiba, não é?

Rony encarou Marjorie com atenção.

-Sabe de alguém que me odeia?

-Não, não é isso – ela sorriu. – Mas talvez você tenha despertado algo ruim em uma pessoa que nem imagina, não por algo que fez, mas pelo que você _é._

Ele riu.

-Desculpe, mas isso é bobagem. Nada em mim pode ser motivo de inveja...

-E se for algo que você _tem_, e que outra pessoa quer tirar de você?

-Está falando em bens materiais? Porque, se for, também está falando bobagem, eu não...

-Sua namorada – disse Marjorie, subitamente, interrompendo-o.

Rony largou o copo sobre a mesa de cabeceira e inclinou-se um pouco mais na cama, a fim de aproximar-se do rosto da garota.

-O que tem a Hermione?

-Ela é uma garota bonita e popular. Além disso, é uma das melhores alunas da escola, senão a melhor, e é uma das Encalhadas, que são admiradas por todos! Alguém que não passa despercebida por ninguém.

Rony mordeu o lábio; diante de seu silêncio, Marjorie prosseguiu:

-Debaixo dos holofotes de Hogwarts, ela deve ser admirada e desejada por muitos garotos. Povoando sonhos e imaginações dos mais diferentes tipos. Você disse que não tem nada de valioso, mas você tem sim, ah, se tem... Você tem a Hermione.

-Acha que alguém tentou me matar para tirá-la de mim? – indagou Rony, alteando a voz.

-Desculpe se o irritei, mas é o que pensei...

-Não, tudo bem... Mas vou ser sincero também: disse outra bobagem, Marjorie! Não adiantaria me matar, quem garante que a Mione iria pros braços do invejoso?

-Talvez já esteja e ele cansou de dividi-la...

Rony ergueu-se tão rápido que Marjorie derrubou o copo com o susto. O vidro se espalhou sobre o chão em minúsculos estilhaços pontiagudos, mas Rony pouco se importou.

-Minha namorada nunca me trairia.

Marjorie aconchegou-se contra o travesseiro, puxando o edredom em direção ao rosto, como se procurasse se proteger de uma ameaça.

-Eu... Só queria ajudar, lamento se ofendi... – disse Marjorie com a voz tímida e magoada. – É que me pareceu provável, só isso...

-É porque não conhece a Mione. Conviveu muito pouco com ela. Com o tempo vai perceber que está enganada.

-Foi só uma possibilidade...

-Totalmente equivocada... – ele largou-se sobre a cama, esfregando os olhos. – Te assustei?

-Só um pouquinho... – ela riu, e ele a acompanhou.

-Não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto, está bem? – ele voltou a se deitar. – O importante é que estou aqui, e está tudo bem. Vamos pensar que tudo foi um acidente... Um defeitinho na vassoura...

-Quem sabe não foi isso mesmo?

-É... – murmurou Rony, olhando para o teto. – Quem sabe...

Marjorie virou o corpo para o lado oposto. Precisava esconder o seu sorriso.

Estava certa de que Rony demoraria um pouco mais para dormir nesta noite.

Havia dado algo para ele pensar.

* * *

O corredor que levava à sala da diretora estava abarrotado de alunos. Hermione, Alone, Joyce e Serena atravessaram a multidão com dificuldade. Ao chegarem à gárgula de pedra, viram que Flitwick tentava controlar os alunos.

-Ah, professor, você está aí! – exclamou Serena. – E eu que pensava que todos os alunos estavam gritando com a gárgula! Você é invisível em meio a aglomerações!

-Sim, tão invisível quanto o seu short, Srta Bennet – resmungou Flitwick.

-Se ferrou! – riu Alone, apontando para a amiga, que lhe estirou a língua.

-Professor... – adiantou-se Joyce – ...queremos falar com a Lanísia. Ela precisa do nosso apoio, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

-A conversa vai demorar, meninas!

-Não nos importamos – falou Mione.

-Se precisar, passo a noite lá – disse Alone.

-É, por mim ela pode me ter a noite inteira, sem nenhum problema – disse Serena.

-Ela pode _o quê?? _– berrou Flitwick, perplexo, levando a mão ao peito minúsculo.

-Ela não vai fazer isso, o professor está em um lugar separado – falou Joyce à Serena. – E eles estão na sala da diretora justamente para evitar que ele... bom, você sabe...

-Ninguém vai meter nada esta noite, Srta Bennet! – vociferou o professor.

-Fale por você, professor – falou Juca, chegando perto de Joyce e abraçando-a. – Esqueceu-se das pulseiras partidas??

Flitwick estava pálido, em choque.

-A juventude está perdida!

-E você também está, professor! – reclamou Serena. – Primeiro, porque até agora não tirou os olhos das minhas coxas...

-Mas é o que eu enxergo, é a minha altura!

-...e segundo porque eu não disse meter, no sentido de meter uma _pica_...

-Oh!

-...disse "me ter", separado! Lanísia poderia "me ter", ter a minha presença! Sua mente levou pelo _lado da maldade!_

-Eu sei bem qual é esse lado num homem – disse Mione, olhando para a virilha do professor.

-Depende, pode ser atrás, se ele for como Harry e Colin – falou Joyce. – Todos os lados do corpo podem fazer maldades, isso é muito relativo, não concorda, professor?

-Bem... Eu...

-Harry é um perigo com aquela bunda dele – reclamou Juca. – Outro dia ele perdeu o equilíbrio quando estava caminhando no pátio e caiu no meu colo! Deu até uma reboladinha antes de mandar um beijo e pedir desculpas!

-Oh!! – exclamou Joyce. – Harry é totalmente perigoso na traseira!

-E na parte da frente também – defendeu Alone. – Já tomei cada espetada!

-Já espetou alguma professora pelos corredores? – perguntou Mione a Flitwick.

-Eu...

-Mas nem teria muita graça no caso do professor – disse Juca. – Com essa altura não ia encostar a bilonga em nenhuma parte interessante!

-Ah-ah, pode crer, mané – riu Alone. – A não ser que tenha tesão por panturrilhas.

-Por quem? – perguntou Serena numa expressão retardada.

-Panturrilha, sua imprestável – falou Joyce. – Não sabe onde fica?

-Não...

-Até antas como você tem panturrilha... Professor, chegue aqui perto da Serena pra mostrar pra ela onde é a panturrilha... Assim que sentir a minhoquinha do professor você vai saber onde ela fica!!

-Solte meu braço, Srta Meadowes! Não vou fazer isso!! Deviam me respeitar! Menos trinta pontos para a Grifinória por tamanho desrespeito!

-Eu quero saber onde fica a panturrilha! – reclamou Serena, em voz chorosa.

-Subam! Subam de uma vez, fiquem perto da Lanísia e me deixem em paz! – reclamou Flitwick, afastando-se e abrindo passagem para que elas passassem pela gárgula de pedra.

-Apoiem a Lanísia, meninas – disse Joyce às amigas – eu vou com o Juca para algum lugar... Cumprir o desafio das pulseiras partidas... – ela suspirou.

-E você terá fôlego para tudo isso? – cochichou Mione.

-Sim, eu tive uma idéia.

-Não vai me dizer que...?

-Sim, é isso mesmo. Agora subam, ela precisa de vocês... Calma, Juca!!

Assim, Joyce e Juca se afastaram enquanto Hermione, Serena e Alone subiam as escadas em direção à sala da diretora.

-Viram só? – comentou Mione às amigas. – Nem precisamos implorar para conseguir subir!

-Só fomos nós mesmas – disse Alone.

-Somos tão chatas assim?? – perguntou-se Serena.

Elas bateram à porta.

-Quem é?

-As Encalhadas, professora!

-Aff...

Serena suspirou para as amigas, enquanto os passos da diretora dentro da sala se aproximavam da porta.

-É, somos chatas.

Minerva abriu a porta.

-Querem falar com a Lanísia?

-Sim – confirmou Mione. – E entender o que aconteceu.

-Vocês ainda têm dúvidas? – perguntou Minerva, afastando o corpo para deixar que as garotas entrassem. – O professor Augusto perdeu o controle diante da beleza da amiga de vocês. Não conseguindo o que queria, partiu para cima dela, tentando dominá-la à força.

Elas viram Augusto sentado numa cadeira diante da mesa da diretora. Os cabelos do professor estavam desalinhados e a roupa suja de terra. Os pulsos estavam presos por algemas. Lanísia, por sua vez, estava sentada a um canto da sala, ao lado da professora Sprout. As meninas ofegaram ao olharem para o rosto ferido da garota.

-Não foi assim que aconteceu – falou Augusto. – Eu estava defendendo a Lanísia, Ted Bacon estava lá, foi _ele _quem tentou violentá-la...

-Não existe nenhuma prova de que ele sequer se aproximou de Hogwarts – insistiu Minerva.

-Não consigo entender, diretora – Lanísia manifestou-se. – Eu garanto a vocês que Ted provocou toda a confusão, eu, que fui a _vítima_, e ainda assim todos insistem em dizer que não estou falando a verdade!

-Professora, Ted Bacon odeia a Lanísia – disse Mione. – Na verdade, todas as Encalhadas, mas principalmente a Lanísia. Eu não estava lá... Só agora estou ouvindo a versão dos dois, e fico surpresa com a aparição repentina do Ted, mas isso é perfeitamente possível. Se ele encontrasse a Lanísia andando sozinha, em qualquer lugar, abusar dela seria a primeira coisa que ele tentaria fazer.

Minerva assentiu.

-Sei disso, Srta Granger, mas o professor Flitwick flagrou Augusto _acariciando _a sua amiga. Poderia ser um erro, mas Flitwick não fez essa acusação baseado apenas no que viu hoje. No dia em que voltaram das férias da Páscoa, Flitwick me procurou e me disse que desconfiava que o professor Augusto estava assediando uma de nossas alunas... E essa aluna era Lanísia Burns. A que atribui isso? São apenas coincidências?

Mione ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder, bem como Serena e Alone.

-Flitwick viu os dois em atitude suspeita na festa de noivado de Joyce Meadowes. Outro dia, em Hogsmeade, flagrou Augusto debruçado sobre Lanísia num beco escuro. Ficou claro que existia algo. Flitwick tinha uma teoria, que acabou comprovando hoje à noite, quando Augusto perdeu o controle... Encontrou a explicação para o clima estranho que sentia entre Augusto e Lanísia. A não ser que uma de vocês ofereça a mim e a todos do corpo docente uma outra explicação para esse comportamento _obsessivo _demonstrado pelo professor Augusto, algo que torne compreensível a maneira como ele a tocava assim que Flitwick surgiu, algo que explique o medo que Lanísia sente dele e, finalmente, as duas detenções seguidas que Augusto inflingiu a ela – as duas únicas detenções que ele estabeleceu para um aluno nos últimos três anos – eu terei o maior prazer em me desculpar e admitir o meu engano, assim como todos os outros professores.

Mione, Alone e Serena olharam, pesarosas, para Lanísia.

-E então? – perguntou a diretora.

Elas permaneceram em silêncio.

-Foi o que imaginei – disse Minerva.

-Professora, gostaríamos de ficar a sós com a Lanísia – disse Mione. – Podemos?

-Sim. Tenho que reunir os professores e acalmar os alunos. Deixarei vocês com a professora Sprout, que não as incomodará. Fiquem à vontade, meninas.

A diretora deixou a sala. Mione e Alone foram até Lanísia, mas Serena surpreendeu-as ao chegar perto do professor e fazer um pedido nem um pouco convencional:

-Professor Augusto, encosta o pinto em mim?

-Ãh??

-Enlouqueceu? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não, não estou pedindo por mal...

-Claro, esse é o tipo de pedido que filhas fazem aos pais e garotas fazem aos seus irmãos! – disse Mione.

-Se bem que, falando da família incestuosa da Serena, eu não duvidaria – resmungou Alone. – Na casa dos Bennet até os cachorros pegam os filhotes.

-Professor... – Serena olhou para Augusto com os olhos úmidos. – Só peço humildemente que encoste a sua bilonga em meu corpo para que eu saiba onde fica a panturrilha!

-Quem disse que precisa fazer isso? – perguntou Lanísia, horrorizada.

-As meninas. Acho que é um truque pra descobrir a localização.

-Eu juro que um dia abro sua cabeça pra ver quem é maior, se o seu cérebro ou uma azeitona! – falou Alone, irritada. Deu um tapa na panturrilha esquerda de Serena. – _Aqui! _Isso é uma panturrilha! Falamos aquilo porque a bilonga do Flitwick tocaria nela se ele estivesse em pé ao seu lado, mas a do Augusto, não!

-A do Augusto toca aonde? – perguntou Serena, curiosa, encarando o professor.

-Não é momento pra sacanagens – replicou Alone. – Venha cá, Serena, precisamos conversar com a Lanísia!

-Ah, é mesmo...

Elas juntaram-se ao redor de Lanísia e conversaram aos cochichos. Sprout havia assumido a cadeira da diretora, diante de Augusto, e parecia se sentir bem à vontade na cadeira mais importante de Hogwarts.

-Puxa, ele acabou com seu rosto! – disse Serena, apontando para o corte na face de Lanísia. – É melhor procurar Madame Pomfrey logo, dá pra ficar com uma cicatriz enorme e... – ela parou ao perceber os olhares de Mione e Alone. – Continua lindona, Lanísia, está ótima... – tentou corrigir-se, em vão.

-Confio em Madame Pomfrey o suficiente para não me preocupar com marcas – disse Lanísia. – E, de qualquer forma, tem muita coisa pra resolver antes que eu pense nesse ferimento.

-Não pode deixar Augusto ser preso! – disse Mione.

-O que quer que eu faça? Escancare pra todos que eu amo o professor, que quem correu atrás dele por muito tempo fui eu?

-É a coisa certa a fazer – opinou Alone. – Pelo menos assim ele não será preso!

-Não... Não dá... – Lanísia voltou a chorar. – Viram quantas pessoas se juntaram lá embaixo?? Entrariam em polvorosa se fosse revelado o meu caso com o Augusto. E tem a minha família... Todos ficariam sabendo, eu não tenho coragem de revelar uma coisa dessas...

-Lanísia, é injusto fazer isso.

-Não disse que é justo, Serena. Mas não tenho coragem.

-Deixe que a gente conta então!

-Não, Alone! Não farão isso! De qualquer forma, precisarão da minha confirmação, e eu vou _negar_, negar até a morte que eu amo o Augusto e que temos um caso!

Mione censurou-a com o olhar.

-Está agindo de maneira diferente...

-Todas nós estamos. Não é culpa minha, Mione, é culpa do maldito feitiço que o Ted lançou em todas nós!! Talvez prejudique o Augusto, mas não posso revelar o nosso caso... Não posso...

Ela olhou para Augusto, ele sentiu a intensidade do seu olhar e retribuiu. Deu um sorriso triste para ela. Lanísia respirou fundo e, envergonhada, enterrou o rosto nos braços.

* * *

Joyce levou Juca até a Torre de Astronomia. Debruçado sobre o parepeito da torre, Juca exclamou, admirado:

-Uma ótima idéia! Amor à luz das estrelas!!

-Não sei se dá pra chamar de amor o que está prestes a acontecer aqui – disse Joyce, tirando da bolsa o frasco de Poção da Trepadeira. Encheu duas taças com suco de abóbora e despejou três gotas da poção afrodisíaca em cada uma delas.

-Por que diz isso? – perguntou Juca, ainda admirando a noite.

-Porque você me quebrou _oito _pulseiras e eu quero me livrar desse castigo de uma vez só! – disse Joyce, irritada, passando a taça para ele. – Um brinde às horas mais alucinantes de nossas vidas... Elas estão prestes a começar...

As taças se tocaram.

Os dois beberam os sucos impregnados de poção afrodisíaca...

* * *

A porta da sala da diretora se abriu; Minerva havia voltado.

-É só ameaçar tirar todos os pontos das casas que os alunos desaparecem... – ela pigarreou. – Pode olhar para mim, Srta Burns?

Lanísia ergueu o rosto, conforme o ordenado.

-Depois de conversar com as suas amigas, tem algo que queira me dizer, antes que eu envie uma correspondência para Azkaban solicitando a prisão do seu professor?

Os olhos de Lanísia foram do rosto severo de Minerva para o rosto curioso de Sprout e, finalmente, para o rosto triste de Augusto. Fixaram-se nas algemas que apertavam o pulso do seu secreto amado e ela _vacilou..._

Sim, vacilou.

Depois de tantos meses de romance secreto, Fogueira das Paixões, encontro às escondidas, teria chegado o momento de revelar que ela e Augusto se amavam? Havia coragem dentro dela para fazer isso?

* * *

**N/A: Muito obrigado pelas reviews, aguardo novas (hehehe) e até o próximo!! Lutando sempre pra atualizar o quanto antes... Espero que entendam! Valeu!**


	15. O inimigo preso no espelho

N/A: A partir deste capítulo, trechos do próximo episódio no final!

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

_**O inimigo preso no espelho**_

_Marjorie continua a atacar discretamente..._

**-E a festa do professor Ipcs? Como foi, Mione? Se divertiu bastante?**

..._Serena procura despertar o sentimento perdido em Lewis..._

**-Agora, desça com seus dedos pela minha bochecha, até o lado dos lábios...**

..._as Encalhadas encontram um novo ponto de reuniões..._

**-É perfeito, não é? – disse Joyce, orgulhosa. – Só precisamos fazer alguns reparos...**

..._e os segredos de Celine começam a ser revelados..._

**-Sim, filha. Ele está perto de mim... Perto de _você._**

**_

* * *

_**

Lanísia respirou fundo.

-Sim, tem algo que precisa ser dito... – ela parou; era impossível continuar, com as lágrimas invadindo seu rosto, apertando um nó em sua garganta.

Enquanto ela se recuperava, Hermione abraçou-a; Alone agachou-se ao lado dela e apertou-lhe o ombro; Serena beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Uma lágrima silenciosa percorreu o rosto de Augusto; sentia o que Lanísia queria fazer, mas não ia interferir. Estava nas mãos dela o que seria feito da sua vida, e ele tinha uma profunda confiança de que, por pior que fosse a magia usada por Ted, não derrubaria o amor que Lanísia devotava a ele.

Mione passou um lenço para a garota, que o usou para secar o rosto na medida em que ia acalmando. Ela deu um sorriso triste para Augusto, mostrando o lenço.

-Isso aqui nos diz tanta coisa, não é? – perguntou, como se não houvesse ninguém na sala, a não ser ela e o professor. – Um simples objeto evocando tantas lembranças...

Ela devolveu o lenço à Hermione e depois voltou a olhar para a diretora.

-O que eu queria dizer é que eu e Augusto...

A porta da sala da diretora foi aberta de supetão. Por ela, passaram Rebecca e Celine. Rebecca trazia nas mãos um chaveiro de couro marrom.

-Cometemos um engano – disse Rebecca. – Esse chaveiro foi encontrado no local em que Lanísia foi atacada.

Minerva revirou o chaveiro entre os dedos, analisando atentamente.

-Como pode ver, o chaveiro traz as iniciais T.B. bordadas – falou Celine.

-Estivemos revirando toda a terra e mata ao redor, procurando alguma coisa que comprovasse que Ted Bacon esteve por ali... – disse Hagrid – ...e esse chaveiro é um claro sinal de que o patife esteve mesmo muito perto de Hogwarts!

-Humm... – fez Minerva. – De fato, só pode pertencer a ele...

-Augusto está liberado então? – perguntou Alone.

-Isso indica que Ted Bacon machucou Lanísia, e que Augusto só estava tentando ajudá-la. Não vejo motivo para que a acusação feita pelos professores Flitwick e Sprout persista... – Minerva olhou para Sprout, ainda sentada em sua cadeira. – Concorda comigo, professora?

-Bom... De certa forma, sim, mas...

-O que foi visto antes não passava de suspeitas. Hoje, aparentemente, havia ocorrido um flagrante, o que acaba de ser desmentido por este chaveiro. A presença de Ted Bacon confirma a história relatada por Augusto e Lanísia, portanto, não ocorrerá prisão alguma.

-Mesmo? – perguntou Lanísia, pasma com a reviravolta; sentia como se voltasse a respirar naquele exato segundo.

-Sim.

Lanísia e as amigas comemoraram.

-No entanto, você queria me dizer uma coisa, antes que nos trouxessem essa pista. O que seria, Srta Burns?

-Nada importante... Só queria lembrá-los de que sempre fui a aluna favorita do professor Augusto, e por isso criamos um vínculo muito forte desde que ele começou a dar aulas para a minha turma. É natural que eu seja mais ligada a ele, assim como a Professora Sprout tem uma afeição especial por Neville Longbottom... Professores têm seus pupilos, sem que haja um interesse maldoso por trás disso. É algo puro. Pessoas que se dão bem se querem bem, e adoram ficar juntas, não importa se ocupam espaços diferentes em uma hierarquia – ela sorriu, graciosa, para Augusto, que retribuiu com seu sorriso apaixonado. – Augusto é meu professor favorito, assim como o é para as minhas amigas... Não é meninas?

-Oh, sim – confirmou Mione.

-Claro – disse Alone.

-Eu, na verdade, prefiro o Hagrid... – disse Serena, distraída, roendo as unhas. Bastou um olhar para as amigas para que percebesse o equívoco. – O Hagrid _e_ o Augusto... Sabem, não tenho apenas um favorito, entendem?

-Continuarei próxima ao Augusto porque isso me faz bem – declarou Lanísia. – Mesmo que algumas pessoas vejam maldade onde não deve existir – complementou, olhando para Sprout. – Sinto algo muito lindo por Augusto, mas não é diferente do que minhas amigas sentem...

-É, isso é! – disse Alone.

-Tem razão, adoramos o Gugu – disse Mione.

-Lindinho – Serena fez beicinho e mandou beijo para Augusto.

-Ele é um ótimo professor e uma pessoa incrível – disse Celine Meadowes, intrometendo-se; por um momento, os elogios incomodaram Lanísia... mas só até as próximas palavras de Celine lhe mostrarem que ela queria ajudar. – Joyce sempre elogiou o Augusto, Minerva, e eu não podia discordar dela. Você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que Augusto é cativante! Todos os alunos o adoram, não apenas a Lanísia.

-Sim, tenho consciência do profissionalismo dele, sem dúvida – falou a diretora. – Acredito que tudo não passou de um mal entendido, e não só o que houve esta noite. Flitwick apenas _confundiu_ as coisas – ela caminhou até Augusto. – Acho que devo minhas desculpas.

-Não precisa, Minerva. Não havia prova da presença do Ted, e eu fui o único que foi visto perto de Lanísia. As desconfianças foram naturais.

-Agora me deixe libertá-lo e encerrarmos, de uma vez por todas, esse lamentável equívoco...

-Não, professora! – Lanísia manifestou-se, levantando-se e parando diante de Augusto. – Fui a responsável por toda a confusão, então eu gostaria de ter a honra de libertá-lo – seus olhos se encontraram, e Lanísia sabia que Augusto sentia vontade de abraçá-la ali mesmo, dar rodopios de felicidade com ela nos braços, se isso fosse possível. Suspirando, ela olhou para a diretora. – Posso?

-É claro – concordou Minerva, amistosamente.

Lanísia puxou sua varinha e tocou o centro de metal que unia as algemas. Elas se abriram com um estalido. Augusto levantou-se e, emocionado, agradeceu à ela.

-Obrigado.

-Acredito que o professor gostaria de um abraço – disse Minerva.

Lanísia sequer parou para pensar. Jogou-se nos braços de Augusto, que acarinhou seus cabelos, confortando a garota mais preciosa do mundo. Hermione, Alone e Serena também abraçaram o professor, todos compartilhando secretamente a sensação de alívio depois de um susto tão grande. A verdade quase escapou. Foi por pouco; _muito pouco._

Ao lembrar-se disso, Lanísia olhou para Rebecca. A mulher fitava-a com uma expressão de sinistro divertimento. E ali Lanísia leu no rosto dela que entregar o chaveiro de Ted não foi uma boa ação. Enquanto Minerva e Celine conversavam com Augusto, Lanísia aproximou-se de Hermione e comentou, sem tirar os olhos da inspetora:

-Aí tem coisa...

-Ah, sem dúvida. Dó do Augusto é que não foi.

Rebecca fez sinal com a cabeça e em seguida deixou a sala da diretora.

-Ela quer falar conosco – observou Mione. – Ai, Lanísia, o que será que ela quer?

-Só podemos descobrir se a seguirmos.

-O que estão cochichando? – perguntou Alone, se aproximando com Serena ao lado.

-É alguma fofoca? – questionou Serena. – Quem pegou quem??

-De onde tirariam uma fofoca nesta sala, imprestável? – perguntou Alone. – Seria sobre os professores mortos nos quadros? Alvo Dumbledore invadiu a moldura de Matilda Juanes, encontrou Matilda com Dipkins e rolou uma orgia no retrato?

-Oh! Sério? E cadê esse quadro? – indagou Serena, olhando ao redor.

-Quem sabe você não vê no céu, que é o lugar em que você vai parar se não calar essa maldita boca! – replicou Alone.

-Vamos, meninas, _sem discussões, _precisamos ir atrás da Rebecca – disse Hermione. – Enquanto estivermos caminhando, eu e Lanísia explicamos o motivo.

Alone e Serena assentiram. Elas deram boa noite para os professores presentes e, em seguida, deixaram a sala de McGonagall. Ao saírem pela passagem da gárgula, olharam para os dois cantos do corredor e localizaram Rebecca, andando devagar, pedindo que a seguissem. Enquanto caminhavam atrás da professora, as Encalhadas debatiam o que teria feito Rebecca entregar a prova da inocência de Augusto, sem conseguir chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

Finalmente, Rebecca entrou em uma sala, deixando a porta aberta. As Encalhadas correram e entraram na sala vazia; Lanísia passou por último e encostou a porta.

Fechada num local em que só havia ela e as Encalhadas, Rebecca sentiu-se à vontade para sorrir e demonstrar o quanto estava contente com os últimos acontecimentos.

-Será que eu estou entendendo direito? – perguntou Lanísia a ela. – Achei que ficaria muito satisfeita em ver o Augusto preso, e que sorriria _dessa forma_ quando o visse ser condenado... No entanto, ajudou-o a se livrar e isso sim lhe deixou feliz... Por acaso ainda tem esperança de que ele a queira de volta?

-Não. Augusto só gosta de ninfetas, coisa que eu jamais voltarei a ser. Carne fresca, juvenil, é o que move os instintos dele.

-Como eu sei que não significo apenas isso para Augusto, nem vou discutir... Vai ou não nos dizer por que fez aquilo?

Rebecca olhou para Hermione.

-Nem você, com tanta inteligência, conseguiu notar quais são as minhas intenções?

-Não, nem quero descobrir sozinha. Se fez sinal para que a seguíssemos, é porque você mesma pretende nos contar.

-E coisa boa não deve ser, vinda de você – resmungou Alone.

-Depende do ponto de vista, é claro... – sibilou Rebecca, circundando as Encalhadas com seus passos suaves. – É boa para mim, ruim para vocês... Eu estava à espera do momento em que isso ia acontecer. A hora de _virar o jogo!_

As meninas aguardaram, olhando para a inspetora, que não parava de rodeá-las.

-Desde que descobriram que sou dançarina na Mansão Lingüiça, não tive mais paz, porque fiquei nas suas mãos, mas, vejam só, _eu_ encontrei o chaveiro que inocentou Augusto Welch, _eu_ afirmei que o encontrei em meio aos arbustos da estrada de Hogsmeade, _eu_ me ergui dos arbustos com o chaveiro entrelaçado em meus dedos e o mostrei aos professores. Antes disso, entendam, ninguém o viu. Não estava ao lado de outro professor, que viu junto comigo o chaveiro no chão, _não, _não foi assim, senhoritas... Só viram quando, supostamente, o tirei do chão.

-E você quer...

-Eu quero que _esqueçam _que trabalho como dançarina – disse ela, interrompendo Serena. – Isso quer dizer que não contam mais com meus serviços naquele maldito grupo de ajuda. Não posso mais ser manipulada por vocês, porque _eu _encontrei a única prova de que Ted tentou atacar Lanísia, e, portanto, posso mandar Augusto à Azkaban num estalar de dedos.

Ela estalou os dedos magros e compridos, com as unhas pintadas em berrante esmalte roxo. Lanísia, Alone, Mione e Serena sentiam vontade de torcer-lhe os dedos para que não voltassem a produzir aquele som provocativo.

-Seria fácil desmentir a minha história, vejam só: digo que não encontrei o chaveiro, que na verdade o daria de presente a uma aluna... Vejamos, quem poderia ser... Claro! Talita Benilton, que tal?? Ela é uma T.B., não é mesmo? As mesmas iniciais! Digo que tentei inocentar Augusto, porque fiquei preocupada com o destino do pai da minha filha, mas, nossa, sou uma mulher tão _honesta, _me senti culpada por ter dado uma pista falsa, podem mandá-lo para Azkaban, Ted Bacon jamais esteve perto de Hogsmeade na noite em que Lanísia foi atacada... – ela olhou para a garota. – E então jamais ficará com ele.

Ela riu, inclinada na direção de Lanísia, desejando atormentá-la com o seu triunfo. Lanísia, descontrolada, lhe desferiu um tapa estalado no rosto.

Rebecca perdeu o equilíbrio, deu passos vacilantes para trás e se estatelou sobre um amontoado de caixotes que estavam empilhados no canto da sala.

-Fique sossegada – disse Lanísia, avançando para encarar Rebecca. – Está livre. Não contamos o seu segredo, e você não conta o nosso. Mas não se esqueça de que estamos todas na mesma situação... Vamos, meninas.

Lanísia, Mione e Serena deixaram a sala, mas, antes de ir, Alone deu risadinhas diante da inspetora, que se erguia com dificuldade.

-Acho que deveria pegar mais leve na próxima vez que se maquiar, Rebecca... Sua bochecha está tão vermelha...

Ela deixou a sala, aos risos, para juntar-se às amigas no corredor.

-Acredita que isso foi muito ruim, Mione?

-Não muito, Serena. Mas temos sorte por ter um segredo da Rebecca, senão seríamos meras marionetes nas mãos dela!

-Sabem de uma coisa? – disse Lanísia. – Por mais que o chaveiro traga apenas as iniciais, nada me tira da cabeça que ele pertence mesmo ao Ted. Tudo bem, pode não ter caído lá, estava com Rebecca, mas _é do Ted!_

-Deve ter ficado com ela depois de um dos encontros secretos dos dois – supôs Alone.

-Será que os dois estão tendo um caso?? – indagou Mione.

-Eu não duvido – disse Serena.

-Nem eu. O Ted é um pervertido que não agüenta ver mulher, mané! – disse Alone. – Jamais ia perdoar, ainda mais uma biscate igual à Rebecca!!

-A propósito, belo tapa, Lanísia!! – Hermione elogiou-a.

-Obrigada! O comparsa dela não marcou o meu rosto? Então... Só quis deixar uma lembrancinha no dela também...

-Vamos para a enfermaria? – sugeriu Mione. – Precisa cuidar do seu ferimento, Lanísia, e assim aproveito e faço uma visita ao Rony!

Hermione surpreendeu-se ao notar o quanto aquilo não lhe provocava remorso. Pensar em olhar para Rony depois do que havia feito com Aaron lhe soava tão natural...

Elas empurraram as portas duplas da enfermaria.

Mione estancou ao deparar-se com Rony e Marjorie, sentados em suas camas, um de frente para o outro, de mãos dadas.

Rony pareceu surpreso ao vê-la.

Marjorie sorriu.

Ver o namorado de mãos dadas com outra garota não lhe soou tão natural assim.

* * *

Em segundos, o Tesão da Trepadeira surtiu efeito. Joyce sentiu calafrios e começou a esfregar as mãos, dominada por um desejo incontrolável. Diante dela, Juca passava pelo mesmo processo, começando a transpirar.

-Joyce... Você também está... Sentindo essa... Vontade tão... Forte??

-Sim... Eu também... Estou...

Juca rasgou a camiseta, quase derrubando os óculos. Joyce ia despir-se, mas num piscar de olhos Juca já estava agarrado a ela, prensando-a contra a parede da Torre de Astronomia.

-Só tire a calcinha... – ofegou Juca. – É a parte que importa...

-Oh, arranque-a logo!!

Juca livrou-se da peça íntima de Joyce, ergueu a roupa dela e estendeu-a sobre o chão da torre. Joyce não se importou em deitar-se ali; precisava apenas de Juca dentro dela, o quanto antes!!

Em movimentos rápidos e incomuns para um homem em seu estado normal, Juca dominou-a. Joyce berrava:

-Eu quero _mais!_

-Tome mais!! – e Juca aumentava ainda mais a velocidade.

O furor era tanto que o chão começou a tremer...

* * *

Na enfermaria, todos sentiram o estremecimento. Parada à porta ao lado de Alone e Lanísia, Serena cochichou:

-Estamos no Haiti?

-Claro que não – respondeu Lanísia; localizou Madame Pomfrey e foi até a enfermeira, se apoiando para não cair diante do leve tremor de terra.

-Mione! – exclamou Rony, por fim, soltando as mãos de Marjorie. Ele chegou perto e beijou a boca de Mione; a frieza dos lábios o fez recuar e observar o rosto da garota com cuidado. – Está se sentindo bem?

Não. Não estava.

Hermione não conseguia deixar de olhar para Marjorie. Estava abalada pelo que havia visto, não só porque Rony esteve de mãos dadas com ela, mas porque, por um segundo, parecera que estivera olhando para _si mesma_.

Ela percebeu que Marjorie franzia a testa, como se estivesse preocupada, e então desviou os olhos para Rony.

-Eu preciso me sentar... Só isso... – Rony então a amparou até uma das cadeiras da ala. – Obrigada...

-Mione, eu não estou entendendo... Por que ficou desse jeito? – perguntou Rony.

-Também gostaria de saber – disse Alone. – Está tão pálida... quase transparente!

-Dá até para te confundir com um fantasma – falou Serena.

-Não, não foi nada... – disse Mione, respirando fundo. – Só fiquei um pouco tonta com o que vi assim que entrei na ala, só isso...

-Eu e a Marjorie estávamos fazendo uma brincadeira pra passar o tempo... Existe algo de estranho nisso?

-Não, Rony, acontece que... Bom, podem rir de mim, mas acontece que, assim que entrei, uma sensação esquisita se apoderou de mim. Era como se estivesse vendo _eu e você, _Rony, _eu e você de mãos dadas, _e não a Marjorie... Como se estivesse me vendo numa situação totalmente diferente, como acontece quando mexemos com um Vira-tempo e podemos nos enxergar cara a cara...

Ela olhou para Marjorie novamente, e deu um risinho nervoso.

-Está _muito_ parecida comigo... Seu novo cabelo, o penteado, e...

_A maneira como Marjorie olhou de lado ao ser surpreendida? Droga, também não era exatamente a maneira como ela, Hermione, olharia? O leve arquear da sobrancelha, os olhos desconfiados procurando o perigo..._

Ela respirou fundo novamente.

-...E vê-la perto do Rony, com o visual tão parecido com o meu...

_Só o visual? Marjorie não entrelaçava os dedos nas mãos dele da mesma forma que ela fazia também?_

Mione fechou os olhos, tentando afastar os pensamentos e essas impressões que não deviam fazer sentido algum.

-...Me deixou impressionada. Era como olhar num espelho, e acabei ficando entontecida com essa visão inesperada... Lamento se assustei vocês.

-Tudo bem – disse Marjorie. – Se quiser, eu prendo os cabelos, assim ficamos diferentes! – ela riu, e todos a acompanharam.

-Não, não é preciso... – falou Mione. Tocou o rosto de Rony. – Está se sentindo melhor?

-Por mim, já teria saído daqui, mas Madame Pomfrey insiste em dizer que devo ficar aqui por mais algum tempo – ele beijou-a. – Ficamos sabendo o que aconteceu. O professor Augusto vai para Azkaban mesmo?

-Não. Uma pista inesperada da presença do Ted Bacon o inocentou.

-Sabia que o professor seria incapaz de fazer mal a uma aluna – disse Marjorie. – E a festa do professor Ipcs? Como foi, Mione? Se divertiu bastante?

Hermione confirmou, sem hesitar.

-Sim, foi ótima.

-A melhor parte foi a das pulseiras coloridas – disse Alone. – No fim eu nem me dei muito bem com elas, mas achei uma idéia genial... Vocês deviam ter comprado pulseiras também – ela olhou para Mione e Serena.

-Eu não tive interesse – falou Serena. – E a Mione sumiu por um tempão, acabou perdendo a brincadeira...

Hermione ofegou.

-Por que saiu da festa, Mione? – perguntou Rony, no instante em que o tremor de terra cessou...

* * *

...E cessou apenas porque Joyce e Juca ouviram os gritos de Filch, à procura do casal que fora o hepicentro daquele tremor.

-Temos que dar o fora daqui! – alertou Joyce; Juca, então, ergueu-a em seus braços. – Por favor, não desencaixe, e _não pare!!_

-Acha que _consigo _parar?? – perguntou Juca, seus olhos vidrados fitando-a com espanto. – Vamos fugir encaixados!!

-E se _movimentando, _a minha amiguinha doida precisa disso!

-Darei tudo o que você precisa! – prometeu Juca.

Os dois começaram a descer, saindo da torre, correndo enquanto Joyce movimentava os quadris para continuar a relação. Percorreram os corredores desertos, à procura de um esconderijo, ouvindo os passos de Filch em seu encalço.

-Ache algum lugar logo, Juca!!

-Pensa que é fácil se concentrar com o "colega" tão bem acomodado?? Ohh... – ele revirou os olhos. – Cara, isso é muito bom!

-É, simmm.... – ela gemeu. – Mas _concentre-se _também!!

Eles entraram numa sala cheia de livros. Olhando para o teto enquanto revirava os olhos ao atingir o quinto clímax, Juca viu um alçapão.

-Joyce, aponte sua varinha para a escada no fundo da sala! – orientou ele.

-Aaaah... Uhhhhh.... Ahhhh... – Joyce se desmanchava; e, um segundo depois. – Está bem! Vamos fugir desse zelador nojento de uma vez por todas!

A escada parou diante do alçapão. Os dois subiram os degraus, Joyce não parando de rebolar sobre o membro de Juca e, ainda grudados, chegaram à sala oculta no teto.

-Espere! – disse Juca. – Não feche o alçapão! Afaste a escada antes!

-Tudo bem... – falou Joyce, ficando de gatinhas, apontando a varinha e mandando a escada para longe. Passou a língua pelos lábios. – Puxa, Juca, você não perdoa mesmo... Em qualquer posição, não desgruda.

-Sou insaciável – disse Juca, enquanto Joyce fechava o alçapão.

-Não podemos ficar no chão, ou vai tremer outra vez. Ahh... – orientou Joyce.

-Então vamos ficar em pé, aqui, sem tocar em nada... Uiaaa...

Eles continuaram enroscados, no meio daquela sala vazia. Filch, que apenas deu uma rápida espiada na sala que dava acesso ao alçapão, não ouviu mais nada.

* * *

-Eu... Bom... - Hermione pestanejou. - Desconfiei que o Lorenzo ia inventar brincadeiras assim, para unir casais, e não achei que seria agradável ficar por lá. Se você estivesse comigo, até participaria da festa, mas estava sozinha, então não achei que aquele era um ambiente recomendável para uma garota comprometida.

Ela evitou o olhar de Rony, fingindo que observava Madame Pomfrey que, próxima à janela, cuidava do ferimento de Lanísia. Não achava que havia errado, mas se Rony soubesse, o relacionamento dos dois terminaria no mesmo instante, e ela não queria que isso acontecesse.

Queria manter Rony e os eventuais casos que surgissem em seu caminho, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas estava com suas amigas – disse Rony. – Não vejo nenhum problema.

-Amigas tão vadias quanto a Serena? – perguntou Alone, aos risos. – Isso é um grande problema, mané! Já viu como ela está vestida?

-Eu sou gostosa, posso usar esse tipo de roupa, sou desejada por todos! – ela deu uma voltinha com seu microshot e indicou o edredom que cobria Rony. – Vejam só, nenhum homem resiste ao poder do meu corpinho!

O edredom estava estufado. Mione começou a rir.

-As ereções do seu namorado são engraçadas? – perguntou Alone. – Ih, acho que devem ter problema na hora do sexo...

-Não é isso... – disse Mione, segurando o riso. – É que a Serena é muito estúpida! Quem disse que esse volume é do Rony?? É só o edredom que se estufou nessa parte... Veja, sua imbecil, isso não é a bilonga do Rony... Eu vou socar com força... – e ela desferiu um soco, olhando para Serena.

Rony encolheu-se instantaneamente, o rosto formando uma careta de dor; de costas para o namorado, Mione nada viu.

-...e ele não vai sentir nada porque não é a bilonga. Claro, se fosse essa "região" tão sensível, ele não ia agüentar de dor, mas como não é, eu posso esmurrar até cansar, vejam... – e ela deu murros seguidos.

Rony se encolhia a cada novo golpe e começava a suar em agonia.

-Mione... – disse Alone. – Acho que está golpeando a virilha dele.

-Sim, pare, Mione, ou vai matá-lo!! – exclamou Serena, dramática.

-Não é a virilha, já disse, ele não ia se excitar com esse microshort da Serena... – ela finalmente olhou para Rony e surpreendeu seu rosto atormentado. – Oh!! – recuou, levando as mãos à boca.

Rony desabou para o lado, encolhendo as pernas.

-Rony, querido... Eu estava batendo na sua bilonga mesmo??

-No começo, sim, mas nem sei se tenho uma mais... – ele gemeu.

Serena, apavorada, correu até a enfermeira, que passava uma poção no corte de Lanísia.

-Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! A senhora cuida de bilongas?

-Bem, às vezes eu saio aos finais de semana, vou a alguns bares de Hogsmeade e encontro uns viajantes sedentos por sexo e, então, dou a eles o tratamento que desejam.

-Cuida da bilonga do Rony??

-Ele é até gostosinho, quem sabe quando ele sair da escola...

-Não, não é isso, estou dizendo, quando a bilonga está machucada, se você pode ajudar??

-O que aconteceu?

-Bateram na bilonga dele... Deram socos!!

-Coloque um pouco de gelo, deve aliviar a dor.

Serena voltou para junto das amigas. Rony ainda gemia de dor, tremendo o corpo.

-Ela só disse para colocarmos gelo.

-Seria bom consultar um especialista nisso – disse Alone.

-Chama o Harry – zombou Serena, piscando para Alone, que lhe estirou o dedo médio.

-Não, _curandeiros_ especialistas em homens – falou Mione.

-Um bilongólogo? – perguntou Serena, confusa.

-Não é esse o nome...

-Mas como é então? Pintólogo? Penisólogo? Varólogo? Rolólogo? Picólogo? Opa, é esse, picólogo, já ouvi esse nome antes!!

-Você ouviu _psi_cólogo, _psi, _não _pi! _– falou Mione, tocando a testa de Rony. – Pior que traumas na virilha podem até prejudicar a fertilidade do meu Rony... Talvez ele perca até a capacidade de levantar o amigão...

-Se quiser, eu rebolo na frente dele com meu microshort – sugeriu Serena – assim testamos se ele continua viril...

-Nem pense nisso! – avisou Mione, olhando ameaçadoramente. Voltou a concentrar-se em Rony. – Está se sentindo melhor??

-Sim... – gemeu Rony. – Está passando... Não precisa de nenhum curandeiro especialista analisando a minha parte íntima.

-Desculpe – disse Mione, envolvendo-o num beijo avassalador.

-Oh-oh, machucou mesmo, já está inchando, olhem! – disse Serena, apontando para o edredom que tornava a se erguer. Em seguida, percebeu seu erro. – Oh, não, se tratando _dessa parte_, quanto mais inchado melhor!! Rony está curado! _Curado!!_

-Viva!! – comemorou Alone, batendo palmas. Olhou para a cama de Marjorie. – Ficou calada todo esse tempo?

-É, digamos que os papos que aconteceram não foram nem um pouco _constrangedores..._

-Podemos ir, meninas – disse Lanísia, se aproximando. O ferimento estava seco, se limitando a uma marca. – Vou levar uma poção para impedir que fique com qualquer marca.

-Vai continuar linda como sempre – falou Serena, beijando o rosto da amiga.

-Sempre uma diva, como diria minha mãe! – disse Alone.

-Agora vamos descansar... Quero que essa noite acabe logo – falou Lanísia. – Boa noite para os coitados que ficam na enfermaria!!

As meninas despediram-se de Marjorie e Rony.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, no dormitório, enquanto vestiam as camisolas, Hermione lembrou-as de que, provavelmente, seriam impedidas de ir a Hogsmeade por um bom tempo.

-Teremos que arranjar um local para nossos encontros, marcarmos nossas reuniões... E atender algumas encalhadas aqui da escola também.

-É, a Sala Precisa nem anima mais – disse Alone.

-Pois eu encontrei o lugar perfeito! – falou Joyce. – Um lugar em que teremos privacidade garantida e não seremos incomodadas!!

* * *

-Um alçapão?

As meninas estavam diante de uma abertura de madeira no teto de uma sala abarrotada de livros.

-Exatamente. Eu e Juca nos escondemos lá quando Filch quase nos pegou ontem. Imaginamos que ele nem ia procurar lá em cima, e ele realmente nem olhou.

-Certo, o alçapão está aí... Mas como _chegamos _lá em cima? – perguntou Serena.

-Usando aquela escada que está atrás da prateleira dos fundos – mostrou Joyce, apontando a varinha em seguida e trazendo a precária escada de madeira até que ela se enquadrasse exatamente abaixo do alçapão. – Quem vai primeiro? Estamos todas de vestidos e saias, então, é melhor começarmos por aquelas que _estão_ usando calcinha – riu Joyce, brincando.

Imediatamente, Serena, Hermione, Alone e Lanísia deram um passo para trás, constrangidas.

-Uau, eu também estou sem! – disse Joyce, admirada. – Daqui a pouco teremos que mudar o nome do grupo... As Depravadas, talvez!!

-Bom, nesse caso acho que o melhor é nos afastarmos enquanto cada uma estiver subindo a escada – sugeriu Mione. – Vai evitar constrangimentos...

Alone foi na frente, seguida por Mione, Lanísia, Serena e Joyce.

As meninas ficaram maravilhadas com a privacidade fornecida pela sala. Era toda revestida de madeira, do chão ao teto. Objetos antigos estavam espalhados por todos os cantos; sofás e poltronas abandonados, armários com espelhos trincados, cômodas revestidas de poeira – defeitos que poderiam ser revertidos com magia. Das vigas do teto, pendiam objetos curiosos; lustres formados por pedras preciosas e coloridas, estrelas de plástico. Uma janela minúscula se abria na direção dos jardins de Hogwarts.

-Adorei! – exclamou Mione.

-É perfeito, não é? – disse Joyce, orgulhosa. – Só precisamos fazer alguns reparos...

-E trazer as nossas coisas, que ficaram no grupo de ajuda – lembrou Alone. – Teremos que fazer uma nova visitinha a Hogsmeade.

-Não vão permitir – alertou Serena. – Nós, sozinhas, em Hosmeade? Depois do Ted quase violentar a Lanísia? Nem pensar!

-Podemos ir acompanhadas de um professor – sugeriu Alone.

-Minha mãe – disse Joyce. – Ela não se incomodaria em nos acompanhar.

-Ótimo, podemos pedir para ela no fim das aulas do dia – falou Mione. – Não vejo a hora de podermos nos reunir com calma... Preciso fazer algumas _confissões_...

-Nossa, o que andou aprontando? – perguntou Joyce.

-Conto a vocês assim que arrumarmos essa sala, na nossa primeira reunião.

-Preparada para a primeira aula do dia? – perguntou Serena, dando um tapa amigável no ombro de Lanísia.

-Por que está perguntando isso?

-Ih, deve ter se esquecido... Lamento ser portadora de más notícias, mas você e Augusto já terão que ficar frente a frente, em público, pela primeira vez depois da confusão, logo em sua primeira aula.

-A primeira aula é de _Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas??_

-Sim – confirmou Alone. – Mas hoje será "defesa contra as investidas do professor"... Lanísia, você anda bem mais controlada, mas o professor estava te provocando demais nos últimos dias. Mesmo que o maluco faça qualquer coisa, você não pode demonstrar interesse, nem mesmo que ficou abalada.

-É, estarão de olho em vocês – apoiou Mione. – Flitwick já enchia o saco? Pois é, lembre-se que agora serão centenas de "Flitwicks" esperando que vocês dêem o menor passo em falso!

-Muita gente não deve ter engolido a história do chaveiro – disse Joyce. – Você sabe, para os fofoqueiros, onde há fumaça, há fogo! E é muito mais interessante para elas continuarem acreditando que Augusto nutre um desejo obsessivo por você do que admitir que Ted Bacon foi o culpado.

-Um professor abusando de uma aluna é algo muito mais "quente" – lembrou Alone.

-Augusto é o bom moço, é mais divertido arrancar essa imagem dele – disse Serena. – O Bacon já está na chapa.

-Está mesmo? – perguntou Joyce. – Eu não consigo sentir o cheiro! A cozinha é tão distante...

-TED Bacon! – gritou Serena.

-Oh, claro... – Joyce deu um tapa na própria testa. – Se um dia for do Ministério da Magia, vou propor uma lei que proíba o uso de comidas como sobrenomes!

-Falar em bacon despertou meu apetite – disse Mione. – Vamos tomar o nosso café. Daqui a pouco o sinal toca e já é hora de ir para a aula...

-Para a minha "tortura", você quer dizer... – lamentou Lanísia.

Joyce abriu o alçapão e elas desceram.

* * *

Joyce e Alone ocuparam os lugares diante de Hermione, Serena e Lanísia na mesa da Grifinória. Há pouco tempo atrás, Minerva levantou-se e informou a todos o engano cometido na noite anterior, e que fora provado que Augusto era inocente.

Ao observar o Salão Principal enquanto mastigava sua torrada com mel, Serena notou que Draco Malfoy a olhava, tão concentrado que os olhos cinzentos quase não piscavam.

Aquilo a lembrou da idéia que lhe surgiu na noite anterior, quando Draco a segurou com tanta firmeza que deixou marcas vermelhas em seus braços. Olhou para os dois lados da mesa e viu que Lewis ainda não havia descido para o café.

Pousando sua torrada no prato, Serena cochichou para as amigas:

-Meninas, me batam!

Hermione e Lanísia deram tapinhas fracos em sua nuca.

-Não, assim não! – ela reclamou, saindo do banco e ficando em pé diante das garotas. – Agora levantem! – ela esperou que todas as amigas estivessem perto dela. – Isso... Agora me batam com mais força!

Hermione socou-a na altura do estômago, Joyce aplicou-lhe um tapa no rosto, Alone chutou-lhe o tornozelo e, por fim, Lanísia deu-lhe uma rasteira. Na queda, Serena tentou se apoiar na mesa, entornou o pote de cereal com leite de Mione e o pote caiu certeiro sobre sua cabeça, como um chapéu cômico, despejando leite e flocos de milho sobre seu rosto e cabelo.

Serena secou com o dorso da mão o leite que cobriu sua boca e, arremessando o pote para o lado, agradeceu, com a voz seca:

-Muito _obrigado._

-Foi você quem pediu... – disse Alone, sacudindo os ombros, ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Não precisavam pegar tão pesado! – ela grunhiu, sentando-se novamente, com calma para não aumentar a dor nos lugares atingidos.

-Por que pediu para apanhar? – perguntou Mione.

-Para Lewis cuidar de mim – ela sorriu. – Só queria algumas marcas no corpo, não inchaços, nem mesmo leite no cabelo! Agora preciso me limpar, antes que ele apareça...

-Mas é boba mesmo! – riu Lanísia.

-É, concordo – disse Joyce. – Por que não pede para ele ajudá-la a se limpar também?? Assim você consegue cuidados em dobro!

-É mesmo! Ah, meninas, adoro vocês – ela deu beijinhos molhados de leite nos rostos de Mione e Lanísia, que estavam mais perto. – Essa aparência horrível vai fazer com que ele me cerque de cuidados!! Que bom que me agrediram com tanta intensidade!!

Serena deixou o Salão, saltitante, respingando leite em diversos estudantes.

-Ela vai perder a primeira aula – observou Joyce, consultando o relógio.

-Eu também _adoraria_ perder... – comentou Lanísia.

-Nem pensar, fazer isso seria como entregar os pontos – disse Alone.

O sinal tocou. Todos começaram a deixar as mesas e se precipitar em direção às portas do Salão Principal. No meio da multidão, Aaron Raccer conseguiu chegar pertinho de Hermione, e encostou o corpo ao dela. Mione sentiu o contato, e virou-se para ver quem seria. Ao surpreender o rosto de Aaron, não se esquivou. Apenas deu um discreto sorriso, e aproveitou o breve contato, o contato máximo que poderia ter ali, em público; saber que era um segredo só dos dois, praticado ali, entre tantos colegas, deu um tempero ainda maior a tudo.

* * *

Augusto colocou a pasta sobre a mesa e encarou a turma. Lanísia notou que ele estava tão ansioso quanto ela; o lenço não estava no bolso, e sim em sua mão, pronto para entrar em ação assim que a ansiedade começasse a se traduzir em suor.

Ele iniciou a aula, e a primeira meia-hora transcorreu normalmente. Até o momento em que foi preciso de um aluno para uma demonstração e Augusto chamou Alone.

Enquanto Alone seguia até a frente da sala, Draco fez um comentário maldoso.

-Que estranho, o professor ainda não percebeu que a Lanísia está na sala!

Houve risos. Constrangida, Lanísia baixou o rosto, querendo se enterrar debaixo da carteira.

-Não, a Lanísia é reservada para as aulinhas particulares – riu Afonso, acompanhado pelos risinhos de Crabbe e Goyle.

-Aulas de educação sexual – emendou Draco.

Lanísia olhou para os lados. Parecia que, com exceção das amigas, _todos_ os colegas gargalhavam, em risadas cavernosas, apontando para ela. O som dos risos perfurava seus ouvidos; as lágrimas, mesmo contra a sua vontade de contê-las, chegavam, implacáveis. Ela não suportou mais. Recolheu os livros e jogou-os de qualquer jeito na mochila.

-Lanísia, não faça isso... – disse Mione, que estava sentada em frente à garota.

-É horrível demais, Mione – ela soluçou, baixando os olhos novamente.

Augusto tentou voltar à aula, mas eis que a voz de Pansy Parkinson trouxe uma nova provocação:

-É por isso que no grupo das Encalhadas a Lanísia ajuda as mulheres que gostam de homens mais velhos... Ela é especialista no assunto!

-Tenham cuidado ao apresentarem seus pais a ela – disse Afonso.

-Ou os vovôs – zombou Malfoy.

-Não dá mais – disse Lanísia, passando a alça da mochila sobre o ombro e caminhando pelo corredor entre as carteiras.

Ao passar pelo professor, no entanto, ele segurou o seu braço.

-Não. Você não vai sair.

Ela tentou olhar para o rosto de Augusto, mas a vergonha pelo choro que não conseguia controlar a obrigou a permanecer de cabeça baixa.

-Vão sair são todos aqueles que a insultaram – vociferou Augusto, apontando para o grupinho da Sonserina formado por Draco, Crabbe, Afonso, Goyle e Pansy. – Estão falando essas coisas baseados em algo que já foi desmentido! Deviam pensar na colega de vocês, que quase foi abusada por um bandido foragido, um sujeito perigoso que deixou essa marca no rosto dela – Augusto indicou o leve corte na face de Lanísia. – Poderia ter deixado muitas outras se eu não tivesse aparecido! Fiz por Lanísia algo que teria feito por qualquer um de vocês; eu _a defendi._ O professor Flitwick cometeu um engano, que já foi esclarecido, por isso eu ordeno que esqueçam essa _MALDITA HISTÓRIA!_

Os berros de Augusto deixaram todos grudados nas cadeiras; nunca tinham visto o professor tão irritado. Olhando para Lanísia, ele baixou o tom de voz:

-Lanísia, pode voltar a se sentar. Draco e seus amigos, queiram se retirar da sala.

-Isso é injusto...

-Injusto é o que estão fazendo com a Lanísia, Sr Malfoy. Deixem a sala agora. As únicas pessoas indignas aqui dentro são vocês.

Pansy grunhiu, mas começou a juntar suas coisas, assim como Draco, Afonso, Crabbe e Goyle. Eles se encaminharam em silêncio até à porta, onde a voz de Augusto mandou que parassem outra vez.

-Peçam desculpas à Lanísia.

Todos pediram desculpas, mas sem olhar para a garota. Augusto, então, corrigiu-os:

-_Olhando _para ela.

Então, em fila, eles foram obrigados a se desculpar. Lanísia, que havia parado de chorar, conseguiu fitar o rosto de cada um deles, com frieza e mágoa. Quando o quinteto de sonserinos deixou a sala, Lanísia voltou a ocupar a sua carteira.

Augusto secou a testa uma última vez e a aula prosseguiu num silêncio total.

Quando o sinal tocou, as Encalhadas foram as únicas a ficarem na sala. Alone e Hermione fingiam que esclareciam uma dúvida com Augusto; Lanísia, Serena e Joyce, por sua vez, batiam os pés, simulando impaciência por serem obrigadas a esperar as amigas.

Assim que o último aluno saiu, elas se reagruparam. Serena, Joyce, Alone e Mione formaram uma espécie de "muralha" para que Lanísia pudesse conversar com Augusto, fora de vista.

-Nós não poderemos mais inventar as detenções – falou Lanísia. – Acho que voltamos ao que era antes. Mantendo distância a todo tempo... Guardando os nossos desejos para depois que eu deixar a escola.

-Será complicado – Augusto suspirou. – Estava me acostumando com as nossas detenções.

-Eu avisei que precisávamos ser cuidadosos...

-Se eu ousei, foi por você! A lógica desaparece quando se trata da vontade de estar _com você!_ E estou avisando: por mais que tenha quase sido preso, eu não conseguirei lutar contra isso!

-Augusto, não posso acreditar nisso...

-Vou encontrar um jeito de ficarmos a sós, sem provocar desconfiança. E só encontrar o lugar certo...

-Pode contar com a nossa ajuda – disse Joyce. – Daremos todo o apoio, montaremos guarda, faremos o possível para que consigam ficar bem à vontade!

-Obrigado, Joyce – Augusto agradeceu, sorridente. – Lanísia, pode esperar... Eu procurarei por você – ele desceu as mãos pelas costas dela e tocou-lhe o bumbum; Lanísia estremeceu, a excitação ardendo dentro de seu corpo.

-Não me pega assim, Augusto, é _perigoso... _– ela conseguiu dizer, num fio de voz.

-Pensa que eu não sei?? Sou hábil em deixá-la pronta para o pecado...

Ele soltou-a.

Lanísia piscou um olho para ele e, em seguida, saiu da sala ao lado das amigas. Embora não confessasse em voz alta, não havia se sentido tão bem desde o incidente com Ted. Augusto a elevava a um outro universo, onde não havia problemas nem preocupações.

Era a chama que aquecia a vida.

* * *

-Eu vou acabar com o Draco – reclamava Lewis, enquanto abria um vidro de poção para passar sobre as marcas no corpo de Serena. Estavam no dormitório masculino da Grifinória; Serena, vestida apenas com um short e enrolada em uma toalha para ocultar os seios, aguardava o irmão sentada na cama dele.

Aproveitando que Lewis estava de costas, ela acariciou a cama, curvando-se para sentir o cheiro delicioso do corpo dele, perfume tão suave que ainda impregnava o lençol. Ela se indireitou, lambendo os lábios, dominada pelo torpor que a cama de Lewis lhe provocava; imaginou-o deitado ali, seu belo rosto iluminado pelo luar, uma mecha dos cabelos claros caída sobre a testa, a luz da lua delineando cada contorno de seu corpo...

Ela esfregou as mãos, afoita. Lewis, então, voltou-se e retornou à cama, sentando-se ao lado dela, com a poção em uma das mãos e um pacote com algodões na outra.

-Como pôde deixar aquele "animal" tocar em você? – ele perguntou, molhando um dos algodões com a poção.

-Ele me pegou de surpresa, além de ser mais forte do que eu...

-Erga um pouco a toalha... – ele tossiu, ligeiramente constrangido. – Para passar a poção na sua barriga...

-Se quiser, eu posso tirar...

-Não, não tire, isso me deixaria vermelho de vergonha – ele riu. – Só levante, assim... Está bom.

Lewis começou a esfregar o algodão na barriga de Serena, logo acima do umbigo. Os movimentos circulares exercidos por ele forçaram Serena a fechar os olhos, contendo uma nova onda de desejo.

-Você tem a cinturinha mais fina que eu já vi – Lewis elogiou, umedecendo o algodão novamente. – Parece até que foi desenhada!

-E tão agradável saber que você gosta – ela disse, tocando o braço dele.

Lewis se esquivou, tossindo novamente; ergueu o algodão e aplicou a poção sobre o ombro de Serena.

-Essa poção causa um efeito imediato, um alívio mágico – ele comentou. – Já está sentindo as maravilhas provocadas por ela?

-Oh, sim... – ela sussurrou, jogando o pescoço para o lado quando os dedos de Lewis reposicionaram o algodão para o seu pescoço. – É delicioso...

Ela sentiu a respiração de Lewis falhar diante daquele comentário. Ele prosseguiu, acariciando sua pele com o algodão; Serena se entregou às sensações provocadas pelos toques de Lewis.

-Acho que seria melhor usar os seus dedos – ela sugeriu, ainda com os olhos fechados. – Faria a poção penetrar ainda mais na pele.

Lewis engoliu em seco.

-T-tem certeza??

-Absoluta.

Lewis, então, molhou as palmas das mãos com a poção e iniciou os movimentos circulares. A pele clara de Serena brilhava com a poção; ele sentia o calor do corpo da jovem, que não parava de soltar gemidinhos sussurrantes... Ele tirou as mãos dela ao perceber que _estava ficando excitado com aquilo._

-Serena... Bom, acho melhor pararmos por aqui...

-Não, ainda não – abrindo os olhos, ela tocou o rosto dele com as mãos. – Ainda sinto dor. Esqueceu do meu tornozelo??

Serena afastou-se sobre a cama e esticou a perna sobre o corpo de Lewis. O rapaz vacilou diante das pernas nuas da garota, onde uma marca arroxeada interrompia a brancura no tornozelo esquerdo.

-Só tenho você no mundo, meu irmãozinho. Preciso da sua ajuda.

Lewis assentiu, nervoso.

-Claro... E eu sempre vou ajudá-la, claro, não tenha dúvidas disso... – Lewis pegou um pouco mais da poção gelatinosa, ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e, tendo as pernas estonteantes de Serena diante dos olhos, começou a aplicá-la no hematoma do tornozelo.

Quando os dedos dele iniciaram os movimentos, Serena jogou-se sobre os travesseiros, esticando os braços, gemendo prazerosamente, sem parar...

Foi a vez de Lewis fechar os olhos, tentando _expulsar _a atração irresistível que Serena exercia. Ela estava linda, com os curtos cabelos dourados despenteados, o sorriso enviesado, mas, _era a sua meia-irmã, não podia mais ser atraente, nem exercer fascínio._

Mesmo sem saber como esconder a excitação evidente em sua calça, Lewis tentou parar com aquilo:

-Acho que já está bom, não está?? Todos os ferimentos já foram tratados!

-Ainda não – disse Serena, fazendo beicinho. – Faltou a marca vermelha do tapa, bem aqui na minha bochecha – ela sentou-se contra o espaldar da cama e inclinou o rosto.

Lewis, ainda agachado, pegou um pouco mais de poção e levantou-se correndo, pondo-se ao lado de Serena antes que ela pudesse perceber o volume em sua calça.

-Agora, desça com seus dedos pela minha bochecha, até o lado dos lábios... É onde está doendo, meu querido...

Lewis inclinou-se, o rosto a centímetros da face de Serena, e estendeu os dedos trêmulos. Deslizou-os, sentindo a carne aquecida, a respiração de Serena contra os dedos, respiração que saía rapidamente, enquanto ela desfazia-se em seus gemidos. Ele desceu os dedos até os lábios vermelhos, que estavam entreabertos, lábios tão úmidos e tão cheios...

Lewis sentiu a boca ficar seca. Por dois segundos, esqueceu-se do que fazia; os dedos ficaram imóveis, enquanto olhava para os belos lábios de Serena. Nem percebeu que aproximava o rosto para admirar ainda mais os cílios dourados sobre os olhos dela, as leves sardas sobre o nariz, o quanto o nariz era afilado e gracioso...

Naquele instante, ele só se ateve aos detalhes do rosto de Serena, mergulhou em sua beleza, esquecendo a descoberta que havia modificado tudo entre os dois. Era como se o dia em que descobrira que ele e Serena tinham o mesmo pai não houvesse existido...

-Havia me esquecido do quanto era ainda mais linda assim, de perto... – ele disse timidamente. – Parece uma boneca.

-Por que se esqueceu?

-Bom, só ficava pertinho assim quando, lentamente, me aproximava de você para... – seu olhar desceu para os lábios dela. – Para beijá-la...

Ele suspirou.

A boca de Serena ficou ainda mais próxima quando ela sussurrou:

-Eu nunca deixei de te amar... Nunca... Por que não faz o que sente vontade? – ela esfregou o nariz contra o dele; Lewis respirou fundo, apertando os olhos. – Não somos culpados por amar... Se entregue...

Lewis abriu os olhos, esteve a ponto de avançar, mas então se levantou e se afastou da cama.

-Não... Não, Serena, NÃO! – ele gritou, começando a dar voltas pelo quarto. – Minha nossa, o que estivemos a ponto de fazer??

-É... Tem razão... – disse Serena, tentando esconder a frustração. – Por um momento, acabei esquecendo de tudo...

-Eu também. Era como se tivéssemos voltado ao que existia _antes. _Quando queria você como mulher... – ele parecia aturdido com a própria ousadia. – Isso não pode se repetir. Precisamos tomar cuidado.

-Claro, eu entendo... – ela falou, mas sem entender coisa alguma; só achava que devia seguir o que Lewis dizia, para não assustá-lo. Lewis começou a fechar o vidro da poção. – De qualquer forma, obrigada por cuidar de mim... Agiu como um verdadeiro irmão.

-É... Até que... – ele se interrompeu. – Bom, vamos esquecer isso... Vou lavar as mãos e vestir o uniforme. Não quero perder a próxima aula.

-Até logo, maninho – Serena despediu-se; assim que Lewis fechou a porta, ela abandonou a encenação e abriu um largo sorriso. – E as coisas já começam a mudar... Daqui a pouco tempo, terei o velho Lewis de volta... – acariciou a cama. – Aquele que faria loucuras comigo... O meu grande amor...

* * *

À noite, depois das aulas, as garotas foram até o grupo de ajuda em Hogsmeade, acompanhadas por Celine. Não foi difícil convencer a mãe de Joyce a acompanhá-las; como suas atividades na escola limitavam-se às aulas de dança, Celine aceitava de bom grado qualquer tipo de programa que surgisse para distraí-la nas horas vagas.

Ela ajudou as meninas a recolher e embalar os principais itens: a chaleira para o preparo de chá e café, os biscoitos, as cortinas cor-de-rosa preferidas por Serena, as cadeiras, o Livro de Registros dos Casos Encalhados, os enfeites e quadros... Tudo foi empacotado em malas cujo interior fora magicamente ampliado.

Com tudo embalado, elas fizeram as malas levitarem com a ajuda das varinhas e deixaram o grupo de ajuda.

-Sentirei falta daqui – lamentou-se Joyce, já no lado de fora, fitando o logotipo da bruxa com a bunda entalada.

-Relaxa, mané – disse Alone. – Tentaremos reproduzir a mesma atmosfera na nossa nova sala.

-Ei, faltou colarmos o aviso na porta... – disse Mione, puxando o cartaz do bolso. Ele fora escrito por Minerva McGonagall e trazia o emblema de Hogwarts ao fundo dos dizeres: "FECHADO POR DETERMINAÇÃO DA DIRETORA POR MOTIVOS DE SEGURANÇA".

-Isso me faz sentir tão importante! – exclamou Serena, orgulhosa. – Um aviso feito sob encomenda para nós!

-Somos divas! – exclamou Alone, balançando os cabelos escuros numa pose de "mulher fatal".

Aos risos, elas percorreram as ruas em direção à estrada. Na Rua Principal do povoado, porém, o sorriso de Celine se desmanchou ao ver uma conhecida à porta da Hospedaria Carlton.

Parecia que a velha estava mudando-se para a hospedaria. Ao seu lado, havia uma mala e um objeto envolto em plástico preto, mas Celine _sabia _muito bem o que era aquele objeto, não só pelo seu formato, mas porque fazia parte da sua história... do seu passado...

-O espelho... Ela trouxe o espelho – disse para si mesma.

A velha entrou na hospedaria sem notar que foi observada. Celine, então, começou a chorar suas lágrimas de sangue, ali, no meio da rua, lágrimas despejadas pelo olho rubro. Hermione, Alone, Joyce, Lanísia e Serena ficaram paralisadas, sem saber como agir.

-O que foi que ela viu? – perguntou Alone.

-Eu não sei – disse Joyce. – Mas o olho está vertendo _sangue..._

-E lembram do que ela falou no outro dia? – perguntou Mione.

-Claro, como poderia esquecer – disse Serena, sem fôlego.

-Quando o sangue jorra, é porque perfurou fundo demais nos sentimentos – recitou Joyce.

Celine então caiu de joelhos, alheia à discussão das meninas, pouco se importando com os olhares que atraía, até que não resistiu e berrou a plenos pulmões, diante das Encalhadas imóveis e estarrecidas.

* * *

Dentro da Hospedaria Carlton, Mégan Crane, a mãe de Marjorie, ouviu o grito. Não o identificou como sendo o de sua grande inimiga, mas mesmo assim lhe causou prazer.

A agonia e a dor presentes naquele berro eram um presságio de que ela devia esperar grandes momentos... grandes conquistas...

Ali, perto de Hogwarts, ela poderia convencer Marjorie a lhe devolver os frascos que continham as qualidades das cinco garotas.

E então, o maior sonho de sua vida se realizaria.

Grandes conquistas... _Em breve, muito em breve..._

* * *

No salão comunal da Grifinória, Colin Creevey acabava de pagar um galeão a uma garotinha do primeiro ano que lhe passava uma pequena caixa de madeira.

Ele abriu a caixa e conferiu o conteúdo.

-Sim, todos os presentes que dei a Alone estão aqui. Obrigado, querida!

A menina saiu, sorridente. Colin, então, jogou a caixinha com os presentes no fogo que crepitava na lareira. Seu sorriso alargou-se.

-Alone não ficará nem um pouco contente ao saber que _Harry_ queimou tudo o que dei a ela, num terrível acesso de ciúmes...

* * *

As garotas levaram Celine até a sala no alçapão. Passar pelos corredores de Hogwarts depois do terrível momento em Hogsmeade só foi possível depois que Celine se controlou, diante dos portões da escola, conseguindo limpar as manchas de sangue com a ajuda das Encalhadas.

Depois que todas já estavam na privacidade da sala, tiraram as cadeiras da mala e se reuniram ao redor da professora, em silêncio. Celine espiava a noite pela única janela da sala.

-Olha, Celine... – disse Mione. – Eu sei que você gosta de manter seu passado trancado a sete chaves, mas não acho que deve fazer isso... Porque, pensando bem, não é bem um _passado _se te atormenta tanto.

-É, mãe – apoiou Joyce. – O que você viu ali, em Hogsmeade, que lhe deixou tão mal?

A mulher levantou-se.

-Eu não posso mais esconder... Vocês viram a mulher que entrava na Hospedaria Carlton com bagagens e um objeto embrulhado?

Elas assentiram.

-O que tem de mal nisso? – perguntou Serena.

-Tirando o fato que era uma velha _muito feia, _não vi nada de incomum nisso – falou Alone. – Ela estava com malas, entrando numa hospedaria, como qualquer viajante faria...

-Sim – confirmou Celine. – Mas ela não é uma pessoa qualquer. _Eu conheço _aquela mulher. É uma pessoa maldosa... Sem sentimentos... Ela, um dia, foi minha sogra. Foi a mãe de um rapaz que amei muito, cujo nome era Kleiton Huggins.

Joyce levantou-se, alarmada.

-Era a mãe do Kleiton?

-Sim, minha filha. Ela se mudou para Hogsmeade.

Joyce abraçou a mãe e começou a chorar nos braços dela.

-O que acha que ela pretende com isso, mãe?

-Eu não sei... Mas temo que tenha encontrado uma forma de libertá-lo e esteja aqui, perto de nós, se preparando para o momento em que isso acontecer.

Hermione chamou a atenção das duas, confusa.

-Esperem um pouco, não estou conseguindo acompanhar, e acho que Alone, Serena e Lanísia também não estão... Esse Kleiton Crane está preso em que lugar?

-Num _espelho_ – respondeu Celine. – O objeto que estava flutuando ao lado da velha – completou ela, olhando para Joyce.

-Ele também está aqui perto?

-Sim, filha. Ele está perto de mim... Perto de _você._

-E por que tem tanto medo dele? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Porque Kleiton foi o responsável por isso – disse Celine, apontando o olho rubro. – Porque, se ele sair daquele espelho, vai se vingar de mim, e vai querer atingir a Joyce!

-Celine, acalme-se! – aconselhou Mione. – Alone, puxe uma cadeira para ela, isso... – ela esperou que Celine se sentasse. – Se esse homem pode retornar, e é perigoso para você e uma das Encalhadas, precisamos saber _tudo _a respeito dele. O que o levou a ser mau; como ele foi parar dentro do espelho; o momento em que seu olho ficou vermelho; o que a faz acreditar que ele deseja _vingança._

-Conte-nos tudo, desde o começo – disse Alone.

-Assim poderemos pensar numa forma de ajudar – falou Serena.

-Meninas, é algo inevitável para mim e para Joyce, se Kleiton deixar aquele espelho...

Mione olhou para Joyce.

-Mas isso ainda não aconteceu. Juntas poderemos transformar esse destino inevitável em algo diferente na vida da nossa amiga.

-Estarão se metendo em algo _muito perigoso... – _alertou Celine. – Isso não tem nada a ver com vocês...

-Não importa – disse Alone. – Se Joyce tem que enfrentar isso, nós também temos. É inevitável para nós também!

-Por favor, Celine – disse Mione. – Conte a sua história.

-Está bem. Vou lhes contar como Kleiton Huggins quase destruiu a minha vida... E como, voltando, ele pode acabar com o que restou...

* * *

Abaixo do alçapão, com a orelha colada à madeira, Marjorie Crane, que havia deixado a ala hospitalar naquela noite, escutava tudo o que era dito. Queria escutar o que Celine e as meninas pretenderiam fazer a respeito do retorno de Kleiton Huggins...

-Meu irmão... – balbuciou Marjorie, atenta a todas as palavras...

* * *

_No próximo capítulo..._

_Colin começa a armar para vencer a batalha por Alone... _**-Por que queimou os presentes que ele me deu, Harry?? - berrou Alone. - Eu te odeio!**

_Celine termina de contar a sua história... _**-Kleiton errou, e foi condenado por isso.**

_As Encalhadas tentam encontrar uma solução para proteger Joyce... _**-De que forma ele poderia voltar, Celine? - indagou Mione. - Assim, poderemos impedir, não importa o quanto seja perigoso.  
**

_Draco tenta acordar Gina... _**-Ela está seduzindo o Lewis e você nem se dá conta disso!**

_Marjorie trama com tudo o que escutou por trás do alçapão... _**-Machados vão dar conta do recado!**

_...e muitas outras emoções no próximo capítulo de "Reflexos"._

_

* * *

_**N/A: Reviews, por favor!! Perdoem eventuais erros de digitação, terminei esse capítulo em tempo recorde hehehe. Valeu!!**


	16. Como ser Hermione Granger

**CAPÍTULO 16**

_**"Como ser Hermione Granger"**_

_O passado de Celine ameaça as Encalhadas..._

**-Joyce é minha sobrinha...**

**-Eu _amo_ o professor Augusto. _Amo._ Se ainda não havia percebido, essa é a verdade.**

**-Por que eu sinto que você tem mais medo do que ele pode fazer à Joyce do que a você mesma?**

_...uma gata de nome indecente corre perigo...  
_

**-Comeram a Chana!**

_...Augusto faz uma surpresa à Lanísia..._

**-Vou fazer com você algo que não fiz com mulher nenhuma até hoje.**

_...e Marjorie seduz, ameaça, se aproxima..._

**-Você pode pensar que eu não faria isso, mas acontece, Aaron, que eu _não sou_ igual a você.**

**-Eu consigo entrar lá, meninas.**

* * *

Hermione, Alone, Serena e Lanísia sentaram-se no chão, ao redor de Joyce e diante de Celine. A professora de dança cruzou as mãos sobre o colo e fechou os olhos.

-Conheci Kleiton Huggins numa tarde de inverno. Estava caindo uma das piores nevascas dos últimos anos, entendam, e eu estava sem a minha varinha... Foi só por isso que entrei num lugar terrível como aquele. Jamais teria entrado ali se não houvesse um motivo muito forte, meus pais sempre me alertavam...

-Espere um pouco, Celine, senão a Serena não será a única a não entender a história – pediu Mione.

-Ei! Sem ofensas! – reclamou Serena.

-Não estou lhe ofendendo! Esqueceu do que ocorreu quando a Alone contou sobre as férias no Egito?

-Você contou isso? – perguntou Serena, olhando embasbacada para Alone.

-Bom, as dificuldades de compreensão de Serena parecem bem _evidentes _– comentou Celine, pigarreando em seguida. – Fiquem tranqüilas, vou me ater aos detalhes... Eu tinha dezessete anos e estava caminhando em Londres. Caía uma grande nevasca e o único refúgio bruxo que havia por perto era uma loja de poções e ervas chamada "Desencanto". O lugar tinha uma má fama, e ao passar pelas portas escuras eu pude ver que a fama correspondia à realidade...

-Como era este lugar? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Tinha uma claridade espectral, alaranjada. Os quadros nas paredes não eram feitos por nenhum Augusto Welch, e se já viram algum quadro do Augusto, sabem o que eu quero dizer... – Lanísia remexeu-se inquieta diante daquele elogio. – Não eram quadros de grandes artistas. Eram como pinturas de crianças, distorcidas, pintadas sem capricho, mas as _figuras _que esses quadros traziam, oh, eram de causar arrepios! Monstros de presas pontiagudas, serpentes enroscadas, crianças berrando, em traçados tão vivos que era quase possível _escutá-las..._

-Que horrível – falou Alone. – As pessoas que estavam por lá também não deviam ser das melhores, mané.

-E não eram mesmo. O "Desencanto" não era uma simples loja de poções e ervas medicinais. O que eles vendiam era obtido através de magia negra, tudo feito pelas mãos de uma bruxa que sempre teve muito talento para produzir o mal...

-Aquela velha que vimos entrando na hospedaria? – arriscou Mione.

-Sim. Mégan.

-E por que não fechavam o "Desencanto" se eles trabalhavam com magia negra? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Pelo mesmo motivo que a Travessa do Tranco não deixa de existir. As forças que se movem nesses lugares são _poderosas._ O mal nunca destrói o bem, é no que eu acredito, mas pode causar um estrago impressionante. É melhor fingir que esses lugares não existem; evitá-los, ter prudência, mas não mexer com eles.

-Entendi – falou Lanísia.

-E o que você fez dentro do Desencanto? – perguntou Mione. – Vieram falar com você? Foi abordada por algum dos elementos que passavam por lá?

-Sim. Tentei passar despercebida, ficando num cantinho escuro, enquanto os bruxos e bruxas lá dentro faziam suas compras malévolas. Mas uma figura veio em minha direção, decidida, e eu imaginei, estando certa ao pensar assim, que era um dos funcionários do lugar. Esperava ver alguém de aparência desagradável, mas perdi a respiração quando o funcionário chegou bem perto e pude enxergar o seu rosto...

Ela engoliu em seco; sua expressão ficou plácida, imersa na recordação daquele momento, o momento em que...

-Meus olhos encontraram o rosto de Kleiton Huggins pela primeira vez. Não compactuava com o lugar, e acho que isso aumentou o impacto... Era tão _angelical. _Era como um anjo perdido no meio das sombras. Tudo naquele rosto era harmônico; os olhos grandes e amendoados, as sobrancelhas finas, os cabelos negros e cheios... Eu não encontrei sequer palavras para responder a ele que não queria nada, que estava ali só para me abrigar da nevasca, porque, de repente, isso também não era verdade... Eu _queria _alguma coisa, queria aquele maravilhoso desconhecido, que, dentro daquele lugar tão hostil, foi como um raio de sol que rompe a barreira de nuvens negras num dia de céu carregado.

-Uau, amor à primeira vista – disse Alone.

-Sim. Depois de vacilar por um tempo, consegui dizer a ele que não estava ali por nenhum motivo em especial, só precisava de abrigo... E começamos a conversar. Kleiton era apenas um ano mais velho que eu, ele tinha dezoito anos. Tinha um senso de humor incrível, e, para minha surpresa, também demonstrava estar interessado por mim. Para uma adolescente, quando isso acontece... Vocês sabem, quando você olha com carinho para uma pessoa, e vê que ela não vacila diante desse olhar, pelo contrário, ela _retribui _esse olhar com a mesma intensidade... É impressionante, traz a melhor sensação do mundo.

-Mas Kleiton não era essa pessoa perfeita – replicou Joyce.

-É... Não... – balbuciou Celine, como se fosse duro admitir isso.

-Quando tudo começou a mudar? – questionou Hermione. – Quando Kleiton deixou de ser esse anjo de perfeição?

-Na verdade no mesmo dia em que nos conhecemos. As mentiras já começaram a partir daí. Ele não me contou que era filho da misteriosa bruxa dona do Desencanto. Disse que era órfão, havia perdido os pais há muitos anos e morava sozinho. Precisava daquele emprego para sobreviver e pagar o aluguel de uma hospedaria, por isso se sujeitava a trabalhar naquele lugar, mas, _não_, ele não gostava dali, aquele lugar representava tudo o que ele mais abominava...

-Ele quis que você acreditasse que ele pensava da mesma forma – falou Lanísia.

-Isso mesmo. Devia ter desconfiado de tamanha perfeição, mas eu era ingênua demais. Acreditava que o destino unia as pessoas, que cada um tinha a sua metade e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a encontraria. Desse modo, acreditei em tudo o que Kleiton me contou.

-Vocês começaram a se encontrar?

-Sim, Serena. Combinamos o primeiro encontro naquele dia. Seria no Beco Diagonal, na tarde seguinte. O beco estava lindo, decorado para o Natal, e naquele cenário tão lindo Kleiton e eu nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Ele me pediu em namoro uma semana depois, e então o apresentei à minha família e aos meus amigos. Todos o adoraram. O único que demonstrou desconfiança foi...

-Já posso imaginar – disse Lanísia, insatisfeita. – Augusto.

-É... Augusto disse que eu devia desconfiar de alguém que trabalhava no Desencanto e eu o acusei de estar com ciúmes... Tínhamos terminado nosso namoro há alguns meses, mas por que outro motivo ele desconfiaria de Kleiton? Na época, só podia pensar em _ciúme, _desconsiderando que Augusto podia estar apenas preocupado com a minha segurança.

-E como você descobriu os segredos de Kleiton? – perguntou Alone.

-Augusto teve a idéia de seguir Kleiton, e, como eu não aceitei, ele me forçou a acompanhá-lo...

_-Augusto... – Celine olhou receosa para a varinha que o ex-namorado apontava para o seu rosto. Os dois estavam encolhidos no beco ao lado da Desencanto. Naquela época, Augusto aparava a barba e era bem mais magro. – O que pensa em fazer com isso?_

_-Fique tranqüila, sabe que jamais ia fazer algo que a prejudicasse, mas preciso de atos extremos, já que você não acredita em mim! Vou deixá-la sem voz e de punhos imóveis. Vou ser autuado pelo Ministério por usar magia fora da escola, mas sei que valerá a pena._

_-Mas..._

_Ele fez conforme o prometido. Celine tentou protestar, mas a voz desaparecera. Queria mover os punhos para socar o rosto de Augusto, mas isso também era impossível; os pulsos estavam presos por cordas invisíveis. Ela ameaçou erguer o joelho para golpeá-lo, mas naquele momento a porta da Desencanto foi aberta e Kleiton deixou o local... seguido por uma bruxa misteriosa, envolta em xales coloridos e espalhafatosos..._

_-Quer saber por que ele está saindo com a Madame Mégan, não quer? – perguntou Augusto; Celine confirmou com um movimento da cabeça. – É o que já iremos descobrir._

_Pelas ruelas de Londres, eles seguiram os dois, a uma distância segura._

_Num sobrado de janelas altas, Mégan e Kleiton entraram. Depois que a porta se fechou, Augusto e Celine atravessaram a praça e olharam para a caixa de correspondências. O nome impresso na caixa quase fez Celine romper o feitiço com um grito..._

-Estava escrito HUGGINS – ela suspirou. – Foi a prova de que Kleiton não era órfão, ele e a feiticeira compartilhavam o mesmo sobrenome e, portanto, eram da mesma família. Foi uma grande decepção para mim, acredito que a maior de toda a minha vida...

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos.

-O que fez depois dessa descoberta?

-Terminei tudo com ele, Serena. Não podia ficar ao lado de alguém que fazia parte de uma família tão cruel. Entendam, mesmo depois da descoberta, ainda conseguia iludir-me. Para mim, ele não era ruim como os outros, só havia nascido no lugar errado... Levou algum tempo para Kleiton me provar que também era cruel, talvez ainda mais cruel que a própria mãe. Ele desenvolveu por mim um amor obsessivo. Anos se passaram, eu me casei com Bill, e, quando já me julgava livre de Kleiton, ele voltou a me perturbar... A tramar para ficar comigo...

-Foi aí que ele tentou te aprisionar no espelho?

-Ainda não, Lanísia, ele tramou outra coisa antes disso... Houve uma festa à fantasia que parou o vilarejo de Hogsmeade. A festa foi feita na rua mesmo, com tendas e atrações. Nessa festa aberta ao público, eu compareci ao lado de meu marido e de Brenda, Joyce ainda não tinha nascido. Na noite da festa, Kleiton tentou me enfeitiçar só para possuir-me à força.

-E conseguiu? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim. Depois ele começou a bater em mim, a me agredir, foi horrível. Talvez até tentasse me matar, ele estava realmente furioso, mas foi impedido por...

-...Augusto – Lanísia completou. – Não estou certa? – Celine assentiu. – Augusto funcionava como um anjo da guarda, não é? Sempre presente, pronto para ajudá-la, e _tão atencioso_...

-Não entendo o seu tom de voz, Lanísia... – observou Celine. – Não vejo porque manifestar incômodo com algo que aconteceu há tantos anos.

-Talvez porque eu veja, com essa história, que o que houve entre você e Augusto não foi tão superficial assim! – ela levantou-se. – Você talvez não estivesse nem aí para ele, mas Augusto com certeza continuava apaixonado!

-Lanísia – começou Joyce – não vejo razão para...

-Sim, eu sei, sinto muito, não é nada contra a sua mãe, só que eu não consigo mais ouvir essa história... Pelo menos por enquanto...

-Lanísia, a Celine precisa terminar de contar – falou Mione. – Precisamos saber como tudo aconteceu, senão não conseguiremos ajudá-la. E Joyce também está em risco, não se esqueça disso.

Lanísia hesitou, rendendo-se por fim.

-Tudo bem. Mas pule a noite da festa à fantasia... Talvez, outro dia, possa ouvir o restante, mas por _hoje_ acho que já me fartei de ouvir sobre o passado do Augusto... O incidente com o espelho não o envolve, não é? Se tudo deu errado, devo supor que Augusto não estava presente.

-E não estava mesmo – Celine respirou fundo, enquanto Lanísia voltava a sentar-se. – Está bem, vamos então à noite em que Kleiton tentou lançar a Maldição do Espelho em mim...

Celine ofegou.

-Depois da confusão na festa à fantasia, fui cercada de cuidados para que Kleiton não se aproximasse de mim. Nesse meio-tempo, Joyce nasceu e, assim, fiquei isolada ao lado de minhas filhas. Mas, numa noite, depois que havia colocado as meninas para dormir e jantava com o meu marido, Kleiton invadiu a nossa casa...

_As velas da sala de jantar se apagaram subitamente, mergulhando o recinto em escuridão. Celine largou o garfo e deu uma risadinha._

_-Aposto que foi Brenda – comentou à meia voz. – Eu já disse, Bill, sem brincadeiras antes de dormir, ela fica agitada, até Joyce perde o sono..._

_Ela ouviu um ruído gorgolejante._

_-B-Bill? Que barulho foi esse?_

_Tateou às cegas pela varinha, mas não precisou alcançá-la; as velas foram acesas pela varinha de Kleiton Huggins. As chamas iluminaram uma cena terrível. Celine desejou que tudo voltasse à escuridão..._

_Bill estrebuchava, com as mãos apertando a garganta, aberta pelo punhal de Kleiton. Celine começou a tremer. Os olhos apavorados passaram do marido agonizante para o rosto de Kleiton, que, em seu silêncio desdenhoso, se divertia com o seu pavor._

_-Estava com saudades de você, Flor de Lis._

_-Vá embora! – ela gritou._

_-Ainda não._

_-Bill! – ela passou por cima da mesa, indo agachar-se ao lado do marido; ela abraçou-o, não se importando com o sangue, apenas querendo confortá-lo; e chorou, fraca por não poder ajudá-lo de maneira nenhuma. – Me perdoe... Me perdoe..._

_Ficou ali, abraçada ao marido morto, por dois minutos. Depois se lembrou das filhas, indefesas no quarto. Ergueu os olhos, assustada, mas Kleiton continuava em pé, no mesmo lugar._

_-O que você quer?_

_-Levá-la comigo, Flor de Lis. Eu sei que você sempre me amou, o que atrapalhou foi a minha família, mas..._

_-Não, a culpa não foi da sua família. Eu apenas descobri que o Kleiton que eu conhecia não passava de uma mentira! Jamais amaria alguém como você, capaz de... de matar outra pessoa!_

_-Fiz isso por você..._

_-Se o matou, seria capaz de matar qualquer um! Não encontre razões para isso, é tão desumano, tão frio..._

_Ele agarrou-a com força, erguendo-a do chão._

_-Vamos embora._

_-NUNCA!! Eu não vou ficar com você!_

_-Então me dê a garota._

_-Que garota?_

_-Sabe muito bem de quem estou falando! Se você não vier comigo, eu a levo embora. A mais nova. A Joyce. Não tente me enganar, eu sei muito bem que ela é..._

-...minha filha" – encerrou Celine, os olhos lacrimosos fitando Joyce.

-Você é filha do Kleiton?? – perguntou Mione, apavorada, olhando para a amiga...

* * *

Abaixo do alçapão, Marjorie quase despencou da escada com a força daquela revelação.

_Uma das Encalhadas é uma Crane..._

-Joyce é minha sobrinha... – ela sussurrou. – Como puderam esconder isso de mim?

* * *

-Não posso acreditar nisso, mané! – exclamou Alone.

-Sou... – Joyce sentia-se envergonhada. – Sou filha desse psicopata... Fruto de uma relação em que ele machucou a minha mãe, num baile à fantasia... Foi uma sorte não ter puxado o meu pai, não acham?

-Será que ele não pegou a mãe da Clarissa também?

-SERENA! – ralhou Mione, irritada pela audácia da amiga.

-Isso não sabemos, mas é fato que a Joyce não seguiu a linhagem do mal da família Huggins – disse Alone.

-E depois que ele matou o Bill... Ele tentou levar a Joyce? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não.

-E por que ele desistiu? Você concordou em ir embora com ele?? Enganou-o de alguma forma?

Celine hesitou; Hermione notou que ela ficou bastante nervosa com aquela pergunta...

-Não... Acho... Acho que o verdadeiro objetivo não era levá-la, ele só queria usar isso para me convencer. Quando viu que eu não queria morar com ele, Kleiton surtou e agiu sem pensar... Fez a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça. Uma coisa que, segundo ele, me forçaria a ser dele para sempre...

_-Vou castigá-la, fazê-la minha prisioneira, usando esse espelho aqui – ele apontou para o espelho oval que havia no canto da sala._

_Celine olhou para a varinha que Kleiton erguia em sua direção._

_-Está louco..._

_-Em todas as manhãs, olharei no espelho e enxergarei você lá, sempre presente... Sempre ao meu lado, sendo minha e de mais ninguém._

_-Kleiton, não faça isso!! – ela agachou-se atrás de uma cadeira, procurando proteger-se._

_-Eu preciso disso, sem você não sei mais viver..._

_-Não, por favor, não..._

_A expressão doentia de Kleiton não vacilou um instante sequer. Em um gesto da varinha, ele partiu a cadeira que a protegia, abrindo caminho. A seguir, com um floreio, pronunciou as palavras mágicas da Maldição, palavras que Celine não conseguia entender, ditas numa linguagem desconhecida, sílabas que somente o mal sabe pronunciar..._

_Recuando sobre o piso, Celine sentiu os dedos esbarrarem em algo sólido; era sua varinha! Rapidamente, ela agarrou-a. No instante em que Kleiton lançou a luz negra de magia em sua direção, Celine conjurou um escudo luminoso, que envolveu seu corpo da cabeça aos pés. A maldição chocou-se contra o escudo e ricocheteou, retornando impetuosa para Kleiton. O impacto lançou Celine contra a parede dos fundos da sala de jantar, derrubando louças e candelabros em sua queda._

_Um dos seus olhos ardia dolorosamente. Ela tentou abri-los, mas não conseguiu. Uma luz muito forte tomava o espelho oval, ofuscando sua visão. Ela tentou outra vez, e viu algo assustador..._

_Uma força puxava Kleiton na direção do espelho. Era como se um vendaval muito forte agisse sobre ele, somente sobre ele, e o resto da sala continuasse com o ar parado. Ele tentou se agarrar inutilmente no carpete, lutar contra aquilo, mas foi em vão; Kleiton foi sugado para dentro do espelho, atravessando sua superfície de vidro, acompanhado daquela fumaça escura. O buraco negro do espelho desapareceu, a luz apagou-se e Celine, finalmente, conseguiu abrir totalmente os olhos..._

-E só havia o espelho, tão comum quanto antes. Kleiton errou e foi condenado por isso... Corri até o quarto, acordei minhas filhas, abracei-as, e... Puxa, foi muito bom sentir que aquilo tudo havia acabado. Deixei a casa na mesma hora, mas, antes disso, vi a sombra de Kleiton deslizando pela superfície interna do espelho... A imagem dele, o que havia restado, continuaria ali... Para sempre. Ou, pelo menos, era o que eu pensava, até agora...

-De que forma ele poderia voltar, Celine? – indagou Mione. – Assim, poderemos impedir, não importa o quanto seja perigoso.

-Não tenho sequer um palpite. Só pensei que isso era possível quando comecei a receber os poemas misteriosos... Um dos quais você leu em minha casa, Mione. Ainda se lembra?

-Claro... – e Mione citou. – _"Sombra é eterna, dama é mortal"..._

-Isso. Palavras que lembravam a mim que Kleiton continuava vivo.

-Quem deu o espelho à mãe dele?

-Ninguém, Alone. Quando os bruxos do Ministério chegaram, para retirar o corpo de Bill, o espelho já havia desaparecido. A mãe dele devia estar à espreita naquela noite, e agiu bem rápido, levando o espelho e guardando-o com ela.

-Para onde você foi depois que deixou a casa? – perguntou Lanísia, desconfiada. – Augusto lhe amparou mais uma vez?

-Sim, fui com Brenda e Joyce para a casa de Augusto. Ficamos cerca de três meses junto dos Welch, até que pudéssemos nos recuperar...

Lanísia não deixou que ela terminasse. Levantou-se, aos risos.

-Desculpe... É até engraçado como tudo sempre foi ligado entre vocês...

Houve um silêncio constrangido.

-Não vou discutir... Relaxem! – disse Lanísia, embora seu corpo tremesse sem parar. – Aliás, não há o que discutir aqui. Augusto é que precisa explicar algumas coisas...

-Não estou entendendo...

-Ele me disse que vocês tiveram um namoro curto, quando tinham dezessete anos, só isso! Mas não duvido de que tenham ficado juntinhos depois disso, por mais de uma vez, quem sabe...

-Mas...

-Eu _amo_ o professor Augusto. _Amo._ Se ainda não havia percebido, essa é a verdade. Eu o amo, ele me ama, estamos muito felizes, e não é nenhuma amante retornando do passado que vai tirá-lo de mim!

-Lanísia, minha mãe...

-Sinto muito, Joyce, mas sua mãe chega aqui em Hogwarts trazendo toda essa _carga _de histórias do passado, e de repente eu vejo que a história dela não envolve apenas você, mas tem ramificações na minha vida também, e só Deus sabe quais das Encalhadas ela ainda não vai atingir com tudo isso – ela parou para respirar. – Estava tudo tranqüilo, na medida do possível, e de repente ela apresenta uma parte do passado de Augusto que eu desconhecia... Sua mãe é uma caixinha de surpresas, e por hoje _chega._ Continuem a reunião... eu estou caindo fora.

-Não, Lanísia, espere... – Mione levantou-se, tentando segurá-la, mas Alone segurou-a pelo ombro.

-Deixe-a ir. Acho que podemos encerrar a reunião, não podemos? – ela olhou para Joyce.

-Sim... Não tem como continuar... – suspirou, foi até Celine e a abraçou. – Desculpe, mãe. Lanísia não esperava, por isso ficou desse jeito, fora de controle...

-Eu entendi. Já imaginava que existisse algo entre os dois, mas era difícil acreditar que Augusto ficasse envolvido por uma jovem...

-Se demonstrar incômodo com isso, também serei obrigada a achar que Augusto marcou sua vida mais do que você quer admitir – disse Hermione, sem vacilar diante do mistério velado naquele olho rubro; às suas costas, Joyce, Alone e Serena deixaram a sala, passando pela abertura do alçapão. – Me diga uma coisa, Celine...

-Sim?

-Na noite em que matou Bill, Kleiton queria raptar a Joyce, e depois ele mudou de idéia e quis aprisionar _você _em um espelho. O que o fez mudar de idéia?

-Não sei... Ele estava louco, agindo sem razão...

-Por que você demonstra ter medo do que ele pode fazer à Joyce, mas parece não se preocupar com sua outra filha?

Celine não respondeu.

-Por que eu sinto que você tem mais medo do que ele pode fazer a Joyce do que a você mesma?

-Porque ela é minha filha...

-Brenda também é.

-...mas Joyce está aqui, perto de mim. Ele pode procurá-la, fazer mal a ela para me atingir...

Mione deu uma risadinha decepcionada.

-Sinto muito, mas eu não consigo acreditar que seja só por isso – concluiu, puxando a janelinha do alçapão para deixar a sala de reunião.

Ao pé da escada, Alone aguardava a amiga.

-O que você disse pra Celine? – perguntou.

-Nada, só mostrei as minhas desconfianças. Alone, tenho certeza que Joyce está correndo mais perigo do que Celine.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Que Joyce será a _primeira vítima_ de Kleiton assim que ele deixar o espelho. Celine _sabe_ por que ele quer tanto fazer mal à filha, mas não nos contou.

* * *

-Ela vai se arrepender... Vai se arrepender...

Marjorie continuava agachada no fundo da sala que dava acesso ao alçapão, oculta atrás de uma estante. Ali, sozinha desde que a professora de dança deixou a sala secreta, planejava seus próximos passos...

-Por que ela nunca me disse que Joyce era filha do Kleiton? O que mais ela me escondeu?

Marjorie levantou-se e olhou para o alçapão.

-Estou pouco me importando com minha _mamãezinha. _O que importa é me aproximar das Encalhadas, tornar-me tão popular quanto uma delas, e eu _vou conseguir. _Mamãezinha que me desculpe, mas eu vou ajudar as Encalhadas a destruírem o meu próprio irmão.

* * *

-Ai, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia irmos até o quarto de Augusto a uma hora dessas...

-Cale a boca, Mione, eu já disse que preciso esclarecer as coisas _agora _– disse Lanísia, que percorria velozmente os corredores em companhia das amigas. – De qualquer modo, não vão estranhar nada, vamos entrar todas juntas.

-Podíamos estar fazendo um surubão dentro da sala – falou Serena. Quando as amigas a olharam assustadas, ela complementou. – Não é uma idéia, quis dizer que eles podem _pensar _isso...

-Que absurdo, jamais faríamos uma coisa assim – disse Alone.

-Por quê? – indagou Joyce. – Não somos gostosas o suficiente pra você?

-Será que o Augusto toparia algo assim? – indagou Mione, lambendo os lábios.

-Hermione, não me irrite ainda mais – avisou Lanísia, e seu rosto guardava promessas pavorosas para quem ousasse "cantar" o professor.

Aproximavam-se da sala quando Steve Maxwell, um aluno do sexto ano da Grifinória, surgiu correndo pelo corredor, gritando por Joyce.

-Joyce!! Joyce!! – ao chegar perto, resfolegante, alertou. – Tenho más notícias.

-O quê?? Desembucha!!

-Comeram a Chana.

-De quem, menino??? Me conta o babado!!

-A sua!!

-Por favor, amigo... – Alone se intrometeu, rindo. – Conte uma novidade, essa todo mundo já sabe... Conte algo novo, tipo Hermione se tornou uma vadia, Joyce virou santa, por exemplo... – seu sorriso desmanchou-se. – Oh, céus, pior que isso é verdade agora!

-Sim, já estão quase construindo um altar pra mim – disse Joyce.

-E um prostíbulo com o nome Casa das Hermiones – zombou Serena; Mione olhou para ela irritada e Serena explicou-se. – Você conhece o meu amor por sinônimos, e seu nome é quase sinônimo de vadia!

-Agora, diga, garoto, é a respeito da minha chana mesmo? – perguntou Joyce, enquanto Serena e Hermione se estapeavam. – Como você deve ter notado pelo espanto da Alone, ela já foi devorada há muito tempo... A propósito, nós já dormimos juntos alguma vez?

-Não, eu entrei na escola há pouco tempo...

-Ah, deve ser por isso... Não o teria deixado passar... – deu uma risadinha. – Claro, na época em que eu era solteira, hoje não sou mais, e, mesmo se fosse não tenho mais essas vontades... – ela olhou para as amigas. – Afinal, minha chana está morta, não é? Não "pisca" mais...

-Joyce, está constrangendo o garoto – alertou Mione.

-Não, não estou constrangido... – ele intrometeu-se, afoito. – Foi isso que eu vim contar, sobre a provável morte da chana!

-Como sabe que a minha chana esfriou?

-Certeza eu não tenho, mas tudo indica que ela esfriou um _bocado_... E ficou dura também.

-Chanas não ficam duras – replicou Joyce.

-Depende – alertou Mione, erguendo um dedo. – Uma vez li a história de uma mulher conhecida como Vagina de Ferro.

-Talvez fosse só um apelido – sugeriu Alone.

-Bom, ela não deixava os homens se aproximarem dela. Aí eu não sei se é porque a vagina dela realmente era diferente ou...

-Eu não estou falando de vaginas! – disse o garoto.

Isso pareceu despertar Hermione.

-Oh... Entendi o que aconteceu... Joyce, estávamos esquecendo uma coisa. Existe outra chana em sua vida além da sua...

-Que isso, está me chamando de lésbica? – perguntou, aos risos. – Ouviram isso, meninas?? Vejam só as ideias da Hermione!! Outra chana na minha vida, como poderia haver outra... – ela deu um salto. – _Chana!!_ Chana, a minha gata!! Quem a comeu?? Aposto que foi o gato do Simas Finnigan, aquele gato tarado, vivia de olho nela, querendo desvirginar a minha gatinha!

-Não, não... Foi um cachorro, ele estava perseguindo-a, e acho que já deve ter devorado sua gata.

-Droga! Precisamos encontrá-la! Talvez ela ainda esteja viva! – Joyce agarrou o braço de Mione. – Venha comigo... Você também, Alone! A Serena continua acompanhando a Lanísia.

-Mas vamos perder o surubão...?

-Isso não ia acontecer, Mione, era papo furado! Anda, vamos!! – ela tratou de "forçar" Mione a apressar o passo; Alone seguiu ao lado das duas. Steve Maxwell, o portador das más notícias, foi atrás de Hermione, atormentando-a para descobrir onde haveria o tal surubão e querendo saber se poderia participar.

Lanísia olhou Serena de cima a baixo e suspirou.

-Bom, só me restou você. Veja se mantém o controle diante do Augusto. Desde que cortou o cabelo anda muito atrevidinha pro meu gosto.

-Todas as mudanças foram dedicadas a um único homem, e você sabe bem disso – Lanísia concordou e as duas prosseguiram. – Sabe, pra mim esses ciúmes que você vem demonstrando ultimamente é resultado do feitiço lançado pelo Ted.

-Deve ser – Lanísia admitiu. – De uma hora pra outra me sinto insegura perto de mulheres ousadas, decididas, que partem em busca do que querem e são capazes de qualquer coisa. Você está assim agora, Hermione também... E Celine.

-_Você_ era assim...

-Era a minha essência e Ted a tirou de mim... Chegamos.

Ela bateu na porta. As duas ouviram algo caindo dentro da sala, depois os passos apressados do professor. Em seguida, ele abriu a porta. Usava um macacão jeans com camiseta branca sem mangas. Havia manchas coloridas de tinta sobre seus dedos e uma grande gota amarela manchava o branco imaculado da camisa.

Lanísia ficou sem reação por alguns segundos; foi despertada pela voz de Augusto:

-Algum problema??

-Não... – ela conseguiu responder. – Por que haveria algum?

-Depois da conversa escondida na sala de aula achei que só conversaria com você diante de todas as suas amigas, e você apareceu apenas com a Serena... Não é arriscado? – ele olhou para os dois lados do corredor por precaução, mas não havia ninguém.

-Pode ser, mas as outras garotas não puderam me acompanhar – falou Lanísia, entrando na sala sem pedir licença; Serena seguiu-a como uma sombra. – Estava pintando?

-Sim – ele confirmou, após encostar a porta. – Gostou? – ele indicou a tela que estava em andamento.

Na pintura, Lanísia estava curvada sobre o corpo do professor, os seios ocultos pelos longos cabelos. Os braços entrelaçavam a nuca de Augusto; seu olhar e postura eram de total dominação.

Lanísia aproximou-se da tela. Serena e Augusto pensaram que ela queria observar com mais atenção, captar todos os detalhes traçados, e, por um instante, parecia _mesmo _isso. Até que ela estendeu as mãos, arrancou a folha do suporte e rasgou-a em duas.

* * *

-Foi aqui que a Chana foi vista pela última vez? – perguntou Joyce a Steve.

-Sim... Está vendo aquele vaso partido? Foi ela quem o derrubou quando passou por baixo da mesinha. Estava descontrolada, fugindo do cachorro...

-Isso é muito estranho – observou Alone. – Ninguém tem permissão para trazer cachorros pra escola.

-Vai ver seja de algum professor – sugeriu Mione. – Pode ser a nova aquisição do Hagrid.

-Faz idéia de quem seja o dono? – indagou Joyce a Steve.

-Eu não sei...

-Como ele era?

-Hum... Bem peludo, quatro patas, um rabo que balançava de um lado para o outro...

-Tinha duas orelhas? – zombou Mione.

-Isso!! Tinha, tinha sim!!

-Mas que mané esse cara! – Alone perdeu a paciência. – Nos dê uma característica que o diferencie de outros cachorros.

-Ele tinha duas bolas enormes, cheias como melões.

-Então deve ser do Rogério Davies! Lembro de quando dormi com ele, meninas, ele tinha o saco enorme.

-Mesmo? – perguntaram Alone e Mione ao mesmo tempo, interessadas.

-Oh, sim... Até parecia que estava inchado.

-Não foi ele que estava com cachumba quando vocês transaram? – perguntou Mione. – Você sabe, cachumba desce pras bolas...

-Não, não, isso aconteceu com aquele batedor da Lufa-lufa, o saco dele ficou super caído... Mas o do Rogério não, é _dote _dele mesmo... Acreditem, as bolas dele são verdadeiros balaços!! Até brincamos de quadribol! Eu ficava deitada, ele agachado sobre mim, e eu tinha que desviar o rosto dos balaços do saco dele, era muito divertido... – Joyce moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se estivesse se desviando. – Opa... opa... olha o balaço...

-Puxa... – exclamou o jovem Steve, tornando as garotas novamente cônscias de sua presença. – Vocês têm certeza de que não posso participar do surubão?

-Ei, o fato de falarmos muito sobre sexo não quer dizer que somos tão fáceis assim, mané – replicou Alone. – Trate de nos dar uma informação mais útil sobre o cachorro, não queremos sair por aí perguntando se alguém viu o cão de sacão!

-Ele tinha o pelo marrom claro... Os olhos eram escuros... E não deve ser de raça, se for de alguma raça, eu não conheço...

-Alguém por aí está procurando a Chana?

As garotas desviaram os olhos de Steve e olharam para a escada que levava ao corredor. Harry descia os degraus com a gatinha aninhada nos braços.

-Chana, minha querida! – Joyce comemorou, correndo ao encontro da gata. Tomou-a dos braços de Harry e apertou-a com carinho. – Que susto você me deu, sua danada! Onde a encontrou, Harry?

-Na verdade foi _ela _quem me encontrou. Estava correndo de um cachorro e saltou no meu colo, lá no pátio... Ela se deu bem depois que o cachorro tropeçou nos próprios testículos... – os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram atrás dos óculos. – Ele tinha um saco _estupendo._

-Obrigada, Harry, por cuidar dela e trazê-la pra mim – Joyce beijou-o no rosto. – Alone, faça o favor de vir até aqui e agradecer daquele jeito que só você pode fazer!

Alone mexeu nos cabelos, inquieta.

-Eu... Eu não sei, Harry e eu não estamos mais...

-Será que não mereço uma recompensa? – ele perguntou, abrindo os braços, pronto para um abraço, um beijo, qualquer carinho que ela estivesse disposta a oferecer.

Alone percebeu que todos pareciam aguardar uma ação de sua parte; até Chana grudara seus olhos felinos nela. Assim, andou lentamente até Harry e, chegando perto dele, tocou os seus lábios em um beijo rápido.

-Se me der só isso não conseguirei provar que sou melhor que o Colin – ele disse, beijando a mão dela.

-Chegar ao meu coração é um percurso. Você já avançou alguns passos.

Ela o beijou outra vez. Depois deixou o corredor ao lado de Joyce e Hermione. Chana não voltou a tocar o chão; o medo de que o cachorro voltasse era grande demais.

Apalermado com os beijos que havia recebido, Harry demorou para perceber que Steve cutucava seu ombro com insistência. Quando olhou para ele, Steve começou a exigir:

-Quero o meu dinheiro! Sumir com essa gata foi uma trabalheira! – ele ergueu a manga das vestes. – Veja só, ela me arranhou _inteirinho!_ Devia ganhar um pouco mais...

-Não, isso é suficiente – disse Harry, passando três galeões para o garoto.

-Cara, onde arranjou aquele cachorro anormal?

-Com o Hagrid. Ele me avisou que o Bruce era manso, só não tolerava felinos... A propósito, também já paguei o seu irmão. Ele abriu a mala e soltou o Bruce no pátio, no mesmo momento em que eu, disfarçadamente, soltei a Chana. Resgatei a gata diante de todos que estavam no pátio... No fim das contas foi bom ele ser anormal, se ele não tivesse tropeçado a gata não ia parar de correr.

-A Chana não saltou nos seus braços então...

-Não, mas isso não tem importância. Todas as histórias de resgate ganham versões diferentes, dependendo de quem as presenciou, portanto acho que Alone não se importaria se escutasse um outro final pra história. E, de qualquer forma, todas terminarão do mesmo jeito: _eu salvando o querido animal de estimação da amiga dela._

-Genial. Foi bom fazer negócios com você, Harry. Até logo!

Steve afastou-se, brincando com os seus galeões. Harry voltou para o salão comunal. Estava perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda quando Colin segurou seu braço e o forçou a voltar-se.

-Por que está tão contente, Potter?

-Fique calmo, ainda não consegui fazer a Alone se decidir por mim, mas, _sim_, estou perto de conseguir isso.

-Como você é ingênuo – Colin riu, debochado. – Acha mesmo que vai levar a melhor assim, tão rápido e tão fácil?? Estamos lutando pela mesma garota, meu caro, eu também tenho as minhas próprias armas para vencer. Ouso dizer que são até melhores que as suas.

-O tempo dirá quem soube manejá-las melhor.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos. Colin, então, soltou o braço de Harry com um safanão, deixando o garoto entrar na sala comunal.

Harry ainda preservava sua animação, alheio às ameaças proferidas por Colin quando, ao chegar às escadas em caracol, as coisas começaram a degringolar.

Hermione surgiu, pálida, do dormitório feminino, e o chamou.

-É sério... Ela está descontrolada... Venha com calma, seja paciente...

-O que quer dizer, Mione?? É a Alone?

-S-sim... Venha antes que...

Mas não houve tempo de afastar Harry. O ruído da porta do dormitório feminino sendo escancarada chegou ao ouvido deles, e, em seguida, Alone apareceu, descabelada, sem parar nos degraus, uma expressão furiosa devastando o seu rosto.

-Por que queimou os presentes que ele me deu, Harry?? Por que quebrou tudo? _EU TE ODEIO!_

Enfurecida, ela jogou sobre Harry um pedaço pesado de madeira, fazendo-o recuar e cair sobre o chão da sala comunal.

-Alone, o que houve...?

-Você não quis destruir tudo o que Colin me deu? Agora fique com o que restou... – ela disse, antes de lançar nele os restos de uma caixinha de música; o objeto provocou uma pontada dolorosa no punho de Harry.

-Alone, eu não fiz isso...

-Quem mais destruiria todos os meus presentes? Pensa que essa seria uma forma honesta de me conquistar? Está enganado, Harry. Você destruiu minhas lembranças... Seu verme, nojento!

A cabeça da pequena estátua que ela lançou o atingiu logo acima da sobrancelha, abrindo um talho que logo ardeu, inundado de sangue quente. Harry tentou cobrir o corte com a mão para estancar o sangue. Agachou-se, enquanto era golpeado por mais objetos, que atigiam-no dolorosamente nas costas e na nuca.

Parado ao lado do buraco do retrato, Colin acenou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

* * *

-Ei, pare com isso! – pediu Augusto, avançando e tentando segurar Lanísia, que continuava a rasgar o papel, em quatro partes, oito, dez...

-Não! – disse Lanísia, soltando os fragmentos da pintura, agora reduzida a punhados de papel.

Augusto chegou por trás dela e a abraçou.

-Por favor, me explique o que está acontecendo, eu não consigo entender...

-Você sempre destaca a minha audácia em seus quadros – explicou, deixando o calor dos braços dele para fitar os seus olhos. – Me retratar dessa forma não representa mais a realidade. Você valorizava isso em mim, acho que todas as mulheres que passaram por sua vida tinham essa qualidade, mas agora eu a perdi, talvez para sempre.

-Está fora de si.

-Não, tudo o que eu digo faz sentido.

-Não, não faz... Lanísia, sua ousadia pode ter servido de chamariz, mas agora você é muito mais do que isso. Você precisa entender o quanto é única em minha vida.

-Mas como posso competir com Celine? Ela já foi única em sua vida, e está aqui por perto, tão ousada quanto antes...

-Nossa, isso de novo? Achei que já tivesse entendido...

-...Que foi um namoro curto? Sim, eu havia entendido, só não sabia o quanto continuaram próximos depois disso...

-Mas o que você esperava? Sou um grande amigo da Celine. Por acaso pensou que depois que terminamos o namoro nós nunca mais conversamos?

-Quando Kleiton sumiu, você a hospedou em _sua casa..._

-Não no meu quarto.

Lanísia ficou em silêncio.

-Fique tranqüila, sua boba, Celine é uma amiga e nada mais... – ele apontou para outros dois desenhos, largados sobre a mesa, esboços que ainda precisavam de pintura. – Viu como estou inspirado?

-Sim... São lindos... – em um dos desenhos, eles se beijavam sobre uma pedra, cercados de muitas plantas, e em outro, agarradinhos, admiravam a queda d´água de uma cachoeira. – Por que tantas cenas de amor ao ar livre?

-Porque a natureza vai assistir a todos os nossos atos, a partir de agora – ele agarrou-a e a beijou sofregamente. – Encontrei o refúgio perfeito para nos amarmos sem preocupação. Poderemos gemer, gritar, liberar todos os nossos instintos, sem medo.

-Parece interessante...

-Não tem como não ser.

-E quando iremos para esse refúgio?

-Ia chamá-la amanhã, mas, já que está aqui, por que perdermos tempo? Quero pegá-la de jeito hoje, mostrar o quanto você continua me enlouquecendo. Já que minhas palavras não bastam, vou fazê-la _sentir _que continua tão especial quanto antes... Sedutora... Sensual... – ele mordeu a orelha dela. – Gostosa...

Serena pigarreou.

-Não se esqueçam de que estou aqui!

Augusto afastou-se de Lanísia e olhou para Serena, tirando algo do bolso.

-Fiz um mapa com o caminho. Saiam daqui a quinze minutos, eu vou primeiro. Serena, você ficará vigiando do lado de fora, embora eu ache que o lugar é muito seguro. Levem a varinha. Ted Bacon pode continuar nas redondezas.

-Tudo bem, pode deixar comigo – disse Serena, animada.

Augusto colocou uma veste marrom comprida sobre o traje de pintor e abriu a porta.

-Tranquem a sala antes de sair...

-Mas Augusto...

-O que foi, Lanísia?

-Para que tipo de lugar estamos indo?

Ele piscou um olho.

-Você ainda não conseguiu adivinhar?

Ele saiu e ela ficou olhando para os dois desenhos. A pedra, a queda d´água, as plantas que cresciam e os acobertavam em seu manto de folhas verdes; havia regatos correndo por entre essas plantas. Ao fundo, a água também deslizava como uma cortina de vidro espelhado...

-Uma _cachoeira – _ela finalmente entendeu, sorrindo radiante para Serena.

* * *

Numa das estufas desertas, Marjorie e Aaron conversavam sobre os avanços do rapaz em relação à Hermione Granger.

-Você então conseguiu fazer de tudo com ela? – perguntou Marjorie, afastando com o pé um punhado de cacos de vidro, restos de um vaso quebrado em uma das aulas de Herbologia ministradas naquele dia.

-Sim. Toquei o corpo dela por inteiro, trocamos muitos beijos...

-Estou interessada em aprender tudo sobre "como ser Hermione Granger". Diga uma coisa... como é o beijo da Mione?

-Delicioso.

-Não, não... Eu não quero que me explique. Eu quero que me _demonstre._

Aaron deu um risinho debochado.

-Ah, francamente, era só o que faltava...

Marjorie o empurrou contra um balcão, pegando um dos cacos de vidro que estavam sobre o chão. Encostou a ponta do vidro contra o pescoço de Aaron.

-Será que ainda não percebeu que não se trata de uma brincadeira? Que pra mim seria muito fácil enfiar esse vidro no seu pescoço, indo cada vez mais fundo, sentindo o seu sangue escorrendo, bem aquecido, pelo meu braço? Ouvindo o doce ruído do vidro rasgando sua carne, sentindo seu corpo tremular em espasmos até se imobilizar... Você pode pensar que eu não faria isso, mas acontece, Aaron, que eu _não sou_ igual a você. Eu _não sou normal_.

Aaron engoliu em seco.

Marjorie baixou o vidro.

-Agora, vamos, me ensine o "estilo Hermione" de se beijar um homem.

Ela aproximou o rosto.

-Vou tocar meus lábios nos seus e iniciar do meu jeito... Você vai me corrigindo aos poucos. Quero que fique exatamente da mesma forma... Sou uma aluna paciente. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Ela colou-se à boca de Aaron, pressionando os lábios com firmeza, movendo-os com rapidez. Aaron afastou-a com delicadeza, imposta mais pela lembrança do caco de vidro do que por consideração à garota.

-O beijo de Hermione é mais devagar...

-Assim... – ela começou a mover os lábios lentamente.

-Ainda não, está muito lento... Acompanhe-me, só acompanhe a minha boca, e assim vamos reproduzir o beijo da Hermione com exatidão... – Aaron concentrou-se, certo de que seria essencial (e muito mais _seguro) _agradar Marjorie. Ela começou a imitar os movimentos labiais do rapaz, formando uma sincronia perfeita. Aaron afastou-se. – Isso!

-Tem certeza? – ela indagou, insegura. – Está parecido??

-Claro. Agora, use a sua língua.

-Bom, isso quer dizer que ainda não está da mesma forma?

-Não, mas já está chegando lá... Dessa vez, coloque a língua na minha boca, até que toque a minha, e mais uma vez siga os meus movimentos...

Os lábios grudaram-se outra vez. Aaron fechou os olhos com força, imaginando que estava com Hermione – isso ajudou a espantar o medo que sufocava seu peito desde que sentira o frio ameaçador do vidro contra a sua pele. Sentiu a língua de Marjorie invadindo sua boca, enquanto os lábios dela percorriam os seus, em movimentos tão perfeitos e tão _idênticos _aos produzidos por Mione que se tornou ainda mais fácil imaginar que estava com ela novamente.

Marjorie afastou a boca.

-Está perfeito agora?

-Solte gemidinhos... – recomendou Aaron, o rosto a centímetros da face de Marjorie. – Hermione geme prazeirosamente enquanto beija.

-Mesmo?? – Marjorie deu um risinho debochado. – Imagino que na cama, então, ela deve fazer um _escândalo!_

-Sim... – ele não pode evitar um sorriso diante de tão agradável lembrança. – Mas isso não vem ao caso...

-_Por enquanto, _não... – ela deliciou-se com o espanto no rosto dele. – Vai dizer que pensou que eu ia me contentar apenas em beijar como ela? Não, queridinho. Quero ser Hermione em cada um dos meus atos, até mesmo nos sexuais...

Ela agarrou o corpo de Aaron.

-Vou emitir gemidinhos durante o nosso beijo. Quando conseguir atingir a perfeição, quando der a impressão de que está revivendo beijos que deu em Hermione, você vai me avisar, e assim daremos a nossa aula por encerrada...

-Tudo bem...

Marjorie grudou-se aos lábios dele outra vez, movendo-os num beijo lento, soltando gemidinhos de prazer, tão profundos e perfeitos que, de olhos fechados, Aaron realmente _sentiu _que voltava a beijar Hermione.

-Está perfeito... Parabéns, Marjorie.

-Espero que não esteja mentindo pra mim. Se eu achar que estou agindo igual à Mione e Rony não pensar da mesma forma, eu vou procurá-lo e, quem sabe, finalmente enfiar um pedaço de vidro no seu pescoço.

-Não vai se arrepender em aprender comigo, Marjorie – disse Aaron, sem fôlego. – Eu... Eu garanto.

-Ótimo. É assim que eu gosto – ela puxou-o para perto mais uma vez. – Quero aproveitar um pouco mais. Estou adorando essas aulinhas práticas de "como ser Hermione Granger".

Os dois se beijaram novamente, ao som dos gemidos de êxtase de Marjorie Crane.

* * *

A visão de Colin rindo, enquanto ele era golpeado pelos presentes quebrados de Alone, foi insuportável. Harry esqueceu toda a dor e humilhação e levantou-se, mirando o responsável por tudo aquilo...

-Eu vou acabar com a sua cara, Colin! – vociferou, fechando os punhos e correndo na direção do garoto.

Alone cessou os ataques, surpresa com aquela reação. Hermione e Joyce avançaram, para evitar que Harry chegasse a Colin que, mesmo na iminência de um ataque, permanecia parado, sem ação.

Harry o atingiu com um soco no rosto. Colin deslizou pela parede, a mão apertando a bochecha atingida pelo golpe. Harry preparou-se para um novo golpe, mas vacilou quando viu que Colin continuava sorrindo.

-O esquema da batalha é enfraquecer o inimigo, mas não fisicamente. Ainda precisa aprender muita coisa, Potter.

-Destruir os presentes foi _golpe baixo._

-E sumir com a gata da amiga dela não foi?? A única diferença é que eu foquei no meu adversário, e você preferiu destacar a si mesmo...

Hermione e Joyce agarraram Harry e o afastaram de Colin. Imediatamente, a expressão de triunfo desapareceu do rosto de Colin e foi substituída por _dor._ Ele começou a gemer em sofrimento.

Alone agachou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou.

-Oh, Colin, está doendo muito?? Deixe-me ver onde ele o atingiu...

-Ele está mentindo, Alone!! _Mentindo!!_ – urrou Harry, estremecendo nos braços de Hermione e Joyce. – Não está sentindo nada...

-Por hoje chega das suas crueldades, Harry – falou a garota, tocando a bochecha inchada de Colin. – Destrói todos os presentes que ele me deu, depois bate nele... Do que mais você é capaz?

-Mas foi _ele_ quem quebrou tudo!

-Estou farta de ouvir sua voz, Harry... Vamos, Colin, pegar um pouco de gelo e colocar sobre o seu rosto. Mione e Joyce, não deixem que esse _maluco_ venha atrás de nós.

Hermione e Joyce conseguiram conduzir Harry até um dos sofás. Antes de sair da sala comunal ao lado de Colin, Alone falou a Harry:

-Me arrependo por tê-lo beijado, por tê-lo elogiado ao resgatar a gata de Joyce... Você é _imaturo_ demais.

Então o retrato se fechou, escondendo um último sorriso de triunfo de Colin Creevey que só Harry notou.

* * *

Serena e Lanísia acompanhavam atentamente o mapa feito por Augusto. A varinha de Serena iluminava o mapa e a trilha que saía da estrada de Hogsmeade em direção à cachoeira.

-Pelo que o mapa diz, só precisamos descer mais um barranco e já devemos avistar a gruta.

-Achei que estávamos indo até a cachoeira.

-Sim, Serena, mas a queda d´água deve ficar dentro da gruta.

-Puxa, isso deixa ainda mais romântico.

-Augusto não é um artista só nas horas em que está com o pincel na mão...

-É também na hora em que põe o pincel em você, não é?

-Não estava falando _desse_ pincel, sua loura maliciosa. Quis dizer que ele tem beleza nas palavras, nas atitudes... Ele sabe decorar todos os momentos. As ideias dele trazem cor a tudo. Augusto sabe transformar um encontro trivial em algo inesquecível, pela paisagem, por suas palavras, pela companhia.

-Bom, espero que a gruta em si seja maravilhosa, porque o _caminho_... Vou te contar, hein, amiga, essas plantas me causam coceira!

-Não reclame, já estamos chegando...

A descida terminava numa abertura circular de pedras.

-Parece que está claro lá dentro – disse Serena.

-Augusto deve ter dado um jeito na escuridão.

De mãos dadas, elas entraram na gruta. Após poucos passos sobre as pedras, a varinha iluminada tornou-se inútil. Serena apagou-a e depois tocou no braço de Lanísia, detivendo a amiga.

-Acho que fico por aqui. Pelo barulho, a cachoeira deve ficar logo depois daquela curva.

-Vai ficar bem sozinha?

-Claro. Vou ficar na margem, colocar meus pés nessa água límpida e pensar um pouco na vida... Não se preocupe comigo. Aproveite o seu momento.

-Obrigada – Lanísia beijou a amiga e, então, voltou a avançar, caminhando cuidadosamente sobre as pedras.

A claridade azul crescia conforme ela avançava. Seus batimentos cardíacos também estavam em marcha crescente, a emoção da expectativa dominando-a por completo. Parou, sem fôlego, a poucos passos da queda d´água.

Diretamente abaixo de onde a água caía havia uma cama de cristal, uma cama cuja magia a deixava imune à força impetuosa da cachoeira. A água a _atravessava_, ignorando a existência daquele sonho moldado em puro cristal. Sentado sobre a cama, Augusto ainda usava o seu traje de pintor, e Lanísia notou que as manchas de tinta continuavam presentes. Sentiu um calor subir por suas pernas quando Augusto começou a tirar a jardineira jeans.

Sorrindo, Lanísia aproximou-se da cama. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, sentindo o cristal com os dedos.

-É muito mais resistente do que os cristais comuns, mas, ao mesmo tempo, conserva a delicadeza.

-Sim. Um belo truque, também acho.

Ela tocou os braços de Augusto, apertando-os, massageando-lhe os músculos.

-Quero só ver como vai me provar que sou única em sua vida.

-Vou fazer com você algo que não fiz com mulher nenhuma até hoje. Serei seu de todas as formas possíveis e você me receberá por completo.

-Eu... Estou um pouco confusa...

-Não vai ficar por muito tempo – e, num movimento habilidoso, ele deitou-a sobre a cama de cristal, movendo-a para junto da queda d´água. Beijando-a no pescoço, Augusto começou a despi-la, jogando as peças de roupa sobre as pedras úmidas.

-Oh... Meu bem... O que vai fazer comigo?

-Não pergunte nada – ao deixá-la nua, ele virou-a de costas e a postou de gatinhas. – Não _fale _mais nada.

-Mas, Augusto...

-Você não confia em mim? – de joelhos, atrás dela, ele curvou-se e beijou-a na nuca.

-Claro que sim.

-Então seu medo não tem fundamento. Acredite, é um momento especial em nossas vidas, só podemos aproveitar, não temer...

-Tudo bem... Estou em suas mãos.

-Você nunca deixou de estar.

Ela sentiu o membro de Augusto abrindo caminho por trás do seu corpo. Uma dor lancinante fez suas pernas fraquejarem, mas Lanísia fechou os olhos, sentindo o carinho que os dedos dele aplicavam em um de seus seios, e concentrou-se: _é Augusto, meu grande amor, Augusto..._

Devagar, ele conseguiu penetrar um pouco mais. Lanísia sentia a circunferência dura do professor forçando caminho, provocando uma dor quente da qual ela não podia reclamar. A dor fazia parte daquela experiência inédita para os dois, algo que começavam a descobrir naquele exato momento, e se era preciso pagar aquele preço para desfrutar dessa nova forma de prazer, ela _pagaria, _e... Augusto colocou mais três centímetros, a onda de calor ardente foi intensa, e _não é que ela estava gostando??_

Augusto puxava-a de encontro a ele, uma mão em um dos seios, a outra a agarrando pela barriga, uma posição tão _dominante _que enlouquecia a ambos, ele por dominar, ela por se submeter. A masculinidade de Augusto, parte do tempero que o deixava tão sedutor, era elevada à quinta potência naquela nova forma de amar. A virilidade dele abrindo-a, com tão quente rigidez, era parte do ritual de submissão, de entrega, e lhe provocou tanto desejo que Lanísia se viu implorando por mais:

-Coloque tudo, professor. Eu preciso de você por inteiro.

Aquele pedido alvoroçou o apetite de Augusto, que empurrou seu pênis ainda mais. Sentiu um pouco de dificuldade para colocar tudo, mas a vontade expressa pelos pedidos de Lanísia não podia ser desprezada. Paciente, ele empurrou o último centímetro dentro da sua amada, vendo-o desaparecer, para depois cair, ofegante, sobre as costas dela. Ficaram unidos, em silêncio, escutando apenas as respirações ofegantes, _sentindo _aquele novo elo.

-Eu te amo, Lanísia – ele disse, beijando-a no ombro.

Lanísia virou um pouco a cabeça para trás e tentou encontrar o rosto dele, mostrar-lhe que ela sorria, satisfeita, com a sensação experimentada.

-Eu te amo, Augusto, e é maravilhoso senti-lo tão _dentro _de mim.

-Está doendo muito? – a voz dele denotava preocupação.

-Um pouco, mas é muito bom. Estou pronta para que você comece... Explore o quanto quiser.

-Oh, seus pedidos são tão enlouquecedores...

-Então fique insano logo, arranque de mim o que for preciso.

Augusto iniciou os movimentos. Lanísia olhava para a cachoeira, sentindo o membro de Augusto deslizando dentro dela, pulsando de excitação. Seu corpo estremecia com o impacto da força do professor, cujos movimentos tornavam-se mais intensos a cada investida.

No momento do clímax, Augusto abraçou-a, virou o rosto dela e a beijou. Dominado pela intensidade da sensação, desmanchou-se em urros de excitação contra os lábios de sua amada aluna.

Os dois caíram sobre a superfície da cama de cristal, nus e exaustos. Augusto rompeu o elo ao afastar-se de Lanísia. Deitando sobre o corpo dela, passou o dedo pelos seus seios.

-Estava enganada em relação ao que disse em minha sala.

-Sobre o quê, Augusto?

-Lembra do momento em que disse que as minhas pinturas não retratavam mais a realidade? Na verdade, elas nunca reproduziram o que os meus olhos vêem. Sou incapaz de copiar os traços que compõem a sua beleza. Seu rosto, seu corpo, a curvatura dos seus seios, a graciosidade do seu nariz, as covinhas que surgem em suas bochechas no momento em que você sorri, o cascatear dos cabelos escuros sobre seus ombros alvos, seus quadris largos, _tudo iss_o forma um conjunto de tão perfeita harmonia que eu jamais conseguiria sequer descrever...

Ele beijou um dos mamilos.

-Você é fora do comum. Precisa ser vista, ser _tocada_, porque, se não fizer isso, é difícil acreditar que alguém como você é real. Só mesmo a natureza poderia criar algo tão belo. É um desafio para os olhos humanos.

-Você é o melhor homem do mundo – ela disse, beijando-o nos lábios, tocando-lhe a barba cerrada.

-A mulher mais perfeita merecia um homem assim – falou Augusto, abrindo um sorriso largo.

-Ih, acho que estou lhe deixando muito convencido – riu Lanísia, abraçando-o. Ela apontou para o lago. – Por que não damos um mergulho? Nos amarmos sobre a água também seria fantástico...

-Uma proposta tentadora, mas vamos deixar para o nosso próximo encontro. É melhor não demorarmos para voltar ao castelo.

-Ah... – ela lamentou-se. – Assim vou ficar com vontade...

-Não seja por isso. Seu homem ainda está aqui, e pronto para um serviço rápido...

Augusto colocou o rosto entre as pernas de Lanísia e explorou sua intimidade com a língua. Seus movimentos, alternados com os dedos que introduzia, levou Lanísia a um novo orgasmo em poucos minutos.

Os dois começaram a se vestir. Lanísia colocou a calcinha, sentada sobre a cama e, ao olhar para Augusto, que estava em pé ao lado da cama, viu que o professor tinha dificuldade em ajeitar a cueca devido ao volume que seu membro apresentava. Ela riu.

-Acho que certas _partes_ do seu corpo concordam comigo e adorariam continuar por aqui.

-Certo, eu confesso, colocar a língua em você e vê-la delirar de prazer foi demais para mim...

-Eu posso dar conta disso – falou Lanísia, sedutora, apertando os seios e lambendo os lábios.

-Oh-oh, não... – Augusto desviou o rosto, sério. – Não podemos demorar, Serena está nos esperando e alguém pode sentir nossa falta no castelo...

-Olhe pra mim, professor... – a voz dela era macia, sussurrante.

-Não adianta, Lanísia – ele falou, mas continuava de costas; Lanísia aproveitou e avançou, silenciosamente, agachada sobre a cama para atacá-lo de surpresa. – Imagine só se o Flitwick...

Ela chegou até ele e desceu a cueca. Augusto ficou de frente para protestar; Lanísia agarrou o membro dele com firmeza e começou a masturbá-lo. As reclamações de Augusto morreram, perdidas em um gemido de excitação.

Lanísia esfregou-o nos seios, passou-o pelo rosto, apertou-o, percorreu-o por inteiro, suas mãos _subindo e descendo_, brincou com ele até que Augusto não resistiu mais e desmanchou-se sobre ela.

-Vou precisar me levar novamente – disse Lanísia, rindo como uma garota que tivesse roubado um doce.

-É, e isso vai nos custar mais alguns minutos.

-Pare de reclamar, Augusto, até parece que você não gostou...

-Gostar?? Eu detestei... – ele cruzou os braços. – Agora corra até a água e se lave antes que eu a jogue nessa cama outra vez.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Na margem, ambos se lavaram. Brincaram um pouco com a água, molhando-se, mas não se demoraram.

Quando voltaram para se vestir, Augusto colocou a roupa de um lado, Lanísia do outro, os dois sob juramento de que não podiam olhar para trás, em hipótese alguma.

* * *

-Draco, eu já disse a você! Serena se machucou, foi natural Lewis tomar a frente e cuidar dos ferimentos dela. É o único irmão que ela tem, na verdade o único parente que restou, eles _precisam _ficar unidos!

Draco respirou fundo, contendo o impulso de bater a cabeça de Gina na parede. Os dois conversavam no Saguão de Entrada. Gina estava sentada tranqüila no primeiro degrau da escadaria de mármore; Draco até tentou permanecer sentado, mas a ansiedade de provar o seu ponto de vista o impedia de manter os pés no mesmo lugar.

-Fico estupefato com a sua ingenuidade! Serena está lhe passando a perna! Ela _mentiu_, apelou para o melodrama só pra convencer que nutre o mais puro dos sentimentos por Lewis, mas na verdade ela está _seduzindo_ o Lewis e você nem se dá conta disso!

-Quer parar de gritar? As pessoas já estão olhando...

-Que se danem! Se eu perguntar a qualquer um dos que estão aqui no saguão o que eles acham da relação entre Lewis e Serena, eles vão responder que têm a mesma percepção que eu. Todos sabem que Serena está doidinha pra abrir as pernas pro irmãozinho, só você é que não consegue perceber por ser tão...

-Não termine, Draco – ela levantou-se, olhando-o friamente. – Suas palavras não vão me convencer. Para mim, tudo o que você diz é baseado na sua incapacidade de aceitar o término do namoro com a Serena.

-Eu...

-Ainda não acabei de falar. Se o que você está dizendo é _verdade_, me prove.

-Mas acabei de lhe dar uma prova! Serena se machucou de propósito, eu tenho certeza, e fez isso para que Lewis cuidasse dos ferimentos dela!

-Isso não prova nada. Agora, se me mostrar algo entre os dois que extrapole a relação tradicional entre _irmãos, _eu acreditarei em você.

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

-Está bem. Se precisa que a verdade seja esfregada em seu rosto, assim será. Vou mostrar que a sua querida cunhadinha está pronta para roubar o seu namorado.

Gina riu.

-Desculpe, mas é absurdo demais...

-Na cabeça da Serena não é – disse Draco, tomando o caminho das masmorras, pensando em uma forma de desmascarar os planos maliciosos de Serena Bennet.

* * *

Uma hora depois, Serena, Hermione, Lanísia, Alone e Joyce estavam na biblioteca. A pesquisa da vez tinha o objetivo de encontrar algo que pudesse eliminar as chances de Kleiton Huggins se libertar do espelho. Enquanto folheavam diversos volumes diferentes, Alone recordava o que Harry havia feito com os presentes dados por Colin.

-Eu não esperava que o Harry fosse capaz de fazer algo tão _cruel..._

-Você propôs uma batalha entre os dois, o que esperava? – perguntou Mione. – Que eles agissem sensatamente?

-Não que eles ficassem amigos, mas que pelo menos tivessem limites.

Joyce suspirou.

-Querem saber? Acho que teremos um longo trabalho pela frente. Esses livros trazem várias formas de quebrar maldições, mas como saber qual será a melhor escolha??

-Hum... Vamos pensar bem, analisar a situação – propôs Mione. – Ele está _preso _no espelho. Celine viu que ele era apenas uma_ sombra_ no vidro, então deve ter perdido a forma...

-O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Que ele não existe da mesma forma. Passar para dentro do espelho teve um custo além da prisão. Ou seja, Kleiton já está enfraquecido. Só precisamos atacá-lo.

-Mas como atacar alguém que está fora de nosso alcance? – indagou Alone.

-Esse é o grande problema...

_POF!_

-Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Joyce.

-Foi seco demais para ser um pum – falou Serena, com olhar investigativo.

-Madame Pince já foi curada dos gases – lembrou Alone. – Não foi um pum.

-Será que é o cachorro que perseguiu a Chana, arrastando o saco pelo chão? – perguntou Serena.

-Claro que não é isso – falou Mione, com um riso debochado.

-Como você sabe? O Rony já arrastou as bolas pelo carpete para você saber o som que isso faz?

-Não, Serena... E, se tivesse feito, o som seria diferente. Rony não é um cachorro...

-Mas tem bolas! Ou ele é deficiente?

-Shh, quieta, Serena! – falou Lanísia.

-Para mim soou como um livro caindo – disse Joyce. – E foi atrás da estante – ela apontou para a estante mais próxima.

Serena curvou-se e cochichou às amigas:

-Será que alguém está nos _espionando? _Quem será?

-Será que escutou alguma coisa? – perguntou Mione.

-Só há um jeito de descobrir as três coisas – falou Joyce, levantando-se, avançando silenciosamente pela biblioteca que, até poucos segundos atrás, julgava estar vazia. Ao aproximar-se da estante, deu um salto, pronta para flagrar o suposto espião... – _Marjorie??_ – gritou, surpresa.

Marjorie ofereceu um sorriso sem graça, apertando ainda mais o livro que segurava contra o peito.

* * *

-Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? – indagou Mione, saindo da mesa ao lado de Alone, Lanísia e Serena. Ao chegar ao corredor entre as estantes, olhou, incrédula, para Marjorie. – Por que estava nos espionando?

-Eu não estava fazendo isso... Vim até a biblioteca para pegar um livro, estava procurando-o, aí escutei as vozes de vocês, sem querer acabei escutando e...

-Tudo bem – Mione suspirou. – Desculpe. Você não tem culpa. Nós é que não devíamos conversar sobre esses assuntos em plena biblioteca.

-Só espero que esqueça o que você ouviu – aconselhou Joyce. – Acredite, não vale à pena ficar a par dessa história. Fará melhor se esquecer tudo.

-Está certo, mas... Ao escutá-las, eu tive uma ideia que pode ajudar vocês... Ajudá-las a destruir a maldição do tal homem preso no espelho...

Joyce estava tão afoita por uma solução que segurou os ombros de Marjorie, perguntando:

-Qual é a sua idéia?

-Destruam o espelho.

As cinco Encalhadas engoliram em seco.

-Vocês não podem tocar o homem. O espelho é a única matéria que possuem para enfrentar, então _o destruam._

-De que forma? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Da mesma forma que destruiriam um espelho comum.

-Colocando a Alone pelada na frente dele?

-Não fala isso, Joyce, pô, é sacanagem – gemeu Alone, aos prantos.

-Eu quis dizer com instrumentos! – prosseguiu Marjorie. – Com barras de ferro, pedaços de pau... Machados devem dar conta do recado.

-Mas não temos como chegar até ele... – falou Mione.

-Ele não está com vocês?

-Não – respondeu Joyce. – Mas está por perto. Em Hogsmeade, num quarto da Hospedaria Carlton.

-Então invadam o local! Invadam e detonem o espelho. Partindo-o, vocês acabam com _Você-Sabe-Quem._

-Voldemort está dentro do espelho também? – perguntou Serena.

-Sim. Ele e o pai de Joyce estão reunidos fazendo uma festinha lá dentro – respondeu Alone, irritada.

-Por que vamos interromper a baladinha das trevas...?

-FECHE ESSA DROGA DE BOCA, SERENA! – berrou Joyce. – Ela o chamou de _Você-Sabe-Quem_ porque não sabe o nome do homem preso no espelho!

-Aaaah...

-Marjorie, pra destruir o espelho teríamos que invadir o lugar – disse Mione.

-Não conseguiríamos... – falou Lanísia.

-O _Voldemort_ ia acabar com a gente – falou Serena.

-Voldemort?? – indagou Marjorie.

-Sim. A velha, a mulher que cuida do espelho.

-Por que a chamou de Voldemort, anta? – perguntou Joyce.

-Ué, não é pra falar o nome do Você-Sabe-Quem quando desconhecemos o nome de alguém?

-Oh, céus... – gemeu Joyce. – Depois vamos pesquisar formas de curar a burrice dessa garota, eu não agüento mais...

-Eu consigo entrar lá, meninas – disse Marjorie, e seus olhos mostravam para Hermione, Alone, Lanísia, Serena e Joyce que ela realmente se _julgava capaz disso. _– Deixem-me ajudá-las e eu darei um jeito de colocar todas vocês lá dentro!

-Será perigoso – falou Joyce. – Você poderia...

-Tudo bem, eu não entro com vocês, eu _ajudo_ vocês a entrarem, que tal? Coloco vocês lá dentro, _vocês _destroem... Topam?

Hermione, Joyce, Alone, Lanísia e Serena entreolharam-se. Foi Joyce quem inspirou fundo e deu a resposta:

-Sim. Vamos invadir a Hospedaria Carlton e destruir o espelho amaldiçoado.

Ao confiar em alguém que pouco conheciam, as Encalhadas acabavam de tomar uma decisão da qual se arrependeriam amargamente.

* * *

_Algumas emoções do próximo capítulo de "Reflexos"..._

_Rony recebe um bilhete anônimo... _**"AARON RACCER: esse nome não diz nada pra você?"**

_Joyce recebe um conselho para trazer o seu desejo de volta... _**-Meninas, como faço pra encontrar o ponto G??**

_Uma das Encalhadas é pressionada... _**-****Eu não posso casar com ele...****  
**

_As meninas colocam em prática o plano de Marjorie... _**-Estou... estou vendo o espelho!** **- exclamou Mione.  
**

_Qual será o erro do plano? Todas as respostas no próximo capítulo de "Reflexos"._

_

* * *

_**N/A: Pessoal, a trama de Fogueira das Paixões 2 apresenta algumas diferenças em relação à primeira fic, como o ritmo da história. Também estou priorizando todas as tramas, procurando fazer das cinco Encalhadas as protagonistas da história, sem destacar uma trama específica - na primeira fic, o triângulo Hermione-Rony-Clarissa tinha mais relevância do que os outros. Gostaria muito de saber se estão aprovando essas mudanças, se preferem essa agilidade ou um ritmo mais lento. Saber se estou indo rápido demais com as informações ou não. Deixem review, ou mandem recado no orkut pra quem me adicionou. Ou até mesmo deixem um comentário a respeito disso no blog da fic. Sei que meus leitores continuam fiéis às Encalhadas, é só pra saber se estão aprovando a nova forma de conduzir a história das meninas.**

Lulita Lullipop, **vc me pediu a descrição completa de Lanísia e Alone. As duas têm os cabelos negros. Alone é mais baixa que Lanísia, e mais magra tb. Lanísia tem o corpo "violão"; cintura fina, quadris largos, seios fartos. Os lábios de Lanísia são mais cheios também. Lanísia é uma das garotas mais lindas de Hogwarts, e o fato de estar num grupo chamado Encalhadas no início da primeira fic é porque ela desprezava todos eles. Seu interesse sempre esteve em Augusto - o que não impede os homens de admirá-la, e um exemplo é Ted Bacon. Alone é mais magrinha, com olhos escuros e um sorriso cativante. Em breve vou colocar a descrição completa das Encalhadas no blog tb!  
**

**Esse capítulo é dedicado à Tamaria, que fez aniversário há alguns dias e criou o blog dedicado à fic, juntamente com o seu irmão, Itamy! O blog está ótimo, vocês podem conferir em WWW [ponto] AFOGUEIRADASPAIXOES [ponto] BLOGSPOT [ponto] COM. O blog apresenta enquetes, características dos personagens, imagens criadas por fãs, muita coisa bacana!! Obrigado e até o próximo capítulo!!  
**


	17. Despedida de Solteira: Parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 17**

_**Despedida de Solteira: Parte 1**_

_Joyce tem uma surpresa..._

**-Para _quando _o maluco do Juca marcou o nosso casamento?**

_...que dá origem à uma despedida de solteira que agita os alunos de Hogwarts..._

**-Vai dizer que nunca sentiu vontade de dar uns amassos dentro das carruagens da escola?**

**-Os strippers chegaram!**

**-Uau, que _showzão_!! - comemorou Serena, comentando com as amigas.**

_...mas os problemas não dão folga..._

**-Não há tempo para olhar, Mione. Só para agir!**

**-Eu _conheço você_, Marjorie.__****..**

_...diante de um grande segredo, só resta a indagação... _**-O quê??**_  
_

**

* * *

**

Na noite seguinte, as Encalhadas caminhavam pelos corredores frios do castelo, a caminho da Sala Precisa. Gorros, cachecóis e luvas dominavam o vestuário das garotas, com exceção de Serena, que mesmo naquela noite cheia de ventos gélidos, usava uma camiseta curta e um short que podia ser confundido com um cinto.

-É impressionante como pessoas que gostam de chamar a atenção sempre andam peladas – comentou Alone, olhando a amiga de soslaio. – Pode estar até _nevando, _mas sempre é tempo de se exibir um pouquinho.

-Me escondi por muito tempo, Alone – disse Serena, parando diante de uma das janelas para ajeitar as curtas madeixas douradas. – Está na hora de premiar todos aqueles que sempre sonharam com meu corpo com um bocado de realidade. Será que estou correspondendo às expectativas?

-Pode ter certeza que está – respondeu Joyce. – Ou está fazendo muito bem o seu trabalho ou o Neville Longbottom estava com uma régua escondida dentro da calça quando passamos por ele no saguão...

-Estou morrendo de frio – comentou Lanísia, fechando os braços sobre o suéter vermelho. – A sala sobre o alçapão é tão aquecida... Não entendo por que não podemos fazer a reunião lá.

-Já expliquei os motivos – falou Mione. – A sala sobre o alçapão é secreta, só _nossa_, e hoje teremos a participação de uma garota que não é uma Encalhada. Marjorie pode estar nos ajudando, sendo uma ótima amiga, mas não faz parte do nosso grupo.

-Eu concordo com a Mione – disse Joyce, tirando a touca e sacundindo os cabelos cacheados. – Marjorie salvou a vida dela no trem, pode ajudar a nos livrar do espelho amaldiçoado, é uma garota muito especial, mas não pode conhecer os nossos segredos. Imaginem se um dia ela resolve ir até o alçapão e acaba escutando as nossas conversas?? Não que eu esteja dizendo que ela não é confiável, mas escutar atrás da porta é uma tentação das grandes!!

-Já fez muito isso, Joyce? – perguntou Serena.

-Oh, sim, e quem não fez?? As melhores coisas são descobertas dessa forma!

-Estamos quase chegando. Não se esqueçam de controlar a língua diante da Marjorie – alertou Mione, antes de dobrarem para o corredor que levava à Sala Precisa.

Marjorie já estava parada diante da parede lisa e comum que ocultava a sala. Usava uma blusa com capuz idêntica à blusa favorita de Hermione. Mione franziu a testa, mas resolveu não se intrigar com isso; já tinha problemas demais para resolver com as amigas. Com a mão enluvada, Marjorie segurava um mapa.

-Se essa sala for exatamente como me contaram, é bom que desejem um local para reuniões estratégicas.

Mione se incumbiu da tarefa de abrir o acesso à Sala Precisa. Ao abrirem a porta que se materializou após o desejo da garota, elas se depararam com uma mesa circular, rodeada por cadeiras estofadas. Marjorie se debruçou sobre a superfície da mesa e desenrolou o mapa. Hermione, Alone, Lanísia, Serena e Joyce sentaram-se ao redor da mesa e olharam, curiosas, o desenho feito com tinta vermelha.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Serena à garota.

-A mim parece um conjunto de bilongas – analisou Joyce, antes que Marjorie pudesse responder. Ela apontou para as circunferências compridas que dominavam o canto esquerdo do mapa. – Vêem o risco perto do topo? É a cabeça de cada bilonga...

-Não, não quis desenhar um monte de órgãos sexuais – reclamou Marjorie. – Por qual motivo faria uma babaquice dessas?

-Desenhar bilongas não é uma babaquice – disse Joyce, ríspida. – É arte pura.

-Bom, então sinto muito, _lamento_, mas a minha intenção foi desenhar as torres do castelo de Hogwarts.

-_Essa coisa _é Hogwarts? – perguntou Alone, com uma careta, apontando o desenho.

-Quem dera Hogwarts tivesse esse formato – Joyce sonhou, olhando, com água na boca, a forma fálica que as torres do castelo adquiriram no pergaminho.

-Neste mapa, desenhei todo o percurso que vamos fazer na noite da destruição do espelho – continuou Marjorie, após lançar um olhar horrorizado para Joyce. – As setas trazem o horário em que cada ação deve ser desempenhada, onde devemos estar em _cada minuto_. Tudo será cuidadosamente cronometrado.

-Por que tanta preocupação com o horário? – perguntou Mione.

-Vou chegar nesse ponto, mas, primeiro, quero que acompanhem o percurso – falou, limpando a garganta. – Saímos do castelo às oito horas da noite – ela deslizou o dedo pelo pergaminho. – Passamos pelos portões às oito e cinco...

-Por que os dois capetas sobre os portões? – Serena apontou o desenho.

-São os javalis alados – replicou Marjorie.

-Mas os javalis não têm chifres – observou Serena. – São os javalis do inferno por acaso?

-Não são _chifres_, são _presas_ – Marjorie corrigiu; uma de suas mãos pressionava a borda do mapa com força, como se a garota estivesse depositando ali a raiva provocada por Serena. – Enfim... Na estrada até o povoado perdemos uns cinco minutos, se andarmos rápido. Ao chegarmos em Hogsmeade, passamos por esses dois becos aqui e chegamos à Hospedaria Carlton – o dedo dela parou sobre os traços que imitavam o prédio da hospedaria. – Temos que chegar até aqui às oito e quinze.

-Por que num horário tão exato? – perguntou Joyce.

-Já me hospedei ali durante as férias e sei que, neste horário, o dono da hospedaria dispensa os seus dois funcionários. Assim que os funcionários saem, ele larga a hospedaria e vai até o Três Vassouras comprar uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada. Depois volta e toma a sua bebida noturna no saguão da hospedaria, com os pés para o alto, relaxando... É como se fosse um ritual feito todas as noites, ele próprio disse isso para a minha mãe... O Três Vassouras é _muito perto _dali, o que significa que podemos contar com uns quatro minutos. Quatro minutos valiosos em que vocês poderão entrar na Hospedaria Carlton pela porta da frente, sem chamar a atenção.

As Encalhadas ficaram sem palavras por alguns segundos.

-Isso... É incrível, Marjorie – elogiou Joyce.

-Mas tem um detalhe – falou Alone. – Como vamos saber em qual dos quartos está o espelho?

-Vocês sabem por qual sobrenome devem procurar?

-Sim. Huggins – respondeu Mione.

-Pelo que eu me lembro, o livro de registros fica atrás do balcão do Sr Anderson... – Marjorie coçou o queixo, pensativa. – Se não estiver ali, pode estar embaixo, ou talvez em alguma gaveta... Ele precisa desse livro para registrar os hóspedes, então _tem _que estar no saguão principal.

-Outro detalhe que me preocupa é a mãe de Kleiton – disse Mione. – Como vamos passar por ela e destruir o espelho?

-Se ela estiver lá, vocês precisarão tirá-la do quarto – falou Marjorie. – Me ocorreu uma idéia, e acho que vocês irão concordar... Os funcionários não usam uniformes, apenas um broche com o nome da hospedaria. Se conseguirem pegar o broche de um dos funcionários no momento em que eles deixarem o local, uma de vocês poderá usá-lo e fingir que trabalha lá. A suposta "funcionária" vai bater na porta do quarto. Se ninguém atender, vocês usarão magia para abrir a porta; no caso da mulher atender, é só dizer que o Sr Anderson está aguardando-a no saguão. Ela vai descer. E então vocês terão livre acesso ao quarto.

-E vamos sair pela porta da frente depois de estraçalhar o espelho? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não. Simplesmente vão desaparatar.

-A hospedaria não tem qualquer bloqueio contra aparatação? – indagou Alone.

-Bom, não _tinha _quando me hospedei lá... Acho que continua da mesma forma. Se não der certo, podem usar uma das lareiras da hospedaria, ou até mesmo as janelas...

Marjorie notou que a confiança das meninas foi abalada pela última parte do plano.

-Pelo que entendi da história, o inimigo de vocês está preso no espelho, e pode sair de lá a qualquer momento. O risco já existe. Não é melhor correr um pouco mais de perigo para tentar eliminá-lo de uma vez por todas?

-Claro – respondeu Joyce. – Estamos dispostas a qualquer coisa, isso já foi decidido... Só ficamos um pouco assustadas.

-Não fiquem. Vai dar tudo certo – Marjorie ofereceu um doce sorriso.

-Tem mais alguma coisa para nos mostrar? – perguntou Mione.

-Oh, sim, acho que é o mais importante – ela afastou a cadeira e levantou-se. – Poderiam me acompanhar?

Elas saíram da Sala Precisa. Estavam num corredor do segundo andar quando Marjorie parou diante de um armário de vassouras e abriu-o. Dentro dele, havia cinco objetos cinzas e alongados, de ponta curva, que Hermione reconheceu imediatamente como tacos de golfe.

-O que acham? – perguntou Marjorie.

-Está muito frio para jogarmos agora – falou Serena. – Além disso, os campos de Hogwarts não têm buracos de golfe, nem são propícios ao jogo...

-Vamos usar os tacos para destruir o espelho, sua inútil – resmungou Joyce.

-Isso mesmo – confirmou Marjorie. – Acho que são fáceis de carregar e úteis para destruir o espelho. Estes aqui são usados nas aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas, sempre ficam guardados neste armário.

Hermione sorriu.

-Obrigada, Marjorie. Pensou em todos os passos.

-Só falta colocarmos o plano em prática – disse Alone.

-Quando faremos isso? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Precisamos de um bom motivo para conseguir deixar o castelo, _as seis _ao mesmo tempo – disse Joyce. – Não vai ser fácil encontrar um motivo.

Mas ele apareceu poucos minutos depois.

* * *

Elas desciam a escadaria de mármore, a caminho do Salão Principal para o jantar, quando viram Lorenzo Martin deixando o castelo pelas portas de carvalho.

-LORENZO! – chamaram todas ao mesmo tempo.

Por um momento, Lorenzo continuou caminhando, como se não estivesse escutado os gritos das meninas – o que pareceu estranho às Encalhadas, já que todas as outras pessoas espalhadas pelo Saguão pareceram escutar muito bem os gritos, e até mesmo ficaram incomodadas com o estardalhaço.

Sem se importar com os colegas, as meninas passaram pelas portas do castelo e gritaram mais uma vez. Finalmente, Lorenzo virou-se, oferecendo um sorriso hesitante.

-Olhem só, vejam se não são as minhas adoráveis Encalhadas!

-Em carne e "curvas" – respondeu Joyce.

-O que faz por aqui? – indagou Mione.

-Eu... Estava renovando o estoque de Demência e cachaça da diretora McGonagall – respondeu, encarando os próprios pés.

-Ah, conta outra, mané – reclamou Alone. – Está mentindo pra gente!

-Minerva não é nenhuma cachaceira – replicou Lanísia.

-Podemos saber por que não diz a verdade? – perguntou Mione.

-Mas... Eu estou falando sério! Ela não tinha esse vício, mas a convivência com alguns elfos cachaceiros que trabalham na cozinha da escola a tornaram... – ele suspirou e parou de falar, reparando os rostos contrariados e braços cruzados das meninas. – Ok, é mentira, não estou aqui para fornecer bebida alcoólica para a diretora, aliás, essa foi _péssima_, mas não tive tempo para pensar em coisa melhor...

-O que veio fazer aqui, afinal de contas?

-Vim falar com o Juca, Serena. Acertar algumas coisas...

Joyce adiantou-se, desconfiada.

-O que você tinha pra acertar com o meu noivo?

-Droga, Joyce, eu prometi a ele que ia manter em segredo...

Ela levou a mão ao peito.

-É algo relacionado ao ca... ca... – ela respirou fundo; Lanísia começou a abaná-la com as mãos. – Vejam só, não consigo nem pronunciar a palavra!

-Quer dizer _casamento?_ – ele perguntou, coçando os cabelos.

-Sim!! Isso! – Joyce chacolhou-o ao segurá-lo com firmeza pelos braços. – Por favor, Lorenzo, diga pra mim, o que o Juca está planejando?

-Lembram quando eu disse a vocês, na primeira reunião no grupo de ajuda, depois das férias da Páscoa, que logo teríamos uma festinha no Lorenzo´s?

-Claro, seria mais uma das festas proibidas – disse Alone, com tranqüilidade, mas algo na expressão de Lorenzo a fez franzir a testa. – Estou enganada?

-Sim – ele olhou cheio de culpa para o rosto de Joyce, que continuava presa aos seus braços como um caranguejo. – No dia em que voltaram das férias, Juca me procurou no Lorenzo´s e pediu que eu começasse a organizar o seu casamento.

_-O quê?? – _Joyce berrou. – Fez isso sem me avisar?

-É, porque ele queria que fosse uma surpresa... Vocês já estão noivos, já firmaram um compromisso, ele só quis manter a data do casamento em segredo.

-Estou morrendo de medo de fazer essa pergunta, mas eu preciso saber... – ela soltou Lorenzo e recuou. – Para _quando _o maluco do Juca marcou o nosso casamento? Para daqui a um ano? Dois? Três?

Lorenzo esfregou as mãos, prenunciando uma resposta catastrófica.

-Para a próxima semana.

E Joyce desmaiou nos braços de Hermione e Serena.

* * *

Joyce abriu os olhos quando já estava no dormitório feminino.

-Ela está acordando – avisou Serena às amigas, que deixaram de lado o papo perto da janela e correram até a cama de Joyce.

Ainda sonolenta, ela começou a balbuciar:

-Tragam as damas de honra... É hora de jogar o buquê... Na saúde, na doença, até que a morte nos separe... Pode beijar a noiva... Noiva... _NOIVA!!_ – ela ergueu-se, sobressaltada. – Nossa, que horas são? Estou atrasada pro meu casamento? Dormi tanto tempo assim??

-Controle-se – pediu Lanísia, ajeitando os travesseiros atrás da amiga. – Vamos, deite-se... Isso... Nada de ficar neurótica agora, não vai adiantar. Falta muito tempo pro seu casamento.

-Oh, claro, lembrei, ainda faltam sete dias, _quanto tempo_ ainda tenho... – ironizou Joyce.

-Eu não entendo o seu espanto – disse Mione, pegando um lenço e secando o suor da testa da garota. – Você aceitou se casar com o Juca, então devia ter a consciência de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ia chegar a hora de ir para o altar.

-Claro, mas eu aceitei _antes _do Ted lançar o tal feitiço que modificou todas nós e me deixou tão fria quanto um cadáver... Sabem o que significará estar _casada_ com o Juca?? Teremos que dormir na mesma cama todas as noites! Ele vai me procurar, cheio de desejo, e vai encontrar o quê?? Uma perereca morta! Será como se ele colocasse o bilau numa garrafa... sem estímulo algum...

-Nós vamos conseguir reverter o que o Ted fez – disse Lanísia. – É só questão de tempo...

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? Talvez continuemos assim, pro resto da vida! E, me digam, o que eu faço? Vou viver tomando Tesão da Trepadeira diariamente para conseguir satisfazer o meu marido? Desse jeito vou levar as trepadeiras à extinção!! Sem falar que o Juca não ficaria nem um pouco feliz se soubesse que preciso tomar um afrodisíaco para conseguir ter relações com ele. Será que eu conseguiria esconder isso, com nós dois morando na mesma casa?

-Pensando assim, você realmente está numa _furada_ – falou Alone.

-Eu ia tentar adiar o casamento o máximo que eu pudesse, mas o Juca... Que coisa, por que ele precisa ser tão apressado?? E tão... sedento por sexo?

-Isso eu consigo responder – disse Mione.

-Oh, eu também – concordou Alone. – _Você_ deixou-o assim, Joyce. Foi tão eficaz em transformar Juca num pervertido quanto o feitiço de Ted em transformar Serena numa vagabunda.

-Obrigada, Alone – resmungou Serena.

-Você criou o seu próprio problema – sintetizou Lanísia, olhando para Joyce com compreensão. – Mas o que resta fazer agora? Seguir em frente. Encontrar coisas que a ajudem a satisfazer o Juca, até descobrirmos uma solução para os nossos problemas.

Joyce cruzou os braços.

-Por que o Juca não continuou sendo um babaca? – ela olhou para Serena. – Queria que ele fosse puro como o Lewis.

-O Lewis continua virgem? – indagou Lanísia.

-Acho que sim – Serena sacudiu os ombros, incerta. – Fui a primeira namorada dele, e depois de mim ele só namorou a Gina... Acredito que eles ainda não foram pra cama.

-É, mas podem ter ido pro banheiro, pro armário, pro matinho... – disse Joyce, deleitando-se com a própria piada. – Hum, vejam só, esse papo melhorou o meu humor. Fazer sexo não me dá mais prazer, mas falar a respeito continua sendo bom demais!

-Falando sério, Lewis passa a imagem de um cara muito "tradicional" – observou Mione. – Do tipo que dá valor para os momentos especiais, que sabe agradar uma mulher... Ele não vai dormir com Gina a não ser que esteja muito envolvido.

-Quando estávamos juntos, ele falou comigo quando achou que devíamos transar... Ele é super-fofo mesmo, você está certa, Mione – Serena suspirou. – E para fazer esse pedido, levou tempo. E olha que nos amávamos de verdade... Ele não deve sentir a mesma coisa pela Gina.

-Então, ainda é virgem – disse Alone. – Como você.

-É... Mas estou disposta a mudar isso. Para _nós dois_.

-Serena... O que a sua mente atrevidinha está planejando?

-Algo muito excitante, Lanísia. Vou dormir com o Lewis e, de quebra, tirar o medo que ele tem de ficar comigo.

-O que lhe garante que ele não vai mais querer se afastar por ser seu meio-irmão? – indagou Mione.

-Por que vamos chegar no ponto mais longe que podíamos alcançar – ela disse com tranqüilidade, o sorriso de dentes brancos faiscando no rosto. – Lewis não terá mais o que evitar. Tudo já terá acontecido... Depois, ele vai pensar: "Foi muito bom transar com ela, por que vou evitar?? Já aconteceu... Dane-se, agora vou aproveitar!"... E será só meu.

-Ele pode ter outra reação – alertou Lanísia.

-Pode ser, mas terei realizado o sonho de ter a minha primeira noite de amor com ele – e falar naquele sentimento despertou no olhar de Serena a docilidade que foi diminuída pela Magia do Aprisionamento. Toda a meiguice que vivia em Serena Bennet e que as Encalhadas reconheceram naquele momento. – É algo com que eu sonho há anos, desde que me apaixonei pelo Lewis... Descobrirmos o amor juntos, errando juntos, _crescendo_ juntos... Sermos inesquecíveis, um para o outro.

As garotas notaram, quando Serena ergueu o olhar, que ela havia se emocionado.

-É lindo, mas... Já tem ideia de como vai conseguir convencê-lo a dormir com você? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Terei que ser esperta. Deixar o Lewis sem saída. Armar a situação de um modo que ele só pense no que fez quando já for tarde demais... Preciso seduzi-lo, deixá-lo louco, colocando o desejo acima da razão... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Tenho atributos para isso, e sei muito bem como usá-los... – sua malícia e sensualidade apagaram a meiguice que havia reaparecido.

-Não esqueça de nos contar depois que tudo der certo – disse Mione. – Vamos querer _detalhes._

-Terei o maior prazer em fornecê-los – falou Serena, lambendo os lábios.

Joyce espreguiçou-se.

-Meu corpo está cansado, mas não sei se conseguirei dormir com tantas preocupações... Tenho que pensar na melhor forma de falar com o Juca, para não magoá-lo...

-Tomou uma decisão? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim. Vou dizer ao Juca que não quero mais me casar. Eu não posso me casar com ele... Não agora.

-Você não pode fazer isso com o Juca – disse Hermione. – Juca não pode pagar pelo que o Ted fez com nós cinco. Ele não tem culpa se o seu desejo está alterado... Você o ama, Joyce, tenho certeza que estaria dando pulos de alegria se não fosse a maldição que o Ted lançou. Lembra da sensação maravilhosa que sentiu na noite do seu noivado?? Ah, imagino que a sentirá triplicada quando estiver se casando! Será um momento maravilhoso.

-Eu não sou mais a Joyce pela qual ele se apaixonou, Mione...

-Vou ajudá-la a achar uma solução – ela segurou uma das mãos de Joyce e a apertou.

-Nós também – disse Alone, e Lanísia e Serena assentiram.

-E, cá entre nós, trazer todo aquele seu desejo de volta não pode ser tão difícil – disse Mione, piscando um olho.

Joyce abraçou a amiga. Serena, Alone e Lanísia se aproximaram e se juntaram, formando um abraço coletivo.

-Droga, como eu sou sensível – disse Joyce, secando as lágrimas.

-Foi ótimo saber que o seu casamento se aproxima – disse Lanísia. – Assim podemos planejar os detalhes!

-Detalhes que se perderiam com a idéia de um casamento surpresa – falou Alone. – O seu vestido de noiva, os vestidos das damas de honra...

_-A despedida de solteira!!_ – exclamou Mione, com tanto entusiasmo que chegou a bater palmas.

-Puxa, Mione, se controle! – orientou Serena.

-Oh, você sabe do que ela está falando? – perguntou Joyce; respondeu à própria pergunta. – É _claro _que não, como sempre... A festa de despedida de solteira e feita só para mulheres, então conta com coisas que só nós gostamos!

-Batons, rímel e pulseiras?

-Não, sua imprestável! É cheia de _homens. _Homens que tiram a roupa, fazem danças eróticas, ficam peladinhos...

-Aaah, eu quero participar dessa festa! – Serena vibrou de animação.

-Será divertido – falou Lanísia.

-Sim, mas não foi por isso que me animei – disse Mione. – Garotas, não percebem que encontramos um bom motivo para deixarmos o castelo, ir até Hogsmeade e destruir o espelho?

-Claro!! – disse Lanísia. – Não estaremos sozinhas, porque vamos convidar outras garotas da escola, então _poderemos sair!!_ A despedida de solteira é o momento perfeito!

-Exatamente – Hermione sorria, eufórica. – Mas teremos que fazer a festa, para disfarçar. E temos 24 horas para deixar tudo pronto.

-Faremos amanhã? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim – e, ao concluir, Mione olhava para Joyce, a filha de Kleiton Huggins. – Amanhã vamos dar adeus à vida de solteira de Joyce em grande estilo. E também daremos adeus ao assassino preso no espelho.

Joyce nada disse. A palavra "assassino" aplicava-se perfeitamente ao seu pai.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, as Encalhadas começaram a preparar os convites para a despedida de solteira de Joyce. Antes que todos acordassem, enquanto o castelo estava mergulhado em silêncio e as janelas de vidro descortinavam um cenário mergulhado em neblina, elas foram até a sala secreta sobre o alçapão, carregando sacolas com papéis coloridos.

Na sala, Joyce deu a ideia de fazer um convite diferente. Fez o desenho de um homem, colocou uma cueca no personagem e depois a retirou.

-O convite ficará aqui dentro – explicou. – Quando a garota atrevida descer a cuequinha do boneco, esperando ver o desenho de suas partes íntimas, ela encontrará as informações sobre a festa.

-E se a garota não descer a cueca? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Vai mostrar que não está no "clima" para participar da despedida de solteira de Joyce Meadowes – falou Joyce, com ar superior.

-Pelo que eu conheço das garotas dessa escola, _todas _vão tentar desnudar o desenho – falou Alone, pegando um papel e começando a imitar a figura desenhada por Joyce.

-Se passar um desses para Harry e Colin, posso apostar que eles aparecem na festa – comentou Serena, aos risos.

-Estou com uma tesoura na mão, Serena, portanto acho melhor não folgar muito – avisou Alone.

-Está irritada pelo Harry... ou pelo Colin?

-Oh, eu não sei, tá legal? – suspirou, exasperada. – Posso dizer que estou mais inclinada a defender o Colin devido ao que o Harry fez, de queimar os presentes que o Colin me deu... Mas ainda sinto uma _queda _pelo Harry, isso não mudou... Não sei se vai mudar para ele, depois que eu joguei todos os presentes destruídos nele...

-Não vai mudar – garantiu Lanísia. – Minha mãe faz isso com meu pai todas as semanas e ele continua por lá.

Elas riram, desenhando e recortando cada um dos homens-convite.

O trabalho durou até a hora do café da manhã. As meninas desceram juntas para o Salão Principal, tomaram o desjejum e seguiram para a primeira aula após o sinal. Na sala, começaram a distribuir os convites. Um grupo de garotas fez uma rodinha, cada uma segurando um homem de papel. Se preparavam, ansiosas, para desnudarem o boneco de uma só vez.

-Um, dois, três... _Uh!!_ – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Elas ergueram a cueca – comentou Joyce, aos risos.

-_Ah... _– suspiraram, decepcionadas.

-Elas viram que não desenhamos as bilongas – riu Joyce.

-_Uh-Uh-Uuuuh!!!_

-Perceberam que hoje à noite vão ver bilongas de verdade – concluiu Joyce, feliz, enquanto ela e as amigas observavam a comemoração das garotas; uma delas subiu na carteira e começou a rebolar.

-Essas _estão _no clima _mesmo_ – disse Mione.

-Qual o próximo passo? – perguntou Lanísia à Mione, olhando receosa para a porta; se o Professor Flitwick voltasse para a sala naquele momento, teria um ataque ao ver Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil aos pulos, se abraçando eufóricas.

-Acho que precisamos contratar os strippers – disse Mione. – E é bom contratarmos rapazes que correspondam às expectativas dessa mulherada louca.

-Onde vamos conseguir arranjar strippers? – perguntou Alone. – Não é algo que encontramos em todos os lugares.

-_Infelizmente _– lamentou Joyce.

-Precisamos de alguém bem safado, que tenha contato com o mundo do erotismo e do sexo... – disse Alone. – Oh!! Minha mãe!!

-Isso! – concordou Lanísia. – A mãe de Alone pode conhecer strippers! Muitos daqueles que desfilam no clube fundado por ela devem dançar em troca de galeões.

-Como vamos entrar em contato com ela? – perguntou Serena.

-Vamos usar uma lareira – disse Alone. – Ela deve estar em casa agora.

-Faltam dez minutos para o final da aula – Lanísia consultou o relógio. – Aproveitamos o intervalo entre as aulas e fazemos isso.

* * *

Elas invadiram a sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Augusto saíra do castelo com os alunos do quinto ano para mostrar o comportamento de um lagarto-espinhento ao ar livre, deixando a sala vazia.

-Se alguém nos flagra aqui, estamos ferradas – disse Mione.

-Augusto daria um jeito de nos livrar de qualquer castigo – garantiu Lanísia. – Ele poderia argumentar que foi ele quem nos mandou até aqui, para pegar alguma coisa... Podem relaxar!

-Quero ver o que vai argumentar se pegarem a Alone com a cara enfiada na lareira – falou Mione. – O que mais ela poderia estar fazendo além de conversar com alguém?

-Podia estar limpando a lareira... – sugeriu Joyce.

-Fazendo sexo oral à distância – disse Serena, ousando ainda mais. – Ela entrando com a boca, o cara com o...

-Eu não preciso de aulas sobre sexo oral, dispenso sua ajuda, Serena – replicou Mione. – _Shhh_, silêncio, Alone conseguiu se comunicar com a mãe!

Elas escutaram o curioso diálogo entre mãe e filha...

-Não fique envergonhada, querida, a mamãe está pronta a ajudá-la – disse Christtinnah Bernard. – O que precisa?

-De strippers. Mas não é pra mim, entende, é porque...

-Não, não precisa explicar! Eu até acho bom que você faça isso, sempre achei que você foi trocada pela parteira do St Mungus... Eu não poderia ter uma filha tão controlada! Agora você finalmente dá sinais de ser minha filha! Estou muito orgulhosa de sua atitude, minha querida.

-Oh...

-De quantos rapazes você precisa.

-Hum... Acho que uns oito...

-Alguma preferência?

-Não, é bom variar, a platéia estará cheia... Brancos, negros, orientais, baixinhos, altos...

-E que topem fazer programa – sussurrou Joyce à Alone.

-Só um minuto, mãe... – pediu Alone, e se dirigiu à amiga. – Ficou doida?

-Você não viu o estado das nossas colegas? Uma ou outra vai querer experimentar os strippers!!

-Está falando de você mesma, Joyce.

-Sim, por que não? Como descobriu? Algum problema? – perguntou Joyce de uma só vez, constrangendo-se um pouco. – Não é a noite da despedida? Então, eu tenho direito a uma última travessura! _Não me olhem desse jeito! _– reclamou, referindo-se ao tom de censura que percebia nos olhares das garotas. – Os caras são profissionais, então, quem sabe, um deles não consegue despertar meu desejo sexual adormecido?

-Joyce continua frígida? – perguntou Christtinnah Bernard, intrometendo-se na conversa.

-Sim, mãe. Ela só consegue ter relações com o noivo quando toma a poção afrodisíaca.

-Posso mandar um pouco mais de poção para você, Joyce.

-Eu agradeço muito – disse Joyce, curvando-se sobre o fogo. – Mas preciso de uma outra solução. Não posso me casar e viver dependendo dessa poção para dormir com o meu marido...

-Já tentou explorar o ponto G?

-O que é isso?

-Um ponto do corpo em que o prazer é experimentado com maior intensidade... Eu na verdade não tenho o ponto G, tenho o _abecedário completo _espalhado pelo meu corpo... Ponto A ao Z, sou cheia de zonas erógenas... Mas a maioria das pessoas tem só um ponto que concentra o prazer total. Precisa encontrá-lo!

-E como eu faço para encontrar esse tal ponto G?

-Pode tentar sozinha, ou quando estiver com o Juca... Ou com algum dos strippers, você é quem sabe – Christtinnah deu uma risadinha. – Não é fácil encontrá-lo. Se fosse, todas as pessoas seriam sexualmente felizes... Bom, vou entrar em contato com o agente de strippers. Para quando vocês precisam e em que local?

As garotas passaram o endereço do Lorenzo´s e o horário da festa. Christtinnah despediu-se e elas deixaram a sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas com a sensação de missão cumprida.

* * *

Christtinnah entrou na sala de sua residência e avisou ao mordomo.

-Preciso que vá até a agência Sem Pudor e contrate uma equipe de oito strippers masculinos. Diga a eles para mandarem um grupo variado... O endereço está aqui – ela passou ao mordomo o papel onde havia anotado a localização do Lorenzo´s e o horário da festa.

-Tudo bem. Já estava indo para lá mesmo... Eu e meus amigos vamos dar uma festinha hoje à noite... – ele riu maliciosamente.

-Não exagere muito, amanhã temos reunião do clube.

O mordomo deixou a casa e foi até a Sem Pudor. Levou dois endereços escritos em papéis diferentes; um para a festinha no Lorenzo´s e outro para a comemoração feita por seus amigos. Ele especificou para a dona da agência o que queria, mas antes de indicar com exatidão os endereços corretos, deixou o balcão em busca de um copo de cerveja amanteigada gelada.

A atendente confundiu os papéis, mandando para a despedida de solteira de Joyce Meadowes um grupo bem diferente dos dançarinos seminus que foram, por engano, enviados para a festa do mordomo.

* * *

Alheias à confusão, as Encalhadas continuaram a distribuir os convites durante a tarde. Alguns garotos ficaram sabendo sobre a despedida de solteira de Joyce e se ofereceram para dançar na festa.

-Não precisamos de vocês. Contratamos homens de verdade para fazerem isso – foi a resposta de Lanísia a Simas Finnigan, quando ele se prontificou a participar da despedida.

-Ah, e o que seria um homem de verdade para _você_, Lanísia? – perguntou Simas, irritado. – Um homem beirando os quarenta, como o professor Augusto?

Lanísia largou a caixinha com os convites e se aproximou do colega, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

-Aquilo foi um mal-entendido que já foi resolvido pelas pessoas que realmente_ importam _aqui na escola. Não ligo para o que você e a sua mente pervertida pensam, Simas, afinal você precisa de um pouco de imaginação para ser feliz. Continue fantasiando coisas entre eu e o professor, se isso faz bem para sua mente e suas "mãos".

Os colegas de classe caíram na gargalhada, deixando o rosto de Simas vermelho. Lanísia voltou para perto de Joyce, Serena e Alone, que estavam próximas à escadaria de mármore.

-Ótima resposta, gostei de ver – disse Joyce, apoiada no corrimão da escadaria.

-Não acham que o Juca está demorando muito tempo para descobrir? – perguntou Alone. – Quero dizer, alguns meninos ficaram sabendo, e imagino que a primeira pessoa para quem contariam seria ele... Não concordam?

-É, isso começa a me preocupar – falou Joyce. – Opa, lá vem ele...

Juca atravessou o Saguão de Entrada, carrancudo, de punhos fechados, os olhos reduzidos a fendas minúsculas.

-Por que marcou uma despedida de solteira? – perguntou a Joyce.

Serena, Alone e Lanísia recuaram.

-Bom... Nós vamos nos casar, então pensei que uma festa dessas seria ótima para marcar o final de um ciclo da minha vida.

-E por que marcou justamente hoje?

-Para não ficar em cima da hora... – desconversou. – Algum problema em me antecipar? Acredito que não sou a única em nossa relação a _antecipar demais _as coisas.

-Ei, ei, está insinuando o quê? Que eu gozo muito rápido?

-Juca... Quer ficar quieto? Minhas amigas estão aqui e tem muita gente no Saguão...

-Não tenho culpa se "estouro" primeiro que você, você é mais gostosa do que eu, então às vezes não consigo manter meus hormônios sob controle!

-Tudo bem, não foi isso...

-Então é o que? Falta de preliminares? Eu já disse a você que acho babaquice ficar fazendo muito carinho, enrolando demais, eu gosto de meter de uma vez...

-Oh, que vergonha... – Joyce colocou a mão sobre o rosto.

-...ficar dando beijinho, abraçando, pra quê se a parte mais importante é o encaixe??

-Não quis dizer que você se antecipa assim! – ela gritou. – Na verdade, não insinuei _nada! _Deixe de ser complexado e me escute antes de revelar a Hogwarts inteira o nosso comportamento entre quatro paredes!

-Tudo bem... Mas não gostei do convite!

-Juquinha, razão do meu viver... – ela passou um braço sobre o ombro do noivo. – Você acha que eu, que te amo _tanto_, colocaria homens assim, fortes e seminus, para rebolarem numa festa que coloca um ponto final na minha vida de solteira?

-Ah... Sei lá, eu pensei...

-Olhe, olhe para os rostos das minhas amigas... – ela indicou Serena, Alone e Lanísia, que imediatamente sorriam em expressões ingênuas. – Você acha _mesmo_ que as meninas que pensam tanto em nossa felicidade deixariam uma festa erótica acontecer?

-Não sei... A Serena anda com roupas muito curtas...

-Ela sente muito calor, meu querido, só isso – disse Joyce, suavemente, enquanto Serena tentava descer um pouco do seu short minúsculo.

-Hum... É, suas amigas sabem o quanto nos amamos... – ele respirou fundo. – Está bem, eu concordo com a festa. Homem pelado, só no convite mesmo?

-Mas é claro!! Você sabe, propaganda é _tudo_. O máximo que vamos colocar são desenhos assim pelo salão de festas, só _isso. _Homem não entra, só em desenho... – e ela forçou uma risada para convencê-lo. – Confie em mim, meu Juquinha.

-Vou confiar – ele beijou-a e se afastou para a última aula do dia.

Assim que ele saiu, Joyce secou o suor da testa.

-Puxa, ele devia acreditar menos em você, mané – falou Alone.

-Não sinto nenhum peso na consciência. Nem vamos aproveitar os strippers direito! O foco está na destruição do espelho, e não quero contar ao Juca sobre o meu pai. Ele poderia tentar nos impedir.

-Claro, esse é um segredo entre nós... e a Marjorie – lembrou Lanísia.

-Ela já foi avisada de que deixaremos o castelo às sete da noite – disse Serena. – Às oito, saímos do Lorenzo´s, deixamos a festa rolando e...

-...vamos destruir o espelho – completou Alone. – Espero que dê tudo certo... E a Hermione? Foi distribuir convites lá fora e não voltou mais!

-Deve estar se agarrando com o Rony em algum canto – disse Lanísia, rindo.

Hermione estava nos terrenos da escola, acompanhada, mas sua companhia não era Rony Weasley.

* * *

Eles estavam na garagem onde as carruagens de Hogwarts eram guardadas. O sol do fim de tarde lançava seus últimos raios antes de se pôr. Aaron Raccer tentava se aproximar, mas Mione, sorrindo, desviava o corpo.

-Não, não vou deixar que você pegue um dos convites... – ela disse, deixando a caixa oculta às suas costas.

-Humm, já sei que é um convite. Foi um avanço.

Aaron finalmente conseguiu agarrá-la, prensando-a contra a lateral da carruagem. Ergueu os braços de Mione e começou a beijá-la no pescoço, depois descendo até os seios; ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos apertavam os contornos do corpo da jovem.

-Aaron, aqui _não_... É perigoso...

-Sim. Que tal entrarmos numa dessas carruagens? Ficaremos protegidos.

-Não... – ela segurou o rosto dele com as mãos, interrompendo suas carícias. – Eu preciso voltar para o castelo...

-Vai dizer que nunca sentiu vontade de dar uns amassos dentro das carruagens da escola?

-Já senti... Podemos colocar essa ideia em prática num outro momento, mas eu realmente preciso ir...

-Tudo que não é programado fica ainda melhor... Nunca ouviu falar isso? – ele sorriu, e o brilho do sol contra seu sorriso a forçou a fechar os olhos. Educadamente, Aaron abriu a porta da carruagem mais próxima e segurou-a para que Hermione passasse.

Rindo e revirando os olhos, Mione entrou e sentou-se sobre o banco estofado da carruagem.

Aaron pulou em seu encalço, sentando-se ao seu lado e beijando-a. Sua mão deslizou por baixo das vestes de Hermione; ela deixou escapar um gemido de prazer.

-Sabia que os Testrálios puxam essas carruagens? – ela perguntou.

-Sim... Mas eles devem ficar soltos nessa época...

-Talvez... Já pensou se tem algum por aqui e nós não conseguimos enxergar?? O que o pobre animal vai pensar?

-"Que pena que eu não tenho uma fêmea para fazer o mesmo" – Aaron simulou uma voz grossa; Mione riu, e dessa vez foi ela quem o agarrou.

* * *

-Você viu a Mione? – perguntou Rony a Padma Patil, que conversava com as amigas ao lado das estufas.

-Sim, ela passou por aqui. Deixou certos convites... – e riu em segredo junto às outras garotas. – Acho que foi na direção das carruagens.

-Vou até lá... Obrigado!

Rony afastou-se, caminhando até a garagem das carruagens.

Puxou do bolso, mais uma vez, o bilhete que havia encontrado dentro de seu livro sobre Monstros Aquáticos. Escritas em caligrafia irregular, as palavras pareciam saltar do papel:

_AARON RACCER: ESSE NOME NÃO DIZ NADA PRA VOCÊ?_

Rony amassou o bilhete, furioso, e voltou a guardá-lo no bolso.

Estava perto da garagem das carruagens...

* * *

Aaron tirou a camiseta e lançou-a pela janela da carruagem. Voltou a debruçar-se sobre Mione, que estava estendida no banco, ainda usando as vestes. A mão de Aaron, dentro das vestes da garota, encontrou a calcinha da jovem. Aaron começou a descê-la...

-Aaron... Espere...

-O que foi?

-É melhor pegar a camiseta... Ninguém nos vê se olhar lá de fora, mas a sua camiseta no chão chamaria a atenção.

Aaron afastou-se, resmungando.

-O pior é que você tem razão... Nem tenho mais direito a fazer um strip – ele sorriu.

-Humm, não precisa, já vou ver muitos strippers hoje à noite – disse Mione, abrindo a porta da carruagem para pegar a camiseta.

-Ah, então o convite é para uma despedida de solteira? – ele perguntou.

-Isso... – ela parou de falar; ao agachar-se para apanhar a camiseta, Hermione olhou para os terrenos da escola e viu um garoto alto e ruivo se aproximando. – _Rony_... – falou, sentindo o sangue gelar e a força abandonando as suas pernas.

Ela acenou. Rony a havia visto, mas, por algum motivo, não havia acenado de volta. Ela sabia que ele não podia ver a carruagem em que estivera com Aaron, mas acabara de surpreendê-la com a camiseta nas mãos, a camiseta de _outro homem..._

Será que ele já imaginava por quê ela segurava aquela camiseta?

Mione permaneceu imóvel, o olhar congelado na figura do namorado que se aproximava rapidamente. Esqueceu-se de Aaron; a desconfiança visível na postura de Rony mostrava-lhe que não adiantava mais esconder, de alguma forma Rony _sabia por que aquela camiseta estava nas mãos dela, não havia mais como evitar..._

-Oi, Mione – ele disse, simplesmente.

-O-oi...

_Ele estava calmo. Não viu Aaron dentro da carruagem... Aaron havia se agachado dentro da carruagem? Ou estava escondido abaixo dela?_

-Me disseram que estava entregando alguns convites.

-É... Vai haver uma festa em homenagem à Joyce... – ela olhou de soslaio para o interior da carruagem, e não encontrou nenhum sinal de Aaron. – Então, eu resolvi ajudar na entrega dos convites... Só não o avisei porque é uma festa só para mulheres...

-De quem é essa camiseta?

-Oh, essa camiseta?? Eu não sei!! Vim até aqui para ver se encontrava algum Testrálio, se eu finalmente poderia visualizá-los, coisa para passar o tempo mesmo, e aí, por acaso, achei essa camiseta aqui no chão... Foi isso – ela forçou um sorriso.

-Ah... Curioso. Algum casal deve ter esquecido.

-Provavelmente...

-Mione... Eu não queria relembrar um momento tão ruim, mas... Uma vez você trocou o meu nome, quando fazíamos amor. Qual foi o nome que você disse no lugar do meu?

_Por que ele está lembrando esse momento justo agora, quando Aaron está tão perto??_

-Poxa, Rony, eu não gosto de lembrar disso... – ela coçou a nuca. – E você lembra, eu só disse por que tínhamos acabado de conversar com ele...

-Qual foi o nome?

-Aaron Raccer... O filho do Professor Ipcs.

-Foi ele mesmo – disse Rony, parecendo pensativo.

-Algum problema? – ela apavorou-se. – Foi uma _confusão, _esqueceu?

-Claro que não. Estava apenas curioso... Só isso... – ele deslizou a mão para dentro do bolso da calça e apertou o bilhete. – Você falou a respeito disso com alguém?

-Posso ter comentado com as outras Encalhadas...

-E elas contaram pra outras pessoas?

-Não tenho como saber... Rony, onde você quer chegar, eu não estou entendendo...

-Não se preocupe – ele enlaçou-a pela cintura. Suspirou. – Eu admiro muito a sua fidelidade, a maneira como posso confiar em você. Já lhe disse isso...

-Sim.

-Acho que a nossa felicidade atrai muita inveja, Mione. Pessoas querendo nos atrapalhar... Não devemos dar ouvidos. Apenas seguir o nosso destino, juntos, felizes...

-Também acho, meu amor... – eles se beijaram, sentindo o calor do sol contra a pele.

-Vamos voltar para o castelo?

-Sim... – saíam da garagem quando, propositalmente, Mione deixou sua pulseira cair. – Só um momentinho...

Ela agachou-se para pegar a pulseira e olhou para baixo da carruagem. Aaron estava lá, escondido, e lançou-lhe um sorriso. Mione piscou um olho, levantou-se, colocou a pulseira e, abraçada a Rony, deixou a garagem, reduto de mais uma de suas traições.

-Rony?

-Sim?

-Não tem motivo mesmo para aquelas perguntas?

-Não – ele abraçou-a com mais força. – Nenhum.

Rony decidiu não contar sobre o bilhete. Não havia motivo, mas precisava _pensar_... Por que alguém escreveria um bilhete como aquele?

Enquanto não encontrasse uma resposta, Rony guardaria o bilhete anônimo.

* * *

A noite chegou. As garotas deixaram o castelo acompanhadas pelas outras convidadas – era obrigatório que todas saíssem juntas, segundo a diretora. Rebecca e Filch controlaram a saída das alunas, impedindo que os garotos se misturassem.

Chegaram ao Lorenzo´s por volta de sete e meia da noite. Surpreenderam-se ao abrirem as portas do bar e encontrarem o saguão principal decorado em cor-de-rosa. Enormes laços rosados estavam presos nas paredes; guirlandas rosa-choque cobriam o teto. As cadeiras do bar estavam cobertas por pompons espalhafatosos, feitos em tecido de um rosa tão intenso que chegava a ofuscar os olhos. Até mesmo o piso, onde naturalmente o preto dividia espaço com o branco, misturava o rosa com a cor alva, num padrão quadriculado de rosa e branco.

Lorenzo acabava de amarrar um novo laço quando Joyce entrou no bar. Ao lado dele, estava Minerva McGonagall, que viera supervisionar a comemoração.

-Quem teve essa ideia? – Joyce perguntou, com a voz seca, ao dono do bar.

Ela subiu em uma das mesas e olhou um laço mais de perto, fazendo uma careta de repugnância.

-Quem colocou essas _coisas_ na parede?

-Fui eu – respondeu Minerva.

-São lindos, professora, parabéns!! – elogiou Joyce, mudando instantaneamente a fisionomia; agora era só satisfação.

As amigas entreolharam-se, balançando as cabeças.

-Não sabia que viria, diretora...

-Achei melhor dar uma olhada em vocês, Joyce – disse Minerva. – Não se escuta coisas boas sobre despedidas de solteira.

-É mesmo? O que dizem, professora?

-Que essas festas são cheias de bebidas alcoólicas, homens nus e brincadeiras pornográficas.

-Nossa, que absurdo! – exclamou Alone; olhou para trás e fitou as colegas. – Não é mesmo, meninas?

As alunas de Hogwarts concordaram.

-Você sabe, professora, nós _nunca_ priorizamos o sexo – disse Joyce. – E nem gostamos de bebidas ilegais...

-É, falando nisso... Lorenzo, providenciou os leites achocolatados? – perguntou Lanísia, disfarçando.

A diretora franziu o cenho. Joyce esclareceu:

-São importantes. São vitaminados!

-Queremos o melhor para todas as nossas convidadas – disse Mione. – Os canudinhos coloridos estão reservados? – ela perguntou ao dono do bar.

-Eh... Sim... – confirmou Lorenzo, confuso.

As colegas começaram a ajudar:

-Lorenzo, eu quero o meu chocolate bem misturado, com bastante espuma – falou Lilá.

-E quais serão as atrações da noite? – perguntou Minerva às Encalhadas. – Contrataram algum grupo de dançarinos?

-Não – Joyce balançou a cabeça, enfaticamente. – No máximo vamos fazer algumas brincadeiras entre garotas. Você sabe, contar segredos, falar sobre meninos, brincar de mímica... Ah! Também faremos comidinhas juntas!

-Aprenderemos a fazer cookies – falou Lanísia.

-Comeremos apenas o que for feito por nós mesmas – falou Alone.

-Lorenzo, já providenciou os aventais? – perguntou Joyce.

-Ah, claro, já estão prontinhos – mentiu o dono do bar.

-Quem vai se vestir de cozinheiro? – perguntou Serena, coçando o cabelo. – Os strip...?

Alone, que estava mais perto de Serena, tapou a boca da amiga antes que ela concluísse a pergunta.

-_Todas nós, _já esqueceu, Serena? Vamos usar os aventais para preparar os cookies e os bolinhos.

-Será um momento incrível – disse Mione. – Uma reunião saudável e pura entre garotas.

-Vamos começar a festa agora mesmo, professora – falou Joyce, postando-se ao lado das portas do Lorenzo´s. – Meninas, entrem e se acomodem nas cadeiras, a minha despedida de solteira acaba de começar... Se quiser assistir um pouco para confirmar o quanto nossas intenções são boas, adoraríamos ter a sua participação, Professora McGonagall...

-Ficarei sim, Joyce, e agradeço o convite – Minerva escolheu uma mesa de canto, mais afastada, e observou as meninas.

Alone, Hermione, Joyce, Lanísia, Serena e Marjorie se juntaram em um círculo e confabularam.

-Temos menos de meia hora para ir à hospedaria – disse Marjorie. – Se chegar no horário exato e a diretora _ainda estiver aqui..._

-...o plano vai por água abaixo – completou Lanísia. – Minha nossa, o que vamos fazer?

-Provar o quanto antes que a festa não terá nada proibido – disse Mione.

-Como começamos? – perguntou Serena.

-Com _mímica _– falou Lanísia. – Deixem comigo, sou muito boa com as mãos.

-Isso é bom para quando estiver sem o professor – disse Serena, rindo.

Lanísia olhou feio para a amiga e subiu no balcão do bar.

-Meninas, começaremos a Despedida de Solteira da nossa amiga Joyce Meadowes com uma brincadeira que todas nós gostamos! É hora daaaaa.... _Mímica!!_

As garotas aplaudiram, fingindo entusiasmo.

-Hermione, acenda a varinha para que nossas convidadas especiais possam visualizar as sombras dos bichinhos que as minhas mãos vão criar... Alone, divida as nossas convidadas em duas equipes.

Alone separou os grupos conforme a posição dos assentos. Ela fez um sinal de "jóia" para Lanísia, que aproximou a mão do facho de luz provocado pela varinha de Mione e fez com as mãos o formato de um pássaro.

-O que será isso? – perguntou Lanísia à plateia. – Alguém consegue adivinhar o que está vendo??

-_Mulher adulta fazendo papel de retardada –_ cochichou Joyce no ouvido de Mione, que abafou a risada.

-É... É um passarinho!!! – disse Lilá com voz infantil.

-Muito bem!! Dez pontos para a equipe A! Lilá ganha o direito de tomar um copo duplo de achocolatado com chantilly!

-Droga, eu também quero – reclamou Serena, cruzando os braços.

-Não é sério, é só encenação – lembrou Alone à amiga.

-Eu sei que é só encenação. As mãos da Lanísia não são pássaros... Posso ser ingênua às vezes, mas não cheguei a esse ponto.

Nenhuma das garotas quis discutir.

Na terceira rodada, depois de Padma Patil acertar a passável mímica de um macaco, Minerva McGonagall se cansou e levantou-se.

-Não preciso ver mais nada – ela falou a Joyce, bocejando. – Já me convenci de que sua despedida de solteira está mais para despedida de _infância_...

-É como dizem, professora, somos eternas crianças – recitou Alone.

-Não quer um algodão doce antes de ir? – perguntou Joyce.

-_Tem_ algodão doce _aqui?_ – indagou Serena, maravilhada, recebendo um pisão no pé aplicado por Alone. – Digo... _Ainda_ tem algodão doce? Eu comi tantos hoje que achei que já tinha acabado...

-Não quero nada, meninas, obrigada – ela abriu a porta do bar. – Espero que se divirtam e aproveitem o resquício de ingenuidade que ainda vive em vocês. E que... Bem, na verdade, achei que nem existia mais em você, Joyce.

-Juca me tornou uma outra mulher, professora. Estou muito mais comportada, dando valor a outras coisas...

-Fico feliz por isso. Boa noite. E, não se esqueçam, voltem todas juntas para o castelo.

-Pode deixar – disse Joyce, encostando a porta em seguida, sem deixar de exibir um largo sorriso.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, Joyce soltou o ar.

-Dando valor a outras coisas?? Que nada! Quero muita diversão e muita sacanagem para dar adeus à minha vida de liberdade... Concordam comigo, garotas??

-SIM!! – disseram todas em uníssono.

-Portanto, Lorenzo, pode liberar as garrafas de Demência, providenciar músicas dançantes e iluminação apropriada porque a verdadeira Despedida de Solteira de Joyce Meadowes começa agora!!

Alone subiu em uma das mesas e começou a rasgar um dos laços cor-de-rosa.

-Vamos, meninas, nos ajudem a quebrar esse visual comportado!!

Fiapos de tecido rosa encheram o ar do saguão do Lorenzo´s. Uma música pop dançante colocou as garotas para dançar, com suas garrafas de Demência nas mãos, bebidas diretamente do gargalo.

As Encalhadas se reuniram novamente, dessa vez ao redor de uma mesa; Marjorie, mais uma vez, estava como companhia.

-Temos apenas dez minutos até as oito horas – informou Alone, consultando o relógio.

-Quando os strippers chegarem, todas vão se distrair – falou Marjorie. – Deixaremos o bar, vocês destruirão o espelho, voltamos e ninguém vai notar que saímos.

-Ah, se pudéssemos ter a certeza de que as coisas vão acontecer como planejamos... – Lanísia suspirou.

Houve batidas na porta do bar. Lorenzo baixou o volume do rádio. Todas as garotas se imobilizaram.

-Os strippers chegaram! – gritou Joyce, sendo acompanhada pelos gritos histéricos das convidadas. – Lorenzo, diminua a luz!

O saguão ficou mais escuro. Lorenzo abriu a porta. Oito figuras, cobertas por mantos marrons, esperavam do lado de fora. Os rostos estavam ocultos, afundados em capuzes compridos.

-São os strippers?

-Sim. Os Comensais do Sexo – anunciou um deles.

-Por que sua voz é tão fina?

-Não importa. Outras coisas são grossas. Podemos entrar?

Lorenzo engoliu em seco.

-Claro... Subam no balcão, o show é de vocês.

As figuras misteriosas nem olharam para a plateia. Posicionaram-se sobre o balcão do bar, de costas para as mesas, os mantos ocultando-os da cabeça aos pés.

Lorenzo procurou Joyce na penumbra do saguão. Tropeçando, curvou-se sobre a mesa das Encalhadas e cochichou à líder do grupo:

-Tem alguma coisa errada com esses strippers!

-Claro. Estão muito vestidos – riu Serena, intrometendo-se. – Queremos músculos e muita nudez!

-Não... Eu falei com um deles e ele tinha voz _muito fina_...

-Se for só a voz, não tem problema – disse Joyce. – O que importa é ser grosso em outras partes.

-Se é assim, fique sossegada, ele garantiu que é.

Um dos strippers fez um floreio com a varinha na direção do som de Lorenzo e uma música agitada começou a tocar. As meninas bateram palmas, acompanhando as batidas do som. As figuras de manto começaram a sacudir os quadris.

-Vamos, virem-se logo e mostrem o que é bom!! – gritou Joyce.

Os dançarinos viraram-se, ao mesmo tempo em que lançaram os mantos no ar e Lorenzo aumentou as luzes.

O murmúrio de decepção foi das duas partes.

Das meninas, por verem diante delas uma fileira de oito homens usando máscaras coloridas, calcinhas fio dental, batons de cores berrantes e sandálias de salto alto.

Dos dançarinos por olharem para uma plateia composta unicamente por mulheres.

-Aaaai... – disse um deles, cujo cabelo exibia um topete esverdeado. – Só pode ser um pesadelo!! Amigas, me socorram, minha alergia às barangas começou a atacar...

-Uuuuiii!! – gritaram os outros dançarinos, todos pulando afetadamente sobre o balcão.

Todas as garotas olharam para Joyce, que balançou a cabeça, com o rosto decepcionado.

-O que fazemos agora? Lançaram purpurina mágica nos strippers... – ela olhou para as outras Encalhadas. – Minha Despedida de Solteira é um fracasso!!

Alone, Lanísia, Mione e Serena olhavam para a amiga, sem saber como solucionar aquela situação...

No balcão, um dos dançarinos acabava de desmaiar e era abanado por um colega com a ajuda de um leque lilás.

-Sua mãe fez um grande favor, Alone, obrigada – resmungou Joyce.

-Deve haver algum engano, mocinhas – disse um dançarino de fio dental laranja. – Não fazemos shows para mulheres por... por razões óbvias... – ele olhou de soslaio para o dançarino desmaiado. – Viemos para um encontro de homens, uma festa de aniversário gay. Tem algum gay por aqui?

Todos os olhares convergiram para Lorenzo.

-Ei, ei, não mesmo – disse ele, recuando.

A porta do bar voltou a bater.

-Quem será agora? Um grupo de travestis? – questionou Joyce, desapontada.

Serena abriu a porta.

-_Meninos??_

Ela espantou-se.

Diversos rapazes de Hogwarts passaram pelas portas. Entre eles, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Lewis Lambert, Colin Creevey, Draco Malfoy, Córmaco McLaggen e Neville Longbottom.

-O que…? Como…? – balbuciou Joyce.

-Nos organizamos para deixar o castelo – respondeu Harry.

-Ficamos curiosos com todo o segredo por trás dessa despedida de solteira – disse McLaggen. – Então, nos organizamos para vermos com os próprios olhos o que vocês estavam tramando.

-Não fizemos convites, mas o boca-a-boca percorreu os corredores da escola – falou Draco. – De modo que aqui estamos, quase todos os garotos do quinto ao sétimo ano.

-Sabíamos que ia ser uma festa muito indecente e... – Lewis se interrompeu, olhando para os dançarinos de fio dental. – _Essa é a ideia que vocês fazem de uma festa?_

-Eles não deviam estar aqui, vieram por engano – respondeu Joyce. – Mas já estavam de saída.

-A não ser que queiram assistir a um show deles – zombou Lanísia.

-Ah, é mesmo, Sr Calcinha Laranja, agora tem muito gay por aqui – disse Serena, aproximando-se dos meninos de Hogwarts. Começou a indicá-los com a mão. – Tem o Harry... O Colin... O Blásio...

-Harry e Colin não querem ver um grupo de dançarinos rebolativos e afeminados – disse Alone em tom defensivo. – Não é mesmo, meninos?

Harry e Colin sorriram para ela, que retribuiu o sorriso.

-Eu gostaria de assistir um pouco – disse Blásio.

-Não, hoje não, ninguém vai assistir a esse show colorido por aqui – disse Joyce. – Comensais do Sexo, agradeço a presença de vocês, mas acho melhor irem embora. Voltem à agência de vocês e procurem o endereço certo da festa que deviam animar. Aliás, nossos strippers saradões devem ter ido pra lá.

-Ooooh, strippers saradões... – suspirou o Comensal do Sexo que estivera desmaiado, recuperando-se subitamente. – Vamos, colegas, podemos tirar uma casquinha!

-Uuuui!! – exclamaram em uníssono.

Ajeitaram as calcinhas fio dental e saíram do Lorenzo´s, os saltos dos sapatos ecoando pelo piso quadriculado do saguão.

-Parece que a Despedida de Solteira acabou, não é, Joyce? – perguntou Parvati. – Não teremos mais dançarinos... Acho melhor voltarmos para a escola.

Joyce olhou para o relógio. Faltavam cinco minutos para as oito horas. Se voltassem ao castelo, não teriam oportunidade de destruir o espelho. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Kleiton poderia deixar sua prisão de vidro e_ se vingaria dela, de Celine, e todos que ela amava correriam perigo._

Seu noivo.

Suas _amigas._

Ela olhou para Alone, Lanísia, Serena e Mione, em busca de socorro.

-Ei, tive uma ideia para não perdermos a nossa noite de diversão – falou Mione. – Meninos, vocês gostariam de participar da comemoração?

-Com bebidas à vontade e muita música, claro!! – disse McLaggen.

-Que tal serem os nossos strippers??

Algumas garotas riram da ideia.

-Ah, vamos, meninas, será divertido! – incentivou Mione. – Temos a oportunidade de conferir os corpos dos nossos colegas, sempre tão escondidos pelos uniformes...

-É... Será bom saciar a curiosidade – riu Lilá.

-Vocês topam? – perguntou Joyce aos garotos.

-Claro, é noite de diversão! – falou McLaggen.

-Com umas doses de Demência na cabeça, não deve ser tão difícil – disse Lewis, pegando uma garrafa.

-Lorenzo, coloque uma boa música, o show vai começar novamente! – gritou Lanísia.

As luzes começaram a piscar. Lewis foi o primeiro. Começou a acompanhar o ritmo da música, dançando desajeitadamente. Desabotoou lentamente sua camisa. Tirou-a e começou a esfregá-la sobre o peitoral.

-Uau, que _showzão_!! – comemorou Serena, comentando com as amigas.

Lewis jogou a camisa sobre a plateia; Padma agarrou-a. Serena tentou arrancá-la à força e acabou rasgando o tecido.

-Foi mal, estava tentando preservar a honra do meu irmão – disse Serena. Aproximou-se das amigas e cochichou. – Que bom que Gina não veio, ela ia censurar esse espetáculo!!

Lewis desabotoou a calça e tirou-a, ficando só de cueca diante das garotas, que gritavam excitadas. Ao girar a calça sobre a cabeça, acabou esbarrando nos óculos, que foram arremessados. A plateia alucinada disputou até mesmo os óculos de grau do rapaz.

Míope, Lewis parou de dançar e agachou-se no balcão, à procura dos óculos. Foi o suficiente para as garotas se aproximarem e começarem a apalpá-lo. Serena ria, parada à distância, vendo as garotas que tentavam a todo custo puxarem a cueca dele.

-Essa noite está saindo melhor do que o esperado... Está incrível!!

Lewis conseguiu se desvencilhar das mãos que o apertavam ao cair para trás do balcão. Ele levantou-se em seguida, acenou para as garotas e desapareceu por uma das portas laterais do saguão.

-São oito e cinco – avisou Marjorie, chegando perto das meninas. – Está na hora.

McLaggen saía da mesma porta por onde Lewis entrou e iniciava seu show debaixo dos urros alvoroçados da plateia feminina.

-Todas estão distraídas – observou Mione. – Vamos. Estão prontas?

A sensação gostosa provocada pela diversão desapareceu no mesmo instante. Elas eram puxadas, à força, para a realidade. Era a hora de destruir a vida de um assassino, invadindo o quarto de uma bruxa maligna, perita nas artes da Magia Negra.

Esgueiraram-se até as portas do Lorenzo´s, abriram-nas o mínimo possível e deixaram o bar, sendo engolidas pela noite fria e sombria.

* * *

Os tacos de golfe estavam escondidos na mochila de Joyce. Ela segurava a mochila pela alça, enquanto, ao lado das amigas e de Marjorie, aguardava o momento em que os funcionários da Hospedaria Carlton deixariam o estabelecimento. Estavam paradas do outro lado da rua, ao lado do Lorenzo´s, tentando parecer desinteressadas.

Às oito e quinze, o casal que trabalhava na hospedaria despediu-se com um aperto de mão e afastou-se. Em seguida, conforme Marjorie havia previsto, o dono da hospedaria saiu, a caminho do Três Vassouras.

-Pronto, podemos ir – disse Marjorie.

Muito juntas, elas atravessaram até a hospedaria. A rua estava deserta, exceto pelo proprietário da hospedaria, que desaparecia à distância. Rapidamente, elas abriram a porta e entraram.

Marjorie correu até a mesa no saguão e começou a vasculhá-la.

-Marjorie, não devia nos esperar lá fora? – perguntou Mione.

-Sim, mas acho que posso localizar os registros mais rápido que vocês... Vejamos... Aqui! É esse! – ela tirou um livro de capa dura preta de uma das gavetas. – REGISTROS... Vou logo para as últimas páginas... – como se não soubesse o nome da própria mãe, ela perguntou. – Qual é o sobrenome mesmo?

-Huggins! – avisou Joyce. – É Huggins!

-Hum... Aqui! – Marjorie segurou o livro perto do rosto, ocultando suas páginas dos olhares curiosos das Encalhadas. _Megan Crane Huggins, _era o nome escrito no papel, e de modo algum ela podia permitir que as garotas reconhecessem seu sobrenome. – Quarto 18, segundo andar. Corram!!

-E o broche? Precisamos de um broche de funcionário! – lembrou Mione. – Esquecemos de pegar dos funcionários...

-Aqui! Aqui tem um! – Marjorie tirou o broche da mesma gaveta onde encontrou o livro. – Agora subam! Vou esperar lá fora! _Subam!!_

Elas correram até a escada.

Marjorie chegou perto da porta, mas não deixou a hospedaria.

Queria ficar diante de sua mãe, ver a sua reação quando o filho adorado fosse destruído.

-Será imperdível... – sussurrou para a escuridão do saguão, ouvindo os passos apressados das garotas que subiam as escadas.

Mégan Crane olhava para a sombra disforme e esbranquiçada do filho, que flutuava no espelho à sua frente. Passava horas olhando para Kleiton; para uma mãe, era maravilhoso saber que o filho continuava vivo... mesmo preso à uma semivida.

-Estamos perto de tirá-lo daí, meu filho... Se a sua irmã fizesse o que prometeu, se agisse em Hogwarts conforme o combinado, você já estaria aqui ao meu lado...

Batidas na porta. Mégan resmungou:

-Droga, o que será agora?

Abriu a porta. Uma jovem morena, bonita, alta e com corpo voluptuoso sorriu para ela; uma funcionária que ela ainda não conhecia, já que o broche imbecil com o nome da hospedaria cintilava grudado em sua blusa.

-O Sr Anderson deseja falar com a senhora, Sra Huggins.

-Precisa ser agora?

-Ele disse que é importante, senhora.

O que será que aquele velho irritante queria? Mégan respirou fundo, procurando se controlar.

-Está bem... – disse, desviando-se da garota. Começou a percorrer o corredor, a caminho das escadas.

Mione, Alone, Joyce e Serena espicharam os pescoços; estavam escondidas no banheiro ao lado do quarto. Lanísia esboçou um sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça. Elas deixaram o esconderijo e espiaram para baixo; Mégan Huggins descia os degraus, a poucos passos de atingir o primeiro patamar.

Joyce abriu sua mochila diante da porta do quarto e puxou os tacos de golfe.

-Um para cada... Vão pegando, vão pegando... – ela passava um por um, para cada Encalhada.

Com o coração aos pulos, pegou o último para si. Olhou para baixo e viu Mégan descendo o último lance de escadas antes de chegar ao saguão e ver que tudo não passava de uma mentira.

-Por que essa mulher não ficou hospedada no último andar? – perguntou às amigas, apavorada. – Não temos tempo... É agora ou nunca.

Escancararam a porta. Mione perdeu o fôlego:

-Puxa... Estou... Estou vendo o espelho!!

-Não há tempo para olhar, Mione – disse Joyce. – Só para agir... – trincou os dentes, apertou as mãos com força no cabo do taco e avançou pelo quarto de Mégan Crane.

Ia golpear o espelho quando uma forma esbranquiçada tomou toda a superfície do espelho.

Joyce recuou, horrorizada; Mione, Serena, Alone e Lanísia se imobilizaram, em choque.

Conseguiam divisar os olhos, o nariz, a boca _escancarada_ da forma que parecia _berrar_, num alerta de Kleiton Huggins para que o deixassem em paz.

* * *

Mégan olhou para o balcão da recepção. Estava vazio.

-Que brincadeira é essa? O imbecil pede que eu desça e sai da hospedaria...

Ela interrompeu-se ao ver a filha, parada tão tranqüila perto da entrada. Marjorie sorriu e acenou.

-Oi, mamãe.

-O que faz aqui?

-Fiquei com saudade – ela balançou os ombros. – Quis dar um beijinho em você. Tem algum mal nisso?

Mégan aproximou-se da garota e a segurou pelos braços.

-Eu _conheço você_, Marjorie. Se está aqui, não é um bom sinal. Sei como age quando quer as coisas, quando detesta alguém e, nos últimos tempos, você passou a me detestar...

-Tenho muitos motivos para isso, não é mesmo? Mas não se preocupe, mamãe... Minha vingança já começou. Depois dela, acho que posso parar de atormentá-la. Afinal, não vai sobrar muito de você depois de hoje à noite. Não se o seu amor por ele for tão incondicional quanto você diz...

Mégan soltou os braços dela, assustada.

-Kleiton...

* * *

A forma no espelho se contorcia, as fendas dos olhos ficando cada vez mais minúsculas, expondo a raiva da melhor maneira que podia. Mas, para Joyce, o pior era o _grito, _não havia som, não na realidade, mas em sua mente ela podia escutar o berro de um homem em agonia, seu pai...

-Não vacile, Joyce... Não podemos vacilar... – gritou Lanísia.

-Eu... Não sei... – estava presa à imagem fantasmagórica no vidro.

-Ela não vai fazer – disse Alone. – Depende de nós – ela olhou para Serena, Lanísia e Mione.

-Sim, vamos acabar com isso antes que seja tarde demais – disse Serena, passando por Joyce e, num movimento brusco, golpeou o espelho.

Um mapa de rachaduras se abriu no vidro. Alone deu o golpe seguinte, ferindo o vidro ainda mais. Os golpes de Mione e Lanísia deixaram o vidro por um fio.

A forma que vivia ali começou a se tornar ainda mais disforme em meio a tantas rachaduras.

Joyce sentiu a força retornar e girou o taco contra o vidro ferido, explodindo-o em grandes pedaços pontiagudos que caíram sobre o chão do quarto com estrépito.

* * *

Mégan ouviu o impacto. Seu rosto empalideceu. Marjorie, contemplando o pavor da mãe, começou a rir.

-Você não pode fazer mais nada. Ele já se foi... Sabe, eu estava realmente _ansiosa_ para ver a sua reação...

Mégan avançou na direção da filha, fechando as mãos em torno do pescoço da garota.

-Por que fez isso com seu irmão, sua ordinária?

-Por tantos anos... Sentindo-me... Inferior... Àquela sombra... No espelho... – Marjorie ofegava, lutava para conseguir falar. – E as... As mentiras...

Mégan parou de sufocá-la.

-Que mentiras?

-Você nunca me contou que Joyce é filha dele!

-Nunca contei porque isso não é verdade!

-É sim! Eu já sei que, na noite em que a maldição se voltou contra ele, Kleiton queria levar a filha com ele...

-Sim, quando foi até lá ele pensava que Joyce era filha dele, mas terminou num espelho porque descobriu que isso não era verdade e que Joyce era filha de Augusto Welch!

_-O quê??_

_

* * *

_**_Pequenos aperitivos da continuação da Despedida de Solteira, no próximo capítulo de Reflexos..._**

_Marjorie fica a par de toda a verdade... _**-Kleiton odiou saber disso e Augusto se tornou o seu maior inimigo.**

_Os strippers de Hogwarts continuam fazendo sucesso... **-**_**Rony arrasa, não acham??**

_Harry trama para ficar com Alone... _**-Colin não vai resistir...**

**_Será que o plano das Encalhadas funcionou? O que Marjorie fará, após ter a posse de tal segredo? Muitas emoções no próximo capítulo de Reflexos._**

**_

* * *

_N/A: Agradeço a participação de todos vocês no blog da fic!! É muito bom ler os comentários, ver a participação nas enquetes... Obrigado! Tudo isso ajuda a deixar a fic do jeito que todos gostam!! Espero as reviews de sempre, conto com vocês!! Abraços!_  
_**


	18. Despedida de Solteira: Parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 18**

_**Despedida de Solteira: Parte 2**_

_Pedaços desse capítulo..._

**-Sim, Joyce Meadowes, a filha da vagabunda também deve estar aqui...**

**-Está pensando na _vingança._**

**-Problema seu, ninguém vai pôr os olhos no que é meu!**

**-Não chegue perto de mim.**

**O líquido desceu pela curvatura dos seios, desaparecendo dentro do vestido...**

**-Talvez, se for com um cafajeste como você.**

**-O que aconteceu depois foi apenas fruto do desejo e da atração que floresceram nos dois.**

**A garota fez uma careta ao sentir o sangue fresco e quente em sua pele...**

_...pedaços que, juntos, montam um espelho de emoções, intrigas e paixão..._**  
**

**

* * *

**

Na obscuridade do saguão da Hospedaria Carlton, Marjorie exigiu mais explicações:

-Kleiton só descobriu a traição na noite em que amaldiçoou Celine?

-Isso mesmo. Kleiton foi até Celine pensando em viver ao lado dela. Queria tirá-la do marido e viver com a mulher que amava e a garota que pensava ser sua filha. Mas quando chegou lá, descobriu a traição. Kleiton odiou saber disso e Augusto tornou-se o seu pior inimigo, ao lado de Celine, é claro. Tentou castigá-la com a maldição, e acabou aprisionado no espelho...

-Mas...

-Não tenho tempo para lhe fornecer detalhes – disse Mégan, tirando do bolso a sua velha varinha. – Está na hora de pôr um fim na vida dos seus comparsas.

Mégan correu para a escada.

-Não pode fazer isso, mãe! – murmurou Marjorie com urgência, procurando alcançar a mulher que chegava à escada.

-Eles pagarão um preço por ajudar você a destruir o seu irmão!

Mégan correu escada acima, usando o corrimão como apoio. Marjorie pensou em segui-la, mas parou antes do primeiro degrau; não podia gritar ou correr no encalço de sua mãe. Qualquer reação presenciada por uma das Encalhadas a entregaria numa bandeja de prata.

Desse modo, Marjorie ficou parada no saguão, olhando para a réstia de luar que se filtrava pelas janelas de madeira.

-Se ela matar uma das meninas, ou todas elas, a Magia do Aprisionamento estará desfeita... Quer Kleiton tenha resistido ou não, a magia estará desfeita... – balançou os ombros. – Que mate, então...

* * *

Joyce soltou o taco de beisebol. Arrasada, olhou para os cacos no chão. Toda a sua fúria havia se perdido, assim como a forma desfigurada que habitava a morada de vidro, agora desaparecida, sepultada entre cacos pontiagudos, variados em tamanho e formato.

Destruira o limbo em que seu pai vivia; Kleiton Huggins deixava a sua semivida, o local intermediário entre a vida e a morte, e prosseguia para as trevas, conduzido pelas mãos firmes da garota que lhe devia a existência.

-Ele me deu a vida, eu lhe dei a morte... – murmurou Joyce, olhando para as amigas. – Talvez a tendência para o mal esteja em minhas veias e, um dia, eu acabe da mesma forma cruel que ele terminou.

-Não, Joyce, não existe motivo para se martirizar – disse Mione, estendendo a mão para a garota. – Se um dia ele deixasse o espelho, poderia matar você, sua mãe, sua irmã, tantas pessoas... Fez um favor muito grande a todos. Deixe de lado o fato de que ele era seu pai. Concentre-se no papel de assassino que ele desempenhou.

-Pai não é só aquele que dá a vida – falou Lanísia. – Se parar para pensar, ele nunca foi um _pai _para você. Não existem lembranças boas relacionadas a ele...

-Já as ruins, existem, e você conviveu a vida toda com uma delas – disse Alone. – Está impressa em vermelho no olho de sua mãe.

-Ninguém vai culpá-la pelo que aconteceu aqui – falou Serena.

-Eu vou.

Só houve tempo para que elas registrassem a fúria desenhada no rosto da mulher.

Mégan Crane apontou a varinha para as janelas, que fecharam com estrépito, uma a uma. As cortinas foram baixadas, em um só movimento. Inconscientemente, as meninas se juntaram, corpos colados um no outro, pasmas pelo que estava acontecendo.

Mégan as aprisionava numa câmara mortal.

A mulher fez um último floreio com a varinha, girando-a às suas costas, e a porta do quarto encostou-se, como se movida por um vento de grande intensidade. A fechadura trancou-se.

O palco para a vingança e para mais cinco mortes estava montado.

* * *

-Quem são vocês? – perguntou Mégan. – Por que invadiram o meu quarto e destruíram o meu espelho?

As garotas não responderam.

-O que usaram para destruir o espelho? Algum tipo de magia?

-Não... Apenas tacos de golfe – respondeu Lanísia, sentindo o suor frio acumular-se na testa.

-Tacos comuns?

-Sim... – disse Serena, num fio de voz.

A velha se agachou e começou a vasculhar os pedaços de vidro, como se buscasse alguma coisa neles. Mione piscou um olho para as amigas; era o momento de aproveitar a distração de Mégan e dar um jeito de sair dali...

-Nem tentem correr, as saídas do quarto estão lacradas, só sairão daqui quando eu quiser – avisou Mégan, sem sequer erguer o olhar. – _Se _eu quiser...

Após o aviso ameaçador, que fez as garotas estremecerem, voltou a vasculhar os destroços do espelho. Apoiou uma das mãos num caco que se despedaçou sob a firmeza dos seus dedos; abismadas, elas viram o sangue descer pelo braço esquálido, deixando gordas gotas vermelhas no carpete. Mégan não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Em seguida foi o joelho esquerdo, que esmagou um pedaço afiado de vidro. Dessa vez, Mégan trincou os dentes, mas não parou com sua busca. Na verdade, conforme avançava, sua procura tornava-se mais desesperada.

Ajoelhada, gotejando sangue dos dedos, ela pegou diversos pedacinhos de vidro e revirou-os nos dedos. Analisava-os bem, depois os jogava para as paredes.

Alone ofegou e fechou os olhos; Lanísia segurou-lhe a mão, oferecendo conforto. Ela, por sua vez, não conseguia distanciar-se da cena que acontecia ali; a velha sobre o carpete, esmigalhando vidros pontiagudos, imersa na cólera provocada pela perda do filho.

-Kleiton, Kleiton... Tenho tanta confiança em você. Não pode ter me deixado dessa maneira tão imbecil... NÃO PODE! – ela revirou mais cacos de vidro, não encontrou o que queria e, novamente, lançou-os pelo quarto. Sua mão estava coberta por uma luva vermelha; no quarto fechado, o cheiro amargo do sangue que cobria a mão e o braço da velha impregnava o ar. Serena tocou Mione com um braço gelado, e Hermione viu, no rosto da amiga, o quanto ela sentia-se enjoada.

Mégan já havia passado pelo círculo formado pelas garotas, deixando atrás de si um rastro vermelho. Pegou os últimos pedacinhos de vidro, que foram se acumular perto da janela. Berrou, decepcionada, mas dessa vez não jogou os vestígios do espelho; simplesmente deixou-os escorregar pelos seus dedos abertos.

Joyce arriscou-se e olhou para trás. Mégan estava encolhida, agachada, e seu corpo dava solavancos, como se quisesse explodir tanto quanto o espelho que abrigara o filho.

-Jamais acreditei que a maldição pudesse ser desfeita tão facilmente – murmurou Mégan; inquietas, as Encalhadas não sabiam se a velha falava com elas ou consigo mesma. – Claro, se a minha crença de que Kleiton pudesse ser destruído com simples golpes de tacos de golfe fosse verdadeira, eu jamais o deixaria desprotegido. Para mim, no espelho, ele estaria incólume ao tempo, e a tudo o que o tempo impõe aos seres humanos. A morte não devia atingi-lo. Dentro das sombras do espelho, Kleiton devia ser dotado de imortalidade.

Na penumbra do dormitório, Hermione começou a recitar:

_-Dama do olho rubro, fruto do mal..._

Mégan imobilizou-se.

-_...sombra é eterna, dama é mortal._

A bruxa ergueu-se do chão e aproximou-se de Hermione.

-Como conhece essas palavras? – perguntou Mégan, tocando o rosto de Hermione; a garota fez uma careta ao sentir o sangue fresco e quente em sua pele. – Quem é você?

-Eu... Não sei do que está falando...

-Claro que sabe. Não adianta mentir para mim. Eu posso retirar toda a verdade de você e de suas colegas de uma forma muito dolorosa.

Ela segurou Mione pelo cabelo.

-Não me faça apelar para a magia... Agora diga: Quem é você? Tem alguma ligação com Celine Meadowes?

-Sim... Eu a conheço, só que...

-Qual é o seu nome?

-Hermione Granger.

Mégan teve uma reação que Joyce esperaria da bruxa apenas se ela ouvisse o seu nome. Mégan soltou os cabelos de Mione, deu três passos para trás e ergueu o dedo indicador para as meninas.

-Não lembro o nome de todas, mas vocês estão em cinco, só podem ser _vocês_... Hermione Granger, Serena Be... Be-_alguma-coisa_, agora não me lembro... Sim, Joyce Meadowes, a filha da vagabunda também deve estar aqui...

-Como sabe os nossos nomes? – perguntou Alone.

Mégan pareceu não ouvir a pergunta.

-A Magia do Aprisionamento... As cinco _aqui_... Destruíram o espelho, se livraram da magia, porém tudo tem o seu preço. Kleiton não existe mais, só que, com isso, eu não preciso mais de vocês. Vocês são _dispensáveis._

A bruxa moveu a varinha e ergueu os pedaços de vidro. Agrupou-os ao redor das garotas; os pedaços mortais as rodeavam, a centímetros de seus pescoços.

-Não sei qual de vocês é a Joyce, mas morra sabendo que eu vou atrás da sua mãe. Só não a atingi antes porque queria que meu filho tivesse o privilégio da vingança. Agora que ele não existe, posso matá-la da forma que eu desejar. Talvez fosse mais piedosa em outras circunstâncias, mas você, Joyce, junto com suas amigas, acabou com o meu querido filho. Vou cuidar para que sua mãe tenha a mais lenta e dolorosa das mortes. Depois vou deixá-la apodrecendo a céu aberto, com o corpo servindo como alimento para um bando de animais nojentos e imundos...

-Não pode fazer isso – Joyce gritou, e deu um passo à frente.

-JOYCE, NÃO!

Alone a segurou, e foi por pouco. Mais alguns centímetros e o pescoço de Joyce seria degolado pelos vidros que flutuavam com suas pontas assassinas.

-Vamos, siga em frente! – estimulou Mégan, gargalhando. – Assim que estiver morta eu carrego o seu corpo e penduro nos portões de Hogwarts! Vou dar início ao pesadelo da sua mãe...

-Por favor, nos deixe em paz – gemeu Serena, chorando copiosamente.

-Tarde demais para arrependimentos. O medo que eu sinto em vocês me faz perceber que esse é o melhor dos finais... – Mégan ficou séria, e seu rosto foi tomado por um véu de pura maldade. – Sem magia negra; apenas os vidros, perfurando os corpos, abrindo-as de cima a baixo.

-Não, por favor... – Lanísia abraçava as amigas, chorando.

Mégan movimentou a varinha e começou a diminuir o espaço deixado pelos vidros; o cerco se fechava.

-Meninas, _se abracem!_ – disse Mione, e elas imediatamente se juntaram num abraço apertado, os olhos fechados, ouvindo o ruído dos vidros que passavam por elas em grande velocidade, cada vez mais perto... ficaram à espera dos golpes fatais...

* * *

-Eu não posso deixar... – gemeu Joyce.

-Joyce, vamos nos unir... – pediu Alone.

-Ela vai acabar com a minha mãe! – ela gritou. – Eu preciso impedir...

Joyce desfez o abraço e tentou avançar.

-NÃO! – berrou Mione, apertando o braço da amiga. – Me ajudem, ela não pode seguir em frente!

Mione quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao segurar Joyce; se caíssem para trás, seriam atingidas por todos os pedaços de vidro que giravam às suas costas. Lanísia e Alone estenderam os braços e conseguiram manter todas dentro do redemoinho formado pelos restos do espelho.

-Ela vai acabar com a gente de qualquer maneira! – gritou Joyce, tentando se libertar outra vez.

-Joyce, não podemos desistir! – disse Alone. – Vamos ficar juntas até o último segundo!

-Junte-se mais, o espaço está diminuindo – avisou Serena.

-Eu não...

-Joyce, fique conosco! – pediu Lanísia.

E então, subitamente, os vidros pararam de girar e flutuaram, mansamente, até o chão.

As garotas ergueram os rostos. Mégan olhava para a janela; seu rosto estava paralisado.

-Vão embora. Agora – sentenciou, sem olhar para as meninas.

-Mas a senhora não ia matar a gente? – perguntou Serena.

-Fica quieta, anta, não é uma boa hora pra exercitar a sua burrice – resmungou Alone, beliscando o braço da amiga.

-Ai... Não me belisca, foi ela quem disse que ia nos matar!

-Você quer morrer por acaso? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não... Mas fiquei confusa...

-SAIAM! Antes que eu me arrependa!

-De nos matar ou de nos livrar? – indagou Serena.

A porta do quarto abriu-se a um movimento de Mégan. Sem olhar para trás, as garotas deixaram o quarto – empurrando Serena para que ela fosse a primeira a sair. Desceram correndo os degraus da escada, e ao chegarem ao térreo, ouviram as reclamações vindas do terceiro andar – um hóspede reclamava do barulho, queria dormir e não conseguia.

Lanísia largou o broche sobre o balcão. Abandonado o artefato que a tornava uma funcionária da hospedaria, ela precipitou-se em direção às portas ao lado das amigas; as cinco só pararam para respirar quando se encontraram seguras diante da marquise do Lorenzo´s.

-Por que será que ela desistiu? – perguntou Mione, ofegante, encostada à fachada do bar.

-Foi o que eu tentei saber lá dentro, mas vocês não deixaram...

-Não era a hora de fazer a pergunta, imbecil – resmungou Joyce, estapeando a nuca de Serena.

-Será que um dia vocês vão cansar de me deixar com hematomas? – replicou a garota, mostrando a marca roxa no braço provocada pelo beliscão de Alone.

-Ela olhava para a janela – disse Lanísia, agachada, fitando a hospedaria escura. Apontou para a janela do primeiro andar correspondente ao quarto de Mégan. – Estava tão concentrada, parecia que tinha visto um _fantasma_... Escrevam o que estou dizendo: algo que ela viu pela _janela_ a fez desistir.

-A única coisa que a faria voltar atrás era saber que Kleiton continua vivo – disse Mione. – Vocês lembram o que ela disse? Foi algo assim: _Sem Kleiton, eu não preciso mais de vocês..._

-É, e ela sabia os nossos nomes – disse Serena.

-Celine deu a entender que o fato de Mégan ter se aproximado de Hogwarts significa que ela está encontrando uma forma de trazer Kleiton de volta... – disse Alone. – Será que ela nos _usaria_ para libertar o filho do espelho?

-Por que "nós"? – perguntou Mione. – Não temos nada a ver com essa história!

-Mas Joyce tem, e Joyce é nossa amiga – falou Lanísia.

-Parece que nós já estávamos metidas nessa história há muito tempo, sem saber – falou Serena, esfregando as têmporas.

-Só não entendo como poderíamos ser usadas para libertar Kleiton...

-Mas existe um meio, sim, Mione, e Mégan precisa de nossas vidas para que isso aconteça – observou Joyce. – Precisamos descobrir o que é a tal Magia do Aprisionamento. O pior é que... Bom, se ela nos deixou sair, e pela forma como parecia admirada por algo que havia visto... Só posso pensar que...

-...que Kleiton continua _vivo_ – completou Lanísia, e seus olhos vagueram pelas janelas emolduradas que davam acesso ao dormitório de Mégan.

O silêncio pairou entre elas por alguns segundos enquanto assimilavam o fracasso do plano e a sua terrível consequência.

-Estão pensando o mesmo que eu estou pensando? – perguntou Serena.

-Você pensa? – questionou Alone.

-Não com frequência, mas possuo essa habilidade, principalmente em momentos de tensão – disse Serena, esfregando os olhos. – Na verdade, este é um momento em que eu _adoraria _estar errada, mas acho que não é o caso.

-Está pensando na _vingança_ – disse Mione, fitando o asfalto.

-Isso...

-É, faz sentido – concordou Joyce. – Nós _cinco_ tentamos destruir o espelho. Se Kleiton voltar, ele terá mais nomes para riscar em sua lista negra. Vai atrás de mim, de Celine... e de vocês também – ao terminar, ela suspirou pesadamente, o fardo da culpa pesando sobre os seus ombros. – Droga, o plano da Marjorie parecia tão _perfeito!_

-Não devíamos ter colocado tanta confiança num plano feito às pressas – disse Hermione, irritada.

-Espere um pouco – disse Alone, postando-se diante das amigas. – Todos os planos têm possibilidades de falhas, não podemos culpar a Marjorie. Ela até fez muito por nós, se empenhando em algo que não a envolvia.

-Ela não se empenhou de maneira nenhuma, Alone! – Mione aproximou-se de maneira tão súbita que forçou Alone a recuar dois passos. – Fazia parte do plano o momento em que _ela _nos esperaria aqui fora, pronta a nos ajudar caso algo desse errado lá dentro! E eu pergunto a você: cadê a Marjorie? Ela não se importou sequer em ficar diante da hospedaria. Não duvido que ela esteja dançando dentro do Lorenzo´s enquanto discutimos maneiras de nos livrar de algo para o qual _ela _nos lançou!

-Entendo o seu ponto de vista, Mione, mas não fomos obrigadas a aceitar – disse Lanísia.

-Será que não fomos mesmo? Marjorie insistiu tanto na perfeição de suas ideias que foi quase como se nos ordenasse a seguir a sua vontade!

-Discordo de você, Mione – falou Joyce. – Estamos numa pior, mas não podemos lançar as nossas culpas em outra pessoa...

Hermione, perplexa com a discordância de suas amigas, encarou-as como se não as reconhecesse.

-Por que estão defendendo tanto essa garota? Há quanto tempo a conhecemos? Não é possível que a considerem tão perfeita assim em tão pouco tempo! Será que não aprenderam nada com a Clarissa? Um rostinho bonito e bondoso pode esconder _muitas coisas._

-Não se trata apenas disso – replicou Joyce. – Ela salvou a sua vida no Expresso de Hogwarts, elaborou o plano dessa noite...

-E correu na última hora – emendou Mione. – Isso demonstra integridade?

Passos quebraram o silêncio da rua. Era justamente Marjorie quem se aproximava, correndo, os cabelos castanhos esvoançando, as bochechas coradas, um sorriso discreto insinuando-se no canto da boca.

-Foi cansativo, mas valeu a pena... – seu olhar percorreu o grupo de garotas. – Tudo bem por aqui?

Hermione não deu tempo para as amigas responderem. Tomou a frente, aferrou os dedos sobre os ombros ossudos de Marjorie e perguntou-lhe, olho no olho:

-Por que nos deixou a sós enquanto quase morríamos na hospedaria?

-Oh, eu... – ela riu de soslaio. – Eu não sabia que tinha dado errado...

-Nos colocaria dentro da hospedaria, nos esperaria do lado de fora, pronta a nos ajudar caso algo saísse fora do planejado. Isso não aconteceu. E eu quero saber _por quê._

Marjorie prendeu a respiração.

Confrontada com a garota que odiava, precisou de todas as suas forças para mascarar seu ódio... sua vontade de destruí-la...

* * *

Marjorie conseguiu esconder sua raiva atrás de um sorriso tímido e constrangido.

-Eu só saí para tentar ajudar... – desviou o olhar para Alone, Joyce, Lanísia e Serena, que continuavam sentadas sobre a calçada. – Vocês demoraram muito lá dentro, e o dono da hospedaria estava prestes a voltar. Decidi, então, que devia dar um jeito de mantê-lo afastado, bem longe da hospedaria, então abandonei a minha posição e corri em direção ao Três Vassouras.

-Nossa, nem lembramos do Sr Anderson – Alone suspirou. – Se ele nos flagrasse lá dentro, teríamos que dar muitas explicações, mané.

-É, já passou do horário e ele ainda não voltou – constatou Mione após uma breve espiada no relógio. Mais calma, porém com as linhas de inquietação ainda em relevo na testa, perguntou. – Como fez para impedir que ele chegasse aqui?

-Quando cheguei no Três Vassouras ele já estava pagando as bebidas. Sentei-me ao lado dele no balcão e paguei uma nova rodada de cerveja amanteigada... – ela riu. – Precisavam ver, ele ficou nas nuvens!

-Isso significa que você sabe _enganar_ muito bem? – observou Mione.

-Não... Eu... – Marjorie tropeçou nas palavras. – Vocês seriam prejudicadas se eu não mentisse, então eu não tive outra saída... Nunca fiz isso, é difícil dissimular emoções, mas...

-Fez um ótimo trabalho – a ironia presente na voz de Hermione fez as Encalhadas ficarem tão inquietas que todas se ergueram da calçada, espanando o pó das roupas.

O queixo de Marjorie tremeu. Seus olhos brilharam, cobertos por lágrimas.

-Sinto muito se fiz algo errado. Se o meu plano não ajudou vocês... Eu tentei de todas as formas fazer com que ele desse certo – seu olhar melancólico passou por cada uma das garotas, até parar em Hermione. – Vocês me ajudaram num momento difícil...

_(vagabunda, egoísta)_

-...e eu me odeio por ter estragado tudo...

_(te empurrar, jogá-la contra a calçada, essa é a minha vontade, egoísta, desconfiada)_

Os malares de Marjorie se salientaram quando ela fechou o rosto. De repente, a melancolia foi substituída por tamanho ódio e desprezo que Mione abandonou sua desconfiança. Os olhos de Marjorie, transformados em minúsculas fendas, tornaram-se um par de buracos negros que pareciam querer sugar Hermione para dentro deles. A sensação foi tão forte que ela não resistiu; desviou a atenção, procurando encarar a noite, o letreito luminoso do Lorenzo´s, as paredes escuras da hospedaria; qualquer coisa seria melhor do que fitar os olhos de Marjorie.

A garota odiava a si mesma por ter falhado, era isso que Hermione pensava...

_...Mas a raiva de Marjorie não era por ela mesma, era por Hermione..._

Mione, então, sentiu-se arrependida, na obrigação de pedir...

-Mil desculpas... Desde que eu e as meninas nos decepcionamos com uma amiga, eu me sinto assim, em estado de atenção... – ela olhou para Marjorie e sentiu-se aliviada ao ver que a jovem sorria. – Obrigada por ter feito o possível por nós, Marjorie. Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa para me desculpar...

-Não se preocupe, está tudo bem... – ela agarrou os braços de Joyce e Lanísia. – Que tal voltarmos para a festa? Tem uma Despedida de Solteira acontecendo, não podemos perder!

-E a anfitriã está entre nós! – disse Alone.

-Quem é essa? – indagou Serena. – Não me apresentaram...

-Sou eu, "inútil" – resmungou Joyce. – A festa é minha!

-Podíamos ter empurrado a Serena na direção dos cacos de vidro que a velha bruxa fez levitar – disse Alone. – Se a cabeça dela fosse cortada, vazaria tanto ar que o vidro voaria pra bem longe.

As meninas riram; o palavrão de Serena foi abafado pela música alta que soava dentro do Lorenzo´s e atingiu-as assim que elas abriram as portas.

No balcão, Ernesto Macmillan tirava a camisa lentamente, sendo ovacionado pela plateia feminina, um mar de mãos erguidas que tentavam apalpá-lo. As Encalhadas escolheram uma mesa nos fundos do salão e pediram garrafas de Demência para o garçom.

-Sente-se conosco, Marjorie – pediu Lanísia. – Deve estar tão exausta quanto nós.

-Não, obrigada, vou assistir um pouco do show – disse a garota; acenou para as meninas e depois se embrenhou no meio da plateia.

-E quem disse que não dá pra assistir daqui? – perguntou Alone, aos risos.

-É até melhor – observou Mione. – Podemos comentar à vontade!

Serena apontou para Macmillan.

-Não gostei não... – disse ela, analisando o peitoral exposto do rapaz. – Achei peludo demais.

-Ah, mas eu gosto de alguns pelinhos... – falou Lanísia. – É bom para acariciar, dar umas puxadinhas carinhosas...

-Tá, uns arbustinhos, mas aquilo ali é uma selva! – Serena comentou.

-Eu acho que o deixa bem másculo – elogiou Mione.

-Está de bricandeira, mané? Se o Macmillan entra num zoológico sem camisa, ele fica preso lá dentro.

-Bom, vocês talvez não saibam, mas eu já dormi com ele...

-Jura, Joyce?

-Nossa, que inacreditável!

-Nunca imaginei, amiga!

Joyce fitou-as com irritação.

-Pois saibam que eu não me arrependi. Aliás, foi mais de uma vez, e o cara tem uma "pegada" tão forte que eu saía cambaleando, batendo nas paredes, inteiramente zonza... – o garçom acabava de chegar, e começava a abrir as garrafas de Demência. – Ele tinha uma maneira de abraçar com força, sabem, e eu sentia os pelos dele contra as minhas costas, me pinicando toda, arrepiando, uma loucura!

-Foi atacada por um centauro? – perguntou o garçom. – Já ouvi falar que eles são bem agressivos, é verdade?

Joyce mordeu o lábio.

-Só posso responder por mim, que tenho altos níveis de agressividade diante de pessoas que falam demais! Sirva as bebidas e se manda, mocinho!

O garçom serviu rapidamente e se afastou da mesa.

-Eu não disse que sua relação com o Macmillan se aproximava da zoofilia? – disse Alone, aos risos.

-Pois eu acho que a sua relação com dois "veadinhos" também recebe esse nome – provocou Joyce.

-O que é zoofilia? – perguntou Serena. – Sexo no zoológico?

-Sexo entre humanos e animais – explicou Joyce. – O tipo de intercurso que o Lewis vai ter com você – Joyce riu, a tal ponto de estapear a mesa para controlar o acesso de gargalhadas.

Serena mostrou a língua para as amigas e cruzou os braços.

Macmillan deixou o palco sob aplausos entusiasmados.

-Quem será o próximo? – perguntou Mione.

-Acho bom você ir até lá, Alone – disse Joyce, erguendo-se da cadeira. – Harry e Colin estão brigando para ver quem vai tirar a roupa primeiro.

-Mentira! – exclamou Alone. – Será que querem se exibir pra mim?

-Parece que sim... Uau, os dois vão fazer o strip ao mesmo tempo!

Uma música agitada das Esquisitonas foi coberta pelos urros alvoroçados das garotas que assistiam. Harry e Colin subiram no balcão que fora transformado em palco. Lado a lado, se encararam por dois segundos e depois começaram a dançar.

Harry rasgou a camisa, transformando-a em dois pedaços de tecido que voaram sobre a plateia. Colin desabotoou a sua, e depois começou a esfregá-la nos ombros. Virou-se e, rebolando, passou a camisa pelas costas, de um lado para o outro.

Alone entornou um copo cheio de Demência num gole só.

-Caramba, Colin está um _tesão_... Preciso beber para tentar segurar a vontade de agarrá-lo.

-Sou obrigada a concordar – disse Mione. – Ele está muito sexy!

-Vejam o que ele está fazendo! – babou Joyce, boquiaberta.

Colin começou a descer a camisa pelo peito; seu quadril acompanhava o ritmo da música. De olhos fechados, ele se entregava ao momento, despido de todas as vergonhas. A mulherada correspondia a sua dedicação e berrava a plenos pulmões.

-Essa é a melhor apresentação de todos os tempos! – falou Lanísia, aplaudindo. – Nunca nos disse que ele tinha o corpo tão bonito!

-Sei escolher bem, mané – disse Alone, cheia de si. – Ele é magrinho, mas tem o corpo bem definido. É começar a tirar a roupa e se surpreender.

-Obrigada por deixar todas nós diante dessa surpresa – falou Serena, lambendo os lábios. – Ele é tão branquinho!

-Sim, qualquer mordidinha e ele já fica todo marcadinho – disse Alone, e as amigas suspiraram em uníssono.

-Harry está até sem ação diante de tamanho espetáculo – observou Lanísia.

De fato, Harry estava parado na periferia de todas as atenções. Parecia indeciso, sem saber como acompanhar a dança da maneira como Colin fazia. Isso não durou muito tempo; enquanto Colin se agachava e recebia apertões no peito, Harry tirou a calça.

Todas se viraram para Harry. O jovem levou as mãos à cueca e puxou os elásticos para os lados.

-Uau, será que teremos o primeiro nu frontal da noite? – perguntou Joyce, bebendo Demência direto do gargalo.

-Nossa, olhem o par de coxas do Harry... – suspirou Lanísia. – Grossas e durinhas! Ele anda malhando, Alone?

-Não, ele ficou mais desenvolvido pela prática do quadribol.

-Que belo desenvolvimento! – exclamou a garota, voltando a assistir. – Dá vontade de apertar!

Harry ficou de lado e Joyce observou logo a parte que mais lhe atraía.

-Meu querido Merlin de chapéu pontudo, que volume é esse? – disse, largando a garrafa para se abanar. – Com um pacote assim eu iria às estrelas sem passagem de volta!

-Aquilo não é pacote – corrigiu Serena. – Aquilo é rola! – e gargalhou em sua embriaguez.

-Vamos parar de beber, hein, Serena? Francamente, você quer ensinar a mim, Joyce Meadowes, onde fica um pinto? "Pacote" é só uma maneira de expressão, meu bem.

-Ah, entendi... – Serena bebeu mais um pouco e olhou para Alone. – Posso dar uma espiada no pacotão do Potter?

-Nem pensar, ele é só meu – disse Alone.

-Olhar não faz mal a ninguém – resmungou Serena.

-Acontece que o Harry é de uma gostosura tão imensa que, se olhar, você vai querer fazer outras coisas também.

-Bom, então você vai precisar ter cuidado com a maior parte das jovens de Hogwarts – disse Hermione.

-Por quê?

-Harry está descendo a cueca – ela apontou para o balcão.

Alone gritou.

Harry começava a descer a peça íntima pelo lado esquerdo. Colin jogava a calça longe e, de cueca preta, reiniciava seus movimentos rebolativos.

-Chega – disse Alone, afastando a cadeira. – Vou pôr um fim nessa palhaçada!

-Alone, não faça isso! – gritou Serena, segurando o braço dela.

-Por que não?

-Colin tem uma bundinha tão linda, preciso ver! Não tire esse prazer da sua amiga virgem e alcoolizada!

-Problema seu, ninguém vai pôr os olhos no que é meu!

Alone precipitou-se pelo meio do salão. Joyce, levantando-se, gritou:

-Isso é errado! É _minha _Despedida de Solteira, não me negue a visão de duas bilongas inéditas!

-Algumas das _poucas _inéditas pra você, aliás...

-Cale a boca, Mione!

Joyce e Hermione começaram a discutir na mesa e esqueceram-se de Alone. Lanísia, por sua vez, tentava apaziguar os ânimos das amigas, enquanto Serena entornava mais goles de Demência e admirava os corpos seminus de Harry e Colin.

Assim, sem ninguém para impedir, Alone foi abrindo caminho entre as colegas de Hogwarts e conseguiu chegar perto o suficiente para que Harry a reconhecesse e parasse de tirar a roupa. Quando chegou perto o suficiente para ser ouvida, Alone ordenou:

-Levante a cueca!

-Mas eu ainda nem tirei...

-Sim, mas estou vendo os seus pentelhos.

Harry se ajeitou. Alone olhou para o lado; Colin, de olhos fechados, imerso na onda de animação gerada pela música, rebolava de costas, de bumbum empinado para o público.

-Colin, pare com isso.

-Ainda não acabei... – ele abriu os olhos. – OH! _Alone!_

-O que pensam que estão fazendo? – ela perguntou. – Se expondo dessa forma diante de tantas pessoas!

-Não é essa a intenção da festa?

-Sim, Harry, mas não precisa tirar _tudo!_

-Precisa, se eu quiser que o meu show seja melhor que o dele – respondeu Harry.

-Ah, ok, e aí você tira tudo, ele também, e qual vai ser o próximo passo para fazer o melhor show? Começar a se masturbar diante da plateia?

-UHUUU! – berrou a multidão, acatando a ideia.

-Esqueçam – disse Alone, postando-se na frente dos garotos, uma mão no peitoral de cada um. – Esse tipo de show vocês não vão assistir – deslizou as mãos por eles, provocante. – Esses tesouros são só meus. Só servem para_ mim. _A beleza desses corpos em sua plenitude só pode ser admirada por Alone Bernard, no caso, eu mesma. É uma delícia, eu sei, mas... – as garotas começaram a gritar. – Shh... Parem com isso!... Voltando... Sei que esses músculos esculpidos são atraentes – ela apertou um mamilo de Harry – e convidam-nos a ter os pensamentos mais inescrupulosos, mas, lamento, queridinhas, mas vocês poderão apenas imaginar o que é tocar e ver tudo isso aqui... – o dedo de Alone descreveu uma descida sinuosa do peito de Colin até o umbigo. – E... – ela baixou a voz. – Droga, meninos, por que não consigo irritá-las? Elas só gritam mais e mais! Não existe mais nada para admirar, cacete, não entendo por que estão desse jeito!

-Alone... – começou Colin, engolindo em seco. – Na verdade, tem _duas_ atrações sim...

-Que atrações?

-Você passou tanto a mão na gente que estamos de barraca armada – disse Harry, constrangido.

-OHH! – Alone olhou para baixo e se deparou com as cuecas estufadas de Harry e Colin. Imediatamente, cobriu-os com o corpo. – Não olhem! Isso aqui não interessa a vocês! – gritou para as meninas.

A plateia começou a vaiar. Tomando o cuidado para que Harry e Colin não ficassem expostos, Alone desceu do balcão com a dupla, desaparecendo juntos pela porta que levava ao Cantinho de Amor e Pegação, local em que, naquela noite, todos se preparavam para dançar.

Dentro do cantinho, alguns garotos de Hogwarts trocavam de roupa.

-Puxa, ótimo lugar para minha excitação passar – comentou Colin, sarcástico.

-Vamos pra outro lugar, então! – disse Alone. – Fechem os olhos ou vão ficar assim por muito tempo... Caramba, parece miragem – suspirou, olhando para os rapazes seminus. – Se as outras Encalhadas entrassem aqui, perderiam os sentidos!

-Quem está aqui?

-Não lhe interessa, Harry! Calados, os dois, vamos, sigam em frente!

Pararam no corredor após o cantinho. Alone soltou-os e começou a conversa:

-Sei que não me decidi ainda com qual dos dois eu quero ficar, mas não precisam manter esse clima de disputa! Isso só gera confusão, como aconteceu agora... E quando Harry destruiu os presentes que ganhei do Colin...

-Aquilo foi uma armação! – disse Harry olhando para ela. – Eu não fiz nada!

-Está insinuando que eu fiz aquilo pra te prejudicar? – perguntou Colin.

-Não citei o seu nome, mas parece que você sente tanta culpa que faz questão de se entregar!

-CHEGA! – gritou Alone. – É exatamente esse tipo de clima que eu quero evitar! Não vai ser dessa maneira que eu vou me decidir. Não vou olhar para os defeitos de vocês. Vou olhar para as virtudes. E vocês possuem tantas que, justamente por isso, torna-se um desafio transformar dois em um.

Alone respirou fundo. Harry e Colin sentiram-se envergonhados pela discussão.

-O que quer dizer com transformar "dois em um"? – perguntou Harry.

-O meu amor, Harry... Eu amo vocês dois, e preciso transformar esse sentimento, excluindo um de vocês. Quero fazer isso sem me machucar, mas é complicado... Nem sei se vou conseguir...

-Existe a possibilidade de voltar atrás? – indagou Colin. – De querer a nos dois outra vez?

-Não... Seria vergonhoso demais... Não posso viver desafiando as convenções. Eu quero o trivial. Apenas um homem ao meu lado para ser feliz.

-Mas... Não parece que é isso o que o seu coração quer – disse Harry.

-Mas o mundo quer assim. Quero ser aceita pela sociedade. Não tenho segurança e coragem para brigar com todas as pessoas por algo que só nós três acreditamos.

-Só que...

-Não, isso já está decidido, meninos. Farei minha escolha. Mas me deixem em paz para que eu encontre a resposta, e não se odeiem por causa disso. É para evitar o ódio e a maldade que eu farei isso... – Alone beijou-os no rosto. – Vistam-se e vão se divertir. Eu amo vocês.

Harry e Colin ficaram vendo-a se afastar. Harry olhou para o garoto e perguntou:

-Existe alguma possibilidade de você dizer a ela que destruiu os presentes para me acusar?

-Não – respondeu Colin, sério.

-Como eu imaginava... A disputa vai persistir. É inevitável quando existe uma pessoa tão valiosa na berlinda. Que vença o melhor...

-No caso, eu.

-Não teria tanta certeza disso – avisou Harry, antes de sair, já com uma ideia incrível concebida dentro de sua cabeça.

De volta ao Cantinho de Amor e Pegação, Harry vestiu um conjunto de roupas sociais que estava a sua disposição e observou Robbie, um aluno do sétimo ano da Sonserina que saía com Blásio Zabini. Harry se aproximou de Robbie, que terminava de pentear o cabelo, e perguntou-lhe:

-Tem algum interesse em Colin Creevey?

-Por que pergunta?

-Porque ele está _louco_ por você – mentiu Harry, sem um pingo de remorso.

* * *

Sobre o balcão, Rony, Neville e Simas Finnigan dançaram ao mesmo tempo. Rony ficou tímido e limitou-se a ficar sem camisa. Ainda assim, dançou e animou a todas as presentes. Mione, orgulhosa, aplaudiu com euforia.

-Rony arrasa, não acham? Consegue ser sensual sem se exibir.

-Ele é espetacular – falou Joyce. – Um mistério que também não desvendei... Sabe, Mione, você devia me detalhar mais sobre o formato da bilonga dele...

-Não me sinto à vontade falando sobre a parte íntima do meu namorado – disse Mione.

-Me responda, Mione... – Serena se apoiou no ombro da amiga. – É _tudo_ ruivo mesmo?

-Claro que é, Serena. Rony é um ruivo original... – ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. – Ei, ei, acho que está na hora de pararmos os strippers! Vamos fazer algumas brincadeiras antes de encerrar a festa.

-Sim, você está certa – disse Joyce, levantando-se. Percorreu o salão e subiu no balcão, finalizando a apresentação do trio. – Agradeço a presença e a ajuda dos nossos colegas de Hogwarts. Evitaram o fracasso da minha despedida! Vocês foram incríveis!

As garotas aplaudiram em concordância.

-No entanto, as despedidas de solteira são feitas especialmente para mulheres. E chegou o momento das brincadeiras entre garotas... Portanto, quem tiver mais que três centímetros de protuberância no meio das pernas, faça o favor de dar o fora!

-Eh-eh, eu posso ficar – riu um garoto gordo, de óculos, sentado ao lado de Lanísia; a garota fitou-o, horrorizada.

Joyce ia descendo do balcão quando Lorenzo a impediu.

-Não, ainda não! Não se esqueça de que falta a dança principal – disse o dono do bar. – _Você _entre os _strippers_!

-Menino, não brinca! – ela exclamou, entusiasmada. – Muitos homens quase pelados ao meu redor, dançando só pra mim?

-Isso mesmo! Meninos, venham!

Um grupo de cinco rapazes que ainda não tinham se apresentado circulou Joyce. Vestiam apenas bermudas e os rostos estavam ocultos por máscaras. Um deles era Robbie, que localizou Colin nos fundos do salão, ergueu um pouco a máscara e sorriu só para ele.

Colin olhou para os lados e, como não havia mais ninguém, enrubesceu.

Robbie, então, cobriu o rosto e aguardou a sua vez. Um por um, os rapazes seminus se esfregavam em Joyce, ao mesmo tempo em que ficavam totalmente entregues às carícias da jovem. Entusiasmada pela música e pelos rapazes, ela entrou na brincadeira; mordeu orelhas, apertou bumbuns, acariciou barriguinhas, dançou de rosto colado.

Lorenzo, encostado às portas de entrada, assistia a tudo, rindo. De repente sentiu a maçaneta sendo forçada por alguém. Cuidadoso, abriu uma frestra e perguntou:

-Pois não?

O rapaz do lado de fora não cedeu tempo para explicações. Empurrou as portas com força e passou pelo dono do bar.

Por um momento, Juca parou, perplexo diante da dança no balcão. Em seguida, avançou, como se precisasse estar mais próximo para crer que não se tratava de imaginação. Não encontrou dificuldades; as garotas, quando viam que se tratava de Juca Slooper, o _noivo_, abriam caminho, inseguras. Afinal, o rosto de Juca indicava que ele não esperava por aquilo.

Joyce, sem perceber que Juca havia chegado, dançava entre dois rapazes, rindo, vez ou outra tocando, por ora sendo tocada...

-Ferrou... – comentou Lanísia a Mione, Alone e Serena, todas se sentindo incapazes de evitar o desastre.

O rapaz que estava atrás mordeu o pescoço de Joyce, que se arrepiou e riu; suas mãos acariciavam o bumbum do rapaz que estava a sua frente; ele gargalhava também. Joyce, então, abriu os olhos para fitar a plateia, e o que viu não foi nada animador...

As meninas de Hogwarts estavam paradas, assustadas, e um rombo havia sido aberto em meio à multidão. No espaço vazio, com as lentes dos óculos refletindo os losangos coloridos formados pelas luzes giratórias, estava Juca, seu noivo.

Ele olhava para ela e _chorava._

_

* * *

_

Lorenzo parou a música.

-Juca... – disse Joyce, imediatamente se afastando dos rapazes. – Meu querido, isso tudo não passa de uma brincadeira... Faz parte da festa de despedida...

-Por que estava dançando daquela maneira tão... tão _vulgar?_ – ele cuspiu a palavra, irritado e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado pelos olhares que convergiam em sua direção.

Joyce desceu do balcão e postou-se diante dele.

-Meu amor, isso não importa... As festas de despedida acontecem justamente para nos despedirmos da vida que tínhamos antes... Eu jamais estarei com outro homem, então...

-Você aproveita e fica com todos quanto for possível nessa noite?

-Eu não fiz nada com eles, Juca... Sabe, estou começando a me irritar com a sua reação exagerada...

-Então eu deveria sorrir e aplaudir enquanto vejo a mulher que escolhi para passar a vida toda ao meu lado se esfregando e se deleitando com um grupo de homens?

-É só uma brincadeira, já disse...

-NÃO É! – ele gritou, e todos ficaram estarrecidos. – Disse pra mim que não teria nenhum homem na festa! E a droga é que, ao vê-la dançando com esses caras, eu percebi o quanto você estava feliz e satisfeita! E você é assim, Joyce! Sempre foi! Eu só me enganei, pensando que havia mudado você, mas no fundo devo te fazer infeliz por reprimir esse outro lado...

-Juca...

-Não chegue perto de mim. Continue com a sua festa. Só não a trate como uma despedida de solteira, porque não existe mais despedida nenhuma...

-O que quer dizer?

-Que eu não vou mais casar com você – Juca tirou a aliança e jogou-a no piso axadrezado.

Ele deixou o Lorenzo´s sem olhar para trás.

Alone, Mione, Lanísia e Serena cercaram Joyce, que se largou sobre o piso com os olhos marejados de lágrimas admirando a aliança, agora sem valor...

* * *

As portas do bar estavam escancaradas. Por ela, os alunos deixavam a festa em direção a Hogwarts.

Joyce bebia um copo d´água, sentada diante de uma das mesas do saguão.

-E no fim a minha festa foi um fracasso.

-Fracasso? Só faltava mesmo um barraco para ficar inesquecível – disse Serena. Os olhares de reprovação de Alone, Lanísia e Mione a fizeram desculpar-se.

-Ele vai se arrepender do que fez – disse Mione. – Só cancelou o noivado porque estava de cabeça quente.

-Não, não vai se arrepender tão fácil... Conheço o Juca e a cisma que ele tem com o meu passado. Ver-me dançando com os garotos desenterrou todos os pesadelos dele.

-Vocês precisam conversar e ver se conseguem se entender – disse Lanísia. – A aliança está aqui... – ela passou-a para a mão da amiga. – Vá até a escola, encontre-o e faça com que ele recoloque a aliança.

-Precisa tentar – disse Alone. – O que existe entre vocês é muito bonito para terminar assim.

-É... Quem sabe, não é? – Joyce forçou um sorriso. – Vocês vêm comigo?

-Eu não – disse Serena. – Vou procurar o Lewis, quero voltar para o castelo com ele.

-Você não desiste mesmo... – comentou Lanísia.

-Não, ainda mais quando ele está embriagado – ela sorriu, maliciosa.

-Está pensando em aprontar alguma coisa – disse Mione, desconfiada.

-Oh, mas é claro. Vou transformar essa embriaguez em um porre, deixá-lo vulnerável e veremos o que acontece.

-Isso é antiético – reprimiu Alone.

-E quem falou em ética? Só falei em amor, sexo, paixão... Tenham uma boa noite, meninas!

Elas viram Serena falar com Lorenzo e embrulhar uma garrafa de vinho num saco de papel pardo. Em seguida, ela deixou o bar, olhando para os lados, na certa procurando Lewis Lambert.

-Nesse caso, vamos nós três acompanhando-a, Joyce – disse Alone. – Está mais calma?

-Um pouco...

-ALONE, ALONE!

Quem a chamava era Steve Maxwell, o mesmo rapaz que avisara Joyce sobre a possível morte da gata Chana.

-O que foi?

-Colin quer falar com você. Ele está aguardando-a na rua de trás.

-Não posso ir. Preciso ajudar a minha amiga...

-Vá até lá, Alone, depois você nos alcança – disse Joyce. – Não quero estragar a noite de mais ninguém.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.

Alone beijou-a no rosto, desejou boa sorte e saiu do Lorenzo´s, seguindo Steve.

Hermione e Lanísia ladearam Joyce, que, entre as amigas, teve mais forças de sair do bar e olhar para os colegas de Hogwarts depois do vexame que provocara o fim de sua festa.

Estavam todos lá, todos os colegas e...

-Ted...

Lanísia desequilibrou-se enquanto descia da calçada; Mione e Joyce impediram sua queda. Ela ergueu o olhar para o meio dos alunos, onde havia visto Ted, em pé, envolto num sobretudo preto, mas não havia mais nada.

-Nossa, sua mão está gelada – comentou Mione. – Onde ele está?

-Não está mais. Deve ter desaparatado... Mas ele estava aqui, Mione. Estava aqui...

* * *

Alone atravessou o beco escuro para chegar aos fundos do Lorenzo´s. Com medo, levou Steve a tiracolo.

-Eu só vim trazer o recado, não quero ir junto...

-Mas _vai_ vir! Onde já se viu, deixar uma bela moça andar no escuro sozinha? E não reclama ou te dou um tabefe bem dado no meio da cara.

Ele engoliu em seco, considerou que era melhor não arriscar e seguiu-a calado.

Ao chegar à rua de trás, que também era muito escura, Alone olhou para os dois lados.

-Não estou vendo o Colin... Só um casal se beijando ali na frente...

-Para mim não parece um casal... – comentou Steve.

-É... tem alguma coisa estranha ali – disse Alone, se aproximando sorrateiramente, trazendo Steve junto.

De fato, não era um casal. Eram dois homens. Alone ofegou quando reconheceu o cabelo claro do mais baixo deles, o que estava prensado contra a parede do Lorenzo´s...

-COLIN! – exclamou, exasperada.

Os dois homens desgrudaram-se, deixando visíveis os rostos de Robbie e Colin Creevey.

* * *

Diante dos portões de Hogwarts, Rebecca esperava a chegada de Ted. O bruxo aparatou diante dela, que o recebeu com um beijo caloroso.

-Parece animado demais... O que aconteceu?

-Espiei a minha ninfetinha adorada, deixando o Lorenzo´s... Estava deliciosa como sempre, mas, para variar, _odiou _a minha presença.

-Deixou que ela o visse?

-Sim. Um pouco de adrenalina sempre faz bem... E o que posso fazer se ela sempre acaba me encontrando? Deve ter alguma força que me atrai diretamente para a ninfetinha...

-Vocês, homens, são uns tolos – disse Rebecca, beijando-o. – Ganham muito mais com a experiência de mulheres maduras do que com garotas burras e inexperientes.

-Relaxa, meu bem, sempre tem um pouco de Ted pra você – ele apertou-a no quadril. – Ahh... Adoraria uma rapidinha aqui na frente da escola, mas logo os seus queridos alunos estarão chegando. Seria muito chocante flagrar a inspetora transando no meio do gramado?

-Talvez, se for com um cafajeste como você.

-Isso, pode ofender, eu sei que você adora... – ele segurou-a pelos cabelos. – Estou com saudade do nosso sexo selvagem.

-Não seja por isso. Amanhã darei um jeito de ficarmos juntos. Estarei pronta para as brincadeiras que quiser.

-Não provoca que eu tenho a imaginação bem _fértil _– ele apertou-lhe os seios. – Gostosa!

Beijaram-se novamente em meio a carícias.

-Por que precisava falar comigo?

-Isso devia ser óbvio, né, minha gostosa! Quero os frascos que a Marjorie Crane está guardando aí em Hogwarts, e até agora, você não conseguiu.

-É complicado. Penso em invadir o dormitório, revirar as coisas dela, mas é arriscado _demais._

-Não quando ela se ausentou da escola para assistir a uma festinha no Lorenzo´s.

Rebecca hesitou.

-Nem todos os alunos foram pra lá. Alguns podem estar acordados no salão comunal da Lufa-lufa...

-Você é inspetora da escola! Tem mil e uma desculpas para dar caso alguém a encontre num dormitório! Vamos, aproveite o tempo que ainda tem até que a garota intragável volte pra escola! Se fizer isso, prometo que _daremos várias_ amanhã...

-É, com um convite desses não terei outra opção...

-Preciso desses frascos, minha delícia. A cada dia me convenço mais de que fui tapeado pela mãe dessa garota. O pior é que, cego pelo meu ódio pelas Encalhadas, cedi meu sangue para que o ritual fosse realizado. E, você sabe, o sangue sugere um vínculo de minha alma, de meu corpo, com o ritual.

-Ainda não sabe qual foi o propósito dela ao enganar-lhe?

-Ainda não sei... Preciso preservar esses frascos. No momento, me sinto tão ameaçado quanto as Encalhadas... Quero os cinco frascos aqui, na minha mão, e aí sim, _gostosona_, ficarei tranquilo outra vez. Tão tranquilo que vamos foder _horrores..._

-Hummm, não fale assim que eu me derreto inteirinha – gargalhou, se entregando a novos beijos e mordidas. – Qualquer novidade eu informo a você.

-Não esqueça.

Ted desaparatou. Rebecca cruzou os portões de Hogwarts e adentrou os terrenos da escola, rumo aos dormitórios da Lufa-lufa.

* * *

-Achei que estivesse interessado em me conquistar, Colin, mas vejo que não vai se empenhar tanto... Tem motivos de sobra pra se distrair.

-Não, Alone ,por favor, não confunda as coisas – Colin estava atordoado e tentava puxá-la para junto dele.

-Não quero ouvir suas explicações, Colin... Hoje não... Enquanto isso, continue se divertindo com seu adorável companheiro.

-Alone, espere! – pediu, mas a garota já corria pela rua, distanciando-se.

Irritado, ele chutou a parede.

-Mas que inferno!

-A ideia que ela deu não foi nada má – disse Robbie. – Não quer continuar com a diversão?

Colin olhou para o rapaz, o encanto anterior desfeito em meio ao maremoto de emoções.

-Perdi a vontade... Eu... Preciso ir...

Passou diante do beco escuro e nem olhou para o seu interior. Lá, no espaço apertado, Steve recebia os galeões de Harry Potter.

-Fez tudo corretamente outra vez... Obrigado, Steve!

-Não tem de quê... Eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas não acha que pegou pesado demais?

-Apenas disse a Robbie que Colin tinha interesse nele. O que aconteceu depois foi apenas fruto do desejo e da atração que floresceram nos dois. Eu não tenho culpa dos atos cometidos – Harry sacudiu os ombros. – Mas posso confessar uma coisa? _Adorei_ o resultado...

Harry saiu do beco e, à distância, pôde ver Alone alcançando as amigas e juntando-se a elas, a caminho da escola.

* * *

-Serena, quanta pressa! Não acha que bebemos o bastante para nos preocuparmos com o nosso equilíbrio?

-Se chegarmos junto com todo mundo será difícil despistá-los. A noite é só nossa, nada pode estragar esse momento. Precisamos correr!

Ela e Lewis disparavam pela estrada que levava a Hogwarts. Os dois estavam de mãos dadas, o ar gelado da noite a beliscar as faces, sentindo a euforia provocada pelo álcool e pela corrida.

-Fala sério, vou chegar _morto _de cansaço... – disse Lewis, ofegante.

-Epa, aí tocamos num ponto crítico. Nem pensar em dormir cedo, mocinho! Se está tão ruim assim, vamos aparatar diante da escola. Nos poupará alguns minutos de corrida.

-É pra já.

Eles aparataram juntos, diante dos portões. Voltaram a correr, a garrafa cheia de vinho segura nas mãos de Serena. Riam e brincavam um com o outro, de modo que, quando se deram conta, já estavam no Saguão de Entrada do castelo.

Uma garota solitária subia a escadaria de mármore. Serena apontou-a e cochichou com Lewis:

-Por que será que ela voltou tão rápido?

-Deve ter aparatado também... Vai ver estava cansada demais para caminhar.

-É... É possível... – disse Serena, pensativa. – Mas... Não é hora pra cuidarmos da vida alheia. Quero brindar a nossa noite, a sós!

-Já sabe para onde vamos?

-Sim, tenho o lugar idealizado na minha imaginação... – ela agarrou-se ao corrimão e começou a subir os degraus da escadaria. – Então, só uma sala poderia nos levar a um lugar que correspondesse aos meus sonhos.

-A Sala Precisa?

-Isso mesmo... Vamos, Lewis, suba mais rápido! Quero levá-lo à sala que idealizei. Será como se você entrasse no mundo dos meus _desejos _mais secretos.

-Conhecer esse mundo será uma honra – disse Lewis, de maneira tão formal que os dois riram juntos, a caminho dessa nova realidade.

* * *

Rebecca não teve problemas ao passar pelo salão comunal da Lufa-lufa. Os estudantes que não foram à festa estavam adormecidos, em seus respectivos dormitórios.

Ela entrou no quarto feminino do sétimo ano e abriu um sorriso largo ao ver todas as camas vazias.

-Parece que vai ser mais fácil do que imaginei... – agachou-se ao lado de uma cama e acariciou os lençóis. – Amanhã terei grandes momentos com Ted... Serei muito bem recompensada por ser uma boa menina...

Ela olhou ao redor.

-Agora... Qual será a cama da garota?

Aproximou-se para ver se havia alguma indicação.

Mais fácil, impossível.

Sobre a cama mais afastada, uma tabuleta dizia, em tinta vermelha: _MARJORIE CRANE._

-Só preciso descobrir onde a garota esquisita guarda os tais frascos... – ela começou a revirar a mesa de cabeceira. – Anotações, livros... Hum, aqui tem uma mala... – disse, tirando a mala que estava oculta debaixo da cama. – Eu não sei o que pretende guardando os fragmentos das almas daquelas meninas irritantes, meu bem, mas vou estragar os seus planos...

Rebecca abriu a mala e começou a procurar...

* * *

A Sala Precisa se transformou num belo quarto. As paredes de cor creme eram cobertas por um padrão floral. Havia uma pequena mesa circular; sobre ela, um candelabro dourado, aceso pela varinha de Serena. Uma cama de casal completava a decoração.

-E então? O que achou?

-Espetacular – respondeu Lewis. – Mas só podia ser, de você só espero o melhor.

-Assim você me deixa envergonhada – disse Serena, abrindo a garrafa de vinho. Encheu duas taças e estendeu a mais cheia para Lewis. – Um brinde à nossa noite.

-E que muitas se repitam!

As taças se tocaram. Serena bebeu um gole. Satisfeita, viu Lewis entornar todo o conteúdo de uma só vez.

-Uau, Lewis, quanta vontade!

-Esse é vinho é delicioso... Posso...?

-Beber um pouco mais? Claro... À vontade!

-Pode colocar pra mim? – ele riu. – Já não confio em minhas mãos.

Serena riu também.

-Só um pouquinho... Pode parar, pare, pare, ah, _Serena_, colocou demais!

-Até parece que você não vai tomar...

Lewis gargalhou, bebendo dois goles.

-Hoje estou a fim de me esbaldar!

-Que bom – comentou Serena, movimentando a taça sem beber um gole; queria estar o mais sóbria possível para conduzir Lewis à cama. – Me diga... Assim, papo de irmãos... Você e Gina já foram para a cama?

-Não... Ela bem que tentou... Pode colocar um pouco mais de vinho? Obrigado! Enfim... Ela tentou, sabe, mas eu não quis... Só um segundo, vou beber, e não dá pra fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo... Não posso beber e falar... – ele riu, expondo os sinais da embriaguez. Entornou a taça novamente. – O que eu dizia mesmo?

-Que não quis dormir com a Gina.

-Isso! Não quis... Ela é uma mulher linda. Desejável. Mas não tem como rolar... Meus pensamentos me travam.

-Que tipo de pensamentos? – ela perguntou, mordendo uma unha.

-Eu não consigo enxergar a Gina no momento em que o clima começa a esquentar... – ele suspirou. – Quero transar, sinto o desejo, mas o meu coração, o lado da emoção, não quer... E me perco nessa luta entre o querer e o sentir, e... E não chego a lugar nenhum, dou as desculpas mais imbecis...

Serena sentia o coração quase saindo pela boca.

-Em _quem _você pensa nesses momentos, Lewis?

Ele esvaziou a taça antes de responder.

-Em _você._

Serena ofegou. Estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e tocou-o no rosto.

-Foi algo com que eu sempre sonhei – ele continuou. – Sempre tive a certeza de que descobriria o sexo com você, então meu coração se recusa a aceitar que não pode mais ser assim, ele me diz _não é certo dormir com a Gina, ela não deve ser sua primeira mulher, _é quase como se me falasse que fiz um trato com você, de termos a primeira noite juntos... – ele riu. – Tem mais vinho?

-Não, Lewis. Só tem aqui, na minha taça – ela disse, provocante, balançando a taça. – Quer um pouquinho?

-Sim...

-Venha beber... – Serena entornou a taça, despejando o vinho sobre o pescoço; o líquido desceu pela curvatura dos seios, desaparecendo dentro do vestido. – Beba aqui... – convidou-o, a cabeça inclinada para trás.

Lewis deixou o seu lugar e inclinou-se sobre ela, passando a língua pelo vinho derramado, provocando assim arrepios em toda a pele da garota.

-Está gostoso? – ela perguntou de modo sensual.

-Sim... Ainda melhor, assim, despejado sobre você.

Ela olhou para o rosto dele. Lewis lambia os lábios, lábios tão vermelhos e úmidos que ela não pode resistir. Agarrou-o pela nuca e puxou-o de encontro a sua boca, saboreando a boca cujo aroma recendia a vinho. Podia sentir o gosto da bebida impregnado nos lábios dele, e sugou-os com os seus. As línguas se tocaram e ela apertou-lhe a nuca com mais força.

Há quanto tempo não saboreava um beijo de Lewis?

Não sabia dizer, mas aquele beijo tinha uma incrível sensação de primeira vez...

Os lábios se separaram; com os rostos a centímetros um do outro, eles murmuraram, sem fôlego:

-Eu te quero, Lewis.

-Eu também te quero muito, Serena.

-Vamos para a cama?

-Mas... Mas é _errado..._

-Amar nunca é errado, meu querido.

Ela segurou a mão dele e empurrou-o para a cama. Em pé, Serena tirou o vestido, exibindo para ele seu corpo, coberto apenas pela lingerie cor-de-rosa.

-Chegou a nossa noite tão esperada – disse, antes de se jogar sobre Lewis e começar a beijá-lo...

* * *

Rebecca afastou um par de meias no fundo da mala e encontrou uma caixinha fechada.

-Será que está aqui? – puxou a caixa e tirou a tampa.

No interior, cinco frascos de vidro, fechados com rolhas, guardavam nuvens escuras. Rebecca sorriu, exultante:

-Aqui estão... Parte das almas das cinco Encalhadas. Bem que o Ted disse que estava com essa sonsa da Marjorie Crane... – ela tirou um dos frascos e examinou-o com cuidado. – Não vou permitir que ela perceba que os frascos foram roubados. Vou deixá-la com a ilusão de que continua vencendo.

Rebecca guardou o frasco verdadeiro no bolso e, em seguida, conjurou um frasco idêntico. Com a varinha, lançou um monte de fumaça escura dentro dele. Por fim, fechou-o com uma rolha.

Inclinou-se para encaixar o frasco falso no lugar anteriormente ocupado pelo original.

-Perdeu alguma coisa na minha mala, inspetora?

Ela virou-se bruscamente. O frasco caiu no chão.

Parada ao lado da cama, com uma sobrancelha arqueada em desconfiança, estava Marjorie Crane.

Em sua mão, ela segurava uma tesoura.

* * *

**N/A: Aqueles que visitam o blog sabem que estou postando novidades por lá, então vou deixar de fazer o preview do próximo capítulo aqui. O endereço é: WWW . AFOGUEIRADASPAIXOES . BLOGSPOT . COM**

**Retirem os espaços na hora de digitar o endereço. Se eu escrevo tudo junto aqui não aparece!  
**

**Foi mal pela demora, o período "turbulento" está passando, acredito que o próximo não vai demorar tanto para sair. Abraços, obrigado por acompanharem a fic, e até o 19!  
**


	19. Trocatroca

**CAPÍTULO 19**

_**Troca-troca**_

_Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2 - Reflexos"..._

**_Juca invadiu a festa de Despedida de Solteira de Joyce e jogou a aliança no chão..._**

"-Não chegue perto de mim. Continue com a sua festa. Só não a trate como uma despedida de solteira, porque não existe mais despedida nenhuma...

-O que quer dizer?

-Que eu não vou mais casar com você – Juca tirou a aliança e jogou-a no piso axadrezado."

**_Harry tramou e fez com que Alone flagrasse Colin aos beijos com um colega de escola, Robbie..._**

"-Não quero ouvir suas explicações, Colin... Hoje não... Enquanto isso, continue se divertindo com seu adorável companheiro.

-Alone, espere! – pediu, mas a garota já corria pela rua, distanciando-se."

**_As garotas sobreviveram ao encontro com Mégan, após a destruição do espelho, mas cheias de dúvidas..._**

"-Só não entendo como poderíamos ser usadas para libertar Kleiton...

-Mas existe um meio, sim, Mione, e Mégan precisa de nossas vidas para que isso aconteça – observou Joyce. – Precisamos descobrir o que é a tal Magia do Aprisionamento. O pior é que... Bom, se ela nos deixou sair, e pela forma como parecia admirada por algo que havia visto... Só posso pensar que...

-...que Kleiton continua _vivo_ – completou Lanísia, e seus olhos vagueram pelas janelas emolduradas que davam acesso ao dormitório de Mégan."

**_Serena levou Lewis para a Sala Precisa e lhe deu muitas doses de vinho para conduzi-lo à cama..._**

"Em pé, Serena tirou o vestido, exibindo para ele seu corpo, coberto apenas pela lingerie cor-de-rosa.

-Chegou a nossa noite tão esperada – disse, antes de se jogar sobre Lewis e começar a beijá-lo..."

_**E, no final do capítulo, Rebecca segue o conselho de Ted de invadir o dormitório da Lufa-lufa e mexer nos pertences de Marjorie. Rebecca guarda um dos frascos, o verdadeiro, e deixa um falso no lugar. Mas alguém chega para interromper os seus planos...**  
_

"Parada ao lado da cama, com uma sobrancelha arqueada em desconfiança, estava Marjorie Crane.

Em sua mão, ela segurava uma tesoura."

_**Agora, o início do Capítulo 19: Troca-troca, no mesmo dormitório em que deixamos Rebecca a sós com Marjorie...**  
_

* * *

Marjorie moveu a mão discretamente, e um movimento dos seus dedos deixou a ponta da tesoura voltada para Rebecca.

-Por que está mexendo nesses frascos? – ela perguntou, aproximando-se.

Rebecca levantou-se e deixou o frasco falso caído no chão. Apesar do susto – seu coração dava saltos descontrolados – manteve a compostura.

-Sou a inspetora da escola, Marjorie. Não preciso dar satisfações a estudantes.

-Precisa sim, a partir do momento em que eu a vi mexendo em minhas coisas – Marjorie inclinou o pescoço, contou os frascos e depois voltou a encarar a inspetora. – Por que logo a minha mala? O que a trouxe até aqui?

-Nada, eu...

-Ah, seja franca, Rebecca. Você não tirou do nada a ideia de vasculhar os meus pertences. Se está aqui, é porque procura _alguma coisa_... – ela relanceou o olhar de volta à caixa. – Encontrou?

-Não... Como pode ver, não mexi em nada.

-Aquele frasco caiu sozinho?

-Não. Eu peguei porquê precisava analisá-lo, então o retirei...

-Análise sugere desconfiança. É, você veio aqui atrás de algo. Só me pergunto agora o que a incentivou a fazer essa busca.

-É uma informação confidencial.

Marjorie deu um passo à frente. O olhar de Rebecca desceu para a ponta da tesoura, que brilhava com a luz da lua filtrada pela janela.

-Alguém me acusou?

-Não posso responder.

-Quem fez isso?

-É confidencial, Marjorie, já lhe disse.

Ela levantou a tesoura, com um movimento tão brusco que fez com que Rebecca soltasse uma exclamação de surpresa e erguesse os braços numa inútil tentativa de defesa.

Mas Marjorie não tentou atingi-la; simplesmente ergueu a tesoura para que a luz da lua incidisse com mais força contra o corpo metálico do objeto. Seu olhar sonhador focou-se sobre a extremidade afiada, acompanhando a curva sinuosa da ponta.

-Popularidade atrai tanta _inveja..._ Fico aqui, imaginando quem tentou me prejudicar. Alguns nomes me passam pela cabeça, é lógico. Eu sinto os olhares invejosos de algumas garotas aqui da Lufa-Lufa, não sou cega para não perceber... Não se conformam com o meu sucesso. A garota apagada que foi para casa nas férias da Páscoa voltou exuberante... – ela deu uma risadinha seca. – Elas não entendem como eu pude inverter a pirâmide social da escola. Os fracassados não devem chegar ao topo, mas eu provei que essa máxima não é verdadeira... Claro, o sucesso tem o seu preço. E agora tentam me puxar para o abismo... Quem terá sido a invejosa que cometeu esse equívoco?

Rebecca prendia a respiração, absorta na divagação de Marjorie. A pergunta escapou dos seus lábios antes que ela pudesse contê-la; de certa forma, era uma pergunta que dizia respeito a si mesma, do que poderia acontecer se Marjorie tivesse ideia do que ela fazia ali...:

-O que você faria se descobrisse?

Marjorie não respondeu com palavras. Inclinou-se e pegou uma das bonecas de pano que decoravam o espaldar de sua cama. Olhando fixamente, ergueu a tesoura e começou a espetar o corpo da boneca em movimentos rápidos, ignorando os tufos de tecido que voavam ao seu redor, pouco ligando para o rosto assustado de Rebecca, que assistia a tudo.

Ela mordia o lábio inferior; os dentes caninos destacavam-se ao lado da boca como se Marjorie houvesse se transformado numa fera vinda das páginas de um conto de horror. Impiedosa, ela deu inúmeras tesouradas na boneca, até o momento em que não havia mais nada a espetar.

Atrás da nuvem de algodão e tecido, Rebecca, congelada na mesma posição, sentiu o suor frio porejar a testa.

Marjorie largou a tesoura sobre a cama e pegou os restos da boneca, voltando-se para a inspetora. Seu peito arfava e ela respirava de modo acelerado, exausta pela tarefa.

-A pessoa ficaria assim – disse, tranquila.

Rebecca não sabia o que dizer. Sua mão deslizou para dentro do bolso e afundou o frasco roubado um pouco mais, temendo que fosse descoberta.

E, então, Marjorie começou a rir, e a atmosfera de tensão foi quebrada.

-Estou brincando, inspetora. Não precisa ficar tão assustada!

Enquanto ela limpava os resíduos da boneca com a varinha, Rebecca suspirou e riu, da maneira como o riso se torna inevitável após um momento de puro nervosismo.

-Eu sei que jamais faria algo assim, Marjorie. Mas fiquei com pena pela boneca. Era adorável.

-Não tem problema. Tenho outras aqui... Eu gosto muito de todas elas. São a minha companhia nos momentos de solidão. Eu não posso trazer as minhas verdadeiras companheiras para Hogwarts, então... – sacudiu os ombros.

-Quais são as suas verdadeiras companheiras?

Marjorie deu um sorriso travesso.

-Certos bichinhos que não poderiam estar aqui...

Rebecca, concluindo – com razão – que seria melhor não perguntar quais eram os bichos criados pela garota, decidiu se despedir.

-Preciso ir. Logo os alunos estarão voltando da festa em Hogsmeade e eu preciso supervisioná-los... Fique tranquila, nem tente descobrir quem a acusou. Já verifiquei sua mala e constatei que a acusação era falsa.

-Tudo bem. Boa noite, inspetora – disse Marjorie.

Rebecca desejou o mesmo e deixou o dormitório.

O doce sorriso de Marjorie desapareceu assim que o quarto voltou a ser mergulhado nas sombras.

-Por que ela está tão preocupada? Será que tem medo de que eu faça algum mal ao meu delator? Ou será que a preocupação é com e_la mesma?_

Marjorie recolheu o frasco caído, sem imaginar que era falso. Juntou-o com os outros, fechou a caixa e guardou-a na mala.

-Alguém dentro da escola quer o meu mal. Preciso descobrir quem é essa pessoa. E se essa pessoa não é a própria Rebecca...

Ela deitou-se, olhando para a boneca destruída, e ficou a murmurar na escuridão...

-Por que tanto medo, Rebecca? Por que tanto medo? Medo... Por que tanto _medo?_ Medo, medo... _Por quê?_

_

* * *

_

Lewis interrompeu o beijo para falar:

-Serena, não podemos...

-Não se preocupe, eu cuido de tudo – ela disse, começando a desabotoar a camisa de Lewis.

Ele tentou se erguer; Serena impediu-o com o próprio corpo. Ela desabou sobre ele e começou a aplicar pequenas mordidas no mamilo. Lewis se rendeu ao contato; sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás e de seus lábios saíram gemidos de excitação.

As mãos de Serena desceram para o cinto e abriram-no. Ela jogou o cinto no chão e moveu os dedos até a braguilha da calça jeans usada por Lewis. Serena deixou o mamilo de Lewis com marcas avermelhadas e guiou a boca até o pescoço do garoto. Lewis arrepiou-se com os movimentos dos lábios de Serena e nem se deu conta de que a sua calça já estava aberta.

Ela teve que se afastar para puxar a calça. Lewis abriu os olhos, semicerrados devido ao torpor provocado pelo vinho. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Serena jogou a calça aos pés da cama e arrancou-lhe a cueca diante de seus olhos apalermados.

Lewis ficou estático, olhando para a garota.

Serena, de gatinhas, avançou sobre a cama e deitou-se sobre o corpo nu do homem que tanto amava. Ele se entregou ao seu beijo; abaixo de sua coxa, ela sentia o membro dele pulsando, crescendo cada vez mais, acompanhando as emoções partilhadas pelos dois...

Subitamente, os lábios de Lewis pararam e ele baixou o rosto.

Uma única palavra escapou de seus lábios.

-Irmãos...

-Não – Serena puxou o rosto dele com firmeza, forçando-o a fitar seus olhos. – Não somos irmãos...

-Não?

-Jamais jogaria o meu irmão na cama dessa maneira – ela riu. – E você não ficaria excitado desse jeito se estivesse com a sua irmã.

Serena agarrou o rosto dele, afagando-lhe os cabelos claros.

-Você é o homem que eu amo. Agora quero que me faça sua mulher... Quero ser sua, Lewis. Entendeu?

Ela desceu a mão para o pênis de Lewis e apertou-o. Ele sorriu.

-Você é muito convincente.

Ele grudou-se aos lábios dela, um beijo feroz em sua ânsia. Lewis tomou as rédeas da situação; arrancou a calcinha de Serena e puxou-a para o seu colo. Ansiosa, Serena apertou os olhos, deixando que Lewis guiasse o seu quadril e a posicionasse de encontro ao seu membro.

Ela sentiu-o desajeitado, pincelando a entrada, até que a encontrou e, num movimento único, a invadiu. Serena entrelaçou os braços nas costas de Lewis e agarrou-o.

O sutiã partiu-se naquele momento, rasgados pelas mãos de Lewis.

Os seios de Serena saltaram, livres e alvos, com suas auréolas pontudas de excitação. Lewis afundou o rosto neles, beijando-os, admirando-os, enquanto, agachado, começava a movimentar o quadril. Seu pênis, dentro de Serena, quebrava todos os tabus, todo o medo anterior, partindo-lhe a inocência.

Serena sorria; era incontrolável. Um momento único em sua vida. A dor era muito forte, forçando-a a agarrar-se ainda mais a Lewis. Era deliciosa aquela sensação; a dor embaixo, no elo que abria entre os dois, e os carinhos úmidos da boca do rapaz, que traziam frescor à sua pele aquecida pelo prazer.

Serena sentia-o entrando fundo; os testículos de Lewis batiam entre suas coxas, provando-lhe que abocanhara toda a virilidade de seu homem tão amado. E ela ansiava sempre por mais; a cada vez que Lewis se movia, ela sentia falta dele lá dentro, cobrindo-lhe todos os espaços, mas, _oh, lá vinha ele_ _novamente_, preenchendo um lugar que sempre fora seu.

Quando Lewis começou a se mover mais rápido, Serena abraçou-o com mais força. Suas unhas arranharam as costas do rapaz, marcando-o na pele. Embolados sobre a cama, Lewis agachado, Serena em seu colo, tão abraçados que eram, de fato, um só corpo.

As gotas de suor corriam pelo rosto de Lewis; para Serena, aquilo só contribuía para deixá-lo ainda mais excitante. Ela acariciou-lhe o peitoral molhado de suor, tocando os fios louros que decoravam o peito dele e, então, resolveu ajudá-lo. Começou a mover-se na direção do membro dele, cavalgando de encontro ao seu amado.

Lewis, com um olhar admirado, assistia à perfomance da garota, cujos seios acompanhavam os movimentos, sacudindo-se sem parar. Era delicioso ver Serena comandando a situação; era ela, agora, que determinava o quanto o queria dentro dela, e ela, sem parar, o abocanhava por inteiro.

Serena perdeu as rédeas da situação ao sentir o clímax se aproximando. Foi uma sensação indescritível... Ela sentia que se aproximava de algo grandioso. Os dedinhos dos pés se dobraram, os fios de cabelo se arrepiaram, todo o corpo entrou em combustão, pareceu ganhar mais sensibilidade.

E, naquele crescendo, ela apertou a nuca de Lewis e mergulhou em seus olhos:

-Eu amo você... Veja só o que faz _comigo..._

E não pôde mais continuar. Atingiu o clímax. Apertou-se contra o corpo de Lewis, perdendo-se em seus braços enquanto todo o seu corpo ardia, dominado por um prazer até então desconhecido.

Lewis não resistiu. Foi a sua vez de sentir a excitação percorrer cada terminação nervosa presente em seu ser. O coração acompanhou, disparando num frenesi, e, então, toda a emoção foi concentrada em seu membro que deu contrações violentas dentro de Serena, liberando-se para ela.

Eles caíram sobre os lençóis, ainda abraçados, e começaram a chorar.

-Pensei que isso jamais fosse acontecer – disse ele.

-Eu acho que nunca desisti...

Ele olhou-a com seriedade.

-Quer que eu o tire de você? Está machucando? Eu... _Nossa_, machuquei você?

-Não, não, Lewis – ela tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho. – Você me levou a sentir um prazer que... Uau, nunca imaginei que o nosso corpo pudesse atingir algo assim.

-Dói, não é? Saber que somos meio-irmãos e acabamos de _errar..._

-Talvez doa a opinião dos outros, mas, quer saber, Lewis? Esse nosso encontro nos ensinou que, no final, o amor sempre vence a dor. E fico _plena_ em seus braços. Aqui é o meu lugar. É onde me sinto em paz...

-Eu te amo, Serena.

-Também te amo, Lewis...

Os dois deitaram-se de lado e, abraçados e nus, deslizaram para a melhor noite de sono de suas vidas.

* * *

-Não, isso não...

Serena abriu os olhos. Lewis estava de cueca, em pé, diante da cama. Seu rosto estava pálido e assustado.

-Por que está assim, Lewis? – ela perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

-Não posso acreditar que fizemos isso... Uma bobagem dessas... – ele passou a mão pela testa. – Minha nossa, como vou viver sabendo que fiz isso?

Serena tirou os lençóis para levantar-se e se aproximar dele.

-Você parecia tão feliz e decidido...

-CUBRA O SEU CORPO! – disse Lewis, desviando o rosto e se afastando. – Você está n_ua_, eu não posso lhe ver assim...

-Não estou entendendo, Lewis! Há algumas horas você me viu nua, me beijou, me apalpou, _fizemos amor..._

-Fizemos mesmo, não é? – ele suspirou, largando-se sobre a cadeira e massageando as têmporas. – Oh, droga, _como_ eu pude errar _assim?_ Descontrolar-me dessa forma?

-Você bebeu bastante. Mas, Lewis, esse não é o único motivo... – chegou perto dele, envolta nos lençóis. – A bebida só ajudou você a fazer algo que não teria coragem de praticar se estivesse lúcido... – ela tocou o ombro dele, e a reação foi imediata.

Lewis levantou-se no mesmo momento, derrubando a cadeira.

-Não-toque-em-mim – disse, lentamente, dando ênfase a cada palavra. – Na verdade, nem chegue mais perto de mim! Depois dessa loucura que fizemos, não podemos ficar perto um do outro...

-Lewis, o que está dizendo? – ela perguntou, abismada.

-O óbvio! Somos uma ameaça quando ficamos muito perto! Eu sei que não podemos mudar o fato de sermos meio-irmãos, mas teremos que nos tratar como desconhecidos! É... É isso, a partir de hoje, passo por você no corredor e sequer a cumprimento! Desconhecidos, só mais um rosto, é assim que deve ser...

-Você só pode estar louco! – exclamou a garota. – Não pode negar o que aconteceu nessa cama! Isso muda tudo, Lewis, será que não percebe? – forçou-o a olhar para o seu rosto. – Muda para melhor. Não precisamos mais evitar; já aconteceu. Agora que foi um ato consumado, por que não aproveitarmos para viver aquilo que sempre sonhamos?

Ele fitou-a com um desprezo que machucou o coração de Serena.

-Essa relação é uma ameaça. O que praticamos nessa cama, um sacrilégio, um verdadeiro _crime. _Eu não quero que algo assim se repita, portanto eu renego qualquer tipo de contato com você.

Os olhos de Serena se encheram de lágrimas.

-Não pode estar falando a sério...

-Estou.

Lewis começou a vestir-se, sendo observado por Serena que, enrolada no lençol, deixou-se cair no chão para chorar.

-Mas... Você disse que me amava...

-Esqueça tudo o que foi dito, tudo o que aconteceu... Estava _bêbado. _Não se leva a sério as palavras de alguém que está alcoolizado... Nem as palavras, nem as ações...

-Lewis... – ela estava sem fôlego. – Está... me machucando...

Ele parou de abotoar a camisa e fitou-a, parecendo tão pequena e frágil ali, com as lágrimas de sofrimento saindo sem parar, impiedosas.

-É melhor doer agora. Seria mais doloroso depois.

Serena continuou a chorar, enquanto Lewis terminava de se vestir.

-Eu jamais vou esquecer esse momento... – ela murmurou.

-Eu farei o possível para esquecer... Quero que isso não apareça nem em pesadelos...

-Lewis, não pode ter raiva do nosso amor...

-Não tenho raiva, Serena – ele fechou o cinto e olhou em choque para a cama. – Eu tenho nojo pelo que fizemos... Repulsa pelo que sentimos...

-Mas... É nosso amor...

-É nojento.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele.

-Eu te amo...

-NOJENTO, NOJENTO...

-É amor...

-É NOJENTO! – ele berrou, inclinando-se para ela. E, então, Serena viu que os olhos dele também brilhavam. – Eu tenho _NOJO_ disso tudo, NOJO!

Serena fechou os olhos.

-Pare, por favor...

Lewis, então, abriu a porta da Sala Precisa e, antes de sair, fez um último pedido:

-Me esqueça.

Serena, sozinha, continuou chorando copiosamente. Deixou o chão e jogou-se na cama, sentindo o cheiro perfumado do corpo de Lewis, ainda impregnado nos lençóis. Aquilo lhe acentuava a lembrança tão vívida da noite especial vivida pelos dois...

Noite que, ao que parecia, seria única.

* * *

Serena deixou a sala horas depois. Foi direto ao dormitório, onde as outras Encalhadas aproveitavam o intervalo do almoço para conversar.

Deitou-se sobre as pernas de Lanísia e Alone e desabafou sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido. Joyce suspirou, pesarosa.

-Nós tentamos alertá-la, veja só no que deu? O tiro saiu pela culatra!

-Agora você corre o risco de ficar sem o Lewis amante e sem o Lewis irmão – disse Alone.

-Pensei que ele agiria de outra forma... – falou Serena.

-Não devemos tentar adivinhar como as outras pessoas vão agir – lembrou Mione. – Erramos na maioria das vezes. As pessoas são imprevisíveis.

-Ainda mais numa situação tão diferente quanto a vivida por vocês – enfatizou Alone. – O cara acordar na cama ao lado da meia-irmã? Nossa, isso enlouqueceu a cabeça do Lewis, mané!

-Está arrependida? – perguntou Mione.

-Não... Não consigo me arrepender. A noite foi tão _mágica... _– pela primeira vez desde a discussão com Lewis, ela sorriu. – Valeu a pena, mesmo se não se repetir. Essa minha nova personalidade, mais ousada, mais _atrevida_, me concedeu essa noite tão espetacular. Se continuasse como antes, eu e Lewis ficaríamos num chove-não-molha pro resto da vida, se querendo, mas se controlando... Foi ótimo _explodir_ essa paixão de uma só vez. Pelo menos vivi alguma coisa, e já li em algum lugar que "viver é melhor que sonhar"... Ah, não tenho mais dúvidas de que isso é verdade... Só vivendo para experimentar o _clímax_ de uma relação apaixonada. Palavras não cabem para explicar a intensidade desse momento... Deixamos nossa humanidade e nos tornamos parte dos céus, das estrelas, alcançamos o infinito...

-É realmente belíssimo – concordou Lanísia.

-E não acredito que ele vá me eliminar da vida dele...

-Ele não pode mudar o fato de que são irmãos, e isso cria um vínculo para toda a vida – disse Alone.

-Infelizmente – comentou Serena. – Queria outro tipo de vínculo...

Ela levantou-se.

-Até me sinto bem ao recordar tudo isso... – olhou para Joyce. – Conseguiu falar com o Juca?

-Ainda não. Corri para o castelo ontem, depois da festa de despedida, mas ele não quis conversa. Fechou-se no dormitório. Tentei conversar no café da manhã, ele viu que eu me aproximava e correu para fora do Salão Principal. Está me evitando... Preciso de alguma ideia para aproximá-lo de mim.

-Já tentou procurar um conselho da velha Putta? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Podemos falar com ela agora mesmo – disse Alone.

As garotas fitaram-na, intrigadas.

-Você consegue nos pôr em contato com Laila Putta, a renomadíssima autora? – perguntou Lanísia, descrente.

-Oh... Estão falando da _autora_. Achei que falavam da minha _mãe_... Vocês sabem, eu sou conhecida pela minha vizinhança como "a filha da puta", então... – balançou os ombros.

-Mas gostei da ideia de conversar com a sua mãe – disse Joyce. – Ela pode me dar uma dica para reconquistar o Juca!

-Claro, "dar" é o que ela mais gosta de fazer – falou Alone. Enquanto saíam do quarto, Alone lembrou uma passagem. – Aposto que será algum conselho sexual. Como diz no livro de Laila Putta: _"O cérebro guia as mulheres; a bilonga guia os homens; mire na bilonga, seja feliz e conquiste tudo"._

-Realmente, depois que se enlaça a cabeçona da bilonga, o homem faz o que a gente quiser – disse Joyce. – Putta é uma puta autora!

Deixaram a sala comunal da Grifinória e caminharam pelos corredores de Hogwarts até baterem à porta do professor Ipcs – o professor mais suscetível aos pedidos dos estudantes. Serena nem deu tempo do velho mestre respirar; adiantou-se e pegou no membro do professor.

-Queremos usar a sua lareira... – ela lambeu os lábios. – Podemos?

-C-claro... – gaguejou, surpreso; Serena aumentou a pressão dos dedos. – Mas... Cuidado com o-os m-m-meus o-ov-_ovos..._

-Tem ovos aqui? – espichou o pescoço para espiar o quarto do professor. – Estou morrendo de fome, professor, nem dormi à noite...

-É de outro tipo de ovos que ele está falando, Serena – replicou Alone, dando-lhe um tapa na mão para que ela soltasse os genitais do professor. – Desculpe, professor, Serena está um pouco alterada hoje...

-T-tudo b-bem, po-podem usar a la-la-lareira... E voltem s-sempre que qui-qui-serem... Vou ado-adorar se to-to-todas vocês s-s-segurarem e ali-alisarem o meu pin-pin-pin...

-Oh! – exclamou Joyce, horrorizada.

-...pimpolho, meu a-adorado cão-ão-zinho que a-acabei de c-c-comprar. Está dei-deitado na ca-ca-casinha, mas p-podem brincar com ele s-se qui-quiserem. F-fiquem _à von_-von...

-Não precisa fazer propaganda de cosméticos, professor – disse Joyce.

-...vontade... – Ipcs fitou-a com estranheza e, depois, deixou-as a sós.

Na sala fechada, Joyce ralhou com Serena:

-Como você pode ir pegando nas _coisas _de um professor desse jeito?

-Para conseguir o que queríamos! Pode ver que nem precisamos insistir! Só segui o conselho da Laila Putta e encurralei o professor pelo mastro!

-O pior é que deu certo... – constatou Mione.

Joyce usou a lareira para conseguir contato com Christtinnah Bernard. Explicou à bruxa tudo o que ocorreu na noite anterior. Christtinnah acompanhou todo o relato, e pareceu surpresa com a reação de Juca ao ver que Joyce dançava ao lado de dois rapazes.

-Bem, é certo que você precisa "ampliar" a visão do seu noivo – disse Christtinnah. – Conheço uma forma de fazer com que ele a perdoe e ainda mudá-lo drasticamente.

-E que forma é essa? – indagou Joyce, ansiosa.

-_Swing._

Joyce franziu a testa.

-Swing? Mas eu e Juca já temos swing! Olhe só... Lanísia, cante aí uma música das Esquisitonas! – Joyce se levantou e começou a dançar, estalando os dedos ao ritmo da canção entoada por Lanísia. Ela balançava a cintura de um lado para o outro, ao mesmo tempo em que movia os braços. Sorriu para o rosto na lareira. – Viu só? Tenho muito _swing!_

-É a pior dança que eu já vi, mas tudo bem... – disse Christtinnah, pigarreando alto. – Não é desse _tipo_ de swing que estou falando. Quero que leve Juca a uma _casa_ de swing.

-Uma discoteca?

-Nossa, quanta inocência... Joyce, você está me surpreendendo! Casas de swing são freqüentadas por casais que procuram _apimentar_ a relação. Não tem nada a ver com música, apenas com _erotismo._

-Por que ainda não fui apresentada a esse tipo maravilhoso de swing? – ela perguntou, com espanto.

-Porque ainda não tinha falado comigo – Christtinnah sorriu. – Conheço um lugar incrível, fica ao lado da Mansão Lingüiça. O nome é Troca-Troca.

-Hmmm, nome sugestivo – ela comentou.

-Vai entender bem quando chegar lá... Proponha ao Juca uma visita ao Troca-Troca. Tenho certeza de que não vão se arrepender. Sairão de lá com a relação renovada!

-Ai, já estou adorando esse tal de swing! – ela bateu palmas. – Não sei como lhe agradecer!

-Agradeça indo ao Troca-Troca comigo e meu "ficante" algum dia desses! Você vai adorá-lo... – ela gargalhou; Joyce não entendeu o convite, mas riu assim mesmo, julgando que fosse uma brincadeira.

Despediu-se de Christtinnah. Ela e as meninas deixaram a sala de Ipcs – Lanísia saiu com relutância, já que estava se divertindo à beça com o filhotinho de chihuahua do professor – e foram em busca de Juca.

Encontraram-no no jardim, lançando pedras no lago. Joyce esperou ao lado de uma árvore, enquanto Juca era convidado a acompanhá-la por Hermione, Alone, Lanísia e Serena. Depois de quatro minutos de conversa, as garotas voltaram para contar a Joyce a resposta que obtiveram.

-Ele também não conhece as casas de swing – contou Lanísia. – Hesitou um pouco, mas depois dissemos que era para o bem de vocês, que vocês precisavam conversar, afinal, estão noivos...

-E aí ele aceitou?

-Não – respondeu Alone. – Na verdade, ele só ficou empolgado quando falamos que o lugar se chamava _Troca-Troca._

-Ele disse que esse nome trazia lembranças de alguns amigos – disse Mione, confusa.

-E aí, depois de ouvir o nome, ele topou – falou Serena. – As palavras "troca-troca" devem ter um significado profundo para o Juca.

-Sim... Mas o importante é que ele aceitou! – comemorou Joyce. – Já é um começo! Então hoje, ao entardecer, conheceremos esse lugar tão misterioso! Mal posso esperar!

* * *

Hermione e Serena aparataram diante da rua que levava ao Troca-Troca. Joyce e Juca fizeram o mesmo. Ao iniciarem a subida até o estabelecimento, o casal seguiu em lados opostos, usando as duas garotas como barreira.

O silêncio constrangedor foi quebrado quando eles pararam diante da fachada do prédio formado por tijolos avermelhados. Um desenho formado por curvas, que lembrava um par de rostos, era encimado pelo nome da casa de swing. O "R" do segundo "TROCA" era invertido, e as duas palavras contavam com a mesma letra T inicial. Abaixo do nome, lia-se o slogan: _A onda ardente da sedução._

Foi Joyce quem quebrou o silêncio:

-Isso só faz a minha expectativa aumentar! Quero tanto descobrir o motivo para o nome Troca-Troca!

-Nossa, mas isso é tão _óbvio_... – riu Juca, com desdém, sem olhar para ela. Fitou Mione e Serena e, sorridente, perguntou. – Nunca fizeram brincadeirinhas sexuais entre vocês? – como as meninas negaram com a cabeça, ele continuou. – Vocês sabem, pequenos gestos trocados para irem se descobrindo... Uma amiga que dá uma coçadinha na sua perereca, a outra que dá umas apertadinhas no seu peito...

As meninas continuaram com as expressões imóveis.

-Poxa, vocês nunca trocaram carícias com as amigas mais próximas? Nem disputaram pra ver quem tinha o peito maior ou algo do tipo?

Elas continuaram em silêncio. Joyce cruzou os braços e perguntou:

-Por que o espanto, Juca? Você abria as calças e comparava com seus amigos quem tinha o peru maior? Ficava trocando agradinhos e apertadinhas? É por isso que está tão espantado?

Ele deu um riso debochado.

-É claro que_ não_... Vocês não fizeram troca-troca com as amigas, eu também não fiz com meus amigos, imagine se eu, _eu_, Juca Slooper, faria uma coisa dessas. Acho uma tremenda pouca vergonha, se querem saber...

As garotas reviraram os olhos e, então, Joyce abriu a porta da casa de swing.

-Não vejo como esse seu conceito de troca-troca entre amigos se aplicaria a esse lugar, Juca... Acho que você está enganado...

O saguão do Troca-Troca era um ambiente agradável. Ventiladores de teto, movidos por magia, contribuíam para tornar a temperatura agradável. Garçonetes com blusinhas apertadas e saias minúsculas deslizavam por entre as mesas, carregando bandejas perto dos decotes exuberantes. Ao lado da porta havia um balcão de madeira escura; um barman misturava coquetéis, lançando os copos no ar, de um modo tão displicente que parecia estar brincando. Havia muitas mesas quadradas dispostas pelo salão, cobertas por longas toalhas brancas. As mesas só eram interrompidas ao centro, onde um par de estátuas estavam eternizadas em mármore num beijo apaixonado.

-A mãe da Alone sabe das coisas – disse Joyce, contente. Reparou, por último, na escada circular que subia para o segundo piso e nas cortinas negras que delimitavam um espaço perto da extremidade do balcão. Sobre as cortinas, lia-se: _ESPAÇO DO SWING._ – Acho que encontramos esse tal de swing entrando ali, Juca. Vamos para lá? – ela segurou a mão dele.

-Já possuem companhia para experimentar as delícias do swing? – perguntou uma voz suave e desconhecida.

Joyce voltou-se. Quem falava com ela era uma moça de pele bronzeada, dourada pelo sol. O cabelo curto e liso, cortado à Chanel, batia em seus ombros. Usava uma blusa de alcinha e uma saia que batia um pouco acima dos joelhos. Ao seu lado estava um jovem, igualmente bronzeado, com mechas de cabelo castanho caídas na testa, quase cobrindo os olhos escuros. Usava calça preta e uma camiseta branca.

-Nós acabamos de chegar – respondeu Joyce. – Estamos um pouco perdidos e...

-Nunca vieram ao Troca-Troca? – perguntou o rapaz. – São iniciantes no swing? – ele não tirava os olhos do corpo de Joyce.

-É a primeira vez que viemos aqui... – ela começou a se sentir constrangida. – Será que pode parar de olhar pro meu corpo?

-Ah, não pode se irritar com isso – disse o rapaz, simpático. – Faz parte da brincadeira!

-Não sei não... – comentou Joyce, desviando a atenção para Juca; surpreendeu-o babando pelos seios da garota bronzeada, e mostrou sua irritação com o flagra. – Dá para tirar os olhos dos peitos alheios, Juca Slooper?

-Ei, o cara aí disse que essas coisas fazem parte da brincadeira! – respondeu Juca, ofendido.

A moça riu.

-Estamos acostumados com esse tipo de desentendimento entre iniciantes, mas isso logo vai passar... Não querem conversar conosco? Nossa mesa está lá em cima. Seria ótimo conhecê-los melhor antes de aprofundarmos as relações.

Joyce e Juca se entreolharam, hesitantes, mas aceitaram o convite. Joyce pediu a Mione e Serena que aguardassem; as duas, então, foram para os fundos do saguão e ocuparam uma das mesas, observando os dois casais subirem a escada circular para o segundo piso.

A parte superior era composta pela mesma decoração. Uma parede envidraçada enchia o espaço com luz solar e oferecia uma visão panorâmica das colinas esverdeadas ao redor. Havia também um palco, desocupado no momento. Havia duas garrafas abertas na mesa do casal, uma de vodca e a outra de cerveja amanteigada. Os quatro se sentaram diante da mesa e, então, a moça de cabelo Chanel fez as apresentações.

-Meu nome é Manuela, e este é meu namorado, Jean. Moramos na Itália, mas sempre visitamos a Inglaterra. Jean nasceu aqui e adoramos estabelecimentos como o Troca-Troca, ou seja, temos muitos motivos para aparatar na Inglaterra sempre que encontramos um tempo livre.

-E vocês são...?

-Noivos – respondeu Joyce.

-É, mas noivos que estão dando um tempo – resmungou Juca.

-Não, não, eu gostaria de saber os seus nomes – disse Jean.

-Ah, sim. Meu nome é Joyce e o dele é Juca.

-Prazer em conhecê-los – disse Jean. – Agora que as apresentações já foram feitas, podemos partir para a segunda etapa: a conversa privativa.

Manuela sorriu.

-É uma etapa que consideramos importante antes de praticarmos o swing. Conhecemos melhor a vida de cada um, e então podemos oferecer o _melhor._.. Vocês entendem, não é?

Joyce e Juca, que não queriam deixar a imagem de ignorantes, concordaram.

-Juca, sente-se em outra mesa com o Jean. Eu e Joyce ficaremos aqui.

Juca concordou e afastou-se com Jean...

* * *

No saguão do Troca-Troca, Mione e Serena conversavam...

-Acho que entendi o que significa o swing – disse Hermione. – Olhe lá, perto das cortinas escuras! O velhote passou a mocinha pros braços do louro alto e o louro jogou pro velho a morena ao lado dele!

-É mesmo, lembro quando o louro entrou com ela... Oh! _Troca de casais!_

-Isso!

-Meu Deus... A mãe da Alone ficou maluca? Isso só vai prejudicar a relação da Joyce e do Juca!

-Também acho! Não podíamos confiar nas ideias de Christtinnah. Ela não é normal!

-Vamos lá em cima para falar com eles?

-Acho melhor mesmo... – Mione parou de falar. A porta do Troca-Troca havia acabado de se abrir e, por ela, passou Rebecca ao lado de uma figura alta, envolta numa capa longa e escura. A aba do chapéu usado pela figura vestida de preto se ergueu por um segundo e deixou à mostra um par de olhos minúsculos que Mione reconheceu no mesmo momento.

Hermione, então, agachou-se, puxando Serena pelo braço. Entraram debaixo da mesa, escondidas pela longa toalha branca que a cobria.

-O que foi? – perguntou Serena, sem entender.

-Ted e Rebecca estão_ aqui._

A boca de Serena se abriu num esgar de pavor...

* * *

A noite caía nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Lanísia passou pelos portões e então desaparatou, indo surgir apenas diante da gruta. Atravessou a passagem e caminhou com cuidado sobre as pedras úmidas. O frescor da água agiu como um bálsamo, acalmando-a, e sua alegria só aumentou quando seus olhos encontraram Augusto.

O professor estava apenas de cueca, recostado sobre uma rocha, perto da cama de cristal que os dois compartilhavam nos encontros secretos. Em seu colo, repousava uma tela, o que explicava o fato dele ainda não ter se dado conta da presença de Lanísia.

A jovem aproximou-se lentamente, admirando Augusto. Estava bem perto quando, finalmente, ele pousou o lápis no chão, ergueu o rosto e a recebeu com um sorriso largo.

-Nossa, nem vi que tinha chegado! – ele comentou, deixando a tela de lado para levantar-se.

-Estava tão lindo pintando que não tive coragem de interromper. Aproveitei para me deliciar com a visão do seu corpo – ele chegou perto dela e a beijou. – Essas coxas tão torneadas... – ela desceu a mão e alisou-o, subindo para então apertar o bumbum, oculto apenas pelo tecido da cueca. – Um espetáculo à parte, digamos assim, no meio dessa caverna que já dispensa comentários em termos de beleza.

-Já está me deixando excitado – ele comentou, afagando o rosto dela.

-Acha que vim até aqui só para conversar? – ela perguntou, já se agachando e puxando a cueca de Augusto para baixo.

Ele esperou que os lábios de Lanísia tocassem o seu membro, mas ela não fez isso. Lanísia correu em direção à queda d´água; enquanto corria, tirava as peças de roupa, que se espalhavam pelas pedras. Chegou nua à cascata, e começou a molhar o corpo, sorridente, à espera.

Augusto foi ao seu encontro e agarrou-a, sentindo a pressão da água contra os ombros. Pressionou-a contra a parede de pedra no fundo e, com o forte ruído da água caindo perto dos seus ouvidos, penetrou-a.

Lanísia gritou de prazer; ali, podia delirar à vontade. O barulho da cascata era um aliado... Em seu ouvido, ela também escutava os urros de prazer emitidos por Augusto, tão másculos, tão apaixonados...

Após atingirem o clímax, tomaram um banho abaixo da queda d´água. Juntos, então, desceram até a beira do riacho e deitaram-se sobre as pedras, nus, exaustos e apaixonados. Lanísia perguntou:

-Augusto...

-Hum?

-Vi Ted ontem à noite, diante do Lorenzo´s.

-Sério? – ele fitou-a com preocupação. – Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

-Não. Só estava entre a multidão, e de repente, sumiu... Estou com a impressão de que ele está procurando me apavorar...

-E deve estar certa. Quer deixá-la paranóica, mas, Lanísia... Olhe pra mim – ele segurou-lhe o rosto pelo queixo. – Não vou deixar que nenhum mal atinja você. Ainda mais vindo do Ted, que pretende brincar com o seu corpo... – seus dedos deslizaram pelo quadril de Lanísia. – Um corpo que é meu, que eu valorizo tanto... – ele beijou-a nos ombros; Lanísia suspirou.

-Me sinto protegida quando estou com você...

-E está, meu amor... Perto ou longe, estou sempre velando pela sua segurança...

Ela beijou as mãos do seu protetor e guardião.

-Você sabe bem, ele lançou algum feitiço em mim... Não só em mim, nas minhas amigas também... Tenho medo de que ele esteja rondando para fazer outra coisa...

-Ainda não descobriram o que ele fez?

-Não. Apenas temos a noção de que nos sentimos diferentes desde que ele nos atingiu... Veja a Serena, por exemplo, que quebrou seu visual de boa moça e cortou o cabelo bem curto, uma mudança tão _radical_... E eu mesma, que perdi a minha audácia... Era tão atrevida e nem consigo mais seduzi-lo na frente dos outros.

-Eu conheço algumas artes das trevas, até para ministrar a minha disciplina, mas não consigo pensar em nada que pudesse transformá-las desse modo.

Lanísia olhou para o próprio reflexo na água e se lembrou de outra dúvida.

-Você conhece bem as maldições lançadas em espelhos?

-Por que pergunta?

-É uma longa história... Prometo lhe contar depois.

-Lanísia, não está se metendo em nada perigoso?

-Não... – mentiu. – Ainda não me respondeu: conhece ou não?

-Conheço... O que deseja saber?

Ela apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo e encarou-o com atenção:

-Quebrar um espelho seria suficiente para destruir uma alma aprisionada nele?

Augusto mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça em negação.

-Não mesmo.

-Mas... Se o espelho foi quebrado, e a alma só existia nele... Como poderia continuar existindo?

-Bom, pense em peixes num aquário... Eles precisam da água para viver. Se você quebrar o aquário, a água se espalha e os peixes não podem respirar. Começam a morrer... _Começam. _Ao colocá-los em outro aquário, eles voltam a respirar e não morrem. Você apenas tirou-os de um aquário e passou para outro.

-Isso quer dizer que a alma no espelho pode ter se transposto para outro espelho?

-Exatamente. Qualquer superfície espelhada. O espelho é condição para que a alma continue a viver, mas não necessariamente precisa ser o mesmo. Se o refúgio da alma é quebrado, ela pode passar para outro... Em alguns casos, a alma fica presa nos próprios fragmentos do vidro...

_(Mégan debruçada sobre os cacos, cortando os dedos, buscando algum vestígio do filho)_

em outras, migra para outro espelho ou...

_(ela deixou-as sair, e ao fazer isso olhava para a...)_

vidraça...

-Sim... É isso mesmo, Augusto! _A alma passou para a vidraça._ Claro! Agora tudo se encaixa! De fato fomos poupadas porque ele continua vivo!

-"Ele" quem? Lanísia, no que está se metendo?

Ela respirou fundo; não havia mais por que esconder...

-Eu e as meninas estamos empenhadas em eliminar Kleiton Huggins.

O sangue esvaiu-se do rosto de Augusto.

Nas sombras de sua lembrança, ele viu o rosto pálido e ameaçador de Kleiton, que começava a cruzar sua vida mais uma vez...

* * *

Na mesa, Manuela disparou a primeira pergunta à Joyce:

-Juca parece tão "tímido" que fica difícil imaginar como ele se comporta na cama... Ele é cuidadoso, ou perde a razão na hora do "vamos-ver"?

Joyce abriu a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

-Por que quer saber isso a respeito do meu noivo? É um assunto particular. Vou ficar encabulada, nem a conheço ainda... Jamais sairia perguntando, por exemplo, se o seu namorado agüenta transar mais de uma vez por noite...

-Aaah consegue – disse Manuela, sorridente. – Consegue até quatro, sem baixar a guarda por um segundo.

Joyce esqueceu-se da garrafa entornada sobre a taça e fixou o olhar no rosto da jovem.

-Está brincando...

-Por quê? Juca não consegue?

-Claro que não! Juca é que nem sucrilhos com leite, se não comer rápido, amolece!

-Cuidado, Joyce, o copo vai transbordar!

Joyce olhou para a garrafa, surpresa, e parou de encher o copo no mesmo instante. A espuma da cerveja transbordou pelas bordas.

-Droga, como sou desastrada... Poderia usar isso para exemplificar o comportamento do Juquinha. Qualquer bobeada e ele "explode" dentro de você.

-Ótimo! Assim consigo experimentar as técnicas tântricas com ele. Você sabe, macetes para prolongar o prazer. Com ele poderei testar tudo o que aprendi, verificar se realmente funciona. Com Jean e sua incrível disposição nem tem graça experimentar meus conhecimentos...

Joyce franziu o cenho.

-Espere um pouco... – riu, nervosa. – Deixe-me ver se entendi...Você, Manuela, quer testar essas tais práticas sexuais com o meu noivo, Juca?

-É, isso mesmo!

Joyce considerou a possibilidade daquela desconhecida querer dormir com Juca e ainda admitir isso na sua cara; como era totalmente improvável que algo do tipo acontecesse, Joyce considerou a questão por outro prisma. Aquele, sim, fazia sentido.

-Como sou boba, Manuela... Fiquei pensando bobagens aqui... Você quer dizer que vai me _ensinar_ a usar essas técnicas com o Juca! Não é isso? Ensinar a _mim_, para que eu siga com _ele_!

-Também! – disse a italiana, sorridente. – Hoje, você deixa comigo, depois, é com você!

Tentando esconder o quanto estava confusa, Joyce forçou um sorriso.

Na outra mesa, Jean e Juca levavam um papo igualmente estranho...

-Você vai ver, cara, ela tem uma tatuagem de fada perto da virilha que é muito _excitante..._

Juca, apalermado, gaguejou:

-C-como é que é? Eu vou... vou _ver?_

-Claro... A não ser que você prefira fazer as coisas com a luz apagada.

-Bom, você é o namorado. Se você não se importa que eu veja a tatuagem da sua garota, eu também não ligo... Sabe, Jean, o mundo precisa de mais caras como você! É um verdadeiro amigão!

-No Troca-Troca você vai conhecer muita gente assim... Agora, vou lhe passar mais dicas: a Manu adora usar os seios nas brincadeiras.

-Ah, é? Hummm... Interessante – murmurou Juca, cujas faces começavam a corar.

-É só inventar alguma coisa que explore os seios dela para detonar, meu camarada!

-Joyce também curte essas brincadeiras...

-E o que mais ela curte?

-De tudo! Joyce é muito versátil entre quatro paredes... Já experimentamos diferentes tipos de posições, acho que já usamos todas as partes do corpo... Joyce não tem frescura: ela topa tudo!

-Mesmo? – perguntou Jean, interessadíssimo.

-Sim! Até hoje acatou todas as minhas sugestões...

-Acho que ela aceitaria fazer numa posição que a Manu se recusa a experimentar. Disse que deve dar muita dor nas costas, que não é contorcionista nem nada...

-Joyce tem o corpo bem flexível – elogiou Juca. – Que posição é essa?

-Você vai ver na hora que rolar.

O inocente Juca imaginou-se ao lado de Joyce, assistindo Jean e Manuela experimentando a posição.

-Não, não, prefiro não ver...

-Ah, não são adeptos do _voyeurismo?_

Juca coçou o cabelo, tentando puxar a palavra de sua memória, tentar relacioná-la com alguma coisa, mas voyeurismo era tão desconhecido para ele quanto o swing...

Para não se passar por ingênuo, respondeu, muito ofendido:

-Nããooo, não somos, não!

-Que pena – lamentou Jean. – Não sabe a sensação maravilhosa que dá no corpo ao ver a sua companheira na pegação com outro cara...

-Ei, que história é essa? Outro cara, não! Joyce não vai sair pegando um cara qualquer por aí!

Jean, então, pegou um guardanapo no centro da mesa e usou-o para enxugar as lágrimas. Juca, diante dele, estava sem ação, confuso pelo choro repentino do rapaz.

-Nossa, Juca... Não sabia que já me considerava _tanto..._

-Eu... Bom... Você é legal...

-Não deixo qualquer um dormir com a minha namorada também...

-Eu não deixo _nenhum_ homem dormir com ela!

-Então... Nossa, se você confirmar que é exclusividade minha, eu não vou conseguir parar de chorar... Vou me sentir muito especial... – Juca, sem compreender, apenas balançava a cabeça em concordância. – Manu vai agradecer por mim.

Juca olhou para a outra mesa. O papo entre Joyce e Manuela parecia muio interessante. Joyce acenou-lhe no momento em que ele olhou, e depois continuou a prestar atenção no que a italiana lhe dizia.

-Você precisa manter a respiração sob controle. Jean não dá sossego, é possível permanecer com ele lá dentro por horas.

-Manu, por que está me ensinando a dormir com o seu namorado?

Manuela riu.

-Ai, ai, você é engraçada, Joyce... Fazendo piadas num momento como esse! Enfim... Acho que já lhe deixei bem informada. Ah! Faltou um último detalhe! – ela baixou a voz. – Jean é _superdotado._

-O Juquinha também é. Ele é muito inteligente, me ajuda nas provas...

-Não, Jean não é dotado de inteligência... Eu falo da parte íntima mesmo.

Com a surpresa, Joyce derrubou a taça na mesa.

-_Quanto _ele tem? – perguntou, trêmula.

-Vinte e quatro de extensão.

-Caramba... – Joyce levou a mão ao coração. – Menina, desculpe a emoção, mas nunca tive o privilégio de estar tão perto de um dotadão...

-Hoje vou lhe conceder o privilégio de ver bem pertinho...

-Mentira! Você... Você vai me deixar admirar essa perfeição anatômica da natureza?

-Claro! Por que estamos no Troca-Troca?

Joyce olhava para Jean, sentado com as pernas abertas na outra mesa.

-Vou poder admirar esse espécime tão _raro..._ – disse Joyce. – E nem dá pra perceber que ele esconde tanta coisa!

-Pois se prepare... Vamos para a Câmara do Swing? Assim você já alivia a sua expectativa.

-Mas Juca não pode ver. Você sabe, ele não entenderia o quanto estou interessada em ver as intimidades do Jean, então...

-Ah, sem voyeurismo então? Já imaginava... Não tem problema, ficamos em câmaras separadas! Juca não vai ver nada do que ?

Elas deixaram a mesa e se aproximaram de Juca e Jean.

-Já estão prontos para o swing?

-Claro – respondeu Juca, levantando-se com Jean.

Enquanto desviavam-se das mesas para chegar às cortinas escuras, Juca perguntou à Joyce:

-Descobriu o que significa o tal swing?

-Ainda não... E você?

-Também não.

-Deve ser tipo um motelzinho mais pobre...

-Eles são muito experientes, Juca. Não podemos demonstrar que não sabemos.

-Sim, eu já saquei! Fazemos uma horinha nesses quartos e depois vamos embora.

Entraram num corredor cuja iluminação alaranjada era entremeada por nuvens de fumaça mágica. Manuela abriu uma das portas e puxou Juca para dentro.

-Ei, o que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, ajeitando os óculos. – Não sou o Jean, sou o Juca!

-Sei disso. É hora de invadir um terreno desconhecido... – murmurou Manuela, fechando a porta com a ponta do pé.

Joyce e Jean abriram a porta ao lado.

-Manu contou a você? Nossa, como vocês são rápidos... Ela me deixou ver a sua bilonga, eu disse a ela que Juca não podia saber, então ela teve essa ideia incrível de empurrá-lo pro outro quarto! – falando pelos cotovelos, Joyce deixou-se levar para dentro da câmara de swing. – Mas não demore muito, Jean, senão... – ele chegou por trás e começou a beijá-la no pescoço. – O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu... Ohh, desculpe, entendi... – baixou a voz. – Faz parte do processo para ajudá-lo a se excitar. Tudo bem, eu preciso ver seus vinte e quatro centímetros, mas, por favor, não abuse muito!

Ela roia as unhas, impaciente, enquanto Jean lhe cobria de beijos, se preparando para a noite de sexo que, segundo ele imaginava, Joyce também esperava que acontecesse...

* * *

Hermione e Serena se espremeram sob a mesa, ocultas pela toalha comprida que batia no chão.

-Como vamos saber para onde estão indo? – indagou Serena. – Não consigo ver nada!

-Serena, controle-se! – cochichou Mione.

A garota começou a mover a gola da camisa.

-Ohh... Não consigo respirar direito... Nunca lhe contei, Mione, mas sou tão _claustrofóbica_...

-O que isso tem a ver com claustrofobia? Não estamos presas em um lugar fechado.

-Para mim essa toalha parece uma muralha que me aprisiona... Me sufoca... – ela revirou os olhos nas órbitas. – Eu não vou agüentar... Oh...

-Serena, por favor, deixe para ter esse chilique em outro lugar! Se Ted e Rebecca nos vêem aqui, eles podem fazer qualquer coisa. Estamos muito longe de Hogwarts.

Serena respirou fundo.

-Tudo bem. Farei o possível para ignorar a nossa prisão.

_-Não é _uma prisão.

-Então posso sair?

-Não!

-Agora estou ficando confusa...

-Ótimo, fique aí pensando e mantenha a boca fechada! – Mione estendeu a mão para a toalha. – Precisamos espiar pra saber onde eles se sentaram, mas com cuidado! Eu espio desse lado e você faz o mesmo no outro.

-Tudo bem.

Mione deixou o rosto rente ao chão e ergueu o mínimo possível. Seu olhar varreu todas as mesas que podia, mas não havia sinal do casal. Baixou a toalha e virou-se para ver se Serena obteve sucesso. A cena que presenciou fez seu coração pular.

Serena havia posto não só a cabeça para fora; estava com metade do corpo exposta, analisando o ambiente do Troca-Troca.

-Não, assim não! – exclamou Mione, agarrando o ombro da amiga e puxando-a para trás. Ao se encontrarem no esconderijo novamente, Hermione deu um tapa no braço de Serena.

-Quanta agressividade, Mione! Não saio mais com você.

-Eu digo o mesmo! Que inferno, eu disse pra _espiar._

-Era o que eu estava fazendo! Achou o quê? Que estava imitando um cachorro?

-Por que eu pensaria...? É, se bem que é verdade, até parecia um – ela riu. – Você estava mexendo o quadril, então era quase como se movesse um rabo e... – Mione bateu na própria testa. – Não, não podemos perder o foco! Viram você?

-Ted e Rebecca?

-Isso!

-Não, _eles _não viram.

-Isso quer dizer que outras pessoas viram você?

-Não, ninguém viu, sua boba.

Mione apertou os punhos, controlando a vontade de esmurrar Serena. Naquele momento, as cadeiras diante da mesa sob a qual estavam escondidas foram afastadas. Elas se calaram e empalideceram. Dois pés infiltraram-se pela toalha, revelando sapatos negros e lustrosos e a extremidade de uma longa capa marrom escura.

-São _eles_ – balbuciou Mione para Serena, assustada. – Eles estão _aqui._

Confirmando seu aviso, Ted e Rebecca começaram a conversar.

-É horrível ter que sair tão disfarçado – disse Ted. – Diga-me, Becca, como faz para ser uma pilantra como você e ainda ter o privilégio de andar de cara limpa?

-É preciso agir com cautela e nunca ajudar a matar o próprio pai... Meio tarde pra você não fazer as duas coisas.

-Sabe, eu gosto desse lugar... Podíamos trazer o Augusto e a colegial para nos acompanhar. Já pensou? Na hora de trocar, você cai nos braços do professor e eu faço o serviço na estudante.

-Lanísia não aceitaria depois do último encontro entre vocês. O que você ofereceria a ela? Uma noite de estupro?

-Você já conhece o meu furor. Sabe que a violência faz parte do prazer. Não existe maldade nisso.

-Nem todas pensam assim, gostosão... Fique calado, a garçonete está vindo.

Rebecca pediu duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada com bastante espuma. Esperou que a garçonete trouxesse as bebidas e falou:

-Pode erguer o rosto, ela já foi... Voltando ao assunto, saiba que Lanísia não tem do que reclamar. Augusto é um amante insaciável. Sabe ser dominador e apaixonante como nenhum outro.

-Por isso jamais o esqueceu?

Rebecca não respondeu; limitou-se a encará-lo sobre a borda da caneca enquanto bebia a cerveja gelada.

-Ah, vamos, Becca, é certo que a relação dos dois a incomoda demais – disse Ted, desdenhoso. – É muito fácil pôr um ponto final no romance proibido de Augusto e Lanísia. Não sei por que não movimenta os pauzinhos e toma alguma atitude para separá-los de uma vez!

-Não posso fazer isso, seu louco. Ele é pai da minha filha! Imagine o que aconteceria com ela se o pai fosse parar em Azkaban!

-A mãe dela é uma vadia e ela já convive muito bem com isso.

-Karen também não sabe dessa parte. Não convido minha filha para ver meus shows de dança nem para assistir às minhas noites de sexo.

-Do jeito que você se comporta entre quatro paredes, seria um verdadeiro _escândalo_ não só para ela, mas para qualquer pessoa – ele riu. – Opa, melhor mudar de assunto, está me batendo uma vontade doida de comer você...

-Sossegue, ainda não é a hora...

Eles ficaram em silêncio, bebendo suas cervejas.

-Sabe, Becca, eu acho que Karen não é o motivo de você não revelar o romance secreto de Augusto. Para mim, você não fala nada porque sabe que isso o deixaria longe de Hogwarts e você quer o professor _bem pertinho._

-Difícil para você entender o quanto me preocupo com a minha filha?

-Da forma como eu a conheço, sim. Augusto é o motivo principal, não é?

Rebecca respirou fundo.

-Pense o que quiser, Ted... Essa conversa está começando a me enjoar. Vou lhe passar o frasco e assim podemos partir para a parte mais interessante da noite...

-Seja discreta.

Rebecca abriu a bolsa e puxou de lá o frasco roubado, enrolado num pano. Passou-o para Ted que abriu o pano para confirmar que era, de fato, um dos fragmentos de alma das Encalhadas.

-É isso mesmo... Segundo a etiqueta, esta é a qualidade de Lanísia.

No esconderijo abaixo da mesa, Hermione e Serena trocaram um olhar inquieto. _O que aquilo queria dizer?_

-A ousadia da colegial nas minhas mãos... literalmente – Ted riu. – Acha que vai levar muito tempo para conseguir os outros?

-Não. Só esperar o momento certo para conseguir roubá-los.

-Preciso dos cinco. Aquela velha maldita não vai conseguir usá-los para atingir o seu propósito. Se ela fizer isso, as Encalhadas se dão bem e eu me prejudico... Não sei de que forma, mas me prejudico... – ele deu um soco na mesa. – Eu devia ter notado que tudo não passava de um golpe! Mas estava tão cego de ódio que nem percebi... Agora tudo me parece tão _claro._ Sabe o tipo de coisa que você só repara quando reflete sobre o que aconteceu? Foi exatamente isso! – ele bebeu um pouco mais. Seu olhar fixou-se no rosto de Rebecca, enquanto ele recordava. – Eu desabafei sobre os meus sentimentos. Que sinto _ódio_ pelas Encalhadas... Que quero _vingança_, pelo que elas fizeram, me colocando em Azkaban... Que estou dominado pela _luxúria_, o desejo avassalador que me consome ao pensar em Lanísia... E a _ambição_, minha velha conhecida, que faz parte de mim desde que nasci... Eu desabafei sobre isso, e, nesse momento, a filha psicótica da vadia tentou falar uma coisa...

_Marjorie estava abismada._

_-__Vingança, ódio, ambição e luxúria__ – ela precisou segurar-se a uma cadeira para não cair. – Mas é igual..._

_-Isso, isso mesmo, Marjorie – a bruxa gorducha interrompeu a filha antes que ela falasse demais. – Agora lhe parece lógico fazer a Magia do Aprisionamento, não parece?_

_Ted desviou o olhar da poção._

_-Por que parece lógico? – indagou, desconfiado._

_-Porque é preciso essa... __motivação__ que você vem demonstrando para que a magia funcione – explicou Mégan._

-A garota relacionou meus sentimentos com os sentimentos de alguém – Ted mordeu o lábio. – Vejo agora uma _comparação_. Comparou-me com uma pessoa que desconheço.

-É muito intrigante – comentou Rebecca. – Não pressionou a velha para saber a verdade?

-Sim, mas ela não admitiu. E não posso pressionar muito, a ordinária é perigosa demais...

-E não tem nem ideia do que ela possa querer com a Magia do Aprisionamento?

-Tenho... tenho sim. Muito vaga, mas tenho – Ted inclinou-se sobre a mesa, de modo a encarar Rebecca mais de perto. – Deve estar relacionado com o _espelho._

Hermione sentiu o coração congelar. Serena, em choque, segurou firme na mão da amiga.

-Ela demonstra um cuidado excessivo com um espelho velho. Para uma mulher tão horrível quanto Mégan, é óbvio que o espelho não está ali ao lado por vaidade – ele deu um riso seco; entornou mais alguns goles de cerveja e usou a manga da longa capa para limpar a espuma. No esconderijo, Mione e Serena se entreolharam: o nome de Mégan confirmava que Ted estava falando sobre a avó de Joyce. – E, você sabe bem, Becca, na magia os espelhos podem guardar muitas coisas. Inimigos, aliados, fantasmas... Enfim, _pessoas._

-Acha que ela quer prendê-lo nesse espelho?

-Ou talvez libertar alguém – Ted sacudiu os ombros. – Para entender, só descobrindo o segredo por trás da Magia do Aprisionamento feita pela velha, e a magia negra é muito obscura para conseguirmos a resposta... De qualquer forma, o primeiro dos frascos já está comigo, e logo conseguiremos os outros. Ela não vai conseguir me derrubar. Não, não vai... – seu olhar ficou delirante. – Vencerei as Encalhadas, e a velha também.

Ted abriu o bolso da capa para guardar o frasco, mas acabou derrubando-o. Rebecca, assustada, levantou-se da mesa com uma exclamação:

-Cuidado!

Ted, por sua vez, não esboçou qualquer movimento.

-Relaxe, Becca! Enquanto estiverem com a magia, esses frascos são inquebráveis.

Hermione e Serena encolheram-se.

O frasco bateu no chão e veio rolando para baixo da toalha.

Ted afastou a cadeira e preparou-se para se agachar, pegar o frasco e...

_Encontrar Hermione e Serena..._

_

* * *

_

Augusto ficou muito nervoso, incapaz de continuar deitado sobre as pedras. Foi até a mochila e tirou uma toalha. Secou o corpo, colocou a cueca e a calça. Só então falou com Lanísia.

-Por que está fazendo isso? Kleiton Huggins não é problema seu!

-É problema meu a partir do momento em que ameaça a minha amiga!

-Joyce? Joyce não está ameaçada! Ninguém está! Não existe maneira de arrancar Kleiton dessa maldição! Quando Celine se defendeu da maldição lançada por ele, aprisionou-o para sempre. Ele está condenado por toda a eternidade! Vamos morrer, nossos filhos e netos também, e Kleiton continuará no mesmo lugar... Aposto que largado numa loja de antiquário quando perder a mãe.

-Não, não é assim, Augusto... Parece que a mãe dele encontrou uma forma de libertá-lo! Celine recebeu um poema ameaçador há alguns meses...

-Então foi Celine que pediu a ajuda de vocês? – ele perguntou, irritado.

-Entramos nessa por vontade própria, Augusto. E, se está tão seguro assim de que Kleiton não pode nos ameaçar, por que está tão alterado?

-Porque a mãe dele é _perigosa. _Vive reclusa, num lugar isolado, mas continua sendo perigosa.

-Não sei onde ela morava, mas não está mais por lá... Ela está aqui perto, Augusto. Em _Hogsmeade._

-Mégan Huggins está em Hogsmeade?

-Sim. Foi por isso que conseguimos chegar perto do espelho. Agora, analise a situação... Celine em Hogwarts, Mégan e Kleiton em Hogsmeade... Não lhe parece que está chegando a hora de acertar as contas?

Augusto esfregou os olhos.

-Minha nossa... Não, ela não pode ter encontrado um jeito de tirá-lo dali...

-Parece que encontrou... E o pior você ainda não escutou...

Ele esperou em silêncio.

-Pelo que entendemos, eu e as Encalhadas somos peças-chave para trazê-lo de volta.

Augusto esticou os braços e arrebatou-a entre eles.

-Vou protegê-la, meu bem... Agora precisamos voltar para a escola... – ele olhou com firmeza para o rosto de Lanísia. – Preciso conversar com Celine.

-Comigo ao lado? – ela indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sim.

-Então vamos.

* * *

Elas viram a silhueta de Ted Bacon formar-se contra a toalha comprida no momento em que o bruxo se ajoelhou diante da mesa. No outro extremo, Serena e Hermione prenderam a respiração e ficaram imóveis.

Insinuando-se por baixo da toalha surgiu a mão de Ted, com unhas feitas e marcas calejadas na palma. Tateou, procurando, mas o frasco se encontrava a uns quatro centímetros dos seus dedos. Serena fez menção de empurrar o vidro para as mãos de Ted, mas Hermione a deteve e, com a palma da mão, pediu que a amiga aguardasse.

Elas ouviram a voz de Ted comentar com Rebecca:

-Parece que o danado do frasco está querendo escapar.

-Pelo seu próprio bem, torço pra que ele não consiga – comentou Rebecca.

Ted aproximou-se mais, e seu corpo balançou a toalha.

Hermione e Serena se abraçaram ainda mais, encolhidas.

O braço de Ted penetrou pela abertura da toalha. Seus dedos quase tocavam as meninas. O pavor cresceu dentro delas. Por um triz, Ted não as tocou, mas o perigo persistia...

Se ele movesse a mão para a direita, sentiria a superfície lisa do vidro; se tentasse primeiro pelo lado esquerdo... bem, as coisas se complicariam, não é mesmo? Afinal, _ele tocaria em seus pés._

E ele escolheu tentar pela esquerda.

Elas registraram o momento em que a mão de Ted voltou-se para o lado delas.

Uma leve torção do braço para dar apoio.

Elas acompanhavam tudo, esperando o pior, tentando imaginar, naquele único segundo, como explicar o que faziam ali, como fugir das garras de Ted, garras que se insinuavam na direção delas, na obscuridade do esconderijo, chegando perto, garras que iam _tocá-las_, e, dali a algumas horas, esganá-las, estapeá-las, destruí-las...

Ao inclinar a mão para a esquerda, o braço de Ted se moveu para o lado oposto, e foi nessa torção inesperada que sua pele resvalou no vidro caído.

A garra que estava a meio centímetro dos pés de Mione parou e recuou.

Ted, então, desviou a mão para a direita e fechou os longos dedos em torno do frasco.

Como uma serpente abandonando a toca, o braço foi deixando a abertura sob a mesa até desaparecer. Elas viram a sombra de Ted levantando-se.

Serena e Hermione relaxaram.

-Ei, ei, vamos apagando o cigarro – disse Ted a Rebecca.

-Não posso fumar um pouquinho?

-Acho que depois de nos divertirmos você terá vontade de fazer isso. Fumo e sexo têm relações estreitas, como você, tão experiente nos dois assuntos, já deve estar cansada de saber...

-É, sei muito bem... Agora, não se perguntou nem por um segundo por que quis lhe encontrar aqui?

-Achei que era pela proximidade com a Mansão Lingüiça.

-É mais do que isso – Rebecca soprou a fumaça azulada no rosto de Ted. – Quero encontrar um casal disposto a um pouco de _voyeur._

-Humm...

-Não trocar sexo por sexo. Apenas sexo por contemplação.

-E você quer ser observada ou observar?

-Observar. Ver a sua performance ao lado de uma bela dama francesa. Ela é tão delicada... Será interessante ver forças tão opostas em conjunto.

-Dama francesa? – perguntou Ted, admirado. – Já encontrou uma mulher para participar da nossa noite?

-A dama e o lorde, é claro, aqui é um local para casais... Estão sentados perto da prateleira em que as taças estão enfileiradas... Veja, estão olhando pra cá há tempos – Rebecca sorriu para o casal de modo insinuante. Ted voltou-se na cadeira e fitou-os. A mulher tinha feições delicadas, como uma boneca de porcelana. Seus lábios cheios, coloridos de violeta, ornavam com a maquiagem que cobria seus olhos. Cílios longos toldavam seus olhos amendoados. Tocada pelo olhar malicioso de Ted, ela deu um risinho tímido e tocou o braço do seu acompanhante. O francês deixou de observar Rebecca e acenou para Ted. Era louro, com o cabelo rareando nos lados da testa. Tinha um rosto firme e olhos muito azuis. Ao sorrir, deixava a mostra linhas no rosto que denunciavam que tinha mais de quarenta anos. Seu corpo era largo, em contraste com a figura exígua ao seu lado.

-Adorei a francesinha – disse Ted. – Vamos até lá para convidá-los?

-Sim. Quero convencer o lorde francês a assistir à própria mulher _trepando_ com outro homem.

-E vocês ficarão só nas carícias?

-Veremos... Um tipo como ele não é de se jogar fora. Mas sexo é muito mais do que penetração. Eu e o coroa francês podemos nos excitar de mil maneiras diferentes.

-Não duvido de sua imaginação.

-E eu também confio muito na dele. Ouvi falar que os franceses são _insaciáveis._

-Essa qualidade se estende às francesas?

-Claro. Elas precisam agüentar o fogo dos parceiros!

Ted e Rebecca riram.

-Levante a gola da capa – orientou Rebecca. – Só deixe-os olhar para o seu rosto lá dentro. Creio que não vão reconhecê-lo nem aqui, mas a iluminação fraca dos quartos de swing vão deixá-lo mais seguro... Vamos.

Eles deixaram a mesa e foram até o casal.

No esconderijo sob a mesa antes ocupada pelos dois, Hermione abriu uma fresta na toalha e espiou. Serena, assustada, indagou:

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Já ouvimos demais por um dia só!

-Sim. Mas não podemos perder a oportunidade de pegar o frasco.

-Mione! Ficou maluca?

-Não. Se Ted levar esse frasco, jamais o conseguiremos novamente. Precisamos roubá-lo antes que eles saiam do Troca-Troca!

-Oh! Não... Não me diga que vamos segui-los!

-Sim, _nós vamos! _Estávamos certas quando suspeitamos dos motivos que levaram Mégan a nos deixar vivas no dia em que destruímos o espelho. Ela precisa de nós! Pelo que entendi, a maneira de Mégan nos usar para libertar o pai de Joyce tem a ver com as _qualidades _que o Ted roubou! Esses frascos guardam as nossas qualidades, e precisam ser nossos!

-Qual o seu plano?

-Bom, Ted precisa tirar a roupa para se divertir com a tal francesinha. Será o momento de abrir o bolso da capa dele e roubarmos o frasco!

-Mione... Mione! Isso é muito _arriscado!_

-Não. Ted estará fazendo o que mais gosta. Nem vai prestar atenção. Acredite: vai ser fácil demais...

Pela fresta, ela viu os dois casais passando pelas cortinas negras que davam acesso às câmaras de swing.

-Vamos. Deixando o esconderijo com discrição!

Elas levantaram-se, olhando para os lados, deixando a impressão de que procuravam alguma coisa entre as mesas. Em seguida, caminharam na direção das cortinas escuras.

-Aperte a minha mão – pediu Mione.

-Por quê?

-Precisam pensar que somos um casal.

-_Tamancões_ também vêm aqui?

-É claro, ameba, e não se diz tamancões, e sim sapatões! Agora segure minha mão e fique quieta!

As duas passaram pelas cortinas que delimitavam o espaço do swing.

Foram envolvidas pela iluminação vermelha, que emanava das câmaras entre nuvens de fumaça. Adiante, quase desaparecendo em meio a fumaça, Ted, Rebecca e o casal francês entrava na penúltima câmara do corredor.

-Só precisamos esperar que se empolguem... – disse Mione, avançando com Serena ao lado. – Vai ser fácil demais.

Conforme o tempo demonstrou, ela estava muito enganada.

* * *

Alone resolveu ficar sozinha em Hogwarts. Precisava pensar com calma nos últimos acontecimentos. Sentada num banco no campo de quadribol, olhava para as estrelas, lembrando da noite anterior...

_Colin dando um beijo em um garoto..._

Aquilo devia confortá-la; de certa forma, a impulsionava a tomar uma decisão. Estava sendo movida para os braços de Harry, que era alguém que a queria, a desejava, a amava, e não pensava em outras mulheres... ou em homens.

Mas o flagrante não foi confortador. Era _incômodo._ Cutucou-a como uma farpa durante o dia todo, dando-lhe ânsias de socar o rosto de Robbie, o jovem galanteador que grudara na boca de Colin, se aproveitando dele nas esquinas escuras de Hogsmeade.

Se não estivesse tão insegura, faria isso... Talvez tomasse alguns goles de bebida no dia seguinte, para se encher de coragem, voltar a ser a Alone de outrora e golpear o rosto de Robbie. A bebida tinha ajudado durante a Despedida de Solteira de Joyce, podia ajudar novamente.

A questão era que Colin ferira o seu orgulho; ela precisava admitir. Como ele podia ter a audácia de desprezar uma beldade como ela e se interessar por outra pessoa? Para Alone Bernard, isso era inaceitável. Seu superego fora atingido.

A atitude de Colin merecia um troco. Diante disso, ela só podia tomar uma decisão...

Alone percorreu a extensão do campo com o olhar decidido, fixo no castelo que se aproximava. Passou pelos alunos que se espalhavam pelos jardins, sem se preocupar em olhar para os lados, ignorando a presença de todos eles. De nariz erguido, Alone passou pelas portas de entrada e desviou para o Salão Principal.

Harry estava na mesa da Grifinória. Ela foi se aproximando, andando rápido, e, aí sim, percorreu os rostos dos colegas na mesa, buscando a face de Colin Creevey.

Não foi difícil encontrá-lo; Colin ergueu-se na ponta da mesa, na certa esperando que ela fosse lhe dirigir a palavra. _Ah, tolinho... _Alone lhe dirigiu um olhar de desprezo, meio de soslaio. Ergueu Harry do banco pela gola das vestes e, antes que ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ela já o beijava, tocando o céu da boca dele com a língua.

Harry abraçou-a, e então os corpos ficaram colados, com mãos que deslizavam, apertando e acariciando... Duas alunas vaiaram; um grupo de alunos riu; um estudante da Sonserina fez um comentário desenhoso: "Vão logo para a cama!".

Alone deixou os lábios de Harry e falou:

-Eu escolho _você, _Harry... O meu primeiro amor só podia vencer essa parada. Quero namorar você.

-Eu também, Alone! Quero muito! – ele exclamou, sem conter a empolgação.

Beijaram-se outra vez. Alone abriu os olhos durante o beijo e procurou espiar a reação de Colin.

Ele estava imóvel, mas, ao ser tocado pelo olhar dela, baixou o rosto e levantou-se, deixando a mesa. Quando passou por ela, Alone interrompeu o beijo, se inclinou e disse:

-Sou ou não melhor do que Robbie?

Os lábios de Colin tremiam, mas ele não respondeu.

-Seu rosto já diz tudo... Tarde demais para se arrepender. Não posso ser trocada por ninguém. Aprenda _isso..._

Colin correu e deixou o salão. Tropeçou e alguns alunos riram. Ele só parou de correr ao se encontrar seguro e solitário em seu dormitório.

Deitado na cama, reviu os acontecimentos no Salão Principal. As palavras de Alone deixavam claro que ela havia tomado sua decisão. Só podia ficar com um dos dois, e havia escolhido Harry...

Era a hora de perder as esperanças?

Algo dizia a Colin que _não._

Alone parecia irritada _demais..._

-Já sei como reverter o jogo ao meu favor – disse Colin, e nem se deu conta do termo que utilizou.

A disputa por Alone havia se transformado num jogo. Num jogo muito perigoso...

* * *

Elas chegaram até a porta do quarto escolhido por Ted e seus acompanhantes. Estava entreaberta, permitindo-lhes uma visão parcial do que acontecia dentro do aposento.

Ted e a francesa já estavam nus sobre a cama. Ele a beijava, enquanto usava os dedos em sua região genital, procurando estimulá-la. Os dois se engalfinhavam, de olhos fechados, buscando apenas o prazer. Elas não conseguiam enxergar Rebecca e o francês, mas, segundo os planos da inspetora, os dois deviam estar no fundo do quarto, admirando seus companheiros se divertindo com um parceiro diferente. A segunda cama, ao lado da cama usada por Ted, estava vazia.

_Se ao menos Rebecca e o coroa resolvessem dormir juntos..._

Hermione olhou nervosa para o corredor, mas ninguém se aproximava. Voltou a focar as atenções no quarto, se sentindo tão _voyeur _quanto Rebecca, ao acompanhar os movimentos de Ted sobre o corpo da francesa, possuindo-a com movimentos contínuos e intensos; para a mulher, surpresa com a virilidade de Ted, só restava segurar-se contra o espaldar da cama e abrir ainda mais as pernas. Mione vislumbrou um sorriso em seus lábios; a mulher estava se deliciando com tudo o que Ted fazia.

De repente houve movimento dentro do quarto. Rebecca e o francês andavam juntos até a outra cama, ainda vestidos. Hermione viu-se obrigada a recuar, postando-se ao lado da porta, junto com Serena. Agora seria preciso usar apenas a audição para descobrir o momento certo de agir...

Houve risos dentro do quarto, que ela atribuiu a Rebecca. Depois foi a vez de Ted rir e comentar em seguida:

-Não começaram ainda? Achei que estávamos muito excitantes.

-E estão – respondeu Rebecca. – Vou ajudar o meu amigo aqui a se aliviar, mas queríamos estar bem perto para enxergar todos os detalhes...

-Pegue nele, meu bem, é todo seu – disse o homem com o sotaque acentuado.

O gemido do homem somou-se aos urros de prazer emitidos por Ted e pela francesa quando Rebecca abriu-lhe a calça e começou a estimulá-lo.

No corredor, Mione mordeu o lábio; se os casais continuassem na mesma posição, não teria como entrar e roubar o frasco. A capa preta de Ted estava largada sobre o espaldar de uma poltrona posicionada ao lado da cama, mas para tocá-la era preciso entrar no quarto. Se o fizesse, Rebecca e o francês, atentos que estavam nos movimentos do outro par, veriam-na na hora.

Ted, então, jogou a francesa sobre os lençóis esparramados diante da cama, abriu-lhe as pernas e, ajoelhado, posicionou-se entre elas e começou a movimentar-se. Hermione ouviu os passos sobre o tapete quando Rebecca e o francês também abandonaram a cama e largaram-se sobre os lençóis.

Mione esticou o pescoço e espiou. As duas camas estavam vazias e as sombras projetadas pelas luminárias alaranjadas revelavam que os casais estavam no chão. Ela não conseguia ver como Ted e a francesa estavam, mas podia divisar a sombra de Rebecca, seu rosto debruçado sobre o centro das pernas do acompanhante, cujo pescoço caía para trás.

Olhou então para a cadeira, onde a capa de Ted continuava repousando.

Só precisava torcer para que todos estivessem de olhos fechados, ou concentrados nos corpos alheios, mas que _não olhassem para a porta_, não, isso não; só precisava de alguns segundos para entrar no quarto, pôr a mão no bolso da capa e furtar o frasco.

E a única alternativa para isso era arriscar-se.

Ela, então, empurrou a porta de leve. Não houve nenhum rangido. Prendendo a respiração e pedindo, com um gesto, para que Serena a aguardasse, Hermione colocou a cabeça dentro da câmara de swing...

Ted estava de costas para ela, o traseiro se contraindo, cobrindo inteiramente a francesa, de quem só se via as pernas que saltavam pelos lados do corpo dele. Seus olhos saltados passaram para o outro casal. O homem também estava de costas, tão envolvido pelos lábios de Rebecca que nem olhava para o lado.

Podia entrar sem ser vista, mas não havia tempo a perder; uma mudança de posição e estaria perdida...

De gatinhas, Hermione avançou pelo quarto. Sentia as batidas do coração nas têmporas, martelando, acompanhando a tensão que descia por seus dedos e percorria todos os cantos do corpo.

Os gemidos, os sussurros, os ruídos de sucção, todos os sons se amplificavam em seus ouvidos, parecendo ameaçadores. Enquanto avançava, ela encarava cada um dos casais, temerosa. Estava chegando perto... Ia tocar a capa... Via o único bolso voltado em sua direção, estufado pelo volume do frasco... Estava perto... Os casais se enroscavam... Os pés da francesa se cruzaram contra as costas de Ted... O francês segurava os cabelos de Rebecca, levando-a de encontro ao seu falo... E gemiam... E gritavam... E estremeciam...

Mione avançava...

A capa, _bem diante de seus dedos._

Ela enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou o frasco.

_Era seu. O fragmento da alma de Lanísia poderia ser devolvido para a amiga._

Fitou-o por um momento, antes de guardá-lo no bolso dos jeans.

Permitiu-se um sorriso torto e preparou-se para recuar.

E então, algo _mudou._

Ted deixou de beijar a francesa e olhou para trás.

E, naquele segundo que pareceu durar um minuto, seu olho escuro, minúscula fenda, encontrou o olhar arregalado e apavorado de Hermione.

Ela ficou sem ação.

Ted, no entanto, agiu rápido. Deixou o corpo da francesa e, nu, levantou-se aos tropeções, pulando de encontro a Hermione. Ela tentou sair, mas Ted segurou-lhe o pulso com firmeza.

-Sua ladra! – rugiu. – Me devolve o frasco!

-Não! Me solta! – gritou Mione, desvencilhando-se do apertão.

Correu para a porta; antes que saísse, ele pegou-a novamente. Hermione gritou. Ted começou a torcer-lhe o pulso. Mione arranhou-lhe o rosto, as unhas longas abrindo trilhas sangrentas no rosto do bruxo. Ted continuava preso ao seu pulso esquerdo, então Mione desferiu novos golpes à unha no peitoral dele, retirando-lhe mais sangue, deixando mais marcas, marcas dolorosas...

Dor que dominou Ted; ele soltou o pulso de Mione, caiu no chão e berrou:

-Merda! Eu vou te matar, _vadia do cacete!_

Hermione passou pela porta e agarrou Serena.

-Precisamos nos esconder – disse à amiga.

Percorreu o corredor, procurando uma câmara vazia. Uma porta sem número estava aberta. Hermione, então, passou por ela junto com Serena e, sem perder tempo, encostou-a com um barulho mais alto do que ela esperava.

As duas olharam para o local em que estavam.

Não era um quarto. Era outro ambiente do Troca-Troca, algo que elas nunca haviam visto. Tratava-se de um corredor comprido, sem paredes, apenas separado por uma tela de papel que captava as sombras e as fazia crescer a níveis assustadores. A ideia era clara; uma vez ali, os casais podiam se divertir, observando as sombras escuras dos outros frequentadores enquanto se amavam.

Havia lençóis e pufes espalhados pelo chão. Hermione puxou Serena até o fundo do corredor, atrás de um pequeno armário para roupas, e elas se esconderam atrás do móvel.

-Será que ele nos viu entrar aqui? – perguntou Serena com a voz trêmula.

-Não, acho que não – Mione massageou o pulso dolorido. – Do jeito que ele estava louco, se tivesse visto onde entramos já estaria aqui. Só vamos esperar, escondidas, e depois irmos embora do Troca-Troca. Espero que Joyce não apareça na hora errada...

-Guardou o frasco?

-Sim. Está no meu bolso, então...

Uma porta se abriu.

Mione se calou.

Não era aquela por onde haviam entrado. Mione ainda teve tempo de se sentir aliviada antes de perceber que era a porta que dava acesso ao corredor paralelo, aquele separado de onde estavam apenas por aquela parede de papel.

Uma longa sombra havia se formado na outra extremidade.

_A sombra de Ted Bacon._

_Ele estava no outro corredor._

Para piorar as coisas, Ted começou a falar em seguida...

-Por que foi tão maldosa comigo, Hermione? Estou sangrando em meia dúzia de lugares graças às suas unhas... Eu até gosto de um bocado de violência pra me satisfazer, mas você... Poxa, você _passou do ponto_, lindinha!

Mione fez uma careta de nojo para Serena.

-Sua visita foi tão inesperada que nem tive tempo de me vestir! Mas isso teve um lado bom... Você viu como meu pau gostou do nosso encontro? Ele está todo empolgado Mione, até agora... Hummm... Meu desejo sempre esteve voltado para a Lanísia, mas, sabe como é, não sou cego, e sei que ela está cercada de amigas apetitosas. Você é uma delas, Hermione.

Pela sombra, elas viram Ted indicando o membro.

-Viu só, Mione, como "ele" está? Não quer aparecer voluntariamente para nos divertirmos um pouquinho? Ou vamos continuar nesse esconde-esconde?

Ted riu.

-Você tem três coisas que eu quero muito, Mione... Uma delas é o frasco que está escondido em sua calça. A segunda coisa é a sua _xoxota_... A terceira. Ah, duvido que você adivinhe qual é a terceira... Não vai arriscar?

Mione permaneceu em silêncio.

-A terceira é a sua bela amiga _Serena_, tão gostosa quanto você, e que deve estar aí, bem ao seu lado.

Mione perdeu o fôlego; como ele sabia que Serena estava com ela? Serena não pôs os pés no outro quarto, e ela podia jurar que haviam se escondido antes de Ted sair da câmara de swing. O fato de ele estar ciente da presença de Serena significava que...

-Ele sabe que estamos_ aqui..._ – balbuciou.

Serena respondeu com um olhar igualmente horrorizado.

Mione olhou para a porta no final do corredor. Precisavam correr e passar por ela antes que Ted deixasse o outro corredor e invadisse aquele lado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Hermione segurou Serena e começou a correr para a porta.

A sombra de Ted não tentou disputar na velocidade.

Ted, simplesmente, jogou-se contra a tela no instante em que as garotas passavam por ele, rasgando-a e invadindo o corredor em que elas estavam.

Caiu sobre Mione.

Serena perdeu o equilíbrio com o impacto e bateu a cabeça no chão.

Dominando Hermione, Ted apertou o rosto dela com as unhas, procurando devolver toda a dor que a garota lhe impingiu.

-Você vai me devolver o frasco agora, piranha dos infernos!

-Pare... Está me machucando...

-Dói fazer isso, não é? E vai doer ainda mais!

Ele fechou as unhas com mais força.

A dor espalhou-se pelo rosto de Hermione.

-Devolve o frasco, vagabunda!

-Não!

-DEVOLVE!

-NÃOOO!

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o sangue pingar.

-Me solta! ME _SOLTA!_

_

* * *

_**N/A: Aguardo os comentários! A minha querida leitora e amiga Tamaria deu um novo visual ao blog, e está incrementando com novas seções. Não deixem de conferir em WWW . A FOGUEIRA DAS PAIXOES . BLOGSPOT . COM**

**Quero marcar um chat com os leitores, para conversarmos a respeito da fic. Estou de férias, então vou tentar agilizar o próximo capítulo. Abraços e muito obrigado!  
**


	20. Marcando a pele

**CAPÍTULO 20**

_**Marcando a pele**_

___Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS"..._

___**Serena alcoolizou Lewis e conseguiu a sua tão desejada noite de amor, mas, ao acordar, Lewis decidiu se afastar...**_

"Ele fitou-a com um desprezo que machucou o coração de Serena.

-Essa relação é uma ameaça. O que praticamos nessa cama, um sacrilégio, um verdadeiro _crime. _Eu não quero que algo assim se repita, portanto eu renego qualquer tipo de contato com você." (Capítulo 19)

_**Quando Lanísia perguntou para Augusto sobre a intensidade de suas relações com Celine, obteve essa resposta...**_

"-Quando Kleiton sumiu, você a hospedou em _sua casa... _(Lanísia)_  
_

-Não no meu quarto. (Augusto)

Lanísia ficou em silêncio.

-Fique tranqüila, sua boba, Celine é uma amiga e nada mais..." (Capítulo 16)

_**Joyce e Juca vão parar numa troca de casais, sem saber...**_

"-Descobriu o que significa o tal swing? (Joyce)

-Ainda não... E você? (Juca)

-Também não.

-Deve ser tipo um motelzinho mais pobre...

-Eles são muito experientes, Juca. Não podemos demonstrar que não sabemos." (Capítulo 19)

_**Alone escolhe namorar Harry, mas Colin demonstra ter descoberto o ponto fraco da garota...**_

"Era a hora de perder as esperanças?

Algo dizia a Colin que _não._

Alone parecia irritada _demais..._

-Já sei como reverter o jogo ao meu favor – disse Colin." (Capítulo 19)

_**Hermione rouba o frasco com o fragmento da alma de Lanísia, mas Ted flagra...**_

"-Devolve o frasco, vagabunda! (Ted)

-Não! (Mione)

-DEVOLVE!

-NÃOOO!

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o sangue pingar.

-Me solta! ME _SOLTA! _(Capítulo 19)_  
_

_**E, nesse embate, começa o 20º capítulo de "Reflexos"...**  
_

___

* * *

_

As unhas de Ted penetraram com furor nas faces de Mione. Maldoso, o bruxo desceu-as lentamente, deixando uma trilha dolorosa. Hermione gritou; tentou erguer o joelho, golpeá-lo, mas o corpo de Ted, maior e mais forte, criava uma prisão da qual ela não conseguia se libertar.

-Isso, minha linda... Pode gritar... Grite _muito_... Dá o maior tesão, sabia?

-SERENA!

-Sua amiga não vai ajudar você... Ela não é louca de se intrometer nisso – Ted olhou para o ponto em que Serena havia desabado.

Serena havia desaparecido.

-Cadê a outra vadia? – ele tirou as unhas do rosto de Mione. Voltou o corpo para espiar o outro lado do corredor, e foi nesse momento que recebeu o chute de Serena.

O pé da garota golpeou o rosto de Ted, que foi jogado para trás. O salto do sapato branco de Serena atingiu-o no olho esquerdo; Ted tentou abrir o olho e não conseguiu. Estendido no chão, ele berrou, irritado pela incapacidade:

-VADIA! EU NÃO CONSIGO ENXERGAR! _VAGABUNDA!_

Serena deu a mão para Hermione, ajudando a amiga a levantar-se. Elas se precipitaram até a porta e a escancararam.

Não imaginavam que, depois da porta, encontrariam outra barreira.

Rebecca bloqueava o caminho. Ela esboçou um sorriso maldoso, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava a varinha, mirando as duas garotas.

-Você não teria coragem de fazer mal a duas alunas de Hogwarts – disse Serena.

-Sabe que no caso de vocês eu até arriscaria? – falou Rebecca, em tom sarcástico.

Mione apertou a mão de Serena com mais força. Olhou para trás e viu que Ted se levantava; a face esquerda do bruxo estava avermelhada pelo golpe recebido. Ainda assim, Ted riu.

-Isso mesmo, Becca, não dê moleza para essas ordinárias... Vamos matá-las aqui mesmo, o que acha?

-Iam pensar que aqui está rolando a maior orgia – riu Rebecca. – Num lugar tão povoado por urros e gritos de prazer quanto o Troca-Troca, podemos acabar com as duas, sem interrupções.

-Rebecca... – iniciou Mione. – Nós nunca fizemos nada pra você...

-Não, nada, só me obrigaram a limpar o chão daquela porcaria de grupo de ajuda!

-Nós...

-Ah, ainda vai tentar se explicar, Hermione? É engraçado como as coisas mudam, não é mesmo? Era bom me humilhar, vocês se sentiam tão _superiores_, mas desconsideravam o fato de que as tudo _muda, _e agora, veja só, a vida de vocês duas em minhas mãos...

-Rebecca, você não é uma assassina... – disse Serena.

-Não, e não tenho a menor pretensão de me tornar uma. Agora me passem esse frasco para que eu não mude de ideia!

Ela estendeu a mão livre para receber o recipiente. No entanto, Mione e Serena não esboçaram qualquer movimento. Ted, então, chegou perto dos rostos das garotas e berrou, pausadamente, de modo tão inesperado que Mione e Serena estremeceram:

-ELA PEDIU O FRASCO! EXISTE ALGUMA DIFICULDADE EM ENTENDER ISSO?

Quando Mione pensou em tirar o frasco do bolso, Ted passou um braço em torno do pescoço dela e a segurou com força.

-Espere, eu... – ela murmurou, a voz engrolada devido à dificuldade em respirar.

-Não tenho paciência, vadia, eu quero a porcaria do frasco! – com a outra mão, Ted começou a tocá-la, procurando o objeto nos bolsos da calça de Mione ao mesmo tempo em que a apalpava e forçava o corpo dela de encontro ao dele. – Humm, como você é cheirosa... – ele respirou contra as ondas castanhas dos cabelos de Mione. – Onde você escondeu, hein, belezinha? Será preciso tirar sua roupa pra pôr as mãos no frasco?

Mione enfiou a mão no fundo do bolso em que havia guardado o frasco. Rapidamente puxou-o e lançou-o no ar antes que Ted pudesse impedi-la.

-SERENA, PEGUE!

A amiga apanhou o objeto. Fechou-o em torno das mãos. Rebecca tocou-lhe o braço com a varinha, e a ponta queimou o pulso de Serena.

-Me passe isso!

-NUNCA! – gritou Serena. E, ciente de que era preciso agir logo, empurrou Rebecca, desobstruindo a passagem para o corredor. As duas se chocaram contra a parede do corredor envolto em fumaça avermelhada. Rebecca deslizou para o chão.

Serena olhou para trás, em busca de Hermione. Ted continuava com a garota, apertando o braço no pescoço dela, sufocando-a. Com seu sorriso delirante, ameaçou:

-Dê o frasco ou eu acabo de matar a sua amiga!

E, então, Serena sentiu mãos se fecharem contra o seu cabelo, puxando-o nas pontas que lhe batiam no pescoço. Rebecca, impiedosa, não afrouxou o puxão, mesmo após o grito da garota.

-É o fim da linha – disse a inspetora. – Cadê o frasco?

-Se quiser, vai ter que pegar à força – desafiou Serena.

-Já que insiste...

E Rebecca puxou o cabelo dela com mais força, de modo que a cabeça de Serena foi curvada para o lado.

-AAAAAAI – Serena gritou, e, então, portas se abriram no corredor enfumaçado.

Pessoas surgindo, parando, assustadas, para ver o que acontecia.

E, então, Serena berrou:

-TED BACON, O FORAGIDO DE AZKABAN, ESTÁ AQUI! _ESTÁ AQUI!_ CHAMEM OS GUARDAS DE AZKABAN!

A reação foi imediata. As pessoas começaram a deixar as câmaras de swing. Um murmúrio de vozes assustadas percorreu não só os quartos mais próximos como o saguão do Troca-Troca. Rebecca, assustada, soltou o cabelo de Serena e lançou um olhar para Ted antes de misturar-se na multidão.

Ted, por sua vez, não precisava mais se esconder. Com seu olhar psicótico no rosto e mantendo Mione como prisioneira, ele saiu no corredor, berrando para todos:

-SAIAM! VÃO EMBORA! O ASSUNTO É ENTRE EU E ESSA VAGABUNDA! TODOS FORA E NÃO FAREI MAL A NINGUÉM!

E todos, temerosos, entenderam o recado.

* * *

Jean empurrou Joyce na cama e começou a tirar a roupa.

-Nossa, isso é muito bom! Ver toda a sua potência, e ainda de camarote!

Quando ele tirou a cueca, Joyce elogiou:

-Puxa, é gigante mesmo!

-Ainda está em estado de repouso, meu bem! – Jean piscou um olho.

-Oh, ele... _Ele cresce mais do que isso?_

-Sim. Por que não tira a roupa pra que isso aconteça?

-Tudo bem. As bilongas não resistem à minha nudez – Joyce ficou só de lingerie. Com as mãos na cintura, deu uma voltinha e balançou o bumbum. – E então?

-Agora sim, querida, estou em ponto de bala!

Joyce olhou para o membro de Jean.

-Menino! Não vejo nada desse tamanho desde o Zóinho.

-Quem era esse, o seu namorado? – perguntou o italiano, se aproximando da cama.

-Não, o jumento da minha vizinha!

-E então, vamos parar de conversa e partir pra...?

-Pra análise? Vamos! Vire um pouquinho, quero ver sua enorme bilonga de perfil... Isso! – Jean seguia as instruções, paciente. – Agora, do outro lado... Bom! Agora erga com o dedo, quero ver como é por baixo... Nossa, parece que é maior do que o meu braço!

-Pronto, Joyce, agora chega... – ele saltou para a cama. Deitou-se sobre ela e começou a beijá-la no pescoço.

-Ei, o que está fazendo? Não precisa mais disso...

-Então, tudo bem, já vou colocá-lo em você...

-Colocar em mim? Ei, ei, nada disso! – ela empurrou-o e saiu da cama. – Está pensando em colocar esse colosso dentro de mim?

-Sim! Quero dar por inteiro pra você! – Jean aproximou-se, segurando o pênis.

-Oh-oh, sai pra lá, fique com esse facão longe de mim!

Jean irritou-se.

-Se não quer transar comigo, por que entrou aqui? Achou que ia ficar só admirando a minha bilonga?

-Sim! Eu estou noiva do Juca, _noiva,_ não quero dormir com você!

-O que faz no Troca-Troca então?

-Vim... Eu vim... Praticar o _swing, _ora!

-Sem sexo? Que tipo de _swing _você queria praticar? Eu só conheço um, Joyce, que é feito pelado e com a mulher dos outros!

-Ãh?

-_Swing _é troca de casais! Eu transo com você, e a Manu pega o Juca.

-Pega... Ela pega _quem?_

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu... Enquanto estamos aqui conversando, o Juca está se acabando com a minha Manu.

-Ah, mas não está mesmo! – vociferou Joyce, vestindo-se apressadamente. – Vou acabar com essa safadeza! Sua garota assanhada não vai tocar em um fio de cabelo do Juca!

Joyce saiu e abriu o quarto ao lado.

-Juca, nos enganaram, o tal de swing é... – ela parou de falar; Juca estava de cueca, de cara com a parede; Manuela, de lingerie, batia em suas pernas com um chicote. – _MAS O QUE É ISSO?_

Juca, ouvindo a voz da noiva, ergueu a calça e apontou um dedo acusador para Manuela.

-Joyce, ela... Ela ficou maluca, está abusando de mim!

-Juca Slooper, você estava gostando!

-Eu não, meu amor, nem um pouco...

-Ele estava pedindo pra eu chicoteá-lo nas costas – disse Manuela. – Gritou de prazer, ficou alucinado...

-Joyce conhece a minha integridade, e sabe que eu jamais gostaria de ser chicoteado por outra mulher! Mesmo que ela seja... – ele fitou Manu de cima a baixo – ...gostosona e vista uma lingerie muito sexy...

-Não elogia!

-...sim, Joyce, não estou elogiando, mas digo isso para que essa... essa _depravada _saiba que eu sou um homem sério, que respeito a minha noiva...

-Isso mesmo, Juca! – Joyce estirou a língua para Manuela. – Claro que você não estava gostando, você me ama, não é, meu querido?

-Sim... – ele enlaçou-a pela cintura. – E perdôo você pelo que aconteceu na sua festa de Despedida de Solteira.

-Oh! Isso quer dizer que... Estamos noivos novamente?

-Sim! Você guardou a aliança, não é?

-Guardei. Tinha esperanças de que você voltasse atrás em sua decisão... Estou tão feliz! – eles se beijaram. Joyce, então, encarou a bruxa de chicote. – Vamos embora. Esse lugar não merece pessoas corretas como nós dois!

-Seu noivo estava muito excitado com as chicotadas...

-Fique quieta, Manu! – disse Joyce. – Você é tão mentirosa que chega a me enjoar! Vá ao quarto ao lado e pegue o _seu _homem. Francamente, tem um facão disponível. Não precisa ficar de olho nas faquinhas do homem das outras!

-É! – apoiou Juca. – Ei, me senti humilhado pelo "faquinha"... – disse, fazendo bico para Joyce.

-Não fique, eu prefiro mil vezes a sua!

Jean surgiu na porta, nu. Juca arregalou os olhos para o membro do rapaz.

-Por Merlim, o que fizeram com o pinto dele?

-É assim mesmo, Juquinha – Joyce tranqüilizou-o.

-Aconteceu... alguma coisa... lá embaixo! – Jean ofegava, dominado pela ansiedade. – Todos estão deixando o Troca-Troca!

-Mas por quê? – perguntou Manu.

-Não sei, mas parece que tem um criminoso aqui dentro! Precisamos sair daqui!

* * *

-Ted... – balbuciou Serena, recuando. – Eles vão chamar os guardas... Vão pegar você, é melhor ir embora...

-Não sem o frasco! Eu preciso disso! Coloque em minhas mãos ou eu mato a sua amiga...

E ele voltou a pressionar o pescoço de Mione. Serena viu os olhos da amiga se encher de lágrimas, e a boca se abrir num esgar.

-Eu não vou parar, não até que ela morra ou o frasco esteja em minhas mãos – disse Ted. – A escolha é sua, Serena.

-Não...

-Tem certeza? Olhe só os pezinhos da Mione, já estão balançando freneticamente... Daqui a pouco vão parar, e tudo por _sua culpa..._

Serena, sem fôlego, olhou para os pés de Hermione, depois voltou para o rosto da garota; os olhos pareciam se revirar nas órbitas.

-Aqui, Ted... – Serena tirou o frasco do bolso e mostrou-o a ele. – Agora, pare com isso, por favor...

-Não, não, tem que estar na palma da minha mão.

-VAI MATÁ-LA!

-Precisa pôr NA MINHA MÃO, e esse FOI o combinado!

Serena, em prantos, andou rápido e colocou o frasco na mão dele.

-Agora, solte-a... – pediu Serena, quase sem voz.

Ted, sem cuidado algum, tirou o braço do pescoço do Mione de uma só vez. A jovem desabou sobre o chão do corredor, emitindo uma tosse seca. Serena agachou-se e abraçou-a.

Ele admirou o frasco e deu as costas às garotas, andando pelo corredor. Do saguão do Troca-Troca não vinha nenhum ruído; todos foram embora com medo do assassino foragido.

-Viu, Serena, não foi tão difícil assim... Agora, esse fragmento é _meu_. Poderei mantê-lo em segurança...

Mione, recuperando o fôlego, olhou para o rosto da amiga e, movendo os lábios, sem falar, pediu:

"TIRE DELE".

Serena entendeu o recado. Lembrando-se do aviso de Mione, do quanto era importante pegar aquele frasco, que aquela era a _única oportunidade_ que teriam, ela levantou-se, puxou a varinha do bolso e brandiu:

-_ESTUPEFAÇA!_

O corpo de Ted voou no ar, batendo contra a parede. O frasco esférico deixou os dedos dele e rolou pelo chão. Rápida, Serena pegou-o do chão. Ia erguendo-se quando Ted Bacon segurou-a pelo tornozelo, derrubando-a no chão.

-Não vai passar a perna em mim, garota atrevida! – disse Ted, impulsionando o corpo e caindo sobre Serena. Seus olhos miravam o frasco, fechado na mão direita da garota, que estava estendida, o mais longe possível que Serena podia deixar.

-Fique longe de mim! – ela disse.

-Sou surdo aos seus apelos, desgraçada!

Serena, então, lançou o frasco na direção de Hermione, que continuava caída mais adiante, recuperando-se.

-SUMA COM ESSE FRASCO, MIONE! – gritou Serena.

-Não, você não vai fazer nada! – disse Ted, levantando-se e correndo até Mione...

Hermione, então, desarrolhou o vidro, liberando a fumaça escura que rodopiava no interior.

No mesmo instante, Ted parou.

Os olhos do bruxo se arregalaram de pavor, e ele levou uma mão ao peito, como se sentisse uma dor forte perfurando o coração. A fumaça escura passou, flutuando, por ele, depois por Serena, e atravessou a parede.

Ted contorceu-se, gritando, e caiu de joelhos.

Serena correu até Hermione e, juntas, as duas ficaram observando o tormento pelo qual Ted passava, incapazes de deixar o Troca-Troca sem ver o que aconteceria.

Ted berrava, encolhido no chão, e então, de repente, seu corpo foi erguido no ar por uma força invisível.

Enquanto ele gritava e esperneava, suspenso no ar, uma luz dourada irrompeu do seu peito, ofuscando os olhos de Mione e Serena. A dor de Ted pareceu crescer. Ele urrou de dor, enquanto a luz dourada deixava o seu peito. O ponto de luz saiu flutuando, deixando o ambiente, e então, Ted foi lançado no chão.

-O que será que foi isso? – perguntou Serena.

-Eu não sei... Mas ele mesmo disse que algo aconteceria se recuperássemos os frascos... Acho que ele estava certo. Lanísia terá a qualidade recuperada, e ele... Bom, ele perdeu _alguma coisa..._

-O que será?

-Não temos tempo pra discutir agora, vamos embora antes que os guardas apareçam – disse Mione; ela e a amiga passaram correndo por Ted e pela entrada ladeada pelas cortinas negras, desembocando no saguão do Troca-Troca.

Estava deserto. Das escadas, os últimos casais desciam, confusos. Joyce e Juca estavam entre os retardatários.

-Não vão acreditar... Isso aqui é um lugar para troca de casais! – reclamou Joyce. – Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça, pedir ajuda pra mãe da Alone só podia dar nisso...

-O Bacon está aqui – disse Mione, agarrando o braço dela e puxando-a para a saída. – Precisamos ir embora ou ele acaba com a gente!

-Nem ligo – Joyce balançou os ombros. – Não estou de regime...

-Foi horrível, Joyce... Saiu uma luz de dentro dele – comentou Serena.

-Ah, então eu quero ficar. Não é sempre que temos a oportunidade de degustar comida iluminada... Será que usaram algum feitiço?

-TED Bacon! – disseram as garotas, em uníssono.

-O que é isso, uma marca de bacon? – perguntou Juca. – O nome de um lanche?

-Não, Juca... – Joyce olhou para o garoto, assustada. – É o nome de um foragido de Azkaban.

Eles passaram pelas portas do Troca-Troca. Lá fora, uma multidão aguardava a chegada dos guardas. Joyce, Juca, Mione e Serena se precipitaram para a estrada. Sem demora, desaparataram, correndo para a segurança de Hogwarts.

* * *

Lanísia voltou primeiro para o castelo; por motivos óbvios, não podia retornar do encontro ao lado do professor. Enquanto caminhava tranquila pelo jardim, viu Rebecca, andando apressada rumo ao castelo.

A garota franziu as sobrancelhas. Por que a inspetora estava tão assustada?

-O que andou aprontando? – indagou Lanísia, em voz alta.

Rebecca virou-se, fitou-a por um momento, depois voltou ao seu percurso.

-Não é da sua conta – respondeu.

-Humm... Muito nervosinha... Será que a casa caiu? É, porque, considerando as suas companhias, não é de se admirar que isso aconteça. Descobriram o seu caso com o assassino?

-Não lhe devo satisfações! – resmungou Rebecca. – Me deixe em paz ou te coloco em detenção, garota!

-Ótimo, se for com aquele professor que conhecemos muito bem, eu não vou reclamar – disse Lanísia, gargalhando.

Rebecca lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e prosseguiu.

Lanísia parou, cruzou os braços, e a observou. Rebecca mantinha a cabeça baixa, e ainda assim tropeçava nos próprios pés.

-Aí tem coisa... – analisou.

Quando ela passou pelas portas de carvalho do castelo, sentiu uma corrente de ar frio a envolver. Virou-se, no momento em que uma nuvem de fumaça escura atingiu-a, levando-a ao chão.

Augusto, que vinha mais atrás, viu a queda da garota e correu para o castelo.

Alguns alunos espiavam a jovem desmaiada. Abriram espaço para o professor, que agachou-se ao lado dela e deu-lhe tapinhas no rosto.

-Lanísia! Lanísia, acorde! Por Deus, _que fumaça era aquela?_

Lanísia, lentamente, abriu os olhos.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, professor... Na verdade, me sinto muito bem, como há muito tempo não me sentia.

-Fiquei apavorado. Aquela fumaça escura, parecia coisa de Magia Negra...

-Não pode ser. Estou ótima! – ela sorriu e levantou-se.

Começou a subir a escadaria de mármore. Augusto relanceou o olhar pelo jardim, à procura de alguém que pudesse ter lançado a fumaça negra na direção de Lanísia. Não percebendo nada, entrou no castelo e caminhou até a escadaria, seguindo a garota à distância.

* * *

Celine ensaiava em um palco improvisado em seu dormitório. De sapatilhas e saia esvoaçante, rodopiava ao som de uma balada lenta e romântica quando Augusto invadiu o quarto, seguido de perto por Lanísia Burns.

-Não aprendeu a bater na porta, Augusto? – disse Celine, desligando o rádio com um movimento da varinha.

-O que sabe sobre a volta de Kleiton? – rebateu Augusto com outra pergunta.

Celine fitou Lanísia, depois voltou a encará-lo.

-Nada além do que a Lanísia deve ter contado a você. Recebi algumas ameaças por correspondência, mas não tenho ideia de como Mégan pretende libertá-lo da maldição.

-Imagina o que ela pretende fazer com as garotas? Porque Lanísia me disse que a mãe de Kleiton deixou sinais de que precisa _delas _para trazê-lo de volta e... – Augusto puxou o lenço do bolso e secou a testa. – Eu não entendo, Celine! Por que ela escolheria Lanísia, Hermione, Alone e Serena para isso? Ela não devia fazer mal a elas, nem à Joyce, que é neta dela...

Celine engoliu em seco, sentando-se no palco.

-E você acha que Mégan se importa com isso?

-Vai me dizer que ela odeia a própria neta?

-Não... Quero dizer, não sei o que pensar...

Augusto respirou fundo.

A porta do dormitório abriu-se mais uma vez, e por ela passaram Serena, Hermione, Alone e Joyce. O rosto de Hermione trazia dois riscos vermelhos, onde o sangue começava a coagular. Assustados, Augusto e Lanísia aproximaram-se da garota.

-Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lanísia, abraçando Hermione.

-Ted estava no Troca-Troca – respondeu Serena. – Ele nos encontrou e... E fez isso com a Mione...

-Maldito... – Augusto olhou para o pulso de Serena. – Também está ferida.

-Sim, Rebecca fez isso quando...

-REBECCA? – gritou Augusto, exasperado.

-Calma, Augusto... – pediu Lanísia, segurando a mão dele.

-É, ela estava lá com o Ted... – disse Serena. – Ajudou-o, chegou a nos ameaçar com a varinha...

-Eles são aliados e amantes – falou Mione. – Por coincidência, sentaram-se na mesa em que eu e Serena estávamos escondidas. Ouvimos toda a conversa... Rebecca levou a Ted um frasco, que continha um fragmento da alma de Lanísia.

-A fumaça escura que a fez desmaiar – lembrou Augusto.

-Então... – continuou Hermione. – Rebecca está ajudando o Ted, ela tirou esse frasco de alguém... Só posso imaginar que tirou da bruxa velha que os dois mencionaram. A velha que sempre anda com um espelho...

-Mégan – disse Alone, pasma.

-É... Ela mesma... Ted acha que foi enganado por Mégan, e agora quer os frascos. Ele acha que esses frascos serão usados para alguma coisa. Se tratando de Mégan, imaginamos que é a forma que ela encontrou de trazer Kleiton de volta.

-Só pode ser – concordou Alone. – Isso explica o fato dela precisar de nós cinco!

-Isso mesmo – disse Mione. – No dia em que Rebecca nos enfeitiçou, ela tirou as nossas qualidades. Acredito que eles passaram os frascos à Mégan, conforme o combinado, e só depois Ted percebeu que estava sendo enganado... _usado _para os propósitos da velha bruxa.

-Precisamos recuperar todos os frascos – disse Lanísia. – Não só pelas nossas qualidades, mas também para impedir que Kleiton volte!

-Conseguimos um – falou Mione. – Mas ainda faltam quatro...

-Não por muito tempo – disse Augusto, erguendo as mangas das vestes.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Rebecca vai me contar onde conseguiu pegar o frasco de Lanísia, nem que seja na marra...

-Augusto, não, não faça isso! – pediu Lanísia, tentando segurá-lo, mas Augusto já havia deixado o quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. – Pronto, vai acontecer uma tragédia! Meninas, quem vem comigo? Do jeito que ele está, é capaz de matar a Rebecca!

-Vamos todas juntas – disse Mione.

* * *

Rebecca patrulhava um corredor do terceiro andar, nervosa e inquieta. Será que algum dos presentes no Troca-Troca a relacionaria com Ted Bacon? Alguém teria marcado o seu rosto ao vê-la segurando Serena?

Havia se exposto demais... A empolgação em conseguir o frasco havia provocado essa falha, e no fim das contas, de nada havia adiantado. Perdera o frasco, e agora era perigoso perder a liberdade...

Augusto chegou por trás, tapando a boca dela com a mão, enquanto segurava-lhe o pulso com firmeza.

-Não grite... – Rebecca remexeu-se. – Me acompanhe sem resistência, ou vai ser pior pra você!

Ela não tentou mais combatê-lo; foi empurrada em direção à sala mais próxima. Augusto bateu a porta e largou-a; Rebecca caiu no chão.

-Como você conseguiu aquele frasco? – ele gritou.

-Eu não posso lhe dizer...

Augusto pegou uma carteira e arremessou-a na parede. O estrondo fez Rebecca encolher-se.

-Eu não estou aqui para brincadeiras, Rebecca! – berrou Augusto, os cabelos negros caindo sobre a testa, onde uma veia salientava-se. Seu ódio era gigantesco. – Lanísia está ameaçada, eu não vou permitir que você e o bosta do seu amante façam mal a ela e as amigas... Eu quero os outros frascos. Onde estão?

Rebecca encarou-o, embora assustada, e gritou:

-DANE-SE A SUA NINFETINHA! Eu não vou ajudar!

Augusto chutou uma carteira próxima ao rosto de Rebecca. A carteira de madeira tombou de lado com estrépito.

-Não me faça perder a cabeça...

-O que vai fazer? Tirar a minha vida? Não seria algo muito inteligente. Não conseguiria a resposta do mesmo jeito...

-Pelo menos você deixaria de me atormentar! – vociferou Augusto. – Qual o seu interesse em prejudicar Lanísia? Tem ciúmes dela por acaso?

-Não preciso dizer os meus motivos, mas, sim, eu _odeio_ a sua _ninfeta_, e eu quero que ela _sofra_, que ela _se exploda..._

-CALE A BOCA! – urrou Augusto, tirando uma cadeira do chão, pronto para lançá-la contra a inspetora...

-PARE, Augusto! – pediu Lanísia, invadindo a sala ao lado das amigas.

Augusto baixou a cadeira, olhando assustado para as garotas.

-Minha nossa... O que eu ia fazer...

-Ser você mesmo – provocou Rebecca, ainda caída no chão. – Dizem que a raiva faz as pessoas se revelarem. Nos momentos de ódio conhecemos as pessoas com quem lidamos...

-Ninguém pediu sua opinião! – disse Lanísia.

-Ah, lá vem a revoltadinha... Me trata tão mal mas morre de amores por Celine, que vive de olho, e olho _vermelho, _em Augusto... Mas quem pode entender as mulheres?

-Minha mãe não tem interesse no professor – replicou Joyce.

-Dormiram tantas vezes juntos, não é, devem ter enjoado mesmo... – Rebecca riu. – Deve ter cuidado, Lanísia. Eu aguentei várias traições. Era ter uma briga para Augusto correr para a cama da Celine...

-Não acredito em nada que vem de você, Rebecca. É venenosa, mentirosa...

-É mesmo? – Rebecca riu. – Por que não pergunta pro Augusto se isso não é verdade?

Lanísia desviou os olhos para Augusto.

-É verdade?

-Não... Quero dizer, duas ou três vezes isso aconteceu, mas há muito tempo... Eu ainda namorava Rebecca, não éramos casados e...

-Tinha me dito que você e Celine não tiveram mais nada depois que namoraram aos dezessete anos.

Augusto não respondeu.

-Essas... Essas vezes em que dormiu com ela, depois que conheceu Rebecca... Foram depois que você a abrigou em sua casa então? Depois que ela sofreu a maldição?

-Sim.

-Augusto, não aconteceu nada mesmo durante aquele período?

Antes que ele respondesse, Rebecca começou a rir alto.

-Ah, francamente... Você acha que ele passaria uma temporada ao lado de Celine sem dar umazinha? – fez uma pausa para rir mais; Lanísia, com a visão turva pelas lágrimas, alternava o olhar entre Rebecca para Augusto. O professor desviou os olhos, abalado. – Aposto como dividiram um quarto por todas as noites.

-Nossa... Acho que você andou minimizando os fatos, Augusto... – disse Lanísia, secando as lágrimas.

-Não dê ouvidos a ela... Só quer envenenar a nossa relação...

-Mas não está usando mentiras pra isso... Bom, ela não vai nos ajudar, meninas, então acho melhor sairmos – Lanísia olhou para as amigas e, com um aceno de cabeça, pediu para que Alone, que estava mais próxima à porta, a abrisse. – Vamos embora.

-Lanísia... – Augusto tocou-lhe o ombro. – Está com raiva de mim?

-Magoada – ela corrigiu-o. – É, _magoada, _acho que é a palavra certa...

-Desculpe.

Lanísia não respondeu a esse pedido. Deixou a sala sob as risadas histéricas de Rebecca. Augusto fitou-a com desprezo.

-Pare com essas artimanhas... É o meu último aviso – ele agachou-se ao lado dela e segurou-lhe o rosto pelo queixo, com firmeza. – Se a sua maldade me separar da Lanísia... Ah, mas não vou pensar duas vezes em acabar com você.

-Em termos de amantes, o meu é mais perigoso do que a sua "Lolita"... Não se esqueça disso...

Augusto soltou-a e levantou-se, batendo a porta da sala ao sair.

* * *

Depois de levarem Hermione e Serena à ala hospitalar para tratar os ferimentos, as Encalhadas dirigiram-se ao Salão Principal. Poucos alunos ainda jantavam. Elas sentaram-se lado a lado, como de costume, e permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto comiam um delicioso fricassé de frango.

-Acho que deve perdoar o Augusto – opinou Alone. – Ele só deve ter escondido os rolos com a Celine por considerá-los irrelevantes, mas ciente de que, se contasse, você teria exatamente essa reação.

-Pensando melhor, acho que exagerei, sim. Admito. Mas ele precisa entender que não gostei disso... Ele mentiu pra mim. Isso não se faz. Mentiras destroem um relacionamento...

-Bom, às vezes mentimos pelo bem do parceiro – disse Mione. – Tem coisas que não dá pra contar, senão dá briga.

-É, como as suas puladinhas de cerca – Joyce cutucou-a com o cotovelo.

-Por que pulou cerca, Mione? – perguntou Serena, limpando a boca com o guardanapo. – Queria invadir o sítio de alguém?

Joyce largou os talheres, impaciente.

-Começou...

-É, a Hermione fez questão de invadir todo o _território_ de Aaron Raccer – comentou Alone, maliciosa.

-E onde fica o rancho do Aaron? – perguntou Serena, bebendo um pouco de suco de abóbora. – É aqui perto?

Hermione não respondeu. Ficou enrolando o garfo nas tiras de frango, para então olhar para Lanísia, Alone e Joyce.

-Eu realmente estou escutando essas perguntas?

-Serena está atingindo um nível assustador – falou Joyce. – Anta loura, "pular a cerca" significa "traição". Anote essa no seu caderninho de sinônimos!

-Eu não tenho conhecimento da vida, vocês querem que eu faça o quê? – ela reclamou.

-É, mas andou adquirindo novos conhecimentos recentemente... – Mione ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Não para de lembrar dos momentos que passou com o Lewis, não é?

-Ah, claro que não. Acho que isso acontece com todas as mulheres...

-Ele não está por aqui – observou Alone.

-Não... Deve estar com a _ruiva_ – desdenhou Serena, colocando uma ênfase desagradável na palavra. – Vi os dois se amassando durante a tarde, em pleno Saguão de Entrada. Mão naquilo, aquilo na mão... Uma loucura!

-A propósito, você não me falou sobre os "dotes" do Lewis – lembrou Joyce. – Sabe que tenho muita curiosidade nessa área.

-Bom, eu não conheço nenhum outro em estado ereto, então fica difícil compará-lo para ilustrar melhor pra vocês...

-Ei, ei... Espere um pouco, mocinha... – pediu Alone. – Isso quer dizer que você já viu outros em estado de repouso?

-Sim. Mas poucos também. Só o do meu pai, dos meus primos trigêmeos e do meu tio albino.

-Do seu pai? – perguntaram as outras Encalhadas ao mesmo tempo.

-Fomos a uma praia de nudismo – ela balançou os ombros. – Ah, sim, também vi o do vendedor de cocô.

-Você quer dizer de _coco?_ – perguntou Mione.

-Não, sua boba, cocô mesmo! – deu um tapa no braço da amiga. – Ele estava vendendo fertilizantes, e bosta de dragão é um adubo perfeito!

-Tá, mas passe a sua impressão virginal mesmo... – disse Joyce, esfregando as mãos. – É grande?

-É sim. Um talo do tamanho desse garfo aqui, _ó_ – e ergueu o talher para que elas conferissem.

-Humm, dotado o nosso Lewis Lambert! – Joyce comemorou.

-E a cabeleira, é loura mesmo? – perguntou Alone, baixinho.

-Oh, sim! Ele não é louro tingido, agora eu pude conferir... Aaaah... É tão lindo, vocês precisam ver!

-Quando? – perguntou Joyce, interessada.

Serena fitou-a de cima a baixo e reclamou:

-Não estou falando a sério, tarada!

-Unha de fome! – acusou Joyce. – Quer saber? Não estou nem aí! Eu vi algo bem maior que a bilonga loura do Lewis hoje...

-O quê? – perguntou Lanísia, curiosa.

-Uma verdadeira _anaconda..._ O italiano, no Troca-Troca, me mostrou o "membro" dele... O cara tem nada mais, nada menos, que vinte e quatro centímetros...

-Caramba... – murmurou Mione.

-A legítima baguete italiana – comentou Joyce.

-Deve ser legal pra olhar, mas imagine a dor que isso deve causar – disse Lanísia. – Se o Augusto tivesse um desses quando me pegou por trás...

-Oh! – Joyce levou as mãos à boca.

-Vocês... Vocês fizeram...?

-Sim, Mione. Eu estava com vergonha de contar a vocês, mas... Sim, _nós fizemos._

-E foi bom?

-Claro, Joyce! Estava nas mãos de Augusto, o que mais poderia esperar?

-Alone também tem experiências nessa "região" – falou Joyce.

-Eu? Que nada! Só usei a porta da frente até hoje. Ninguém invadiu a porta dos fundos!

-Sim, mas já viu o Harry e o Colin usando a retaguarda – Joyce riu, acompanhada pelas gargalhadas de Lanísia.

-Ridícula... – Alone deu uma garfada no fricassé.

-Mas sabe de uma coisa, Lanísia? – perguntou Joyce. – Isso diminui a competição entre você e a minha mãe.

-Por quê?

-Agora você também tem um "olho" rubro!

O acesso de risos dominou todas as Encalhadas. Na empolgação, Serena chegou a derrubar a taça de suco no chão.

A alegria foi interrompida quando Colin Creevey surgiu, de mãos dadas com Robbie.

-Não posso acreditar nisso... – comentou Alone, boquiaberta.

-Quem é o cara ao lado dele? – questionou Mione.

-O que Colin estava beijando depois da despedida de solteira! Robbie! Ele saiu do armário há pouco tempo...

-Saiu nada, menina, a roupa dele está passadinha! Um luxo! – comentou Serena, admirada.

Alone lançou-lhe um olhar frio. Colin e Robbie pararam diante das garotas; Robbie parecia indiferente, mas Colin fazia a questão de esbanjar felicidade.

-Meninas, quero lhes apresentar o meu novo namorado, Robbie.

-Oi! – disseram Lanísia, Mione, Serena e Joyce.

-Olá... – resmungou Alone, um segundo depois.

-Só estudo aqui há alguns meses. É um prazer conhecê-las!

-E me diz uma coisa, Robbie... – iniciou Serena.

-Oh, não – balbuciou Mione do seu lugar.

-...me conta, o que você fazia no armário? Me disseram que você deixou o armário recentemente.

-Ah, difícil explicar... Acho que estava fugindo de mim mesmo... Me escondendo..

-Igual a mim! – comemorou Serena, cheia de entusiasmo. – Sempre considerei os armários como os melhores esconderijos... Adorava brincar de esconde-esconde. Costumava brincar com meus vizinhos, sabe. Só era chato quando nos escondíamos em grupo no armário e eles enfeitiçavam os cabides no escuro... Ficavam me cutucando, sabe? Aqueles cabides duros me pinicando toda na escuridão...

Colin e Robbie trocaram um olhar constrangido.

-E então eles saíam com as bilongas duras, quase pulando pra fora da calça... Acho que era porque ficávamos muito tempo escondidos, e então eles acabavam ficando apertados, com vontade de fazer xixi, aí o pipi endurecia. Só pode ser isso, porque eles disparavam pros banheiros da mansão... E eram mijadas longas, levavam um _tempão_ pra sair de lá... Bons tempos, aqueles... Se aqueles cabides falassem, poderiam relembrar grandes momentos...

-Ou relatar o que de fato acontecia lá dentro! – comentou Joyce, exasperada.

-O que está insinuando?

-Serena, tente raciocinar... – principiou Mione. – Esses vizinhos tinham a sua idade?

-Sim...

-Então, eles não podiam fazer os cabides levitarem pra cutucar você! Não podiam fazer magia por estarem fora da escola!

Ela mordeu o lábio.

-É... Você tem razão... _Nãoooo!_ – exclamou, assustada.

-Sim – replicou Colin. – Acho que a brincadeira dos seus vizinhos era outra.

-Estou horrorizada... Então eles... – ela tentava recuperar a voz, para então concluir. – Eles burlaram o rastreador do Ministério da Magia!

As Encalhadas e os dois garotos reviraram os olhos, impacientes.

-Impressionante! É a única explicação, porque o armário era muito apertado. Eles não podiam pegar os cabides com as mãos, só com magia, e se não tinham permissão, eles quebraram o poder do rastreador! Por que nunca me ensinaram?

-Eu acho melhor deixá-la com a ilusão de que os vizinhos eram apenas bons amigos – disse Colin, piscando para as outras Encalhadas. – Agora, com licença, eu e Robbie vamos ensaiar alguns passos de dança.

Alone ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

-Você não pretende ir ao Baile de Formatura com ele?

-Pretendo e _vou_. Achava que eu ia continuar dançando com o Harry depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Tudo mudou, e é natural que eu queira ir ao baile com o meu novo amor – ele deu um beijo no rosto de Robbie.

-É... Eu também mudei o meu par... Não vou mais dançar com o Neville – Alone sorriu. – Como você mesmo disse, é perfeitamente natural querer como companhia a pessoa que amamos. Meu novo par é o Harry, meu querido e lindo namorado.

-Qual de nós vai formar o par mais perfeito? – perguntou Colin, encarando-a com desdém.

-Isso eu não sei, mas posso lhe responder agora qual formará o par mais ridículo – ela lançou um olhar depreciativo para os dois.

Colin abandonou a expressão amistosa. Sem se despedir, caminhou em direção à saída do Salão Principal, Robbie a tiracolo, acenando para as meninas.

-Colin é um imbecil! – Alone esbravejou. – Pega o cara em um dia e no outro já está quase o convidando pra morar junto!

-Foi um tanto apressado, mas ele tem todo o direito de seguir em frente, assim como você e Harry estão fazendo.

-Não tem, Lanísia. _Não tem!_

-E por que não?

-Porque... Porque é _estranho, _tá legal? Até ontem Colin estava brigando por mim, quase se atracando com o Harry pelos corredores da escola... Não pode ter mudado assim, de uma hora pra outra! Me esqueceu assim... – ela estalou os dedos – ...num zás-trás, num passe de mágica?

-Robbie é uma gracinha – disse Joyce.

-É, ele pode ter se encantado pelo Robbie, se apaixonou e então a esqueceu – sugeriu Serena.

-Não, nem pensar – Alone insistia na negação. – Conheço o poder que exerço sobre o Colin. Ele e Harry estão dominados por _mim_. Minha influência sobre eles é tão forte quanto o poder da Fogueira das Paixões. Tenho os dois na minha mão, e isso não mudou. Existe outra explicação pra isso... Ah! – ela sorriu. – Mas é claro... A explicação mais coerente...

-Qual?

-Ele quer provocar ciúmes em mim! – ela deu um tapa na mesa. – É isso! Colin está namorando Robbie para me irritar!

-Alone, você não está _se achando demais _não?

-Não, Joyce. Tenho profunda convicção do que estou dizendo. Colin pensa que, assim, vai me mostrar que errei ao escolher o Harry... Ah, mas como fui ingênua...

Elas terminaram a refeição e deixaram o salão.

-Tudo não passa de uma _farsa_ – continuou Alone. – Não duvido de que os dois tenham combinado todos os lances...

Ela parou de caminhar, estupefata diante do que via.

Aos pés da escadaria de mármore, Robbie e Colin trocavam um beijaço de bocas escancaradas.

-É... Acho que estava enganada, amiga – comentou Joyce. – Colin está se divertindo muito com Robbie.

-Se isso é uma farsa, eu não sei o que é real – falou Serena, pasma com a intensidade do beijo.

Alone, incapaz de mover-se, apenas murmurou, baixinho, para si mesma:

-Ele me esqueceu...

Diante da satisfação expressa no rosto de Colin, ela não conseguia pensar de outra forma...

* * *

Nos dias seguintes, as garotas começaram a observar os passos de Rebecca. Nos intervalos entre as aulas, perambulavam pelos corredores à procura da inspetora. Durante o dia, pelo menos aparentemente, Rebecca não saiu da escola. O problema é que elas não podiam vigiá-la vinte e quatro horas.

As Encalhadas também tinham outras situações para resolver. Uma delas era o casamento de Joyce e Juca, que se aproximava envolto em mistério. Juca não fazia ideia de que Joyce já sabia dos preparativos para o "casamento surpresa".

-Deve abrir o jogo com ele – opinou Alone, na sala sobre o alçapão. – Não é justo o que ele está fazendo. Você tem o direito de escolher o vestido de noiva, os padrinhos, e palpitar na decoração.

-Acho fofo ele querer surpreendê-la... – começou Mione – ...mas como você já descobriu mesmo, é besteira ficar esperando que ele organize tudo.

-Está bem. Vou falar com ele.

Juca ficou perplexo ao descobrir que Joyce já sabia sobre o casamento.

-Se não estivesse tão perto, eu demitiria o Lorenzo!

-Relaxa, Juquinha. Não precisa se estressar! Isso é bom porque eu conseguirei ajudá-lo nos preparativos... A festa será em que lugar?

-Seria feita no Lorenzo´s, mas o fato daquele foragido, Ted Bacon, ter aparecido no Troca-Troca fez a diretora temer por nossa segurança. McGonagall, então, cedeu o Salão Principal para o nosso casamento.

-Está brincando? – Joyce abraçou-o. – Ah, Juca, será um casamento dos sonhos!

-Você gostou?

-Claro, o Salão Principal é belíssimo e casar em Hogwarts será uma honra! – ela olhou para Mione. – Vamos aparecer na próxima edição de _Hogwarts: Uma História! _Já posso imaginar o título do capítulo, em letras douradas: "O primeiro matrimônio no Salão Principal: Joyce Meadowes e Juca Slooper"!

As amigas deram gritinhos animados e a abraçaram.

-E a lua-de-mel? – perguntou Joyce ao noivo. – Já definiu alguma coisa?

-Ainda não...

-Ótimo, deixe comigo, Juquinha. Eu comando o lado mais "quente" do matrimônio! – ela riu; voltou-se para as amigas. – Bom, precisamos de uma lista com os itens a providenciar...

-Já tenho – disse Alone, tirando um pedaço de pergaminho da bolsa.

-E precisamos assinalar os que o Juca já providenciou...

-Aqui estão, pena e tinteiro – falou Alone, estendendo-os para Joyce.

-Ui, veio preparada, amiga! – observou Joyce.

-Minha bolsa tem de tudo – Alone piscou um olho. – Sou uma mulher prevenida, mané!

Elas assinalaram os itens que precisavam providenciar. Entre eles, o buquê e o vestido. Sem perder tempo, subiram ao gabinete da diretora. Minerva fez uma série de recomendações, mas permitiu que visitassem Hogsmeade.

Na Rua Principal do povoado, encontraram a maior parte dos itens numa loja especializada em casamentos. Saíram com inúmeras sacolas de compras. Tomaram um café com bolachas na Madame Poodfoot e, em seguida, saíram em busca de um presente para Joyce. A ideia era dar um presente especial, escolhido por todas as Encalhadas.

-Ah! – Hermione exclamou, vendo que uma loja se aproximava. – Já sei como podemos presenteá-la de uma forma diferente... – ela apontou para a fachada.

O letreito dizia: _CASA DA TATTOO._

-Gostei da ideia, Mione! – disse Joyce. – Sempre quis fazer uma!

-Vamos entrar? – perguntou Mione.

-Eu não – retrucou Serena.

-Por que não? – Joyce estranhou.

-Ah, Joyce, eu não conheço a Tattoo, vou ficar com vergonha de invadir a casa dela...

-_Tattoo_ significa tatuagem – explicou Lanísia.

-Puxa! E Serena significa o quê?

-Não posso nem falar o que o seu nome significa, seria censurada – revoltou-se Alone.

-Essa é uma casa de tatuagens, anta! – explicou Joyce. – Você sabe o que é uma tatuagem pelo menos?

-Claro, né! Não sou burra!

Elas entraram na Casa da Tattoo. Um rapaz gorducho, cujos braços eram cobertos por tatuagens que variavam de dementadores a sereianos, aproximou-se.

-E aí, qual é a de hoje?

-Bom, viemos tatuar a nossa amiga – anunciou Alone.

Os olhos do homem pararam em Serena.

-Ei, ei, eu não – replicou Serena. – Quem vai se tatuar é a Joyce – ela indicou a amiga. – Sinto muito, moço, mas eu jamais desenharia algo em meu corpo, algo que jamais vai sair!

-Se esse for o problema, poderia fazer uma tatuagem de _henna _– sugeriu o tatuador.

-Humm... – Serena ficou pensativa. – Boa ideia! Quero uma dessas, moço!

-Entre na segunda porta à direita e escolha seu desenho!

-Já escolhi, querido – falou Serena; ficou indecisa sobre qual lado seguir.

O homem tatuado, observando isso, resolveu ajudar a garota a orientar-se...

-Você é destra?

-Não, sou inglesa, moço.

O homem franziu a testa, confuso.

-É, ela é destra sim, só não conhece essa palavra, mil desculpas – explicou-se Mione a ele. – Serena, a porta da direita é aquela que fica no mesmo sentido da mão que você usa para escrever.

-Ah... – ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio. – E qual é a mão que eu uso pra escrever?

-A mesma que eu vou meter na sua cara se você não achar a porta logo! – vociferou Alone, perdendo o controle.

-Credo, que estresse, Alone! Me dê um papel, uma pena, que eu consigo descobrir...

-Vou falar de um jeito que ela vai entender – disse Lanísia. – Serena, o lado da mão que você usa pra coçar a xana!

-A minha ou a da Joyce?

-As duas!

Lanísia reparou que o tatuador a olhava assustado.

-Oh, não, não pense bobagens... A Chana da Joyce é uma gata – explicou.

-Hunf, acaba de tirar o encanto da situação – resmungou o homem.

_-_Ei, o exemplo vaginal funcionou! – comentou Alone, observando que Serena, finalmente, descobriu qual era o lado direito e entrou na segunda porta.

-Queríamos dar uma olhada nos desenhos, para escolhermos – disse Mione ao tatuador.

-Claro, temos diversas opções...

Ele estendeu um portfólio às garotas.

-Anões, fadas, estrelas, fênix... – Mione virava as páginas, admirada. – Uma mais linda do que a outra!

-Difícil escolher... – disse Alone. – Eu acho que ficaria com esse desenho da libélula, muito lindo!

-Não, o unicórnio combina mais com a Joyce... Esse aqui, volte duas páginas, Mione... _Esse!_ – Lanísia bateu o dedo na página plastificada. – Ficaria um charme tatuado na nuca!

-Charmosa é a borboleta – opinou Mione. – Muito melhor...

-Não, ainda fico com a libélula – insistiu Alone.

-Ah, estão me deixando confusa! – falou Joyce. – Já que não entram num consenso, vamos fazer o seguinte: vocês sorteiam um nome. Aquela que ganhar, escolhe a minha tatuagem!

-Não acredito que vai desperdiçar a libélula...

-Sim. E trate de escolher um desenho melhor, Alone! A tatuagem deve refletir a minha _personalidade! _Não me vejo refletida nesse bichinho que mais parece uma hélice de helicopts!

-Helicóptero – corrigiu Mione.

-Foi o que eu disse, helicopts... Agora, Alone, abra a sua bolsa, de onde sai _de tudo_, e escreva os nomes de vocês três nos papeis. Eu sorteio.

Depois que os nomes foram escritos nos papeis, Joyce puxou um deles, que foi lido por Mione.

-Saiu o nome da Alone – disse.

-Ótimo. Tem chances de corrigir o erro e escolher uma figura _decente_... Nada de libélulas, que ideia mais imbecil! Já foi mais criativa, Alone! E não quero saber do meu Patrono também. Aquela galinha esquisita não reflete o meu verdadeiro "eu".

-Pode deixar, Joyce – resmungou Alone, irritada. – Vou escolher _muito bem._.. Agora entre na sala pra se tatuar, você não pode ver o desenho até que esteja pronto... Me passa o portfólio, Lanísia!

Joyce entrou na sala. Irritada, Alone folheou o portfólio, de modo tão violento que as páginas quase saltavam.

-Vai com calma, Alone! – pediu Lanísia.

-Não vou encontrar o desenho nesse portfólio... – ela sorriu, cínica. – Já sei qual será a tatuagem perfeita para a Joyce... Moço? – ela chamou o tatuador, e cochichou em seu ouvido como deveria ser a figura. – Pode fazer isso?

-Sim... Não é muito comum, mas, sim... É fácil de desenhar.

-Ótimo. E eu quero que seja bem _avantajado._

-Na nuca mesmo?

-Sim. Qual a graça de uma tatuagem se ela ficar escondida? Agora, faça o que eu pedi, e não diga nada à Joyce! É uma bela surpresa de casamento!

O bruxo entrou na sala e fechou a cortina. Com um sorriso largo, Alone olhou para os rostos de Hermione e Lanísia.

-O que pediu pra ele desenhar? – perguntou Lanísia, desconfiada.

-Algo que fará a Joyce gritar... Mas _gritar_ mesmo... De tanta felicidade, claro!

Mione e Lanísia respiraram aliviadas.

Alone tentou desmanchar o sorriso, mas não era impossível diante da beleza daquele momento?

Um rapaz que aparentava uns vinte anos entrou na Casa da Tattoo. Era alto, moreno, com o cabelo escuro erguido na frente em um topete. Seus braços expostos exibiam grandes tatuagens; em um, destacava-se um dragão preto, e no outro um basilisco.

O rapaz começou a conversar com o mesmo homem tatuado que havia atendido as meninas. Hermione, mordendo o dedo, fitava-o de cima a baixo, admirando os contornos do seu corpo, revelados por uma calça jeans apertada.

Ele notou os olhares dela e, com um sorriso largo, pediu para que o tatuador aguardasse um minuto. O rapaz, então, se aproximou de Mione.

-Já nos conhecemos? – ele perguntou.

-Não, mas podemos resolver isso agora mesmo.

A boca de Alone abriu-se num esgar de surpresa. Joyce e Lanísia arregalaram os olhos.

-Meninas, vou dar uma volta com meu novo amigo desconhecido...

-Ah, é, esqueci de falar o meu nome... – disse ele, passando a mão pela cintura de Hermione.

-Não precisa de identificação para o que vamos fazer – ela sorriu, insinuante, e saiu com o rapaz.

* * *

O rapaz encurralou Mione num beco entre duas lojas. Recuaram até o fundo e, ocultos por uma lata de lixo, começaram a se beijar.

-As pessoas vão nos ver aqui... – ela sussurrou, com os olhos fechados, totalmente entregue aos beijos do desconhecido.

-Não, não vão, ninguém olha para cá, e a lata de lixo ajuda a nos esconder... Pelo menos um pouco... Hmmm... – ele grudava-se aos lábios dela, descontrolado.

-Ahhh... Isso, me pega de jeito, sou toda sua...

O anônimo a puxava de encontro ao seu corpo, cobrindo-lhe os lábios com beijos rápidos e urgentes, passando a mão pelos seios de Mione, apalpando-lhe o bumbum. Hermione, por sua vez, correspondia da mesma forma; seus dedos apertaram os bíceps tatuados do rapaz, passaram pelas pernas dele, voltavam ao rosto, puxavam os cabelos...

O envolvimento era total. Ela não pode impedi-lo quando o sentiu puxar a sua saia para cima e afastar a sua calcinha para o lado; queria senti-lo dentro de si. O moreno abriu o zíper do jeans, puxou o membro pra fora, sem abrir a braguilha; Mione afastou as pernas e ele a penetrou.

Mione gemeu, baixinho.

Com os braços apoiados sobre os ombros dele, Hermione estremecia diante dos movimentos do seu amante desconhecido. A cada estocada, Mione gemia, beijando-o na boca, no rosto, puxando-lhe os cabelos, desmanchando o topete tão ajeitado...

Ele também emitia gemidos de prazer, e não tirava os olhos dela, passando-lhe a impressão de que queria guardar a sua expressão, seu desejo estampado na face a cada novo movimento que fazia em seu interior.

Os gemidos dele cresceram em intensidade, e, com uma última estocada, ele gozou. Mione apertou os olhos; seus pés balançaram no ar, ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e foi envolvida pelo clímax.

Quando a sensação maravilhosa passou, deu mais um beijo no rapaz. Ele soltou-a e ajeitou a calça. Mione acertou a posição da calcinha e baixou o vestido.

-Não quer saber o meu nome agora? – ele perguntou, presunçoso.

-Não... Prefiro guardá-lo como o "Delicioso Amante do Beco Escuro"... Você está sempre por aqui?

-De vez em quando. Estou querendo fazer uma nova tatuagem, por isso procurei a Casa da Tattoo.

-Então, quem sabe, em outro dia, nos esbarramos por aqui.

-Te levarei pra outros becos – ele sorriu, beijando-a. – Foi incrível... Até logo!

-Até logo!

Ele deixou o beco. Antes de alcançar a rua, virou-se e mandou um beijo para ela.

Hermione riu, enquanto o Amante do Beco Escuro desaparecia.

Ela, então, pôs-se a caminhar, indo em direção à Casa da Tattoo para aguardar as amigas.

* * *

Elas voltaram à Hogwarts carregadas de sacolas de compras. As tatuagens de Joyce e Serena permaneciam em segredo. Serena escondia a sua, feita no pulso, mantendo-a oculta por um adesivo branco.

-Vamos deixar pra admirar na escola – dizia, no caminho para o castelo, quando as amigas insistiam para ela exibir o desenho.

-Qual figura você escolheu? – perguntou Lanísia, usando a varinha para equilibrar a sacola cheia de taças de cristal. Os alunos que desciam a escadaria de mármore se agachavam e desviavam para não se chocar contra as sacolas que flutuavam no ar.

-Meninas, vocês não escutaram lá na Casa da Tatto? Vocês já deviam saber qual é o desenho!

-Você chegou a dizer?

-Sim, na frente de vocês, Mione!

Hermione tentou puxar o momento pela memória, mas não conseguiu.

Joyce também escondia a sua tatuagem. Os cabelos encaracolados cobriam o desenho, de modo que ela também decidiu manter a surpresa até chegarem à sala comunal. Ela ainda não sabia o que fora tatuado; a única que possuía tal conhecimento era Alone, cujo sorriso aumentava cada vez mais com a expectativa do momento.

-Você e o carinha topetudo transaram? – perguntou Joyce à Mione quando alcançaram um corredor.

-Sim... – diante dos olhares de recriminação das amigas, ela tentou se explicar. – É, eu sei que é errado, mas quem nunca sentiu vontade de trair? Mesmo quando estamos namorando, os outros homens não deixam de existir... A única diferença é que você sentem vontade e não fazem, enquanto eu me jogo nos braços de quem me desperta interesse.

-Mas continua amando o Rony?

-Sim, Lanísia. _Amor_ é com o Rony... Com os outros é só sexo. Prazer. _Diversão._

-E foi bom? – indagou Joyce.

-Hum, vou te contar, viu, amiga... O tatuado mandava muito bem.

-Ui! – exclamou Serena.

-Estamos chegando... – disse Joyce. – Não esqueçam, vocês me passam um espelho, eu afasto o cabelo, e todas contemplaremos a tatuagem juntas! O presente de casamento dado carinhosamente pela Alone...

-Será inesquecível, meu bem – disse Alone, mandando um beijo para a amiga.

Elas passaram pelo buraco do retrato e chegaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória. No dormitório, largaram as sacolas a um canto e então fecharam um círculo ao redor de Serena.

-Tire o adesivo! – pediu Mione, empolgada.

-Vocês vão adorar! – garantiu, antes de retirar o adesivo com um único movimento.

As garotas se depararam com o desenho de uma rena sorridente, de perfil, com uma coleira presa ao pescoço.

-Pelas barbas de Merlim... – Lanísia espantou-se. – Não vai me dizer que você fez isso por que o tatuador lhe deu a ideia de fazer uma...

-Tatuagem de rena! – exclamou Serena. – Ficou bárbara, não ficou?

-Meu Deus... – Alone estava boquiaberta. – Você não é normal...

-Qual o problema? – Serena franziu a testa. – Vocês não gostaram? Acham que não ficou boa?

-Não era pra desenhar essa rena! – disse Mione.

-Não? Tinha outra? De outra espécie? Não sou experiente no mundo animal, então pensei que só havia esse tipo de rena...

-A tatuagem de _henna _que ele lhe sugeriu é uma tatuagem temporária – esclareceu Lanísia. – Não um desenho... – o olhar abobado de Serena indicava que a amiga não estava entendendo, então Lanísia tentou explicar melhor. – _Henna _é um estilo de tatuagem; rena, com R e um N, é esse animal que você desenhou... Ele sugeriu a _henna _porque você se mostrou indecisa quanto a uma tatuagem definitiva!

-Ahhh – fez Serena. – Agora eu entendi...

-E você pediu uma rena feita em _henna? _– perguntou Mione.

-Não sei... Sentei na poltrona, disse à garota que queria o desenho de uma rena na tatuagem, e ela se aproximou com um objeto pontudo...

-Caramba, você fez uma tatuagem definitiva! – disse Lanísia.

-Quer dizer... Que não vai mais sair?

-Não!

Serena olhou indecisa para o desenho da rena, arqueou a sobrancelha, avaliou e, então, sorriu.

-Ótimo! Eu _gostei_, apesar do pequeno mal entendido! Minha rena vai ficar no meu pulso para sempre!

As outras Encalhadas riram.

-Agora, chegou o momento de mostrar o meu presente para a Joyce – disse Alone. – Ela, que desprezou a minha ideia da tatuagem de libélula, agora recebe um desenho à altura de sua grandeza e beleza.

-Oh, Alone, não me deixe sem graça... – Joyce riu, timidamente.

-Consegui expressar, nesse desenho, a coisa que você mais gosta em todo o mundo...

-Mione, me passe o espelho, não me aguento mais de tanta curiosidade!

Ela se postou diante do espelho da cômoda, pegou o espelhinho que Mione lhe estendia e, usando-o para enxergar a nuca, ergueu o cabelo...

-Não! – espantou-se Mione.

-Caraca... – fez Lanísia.

-Puxa! – Serena fez uma careta de nojo.

O desenho mostrava um pênis ereto, com um par de testículos.

-Está aí, Joyce, a coisa que você mais gosta, tatuada em sua pele, para sempre! – disse Alone.

Joyce estava imóvel, segurando o espelhinho, olhando para o desenho, sem acreditar no que via. Ficou sem reação por alguns segundos.

Até que...

-EU VOU TE MATAR, ALONE! – berrou, lançando o espelho na cama mais próxima.

-Foi você quem pediu! – disse Alone, recuando para a porta, fugindo da amiga.

-Não pedi pra desenhar um pinto na minha nuca!

-Mas essa não é a coisa que você mais gosta? Aaaah... – Alone pulou duas camas, escapando por um triz das mãos de Joyce.

-Oh, você quer me desmoralizar... Vou ter que me casar com um pinto gravado na pele... Estou arruinada!

-É só não mostrar o pinto pra todo o mundo... ARRRRREEEE! – Alone e Joyce correram em círculos pelo dormitório, pulando camas, desviando de sandálias e sacolas.

-Vou chamar o Juca pra separar essas feras – disse Serena, deixando o quarto.

Encontrou Juca no salão comunal, estudando com um livro aberto no colo.

-Juca... Você precisa ver! Joyce fez uma tatuagem do _caralho!_

-Nossa, é tão legal assim?

-Não, seu bobo, ela desenhou o caralho mesmo! Venha comigo, antes que ela mate a Alone! – e, juntos, subiram para o dormitório.

No momento em que entraram, Alone e Joyce se engalfinhavam no chão, grudadas nos cabelos uma da outra.

-Pede penico! Pede penico! – Joyce ordenava.

-Joyce, pare com isso, meu amor! – disse Juca, correndo ao encontro da garota.

-Juquinha... – ela fitou-o, exausta, com um olhar de desespero; soltou o cabelo de Alone, que, ao cair no chão, puxou-a junto. – Aaaaah, cacete! – ela praguejou.

-É, eu sei, meu bem, já sei sobre a tatuagem... – disse Juca, estendendo a mão pra ela e ajudando-a a levantar-se.

-Não sei o que eu faço, Juquinha... – lamentou-se. – Não poderemos mais casar...

-Por que não?

-Porque agora eu tenho um pênis, igual a você... – Joyce caiu no choro, sobre o ombro do rapaz.

-Ah, isso não nos impede, meu amor – ele beijou-lhe a testa.

-O casamento entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo já é aceito em muitos países – provocou Alone.

Joyce encarou-a, furiosa.

-Posso ver seu pau, meu amor? – perguntou Juca, com um olhar carinhoso. – Por Merlim, nunca achei que faria essa pergunta a outra pessoa – ele olhou para o teto do quarto.

-Pode... Pode sim... – disse Joyce, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela afastou o cabelo e exibiu a tatuagem.

-Nossa, é quase do tamanho do meu! – disse Juca.

-É, mas ao contrário do seu, o da Joyce vai estar sempre duro...

-Agora eu te pego, Alone! – gritou Joyce, levantando-se e fechando o punho.

Juca impediu o novo embate entre as Encalhadas, segurando a noiva. Carinhoso, ele procurou consolá-la:

-Calma, vamos achar uma solução pra isso... Deve ter um jeito de _apagar_ a tatuagem...

-_Castrar_, afinal, é um pênis_..._

-QUIETA, ALONE! – berrou Joyce. Voltou-se para Juca. – Precisamos procurar uma maneira, eu não posso casar com esse desenho na nuca... Se alguém perceber, vai ser vergonhoso...

-Vamos procurar, assim que possível. Até lá, mantenha essa tatuagem escondida! Nada de prender o cabelo!

-Claro...

-Por que fez isso com a Joyce? – perguntou Juca à Alone.

-Ela me irritou. Ficou falando mal da minha ideia de tatuar uma libélula, e estava muito _arrogante._ Precisava dar o troco! – Alone cruzou os braços.

-Ela é muito vingativa – disse Mione; Lanísia e Serena concordaram com a cabeça.

-E sei que tem maneiras de apagar a tatuagem. É trabalhoso, mas dá certo... Só serviu para te punir um pouquinho.

-Você fodeu a minha vida, com bilonga e tudo – suspirou Joyce. – Desculpe por ser tão chata. Mas fiquei empolgada com as compras pro casamento!

-Sim, eu entendo... – Alone suspirou. – Desculpe pela tatuagem...

-Tudo bem.

As amigas se abraçaram, como se nada tivesse acontecido e uma delas não ostentasse o desenho de um genital na nuca devido à uma armação da outra.

* * *

Anoitecia. Marjorie subiu para o dormitório, exausta. Tirou o brinco que usava para receber as informações do professor Ipcs. O objeto foi muito útil no teste de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, mas, como sempre, deixou-a com uma incômoda dor de ouvido.

-Aquela vitrola arranhada soprando em meu ouvido é _desesperador... _– comentou para si mesma no dormitório vazio. Abriu a mala que escondia os frascos e colocou-a sobre a cama. – Hmm... Vocês cinco continuam aqui... Logo vão acabar desaparecendo. Segundo o meu calendário, já entramos no período da lua nova... Quando o ciclo lunar se completar, as Encalhadas podem dar adeus às suas qualidades. Viverão como _estranhas _para sempre...

Marjorie ficou olhando para a fumaça negra que dava rodopios em cada um dos recipientes. Seu estômago roncou. Lembrando-se do jantar, ergueu a mala, para fechar o zíper, mas acabou derrubando-a no chão.

-Que droga...

Ela parou de praguejar. Imobilizou-se.

_Não havia acabado de escutar o ruído de vidro se quebrando?_

-Não... Só posso ter imaginado... É impossível... – ainda assim, estava assustada quando se abaixou para virar a mala e analisar o seu interior. – Oh, por Merlim! – levou as mãos à boca.

Um dos frascos estava quebrado, ao lado dos outros quatro, que permaneciam incólumes. A fumaça negra havia desaparecido, deixando para trás apenas os cacos de vidro.

-Mas... Esses frascos são inquebráveis... A magia devia protegê-los...

E, então, a lembrança de Rebecca, a inspetora, vasculhando justamente _aquela mala _dominou a sua mente...

-Claro... Ela trocou o frasco verdadeiro por uma cópia! – Marjorie chutou a mala. – LADRA! – gritou. – Por isso ela sentiu tanto medo quando eu disse o que faria com quem tentasse me atrapalhar... Estúpida! Como recebe um aviso desses e ainda ousa tentar se intrometer no meu caminho? Imbecil!

Marjorie olhou assustada para a mala.

-Ai, qual será o frasco que Rebecca levou? – ajoelhou-se ao lado da mala. Conferiu os nomes colados aos outros frascos. – Hermione... Alone... Serena... Joyce... Ah, menos mal, ela roubou o da Lanísia. Se tivesse levado o da Hermione, eu matava a Rebecca! – fechou a mala com um movimento brusco. – Preciso escondê-los em outro lugar. Quando aquela morcega velha tentar roubar outro, não vai achar mais nenhum... Farei isso agora mesmo.

Marjorie pegou uma bolsa marrom e colocou os quatro frascos dentro dela. Apressada, deixou o dormitório e, em seguida, a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

Andou a esmo pelo castelo, à procura de um esconderijo perfeito. A certa altura, notou que estava perto da sala que dava acesso ao alçapão secreto das Encalhadas.

Fechou a porta ao entrar na sala e, subindo a escadinha, passou a escutar o papo que acontecia sobre o alçapão...

* * *

Na sala secreta, estavam Alone, Joyce, Lanísia e Serena. Joyce e Lanísia estavam deitadas sobre as almofadas e os cobertores que elas haviam levado para a sala; Alone e Serena estavam sentadas, comendo um pacote de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Toda a vez que colocava a mão no pacote, Serena parava para admirar a rena tatuada no pulso.

-O que acham que o Rony está aprontando? – perguntou Lanísia. – Mione estava tranquila, subindo com a gente, e de repente ele aparece e diz que tem uma surpresa para ela!

-Espero que não seja nada desagradável – disse Serena. – Ela se arriscou muito ao transar com o topetudo em um beco de Hogsmeade.

-Não, se Rony soubesse alguma coisa, já chegaria brigando – opinou Alone.

-É, ele é estouradão – concordou Joyce. – Deve ser uma surpresa boa.

-Voltou a falar com o Augusto? – perguntou Serena à Lanísia.

-Não... – ela socou uma almofada. – Mas acho que já o castiguei pelo tempo suficiente. Estou morrendo de vontade de provocá-lo outra vez... Voltar aos velhos tempos...

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Alone, então, retomou o assunto sobre os acontecimentos no Troca-Troca:

-Continuo achando misteriosa a tal "luz dourada" que saiu do corpo do Ted quando vocês libertaram a qualidade da Lanísia – disse, olhando para Serena. – Deve ter provocado alguma coisa nele...

-Morrer ele não morreu, como todas sabemos muito bem... – disse Serena. – Quando os guardas invadiram o Troca-Troca, não havia sinal dele.

-Já pararam pra pensar que, talvez, Ted definhe a cada vez que recuperarmos um dos frascos? – perguntou Alone. – É inegável que Mégan vai usá-lo pra trazer o Kleiton de volta. Talvez ela não precise dos cinco frascos ao mesmo tempo para fazer a tal Magia do Aprisionamento... Ela pode fazer aos poucos... No seu caso, Lanísia, você recuperou sua qualidade, e aí _algo_ deixou o corpo do Ted... Esse _algo _pode ser a matéria usada na magia que vai reviver Kleiton Huggins.

-Faz sentido – disse Joyce. – Mas eu ainda acho que ela precisa das nossas qualidades pra trazê-lo de volta e, se estiver certa, o plano já fracassou porque ela perdeu uma delas...

-É, minha ousadia está de volta, ao lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído – Lanísia sorriu.

-Tem certeza de que era a ousadia que foi tirada de você? – perguntou Serena.

-Só pode ter sido! Voltei a ter vontade de seduzir o Augusto, de atiçá-lo, sem medo... Estou me sentindo muito bem!

-O importante é recuperarmos os outros frascos – disse Alone. – Estou farta de ter essa sensação de que sou uma intrusa em meu próprio corpo!

-Precisaremos ir atrás da Mégan pra isso... – suspirou Joyce. – E eu não estou com saudades dela. O último encontro foi traumático! – arrepiou-se ao recordar dos pedaços de vidro que flutuaram ao redor dela e das amigas.

-Nem me fale, não paro de ter pesadelos com essa velha – Serena comentou, lançando três feijõezinhos na boca. – Dá pra pegar os meus pesadelos e interná-los num asilo...

* * *

Na escadinha, Marjorie sorriu. Que ótima ideia ter parado ali para escutar a reunião das Encalhadas!

Havia encontrado a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar delas, ajudá-las de uma forma definitiva. Uma forma que a colocaria dentro do grupo, sendo, assim...

-_A sexta Encalhada_ – murmurou, baixinho, com os olhos brilhando.

Um grande salto de popularidade. Seria invejada, conhecida por todos os colegas! Faria parte de um grupo popular!

Ia agir no mesmo momento.

Ela pulou da escadinha e, em seguida, empurrou-a.

A escada caiu com um barulho forte sobre o piso de pedra.

Desarrumando os cabelos com as mãos, Marjorie deitou-se no chão, ao lado da escada caída, e esperou...

* * *

-Ouviram isso? – perguntou Lanísia, espantada.

-Parecia a escada caindo – falou Alone.

-Será que a Mione já voltou e caiu? – indagou Joyce.

Elas se levantaram. Serena ergueu o alçapão. Em volta da passagem, as quatro Encalhadas soltaram exclamações de surpresa ao se depararem com o corpo de Marjorie caído sobre o chão, ao lado da escada.

-Marjorie! – chamou Lanísia. – Marjorie, você está bem?

-Sim... – respondeu a garota. – Só com muita dor... Ai... – ela sentou-se, esfregando o cotovelo.

-O que fazia aqui? – perguntou Alone, desconfiada.

-Eu entrei nessa sala e ouvi vozes... Subi na escada e acabei escutando a conversa de vocês... Desculpem, meninas, sei que foi errado, mas é que o assunto me interessou.

-Todas as conversas escutadas atrás da porta são interessantes – replicou Alone. – Se não fosse assim, ninguém perderia tempo em escutar!

-Isso é muito feio, Marjorie – disse Joyce.

-Não esperava isso de você – concordou Lanísia.

-Me desculpem... Mas é que... – Marjorie respirou fundo. – Vocês têm dúvidas quanto à Magia do Aprisionamento, e eu _sei _onde podem descobrir tudo a respeito desse ritual.

As garotas se entreolharam, inseguras.

-Quer que eu mostre a vocês? – perguntou Marjorie, docilmente.

Joyce olhou para as amigas e depois respondeu:

-Tudo bem. Nos passe as respostas que precisamos.

* * *

Augusto foi visitar Celine em seu dormitório. Conversava cabisbaixo, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, chateado com as atitudes de Lanísia.

-Ela vai perdoá-lo – garantiu a professora de dança. – Só precisa de um tempo, só isso...

-Acho que você poderia procurá-la. Garantir a ela que não tem mais interesse em mim.

-Se acha que isso vai ajudar, eu converso com ela – Celine puxou um espelhinho de bolso e arrumou o cabelo. – Vou até o Salão Principal comer alguma coisa. Estou morrendo de fome...

_(um rosto distorcido e esbranquiçado surgiu no espelho)_

-Oh! – ela exclamou, assustada, largando o espelhinho e olhando para trás.

-Algum problema?

-Não, é que... Nossa... Pensei ter visto um rosto, pairando ali atrás...

-Deve ter imaginado – disse Augusto. – Estou de frente para a parede e não vi nada. Estamos a sós aqui.

-É... – ela pegou o espelho. – Aliás, isso não é nada bom. Lanísia poderia estranhar e pensar bobagens... Vou descer para o salão, você vem comigo?

-Não, vou pro meu quarto... Boa noite!

-Boa noite, Augusto!

Celine desceu para o salão, pensando no rosto que viu através do reflexo... Tinha certeza de que fora _real_... Mas não tinha explicação...

E como explicar a sensação de que estava sendo vigiada durante todo o caminho?

* * *

Rony levou Hermione para uma sala e fechou a porta. Os olhos de Mione estavam cobertos por uma venda.

-Posso tirar a venda agora? – ela perguntou, ansiosa.

-Sim, mas... Pode deixar comigo – com um movimento, ele puxou a venda.

Hermione sentiu o coração disparar. No meio da sala havia uma pequena mesa retangular coberta por uma toalha vermelha. Em sua superfície não havia velas; somente uma chama forte e viva, que ardia no ar, levitando por magia.

Rony guiou-a até a mesa, instalou-a em uma cadeira e depois ocupou o lugar diante dela. Com os olhos fixos no fogo, explicou à Mione, que também admirava as brasas flutuantes, encantada.

-Esse fogo é uma homenagem ao nosso primeiro beijo... Na verdade, todo esse jantar, é pelo aniversário do nosso primeiro beijo... Lembra dele? Diante da fogueira... O nosso amor nascido sob as brasas mágicas e enlouquecedoras da Fogueira das Paixões... Ainda consegue se lembrar das sensações?

-Claro... Havia a umidade dos seus lábios... – ela sorriu. – O toque do fogo contra a nossa pele, mesmo à distância o fogo nos mantinha aquecidos... Lembro do ardor no meu rosto, não sabia definir se era vergonha, excitação, ou se era simplesmente causado pelas labaredas! Com os olhos fechados, não havia negror total, porque a clareira estava tão _iluminada..._

-Sim... Havia muita luz... – concordou Rony, fitando o fogo. – Iluminando o começo da nossa história... – ele estendeu o corpo e tocou a mão de Mione. – Quero trazer, com esse jantar, com essa comemoração, um pouquinho do que vivemos naquela noite. Reviver toda aquela emoção...

-Eu jamais deixei de vivê-la, Rony... Essa emoção jamais morreu. Hoje sou uma garota que o ama ainda mais. O tempo não afetou o que sinto por você.

-Se negaria a me dar novamente o momento que vivemos diante da fogueira?

-Não – ela riu, levantando-se e dando a volta na mesa. Sentou-se sobre as pernas de Rony, que sorriu, surpreso com a atitude da namorada. Ele passou os braços pelas costas de Mione, protegendo-a. – Mas vou acrescentar um toque especial às suas lembranças. Novamente haverá o fogo, a luz, _eu e você..._ Só que o beijo, os toques, o ardor... – ela acariciou o rosto dele. – Serão muito mais intensos...

Ela beijou-o até Rony perder o fôlego.

-Hum... Realmente, foi muito melhor – ele elogiou. – Quer saber de uma coisa? Humilhou o beijo diante da Fogueira das Paixões!

-Eu não avisei?

-A que devo atribuir tudo isso? Será que estou com uma nova Hermione?

O sorriso de Mione se desmanchou.

-O que quer dizer?

-Ora... Refiro-me às mudanças que todos nós experimentamos com o passar do tempo...

-Sentiu alguma mudança em mim? – ela perguntou, insegura.

-Não precisa ficar assustada, meu amor! – ele acariciou-lhe no rosto. – Pra mim, você só está mais linda, com beijos mais gostosos, com um novo jeito de me olhar, um jeito tão _sedutor. _Do tipo que provoca, ao mesmo tempo em que é cheio de ingenuidade.

-Desse jeito vou ficar vermelha...

-Já está!

-Ah, nem vem, Rony, minha pele ficou assim por causa do fogo – ela riu, beijando-o mais uma vez. – Eu te amo tanto...

-Eu também te amo. E me sinto privilegiado em ser o seu namorado... Nosso romance passou por tantos obstáculos, mas continua vivo, e não para de nos surpreender... Isso me deixa ainda mais feliz.

-Humm... Agora, você disse que teríamos um jantar, mas não estou vendo nenhum prato!

-Srta Granger, não subestime o seu namorado! – Rony ergueu-a nos braços e depois a pousou no chão. – Caprichei tanto que contratei um garçom!

-Mentira!

-Que nada, é verdade! – falou Rony, rindo. – Ele está na sala da frente, esperando o meu sinal... Não teremos trabalho algum, portanto, queira sentar-se... – fez uma mesura, e Mione voltou a se sentar. – Ótimo... – Rony sentou-se também, tirou um sininho do bolso e balançou-o. – Espero que ele preste um bom serviço... Pacey não é garçom profissional, mas não deve ser tão difícil servir...

-Claro que não... E não tem como estragar essa noite! Nem que ele vire dez taças de champanhe em nossas roupas e quebre todos os pratos!

Mione, de costas para a porta, ouviu quando ela abriu. Rony, então, fez um sinal para o garçom:

-Por favor... – pediu, indicando a mesa.

Hermione olhava para o fogo enquanto o garçom distribuía os pratos, os talheres, as taças e as travessas. Depois que ele arrumou os guardanapos, Rony apresentou-o:

-Pacey, essa é Hermione, a minha belíssima namorada.

Mione, então, ergueu o rosto e virou o corpo na cadeira para fitar o rosto do garçom...

Mione fechou os olhos e abriu-os novamente, tentando espantar aquela visão, convencer-se de que era uma ilusão de ótica... Não adiantou. O mesmo sorriso, o mesmo topete, os _olhos, _que se prenderam com tanta intensidade em seu próprio rosto no momento do ato, fitavam-na profundamente...

_O Amante do Beco Escuro._

-Você? – perguntou Pacey à Mione, sorrindo.

Rony olhou de um para o outro, confuso.

-Vocês já se conhecem?

Hermione não encontrou forças para responder...

* * *

**N/A: O capítulo saiu em tempo recorde - por isso adoro as férias hehehe. Aguardo os comentários, e não deixem de visitar o blog! Vocês são demais, obrigado por acompanharem a fic, e até o próximo!**


	21. Oferenda

**CAPÍTULO 21**

_**Oferenda**_

_Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2 – Reflexos"..._

_**Hermione abriu o frasco que aprisionava a qualidade de Lanísia e algo aconteceu a Ted...**_

Enquanto ele gritava e esperneava, suspenso no ar, uma luz dourada irrompeu do seu peito, ofuscando os olhos de Mione e Serena. A dor de Ted pareceu crescer. Ele urrou de dor, enquanto a luz dourada deixava o seu peito. O ponto de luz saiu flutuando, deixando o ambiente, e então, Ted foi lançado no chão.

-O que será que foi isso? – perguntou Serena.

-Eu não sei... Mas ele mesmo disse que algo aconteceria se recuperássemos os frascos... Acho que ele estava certo. Lanísia terá a qualidade recuperada, e ele... Bom, ele perdeu alguma coisa...(cap. 20)

_**A relação de Lanísia e Augusto é abalada por Celine...**_

-Tinha me dito que você e Celine não tiveram mais nada depois que namoraram aos dezessete anos! (cap. 20)

_**Hermione faz sexo casual em Hogsmeade, mas o amante era amigo de Rony!**_

O mesmo sorriso, o mesmo topete, os _olhos, _que se prenderam com tanta intensidade em seu próprio rosto no momento do ato, fitavam-na profundamente...

_O Amante do Beco Escuro._

-Você? – perguntou Pacey à Mione, sorrindo.

Rony olhou de um para o outro, confuso.

-Vocês já se conhecem?

Hermione não encontrou forças para responder...

_**Nesse encontro inesperado, começa o 21º capítulo de "Reflexos".**_

* * *

Notando que Hermione não ia lhe responder, Rony voltou a atenção a Pacey:

-E então, você já conhece a Mione?

-Nós...

Mione cortou Pacey.

-Seu amigo só pode estar enganado, Rony, eu nunca o vi.

Pacey deu uma risadinha.

-Ora, docinho, já se esqueceu de mim? Não dá pra acreditar... Sem modéstia, conheço garotas que não esquecem depois de meses...

O sorriso forçado de Hermione esmoreceu. Rony encarou a namorada, ainda parecendo confuso, procurando em seu rosto algum sinal de que o reconhecimento havia sido recíproco. Mione sacudiu os ombros. Rony, intrigado, olhou novamente para Pacey:

-O que quer dizer com isso, amigo?

O olhar de Pacey passou sobre o rosto da Rony e foi fixar-se sobre Hermione. Naquele instante ela mexeu na alça do vestido, tirando-a do ombro; a alça pendeu sobre o braço e seus olhos estreitaram-se, examinando o rosto de Pacey, tentando fazê-lo entender o convite proposto naqueles gestos...

_Fique quieto e teremos muito mais..._

A boca de Pacey, que havia se aberto para dar uma resposta, fechou-se. Ele respirou fundo, cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça.

-É, sua garota tem razão, devo ter me confundido...

-Sim, tenho certeza que jamais o vi antes – falou Mione.

-Nossa, o Pacey pareceu tão certo de que já lhe conhecia...

-Bom, talvez ele tenha me visto em Hogsmeade hoje, quando saí com as meninas... – e ela olhou para Pacey como se estivesse em dúvida. – Você esteve em Hogsmeade hoje?

-Oh, sim. Comprei algumas coisas antes de vir para cá... Devo ter passado por você...

Mione esboçou um sorriso. Rony pegou duas taças e olhou ao redor.

-Cadê a garrafa de champanhe?

-Foi a única coisa que você disse que traria, Rony – falou Pacey.

-Sim, claro, deixei no dormitório... Vou buscá-la – Rony afastou a cadeira e levantou-se.

-Tem certeza de que é necessário? – perguntou Mione, subitamente em pânico. A ideia de ficar a sós com Pacey não lhe agradava. Seus dedos se prenderam ao braço de Rony com firmeza, como se procurasse segurá-lo ali à força.

Ela não sabia se fora a forma brusca como o segurara ou a pergunta imbecil, mas Rony fitou-a de soslaio.

-Só vou pegar a garrafa, volto logo, Mione... Aaah! – ele exclamou de repente. – Já sei porque está assim! Acha que vai se sentir desconfortável a sós com o Pacey? Não precisa se preocupar, ele é muito gente boa. Ele mora perto da Toca, já almoçou algumas vezes lá em casa, e até acho que vocês podem encontrar assuntos em comum. Volto logo – ele inclinou-se para beijá-la nos lábios.

Rony saiu às pressas e encostou a porta. Hermione, inquieta, estendeu a mão e começou a revirar um garfo entre os dedos. Manteve a cabeça baixa, contemplando o fogo mágico que continuava a levitar sobre a mesa, suas chamas azuladas ardendo intensamente. Ela apenas ouvia os passos de Pacey, que caminhou até a porta, olhou pelo buraco da fechadura e depois voltou para perto da mesa.

-Parece que ele não desconfiou de nada – falou; Mione não respondeu. – Foi uma surpresa. Não esperava que fosse a namorada dele. Ele não parava de falar em você enquanto combinávamos este jantar, a todo o momento falava o seu nome, mas nem precisamos de apresentações para nos pegarmos lá em Hogsmeade, não é mesmo? Se você tivesse falado o seu nome, eu poderia ter feito a ligação...

Pacey estava parado bem atrás dela. Seus dedos desceram e percorreram o pescoço de Mione. Ela afastou-se do toque, ainda sem olhá-lo.

-Mas a vida nos apresenta surpresas _interessantes..._

Ele tentou tocá-la outra vez. Agora, não explorou o pescoço; atreveu-se um pouco mais, e sua palma tocou os seios de Hermione.

Mione esquivou-se, movendo a cadeira para o lado.

-Deixe-me tocá-la – Pacey exigiu.

-Não – disse Mione.

Ele tentou novamente. Mione deu tapas nas mãos dele

-Só um pouquinho?

-Não...

-Deixa, vai?

-Pare com isso... Pare...

Ele a perturbava e ria, parecendo divertir-se muito com o que fazia.

-Olha que é melhor deixar...

-Não – ela bateu com o cotovelo na mão que apertava sua cintura. – Seu nojento, me deixe em paz!

-Acho que não vai ser tão fácil, meu bem... – Pacey ergueu-a pelos braços, tirando-a da cadeira com facilidade. O movimento brusco derrubou a cadeira sobre o piso. Mione debateu-se, mas Pacey era mais forte. Ele largou-a sobre a bancada que ficava ao lado da porta; nela estavam empilhados livros e vidros empoeirados. Pacey empurrou-os para o chão. Mione fez menção de pegar a varinha no bolso, mas ele interrompeu seu movimento; segurou o seu pulso, mantendo-a imóvel sem precisar de muita força. – É melhor deixar eu falar...

-Escute aqui...

-Não vou lhe fazer mal. Não é a minha intenção. Só usei a força porque você é uma baixinha muito teimosa e atrevida – ele riu.

-Rony vai voltar, se pegar-nos desse jeito... – ela voltou o rosto para a porta; Pacey segurou-lhe o queixo e a forçou a encará-lo.

-Não, não vai pegar, ou será indiferente se _não me escutar!_

-Indiferente? Como assim?

-Eu posso contar a ele o que fizemos naquele beco em Hogsmeade.

-Não... Por favor, não faz isso... – Mione sentiu uma ardência nos olhos.

-Só vai depender de você.

-O que quer?

-Bom, os momentos quentes que você me prometeu ao mexer na alça do vestido e me olhar daquele jeito tão sedutor... – Pacey deu uma gargalhada. – Não posso acreditar no quanto o Rony é _lento! _Deve confiar demais em você para acreditar que não havia um sentido a mais em nossas trocas de olhares.

-É... Ele é um pouco ingênuo...

-Ainda não sabe que a namorada é uma piranha.

Hermione deu um soco no peito de Pacey.

-Não fale assim comigo!

-Ah, gatinha, agora vai querer bancar a boa samaritana só porque eu sei que é uma garota comprometida? – ele acompanhou as curvas de Mione com as mãos, descendo-as até as coxas. – Conheci a sua outra face antes que me apresentasse essa fachada de boa moça que você sustenta para o meu amigo. O seu lado mais obscuro... O seu lado _cadela_, que não vale nada...

-Já disse pra me respeitar!

-Respeito? Você quer falar em respeito? Vamos, meu bem, eu sei que está louca para transar comigo outra vez. Quero aproveitar esse tempo que temos antes que o Rony volte.

Pacey aproximou o rosto, mas não conseguiu roubar um beijo de Mione; ela virou o rosto, mais uma vez olhando para a porta.

-Não, ele vai aparecer, vai nos pegar aqui, nessa posição comprometedora...

-Não estou _pedindo_ pra você aceitar minhas carícias – algo no tom de voz de Pacey fez Mione estremecer. – É isso mesmo meu bem... De agora em diante, você vai se entregar a mim sempre que eu _quiser_, ou revelo o seu segredo para o Rony.

-Mas... Não temos como nos encontrar, você não estuda em Hogwarts...

-Isso não é problema meu. Vai ter que dar um jeito... – Pacey levou a mão ao bolso e tirou uma moeda dourada. – Você fica com esta aqui – ele pousou a moeda na mão de Mione. – Tenho várias iguais. São enfeitiçadas, e servem como meio de comunicação. Sempre que senti-la aquecendo-se, saberá que estarei na estrada de Hogsmeade esperando por você, com muito mais ardor que a moedinha.

Mione sentia desprezo pelo rapaz. Pacey notou a repulsa.

-Estava mais receptiva no nosso encontro lá no beco... Não precisa ficar irritada, docinho! Podemos repetir inúmeras vezes! Mas precisa mostrar a sua verdadeira face nos nossos encontros. Essa pose de intelectual virgem não cola...

-E se eu, por acaso, me esquecer de colocar a moeda no bolso? Pode acontecer... Por algum motivo não ouvir o seu chamado.

-Não, você não vai fazer isso. Sabe por quê? Porque, como eu já disse, a Toca fica pertinho da minha casa. Se você não aparecer em uma hora a partir do momento em que for convocada, vou até a residência dos Weasley. Sua sogrinha ia adorar saber o quanto a nora é promíscua. Acho que seria eternamente grata a mim por ter salvado o Rony de um casamento com uma mulher poligâmica.

-Eu não sou assim.

-Ah, não? Uma mulher que transa com um desconhecido dispensando apresentações, movida apenas pelo desejo... Quer que eu acredite que é a primeira vez que você trai o Rony?

Hermione não respondeu.

-É... Como eu imaginava... Mas, como eu disse, não quero prejudicá-la. Apenas curtir nossos momentos – ele beijou-a; Mione, sentindo raiva do rapaz, não correspondeu. – Vamos, liberte-se, sei que você gosta...

Não havia alternativa. Ela entregou-se ao beijo de Pacey, mesmo com o estômago revirando-se, o coração palpitando acelerado, o medo percorrendo a espinha. Pacey estava de pé diante da bancada, e ela sentada, com as pernas abertas, os dois envolvidos num beijo intenso, e a qualquer momento Rony voltaria, abriria a porta e _presenciaria aquela cena..._

-Rony... Vai voltar...

-Não, não podemos parar. É impossível parar quando o desejo nos domina – ele ergueu ainda mais a barra do vestido, quase revelando a calcinha de Mione.

-Por favor, ele não pode descobrir, não pode... – foi calada pelos lábios de Pacey, que continuava beijando-a, indiferente às suas preocupações...

A porta da sala se abriu, seguida pela voz de Rony:

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

O beijo foi interrompido bruscamente quando Mione virou o rosto, arregalando os olhos...

* * *

As garotas acompanharam Marjorie até o salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Ficaram um pouco constrangidas no meio do salão, sendo observadas pelos poucos estudantes que se dispersavam pelas poltronas.

Joyce apontou para um dos túneis que levavam aos dormitórios.

-Já transei dentro desse túnel – falou, com um sorriso, às amigas.

O queixo de Lanísia foi ao chão.

-Uau! Mas... Ninguém ouviu?

-Oh, sim, estava com o Juan, aquele que era apanhador do time da casa, e escutaram os nossos gemidos e gritos. Mas todos que apareceram entraram na brincadeira e resolveram participar... Foi uma orgia total, amiga. Depois daquela noite não havia um único virgem do sexto e sétimo anos na Lufa-Lufa – ela arregalou os olhos diante daquela informação.

-Nossa, fico impressionada – disse Alone, exagerando. – Que tal sugerir para que essa informação apareça na próxima edição de _Hogwarts, Uma História?_

-Não, isso é sórdido demais para ser publicado.

Marjorie apareceu, carregando uma bolsa. Indicou às meninas.

-Está aqui dentro. Precisamos de um lugar tranquilo, em que possamos examiná-lo a sós.

-Então vamos voltar à sala de reuniões – sugeriu Lanísia.

Elas retornaram, deixando Marjorie seguir à frente do grupo, carregando em sua bolsa não só o livro que trazia as explicações sobre a Magia do Aprisionamento, mas também os quatro frascos contendo as qualidades de Hermione, Joyce, Alone e Serena...

Alone ajeitou a escada sob o alçapão, elas ergueram a passagem e se dispersaram na sala secreta. Quando todas as Encalhadas já estavam espalhadas nas almofadas, Marjorie apagou as velas acesas, envolvendo-as na escuridão.

-Por que está apagando tudo? – perguntou Serena.

-Para visualizarmos melhor as histórias deste livro – ela ergueu o exemplar; Joyce acendeu a ponta da varinha e incidiu a luz sobre a capa. O título refulgia em prata: _Rituais tenebrosos do mundo bruxo._ – É um livro diferente. Não é simples leitura; ele gera ilustrações vivas conforme avançamos.

-Existem livros pornográficos que fazem isso? – indagou Joyce, interessada, os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

-Eu não sei.

-Depois preciso pesquisar sobre o assunto.

-Marjorie, não é perigoso mexer com esse livro? – Alone sentiu-se insegura. – Quero dizer... Pelo título, ele só ensina a praticar magia das trevas...

-Não é tão ruim assim – replicou Marjorie. – É um livro feito para ajudar a todos. Se livros tão valiosos não existissem, os aurores não teriam formas de nos defender. É preciso conhecer o inimigo para então enfrentá-lo, como no caso de vocês... – vendo que as meninas ainda hesitavam, Marjorie enfatizou. – Não importa se esse livro ensina a fazer o mal, afinal não é o uso que pretendemos fazer dele. A magia já foi feita; vocês querem é saber como se livrar dela. Acreditem, é um ritual muito raro, se não fosse esse livro dificilmente conseguiriam a resposta por outro meio.

-É... Ela está certa – disse Joyce, por fim. – Podemos começar.

-Ótimo... – Marjorie acendeu a varinha e apontou-a para o livro, que abriu sobre suas pernas. Virou as páginas; o som das folhas era o único ruído dentro da sala secreta. – Aqui está... _A Magia do Aprisionamento._

Marjorie tocou a ponta da página com a varinha ao ler o título. Fios cintilantes emergiram da página, flutuando no ar e iluminando a sala com o seu clarão prateado. Assombradas, Lanísia, Alone, Joyce e Serena observaram os fios de luz se agrupando e formando a imagem de um homem. O corpo dele estava separado por pequenos espaços; os braços não se uniam ao tronco, a cabeça era separada do pescoço por centímetros. Será que o livro havia falhado ao montar a ilustração?

A leitura de Marjorie provou que não...

-_Quem nunca desejou roubar do inimigo os seus talentos e qualidades? Fazê-lo perder a força_

(os braços do homem de luz desmancharam-se)

_surrupiar-lhe a inteligência_

(a cabeça desapareceu)

_sumir com a sua coragem, arrancar-lhe a agilidade, o amor, a felicidade?_

O homem desapareceu.

-_A Magia do Aprisionamento foi criada há milhares de anos por Glauco Handall, um rei bruxo perito em magia das trevas _– novos fios de luz cintilante formaram a imagem de um bruxo barbudo com uma grande coroa na cabeça. – _Na época em que criou o ritual, Glauco sentia que ia perder o trono para Loren II. Ele imaginava que ia perder a batalha porque o seu inimigo era admirado pelo povo por tomar as melhores decisões, sendo dono de uma inteligência sem igual. Possuía o melhor general, o soldado mais valente... Glauco, então, percebeu que, para vencer, teria que tirar tudo o que Loren II possuía de melhor. Para isso, percorreu diferentes terras, conversou com seres mágicos e fez diversos experimentos._

Como em um filme, as meninas viam o Rei Glauco conversando com elfos e duendes, depois em pé diante de um caldeirão, misturando ingredientes.

_-Glauco atingiu o resultado esperado, mas para que o ritual funcionasse, era preciso dar algo em troca. A magia não funcionaria sem o sangue de um homem, uma oferenda simbólica aos ingredientes macabros que borbulhavam na poção. Glauco usou um escravo e obrigou-o a cortar a mão sobre o líquido._

Diante das meninas, elas viram um homem se debatendo, mas sendo carregado pelo rei até o caldeirão. O rei pegou um punhal e cruzou a lâmina sobre a mão do escravo. Gotas prateadas sumiram no interior do caldeirão.

-_Com o sangue humano como oferenda, a poção estava pronta. Glauco, então, mandou outro escravo até as terras de Loren II, carregando com ele um frasco. O escravo usou Poção Polissuco e se transformou em um dos súditos de Loren. Então, quando o rei estava dormindo, ele invadiu o quarto, mergulhou a varinha na poção e pronunciou as palavras..._

Quando a imagem flutuante falou, as garotas se encolheram:

_-Rei Loren II, sua inteligência é minha._

O rei começou a se debater sobre a cama, e de repente berrou. As meninas taparam os ouvidos com as mãos. A agonia presente no grito daquela imagem era tão humana, tão _real, _que elas se viram recordando o próprio desespero, a própria dor, no instante em que suas almas foram partidas...

_-O escravo saiu pela sacada e desaparatou, levando consigo a qualidade real antes que os guardas o alcançassem. Infiltrado na sociedade de Loren II, ele chegou ao General Malthus e, pela janela aberta da casa do bruxo, tirou dele a Coragem..._

As palavras da imagem foram ouvidas:

_-Malthus Shinehard, sua coragem é minha!_

Os gritos de dor do homem geraram desconforto. Alone levou a mão ao peito, horrorizada.

_-Logo em seguida, ele correu até o acampamento dos soldados e foi até a cabana do adorado guerreiro Christopher Steven, o mais admirado, o braço direito do General Malthus. Entrando na barraca onde o guerreiro cochilava, ele roubou-lhe algo essencial para que ele conduzisse os amigos..._

_-Chistopher Steven, sua agilidade é minha!_

_Antes que fosse alcançado pelos outros soldados, o escravo desaparatou. No mesmo momento, no palácio real, outro escravo, transformado em conselheiro, estava no dormitório da rainha Alethéia, esposa de Loren II. Audacioso, esse escravo partiu um vaso de porcelana na cabeça da rainha, que desmaiou. Então, sabendo que dessa forma ela não teria como berrar de dor, ele roubou-lhe a qualidade mais valorizada pelo povo..._

_-Alethéia Hally, sua humildade é minha!_

_Os escravos voltaram para as terras de Glauco, trazendo a ele as quatro qualidades roubadas. Ele ficou exultante! Tudo o que havia de melhor no reino inimigo estava em suas mãos!_

-Que homem nojento – resmungou Serena.

-Golpe baixo, com certeza – recriminou Alone.

_-A partir daquele momento, o reinado de Loren II começou a definhar. A população começou a revoltar-se com as atitudes egocêntricas da rainha, que humilhava os pobres e não prestava mais ajudas à população. O rei, por sua vez, não conseguia tomar decisões sensatas, e o reino começou a declinar..._

Elas viam pessoas revoltadas cercando o rei.

_-O General Malthus atrapalhava as tropas, que agiam de maneira desorganizada. O Guerreiro Christopher, tão admirado por todos, não possuía mais os modos habilidosos com que sempre havia agido._

"_Uma escrava que trabalhava no palácio de Glauco viu que poderia lucrar ao negociar as qualidades roubadas com o território inimigo. Ela, então, carregou um dos frascos e levou-o ao Rei Loren II, conseguindo muito dinheiro com a promessa de que a abertura daquele recipiente faria com que todos voltassem ao normal"._

"_Na verdade, o frasco que ela levou continha a humildade da rainha, que foi recuperada pela mesma. Mas todos os outros continuavam estranhos"._

"_No momento em que a rainha conseguiu a humildade de volta, o escravo que havia oferecido o sangue no ritual da Magia do Aprisionamento perdeu um fragmento da própria alma..."._

A figura humana levitou no ar, sendo então transpassada por um facho de luz. Serena, perplexa, apontou e falou para as amigas:

-Foi assim! Assim que aconteceu com o Ted!

-E justamente no momento em que minha qualidade era libertada – completou Lanísia.

_-O ritual não admite falhas; quatro almas foram partidas, e é esse o total que deve ser conduzido às sombras no momento em que o ciclo lunar se completa. O escravo sobreviveu, mas ficou enfraquecido. O Rei Glauco redobrou as proteções em torno dos outros frascos, mais por preocupação com o domínio das outras terras do que com a vida do escravo._

"_Mas não houve novos imprevistos. A batalha chegou e ele conseguiu dominar o império inimigo com extrema facilidade. O General Malthus sequer participou da batalha, com medo de ferir-se. Os modos desajeitados do Guerreiro Christopher desestabilizaram os colegas e, sem suas ordens, eles padeceram. A própria população vibrou com a vitória do inimigo. O Rei Glauco tornou-se herói diante do povo que não suportava mais a falta de tato do próprio rei. Ele manteve a qualidade dos seus inimigos guardadas sob redomas de vidro, protegidas por inúmeros feitiços. Quando o mês se encerrou e o ciclo lunar se completou, as qualidades do Rei, do General e do Guerreiro desapareceram para sempre. Humilhado e considerado louco, abandonado pela própria esposa, o antigo rei foi para o exílio._

A imagem do bruxo maltrapilho caminhando cabisbaixo passou diante dos seus rostos.

_-Não era mais o mesmo, e não sabia como voltar a ser o bruxo que um dia havia sido. Não tinha inteligência para tanto... Então, sem reconhecer-se dentro do próprio corpo, Loren II tirou a própria vida._

Um penhasco formou-se. O bruxo jogou-se; elas viram o corpinho diminuto despencando, até desaparecer quando tocou o chão.

-_A Magia do Aprisionamento segue como um dos rituais mais perigosos do mundo mágico. Seu propósito é sombrio; as falhas, inadmissíveis. Se for completa, as qualidades roubadas é que são perdidas; mas, a cada erro, a mesma alma é punida. A alma que foi oferecida através do pacto de sangue, que vai sendo quebrada pouco a pouco._

A imagem humana que elas haviam visto no início voltou a flutuar, intacta. Marjorie retomou a leitura e ela começou a partir.

-_Seus restos vão para as sombras, e de lá jamais poderão ser recuperadas pelo mesmo bruxo _– os pedaços do corpo iam desaparecendo em nuvenzinhas cinzentas._ – Uma vez que todas as qualidades são recuperadas antes que a magia se complete, o bruxo dado como oferenda morre._

Marjorie ergueu os olhos da página e fitou as meninas.

_-Estaria disposto ao "tudo ou nada" dessa magia milenar? Se estiver, vire a página e descubra como produzi-la. Mas, lembre-se: na Magia do Aprisionamento, erros são fatais._

-Então eu estava certa... – disse Alone, enquanto a imagem luminosa desaparecia numa nuvem vaporosa. – Ted perde forças quando recuperamos um frasco. Ted é a _oferenda _usada por Mégan na Magia do Aprisionamento!

-Sim, na conversa no Troca-Troca ele disse que o sangue dele havia sido usado – disse Serena, recordando o momento em que ela e Mione se esconderam debaixo da mesa. – Só não entendia com quê propósito...

-Eu também ainda não entendi – falou Lanísia. – Sabem, como Mégan faria pra ressuscitar o Kleiton.

-Ela quer usar outro tipo de magia para isso – sugeriu Joyce. Olhou para Marjorie. – Imagina algum ritual que ela possa ter usado?

Marjorie fechou o livro, levantou-se e, olhando para a parede da sala secreta, considerou aquela pergunta...

Seria o momento de abrir totalmente o jogo com as Encalhadas? Dar detalhes de como a sua mãe faria para reviver Kleiton?

_Ainda não._

-Não... – Marjorie mentiu. – Posso ler melhor esse livro, fazer pesquisas, tentar ajudá-las.

-Agradecemos por isso – disse Lanísia. – Afinal, não podemos perder tempo. Temos que conseguir encontrar os frascos antes que o Ted ponha as mãos neles! Precisamos ficar de olho nele e na Rebecca.

Marjorie apertou os olhos ao ouvir aquele nome.

-Rebecca... A inspetora?

-Sim – Lanísia confirmou. – Ela está ajudando o Ted.

-Estão tendo um "caso" – emendou Serena.

-Hum... Os dois estão juntos... – Marjorie agora conseguia entender por quê Rebecca havia roubado um frasco. Não era para negociar; ela havia entregado a Ted de bom grado.

A voz de Joyce a tirou de seus devaneios:

-Então, no fim, a questão é: ou a Magia do Aprisionamento destrói as Encalhadas, ou pelo menos algumas de nós, levando as nossas qualidades embora para sempre, ou Ted Bacon é que será destruído.

-Sim. Um dos dois lados será prejudicado.

-Lanísia já recuperou a qualidade dela – disse Alone. – A alma de Ted já foi quebrada uma vez.

-É... – Marjorie foi obrigada a fazer um esforço sobrehumano para não demonstrar a sua satisfação. – Nesse exato momento, Ted Bacon deve estar sofrendo a dor de viver _incompleto._

"_Sendo consolado por sua namoradinha", _ela completou, em pensamento.

Namoradinha que ainda ia pagar muito caro por ter se intrometido onde não devia.

* * *

Hermione saltou da bancada e correu para a porta, afoita para explicar-se:

-Rony, me desculpe... Eu não tive a intenção, foi tudo muito confuso, eu não queria...

Ela jogou-se nos braços do namorado, que permanecia parado junto à porta.

-Não estou entendendo, Mione.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e deu dois passos para trás para fitá-lo nos olhos.

-Como assim... Não está entendendo?

-É! Por que precisa se explicar? Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto estive fora?

Ela, então, percebeu que Rony estava no corredor; ele abrira a porta, mas não chegou a entrar na sala. Ele não podia ter visto ela e Pacey se esfregando na bancada.

-Rony, por que você perguntou "o que está acontecendo aqui"?

-Ah, você nem faz ideia... – Rony entrou na sala e largou a garrafa de champanhe na mesa. Mione seguiu-o de perto; ao lançar um olhar preocupado na direção do balcão, viu que Pacey fingia limpá-lo tranquilamente. Rony abriu a garrafa e começou a despejar o champanhe nas taças. – Mesmo com toda a vigilância, afinal, agora temos Filch e Rebecca patrulhando os corredores, _ainda assim_ os alunos do primeiro ano largam diversos Fogos Filibusteiro e Bombas de Bosta malcheirosas por todos os cantos do castelo!... Aqui, meu bem, essa é pra você... Sente-se – ele esperou que Mione ocupasse a cadeira para passar-lhe a taça. – Estava voltando pra cá e quase derrubei a garrafa quando um dos fogos explodiu perto de mim! Sério, achei que estava sendo atacado... – ele riu, sendo acompanhado pelo riso forçado de Hermione _(que ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente do susto para rir com vontade). _ – Bom, aí quando estava perto da porta, uma Bomba de Bosta estourou no final desse corredor... Não acham que é motivo pra se questionar o que está ocorrendo com essa escola? Com tanta gente pra pôr fim nas traquinagens desses moleques, ainda assim eles conseguiram formar a turma de novatos mais abusada que eu já vi!

-As coisas estão mudando... – comentou Pacey, se aproximando da mesa.

Hermione não gostou do tom de voz do garoto; ela sorveu dois goles de champanhe, cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e indagou:

-Podemos começar o jantar, Rony?

-Claro! Mas... Parece que está apressada... – ele ficou constrangido. – Não está feliz com as surpresas desta noite?

-Apenas com aquelas que vieram de você.

Ele franziu a testa, sorrindo.

-Alguém mais a surpreendeu esta noite?

Mione coçou os cabelos. Pela abertura entre os dedos, espiou o rosto de Pacey. Ele estava parado, em pé, com os braços atrás do corpo; nenhum músculo do rosto se movia. Mas aqueles olhos... Ah, _aqueles olhos escarneciam dela_. Zombavam. Intimidavam. Havia ali o prazer de ser o portador de um segredo, segredo que renderia prazeres deliciosos...

Nervosa, Hermione pegou a taça e tomou mais três goles; seu corpo estremeceu, reconfortado, ao sentir o líquido descer pela garganta.

-Mione, está com algum problema?

-Não é nada, Rony... Foi um desentendimento com uma Encalhada, só isso, problema entre amigas...

-Aposto que foi com a Alone. A maioria dos probleminhas que acontecem no grupo de vocês tem o dedo dela.

-É isso mesmo. Você sabe, quando ela manifesta uma opinião, aquele que a contraria acaba sofrendo as consequências... – ela bebeu o resto do champanhe que havia na taça. – Mas não quero falar sobre isso, é uma noite de comemoração, só nossa, sem espaço para mais ninguém – ela segurou a mão dele, inclinou o corpo e beijou-o.

E então Rony falou, como se procurasse lembrá-la que havia mais alguém por ali:

-Pacey, sirva-nos, por favor.

Em silêncio, o garçom seguiu as orientações, dispondo nos pratos os alimentos que mais agradavam a Rony e Mione. Enquanto os dois comiam, Pacey ficou sentado sobre a bancada. Quando Mione, no meio de uma gargalhada, espiou para o lado, viu as mãos do rapaz deslizando sobre a superfície do móvel, tocando o local em que os dois haviam se beijado.

O jantar pareceu se prolongar por horas. Hermione não via a hora de sair daquela sala e encontrar as amigas, podendo, finalmente, extravasar a sua angústia e seu arrependimento pela traição daquela tarde. Era difícil ficar ali, diante de Rony, fingindo que estava apenas feliz, que a sua felicidade não compartilhava espaço com o medo.

Comiam a sobremesa – um delicioso bolo de chocolate – quando Rony, cujo rosto estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos, tomou fôlego e disse:

-Hermione... Existe mais um motivo para eu ter programado este jantar.

Ela soltou o garfo e passou o guardanapo sobre os lábios.

-É alguma coisa grave?

-Não... É que... Bom... Acho que você vai considerar uma ideia estúpida, mas saiba que eu faria um convite melhor se tivesse condições...

-Sei que você só me oferece o melhor, meu amor.

-É... Eu faço o possível, mas ainda queria que... – ele suspirou. – Nossa, desse jeito vou ficar dando voltas e mais voltas e nunca chegar a lugar algum... Acontece que eu escrevi uma carta para minha mãe, com essa mesma ideia, e ela aprovou na hora, portanto nem precisa se preocupar...

-Começou a dar voltas outra vez – ela deu uma risadinha, e ele a acompanhou.

-É verdade. Puxa, até parece que estou pedindo-a em namoro novamente! – ele, então, levantou-se e, ao lado da cadeira em que Mione estava sentada, agachou-se. Pegou a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios, tocando-a suavemente. – Estamos há sete anos aqui no castelo, e me habituei a ver seu rosto todos os dias. Acostumei-me com o conforto que me traz a lembrança de que vou abraçá-la, beijá-la e ouvir o som de sua voz após um dia cansativo. Você elimina tudo que poderia me desanimar, porque você representa tantas coisas... Perto das mentiras que rondam o mundo, da maldade, do desânimo, você é luz – Rony ergueu o braço e secou os olhos antes que as lágrimas começassem a descer. – Sabe, Mione, você faz com que eu me sinta amado! É a minha esperança, a espera de todo o dia, de toda a vida!

Hermione não se conteve mais. Ver o entusiasmo e a paixão que brotavam em Rony ao descrever seus sentimentos feriu-a como um punhal.

-Não tenho condições de bancar um casamento agora, como o Juca e a Joyce farão... E nem de comprar uma casa, mas a minha mãe disse que podemos viver na Toca, juntos! Você sabe, não é uma mansão, mas todos lá gostam muito de você! – ele fechou os dedos sobre a mão de Mione e beijou-a novamente. – Por isso eu te pergunto, Mione, se aceita morar comigo, na Toca, quando deixarmos o castelo.

Mione não conseguia parar de chorar. Ela libertou a mão do toque de Rony e cobriu os olhos. A agonia em seu peito era tão forte que ela gritou de dor.

-Oh, o que foi que eu fiz? – Rony ficou apavorado diante daquela reação. – A ideia foi tão ruim assim?

-Não, não é você... A ideia foi perfeita...

-Então por que está assim? Fique tranquila, meus pais dão total apoio! Viveremos muito felizes até arranjarmos o nosso próprio cantinho... – ele parou para rir. – O Pacey estará sempre por perto, e garanto que ele vai gostar de servir muitos jantares pra nós dois.

-Bom, algumas vezes quero ser só um convidado – disse Pacey, rindo.

Mione, entre as lágrimas, encarou-o enojada.

-Você vai morar comigo na Toca, não vai? – perguntou Rony, e seu tom de voz era quase uma súplica.

Hermione olhou dele para Pacey, e de volta para Rony.

_Adúltera..._

_ Em sua mente, ela visualizou a vida dos dois na Toca. Pacey aparecendo para visitá-los, jantando na mesma mesa em que ela_

(adúltera)

_ sentava-se com Rony e todos os Weasley. Seus sogros e cunhados, até mesmo os sobrinhos que estavam por vir, todos aqueles que a amavam compartilhando o mesmo espaço que ela e o amante._

_ Rony deixando-a sozinha em casa, Pacey aparecendo, ela sendo obrigada a deitar-se com ele na cama que dividia com Rony. Os lençóis impregnados com o odor pecaminoso da traição, o suor de outro corpo masculino, um terceiro corpo intrometendo-se no que seria uma promissora vida a dois._

_ Hermione usando, por toda a vida, a máscara da mentira, arranjando desculpas, tentando esconder suas traições, o fato de ser adúltera..._

_ Duas caras._

_ Duas vidas._

_ Duas Hermiones._

_ Esposa e mentirosa._

_ Amiga e amante._

_ Traidora._

-Eu não posso morar com você.

O impacto foi tão doloroso que Rony recuou dois passos.

-Mas... Você entendeu o convite?

-Sim! Mas é um erro, Rony, tudo não passa de _um erro!_ Eu não posso viver com você na Toca!

-Por quê?

-Eu não sou mais a pessoa que você imagina.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

Confrontada, Mione não encontrou a resposta. Correu em direção à porta, querendo fugir daquele momento constrangedor. Às suas costas, ela ouvia Rony gritando o seu nome, chamando-a, mas ela não podia voltar atrás. Correu, tropeçando nos próprios pés, e só parou ao atingir a segurança do dormitório, onde despencou sobre a cama, entregue ao peso da culpa e da vergonha.

* * *

-O que você queria, Mione? Você fica dando pra todo mundo, chega uma hora em que eles acham que você dá em horário integral!

Joyce estava inconformada com a atitude da amiga ao se culpar. Ela, Serena, Lanísia e Alone voltaram do encontro com Marjorie e encontraram Hermione aos prantos. A garota relatou às Encalhadas todos os momentos tensos vividos no jantar, que culminaram na decepção de Rony ao ver que o seu convite para uma vida a dois fora negado.

-Não está me ajudando muito, Joyce – reclamou Mione.

-Só estou sendo realista, meu bem. Se você encarasse as coisas da mesma forma não teria dado tantas vezes e pra tantos homens diferentes!

-Não parei pra pensar nas consequências...Vocês deram uma boa olhada em Aaron e Pacey? – ela se curvou na cama para encarar as amigas. – Os dois são muito gostosos, só de olhar pra eles me ocorrem os piores pensamentos. Vem a necessidade de sentir o calor daqueles corpos maravilhosos, o gosto do beijo... Necessidade de dar...

-Ui! – exclamou Alone.

Hermione revirou os olhos para ela.

-Necessidade de _dar e receber_ carícias, de sentir-se desejada... Não espera que eu termine de falar e já pensa besteiras, Alone!

-Resumindo tudo o que você disse, é pura necessidade de "dar" mesmo – Alone fez um muxoxo.

-Precisa aprender a se controlar – disse Joyce, o indicador apontando para o rosto de Mione como se desse uma bronca. – Posso lhe dar umas aulas. Vai aprender a ignorar os belos braços tatuados do Pacey, fingir que não está vendo a barriga tanquinho do Aaron, desprezar a bela bunda do professor Augusto...

-Ei!

-Ah, dá um tempo, Lanísia, o que eu posso fazer se ele fica passando entre as carteiras com aquela calça apertada?

-Nunca reparei em você encarando os glúteos do Augusto – disse Lanísia.

-Justamente! Esse é o tipo de técnica que eu quero ensinar pra Mione: se olhar para um homem, seja discreta e controle os seus instintos!

-Não deve ser fácil – suspirou Mione.

-Não é. Exige um pouco de treino, mas vai valer a pena. Pode ser a salvação de sua relação com o Rony. Vai aprender a controlar o seu desejo. Eu, por exemplo, sempre quis dar uma bela apalpada nas partes íntimas do professor Augusto, mas nunca fiz e a tonta da Lanísia sequer percebeu!

Lanísia ia reclamar, mas Joyce passou na frente:

-Mais uma vez a culpa é da calça! Principalmente a azul: dá pra perceber até o contorno com aquela lá, principalmente quando ele dá uma coçadinha básica!

-Ai, as coçadinhas – Hermione pegou um livro na mesa de cabeceira e começou a se abanar. – Por que os homens estão sempre coçando a região?

-Isso é algo que jamais vou entender – disse Serena. – Parece que estão com alergia.

-Talvez seja uma forma de atrair a nossa atenção para o pacote que eles têm a oferecer – sugeriu Alone.

-É uma estratégia que dá certo – disse Mione. – Joyce, você precisa me ajudar! Se eu conseguir resistir a todas as coçadinhas e calças apertadas das delícias de Hogwarts eu aceito o pedido de Rony e vou morar com ele na Toca.

-Vamos conseguir, amiga! Depois da reviravolta que fiz em mim mesma consigo curar qualquer biscate!

-Oh, obrigada! – Hermione envolveu Joyce num abraço apertado.

Serena fungou. Alone virou-se para olhar para a amiga e surpreendeu-a chorando ao lado da janela.

-É tão emocionante – ela explicou. – Veja bem, a Joyce deu um fim à vagabundagem e agora faz o possível para que outras garotas consigam o mesmo... É lindo...

-Talvez devesse fazer o mesmo tratamento. Você anda bem atiradinha, Serena.

-Mas não padeço do mesmo mal. Concentro minha energia corporal no Lewis.

-Isso não deu grandes resultados ultimamente...

-É, não – Serena fez uma pausa e observou as árvores distantes que balançavam as folhagens ao sabor do vento. – Não consegui falar com ele depois que despertamos da nossa primeira noite, mas isso logo vai mudar. Logo teremos ensaio para o Baile de Formatura. Ele não terá como escapar enquanto estivermos dançando.

-Nem me fale nesse ensaio... Terei que agüentar Colin e Robbie dançando de rosto colado!

-Não será preciso se você ficar afastada e não tirar os olhos do seu namorado.

-Será impossível. Sei que os dois vão dançar juntos só pra me afrontar, e isso... Bem, isso é _irritante!_

-Devia ignorá-los. Se é assim que eles esperam que você faça, tenha uma reação diferente. Vai deixá-los confusos e muito irritados.

Alone sorriu.

-Sabe que você pode ter razão? Ignorar é a palavra-chave! – ela olhou para as amigas; Mione ouvia algumas instruções de Joyce e Lanísia lia um livro deitada em sua cama. – Ei, Encalhadas, a Serena me deu uma ideia! Vocês sabem o que é isso, mané? Ela formulou a primeira ideia sensata da vida dela!

-Oh, formulei? – Serena levou as mãos à boca.

-Sim! – exclamou Lanísia, largando o livro e correndo para abraçar a amiga. – Parabéns!

-Ai, valeu, Lanísia! Estou tão feliz! Eu tive uma ideia!

-Palmas para o primeiro pensamento coerente de Serena Bennet! – gritou Lanísia, cedendo espaço para que Hermione, Joyce e Alone agarrassem a Encalhada de cabelos louros.

-Ok, agora chega de farra, e me digam o que vocês descobriram na tal reunião com a Marjorie – pediu Hermione, cruzando as pernas e ajeitando o travesseiro contra as costas.

-Descobrimos que existem livros-pornô animados! – disse Joyce, empolgada. – Aparecem desenhos no ar, que trepam conforme você vai lendo e...

-Essa era a grande notícia que tinham para mim? – perguntou Mione.

-Pornografia animada, docinho, não pode desprezar – replicou Joyce.

-Não era isso que tínhamos pra contar, Mione – disse Lanísia. – Descobrimos as origens da Magia do Aprisionamento e ao que ela se destina.

Hermione escutou com atenção. No meio do relato, pediu que Lanísia esperasse enquanto pegava um pergaminho para fazer anotações.

-...ou seja, no final, ou algumas de nós ficam incompletas ou Ted deixa de existir.

-Hum... Devemos definir o quanto perderemos se essas qualidades jamais voltarem para as nossas mãos – Mione circulou a palavra _QUALIDADES _no pergaminho. – Afinal, quais são as características que ele tirou de nós?

-Da Serena ele deve ter tirado o pudor – disse Alone. – Sabem, ela tinha aquele jeito de pensar muito antes de agir... Por exemplo, queria muito ficar com o Lewis, mas não tinha coragem de seguir em frente. Pensava no erro que cometeria, no que inflingiria à Gina, no que as outras pessoas pensariam se eles ficassem juntos...

-E hoje você não pensa mais nessas coisas – concluiu Mione, olhando para Serena. – Não é verdade?

-Sim. Vocês estão certas. Não tenho mais pudor. Estou agindo de forma tão intensa, seguindo tanto o que eu sinto... Nunca fui assim.

-Irreconhecível para si mesma – disse Mione. – É, só pode ser uma mudança provocada pelo ritual, então... – ela deslizou a pena pelo pergaminho e escreveu:

_SERENA – Qualidade roubada: Pudor, racionalidade, hesitação._

-Agora... Joyce?

-Meio óbvio, não é? O cara tirou a minha sede de sexo.

-Joyce se tornou frigideira – zombou Serena.

-É frígida – Alone corrigiu. – _Frígida!_

-Praticamente um ser assexuado – disse Joyce, desolada. – Eu quero o meu tesão monstruoso de volta! Não posso passar o resto da vida assim, igual a uma pedra!

-_JOYCE – Qualidade roubada: Desejo, sexualidade..._ – recitou Mione, enquanto escrevia.

-"Vontade de trepar"... Coloque aí!

-Isso já ficou implícito, Joyce, não precisa ser tão clara!

-Tá, foi mal...

-Lanísia, alguma sugestão?

-Sim. Eu passei a ter medo de seduzir o professor, tanto que ele pensou que havia alguma coisa errada.

-Não o culpo – disse Joyce. – Você sempre se ofereceu tanto! Só faltava usar uma camiseta com os dizeres "ME COME" no peito.

-Você está falando muitas coisas vulgares hoje, Joyce!

-Bom, não estou conseguindo fazer, Lanísia, então acho que eu posso pelo menos falar!

-Qual seria a característica roubada? – perguntou Mione.

-"Oferecimento"?

-Ah, cale a boca, Alone! – ralhou Lanísia. – Acredito que tenha sido algo como ousadia, audácia... O que acha, Mione?

-Concordo com você... _LANÍSIA – Qualidade roubada: ousadia, audácia._.. Bom, no meu caso, acho que não resta dúvidas do que foi tirado de mim...

-Vergonha na cara! – disse Joyce.

-Honra! – sugeriu Alone.

-Caráter! – gritou Lanísia.

Hermione fitou-as com desprezo.

-Nada disso, suas maldosas... _Fidelidade! _É simples! Por isso que eu não me contenho com um só. Por isso o prazer que eu sinto está na conquista, na sedução! Explica também a minha convicção de que tudo é permitido, que o prazer deve ser desfrutado com qualquer homem, que a fidelidade é mera formalidade... E eu não pensava assim antes de sentir a dor insuportável que atingiu o meu corpo ao ser tocada pela Magia do Aprisionamento.

-Faz sentido... Mas você perdeu a vergonha na cara sim...

-Vá te catar, Joyce! – ela, então, escreveu: _HERMIONE – Qualidade roubada: Fidelidade. – _Faltou o caso mais difícil: Alone!

-Hum... – Lanísia sibilou. – A amante de bissexuais! Como se chama quando a pessoa perde o interesse por "bis"?

-Louca, porque o chocolate é uma delícia! – disse Serena, lambendo os lábios.

-"Bis" de bissexuais, estrupício! – replicou Joyce.

-O chocolate agora é segmentado?

-Depois de formular uma ideia inteligente, Serena volta ao seu estado natural... – comentou Joyce, fechando as mãos em torno do pescoço da amiga como se fosse esganá-la.

-Alone, tente pensar no que a levou a se afastar de Harry e Colin e de repente encarar a relação a três como algo abominável – disse Mione.

-Na verdade eu não penso assim. Eu não quis continuar porque, de uma hora pra outra, os comentários preconceituosos, a opinião alheia, passaram a me atingir de um jeito insuportável... Eu... Perdi a coragem... Não tenho mais peito para encarar os outros...

-Tem peito sim, dois peitinhos, olha aí – Serena apontou-os. – Não são tão grandes quanto os da Lanísia, né, mas são peitos bonitos...

-É só um modo de falar! – vociferou, estirando a língua para Serena. Ela voltou a olhar para Mione. – Acho que é isso... Passei a ser uma medrosa. Insegura quanto a minha própria imagem, as minhas ações... Sempre preocupada com o que passa na cabeça dos outros...

-Vou colocar aqui duas hipóteses... _ALONE – Qualidade roubada: Segurança, coragem. _É, acho que descobrimos tudo... Riscarei o seu nome, Lanísia, afinal você já teve a sua audácia, ousadia, ou seja lá o que for, de volta.

-Já era tempo! – ela suspirou. – Não aguentava mais não fazer o papel de mulher fatal.

-Estamos de comum acordo que o roubo das qualidades atrapalhou a vida de todas nós?

Todas assentiram, com exceção de Serena. A garota tornou-se o centro das atenções. As outras Encalhadas ficaram intrigadas.

-Você acha que a mudança foi positiva? – perguntou Lanísia à Serena.

-Sim... – admitiu. – Jamais teria dormido com o Lewis se não tivesse mudado.

-Foi a única coisa que você conseguiu! – lembrou Mione. – Ele não está com você agora.

-Na verdade, você o distanciou – emendou Alone.

-Sim, mas ele vai voltar pra mim. Aquela noite deve ter deixado alguma lembrança boa...

-Você o guiou até a cama, Serena. Forçou a situação – disse Joyce. – Jamais trará boas recordações. Não percebe que, se continuasse a ser a garota doce e paciente, a relação de vocês poderia fluir naturalmente e terminar entre os lençóis, mas de maneira mais bonita?

-Jamais daria certo... Não faria nada, nunca. Careta do jeito que eu era...

-Mas foi desse jeito que ele se apaixonou por você – lembrou Lanísia.

-Não... Essa mudança foi positiva! Só assim eu poderei viver com o Lewis! Não perdi uma qualidade, perdi o bloqueio que me impedia de ser feliz.

-Serena, uma hora você vai se dar conta...

-Não vou me dar conta de nada, Alone! Prefiro essa nova Serena, e pronto! É tão difícil de entender?

-Que você precisa deixar de ser você mesma pra ser feliz? Ninguém é feliz assim, Serena...

-Talvez eu seja, Mione.

-Então não vai nos ajudar a recuperar as qualidades?

Serena engoliu em seco e hesitou.

-Vai ou não, Serena? – Mione perguntou novamente.

As Encalhadas aguardavam a resposta que podia definir o primeiro desenlace do grupo.

* * *

Marjorie acabou de esconder o último dos frascos. Havia separado o melhor esconderijo para a qualidade mais importante.

-É, Hermione, pode dar adeus às esperanças de ser feliz ao lado do Rony – sibiliou Marjorie para si mesma, na penumbra do corredor, passando levemente os dedos pelas paredes de pedra. – Jamais vai encontrar a sua fidelidade. Viverá sendo a grande vadia que se tornou. O belo goleiro ruivo da Grifinória será meu...

Ela riu. Aproximando-se do peitoril de uma das janelas, olhou para o céu repleto de pontinhos brilhantes.

-O tempo é curto. E elas estão desconfiadas da pessoa errada... Tolinhas. Acham que os frascos estão com a desgraçada da minha mãe... Bom, melhor do que desconfiarem de mim. Mas como poderiam sequer pensar na hipótese de que uma amiga tão dedicada seria uma aliada do lado inimigo? É algo que elas não imaginaram nem nos piores pesadelos...

Marjorie abriu a bolsa e olhou para aquilo que chamava de seu "pequeno tesouro".

-Logo chegará a hora de dar a cartada final para me tornar uma Encalhada.

* * *

Serena fitou demoradamente o rosto de cada uma das amigas antes de responder:

-Sim, eu vou ajudá-las a pôr um fim na Magia do Aprisionamento.

-Mesmo sabendo que voltará a ser a Serena de antes?

-Sim, Mione, não acabei de confirmar? – ela perguntou, irritada.

-Ih, não sei se podemos confiar... – disse Alone, levantando-se e caminhando de um lado para o outro. – Essa nova Serena não nos escutou por várias vezes.

-Quando?

-Ah, quer que eu enumere? Cortou o cabelo de maneira impulsiva! Quando falamos que não era uma boa ideia embebedar o Lewis e seduzi-lo, você não nos deu ouvidos, mesmo sabendo que só queremos o seu bem! Você não é digna de confiança.

-Nem você! Pensa que eu me esqueci de que na época da Fogueira das Paixões você escondeu de todas nós que havia encontrado o ritual de reversão só para que Harry continuasse perdidamente apaixonado por você?

-É, por isso mesmo jamais trairia o grupo! Sei bem o quanto é doloroso carregar um peso na consciência!

-Ah, só eu sou digna de desconfiança aqui? Só pode ser brincadeira! A Mione, por exemplo, teve a fidelidade roubada! Podemos entender isso não apenas como a fidelidade com o homem que ela ama, mas com todas nós também! Quem garante que ela não vai trair o grupo?

-Jamais faria isso! – disse Mione.

-E tem uma diferença fundamental, Serena – replicou Joyce. – A Mione também terá vantagens se o ritual for desfeito. Mas você...

-...teria que pôr os _nossos _interesses acima do seu – completou Lanísia. – Seria capaz disso?

-Se eu confirmar que sou, vocês não vão acreditar...

-Não, devemos acreditar na sua palavra – disse Mione. – Meninas, em todas as vezes que nos desunimos, só nos complicamos! Precisamos nos apoiar e fazer sempre o que é melhor para o grupo! Não percebem a genialidade do plano do Ted? Ele não abalou somente as nossas vidas. Está quase conseguindo abalar a nossa amizade... Afinal, uma amizade também é feita de interesses em comum. Mudanças trazem abalos, mas nós não podemos, ouçam bem, _não podemos_ brigar! Serena deu a sua palavra e, independente de suas mudanças, continua sendo a nossa amiga. Vamos acreditar que ela nos dará total apoio... Certo?

Lentamente, todas concordaram; Alone foi a última e, antes de assentir, olhou desconfiada para Serena.

-Qual será o próximo passo? – perguntou Lanísia à líder Joyce.

-Precisamos invadir o quarto de Mégan outra vez. Dessa vez, não para destruir um espelho, mas para recuperar os frascos.

-Será que Rebecca fez isso? – indagou Mione. – E por que, caso tenha conseguido, ela só recuperou o de Lanísia?

-Talvez os frascos estejam escondidos em lugares diferentes – sugeriu Alone.

-Sinto arrepios só de pensar em voltar àquela hospedaria – Lanísia estremeceu num calafrio.

-É o único jeito – disse Joyce.

-Isso se Mégan continuar por lá – disse Hermione. Todas olharam para ela. – Bom, depois que invadimos o quarto, não duvido que Mégan tenha caído fora da hospedaria. Se não fez isso daquela vez, fez agora com o furto de Rebecca.

-Será? – indagou Lanísia.

-Só há um jeito de descobrir: precisamos ir até a Hospedaria Carlton – disse Joyce. – Se Mégan não estiver mais lá, precisaremos encontrar o seu novo paradeiro.

-Será perigoso – falou Alone. – Mas estamos dispostas a tudo para pôr um fim nesse ritual, evitar o retorno de Kleiton e o triunfo de Ted! Vamos em frente, meninas!

Elas deram-se as mãos, e então bradaram o seu glorioso lema:

-_Encalhadas, Encalhadas, tão lindas e apaixonadas!_

Serena fixou o seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira. Será que aquele novo rosto, aquela nova personalidade, seria fiel às promessas feitas entre amigas?

Difícil responder...

Afinal, ela agia por _emoção._

_

* * *

_

Na manhã seguinte, Marjorie tomou o café da manhã de olhos postos na Mesa Principal. Rebecca conversava com alguns professores, e ela se deliciava em imaginar quando a inspetora teria a ideia de tentar roubá-la outra vez e encontrar a bela surpresa que ela havia deixado no lugar dos frascos.

O correio chegou e uma das corujas deixou uma carta cair diante dela.

Surpresa, Marjorie abriu o envolope amarelado e leu:

"_Deixei a Hospedaria Carlton. Aluguei um chalé ao lado do Cemitério de Hogsmeade. Quando resolver me devolver os frascos, me procure. Preciso trazer o seu irmão de volta. Entenda, é para o bem de todos nós. Ele te amava. Acredite._

_Com carinho, sua mãe,_

_ Mégan Huggins"._

-Velha mentirosa... – Marjorie cuspiu no bilhete, amassou-o e jogou-o sobre o pires. Com um floreio da varinha, incendiou-o.

-Por que você guarda tanto ódio nesse coração? – perguntou Aaron, ocupando o lugar ao lado dela.

-Não me torre a paciência.

-Você é quem pede para eu procurá-la...

-Sim, mas ultimamente você não me fala mais nada de interessante! Pensei que queria conquistar a Hermione...

-E quero.

-Ah, faça-me o favor... Está tão empenhado que só conseguiu levá-la pra cama uma única vez.

-Relaxa, logo vou passá-la de vez para o meu lado e deixar o Rony inteirinho pra você.

-Não quero palavras, Aaron, quero resultados. Agora dá o fora antes que percebam a nossa amizade... E não se esqueça: você ganha mais me agradando do que me prejudicando.

Seu sorriso morreu numa expressão fria. Aaron corou e sentou-se bem longe dela.

E fez isso na hora certa; naquele momento, as Encalhadas passaram pelas portas do Salão Principal. Marjorie acenou para as meninas, atraindo a atenção do grupo. Hermione, Joyce e Lanísia sentaram diante dela, Alone e Serena ocuparam os lugares ao lado.

-Já decidiram como farão para recuperar os frascos? – Marjorie perguntou, empolgada.

-Eh... – Mione se inclinou sobre a mesa. – Nós agradecemos muito por tudo o que nos informou, Marjorie, mas não queremos que se envolva nisso. Conhece a Magia do Aprisionamento, as intenções malévolas do Ted, então já deve ter sentido o quanto tudo isso é perigoso. Nós não temos como fugir disso, são partículas de _nossas_ almas que estão em jogo, mas _você... _Você não precisa correr riscos.

-Eu quero muito ajudá-las! – Marjorie insistiu. – Comigo ao lado de vocês, poderão contar com o elemento surpresa...

-Marjorie, não, nós já conversamos e decidimos que não queremos ver ninguém correndo risco por nossa causa – disse Joyce. – O nosso próximo passo é perigoso demais. Vamos até a Hospedaria Carlton, invadir o quarto da mãe de Kleiton outra vez, será arriscado...

-Ela não está mais lá.

Joyce parou de falar, mas não conseguiu fechar a boca. Hermione e Lanísia se curvaram mais contra a superfície da mesa; Serena e Alone entortaram os pescoços para observar o rosto de Marjorie.

-C-como sabe disso? – Joyce gaguejou.

-Saí bem cedo – Marjorie mentiu. – Fui até Hogsmeade e entrei na hospedaria. Conversei com o recepcionista, procurando a hóspede Mégan e ele disse que ela havia se mudado.

-Para longe?

-Não, Alone. Ela ainda está em Hogsmeade. O recepcionista ajudou-a a carregar os pertences até o casebre que ela está ocupando, e me informou que o casebre é vizinho ao cemitério do povoado.

-Interessante... – sibilou Lanísia.

-Isso facilita tudo! – exclamou Alone, empolgada. – Só precisamos esperar que a megera esvazie o casebre e pronto: nós invadimos!

-Foi o que Rebecca deve ter feito para roubar minha qualidade – disse Lanísia.

-Acho que nem temos palavras para lhe agradecer, Marjorie – falou Joyce. – Mais uma vez nos ajudou!

-E que seja a última – replicou Mione. – Somos gratas pela ajuda, mas agora deixe o resto com as Encalhadas.

Marjorie se esforçou para sorrir.

"_Hermione estúpida – se considera tão importante só por ser uma Encalhada. Dane-se. Eu logo farei parte do grupo, mesmo contra a sua vontade"..._

Naquele momento, para esconder a sua irritação, Marjorie baixou os olhos para o bilhete da mãe, enegrecido pelo fogo. Olhando para a chama pequenina, a ideia surgiu...

_O último ato._

A demonstração de coragem que a faria entrar no grupo das Encalhadas pela porta da frente...

-Marjorie?

-Hum? – ela despertou dos devaneios; olhou para Joyce, que a havia chamado.

-Estamos indo. Vamos levar alguns biscoitos para a nossa sala secreta. Ah, por favor, não conte a ninguém sobre o nosso esconderijo...

-Não contarei. Podem ficar tranquilas. Só quero o melhor para vocês.

As garotas despediram-se. Joyce pegou um embrulho pequeno deixado por uma coruja e o guardou apressadamente na mochila. Quando saíram do Salão Principal ela brigava com Hermione e Serena pela insistência em espiar o que ela havia recebido.

-Amanhã eu entrarei nesse mesmo salão ao lado de vocês – murmurou Marjorie para si mesma. Cutucou o papel chamuscado com o garfo. – Hoje à noite será a hora da cartada final.

* * *

Elas entraram na sala de Augusto para a primeira aula do dia. Ocuparam seus lugares e Mione notou que Joyce parecia preocupada demais com o pequeno embrulho em papel pardo que havia recebido e que insistia em manter em segredo.

-Joyce, por que não diz o que está carregando?

-Oh, não é nada...

-Deixa de história, eu quero ver o que é! – Mione tirou das mãos da amiga e espiou. – Oh! É um vibrador?

-Não, é um novo modelo de batom em formato de pênis – replicou Joyce, irritada com a pergunta idiota.

-Nossa, que bacana! – Serena, admirada, pegou o embrulho e examinou o conteúdo. – Sabem, quando eu vi a bilonga do Lewis eu achei linda essa cor rosa-bebê da cabeçona. Vai ficar um charme nos meus lábios!

-Tente passá-lo na boca e vão achar que você está fazendo outra coisa aqui nos fundos da sala! – ralhou Joyce.

-O que pretende fazer com esse vibrador? – perguntou Alone à Joyce, distraindo-a.

-Quero usá-lo como prendedor de cabelos! E quem sabe as tremidinhas dele não deixam o meu cabelo mais liso? – ela suspirou. – Francamente, essa é a tarde das perguntas idiotas? Até você, Alone... – ela olhou para o lado e flagrou Serena enfiando a mão na embalagem de papel pardo. Com o coração disparado, Joyce gritou. – _Não tire do saco, Serena!_

Serena fitou-a, ofendida.

-Credo, Joyce, não estou pegando com força, não vou arrancar o saco dele!

Joyce tirou a embalagem das mãos da garota.

-Sua retardada, a minha preocupação não é com os _testículos_ do vibrador! Você não pode tirar _desse_ saco! – e esfregou o papel pardo no rosto da garota.

Para sua surpresa, Serena riu. Satisfeita, comentou com as amigas:

-Deu pra sentir o formato do bagulho. Muito bom! Vem cá, Joyce... Como você conseguiu arrumar esse aí?

-Por quê? Está interessada em ter um?

-Bom, é melhor do que pegar emprestado... Se não trocamos escovas dentárias imagine se vamos trocar algo que introduzimos na "amiguinha".

-Então é só falar com a mãe da Alone... – ela olhou para Alone e explicou. – Sua mãe me mandou pelo correio, com um bilhete pedindo desculpas por não ter avisado o que era o Troca-Troca. O vibrador veio com embalagem e manual de instruções.

-Ah, quero ler o manual... – falou Lanísia, tirando o pedaço de papel com as instruções. Ela leu. – _Atenção: Utilize o produto apenas quando estiver acordada._ Nossa, que instrução mais esquisita!

-Tem sonâmbula depravada, meu bem – disse Joyce.

-_Algumas xerecas podem apresentar irritação após o uso do vibrador _– leu Serena sobre o ombro de Lanísia. – O que é uma xereca?

Alone olhou-a com desdém e informou:

-Aquilo que você tem no meio das pernas!

-Aaaaah! Calcinhas! Mais um sinônimo pra minha coleção!

-Calcinhas? – Alone puxou os próprios cabelos num gesto de desespero pela lerdeza da amiga.

-Tem mais uma instrução esquisita, escutem só – Lanísia leu. – _Cuidado: não introduzir o saco. Caso queira algo maior, adquira os nossos outros modelos: Tamanho Jumento, Tamanho Trasgo e Tamanho Gigante... _Qual o tamanho desse, Joyce?

-Tamanho Claudio Bernard, segundo o bilhete de Christtinnah.

-Mas esse é o nome do meu pai! – disse Alone, exaltada. Enojada, ela largou o embrulho. – Urgh! Estou segurando a bilonga do meu pai!

-Caramba, acho que ela tirou o modelo do vibrador a partir das partes íntimas do seu pai – disse Hermione.

-Legal! – Joyce sorriu, exultante. – Vou me divertir com o pai da Alone!

-Seu pai tem uma bela pistola – disse Lanísia, lambendo os lábios.

-Eu sei qual é a sensação do seu pai esfregando a bilonga no meu rosto – provocou Serena, cutucando as costelas de Alone com as mãos.

Ela notou que uma sombra havia se formado, tampando a claridade que caía sobre seu rosto. Serena olhou para trás e viu o professor Augusto parado, com os braços cruzados, as sobrancelhas erguidas em desconfiança.

-Oi, Gugu! – ela cumprimentou, sentindo as maçãs do rosto arderem.

-Serena Bennet, pode repetir o que o pai da Alone fez com você?

-Nada... Nada não, professor! – ela sorriu, exagerada. – Só estava tentando ser maldosa com a Alone, só isso. Ela me provocou. Achei que falar algo assim iria irritá-la... Imagine se o pai dela ia fazer algo do tipo comigo! Jamais!

-Por favor, tente controlar o seu vocabulário aqui na sala – recomendou o professor. – Tais palavras podem chocar alguns colegas.

-Tudo bem.

Augusto aproveitou a proximidade com o grupo das Encalhadas para piscar um olho para Lanísia antes de voltar para a sua mesa. A jovem respondeu com um sorriso provocante. Observava tão fixamente o formato do bumbum do professor, oculto pelas calças escuras, que acabou derrubando o livro no chão.

Lanísia se agachou para pegar o livro. Serena notou que algo estava visível e resolveu usar a palavra que tinha acabado de aprender:

-Lanísia, arruma essa roupa, sua xereca tá toda exposta!

Houve um tumulto instantâneo. Praticamente todos os rapazes na sala pararam o que estavam fazendo e voltaram os rostos na direção de Lanísia. Neville Longbottom pulou uma cadeira para chegar mais perto, seu pé enganchou no encosto, ele procurou se apoiar na carteira da frente e virou-a, derrubando-a ao mesmo tempo em que caía estatelado no chão. Augusto esticou os pés para ver se era verdade, depois se lembrou de onde estava, pigarreou e tirou o lenço do bolso, disfarçando enquanto secava a testa.

-Cacete, era mentira! – reclamou Neville, a voz saindo engrolada devido ao sangue que escorria do espaço deixado pelo dente quebrado.

-Uau, tudo isso por causa de uma xereca? – perguntou Serena. – Estou chocada! – ela se ajoelhou para ajudar Neville. – Tadinho! Se quiser eu mostro a minha xereca pra você ficar mais feliz.

-M-mesmo? – ele gaguejou.

-Sim! Se quiser até dou umas xerequinhas de presente.

-Das s-suas a-a-amigas? – Neville olhou boquiaberto para as outras Encalhadas.

-É, delas também! Garanto que elas não iam se importar de dar umas xerecas pra você admirar!

-Oh, você é uma cafetina?

Serena riu.

-Se você me explicar o que é isso, eu posso responder se eu sou ou não...

-Uma daquelas mulheres que agenciam as vadias pra darem as xerecas...

-Nãooo! Não sou não! As únicas vadias que eu ofereço são as minhas amigas mesmo... Lanísia, você não liga de dar uma xereca pro Neville, liga?

-AGORA CHEGA! – berrou Augusto, surpreendendo a todos. – Parem com essa conversa de baixo nível! Serena, acho que já pedi a você para não usar palavras indecentes em sala de aula!

-Mas xereca é tão comum!

Augusto ia abrir a boca para descontar pontos da Grifinória quando Joyce resolveu ajudar:

-Eu posso explicar... Professor, a Serena está confundindo xereca com calcinha!

-Sei como é – comentou Neville, aos risos. – Já fiz muito isso.

Joyce fitou-o com desprezo.

-Não é nada disso! Ela não conhecia a palavra "xereca", e nós a enganamos, dissemos que era um sinônimo para "calcinha". Peço desculpas pela xereca, em nome de todas as Encalhadas.

-Um pedido de desculpas bem incomum, mas aceito – disse o professor.

-Nunca se nega algo que envolva uma xerequinha – comentou Dino Thomas, aos risos.

Augusto fulminou-o com o olhar e depois voltou à sua mesa. Serena sentou-se após acompanhar Neville até a porta – de onde o garoto iria até a ala hospitalar. Joyce indicou o saco pardo com o vibrador.

-Que isso sirva de lição: devemos deixar o vibrador em paz! E, se precisar falar a respeito dele, _por favor, _não falem em voz alta!

-Eu não falei em voz alta – reclamou Serena. – O professor Augusto é que é intrometido e veio até aqui escutar o papo dos outros!

-Não precisa falar mal dele! – replicou Lanísia. – Ele nem perguntou o que estava escondido no embrulho.

-Se fosse a Minerva, estávamos ferradas, mané...

A porta da sala se abriu. A diretora McGonagall entrou, olhando sorridente para Augusto. Hermione apertou o ombro de Joyce e alertou:

-Guarde isso agora!

-Caraca, só foi falar no nome da mulher que ela surgiu – balbuciou Lanísia, admirada, observando Joyce, que se atrapalhava com o fecho da mochila.

-Anda, se ela pegar esse vibrador, não devolve mais! – disse Alone.

-Acha que ela ia usar? – perguntou Mione.

-Amiga, o vibrador é o melhor amigo da velha solteirona!

-Qual o problema com a mochila, Joyce? – indagou Lanísia.

-Eu não sei! O zíper emperrou!

-Esconda em outro lugar, ela vai olhar pra cá! – disse Serena, vendo que Minerva acabava de cumprimentar o professor.

Joyce, suando frio, colocou o embrulho sob as vestes, prendendo-o no elástico da calcinha. Ajeitou os livros sobre a mesa, fez cara de boa moça e, imitando os colegas, olhou para a diretora que, finalmente, voltava-se para a turma.

-Teremos surpresas no jantar hoje à noite – informou Minerva. – Tive uma reunião com representantes do Ministério e foi confirmado algo que eu há muito tempo desejava. Peço que estejam todos presentes no Salão Principal na hora do jantar.

Sorridente, a diretora deixou a sala.

-Qual será a surpresa? – perguntou Mione às amigas.

-Eu não sei, mas deve ser algo muito bom – supôs Alone. – Vejam só como o Augusto está feliz.

-Quem sabe não foi assinado um decreto autorizando o sexo entre professores e estudantes? – brincou Joyce.

-Você ouviu alguma coisa a respeito disso? – Lanísia perguntou, a mão em frente à boca para conter o espanto.

Joyce balançou a cabeça:

-Eu, hein, só falei brincando!

-Não vai tirar o vibrador do esconderijo? – perguntou Alone à amiga.

-Não dá, Augusto está olhando pra cá...

Sobre a sua mesa, Augusto depositou uma gaiola, coberta com um lençol azulado. Tirando a varinha do bolso, ele iniciou a aula:

-Vamos usar os primeiros vinte minutos de nossa aula treinando Feitiços Convocatórios. Como já disse em aulas anteriores, os Feitiços Convocatórios são importantes em duelos. Com um simples aceno de varinha e as palavras certas, pode-se ter em mãos, num piscar de olhos, a arma perfeita para derrotar o inimigo. Para a nossa aula, trouxe uns bichinhos muito adoráveis – ele puxou o lençol, revelando dezenas de pintinhos, que ciscavam de um lado para o outro. – Hoje vamos convocar os pintos!

-Nisso eu sou _expert _– comentou Joyce, em voz alta, toda orgulhosa.

-É, toda a escola sabe muito bem disso – suspirou Alone, revirando os olhos.

-Já que a Joyce é tão boa em Feitiços Convocatórios, será a primeira a tentar convocar um dos pintinhos – disse o professor. – Antes disso, vou dar-lhes uma pequena demonstração para recordar.

Joyce olhou para Lanísia e cochichou:

-Do que o seu professor estava falando? Eu disse que era _expert_ em pintos, não em feitiços!

-Ele não interpretou dessa maneira obscena – ela balançou os ombros. – Agora aguente as consequências!

-Shhh, o professor está explicando! – Mione ralhou com as duas.

Augusto ergueu a varinha.

-Observem que o pintinho será atraído para as minhas mãos como o metal é atraído a um ímã. Estará preso pelas grades da gaiola. Ficará batendo até que eu abra a gaiola para ele.

-É assim com todos os homens – comentou Joyce, um tanto alto demais. – Todos _batem, batem, batem_, até que a gente abra a gaiola e libere a periquita – ela riu, mas parou ao notar que as amigas não a acompanhavam. Pelo contrário, encaravam-na muito sérias. – Que foi, meninas? Que cara de enterro, eu hein! Falei alguma mentira? Todos os caras _se acabam_ com as mãos até que os apresentemos ao verdadeiro aconchego do ninho, e então... – ela interrompeu-se; olhou ao redor, e percebeu que todos os colegas prestavam atenção em suas palavras. Por fim, Joyce olhou para o professor, que permanecia na mesma posição, encarando-a com uma expressão de perplexidade. – Eu não queria atrapalhar, professor. Pode... Ãh... Pode prosseguir com sua aula, está _muito_ interessante.

Augusto respirou fundo e continuou:

-Fiquem atentos aos meus movimentos... _Accio, pinto!_

Joyce deu um pulo da cadeira, sobressaltando as amigas que, sentadas bem perto, perceberam o movimento repentino.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Mione.

-Pare de tremer, Joyce!

-Não sou... eu, Alone! Acho... que... o professor... convocou... o pinto... _errado..._

-Oh! _O vibrador! _– exclamou Lanísia, horrorizada.

-Está... tremendo... muito...

-Tire-o da xereca! Digo... da calcinha! – sugeriu Serena.

Diante da turma, Augusto observava a gaiola, intrigado com a imobilidade de todos os animais. Todos os estudantes estranhavam o fato do feitiço do professor ter falhado, de modo que nenhum deles olhava para os fundos da sala e estavam alheios aos tremores de Joyce Meadowes.

-Acho que... não vou... tirar o... vibrador...

-Por quê?

-A sensação... é _fantástica_... e olha que... ele está tremendo... perto da amiguinha... e não dentro... dela... Aaaah... Uhhhh...

-Joyce, libere esse vibrador logo, antes que o professor perceba! – pediu Mione.

Relutante, Joyce puxou o elástico da calcinha. Sem amarras, o vibrador passou por baixo das pernas da garota e disparou pelo ar. Augusto voltou-se bem a tempo de agarrá-lo com a mão. Ele olhou para o objeto que havia segurado; seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e espanto.

Os estudantes não suportaram a cena e caíram na gargalhada.

-É, Lanísia, o seu professor foi flagrado com outro pinto na mão – debochou Alone.

Lanísia mostrou a língua para a amiga e depois olhou complacente para o professor.

O rosto de Augusto estava corado. Sem graça, ele ergueu a mão que segurava o vibrador e mostrou-o para a classe:

-De quem é isso?

-Deixe-me ver, professor – disse Colin, levantando-se da carteira e pegando o vibrador das mãos do professor. Ele aproximou-o dos olhos, virou-o dos mais diferentes ângulos, passou pela testa, pelas bochechas

_(Alone afundou alguns centímetros na cadeira)_

e finalmente, estendeu-o para o professor:

-Não, acho que não é meu... Espere, espere... – colocou um dos testículos na boca e mordeu. – Não... não é meu mesmo.

Augusto suspirou.

-E então, o proprietário desse objeto não vai se pronunciar?

A sala ficou em silêncio. Joyce procurou parecer o mais inocente possível.

-Ótimo. Eu não sou contrário ao uso de certos artefatos, mas devo lembrá-los de que objetos como este não devem ser trazidos para a classe. Esse aqui, por exemplo, atrapalhou a nossa aula! O feitiço não atraiu o pinto certo! Pare de rir, Srta Meadowes!

Joyce tomou fôlego.

-Desculpe, professor. Esse tipo de assunto sempre me provoca risos.

-É mesmo? Sabe, eu também acho os Feitiços Convocatórios muito engraçados. São hilárias as situações que eles podem produzir!

-Não, professor, eu não estava falando dos fei... – Mione deu uma cotovelada na amiga, que rapidamente corrigiu-se. – É, cada situação hilária, você está certo, professor!

-O vibrador ficará no espaço para Achados e Perdidos da escola. O proprietário pode retirá-lo depois, anonimamente... Podemos prosseguir com a aula agora? Ótimo... Os Feitiços Convocatórios...

-Ele está muito tranquilo hoje – cochichou Mione a Lanísia. – Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com a tal surpresa que a Minerva mencionou?

-Teremos que esperar pra ver – disse Lanísia, mordendo a ponta da pena.

* * *

A noite caiu sobre a escola. Famintos e ansiosos pela novidade amplamente anunciada pela Professora Minerva durante todo o dia, os alunos de Hogwarts se dirigiram diretamente ao Salão Principal após o fim das aulas.

Parada no Saguão de Entrada, Marjorie aguardava a passagem das Encalhadas. Quando viu as cinco garotas descendo a escadaria de mármore, correu até a pequenina Karen Welch, que observava uma miniatura de hipogrifo planar sobre os estudantes.

-Olá, Karen!

-Oi! Esse mini-hipogrifo não é formidável? Ele já vem carregado de magia, isso é ótimo, porque não poderia fazê-lo voar, não tenho sequer uma varinha.

-Por que está aqui? Não costumo vê-la pelos corredores à noite...

-Hoje é uma ocasião especial. Papai será... – ela deu uma risada travessa e balançou a cabeça. – Não, não posso falar pra nenhum aluno! Isso só deve se tornar público depois que a diretora anunciar... Veja, o hipogrifo quase se enroscou nas tranças daquela garota!

Marjorie viu o animal de brinquedo balançando as asas perto dos cabelos ridículos de uma quartanista da Corvinal.

-É muito divertido – comentou Marjorie, sem achar realmente. – Ei, Karen, eu queria pedir um favor pra você.

-Ganho algo em troca? – ela perguntou; diante do espanto de Marjorie, Karen explicou. – Bom, os alunos mais velhos costumam me procurar pra mandar recadinhos pros "paqueras", até mesmo presentinhos, então aprendi a lucrar com isso.

-O que quer, dinheiro?

-Sim. Uns dois nuques, só pra comprar um pacote de figurinhas do álbum _Grandes Jogadores da História do Quadribol. _Minha mãe não aprova esse tipo de coleção, não me dá dinheiro pra isso.

-Por que não pede pro seu pai?

-Ela não deixa.

-Vou lhe dar o suficiente para comprar três pacotes de figurinhas, e você só precisa fazer algo bem simples! – os olhos de Karen brilharam. – Entregue esse envelope para as Encalhadas daqui a dez minutos – ela deixou o envelope vermelho das mãos pequeninas da garota. – Você sabe quem são as Encalhadas?

-Claro, quem neste castelo não as conhece? – Marjorie revirou os olhos com esse comentário. – Aliás, qual é o seu nome?

-Marjorie. Pouco conhecida atualmente, mas isso logo vai mudar... Posso contar com a sua ajuda?

-Sim. Fazer isso é moleza.

-Só daqui a dez minutos, não esqueça!

-Tá bom – disse Karen, saltando no ar para tentar agarrar o mini-hipogrifo.

Marjorie, por sua vez, fechou a capa, abriu as portas de carvalho e deixou o castelo.

* * *

-Espero que seja mesmo uma grande surpresa – disse Joyce às amigas na mesa da Grifinória. – Nem fui buscar meu vibrador, tamanha a curiosidade em saber o que deixou a Minerva tão feliz!

-Augusto não está na mesa com os outros professores – observou Lanísia. – Preciso tanto falar com ele... Ainda não consegui pedir desculpas por nossa discussão.

-Ele ainda deve estar na sala dele – supôs Mione.

-Hum... Eu vou descobrir pessoalmente.

-Lanísia, volte aqui! – Alone até tentou contê-la segurando a barra das vestes, mas a amiga desvencilhou-se. – É, a ousadia foi incorporada a ela outra vez!

-O que será que ela vai aprontar? – indagou Joyce, observando a amiga, que conversava com Hagrid.

-Nada que preste! – exclamou Serena. – Viram onde ela entrou? – Lanísia havia acabado de passar pela porta que ficava localizada atrás da Mesa Principal.

Ainda brincando com o hipogrifo, Karen entrou no Salão, localizou as Encalhadas e depois, sorridente, voltou a observar o brinquedo voador...

* * *

Lanísia entrou na câmara contígua ao Salão Principal. Sorriu ao ver Augusto em pé, curvado sobre o console da lareira, tão elegante num terno azul escuro.

Ela tirou os sapatos e segurou-os nas mãos, procurando avançar o mais silenciosamente possível. Chegou pertinho do professor, sem que ele tivesse notado a sua presença. Lanísia grudou o corpo ao professor, enlaçando-o por trás, as mãos puxando-o pela barriga. Augusto deu um pulo, assustado, e seu temor cresceu ainda mais ao olhar para a garota.

-Sou eu, lindo, não precisa ficar com medo – disse Lanísia, rindo.

-Mas o que...? – ele olhou apavorado para a porta. – Ficou maluca?

-Eu sempre fui. Agora que foi perceber?

-Lanísia, estamos ao lado do Salão Principal, os outros professores podem aparecer a qualquer momento e você, você, sua _doidinha_, me abraça desse jeito!

-Ah, vai dizer que não gostou? – ela chegou perto outra vez, aproveitando o fato de que Augusto estava encurralado pela lareira. Apertou o bumbum do professor enquanto acariciava o rosto dele com a outra mão. – Como senti falta de pegar você de jeito... Sentir essa barba provocando coceira nas minhas minhas bochechas, daquele jeito tão gostoso... – ela tocou os lábios dele com a língua.

Augusto pegou-a pelos pulsos e a forçou a se afastar.

-Não, _aqui não!_

-Ah estou com tanta saudade de puxar o seu cabelo... Ainda mais assim, molhadinho, com essas pontas espetadas. Está um charme – disse, erguendo a barra das vestes e cruzando as pernas ao sentar-se sobre o braço do sofá. – Humm, está dando um calor – ela desceu as vestes, revelando um ombro.

-Lanísia, sente direito... Oh, droga, estamos perdidos!

-Não me culpe, professor, não posso fazer nada, essas vestes são muito quentes...

-Não, não, pare de descer essa roupa!

Lanísia não deu ouvidos; gemendo, desceu a outra manga. Augusto já conseguia divisar o contorno dos seios proeminentes. A visão o deixou apatetado, e por alguns segundos ele se esqueceu do local em que estavam.

Lanísia percebeu a reação do professor e riu.

-Vem aqui pegar neles, vem? Vamos, segure-os com vontade, coloque-os na boca... – Lanísia se revirava; ela deixou o corpo cair sobre o sofá. – Desfrute como quiser.

-Não vou desfrutar nada! Poxa, daqui a pouco a Minerva entra e estamos perdidos!

-É tão gostoso ficar deitada assim, só falta você...

-Não estou entendendo, você estava comportada ultimamente... – Augusto parou de falar. – Você voltou a ser a mesma! Recuperou a sua qualidade!

-Sim. Não quer comemorar comigo?

-Claro... Quero dizer, _não!_ Aqui não! Em outro momento! Lanísia, não tira esse sutiã, quer me enlouquecer?

Ela não deu ouvidos; abriu o sutiã, que caiu sobre o chão da sala. Seus seios ficaram expostos e mais uma vez Augusto perdeu a noção da realidade. Ver Lanísia se retorcendo de prazer sobre o sofá, seus seios fartos erguendo-se acima do corpo, as pontas dos mamilos duras, era _incrível..._

-Vamos, Augusto, suba aqui, só um pouquinho...

-Se eu começar, não vou conseguir parar, não tem aperitivo numa situação dessas... – ele lambeu os lábios. Agachou-se ao lado dela para fitá-la no rosto. – Minha linda, depois marcamos um encontro na caverna, e poderemos nos amar tranquilamente...

-Estou com saudade de algo selvagem e atrevido – Lanísia segurou a mão dele e levou-a para os seus seios. – Dá um tesão tão grande saber que estamos perto de todos aqueles professores... Não quer sentir o quanto estou "acesa" pelo perigo?

-Não dá, agora não dá...

-Vamos...

A porta se abriu.

Augusto levantou-se, assustado. Minerva lançou um olhar na direção dele, depois ficou de costas, conversando com alguém que estava no Salão Principal. Augusto suspirou; o espaldar do sofá ocultara o corpo de Lanísia.

Ele tentou pensar rapidamente no que poderia ser feito para escondê-la...

Ia puxar a mesinha que estava no canto da parede para ocultá-la embaixo quando Lanísia agarrou-o pela gravata e jogou-o sobre o sofá.

-O que está fazendo? A Minerva está ali! – ele disse baixinho, num sussurro.

-É por isso que fiquei ainda mais animada – respondeu Lanísia, e antes que ele pudesse contê-la, ela abriu a calça do professor, tomando o cuidado de puxar a cueca ao mesmo tempo.

-Ah, caramba... – ele praguejou; não tinha como brigar com Lanísia. Poderia assim chamar a atenção da diretora. E, ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria fazer isso; o modo dominante de Lanísia não o estava excitando?

_Estava..._

Lanísia, com os seios expostos, agachou-se diante dele e agarrou-lhe o membro, que imediatamente começou a pulsar e crescer. Lanísia envolveu-o com os lábios, acompanhando com o olhar a agonia expressa no rosto de Augusto; as bochechas do professor ficaram coradas, a testa úmida de suor... Ele trincava os lábios, proibido de emitir gemidos de prazer ou mandá-la parar com aquilo... Os olhos fechavam quando Lanísia pressionava os lábios no corpo do membro, ou quando ela deslizava a língua, dando pequenas lambidinhas na ponta. De tempos em tempos, Lanísia erguia-se, espiava a porta aberta, ainda bloqueada por Minerva, que permanecia de costas, e depois voltava a cobrir a intimidade de Augusto com a boca.

Em determinado momento, Lanísia afastou-se, e Augusto pensou que ela resolvera parar com aquela atitude absurda.

Estava enganado. Ela chegou mais perto, pegou-lhe o pênis e introduziu-o entre os seios. Começou a movimentá-los, apertando o membro do professor, fazendo-o sentir a carne macia e quente do seu corpo.

Augusto precisou tapar a boca com a mão para que o gemido fosse abafado.

Aquilo já era covardia...

Lanísia sorria, delirando com o medo dele.

Libertou-o dos seus seios, depois voltou a trabalhar nele com os lábios e as mãos. Mas depois da brincadeira com os seios, não havia mais tanta resistência em Augusto...

Ele sentiu que não ia mais agüentar; pulou sobre Lanísia. Os dois caíram diante da lareira. Augusto apontou o membro para os seios dela e ali, sobre eles, que haviam sido a grande atração da noite, ele deixou pingar os jorros brancos provocados por sua amada. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o líquido quente deslizar pela fenda entre os seus seios...

Augusto ofegava, perplexo com a intensidade do clímax. Assim que o desejo foi esvaziado, ele recompôs-se, sentando-se no sofá e arrumando a calça.

-Não saia daí – ele murmurou à Lanísia. – Eu vou afastá-la.

Lanísia mandou um beijo para ele.

-Está tudo bem entre nós.

-Não precisava nem falar, maluca... Nunca mais faça isso!

Ela sorriu, ignorando a bronca. Parecia sem forças para levantar-se...

Augusto abotoou o terno e chegou perto da porta. Cutucou o ombro de Minerva, pediu licença e juntou-se à diretora na conversa que a mantinha tão absorta. Não era pra menos; ela conversava com o Ministro da Magia.

-Como vai, ministro? – perguntou Augusto, cumprimentando-o.

-O ministro disse que talvez você preferisse ficar sozinho, por isso desisti de entrar – disse Minerva. Olhou intrigada para o rosto de Augusto; ele sentiu o coração disparar. – Acho que ele estava certo. Você está suando muito!

-Oh, desculpem por isso... – ele pegou o lenço e secou a testa.

-Sua roupa está amarrotada.

-É, acabei deitando-me no sofá para relaxar... Desculpem...

-Augusto, a Lanísia conseguiu falar com você? – Hagrid perguntou, aproximando-se.

-Ah, sim, claro...

-Lanísia esteve aí? – perguntou Minerva, fitando Augusto com interesse.

-Sim. Só tinha uma dúvida quanto aos Feitiços Convocatórios, mas eu não estou em condições de ensinar ninguém essa noite, então pedi para que me procurasse amanhã.

-Nem a vi sair – comentou Hagrid, olhando para o salão lotado.

-Bom, você sabe como essas jovens são rápidas! Ela deve estar por aí... – Augusto pigarreou. – Vamos comer alguma coisa?

-Sim, estou faminta – disse Minerva. – O Ministro também deve estar, depois de um dia cheio de trabalho...

Augusto envolveu a mão na maçaneta para fechar a porta da câmara...

-Ah, vou pegar a garrafa de vinho que havia separado especialmente para essa ocasião – disse Minerva, voltando-se em direção à entrada da câmara. – Deixei em cima do console da lareira...

Augusto bloqueou o caminho da diretora, colocando o braço na frente.

-Pode deixar, eu pego.

-Não vai me dar trabalho algum – observou Minerva, secamente, olhando-o por cima dos óculos.

Não havia o que fazer. Com o coração disparado, Augusto afastou-se e abriu caminho para a diretora entrar na câmara...

Minerva logo viu que esta certa; a garrafa cheia de vinho permanecia sobre a lareira. Sorrindo, a diretora deu a volta no sofá...

_Mas o que era aquilo?_

Ela estava vendo mesmo aquela obscenidade?

O sofá estava fora do lugar e o estofado todo amassado!

Com um movimento da varinha, ela ajeitou-os. Augusto devia ficar muito inquieto enquanto dormia... Em seguida, pegou a garrafa e deixou a câmara.

Augusto nem conseguia acreditar ao ver a tranqüilidade com que Minerva saiu do local. Ela não havia encontrado Lanísia? Será que a garota havia se escondido?

-Olha a danada da Lanísia lá, entre as amigas – disse Hagrid, apontando.

Augusto localizou-a. Estava entre as Encalhadas, o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, parecendo uma aluna muito comportada. Ele sorriu e, sentindo-se animado, ocupou a cadeira ao lado da diretora.

* * *

-Transou com Augusto debaixo do nariz da diretora e depois saiu de fininho, passando atrás do professor?

-É isso aí, Mione. Foi emocionante! Só me limpei, arrumei a minha roupa e depois caí fora. Vi que todos estavam distraídos e passei agachadinha.

-Ninguém notou?

-Não. Só o Filch me olhou de cara feia ao me ver saindo ao lado da Mesa Principal, mas não perguntou nada... E, cá entre nós, a cara dele é feia de doer ao natural mesmo... Pacey nem te chamou para um encontro amoroso hoje, não é?

-Felizmente não... Passei o dia com a moeda no bolso, mas não houve nenhum chamado.

-E o Rony?

-Eu disse que precisava pensar melhor a respeito da proposta dele. Tenho evitado ficar a sós desde então para que o assunto "morar junto na Toca" não volte à tona.

-Encalhadas, Encalhadas! – chamou uma voz fina.

Hermione e Lanísia, que confabulavam sobre a transa na câmara, olharam primeiro para o rosto de Karen. Alone, Joyce e Serena, que analisavam as últimas tendências da moda em uma revista, só perceberam a presença da garotinha quando Lanísia tirou a revista da frente delas.

-Marjorie pediu que eu entregasse pra vocês – disse a menina, largando o envelope vermelho na mesa.

As garotas se entreolharam. Joyce abriu o envelope e puxou o bilhete.

-Oh meu Deus – balbuciou, passando o recado para Mione.

Hermione leu e, para poupar tempo, releu em voz alta:

"_Não consigo ficar parada ao ver tanta maldade._

_Sei onde a velha mora e vou atrás dela._

_Conseguirei os frascos nem que tenha que sofrer para que isso aconteça._

_Se for preciso, ofereço minha alma no lugar das suas qualidades. Farei, tranquila, o papel de oferenda._

_Minha vida pelas suas._

_Marjorie"._

-A garota enlouqueceu! – exclamou Alone.

-Quando ela quer fazer essa barbaridade? – perguntou Serena.

-Ela saiu do castelo depois que me entregou o recado... – disse Karen.

-Ela já foi... – Mione levantou-se. – Precisamos alcançá-la!

-Mas não devemos sair do castelo...

-Daremos um jeito, Lanísia! Mégan quase nos matou, e estávamos em cinco, imagine o que ela vai fazer com a Marjorie se encontrá-la dentro do casebre!

-É, temos que impedi-la – Joyce concordou. – Encalhadas, temos uma missão de resgate!

-Não vão deixar que a gente saia – disse Serena.

-Todos estão distraídos com o grande acontecimento que está pra ser anunciado, nem vão perceber – avaliou Mione. – Só não podemos perder tempo, vamos!

Hermione estava certa. Minerva havia acabado de se levantar e começar o pronunciamento. Todos os rostos ignoraram a saída das meninas.

Mione, Alone, Serena e Joyce deixaram o Salão Principal. Lanísia estava perto das portas quando a voz de Minerva alteou e ela anunciou algo que a impressionou:

-...nomeamos Augusto Welch como Vice-Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!

Lanísia virou-se. O Salão Principal foi dominado por aplausos e gritos entusiásticos. Ela viu Karen dando pulinhos de alegria, contente pelo triunfo do pai. Na Mesa Principal, Augusto, todo orgulhoso, acenava para todos os presentes.

Ela queria compartilhar daquela felicidade, mas...

-Depois você pode parabenizá-lo – disse Mione, segurando a mão da amiga. – Marjorie precisa da gente.

Lanísia assentiu com um movimento da cabeça.

Discretamente, secou uma lágrima. Era estranho, mas não conseguia se sentir muito feliz com a conquista de Augusto...

* * *

Marjorie desaparatou diante dos portões de Hogwarts e aparatou ao lado do cemitério do povoado. Sobre as sombras dos túmulos ela viu as paredes de um casebre de madeira.

Apressada, aproximou-se e bateu à porta.

-Eu sabia, sabia que ia arrepender-se! Sabia!

Os gritos de Mégan denotavam entusiasmo e esperança.

_Patético._

Ela abriu a porta e olhou Marjorie de cima a baixo.

-Trouxe os frascos? Veio me devolver?

-Claro, mamãe. Estão comigo. Posso entrar?

-Sim... – Mégan abriu espaço para que a filha entrasse. Marjorie observou o local; havia uma pequena cozinha e uma sala com duas poltronas. Mégan encostou a porta. – Estava com tantas saudades de você... – Mégan foi até a cozinha; Marjorie a seguiu. A velha abriu um armário e pegou um par de xícaras. – Estou preparando um chá, fique comigo, minha querida, faz tempo que não conversamos...

Marjorie agarrou a chaleira que estava sobre o fogareiro.

-É, mamãe, adorarei conversar. Viu como estou bonita?

Mégan virou o corpo para observá-la.

Marjorie abriu a tampa da chaleira e jogou a água quente sobre o rosto da mãe.

Mégan urrou. Tomada pela dor, ela caiu no chão, o corpo estremecendo em agonia, sem conseguir parar de gritar...

-Está ardendo, mamãe? – Marjorie largou a chaleira sobre a pia. – Acredite, isso é só o começo. Essa noite você vai arder _muito mais._

Conjurando uma corda, Marjorie começou a amarrar os pulsos da própria mãe, indiferente à dor que ela sentia...

* * *

-Ai, não devíamos deixar o castelo a uma hora dessas... – gemeu Serena, enquanto ela e as amigas se aproximavam dos portões ladeados pelos javalis alados. – E se o Ted nos pegar outra vez?

-Ele não tem como saber que estamos saindo – falou Joyce. – E, aliás, ele deve estar mais fraquinho já que a Lanísia recuperou a qualidade. Fiquem calmas. Nessa noite, Ted não é uma ameaça e precisamos encontrar a Marjorie de qualquer maneira!

-Todas prontas? – perguntou Mione, quando ultrapassaram os limites da propriedade. – Precisamos aparatar no Cemitério de Hogmeade. Boa sorte para todas nós!

-Vamos, Encalhadas! – exclamou Alone, e uma a uma elas começaram a desaparatar.

Rebecca, que havia seguido as meninas, saltou das sombras.

-Cemitério de Hogsmeade... Ted precisa saber disso.

E ela desaparatou em busca de seu companheiro perigoso.

* * *

Marjorie curvou-se e ergueu o corpo amarrado da mãe. Puxou uma cadeira e forçou a mãe a sentar-se.

-Espero que entenda tudo o que estou fazendo – Marjorie falou, afastando a cortina da sala para verificar se as garotas se aproximavam. – Arriscar a vida por alguém é uma grande demonstração de lealdade. Elas vão me adorar depois que eu fizer isso...

Marjorie viu as cinco Encalhadas aparatando diante dos portões gradeados do Cemitério de Hogsmeade.

-É, mamãe, eu adoraria ficar aqui papeando, jogando conversa fora, mas pelo visto não teremos tempo... – ela puxou a varinha e começou a emitir fogo, lançando-o por diversos cantos do casebre. A madeira começou a estalar, sendo rapidamente consumidas pelo fogo conjurado por magia. Acima do pano que lhe cobria os lábios, os olhos escuros de Mégan se arregalaram. – Sabe, mamãe, eu não cheguei a mentir pra você. Os frascos estão comigo, olha só...

Ela fez uma pausa para exibir dois recipientes.

-Hum-hum, as qualidades de duas Encalhadas estão aqui. Mas eu não as trouxe de Hogwarts... Pelo menos não na versão que as Encalhadas vão conhecer – Marjorie gargalhou. – Na minha versão, eu roubei esses dois frascos do seu casebre, e foi tudo o que eu pude fazer antes que você incendiasse o lugar para tentar me matar.

Mégan mexeu o corpo, assustada.

-Entende a grandiosidade do meu ato, mamãe? Quase fui tostada pelo bem de garotas que eu mal conheço! Olhe só que demonstração de amizade mais linda! E não houve apenas o fogo não... – Marjorie pegou uma faca de cozinha, tocou a lâmina no ombro e fez um rasgão que abriu as vestes e um talho que começou a sangrar. – Você me perseguiu com uma faca e me cortou! Sangrei e me feri para pegar os frascos que minhas novas amigas tanto procuram! – ela berrou, alucinada.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Marjorie passou da ira aos risos de um segundo para o outro. Ela deixou a faca cair aos seus pés.

-Droga, meu ombro está doendo muito! – berrou, aflita. Ergueu um dedo de sangue e quase o encostou ao rosto de Mégan. – Não tem problema... Vou lhe devolver a dor que me causou, mamãe. Não a dor desse corte. A dor de toda uma vida...

Marjorie olhou pela janela. As cinco Encalhadas corriam em direção ao casebre.

Não havia tempo a perder. Ela lançou labaredas nas cortinas, no tapete, nos móveis. O fogo se espalhava rapidamente, cercando a bruxa aprisionada, que se debatia, tentando libertar-se.

-Está quentinho, mamãe? – Marjorie ergueu o rosto de Mégan e encarou-a nos olhos. – Nem um pouco agradável, não é mesmo?

Mégan balançou a cabeça. O crepitar do fogo destruindo a madeira era ensurdecedor...

-Vou deixá-la sair, mas nunca vai contar sobre a nossa ligação. Nunca vai contar que eu sou sua filha, ouviu bem? Aquelas cinco garotas não podem saber disso, fui clara?

-MARJORIE! ESTAMOS CHEGANDO!

-ESTOU AQUI, MENINAS! – ela chegou o mais perto possível da janela incendiada para gritar. Pela abertura, lançou a varinha. – ELA ME DESARMOU! QUER ME MATAR, ME AJUDEM!

Marjorie voltou-se para a mãe.

-Agora vou soltá-la e você dá o fora daqui. Se não fizer isso eu vou atrás de você. Acho que isso é prova suficiente de que posso pôr um fim à sua vida quando eu quiser... Oh!

Marjorie não pôde prosseguir. Foi obrigada a dar dois passos para trás para não ser atingida pela viga em chamas que despencou do teto diante de Mégan. Uma chuva de faíscas ergueu-se no ar, queimando o rosto da velha. Marjorie, surpresa, levantou-se.

O calor era infernal; ela podia salvar a mãe, mas teria que saltar a viga incendiada para libertá-la, depois carregá-la porta afora...

-Não, eu não posso me arriscar – ela murmurou. – Mamãe, sinto muito, mas preciso da minha beleza para conseguir o que eu quero. Não poderei salvá-la. Uma queimadura em meu rosto estragaria tudo. Você entende, não é?

Mégan berrava por trás da mordaça.

-Eu queria que fosse diferente. Que você sobrevivesse para assistir ao meu triunfo... – ela recuou para a porta entreaberta e a escancarou. Antes de sair, berrou, insensível à mulher cercada pelo fogo. – ESPERO QUE PRESENCIE ONDE QUER QUE ESTEJA!

Cobrindo o nariz, incapaz de tolerar o calor do fogo, Marjorie deixou o casebre e correu até as cinco Encalhadas, segurando os dois frascos de vidro à frente do corpo...

* * *

Rebecca subiu ofegante as escadas que levavam ao galpão abandonado ocupado por Ted nos arredores de Londres.

-Oh, veio me visitar – disse Ted, mancando para chegar perto da inspetora. – Alguma novidade, Becca?

-Está se sentindo melhor?

-Perdi alguma coisa quando a Granger...

-Hermione...

-...é, ela mesma, abriu a merda do frasco e liberou a qualidade da amiga! Não consigo mais andar direito e...

-Elas estão fora de Hogwarts.

-_O quê?_

-Isso mesmo! – Rebecca estava exultante. – Estão perto do Cemitério de Hogsmeade, e tudo indica que foram se encontrar com Marjorie!

-Marjorie, a nossa ladra de frascos... Que interessante... Vou pra lá agora mesmo...

Rebecca segurou-o.

-Tome cuidado. Marjorie é muito perigosa.

-Ainda não olhou para o meu rosto depois daquele dia, não é, Becca?

-Não, por que?

Ted acendeu a ponta da varinha e apontou-a para o rosto

Rebecca soltou uma exclamação de pavor.

Metade da pele do rosto de Ted se desgrudara, deixando todo o lado esquerdo em carne viva, totalmente deformado.

-Dá pra imaginar o que acontecerá comigo se todos aqueles malditos frascos forem recuperados? Pois é, meu bem, eu passarei por cima de tudo e de todos para consegui-los de volta... Não tenho medo de mais nada. Se for preciso, eu acabo com a desgraçada da Marjorie...

Ele puxou-a para um beijo.

-É hora da vingança.

E desaparatou rumo ao Cemitério de Hogsmeade para encontrar-se com Marjorie e as Encalhadas.

* * *

**N/A: A demora foi ruim, mas deixo esse capítulo como oferenda para que me desculpem hehehe. Personagens desaparecidos? Não, só reservados para muitas tramas que ainda estão por vir, aguardem! Obrigado, conto com vocês para me acompanharem até o fim dessa história! Abraços! Ah, deixem review ;-D**


	22. Abram as sepulturas

**CAPÍTULO 22**

_**Abram as sepulturas**_

_Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2 - REFLEXOS"..._

_Serena sente-se insegura quanto à promessa das Encalhadas de recuperarem as suas qualidades para eliminar a Magia do Aprisionamento..._

**Serena fixou o seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira. Será que aquele novo rosto, aquela nova personalidade, seria fiel às promessas feitas entre amigas?**

**Difícil responder...**

**Afinal, ela agia por _emoção._**_ (cap. 21)  
_

_Marjorie colocou fogo no casebre ocupado por Mégan para enganar As Encalhadas..._

**Cobrindo o nariz, incapaz de tolerar o calor do fogo, Marjorie deixou o casebre e correu até as cinco Encalhadas, segurando os dois frascos de vidro à frente do corpo... **_(cap. 21)_**  
**

_Rebecca avisou a Ted sobre a saída das meninas..._

**-Isso mesmo! – Rebecca estava exultante. – Estão perto do Cemitério de Hogsmeade, e tudo indica que foram se encontrar com Marjorie!**

**-Marjorie, a nossa ladra de frascos... Que interessante... Vou pra lá agora mesmo... **_(cap. 21)_**  
**

_...nesse confronto, tem início o 22º capítulo de nossa história..._

* * *

O calor explodia as vidraças do casebre. Marjorie deu um salto em direção aos braços das Encalhadas. Seu corpo tremia por inteiro, o rosto estava molhado de suor e as vestes estavam empapadas na altura do ombro esquerdo. Ela fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes. Seus joelhos vacilaram, mas os braços das Encalhadas estavam prontos para protegê-la.

-Nossa, o que ela fez no seu ombro? – perguntou Alone, assustada.

-Ela me cortou com uma faca – respondeu Marjorie, olhando para as garotas. – Eu tive que correr para que ela não me matasse, mas a velha conseguiu me _atingir..._ – ela encolheu-se, sentindo o sangue traçando uma trilha pegajosa em direção às suas costas, aumentando a sensação de calor.

-Ela está presa lá dentro?

-Está, Lanísia... Uma viga despencou do teto e a impediu de continuar me perseguindo.

-Será que ainda podemos salvá-la? – perguntou Serena. – Sei que ela não vale nada, mas ninguém merece morrer queimado...

-Não tem como salvá-la – Marjorie fechou os olhos, e visualizou o corpo da mãe cercado pelas chamas. – Ela já estava coberta pelo fogo.

Nos segundos de silêncio que se seguiram, as garotas olharam para o casebre. Não havia som de gritos, nenhum sinal de vida. Os únicos movimentos e sons eram os do fogo, que consumia cada centímetro de madeira que encontrava, como um animal faminto.

-Não devia ter feito uma loucura dessas, Marjorie! – ralhou Mione. – Poderia ter morrido e... E _por nós!_ Se algo acontecesse com você, nos culparíamos pelo resto da vida!

-Não, a decisão foi minha. Eu assumo as consequências.

Joyce lançou um olhar desejoso para os frascos.

-Quais são as donas dessas qualidades que estão com você?

-Não tive tempo de olhar as etiquetas... Nem sei se estão identificados – ela largou os frascos sobre o gramado. – Podem conferir.

Alone, Hermione e Joyce se entreolharam, cheias de expectativa. Quem conseguiria pôr um fim em seus problemas naquela noite? Serena, por sua vez, afastou-se até a borda do morro e cruzou os dedos atrás do corpo, torcendo para que seu nome não estivesse escrito naqueles recipientes...

-Quem olha primeiro? – perguntou Joyce, roendo as unhas e pegando os frascos das mãos de Marjorie.

-Acho que devemos olhar juntas – disse Alone, caminhando até Serena. Segurou o braço da amiga. – Vamos. Precisamos ter coragem para...

Mas, antes que ela pudesse puxar a amiga para junto das outras, um estalo próximo assustou-as. Era o som provocado pelo ar durante uma aparatação. Só tiveram tempo de pensar o que iam explicar para a pessoa que as flagraram diante de um casebre em chamas antes que o bruxo que havia aparatado agarrasse Alone e Serena e as fizesse reféns, mantendo-as seguras com uma faca transpassada ao pescoço das duas.

O rosto maníaco estava ainda mais assustador. Os tendões e músculos estavam _expostos._ Elas viam toda a órbita de um olho. Instintivamente, Hermione, Lanísia e Joyce se juntaram, assustadas, diante do bruxo deformado que tinha a vida de Alone e Serena em suas mãos. Marjorie, com medo de ser flagrada por Ted, agachou-se atrás das três Encalhadas.

-Oh, Encalhadas, há quanto tempo! – Ted debochou. – Não acharam que eu fosse perder esse encontro noturno tão agradável!

Joyce cruzou as mãos atrás das costas, escondendo os frascos.

-O que você quer? – perguntou Mione.

-Primeiro, gostaria de saber o que as trouxe até aqui nessa noite tão agradável e por que aquele casebre está em chamas... Vocês têm alguma coisa a ver com isso? Andam incediando casas por acaso? – ele deu um risinho desagradável enquanto aproximava o nariz dos cabelos escuros de Alone e aspirava o seu perfume. – Humm... Por que não mudam o nome do grupinho para As Gostosonas? Vocês formam um quinteto admirável...

-Não chegue perto de mim – Alone reclamou, trincando os dentes.

-Oh, acho que você não está em posição de reclamar, docinho – ele deixou a lâmina rente à pele do pescoço de Alone. – Basta um único movimento para a faca detonar a sua jugular e fazer a sua amiguinha loura tomar um banho de sangue. Estaria disposta a isso? – Alone respirou aceleradamente, assustada, mas não respondeu. Diante do seu silêncio, Ted continuou. – Oh, desanimou? Justo agora que eu já estava me empolgando com a idéia! Seria um pacto de sangue entre amigas, um _verdadeiro _pacto de sangue... Vocês já fizeram esse pacto?

-Vá se ferrar – disse Lanísia.

-Oh, minha diva, nem lhe dei atenção! Não precisa ficar tão nervosa! Se toparem, posso garantir que tenho disposição para dar conta de todas vocês...

-As suas brincadeirinhas me embrulham o estômago.

-Acredite, vai ter mais coisas com que enjoar hoje se não esclarecerem as minhas dúvidas de uma vez – Ted aproximou o quadril das coxas de Serena e pressionou-a com o baixo ventre, respirando entredentes ao ofegar de desejo. – Me custaria muito eliminar duas lindezas, mas não vou hesitar, ouviram bem? EU NÃO VOU HESITAR EM MATÁ-LAS!

Joyce, Mione e Lanísia fitaram-se mais uma vez, procurando saber se alguma delas havia encontrado uma solução que não comprometesse as qualidades recuperadas. Não encontraram esperança; nos rostos, havia apenas a aflição.

Joyce ia revelar as mãos quando Mione, percebendo o movimento, pediu:

-Não...

Ela se interrompeu. A palavra foi suficiente para fazer com que Joyce não prosseguisse, mas também chegou aos ouvidos de Ted, que também percebeu o movimento repentino de Joyce.

-Ei, ei, o que está escondendo aí? – perguntou Ted, indicando Joyce com a cabeça.

-Ãh? – fez Joyce, assustada. – Não... Nada, não estou...

-Fale ou mato as duas!

A lâmina tocou a pele do pescoço de Serena e Alone, bem de leve, mas o suficiente para provocar um corte. Ao ver as trilhas duplas de sangue vermelho-vivo, Joyce apavorou-se e revelou os frascos.

-São as qualidades! Duas das qualidades que você roubou de nós! Estão aqui! É isso!

-Não, não passe pra ele! – Marjorie, que se mantinha escondida atrás das meninas, agiu por impulso e tomou um dos frascos das mãos de Joyce.

Quando ela olhou desafiadora para Ted, o bruxo sorriu.

-Oh, mas é a noite das grandes surpresas! Marjorie Crane está aqui!

Hermione franziu a testa e olhou para Marjorie.

-Vocês se conhecem?

Marjorie empalideceu. Todas as Encalhadas a encararam, sem compreender. Ted, por sua vez, delirou com aquele momento.

-Vamos, Marjorie, não vai responder a pergunta da Mione? Todas estão ansiosas, aguardando a sua resposta... Não consegue sentir a expectativa no ar? Dá até pra tocar com os dedos, está pairando ao nosso redor! – ele riu, debochado.

-Vocês são aliados? – questionou Mione. – Estão juntos nisso? Como podem se conhecer?

-Não vai responder, Marjorie? – perguntou Ted, lambendo os lábios. – Vamos, conte às Encalhadas como nos conhecemos.

Cheia de ódio, Marjorie sentiu um peso no peito e tão acuada quanto Alone e Serena. Os olhares interrogativos das cinco garotas eram tão ameaçadores quanto a lâmina de uma faca...

* * *

-Hum, parece que Marjorie não quer colaborar. Para vocês verem, meninas, que ela não é boa coisa! – Ted gargalhou. – Vivem fugindo de mim, mas andam com gente pior!

-Cale a boca!

-Uh, ela está nervosinha! Desembuche, garota, ou quem vai contar sou eu!

-Você não vai falar nada!

-Não?

-Não – então Marjorie exibiu o frasco, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava. – Vá pro inferno!

Ela tirou a tampa do vidro.

Ted sentiu a dor percorrer o corpo. O efeito foi tão instantâneo e tão intenso que o grito dele morreu antes de ser iniciado e a mão que segurava a faca soltou a arma. Ele despencou de costas no chão. Libertas, Alone e Serena correram para os braços das amigas. Elas abraçaram-se e depois, agachadas no gramado, observaram o corpo de Ted flutuando no ar.

A sombra negra, antes aprisionada no recipiente, voou de encontro a Alone, derrubando-a no chão. Hermione e Joyce gritaram, horrorizadas.

-Não se preocupem, é assim mesmo – garantiu Lanísia. – A dor de ter a qualidade de volta é tão intensa quanto o momento da perda. Ela vai ficar bem – ela apontou para o outro vidro nas mãos de Mione. – De quem é esse?

Mione virou o vidro até localizar a etiqueta. Serena sentiu o estômago embrulhar quando Hermione estendeu a mão, oferecendo-lhe o vidro.

-É seu, Serena – o sorriso no rosto de Mione era enorme, como se ela estivesse oferecendo o melhor presente do mundo. Serena riu forçadamente e apanhou o objeto.

-Que ótimo... Eu... Eu preciso abrir agora?

-Não, podemos ir para o castelo primeiro – disse Joyce. Olhou para Ted, que continuava se contorcendo sobre o gramado. – Ele não vai nos incomodar tão cedo.

-Ui, ele está se destruindo ainda mais! – comentou Lanísia, levando as mãos à boca.

As garotas olharam para as mãos que Ted ergueu no ar. Uma luz incandescente consumia os dedos dele, deixando-os em carne viva. As mãos ficaram tão putrefatas e esqueléticas quanto as de um cadáver em decomposição.

-A oferenda pagando o seu preço pela Magia do Aprisionamento – comentou Joyce, embasbacada. – E diante dos nossos olhos.

-Que vínculo maldito – Mione suspirou, pegando a faca de Ted do chão e guardando-a no bolso das vestes. – Acho melhor irmos embora, ele pode se recuperar e nos seguir.

-Sim, vamos – concordou Lanísia, agachando-se para ajudar Alone a se levantar. – Já está se sentindo melhor?

-Nossa, muito melhor! Serena, quer fazer o favor de guardar esse vidro e me ajudar aqui? Preciso de apoio do outro lado...

-Mas a Lanísia já está...

-AGORA!

Serena revirou os olhos.

-Puxa, o lance das qualidades funciona mesmo – ironizou. – Já voltou a ser a chata mandona de antes.

-Se eu quisesse sua opinião, eu teria feito o pedido.

-Acho que mesmo pra uma mandona como você, não é certo destratar aqueles que a estão ajudando a levantar-se, e, olhe só, tão perto de um barranco! – exclamou Serena.

-Oh, foi mal, mané! – disse Alone, receosa.

-Vamos desaparatar? – perguntou Mione às meninas.

-Sim. Preciso que alguém dê um jeito nesse corte em meu ombro – falou Marjorie. – Está ardendo demais...

-Afinal, de onde o Ted a conhece? – indagou Lanísia a ela.

-Ele deu em cima de mim há um tempo atrás... E eu costumava comprar numa loja da família dele...

-Não tem nada de mal nisso – opinou Serena. – Sabemos muito bem que o Ted é muito bom de papo... Isso quando ele não está tentando nos matar – distraída, ela tocou o corte no pescoço.

-Obrigada, Marjorie – disse Mione. – Foi uma loucura o que fez, mas nos ajudou a recuperar as qualidades de Alone e Serena. Graças a você, só faltam duas. A minha e a de Joyce.

-É, o meu tesão engarrafado – Joyce choramingou. – É tão triste encarcerarem justo a nossa vontade de trepar!

-Enquanto você está assim, a Mione liberou geral... – comentou Serena, antes de lembrar-se da presença de Marjorie e parar de falar com um pigarro constrangido.

-Vejo vocês diante do castelo – disse Marjorie, desaparatando.

Lanísia e Serena, que flanqueavam Alone, desapareceram junto com a amiga.

Hermione e Joyce, então, espiaram o corpo em decomposição de Ted Bacon.

-O Bacon está tostando – comentou Mione.

-É, acho que já passou do ponto – disse Joyce, e as duas começaram a rir. – Fala sério, esse Bacon já foi muito delicioso, mas nesse estado perdeu o atrativo.

-Talvez algumas partes ainda estejam intactas – sugeriu Mione.

-Você tá uma vagabunda mesmo, hein? Vou te contar... Mas sabe que pode ter razão? Talvez a bilonga dele ainda não tenha se transformado em espetinho de bacon. Talvez ainda esteja crua e quentinha, no ponto!

-Ah, Joyce, só você mesmo! Daqui a pouco vai sugerir que abaixemos a calça dele pra dar uma conferida...

-Não seria interessante? – ela mordeu a língua. – Talvez o espeto ainda possa fazer um servicinho. Espeto de bacon introduzido em mim, oh, seria uma experiência inédita!

-Esse bacon nenhuma de nós comeu, não é?

-Pois é! Alguém devia prová-lo antes que esse lance de oferenda o inutilize... Que tal levarmos o Bacon, aprisioná-lo e nos aproveitarmos dele?

-Mas... Mas isso é seqüestro!

-Claro que não, ninguém seqüestra comida.

-Não estamos falando de comida!

-Ah, eu estou! Só quero que ele me coma, mais nada!

Hermione riu.

-Joyce, vamos embora... Esse cara é um assassino perigoso, e não se esqueça de que todos os problemas que nos cercaram ultimamente foi ele quem causou.

-É mesmo... Uma pena que tenha se bandeado para o mau caminho... Do jeito que ele pegava as mulheres, devia ser muito bom de cama...

Ted grunhiu, e elas se sobressaltaram.

-Vamos deixar pra ter o resto dessa conversa na segurança do castelo, é melhor – disse Mione, engolindo em seco e recuando para perto do portão do cemitério.

-Tem razão... – disse Joyce, próxima à amiga. – Vamos!

Elas se concentraram para desaparatar...

Mas nada aconteceu.

-Ei, por que não conseguimos? – indagou Joyce, intrigada.

-Não sei... Vamos tentar de novo.

Novamente houve uma tentativa frustrada.

-Não pode ser... – Hermione sacudia a cabeça. – Sempre fui excelente em aparatação, nunca falhei antes e... _CUIDADO, JOYCE!_

Joyce saltou para o lado no instante em que Ted jogou-se para capturá-la. Ted esbarrou contra as grades que cercavam o cemitério e caiu sobre um ramo de plantas espinhosas, praguejando.

-Não vão a lugar algum, garotas estúpidas!

-É o que você pensa – respondeu Mione, agarrada à blusa de Joyce. – Está com a varinha? – perguntou à amiga.

-Sim.

-Vamos amarrá-lo e amordaçá-lo. Assim que os aurores chegarem para verificarem o incêndio, vão encontrá-lo aqui.

-Ótimo – Joyce ergueu a varinha ao mesmo tempo em que Mione erguia a sua. – É o fim da linha para você, Ted. Não esqueça de nos mandar um postal de Azkaban.

-_Expeliarmus!_

As varinhas de Joyce e Hermione foram lançadas a metros de distância, perdidas em meio ao matagal espesso. Mione fez menção de correr em busca da varinha, mas a voz feminina às suas costas alertou-a:

-Se der um passo sequer, eu a elimino com apenas duas palavrinhas.

-Rebecca... – Joyce suspirou. – Não acha que está se metendo demais nisso?

A varinha foi desviada para Joyce. Rebecca tremia sem parar; os cabelos em desalinho caíam sobre o seu rosto pálido, acompanhando o movimento do vento.

-Não... Ninguém pode me relacionar com o que acontecer aqui hoje à noite... E se descobrirem, que se dane. Eu fujo com o meu homem.

-Será que esse cara realmente vale tudo isso? – perguntou Mione.

-CALE A BOCA! – ela gritou. – Não faço isso apenas por ele! Vocês são umas idiotas egocêntricas, merecem _tudo_ o que estão passando. Me escravizaram por meses, me obrigando a trabalhar naquela porcaria de grupo de ajuda! Nunca ouviram falar que sempre pagamos o preço por nossos atos?

Rebecca deu um risinho desagradável.

-Deve ter sido divertido pra vocês. Devem ter experimentado a mesma sensação prazerosa que estou sentindo agora... – ela olhou para Ted, que tirava os espinhos grudados no paletó. – O que faremos com elas?

-Imobilizá-las. Para que nenhuma se atreva a resistir aos meus encantos...

-O que quer dizer com isso? – indagou Mione.

-Ah, não fique preocupada, Granger. Não faremos nada que você ainda não tenha feito com seu namoradinho... Joyce, então, já fez isso _tantas vezes..._

-Nunca à força!

-Mas não será à força, meu bem. Vocês estarão tão imóveis quanto estátuas. Nem precisarei ser tão agressivo... Claro, darei uns tapinhas, umas mordidas, mas isso faz parte do negócio, deixa o clima mais _excitante._

-Acreditem, meninas, a violência é um ótimo tempero para o sexo – disse Rebecca, sorrindo para Ted. – Vocês vão adorar.

-E depois que já tiver abusado de vocês, quando eu me cansar, vou jogá-las dentro de uma sepultura, deixá-las mofando lá dentro até que a morte as encontre... Podem imaginar a dor de serem enterradas vivas?

-Ser tocada por você será mil vezes mais repulsivo – replicou Joyce.

Aquilo irritou Ted. Ele abandonou o ar depreciativo e fitou-as com ódio, dizendo:

-Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Antes que Ted pudesse lançar o encantamento, Hermione lançou-se contra Rebecca, com a faca que havia roubado de Ted. Rebecca, surpreendida, tentou lançar a Maldição da Morte:

-_Avada..._

Num ato de puro desespero, Hermione desferiu um golpe com a faca, atingindo-a de relance no queixo. Rebecca deu um grito.

Joyce aproveitou o susto de Ted para agir. Avançou e desferiu-lhe um chute no baixo ventre. Ted curvou-se, sem fôlego, sobre a grama.

-Espero que isso o deixe incapaz de usar essa porcaria que carrega no meio das pernas como se fosse um troféu, seu cretino! – ela cuspiu no rosto dele. – Aprenda a tratar uma mulher.

Joyce pegou a varinha de Ted e arremessou-a. A varinha voou no ar, indo cair sobre o casebre em chamas. Ela, então, voltou-se para procurar por Mione.

Hermione, assustada por ter ferido Rebecca, deixou a faca despencar entre os dedos.

-Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?

Caía sangue aos montes pelo queixo de Rebecca. A corrente escarlate inundava a roupa da inspetora. Mione estremeceu. Rebecca, com os olhos inflamados, jurou:

-Eu vou acabar com você, Granger!

Joyce puxou o braço de Mione.

-Anda, precisamos dar o fora daqui!

Aquilo tirou Mione do torpor. Ao lado de Joyce, ela começou a escalar a grade que cercava os limites do cemitério. O ar frio da noite penetrava em suas narinas e arranhava as gargantas; elas respiravam aceleradamente, as mãos suavam, mas não havia tempo para tomar fôlego. Cada segundo era importante...

Rebecca apontou a varinha para as duas que, de costas, escalando a grade, se tornaram presas fáceis. Ela ia lançar o encantamento quando a mão de Ted forçou-a a parar.

-Deixe-as entrar no cemitério – ele sussurrou.

-Mas elas vão desaparatar na primeira oportunidade...

-Não é possível desaparatar dentro do Cemitério de Hogsmeade.

Rebecca teve um calafrio.

-Nossa, nem sei dizer se foi seu hálito em minha nuca que me arrepiou ou se foi a perspectiva de castigar as duas.

-É... – Ted viu-as pulando da grade para dentro do cemitério. – Elas estão entrando exatamente onde queremos que elas estejam...

Ele suspirou.

-Pronto, elas entraram. Agora é hora de pegar as garotinhas presas na roteira...

* * *

-Não estou vendo nem sinal da Joyce e da Mione... – comentou Lanísia, enquanto ela, Marjorie, Alone e Serena avançavam pelo jardim de Hogwarts em direção ao castelo.

-Elas devem estar vindo... Agora, por favor, vamos continuar? Rasgaram o meu _pescocinho..._

-Não exagera, Serena – disse Lanísia. – Ele nem cortou direito.

-Elas não demorariam tanto – comentou Alone. – Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

-Ted pode ter se recuperado – sugeriu Marjorie.

As Encalhadas ficaram em silêncio, preocupadas.

-Vamos pedir ajuda aos professores – disse Alone. – Se ele estiver com as duas, não poderemos enfrentá-lo sozinhas.

Elas entraram no castelo. No saguão de entrada, encontraram Minerva conversando com Augusto.

-Joyce e Hermione podem estar em perigo! – falou Lanísia. – Precisamos da ajuda de vocês!

-O que aconteceu com as duas? – indagou Juca Slooper, que parou diante da escadaria de mármore ao ouvir o nome da noiva.

-Não dá pra explicar direito, mas se não irmos logo elas podem ser assassinadas por Ted Bacon! – gritou Alone.

-Augusto, chame Flitwick no Salão Principal – pediu Minerva. – Vamos resgatá-las.

* * *

Hermione e Joyce correram pelo caminho cimentado do cemitério, procurando manter distância de Rebecca e Ted.

Ao divisar os contornos de um pequeno mausoléu, Mione puxou Joyce e sussurrou-lhe:

-Por aqui.

Aflitas, procurando ignorar as enormes lápides que se erguiam a cada lado, as duas esgueiraram-se pelas sombras até atingirem o mausoléu. À luz da lua perceberam que o mausoléu era feito de tijolos aparentes. Não havia aberturas laterais, apenas uma porta de madeira escura, que estava encostada. O telhado era decorado com estátuas de duendes.

Ignorando a entrada, Mione conduziu Joyce até os fundos da estrutura onde, resfolegantes, elas pararam.

-Tem algum plano?

-Vamos ficar em silêncio, antes de qualquer coisa – respondeu Mione. – Quero saber se estamos sendo seguidas.

-Por algum defunto?

-Nossa, mas que pergunta estranha, Joyce!

-Por quê amiga? Estamos num cemitério não num crematório! Tem um monte de corpos dos camaradas mortos embaixo dessas sepulturas aí, dentro dessa casinha... – ela deu um tapa no mausoléu – ...e isso me incomoda demais, olhe aqui, estou até arrepiada!

-Não tem como temer os mortos diante de quem está nos perseguindo – disse Mione, ficando em silêncio em seguida, tentando ouvir ruídos de aproximação. Após cinco segundos, respirou fundo e olhou para Joyce. – Vamos tentar desaparatar outra vez... Não pode dar errado agora.

As tentativas se mostraram em vão.

-Por que será que está dando errado? – indagou Joyce, sentando-se.

-A aparatação só pode dar errado por dois motivos. Veja bem, poderíamos estar executando incorretamente, o que acho bem difícil, ou estarmos em território onde a aparatação não é permitida.

-Não, não pode ser isso... Não estávamos dentro do cemitério quando tentamos pela primeira vez.

-É, mas se puxar pela memória vai lembrar de que eu e você estávamos muito perto do portão de entrada, enquanto as meninas estavam mais afastadas. Ou seja...

-...já estávamos dentro da área proibida – Joyce completou. – Ai, que bosta! Dentro desse cemitério não vamos conseguir aparatar pra lugar nenhum!

-Por isso Rebecca deixou que entrássemos – concluiu Mione, assustada. – Foi premeditado, estamos seguindo o plano deles!

-AHHHHH! – Joyce berrou a plenos pulmões, tomada por um susto que a fez levantar-se num salto.

Entre uma fileira de sepulturas surgira o rosto descarnado de Ted, encarando-as com os dentes expostos, a boca aberta num esgar monstruoso, os dedos das mãos, finos e putrefatos acenando para elas, o olho arregalado em meio aos tendões. Os dedos moviam-se sem parar, convidando-as para o mais horrendo dos pesadelos.

-Ted... O que você quer? – indagou Mione, agarrada a Joyce, recuando de costas. Ted começou a avançar lentamente, cambaleando.

Ele espichou a língua para fora e lambeu o lado do lábio que estava em carne viva.

-_Vocês_. Por que não se entregam de uma vez? Aqui nesse cemitério ninguém pode salvá-las. Não tem como escapar. Rebecca está esperando lá fora com uma varinha na mão, pronta para fulminar aquela que tentar resistir a mim.

-Nos deixe em paz, por favor – gemeu Joyce, começando a chorar.

-Quer mais paz do que a desse lugar? – perguntou Ted, desdenhoso. – Depois de nos divertirmos, deixarei vocês duas desfrutarem uma longa_, longa_ noite dentro desse lugar _tão tranqüilo_...

-Não vai nos pegar.

-Não tem escolha, Hermione! Quando a névoa cai sobre o cemitério, não há forma de fugir...

-Névoa?

E então ela compreendeu o que Ted dizia. Uma névoa mágica desceu sobre o cemitério, cobrindo-o de branco. A névoa produzida por Rebecca bloqueou a visão das garotas, que não conseguiam mais enxergar Ted.

-Droga, o que vamos fazer, Mione? Estamos sem nossas varinhas!

-Sim, não podemos quebrar essa névoa. Teremos que encontrar uma saída...

-PEGUEI VOCÊ!

Ted emergiu da névoa, fechando as mãos em torno do pescoço de Hermione.

-Solte-a! – gritou Joyce.

-Cai fora, garota! – Ted deu um tapa com a mão livre, atingindo o rosto de Joyce; com o impacto, a garota caiu para trás, sobre o gramado.

Ted ergueu Mione do chão, os dedos firmes em torno do pescoço da garota.

-Oh, esse pânico no seu olhar já me deixa durinho aqui embaixo...

Joyce olhou para a estátua de gnomo alado que decorava a sepultura ao seu lado. Ted, de costas, não viu quando a garota conseguiu erguer a estátua, a muito custo, e começou a se aproximar dele.

-Não é horrível quando tentamos gritar e não conseguimos emitir nenhum som? – indagou Ted; os pés de Mione, erguidos no ar, balançavam ininterruptamente.

Joyce, cuidadosa, aproximava-se, segurando a estátua.

-Quero fazê-las _sofrer..._

O olho de Mione desviou-se para Joyce.

Ted notou o movimento.

-Mas o que foi...?

Ele virou o rosto.

-DESGRAÇADO!

Joyce golpeou-o na barriga, lançando-o longe. Atingido, Ted soltou Mione que, sem fôlego, desabou.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Joyce, abraçando a amiga.

-Sim – tossindo, Mione levantou-se, buscando forças onde não havia. – Ele vai se recuperar. Precisamos sair daqui.

-Desistam, garotas estúpidas – veio a voz de Ted, não muito longe, perdida em meio à névoa. – Vocês não vão conseguir sair daqui vivas!

Às cegas, enxergando apenas um metro diante do nariz, Joyce e Mione correram, desesperadas. Os contornos dos túmulos, as cruzes esculpidas, as lápides de mármore, tudo ia se revelando aos poucos, e logo desaparecia outra vez às suas costas. A névoa encobria tudo.

-Não vamos conseguir encontrar a saída – disse Joyce.

-Não, mas se Ted tiver dificuldade em nos encontrar, vai desistir – cochichou Mione num sussurro rouco.

-Estamos andando em círculos ou é impressão minha?

-Estamos mesmo. É só para despistá-lo e alcançarmos novamente aquele mausoléu.

-Genial, Mione! Ele é fechado, então...

-É imune à névoa maldita.

Continuaram avançando. Mione sabia que havia um caminho largo, livre de túmulos, que conduzia ao mausoléu. Quando o alcançou novamente, passou a segui-lo.

-A qualquer momento, vamos nos deparar com o mausoléu – ela sussurrou para Joyce.

-Espero que sim...

Ansiosas, elas prosseguiram. Os galhos secos das árvores arranhavam-se sobre as suas cabeças.

Andavam silenciosamente em meio à névoa quando...

-NÃO! NÃO! NÃOOOO!

Joyce gritou, agarrando-se à Mione.

-O que foi?

-Meu pé esbarrou em a-alguma coisa!

Hermione agachou-se para ver melhor.

-Não esquenta, foi só o gnomo alado que você usou para golpear o Ted.

-Oh, isso quer dizer que estamos perto do mausoléu!

-Sim, só mais alguns passos e estaremos seguras...

-NÃO ACHAM QUE DEVIAM SER UM POUCO MAIS SILENCIOSAS? – a voz de Ted emergiu da imensidão branca. – DESSE JEITO TITIO TED LOCALIZA VOCÊS...

-_Merda_... – reclamou Joyce, mas Mione já a carregava para o lado, segurando-a pelo braço.

O mausoléu, então, tornou-se visível, e elas suspiraram de alívio. Com o coração apertado, Mione aproximou-se da maçaneta, torcendo para que estivesse destrancada. Suspirou quando conseguiu abri-la.

-Uau, não fico tão feliz em abrir uma porta desde a vez em que flagrei o jardineiro se masturbando no banheiro da minha casa! – diante do olhar recriminador de Mione, ela sacudiu os ombros e explicou. – O que posso fazer, sempre tive um fetiche por aquele jardineiro e, além de ser lindo, ele me chamou para "dar uma mãozinha"! Ah! Bons tempos...

-Não é hora pra esse tipo de lembrança, Joyce – disse Mione, dando passagem para a amiga entrar no mausoléu.

-Ah foi mal, achei que cabia um pouco de alegria agora... – ela observou Mione encostando a porta. – Tenho certeza de que Ted não vai nos encontrar aqui. E estamos livres daquela névoa, então...

A porta rangeu. Naquele silêncio, o ruído tomou uma proporção maior. O coração de Hermione acelerou. Ela encostou a porta e recuou, apreensiva.

-NÃO, VOCÊS NÃO TIVERAM A OUSADIA DE SE PRENDEREM NUM MAUSOLÉU!

A cabeça de Joyce rodopiou, dominada pelo nervosismo. Hermione, próxima à garota, amparou-a com um abraço. Juntas, as duas começaram a chorar.

-SABE, ACHO QUE NO FUNDO VOCÊS QUEREM AS MINHAS CARÍCIAS...

-Ele está vindo, estamos perdidas – gemeu Joyce.

-Não, não vamos deixá-lo ganhar assim tão fácil – falou Mione, olhando ao redor. O mausoléu era formado por grandes sepulturas, que se erguiam lado a lado em dois corredores paralelos. Nos fundos, uma enorme cruz se erguia e o nome da família estava gravado em letras prateadas: _Krantz. _– Precisamos de alguma coisa para nos defendermos...

-Não há nada aqui, Mione! Isso aqui é um mausoléu, só tem sepulturas...

-Então vamos usar o que temos – ela fitou o rosto de Joyce, determinada. – Vamos nos esconder.

-Atrás dos túmulos? Ele vai nos encontrar...

-Não. _Dentro _deles. Vamos entrar nas sepulturas.

-O quê? – Joyce olhou enojada para as lápides. – Nem pensar, eu não vou entrar em nenhum desses. Tem gente _morta_ aí dentro...

-ESTOU CHEGANDO, QUERIDINHAS – a voz de Ted soou, perigosamente próxima. – VOU TORTURÁ-LAS E DEPOIS DE FAZÊ-LAS SOFRER MUITO, VOU TOCÁ-LAS COMO NENHUM HOMEM JAMAIS AS TOCOU...

-Escolha, Joyce. Os mortos ou Ted.

Arrepiada, Joyce sentiu que precisava tomar uma decisão, e não havia tempo para pensar...

* * *

Alone, Serena, Lanísia e Juca aparataram em meio à névoa, ao lado de Minerva, Flitwick e Augusto.

-Puxa, eu já sabia que usavam drogas perto do cemitério, mas nunca imaginei que fosse tanto! – disse Serena, chocada.

-Isso não é fumaça de maconha, anta, é neblina! – replicou Alone.

-Se você quer se iludir, problema é seu – comentou Serena, balançando os ombros.

-Elas deviam estar por aqui – observou Lanísia, avançando e tocando as grades que cercavam o cemitério. – Será que elas estão lá dentro?

-Não vejo motivo pra elas entrarem no cemitério – falou Minerva.

-Sim, vamos seguir até a casa incendiada – sugeriu Augusto.

Minerva quebrava a névoa com a varinha, abrindo caminho. Assim, os sete passaram direto pelos portões do Cemitério de Hogsmeade, onde Joyce e Hermione corriam grande perigo...

* * *

Ted escancarou a porta do mausoléu.

Estava vazio.

Andou devagar, olhando para a sequência de sepulturas da família Krantz. Arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

-Será que as duas vadias entraram em outro mausoléu?

Caminhou até o fundo, parando então para examinar o ambiente outra vez. Ao olhar para as sepulturas, Ted lambeu os lábios e sorriu.

-Hummm... Será que vocês tiveram essa coragem? Só há um jeito de descobrir, não é mesmo? – ele segurou a tampa do túmulo e a ergueu. – Que se abram as sepulturas!

Não havia nada dentro, a não ser o caixão. Ted, sem perder tempo, virou-se e ergueu a tampa da sepultura ao lado. Com urros de ódio, jogou-a no chão ao não encontrar o que buscava. Em meio a nuvem de poeira, agarrou a próxima tampa e livrou-se dela, mas se deparou com outro caixão.

Na penúltima sepultura, porém, Ted encontrou uma pessoa fora do caixão.

Essa pessoa tinha cabelos castanhos muito cheios e soltou um grito estridente ao ser encontrada.

Ted puxou a faca e apontou-a ameaçadoramente para Hermione.

-Olhe só, o que o medo não faz? As pessoas superam os próprios limites! Já parou pra pensar que está deitada ao lado de um cadáver? Não?

-O que... O que você vai fazer?

-Nada, só lhe dar a companhia que merece... – Ted inclinou-se, abriu o caixão ao lado de Mione. A garota tapou a boca e o nariz, espremida.

Quando voltou o rosto para cima, viu o esqueleto nas mãos de Ted.

-Isso é o que você ganha por atrapalhar o sono da pobre família Krantz!

Ted jogou o esqueleto sobre o corpo de Hermione. Dentro da sepultura apertada, Mione gritou e estremeceu, dando tapinhas, tentando afastar o cadáver. Ted, cruel, ria delirantemente enquanto apertava o corpo putrefato contra Mione, pressionando-o, forçando-a a sentir o frio da morte.

-Isso, grite, berre à vontade, aqui nesse cemitério ninguém vai ouvi-la!

-Me deixe em paz... – ela implorou.

Ted abriu outro caixão, agarrou o cadáver decomposto e também o arremessou dentro da sepultura ocupada por Mione.

-Novos amiguinhos pra você, Mione!

A garota sentiu-se sufocada; seus olhos arregalaram-se, aterrorizados pela visão dos dois cadáveres. Todo o seu corpo repudiava o contato gelado e apodrecido dos esqueletos; o cheiro da decomposição penetrava pelo nariz, deixando-a nauseada.

-Ted, chega!

-Não, estou me divertindo muito para parar, Mione. Sinto muito! – ele completou, irônico, e, com uma gargalhada, lançou outro corpo.

Hermione berrou a plenos pulmões.

-Não faz mais isso... Por favor... – gemeu, entre lágrimas, suplantada pelos três cadáveres.

Vermes e insetos corriam pela face da garota...

Ted abriu outra sepultura, mas encontrou nesta uma nova surpresa.

-Ah, Joyce Meadowes! Eu já esperava encontrá-la!

Joyce ficou em silêncio, olhando-o assustada. Ted notou os fortes tremores que a percorriam.

-Por que está com tanto medo, lindinha? Não vou torturá-la como fiz com a Mione.

-Vá embora Ted. Não nos faça mal.

Ele sustentou um olhar pacífico por dois segundos, antes de voltar a ser o monstro habitual ao curvar-se para a sepultura e agarrar Joyce pelos cabelos.

Impiedoso, Ted forçou-a a levantar-se e a abandonar o esconderijo.

-Pois é, cara Mione, você vai ver como ter contato com cadáveres tão antigos e desconhecidos não é o mesmo que o contato com um corpo fresquinho – dito isso, ele sacou a faca do bolso.

Joyce começou a chorar.

-Ted... Não faz isso, eu _não quero morrer..._

Ele não respondeu. Apenas puxou o cabelo de Joyce novamente, deixando a cabeça pender para trás e o pescoço exposto; ele concluiu:

-Ainda mais quando o corpo é de sua _amiga._

Ted afastou Joyce, deixando-a perto da sepultura de Mione, ergueu a faca, descreveu o golpe para matá-la e jogá-la sobre Hermione...

Mas o golpe foi interrompido no meio do caminho pelo soco de Juca Slooper.

-NÃO TOQUE NELA!

-Juca! – gritou Joyce.

Ted, com a bochecha dolorida, voltou a faca para Juca e atingiu-o, cravando a lâmina e depois puxando-a. Ferido e cambaleante, Juca tropeçou e caiu na sepultura onde Mione se escondia.

O sangue de Juca atingiu a mão dela. Os óculos caíram.

Ted olhou assustado para a porta do mausoléu no instante em que um jato de luz verde passou rente à sua cabeça, destruindo parte do reboco da estrutura.

Assustado, meio agachado, ele passou veloz pela abertura do mausoléu, evitando por um triz mais uma Maldição da Morte lançada contra ele. Assim que a figura de Ted desapareceu pela porta do mausoléu, Joyce se sentiu livre de sua maldade e correu até a sepultura onde Hermione e Juca estavam caídos.

-Juquinha, meu querido! – ela gritou, agarrando-o pelas costas e ajudando-o a erguer-se. Juca tinha o rosto coberto de suor frio. – Onde está ferido?

-Aqui na perna... – ele mostrou, mas nem precisava; o jeans fora cortado e o pedaço de pele que devia estar visível desaparecera coberto pelo sangue. – Está doendo demais...

-Poderia ser pior, muito pior, meu lindo – ela beijou-o rápido. – Não atingiu a bilonga não, NE, meu bem?

-Não.

-Ah, ótimo... Você foi tão corajoso ao me defender. Obrigada.

-Não podia deixar aquele troglodita machucá-la. Ele queria matá-la.

-Poderia ter morrido ao enfrentá-lo, Juca!

-Ah, que nada... De qualquer forma morreria se ele me tirasse você. E, claro, ferir o seu rostinho ou seu belo par de seios não seria nada legal. Gosto mais deles sem cicatrizes.

Ela abraçou-o, rindo, e voltou a olhar para a sepultura. Mione reclamou:

-Será que podem deixar as comemorações pra depois?

-Que orgia macabra, amiga! – brincou Joyce, secando as lágrimas. – Cheio de mortos aí e nem divide?

-Quer um? Então toma! – Mione jogou o cadáver pra cima de Joyce.

-AAAAH! – ela gritou.

-Oh, não, Ted ainda está aqui! – berrou Serena, que acabava de chegar à entrada do mausoléu ao lado de Alone, Lanísia e Flitwick; ela apontava para o esqueleto que Joyce empurrava para longe.

-Não, esse não é Ted – disse Joyce. – Não chegamos a ferrá-lo desse jeito. Depois que o frasco foi aberto, acho que só as mãos dele foram afetadas... – ela reparou em Flitwick, parou de falar e então sorriu forçadamente para o professor. – Puxa, esse monte de cadáveres não fez muito bem pra minha cabeça. Estou maluca das idéias!

-Deve ser efeito de toda aquela maconha ali fora – opinou Serena.

-Aquilo não é maconha! – replicou Alone.

-Claro que é – Serena insistiu. – Também ando me sentindo esquisita desde que entramos nesse cemitério! Fala sério, deve ser efeito de uma reunião de gigantes drogados. Será que o Hagrid também anda puxando um cachimbo da paz?

Hermione conseguiu sair da sepultura. Serena riu.

-Ih, olhem lá, Mione ainda está viva!

-Você não vai estar em breve se não parar de falar agora mesmo – retrucou Mione.

-Puxa, seu cabelo está um horror, amiga – avisou Alone.

-Nossa, que surpreendente, estava cercada de ótimos cabeleireiros dentro do túmulo! – Mione respondeu, irônica.

-É mesmo? – indagou Serena, interessada. – Estou precisando dar um trato no visual – aproximou-se da sepultura. – Eles ainda estão aí?

Alone e Lanísia trocaram um olhar de impaciência.

-Quem empurra primeiro? – perguntou Alone, torcendo as mãos.

-Quase passamos direto pelo cemitério – disse Lanísia. – Mas o Juca disse que havia escutado alguns gritos, então voltamos atrás para verificar se vocês estavam aqui.

-O Juca é genial – elogiou Joyce.

Serena curvou-se sobre um esqueleto, curiosa.

-Algum problema? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Pelas roupas, esse aqui é um homem, mas... Cadê a bilonga?

-Ih, a bilonga já era, mané – respondeu Alone. – Só sobraram os ossos, e o pênis não é um osso.

-Não?

-Não.

Serena mordeu o lábio.

-Caramba... – deu uma risadinha –...imagine se fosse hein...

O professor Flitwick pigarreou.

-Precisam dar algumas explicações, garotas – ele olhou para Joyce e Hermione. – Afinal de contas, o que Ted Bacon queria com vocês duas?

-É óbvio, professor – respondeu Joyce. – Já deu uma olhada no "material" aqui? – ela deu uma voltinha. Depois, indicou Mione.

Flitwick fez uma expressão enojada ao observar a aparência de Mione.

-É, eu sei que ela está um _bagaço_, mas ela costuma ser muito gostosa quando não resolve invadir o túmulo dos outros e se pegar com defuntos – explicou Joyce.

-E mais cheirosa também – observou Alone, tapando o nariz e se afastando de Mione.

-De qualquer forma, Ted não deve mais incomodar – disse Flitwick, olhando para fora. – Espero que algum dos professores consiga alcançá-lo... – ele olhou preocupado para Juca. – Não podemos desaparatar aqui no cemitério. Acha que pode caminhar?

-Mancando, mas consigo – respondeu Juca. – Vou precisar de ajuda.

-Tudo bem, eu e a Alone o ajudamos – ofereceu-se Lanísia. – Joyce e Mione estão sujas _demais._

-Ninguém dá banho em cadáver, o que eu posso fazer? – perguntou Joyce, ofendida.

As meninas deixaram o mausoléu ao lado de Juca e Flitwick. A névoa fora dissipada, não havendo mais barreiras para a visão.

Enquanto andavam pelas fileiras de sepulturas, Lanísia indagou:

-O que vocês fariam no epitáfio?

-Depende, ele é tesudo? – perguntou Serena. – E quem é ele? Um dos coveiros?

-Epitáfio é a mensagem escrita nas lápides, "cérebro de urubu" – retorquiu Alone. – O epitáfio pode trazer uma mensagem de reflexão, ou até mesmo palavras que definam a pessoa que morreu.

-Nossa, vejam quanta coisa está escrita naquele epitáfio – disse Lanísia, indicando uma sepultura.

Joyce aproximou-se da lápide.

-Oh, é uma Meadowes! Claro, já ouvi falar nela, é minha tataravó, Lauren Meadowes!

-O que está escrito? – indagou Mione, aproximando-se.

-Aqui diz: "LAUREN MEADOWES – MÃE, AVÓ, ESPOSA, MADRASTA, AMANTE, PISTOLEIRA, VICIADA, PROSTITUTA, ALCÓOLATRA, BOQUETEIRA, CAFETINA"... Oh! Que coisa mais linda!

-Puxa, que vida movimentada... – comentou Alone, segurando o riso.

-É emocionante – disse Joyce. – Ter esse contato com nossos antepassados...

-Explica muita coisa, não é mesmo? – ironizou Mione.

-Sim, e tem mais uma coisa escrita aqui... "Os homens, jovens e idosos de Guirmer Village sentirão sua falta nos inferninhos. Que todas as suas partes íntimas descansem em paz"! Nossa... Não foi linda a atitude que eles tiveram? Dedicar todas essas palavras à minha amada tataravó...

-Não podiam agir de outra forma – disse Alone. – Ela acolheu a todos de braços abertos, pernas arreganhadas e boca escancarada.

Joyce, emocionada, nem escutou as risadinhas.

-Oh, querida Lauren, um dia vou receber um epitáfio tão lindo quanto o seu.

-Minha nossa, agora consigo ver de quanta coisa eu estou privando os outros homens desse mundo – disse Juca à Lanísia e Alone, que o ajudavam a caminhar. – Joyce também ia se transformar num "fenômeno"...

-Não quero nem imaginar o que os caras de Hogwarts escreveriam em seu epitáfio, Juca – disse Lanísia.

-Privá-los de tanto prazer é inadmissível, mané – observou Alone. – Seria algo do tipo: JUCA SLOOPER – EGOÍSTA E ESTRAGA-PRAZERES.

-Ei, qual seria o seu epitáfio, Serena? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Bom, eu não sei...

-Tenho uma ideia! – exclamou Alone. Vendo que Flitwick estava distante, comentou. – SERENA BENNET: LOURA, BURRA E INCESTUOSA.

As gargalhadas alheias irritaram Serena, que rebateu:

-Ótimo, então o seu seria assim. ALONE BERNARD – NERVOSINHA, SEM GRAÇA, DESVIRTUADORA DE VIADINHOS. E todos os gays colocariam em seu epitáfio: "Vire purpurina e sangue glitter, sua vaca! Estava na hora de parar de tirar os nossos bofes"!

-Se eu não estivesse ajudando o Juca, acabava com a sua cara agora mesmo! – vociferou Alone.

-Tenho uma ideia pro epitáfio da Lanísia – disse Joyce. – Se fosse feito por um grupo de professores, seria assim: LANÍSIA BURNS – GOSTOSA, AMIGA, GOSTOSA, GENTIL, GOSTOSA, ALEGRE, GOSTOSA. Mensagem: "O corpo docente _broxa_ pela sua morte. Obrigada por sua atenção e por nos dar mais do que maçãs ao chegar às nossas aulas".

-Eu não "rodei" o corpo docente inteiro, sua boba – replicou Lanísia. – Oh, já que é noite de zoar com os outros, que tal o da Joyce? JOYCE MEADOWES: FRÍGIDA E ASSEXUADA.

-Oh! Mas que golpe baixo! – disse Joyce, ofendida. – Tá, e a Mione? Ninguém vai criar um epitáfio pra ela? Pois eu digo como seria! HERMIONE GRANGER: NERD E POLÍGAMA! "Os seus amantes lamentam muito a sua perda"!

-O da Mione eu prefiro nem formular – comentou Joyce. – Baseada no que estou vendo agora sairia um epitáfio bem deselegante...

-Eu não tinha como sair belíssima daquele túmulo, que droga! – gritou Mione, tentando baixar os cabelos desgrenhados. – E, Juca, não dê atenção a elas. Não sei de onde tiraram essa história de poligamia...

-Tudo bem, sei que é tudo brincadeira... Afinal, Joyce frígida? Só em brincadeira mesmo! Conheço o apetite amoroso da minha futura esposa...

-_Conhecia_ – comentou Serena; recebendo um beliscão de Joyce, corrigiu. – Quero dizer... Conhece, é, _conhece..._

Eles alcançaram os portões do Cemitério de Hogsmeade. Augusto e Minerva chegaram correndo.

-Vocês estão bem? – indagou Augusto, olhando para Mione e Joyce. Elas assentiram – Juca! O que houve com a sua perna?

-Ted me deu uma facada...

-Precisamos desaparatar imediatamente e levá-lo para a ala hospitalar – falou Minerva. – Ted fugiu. Pulou as grades do cemitério e desaparatou.

-Não há mais o que fazer aqui – disse Augusto. – Vamos para o castelo.

* * *

Era meia-noite e as cinco Encalhadas estavam na sala de Augusto. Minerva o incumbira de conversar com as garotas a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos.

-E aqui estou eu, em minha primeira tarefa como vice-diretor – Augusto suspirou. – Meninas, vocês já estão a par de toda a armação do Ted. Sabem que ele _precisa_ das suas qualidades para não ser destruído, ele está mais do que nunca louquinho para pôr as mãos em vocês e, então, o que fazem? Saem do castelo!

-Precisávamos ajudar a Marjorie – respondeu Lanísia. – Ela saiu para roubar os frascos da Mégan, não podíamos deixá-la sozinha...

-É, e nem tivemos como impedi-la – disse Alone. – Quando ficamos sabendo, ela já tinha saído.

-Acabamos nos arriscando por um bem maior – falou Mione. – Mas saímos na maior discrição. Rebecca deve ter nos escutado, porque ela mandou Ted exatamente para o Cemitério de Hogsmeade.

-Claro... – Augusto puxou o lenço e pressionou-o na têmpora esquerda. – Rebecca ajudou o Ted outra vez?

-Sim – respondeu Mione. – Eu e a Joyce teríamos voltado numa boa se ela não tivesse nos desarmado.

-Aquela pilantra safada! – Augusto gritou, agarrando um quadro e arremessando-o contra a parede.

-Controle-se, Augusto – pediu Lanísia, segurando o braço dele. – Não podemos esquecer que Rebecca forneceu o elemento que o inocentou na noite em que foi acusado de tentar me violentar. Se ela se prejudicar vai retirar o testemunho e você perderá o seu álibi. Agora que foi nomeado vice-diretor o escândalo seria bem maior caso fosse considerado culpado.

-É, eu sei... Estamos de mãos atadas... Onde está a Marjorie?

-Madame Pomfrey disse que ela terminou o curativo no ombro e depois não a viu mais – falou Joyce. – Deve estar dormindo.

-É uma menina de ouro – comentou Augusto. – Ter se arriscado tanto por vocês...

-Ela é maluquinha, isso sim – disse Alone.

-Parece ser uma característica dela... Talvez um dom... A imensa capacidade de altruísmo, de ajudar o próximo – observou Mione. – Não é a primeira vez que ela quase morre pra fazer o bem. Ela poderia ter morrido no dia em que tentou me salvar quando eu caí no engate do Expresso de Hogwarts.

-O engraçado é que não tem nenhum motivo pra ela ajudar... – disse Serena.

-Talvez tenha – disse Mione. – Marjorie é uma garota muito solitária. Por mais que ela tenha se tornado mais conhecida, ela não tem sequer um círculo de amizades. Acho que ela quer mostrar a nós cinco que pode ser uma grande amiga.

-Estão pensando em torná-la uma Encalhada? – indagou Augusto.

Joyce, a líder, olhou sorrindo para as amigas.

-O que acham disso, meninas?

* * *

Naquele momento, Marjorie estava dentro da sala secreta das Encalhadas. Esparramada sobre um pufe, com um cálice de Demência nas mãos, a garrafa aberta ao lado. Rindo, virou o cálice para beber mais e engasgou-se.

-Garotas estúpidas... Tinha que ver, Aaron, o quanto elas estavam admiradas por tudo o que eu fiz... Por ter enfrentado a velha bruxa tão _bravamente..._

Aaron Raccer estava sem camisa, deitado diante dela, bebendo de outra garrafa, direto do gargalo.

-O corte no seu ombro deve tê-las chocado.

-Claro, e foi por isso mesmo que eu me cortei. O sangue fluindo pelo ombro teve o efeito que eu já esperava. Aumentou a sensação de sacrifício, de que eu realmente estava disposta a tudo para vê-las felizes.

-Otárias – disse Aaron, provocando um novo acesso de risos em Marjorie. – E a sua mãe? Sem chance de ela ter escapado?

-Não, eu vi o fogo queimando a pele enrugada da desgraçada. Isso foi ótimo, ela nem vai precisar de enterro.

Aaron ficou olhando-a estupefato.

-Ah, o que foi? – Marjorie reclamou. – Já disse a você o quanto a detestava.

-É, mas é um pouco chocante...

-Se passasse alguns dias com ela, reconheceria que é uma aversão natural – os olhos de Marjorie se fecharam. – Jamais vou esquecer o que aquela velha fez comigo.

-O que ela fez? – indagou Aaron, sentando-se.

-Não estou a fim de lembrar isso hoje... Não deixa de estar relacionado com a Magia do Aprisionamento, mas é um papo que acabaria estragando a minha noite, e ela está tão _incrível..._

-Também estou adorando – disse Aaron; ele voltou a deitar, largando a garrafa no chão e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Preciso tirar o chapéu para as Encalhadas. Essa sala é muito confortável. Estou gostando de ficar aqui, enchendo a cara de Demência...

Marjorie arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E da minha companhia?

-Claro, disso também... Eu não falei?

Marjorie riu.

-Mentiroso. Você me odeia. Só aceitou o meu convite porque é cagão demais pra recusar.

-N-não, Marjorie, isso não é verdade...

-Acha que eu me importo? Nem um pouco... Afinal, daqui a algumas horas eu farei parte do grupo mais popular dessa escola. Serei uma Encalhada, Aaron, e todos vão me encher de elogios, me admirar, me invejar... inclusive _você_, que terá que engolir o seu ódio e transformá-lo em adoração.

Aaron engoliu em seco e resolveu desviar o assunto:

-Será que elas vão preparar alguma coisa pra anunciar a entrada de uma nova Encalhada?

-Espero que sim – disse Marjorie. – Nossa, já consigo imaginar a cena... Veja bem... – ela levantou-se, estufou o peito e começou a caminhar pela sala. – "Anunciamos a todos vocês que Marjorie Crane agora é uma Encalhada, auxiliando em nosso grupo de ajuda e fazendo parte do nosso círculo de amizades"!

Aaron começou a aplaudir.

-Oh, obrigada, agradeço a atenção de todos, obrigada... – Marjorie fazia mesuras, como se estivesse diante de inúmeras pessoas.

-Será incrível!

-Também acho... E as cinco vadiazinhas devem preparar um banquete especial. E então viremos à essa sala... Dá pra acreditar que daqui a algumas horas vou subir nesse alçapão como uma Encalhada? As vagabundas vão me estender um tapete vermelho e abrir as portas pra mim!

Marjorie ergueu a taça.

-Anda, Aaron, pegue a garrafa e brinde aqui comigo!

Aaron agachou-se diante dela com a garrafa em punho.

-Vamos brindar à ingenuidade das cinco Encalhadas.

-Garotas estúpidas – disse Aaron, aos risos.

Eles brindaram.

-E um brinde a mim, Marjorie, que serei a mais bela das Encalhadas, a mais esperta, que trará um brilho a mais àquele grupo, libertando-o da extrema cafonice.

-É isso aí!

A taça e a garrafa se tocaram. Aaron bebeu fartos goles. Ele e Marjorie morreram de rir quando um pouco da bebida caiu pelo peito de Aaron.

-Amanhã vamos acordar com uma ressaca brava... – disse Marjorie, tocando a barriga de Aaron e lambendo o dedo molhado de Demência.

-Acha que devemos parar por aqui?

-De beber, sim, mas não com a farra... – ela passou os braços pela nuca dele. – Estou com vontade de transar aqui, no salão íntimo das Encalhadas.

-Isso é um tanto arriscado.

-Que nada, a essa hora nenhuma delas vai aparecer... Ou será que não quer transar comigo?

Aaron negou enfaticamente, balançando a cabeça.

-Não, não é isso...

Marjorie tirou a camiseta, em silêncio, e depois abriu o sutiã. Aaron olhou apalermado para os seios da jovem.

-Sei que nutre uma paixão pela Hermione; não me importo. Aliás, não se esqueça – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Quero que me ensine a me comportar exatamente como ela. Na hora do sexo, quero ser uma Mione.

Marjorie deitou-se sobre o colchão.

-Será que pode dar conta do recado?

Aaron confirmou, sentindo-se excitado ao ver os seios de Marjorie, a expressão de entrega no rosto da jovem:

-Sim, eu posso.

Ele começou cobrindo-a de beijos, mordiscando a pele.

-Quando eu fazia isso, Mione gemia profundamente, bem suave...

-Hummm... Ohhh...

-Isso, assim mesmo.

Aaron despiu-se, e depois tirou as roupas de baixo de Marjorie. Penetrou-a e começou a movimentar-se, agachado, enquanto Marjorie gritava.

-Não, assim não... Apenas gemendo – disse Aaron. – E ela me acariciava enquanto eu arremetia...

-Típico daquela vagabunda – falou Marjorie, esticando-se e passando a mão pelo peitoral de Aaron. O rapaz fechou os olhos. – Ah, veja só, como você gosta... Isso, feche os olhos e imagine a Granger aqui com você... Vai ser ainda melhor, acredite...

Aaron deitou-se sobre ela. Face a face, ainda com os olhos fechados, ele sussurrou:

-Quando fiz isso, a Mione começou a arranhar minhas costas, depois desceu a mão e apertou meu bumbum... Ficou com as mãos sobre ele, apertando, sentindo os músculos friccionarem enquanto eu a invadia...

-Oh, farei isso... Hmmm...

Marjorie o arranhou, arrancando urros de prazer de Aaron. Desceu para o bumbum, seguindo as lições dele. Pressionou as palmas sobre o traseiro de Aaron, sentindo a pressão muscular que ele fazia para invadir a sua intimidade.

-E não é que aquela vagabunda sabe das coisas? Isso é delicioso, Aaron...

-Nem me fale... Eu não vou agüentar...

Marjorie, então, agarrou-lhe os cabelos e gemeu:

-Granger... Granger... Eu vou lhe dar a Hermione de presente, e então fará isso com ela todos os dias, a Hermione será sua, _será sua..._

-Aaaaah... Uhhhh...

Ele então despencou resfolegante sobre ela, estremecendo no impacto do clímax.

-Delicioso, não foi? – disse Marjorie, acariciando os cabelos dele. – Vem muito mais por aí, Aaron. É só esperar...

Aaron ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a nos olhos.

-Eu vou tirar o Rony da vadia e então a Mione será sua.

-Promete? – perguntou Aaron com os olhos turvos.

-Claro. A conquista de hoje foi só o começo. Vem muito mais por aí... E, claro, sempre que você quiser variar um pouco da Mione, pode vir me procurar... Porque eu vou procurar você pra farrearmos outra vez.

Ela mordeu a orelha dele.

-A partir de agora, vão chover motivos pra uma boa farra.

-Que tal nos embriagarmos um pouco mais?

-Ótima ideia – disse Marjorie, pegando a garrafa de Demência e derramando a bebida sobre o rosto de Aaron.

Novas gargalhadas encheram o salão secreto das Encalhadas.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, as Encalhadas foram até o banheiro feminino para tomarem banho antes de descerem para a aula de dança.

Elas ocuparam boxes lado a lado. Os boxes eram separados por divisórias cinzentas. Tudo o que se via do compartimento ao lado era o jato de água que caía sobre os corpos.

-Sua mãe adiantou alguma coisa sobre a aula, Joyce? – indagou Lanísia.

-Só disse que achava que devíamos nos soltar mais.

-Alone, agora que voltou a ser a mulher segura de sempre, pretende voltar a ter o relacionamento duplo com Harry e Colin? – indagou Serena.

-Não... O Colin tá apaixonado pelo tal de Robbie, esqueceu? Vivem dando beijos de parar quarteirão. Só quero saber do Harry, não daquele traidor.

-Ah, esqueci de perguntar... – disse Mione. – Já abriu, Serena?

-Abri, menina, esses dias, pro Lewis, lá na Sala Precisa.

-Não estou falando das suas pernas.

-Ah não?

-Não... Quero saber do frasco com a sua _qualidade._

-Eu... Abri. É, abri sim. Eu não conseguia dormir, estava muito ansiosa, então vim até o banheiro e abri o frasco.

-A sensação é horrível – recordou Lanísia.

-É como reviver o momento em que perdemos a qualidade – observou Alone.

-É, isso aí – Serena concordou. – Terrível.

Nervosa, ela fechou a torneira e saiu do boxe.

-Já acabou?

-Sim, Joyce – ela pegou a toalha pendurada na parede e começou a secar-se. – Esse cabelo curto dá menos trabalho.

Ela enrolou-se na toalha, confirmou se todos os boxes estavam fechados e, então, abriu a bolsa. Lá dentro, debaixo de seu espelho, sua escova e seus batons, repousava o frasco de vidro. Serena tirou-o da bolsa; precisava vê-lo, confirmar que a sua qualidade continuava segura lá dentro. A fumaça escura permanecia aprisionada, rodopiando no recipiente.

Com o coração apertado, odiando-se por enganar as amigas, ela voltou a guardar o frasco antes que se arrependesse. Elas jamais entenderiam que ela precisava da nova personalidade para ser feliz...

* * *

As Encalhadas vestiram roupas leves e calçaram sapatos apropriados para a aula de dança. Tomaram um café da manhã apressado e depois correram até o pátio, onde a aula seria realizada.

Celine estava a sós no palco, o _Profeta Diário _aberto sobre a saia vermelha. Quando as garotas se aproximaram, ela ergueu os olhos e soltou um prolongado suspiro.

-Um dia eu cheguei a pensar que a morte de Mégan me traria alívio. Hoje vejo que estava enganada... Ela partiu, não pode mais fazer o mal com as próprias mãos, mas deixou resquícios de sua maldade. A Magia do Aprisionamento continua ativa.

-Recuperamos mais dois frascos ontem – disse Alone. – Só faltam dois para que a magia seja desfeita.

-Ted está sendo destruído – contou Mione. – Depois que Serena abriu o frasco há algumas horas, ele deve ter sofrido mais ainda. Talvez nem consiga andar mais...

-Hum, depois do que ele fez com a gente no cemitério, eu não tenho dó – disse Joyce.

-Enfim, quando estivermos com nossas qualidades recuperadas, Kleiton não poderá retornar – falou Lanísia. – O pesadelo chegará ao fim.

-É o que eu espero – disse Celine.

-No jornal fala alguma coisa sobre a vida dela? – indagou Mione.

-Não, só diz que ela era suspeita de praticar magia das trevas e que não deixa marido nem filhos.

* * *

Rebecca revirava os arquivos de Hogwarts como uma louca, arremessando os papéis que não lhe interessavam e abrindo pastas.

-Não consigo entender. Por que o jornal não informou que Mégan tem uma filha? Como aquela _desgraçada _da Marjorie consegue tirar o corpo fora tão facilmente?

Ela finalmente localizou a pasta com o nome MARJORIE CRANE.

-Aqui está... Preciso pôr essa história em pratos limpos!

Abriu a pasta sobre a mesa.

-Hum... Nome do aluno... Nascida em 28 de junho... Nome da mãe... Ah, _aqui está_... "Mãe: Jill Edgware Crane"...

Rebecca franziu a testa.

-Mas... Como é possível? Isso é muito estranho... Por que o nome de Mégan não está aqui?

A inspetora jogou a pasta na parede.

-Por isso ela se arriscou tanto! Por isso queimou o casebre sem se preocupar! Ela sabia que ninguém ia relacioná-la com o incêndio! Ela _sabia..._

Rebecca sentou-se no chão da sala e ficou olhando, de longe, o arquivo com o nome de Marjorie, a mão tocando o corte no queixo feito por Mione na noite anterior.

-Eu vou desvendar esse mistério, Marjorie. Vou descobrir os segredos escondidos no seu passado e, então, vou forçá-la a devolver os frascos ao meu Ted...

Ela pegou o arquivo novamente e se perguntou:

-_Qual será o seu segredo?_

* * *

-Eu não vou dançar com o Harry!

A aula de dança ainda não havia começado. No momento em que Celine pediu a todos para se juntarem a seus pares, notou que Colin havia puxado Robbie e Harry Potter agarra as mãos de Alone. Neville Longbottom, o antigo par da garota, ficou parado, a sós, olhando embasbacado ao lado da garota loura e magra que dançava com Robbie.

-Colin, por favor, foi combinado que os pares não iam ser alterados...

-Isso não é justo! Namoros acabam, relações mudam com o tempo. Hoje em dia eu nem consigo ficar perto do Harry, não posso ser obrigado a tê-lo como companhia numa noite tão importante quanto a formatura!

-Você nem vai estar se formando, mané – lembrou Alone.

-Mas fui convidado por um dos formandos, e Robbie faz questão da minha presença ao lado dele!

Celine massageou as têmporas.

-Está certo... Neville, tem algum problema em acompanhar Camille ou vice-versa?

Os dois concordaram com a ideia e se aproximaram um do outro.

-Ótimo, mas vou ressaltar que essa é a _última mudança _que vou tolerar! Os ensaios servem para criar uma química entre o casal. Vocês verão que, com o passar do tempo, vão conhecer os passos do parceiro, sentir o entrosamento aflorar. Esse conhecimento é muito importante para aqueles com interesse em vencer o baile.

-Ela está falando sobre eu e Rony – cochichou Marjorie no ouvido de Aaron.

-Acha mesmo que ela vai deixar você trocar de par?

-Claro que vai. Quando estiver namorando o Rony vou dispensar você. Assim, pode juntar-se à Mione... Formarão um belo par, mas a minha vitória na noite da formatura será inevitável.

-Não tenho dúvidas do seu poder. A tiara de Rainha do Baile será _sua._

-Pode apostar que será.

-Marjorie e Aaron, parem com o bate-papo e prestem atenção! – ralhou Celine. – Vamos começar com uma bela valsa. Preciso de um voluntário para me ajudar na demonstração...

Augusto ergueu a mão antes que Lanísia pudesse impedi-lo.

-Oh, obrigada, Augusto... Venha até aqui, por favor – disse Celine, sorrindo.

Lanísia torceu as mãos, querendo arranjar uma forma de impedir, mas não havia como falar diante de tantas pessoas. Celine pareceu recordar-se de seu ciúme, pois olhou sorridente para ela e avisou:

-Será bem rápido, só para a demonstração. Já lhe devolvo o seu par, Lanísia.

Ela conteve um impulso de estirar a língua ou erguer o dedo médio – e tudo em respeito à Joyce.

-A valsa exige proximidade... – disse Celine

Augusto passou uma mão pelas costas nuas de Celine, e a outra segurou a mão dela. Eles olharam-se bem de perto...

-O contato visual é muito importante – disse Celine, sem desviar os olhos do rosto de Augusto. – O olhar diz muito durante uma dança. Olhos que exacerbam paixão encantam plateias. Deve-se entregar o corpo inteiro à magia da música.

Lanísia sentiu o estômago despencar.

-O homem é quem conduz. Observem por alguns instantes antes de começarem...

A um movimento da varinha de Celine, a valsa teve início.

Diante de seus olhos, Lanísia viu o entrosamento citado por Celine ganhar forma. Nas mãos habilidosas de Augusto, Celine parecia flutuar. Os pés se moviam num compasso perfeito. Celine rodopiava, a saia expondo suas belas pernas. Augusto tocava as suas costas, beijava-lhe a mão, tocava-lhe o rosto.

Celine rodopiou e voltou para os braços dele. Foi recepcionada por um sorriso tão caloroso que fez com que Lanísia recuasse dois passos.

O enjoo ficou mais forte. Ela sentiu que estava prestes a vomitar. Tomada de repugnância, Lanísia desceu os degraus e abandonou o palco.

As Encalhadas perceberam a saída repentina da amiga. Joyce informou a Juca:

-Vou atrás dela. Você não conseguirá dançar direito com a perna machucada mesmo...

-Claro, sem problema, vou ficar assistindo – disse Juca, beijando-a.

Joyce lançou um olhar tranqüilizador para Alone, Serena e Hermione e deixou o palco.

A valsa continou. Celine e Augusto, que não notaram que Lanísia não estava mais presente, dançavam. A professora autorizou-os a darem os primeiros passos.

Serena olhou para o rosto de Lewis, que não a encarava desde que chegara ao ensaio.

-Terá que me olhar agora, Lewis.

-Infelizmente.

Ele enlaçou-a com as mãos e, ao som da valsa, os dois começaram a dançar.

-Como vai o namoro com a Gina?

-Não quero falar sobre isso.

-É, baseada em tudo o que eu ouvi, vocês vão muito bem. Beijos pra todos os lados, juntos durante todo o dia... Já levou ela pra cama, Lewis?

-Sim. E foi incrível. Não faz ideia de como é bom ter uma noite de amor e acordar feliz, em paz, ao lado da pessoa. Sem culpa, sem arrependimento. É um momento tão bom. Devia experimentar.

-Eu vivi isso com você.

-Aquela noite foi um erro.

-Não para mim. Só me arrependo de não ter aproveitado mais...

-Não sabe o que está dizendo.

Ela apertou o corpo contra o dele, descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Lewis. Ficou ali, quietinha, enquanto os pés dos dois se moviam devagar. Serena fechou os olhos, entregue àquele momento de proximidade.

-Senti tanto a sua falta – ela disse.

Sem falar nada, Lewis continuou a dançar, deixando-a com o rosto pousado em seu ombro.

-Estou sentindo o seu coração batendo rápido e forte – disse Serena, sorrindo placidamente. – Assim, tão perto, capto até os tremores repentinos, causados pelo seu esforço intenso de disfarçar que sente a mesma alegria que eu sinto...

Lewis continuou em silêncio.

-Você pode ter várias noites com a Gina, mas isso é algo que ela não o fará sentir. Todas essas sensações físicas, do corpo falando mais alto através do coração, do suor, das mãos que tremem sem saber onde tocar, do friozinho que sobe e desce na barriga, que nos faz respirar acelerado... Só o amor provoca tudo isso. É mais forte do que a nossa vontade.

Serena suspirou.

-Está sentindo também? Não precisamos nem falar. Apenas sentir. Coração contra coração...

Lewis soltou o ar lentamente.

-É por isso, por isso que preciso me manter longe de você. _Nós não somos normais..._

-A distância não é capaz de destruir esse sentimento. Olhe bem, não ficamos juntos desde aquela noite, e é só ficarmos bem perto que a chama volta a arder...

Serena pegou a mão dele.

-Eu entendo seu medo. Mas é só vir para os meus braços que eu lhe ensino a voar.

Os olhos de Lewis piscaram rápido; ele lutava para não chorar.

-Vamos pairar acima de toda a sociedade, enfrentá-los e viver o nosso amor.

-Eu não posso – disse Lewis, abraçando-a. – Se gosta tanto de mim, me deixe em paz.

-Tente convencer o meu coração.

Bem juntinhos, eles não trocaram mais palavras.

Do outro lado do palco, Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley os observavam.

-Foi como eu lhe disse, Gina, a Serena ia se esbaldar nesse ensaio!

-Não vejo mal algum no que eles estão fazendo. É um carinho natural entre irmãos...

-Ah, conta outra! Não reparou o quanto Lewis fugiu dela nos últimos dias? Existe algum motivo pra isso... Ei, olhe lá, eles voltaram a conversar. Vamos chegar bem perto e...

-Não quero ouvir o que eles estão conversando!

-Por quê? Tem medo de encontrar a prova de que eu estou certo? – Draco sorriu desdenhoso.

Irritada, Gina forçou-o a avançar para o lado enquanto bailavam ao som da valsa. Serena e Lewis não perceberam e continuaram a conversar...

-Me encontre hoje à noite na Sala Precisa – dizia Serena.

-Para quê?

-Para começarmos uma nova etapa na nossa história. Eu prometo que não vou agir como antes...

-Não, não posso confiar... Vai tentar me manipular outra vez e...

-Ótimo, então vamos marcar em um local a céu aberto. Sem bebidas, sem nada. Só nos dois. Que tal no campo de quadribol?

-Serena, não force a barra...

-Vai me encontrar ou não?

Gina e Draco avançaram rápido demais e trombaram com o casal. Serena e Lewis caíram no chão; todos os colegas pararam de dançar.

-Oh, desculpem – disse Gina, estendendo a mão para ajudar Serena. – Posso saber o motivo do tal encontro?

-Nenhum em especial – respondeu Serena, olhando constrangida para Lewis, que ajeitava a roupa que amassara durante a queda. – Eu... Ah... Só queria conversar um pouco com o meu irmão...

-Então não tem problema se eu acompanhá-los? – perguntou Gina. – Afinal, precisamos nos conhecer melhor, cunhadinha...

-Sim, tem razão. Não há problema algum – Serena forçou um sorriso.

-Ótimo, combinado então! Vamos ensaiar aqui perto de vocês... Não tem problema, tem?

-Claro que não, Gina – disse Lewis, olhando para o teto.

-Vocês estão _muito desastrados_ – falou Celine, se aproximando dos quatro e fitando-os com reprovação. Depois, moveu a varinha para interromper a valsa e falou com todo o grupo. – Intervalo de meia-hora. Descansem um pouco e depois voltem para o ensaio.

-Ei, professora! – Hermione ergueu a mão. – Eu e as Encalhadas temos um anúncio muito importante para fazer.

Marjorie sorriu.

-O que seria? – perguntou Celine.

-Só queremos esperar a Lanísia e a Joyce voltarem para anunciar.

-Tudo bem. Alunos, desçam do palco, por favor. Deixem apenas as Encalhadas aqui.

Todos começaram a descer, ansiosos pela novidade. Marjorie ia descendo ao lado de Aaron, mas Hermione a interrompeu, sorrindo.

-Você fica aqui conosco, Marjorie.

Ela respirou fundo, assentindo com a cabeça e parando ali, na frente do palco. Lá do alto, sorriu e balançou a cabeça quando Aaron olhou para ela.

* * *

-Está se sentindo melhor?

Lanísia lavava o rosto em uma pia do banheiro. Joyce a olhava, preocupada.

-Sim. Nunca me senti tão mal, mas já coloquei tudo pra fora...

-É, eu vi – Joyce fez uma careta em direção ao boxe. – Lanísia, achei que já tinha entendido que minha mãe não sente nada pelo Augusto.

-Eles têm uma sintonia tão grande que é irritante – disse Lanísia. – Minha nossa, nunca me senti tão mal em minha vida...

-Acha que consegue voltar para o pátio? As meninas devem estar nos esperando...

-Claro. O anúncio da _sexta_... Marjorie vai ficar muito feliz. Vamos?

* * *

Quando elas chegaram ao pátio, os alunos estavam dispersos em grupos, conversando animadamente, tentando descobrir qual seria a novidade a ser anunciada pelas Encalhadas. Joyce e Lanísia subiram no palco, onde as outras três Encalhadas aguardavam acompanhadas por Marjorie.

-Estão preparadas para o anúncio? – perguntou Joyce.

-Não posso negar que estou ansiosa, mané – disse Alone.

-É, isso nunca foi feito antes – falou Serena.

-Vai dar tudo certo, fiquem tranquilas – garantiu Joyce, voltando-se para a plateia que silenciara. – Bom dia, pessoal! Primeiramente quero agradecer por terem esperado aqui. É muito importante contar com o apoio de vocês num momento tão importante para as Encalhadas.

-Sabemos que de vocês só pode vir coisa boa! – gritou um sextanista da Lufa-Lufa.

-Obrigada. Ficamos muito felizes com o apoio de vocês. Mas, chega de conversa fiada, vamos ao assunto principal. Estamos aqui para anunciar que haverá uma alteração no grupo das Encalhadas.

Marjorie, parada ao lado dos degraus, ajeitou o cabelo com a mão e se empertigou, aguardando o anúncio de que ela seria a sexta Encalhada...

-Uma de nós se tornará casada!

O sorriso de Marjorie se desmanchou.

-Na próxima sexta, o meu casamento com o Juca será realizado no Salão Principal, a partir das sete horas da noite. Estão todos convidados para a festa!

Os alunos aplaudiram e assoviaram.

-Mas... – Marjorie não se conteve e olhou intrigada para as cinco Encalhadas. – Eu... Eu pensei que teria alguma novidade a meu respeito...

-Sim, claro que tem – disse Mione.

Joyce aproximou-se de Marjorie e segurou-lhe os braços.

-Por suas sinceras demonstrações de amizade, eu gostaria de convidá-la para ser a minha madrinha.

-Madrinha?

-Sim! – Joyce exclamou.

-Mas... Não, eu não quero... – Marjorie balançava a cabeça, apalermada. Recuava, encarando as Encalhadas com nojo.

-Tem certeza? Achamos que você ia gostar...

-NÃO! Não quero! Eu não sei... Achei que iam anunciar a minha entrada no grupo...

-Marjorie, nós conversamos sobre isso, mas não queremos inserir uma nova integrante às Encalhadas – disse Alone.

-Não... Não pode ser...

Ela, então, avançou rápido demais, tropeçou e caiu na escadinha, parando com a cara no chão ao atingir o pátio. A gargalhada explodiu na multidão. Marjorie ergueu um pouco a cabeça e viu os rostos sorridentes, os dedos apontados para ela, divertindo-se à sua custa.

Ela agarrou a cortina para se levantar, puxou com força demais e acabou rasgando o pano. Foi o suficiente para Marjorie cair outra vez. As risadas recomeçaram.

-Vá ver como ela está – pediu Joyce a Mione.

Mas o caminho acabou bloqueado pelos alunos que subiam no palco para parabenizar Joyce e obter novas informações sobre o casamento. As cinco Encalhadas viram-se imersas em perguntas sobre o evento, impedidas de avançar.

Marjorie levantou-se e saiu correndo do pátio. Saiu de cabeça baixa, tentando esconder o batom borrado e os cabelos arrepiados.

Aaron desviou-se das pessoas que seguiam até o palco e saiu no encalço de Marjorie. Encontrou-a sentada no chão de um corredor próximo, aos prantos, o rosto manchado pela maquiagem que caía dos seus olhos, misturada às lágrimas.

Ao vê-lo, Marjorie balbuciou, lentamente:

-Elas me enganaram... Me enganaram...

-Mas elas não te prometeram nada...

-Egoístas. É isso que elas são... _Egoístas_... Se acham tão importantes... Acima do bem e do mal com esse grupinho estúpido...

-O que pretende fazer agora?

Marjorie encarou-o. Seus olhos borrados de maquiagem tornaram-se minúsculas fendas; a boca borrada de batom abriu-se num esgar.

-As coisas mudaram, Aaron. Eu não quero mais fazer parte desse grupo de merda! Eu vou _destruir_ o grupo das Encalhadas...

-Destruir?

-Sim. Vai ser _uma por uma_. Vou provar a essas cinco garotas orgulhosas que eu não preciso delas para chegar no topo. E, para que eu chegue no topo, elas devem cair.

Aaron engoliu em seco, assustado.

-Vai aceitar o convite para ser madrinha do casamento?

-Casamento? Que casamento?

-Ora, o de Joyce e Juca...

-Que eu saiba, não vai haver casamento _nenhum._

Aaron perdeu o fôlego.

-O q-que você vai fazer?

-Transformar o casamento dos sonhos num _pesadelo._ Viu como fui humilhada hoje à noite? As Encalhadas vão sentir o mesmo peso da vergonha, da humilhação... Nenhuma delas vai escapar de mim.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

-A partir de agora, a verdadeira Marjorie Crane está à solta.

* * *

**N/A: Esse capítulo demorou um pouco mais, mas aqui está! Aguardo as reviews! Obrigado a todos e até o 23!**


	23. O casamento de Joyce e Juca

**CAPÍTULO 23**

_**O casamento de Joyce e Juca**_

_Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS"..._

_Hermione ficou nas mãos de um de seus amantes..._

**-Não estou _pedindo_ pra você aceitar minhas carícias – algo no tom de voz de Pacey fez Mione estremecer. – É isso mesmo meu bem... De agora em diante, você vai se entregar a mim sempre que eu _quiser_, ou revelo o seu segredo para o Rony. **(Cap. 21)

_Serena tentou marcar um encontro com Lewis, mas Gina fez questão de participar..._

**-Oh, desculpem – disse Gina, estendendo a mão para ajudar Serena. – Posso saber o motivo do tal encontro?**

**-Nenhum em especial – respondeu Serena, olhando constrangida para Lewis, que ajeitava a roupa que amassara durante a queda. – Eu... Ah... Só queria conversar um pouco com o meu irmão...**

**-Então não tem problema se eu acompanhá-los? – perguntou Gina. – Afinal, precisamos nos conhecer melhor, cunhadinha... **(Cap. 22)

_Marjorie caiu do palco no ensaio de dança e foi humilhada, mas terminou o capítulo anterior jurando vingança..._

**Aaron perdeu o fôlego.**

**-O q-que você vai fazer?**

**-Transformar o casamento dos sonhos num _pesadelo._ Viu como fui humilhada hoje à noite? As Encalhadas vão sentir o mesmo peso da vergonha, da humilhação... Nenhuma delas vai escapar de mim.**

**Ela mordeu o lábio.**

**-A partir de agora, a verdadeira Marjorie Crane está à solta.**

**

* * *

**

Após o seu juramento de vingança contra as Encalhadas, Marjorie pegou um lenço e secou as lágrimas. Olhou as manchas de maquiagem que impregnavam o lenço branco e resmungou:

-Droga... Devo estar um desastre. Não posso ficar aqui chorando por causa daquelas cinco garotas estúpidas. Sou melhor do que elas e vou provar isso. Vamos, Aaron, me ajude a levantar... – ele estendeu a mão para ela que se ergueu com a sua ajuda. Marjorie lançou um olhar na direção do pátio. – Veja, Aaron, nenhuma das desgraçadas veio perguntar se eu estava bem. Acha que aquele convite para ser madrinha foi feito de coração? Claro que não... – ela mesma respondeu. – Fizeram por _piedade_. Ofereceram-me o mínimo que podiam. Se realmente gostassem de mim teriam me convidado para fazer parte do grupo. Mas _não..._ Quiseram me deixar por perto apenas por uma noite. Eu odeio quando sentem pena de mim, quando fazem as coisas por mera convenção social, para construir uma imagem de pessoas bondosas. Não preciso da piedade de ninguém.

Aaron aguardou, incerto sobre o que deveria fazer ou falar.

-Mas a imagem de mocinhas bondosas, sempre prontas a ajudar, está com os dias contados... Vou destruir essas falsas auréolas que pairam sobre as cabeças das cinco Encalhadas. Todos nessa escola, _todos_ vão perceber que elas não são assim... Aaron, será que é tão difícil sacar que é tudo forçado? Que elas _se moldam_ para serem vistas com bons olhos?

-Eu... Eu acho que sim, afinal elas são tão admiradas...

-Sim. São tão admiradas que ninguém percebe a cachorrada que elas acabaram de fazer comigo! – Marjorie gritou, voltando a chorar.

-Marjorie, por favor... – Aaron olhou apavorado para os dois lados do corredor. – Alguém vai acabar aparecendo...

-Não, não vai, porque _ninguém_ se importa com o que acontece comigo! Aquelas cinco podem me humilhar e o que todos fazem? Riem de mim quando eu caio! Só sirvo como motivo de chacota. Agora você pode imaginar o que aconteceria se uma delas caísse daquele palco? Acha que elas ficariam estendidas no chão diante de inúmeras pessoas rindo da cara delas? Apontando e debochando? Não, Aaron, porque elas são _as Encalhadas, _são lindas, populares, amigas de todos! Não têm esse rostinho aqui... – ela deu tapinhas nas próprias faces. – Esse rostinho comum e sem graça, que só à base de muita maquiagem consegue ficar um pouco mais atraente. Elas não têm esse corpo magro e sem curvas...

Ela deu uma risadinha seca, sem humor.

-Talvez seja por isso que eu não posso ser uma delas. Elas se lembraram que não tenho estilo, que sou um desastre... Não tenho todos os atributos físicos necessários. Elas poderiam me ajudar a ser uma pessoa mais popular, mas é claro que não se importam... Seria exagero demais. Pequeninas ações de bondade já servem para que elas sejam as garotas mais simpáticas de toda a escola...

Marjorie passou o lenço nos olhos mais uma vez.

-É tudo uma questão de aparência, Aaron. Quando não se é popular, as pessoas não ligam pra você. Poderia quebrar a cara quando caí daquele palco e eles nem iam perguntar se eu estava bem.

-Vamos pra outro lugar... – Aaron se aproximou, hesitante, e tocou-lhe o ombro. – Você precisa lavar o rosto e se acalmar.

Ele amparou-a até a entrada do banheiro feminino. Ia ficar esperando do lado de fora, mas Marjorie o convidou a entrar, uma vez que o banheiro estava vazio. Com as mãos no bolso, ele ficou observando enquanto a garota colocava o rosto sob o jato de água da torneira da pia.

-Obrigado – ela disse, olhando para ele através do reflexo do espelho sobre a pia.

-Por que está me agradecendo?

-Porque foi o único que se aproximou para me ajudar... – ela pegou uma toalha e secou a face. – Fez isso por medo ou realmente se preocupou comigo?

Aaron fitou o chão ao responder.

-Acho que um pouco das duas coisas.

Marjorie olhou-o fixamente, pensativa.

-É estranho, mas eu acredito em você – ela disse, pegando o estojo de maquiagem da bolsa. – Preciso dar um jeito no meu rosto. Estou um caco...

Aaron esboçou um sorriso. Não havia mentido; a forma como Marjorie descrevia a própria vida fazia com que sentisse um certo carinho pela garota. Continuava sentindo medo dela – não conseguia esquecer o dia em que ela o ameaçara com um caco de vidro – mas a união dos dois em busca do mesmo objetivo – _separar Rony e Hermione_ – iniciou uma espécie de vínculo.

E a noite em que transaram na sala secreta das Encalhadas foi muito satisfatória. Ali, olhando para Marjorie, ele se perguntou se havia sido perfeita apenas por ele ter passado o tempo todo pensando em Hermione. O quanto Marjorie seria responsável pelo desejo que se apoderou dele?

-Você não é feia – ele disse.

Marjorie voltou-se e olhou para ele, surpresa.

-Tá, posso ter alguns atributos, mas não sou nada perto das Encalhadas.

-Acho que tem algo que elas não têm.

-Hum, o quê?

-Determinação. A coragem de fazer tudo o que for possível para atingir os seus objetivos.

Marjorie considerou aquilo e depois sorriu.

-Verdade. Mas não é o bastante. Determinação não vence concurso de Rainha do Baile, meu querido...

Ela se aproximou tão rápido dele que Aaron estremeceu. Marjorie sentou-se ao lado dele no banco, passando as pernas sobre o peitoral do rapaz.

-Não precisa ter tanto medo de mim... Satisfaço-me com o seu respeito – ela riu. – Agora que já estou recomposta, está na hora de iniciarmos a minha vingança. E a primeira da lista é a noivinha do grupo...

-O que você vai fazer para destruir o casamento da Joyce?

-Usarei as armas que eu tenho. O casamento vai acontecer em poucos dias. Precisamos começar a reunir o material necessário – ela fitou-o. – Terá que me ajudar.

-É só me falar o que preciso fazer... Mas prometa-me que não vai colocar a vida de ninguém em perigo...

-Aaron, meu caro, isso é impossível... Não posso fazer essa promessa. A vida é um risco constante, ainda mais quando expomos as pessoas a emoções tão fortes...

-Você está muito misteriosa. Devia ser mais clara, pelo menos pra mim.

-Não posso ser muito clara porque ainda não me decidi... Tenho até sexta-feira para criar o meu próprio espetáculo. Vai ser mil vezes melhor que o casamento... – ela suspirou. – O primeiro passo é descobrir em que local elas estão guardando os pertences da festa. Precisamos saber tudo o que elas estão programando.

-Como vai descobrir?

-Ah, por favor, Aaron, essa é a parte mais fácil... Vamos _segui-las._

_

* * *

_

Depois do almoço, As Encalhadas correram até o Saguão de Entrada para receberem Christtinnah Bernard. A mãe de Alone chegava acompanhada por uma equipe que cuidaria dos preparativos para o casamento durante toda a semana.

-Trouxe de tudo, Joyce, até a costureira! Os garçons também estão para chegar, quero que selecione o melhor traje para eles...

-Deve ter dado um trabalhão, Christinnah, me desculpe – disse Joyce. – A diretora Minerva não quer nos deixar sair enquanto não capturarem Ted Bacon. O jeito foi acertar tudo por aqui...

-Não se preocupe, foi fácil convencê-los.

-Foi mesmo?

-Sim. Depois eu te mando as taxas adicionais... – Christtinnah pigarreou e olhou para a filha. – Minha linda! Não vai me dar um abraço?

-Oi, mamãe – cumprimentou Alone, sem ânimo. – Espero que se comporte diante dos meus colegas.

-Fique relaxada, querida. Só vou fazer algo se você tiver uns colegas charmosos – ela riu, acompanhada por Mione, Joyce, Lanísia e Serena; Alone, irritada, cruzou os braços.

-Christtinnah, você trouxe um pouco de Tesão? – perguntou Joyce, ansiosa.

-Claro, Joyce, sempre estou calibrada, vinte e quatro horas por dia! Estou cheia de desejo, toda acesa! – ela balançou os cabelos longos e se aproximou para cochichar para Joyce. – Por que, já tem homem de olho em mim?

-Não... Você não me entendeu. Quero saber se trouxe garrafas de Tesão _da Trepadeira_.

-Ahh... Sim, mas precisarei achar na minha bagagem. Deve estar no meio da minha mala de espartilhos...

-Encheu uma mala só com espartilhos? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim! Nunca se sabe quando vou precisar ficar sensual, minha filha, existem homens atraentes em todos os lugares, até mesmo em um casamento! Pra você ter uma ideia, só nos preparativos eu já peguei o auxiliar da costureira, o rapaz da loja de alianças e aquele moço simpático que está trazendo minhas malas.

Ela lançou um beijinho para o rapaz alto e louro que passava por ela naquele momento, levitando as malas diante dele.

-Me aguarde ao lado da escadaria de mármore e eu lhe mostrarei onde fica o quarto.

-Mamãe!

-Ele só vai levar as malas pro quarto, não vou fazer nada com ele! Mas que garota implicante!

-Acho bom mesmo! Não quero vê-la se esfregando com homens dentro da minha escola!

-No jardim pode?

-Não, por quê?

-Por nada... – respondeu Christtinnah, tirando uma folha que estava presa aos cabelos.

Estupefata, Alone olhou para o rapaz parado ao lado da escadaria, cujas pernas da calça estavam cheias de folhas grudadas e sujas de terra.

-Sua mãe já começou a agir – comentou Lanísia, rindo.

Alone olhou para a mãe, esperançosa, e indagou:

-Podemos esconder o fato de que você é minha mãe?

-Por que faríamos isso? Deve ter orgulho de mim. Não são todas as garotas dessa escola que tem uma mãe que é uma diva!

-Eu colocaria outra palavra no lugar de "diva", mas tudo bem... – disse Alone.

-Minerva nos reservou alguns quartos no segundo andar – explicou Cristtinnah, voltando a caminhar. – Joyce, a costureira trouxe diversas opções de vestido, você vai adorar!

Elas subiram a escadaria de mármore. Alguns metros atrás, Marjorie e Aaron as seguiam, disfarçadamente...

* * *

Um corredor inteiro fora separado para a equipe que cuidaria da festa. Neste corredor ficavam os quartos de Christtinnah, dos cozinheiros, da costureira, bem como o chamado "quarto de preparativos". Neste quarto estavam a lista de convidados e detalhes pertinentes à festa.

Ao subirem, as Encalhadas foram primeiro ao quarto de Christtinnah. A porta do quarto dos preparativos estava aberta. Marjorie e Aaron entraram.

-Se alguém nos flagra aqui, não sei o que vou explicar...

-Relaxa, Aaron, eu dou um jeito... Precisamos de um esconderijo. Vamos ficar escondidos até que eu escute algo relevante e me ajude a bolar um plano.

-Que tal no guarda-roupa?

-Não, elas vão usar... Vamos entrar na cômoda – ela apontou para o móvel. Os dois agacharam-se e se esconderam.

Dois minutos depois, as Encalhadas entravam no quarto para que Joyce escolhesse o vestido.

* * *

Joyce estava em pé diante de um espelho longo, admirando-se.

-O que acham desse vestido? Muito longo, não é?

Hermione massageou as têmporas:

-Joyce, você ainda está pensando em fazer o casamento nudista? Esqueça, isso jamais seria aprovado.

-Não faça pouco caso. O casamento sem roupa é uma tendência no mundo inteiro!

-Ah é? Então me diga um lugar!

-Bom... Nas praias de nudismo...

-Então transfira o seu casamento para uma dessas praias, porque em Hogwarts isso não vai rolar! – disse Alone.

-E imagine o quanto seria constrangedor, Joyce – ponderou Lanísia. – Todo mundo ia ver o seu futuro esposo peladão.

-Nesse ponto você tem razão... – ela mordeu a unha. – Seria vergonhoso. Todos iam ver que ele aquela pinta que ele tem no traseiro.

-Você é uma figura, Joyce! – observou Serena. – Achei que não deixaria por ficar com ciúmes!

-Não preciso ter ciúmes. Falo sério, aquela pinta é broxante!

-De qualquer forma, o casamento nudista está fora de cogitação – disse Mione. – Muita gente não ia comparecer à festa.

-Duvido. Ver a nudez dos outros acaba animando a todos! – falou Christtinnah Bernard, aproximando-se. – Eu já participei de vários casamentos assim. Acreditem, você perde a vergonha ao ver os corpos desnudos das pessoas. Tem cada baranga que... Nossa, vou te contar...

-Para mim só valeria a pena se a nudez fosse geral – disse Joyce. – Da banda musical até os garçons!

-Aliás, a equipe dos garçons já chegou, para você aprovar a roupa deles – disse Christtinnah. – Logo entrarão aqui... – a porta do quarto se abriu. – Oh, aí estão eles!

Um grupo de dez homens se aproximou. Vestiam camisa branca e calça preta bem justa; pararam um ao lado do outro e cruzaram os braços ao mesmo tempo.

As Encalhadas ficaram boquiabertas, contemplando um por um.

-Eu sou _plenamente a favor_ do casamento nudista – balbuciou Mione.

-Eu também, mané – disse Alone, lambendo os lábios.

-Falei alguma vez que sou contra? – indagou Serena.

-Podemos fazer um ensaio agora mesmo, o que acham? – perguntou Joyce, engolindo em seco e olhando para as amigas.

-É, acho que seria maravilhoso – concordou Hermione.

O garçom mais velho acenou para os outros e, ao mesmo tempo, eles começaram a desabotoar as camisas.

-Não! Agora não! – disse Christtinnah, interrompendo.

-Mas eles iam tirar a roupa... – lamentou Serena.

-Agora não é hora de ficar vendo essas coisas! Temos muitas coisas pra resolver e tantos homens nus ao nosso redor tirariam a nossa concentração! Acreditem em mim! Foi assim que eu esqueci de me proteger e engravidei da Alone...

Alone olhou espantada para a mãe.

-Aonde você e o papai estavam?

Christtinah mordeu o lábio. Voltou-se para os garçons:

-Ok, podem tirar tudo, rapazes, façam a alegria das moças!

-Não, não, ninguém vai tirar nada não! – gritou Alone.

-Fale por você – disse Serena, ajeitando o cabelo e olhando para os garçons com desejo. – Vou ficar peladona e pegar um desses gostosões...

-Pode ficar sentada aí mesmo! – berrou Alone, arregalando os olhos; Serena, assustada, recuou. Alone, então, olhou para a mãe.

-Rapazes, andem, mostrem que são rápidos para servir – Christtinnah bateu palmas. – Bananas para fora, vamos!

-Nenhum homem sem roupa vai me distrair, mamãe! – disse Alone, segurando-a no braço.

Christtinnah, apavorada, gritou:

-Cecilia! Marie! Erika! Venham aqui, por favor!

-Mamãe!

-Essas empregadas novas são bem jeitosinhas, não se preocupe, meu bem. Elas têm corpos lindos. Só fico chateada por você não ter me contado que "mudou de lado"... Influência do Harry e do Colin?

Alone fez uma expressão enojada.

-Não "mudei de lado"! Mas já que preciso ser especifica: nenhum homem sem roupa, _muito menos_ mulher, vai me distrair! Anda, quero saber por que fui concebida num local cheio de homens pelados! O que vocês faziam num lugar desses?

-Sexo, meu bem, de que forma você seria concebida?

Alone respirou fundo, irritada.

-Está bem... – disse Christtinnah. – Já que você insiste... Estávamos comemorando mais um ano de casamento e seu pai me confidenciou que tinha o desejo de que outros homens presenciassem a nossa relação...

-Que desejo estranho... – comentou Mione.

-Pois é... Eu também achei, mas não tinha como recusar, ele não comentou nada quando eu dei a ideia de nos amarmos num estábulo, na cama dos pais dele e na casinha do cachorro, então eu não podia dizer que era estranho, não é?

Alone franziu a testa.

-É... Não...

-Enfim... Eu topei, e então isso aconteceu. Mas na hora que eu vi tanta maravilha junta, com as coisas pra fora, eu perdi a concentração, nem olhava mais pro meu pobre marido... Deu no que deu, esqueci que precisávamos do Feitiço da Prevenção.

-Meu pai não lembrou?

-Não, meu bem, e por isso fiquei desconfiada dele por _muito_ tempo... – Christtinnah voltou-se para Joyce. – Esqueça o casamento nudista. Minerva jamais aceitaria. Garçons, vamos para fora, a noiva precisa continuar provando os vestidos.

Eles saíram. Joyce tirou o véu e passou-o para Lanísia.

-Acham que será estranho eu casar de branco?

-Claro que não, sua tonta! – exclamou Serena. – Todas as mulheres se casam de branco!

-Eu sei, animal, mas é que o branco simboliza a pureza da noiva. E como vou casar em Hogwarts...

-Metade dos alunos sabe que você não é pura há muito tempo – completou Mione.

-É. E sabem disso porque eu fui pra cama com eles...

-Seu sonho é casar de branco? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim.

-Então faça isso! Deixe os outros pensarem o que quiserem. O que importa é o _seu desejo_. Será o dia mais importante da sua vida, não pode abrir mão de um sonho! Case com tudo o que tem direito. E se alguém falar alguma coisa, pode deixar que eu meto a mão na cara do infeliz!

-Uau, às vezes eu esqueço que você voltou ao normal... – disse Serena, admirada.

-Podemos fazer o seguinte... – disse Alone, pegando um bloco de anotações. – O acesso ao Salão Principal será restrito, como a Minerva nos comunicou. Que tal riscar da lista de convidados todos os que já tiveram relações com você? Assim você poderá entrar vestida de branco, sem preocupações!

-Ótimo, gostei da ideia! Mione, me passe a lista original... Obrigada. Aqui está, Alone. Vá me falando os nomes e eu digo se já peguei ou não.

-Certo... Harald Slater?

-Sim... E todos os Slater da lista, pode riscar todos.

Alone ergueu os olhos, espantada, mas continuou.

-Brendan Galton?

-Claro – Joyce sorriu diante da lembrança.

-Hugo Frederick?

-Sim.

-Peter Malm?

-Também.

Lanísia suspirou.

-Pelo que vejo, teremos um chá de cozinha, e não um casamento – comentou. – Só mulher será autorizada a participar!

-Ah, não exagerem – reclamou Joyce.

-Você pegou todos os caras mais velhos da escola! – falou Serena.

-Não peguei não... Existem alguns com quem eu não tive nada... Vejamos... Blásio, Robbie, Colin, Harry...

-São todos gays! – resmungou Lanísia.

-Ei!

-Tá, Alone, no caso do Harry, ex-gay!

-Nem todos! – disse Joyce. – Eu também não peguei os seus namorados... Rony, Lewis...

-Bom, então na lista de convidados, entre os caras acima de dezesseis anos, só sobram os nossos namorados e os gays... – disse Mione.

-No caso da Alone, as duas coisas – provocou Joyce.

Alone cerrou os punhos.

-Isso, vai abusando enquanto ainda tem direito. Depois do seu casamento nós acertamos as nossas contas. Talvez o Juca vá pra lua-de-mel com uma mulher de olho roxo!

-Mas ele não vai casar com a Joyce? – indagou Serena. – Os olhos dela são castanhos...

-Tirem a Serena de perto de mim, por favor! – Alone afastou-se, com medo de não resistir e estapear a amiga.

-Joyce, acho que é melhor mandar o convite para todos – aconselhou Mione. – Seu casamento vai ficar às moscas se tirar todos os caras que já dormiram com você.

-Tenho medo de escutar provocações... Vocês lembram o que aconteceu na noite do noivado? Aqueles vizinhos nojentos aparecendo para me ofender... Acabaram sendo grosseiros até com o Juca!

-Aqui será diferente. Todos já sabem que você e o Juca estão de casamento marcado. Se quisessem ofendê-la, já teriam feito isso.

-Mas podem começar com as piadinhas ao me verem entrar vestida de branco...

-E você vai se importar com isso? Deve fazer tudo o que tem vontade! Além do mais, a festa acontecerá dentro da escola, com todos os professores presentes. Ninguém tentará atrapalhar.

Joyce franziu a testa, indecisa.

-Tudo bem... – disse por fim. – Conservem a lista original. E estuporem o primeiro engraçadinho que tentar fazer piada.

-Pode deixar, mané – falou Alone.

-Já decidiu quem será a sua madrinha? – perguntou Mione.

-Bom, o casamento é meu mesmo, então eu prefiro não ter apenas uma madrinha. Já que a madrinha deve ser uma garota muito especial pra mim, eu não posso escolher, não é mesmo? Prefiro ficar logo com quatro.

-Oh, que fofa! – Lanísia comemorou.

-E quem são as quatro felizardas? – indagou Serena.

-Nós quatro, sua anta – disse Alone. – Eu, você, Mione e Lanísia.

-Ah!

-Vai estipular um traje padrão?

-Não, Mione, vocês podem usar o que quiserem. Até porque já compraram os vestidos...

-Terá damas de honra? – perguntou Alone.

-Não. Estou pensando em colocar a Chana pra entrar primeiro. Minha gatinha precisa ter destaque.

-Você vai fazer a entrada só com a sua mãe do lado?

-Não, Lanísia. Estou pensando em convidar o Augusto pra entrar comigo.´

Christtinnah entrou no quarto.

-Já se decidiu quanto ao vestido?

-Sim. Acho que será este mesmo, já que eu não posso me casar nua.

-Veja pelo lado bom: com o vestido você vai casar usando algo que ninguém nunca viu! – disse Christtinnah, sorridente.

-Obrigada, Christtinnah, adoro seu bom humor – resmungou Joyce. – Pelo menos esse vestido valoriza bem o busto.

-Venha, vamos até o outro cômodo para que a costureira verifique os ajustes necessários...

Marjorie e Aaron esperaram que os passos se distanciassem para então começarem a conversar aos sussurros, dentro do esconderijo na cômoda.

-Vamos ficar aqui por muito tempo? – indagou Aaron. – Já estou começando a ficar impaciente...

-Não, já podemos sair.

Marjorie abriu as portas da cômoda com um pontapé. Ela e Aaron deixaram o esconderijo e em seguida saíram da sala. Aaron, forçando os passos para acompanhar o ritmo apressado da garota, cochichou:

-Achei que ficaríamos ali até a noite!

-Não será preciso – disse Marjorie, sorrindo para ele. – Já tive uma ideia fascinante – ela tirou uma chave do bolso.

-Roubou a chave do quarto dos preparativos?

-Roubei a cópia que estava sobre a cômoda. Vamos precisar dela depois.

Ela sentou-se no pátio, onde o palco usado mais cedo para a aula de dança de Celine estava com as cortinas fechadas. Olhando para as cortinas vermelhas, ela falou:

-Não tem jeito, Aaron. Terei que derramar um pouco de sangue...

As pupilas dos olhos do garoto se dilataram.

-Vai... Vai m-matar?

-Sim – Marjorie cruzou as pernas e fitou-o tranqüila, como se conversasse sobre assuntos casuais. Com a mesma tranqüilidade, ela lançou: – E você vai me ajudar.

-Marjorie... Eu não posso...

-É claro que pode. Não tenho culpa, é a melhor forma de levar a noivinha à loucura...

Aaron olhou assustado para o palco.

-E quem você pretende matar?

-Alguém que importa muito para a noivinha – os olhos de Marjorie estavam fixos no palco.

-Oh, minha nossa... – Aaron, sem fôlego, começou a suar frio e baixou a cabeça entre os joelhos.

-O sacrifício será feito na véspera do matrimônio... Ande, levante essa cabeça, seu molenga! – ela segurou o rosto dele pelo queixo. – Você vai me arrumar _duas foices._

-Foices? Mas onde eu vou conseguir...?

-Não é problema meu. Consiga ou eu mesma arranjo uma e faço uma visita ao seu pai durante a noite... Corto a garganta dele e ele nunca mais vai gaguejar na vida... O que você prefere? Alguém que importe para a noivinha ou o seu pai?

-Eu preferia que não matasse ninguém...

-Essa opção não existe... – ela largou o queixo dele de modo abrupto; Aaron acariciou as marcas avermelhadas deixadas pelos dedos de Marjorie. – Mas não entendo o motivo de tanto medo! Você por acaso sabe quem eu quero eliminar?

-Celine?

-Não – Marjorie olhou para o rosto dele e sorria malevolamente ao completar. – Eu quero a gata.

* * *

Ao cair da noite, Serena sentou-se em uma das arquibancadas do campo de quadribol. Estava à espera de Lewis – e Gina. Em seu colo, uma caixa com fotos e lembranças da época em que ela e Lewis não sabiam que eram irmãos.

Havia chegado antes do combinado. Pensava em alguma forma de fazer com que Lewis dispensasse Gina, para que pudesse falar para ele tudo o que sentia. A noite na Sala Precisa não havia funcionado. O prazer físico era algo que Lewis poderia encontrar em outras mulheres; ela precisava provar para ele que conseguia atingi-lo de uma forma singular, que talvez jamais se repetisse.

Seu coração saltou, esperançoso, ao ver que uma única pessoa se aproximava do campo. Será que ele teria conseguido se livrar de Gina?

Voltou a se sentar, decepcionada, quando reconheceu a própria.

Serena nem esperou que ela se aproximasse demais; já disparou a pergunta:

-Cadê o Lewis?

-Ele não virá – respondeu Gina, subindo as escadas e ocupando um lugar ao lado de Serena. – Pediu para que eu viesse até aqui avisar – ela sacudiu os ombros. – Talvez não seja assim tão importante para ele. Tinha outros compromissos, sabe como é.

-Não está falando a verdade – disse Serena, séria.

-Ora, por que eu ia mentir? Só estou avisando para a irmã do meu namorado que ele não pôde comparecer ao encontro! Qual seria o meu interesse em mentir?

Serena encarou-a bem nos olhos por alguns segundos.

-Talvez tenha acreditado em Draco Malfoy.

-Naquele papo de que você quer me tirar o Lewis? Claro que não... – ela deu um riso debochado. – Sei muito bem que você e Lewis têm uma relação comum entre irmãos. Bom, podemos falar a respeito enquanto voltamos ao castelo, o que acha?

-Eu não estou com pressa – enfatizou.

Gina balançou-se sobre os pés, inquieta.

-Ora, vamos, Serena, podemos caminhar enquanto conversamos... – os olhos dela pararam na caixa de madeira sobre o colo da garota. – O que tem aí dentro?

-Nada tão interessante... Algumas coisas que eu queria mostrar ao Lewis.

Gina aproximou-se com um olhar de cobiça.

-Eu poderia ver?

-Lamento, mas não – Serena fechou as mãos sobre a caixa. – Tanto que você não foi convidada para esse encontro. Na verdade você "forçou" a sua presença. Se eu tivesse interesse em lhe mostrar o que tenho aqui, eu mesma teria feito o convite, _cunhadinha – _Serena deu ênfase à palavra e completou com um sorriso frio.

-SERENA! SERENA!

As duas voltaram-se. Lewis corria na direção do campo.

-Droga... – murmurou Gina.

-O que disse?

-Não, nada...

Lewis subiu a arquibancada. Não tinha uma expressão muito agradável ao olhar para Gina.

-Por que não me esperou? – ele perguntou.

-Nossa, que estranho... Achei que você não ia mais vir ao encontro e Gina estava aqui para me avisar – disse Serena, encarando Gina com satisfação; a garota baixou o rosto, sem saber como se explicar.

-Não, em nenhum momento eu disse que não viria – replicou Lewis.

-Engraçado, não foi isso que a Gina me disse. Não é mesmo, Gina?

-Por que não queria que eu me encontrasse com a minha irmã? – indagou Lewis à garota.

-Eu... Eu tinha outros planos pra nós dois essa noite – respondeu Gina. – E você marcou esse encontro com a Serena...

-Eu não sabia que você tinha outros planos...

Gina cruzou os braços.

-Se soubesse, para quem daria prioridade?

Lewis hesitou. Em seguida, aproximou-se de Gina e a enlaçou pela cintura.

-Para você, é claro.

Os olhos de Serena se encheram de lágrimas.

-Serena é minha irmã... Ela entenderia que eu precisava sair com a minha namorada. Afinal, conversa entre irmãos pode rolar em qualquer momento do dia...

Serena levantou-se, apertando a caixinha junto ao corpo.

-O que você trouxe? – Lewis perguntou.

Serena olhou primeiro para o sorriso de Gina, que deitara a cabeça sobre o ombro do rapaz. Em seguida, respondeu:

-Nada. Aproveite esse momento com a sua namorada. Outro dia, quando houver tempo para mim, nós conversamos.

Sem se despedir, Serena desceu as escadas da arquibancada, correndo e chorando.

-Serena! Espere! Não fique nervosa! – Lewis fez menção de segui-la, mas Gina o segurou.

-Você não vai me deixar aqui sozinha.

-Ela é minha irmã e eu a magoei. Preciso reverter isso...

Lewis começou a descer da arquibancada.

-Se fizer isso sou eu quem vai se chatear com você! – Gina gritou na esperança vã de que ele pararia e voltaria para junto dela.

Lewis nem ouviu os seus chamados. Seguiu no encalço de Serena, chamando o seu nome para que ela parasse de correr, mas Serena não lhe dava ouvidos.

Ela derrubou a caixinha, cuja tampa se soltou; na pressa, não teve tempo de arrumá-la. Continuou correndo com a caixinha aberta. Conforme a brisa noturna soprava por entre as árvores, as fotos e lembranças armazenadas no objeto começaram a flutuar ao sabor do vento.

Uma fotografia caiu bem nas mãos de Lewis, que parou por dois segundos para contemplar a imagem que trazia ele e Serena namorando em um balanço, felizes, na época em que tinham catorze anos, se apaixonaram e começaram a sair juntos.

Ele correu mais um pouco e apanhou um pedaço de papel. Era a primeira carta que escrevera para Serena, onde havia colocado um de seus primeiros poemas.

Mais adiante o vento trouxera da caixinha uma foto dos dois se beijando à margem de um rio; em outra eles corriam entre as árvores do mesmo jardim de Hogwarts; escreviam em uma delas as iniciais S & L, numa foto que havia ficado presa na grama. Ele não via mais Serena correndo à sua frente, mas seguia a trilha das lembranças...

A embalagem de um bombom que havia dado a ela depois de um passeio em Hogsmeade; a foto em que, ajoelhado, ele lhe entregava uma flor, enquanto Serena fazia pose como se hesitasse em recebê-la. Um bilhete que ele se lembrava de ter escrito em uma aula de Feitiços e mandado como um aviãozinho, onde se lia simplesmente EU TE AMO; como resposta, Serena havia deixado um beijo – a marca de batom ficara impressa como um carimbo.

Quando se abaixou para pegar a última lembrança – uma foto em que namoravam em um barco em um belo dia de sol – ergueu o rosto e viu Serena agachada diante dele, apoiada ao tronco de uma árvore.

-Serena... Por que trouxe tudo isso?

-Eu queria te lembrar que não estou atrás de você buscando uma aventura... Ou levando a sério um sentimento passageiro... Nós temos uma _história_ de amor, e se esse sentimento persiste depois desses anos e de tudo o que aconteceu, é porque ele jamais vai deixar de existir...

-Os tempos eram outros...

-Sim. Um tempo em que só ouvíamos o coração. Dá pra lembrar como era melhor?

Lewis chegou perto dela e ajudou-a a se levantar. Em seguida, tocou-lhe o rosto.

-Não chore...

-Desculpe.

-Essas lembranças me trouxeram tanta coisa que eu estava bloqueando da minha mente...

-Eu sei, fiz isso por algum tempo, mas...

-Foi um _erro._

-Nós não sabíamos que tínhamos o mesmo pai.

-Não... Foi um erro ter me afastado de você – e, sem deixar espaço para outras palavras, Lewis a beijou com intensidade, colando o corpo ao dela, explorando-a com as mãos, com os lábios, sem remorso, sem hesitação. – As pessoas não vão entender.

-Nosso amor não precisa da compreensão de ninguém. Vamos namorar escondido. Ninguém precisa saber.

-Vai dar certo?

-Ao seu lado, tudo dá certo – ela o beijou. – A única coisa que precisa fazer é terminar com a Gina.

-Farei isso agora mesmo.

Lewis voltou ao campo de quadribol e, sem grandes explicações, encerrou o seu namoro com Gina, ignorando os protestos e perguntas da garota.

* * *

Os dias passaram e chegou a véspera do casamento de Joyce e Juca.

Anoitecia. Marjorie e Aaron conversavam perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Cadê as foices? – perguntou Marjorie.

-Estão aqui, na minha mochila... Encontrei-as perto da cabana do Hagrid. Marjorie, você tem certeza de que não tem outro jeito?

-Tenho. E você será obrigado a concordar comigo depois de descobrir o que eu pretendo com isso...

Aaron suspirou.

-Quero só ver como vou conseguir pegar a gata em plena sala comunal.

-Eu gostaria de participar dessa etapa, mas entre nós quem faz parte da Grifinória e pode passar despercebido por lá é você... – ela pegou a mochila dele. – Aqui tem espaço suficiente para colocar aquela gata pulguenta. Dê um jeito de metê-la na bolsa sem que ninguém perceba.

-Não tenho ideia do que vou explicar caso me flagrem fazendo isso.

-Não vão flagrar se você fizer tudo com cuidado. Ande, não temos tempo a perder!

Passando as alças da mochila pelos ombros, Aaron avançou até a pintura. Disse a senha à gorda recepcionista e depois passou pelo buraco do retrato.

Havia poucos alunos espalhados pela sala. Ele logo localizou Chana, que estava em seu cantinho costumeiro diante da lareira, ao lado de outro gato, um filhotinho de pêlo branco. Aaron se aproximou. Havia dois estudantes do quarto ano conversando em poltronas, próximos à gata.

_Não havia como pegá-la ali._

Havia o problema dos ruídos provocados pelo animal. Se a gata ficasse arisca no momento em que fosse presa na bolsa, alguém poderia escutar os miados desesperados e os movimentos inquietos do bichano.

Como resolver aquele impasse?

-Você é um bosta...

Ele quase gritou de susto. Marjorie estava de pé ao seu lado, fitando-o com desprezo.

-Como entrou?

-Escutei você falar a senha.

-Eu... Eu não sei como...

-Além de falta de coragem, padece de falta de imaginação... Lamentável – então, sem hesitar, Marjorie agarrou o gatinho branco que dormia ao lado da Chana e o jogou nas labaredas. – OH! MEU DEUS, O GATINHO ENTROU NO FOGO!

Todos no salão comunal pararam suas atividades e olharam para a lareira. Em pânico, o gatinho saiu do fogo e começou a correr pelo salão, miando freneticamente. Assustados, todos começaram a acompanhar a trajetória do animal sem saber direito o que fazer para ajudar...

A dona, Parvati Patil, berrava aos prantos. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela conseguiu erguer a varinha e lançar um jato de água sobre o corpo do filhote. O fogo se apagou e o animal, antes alvo, tombou de lado com os pêlos enegrecidos e chamuscados.

-Não... Resista, meu lindinho, por favor... – Parvati agachou-se no chão, enfraquecida por assistir à dor do filhote, que estrebuchava.

Aaron Raccer, pasmo, não conseguia tirar os olhos dos anéis de fumaça que subiam do corpo carbonizado do animal. Quando, enfim, olhou para trás, viu que Marjorie havia desaparecido; a gata de Joyce, antes deitada em frente à lareira, também.

Ele saiu da sala comunal enquanto os outros colegas consolavam Parvati pela perda do seu animal de estimação. Aaron encontrou Marjorie sentada no chão do corredor ao lado.

-É tão triste... – ela comentou com voz chorosa. – O que será que esse filhotinho tentou encontrar dentro da lareira?

Aaron não disse nada. Ela caiu na gargalhada, abandonando a encenação.

-Foi um verdadeiro churrasquinho de gato... A Chana está aqui, comigo – ela deu um tapa no volume da mochila. – Os fins justificam os meios... A algazarra daquele gato foi suficiente para atrair todas as atenções. Ninguém viu quando coloquei a gata aqui na bolsa e os miados dela, já abafados pela mochila, perderam-se de vez em meio ao escândalo do filhote.

Como Aaron continuava na mesma posição, com o olhar assustado, ela impacientou-se:

-Ah, vamos! Pare com esse espanto! Qual é a sua preocupação? A dor da Parvati? Dor passa, caro Aaron, e ela pode conseguir outro filhote rapidinho... Ou você queria ter o gostinho de jogá-lo no fogo? Se for o caso, não se preocupe, vai poder ir à forra com a gata que temos aqui...

Aaron, então, encarou-a, os olhos ainda mais aterrorizados.

-Vai ter coragem, não vai, Aaron? – ela levantou-se. – É o que vamos descobrir agora. Venha comigo...

Os dois deixaram o castelo e saíram para o jardim escuro em direção às estufas.

-Quase ninguém aparece por esses lados durante a noite e podemos usar uma das mesas das estufas para abrirmos a gata.

-Você fala como se fosse algo banal...

-E é! Confie em mim, vai ser divertido!

Marjorie abriu a porta de uma estufa. Largou a mochila sobre uma mesa limpa e vazia e levou a mão ao zíper.

Aaron calou-se na esperança de que a gata conseguisse escapar. Marjorie abria a mochila sem preocupação; se Chana conseguisse fugir, ele não ajudaria a capturá-la, poderia até fingir, mas não ajudaria, e quem sabe isso não ia acontecer e não seria preciso matá-la...

Marjorie abriu a mochila e sua tranqüilidade foi explicada. A gata estava com as quatro patas amarradas.

-Por que acha que ela ficou quieta essa tempo todo? – indagou, percebendo o olhar espantado de Aaron. – Sou precavida. Já a deixei de jeito para o sacrifício...

Marjorie estendeu uma foice para Aaron.

-Escolhi a foice para esse momento porque ela não exige um contato tão direto com a lâmina. Você vai segurá-la aqui, no cabo... – ela guiou a mão do rapaz – ...e a lâmina só vai penetrar o corpo da gata aqui embaixo – ela indicou a ponta. – Viu? É simples... Vamos, acerte um golpe bem aqui na barriga dela. Vou ficar segurando essa garrafa aqui para armazenar o sangue.

-Vai guardar o sangue dela?

-Sim. Essa é a ideia principal deste sacrifício!

Aaron olhou para a gata. Os olhos de pupilas estreitas fitavam-no como se a gata pedisse ajuda.

-Acerte-a – disse Marjorie.

-Eu não vou conseguir...

-Não estou aqui para brincadeira, Aaron, acerte-a!

Os olhos dele encheram-se de lágrimas.

-É só um animal indefeso...

-Exatamente, é _apenas _um animal, não dê humanidade a ele! Golpeie com essa foice de uma vez por todas ou eu forço você a atingir o seu próprio pai!

Aaron começou a chorar; o suor brotou da testa e começou a rolar pelo rosto.

-Decida-se! Se não fizer, vai ser muito pior... Vou até a sua casa, pego a porcaria de animal que você tiver, e prometo a você que eu esmigalho o bicho e depois jogo os restos dele no rosto do seu pai...

-Não... Não...

-Pro seu papai Ipcs não vai ser tão ruim, porque a essa altura ele já vai estar morto também, mas você, você vai carregar a culpa pelo resto da vida, e tudo porque não teve a coragem de descer a foice nessa droga de gata!

-NÃO! – ele berrou e fechou os olhos quando desceu a foice.

Sentiu a lâmina prender em alguma coisa. Sua visão saiu de foco quando abriu os olhos; entorpecido, ele quase caiu no chão.

-E-eu... Consegui? E-está sa-satisfeita?

Marjorie, irada, gritou:

-FROUXO! FRACO! – ela se aproximou dele e o segurou firme pelos braços, jogando até a mesa. Aaron caiu com o rosto rente à gata. – Você golpeou a mesa! É assim, ASSIM QUE SE FAZ!

Marjorie desceu a foice e atingiu a barriga do animal. O sangue esguichou, molhando o rosto de Aaron.

-É assim, seu idiota! – ela deu um segundo golpe, e novos respingos molharam a face de Aaron.

O rapaz, assustado, deixou-se cair no chão, usando as mangas das vestes para limpar o sangue. Marjorie abriu a gata e virou-a, de modo a despejar o líquido na garrafa.

-Você é uma decepção, Aaron.

-Então me deixe em paz!

-Não... Você quer ou não quer ter a Hermione pra você?

-Sim, mas...

-Então eu sou a sua única esperança. Aguente ou desista.

Ele se calou.

-É, Aaron, como pode ver no caso dessa gata, tem horas em que não temos escolha... – e ela jogou, sem cerimônia, o corpo de Chana dentro da mochila. – Vamos concretizar a minha vingança...

Passos do lado de fora.

-Ouviu isso?

Aaron assentiu. Marjorie, então, passou a alça da mochila sobre o ombro e segurou o cabo da foice com firmeza.

-Retire a sua foice da madeira do balcão... Anda! – ela ordenou.

Aaron puxou a foice com certo esforço. Perdeu o equilíbrio e esbarrou num vaso de plantas, que virou com estrépito.

-Desastrado! – ralhou Marjorie. Ela parou para escutar, mas não havia mais ruído de passos. – A pessoa escutou... Vamos, precisamos sair dessa estufa!

Ela segurou-o pelo braço. Os dois dispararam pelo corredor de acesso às estufas; de um lado tinham os grandes compartimentos envidraçados, do outro apenas árvores e arbustos. Pararam quando divisaram uma forma humana através dos vidros laterais da última estufa, figura que estava prestes a adentrar o corredor.

Instintivamente, Marjorie empurrou Aaron para o meio dos arbustos e agachou-se ao seu lado.

Aaron ajoelhou-se e espiou. De onde estava, via Marjorie agachada, a foice na mão, com a lâmina curva voltada para o chão; dela gotejavam fartas gotas vermelhas. Começou a suar; se a figura continuasse a se aproximar seria a próxima a conhecer a lâmina fria da foice de Marjorie.

Quando a pessoa alcançou o corredor e o luar bateu em seu rosto, eles puderam visualizar a face de Augusto Welch, o recém-nomeado vice-diretor de Hogwarts.

O reconhecimento não abalou Marjorie. Aaron sabia que se Augusto chegasse perto de descobrir o espetáculo sangrento deixado pelos dois na estufa, ele seria golpeado pelas costas, com a mesma frieza com que Marjorie havia trucidado a gata.

Agachada, Marjorie esperava o momento oportuno...

* * *

Augusto puxou a varinha do bolso quando entrou no corredor. Acendeu a ponta e direcionou o facho luminoso para o lado das estufas, convencido de que fora de uma delas que ouviu vozes exaltadas e ruído de um objeto se partindo.

Não concordava com os métodos de Sprout, que costumava deixar as estufas abertas durante a noite. Para ele, todas as estufas deviam ser protegidas por feitiços, impedindo o acesso dos estudantes.

Enquanto andava devagar, ele analisava uma por uma, direcionando o facho luminoso da varinha para todas as áreas. As únicas movimentações que conseguia captar vinham das plantas carnívoras.

Parou no meio do percurso. Tinha certeza de que não encontraria nada de errado. Não ouvira mais barulho algum, então...

Mas o que seriam aquelas manchas escuras no gramado?

Ele avançou rápido e se agachou. Levou os dedos às manchas e aproximou-os dos olhos. Era vermelho e viscoso.

-Sangue... – murmurou, cheirando os dedos, intrigado.

A dois metros de onde estava, Marjorie encolhia-se no esconderijo, apertando o cabo da foice com tanta força que os dedos ficavam dormentes... _Se Augusto a encontrasse, ela não teria escolha..._

Augusto levantou-se e apontou a varinha para o chão. A trilha sangrenta continuava pelo gramado, gotas escuras e esparsas...

-Augusto!

Ele voltou-se ao som daquela voz.

Lanísia surgiu no final do corredor, sorrindo para ele.

-Professor Augusto – ele corrigiu, mas sorria também.

-_Professor... _O que faz por aqui?

-Estava circulando pelo jardim quando escutei ruídos vindos das estufas, então achei melhor verificar.

-Descobriu o que era?

-Tem algumas gotas de sangue por aqui... – ele iluminou a trilha. – Mas são tão _espaçadas._.. Imagino que algum animal deve ter machucado a pata e saiu correndo.

-Vai ver ele entrou em uma das estufas e acabou topando com uma daquelas plantas carniceiras... Elas são assustadoras.

-Isso explicaria o barulho, sim... Veio só me vigiar?

-Não... Estou precisando conversar com você.

-Ok. Só aguarde um instante, eu quero verificar se encontro algo em uma das últimas estufas...

O coração de Marjorie disparou.

-Não, Augus... _Professor _Augusto, não precisa ir até lá! O animal já se mandou a essa altura. Deve ter se embrenhado aqui nos arbustos – Lanísia olhou na direção em que Marjorie estava escondida, mas na escuridão não enxergou a garota. – Não vai adiantar nada... Podemos ir?

-Sim. Quando estivermos no Saguão de Entrada, comece a me questionar sobre as aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas para que pensem que estamos conversando a respeito delas.

-Tudo bem. Eu sei me censurar...

Quando Augusto e Lanísia se afastaram, Aaron suspirou profundamente.

-Essa foi por pouco...

-É. Se ele encontra todo aquele sangue na estufa poderia estragar o meu presente de casamento para a _noivinha..._

-Ainda não acabou?

-Não. Falta uma etapa muito importante. Está com a cópia da chave do quarto dos preparativos?

Aaron tirou a chave do bolso e passou-a para Marjorie que a guardou imediatamente.

-Agora poderemos preparar o meu presente especial.

* * *

Lanísia seguiu Augusto até a porta da sala dele.

-Não devo entrar – ela falou.

-Por que não?

-Você é vice-diretor agora. Posso ser ousada, mas tenho meus limites... Sabe, quando recebi a notícia da sua promoção, fiquei chateada, mas não entendi o motivo. Agora eu entendo... Augusto, já pensou se alguém descobre o nosso romance? A polêmica seria muito maior do que antes. Um membro da direção levando uma estudante para a cama...

-Eu não escolhi esse cargo.

-Eu sei que não. Mas aconteceu, e não sei como lidar com isso...

-Vamos continuar na sala – ele abriu a porta; Lanísia entrou.

Augusto trancou e olhou para ela.

-Alguém descobriu até agora?

-Não... O risco sempre existiu, eu sei, mas o que aumentou agora foram as possíveis consequências. Augusto, eu estou com medo... Se nos descobrirem, as conseqüências serão devastadoras não só para nós, mas para a escola também. Para _a imagem_ da escola... E da professora Minerva, que será acusada de colocar na direção um homem que não respeita as regras de Hogwarts.

-Lanísia... – Augusto ajoelhou-se diante dela. – Você conseguirá ficar afastada de mim até terminar os estudos?

-Não... Eu não consigo... Sabe disso...

-Então só nos resta arriscar – ele beijou-a e carregou-a para sua cama. – Vai dar tudo certo.

-Sim. Tire a minha roupa e me faça sua mais uma vez...

* * *

Um raio de sol tocou o rosto de Joyce. Irritada, ela usou o travesseiro para cobrir os olhos e perguntou:

-Quem foi que abriu a cortina? Só pode ter sido uma grande vadia...

-Olhe, Serena, ela adivinhou que foi você quem abriu, mané! – falou Alone.

-Oh, que fofa! – Serena engasgou-se. – Fico até emocionada, não é justo esse tipo de emoção a essa hora da manhã, faz até mal, poxa...

-Por que vieram me atormentar tão cedo?

-Porque hoje é o grande dia! – falou Lanísia.

-Grande dia?

-Sim, o dia que pensávamos que nunca ia chegar... – Mione subiu na cama ao lado e gritou. – O DIA EM QUE UMA DAS ENCALHADAS CONSEGUE CASAR!

-Uau, momento histórico! – exclamou Serena, pulando em sua cama.

Joyce, ainda sonolenta, balbuciou:

-Que Encalhada vai...? Epa! – ela arremessou o travesseiro e ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos. – Eu! EU! A primeira "desencalhada" oficial! Sou eu! – ela olhou para as amigas. – Meu casamento! Hoje!

-Sim! – as outras confirmaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Nossa! – Joyce agachou-se sobre a cama. – Venham, meninas, preciso de um abração!

Serena e Hermione saltaram das camas direto para os braços da amiga; Lanísia e Alone dispararam pelo dormitório e caíram sobre elas. Gargalhando, elas conseguiram formar um círculo, braços passados sobre o ombro uma da outra.

-Imaginem... Há pouco tempo eu achava que nenhum homem ia me levar a sério, e agora eu tenho um que me quer para a vida inteira! – disse Joyce.

-Uma vida cheia de alegria, que começa a partir de hoje – falou Hermione. – E para deixar esse momento ainda mais especial... – ela levantou-se e pegou uma bandeja que estava sobre uma cadeira – ...nós trouxemos o café da manhã pra você.

-Hum... Frutas, sucos, mel, aveia... Muito obrigada – disse Joyce, se acomodando na cama. Mione colocou a bandeja diante dela. – Poderia viver feliz e encalhada o resto da vida tendo a companhia de vocês... Claro, se eu não tivesse tanta necessidade de um homem ao meu lado e dos "brindes" que o corpo masculino traz no pacote...

-Será que eu ainda consigo me casar? – perguntou Mione, reflexiva.

-Você vai é montar um harém – disse Lanísia. – Com tantos homens que você já arranjou... Quantos são até o momento?

-Três – lembrou Alone. E enumerou. – Rony, Aaron e Pacey.

-Tá podendo, amiga – disse Serena.

-Não, não estou – replicou Mione. – Eu não queria esse tal de Pacey. E no fundo não queria o Aaron também... É tudo culpa dessa loucura que se apossou de mim depois do ritual do Ted! Mas depois que voltar ao normal vou querer me casar com o Rony...

-Isso se você recuperar a sua fidelidade – disse Lanísia, atacando o mel.

-Credo, Lanísia, que pessimismo!

-É a realidade, Mione. Se você continuar assim pelo resto da vida, terá que se conformar e montar o harém. Pelo menos todos estarão cientes de que você não é exclusiva.

-Você cismou com essa história de harém!

-Não é fantástico? Eu acho bárbaro!

-Eu também, mané – disse Alone. – Dezenas de homens prontos a atender os meus desejos, as minhas ordens, e eu pegando todos eles, sem pudor... Magnífico!

-Você sonha em se casar, Alone?

-Sim, Serena... Sou bem romântica quanto a isso.

-Ainda bem que você se decidiu pelo Harry – falou Serena. – Seria impossível casar com dois homens ao mesmo tempo! No meu caso... Eu tenho vontade, mas sei que não tem como acontecer. O romance entre eu e o Lewis terá que ser mantido em segredo para sempre. Pela lei não é permitido o casamento entre meio-irmãos. Até entre os trouxas isso é um tabu.

-Seria bizarro – observou Lanísia. – O mesmo pai entrando duas vezes...

-Entrou né, mas em duas mulheres diferentes – falou Serena.

-Não me referi às partes íntimas do seu pai. Nem me referi a ele em especial, aliás, ele já morreu... Quis dizer que em um casamento entre irmãos seria estranho presenciar a entrada do mesmo pai. Ele entraria com o noivo, depois com a noiva... Estranho... E eu ainda vou me casar com o Augusto, vocês vão ver. A única coisa que vamos esconder é que o romance e a pegação começaram aqui na escola.

-Ah, se essas salas de aula falassem... – comentou Alone, e todas riram juntas.

Joyce terminou o café-da-manhã e desceu com as amigas. Encontrou Juca na sala comunal.

-Bom dia, meu _nerd_ favorito – ela beijou-o. – Preciso aproveitar um pouquinho agora. Depois que colocar o vestido não poderei vê-lo até o grande momento.

-Não paro de imaginar o quanto você ficará linda vestida de noiva. Já imaginei tantas vezes, mas sei que você ainda vai conseguir superar as minhas melhores projeções...

-Eu te amo, sabia?

-Sei sim... E não se desgaste muito no casamento, porque depois temos a maratona da lua-de-mel – ele deu um tapa no traseiro dela e despediu-se com mais um beijo.

Joyce, perplexa, ficou parada sem ação.

-Maratona? Ferrou... – ela olhou para as Encalhadas. – Preciso _esgotar _o Juca durante a festa pra ele chegar na lua-de-mel e _pá-pum, _cair no sono.

-Não sei se você vai conseguir – ponderou Lanísia. – Homem quando tá com vontade faz sexo mesmo cochilando. Quando cismam não há nada que os distraia.

-Obrigada pelas palavras de consolo... – disse Joyce enquanto elas deixavam a sala comunal rumo ao quarto dos preparativos.

Em poucos minutos elas chegaram ao quarto.

-Daqui a pouco já preciso começar a me arrumar – disse Joyce às demais Encalhadas, pegando a chave e abrindo a porta do quarto. – Quero ser a noiva mais linda... – ela abriu a porta olhando para as amigas. – Quanto à maquiagem, quero algo bem suave porque... – Joyce observou as expressões horrorizadas das amigas, que olhavam para dentro do quarto. – O que houve meninas?

Ela olhou para trás e berrou.

O vestido de noiva continuava no cabide, mas o tecido branco agora estava coberto de vermelho-vivo. O sangue formara uma pequena poça no chão.

-Esse sangue... De quem é esse sangue...?

-Olhe ali na prateleira, Joyce... – disse Mione.

Joyce olhou e gritou outra vez.

O corpo da gata foi colocado sobre uma prateleira; a cabeça estava ao lado, com os miolos expostos. Na parede, escrito a giz vermelho, havia a mensagem:

"ESSE É O VESTIDO QUE GAROTAS COMO VOCÊ MERECEM".

-Meu Deus – balbuciou Joyce, caindo no choro; ela teve uma súbita vertigem.

-Segure ela, Alone! – pediu Mione para a Encalhada que estava mais próxima.

Alone amparou Joyce antes que ela caísse.

-QUE COISA HORRÍVEL, MEU DEUS! QUEM FEZ ISSO? POR QUÊ? DROGA, POR QUÊ? – ela agachou-se diante do vestido. – Meu vestido tão lindo... _Destruído... _Manchado com o sangue da minha gatinha...

-Eu preciso vomitar... – disse Lanísia, saindo da sala.

-Joyce, acalme-se... – pediu Mione, abraçando-a.

-É muita maldade, Mione... Eu não entendo o _motivo_ de tanta maldade... O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

-Nada. Na certa foi uma pessoa muito invejosa – disse Alone. – Estão querendo estragar esse dia tão especial. Não deixe que façam isso.

-Mas como eu vou casar agora? Não terei ânimo suficiente...

-Será _preciso_ ter – disse Mione. – O Juca estará à sua espera hoje à noite assim como tantas pessoas que amam você.

-Não vamos deixá-la desamparada – falou Alone. – Tem o nosso apoio, e vamos ajudar para que tudo dê certo.

-Obrigada, meninas... Mas eu não tenho como escolher outro vestido. Já gastei muito com esse aqui, e o resto da festa...

-Eu pago – disse Serena. – A costureira continua na escola, é só escolher outra vez.

-Não sei...

-Ah, vamos, Joyce! Temos uma amiga rica para usar nessas horas mesmo – disse Alone, piscando um olho para Serena.

-Considere como o meu presente de casamento – falou Serena.

-Obrigada – ela forçou um sorriso. – Pelo menos o vestido eu tenho como repor. Mas como vou ter a Chana de volta?

-Eu sei que a gata sempre significou muito pra você, mas nada impede de conseguir outra – disse Mione. – Assim você pode ter uma Chana pretinha outra vez.

-Que conversa é essa? – indagou Christtinnah Bernard, que acabava de chegar. – Anda colorindo as partes íntimas, Joyce? Oh-oh! – ela levou a mão ao coração ao deparar-se com a cena brutal. – O que aconteceu aqui?

-Alguém entrou no quarto durante a noite e armou isso tudo – explicou Mione.

-Por Merlim, é por isso que armação, pra mim, só vale a pena na hora H, quando o homem arma a barraca – falou Christtinnah.

-Você só transa em acampamentos? – perguntou Serena, interessada.

-Segure a língua ou fica sem cabeça igual a Chana – ameaçou Alone.

Christtinnah olhou para Joyce.

-Você está bem?

-Não... Mas vou ficar. Não posso ficar desanimada. Não hoje.

-É isso aí! – disse Christtinnah. – Vamos começar a produzi-la agora mesmo!

-Vou chamar a costureira e dizer que precisamos de um novo vestido – falou Serena. – Vocês vêm comigo?

-Eu vou – disse Mione.

-Fico por aqui, quero ajudar na maquiagem – falou Alone.

Aaron e Marjorie viram Hermione e Serena deixando a sala. Ao passarem pelos dois, escutaram-nas mencionando um novo vestido. Aaron deu um risinho debochado.

-Não adiantou nada. Joyce ainda vai casar.

-É, eu esperava por isso... Mas ela já ficou abalada com o que aconteceu, Aaron. Estará insegura no momento do casamento. Quando tudo começar a desmoronar na hora do matrimônio, ela vai desabar e sofrer ainda mais...

-Vai fazer mais alguma coisa? – ele fitou-a, espantado.

-Sim. E, para isso, precisaremos ter acesso ao estoque da sala de Poções.

Aaron franziu a testa.

-Que poção você vai roubar?

* * *

O acesso ao Salão Principal foi vetado aos estudantes depois do almoço. Só os professores e os profissionais envolvidos nos preparativos da festa podiam cruzar as portas duplas do salão.

A noite chegou e todos correram para se prepararem para a grande noite.

Marjorie foi uma das primeiras a ficar pronta. Quando Aaron desceu, trajando um elegante smoking, ela estava parada apoiada ao corrimão da escadaria de mármore. Usava um vestido preto, bem justo, e um colar dourado. A maquiagem forte ressaltava o contorno dos seus olhos. Ela parecia satisfeita quando olhou para ele.

-Pelo que posso sentir, você conseguiu a poção – disse Aaron contrafeito.

-Consegui. Tinha dois tempos de Poções hoje. Falei para o professor que minhas sanguessugas haviam acabado e ele disse que eu podia pegar emprestado no estoque dele. Discretamente enquanto abria o vidro e pegava as sanguessugas, apontei a varinha para o armário onde as poções mais fortes ficam guardadas e ela veio parar na minha mão.

Ela abriu a bolsa e mostrou para ele um frasco cheio de um líquido transparente.

-Qual o efeito dessa poção?

-Nossa, Aaron, ainda não a reconheceu? Devia prestar mais atenção nas aulas de Poções...

-Vai fazer mal a quem tomar?

Os olhos de Marjorie se estreitaram.

-Mal... _Muito mal..._

Aaron observou as portas do salão e o entusiasmo com que todos trabalhavam para que a cerimônia fosse perfeita. Sentiu um nó formar-se na garganta; _o que estaria por vir?_

-Agora só preciso entregar um presentinho para Celine Meadowes...

Ela ergueu um envelope vermelho onde havia uma simulação perfeita da assinatura de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Celine estava em seu quarto. Terminava de maquiar-se diante do espelho. Na pressa, derrubou o batom.

-Ai... Droga! – reclamou.

Agachou-se para pegá-lo quando teve a impressão de ter visto, através do espelho, uma forma passar velozmente às suas costas.

Parou. Assustada, ergueu os olhos lentamente e voltou a fitar o espelho.

Não havia nenhum movimento. Suspirou. Como poderia ser diferente? Teve a impressão de que algo passou bem rápido – muito rápido – mas era impossível, afinal não sentira nenhuma corrente de ar atingir os seus ombros nus.

_Mas não fora a primeira vez que isso acontecia, não é mesmo?_

Não. Ela viu um rosto disforme no espelho de bolso, outro dia, quando estava no palco... E o fato se repetira em outras ocasiões. A mesma sensação de ser observada por uma presença intangível, mas presente e ameaçadora. Sim, por algum motivo ela sentia que aquela presença poderia lhe prejudicar; um medo parecido com o que sentira por Kleiton...

Essa sensação teria alguma coisa a ver com ele?

Kleiton, o homem que havia degolado o marido de Celine diante dos olhos dela... Que lhe deixara uma herança maldita, rubra, em seu rosto...

Kleiton rondando, perto, _muito perto..._

-Celine!

Ela gritou e levantou-se tão bruscamente que a cadeira tombou.

-Oh, desculpe... Não tinha a intenção de assustá-la...

-Não, tudo bem. Não foi sua culpa – ela apontou para o envelope que a mulher segurava. – É para mim?

-Sim. Acabei de encontrar no quarto dos preparativos. Pela assinatura, foi deixada pela amiga de sua filha, a Srta Granger.

-Obrigada – Celine apanhou o envelope. – Elas estão tão atarefadas que não encontram nem tempo de conversar comigo. Agradeço, eu já vou descer...

A mulher saiu. Celine abriu o envelope e puxou a carta escrita na caligrafia caprichada de Hermione Granger...

_Celine,_

_Coloquei um par de brincos no envelope. Joyce me confidenciou que adoraria vê-la usando esses brincos nesta noite tão especial. Ela achou que se pedisse você não usaria, mas cometi a ousadia de mandá-los mesmo assim. Será uma grande surpresa para ela quando notar que você os está usando!_

_Afinal, essa é a noite de transformarmos em realidade todos os sonhos da Joyce._

_Vamos realizar mais um?_

_Hermione._

Celine puxou os brincos do envelope. Entendia a hesitação de Joyce em enviá-los; os brincos eram prateados, em formato de lua minguante. Ela sorriu. Não se lembrava daqueles brincos, mas só podiam fazer parte de alguma recordação da infância de Joyce.

-Se é a vontade da minha menina, é isso o que vou usar... – disse Celine a si mesma, enquanto colocava os dois brincos enviados por Marjorie...

* * *

O Salão Principal foi decorado em cores claras. Lustres de cristal flutuavam no alto; um tapete vermelho estendia-se das portas duplas até um altar, montado no local onde geralmente ficava a mesa principal dos professores. A abertura das portas estava marcada para às oito da noite.

Na condição de amigas da noiva, as Encalhadas transitavam pelo salão, analisando a decoração e os últimos preparativos.

Lanísia trajava um vestido vermelho-sangue feito de veludo, longo e com uma abertura na lateral esquerda. O vestido de Hermione era violeta, com detalhes da alça até o fim do decote. Serena usava um vestido longo rosa-claro em estilo tomara-que-caia. Alone usava azul, com alcinha e um leve decote.

Alone olhou para a mesa dos doces, onde os bem-casados estavam enfileirados, todos embrulhados em embalagens decoradas com fitas azuis.

-Hum, que vontade louca de comer um bem-casado!

-Pega um mal-casado mesmo, é mais fácil – aconselhou Serena.

Alone revirou os olhos.

-Tinha um casal que parecia estar discutindo ali no Saguão de Entrada, talvez você tenha chance com o coroa.

-Como pode ser tão burra? Bem-casado é o nome desses doces aqui – ela indicou com o dedo.

-Ah sim... Desculpe, eu nunca frequentei muitos casamentos – ela deu uma risadinha. – Aí acabo me confundindo...

-Por Merlim, o que aconteceu com os bonecos do bolo?

Mione levou as mãos à boca. O bolo de cinco andares era encimado por um par de bonecos, como manda a tradição. Mas os avatares de Joyce e Juca, bem como a maneira que estavam posicionados, criava um visual inusitado.

A boneca vestida de noiva tinha os mesmos cabelos castanhos de Joyce. Movida por magia, ela passava a mão pela testa, desesperada. Seu outro braço era puxado por um Juca Slooper com direito aos óculos e bochechas proeminentes, que queria arrastá-la para algum lugar. Esse lugar estaria suscetível a diversas interpretações se não fosse a calça estufada do boneco, com um volume enorme, que subia e descia como um ponteiro de relógio com defeito, deixando bem claro quais eram as reais intenções daquele Juca Slooper e do que Joyce estava fugindo.

-Gente, será uma escândalo quando os convidados olharem esses bonecos! – disse Mione.

-Calma, vamos manter a calma! – Serena acompanhava com os olhos os movimentos dentro da calça do boneco. – Talvez ninguém perceba a sacanagem.

-Ah é, claro que não, é bem comum ver bonecos de pau duro em cima de bolos de casamento! – desdenhou Alone.

-Eles são feitos de pau? Interessante, achei que eram comestíveis...

Alone segurou o cabelo da garota; Serena esperneou.

-Ai, o que foi que eu fiz?

-Vou afundar sua cabeça oca no bolo e aí você vai sentir se os bonecos são feitos de pau!

-Não, Alone, não faz isso! – Mione interpôs-se entre as duas. – É melhor um Juca excitado do que nenhum!

-Esse conselho vale para a vida – Lanísia piscou um olho.

-Não temos tempo de conseguir outro boneco. Teremos que ficar com esse... esse boneco tarado! – Mione fez uma careta.

-Quem ficou responsável pela escolha dos bonecos? – indagou Alone, largando o cabelo de Serena.

-A sua _mãe _– Lanísia respondeu com um tom seco. – Eu mesma pedi para que ela comprasse bonecos parecidos com a Joyce e o Juca. Pelo que eu vejo ela levou isso ao pé da letra e disse para retratarem a situação atual do casal...

-Juca "querendo" e Joyce "fugindo" – resumiu Mione.

-Ah, mamãe, você ainda me mata de "orgulho"... – lamentou-se Alone.

-Poxa, mas precisavam fazer o Juca com um pistolão desses? – indagou Lanísia.

-Se quiserem eu dou um jeito de diminui-lo – disse Mione, olhando cobiçosa para o boneco de açúcar.

-Mas como você vai tirar o estímulo do boneco? – perguntou Serena. – Ele tá empolgadão...

-Calada! – replicou Alone, estapeando-a na nuca.

-É só comer toda a bilonga e então ele não terá mais volume nenhum! – explicou Mione.

-Será preciso concentração pra conseguir colocá-la na boca, mané – observou Alone, curvada sobre a miniatura de Juca. – A bilonga não para de subir e descer, olhem só, aponta para todas as direções!

-Então deixa a Lanísia fazer isso, ela já tem prática nesse tipo de situação... – Serena deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro; Lanísia encarou-a, irritada.

-Será que os bonecos são recheados?

Lanísia parou de fuzilar Serena com o olhar e respondeu para Alone:

-Eu pedi para que a sua mãe solicitasse o recheio de doce de leite.

-Pronto, virei boqueteira! – disse Serena, esfregando as mãos. – Podem deixar, eu como o volume do Juca!

-Não, _eu_ vou comer o dote do Juca! – Lanísia empurrou-a para ficar mais perto do bolo. – Você mesma disse que eu devia fazer isso!

-Sim, mas foi antes de descobrir que a bilonga era recheada!

-Parem de brigar – disse Mione. – A ideia foi minha, então quem vai devorar o dote sou eu!

-Não, não, eu exijo que seja feito um sorteio para decidirmos quem fica com a bilonga do Juca! – falou Serena com a voz exaltada. – Ela é tão grande, e tem o recheio que deve ser tão _saboroso_... Dá pra se lambuzar com ela, melecar a boca, depois lamber os dedos...

-Mas que pornografia é essa!

Elas se calaram e empalideceram. Instintivamente, juntaram os corpos e fizeram uma barreira diante do bolo. A diretora Minerva cruzou os braços, exigindo uma explicação.

-Não estávamos falando a respeito do que parece... – disse Lanísia. – Quero dizer, é sobre _aquilo, _mas não o _aquilo _do verdadeiro Juca Slooper...

-Trata-se de um equívoco no boneco que decora o bolo, professora – falou Mione. – Ele veio muito... muito... "animado" para a festa.

Elas se afastaram e deixaram a diretora olhar os bonecos.

-Que coisa indecente! – ela exclamou.

-Não exagera, professora, vai dizer que você nunca viu um assim? – questionou Serena; recebeu uma cotovelada nas costelas aplicada por Alone. – Eh... Desculpe.

-Será um verdadeiro choque para os convidados – disse a diretora.

-Por isso pretendíamos castrar o boneco com os dentes – falou Serena, usando os dedos da mão para imitar uma tesoura.

-Não, ninguém chega perto deste bolo! É o primeiro casamento realizado em Hogwarts, portanto tenho grande interesse de que tudo saia perfeito. Não há tempo para substituir esses bonecos... Vou terminar de me arrumar. Se comportem!

-Fique tranqüila, professora! – falou Serena. – Não vamos deixar ninguém cair de boca na bilonga do Juca!

Minerva fitou-a com desprezo e depois deixou o salão.

-Se _ela_ aceitou a empolgação do boneco, todos deverão aceitar também... – disse Alone. – Problema resolvido!

-Bom, deu oito horas – Mione consultou o relógio. – A banda já está a postos, tudo parece em ordem, acho que podemos abrir as portas do salão!

Alone avançou até as portas do Salão Principal e liberou o acesso aos convidados. A garota postou-se na entrada para recepcionar as pessoas. A banda iniciou uma balada suave enquanto todos se distruibuiam entre as mesas.

-Será que Joyce vai se atrasar muito? – perguntou Mione. Ela observou a equipe de garçons enfileirada nos fundos do Salão Principal. – Estão todos a postos para servir e... Oh, não...

Lanísia e Serena olharam para o rosto da amiga.

-Algum problema? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Sim. Pacey, o amigo de Rony com quem eu dei uns amassos, está entre os garçons...

Pacey notou que ela o havia reconhecido e seu sorriso se alargou...

-Oi Mione!

Ela reagiu ao som inesperado da voz de Rony com um sobressalto.

-Oi...

-Está tão tensa assim só por que uma das suas melhores amigas vai se casar?

-É, de certa forma, sim... Mas vai dar tudo certo, as pessoas parecem estar gostando... – ela olhou para os convidados que entravam boquiabertos, admirando os lustres de cristais que flutuavam sobre suas cabeças.

-Então você já pode relaxar – ele a enlaçou pela cintura. – Comigo será mais fácil, é claro... Ei, vejo um rosto conhecido entre os garçons?

O sorriso de Mione se desmanchou quando, tensa, ela olhou para as amigas.

-Pacey está aqui, Mione! Você lembra, claro, o amigo que nos serviu durante aquele jantar?

-Sim...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar de responder, Rony já andava até os fundos do salão, carregando-a junto dele. Ao chegar diante de Pacey, apertou a mão do amigo com firmeza.

-Vejo que pegou gosto por servir – disse Rony.

-Sim, tenho grandes vantagens em trabalhar em Hogwarts mais uma vez – falou Pacey; Mione baixou a cabeça e arriscou um olhar, sentindo que aquela frase era destinada a ela. De fato, Pacey ria de um modo malicioso. – Esta noite eu sei que vou trabalhar bastante, mas vou arranjar um tempinho para uma farra. Vou me encontrar com uma garota bem quente e encerrar a noite me divertindo _demais... _Tem melhor emprego do que esse?

-Não, claro que não... – respondeu Rony, alheio às provocações do rapaz. Ele sentiu os dedos de Mione fechando-se com muita força contra a sua mão. – Você está bem? Estou começando a me preocupar...

-Não foi nada, estou bem... Só preciso sair um pouco do salão, esse lugar está ficando _incômodo _demais – ela olhou de esguelha para Pacey. – Vou ajudar a Alone ao lado das portas do salão, lá devo me sentir melhor.

-Eu fico lá com você – disse Rony, carinhoso. – Até logo, Pacey! Bom trabalho e boa diversão!

-A diversão da noite já está garantida! – falou Pacey.

-Rony, vamos...

-Já marcou um encontro então?

-Sim. Dependendo das circunstâncias, eu apresento a garota pra você... Tudo depende _dela, é claro..._

-Rony, por favor – Mione insistiu.

-Tchau Pacey! – e dessa vez Rony é quem foi quase carregado pelo salão por Hermione. – Calma, Mione, desse jeito você arranca o meu braço!

Ela não falou com ele até cruzarem as portas do salão. Ali, a uma boa distância de Pacey e suas frases de duplo sentido, ela respirou aliviada, não se contendo e olhando o salão para verificar se ele não os havia seguido.

-Amanhã vamos namorar bastante, durante o dia inteiro, e todo esse seu nervosismo vai ficar para trás – disse Rony, carinhoso, acariciando o rosto dela.

-É. Espero que amanhã eu me recorde e perceba que o meu nervosismo não teve fundamento – ela pousou a cabeça sobre o peito dele; Rony passou a mão em seus cabelos e começou a confortá-la.

-Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

-Sim. O Juca ainda não desceu. Verifique se ele já saiu da sala comunal...

-Pode deixar, eu apresso o noivo enrolado – disse Rony, beijando-a e subindo a escadaria de mármore.

Alone, que estivera parada perto da outra porta, observando os dois ao mesmo tempo em que cumprimentava os convidados, chegou perto da amiga e cochichou:

-A Serena me contou o babado! O Pacey disse alguma coisa?

-Não diretamente, mas falava de um jeito que eu pude entender todos os recados ocultos... Ai, Alone, ele vai querer me encontrar mais tarde!

-Se ele esperar a festa terminar, ótimo, mas se ele quiser te dar uns amassos enquanto o casamento estiver rolando, a coisa complica.

-Exatamente... Eu não sei o que fazer... Porque se eu contrariar o Pacey, ele faz o que prometeu no outro dia...

-Ele conta tudo para o Rony.

-E eu não posso perder o meu Rony – ela olhou para a escadaria onde o namorado havia desaparecido. – Não posso...

-Hum, alerta-macho da Serena!

-Ãh?

-Lewis chegou.

Lewis estava com os cabelos claros molhados e impecavelmente penteados. Usava um terno verde-escuro muito elegante. Ele sorriu para as meninas ao passar.

-Nem precisa avisar a Serena – disse Mione. – Ela vai notar a presença do gato rapidinho.

-Ele está lindo demais! – elogiou Alone. – Nossa, e que perfume mais delicioso... Adoro homem perfumado!

-Lewis é muito charmoso. É o homem perfeito para a Serena, eu devo admitir... Deixando laços sanguíneos de lado, eles formam uma combinação incrível.

Serena não demorou para encontrar o rapaz. Jogou-se nos braços dele e o abraçou. Lewis ergueu-a no ar e girou com ela nos braços.

-Maninha!

-Você está tão lindo! – ela segurou o rosto dela com as mãos enquanto o admirava.

-Não vá me beijar aqui diante de toda a escola – sussurrou Lewis.

-Não é por falta de vontade, mas sei me controlar... – ela pigarreou. – Vamos para a mesa?

Agarrada à mão de Lewis, Serena caminhou até uma mesa de canto. No percurso, eles trocavam olhares apaixonados e sorrisos embasbacados. Lewis afastou uma cadeira para Serena sentar-se, fazendo uma mesura exagerada. Ela riu, e foi só ao ouvir a voz desagradável que ela se deu conta de quem estava na mesa ao lado:

-Sabe, quem desconhece o parantesco de vocês diria que são namorados – falou Gina Weasley. – Ou amantes. Dá até pra sentir a tensão sexual correndo entre vocês dois...

Lewis olhou para a taça vazia na mesa de Gina.

-O que foi? Está procurando algum vestígio de bebida? Acha que eu preciso beber pra falar o que penso?

-Gina, não fale tão alto. Tem muita gente por aqui...

-Quer saber? Eu bebi um pouco sim. Bebi pra ter ânimo de participar dessa festa e reunir coragem suficiente para olhar na cara de vocês dois!

Serena olhou ao redor. As pessoas das mesas mais próximas escutavam com atenção.

-Gina, nós não fizemos nada...

-Você agiu como uma cobra! – gritou Gina, levantando-se bruscamente e perdendo o equilíbrio; apoiou-se na mesa e acabou derrubando algumas taças, que se espatifaram no chão. Mais pessoas pararam para observar. – Disse que seria minha amiga, que era apenas a irmã do Lewis... Me _enganou_ porque assim seria mais fácil dar o bote e tirá-lo de mim!

-Não, eu não...

-O que você fez pra convencê-lo a me largar? Foi algo naquela porcaria de caixa, não foi? O que tinha lá dentro? Você tirou fotos nua e mostrou pra ele o quanto valia a pena dar um malho na irmãzinha?

-Gina, eu estou perdendo a paciência com você – falou Serena, erguendo a mão. – Se você não ficar calada, eu juro que arrebento a sua cara...

-SERENA, NÃO!

-...e pouco me importa se você está bêbada ou não... Me solta, Lewis! – ela tentou se desvencilhar das mãos do rapaz, que a seguravam pelos pulsos.

-Não vale a pena agredi-la – alertou Lewis.

Gina olhou para ele.

-Assim falou o homem mais honesto que esse mundo já viu... Você é outro pervertido, Lewis. Sentindo atração pela própria irmã, desejando um corpo que não deveria sequer olhar...

-Gina, não fale a respeito do que desconhece...

-Admita! VAMOS, ADMITA! Se não tem nada de errado, nada de _podre_ naquilo que você sente, fale pra todo mundo que você beija a sua irmã na boca e se aproveita dela na hora em que vão dormir...

-Agora sou eu quem vai tirá-la daqui! – vociferou Lewis, agarrando os braços de Gina com firmeza; a garota se desnvecilhou, irritada, dando-lhe tapas.

-NÃO, EU NÃO VOU SAIR!

-Vai, nem que eu tenha que carregá-la pra fora desse salão!

-Não até vocês dois admitirem o que estão fazendo às escondidas... Eu não saio daqui!

-Parem com isso! – ordenou a diretora McGonagall. – Chega! – ela afastou Lewis de Gina e se colocou entre os dois. – Gina Weasley, saia desse salão _agora_ e vá para o seu dormitório. Você está totalmente embriagada... – ela encarou Gina de cima a baixo. – Eu não falei que não era para os alunos terem acesso às bebidas alcoólicas? – ela indagou à equipe de garçons; em meio ao silêncio que se instalara no salão, os garçons escutaram a pergunta apesar da distância.

-Nós não abrimos nenhuma bebida alcoólica... – respondeu um deles.

-Nesse caso, nós conversaremos amanhã, Srta Weasley. Agora saia. Sessenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Vinte para cada um. Gina por embriagar-se e provocar esse escândalo, Lewis e Serena por tentarem agredi-la.

-Mas ela nos provocou...

-Sem discussões, Serena Bennet, acabou – Minerva olhou para a orquestra. – Podem voltar a tocar. Está tudo resolvido.

-Vamos, Gina, eu a levo até o Rony, ele deve estar na sala comunal... – falou Mione, ajudando a garota a caminhar.

-Mione... Você deve saber. Ela é sua amiga... Ela e o Lewis estão se relacionando, não estão?

-Gina, não quero falar sobre isso...

-Todos me enganam... Todos _mentem_ pra mim... – ela choramingava enquanto saía do salão ao lado de Mione.

Rony descia a escadaria de mármore naquele momento ao lado de Juca. O sorriso de ambos se desmanchou ao notarem o estado de Gina.

-Minha nossa... O que houve? – indagou Rony, preocupado.

-O escândalo da noite... – comentou Juca. – Não existe casamento sem um escândalo ou barraco.

-Na verdade foi um pouco das duas coisas – disse Mione. – Gina não está nada bem. Ela não está acostumada a beber tanto, então deve começar a passar mal daqui a pouco...

-Eu cuido dela – disse Madame Pomfrey, saindo do salão. – Não tenho o direito sequer de participar de um evento nessa escola! Vocês ficam doentes demais!

-Madame Pomfrey, eu sou irmão dela, posso ajudá-la...

-Não se preocupe, Sr Weasley. Aproveite a festa. Eu ajudo a sua irmã.

-Obrigado – ele a fitou ajudando Gina a subir a escada. – Ainda bem que a Joyce ainda não chegou.

-É, não precisou ver a discussão – disse Mione. – Agora vamos esquecer esse momento horrível e partir para a festa! Juca, anda logo, entre naquele salão, não param de perguntar sobre você.

-Será que são os primos da Joyce? – ele ajeitou a gravata, inquieto. Olhou para Rony e confessou. – Morro de medo dos primos dela.

Rony e Mione o acompanharam no retorno ao Salão Principal onde Juca foi recebido com aplausos.

* * *

Joyce ajeitou o véu.

-É, acho que já posso descer, Christtinnah... Só preciso que você me dê um pouco de Tesão.

-Tudo bem – disse Christtinnah Bernard.

Joyce fazia os últimos retoques no espelho. Quando se deu conta, Christtinnah já estava em cima da cômoda, a blusa aberta mostrando o sutiã preto e as pernas arreganhadas e estendidas.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou Joyce. – Está me assustando...

-Ah, você precisa de toques? – ela ficou de quatro e estendeu a mão na direção dos seios de Joyce.

-NÃO! – Joyce não se conteve e gritou, levantando-se e se afastando o mais rápido que a longa cauda do vestido permitia. – Por Merlim, o que aconteceu com você?

-Você me pediu um pouco de tesão, estou tentando te ajudar! – explicou,dando tapinhas no próprio bumbum.

-Não, não foi esse tipo de _tesão_ que eu pedi... Eu quero um pouco do Tesão da Trepadeira que você havia me prometido no dia em que chegou a Hogwarts!

-Oh... – murmurou Christtinnah.

-Agora saia dessa posição antes que alguém entre nesse quarto e pense bobagem, por favor! E me arranje a poção agora, porque assim já estarei preparada para a lua-de-mel. Faz dias que eu e o Juca não transamos. Ele vai estar todo safado hoje.

Christtinnah pegou sua mala e retirou o vidrinho.

-Aqui está. Tem o suficiente para três semanas. Usei só um pouquinho com aquele camarada que forneceu as bebidas pra festa...

-Você transou com o Lorenzo?

-Sim. Ele é bem disposto, mas foi preciso um pouco da poção afrodisíaca pra ele conseguir chegar até a sétima rodada de amor. Mas ele é um arraso, deu conta de quatro vezes seguidas, dá pra acreditar?

-Sim, eu já dormi com ele.

-Hum... – Christtinnah fitou-a desconfiada. – Você agia nos arredores de Hogwarts também...

-É, pois é...

-Está um pouco triste.

-Sim. Eu já tinha comprado esse lacinho pra colocar na Chana... – ela mexeu no laço rosa que estava ao lado do espelho. – Mataram a minha gatinha de uma forma tão cruel... Ela devia estar aqui comigo agora.

-Joyce, você prometeu que ia tentar se recuperar. Não pode ficar chateada agora...

-É, se eu começar a chorar minha aparência vai virar um desastre... – ela suspirou. – Estou pronta.

-Você já atrasou o bastante – Christtinnah olhou para o relógio na parede. – Vamos descer?

-Sim. Chegou o momento de me casar com o Juca!

* * *

Celine entrou no salão e sentou-se à mesa dos professores. De longe, Marjorie registrou que seu plano havia funcionado...

-Ela colocou os brincos – comentou com Aaron. – Agora só falta a Vadia do Olho Esquisito beber a poção... Qual será a bebida no copo dela?

Aaron olhou para a taça de Celine.

-Pela cor, só pode ser suco de abóbora.

-Certo... Segundo a programação da festa, apenas os professores têm autorização de consumir bebidas alcoólicas... É isso que temos que providenciar para Celine. Fazer com que o nosso champanhe batizado com a poção chegue até ela.

-Como?

-Espere aí... – ela saiu do Salão; em um canto do Saguão de Entrada, esvaziou sua taça de suco. Em seguida, derramou o conteúdo da garrafa de champanhe. – Alguém está vindo?

-Não... Mas anda logo com isso!

Ela abriu o vidro de poção e despejou três gotas no champanhe. Balançou a taça para que a mistura fosse perfeita.

-Pronto. Agora precisamos fazer com que a taça chegue até ela.

-Espero que tenha uma boa ideia para isso...

-E tenho. Venha comigo...

Com a taça na mão, Marjorie retornou ao Salão Principal apinhado de convidados. Decidida, avançou até o garçom mais próximo e parou diante dele com as mãos na cintura.

-A mãe da noiva está com vontade de beber uma taça de champanhe e vocês servem suco de abóbora?

Pacey olhou para os lados, atrapalhado.

-Bom, as bebidas alcoólicas só seriam servidas aos professores mais tarde, então...

-Pois trate de levar essa taça pra ela – Marjorie colocou a taça na bandeja que ele segurava. – É a moça de vestido vinho sentada na mesa dos professores... O pessoal da cozinha mandou servi-la. Ande logo, ela está pagando pelos seus serviços!

Pacey não perdeu tempo; abriu caminho até a mesa dos professores e fez uma mesura ao passar a taça de champanhe para as mãos de Celine.

Surpresa, a professora de dança olhou para os colegas:

-Acho que ser mãe da noiva tem as suas vantagens.

Ela ergueu a taça e bebeu o champanhe. Marjorie até parou para admirar aquele momento:

-Bingo! – exclamou baixinho para si mesma.

A orquestra parou de tocar. Todos se calaram e automaticamente levantaram-se das mesas.

-Celine, vamos, você precisa sair para entrar com a Joyce! – disse Alone.

-Tudo... Tudo bem... – balbuciou Celine, que foi praticamente empurrada por Alone; já se sentia um pouco entorpecida...

_A poção começara a fazer efeito._

-O que ela tomou? – perguntou Aaron, enquanto ele e Marjorie acompanhavam os convidados que se agrupavam ao redor do tapete vermelho.

-Veritaserum. A poção da verdade... É hora de algumas verdades virem à tona, Aaron. E nada é mais doloroso do que a _verdade._ Em certas situações ela é mais fatal que as mentiras...

Ela observou Celine, que deixava o salão com o olhar vidrado.

-A verdade vai destruir esse casamento – disse Marjorie.

* * *

A orquestra iniciou a marcha matrimonial.

Alone, Mione, Serena e Lanísia já estavam posicionadas no altar.

As portas do Salão Principal se abriram. Juca entrou acompanhado dos pais; a mãe era magra e usava óculos de grau parecidos com os do filho; o pai tinha uma barriga que chegava alguns centímetros antes dele a qualquer lugar.

Em seguida ocorreu a entrada mais esperada. Joyce, ladeada por Celine e Augusto.

O vestido que Joyce escolhera no improviso era tão lindo quanto o que fora destruído. Era um modelo tomara-que-caia. As luvas longas chegavam pouco acima dos cotovelos. O véu encobria seu rosto. Seu cabelo estava preso e trazia uma tiara coberta por pequenos cristais brilhantes.

Todos estranharam a expressão vazia no rosto de Celine, contrapondo aos sorrisos entusiasmados de Augusto e Joyce, mas atribuíram à emoção.

Joyce olhava para os convidados, oferecendo seu semblante de emoção e alegria a todos que estavam ali. Ao chegar perto de Juca, segurou-lhe a mão. Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa e, juntos, eles olharam para o ministro.

-Celine, venha pra cá... – disse Augusto, tirando a professora do caminho e colocando-a ao seu lado. – Você está bem?

-Sim – ela respondeu automaticamente.

O ministro iniciou:

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união entre Joyce Meadowes e Juca Slooper.

Enquanto o bruxo falava, Lanísia cutucou Mione e comentou:

-Celine e Augusto estão muito próximos...

-Eles entraram com a noiva, o que você queria? – rebateu Mione.

Marjorie tirou um brinco do bolso e avisou para Aaron:

-Vou me afastar para iniciar o interrogatório com meu brinco enfeitiçado...

-Interrogatório?

-Sim. Esse brinco está ligado por um feitiço a um daqueles que enviei para Celine. Funciona da mesma forma como o que eu passei ao seu pai. Quando eu fizer qualquer pergunta, Celine vai escutar como se eu estivesse sussurrando ao pé do ouvido.

-E como ela tomou Veritaserum...

-Ela não poderá mentir – disse Marjorie, parando num canto do salão com o brinco próximo à boca.

-...nada é comparável à beleza do momento em que duas pessoas descobrem o amor – encerrou o ministro. – Joyce, quer dizer alguma coisa ao seu futuro esposo?

-Sim... Juca... Eu só me interessei por você porque te coloquei um dom que sequer possuía. Um dote que, eu imaginava, era maior do que todos os que eu já tinha visto... E olha que eu já tinha visto vários...

Silêncio constrangido.

-Eu estava enganada. Mas, se não fosse isso, eu não teria me aproximado de você, e não teria descoberto tantas afinidades. Tive tantos homens em minha vida... até experiências com fantasmas como o Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça e o Barão Punheteiro...

-Isso é _sangue_ prateado! _Sangue_, eu já disse que não é porra! – berrou o Barão Sangrento, irritado.

McGonagall balançou a cabeça, desolada. Mione tentou se esconder atrás de Lanísia.

-Bom, pra mim a cor clara desse líquido aí tá mais pra outra coisa mesmo – Joyce olhou para os convidados. – Imagine, está sempre coberto de esperma e quer me convencer de que não era punheteiro...

-Joyce, concentre-se no discurso do casamento.

-Tudo bem, diretora, desculpe... – ela voltou a olhar para Juca. – Como eu dizia, tive todas essas experiências, com muitos humanos e espíritos diferentes, mas foi apenas ao _seu lado_ que eu descobri as verdadeiras qualidades de um homem de verdade... Que me perdoem cerca de duzentos convidados que estão aqui presentes, mas essa é a verdade, caras!

Lanísia olhou para os lados e viu muitos rapazes assentindo; um rapaz da Corvinal chegou a fazer o sinal de jóia com o polegar.

O ministro assentiu para Juca.

-Tem algo a dizer?

-Sim... Joyce Meadowes, a primeira e a única mulher da minha vida. Não me envergonho de dizer que antes de você não havia tocado em nenhuma outra. E nem me preocupo com isso. Porque através de você eu conheci mil tipos de mulheres diferentes, o que compensou todo o vazio anterior... Quando saímos juntos, eu tenho ao meu lado uma garota que me faz rir; mas é só fechar a porta de um quarto e surge aquela que me faz delirar...

-Hummm... – murmúrio geral.

-Em jantares românticos é a minha donzela, mas quando dividimos uma taça de sorvete e você começa a derrubar na roupa... Ah, me lembra uma molequinha... Nos nossos beijos mostra-se ora quente, ora delicada... Tem muitas facetas...

-Tem muitas o quê? – perguntou Serena, espantada.

-Facetas, _facetas_, sua pervertida, não bo...

-Joyce – interrompeu Minerva.

-Pode continuar, Juca...

-Você me mostrou um mundo que eu não conhecia, e sei que jamais vai parar de me surpreender, porque sempre existem outros mundos e outras emoções a experimentar. Pela vida toda, eu só preciso de você, Joyce, e é por isso que esse dia é tão importante pra mim. Afirmo diante de todos que você é só minha... Você e _todas as mulheres_ que existem dentro de você... _Todas_ são minhas.

Ela secou uma lágrima.

-Diante de palavras tão lindas... e outras nem tanto assim... – o ministro lançou um olhar para o Barão Sangrento – ...eu pergunto a você, Joyce Meadowes, se aceita...

Naquele momento, Celine escutou a primeira pergunta feita por Marjorie sair do brinco:

_-Bill era pai de Joyce?_

-Não, Bill não era o pai de Joyce – falou Celine em voz alta.

O ministro parou de falar. Joyce deu uma risadinha para a mãe.

-Mamãe, o que foi que você disse?

Marjorie repetiu a pergunta; Celine respondeu novamente:

-Bill não era o pai de Joyce.

-_Você mentiu?_ – sibilou a voz de Marjorie em seu ouvido.

-Eu menti para as minhas filhas, menti para todos.

-Gente, por que ela está falando desse jeito? – indagou Joyce, apavorada. – Por favor, professores, alguém pode ajudar...?

Augusto olhou preocupado para Celine. Marjorie disparou a próxima pergunta:

_-Quem é o verdadeiro pai de Joyce?_

-O pai de Joyce é Augusto Welch, professor de Hogwarts.

Augusto estancou.

-Meu Deus...

-Espere aí, isso só pode ser brincadeira... – Joyce riu, nervosa. – Vamos, mãe, pare de fingir, perdeu a graça, está me assustando...

-Augusto é o pai de Joyce – repetiu Celine, no mesmo tom sem emoção.

-_Você mentiu para Joyce e Augusto?_

-Eu menti para Joyce e Augusto, escondi a verdade por todos esses anos, mas eles são pai e filha.

-Não pode ser... – Joyce fitou Augusto e começou a chorar.

Augusto, pálido, permanecia sem ação.

Lanísia segurou a mão de Joyce e também começou a chorar, olhando para Augusto com ódio.

Os convidados começaram a murmurar, espantados.

No canto do Salão Principal, Marjorie sorria.

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem pela demora, mas o último mês foi complicado. Aguardo os comentários e até o próximo capítulo!**


	24. Vendado e desvendado

**CAPÍTULO 24**

_**Vendado e desvendado**_

_Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: Reflexos"..._

_Marjorie faz com que Pacey sirva uma taça de champanhe misturado com Poção da Verdade à Celine..._

**-A mãe da noiva está com vontade de beber uma taça de champanhe e vocês servem suco de abóbora?**

**Pacey olhou para os lados, atrapalhado.**

**-Bom, as bebidas alcoólicas só seriam servidas aos professores mais tarde, então...**

**-Pois trate de levar essa taça pra ela – Marjorie colocou a taça na bandeja que ele segurava.**

_No momento do casamento, Marjorie faz perguntas à Celine, questões que levam à revelações devastadoras..._

**-_Você mentiu para Joyce e Augusto?_**

**-Eu menti para Joyce e Augusto, escondi a verdade por todos esses anos, mas eles são pai e filha.**

**-Não pode ser... – Joyce fitou Augusto e começou a chorar.**

**Augusto, pálido, permanecia sem ação.**

**Lanísia segurou a mão de Joyce e também começou a chorar, olhando para Augusto com ódio.**

**Os convidados começaram a murmurar, espantados.**

**No canto do Salão Principal, Marjorie sorria.**

_E é a partir desse momento que começa o Capítulo 24, onde novos segredos serão desvendados...__

* * *

_

A confusão se instaurou no Salão Principal. A maquiagem do rosto de Joyce começou a derreter, carregada pelas lágrimas da garota. Ela aproximou-se da mãe e perguntou:

-Você mentiu para todos que eu era filha do Bill... Mas nunca me escondeu que eu sou filha de Kleiton Huggins. É essa a verdade, não é?

-Não... Você também precisava ser enganada. Seu pai é Augusto Welch.

-Enganou-me esses anos todos? Deixou-me ter aula com meu próprio pai sem que eu soubesse da verdade?

-Sim. Vale tudo pelo bem maior.

-Ao diabo com seu bem maior! – berrou Joyce, dando um tapa no rosto de Celine, tapa dado com tanta força que desenhou o formato de sua mão em linhas vermelhas. Celine perdeu o equilíbrio e quase desabou. – Um bem maior que com certeza protegeu _você. _E que se danem os outros, que se dane a sua filha!

Joyce afastou-se de Celine e apontou-lhe um dedo acusador.

-O pior é constatar que você deixou pra desenterrar toda a sua maldade na noite mais especial da minha vida, lança todas essas_ verdades_ e continua aí, parada, sem um pedido de desculpas! Fria, egoísta, cruel, CÍNICA!

Minerva aproximou-se de Joyce e tentou segurá-la.

-Joyce, esqueça isso. Precisamos continuar o casamento...

-Não vai ter mais casamento nenhum! Acabou! – ela voltou-se para os convidados. – Podem ir embora! No fim das contas, a festa não foi da filha... Foi da mãe – completou com frieza, olhando para Celine.

Arrancando o véu da cabeça, Joyce avançou para cima da mãe.

-Vamos, coloque o véu – ela forçou-o sobre a cabeça de Celine. – COLOQUE ESSA PORCARIA!

Minerva e Augusto afastaram-na de Celine.

-Conseguiu roubar a glória da minha noite. Agora aproveite e usufrua de tudo a que tem direito! Eu não quero mais nada! Larguem-me! – ela gritou, tentando livrar-se dos professores. – Ela tem que colocar esse vestido! Ela é a atração da noite!

-Joyce, está descontrolada, acalme-se...

Eles só a soltaram quando ela estava a uma distância considerável de Celine. Joyce, então, pegou o buquê que estava sobre uma mesinha ao lado do altar e jogou-o na direção da mãe; as flores bateram no rosto de Celine e caíram aos seus pés, mas a mulher não reagia a nenhum estímulo.

Chorando, Joyce despediu-se:

-A noite é sua. De qualquer forma, com certeza será melhor que a minha.

Saiu correndo pelo tapete vermelho, acompanhada pelos olhares admirados dos convidados. Juca fez menção de segui-la, mas Serena colocou-se diante dele.

-Serena, ela não pode ir embora... – Juca estava prestes a chorar. – Eu não mereço ser abandonado no altar...

-Eu e as meninas vamos trazê-la de volta... Ou ao menos tentar. Confie na gente!

Serena aproximou-se de Mione, Alone e Lanísia.

-Ela precisa da nossa ajuda. Vamos?

-Não – respondeu Lanísia, que encarava Augusto com ódio. – Antes eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas...

-Alguém precisa vigiar a Lanísia – cochichou Mione às amigas. – Eu fico por aqui... Vão para a sala secreta?

-Sim. É o nosso refúgio, a Joyce só pode ter ido pra lá – disse Alone.

-Podem ir, depois aparecemos por lá – falou Mione.

Alone e Serena deixaram o Salão Principal. Enquanto Mione estava distraída com a saída das duas, Lanísia disparou para Augusto, irritada:

-Por quê?

Mione olhou para a amiga com espanto. _Como Lanísia podia falar dessa maneira com Augusto na frente de tantos convidados?_

Hermione agiu rapidamente e indagou ao professor:

-Por que mentiram para a nossa amiga?

-Eu... Meu Deus, eu não sabia de nada, vocês ouviram a Celine... – Augusto secou-se com o lenço. Abriu caminho até Celine e segurou-a firmemente pelos ombros. – Celine, por que está dizendo essas coisas? Pare com essa brincadeira de mau gosto, eu...

Ele parou de falar quando Celine respondeu obendientemente à pergunta:

-Respondo por que eu preciso falar a verdade.

O olhar esgazeado da professora percorria o teto do salão.

Do canto em que estava parada, Marjorie percebeu duas coisas; uma delas é que também conseguiu afetar outra Encalhada com essa armação – Lanísia estava tão chocada quanto Joyce, inteiramente dominada pelo furor do ciúme. Ela não podia perder a oportunidade de aumentar os efeitos devastadores da revelação – _quanto mais Encalhadas pudesse atingir, melhor. _Outra coisa que notou é que tinha pouco tempo até que percebessem o uso da Poção da Verdade; as feições de Celine não negavam que ela estava mergulhada num estado letárgico, e somente o uso de magia poderia explicar mudança tão repentina. Assim sendo, ela lançou uma pergunta cuja resposta tinha o potencial de abalar Lanísia:

_-Por que você não disse a Joyce e Augusto Welch que eles são pai e filha? – _sussurrou a voz de Marjorie ao pé do ouvido de Celine, vinda dos brincos enfeitiçados.

-Nunca disse a verdade para Joyce e Augusto porque ainda me sinto atraída por Augusto Welch.

Lanísia precisou ser contida por Hermione, que lhe alertou em voz baixa:

-Você não vai fazer nada, ficou maluca?

-Essa vagabunda mentiu pra mim! Disse que não sentia mais nada por ele. Me solta, Mione!

-Não...

Celine continuou a responder:

-Não queria que Augusto sentisse a obrigação de ficar ao meu lado por ter uma filha comigo... Não, se ele optasse por mim, eu gostaria que fosse por amor...

Lanísia balançou a cabeça. Mione segurou o braço da garota com mais firmeza e pediu:

-Mantenha a calma. Caramba, não devia estar olhando pra Celine com tanta raiva, alguém vai perceber...

-Dane-se! Afinal a desgraçada não está nem ligando de falar todas essas barbaridades em público, acha que vou ligar de discutir com ela aqui no salão? Não, não vou mesmo...

-Não, Lanísia. Não percebe que isso não é típico da Celine? Tem alguma coisa errada com ela!

-Sempre teve! Vocês é que insistiam em não enxergar a verdadeira safada que se escondia por baixo da comportada professora de dança!

-Ela é mãe da Joyce, pense nisso...

-É, mas é mulher, é quer o homem que eu amo. Não vou deixar que o tire de mim.

-Lanísia, vai se arrepender se agir com a cabeça quente...

-Eu vou perguntar qual é a dela. E não tente me impedir, Mione, ou o escândalo será maior! – ela soltou o braço e postou-se ao lado de Augusto, diante de Celine.

-Estamos desvendando cada coisa essa noite, não é mesmo? – ironizou Lanísia, encarando Augusto, que não lhe respondeu.

No ouvido da mãe de Joyce, a voz sibilante de Marjorie Crane proferiu a próxima pergunta:

-_O que Augusto Welch tem de mais lindo?_

-Acho Augusto tão charmoso... O sorriso dele é cativante, as mãos são tão perfeitas... Mas o que me deixa enlouquecida é o peitoral dele. Tão forte e viril...

-Por que resolveu falar disso agora, Celine? – perguntou Lanísia, alteando a voz. Os olhos da professora continuavam focados no teto. Ela se irritou e segurou o rosto de Celine. – Olhe pra mim, estou falando com você!

-Lanísia... – começou Augusto.

-Hein, por que começar a falar a respeito desse amor por Augusto em pleno casamento da sua filha? – Lanísia segurou o rosto da professora.

-Porque estão me perguntando, e eu preciso falar a verdade – respondeu Celine.

-Quem está perguntando? Não tem ninguém perguntando, você começa a falar suas porcarias do nada e agora quer encontrar explicações...

-_A voz_ que fala em meu ouvido. _Ela_ quer saber sobre essas coisas...

-Lanísia, por favor... – Augusto tentava afastar Lanísia. – Solte o rosto da Celine.

-Não se intromete, Augusto, ainda não resolvi...

-Tem algo errado, eu preciso verificar.

-Claro que tem! – vociferou Lanísia, olhando para ele. – Eu sempre disse que tinha algo errado, mas tentavam me enganar. Agora quem resolve as coisas com essa piranha sou eu...

-NÃO, Lanísia! SOLTE-A! – Augusto berrou ao segurar-lhe os pulsos para afastá-la de Celine; ele puxou com força e acabou empurrando-a; Lanísia tropeçou no salto alto e só não se estatelou no chão porque Mione a amparou antes que isso acontecesse.

Augusto engoliu em seco.

-Oh, Lanísia... Eu... Desculpe-me...

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, ela fitou-o sem falar nada.

Augusto queria consolá-la, pedir desculpas novamente, mas aquele não era o local adequado. E precisava descobrir urgentemente o que estava acontecendo com Celine, antes que os estragos se tornassem maiores. Ele então se aproximou da professora e examinou-lhe as orelhas.

-A voz que sai dos seus ouvidos... Mas como é possível?

Marjorie aproveitou para encerrar com a pergunta:

_-O que você mais gostava quando fazia amor com Augusto Welch?_

Celine deu um risinho antes de responder.

-Adorava quando Augusto me dava mordidinhas no pescoço quando estávamos na cama. Só ele me levava ao clímax... Ele é um amante insaciável...

Apalermado, Augusto olhou de soslaio para Lanísia, que permanecia imóvel, ainda abismada com a sua reação de empurrá-la.

Risinhos se espalharam diante do comentário malicioso de Celine. Minerva resolveu intervir para pôr um ponto final naquele momento constrangedor.

-Ela só pode estar enfeitiçada, Augusto. Talvez... Os brincos! Veja se não tem nada errado nos brincos!

Augusto retirou os brincos delicadamente e apontou a varinha para os objetos, revelando oque havia um encantamento presente.

-Estão enfeitiçados – Augusto confirmou, olhando para a diretora.

-Parece que alguém deu à Celine a Poção da Verdade – observou Minerva. – Esse olhar perdido, e a disposição em responder as perguntas sempre com a verdade nua e crua... É, são sinais claros de ingestão de Veritaserum.

-Mas quem faria essa brincadeira de mau gosto, Minerva? Por que fazer justamente perguntas que levariam a respostas tão cruéis?

-Não é crueldade. É apenas a verdade, Augusto. Mas, para a pessoa saber o que perguntar, devemos concluir que ela conhecia as respostas.

Augusto olhou ao redor, irado. Levantou-se e ergueu o braço, exibindo para os convidados o par de brincos.

-QUERO OS CONVIDADOS REVISTADOS, UM POR UM!

-Augusto, não vai adiantar... – interpôs Minerva.

-Eu quero saber quem foi a pessoa infeliz que quis prejudicar esse casamento! Ela deve ter um objeto ligado a esses brincos!

-Não, não, controle-se! Pense com calma. Seja quem for, tomaria o cuidado de se livrar das provas. Não adianta vasculhar os pertences de cada pessoa presente neste salão. Além do mais, se o brinco estiver ligado com outro objeto, quem provocou tudo isso pode estar em um dos dormitórios ou até mesmo no jardim! É impossível descobrirmos dessa forma!

-Mas...

-Você só causaria mais constrangimento no casamento da garota que acaba de descobrir que é sua filha.

À menção daquela palavra, Augusto respirou fundo.

-Tem razão... O casamento da minha filha... Caramba, Joyce Meadowes, _minha filha_... – ele puxou uma cadeira da mesa mais próxima. Sentou-se e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, tentando lidar com aquela revelação. – Isso é tão incrível...

-A verdade já foi lançada – disse Minerva, segurando-lhe os ombros. – Pode deixar que eu me preocupo em encontrar o culpado por essa confusão. Agora, acho que deveria ir atrás da Joyce e lidar com essa situação inesperada que surgiu diante de vocês dois.

Augusto balançou a cabeça.

-Sim... Preciso falar com ela... É... – ele ergueu-se e olhou para o altar. Mione e Lanísia, que poderiam levá-lo até Joyce, tinham desaparecido. – Onde ela está? – finalmente divisou Mione saindo cabisbaixa do Salão Principal.

Augusto abriu caminho entre a multidão. Hermione voltou-se e notou a sua aproximação. Parada ao lado das portas, ela bloqueou-lhe o caminho.

-Sinto muito, professor, mas a Joyce com certeza não quer falar com você agora...

-Como assim? Eu não tive culpa de nada. Sou tão inocente nesta história quanto ela. Com licença, Mione, mas eu preciso conversar com a Joyce...

-Não. Respeito o senhor pelo cargo que tem e por ser pai da minha amiga. Mas encare a situação pelo ângulo dela. Ela desconhecia o nível de envolvimento que um dia existiu entre você e Celine. Então ela jamais considerou sequer a hipótese de ser a sua filha. Nessa história, ela foi bem mais enganada do que você, professor.

-Mione, vocês precisam entender que eu nunca imaginei que Joyce fosse a minha filha!

-Mas poderia ter considerado a hipótese. Ela, nem isso.

-Tente convencê-la a conversar comigo...

-Vou tentar... As aventuras entre você e Celine estragaram a noite mais importante da vida da Joyce. Deviam se envergonhar – rebateu Mione, amarga, dando as costas ao professor e correndo pela escadaria de mármore para se juntar às amigas.

* * *

As Encalhadas estavam na sala sobre o alçapão, refúgio em que nunca eram incomodadas. Hermione, a última a subir, encontrou Joyce sentada em uma almofada, o vestido de noiva amarfanhado, o rosto derrotado pela maquiagem borrada. Ao seu redor, agrupavam-se Alone, Lanísia e Serena. Mione colocou o véu de noiva ao lado de Joyce.

-Augusto... – Mione parou para corrigir-se. – _Seu pai_ está te procurando.

-Não quero falar com ninguém – disse Joyce, desolada.

-Ele está desesperado, coitado... Tão perdido quanto você. Foi um baque duro pra ele também.

-Ai, Joyce, acho que devia falar com ele, abraçá-lo – opinou Alone. – Ele está tão interessado. Aliás, está demonstrando mais interesse em você do que o meu pai demonstrou por mim nos meus dezessete anos... Deve dar valor a isso.

-Seu pai é tão ruim assim, Alone?

-É, Serena. Meu pai não sabe a data do meu aniversário, nunca me elogiou e jamais teve interesse em conversar comigo. Nenhuma demonstração de afeto... – ela respirou fundo. – Eu daria tudo para ter um pai como Augusto, que já sabemos que é um homem íntegro e gentil... Meu pai é rude, insensível... Acho que nunca gostou de mim.

-Por isso nunca falou muito sobre ele.

-É, por isso mesmo, Mione. Não há o que falar. Vejo-o tão pouco, e quando o encontro ele é gelado como um cubo de gelo. Só serve para me criticar, até já acostumei.

-E eu que nem tenho mais pai – disse Serena. – Daria tudo para sentir o abraço do meu pai outra vez, poder pedir conselhos de vez em quando... Você pode ter tudo isso agora, Joyce, porque você também nunca teve... Passou a vida toda pensando que seu pai era um assassino preso num espelho, que mesmo que saísse de lá não lhe daria carinho nenhum. Mas agora descobriu que tem um pai maravilhoso.

Joyce assentiu.

-É, vocês têm razão. Eu preciso falar com o Augusto... – ela levantou-se. – Ficar aqui chorando não adianta nada, não é mesmo?

-É assim que se fala, mané! – exclamou Alone.

Elas desceram do alçapão. No momento em que Joyce abria a porta da sala, deparou-se com Celine, se aproximando. Joyce tentou bloquear o caminho, mas Celine segurou a porta com as duas mãos.

-Joyce, eu preciso falar com você... – disse, forçando a porta.

-Mas eu não preciso, vá embora!

-Eu não saio daqui sem conversarmos.

Celine tentou passar pela abertura. Joyce bateu a porta contra o seu braço para evitar que a mãe entrasse.

-VÁ EMBORA!

-Ai... – resmungou Celine, cujo braço latejou com o impacto. – Precisamos conversar...

-Não!

Celine jogou o corpo contra a porta; Joyce, que não esperava o golpe, não resistiu e foi obrigada a recuar. Celine conseguiu entrar na sala, com o braço dolorido e os cabelos despenteados.

Joyce encarou a parede, dando as costas para a mãe.

-Não adianta ficar aqui dentro. Isso não muda nada. Eu simplesmente me recuso a conversar com você.

-Ah, mas você vai me escutar! – gritou Celine, agarrando-lhe o braço e forçando Joyce a encará-la de frente. – Olhe pra mim!

Joyce apertou os lábios e fitou o chão.

-Não, pra mim, _PRA MIM!_ – berrou Celine, erguendo o rosto dela à força.

Joyce tirou a mão dela do seu queixo.

-Não basta me machucar por dentro, agora quer deixar marcas no meu rosto também?

-Só depende de você – suspirou Celine. – Porque você vai me escutar de qualquer maneira! Por bem ou por mal.

Em silêncio, sem alternativa, Joyce encarou o olho rubro de Celine Meadowes, enquanto as outras Encalhadas deixavam a sala.

* * *

-Não quis se explicar no salão – disse Joyce. – Agora aparece e quer falar comigo... Conversar comigo estragaria o seu grande momento no Salão Principal?

-Joyce, eu estava enfeitiçada. De alguma forma, eu ingeri Poção da Verdade, foi o que Minerva concluiu. Não estava agindo por conta própria!

-Mas a responsável pelas mentiras foi você. As meninas me contaram o que rolou depois que eu deixei o salão... Você confessando que mentiu por amor ao Augusto... Pra mim continua algo bem egoísta.

Celine respirou fundo.

-Tudo bem. Eu errei. Então, acho que preciso lhe contar o que deixei fora da história ao relatar os acontecimentos na noite em que Kleiton Huggins matou Bill e foi aprisionado no espelho.

-Ah então aquela história foi mais uma das suas mentiras?

-Não. Só omiti alguns detalhes... – Celine sentou-se. – Como eu lhe disse, Kleiton chegou lá e matou Bill, e depois disse que queria ir embora comigo e com você, que ele julgava ser filha dele... Bom, Kleiton não mudou de ideia de uma hora pra outra. Houve uma razão para a mudança na atitude dele. Ele chegou lá querendo que vivêssemos juntos, e depois tentou me aprisionar no espelho, castigando-me pelo que considerou uma traição...

Enquanto contava para Joyce, Celine recordava aquela noite...

_Ele agarrou-a com força, erguendo-a do chão._

_-Vamos embora._

_-NUNCA! Eu não vou ficar com você!_

_-Então me dê a garota._

_-Que garota?_

_-Sabe muito bem de quem estou falando! Se você não vier comigo, eu a levo embora. A mais nova. A Joyce. Não tente me enganar, eu sei muito bem que ela é minha filha!_

E o trecho que ela omitira da filha no dia em que contara a ela que era filha de Kleiton, trecho que também escondera quando contou às Encalhadas os incidentes daquela data...

_Celine riu; de repente, descontrolou-se – caiu na gargalhada. Sentiu dores na barriga, provocadas pela intensidade das risadas. Chegou a chorar de tanto rir._

_Kleiton soltou-a. Afastou-se e ficou fitando-a, a cabeça um pouco de lado, intrigado com aquela reação._

_-Gostou da ideia de ver-se livre da nossa filha? Gosta menos dela por saber que é fruto da noite em que eu abusei de você?_

_-Não, eu amo a Joyce. Acontece que ela não é sua filha._

_-Não tente me enganar, Celine. Bill ficou distante de você por um ano, auxiliando o Ministério da Magia no exterior. Ele estava ausente na época em que engravidou – Kleiton deu um sorriso torto. – Ela _é minha filha_._

_-Como é pretensioso... – sibilou Celine. – Quem garante que você foi o único homem a me tocar naquela época? Hum?_

_O sorriso de Kleiton se desmanchou._

_-Você me atacou, mas Augusto me salvou. Depois daquela noite, fiquei hospedada na casa dele por alguns meses. Protegida, acolhida, amada – Celine lambeu os lábios. – Depois das duas primeiras semanas, passei todas as noites na cama de Augusto._

_Ela riu outra vez._

_-É a minha oportunidade de agradecer, Kleiton. Graças a você, tive noites fantásticas ao lado do homem que amo. Momentos tão prazerosos, carregados de tanta paixão, que renderam, a mim e a Augusto, uma linda menina..._

_-Aquele maldito! – Kleiton jogou um vaso longe; os pedaços de porcelana se espalharam._

_-É o homem que eu amo... Honesto, íntegro, cavalheiro... Tudo aquilo que você jamais vai representar pra mim. Coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça, Kleiton: eu te odeio. E se engravidasse de você, eu tiraria a criança. O mundo não merece mais um Huggins._

_Quando Kleiton ergueu o rosto, Celine viu que ele estava chorando._

_-Você me traiu..._

_-Não me fale em traição. Não temos relacionamento nenhum..._

_-Você me amava!_

_-Isso há anos atrás. Eu deixei de amá-lo quando descobri a alma nojenta e obscura que você carrega, e nunca escondi isso._

_-Mas você é minha... Enfeitiçou-me e depois quer cair fora? Não, as coisas não funcionam assim... Você agora _precisa_ ser minha!_

_Kleiton agachou-se e pegou um dos cacos de porcelana. Voltou-se para Celine que, em pânico, encolheu-se._

_-Kleiton, por favor, não faça uma bobagem..._

_-Você me enlouquece! Não sou responsável por meus atos!_

_-Não adianta me matar. Não adianta fazer nada. Eu jamais serei sua!_

_Kleiton largou o caco de porcelana e puxou a varinha do bolso, apontando-a para Celine._

_-Conheço uma forma de forçá-la a ficar ao meu lado. Ao mesmo tempo, vou castigá-la por sua traição. É... Vou castigá-la, fazê-la minha prisioneira, usando esse espelho aqui – ele apontou para o espelho oval que havia no canto da sala._

-Depois chega a parte que você já conhece... Ele tentando me lançar a maldição, o feitiço ricocheteando e o aprisionando no espelho...

-Nunca percebi que havia uma brecha nesta história... E você escondeu a verdade de mim, de Augusto, de todo mundo, só para testar o homem que amava. Só para verificar se um dia Augusto iria cair nos seus braços.

-Não foi só por isso...

-Só pensou em _você._ No _seu_ bem-estar. Não parou para pensar em como eu ficaria se soubesse da verdade!

-Não, é claro que pensei em você. Mas achava que era melhor você pensar que era filha de Kleiton do que... Do que...

-É melhor terminar essa frase. Ou vai deixar mais uma história inacabada?

-Está bem, vou terminar... Seria melhor pensar que era filha de Kleiton do que saber que é o símbolo da minha traição. Pelo menos, na cabeça dele é isso que você representa... Se Kleiton deixar o espelho, vai procurá-la, não restam dúvidas. E não terá compaixão. Será impiedoso, tudo para atingir a mim e ao Augusto... Você não é filha dele, Joyce. Simboliza o que ele mais odeia.

Joyce engoliu em seco.

-Eu também escondi a verdade para poupá-la deste conhecimento.

-Acha que vou me comover com isso? É o que espera? Por um lado pode ter pensado nisso, mas o real motivo foi aquele que disse em voz alta em pleno Salão Principal. Você só pensou no seu amor por Augusto.

-Joyce, me perdoe...

-Não. Pra mim você é tão insensível quanto aos sentimentos alheios como a pessoa que fez mal à Chana, seja ela quem for. Vocês são da mesma laia.

Celine começou a chorar.

-Estou tão arrependida...

-Espero que perca muitas noites de sono pensando nisso. Em ter me enganado, em ter me _envergonhado _diante de toda a escola... Agora, com licença, preciso me recompor para prosseguir com o meu casamento. Juca e os convidados estão me aguardando...

Celine fez menção de levantar-se, mas Joyce ergueu a mão.

-Não precisa seguir-me. Você não vai assistir ao meu casamento.

-Joyce, não faça isso, filha...

-Não me chame mais de filha.

Joyce abriu a porta, saiu e fechou-a com estrépito, sem olhar para trás. Deixou, então, novas lágrimas inundarem seu rosto, derretendo ainda mais a maquiagem. Parou de correr e deixou-se desabar sobre o chão, tirando o véu da cabeça e lançando-o ao longe.

Augusto surgiu na ponta do corredor e avançou lentamente.

Joyce não notara a sua aproximação. Augusto pegou o véu e, ajoelhando-se ao lado da jovem, colocou-o novamente sobre os seus cabelos. Joyce ergueu o rosto e fitou-o com os olhos inchados, surpresa enquanto o pai ajeitava o véu. Augusto sorria carinhosamente.

-Preciso lhe confessar uma coisa. Enquanto entrava no salão ao seu lado, eu pensei: "uau, que privilégio, estou entrando ao lado da noiva mais linda que eu já vi"! – ele cobriu o rosto dela com a renda do véu. – Nas atuais circunstâncias, foi um elogio genuíno, que não pode ser considerado como bajulação de pai. Foi antes que eu soubesse da verdade, então estou livre de suspeitas.

Joyce riu.

-Isso, sorria! – disse Augusto. – Puxa, o som da sua risada soou como música nos meus ouvidos.

-Hum... Corujice de pai?

Augusto revirou os olhos antes de responder:

-É, acho que aqui entrou um pouco disso sim...

Então Joyce o abraçou com força. Augusto retribuiu o abraço, e os dois ficaram abraçados, em silêncio, por alguns minutos.

-Estou muito orgulhoso de ser seu pai, Joyce, e farei o possível para recuperarmos o tempo perdido – ele acariciou o rosto dela. – Agora, acho que nessa confusão você deixou o seu noivo no Salão Principal antes que o casamento fosse concluído. Não é melhor voltar lá e dizer "sim" ao homem que tanto ama?

* * *

Juca estava cabisbaixo, sentado em uma cadeira próxima ao altar. Ficou surpreso quando lhe cutucaram no ombro e, ao erguer os olhos, encontrou diante de si a sua noiva.

-Achou que eu ia adiar a noite em que serei oficialmente desencalhada? Não conte com isso, Juquinha!

Ele abriu um sorriso amplo e a beijou como nunca antes na vida, desejoso em transmitir todo o seu amor e felicidade.

-Se eu pudesse evitar que tudo aquilo acontecesse...

-Eu sei que você evitaria, Juca. Ainda mais agora, que seremos um só. A partir desse momento, dedicaremos às nossas vidas ao outro... – ela beijou a mão dele. – É hora de partilhar alegrias, tristezas, derrotas, conquistas...

-Não há discurso melhor, Joyce – disse o ministro. Nesse momento, Joyce olhou ao redor e percebeu que todos os convidados silenciaram e admiravam o casal, comovidos. – Depois dessas palavras, só me resta perguntar: vocês aceitam um ao outro como marido e mulher?

-Claro – os dois responderam a um só tempo.

Depois de mais um beijo caloroso, Juca ergueu Joyce no ar e rodopiou com ela em seus braços. Os convidados aplaudiram.

Karen pegou às pressas a almofada vermelha em que repousava a caixinha com as alianças. Não houve a entrada sobre o tapete vermelho, mas todos ficaram comovidos. Aquele era um gesto carregado de significado...

_Joyce recebia as alianças das mãos da irmã._

A filha de Augusto e Rebecca lhe ofereceu um sorriso doce. Joyce, emocionada, beijou-a no rosto e tirou a almofada das mãos dela, passando-a para Juca.

Sem dizer mais nada, Joyce abraçou Karen.

-É tão bom saber que tenho uma irmãzinha – disse Joyce à garota.

-Você ganhou mais do que um marido hoje – falou Karen, provocando risos na irmã.

Juca e Joyce trocaram as alianças e então, oficialmente, tornaram-se marido e mulher.

* * *

O grupo musical contratado para a festa não parava de tocar músicas animadas. Os garçons corriam de um lado para o outro, servindo os convidados.

A pista da dança ficou apinhada. Hermione e Rony dançaram animados até o momento em que ela sentiu o chamado de Pacey arder dentro do seu bolso. Estava sendo convocada para trair com aquele crápula nojento.

-Rony, eu preciso...

-Não, nada disso, vamos dançar um pouco mais.

Sem saber como argumentar, Mione continuou a dançar. Ela viu Pacey parado fora da pista de dança, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Lembrava-se muito bem das ameaças dele; qualquer demora poderia prejudicá-la. Se ele ficasse irritado, seu namoro estava perdido...

-Rony, é sério. Estou me sentindo um pouco zonza. Preciso dar uma volta.

-Quer que eu vá com você?

-Não, não precisa. Obrigada... Eu te amo.

Beijou-o e deixou a pista de dança, olhando de esguelha para Pacey, que começou a segui-la. Aaron Raccer notou que havia algo errado. Largando sua taça na mesa, resolveu seguir os dois.

* * *

-Celine, por que não entrou no salão? – perguntou a diretora, encontrando a professora de dança sentada no pátio, sozinha. – Estava à sua espera!

-Desculpe, Minerva. Mas a Joyce ainda não me quer por perto, e eu vou respeitá-la. Também não seria muito agradável encontrar com Augusto depois de tudo o que eu falei.

-Tudo bem... Descobrimos que a pessoa se comunicava com você através dos brincos. Tem alguma ideia de como ingeriu a Poção da Verdade?

-Tenho sim. Um garçom se aproximou e me entregou a taça. Estranhei, mas não pensei que poderiam fazer uma maldade dessas...

-Joyce vai me perdoar, mas você vai entrar no salão comigo. Precisamos identificar esse garçom...

As duas passaram pelas portas do Salão Principal dois minutos depois de Pacey sair atrás de Hermione.

* * *

Da mesa em que estavam sentadas comendo salgadinhos, Alone, Lanísia e Serena observaram a movimentação de Minerva e Celine, que conversavam com diversos garçons.

-Estão tentando descobrir quem tentou ferrar o casamento da Joyce – disse Lanísia. – Espero que descubram logo. A pessoa merece uma punição.

Augusto chegou perto de Lanísia, olhou ao redor e curvou-se.

-Está com raiva de mim?

-Mentiu para mim, Augusto. Disse que quando hospedou Celine em sua casa, ela não dormia no seu quarto. No entanto, ela confessou à Joyce que passou várias noites agradáveis ao seu lado. Se divertiram tanto que até conceberam a minha amiga.

-Eu...

-Vai negar? Como Joyce foi concebida então? Por telepatia?

-Só achava que não tinha importância... Se você soubesse que fiquei tantas vezes com Celine, ia se preocupar à toa, com algo que faz parte do passado...

-Pra ela o sentimento continua bem atual. É o que ela confessou diante de todos que estão aqui. Quem sabe com umas doses de Poção da Verdade eu desvende algumas coisas sobre você também. Mentiras é o que não falta, não é mesmo?

-Lanísia...

-Não quero mais falar com você. Até logo.

Ela trocou de cadeira para ficar longe de Augusto. O professor deu-se por vencido e foi para a mesa dos professores.

Nesse momento, Minerva foi para o palco e pediu que a banda parasse de tocar por um momento.

-Desculpem interromper o casamento – disse Minerva aos convidados. – A festa continuará normalmente, mas com um detalhe. _Ninguém_ sairá desse salão até localizarmos o garçom que serviu à professora Celine um copo de bebida misturada com a Poção da Verdade.

O coração de Marjorie disparou.

-A professora Celine conversou com os garçons e saiu com dois deles em busca do garçom chamado Pacey, que atende às características daquele que lhe serviu a taça. Ele vai nos esclarecer essa história. Se foi ele quem colocou a poção na bebida ou se alguém pediu que ele servisse aquela taça à Celine.

Marjorie remexeu-se, inquieta, sobre a cadeira.

-Assim, descobriremos quem provocou toda a confusão e enfeitiçou os brincos de Celine. Descobriremos o responsável por tentar estragar o casamento, e essa pessoa será _expulsa _de Hogwarts.

Marjorie não perdeu tempo; nervosa, aproximou-se das portas duplas do Salão para tentar sair, mas Hagrid já estava a postos ao lado de Filch, os dois vigiando a saída do recinto. Hagrid sacudiu a cabeça e avisou:

-Ninguém sai.

-Eu preciso sair... – ela passou a mão na testa. – Estou um pouco tonta...

-Madame Pomfrey está no salão. Fale com ela. Por que ir até a ala hospitalar se a enfermeira está tão perto?

Marjorie engoliu em seco. Sentia que estava prestes a quebrar a cara, e não encontrava saída para evitar a catástrofe...

Quando Pacey dissesse que foi ela quem lhe passou a taça e pediu que a entregasse à Celine, ela estaria perdida...

Confirmando o horror, soou o barulho das portas duplas se fechando.

O Salão Principal estava lacrado e vigiado por Hagrid e Filch.

* * *

Harry foi para o quartinho das bebidas. Parou ao deparar-se com Colin, que enchia duas taças com Demência, cujo rótulo dizia ser suco de abóbora – um dos truques de Lorenzo para que os jovens pudessem ter acesso às bebidas alcoólicas.

-Opa, opa... Acho melhor voltar em outra hora...

-Fique tranquilo, Harry. Eu já parei de morder há muito tempo – disse Colin, dando uma risadinha.

Harry, inseguro, aproximou-se da mesa e abriu uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Com o canto do olho, percebia que Colin acompanhava todos os seus movimentos.

-Quer me perguntar alguma coisa, Colin?

-Eu... É, pra falar a verdade, quero sim... Mas nada importante. Só queria saber como vai o namoro com a Alone.

-Não me sinto muito à vontade de falar a respeito disso desde que tentou me passar a perna ao queimar os objetos que _você mesmo_ deu de presente a ela, tentando me incriminar.

-Você armou um flagrante pra mim. Digamos que também não é tão confiável assim...

-É, mas você gostou tanto do objeto do flagrante que está se divertindo com ele até hoje – Harry observou um pouco de espuma vazar pelas bordas do copo e depois, sorridente, ergueu o rosto para Colin. – No fim das contas, só tem a me agradecer. Robbie atendeu as expectativas, não foi?

-Mais ou menos. Quando bate a vontade de sentir um belo par de seios, eu me vejo de mãos vazias.

-Hum...

-Não acontece o mesmo com você?

Harry riu.

-Não, claro que não! Você ainda deve lembrar o quanto a Alone é farta nesta região...

-Não se faça de bobo, Harry. Você entendeu a minha pergunta – Colin foi se aproximando, sério, apenas com um discreto sorriso nos lábios. Harry, com as mãos nos copos, ficou imóvel, aflito com aquela aproximação repentina. – Assim como eu, você mergulhou no relacionamento com a Alone por possuir uma dupla necessidade. A vontade de sentir os _dois lados da moeda..._

Quando Harry se deu conta do que acontecia, Colin já estava parado atrás dele, com a mão em sua cintura, agarrando-o, e a boca descendo pelo pescoço.

-De vez em quando dá vontade de sentir uma pegada como essa, não dá?

Harry não conseguiu controlar o suspiro trêmulo que escapou de seus lábios; discretamente curvou o pescoço, eletrizado pelos lábios de Colin. As mãos dele puxaram Harry ainda mais contra o seu corpo; os copos na mão de Harry balançaram perigosamente, derramando gotas de cerveja amanteigada sobre a toalha da mesa de bebidas...

-Harry?

Alone estava parada na entrada da sala. Harry sobressaltou-se, entornando a maior parte do conteúdo dos dois copos, molhando a camisa de Colin ao virar-se subitamente para afastar-se do corpo do rapaz.

-Alone, eu posso explicar...

-E tem como explicar o que eu acabei de ver, Harry Potter? – ela perguntou, irritada.

* * *

Aaron viu quando Pacey e Hermione passaram pela abertura na cerca viva e desapareceram dentro do cercado plantado por Hagrid para as aulas de Trato com as Criaturas Mágicas.

Ele chegou perto e escutou. Os risinhos do garçom eram perfeitamente audíveis. Houve silêncio, e então os ouvidos de Aaron captaram o som de gemidos.

_O que aquele idiota estava fazendo com Hermione?_

Agindo com a motivação impulsionada pelo ciúme, Aaron agachou-se e espichou o pescoço pela mesma abertura na cerca. Olhou para o lado e ficou boquiaberto. Pacey e Hermione se beijavam; as mãos dele desciam pelos quadris da jovem, enquanto ela erguia-lhe a camisa.

Esforçara-se tanto para seduzir Hermione. Achava que Rony era o único obstáculo em seu caminho para um dia conseguir namorá-la, mas o que descobria agora? Que Mione se oferecera para um dos garçons do casamento de Joyce, que provavelmente conhecera naquela mesma noite, e agora já se preparava para se entregar inteiramente àquele desconhecido.

O casal começou a conversar:

-Pacey, não, isso não...

-Você não tem escolha, e vai acabar gostando, benzinho...

Aaron achou melhor ir embora; não lhe faria nada bem ficar escutando os delírios de prazer do casalzinho. Cabisbaixo, entrou no castelo. Perto da escadaria de mármore, encontrou dois alunos reclamando:

-Eu é que não entro no Salão Principal agora. Depois não poderemos sair.

-Onde será que esse tal Pacey foi se esconder?

À menção daquele nome, Aaron parou para escutar.

-Não sei. Só espero que ele tenha uma boa desculpa para ter enfeitiçado a professora Celine, ou o clima vai fechar pra ele e quem quer que o tenha ajudado.

Aaron segurou-se no corrimão da escadaria. Bastaria Pacey pôr os olhos em Marjorie para recordar que foi _ela _quem lhe pediu para entregar a taça. E se todos os alunos estavam presos no Salão Principal, se Marjorie continuava lá dentro, ela _também não podia sair._

Ele sabia onde Pacey estava. Ajudaria Marjorie?

Indeciso, Aaron correu até o dormitório. Precisava de uma poção, qualquer poção, para pôr Pacey fora de combate, ao menos temporariamente. Marjorie saberia o que fazer depois que pudesse deixar o Salão Principal...

Ele chegou ao dormitório e pegou a mochila. Abriu-a e verificou os frascos das poções preparadas durante as aulas daquela semana. Havia uma poção avermelhada que Aaron recordou ser a Poção do Morto-Vivo.

-Essa deve servir – disse, guardando o vidrinho no bolso e fechando o zíper da mochila.

Aaron desceu aos trambolhões, torcendo para que Pacey não tivesse sido encontrado por Celine e os outros garçons. Passou quase voando pelo Saguão de Entrada e disparou pelo jardim.

O que viu fez com que suasse frio.

Celine estava parada ao lado da cerca-viva, esperando enquanto um dos garçons desaparecia pela passagem, penetrando no cercado que ocultava Pacey e Hermione...

-Tarde demais – Aaron suspirou. – Dessa vez, Marjorie se estrepou.

* * *

-Alone, eu... Eu cheguei aqui e o Colin... O Colin me seduziu e...

-E você entrou na onda dele! Como pôde fazer isso comigo, Harry?

Colin riu, enquanto desabotoava a camisa molhada de cerveja.

-Ah, vai me dizer que você achava que tinha transformado tanto o Harry que havia mudado os desejos dele?

-Claro...

-Não se mexe com os desejos, Alone. Você, que tanto ajuda as outras mulheres no grupo de ajuda das Encalhadas, devia saber disso muito bem. Um desejo só se aplaca quando é satisfeito, realizado. E só diminui por pouquíssimo tempo, até que a vontade bate de novo e o jeito é mergulhar nas realizações mais uma vez! Harry curte a pegada masculina de vez em quando, e sempre vai curtir... – ele admirou-a dos pés à cabeça. – Assim como eu concilio as duas coisas. Ainda deliro ao lembrar do seu corpo usando aquelas lingeries minúsculas.

-Achei que tinha gostado mais da lingerie do que do meu corpo...

-Claro que adorei a lingerie, era seda pura! Mas não posso esconder que ornou tão bem com os contornos do seu corpinho!

Alone não conteve a risada.

-Desculpe, o assunto é sério, mas eu não resisto aos seus comentários, Colin. É uma mistura tão engraçada. Dá pra enxergar seus dois lados na mesma frase.

-É, que homem ficaria fascinado pelo tecido da lingerie, fala sério! – replicou Harry, rindo também.

-Você quis saber onde ela tinha comprado!

-Claro, Colin, a seda, em contato com a pele, é uma delícia. Aliás, comprei lá mesmo o meu novo pijama.

Dessa vez, os três caíram na gargalhada.

-Sinto muita falta dos nossos momentos em trio – disse Colin. – Eu, pelo menos, era muito mais feliz.

-É, mas você trocou a mim e ao Harry por aquele bosta do Robbie na primeira oportunidade – falou Alone, voltando a ficar na defensiva. Abraçou Harry. – Não esperava isso de você.

-Você não queria mais namorar eu e o Harry ao mesmo tempo, foi uma decisão sua, Alone!

-Nem sequer lutou para que eu escolhesse você, Colin. Devia ter brigado por mim ou pelo Harry, não ido ciscar em outro terreno!

-Eu tentei ficar com você, mas... Harry passou na frente. Você sempre sustentou a nossa relação, e foi a força para que ignorássemos todas as opiniões contrárias. Sem você, eu me sentiria indefeso. E acho que o Harry sentiu a mesma coisa... Se fosse preciso optar, eu e ele a escolheríamos, sem a menor dúvida.

-E Robbie...?

-Uma forma de irritá-la e atraí-la pra mim, além de representar a satisfação de um desejo. Mas é o que eu disse, desejos vêm e vão. Com você e Harry eu alivio todos eles, e com duas pessoas que eu amo.

Colin chegou perto de Alone e Harry, com a camisa aberta. Os olhos de Alone e Harry desceram justamente para o torso exposto.

-Não sentem falta de mim? – ele perguntou, colocando primeiro a mão de Alone sobre o seu peitoral, depois a de Harry sobre o seu tórax. – Uau. Estou vendo que, se não sobrou amor, ainda resta em vocês uma baita atração...

As mãos de Alone e Harry passeavam pelo corpo dele. Colin inclinou-se e deu um beijo rápido na boca de Alone, depois tocou os seus lábios nos de Harry.

-Vamos voltar a ficar juntos? Juntos somos completos... Em dupla, lacunas ficam abertas.

Alone mordeu o lábio.

-Não... _Ainda _não. Esclareça a sua situação com o Robbie primeiro.

-É só isso que preciso fazer?

-Ãh? Acha que faz pouco-caso comigo e já é perdoado facilmente? Nem sonhando, mané! Vacilar comigo é sinal de punição. Vai ter que provar que será meu e do Harry, e de mais ninguém.

-E como vou provar?

-Espere. Eu e Harry teremos uma ótima ideia, não é mesmo?

-Sim – confirmou Harry, entusiasmado.

-Seguindo a sua história de desejos acumulados, estamos até o topo, quase transbordando de vontades reprimidas – ela deu dois tapinhas no rosto dele. – E você andou malhando esse tórax, o que vai nos inspirar em excelentes ideias para aproveitar essa evolução.

-Está quente demais, Colin. Parabéns! – aprovou Harry com uma piscadela.

-Dê o pé na bunda do Robbie e depois conversamos... Harry, faça o favor de encher dois copos novamente e depois leve pra mim lá no salão... Ah! E não dê trela pro Colin até que ele passe pela prova de fogo.

-Pode deixar, Alone! – Harry voltou a encher os copos. Ao lado dele, Colin começou a cantarolar uma música enquanto tirava a camisa e começava a girá-la no ar. – Não deixe as coisas mais difíceis pra mim, por favor?

-Vamos, Harry, dê uma olhadinha, sei que está doido pra olhar...

-Não, Colin, pare! – disse Harry, rindo alegremente.

Do lado de fora, Alone sorriu, satisfeita. Sentia a vida entrando nos eixos outra vez.

Sentou-se na mesa ocupada pelas amigas e comentou:

-O Colin me beijou.

-Ohh!

-E beijou o Harry também!

-Caramba, alguém ativou um Vira-Tempo? – perguntou Serena.

-Claro, você não percebeu? – indagou Lanísia, maldosa. – Agora estamos em um dos antigos casamentos da Joyce.

-Não acredito que não tenha sido convidada pra este! – disse Serena, ofendida, olhando para o salão. – Ainda bem que o Vira-Tempo corrigiu esse erro!

-É que foi em outra vida – comentou Joyce. – Nesta eu não te conhecia...

-Ah, então vamos resolver isso... Prazer, Serena Bennet – ela estendeu a mão para Joyce, que suspirou, irritada.

-Estamos no mesmo lugar, no mesmo tempo, sua doida! Não tem Vira-Tempo nenhum!

-Agora, escutar a Alone falando sobre Harry e Colin e seu relacionamento triplo, é realmente uma espécie de retorno ao passado, isso ninguém pode negar – disse Lanísia. – Conte-nos, o que aconteceu?

-Bom, eu já estava pensando nessa possibilidade de retomar o nosso relacionamento desde que recuperei a minha qualidade. Sabem, a minha segurança voltou, então eu não sinto mais medo de enfrentar a opinião dos outros. Posso encarar uma relação a três numa boa... Achava que o Colin não queria mais nada, mas aparentemente ele usou o Robbie para provocar ciúmes em mim... Sou realmente poderosa, mané!

-E ele estava certo. Você ficou irritante quando pensou que tinha sido trocada por um macho...

-Isso era um ataque à minha honra, Joyce!

-O que será que o tal Pacey aprontou? – perguntou Lanísia. – Será que ele está mesmo envolvido com a armação que atrapalhou o casamento?

-Deve estar – disse Serena. – Pelo que a Mione conta, aquele lá não vale nada.

-Espero que não o encontrem com a Mione – suspirou Joyce.

-O salão está fechado. Só nos resta esperar – conformou-se Lanísia.

-Olá, meninas!

-Lorenzo! – disseram em uníssono.

-Estão gostando da festa? – ele perguntou, sentando-se à mesa.

Um garçom passou atrás de Joyce. Ela admirou-o e deu-lhe um tapinha no bumbum.

-Gostando muito. Só tem homem gostoso nessa equipe de garçons – disse, mordendo o lábio. – Tenho que cumprimentar quem fez essa seleção!

-Deve ter rolado teste do sofá para escolherem só essas maravilhas – comentou Serena.

-Fui eu quem fez a seleção – disse Lorenzo, sentindo-se ofendido.

-Hum, eu sempre desconfiei – falou Joyce, bebendo um pouco de cerveja amanteigada.

Lorenzo olhou feio, mas não retrucou.

-Animada com a proximidade da lua-de-mel? – ele perguntou à ela.

-Não muito... Gostaria de saber quem inventou essa tradição. Por que o casal precisa fazer sexo depois do casamento? Vou estar esgotada depois dessa festa e ainda vou ter que aguentar o peso do Juca em cima de mim... Estamos casando, teremos uma vida inteira pra trepar!

-Você realmente tira toda a emoção do momento, Joyce – disse Serena.

-Estou apenas sendo realista... Ainda bem que posso contar com a Poção da Trepadeira!

-Está usando poção afrodisíaca? – indagou Lorenzo, rindo.

-É só pra aumentar a disposição nessa noite, sem-graça! Com licença, preciso cumprimentar mais alguns convidados... Aff, todos olhando pra minha cara e pensando: "Hum, vai transar hoje à noite!". Odeio casamentos!

-No seu caso, alguns pensam "Humm, já transei com a noiva"! – lembrou Lanísia.

-Eu penso nisso – disse Lorenzo.

-Vá te catar – resmungou Joyce, forçando um sorriso para os convidados.

* * *

Aaron esperou, olhando de longe. Quando Celine notou a sua presença, Aaron tomou o rumo em direção às estufas para disfarçar. Andou alguns passos e depois olhou discretamente para trás.

O garçom havia saído do cercado, sozinho, e balançava a cabeça para a professora sinalizando negação. De alguma maneira que Aaron não conseguia compreender, _o garçom não havia visto Pacey e Hermione._

Teriam saído dali?

Aaron esperou Celine e os garçons desaparecerem dentro do castelo e então se voltou novamente para o cercado a passos rápidos. Inconscientemente, levou a mão ao bolso da calça e apertou o vidro da poção. Aaron encostou-se à cerca-viva e escutou com atenção.

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, até ele escutar a voz de Pacey:

-Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

-Por que deu à Celine a taça batizada com a Poção da Verdade? – perguntou Hermione.

-Não foi proposital, benzinho! Você escutou o que eu expliquei ao Kevin: uma garota chegou perto de mim e pediu que eu servisse a taça para a professora Celine. Foi o que eu fiz.

-Que garota?

-É óbvio que ela não me falou o nome. Era bonitinha... Não tanto quanto você, mas dá pro gasto...

-Você não vale nada.

-Faz parte do meu charme, lindeza. Eles estão me esperando no Salão Principal. Só preciso identificar a garota, que provavelmente será expulsa da escola.

-Quero só ver quem foi a desgraçada que tentou estragar o casamento da minha amiga – replicou Mione.

-Perdi um galeão só para forçar o Kevin a fingir que não tinha ninguém aqui no cercado. Está me devendo uma, delicinha. Se a professora dos olhos bicolores a encontrasse aqui, _comigo_, apenas de calcinha, poderia descolar para o seu namoradinho...

Hermione não respondeu.

-Vou logo para aquele salão esclarecer tudo – disse Pacey. – Estou sendo procurado como se fosse responsável pelo que aconteceu. Preciso provar que só recebi ordens e nem fazia ideia do que havia naquela taça e, é claro, apontar a responsável por isso.

Aaron sentiu um nó formar-se no estômago.

-Vai, só mais um beijinho pra nos despedirmos...

Mione beijou-o a contragosto.

-Até logo, lindinha!

Pacey agachou-se para sair do cercado.

Era a oportunidade perfeita; Aaron abriu a poção e jogou o líquido sobre o rosto dele, inundando a face de Pacey.

-AAAAAAH! – o rapaz berrou a plenos pulmões, desabando sobre o gramado com os olhos fechados.

Aaron perdeu o fôlego e correu desabalado em direção ao castelo. Sabia que a raiz de asfódelo em pó irritava os olhos, mas os gritos de agonia de Pacey o assustaram demais...

Dentro do cercado, Hermione encolheu-se, nervosa, observando Pacey estrebuchar sobre o chão. Ele não parava de gritar, como se estivesse experimentando uma dor insuportável.

-Meus olhos... Porra, meus olhos!

Mione ajoelhou-se ao lado dele.

-Meu Deus, quem jogou isso em você?

-Eu não sei... Meus olhos estão ardendo demais... AAAAH, DROGA!

-Tente abrir os olhos, Pacey.

-Eu não consigo! Não dá! Arde _muito!_

Mione puxou-o para dentro do cercado e deitou-o de lado. O corpo dele não parava de tremer em seus braços. Sabendo que alguém apareceria ao ouvir os berros de Pacey, Mione disse:

-Eu não posso ficar aqui... Mas vou procurar ajuda... Espere, Pacey, _espere!_

No percurso até o castelo, ela olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar quem teria feito aquilo. Não havia ninguém.

Aproximava-se dos degraus de entrada quando Minerva surgiu, apavorada com o som dos gritos. Hermione apontou para a cerca-viva.

-Ali! Tem um rapaz ali!

-Meu Deus, o que será que aconteceu? – indagou Minerva, avançando pelos jardins ao lado de Celine e Flitwick.

Mione esperou ao lado das portas do castelo enquanto os professores erguiam Pacey e o colocavam sobre uma maca conjurada pela diretora. Celine apontava para ele, ansiosa:

-É ele! Ele me passou a taça!

Pacey foi carregado para o castelo. Não deixou de berrar por um segundo. Mione sentiu um aperto no peito quando ele passou bem ao lado dela, trêmulo sobre a maca.

_Pacey ainda não conseguira abrir os olhos..._

_

* * *

_

Perto da porta que dava acesso à ala hospitalar juntou-se um grupo de alunos curiosos que, ao lado de Celine, Flitwick e Minerva, aguardava o diagnóstico de Madame Pomfrey.

Aaron se aproximou dos professores para escutar o que conversavam.

-Ele disse que não viu quem jogou o líquido nele – falou Celine aos colegas. – Isso é muito estranho... Fico pensando se quem fez isso com Pacey não foi a mesma pessoa que quis me dopar com Veritaserum.

-É possível – concordou a diretora McGonagall. – Para evitar que fosse reconhecida por ele.

-Espero que os danos aos olhos dele não sejam permanentes – disse Flitwick.

A porta da enfermaria se abriu. Madame Pomfrey surgiu, com uma expressão que prenunciava más notícias. De um fôlego só, ela disparou:

-Pacey está cego.

Aaron sentiu um nó se formar no estômago.

-Jogaram no rosto dele uma enorme quantidade de Poção do Morto-Vivo. Em pequena quantidade, a poção irrita muito os olhos por conter raiz de asfódelo em pó. Mas os olhos de Pacey receberam tamanha quantidade que a poção atingiu a córnea de maneira irreversível, penetrando profundamente... Acarretou uma inflamação tão grande que nada pode ser feito.

-Meu Deus... – Minerva espantou-se. – Ele nunca mais conseguirá enxergar?

-Vou passar um tratamento para ele e encaminhá-lo ao St. Mungus. Mas no máximo conseguirá visualizar sombras e vultos borrados. A visão de Pacey nunca mais será normalizada.

Aaron, em estado de choque, deixou o corredor, cabisbaixo.

_Sua culpa... Foi sua culpa..._

Ele sabia que os olhos de Pacey ficariam irritados. Mas não esperava que o rapaz perdesse completamente a visão...

Sem querer, havia prejudicado a vida dele de maneira irreversível.

Atormentado pelas vozes da consciência que não paravam de culpá-lo, Aaron desceu para o Salão Principal. Passou por Filch e Hagrid. Relanceou o olhar pelo salão, em busca de Marjorie, mas não foi preciso tanto esforço; antes que ele percebesse, a garota já estava ao seu lado, arrastando-o para uma mesa de canto.

-Não podia ter entrado aqui, seu idiota! – disse Marjorie. – Estão atrás daquele garçom estúpido que levou a taça à Celine. Daqui a pouco vão encontrá-lo e eu estarei perdida! Devia procurar uma maneira de evitar que ele aparecesse, mas você é um grande _covarde_ mesmo, já devia ter aceitado a ideia de que não posso contar com você... – ela parou de falar, fitando o rosto de Aaron; desde que se sentara, ele não erguera os olhos uma única vez. – Por que está desse jeito? Andou enchendo a cara por aí?

-Pacey está cego, Marjorie.

-Ãh? Que Pacey?

-O garçom. O garçom que serviu Celine – Aaron ergueu os olhos. – Ele está cego! E a culpa é minha! É minha, Marjorie! Eu deixei o cara cego!

Marjorie levou um instante para assimilar a informação. E então, diante do rosto horrorizado de Aaron, ela começou a rir.

-Sério? Você não está tirando uma com a minha cara não?

Aaron balançou a cabeça.

-Não. É verdade. Eu enlouqueci, Marjorie, fiz a maior besteira da minha vida. Ele não vai enxergar mais, e o culpado sou eu! Eu...

-Shhh, quieto, vão escutá-lo... – ela segurou a mão dele, ainda rindo.

-...não sei como poderei ajudá-lo, eu não podia...

-Pare de dar chilique, Aaron! Você foi brilhante!

-Não, eu não fui. Eu fui cruel, estraguei a vida dele...

-E salvou a minha! Você escolheu um lado, o _meu lado_, e agiu ao meu favor. Se não fizesse isso, aquele imbecil ia me reconhecer e eu seria expulsa da escola... A vida é assim, Aaron. Tomamos um caminho e temos que aceitar o peso de nossas escolhas...

Minerva entrou no salão e, com um sinal, pediu que a banda parasse de tocar.

-E lá vêm a velha trazer as boas-novas... – sibilou Marjorie, sorrindo.

Aaron a encarava sem expressão.

-A saída do Salão Principal está liberada – anunciou a diretora. – Houve um problema com a testemunha que solucionaria o inconveniente... Mas vou deixar bem claro: não vamos desistir de descobrir quem tentou arruinar o casamento de Joyce Meadowes e Juca Slooper. É só isso. Continuem aproveitando a festa – Minerva ofereceu um sorriso amarelo aos convidados e juntou-se aos outros professores na mesa separada para o corpo docente.

Marjorie sorriu para Aaron.

-Um baita problema para a testemunha. Ela foi _vendada para sempre!_ – Marjorie riu. – Hum, é um ótimo motivo para dançarmos a noite inteira! – ela bebeu um gole de hidromel, levantou-se e puxou Aaron para a pista de dança. – Vamos, Aaron, vamos comemorar!

Cheia de animação, Marjorie dançava nos braços de Aaron Raccer, aos risos, embriagada com a vitória. Aaron, por sua vez, não tirava da cabeça a imagem do rosto de Pacey, com os olhos fechados – olhos que, graças a ele, ficariam infinitamente vendados na obscuridade...

* * *

Alone e Harry dançavam de rosto colado no Salão Principal. Colin aproximou-se deles e anunciou, sorridente:

-Terminei com o Robbie. Não disse que era para ficar com vocês. Disse que era por motivos particulares...

-Hum, veremos se vai valer a pena – falou Alone. – Eu e Harry já bolamos um ótimo teste. Venha conosco!

Os três subiram a escadaria de mármore. Ao chegar em um corredor, Alone vendou os olhos de Colin com um pano. Ela amarrou bem firme atrás da cabeça do rapaz.

-Desse jeito me sinto muito vulnerável – ele falou, rindo.

-Não faremos nada que você não goste – disse Harry, segurando a mão de Colin.

Os dois levaram Colin até a sala secreta sobre o alçapão. O local estava parcialmente iluminado por poucas velas. Harry e Alone acomodaram Colin em uma cadeira e começaram a despi-lo.

Tiraram todas as peças, até as meias. Nu em pêlo, de olhos vendados, Colin começou a dar sinais de excitação mesmo sem ser tocado.

-Parece que já entrou no clima da brincadeira – comentou Harry.

-Mas não se anime tanto. Estaremos anotando cada resposta certa. Os acertos devem superar os erros para que voltemos aos seus braços.

-O que quer dizer? – indagou Colin.

Alone agachou-se diante dele e foi aplicando-lhe beijinhos nos joelhos, passando pela virilha, subindo pela barriga, acompanhando todo o corpo de Colin até atingir os lábios.

-Faremos com que experimente vários tipos de sensações. Seu desafio será identificar qual de nós dois estará lhe tocando...

-Ah, mas isso é muito complicado...

-Se nos ama tanto, vai saber como diferenciar – disse Alone, afastando-se.

-Já vamos começar?

-Sim – respondeu Harry, abrindo a mochila e jogando um pote de mel para Alone. – Logo sentirá na pele o toque do primeiro desafio...

Colin sentiu o mel percorrer uma trilha sinuosa do peitoral para a barriga. Em seguida, sentiu lábios úmidos sugando o líquido; a língua terminou de limpá-lo com firmeza, causando uma sensação suave ao contrapor-se com o calor de sua pele.

-Hum lábios fartos... Quero mais lambidinhas assim, Alone!

-Fui eu mesma... Bom, acertou, mas pode ser por pura sorte. Vamos testá-lo mais uma vez, Harry?

-Claro...

Colin recebeu primeiro uma massagem nas costas. Depois, o mesmo par de mãos começou a massagear-lhe os pés com firmeza.

-As mãos são grandes e rústicas, e a pessoa não leva jeito pra massagem... Só pode ser o Harry.

-Acertou! – disse Harry, animado.

-Se fosse eu e você tivesse falado isso de minhas mãos, a brincadeira ia acabar de um modo bem desagradável – comentou Alone.

Harry tirou a roupa e aproximou-se do rosto de Colin.

-É, isso que acabei de sentir aqui em minha face você realmente não tem, Alone – comentou Colin, sorrindo. – Harry está aqui ao meu lado, firme e forte!

-Claro. Harry jamais poderia estar aqui, sobre o seu colo, senão você não estaria entrando dentro _disso_ – disse, nua, abraçando o corpo do rapaz ao guiá-lo para si, dando início a uma sessão calorosa de paixão a três.

* * *

-Pacey está cego? – indagou Joyce.

Ela sentou-se à mesa junto com Hermione, Lanísia e Serena. Já havia se passado uma hora e a festa transcorria em perfeita tranquilidade.

-Sim – respondeu Mione. – Acabei de confirmar com o Augusto... Meninas, isso é muito estranho. Eu estava com ele, _eu vi_ como tudo aconteceu. Pacey ia sair do cercado, espichou o pescoço e alguém aproveitou esse momento para jogar a poção no rosto dele! Foi tudo feito propositalmente. Só pode ter sido obra da tal garota que armou para prejudicar seu casamento, Joyce!

-Quem será essa biscate? – Joyce franziu a testa. – O pior é que não faltam suspeitas. Muitas garotas podem não me suportar. Eu tive caso com os atuais namorados de quase todas elas... – completou, balançando os ombros.

-A única certeza é que temos alguém muito perigoso tentando nos prejudicar – disse Mione. – Alguém que não hesitou em tirar a visão de Pacey para garantir a própria segurança. E essa frieza pode ter sido usada em outro momento...

-O assassinato da minha gata – completou Joyce. – Claro, foi a mesma pessoa!

Um senhor muito elegante passou pelas portas do Salão Principal e chamou a atenção das garotas. Seus cabelos escuros eram cuidadosamente penteados, e algo em seus olhos lembravam muito uma pessoa que elas conheciam...

-Esse bruxo já foi nosso professor? – perguntou Serena. – Ele não me é estranho...

Christtinnah Bernard correu para recepcioná-lo. Depois, ao localizar a noiva na mesa com as outras Encalhadas, trouxe o homem até a mesa das meninas.

-Queridas, tenho o prazer de lhes apresentar Claudio Bernard, o pai da Alone!

-Papai?

Alone acabava de chegar e olhava para o pai. Em seus olhos, idênticos aos de Claudio Bernard, lia-se um medo que as Encalhadas desconheciam. Pela primeira vez diante delas, viam Alone pequena e indefesa como uma criança.

-Quem o convidou pra essa festa?

* * *

Claudio sorriu para as Encalhadas antes de responder.

-É tão agradável quando somos recebidos assim, com carinho, por uma filha! – ele voltou o olhar para Alone. – Sua mãe me chamou. Ela ajudou a organizar a festa e quis que eu participasse.

Alone riu.

-Não pode visitar-me no Natal, mas pode vir no casamento das minhas amigas.

-Coisas da sua cabeça, meu bem – ele disse, puxando Alone para um abraço. – Vamos nos sentar?

Eles ocuparam a mesa, assim como Christtinnah.

-E o namoro com o... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

-Harry.

-Isso! Harry Potter! Como vai o namoro?

-Muito bem – Alone riu maldosamente. – E tenho uma ótima novidade para lhe contar, papai.

-É mesmo? Não me deixe ir embora sem saber...

-Pode deixar, vou cuidar para que isso não aconteça...

A ironia era presente em cada sílaba de Alone. Mione, Lanísia, Joyce e Serena se entreolharam. Era como se ela sentisse prazer apenas na perspectiva de deixar o pai com os cabelos em pé – o que provavelmente aconteceria quando ele soubesse da existência de Colin Creevey na relação de Harry e Alone.

Como um casal divorciado exemplar, Christtinnah e Claudio começaram a trocar farpas e desviaram o rumo da conversa:

-Seu vestido é muito decotado, Christtinnah. Aumentou os seios outra vez?

-Sim... Precisava de uma prótese maior. E você, aumentou a sua prótese no meio das pernas?

-Não, mas seria uma ótima ideia, para mudar as minhas partes íntimas. Afinal, graças a você, meu pênis é conhecido e vendido nas sex-shops do mundo bruxo.

-Mandei fazer um vibrador no formato do pinto dele – disse Christtinnah à Joyce, orgulhosa, deixando a mesa em seguida.

-É, eu sei. Fui uma das milhares de mulheres que pegou firme na sua bilonga, Sr Bernard! – disse Joyce, sorrindo para o pai de Alone. – Foi o primeiro homem que conheci primeiro o pau, depois o rosto... Oh, não, estou enganada. Teve aquele mascarado que peguei num baile. Não sei quem é até hoje, e isso me assusta, posso ter trepado com qualquer um!

Colin se aproximou da mesa para chamar Alone.

-Oh, Colin, preciso lhe apresentar uma pessoa – a garota falou. – Colin, este é Claudio Bernard, meu pai.

Colin começou a rir.

-Ah brincou...

-Por quê?

-Para de brincadeira, Alone, e me conta como descobriu o nome do meu brinquedo favorito.

Pela expressão assustada de Alone, Colin percebeu a gafe.

-Oh... Não me diga que... _Você_ foi o modelo fálico do vibrador? – ele apontou para Claudio; em seguida, olhou para Alone. – O pai é do seu pau? Digo... O pau é do seu pai?

-É, aparentemente sim.

-Como conhece o vibrador? – perguntou Claudio, encarando Colin.

-Conheço porque... Eu dei sua bilonga de presente pra minha namorada, e ela fica enlouquecida quando usamos esses brinquedos. É isso... Você sabe, enquanto coloco seu membro dentro dela, vou por cima...

-Acho que já deu pra entender, Colin, não precisa iniciar um conto erótico envolvendo as partes íntimas do meu pai – interrompeu Alone.

Harry se aproximou. Colin indicou o pai de Alone, eufórico:

-Claudio Bernard!

-Aonde? – Harry olhou para a mesa, procurando o vibrador. Depois riu malicioso para Colin. – Ah, tá me dizendo que esse cara tá com o Bernardinho no rego?

Alone afundou alguns centímetros na cadeira.

-Ninguém consegue ficar tão calmo com a potência do Bernardinho. Aqueles tremeliques, e o zum-zum-zum, são intensos demais... – ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Claudio. – Como consegue manter o controle?

-Eu _sou_ Claudio Bernard.

Harry levou a mão ao peito.

-O cara que deu origem ao Bernardinho, o melhor vibrador de todos os tempos desde o lendário Picasso?

-Sim.

-Se estivesse pelado e "empolgado" seria mais fácil de reconhecer – riu Harry. – Acredite, seu membro é o seu verdadeiro documento... Posso estender a mão e te cumprimentar pela parte que eu conheço? – ele olhou desejoso para o volume na calça de Claudio.

-Claro que não! – exclamou o Sr Bernard, estupefato.

-Lógico que não, estou só brincando! – Harry riu.

Colin cochichou no ouvido dele:

-Valeu a tentativa, espertinho.

-Não podia perder, imagine ver aquele colosso ao vivo! – Harry pigarreou e aumentou a voz para perguntar: – Alone, está se sentindo bem? Parece que está tentando afundar debaixo da mesa...

-Este é meu pai, Harry.

Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram.

-O quê? Claudio Bernard é seu _pai?_

-Sim. E você é Harry Potter, namorado da minha filha – ele estendeu a mão para Harry, tomando o cuidado de manter o outro braço bloqueando o volume em sua calça. – Estou lisonjeado em finalmente conhecê-lo e muito preocupado com o fato do meu genro ter tantos conhecimentos sobre vibradores.

-Ah, Sr Bernard, você sabe... Naquelas farrinhas que rolam com as gatinhas, muitas mulheres curtem usar brinquedos na hora do rala-e-rola...

-Espero que não esteja falando da minha filha – riu Claudio.

-Não, sua filha gosta dos membros verdadeiros mesmo, e como gosta! – exclamou Harry.

-Ai, eu vou morrer aqui nesse salão... – lamentou-se Alone, corando ainda mais.

-Oh, meu marido! – exclamou Joyce, erguendo-se para trazer Juca até a mesa. – Juca, quero lhe apresentar o pai da Alone, Claudio Bernard.

-Claudio Bernard? Hum, já usei algum produto com esse nome, só não lembro o quê... – Juca levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo; Joyce abriu a boca, perplexa, e o encarou, desconfiada, de cima a baixo. – Uma escova de dentes?

-Não, algo bem mais grosso e comprido – resmungou Alone.

-O genital do pai da Alone serviu como modelo para um vibrador, Juca Slooper! – disse Joyce, nervosa. – Agora trate de me explicar porque _você usou_ _um vibrador!_

-Não está pensando que eu o meti na busanfa, está?

Alone escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

-Eu só usei o peru do pai da Alone para comparar com o meu! E, aliás, parabéns, Sr Bernard, sua bilonga dá de dez a zero na minha...

-Eu... Fico honrado com isso, Sr Slooper... – disse Claudio, constrangido.

-É quase da grossura do meu punho! – falou Juca, erguendo o braço. – A minha parece a sua no início do desenvolvimento! E tem mais: que sacão, cara!

O Sr Bernard bebeu um pouco mais.

-Então você não chegou a ligar o vibrador? – perguntou Joyce.

-Na verdade eu liguei... Mas não usei em mim! Não, isso não! Eu só queria treinar os movimentos. A propósito, eu tenho que te falar, ele alcança cinco velocidades!

-Já ouvi isso em algum lugar... – disse Serena, coçando o cabelo. Apontou para o copo de Claudio. – É bom sacudir esse copo de vez em quando, mesmo se não estiver bebendo.

-Por quê?

-Pra não nascer mosquito da dengue. Se eles já são malvados quando brotam de água parada, imagine quando saem de bebida alcoólica... Deve ser uma loucura, todos aqueles insetos bebaços dispostos a nos morder...

Claudio Bernard fitava Serena, perplexo.

-Eu preciso dar um tempo dessa mesa... Ou vou enlouquecer, com licença!

-Toda! – disse Serena. – Pode deixar que eu fico sacudindo o copo pra você!

Juca afastou-se para ficar com a família. Harry e Colin seguiram para fora do salão. As Encalhadas ficaram sozinhas na mesa.

Serena chamou um garçom, que lhe serviu uma taça de cerveja amanteigada. Ao sair, ele coçou a parte íntima e os olhos de Serena se arregalaram.

-Uau...

-O que foi Serena? – perguntou Alone.

-O garçom ficou excitado em me servir!

-Tava com volume na calça? – indagou Lanísia.

-Nossa, um baita volume. Quase que eu perguntei se a bilonga também estava no menu!

Joyce olhou para os fundos do salão, de onde os garçons saíam e percebeu um detalhe:

-Uau, menina, o que será que tá rolando dentro daquela cozinha? Os garçons saem todos excitados!

-Droga, minha mãe deve estar lá dentro! – reclamou Alone, limpando a boca no guardanapo e levantando-se para procurar Christtinnah.

-O que isso tem a ver com a sua mãe? – perguntou Serena.

-Excitação em massa? Ah, isso é a cara de Christtinnah Bernard, mané!

-Hum... Mas não estou vendo sua mãe não... – disse Joyce. – Nossa... Olhem! Eles estão largando as bandejas no chão e saindo do salão em desespero.

-Vamos ver para onde eles estão indo? – perguntou Mione, curiosa.

-Um bando de caras "maludos" reunidos em um só lugar? Demorou, amiga! – exclamou Joyce.

As cinco se levantaram e saíram do Salão Principal. Outras garotas que também tinham notado o estado dos garçons as acompanhavam.

A sala ficava nas masmorras – aparentemente, a primeira porta aberta que os garçons encontraram para se esconder. Hermione, a primeira a chegar, empurrou a porta.

O grupo de meninas quase desmaiou com a cena que presenciou.

Na sala, havia quinze garçons, todos arrancando as roupas com urgência. Parvati Patil, ao lado de Joyce, tirou a calcinha por baixo do vestido.

-É hoje que eu me acabo! – exclamou, passando à frente de Mione e invadindo a sala.

Girou a calcinha no ar. O garçom mais próximo agarrou-a e tascou-lhe um beijo. Jogou-a sobre uma mesa e praticamente rasgou a própria camisa.

-É impressão minha ou teremos exibição de sexo ao vivo? – perguntou Alone, pasma.

-Sexo animal – disse Serena, vendo os sapatos do tal garçom sendo arremessados enquanto ele erguia o vestido de Parvati.

-Vocês vão entrar ou não? – indagou Lilá Brown, irritada, às Encalhadas. – Estão atrapalhando. O povo quer dar, minha gente! Se não quer dar, não atrapalha!

-Nós não queremos porque nós, Encalhadas, somos mulheres de respeito! – disse Alone.

Mione olhou-a, súplice.

-Ai, eu quero dar.

-Mione!

-Qual é o problema, Alone? Eles nem são tão desconhecidos assim... Nós os conhecemos naquele dia, quando Christtinnah nos apresentou à equipe de garçons...

-Se os conhece, então diga o nome de pelo menos um deles!

-Eh... Negro Sexy e Sarado Smith?

-Como eu imaginei, você não sabe... _Por Merlim, aquele negro maravilhoso está aí dentro?_ – perguntou Alone, voltando-se.

-Sim! E você pode tê-lo, Alone! – incentivou Hermione.

-Ele está tão tarado que nem vai olhar o que está comendo – disse Joyce.

Alone estirou a língua pra ela.

-Não! Precisamos pensar com calma! Não vamos nos entregar nesse local abafado, na frente de outras pessoas...

-Queremos dar! – pediram as garotas do lado de fora. – Queremos...!

-ESPEREM, VADIAS! – berrou Alone. – Não, meninas, não podemos nos reduzir a isso! E você tem namorado, Mione! Essas safadas iam espalhar e você estaria perdida!

-Nossa, tem razão... – Mione suspirou. – Vamos deixar essas quengas fofoqueiras "darem" à vontade! Gente mal comida é uó!

As Encalhadas entraram na sala para abrir caminho para as outras garotas que, ansiosas, se dispersaram nas mãos dos garçons.

-Oi filhinha! – Christtinnah acenou ao passar por Alone.

-Mamãe! – Alone espantou-se. – Você vai participar dessa _orgia?_

-Eu que dei Poção da Trepadeira pra eles, disse que era uma bebidinha pra dar disposição. Além disso, fui eu quem puxou o coro do "queremos dar" aí fora, meu bem! – Christtinnah correu para os braços de um garçom louro que começou a despi-la.

-Mãe ordinária!

-Não fique revoltada, você sabe que ela é um pouco safadinha – disse Serena.

-Não é isso! Olhe lá, o negro maravilhoso acaba de chegar perto dela!

-Vamos sair daqui... – disse Joyce. – Não faz bem pra nós assistir a isso e não poder participar...

Elas saíram e encostaram a porta.

-Será que eles tomaram mesmo o Tesão da Trepadeira? – perguntou Serena.

-E de que outra forma três caras cairiam matando sobre a Lilá Brown? – indagou Lanísia – Só se estivessem matando cachorro a grito, amiga! De alguma forma, o Tesão da Trepadeira caiu nas mãos desses garçons e depois desceu pros "países baixos".

-Estamos falando de sexo ou de geografia? – perguntou Serena.

-Estaremos discutindo a sua morte daqui a pouco se você não fechar a boca agora mesmo – ameaçou Joyce.

Alone consultou o relógio.

-Tenho um assunto pra resolver antes que meu pai vá embora. Mais tarde encontro vocês.

* * *

-Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

Harry cruzou os braços. Alone insistia para que eles contassem a Claudio Bernard que Colin também era namorado dos dois.

-Ele já me acha uma droga mesmo, meninos... – disse Alone, apoiada no corrimão da escadaria de mármore. – Problema é dele se achar que o nosso namoro é estranho demais. Não fará a menor diferença.

-Está querendo chocar o velho, não é? – indagou Colin.

-Sempre é uma sensação deliciosa, não dá pra negar – Alone riu. – Mas também me orgulho muito de vocês. Ele precisa saber disso. Está há tanto tempo distante que nunca soube do nosso relacionamento triplo.

-O Denis está me chamando... – disse Colin, acenando para o irmão. – Assim que voltar, vamos atrás do seu pai.

Alone ficou aguardando, abraçada com Harry, que lhe afagava os cabelos escuros. Então Claudio Bernard passou apressado pelas portas do Salão Principal.

-Papai! – chamou Alone, descendo os degraus que a separava do Saguão de Entrada. – Já vai embora?

-Sim, tenho negócios para resolver ainda hoje à noite.

-Antes de ir embora, eu tenho uma coisa pra lhe contar.

-Pode falar, querida.

-Só um instante. O Colin já está vindo, e preciso dele presente para falar do que se trata – disse Alone, ancorada pelos braços de Harry.

-Tudo bem, se ele não demorar... – Claudio Bernard sorriu em aprovação, admirando os dois. – Formam um lindo casal. Sabe, Alone, pela primeira vez na vida eu posso afirmar que você me deixa feliz. É muito bom ver que conseguiu construir uma relação estável com o Harry... Baseando-me em sua mãe, sempre tive receio de que desenvolvesse algum comportamento fora do comum – ele riu. – Devo confessar que sempre esperei o dia em que você chegaria em casa bêbada ou drogada. Ou me confessasse que gostava de dormir com garotas ou que curtia trocar de parceiros...

Alone trocou um olhar discreto com Harry.

-Que desenvolvesse qualquer comportamento sexual repulsivo, que me envergonhasse... Sua mãe me envergonha muito, até hoje, mas muitas vezes o impacto não é tão grande por ela ser minha ex-mulher. Mas você... Será para sempre a minha filha, isso não tem como mudar. Se perdesse a linha como a sua mãe, tornando-se uma devoradora de homens, sei lá, qualquer coisa assim... Seria doloroso para mim. Fico feliz por ter encontrado um namorado e viver uma vida comum.

Alone suspirou.

-É... Que bom que acha isso, papai.

-Sempre achei que seria uma decepção, mas agora posso dizer que você me orgulha muito, minha filha... – ele a abraçou a beijou na testa. – Uma garota linda, inteligente, determinada, com um namoradinho famoso... – ele despenteou os cabelos de Harry. – Você é o meu orgulho, Alone.

Ele pegou o rosto dela carinhosamente.

-Oh, por que está chorando, minha linda?

-Por nada, papai... É que... Fico feliz com a sua opinião ao meu respeito... – ela mentiu; a razão das lágrimas não era esta.

-Disse com toda a sinceridade, filha.

Colin se aproximou do grupo.

-Olá, Sr Bernard!

-Ótimo, o seu amigo Colin chegou, filha! Agora que ele está presente, podemos conversar. Diga o que tinha de tão importante pra me contar. Por que ele precisava estar aqui conosco?

Alone franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando para o rosto de Colin. O rapaz oferecia um sorriso amplo e estufava o peito, todo orgulhoso com o anúncio que Alone estava prestes a fazer. Ele pôs uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Harry que, de braços cruzados, também sorria para a namorada.

Alone tomou fôlego e encarou o pai.

-É que... Colin... O Colin...

-Sim?

-Ele... Ele quer saber se pode passar alguns dias em sua casa n-no verão... É, é isso...

Alone coçou os cabelos escuros e olhou de soslaio para Harry e Colin. Os sorrisos haviam desaparecido; Colin, movendo-se lentamente, tirou a mão do ombro de Harry e encarou-a como se não a reconhecesse. Seus olhos tornaram-se fendas.

-Alone, por que está falando isso? – ele perguntou.

-Ora, Colin, já esqueceu de que havia me pedido? Nós... É... Nós conversamos outro dia, e quando eu falei que meu pai morava na França, você gostou porque planejava uma viagem para lá no verão...

Colin balançou a cabeça enfaticamente com as mãos na cintura.

-Eu não posso acreditar que fez isso, Alone... Não posso...

-Colin, não tenho problema algum em recebê-lo na minha casa – interpôs-se o Sr Bernard, ingenuamente. – Não precisa ficar com vergonha...

-Não sou eu quem está envergonhado aqui, Sr Bernard – disse Colin, prestes a desabar em lágrimas. – Não sou eu...

Colin saiu a passos rápidos.

-Colin! Espere! – gritou Harry, instintivamente seguindo-o; parou para explicar-se à Alone. – Eu vou ver como ele está...

-Harry, não me deixe aqui assim – disse Alone, mas Harry ignorou o seu apelo e desapareceu atrás de Colin, indo em direção às masmorras.

Alone ficou parada, chorando, magoada consigo mesma por sua atitude ter atingido Colin de uma maneira tão cruel.

-Muito estranho esse seu amigo Colin... O que deu nele pra sair assim, descontrolado?

Alone olhou para o rosto do pai.

-Eu... Não sei. Ele tem problemas pra se relacionar socialmente... Acho que ficou envergonhado por eu ter feito o pedido assim...

-Estranho. Por um momento ele pareceu um desses gayzinhos com chiliques... – Claudio Bernard riu, debochado. – Jamais receberia um viadinho em casa. Só deixarei ele passar uns dias por lá porque sei que ele tem namorada. Você conhece a garota?

Alone suspirou.

-Sim... – ela abraçou o pai com força. – Mas algo me diz que o namoro deles mal começou e já não vai muito bem...

* * *

Madame Pomfrey deixou a enfermaria, encostando a porta ao passar. Assim que o som dos seus passos tornou-se inaudível, Marjorie Crane saiu da sala onde estivera escondida.

A garota entrou na enfermaria, cujas janelas abertas recebiam a claridade do luar. Havia um único paciente lá dentro, sentado sobre uma cadeira de espaldar alto. Os olhos do rapaz estavam protegidos por uma venda preta.

Marjorie avançou a passos silenciosos até uma prateleira. Suas mãos se fecharam em torno de um bisturi.

Ela ergueu o bisturi e começou a se aproximar de Pacey. Seu olhar vidrado fixava a única testemunha que podia prejudicá-la – e que na certa teria feito se Aaron não impedisse. O ódio cresceu dentro de Marjorie, de uma maneira tão carregada que provocou lágrimas em seus olhos. A arma tremia em suas mãos; a ponta curva e afiada do bisturi estava pronta para seguir os seus comandos.

Com o ódio ardendo no peito, Marjorie curvou-se sobre Pacey.

Encostou a ponta do bisturi na venda.

-Está sentindo? – ela perguntou como uma enfermeira tranqüila.

-Sim – o rapaz respondeu. – O que é isso?

-Um bisturi... – sem aviso, ela furou o tecido da venda; o corpo de Pacey estremeceu. Marjorie deixou a ponta tocar o rosto dele abaixo da sobrancelha. – Sentiu?

-Quem é você? Cadê a enfermeira? – ele gritou.

-Eu sou a enfermeira agora – disse Marjorie, em um tom de voz doentio. – E posso iniciar um procedimento cirúrgico imediatamente se você não parar de gritar!

-Não faça isso, pelo amor de Deus...

-Então me escute! Basta um movimento para que eu enfie esse bisturi nos seus olhos cegos e arranque-os de uma vez! Arranco com eles a sua esperança de voltar a enxergar sequer sombras...

-O que você quer? – choramingou Pacey.

-Que você não forneça aos professores nenhuma descrição da garota que lhe passou a taça embebida com a Poção da Verdade e pediu que a entregasse à Celine... Eu já o deixei cego para que não me reconhecesse. Posso calar-te também, impedindo que fale demais... – Marjorie deslizou o corpo do bisturi rente ao pomo-de-adão. – Posso amputar as suas mãos para que não tente desenhar meu rosto ou escrever qualquer mensagem... – deu uma volta com o corpo do bisturi pelos dois punhos de Pacey. – Está cego, querido. Comigo por perto, é como se estivesse sempre aprisionado num quarto escuro, com um monstro à espreita, que você não sabe quando vai agir, por onde vai atacar... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Na escuridão pode surgir qualquer coisa. E sabe o que é pior, Pacey? Não dá pra enxergar nenhuma rota de fuga quando esse demônio chega. Na escuridão, nos tornamos muito indefesos, porque já estamos mergulhados_ nas trevas._

-Eu prometo que não falarei nada... Mas não me machuque... Não me machuque...

Marjorie postou-se diante dele. Notou a umidade na frente da calça do rapaz e os pingos que começavam a cair sobre o piso da enfermaria.

-Hum, olha só, se mijou todinho! – ela riu. – Voltou a ser uma criança indefesa. Precisará de ajuda para trocar de roupa, limpar-se... A escuridão torna-nos ingênuos e suscetíveis às adversidades...

Ela percebeu com satisfação as bochechas de Pacey ficarem vermelhas de vergonha.

-F-fique tranquila... – ele disse, trêmulo. – Eu jamais vou tentar prejudicá-la...

-Ótimo. Pense bem, sempre que surgir a vontade de me entregar. Eu fiz com que ficasse cego para que não me entregasse. Surpresa bem mais desagradável está reservada se você realmente fizer isso...

Marjorie tocou o bisturi na testa dele e depois guardou o objeto de volta na prateleira.

O silêncio instaurou-se na enfermaria. A venda de Pacey, rasgada pelo bisturi, caiu no chão. Os olhos dele estavam reduzidos a minúsculas fendas que revelavam órbitas avermelhadas. Sem visão, os olhos subiam e desciam, perdidos.

-Olá? – ele perguntou, ansioso em não obter resposta daquela visitante maldosa.

Recebeu silêncio como resposta.

Suspirou profundamente, aliviado.

Quando as mãos de Marjorie o ergueram da cadeira, seu coração quase saltou pela boca. Ela ergueu-o e o empurrou de leve. Pacey ficou parado, em pé, sem saber o que fazer.

Marjorie, então, virou as prateleiras carregadas com vidros de poções, derrubando uma por uma. A cada novo impacto, Pacey estremecia, mas não havia como escapar, para onde fugir. Os vidros se espatifavam, espalhando pelo piso pontas afiadas, cacos de vidro esperando para penetrar na pele. Em meio à barulheira, ele ouvia as risadas delirantes da garota, escarnecendo dele.

Ela virou uma última prateleira e então falou:

-Vamos! Corra! Tente andar assim, descalço, sem enxergar nada!

-Não me faça mal...

-É assustador caminhar na escuridão! Experimente! – falou Marjorie, e então o empurrou.

Sem enxergar, Pacey escorregou em um pedaço grande de vidro que penetrou em seu pé. Atingido pela dor, ele tombou para frente; as mãos buscaram um ponto de apoio antes da queda, mas não havia nada, o que o fez desabar com força no chão, provocando uma nova onda de dor nas costelas. Sentiu um ardor no joelho, acompanhado de uma trilha quente de sangue, e soube então que outro pedaço de vidro o havia atingido.

Desesperado, chorou como nunca, não percebendo quando os passos da jovem que o castigava se afastaram – o seu monstro das sombras que lhe provava o quanto era cruel...

Um minuto depois, Madame Pomfrey chegou à ala hospitalar, horrorizada com o que via.

O paciente que deixara sentado em uma cadeira estava caído no chão, com filetes de sangue escorrendo por uma das pernas e pelo pé. O piso brilhava com tantos pontinhos cintilantes de vidro quebrado. Era uma catástrofe.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – ela perguntou enquanto afastava os pedaços de vidro com a varinha.

-Desculpe... Eu tentei andar e causei tudo isso... Desculpe – ele repetiu.

Olhando da sala em que estava escondida, Marjorie sorriu.

Pacey entendera que estar na escuridão era muito perigoso.

* * *

Alone despediu-se do pai no Saguão de Entrada.

Pela primeira vez na vida fora motivo de orgulho para ele. Não conseguira abrir mão desse prazer, desse sonho antigo que ela escondia sob a carapuça de "filha revoltada". Será que Colin e Harry conseguiriam entendê-la? Como falar a respeito dessa vontade secreta em agradar ao pai que sempre fingira desprezar?

Era tão difícil reconhecer os próprios segredos e temores, admitir o próprio teatro que havia encenado durante todos esses anos... Seria obrigada a revisitar páginas de sua infância que ela gostava tanto de manter escondidas...

Ia procurar Harry e Colin, decidida a esclarecer porque desistira de assumir o relacionamento diante do pai, mas naquele momento as Encalhadas saíam correndo do Salão Principal. Joyce era a retardatária, tentando lidar com o enorme vestido de noiva.

-Estão correndo por quê? A diretora fez _topless?_

-Não! Lanísia está passando mal! – disse Mione, que ladeava a amiga junto com Serena.

Alone se juntou às amigas, que levaram Lanísia até o banheiro. A jovem abriu um dos boxes e curvou-se sobre o vaso sanitário.

-O que será que te fez mal agora? – perguntou Serena.

-Fala como se ela estivesse passando mal direto – disse Mione.

-E não está? Ela vomitou depois que viu Celine e Augusto dançando durante o ensaio de dança, depois que viu a Chana morta também, e agora está colocando as tripas pra fora outra vez... Ah! Sem falar nas tonturas que ela vem sentindo, e nos enjôos também...

Alone, Hermione e Joyce trocaram um olhar.

-Será? – Mione franziu a testa para as amigas.

-É possível – disse Joyce.

-Sim, faz todo o sentido! – exclamou Alone.

Serena levou alguns segundos para compreender. Então, estalou os dedos e sorriu:

-Mas é claro! Só pode ser isso!

Lanísia ergueu o rosto do vaso e olhou para as amigas.

-O que?

-Você está com bulimia! – disse Serena, passando na frente das amigas.

As outras Encalhadas reviraram os olhos.

-Sim, é uma garota bulímica – prosseguiu Serena. – Só não entendo o motivo... – ela agachou-se ao lado de Lanísia. – Não deve ficar complexada com o seu corpo. Está em forma! A única coisa exagerada é o seu bumbum, mas os homens curtem glúteos proeminentes. O Augusto principalmente, ele já até tratou de dar uns amassos nessa parte, como sabemos muito bem...

-Está falando do meu pai – lembrou Joyce.

-Não tenho culpa se ele anda pegando a sua amiga por trás! – replicou Serena.

-Shhh, ficaram loucas? – avisou Mione. – Estamos no banheiro, alguém pode escutar! – ela, então, começou a espiar por baixo dos boxes que estavam com a porta encostada. Ao constatar que pareciam desocupados, Mione suspirou e voltou para perto das amigas. – O que eu, Alone e Joyce constatamos não tem nada a ver com bulimia.

-É o que então? Anorexia? – perguntou Serena.

-Não... – Mione olhou para Lanísia, sorrindo. – Você está grávida.

Lanísia ficou parada, perplexa. Serena bateu palmas:

-Grávida! GRÁVIDA! – gritou.

-Cale a boca, jumenta! – disse Alone.

-Eu? – Lanísia balançou a cabeça. – Olha, eu comento daqui a pouco o que eu acho disso. Primeiro preciso vomitar mais um pouco... – disse, voltando o rosto para o vaso mais uma vez.

-Minha nossa, daqui a pouco ela vomita o bebê – comentou Mione, enojada.

-Não, ela não tem nem barriga ainda – disse Serena. – Isso não vai acontecer.

Alone encarou-a com desprezo.

-Claro, se o bebê já estivesse desenvolvido, ele pularia direto pro vaso sanitário – comentou sarcasticamente.

-É, pois é! – concordou Serena, sacudindo os ombros. – Já tomaria um banhinho! Nem precisaríamos limpá-lo!

Lanísia pegou o lenço que Mione lhe estendeu e secou o suor do rosto.

-Meninas, acho que estão enganadas...

-Você se previniu todas as vezes que dormiu com ele? – perguntou Alone.

-Hum... Acho que não... Posso ter esquecido alguma vez...

-E você está com todos os sinais – disse Mione. – Só não sabemos sobre a sua menstruação. Você está atrasada esse mês?

Serena respondeu primeiro:

-Ah, está sim. A Lanísia me deixou esperando por _três vezes_ esse mês! Uma foi quando combinamos de ir juntas para a aula de Poções, ela chegou apenas dez minutos depois, fiquei irritadíssima. Outro dia combinamos de fazer uma redação juntas no pátio, e ela atrasou vinte minutos, mas nem achei tão ruim porque o Lewis apareceu e ficou conversando com alguns colegas, e ele estava tão lindo, fiquei admirando e o tempo passou bem rápido. E teve a vez...

Alone olhou para Mione, trincando os dentes.

-Eu vou afogá-la, é sério.

-Não, não precisa... – Mione aproximou-se de Serena. – Ótimo, entendemos que Lanísia estava atrasada nessas situações... Mas o que queremos saber é sobre a menstruação dela. Se _a menstruação _está atrasada. Entendeu?

-Bom, se o ciclo dela acompanhar a dona, está atrasadíssimo – comentou Serena.

-É, pior que está mesmo – disse Lanísia.

-Não falei? Até os óvulos dela querem sombra e água fresca! – disse Serena.

-Ou o motivo é que um deles foi fecundado – falou Mione. – Lanísia, agora também lhe parece evidente que você está esperando um filho do Augusto?

-Sim, mas... Eu... – ela abaixou a voz. – Eu não posso estar grávida dele! Ele é o vice-diretor de Hogwarts!

-Pinto não tem cargo, meu bem – disse Serena. – A não ser o do pai da Alone, que é modelo de vibrador, os outros não têm cargo! Precisa ter consciência de quem é o cara antes de se entregar pra bilonga dele. Devia ter pensado nisso antes de vacilar!

-Ai, estou ferrada... – gemeu Lanísia, se aproximando da pia e lavando o rosto.

Hermione parou ao lado dela.

-Acho que... Vamos conversar em outro lugar. Estamos nos arriscando demais aqui no banheiro.

Elas se levantaram e saíram do sanitário.

Que, afinal, não estava vazio...

Dentro do último boxe, agachada sobre a tampa fechada do vaso, havia uma pessoa.

Marjorie Crane não cabia em si de tanta felicidade...

"_Grávida do vice-diretor... Isso é um estouro!", ela pensou. "Vou agora mesmo mandar um bilhete anônimo para a diretora, noticiando que o vice-diretor engravidou uma das alunas"._

Desceu do vaso e, lentamente, abriu a porta do boxe. Arrumou o cabelo diante do espelho.

"_O que vai acontecer com Augusto depois dessa bomba? Será preso por engravidar uma aluna? Perderá seu cargo? Oh, será tão triste, os dois pombinhos separados"..._

Precisava retocar a maquiagem... Onde estava a sua bolsa?

Tinha quase certeza de ter deixado sobre a pia... Ou estava enganada?

Agoniada, Marjorie abriu a porta do banheiro para procurá-la.

Diante da porta, deparou-se com as cinco Encalhadas.

A sua bolsa, preta com detalhes cintilantes, pendia de um lado para o outro, com a alça presa nas mãos de Hermione.

-Eu achava que não tinha ninguém no banheiro, mas quando Lanísia foi até o lado em que ficam as pias para lavar o rosto, notei essa bolsa bem no cantinho... – disse Mione. – Escutou tudo o que conversamos lá dentro, Marjorie? Afinal, por que ficou escondida?

Pálida, ela sentiu-se acuada pelo olhar desconfiado das Encalhadas...

* * *

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! Aproveito para desejar a todos um Feliz Natal! Espero poder contar com vocês até o fim da jornada dessas garotas que tanto amamos! Falando em fim... Não tenho previsão de quantos capítulos faltam para concluir "Reflexos". Ainda tem muita lenha pra queimar hehehe.**

**Não deixem de visitar o blog! Também voltei a utilizar o Twitter, quem quiser seguir e comentar a fic por lá: DanielDiggory**

**Não vou desejar Feliz Ano Novo ainda porque acho que posto o capítulo 25 antes disso ;-D**

**Abraços e até o próximo! [Qualquer erro de digitação, me perdoem. Acontece! hehehe]**


	25. A gravidez proibida

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**_A gravidez proibida_**

_Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2 - REFLEXOS"..._

_Depois da morte da mãe de Marjorie, Rebecca foi até os arquivos de Hogwarts. No arquivo de Marjorie Crane, encontrou..._

**-Hum... Nome do aluno... Nascida em 28 de junho... Nome da mãe... Ah, _aqui está_... "Mãe: Jill Edgware Crane"...**

**Rebecca franziu a testa.**

**-Mas... Como é possível? Isso é muito estranho... Por que o nome de Mégan não está aqui?**

**A inspetora jogou a pasta na parede. **(cap. 22)

_Lanísia descobriu que está grávida do professor Augusto..._

**-Sim, mas... Eu... – ela abaixou a voz. – Eu não posso estar grávida dele! Ele é o vice-diretor de Hogwarts! **(cap. 24)

_Ela e as Encalhadas conversaram sobre a gravidez no banheiro feminino, onde Marjorie estava escondida. Marjorie queria contar à direção da escola sobre essa gravidez proibida, mas..._

**A sua bolsa, preta com detalhes cintilantes, pendia de um lado para o outro, com a alça presa nas mãos de Hermione.**

**-Eu achava que não tinha ninguém no banheiro, mas quando Lanísia foi até o lado em que ficam as pias para lavar o rosto, notei essa bolsa bem no cantinho... – disse Mione. – Escutou tudo o que conversamos lá dentro, Marjorie? Afinal, por que ficou escondida?**

**Pálida, ela sentiu-se acuada pelo olhar desconfiado das Encalhadas...**

_Na resposta à essa pergunta, inicia-se o capítulo 25 de "Reflexos"._

_

* * *

_

Marjorie sorriu para as cinco garotas.

-Eu escutei vocês dentro do banheiro, mas preferi ficar quietinha...

-Você chegou a encolher as pernas – disse Mione. – Porque quando eu olhei por baixo dos boxes, não vi seus pés.

-Ah... Eu não queria ser encontrada porque... Porque...

-Humm já entendi tudo – disse Joyce. – Pode parar, linda! Já saquei! Só tem um motivo vergonhoso para você estar assim, escondidinha, dentro do banheiro.

-Qual? – indagou Serena.

-Você não sabe? Ficou virgem por tanto tempo, devia saber! A melhor amiga da mulher encalhada: a dona siririca!

-Porque vocês nunca me apresentaram à essa dona? – perguntou Serena.

-Se uma de nós tivesse lhe apresentado a siririca, na certa teríamos uma sapatão no grupo – riu Alone.

-Abestada, você não conhece a siririca? – indagou Lanísia.

-Lembra quando você não tinha um homem ao seu lado e precisava namorar seus dedinhos?

-Eu não namorava os dedos, Joyce, só os colocava dentro da...

-É isso aí, _nesse lugar_ mesmo, dedos nesse lugar e temos... Siririca! – exclamou Lanísia, antes que ela prosseguisse.

-Oh... – Serena olhou tristonha para Marjorie. – Isso não é bom... Não é _legal_ violar-se. É tudo tão falso... Você se diverte e depois percebe que apenas se fodeu... Literalmente... – ela pegou na mão de Marjorie. – Você anda se fodendo, querida? – depois, percebendo que tocava nos dedos possivelmente utilizados para praticar aquele ato, Serena largou-os com uma careta enojada.

Marjorie suspirou.

-É, não sabe o quanto – ela revirou os olhos; suas bochechas ardiam de vergonha.

-Não disse? – perguntou Joyce, olhando para as outras Encalhadas, cheia de orgulho por supostamente ter adivinhado o que Marjorie fazia escondida no banheiro. – Eu conheço bem os problemas de uma mulher encalhada. Todo tempo livre vira motivo pra uma siririca.

-Eu não preciso fazer tanto assim... – disse Marjorie, olhando para o chão. – Não necessito tanto...

-_Todas_ necessitamos! – falou Joyce. – O problema é que você não tem ferramentas reais para preencher o vazio da amiguinha, e aí apela para os dedos! Mas é natural... Tem até aquela canção sobre os dedos que diz que "eles se saúdam, eles se saúdam, e entram! E entram"!

-Não conheço essa música – observou Lanísia.

-É uma lição de vida – enfatizou Joyce. – Tão útil quanto o Abecedário da Vagabundagem.

-"A" de ativo, "B" de boquete, "C" de cacetão...

-Agora não, Serena! – pediu Mione.

Joyce voltou a olhar para Marjorie.

-Acho que nem o encolher de pernas foi proposital, não é? Eu, pelo menos, me encolhia_ toda_ quando conseguia atingir o clímax...

-Sim, foi isso que aconteceu! – Marjorie confirmou.

-Mas você foi muito silenciosa para quem estava _se acabando _dentro do boxe... – Joyce ergueu a sobrancelha.

-É... Pois é. Eu estava com um paninho, e eu ficava mordendo pra não berrar... Mas foi uma loucura!

-Puxa, se acha isso uma loucura, vai precisar ser internada num manicômio quando um homem te pegar de jeito – comentou Lanísia.

-Eu sei que não temos nada a ver com a sua vida, Marjorie, por isso não farei perguntas muito pessoais – disse Joyce, passando o braço em torno do ombro da garota. – Mas... Você é virgem?

-Não...

-Quando teve sua última relação?

-Eu... Não sei...

-Troca muito de parceiros?

-Acho que não...

-Já namorou?

-Não.

-Deu pra quantos este ano?

-Não me recordo agora...

-Hum, é minha paciente – disse Joyce. – As outras Encalhadas concordam?

-Um caso Joyce Meadowes, sem sombra de dúvida – enfatizou Alone. – Embora eu não esperasse por isso...

-É, quando perde a conta, a roleta tá girando rápido demais – observou Lanísia.

-O que significa ser sua paciente? – perguntou Marjorie à Joyce.

-Que você anda muito liberal e precisa se refrear... Quem gosta de superdotes ou vidas desgarradas ficam sob meus cuidados. Assim que voltarmos a atender as mulheres encalhadas teremos o maior prazer em recebê-la.

Hermione sacudiu a bolsa de Marjorie e tomou a palavra:

-Certo, Marjorie será atendida pelo grupo de ajuda, mas ainda não falou sobre o que acaba de descobrir no banheiro.

-O que você descobriu lá dentro? – indagou Serena à Marjorie, cheia de interesse. – Um tesouro? Cartas secretas?

Marjorie fitou-a como se não compreendesse.

-A minha gravidez – disse Lanísia, baixando a voz.

-Ah, não tem graça, isso eu já descobri – reclamou Serena, decepcionada.

-Eu ouvi tudo – Marjorie confirmou. – Mas não queria que me encontrassem lá dentro porque eu estava fazendo essa... essa_ coisa_ com os dedos. Eu ia procurá-las e contar que sabia da verdade. Ia me comprometer a manter a gravidez da Lanísia em segredo... – ela notou que a acusação desaparecia do rosto das meninas. – Eu só não queria que me flagrassem no banheiro em um momento tão íntimo, mas jamais,_ jamais_ usaria essa informação para prejudicá-las... Gosto muito de vocês, sabem disso... Quem nessa escola não adora as Encalhadas?

As meninas sorriram.

-Somos demais – Joyce admitiu sem modéstia.

-É, mas mesmo toda a nossa popularidade seria abalada se descobrissem que o vice-diretor da escola engravidou uma aluna – ponderou Mione. – Precisa ser um segredo absoluto, discutido em voz baixa, apenas no dormitório ou na nossa sala secreta... No seu caso, Marjorie, finja que não escutou nada dentro daquele banheiro... Se gosta tanto de nós, é a melhor forma de provar isso.

-Ninguém pode saber da gravidez da Lanísia até julho, quando já tivermos deixado a escola – falou Alone. – Isso nos dá três meses para escondê-la... Depois que sairmos de Hogwarts, Lanísia e Augusto poderão assumir um relacionamento, e então fingir que Lanísia engravidou depois que deixou a escola. Pode se isolar também, e ninguém vê-la grávida, depois já surgir com o bebê, ficará mais fácil de inventar que engravidou depois que se formou...

-De qualquer forma, precisamos desses três meses – disse Joyce. – Três meses em que ninguém mais pode sequer desconfiar da gravidez.

-Por favor, Marjorie – pediu Lanísia. – Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas eu _amo_ o professor Augusto. E você sabe como as pessoas são... Se descobrirem, vão culpá-lo, acusá-lo de ter me seduzido, quando na verdade o que aconteceu foi o contrário. _Eu _o seduzi e o conquistei. Essa gravidez é só a consequência de uma relação que eu procurei construir... E deu certo. Formamos um casal apaixonado, que se ama e se entrega totalmente. A direção da escola só enxergaria os vinte anos de idade que me separam dele, assim como o cargo que ele ocupa... Eu não quero que isso aconteça. Por favor, serei tão grata se esconder a minha gravidez e o meu namoro com o Augusto...

Marjorie assentiu com a cabeça.

-Estamos falando de uma Encalhada e do meu professor favorito! É o máximo saber o quanto vocês se amam, é muito lindo... Bate aquela vontade de compartilhar essa notícia tão boa, mas entendo você, Lanísia... Muita gente ia pensar coisas indevidas, é melhor esconder... Combinado, eu já nem lembro mais a conversa que rolou no banheiro! – ela riu, acompanhada pelas garotas.

-Já? – Serena surpreendeu-se. Deu um tapinha no braço de Marjorie. – A conversa era sobre a gravidez da Lanísia, que embarrigou do professor Augusto...

-Ela fez uma brincadeira para exemplificar que já está deixando o assunto de lado, anta – falou Alone. – Não esqueceu de verdade! Não liga não, Marjorie, já viu a cor da crina na cabeça dela, né? Não temos como reverter a lerdeza e burrice desta Encalhada...

Marjorie riu.

-Vocês são tão divertidas... Como se conheceram?

-É uma longa história – respondeu Lanísia. – Nos unimos aos poucos, fomos nos entrosando, e de repente tínhamos esse grupo inseparável.

-Deve ser maravilhoso fazer parte das Encalhadas – disse Marjorie, seus olhos tristes passeando pelos rostos das garotas.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

-Não está impondo a sua inclusão no grupo para esconder que a Lanísia está grávida... Está? – indagou Hermione, desconfiada.

-Não! Fico até ofendida com esse tipo de pensamento...

-Bom, desculpe, mas passou pela minha cabeça... Mas deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa... – Hermione aproximou-se de Marjorie e encarou-a frente-a-frente. – Nem o Augusto sabe dessa gravidez ainda. Por enquanto é um segredo entre as cinco Encalhadas e você, de modo que, se essa notícia vazar, não será muito difícil para nós descobrir quem a espalhou...

-Está me ameaçando, Mione? – por um segundo, Marjorie deixou transpassar no fundo dos seus olhos o verdadeiro ódio que sentia pela garota.

-Não... É só um aviso. Não vou me preocupar com punições, afinal você nos adora e jamais pensaria em prejudicar a Lanísia e o seu professor favorito.

-Pode estar certa de que eu não farei isso.

Elas se encararam por mais um instante e depois Mione entregou-lhe a bolsa.

-Tome a sua bolsa... Vamos descer, meninas, a Joyce já ficou fora do Salão Principal por tempo demais, e daqui a pouco deve ir pra lua-de-mel...

-Ah é... – Joyce lamentou-se com um muxoxo. – Horas e horas de sexo com o depravado do meu marido...

-Nos vemos por aí, Marjorie – Hermione despediu-se da garota. – Pelo visto não vai demorar muito... – ela parou de caminhar e voltou-se para Marjorie; as amigas pararam também. – É engraçado como o destino sempre dá um jeitinho de aproximá-la das Encalhadas, já reparou? – era possível sentir o tom irônico na pergunta feita por Mione. Marjorie fechou os punhos com força, tentando controlar o impulso de desmanchar sua expressão dócil e amigável. Mione prosseguiu com sua ironia. – Veja bem: quando eu me acidentei no Expresso, uau, você estava por perto! No noivado da Joyce, do nada encontrei você, chorando! Teve a vez em que descobriu nossa sala secreta, também por acaso, e foi igual ao que aconteceu aqui no banheiro... Nossa, é mesmo, quase um _déja-vu!_ Você escutou o que não devia, _sem querer_, e ficou a par da Maldição do Aprisionamento... A mesma coisa. Escutando o que não deve e sempre disposta a nos ajudar... E tem gente que não acredita em destino!

As Encalhadas deram sorrisos forçados. Marjorie, por sua vez, apenas balançou os ombros e, sorrindo docilmente, comentou:

-Dizem que o destino sempre traz uma mensagem... Só é preciso descobrir qual é a mensagem que ele está enviando.

-Alguma sugestão? – indagou Mione.

-Acho que não...

-Envolve uma sexta Encalhada?

-Hermione, eu já esqueci essa ideia... Entendi que vocês não querem incluir uma nova integrante no grupo...

-É bom que tenha entendido...

-Mione...

-Espera, Joyce, eu sei o que estou fazendo! Como a Marjorie disse, sabiamente, o destino está nos mandando mensagens com essas coincidências. Ótimo. Para mim, ele me mandou uma mensagem hoje, difusa, no momento exato em que eu peguei aquela bolsa na pia do banheiro e pensei que a dona era a Marjorie... E, quando eu confirmei que estava certa, a mensagem ficou clara: já não falamos em destino. Mas, talvez, em _manipulação_...

-Está dizendo que eu _procurei_ ficar perto de vocês em todos esses momentos?

-Talvez em um ou outro momento possa ter ocorrido uma concidência... Mas em todos? Desculpe, Marjorie, mas é muito difícil de acreditar...

-Eu não quero mais fazer parte das Encalhadas.

-Isso só torna tudo ainda pior... O que você quer então?

Marjorie engoliu em seco antes de responder:

-Nada... Você não acredita, mas não quero_ nada_. Foram coincidências, só isso. Lamento por não acreditar.

-Eu também lamento, Marjorie. Mas a gravidez da Lanísia servirá como um teste... Se essa notícia vazar, já terei noção do nível de suas intenções.

Então, Mione afastou-se ao lado das amigas.

-Desgraçada... – despejou Marjorie ao ficar sozinha no corredor.

Perplexa, desceu a escadaria de mármore em busca de Aaron. O rapaz estava parado perto das portas do Salão Principal, com um copo de bebida nas mãos e a mesma expressão apalermada que conservava desde que descobrira, horas atrás, que havia cegado Pacey.

Marjorie pegou o copo dele e bebeu alguns goles do que reconheceu como Demência; a bebida ardeu na garganta.

-Estamos com problemas – ela disse, entregando o copo vazio a Aaron.

-Descobriram que eu ceguei Pacey?

-Não... Desencana. O problema agora é outro... Descobri que Lanísia está grávida do professor Augusto.

Até mesmo a expressão pétrea de Aaron modificou-se diante daquela notícia.

-Grávida do vice-diretor?

-Isso, isso mesmo... Descobri por acaso. Estava no banheiro, elas entraram, eu fiquei caladinha e escutei tudo... Encontrei a maneira de atingir Lanísia em minha vingança contra as Encalhadas.

-Não devia estar animada?

-Não... Elas descobriram que eu estava escondida... Já ia dedurar a gravidez, fazer um bilhete anônimo e deixar no gabinete da diretora. Elas nunca saberiam quem era o autor do bilhete, mas agora o lance complicou. Se a notícia da gravidez se espalhar, ficará óbvio que a pessoa que anda querendo ferrar a vida delas sou eu... E a sua nerdizinha favorita já começou a desconfiar de mim...

-Sério?

-É, sério... Ela é a mais esperta. Está sempre desconfiada...

-Então não poderá usar a gravidez em sua vingança...

-Como assim? Acha que eu perderia essa oportunidade? A aluna grávida do vice-diretor... Uma polêmica que vai explodir não só em Hogwarts, mas em todo o mundo bruxo! Não estou disposta a deixar esse acontecimento passar em branco...

-O que vai fazer?

-Bom, as aulas terminam em três meses. Elas querem esconder a gravidez até julho, pra fingir que Lanísia engravidou depois que deixou a escola... Teremos que mostrar que Lanísia está grávida de Augusto o mais rápido possível, mas sem que eu precise contar. Afinal, não precisamos de um parto para provar uma gravidez. O bebê pode sair antes disso...

Ela cravou os olhos em Aaron, furiosa.

-Preciso de um aborto. Preciso fazer com que Lanísia _perca_ esse bebê!

* * *

-E aí, o que acharam?

Joyce exibia às amigas a suíte em que passaria a lua-de-mel. Havia uma espaçosa cama de casal coberta com um edredom vermelho e decorada com um par de almofadas em formato de coração. Uma porta ao lado da cama levava ao banheiro.

-Não será estranho...?

-O quê, Serena? Transar em Hogwarts? Sabe que já fiz isso várias vezes, em quase todos os locais deste castelo! Agora, graças ao meu casamento, vou poder experimentar em um local inédito: o quarto da diretora! – ela se jogou na cama. – Nunca imaginei que transaria aqui dentro... Dumbledore nunca fez o meu tipo...

-Eu ia perguntar se seria estranho transar no quarto da diretora, mas acho que você já está bem à vontade... Nem precisa responder! – disse Serena.

-E mesmo se não estivesse, é a única opção... Estamos proibidas de deixar o castelo por causa daquele Pernil imprestável...

-O pernil estava estragado? – indagou Serena passando a mão na barriga. – Oh, já me sinto enjoada...

-_Ted_ Pernil – Joyce esclareceu. – Francamente, você tem que se ligar mais nas coisas, Serena! Nem servimos pernil no casamento! Mas o Ted Pernil, ah, esse não presta e está caçando a gente há um bom tempo. Como eu não quero mais encontrá-lo, prefiro ter a lua-de-mel aqui mesmo... Ver o Pernil no cemitério já foi ruim demais...

-É Ted Bacon! BACON! – corrigiu Alone, gritando.

-Não acredito que nos mandaram comida! – exclamou Juca, saindo do banheiro de cueca. – Opa! – parou assim que viu as Encalhadas. – Desculpem, achei que Joyce estava sozinha... Não reparem na empolgação escondida na cueca, mas eu passei a noite inteira querendo traçar essa noivinha, então...

-Juca, volte pro banheiro! – gritou Joyce.

-Ok – ele fechou a porta.

-Hum, ele parece empolgado... – observou Lanísia. – Trouxe a Trepadeira?

-Ela sempre anda comigo, mas hoje está escondida pelas camadas de vestido e a calcinha... E ela já foi uma trepadeira, porque hoje em dia anda bem entediada...

-Eu me referia à Poção da Trepadeira, Joyce.

-Oh, sim, está aqui comigo. Vou beber assim que vocês saírem... É melhor prevenir, senão acabo agarrando uma de vocês... Essa poção é uma loucura! – olhou, séria, para Lanísia. – Vai contar pro Augusto que está grávida?

-Acho que hoje não... Ia ser um baque muito grande pra ele ganhar dois filhos na mesma noite... – ela esboçou um sorriso.

-Uau, você está grávida de gêmeos? – perguntou Serena, impressionada.

Lanísia encarou as outras Encalhadas, impaciente.

-Como descobriu tão rápido? Deu pra sentir que tem dois bebezinhos na barriga?

-_Dois filhos_, a Joyce e o que eu estou esperando, imbecil! – explicou Lanísia.

-Certo, entendi, não precisa se estressar tanto... – reclamou Serena.

-Vou dar um tempinho e contar a verdade ao Augusto... Espero que a reação dele seja boa.

-E será – disse Alone. – Uma combinação entre você e Augusto? Uau, essa criança será belíssima!

-Sim, eu sou a prova viva de que os genes do Augusto só geram coisas boas – sem modéstia, Joyce contemplou-se no espelho de Minerva. – Agora sei por que tenho esse bumbum lindo. A bundinha do Augusto é uma coisa de louco...

-Está falando do seu pai, não se esqueça! – avisou Mione.

-Droga, tenho que me acostumar! Não posso mais ter sonhos eróticos com o professor Augusto...

-Não sabia que tinha esses sonhos com ele...

-Bom, Lanísia, meu lado galinha tinha que resistir de alguma forma. No subconsciente continuo a mesma safada de sempre, não esse ser assexuado em que eu me transformei...

-Por pouco tempo – disse Mione. – Vamos recuperar a sua qualidade. Mas não volte a ser uma galinha!

-Não, só atacarei o meu Juquinha... – ela pegou a bolsa e tirou o frasco de poção afrodisíaca, exibindo-o às amigas. – Acho melhor saírem do quarto. Uma Joyce turbinada vai entrar em ação em instantes.

Ela bebeu um gole de Poção da Trepadeira. As meninas encaminharam-se para a porta do quarto e começaram a se despedir:

-Tenha uma ótima lua-de-mel, Joyce! – falou Mione.

-Aproveite essa noite especial – disse Alone.

-Comemore da melhor forma! – orientou Lanísia.

-Vamos logo antes que ela nos ataque também! – disse Serena, abrindo a porta para que elas caíssem fora antes que a Poção da Trepadeira fizesse efeito.

* * *

Marjorie levou um livro para uma das mesas da biblioteca, onde Aaron já aguardava. Na capa, uma mulher andava de um lado para o outro, carregando carinhosamente um bebê recém-nascido. Marjorie notou o olhar de espanto de Aaron e explicou-se:

-É só um livrinho imbecil sobre maternidade...

-Anda planejando ter um bebê?

-Não. Esse livro era da minha mãe. Ela deu pra Jill depois que eu nasci. Desfez-se dele, como fez com tantas coisas. Depois de alguns anos, a Jill o passou pra mim.

-Jill?

Marjorie suspirou.

-Esquece... O que interessa é que ele pode nos ajudar muito... – ela abriu o livro. – Existe um capítulo sobre aborto, falando sobre os cuidados que a mulher deve tomar durante a gestação... Só precisamos colocar esses riscos em prática para matar o filhinho da Lanísia.

Ela folheou o livro até localizar o capítulo. Começou a ler e eventualmente fazia um comentário.

-Hum... Poderíamos provocar um acidente... Não, seria muito complicado, elas desconfiariam de mim, e isso não pode acontecer, não posso chegar perto dela.

-Existe outro jeito?

-Sim... Aqui, abaixo dessa figura... A mulher fica suscetível ao aborto nos três primeiros meses... Estamos na melhor época para arrancar esse feto, Aaron! – ela riu; Aaron de uma risadinha nervosa. – E... Aqui, olhe isso! O risco de aborto espontâneo cresce se a mulher sofrer uma alta carga de estresse... Isso nós podemos providenciar!

-Como?

-Machucando alguém que ela ama muito – ao dizer isso, os olhos de Marjorie ganharam um brilho que, pouco a pouco, Aaron aprendia a temer.

-Uma das Encalhadas?

-Não... O professor Augusto.

Aaron fechou o livro, olhou ao redor e, apalermado, aproximou o rosto da garota.

-Ficou maluca? Vai mexer com o vice-diretor de Hogwarts?

-E quem disse que sou eu quem vai machucá-lo? Não, estou com outros planos... Existe outra pessoa que adoraria castigar Augusto, torturar Lanísia e _exterminar esse bebê..._

-Quem?

-Me espere aqui...

Marjorie levantou-se e entrou em um dos corredores da biblioteca, desaparecendo entre duas prateleiras apinhadas de livros. Afastou um dos volumes para espiar o corredor ao lado. Então, agilmente, avançou para o próximo corredor e topou com Rebecca antes que ela saísse.

Segurou-a com força pelo braço, sem dificuldade. As duas tinham a mesma altura, de modo que Marjorie viu, bem diante de seus olhos, o pavor explícito no rosto da inspetora ao ser flagrada por ela.

-Solte-me ou tiro cem pontos da Lufa-Lufa, garota!

-Não, não vou soltar... Ted mandou me vigiar não foi?

-Não conheço nenhum Ted.

-Eu sei muito bem que conhece melhor do que muita gente...

-Não conheço nenhum Ted – repetiu Rebecca.

-Não importa... Eu sei que o seu amante bandido está louco para pôr as mãos nos frascos que estão comigo. É por isso que você agora vive me seguindo pelos corredores, esperando que eu a conduza inocentemente até o esconderijo... Tenho que dizer na sua cara, Rebecca: você é péssima em seguir as pessoas...

A inspetora não disse nada; apenas libertou o braço e continuou fitando atentamente o rosto de Marjorie.

-Eu quero me encontrar com o Ted.

Rebecca riu.

-Qual é a graça? Você sabe onde ele está escondido, não sabe?

-Não confio em você.

-Acho que vai valer a pena correr o risco...

-Por que está interessada nele?

-Relaxa, não tenho a menor intenção de tirá-lo de você... Ele até já foi bonito, mas agora, com aquele estilo _dupla face_, deixou de fazer meu tipo...

-Não fale assim dele...

-Ah está ruim, não é? Pois eu tenho um segredinho pra lhe contar... – ela chegou bem perto do rosto de Rebecca. – Vai ficar _pior._ Faltam só dois frascos. Se chegarem até as Encalhadas, seu amante não vai conseguir sequer erguer a perna, quanto mais levantar a parte que tanto interessa à uma vadia como você...

-O que quer conversar com o Ted?

-Eu tenho uma proposta para fazer a ele, uma proposta interessante para ambas as partes...

-É só me falar do que se trata, e eu passo pra ele...

-Não, eu _quero_ falar com o Ted... Vai me levar até ele ou prefere ver seu amante destruído?

Rebecca entendeu que tinha diante dela uma oportunidade única. Não sabia qual era a proposta de Marjorie, mas poderia ser algo simples, e através disso Ted conseguiria um dos frascos restantes. Talvez até pudesse achar uma forma de convencer Marjorie a entregar todas as qualidades que ela ainda possuía – a brutalidade de Ted talvez pusesse a ousadia de Marjorie em seu devido lugar...

-Está bem... Amanhã eu levo você até o esconderijo de Ted. Mas sem truques.

-Eu digo o mesmo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o Salão Principal voltara à sua organização habitual. As quatro mesas das casas estavam dispostas em seus devidos lugares e não havia nenhum vestígio da festa que ocorrera na noite anterior.

Hermione, Serena, Alone e Lanísia tomavam o café-da-manhã na mesa da Grifinória naquela manhã de sábado. Joyce ainda não havia aparecido.

Na mesa principal, Augusto conversava com Minerva. Mechas de seu cabelo liso caíam sobre a testa; usava uma camisa preta, com botões abertos que revelavam alguns fios negros que decoravam o seu peitoral. Seu sorriso, emoldurado por sua barba rala, parecia luminoso. Entorpecida, Lanísia levou a mão ao ventre.

Como se sentisse o toque do seu olhar, Augusto voltou-se em sua direção e acenou.

-Alguém me segure antes que eu comece a gritar o quanto eu sou louca por esse professor! – ela exclamou, bebendo um pouco de suco de abóbora. – Acho que essa gravidez está mexendo com meus hormônios, aumentando a minha libido.

-Não culpe o bebê por sua "seca" – interpôs Mione. – Está vidrada no professor porque está há dias sem dormir com ele.

-Ainda bem que é permitido ter relações durante a gravidez – comentou Lanísia. – Senão estava perdida.

-Já decidiu quando contará que está esperando um filho dele?

-Ainda não, Mione... Estou insegura. Queria criar o momento perfeito para dar essa notícia, mas não vejo em que lugar poderia fazer isso... Os nossos encontros ficam cada vez mais difíceis. Sair de Hogwarts para visitar a gruta seria maravilhoso, mas sair da escola torna-se cada vez mais arriscado, Ted continua à solta... Encontrar-se no quarto dele não seria tão emocionante, seria comum demais... Não dá pra ter uma conversa particular com o Augusto, num ambiente romântico, sem despertar suspeitas. Agora que ele é vice-diretor as coisas ficaram ainda mais complicadas.

-Tive uma ideia – disse Mione, meneando a cabeça. – Já sei como poderá ter um encontro perfeito com o Augusto... Vamos fazer, hoje à noite, um jantar entre casais! Cada Encalhada leva o seu namorado... no caso da Alone, _os namorados_... e jantaremos todos juntos! Não será divertido?

-Acho fantástico, nunca saímos junto com os namorados – disse Serena.

-É, legal mesmo, mas meninas, _acordem!_ – Lanísia estalou os dedos diante delas. – O que o professor Augusto estaria fazendo em nosso encontro de casais? As pessoas iam desconfiar e... E tem os namorados de vocês! Eles não sabem do meu namoro com o Augusto.

-Acontece que agora temos um motivo perfeito para justificar a aproximação de Augusto – falou Mione. – Ele é pai de uma Encalhada.

Lanísia sorriu.

-Claro... Grande Mione! Já disse que adoro a sua sagacidade?

Mione encolheu os ombros.

-É sempre bom ouvir isso... Escutem: existem dois namoros em segredo entre nós, o de Lewis com você, Serena, e o de Augusto com você, Lanísia. Para todos os efeitos, Lewis estará acompanhando a irmã, e Augusto estará acompanhando a filha, Joyce... Não despertaremos suspeitas. Em determinado momento, damos um jeito de Augusto e Lanísia terem a privacidade necessária para conversarem – ela aproximou o rosto de Lanísia, balançando o copo com suco nas mãos. – E então, à luz de velas e com taças de vinho nas mãos, num ambiente perfumado por velas aromáticas, você conta a ele sobre a sua gravidez...

-O momento ideal, de bandeja, pra você – disse Alone.

-Ai, meninas, eu já disse que amo vocês? – perguntou Lanísia, agarrando Alone e Mione, as amigas que estavam sentadas ao seu lado. – Obrigada por todo o apoio! Podem marcar esse encontro!

-Bom dia, meninas...

Joyce acabava de chegar. Os cabelos estavam desarrumados e o rosto exibia profundas olheiras. Sonolenta, ela sentou-se e encheu uma taça com café quente.

-Pelo visto, a noite foi movimentada – comentou Alone.

-Sim... Não preguei os olhos por um minuto... Transamos sem parar até agora, quando passou o efeito da poção.

-Pobre Juca – riu Serena.

-O coitado teve que apelar para todo o corpo. O soldadinho não queria colaborar? Ótimo, então que se virasse com os dedos, a língua e até os pés... – ela bebeu um gole de café. – O resultado não poderia ter sido melhor... Em compensação, estou morrendo de sono.

-E o Juca, onde está?

-Foi procurar um pouco de gelo pra tratar a bilonga... Disse que ela está inchada e dolorida depois de tanto uso...

-Casado com você, ele vai precisar colocá-la em tratamento intensivo – falou Serena, balançando a cabeça.

-Precisamos falar com o seu pai – disse Lanísia à Joyce.

-Não, não tenho tanta intimidade com o Augusto pra falar sobre as partes íntimas do meu marido com ele... Tá certo que ele usa muito a dele com você, mas acho que não tem experiência com esse tipo de situação...

-É outro assunto, Joyce.

-Então tudo bem... Mas pode me adiantar do que se trata?

-Depois! Vamos logo! – ela carregou Joyce consigo; a garota agarrou a taça de café e foi levada por Lanísia até a mesa principal.

Augusto comia uma omelete e só percebeu a aproximação das duas quando elas pararam diante dele.

-Bom dia, filha! – ele levantou-se e beijou Joyce no rosto. – Teve uma boa noite?

-Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas digamos apenas que estou com essas olheiras profundas sob os olhos e meu adorável marido está na cozinha pegando gelo pra enfiar na cueca, tentando suavizar a dor que está sentindo no baixo-ventre...

Augusto meneou a cabeça.

-É, essa resposta foi suficiente... – ele pigarreou e olhou para Lanísia. – Querem falar comigo?

-Sim... Quero dizer... Na verdade, a _Joyce _quer falar com você... Sabe, ter um momento agradável entre pai e filha... – Lanísia olhou de soslaio para Minerva, que observava atentamente.

-Tudo bem... – ele deixou a mesa. – Vamos até o jardim, assim poderemos conversar tranquilamente.

* * *

As Encalhadas reuniram-se novamente no pátio, para mais uma aula de dança ministrada por Celine Meadowes.

-Quero ver com que cara ela vai encarar os alunos depois daquele barraco de ontem à noite – disse Alone.

-Celine é metamorfomaga? – perguntou Serena, espantada. – Legal, aposto que ela vai aparecer com um cabelo escuro, uma franja enorme cobrindo o rosto, e com o corpo mais rechonchudo.

-Celine não é metamorfomaga... – disse Alone.

-E nem emo – completou Mione.

-Ora, a Alone manifestou curiosidade com relação à cara que ela vai assumir...

-Serena, não vou deixar que você estrague essa adorável manhã – replicou Alone.

Lanísia e Joyce voltavam do bate-papo com Augusto.

-Pelo jeito não só fez as pazes com o papai da Joyce como deu uns amassos nele também – disse Mione.

-Deu pra perceber? – Lanísia imediatamente começou a alisar o vestido com as mãos.

-Seu batom está todo borrado! – avisou Serena.

-Nossa, que desastre! Anda, Alone, me passa seu espelho... – ela pegou o espelho e observou o reflexo, a mancha de batom subindo pelo lado direito do lábio. – Droga! Por que não me avisou, Joyce?

-Batom borrado não está na moda? – perguntou Joyce, bocejando e esfregando os olhos. – Desculpe, não estou raciocinando direito com tanto sono...

-Eu e o Augusto nos beijamos escondidos nas sombras de uma árvore, depois cada um seguiu pra um lado... Só essa lerda da Joyce poderia ter me avisado, que droga!

-O pior você não sabe...

Lanísia parou de limpar os lábios e olhou para o rosto aturdido de Serena.

-O que foi?

-Augusto acaba de entrar no pátio com os lábios bem vermelhinhos.

Lanísia virou-se. O professor cumprimentava os alunos que aguardavam o início da aula de dança e aqueles que assistiam aos ensaios. Imediatamente iniciou-se um burburinho e cochichos sobre o fato do vice-diretor estar com os lábios tão coloridos.

Irritada, Joyce capengou, sonolenta, até o pai e avisou-o:

-Use o seu lenço para limpar a boca. Está cheia de batom da Lanísia!

Enquanto o pai se limpava, Joyce falou com os alunos:

-O batom masculino é uma tendência entre os homens de classe, que não têm medo de exibir um lado delicado, pois confiam em sua masculinidade... Não quero ouvir comentários maldosos a respeito do meu pai, ou então eu... – o tom ameaçador cedeu espaço para uma voz delicada quando ela completou. – Ou então eu mando a Alone bater em vocês.

Ela apontou para a amiga, que lançou o seu olhar mais feroz.

Celine entrou no pátio batendo palmas para chamar a atenção dos estudantes. Desejou bom dia a todos enquanto subia no palco. Usava uma saia pregueada verde-escura e um collant preto. Lanísia ergueu um pouco a barra do vestido para exibir as pernas, caminhou até Augusto e agarrou o braço do professor, postando-se ao lado dele.

Olhou desafiadora para o palco, e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perceber que Celine a encarava.

Sem palavra, Celine calçou as sapatilhas e desviou o olhar.

-Alguém vai perceber isso... – murmurou Augusto.

-Você é meu par no baile. Só quis adiantar um pouco... Veja só, os pares começaram a se juntar, seguindo o nosso exemplo.

-Não precisa erguer o vestido. É mais linda do que ela.

-Eu sei, mas ela também precisa ter ciência disso...

Alone se aproximou de Harry e Colin, que acabavam de chegar ao pátio.

-Vamos falar com Celine para comunicar que estaremos juntos no baile?

-Não sei... – respondeu Colin. – Talvez eu nem esteja no baile, e prefira ir passar uns dias na casa do seu pai...

-Me desculpem... Sei que agi como uma tola, e vocês não devem ter entendido nada. Mas eu fico insegura ao lado do meu pai...

-Deu pra perceber – retrucou Harry.

-Ontem ele disse pela primeira vez nos meus dezessete anos que tem orgulho de mim... Ele sempre demonstrou desprezo e uma espécie de desgosto por tudo o que eu faço. Ele disse que me admirava por eu ter um namorado como o Harry... Harry estava ao meu lado na hora, e pode confirmar a você, Colin, foi exatamente isso o que ele disse... E então, como eu poderia quebrar aquele momento dizendo que na verdade eu confirmava os piores pesadelos dele ao me envolver com dois homens? E dois homens que não amam somente a mim, mas se amam também...

Colin suspirou com os braços cruzados.

-Eu sinto muito. Foi uma situação nova pra mim... Inédita. Eu não esperava jamais passar por isso. Nunca parei pra pensar em como seria se um dia eu conseguisse agradá-lo, porque eu achava que isso nunca aconteceria... Mas aconteceu. E me fez agir desse jeito imprevisto... Surpreendeu a vocês, mas também surpreendeu a mim... Agora eu consigo ver que, no fundo, tudo de mal que eu já disse a ele, todas as minhas atitudes rebeldes, expressavam a minha frustração... A frustração de nunca conseguir ouvir palavras carinhosas da boca dele... E ontem eu consegui – ela tomou fôlego. – Desculpe, Colin... E você também, Harry, mas eu jamais poderia ter estragado aquele momento.

Alone foi para um canto do pátio e se sentou. Harry e Colin sentaram-se ao lado dela.

-Sabe que, ficando com a gente, vai decepcioná-lo? – perguntou Harry.

-Sim... Eu sei...

-Ele estará presente na sua formatura – lembrou Colin. – Terá coragem de entrar ao nosso lado, diante do seu pai?

-É estranho dizer isso, mas estou insegura... No momento não sei o que fazer... Me dêem tempo pra pensar.

-E quanto ao nosso namoro? – indagou Harry.

-Não vamos interrompê-lo... Eu, pelo menos, não tenho a menor vontade de fazer isso... É divertido, e nos amamos pra valer. Além disso, meu pai não está aqui, então...

-Alone, a sua insegurança nos separou uma vez – disse Colin. – Acho que para continuarmos temos que dar a cara à tapa, prontos para o que der e vier. Eu e Harry enfrentamos insultos diários, muito mais do que você. Nossos nomes são vítimas de insultos em pichações que cobrem armários, carteiras e paredes. E lutamos contra tudo isso... Você tem uma carga muito menor do que a nossa...

-Achamos justo que você enfrente o seu pai – disse Harry. – É a primeira de muitas batalhas. Se não está disposta a enfrentá-lo, como vamos lutar contra a opinião de toda uma sociedade que vai nos recriminar?

Alone beijou o rosto dos dois.

-Vocês têm razão... Hoje não vamos ensaiar juntos ainda. Primeiro, quero falar ao meu pai que somos um trio de namorados muito felizes... – ela riu. – Depois, quando já estiver tudo esclarecido, e tivermos a certeza de que nada vai nos impedir no Baile de Formatura, aí sim, começamos a nos preparar.

Ela deu uma mão a Harry e a outra a Colin.

-Vou escrever ao meu pai, pedindo para que venha a Hogwarts assim que possível... Vocês vão me dar a força necessária para enfrentá-lo?

-Claro que sim – confirmou Harry, beijando a mão dela.

-Estamos ao seu lado sempre – disse Colin. – Não é vergonha para ninguém precisar de ajuda para enfrentar um momento difícil... Nem mesmo para você, que sempre é tão segura de si.

-No fim, você percebe que isso só demonstra o quanto você é amada – completou Harry.

-Ótimo. Hoje à noite teremos um encontro entre casais. Cada uma das Encalhadas vai levar o namorado, e eu quero levar vocês dois. Ainda não acertamos o local nem o horário, mas posso contar com vocês?

Os dois confirmaram.

No palco, Celine pedia para que os alunos se organizassem em dupla em seus respectivos lugares. Harry e Alone juntaram-se; Colin ficou sozinho, olhando para a entrada do pátio à espera do seu par, Robbie.

-Por enquanto temos algumas ausências... – observou Celine, apontando para Colin e em seguida para Joyce, que desviou o rosto para não olhar para a mãe. – É compreensível. Apesar das bebidas alcoólicas estarem proibidas aos alunos ontem à noite, alguns estudantes misteriosamente acordaram de porre... Que tal iniciarmos o ensaio juntando os alunos que estão sem par?

-Espere... Espere, estou chegando!

Joyce escondeu o rosto nas mãos ao reconhecer a voz de Juca. Quando ouviu risinhos debochados ao seu lado, compreendeu que o escândalo era ainda maior.

Juca atravessava o pátio. Usava uma calça de moletom inteiramente estufada no baixo-ventre; o pacote estava tão cheio que ele caminhava devagar, com as pernas bem abertas.

-Mas que porcaria é essa? – perguntou Joyce quando ele parou ao seu lado.

-Fiz uma bolsa de gelo pra aliviar a dor. O negócio tá feio!

-Não devia ter vindo, está todo mundo olhando!

-Prefere que eu cuide bem da minha intimidade ou prefere ficar casada com um cara sem pinto?

Sem responder, ela segurou firme na mão dele.

-Vamos dançar. Mas não encoste esse picolé em mim, deve estar gelado pra caramba.

-Na verdade a sensação geladinha é bem refrescante...

-Mesmo? – perguntou Joyce, empolgada. – Podemos usar um pouco de gelo em nossas brincadeiras noturnas!

-Ótimo, por que se continuarmos no mesmo pique da lua-de-mel, a minha pobre bilonga terá que viver em contínuo tratamento!

-Teremos uma sensação refrescante e ainda conservaremos seu soldadinho!

-E a sua intimidade, não está dolorida?

-Que nada, Juquinha, já estou acostumada com tanta pressão há anos...

Celine terminou de juntar as pessoas que estavam sem par e, voltando ao palco, avisou:

-A valsa vai iniciar e quero que dancem usando todas as técnicas que ensinei na aula anterior. Quero captar quais são as dificuldades de todo o grupo para tentar corrigi-las... Posicionem-se... – ela esperou os pares se juntarem. – Olho no olho, expressão serena no rosto... Isso...

Lanísia estava perdida nos olhos de Augusto, no perfume que emanava do corpo dele, nas mãos firmes e másculas que apertavam a sua cintura, mas ainda assim sentia que as atenções de Celine se focavam nela e no professor. Ela empertigou o corpo; Augusto deslizou a mão suavemente pelos contornos de sua cintura e sorriu.

A música começou e os casais iniciaram a dança. Celine caminhava entre o esvoaçar de vestidos e os rodopios das duplas.

-Será que vão estranhar se o seu meio-irmão tocar os seus seios? – indagou Lewis.

-É, acho que não ia pegar bem... – riu Serena, acariciando os cabelos claros do rapaz.

-Precisa vir menos decotada. Estou perdendo o fôlego desse jeito...

-A provocação faz parte da sedução... – ela tirou os óculos dele e colocou-os, sem parar de dançar. – Fiquei bem assim?

-Está linda, mas pode acabar essa dança com alguns hematomas. Estou conduzindo-a nessa dança, e sem óculos posso tropeçar e provocar um estrago!

-Acho que é melhor agir com bom-senso... – Serena ficou séria de repente. – O bom-senso que não tivemos para lidar com a Gina... Devíamos ter agido com mais calma. Você terminou com ela, do nada!

-Ela ia se ferir do mesmo jeito, e de qualquer forma o erro seria meu, que me deixei envolver numa relação para fugir do que sentia por você... Quando mentimos para nós mesmos, quando tentamos viver um conto de fadas para fugir do que realmente sentimos, acabamos envolvendo outras pessoas em nosso teatro de mentiras... Enganamos essas pessoas, enganamos a nós mesmos, e quando optamos por seguir nosso coração, essas pessoas percebem que foram meros atores dessa fantasia.

-É um perigo não dar ouvidos aos nossos sentimentos – ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Lewis.

-Agora que já aprendemos, vamos ficar juntos e não machucar mais ninguém... Só agir com a verdade, por mais incompreensível que ela seja para todas as outras pessoas... – ele sorriu carinhosamente. – Eu quero beijá-la, e agora?

-Controle-se... Hoje à noite teremos um encontro entre casais, e daremos um jeito para praticar algumas loucuras... – ela piscou um olho.

-Atrevidinha...

-Serena e Lewis, menos conversa e mais concentração! – pediu Celine. – Cuidado com a postura.

Joyce e Juca dançavam tranquilamente até que Joyce percebeu a umidade que se espalhava pela calça do rapaz.

-Não posso acreditar que se melou inteiro só porque está dançando comigo! Juca Slooper, precisa controlar esses hormônios!

-Não foi isso... Aliás acho que meu reservatório está até seco de tanto que a bilonga jorrou durante a noite, nem teria como ser isso... Deve ter acabado o estoque!

-O que é então?

-O gelo começou a derreter... Tá ensopando tudo aqui dentro!

-Oh não... Precisa tirar essa calça... Vamos sair discretamente antes que alguém perceba.

-Está certo...

Foi só dar dois passos para deixar o pátio que a bolsa plástica estourou e a água caiu em torrentes, descendo pelas pernas de Juca, inundando a calça. Os casais mais próximos pararam de dançar e caíram no riso. Juca ficou imóvel, com a água formando uma poça ao seu redor.

Joyce olhou irritada para os colegas.

-Ele tem incontinência urinária... Olha, eu já avisei, a Alone vai quebrar a cara de quem me irritar! – ela segurou a mão de Juca. – Vamos, Juca, vou secar você, meu maridinho...

Ela e Juca caminharam pelos corredores sendo alvos dos mais diversos comentários.

-Desculpe por ter estragado o nosso ensaio...

-Não se preocupe... – ela parou para bocejar. – Além do mais, eu estava doida pra deixar aquele ensaio e dormir um pouquinho...

-Quer se preparar para mais uma noite avassaladora?

Ela riu.

-Também. Mas quero recompor minhas energias para o encontro de casais que teremos hoje à noite.

-Vamos ao Troca-Troca? – ele perguntou, empolgado.

Joyce deu um tapa no braço dele.

-Não! Vamos realizar um encontro entre as Encalhadas e os nossos namorados... Será divertido. Mas sem troca de casais! Como você é malicioso, Juca...

Eles foram até o quarto de núpcias, que poderiam utilizar por mais três dias. Joyce pegou uma toalha e ajudou Juca a secar-se. Quando a toalha se aproximou da virilha, Juca fechou os olhos e começou a gemer.

-Ah, fala sério... – desolada, Joyce esfregou os olhos sonolentos. – Não posso acreditar que está ficando excitado com isso!

-Pô, você fica fazendo movimentos circulares com essa toalha nas mãos... O bichinho fica ouriçado, o que eu posso fazer?

-Isso já não é um apetite sexual... É uma _gula _sexual! – ela jogou a tolha no rosto dele. – Anda, se vira! Não vou secá-lo mais... – ela deitou-se na cama e virou-se de lado.

-Benzinho, não faz isso! O soldadinho não vai sossegar agora que você já provocou... Vem cuidar dele do jeito que só você sabe fazer.

Joyce ainda não havia pegado no sono, mas ficou quieta, com os olhos fechados.

-Joyce? Joyce? – Juca balançou-a. – Droga! Bom, vou ter que fazer do jeito que ela orientou... Vou me virar sozinho!

Joyce viu pela sombra na parede os movimentos de Juca. Ela não podia acreditar... Depois de uma noite inteira acordados, ele ainda estava com desejo! Sem o seu próprio desejo, roubado pela Maldição do Aprisionamento, ela estava perdida... Juca parecia ainda mais insaciável depois do casamento!

Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu o comentário do marido:

-Aaaah... Puxa, não é que a fonte secou mesmo? Aliás, ainda bem, ou os lençóis da diretora estariam comprometidos...

Desolada, Joyce adormeceu.

* * *

No final da tarde, Rebecca desaparatou com Marjorie diante do galpão abandonado, utilizado por Ted como esconderijo.

No andar superior, Ted estava deitado no sofá, cochilando. Rebecca acordou-o e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

-O que aconteceu?

-Trouxe uma visita.

Ted arregalou os olhos e ergueu-se do sofá, voltando-se para encarar a visitante. Olhou para Marjorie com uma satisfação maligna.

-Becca, você conseguiu capturar a piranha?

-Ted, não é bem assim...

Sem ouvir o que Rebecca dizia, Ted avançou, agarrou Marjorie e a jogou sobre uma mesinha de centro, diante do sofá. A mesa tombou, derrubando um cinzeiro e uma garrafa de bebida vazia, que se quebraram ao lado de Marjorie. A jovem tombou no chão empoeirado, encolhendo-se para não ser atingida pela cadeira que Ted chutava em sua direção.

-Garota atrevida... – disse Ted, curvando-se para segurá-la pelos cabelos.

-Está me machucando!

-É? É pra machucar mesmo... Espero que tenha trazido os frascos com você, ou serei obrigado a lhe torturar até que me diga onde eles estão escondidos.

-É melhor não me fazer mal. Deixei um amiguinho em Hogwarts preparado para entregar os frascos às Encalhadas caso eu não volte mais.

Ted soltou-a.

-Está blefando...

-Quer arriscar?

-Não... – automaticamente as mãos de Ted subiram até o rosto e tocaram a metade da face que estava em carne-viva. – Acho melhor não arriscar... – ele olhou para Rebecca. – Pensei que tivesse capturado essa maldita!

-Não, na verdade eu a trouxe até aqui porque ela tem uma proposta a fazer...

-Proposta? Essa garota não vale nada! Aposto como já tem inúmeros bruxos do Ministério se preparando para invadir o esconderijo!

-Eu não quero o seu mal, Ted – disse Marjorie, levantando-se lentamente. – Pelo menos, não agora. Hoje vim como uma amiga, que dispõe de uma proposta irresistível...

Ted a observava com desconfiança.

-Vou mandar Augusto diretamente para as suas mãos... Augusto, o bruxo que lhe bateu na noite em que tentou abusar de Lanísia... Está lembrado dele?

-Claro.

-Eu preciso que você torture o Augusto, machuque pra valer, até ele chorar lágrimas de sangue. E faça tudo isso diante da sua adorável Lanísia... Lanísia precisa ver todo o estrago feito no professor, sentir-se incapaz de ajudá-lo, sentir na pele o medo de perdê-lo...

-Como fará para trazer os dois até a mim?

-Isso fica por minha conta.

-E o que eu ganho com isso?

-Além da satisfação de esmurrar Augusto, eu lhe entrego um dos frascos que ainda estão comigo.

-Hum... Parece interessante.

-Só tenho duas exigências. A primeira é que você não toque em Lanísia, e concentre todas as suas energias em torturar Augusto...

-Não posso nem dar uma apalpadinha nela?

-Bom, uma pegada de leve não faz mal a ninguém... – Marjorie deu uma risadinha. – A segunda exigência é: machuque Augusto pra valer, detone com a cara dele, mas _não mate o professor. _Eu quero ele vivo... Combinado?

Ted aproximou-se de Marjorie e tocou no rosto dela com sua mão putrefata. Marjorie estremeceu e recuou.

-Por que quer fazer isso?

-Se fizer seu trabalhinho direito, vai descobrir qual é a minha intenção...

Ted sorriu.

-Mande os dois até aqui e eu farei com que passem pelos piores momentos de suas vidas.

-É exatamente o que eu queria ouvir...

Marjorie despediu-se, deixou o galpão e desaparatou ao lado de Rebecca.

-Não matar o professor... – Ted riu, aproximando-se de uma janela para admirar a noite. – Serei inocente se bater demais e acabar tirando a vida do Augusto? Acho que sim... – ele acendeu um cigarro. – Augusto Welch não vai sair vivo daqui.

* * *

A noite chegou e Hermione foi até a cozinha pegar alguns talheres para o jantar que seria realizado no encontro de casais. Após as reclamações de alguns elfos domésticos, conseguiu convencê-los a emprestar garfos, facas e colheres.

Havia acabado de fechar o quadro que dava acesso à cozinha quando Aaron Raccer surgiu e chegou bem perto dela.

-Aaron, aqui não...

-Estou com saudades. Faz tempo que não nos encontramos... Que tal reservar algumas horas dessa noite pra mim?

-Hoje eu não posso. Vou jantar com o Rony e as outras Encalhadas, então não terei tempo... Vamos organizar um jantar em homenagem a Augusto e Joyce, pai e filha que acabaram de descobrir esse laço depois de tantos anos.

-Ah... E quem vai participar?

-Todas as Encalhadas e seus namorados.

-Só namorado pode participar?

-Sim. Os únicos convidados que não fazem parte dessa categoria são o professor Augusto e o Lewis Lambert, mas ambos têm parentesco com membros do grupo das Encalhadas.

-Isso quer dizer que não tenho chance de participar?

-Não mesmo...

Ela se afastava quando Aaron fez a última pergunta:

-Onde será esse encontro?

-No gabinete do diretor, mas não adianta aparecer por lá. A entrada é permitida só para convidados...

Aaron meneou a cabeça.

-Marjorie precisa saber disso...

* * *

As paredes do gabinete do diretor estavam cobertas por compridas cortinas – uma exigência feita pelas meninas, que consideravam uma chateação jantar e conversar diante daqueles diretores palpiteiros. Augusto também providenciou para que um feitiço bloqueasse o som das vozes e os roncos dos diretores.

-Com esse feitiço, eles não vão ouvir nada do que se passar entre nós, e também estaremos livres da barulheira deles – disse Augusto à Joyce.

-Assim está melhor... – ela abraçou o pai. – Como é maravilhoso ser filha de alguém tão importante! Teremos o gabinete da diretoria ao nosso dispor!

-Foi só fazer um pouquinho de drama para amolecer a Minerva... Já avisou para as suas amigas e os garotos que a diretora não sabe que estamos aqui para um encontro de casais?

-Sim. Para todos os efeitos, estamos juntos para eu e você ficarmos cada vez mais unidos.

-É isso aí – ele beijou o topo dos cabelos dela e a apertou contra os seus braços.

Hermione chegou com os talheres e os distribuiu ao redor da mesa retangular, com tampo de vidro, que já estava forrada com uma toalha vermelha. As taças já estavam distribuídas ao redor de uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Castiçais compridos completavam a decoração.

-Eles já devem estar chegando... – disse Augusto, consultando o relógio.

Alone foi a primeira a chegar, ladeada por Harry e Colin; em seguida, Serena e Lewis entraram, abraçados; Rony apareceu atrás dos dois, indo diretamente até Mione e cumprimentando-a com um beijo; Juca chegou dois minutos depois, seguido por Lanísia. A jovem estava com os cabelos presos e um vestido curto vermelho-vivo. Augusto afrouxou o nó da gravata, mas comportou-se com discrição; ao contrário dos beijos calorosos com os quais desejava cobrir o corpo da jovem, apenas acenou e sorriu.

Serena olhou para Mione e Rony e perguntou:

-Ah, que lindo, só veio o Rony?

Hermione quis matar Serena ali mesmo. Olhou de esguelha para Rony, que franzia a testa, confuso:

-Como assim? A Mione ficou de trazer mais alguém ao jantar?

-Pensei que ela traria os outros também.

-Que outros?

Mione mordeu o lábio.

-Os outros... Os outros, Rony! Os outros jogadores da equipe de quadribol da Grifinória! É, a Serena achava que seria legal eles participarem, mas acabei esquecendo de convidar...

-Caraca, você já pegou toda a equipe? – perguntou Serena.

-Não... Não peguei ninguém, se eu tivesse passado para pegá-los, eles estariam aqui agora... Não é mesmo? Eu me esqueci da sua ideia, Serena, foi isso que aconteceu e... Rony, _por Merlim_, vamos pra mesa?

Ela se afastou com Rony antes que Serena desse outro fora. Os convidados se dispuseram ao redor da mesa e iniciaram o jantar.

* * *

-Um jantar particular? – perguntou Marjorie.

-Sim... Não sei que horas vai rolar, mas será no gabinete da Minerva. Como Augusto e Lanísia vão participar, achei que gostaria de saber...

-Obrigado, Aaron... Procure Rebecca e diga para que mande o recado ao Ted. Vou mandar o casalzinho para ele hoje mesmo. Aliás, daqui a pouco...

-Como vai fazer para tirá-los de Hogwarts?

-Relaxe, Aaron. Eu tenho um plano...

* * *

Depois do jantar, eles passaram para os sofás. Antes de se juntar aos jovens, Augusto encheu mais uma taça com vinho. Lanísia aproximou-se dele e perguntou:

-Não é melhor pegar mais leve com a bebida? Você nunca exagera, pode sair do sério...

-Estou bebendo na medida certa... Só vou ficar um pouco mais divertido...

-Hum... Se eu soubesse disso teria lhe embebedado ao invés de ficar mostrando a calcinha na época em que tentava conquistá-lo...

-Atingiria seus objetivos mais rápido, com certeza.

Augusto e Lanísia sentaram-se ao lado de Joyce.

-Poderíamos iniciar um jogo entre casais, o que acham? – ela sugeriu.

-Não, acabaríamos excluindo alguns participantes que estão sem companhia... – disse Mione, piscando para Lanísia.

-Que tal um jogo com perguntas picantes? – sugeriu Alone.

-Eu não vou saber responder nada, não tenho pica – disse Serena.

Augusto caiu na gargalhada; chegou a chorar de tanto rir.

-Meu Deus, essa foi muito boa...

-O lamentável é que não foi uma piada, professor – replicou Mione. – É burrice mesmo!

-Perguntas picantes seriam perguntas "quentes", sobre sexo, entende? – explicou Lanísia à Serena.

-Ah... Aí eu sei responder, graças ao... – antes que ela dissesse o nome de Lewis, o rapaz cutucou-a com o cotovelo. – Eh... Graças a um carinha aí...

-Todos estão dispostos a participar da brincadeira? – indagou Alone.

Todos confirmaram – inclusive Augusto, que ainda se recuperava do acesso de risos provocado pelo comentário de Serena, acesso que ganhou proporções maiores devido às doses de álcool consumidas pelo vice-diretor.

-Pai, você não pode participar – disse Joyce.

-Por que não? Será divertido!

-Jogaram droga nesse vinho? – ela perguntou, cheirando uma taça.

-Deixem o professor participar – disse Harry. – Será divertido ouvir o que ele tem para comentar...

-Eu também estou ansioso para escutar as respostas dele – falou Rony.

-Sem falar que tenho quase quarenta anos, portanto a minha experiência nessa área é maior do que a de vocês – enfatizou Augusto.

-Não conhece muito bem o histórico de sua filha, mané – disse Alone.

-Agora, no quesito gravidez, você realmente é o campeão em embuchamento de mulheres – falou Serena, tapando a própria boca em seguida.

Augusto encarou-a seriamente por alguns segundos. Houve um silêncio tenso entre as Encalhadas. E então o professor caiu em um novo acesso de gargalhadas.

-Sério, quem drogou o meu pai? – perguntou Joyce. – Foi você, Rony?

-Claro que não, por que eu faria isso?

-Ninguém drogou o Augusto... o _professor_ Augusto! – disse Lanísia. – Ele só passou do ponto com a bebida... Ele deve ser meio fraco pra álcool...

-Legal, um professor bêbado falando sacanagem... – falou Alone. – Seríamos muito bobos se desperdiçássemos uma oportunidade dessas.

Joyce assentiu.

-É, também estou curiosa pra saber o que vai rolar... Está certo, meu pai também participa.

-Oba! – Alone comemorou.

-Como vamos organizar a brincadeira? – perguntou Juca.

-Bom, acho que podemos fazer fichas com os nomes de cada um – sugeriu Mione. – Você pega o nome do participante sorteado e faz as perguntas que quiser.

-Ótimo, vou cuidar disso... – Alone pegou um pedaço de pergaminho na mesa da diretora e, com uma pena, escreveu o nome de cada um dos participantes. Guardou-os entre as mãos e estendeu para Serena. – Tire o primeiro nome!

Serena pegou o papel e leu.

-Quem você tirou? – perguntou Colin.

Serena escondeu o papel.

-Não posso falar!

-Por que não?

-Estragaria a brincadeira! Deixe de ser curioso, Colin!

-Mas...

-A curiosidade matou o gato!

-Serena, pode contar, isso não é amigo secreto – disse Alone.

-Ah é! – ela riu, encabulada. – Desculpem, me confundi... Todo esse clima de sorteio me embaralhou as ideias...

Alone e Lanísia trocaram um olhar debochado.

-Bom... Eu tirei o Harry!

-Uhhh... – todos fizeram, empolgados.

-O que você quer saber? – perguntou Harry.

-Você tem dois namorados... Um de cada sexo, aliás... Ainda se "mastruba" de vez em quando?

-Masturba – corrigiu Alone.

-Foi o que eu disse... – resmungou Serena.

Harry se inclinou para trás no sofá antes de responder.

-Sim, ainda faço isso... De vez em quando me pego lembrando algum momento quente que vivi ao lado do Colin e da Alone, e então parto pro ataque sozinho...

-Faz muitas vezes por dia?

-Não, nada fora do comum...

-No máximo quantas vezes?

-Hum... Vejamos, teve um dia que fiz cinco vezes... Minto, foram sete... É, sete vezes... – ele reparou nos olhares de choque. Tentou explicar-se. – Havia longos intervalos entre uma ou outra, mais ou menos uma hora...

-Isso realmente minimiza o impacto da informação – ironizou Mione.

-Eu ficava trancado no quarto na casa dos Dursley! Não tinha o que fazer, então eu mandava brasa em mim mesmo!

-Então as sete vezes por dia fazem parte do passado?

-Claro, Alone. Hoje em dia, no máximo umas três vezes...

-Com tudo o que damos a você? – indagou Colin, revoltado.

-E olha que é um pacote completo – comentou Lanísia.

-Poxa, quando a vontade chega, é o jeito! – disse Harry. – Sem falar que considero uma forma de conhecer o próprio corpo, ajuda no autoconhecimento...

-Que desculpa de adolescente punheteiro sendo flagrado pela mãe – debochou Joyce. – Pronto, acho que podemos partir para mais um sorteio.

-Eu, sou eu, eu sorteio agora! – gritou Harry.

-Ui, segura a franga, amiga! – aconselhou Serena diante de todo aquele entusiasmo.

Harry fez uma careta para a garota e puxou um papel.

-Hum... Peguei o seu nome mesmo... "Serena Bennet" – ele mostrou o pergaminho com uma expressão de desgosto.

-Agradeço a sua consideração pela minha pessoa – disse Serena, sarcástica.

-Queria que nos descrevesse o homem dos seus sonhos. O estilo de homem que mais lhe causa arrepios, que lhe desperta a libido. O tipo que mais lhe atrai.

Serena cruzou as pernas e começou a descrever:

-Bom... Um homem de cabelos claros, louros e ondulados. Que use óculos quadrados, acho óculos um verdadeiro charme...

Todos olharam para Lewis.

-Com os braços cobertos por pelinhos dourados, acho tão fofo!

Rony ergueu a manga da camisa de Lewis para conferir.

-Não precisa ser muito alto, da minha altura já está ótimo... Com ombros largos... Um bumbum redondinho, bem firme...

Colin fez sinal para que Lewis se levantasse. Lewis negou com a cabeça.

-A pele bem clara... Algumas sardas na face... Costeletas descendo ao lado do rosto, até o lóbulo das orelhas... Mas sem barba.

Rony estava estupefato:

-Você descreveu o seu irmão!

Serena despertou de seu devaneio.

-Mesmo? – perguntou, olhando para as amigas.

-Sim, anta, você fez isso – disse Alone.

-Nossa, que estranho... – Serena não sabia o que dizer. – Eu... Acho que é porque eu amo muito o meu irmão!

-É muito bizarro ele ter o estilo físico do homem que lhe desperta desejos, mas tudo bem... – disse Harry. – Serena já pegou um nome, vamos dar oportunidade a outra pessoa.

-Eu quero fazer as perguntas agora – disse Alone, pegando um dos papéis dobrados. – Hum... Vejam só, tirei o nome mais ilustre da noite. Professor Augusto Welch!

-Capricha, Alone! – pediu Lanísia.

-Acho que nunca participei de uma brincadeira tão indecente – Augusto riu, entornando um pouco mais de vinho. – Vamos! Quero perder a virgindade da sacanagem!

-Ele ainda vai se arrepender muito disso – comentou Rony à Mione, que concordou.

-Qual é a parte do seu corpo que você mais gosta?

-Eu gosto muito do meu sorriso...

-Que resposta mais sem graça – comentou Colin.

-Por quê? O que eu deveria responder?

-Professor, estamos querendo saber detalhes mais íntimos... – explicou Alone. – Vamos ver se isso facilita... Qual é a parte que as mulheres mais admiram em você?

-Elas elogiam muito as minhas coxas... Antes de virar vice-diretor recebia uns apertões no traseiro quando andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, então acho que essa parte também agrada... Quando estou sem camisa, também elogiam meu peitoral, os braços...

-Podia mostrar pra vermos se realmente é tudo isso – sugeriu Colin.

-Claro, sem problema... – ele deu uma risada embriagada e abriu o cinto.

-Não! – gritou Lanísia.

-Por que não? – perguntou Serena.

-Lanísia, por favor, não nos faça perder esse momento único em nossas vidas – pediu Alone. – O professor mais gato, nuzinho, fazendo um strip só pra nós!

-Ninguém vai ver o Augusto nu!

-Não queremos tocá-lo, só apreciar! – replicou Mione.

-Mione! – alertou Rony.

-Não a culpe, Rony – defendeu Serena. – Ver o professor gostoso pelado é um privilégio para poucas.

-Devemos preservar a integridade do nosso vice-diretor – avisou Lanísia. – E não podemos nos esquecer que a Joyce está presente. Ele ia ficar pelado na frente da própria filha?

-Opa, tem razão – disse Augusto. – Seria divertido, mas na frente da minha filhinha não dá!

-Não quer sair e dar uma volta pelo castelo, Joyce? – sugeriu Harry.

-Vamos deixá-lo tirar pelo menos a camisa – falou Alone. – Não vai fazer mal a ninguém, e já será mais do que os nossos olhos vêem todos os dias na escola.

-Ótimo, estou morrendo de calor...

Augusto desabotoou a camisa, rodopiou-a no ar e jogou-a longe.

-Minha nossa... – disse Colin, boquiaberto.

-Merlim amado – babou Alone.

-Ele é meu pai mesmo? – lamentou Joyce, olhando para o teto.

-Posso continuar a brincadeira assim? – indagou Augusto, voltando a sentar-se no sofá. – Me sinto tão à vontade! Estou sexy?

-Tão sexy que estou amaldiçoando o dia em que me tornei sua filha – disse Joyce, mordendo o lábio.

-Vamos continuar com as perguntas... – Alone abanou-se. – Uh... Bom, com quem foi a sua primeira vez?

-Minha primeira vez... Puxa! Faz tempo... Foi com uma colega de Hogwarts... Aliás, ela anda dando aulas de dança aqui na escola.

Lanísia ergueu a sobrancelha. Alone, Joyce, Mione e Serena pressentiram o perigo e olharam para a amiga. Augusto, embriagado, não parou para pensar no impacto de suas palavras e prosseguiu:

-Celine me iniciou no sexo. Saímos no jardim à noite e transamos feito doidos no gramado... Foi prazeroso demais, apesar de muitos reclamarem de suas primeiras experiências... A minha foi divertida.

Os olhos de Lanísia encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela tossiu.

-Com licença, eu... Vou pegar um pouco de água, e vocês podem... Podem continuar a jogar.

Augusto percebeu tardiamente o mal-estar que provocou.

-Vamos fazer uma pausa? – sugeriu Alone. – Depois continuamos com a brincadeira...

-Agora? O professor tá empolgado! – reclamou Colin.

-Eu também acho bom fazermos uma pausa – disse Augusto, deixando o sofá e pegando a camisa no chão.

Ele seguiu Lanísia até a janela, que ficava em um lado livre de quadros e fora do perímetro da cortina que fechava o gabinete naquela noite. Estavam, portanto, ocultos dos olhares de todos os convidados.

-Lanísia, sinto muito... Eu...

-Sempre tem uma nova surpresa. Mesmo depois de saber que Joyce é filha dos dois...

-Desculpe.

-...sempre há algo novo pra descobrir!

-Não fale tão alto...

-Eles não vão escutar. Estamos dentro da área que você mesmo bloqueou o som. E por que está tão preocupado? Parecia bem animado durante a brincadeira.

-Passei dos limites... Fui levado pelo álcool e pelo clima de descontração. Desculpe-me.

-E o pior é saber que ela se diverte... Eu sei que no fundo ela se sente muito bem por ter passado tantos momentos especiais ao seu lado... Foi a sua primeira mulher, lhe deu uma filha... Pois ela deve saber que eu também sou importante em sua vida, e serei tão única que vou apagá-la das suas lembranças... Também posso marcar a sua vida para sempre...

-Calma, Lanísia...

-Estou esperando um filho seu.

Ele estancou.

-Como?

-É. Isso. Estou grávida. E tudo isso que organizamos hoje foi para criar um momento perfeito para lhe contar essa novidade... Não era pra ter sido assim. Não era pra contar aos gritos, chorando, irritada...

-Lanísia... – ele aproximou-se dela. – Lanísia, olha pra mim...

Ela ergueu o rosto.

-Não esperava por isso... Não agora. Veio um pouco adiantada, mas essa é a melhor notícia que eu já tive... – ele percebeu a surpresa no rosto dela. – Sim, eu sempre pensei nisso... Quando eu imagino a vida que teremos depois que você se formar, eu vejo claramente os nossos filhos... Crianças lindas correndo pela casa, trazendo no rosto a mesma beleza e alegria de viver que eu vejo quando olho pra você...

Ele tocou-lhe o rosto bem de leve; Lanísia aconchegou-se em sua mão.

-Tanta beleza não pode ficar aprisionada. Deve se expandir, gerar novas preciosidades que vão sem dúvida tornar esse mundo mais bonito.

-Ficou... Ficou feliz com a notícia?

-Claro... – sorrindo, ele tocou a barriga dela. – O nosso futuro já começa a ser escrito.

Ela o abraçou, emocionada. Depois beijou-o, tocando-lhe nas costas nuas, sentindo a pele de Augusto e a excitação dele despertando dentro da calça.

-Está excitada? – ele perguntou.

-Sim... – ela tocou o peito dele.

Augusto baixou a calça e a cueca, revelando o membro que crescia a cada segundo. Segurou-o pela base.

-Venha.

-Hum, quer que eu sente em seu colo?

-Sim, minha gostosa, vem!

Lanísia arrancou o vestido e deixou-o cair aos seus pés. Em seguida, ficou de costas para Augusto e começou a brincar com o elástico da calcinha, balançando o bumbum diante dele.

-Vem logo, Lanísia, alguém pode aparecer...

Ignorando-o, ela tirou o sutiã e cobriu os seios com as mãos.

-Só quero lhe preparar melhor... – ela riu.

-Já estou pronto – disse Augusto, balançando o membro ereto; o prepúcio havia recuado e a glande intumescida estremecia.

Lanísia arrancou a calcinha e, com os seios libertos, aproximou-se dele.

-Qual será a melhor posição para o bebê?

-De costas... Fique de costas, incline um pouco o corpo e eu enfio.

Lanísia fez conforme ele pediu. Augusto, tomado de desejo, beijava suas costas enquanto apertava seus seios com as mãos. Ela segurou o membro dele e o guiou para dentro da sua intimidade. Foi entrando lentamente, enquanto ela e Augusto gemiam enlouquecidamente.

-Isso, minha gostosa... Agora pula... Pula, vai...

Lanísia começou a controlar a penetração. Seus seios subiam e desciam, acompanhando o movimento.

Augusto agarrou de leve em seus cabelos, afastou-a um pouco e começou a arremeter. Lanísia sentia ele mergulhando fundo dentro dela, recuando, e depois voltando; Augusto enfiava todo o membro - ela sentia os pentelhos roçando a sua pele.

Seus mamilos estavam quentes e duros. Augusto explorava-os com os dedos, apertando-os. De costas, ela tentou tocar seu corpo – Augusto pegou seus dedos e mordeu-os; Lanísia delirou de prazer.

O professor arfava, exausto, transpirando; o cheiro másculo de seu corpo invadiu o nariz de Lanísia, o odor do seu homem em estado bruto de prazer. Aquilo a deixou zonza. Tocou, no peito dele, uma gota de suor que escorria entre os músculos.

Mas ele não parava... Incansável, arremetia com força e disposição.

-Delícia... Minha querida...

Ainda explorando-o sem olhar para trás, seus dedos encontraram os pêlos da axila; Lanísia apertou os músculos dos braços, depois deslizou a mão em direção ao peitoral do professor. Os fios, tão ralos, estavam molhadinhos. Ela mexeu o quadril, rebolando sobre a parte de Augusto que tinha dentro de si.

E então Lanísia explodiu em êxtase, tão intenso que chegou a emitir gritinhos. Seu clímax incentivou Augusto, que bombeou ainda mais rápido, agarrando-se bem ao corpo dela, sentindo seu cheiro almiscarado, suave. Ele beijou-lhe as costas, deu mordidinhas, tapinhas no bumbum enorme que estava diante dos seus olhos. Quando sentiu que atingia o auge do prazer, Augusto apertou os seios fartos de Lanísia, amparou-os com as mãos, e repousou a cabeça nas costas dela.

Ele inundou o interior de sua amada e berrou com o furor daquele prazer que, de tão forte, chegava a ser doloroso, como se superasse os limites da normalidade. Só Lanísia, com seu corpo estupendo e sua disposição felina conseguia levá-lo àquela sensação...

Por isso, enquanto o membro dava suas últimas estremecidas dentro da jovem, Augusto deixou seus seios e desceu as mãos até o ventre da sua amada, dizendo:

-Mamãe mais linda do mundo, nenhuma mulher fez comigo o que você consegue fazer...

Ela virou-se para fitá-lo e, sorrindo, beijou-o.

Já se vestiam quando uma coruja bateu no vidro da janela.

-O que será? – perguntou Augusto, abrindo para pegar o bilhete que a coruja trazia. – É do Hagrid... Está me chamando para ajudá-lo diante dos portões, parece que os testrálios estão causando problemas, não querem voltar para a escola depois do passeio noturno. Nem sabia que Hagrid tinha o hábito de levá-los pra passear... – ele fechou a braguilha da calça.

-Ele tem um apreço fora do comum por essas criaturas... Pode deixar, eu fecho sua camisa... – ela abotoou e ao olhar para o rosto dele, beijou-o mais uma vez. – Não demore pra voltar. Você não está em condições de agir com seriedade hoje...

-Vou tomar cuidado... Eu volto logo e, quem sabe, pego você de jeito mais uma vez.

-Eu ia adorar...

-Cuide bem da nossa criança – ele agachou-se e beijou a barriga dela.

Augusto atravessou as cortinas, apanhou a vassoura ao lado da mesa da diretora, abriu a vidraça e voou em direção aos portões. Lanísia observou-o com o coração apertado.

E de repente seu sexto sentido entrou em estado de alerta. Ela teve vontade de gritar para que Augusto voltasse, mas já era tarde demais...

* * *

Ele viu Hagrid parado em pé, de costas, diante dos portões. Augusto desceu da vassoura e atravessou a passagem ladeada pelos javalis alados.

-Recebi sua coruja no gabinete... Onde estão os testrálios?

Hagrid virou-se. Augusto percebeu, pela sua expressão rígida, que havia alguma coisa errada. Procurou instintivamente a varinha, e então percebeu que estava desarmado.

Droga!

Estava raciocinando lentamente, tanto que até se esquecera da varinha... E Hagrid, havia algo _errado_, como se ele estivesse sendo controlado pela Maldição Imperius...

Augusto deu dois passos para trás, procurando a segurança dos limites de Hogwarts.

E então, saindo das sombras, surgiu Ted Bacon, agarrando-o pelas costas.

-Não, não grite, ou mato você aqui mesmo... – disse Ted, encostando a varinha na testa de Augusto. – Isso, bom garoto... Vamos dar uma voltinha?

E então, junto com Augusto, ele desaparatou.

Rebecca, que estava agachada atrás de arbustos, levantou-se, satisfeita.

-Foi mais fácil do que esperávamos... – ela então chegou perto de Hagrid e alertou-o. – O vice-diretor Augusto acaba de ser sequestrado por Ted Bacon! Procure Lanísia Burns, no gabinete da diretoria, e transmita o seguinte...

* * *

Na sala da diretora, o jogo tinha recomeçado.

-Cadê o Augusto? – perguntou Mione, baixinho, à Lanísia assim que ela se sentou ao seu lado.

-Teve que sair, mas já volta...

-Posso deduzir pelo seu sorriso que ele adorou a notícia da gravidez...

-Sim!

-E depois vocês transaram.

-Como sabe?

-Imaginei pela demora e pela saudade que você estava sentindo dele... Ah sim, e pelo fato de terem ido conversar quando ele estava com aquele peitoral escandaloso à mostra.

-É, foi só tocá-lo para enlouquecer... – ela sentiu um calafrio. – Estou com um pressentimento ruim, mas não sei por que...

-Não pode se estressar muito. Sempre ouvi dizer que os primeiros meses da gestação são delicados... Entre no clima da brincadeira, esqueça os problemas!

-Tem razão...

-Aliás, agora é a minha vez de perguntar... – disse Mione, pegando o montinho de papeis e sorteando um nome. – Hum... Lewis Lambert!

Lewis mexeu nos óculos, nervoso, e segurou firme na mão de Serena.

-Nem pense em mentir só porque a sua irmã está aqui...

-Tudo bem.

-Diga qual o seu maior desejo sexual... O que tem muita vontade de fazer na cama, mas ainda não realizou.

-Hum... – ele coçou o nariz, encabulado. – Meu órgão sexual é um tanto avantajado...

-Mesmo? Que tamanho? – disparou Joyce, interessada.

-Em relação a centímetros eu não sei... – ele olhou para Serena. – Você tem ideia?

-É comprido mesmo, mas não cheguei a medir – comentou Serena.

-Ei, você mostrou seu peru duro pra sua irmã? – perguntou Harry, estupefato.

Lewis e Serena sacudiram os ombros ao mesmo tempo.

-Temos uma relação moderna – a garota explicou. – Eu... Eu o flagrei saindo do banho, aí acabei vendo... Foi acidental, é, puro acidente.

-Por que você não mostra pra gente? – sugeriu Joyce. – Eu posso medir, deve ter alguma régua por aqui ou, no caso, se for preciso, uma fita métrica – ela lambeu os lábios.

-Eu teria que estar excitado.

-Querido, as cinco Encalhadas estão aqui. Levantamos o seu amigo num piscar de olhos!

-Não, eu não gostaria de ver a intimidade do meu irmão – disse Serena.

-Já cansou de ver né?

Ela olhou irritada para Colin, o autor daquele comentário.

-Mas o que o tamanho da pistola tem a ver com o seu maior desejo, Lewis? – perguntou Juca. – Não entendi...

-Eu posso explicar... Puxa, estou morrendo de vergonha...

-Beba mais, querido! – aconselhou Joyce, enchendo uma taça para ele.

-Está tentando deixá-lo alegre pra que ele tire a calça, não é? – perguntou Juca, enciumado.

-Claro que não! Assim você me ofende, Juca! – ela viu que Lewis bebeu apenas dois goles e o incentivou. – Não, vire tudo, amigo! Eu ajudo você... – ela pegou a taça e virou-a enquanto Lewis bebia o vinho. – Isso! Bebeu tudo! Agora sim! As bochechas ficaram ainda mais coradinhas!

-Certo, vou falar... – ele pigarreou. – Eu tenho muita vontade de ser chupado por uma mulher que consiga abocanhar o meu membro por completo. Sentir que ele está chegando lá no fundo da garganta, e vê-la sugando com vontade.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

-É bom procurar um engolidor de espadas para treinar, queridinha – disse Joyce no ouvido de Serena.

Assustada, Serena acariciou a garganta.

-E precisa ser uma mulher? – perguntou Colin. – Boca não tem sexo, Lewis... Ai! – ele reclamou ao receber o tapa de Alone em seu ombro.

-Se você mostrá-lo, poderemos conferir se essa tarefa seria tão difícil assim...

-Ele não vai descer a calça, Joyce! – reclamou Juca. – Mas que fogo é esse, mulher!

-Como você é chato, Juca, eu só queria ver!

-Lewis, pegue um nome agora – disse Rony.

Enquanto Lewis pegava um papel, alguém bateu na porta do gabinete. Lanísia, que ainda conservava a sensação de ampreensão, ergueu-se de um salto:

-Eu atendo!

Ela atravessou o perímetro das cortinas, abriu a porta e deparou-se com Hagrid.

-Oi Hagrid! Algum problema?

Sem cumprimentá-la, Hagrid iniciou o aviso:

-O vice-diretor Augusto foi sequestrado por Ted Bacon. Ele será assassinado caso você não vá até os portões de Hogwarts nos próximos dez minutos. Deve ir sozinha, caso contrário nunca mais encontrará o professor com vida.

-Meu Deus... – ela deixou a taça escorregar entre os seus dedos e se espatifar no chão.

Assustada, Lanísia conferiu se estava com a varinha.

-Tudo bem por aí? – perguntou Mione do sofá.

-Sim... – Lanísia respondeu sem olhar para trás. – Só derrubei a taça... O Hagrid me trouxe um recado e... Eu preciso sair, mas já volto... Com licença.

Ela deixou o gabinete da diretora e disparou pelas escadas antes que uma das amigas resolvesse segui-la.

Aflita, ela deixou o castelo e atravessou o jardim. Na ansiedade, a distância parecia ter crescido. Era como se a cada passo os portões se afastassem mais, ao invés de ficarem mais próximos. Uma agonia começou a crescer em seu coração...

Havia uma mulher esperando-a fora dos limites de Hogwarts. Não era preciso se aproximar muito para descobrir quem era...

-Rebecca – murmurou Lanísia, avançando para cima da inspetora com ímpeto. – O que você fez com o Augusto? – Lanísia tentou estapeá-la, mas Rebecca segurou-a. – Que besteira você fez para ajudar aquele psicopata?

-Vamos conferir agora mesmo – disse Rebecca, segurando firme nos braços de Lanísia e desaparatando com a garota.

* * *

As duas aparataram diante do galpão. Lanísia hesitou. A entrada era bloqueada por tábuas; ela tentou espiar entre elas, mas não conseguiu ver Augusto.

-Não vou entrar nesse lugar sem ter certeza de que ele está vivo.

Rebecca deu um riso debochado.

-Acha que eu permitiria que fizessem algo tão ruim com o meu ex-marido?

-Eu não sei... Mas se não queria que ele se machucasse não deveria tê-lo mandado para os braços do Ted! Anda... Eu quero saber se ele está vivo...

Como se houvesse escutado seu apelo, ela escutou os gritos de Augusto, vindos de dentro do galpão:

-LANÍSIA! Estou bem, não entre!

-Acredite, se não entrar, Ted não vai pensar duas vezes em acabar com o seu querido professor... – ameaçou Rebecca. – A sobrevivência de Augusto só depende de você.

Em pânico, Lanísia afastou as tábuas e entrou no galpão.

Olhou para o andar superior, que contornava o prédio e era protegido por balaústres. O grito de Augusto vinha de algum ponto lá em cima. Sem perder tempo, ela correu até a escada nos fundos do galpão, contornando as enormes caixas de madeira que bloqueavam o caminho. Chegou na escada e subiu os degraus sem se importar com o cansaço em suas pernas. Agarrou firme no corrimão e correu o máximo que pôde.

Ao chegar ao topo, viu Augusto sentado em uma cadeira, com os braços amarrados às costas. Ele tinha dificuldade em abrir o olho direito, onde um hematoma começava a se espraiar em ondas arroxeadas. Seu lábio estava cortado, gotejando sangue.

-Augusto! – Lanísia piscou os olhos para afastar as lágrimas. – O que aquele monstro fez com você...?

-Monstro? – questionou Ted, barrando-lhe o caminho ao aparecer atrás de um dos caixotes. Sua capa escura só contribuía ainda mais para aumentar o horror de sua aparência. Ela via as raízes dos dentes no lado do rosto dele que estava pufrefato como um defunto, no instante em que ele sorriu. – Não é assim que se fala com o seu futuro marido...

-Que conversa é essa, Ted? Por que tudo isso? Por que bater em Augusto?

-Para que você entenda o que vai acontecer se não seguir as minhas condições.

-Condições?

-Já vai saber quais são. Mas, primeiro, que tal SENTAR! – ele berrou, apontando a varinha para o sofá às costas de Lanísia. O sofá derrubou-a ao tocar em suas pernas; ela desabou sobre o móvel e encolheu-se, nervosa, ao ver que Ted se aproximava.

-Não, não precisa ficar tão nervosa, meus toques são mais excitantes que os do seu professor... – ele curvou-se na direção dela, estirou a língua e lambeu-lhe o pescoço; Lanísia fechou os olhos e estremeceu, enquanto Ted pincelava com a língua os seus lábios. – Está gostando, não está? No fundo eu sei que está... – a mão descarnada de Ted desceu em direção às coxas da jovem.

-SOLTE-A! NÃO TOQUE NELA! – berrou Augusto.

-Esse cara vai acabar nos atrapalhando – suspirou Ted.

-Não, não vai... Deixe-o ir embora, Ted, eu faço o que você quiser, mas não o machuque...

-Hum... – ele fingiu que considerava a proposta. – Não, não precisamos deixá-lo ir embora pra que ele não atrapalhe mais.

Os olhos de Lanísia se arregalaram quando ela entendeu o que Ted pretendia fazer.

-Você não pode matá-lo... Estou aqui, como você queria!

-Lamento decepcioná-la, mas você acaba de cair na _minha armadilha._

Lanísia fez menção de reagir; Ted foi mais rápido e, agarrando-a pelo pescoço, jogou-a de encontro à parede. Lanísia ficou zonza com a pancada; sentada sobre o carpete, caída ao lado da mesinha de centro, sentia a visão turvar-se.

Ted voltou para perto de Augusto.

-Quando eu pôr as mãos em você, Ted, eu juro que...

-Você não jura NADA! – berrou Ted, socando o rosto do vice-diretor. – Não vai sair vivo daqui, seu idiota! – ele chutou o estômago de Augusto, fazendo com que a cadeira caísse. Augusto tossiu e urrou de dor.

Ted agachou-se e apanhou uma tábua.

-Sabe, eu posso comparar esse momento com a realização de um sonho... – ele baixou a tábua e com ela golpeou as costas de Augusto. – É algo que mexe com a adrenalina... – bateu com a madeira atingindo a face de Augusto pela lateral.

Sentada no chão, ainda zonza, Lanísia viu o jorro de sangue que acompanhou aquele golpe, jorro que se grudou ao balaústre. Ela via os respingos vermelhos, o _sangue _de Augusto...

_Ted vai matá-lo... Meu Deus, ele não vai resistir a tantos golpes..._

Lanísia choramingou.

Ted parou para fitá-la.

-Não está gostando? Pois para mim isso tudo parece muito divertido! – Ted gargalhou.

Ferido no rosto, Augusto olhou para Lanísia e gritou:

-O que está sentindo? É o nosso...?

-Não é nada, seu verme! – gritou Ted, chutando o rosto dele. – Ergh, veja só o que você fez, sujou as minhas botas! Eu vou lhe explicar o que acontece, Augusto, enquanto lhe aplico a punição por ter me manchado com seu sangue... Acontece que ela te ama tanto que sofre por eu estar lhe dando uns chutinhos...

Ele deu três chutes na barriga de Augusto, que se contorceu no chão.

-Mas o que é o amor, não é mesmo? Entorpece tanto as pessoas que elas esquecem de cuidar de si mesmas! Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes se tivesse lembrado de trazer sua varinha, Augusto... É nisso que dá pensar com as partes baixas... – ele chutou a virilha do professor.

Augusto berrou.

-Não faz isso com ele, por favor... – Lanísia implorou, aos prantos.

-Estão tão ligados que sentem a mesma dor... Ei, olhe lá, Augusto. Lanísia te ama tanto que também começou a sangrar sem que eu precisasse machucá-la...

Augusto olhou para a jovem, assustado.

Lanísia baixou os olhos e estendeu a mão para a coxa, tocando o sangue que escorria.

-Ai... – ela gemeu, dominada pela dor que lhe dilacerava a virilha.

Erguendo um pouco o vestido, colocou a outra mão no interior. Ao retirá-la, os dedos trêmulos estavam ensopados de sangue vermelho-vivo.

-Meu Deus... – Lanísia ergueu a mão e mostrou-a para Augusto.

Entre as lágrimas, ela fitou os olhos de Augusto, perdidos na massa de hematomas em que o rosto dele havia se transformado.

-Nosso bebê... Eu estou perdendo o nosso filho!

* * *

**N/A: Será que Lanísia vai perder o bebê? O plano de Marjorie vai dar certo? Augusto sairá vivo do galpão de Ted? Que revelações ainda vão rolar no jogo de perguntas e respostas entre os casais?**

**As respostas no próximo capítulo! Fiquem ligados no blog e no Twitter, sempre tem novidades por lá!**

**Dedico esse capítulo à Caroline Aya, uma grande fã de Fogueira das Paixões! E também à Yasmin, que fez imagens divertidas das Encalhadas (vou colocar o link num próximo post do blog de Fogueira).**

**Obrigado, deixem reviews e até o capítulo 26! Feliz 2011 a todos!**


	26. Reencontro

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**_Reencontro_**

_Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS"..._

_Celine recebeu um bilhete anônimo pedindo que colocasse os brincos enfeitiçados na noite do casamento de Joyce..._

**Celine abriu o envelope e puxou a carta escrita na caligrafia caprichada de Hermione Granger...**

_No galpão, Ted agrediu Augusto diante de Lanísia. Nervosa, ela começou a sangrar..._

**Erguendo um pouco o vestido, colocou a outra mão no interior. Ao retirá-la, os dedos trêmulos estavam ensopados de sangue vermelho-vivo.**

**-Meu Deus... – Lanísia ergueu a mão e mostrou-a para Augusto.**

**Entre as lágrimas, ela fitou os olhos de Augusto, perdidos na massa de hematomas em que o rosto dele havia se transformado.**

**-Nosso bebê... Eu estou perdendo o nosso filho!**

* * *

-"Nosso" filho? – perguntou Ted, olhando para Augusto. – Você engravidou a bela colegial? Teve coragem de engravidar a própria aluna?

Ele gargalhou.

-Achei que você seria mais cuidadoso...

-Ted, deixe-me ir embora... – implorou Lanísia, olhando apavorada para o sangue que escorria por sua coxa e pingava no carpete. – O meu bebê...

-Ah o seu bebê – Ted avançou para ela, fitando-a com ódio. – Nunca teve coragem de me tocar, mas teve até um filho com esse professor imbecil! – ele tocou o rosto dela. – Eu te desejo tanto... Sempre quis possuí-la, mas você corre de mim... Não curte um coroa? Eu também sou mais velho que você. Experiente...

-Eu preciso de ajuda.

-Não. Vai querer um filho desse cara? Relaxa, benzinho... Você ficará aqui comigo depois que eu matar o seu professor. Ficaremos juntos tantas vezes que você vai engravidar de novo em dois tempos... E, cá entre nós... É melhor um filho meu do que esse bastardinho que, se puxasse Augusto, ia ser um babaca, um mala sem alça...

-Ted, ela precisa de ajuda!

-Fique quieto, imbecil! – ele colocou o dedo no sangue de Lanísia e mostrou para Augusto. – O seu neném já escorreu pelas pernas da nossa Lanísia... Veja, Augusto... O que acha de eu estuprar a sua garota enquanto seu filho morre?

Ele ergueu o vestido de Lanísia, rindo.

Seu sorriso desapareceu.

Havia um corte profundo na parte superior da coxa de Lanísia, de onde escorria o sangue que pingava no carpete, o sangue que havia manchado a mão dela...

_O aborto era uma farsa._

Quando ele olhou para o rosto de Lanísia, ela já o encarava com uma satisfação furiosa antes de berrar:

-Vá pro inferno!

E então ela estourou a garrafa quebrada na cabeça de Ted Bacon. O bruxo desabou de lado com os olhos desfocados. Estremeceu por alguns segundos antes de perder os sentidos.

Augusto, apalermado, esperou por uma explicação. Lanísia apoiou as costas na parede e suspirou.

-Desculpe... Eu achei que se ele pensasse que eu estava abortando, deixaria você em paz...

-Mas... como você se cortou?

-Achei uma garrafa quebrada aqui no chão. Estava em duas partes. Peguei o gargalo, toquei a borda afiada na minha pele e utilizei pra cortar a virilha. Por sorte ele estava distraído, e não olhou para trás... Depois deixei a maior parte da garrafa ao alcance da minha mão, para estourar na cabeça dele assim que o desgraçado se aproximasse... Agora, o que essa garrafa quebrada estava fazendo aqui, eu não sei...

* * *

**_PASSAGEM DO CAPÍTULO 25:_**

_Sem ouvir o que Rebecca dizia, Ted avançou, agarrou Marjorie e a jogou sobre uma mesinha de centro, diante do sofá. A mesa tombou, derrubando um cinzeiro e uma __garrafa de bebida vazia__, que se quebraram ao lado de Marjorie._

* * *

-Nunca senti tanto medo – disse Augusto. – Foi uma dor maior do que todos os ferimentos que ele me provocou... E olha que não foram poucos. Eu pensei que você estava sofrendo...

-E estou, Augusto. Acha que esse corte não está doendo? A dor foi verdadeira, claro... E estou zonza por ter batido a cabeça quando o desgraçado me jogou contra a parede. Não tinha condições de apanhá-lo por trás... A única maneira que encontrei para fazer com que Ted se aproximasse foi essa. Infelizmente fui obrigada a assustá-lo por alguns instantes... – ela deu um sorrisinho. – Desculpe.

-Claro... Mas Ted não vai ficar desacordado por muito tempo. Precisa me soltar para deixarmos esse galpão o quanto antes.

-Sim. Vou tentar me levantar... – ela tentou apoiar-se na parede, mas a visão começou a turvar-se; tentou manter-se em pé, mas a mão ensangüentada deslizou e a obrigou a sentar-se outra vez. – Não consigo, Augusto.

-Tente vir se arrastando. Você consegue?

-Acho que sim... – Lanísia deitou-se e apoiou as mãos no carpete. Começou a impulsionar-se para frente. Passou ao lado dos pés de Ted, e espichou o pescoço para verificar se ele continuava desacordado.

Viu um corte na testa dele, provocado pelo golpe com a garrafa, aplicado no lado da face que não fora deteriorado pela Maldição do Aprisionamento.

-Meu Deus, Augusto, estou com tanto medo...

-Procure se acalmar. Se ficar muito nervosa o aborto pode acontecer de verdade. O Ted não vai acordar... Você é a nossa única esperança de sairmos juntos daqui.

Lanísia meneou a cabeça e voltou a arrastar-se. Conseguiu avançar lentamente. Olhou para trás; Ted continuava imóvel. Um rastro de sangue se formava sobre o carpete, acompanhando o seu percurso; a visão fez com que uma nova onda de dor se alastrasse no corte em sua virilha. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio.

-Está doendo muito...

-Continue. Resista mais um pouco. Quando me livrar dessas cordas poderei cuidar de... – Augusto parou de falar; seu rosto ficou lívido.

Ted acabava de resmungar e mexer o corpo. Os olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas o bruxo dava sinais de que estava despertando.

-Lanísia, rápido!

Apavorada, Lanísia ignorou a dor e começou a avançar rapidamente, impulsionando o corpo com força. Chegou até Augusto e, ajoelhada ao seu lado, começou a desarramar as cordas que o prendiam à cadeira.

-Droga, o sangue nas minhas mãos está atrapalhando... – ela disse, tentando secar no próprio vestido.

-Você é maluquinha mesmo – Augusto riu. – Sempre foi ousada, atrevida... Faz o que for preciso para conseguir o que quer.

-Desde que esteja envolvendo você... Pronto, agora estou conseguindo desfazer esses nós, Ted apertou demais... É, desde que esteja envolvendo você eu faço qualquer coisa. Em dias melhores fiz loucuras para conquistá-lo, e hoje tive que ser ousada para salvar a sua vida... Mas não fique muito convencido. Também pensei no nosso bebê... Terá que dividir o meu amor agora... Só mais esse... – ela conseguiu desfazer o último nó.

Augusto acariciou os punhos doloridos e levantou-se rapidamente. Com urgência, agachou-se ao lado de Lanísia e ajudou-a a subir em suas costas.

-Não devo estar muito bonito depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas acho que você não tem alternativa para sair daqui – ele brincou, enquanto Lanísia passava os braços em torno do seu pescoço e prendia as pernas entre o seu quadril.

A garota olhou para Ted, que continuava estendido no chão.

-Teremos que passar por ele para chegar até a escada.

-Sim... Mantenha a calma, ele ainda não acordou. Vou passar correndo... Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim.

Augusto ia dar o primeiro passo quando o braço de Ted começou a mover-se a procura da varinha. A mão putrefata tateou nos bolsos da capa. Ted abriu os olhos e, ao ver o casal, deu uma risada desagradável.

-Acham mesmo que podem me enganar e sair assim, juntinhos? Queridos, a noite ainda nem começou...

-AUGUSTO, VAMOS!

O professor passou por Ted, pulando as pernas do bruxo. Augusto agachou-se quando ouviu Ted pronunciar a Maldição da Morte; o jato de luz verde chocou-se contra a parede.

Começaram a descer a escada. Vendo que não tinha como alcançá-los, Ted curvou-se sobre os balaústres e apontou a varinha para um dos enormes caixotes que estavam no piso térreo.

O caixote ergueu-se e voou para cima do casal. Augusto correu e desviou o curso, agachando-se diante de outro caixote; aquele que Ted movia partiu-se ao chocar-se contra ele.

Decidido, Augusto avançou sem parar até a saída. Lanísia lançou um olhar desesperado para trás, mas Ted já havia recuado.

Ao pôr os pés fora do galpão, Augusto desaparatou com Lanísia.

* * *

O jogo no gabinete da diretora havia se alterado. Hermione, Serena, Alone, Joyce, Harry, Rony, Colin, Lewis e Juca haviam decidido partir para um jogo de perguntas pessoais entre os sexos, feitas ao acaso, sem sorteio.

-Quero perguntar para a Serena – disse Rony. – Qual o seu hobby?

Serena riu.

-Eu não tenho nenhum... Essa pergunta deveria ser feita ao Colin, não a mim! Tenha dó, Rony!

-Não entendi – disse Rony, coçando o cabelo.

-O do Colin até eu mesma posso responder... O Robbie do Colin era o Robbie da Grifinória, aquele rapaz bonitinho e educado... Mas eles já terminaram o namorico.

-Serena, hobby não é um nome! – replicou Alone. – Acorda pra vida, mané! É claro que você deve ter um hobby!

-Aaaah! São aqueles roupões chiquérrimos que a gente usa quando sai do banho?

Joyce bateu a testa no encosto do sofá.

-Tenho um robe rosa-choque, uma cor bem intensa. Ele fica um charme em mim, eu diria que até um pouco sensual, Rony... Se a Mione permitir, eu poderia vesti-lo pra você...

-Valeu, Serena, mas... Ãh... Não é bem desse tipo de robe que eu estava falando...

-Hobby é uma coisa que você gosta muito de fazer – explicou Mione à amiga. – Por exemplo, o hobby da Joyce é trepar...

-Só se for em árvores, meu bem, o negócio tá feio ultimamente – comentou Joyce.

-Hum, então eu posso dizer que o meu hobby é estar junto com as minhas amigas Encalhadas! – exclamou Serena, abrindo os braços para receber os beijos das amigas.

-Ah, que fofa! Por isso perdoamos o seu verdadeiro hobby... – disse Joyce.

-...falar asneiras – completou Alone.

-Hum, essa imagem de vocês todas se agarrando, me deu a ideia para uma pergunta... – disse Juca, misterioso.

-Qual? – indagou Mione.

-Vocês costumam se ver nuas com frequência? Brincam só de lingerie no dormitório? – ele lambeu os lábios. – Fazem lutinha com os peitos de fora? – engoliu em seco.

-Juca, seu depravado! É claro que não! – respondeu Joyce, indo até o marido para dar-lhe um tapa no braço.

-Vocês por acaso fazem brincadeiras enquanto estão pelados com os amigos? – indagou Serena.

-Não! – responderam Rony, Juca e Lewis em uníssono.

-Claro! – foi o coro de Harry e Colin.

-Meninos, não me envergonhem – repreendeu Alone; Harry e Colin baixaram a cabeça.

-Nós procuramos evitar, nem nos trocamos na frente umas das outras – respondeu Mione. – Não faço a menor ideia de como é o corpo das outras Encalhadas...

Serena, que trincava os lábios até então, disparou:

-Hermione tem uma cicatriz acima do bumbum!

-Oooooh! – fizeram os garotos.

-Então vocês se vêem peladas sim! – exclamou Harry.

-Foi um acidente, eu sentei em cima de uma dentadura no consultório odontológico dos meus pais! – explicou Mione.

-É natural nos vermos nuas, somos como irmãs – disse Joyce.

-Vocês, homens, deviam fazer o mesmo – opinou Alone. – Aliás, por que será que não fazem?

-Nós fazemos com nossos amigos, né, Colin? – disse Harry. – Costumamos lançar o Feitiço da Prevenção nas nossas bilongas, deixando o pinto bem iluminado e duro, e depois brincamos de Guerra nas Estrelas!

-Grandes duelos com nossos sabres de luz! – disse Colin, empolgado com a lembrança. Ergueu o indicador no meio das pernas, Harry fez o mesmo e eles simularam uma "batalha".

-Deve ser broxante – comentou Joyce.

-Por que homem tem tanta neura em ver o outro nu? – indagou Mione. – Por que amigos não podem ir ao banheiro juntos?

-É questão de honra – respondeu Rony. – Dá medo de ter um membro menor do que o do amigo.

-Mas como vocês são ridículos – retrucou Alone. – Pros homens o mundo gira em torno do próprio pinto!

-E para algumas mulheres também – Joyce ergueu a mão.

-Olha lá, se diz toda assanhada aqui, mas depois fica negando fogo – retrucou Juca.

-Juca, desculpe se eu não tenho o ritmo sexual de uma lebre no cio!

-Ah, que isso, Joyce! – disse Rony. – Eu lembro da época em que você dava conta de uma classe inteira num único dia.

-Era gula, Rony! Eu padecia de gula sexual.

-E hoje em dia está de regime – reclamou Juca.

-Está ficando tarde – disse Alone, consultando o relógio. – Vamos para a última etapa da nossa reunião! É hora da brincadeira da garrafa!

Ela colocou a garrafa vazia no chão, tombada para o lado. Serena levantou-se.

-Opa, opa, eu começo!

Ela ergueu a garrafa e começou a rebolar, descendo em direção ao gargalo.

-E mexe... E mexe... Ui, vejam, tô no ritmo! – deu umas tremidinhas no quadril, as pernas arreganhando-se cada vez mais, enquanto ela se aproximava do gargalo. – Uhuu! Só na boquinha...

Alone olhou para os rostos dos garotos. Todos estavam boquiabertos.

-Não é esse tipo de brincadeira com a garrafa, Serena...

-Por que não? Também quero dançar! – reclamou Harry.

-Não, nada de dança! – Alone tirou a garrafa do chão. – A garrafa vai decidir quem beija quem. Vamos girá-la com a varinha, deixá-la pegar velocidade e, quando parar, veremos quem dará uns bons beijos.

-Só vale se for casal né? – perguntou Lewis.

-Não, vai rolar de tudo – disse Colin, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Tô fora... – disse Rony, deixando o sofá.

-Eu também – falou Lewis.

-Não vou brincar – avisou Juca.

-Eu as meninas também podemos nos beijar – falou Alone.

-Tô dentro – falaram Lewis, Rony e Juca em uníssono, ocupando lugares no chão, ao redor da garrafa.

Alone esperou que todos se espalhassem ao redor da garrafa e então apontou a varinha para o objeto, que começou a rodopiar. Ela baixou a varinha e deixou a garrafa perder velocidade. Quando parou, apontava para Lewis e Joyce.

-Que delícia! – exclamou Joyce. – Se prepara, Serena, vou beijar seu na...

-Irmão! – gritou Alone, antes que ela completasse.

Joyce curvou-se na direção de Lewis e beijou-o nos lábios por cinco segundos.

-Que boca gostosinha – elogiou Joyce, apertando a bochecha de Lewis.

-Ótimo, vamos rodar a garrafa mais uma vez! – exclamou Mione.

A garrafa rodopiou. Ao parar, apontava para Rony e Colin.

-Caraca... – Rony engoliu em seco. – Pessoal, acho que não estou me sentindo bem, vou abandonar o jogo e só assistir...

-Não, pra assistir terá que brincar também – falou Serena. – Pode beijar o Colin!

Ele suspirou e fez sinal com a mão para Colin chegar mais perto. Com uma careta de repulsa, Rony fechou os olhos e deixou que Colin o beijasse. Após os cinco segundos, Rony afastou o rosto e limpou a boca na camisa.

-Argh, eu senti _a barba!_ – disse, enojado, para Mione.

-Eu vi uma língua! – exclamou Joyce. – Rolou língua!

-Era a minha – falou Colin, cheio de si.

-E a garrafa está girando outra vez! – avisou Alone.

Quando parou, apontava para Mione e o gargalo ficou entre Joyce e Serena.

-Não dá pra decidir qual de nós duas precisamos beijar a Mione, então vamos girar de novo...

-Não! – disse Alone. – Podem dar um beijo triplo!

-Eu adoraria ver isso – falou Lewis.

-Tudo bem pra vocês? – indagou Joyce à Serena e Mione.

-Quem está na chuva, tem que se molhar, então, vamos! – disse Serena.

-Também topo... Prestem bastante atenção, meninos, isso não se vê todos os dias – falou Mione, levantando-se do seu lugar para ficar ao lado de Joyce e Serena.

Mione fez beicinho; Joyce e Serena inclinaram as cabeças e beijaram-na na boca, cada uma com uma metade dos lábios de Mione.

O beijo ultrapassou os cinco segundos; quando terminou, Rony, Juca e Lewis tentavam esconder a excitação dentro das calças.

-Não podem tocar os peitinhos também? – perguntou Juca, sedento.

-Se você topar brincar de Guerra nas Estrelas com os meninos... – disse Joyce.

-Não, deixa pra lá!

-Por que será que a Lanísia ainda não voltou? – perguntou Mione.

-Não é melhor procurá-la? – indagou Serena. – Já está ficando tarde mesmo, daqui a pouco a Minerva aparece e nos expulsa daqui.

-Sim... – disse Joyce. – Meninos, acho que vamos continuar na próxima reunião.

-Vou dormir com a imagem do beijo triplo gravada na retina – disse Juca.

Eles organizaram o gabinete, utilizando as varinhas para agilizar. Quando tudo estava em seu devido lugar, desceram as cortinas que bloqueavam o som, romperam o feitiço e deixaram o gabinete.

As Encalhadas seguiram para o dormitório, onde ficaram aguardando a volta de Lanísia.

* * *

Na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey aplicava um último curativo no rosto de Augusto depois de limpar o ferimento com Essência de Kaviazat.

-Não deixe de aplicar um pouco da essência a cada quatro horas – ela recomendou, passando ao professor um vidro com a poção. – Para as contusões e hematomas, o ideal é que fique de repouso e aplique essa pomada... Pode levar, tenho outras aqui na enfermaria... Descanse bem, professor, por pouco não quebrou uma costela.

-É, eu sei... Mas foi necessário enfrentar o Ted Bacon para que Lanísia não sofresse nas mãos dele – Augusto ofereceu um sorriso para a garota em meio a seu rosto coberto de curativos.

-Mocinha abusada... – comentou Madame Pomfrey, molhando um algodão e aplicando uma nova camada de poção no corte que Lanísia tinha provocado na virilha. – Não deve sair para passear à noite sabendo que esse assassino tem uma certa obsessão por Hogwarts.

-Isso não vai se repetir – respondeu Lanísia, olhando para o professor.

-Para minimizar a dor, quero que beba um pouco dessa essência de ervas – disse Madame Pomfrey, pegando em uma prateleira um vidrinho onde um líquido esverdeado espumava sem parar. – Fique tranqüila, a única contra-indicação é para mulheres gestantes, o que, claro, não é o seu caso...

Lanísia segurou o pulso da enfermeira.

-Grávidas não podem beber?

-Não, mas isso não vem ao caso, não é... – ela franziu as sobrancelhas. – Ou você está...?

-Claro que não. Nem tenho namorado, e nem estou saindo com ninguém, como poderia estar grávida? – Lanísia forçou um sorriso. – Acontece que eu... Bom, eu me lembro que uma vez minha mãe me deu uma essência parecida, para minimizar as minhas cólicas, e eu acabei passando muito mal... Não quero tomar essa essência, me deixa enjoada...

-Ah... – Madame Pomfrey meneou a cabeça. – Tudo bem... Mas, se mudar de ideia, pode vir buscar a qualquer momento...

-Agradeço muito, Madame Pomfrey.

-Acho que meus pacientes já estão dispensados... Uma boa noite para os dois, e _repouso_, professor, não se esqueça disso.

Madame Pomfrey esperou que os dois se retirassem para então abrir a porta que levava ao seu quarto, onde uma visitante a aguardava.

Marjorie Crane sorria astutamente.

-Parece que você tem razão, Marjorie – disse a enfermeira, voltando para a ala hospitalar. – Lanísia se recusou a tomar uma essência quando disse que não era recomendada para grávidas.

-Pegou um pouco de sangue para confirmar?

-Sim, coloquei algumas gotas do sangue que escorria do ferimento dela aqui nesse vidrinho – ela exibiu-o para Marjorie. – Agora é só misturar à poção Revelium para descobrir se Lanísia está mesmo grávida.

-Ora, Madame Pomfrey... Assim eu fico até constrangida... – Marjorie torcia as mãos, sorrindo docilmente. – Jamais viria até aqui se não fosse importante. Eu quero o bem da Lanísia, mas sei que, por mais que ela não concorde, o melhor para o bebê é que a gravidez tenha o acompanhamento de curandeiros especializados desde o início. É por ela que eu vim até aqui lhe contar este segredo.

-Não queria acreditar, mas como ela recusou a essência, não custa fazer esse teste... – ela despejou as gotas de sangue numa tampa cheia de Revelium. No mesmo instante, a poção passou de azul para amarelo. – Meu Deus, não há mais dúvida... Lanísia está grávida.

Marjorie assentiu.

-Eu... Eu preciso falar para a diretora... Você sabe quem é o pai?

-Desconfio. Mas não quero falar sem ter certeza... É melhor vocês perguntarem à Lanísia. Mas, acredite, ela é teimosa e muito nervosa. Seria ótimo para acalmá-la se vocês perguntassem sobre a paternidade diante de uma autoridade em quem ela confia muito... O _vice-diretor Augusto_, por exemplo.

-Sim... Podemos chamar o Augusto, eles parecem se dar bem.

-Muito bem.

Madame Pomfrey olhou a poção mais uma vez.

-Inacreditável... Pode ir, Marjorie, amanhã eu conversarei com a direção da escola...

-Você vai seguir o que combinamos, não vai?

-Sim... Vou dizer para Lanísia que desconfiei da gravidez quando ela recusou beber a essência – ela olhou para Marjorie. – Fique tranqüila, não vou comprometê-la diante de suas amigas... Sei que na vida passamos por esse tipo de situação. Você quer ajudar a Lanísia, e ela não entenderia se soubesse o que você fez, embora seja o melhor para ela... Lanísia tem muita sorte em ter uma amiga tão prestativa.

Marjorie sorriu e, com seu jeito angelical, falou para a enfermeira:

-Eu faço o possível para que ela seja muito feliz... E não se esqueça: a presença do Augusto será fundamental para que ela tenha forças de revelar quem é o pai dessa criança. Minha amiga vai precisar desse apoio tão importante – então beijou a enfermeira no rosto e deixou a ala hospitalar.

Ao dobrar o corredor, deparou-se com Aaron Raccer, encostado na parede com os braços cruzados.

-Que bom que vi Augusto e Lanísia voltando e alertei Madame Pomfrey – disse Marjorie. – Revelei a gravidez sem me comprometer.

-Deu certo então?

-Sim. Amanhã essa escola precisará de um novo vice-diretor, porque o nosso vai pro xilindró... Amanhã, Aaron, o grupo das Encalhadas começa a ruir.

* * *

Lanísia contou às meninas como ela e Augusto foram atraídos para a armadilha de Ted e Rebecca.

-Então ele fez isso para matar o Augusto e escravizá-la?

-Sim, Mione, era essa a intenção... Acabei precisando revelar a gravidez ao simular o aborto.

-Fez bem, era a única forma de escaparem dali – disse Alone.

-Assumi a responsabilidade por tudo. Na versão que vamos passar à diretora, eu saí da escola e Ted me capturou, e por sorte Augusto viu e foi me ajudar. Sem galpão, sem aparatarmos e irmos parar em outro lugar...

-Você correndo perigo e eu rebolando na boca da garrafa – lamentou-se Serena, cheia de culpa.

-Por que fez isso? – indagou Lanísia.

-Depois contamos pra você – respondeu Joyce. – Que tal descansar agora?

* * *

O domingo amanheceu ensolarado. As Encalhadas reuniram-se no jardim, sentando-se à beira do lago. Harry e Colin aproximaram-se e sentaram-se ao lado de Alone.

-Queria conversar conosco?

-Sim... Consegui falar com meu pai, utilizando a Rede de Flú. Ele virá em Hogwarts daqui a pouco, então poderemos assumir a nossa relação a três.

-Ansiosa?

-Um pouco, Harry.

-Está segura do que vai fazer?

-Sim. Vocês tinham razão. Eu preciso falar a verdade pra ele. E, de qualquer forma, já curti bastante ser a "filha perfeita", mesmo que essa ilusão tenha durado apenas algumas horas... Está na hora de confirmar os piores pesadelos dele... Ele deve até se sentir bem, não acham? Vai poder suspirar e dizer: "Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia. Sabia que você seria uma decepção".

Harry e Colin se entreolharam.

-Não se preocupem, estou lidando bem com isso... – disse Alone.

-Estamos ao seu lado para ajudá-la – assegurou Colin. – Vi o professor Ipcs perto do campo de quadribol, preciso tirar uma dúvida com ele. Eu já volto – despediu-se, deixando Alone e Harry namorando, com os pés balançando dentro da água.

Lanísia, Serena, Hermione e Joyce mantinham uma conversa à parte sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

-Augusto conversou com o Hagrid – contou Lanísia. – Ele não lembra nada, mas foi confirmado que ele estava sob o controle da Maldição Imperius.

-A maldição deve ter sido coisa da Rebecca – sugeriu Mione. – Essa mulherzinha asquerosa está passando dos limites!

-O pior é que estamos de mãos atadas – lembrou Alone. – Ela inocentou Augusto na noite em que pensaram que ele estava tentando abusar da Lanísia... Uma droga isso, saber que ela é dançarina de strip-tease e não poder usar esse trunfo!

-O importante é que meu bebê não foi afetado por tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite... – Lanísia exibiu um sorriso iluminado. – Estou tendo que lidar com algumas dores, parece que tem um tijolo em cima da minha cabeça, mas, ainda assim, não estou enfrentando a dor da perda... Nada foi tirado de mim.

-A não ser um pouco de sangue – recordou Serena.

-Meu pai já deve estar chegando – falou Alone. – Vamos pro castelo, Harry? – ele assentiu. – Meninas, se o Colin voltar, peça pra nos encontrar no Salão Principal.

-Claro, pode deixar – disse Mione.

-Por que toda aquela movimentação? – perguntou Joyce, apontando para um tumulto que se formava a uns cem metros dali.

Os alunos, antes estendidos nos gramados para tostarem a pele ao sol, começaram a seguir os professores pelo jardim. Todos estavam curiosos para descobrir porque a diretora parecia tão irritada, acompanhada pelo vice-diretor Augusto e pelo professor Flitwick. Eles caminhavam na direção do lago.

Lanísia sentiu um aperto no coração.

-Será...?

-Não, Marjorie não seria louca de fazer isso – disse Mione, e completou baixinho. – Eu acho.

Quando Minerva se aproximou com os olhos cravados em Lanísia, não restou mais dúvidas dentro da garota; _ela sabia. _O difícil era definir _o quanto_...

-Precisamos conversar com você em particular, Lanísia.

-Eu acho que devia questioná-la aqui mesmo, professora – disse Flitwick. – Afinal, para ter escondido esse fato é porque deve ter algo a esconder.

Rapidamente, Lanísia cruzou o olhar com o de Augusto.

-Eu não sei do que estão falando...

-Madame Pomfrey notou quando não quis beber uma essência só porque não era recomendada para gestantes. Então, ela colheu o seu sangue...

-Não foi por isso que não quis tomar, eu expliquei a ela...

-Sabemos que está grávida, Lanísia – disparou a diretora.

Ela fechou a boca, incapaz de contestar aquela afirmação.

-Madame Pomfrey fez muito bem... Você pode ser maior de idade, mas enquanto está neste castelo passa a ser responsabilidade da direção da escola... Sabe quantos problemas poderia trazer a você e ao bebê numa gestação sem acompanhamento? Afetaria a escola se algo lhe acontecesse, claro, mas procure pensar no seu filho, em você... Nos riscos que vocês enfrentariam!

-Eu sei disso – ela começou a chorar. – Não foi falta de responsabilidade. Mas eu não podia contar...

-Por que não podia? – perguntou a diretora.

Lanísia baixou a cabeça.

-Talvez tenha algo a ver com o pai do bebê – sugeriu Flitwick.

Augusto mordia o lábio, sofrendo por presenciar a angústia de Lanísia.

-É isso, Lanísia?

Ela olhou rapidamente para Augusto e depois baixou a cabeça.

-Sim...

-E quem é o pai dessa criança? – perguntou Minerva, levando a mão ao coração, esperando o pior...

Augusto se preparou para falar...

-Eu!

...mas outra voz respondeu antes dele, vinda do meio da multidão.

As Encalhadas entreolharam-se, confusas. Augusto também não entendeu. Colin Creevey surgiu do meio da aglomeração, o rosto lívido, determinado. Enfatizou com a cabeça ao confirmar à diretora:

-Eu sou o pai...

Do meio da multidão, Marjorie comentou com Aaron:

-Mas o que esse bichinha desgraçado está fazendo?

Serena cochichou para Joyce e Mione:

-Esse Colin adora assumir... Agora resolveu assumir o filho da Lanísia!

Colin postou-se ao lado de Lanísia, que o encarava sem compreender, e levou a mão à barriga da jovem.

-Lanísia tinha medo do que enfrentaríamos se a gravidez fosse descoberta. Você sabe, diretora, eu vivo ouvindo os piores insultos porque já fiquei com outros caras. Mas numa noite dessas, eu e Lanísia dormimos juntos, e então eu a engravidei... E até estou apaixonado por ela, e ela também... Não está?

Lanísia meneou a cabeça, sem opção.

-É... Estou...

-Mas isso... Isso é muito estranho – disse Minerva. – Você até outro dia estava namorando o Harry Potter e a Alone Bernard...

-Claro, mas muita coisa mudou, professora – falou Colin. – Harry e Alone estão muito felizes juntos. Hoje sou apaixonado pela Lanísia... Saber que ela espera um filho meu só faz com que o amor cresça ainda mais... Veja só, a senhora acha isso estranho, e é possível ler no rosto de cada um que está aqui que a estranheza é geral. Queríamos manter a gravidez e o namoro em segredo para que não gerasse comentários desnecessários. Mas agora que não teve jeito, só esperamos que nos respeitem...

-Sem questionar – emendou Lanísia, dando um beijo no rosto de Colin, grata pela fuga oferecida à ela.

-Acho que consigo entender as razões que a levaram a esconder essa gravidez, Srta Burns – disse Minerva. – Foi errado, mas posso compreender... Agora quero que a sua gestação seja acompanhada pelos curandeiros do St. Mungus. Vou mandar uma coruja aos seus pais notificando sobre a gravidez, isso não pode ser mantido em segredo.

-Mas, professora, não seria melhor se...

-Sem segredos, Lanísia – disse Minerva. – Vou seguir o protocolo da escola... Se houver resposta dos seus pais, eu a informo. Até logo... – ela bateu palmas para dispersar os alunos curiosos. – Vamos andando, o espetáculo terminou, vamos!

Lanísia sentiu os dedos de Colin se fecharem ao redor de sua mão, dedos que tremiam cada vez mais, conforme os insultos eram proferidos próximo às orelhas do garoto.

-Nojento...

-Repulsivo...

-Caras como você não deviam ter filhos – disse Crabbe, cuspindo na face do rapaz.

Colin limpou com a manga das vestes, sem erguer o rosto. As maçãs do rosto estavam coradas. Lanísia esperou que todos se afastassem para então envolvê-lo num abraço apertado.

-Não devia passar por tudo isso só pra me ajudar...

-Não se preocupe... Essas palavras machucam na hora, mas depois passa.

-Desculpe, Colin.

-Você não me pediu nada, Lanísia. Não precisa se desculpar.

Serena, Mione e Joyce se aproximaram dos dois.

-Caraca, precisava inventar que estão apaixonados? – indagou Serena.

-Isso vai trazer complicações – concordou Joyce.

-É, mas fica mais fácil de acreditar – falou Colin. – Eu e Lanísia podemos fingir que estamos namorando, andarmos juntos por algumas semanas, e aí convencemos até quem está duvidando... Meninas, eu estava beijando o Robbie em público há poucos dias. Ninguém ia acreditar numa transa casual com a Lanísia...

-Podemos até falar que você largou o Robbie para ficar com ela – sugeriu Mione.

-Sim. O esquema é transformar essa história em verdade até a formatura – falou Lanísia. – Teremos que manter essa farsa.

-Meu Deus... – exclamou Mione.

-O que foi?

-Alone! Ela não sabe. E foi se encontrar com o pai para contar sobre o namoro com Harry e Colin!

-Droga... – murmurou Lanísia. – Onde... onde eles estão mesmo?

-No Salão Principal – lembrou Joyce.

-Colin, vamos logo antes que a Alone diga ao pai dela que você também é namorado dela! – Lanísia agarrou a mão dele e os dois dispararam pelo gramado.

Mione, Joyce e Serena pegaram seus pertences para voltar ao castelo.

-Espero que não seja tarde demais... – falou Serena.

-Ou então essa farsa já dançou – completou Mione.

* * *

-Bichinha intrometida! – berrou Marjorie, perto das estufas, onde fora conversar com Aaron que olhava, perplexo, a explosão de ira da garota. – O que ele tem a ver com isso? O quê? Tinha que atrapalhar tudo bem agora!

-Marjorie, fique calma...

-Eu não tenho mais como provar que esse bebê idiota é filho do Augusto! Se ao menos o babaca do Ted tivesse feito as coisas direito...

-As coisas vão se acertar...

-É o que eu espero. As Encalhadas não vão vencer pra sempre. Não vão – ela pegou uma pedra e arremessou-a contra o tronco de uma árvore, de modo tão furioso que arrancou lascas da madeira.

* * *

Alone e Harry conversavam com Claudio Bernard à mesa da Grifinória. O pai de Alone estava elegantemente vestido num terno verde-escuro e bebia um pouco de uísque de uma garrafa que havia sacado do bolso do paletó. Ele bebeu um gole antes de questionar o casal que o fitava em silêncio:

-Precisamos mesmo do Colin Creevey presente para termos essa conversa?

-Sim, papai, mas ele já deve estar chegando...

-Não é por nada não, meu bem, mas se for outro pedido desse tal Colin, ele não passa de um puxa-saco de marca maior. Já pediu para passar as férias na nossa casa, eu deixei, tudo bem, mas...

-Oh, ele chegou – Harry apontou para as portas onde Colin acabava de surgir, resfolegante, ao lado de Lanísia.

Alone não estranhou a presença da amiga ao lado de Colin, de modo que levantou-se e iniciou a apresentação, evitando olhar para o rosto do pai:

-Papai, sei que lhe apresentei Colin da maneira incorreta. Agora você vai conhecer um novo Colin... Apresento-lhe, então, Colin Creevey, meu...

-Amigo – gritou Colin, parando diante dela, encarando os seus olhos. – É... Amigo.

-Mas, Colin... – Harry levantou-se, irado. – Tínhamos decidido que íamos contar...

-Do que está falando, Harry? – perguntou Colin, olhando rapidamente para o Sr Bernard. – Quero que o senhor conheça a minha namorada, Lanísia Burns.

-Namorada? – perguntou Alone, franzindo o cenho. – O que está acontecendo...?

-Você não disse ao seu pai que eu tinha uma namorada?

-Ela me contou sim – falou Claudio.

-Mas nem deve ter lhe contado que a minha namorada era uma de suas amigas... Estou namorando a Lanísia, Sr Bernard, e ela está esperando um filho... – Colin olhou para Harry e Alone. – Não fiquem tão assustados, não é mais segredo nenhum. A escola inteira já sabe que Lanísia e eu teremos um bebê.

Alone, em estado de choque, desabou sobre o banco, sem tirar os olhos de Colin e Lanísia.

* * *

-É ridículo! Simplesmente ridículo! – gritava Alone, na sala que ficava no fundo do Salão Principal.

Lanísia, Colin e Harry a levaram para lá quando perceberam que Alone não conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo. Deixaram as outras Encalhadas, que haviam chegado logo em seguida, conversando com Claudio Bernard à mesa da Grifinória.

-Quer falar baixo? – pediu Lanísia, espiando pela porta da sala. – O seu pai vai acabar escutando!

-Dane-se! – ela chutou uma cadeira próxima à lareira e voltou-se para Colin. – Por que fez isso?

-Não tive opção, Alone! Quando voltei ao jardim, a confusão já estava formada. Percebi a pressão que estavam fazendo para descobrir quem era o pai, e eu já imaginei que o filho seria do professor Augusto. Sempre desconfiei que ele e Lanísia tivessem um caso, por tudo o que escuto e vejo sendo um dos seus namorados... Então, achando que era por isso que Lanísia não podia falar a verdade, eu agi por impulso e assumi o bebê que ela está esperando...

-A pior coisa que você já fez, Colin, superando até mesmo o seu namorico com o tonto do Robbie!

-Alone... – Lanísia encostou a porta e aproximou-se da amiga, fitando-a como se não a reconhecesse. – Deveria ser grata ao Colin, ele salvou a minha pele e a do Augusto. Se não fosse pela coragem dele, Augusto dormiria em Azkaban hoje à noite, e estaria arruinado. Isso não importa para você?

-Claro que importa, eu entendo que ele ajudou a curto prazo, mas será que não percebe que a mentira que Colin contou não pode simplesmente ser passada para trás?

-O que quer dizer com isso?

Alone riu.

-Acho que as emoções estão deixando o seu raciocínio um pouco lento, Lanísia... Quais eram os seus planos para essa gravidez mesmo? Esconder por três meses, até que deixássemos Hogwarts. Então você supostamente iniciaria o romance com Augusto e fingiria que engravidou depois que deixou a escola.

-Sim, mas tive que mudar tudo, Madame Pomfrey colheu meu sangue e...

-É, você teve que mudar tudo _mesmo._ Lanísia, o Colin assumiu o seu bebê, isso não tem mais volta. Não tem como contar que engravidou do Augusto depois que saiu da escola, todos já sabem que você espera um bebê, que engravidou enquanto estuda em Hogwarts... Perante todas as pessoas, essa criança será _para sempre _filha do Colin.

Lanísia esperou em silêncio que a amiga prosseguisse.

-Isso sem falar nas pessoas que vocês vão atingir com essa ideia absurda... – Alone esticou os dedos para enumerar. – Os seus pais, Lanísia, e os pais do Colin, _pense bem_ nos pais _dele_, que vão achar que estão à espera de um neto... E a criança? Você poderá contar a verdade pra ela, quando ela alcançar uma certa idade, mas ainda assim o seu verdadeiro pai será um segredo absoluto, um nome proibido, algo que, se ela contar, poderá arruinar a carreira do vice-diretor de uma das escolas de magia mais importantes do mundo.

Lanísia secou as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos.

-Não é hora de chorar... – disse Alone. – Já estragou a vida de todas essas pessoas, e de uma que ainda nem veio ao mundo... – ela olhou para a barriga da amiga. – E desgraçou o meu namoro com Harry e Colin... – Alone virou-se para o rapaz. – Ouviu isso? Você estragou tudo!

-Alone, não berra, por favor...

-Disse aos quatro ventos que está apaixonado pela Lanísia, agora me diz, Colin, _me diz_, quando poderemos sair juntos? Quando eu, você e o Harry poderemos dividir o mesmo teto quando sairmos dessa escola?

-Não precisaremos esconder por muito tempo – disse Colin. – Eu já pensei em tudo! Veja bem... Eu finjo que terminei tudo com a Lanísia, deixamos passar algumas semanas, e então eu, você e o Harry ficamos juntos novamente. Vai dar tudo certo...

-Claro... Você fica comigo enquanto todo mundo, incluindo a sua família, sabe que você tem um filho com uma das minhas melhores amigas, é, será bem divertido... – Alone sentou-se no sofá com as mãos cobrindo os olhos. – A questão é que você nos meteu em algo que não tem nada a ver com a gente, Colin! Estaremos enrolados pelo resto da vida com um problema que não nos pertence...

-Como assim? – perguntou Lanísia, parando diante dela. – Eu sou sua amiga. Se pôde me ajudar, ótimo...

-Não... Eu não pedi para você engravidar do Augusto. Não é justo que a sua gravidez, o seu _erro_, afete a minha felicidade!

-Não foi um erro!

-Então por que não diz a verdade?

-Sabe que eu não posso...

-Exato. Porque foi um erro, desde o princípio. Se tinha noção dos riscos, devia ter tomado mais cuidado. Se vacilou, dane-se, isso não é problema meu.

-Não preciso tomar lições de moral, Alone...

-E eu não preciso que a sua gravidez atrapalhe a minha vida!

-O que vai fazer? Vai sair e contar a todos que o pai do meu filho é o Augusto?

-Não... Claro que não... Eu jamais faria uma cachorrada dessas, e, além do mais, a merda já está feita... Mas não conte mais comigo para lhe ajudar nessa farsa... Utilize esse tonto aí como quiser – Alone olhou Colin de cima a baixo. – Quanto a mim, não conte mais com a minha ajuda. Já basta ter que emprestar um dos meus namorados pra ser pai do seu filho... Já chega o tanto que você me atrapalhou...

-Não esperava que você colocasse o seu bem-estar acima do de suas amigas, Alone.

-Será que você também não está fazendo isso? Eu digo até que você está fazendo pior, Lanísia... Você está colocando o seu bem-estar acima do bem-estar de todas aquelas pessoas que eu enumerei.

Alone levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a porta.

-O tempo vai demonstrar que eu estou certa... E torço, pela nossa amizade, que não seja de uma forma terrível...Vamos voltar antes que o meu pai dê as caras por aqui.

Quando Alone, Lanísia, Harry e Colin aproximaram-se do grupo que conversava à mesa da Grifinória, Claudio Bernard levantou-se, assustado.

-Lanísia, está se sentindo bem? Algum problema com o bebê?

Lanísia esfregou os olhos.

-Está tudo ótimo, Sr Bernard, não se preocupe...

-Como pode estar "tudo ótimo"? Você está pálida, com os olhos inchados...

-Ela ficou um pouco tonta enquanto conversávamos, mas o pior já passou... ao menos pra ela –disse Alone, cruzando os braços e evitando olhar para Lanísia.

-Então sente-se aqui do meu lado, Lanísia, você e o seu namorado, pois tenho uma proposta irrecusável para fazer a vocês... – Claudio esperou que os dois se acomodassem no banco. Colin pigarreou e passou um braço em torno dos ombros de Lanísia; seu rosto cobriu-se de um rubor incontrolável e, conforme acontece nessas situações, a vontade de disfarçar a vergonha só fez o incêndio em suas bochechas aumentar.

-Que coisa mais ridícula... – debochou Alone ao ouvido de Harry.

-Shhh! – ele fez, alarmado.

Claudio deu tapinhas amistosos nos ombros de Colin.

-Confesso que não simpatizei muito com você num primeiro momento, Colin. Mas meu respeito aumentou ao ver o mulherão que você conseguiu conquistar... Com todo o respeito, Lanísia, e minha admiração...

-Claro, não tem problema, Sr Bernard – disse Lanísia.

-Queria oferecer a minha casa para vocês, em qualquer fim de semana, feriado ou férias. Quando quiserem, podem aparecer por lá. Tenho diversos quartos, vocês vão adorar. Quando o bebê nascer, podem levá-lo também, temos quartos para crianças... Estão cheios de brinquedos deixados pela Alone.

-Ótimo, a cria dos dois ainda vai brincar com as minhas lembranças de infância – disse Alone, alto demais para chamar a atenção de todos.

-Alone... – Mione estava estupefata. – Não acredito que você está irritada porque...

-É, por isso mesmo! Não me venha torrar a paciência porque não é o Rony que está metido nessa história!

-Mas do que vocês estão falando? – indagou Claudio Bernard.

-Nada, pai, problemas entre amigas – respondeu Alone, tentando manter a calma.

-E acho que quem está atrapalhando sou eu... – Lanísia afastou o braço de Colin e deixou a mesa. – Agradeço o convite, Sr Bernard. Desculpe, mas preciso descansar um pouco no dormitório... Vem comigo, querido?

Colin, não familiarizado com aquele tipo de tratamento vindo de Lanísia, não percebeu que a jovem falava com ele. Joyce chutou o tornozelo dele por baixo da mesa.

-Aaaai! – soltou Colin num gritinho.

Claudio Bernard franziu a sobrancelha. Houve um silêncio constrangedor entre as Encalhadas. Tentando consertar, Mione comentou:

-Puxa, nunca ouvi um grito tão másculo!

-Hunf, pra mim pareceu bem afeminado... – comentou Serena, balançando a cabeça. Percebendo a forma como as amigas a encaravam, sacudiu os ombros. – O que foi, gente? Querem que eu diga o quê? Parecia uma fadinha gritando, um unicórnio dando ré no chifre, o que eu posso fazer?

-Eu também achei estranho... – Claudio Bernard coçava o queixo, encarando Colin.

-Bom, sabe como é, Sr Bernard... – Colin iniciou uma explicação. – Eu tenho um problema nas amígdalas... Sabe onde ficam as amígdalas, claro que sabe...

-É onde o tarado do meu namorado quer encostar a bilonga – disse Serena, tocando a garganta.

-Nesse lugar mesmo que a Serena demonstrou, Sr Bernard... Mas não foi isso que provocou meu problema nas amígdalas, bilonga nenhuma encostou nela, eu nunca deixei... Quero dizer, _nunca fiz_ isso, eu sou muito macho! O problema é que as minhas amígdalas _desafinam _de vez em quando, principalmente quando eu grito ou estou muito empolgado com alguma coisa...

-Você anda se empolgando demais ultimamente, então... – comentou Serena.

-É... – Colin olhou feio para a garota. – Aí o grito sai fininho...

-Deve ser constrangedor sofrer desse mal – compadeceu-se o pai de Alone, enquanto a própria filha revirava os olhos com aquela conversa mole lançada por Colin.

-Pois é...

-Mas a sua virilidade é representada pelo mulherão que está ao seu lado, Colin! – ele apertou a mão do rapaz. – Parabéns! Seu problema nas amígdalas é mínimo diante de Lanísia.

-Então, _querido_ Colin, você vai ou não com a sua namorada? – indagou Joyce, arregalando os olhos para o garoto.

-Eu...? Aaaah, sim, claro, vou sim, imagine se deixaria a minha namorada grávida andando por aí sozinha, enquanto se sente mal. Não sou desses caras não... – ele postou-se ao lado de Lanísia e enlaçou-a pela cintura. Acenou para Claudio Bernard. – Vou dar um trato na minha gostosa! Até logo, Sr Bernard!

-Tente maneirar, rapaz, ela está se sentindo mal.

-Nada que uma bilonga não resolva... Pra mim _faz um bem!_

Colin deixou o Salão Principal agarrado à Lanísia. As outras Encalhadas olhavam assustadas para o pavor estampado no rosto do Sr Bernard. Mione tratou de salvar a pele de Colin mais uma vez:

-Ele quis dizer que o sexo faz bem pra ele, Sr Bernard... O modo como ele colocou a frase confundiu um pouco, mas...

-Ah, sim, acabei me confundindo também – disse Claudio Bernard, bebendo vários goles de uísque para tentar entender aquela juventude tão moderna. – Quem são aqueles?

As meninas olharam para as portas do Salão Principal. Dois rapazes eram recebidos pela diretora Minerva, que lhes mostrava o salão. Um deles era alto e musculoso, com os cabelos escuros desalinhados; o outro era um pouco mais baixo, de ombros largos e cabelos louros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Os dois olharam para o Salão Principal e sorriram para as garotas. Todas baixaram os rostos, exceto Hermione.

Sentindo o desejo proibido da traição aflorar em seu peito, Mione sorriu sedutoramente para os dois. Ergueu a mão e acenou delicadamente. Os rapazes corresponderam; um deles chegou a piscar um olho.

-Com esses braços escandalosos só podem ser jogadores de quadribol – disse Mione ao Sr Bernard. – Rony me contou que a escola receberia jogadores profissionais para o jogo de hoje... Fizeram uma ótima escolha.

Ela jogou os cabelos castanhos sobre os ombros, baixou o olhar, depois voltou a sorrir para eles, um sorriso oferecido no canto da boca.

Os rapazes, então, deixaram o Salão Principal e desapareceram de seu campo de visão ao seguirem a diretora. Mas o convite já estava feito. Para o louro, para o moreno, para qualquer um deles. Ou até mesmo para os dois.

_O gosto de uma dose dupla de prazer proibido não seria interessante?_

É o que ela saberia mais tarde...

Mione ficou com água na boca, e lutou para conseguir voltar a prestar atenção na conversa com Claudio Bernard...

* * *

Lanísia guiou Colin até o jardim, surpreendendo o garoto.

-Achei que queria descansar.

-E quero, Colin. Mas também preciso pensar um pouco sobre o que acabamos de fazer... Alone me acordou. Não pensei que atrairíamos tantas conseqüências com essa mentira.

-Ela entenderá que não houve outro jeito.

-Mas que cena mais linda! – exclamou uma voz desagradável às suas costas.

Lanísia suspirou, já prevendo o que estava por vir. Rebecca Lambert sorria para ela.

-Quer dizer que foi a bichinha aí do lado quem engravidou você?

-Eu exijo que me trate com respeito – protestou Colin.

Rebecca ignorou-o.

-Para mim não é preciso encenação. Sei muito bem quem é o pai da criança que está esperando, Lanísia...

-Como todos na escola já sabem. O pai do meu filho é o Colin.

As duas ficaram com os rostos bem próximos.

-Acha que vai conseguir segurar o Augusto carregando um filho dele, não é? Não aguentou a ameaça de perdê-lo para Celine e foi logo tratando de arrumar uma barriga...

-Cala a boca, Rebecca...

-...mas vou logo lhe dando um aviso: _essa gravidez não vai ajudar em nada_. Augusto me largou mesmo tendo uma filha dele. E, acredite, o peso do abandono é muito maior... Terá que criar o filho sozinha, levá-lo pra passear com um sorriso falso no rosto sempre que perguntarem onde está o pai. Vai abrir mão de sua vida pelo seu filho, e quando acordar estará sozinha, sem amigos, sem ninguém.

-Eu não tinha a intenção de engravidar – disse Lanísia, nem percebendo que acabava de admitir para Rebecca que o filho era mesmo de Augusto.

A inspetora riu.

-Quis se diferenciar da Celine, por isso engravidou...

-Eu não fiz isso!

-Pode não ter sido intencional, mas no fundo você sabe que foi isso que aconteceu. Procurou o deslize, não se protegeu, pensando "bom, vamos tentar, quem sabe eu não arrumo um filho e prendo o Augusto?". Mas como a vida é irônica, não é mesmo? Não adiantou droga nenhuma! Você fez isso, mas depois descobriu que o seu amorzinho já teve uma filha com a sua rival, Celine, e com essa gravidez você apenas se equiparou a ela...

-Rebecca, fica quieta, antes que eu perca o controle...

-Quer saber mais? Ele vai abandonar você também...

-Colin, tira essa mulher de perto de mim!

-Ele vai abandoná-la! O que é, tem medo de escutar a verdade? Mas é isso que o Augusto gosta de fazer... Largar as mulheres, abandonar os seus filhos... Isso, porque ele não vai sair apenas da sua vida não, ele vai cair fora da vida _do seu filho_... E vai encontrar uma mulher mais jovem, mais bela do que você, que não carregue o peso de uma criança, que não atrapalhe a vida dele...

-SAI DAQUI! – Lanísia deu um tapa no rosto de Rebecca.

A inspetora desequilibrou-se e caiu no gramado. Lanísia agachou-se e puxou-lhe os cabelos. Colin agarrou a garota.

-Lanísia, pare, por favor...

Ela arranhou o rosto da inspetora antes que Colin conseguisse afastá-la. Rebecca passou a mão no local atingido, mas entre os cabelos escuros caídos sobre o rosto, ela sorria.

-Eu sou você amanhã, Lanísia. Celine é você amanhã. Com um filho dele a tiracolo, mas _sozinha..._ Porque é isso que ele faz, e é isso que ele vai fazer com você.

Rebecca afastou-se na direção do castelo.

Lanísia abraçou Colin.

-Essa mulher só quer o meu mal, Colin... Só o meu mal...

-Não, não fique assim. O que esperava? Que ela lhe desse os parabéns? Vamos pro dormitório, você precisa descansar...

Abraçado à Lanísia, ele guiou-a de volta ao castelo.

* * *

Claudio Bernard olhou para Serena.

-Achei que não tivesse namorado.

-E não tenho... Só umas paquerinhas...

-O cara que quer atingir suas amígdalas...

-Uma paquera. Uma paquera _depravada_, mas uma paquera...

-Hum... Deve ter muitos homens interessados em você, com toda a fortuna que herdou... Não me leve a mal, mas dinheiro é um atrativo a mais para alguns homens.

-Tomarei cuidado para encontrar um homem que me ame de verdade.

-Fez bem em terminar com Draco Malfoy... – ele bebeu um pouco de uísque. – Aquele rapaz é ambicioso demais. Os Malfoy têm dinheiro, mas não chega nem perto da metade da fortuna dos seus pais. Não estou dizendo que ele não amava você, mas havia um risco.

-Acredito que ele me amou, sim... Na verdade, acho que mudei um pouco do caráter do Draco, Sr Bernard. Ele é outra pessoa hoje em dia.

-Ou ele quis te levar a acreditar nisso – ele sorriu astutamente. – Dinheiro é um perigo, Serena. Por milhões de galeões as pessoas matam, roubam, vendem o corpo e o coração. Acaba se tornando um negócio: mentir e enganar para receber um polpudo pagamento...

-Não acho que ele faria isso, que mentiria tão bem... – Serena olhou para as amigas. – Meninas, vocês acham que Draco mentiu pra mim? Que estava ao meu lado só para pôr as mãos no meu dinheiro?

-Bom, confesso que isso já me passou pela cabeça sim – disse Mione. – Mas depois passei a acreditar que ele gostava de você...

-Mas isso nem importa mais, Serena – falou Joyce. – Você não pensa em voltar pra ele mesmo.

-Não... Se ele tinha a intenção de me dar um golpe, quebrou a cara. Se me amava de verdade... uma hora vai superar e me esquecer.

-Fique atenta – recomendou Claudio Bernard. – Se ele teve a intenção de enganá-la, pode armar alguma coisa para voltar a aproximar-se de você. Ou de pôr as mãos em sua fortuna.

-Papai, a sua confiança nas pessoas me deixa comovida – Alone despejou o seu sarcasmo.

-Só estou sendo realista, meu bem. Esse tipo de gente existe, eu mesmo já convivi com várias... Quero ajudar Serena, ela precisa saber que inúmeras sanguessugas vão rondá-la pelo resto da vida. E para gente assim, uma garota de dezessete anos é presa fácil... – ele apontou o indicador para Serena. – Não seja essa presa. Tome cuidado. O menor deslize pode prejudicá-la.

Serena engoliu em seco.

-Puxa, Sr Bernard... Você me assusta um pouco...

-A vida é assustadora. É bom convivermos com essa concepção... – ele abriu um sorriso. – Agora, pra relaxar, me diga, Alone, como vai o seu namoro com o grandioso Potter?

-Está tudo ótimo, não há nenhuma novidade – respondeu Alone. – A única novidade, a bomba do ano, era a gravidez da Lanísia...

-Foi por isso que me chamou?

-É, achei que ficaria feliz em saber que minha amiga estava grávida do Colin... – ela praticamente cuspiu aquele nome.

-Por que está tão nervosa, filha?

-Nada, pai... Não se preocupe. Desculpe por ter feito você vir até Hogwarts, poderia ter comunicado por carta, ou...

-Foi ótimo vê-la, filha. Quero manter um contato frequente com você e Harry. Já contei sobre o seu namoro a vários dos meus amigos. Você é um orgulho para o seu pai. Nunca se esqueça disso – ele puxou-a e beijou-a no rosto. – Agora preciso ir... Me acompanha até lá fora?

-Claro, pai... Vamos.

Alone e Harry acompanharam Claudio Bernard. Hermione, Joyce e Serena ficaram a sós na mesa da Grifinória.

-Alone ficou mordida com essa história do Colin assumir a paternidade do bebê – comentou Joyce.

-Não é por menos – disse Mione. – Tem mentira demais envolvida nisso... Falsa paternidade, falso namoro... E ela ainda fez o coitado do pai vir até Hogwarts para assumir a relação a três, coitada... O que acha disso tudo, Serena? Serena?

A garota não respondeu. Olhava para o Saguão de Entrada, onde Draco Malfoy estava parado, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para ela de um modo sedutor. Ele afastou a franja loura que caía sobre seus olhos cinzentos, do modo como sabia que Serena adorava...

_Procurando reconquistá-la, seduzi-la..._

Mas com qual intenção?

O que estaria em jogo para Draco? O seu corpo esguio? Seu coração? Seu cofre em Gringotes?

Trocaram olhares por alguns segundos, até que Draco olhou ao redor, confuso, como se estivesse sendo chamado por alguém no saguão. Pareceu localizar quem o chamava na escadaria de mármore. Serena viu que ele pareceu indeciso, mas após uma breve hesitação, olhou uma última vez para ela e, então, correu até as escadas.

-Quem será que está chamando o Draco? – perguntou Serena para si mesma, deixando as amigas confusas.

Sem explicação, ela correu pelo Salão Principal. Ao atingir o Saguão de Entrada, olhou para a escadaria. Nem sinal de Draco.

-Quem será que o chamou? Ele parecia tão surpreso...

Mas, afinal, por que aquilo a estava incomodando?

_Foi a forma que ele correu. Como ele se interessou de repente por aquela pessoa que o chamava, passando, de um modo fugaz, da estranheza à atração. O olhar sedutor, a pose caiu por terra, e, quando ele olhou novamente para ela, aqueles olhos cinzentos cintilaram de outra forma, e ela viu, ali, o Draco que existia antes do namoro, o Draco astuto e debochado, como se estivesse guardando um trunfo na manga..._

Por que a pessoa que estava na escadaria e o chamou conseguiu fazer a máscara cair?

O que aquela pessoa disse a ele?

Quem era aquela pessoa?

Claudio Bernard estava certo... Ela precisava tomar cuidado.

_A vida é assustadora._

Ela teria que conviver com aquela concepção.

* * *

Marjorie Crane levou Draco até uma sala vazia e fechou a porta.

-Vejamos se eu entendi o seu recadinho... Quer dizer que _você_ descobriu uma maneira de tirar o dinheiro da Serena sem que eu precise me casar com ela? É isso mesmo?

-Sim... E não fale com tanto desdém, garoto. Se julga tão esperto, mas não teve a inteligência para sacar o quanto isso é fácil.

-Quero só ver... Qual o seu nome mesmo?

-Marjorie.

-Claro, Marjorie Crane... A garota que salvou a Hermione no Expresso...

-Eu mesma... Vai continuar com esse tom de desdém? Se continuar, eu saio dessa sala e deixo você aqui, tentando em vão decifrar qual seria a minha ideia.

Draco puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

-O que você ganha com isso?

-Dinheiro, claro. Mas também existe uma satisfação pessoal, do mesmo modo que você, que foi passado pra trás e tomou um pé na bunda graças ao cunhado espertinho... Galhada de cunhado não tá com nada, não é mesmo?

Marjorie deu uma risadinha que fez Draco mover-se na cadeira, incomodado.

-No meu caso não fui chifrada não, até porque as Encalhadas não fazem o meu tipo... Mas acho que essas cinco garotas estão merecendo uns castigos para perceberem que não são "estrelas", que vivem no mundo real onde quem está no topo pode cair, sim, e, ui, com um tombo bem mais doloroso... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Draco sorriu.

-Está ficando interessante.

-É só o começo, Draco... – ela caminhou até uma prateleira e pegou um livro encadernado.

-O que tem aí?

-Uma coleção de recortes que encontrei nas edições do Profeta Diário e de alguns jornais trouxas, edições guardadas na biblioteca da escola – ela colocou a pasta em uma mesa diante de Draco. – Foi um tanto trabalhoso, mas o sistema de pesquisas implantado pela Madame Pince facilitou o serviço. Leia alguns títulos.

Draco abriu a pasta.

O primeiro recorte era uma edição do Profeta datada de 1975. "PAI E FILHA ACUSADOS DE INCESTO SÃO CONDENADOS À 25 ANOS EM AZKABAN". A foto trazia a imagem de uma mulher de 26 anos sendo arrastada para os portões sombrios de Azkaban pelos dementadores. Ao lado dela, um homem calvo que, segundo a legenda, completava 50 anos naquele mesmo dia, o pai da jovem, lutava para resistir ao furor dos guardas da prisão.

Seguia-se a este uma série de recortes exibindo cenas e manchetes parecidas. Um dos que mais chamou a atenção de Draco iniciava assim:

"CASAL DE IRMÃOS É ENVIADO PARA AZKABAN E FILHOS SÃO ENCAMINHADOS PARA ADOÇÃO". Draco leu as primeiras linhas da reportagem. O Ministério da Magia acrescentou mais 10 anos à condenação do casal por terem atingido a vida de inocentes com o crime do incesto. Dean e Thomas, os filhos, tinham nascido com problemas mentais. Uma foto das crianças ilustrava a página, na certa buscando causar maior impacto.

As condenações se repetiam nos jornais trouxas; pelo que Draco entendia vendo aqueles jornais, o incesto era crime punível com prisão em várias partes do mundo trouxa.

-O interessante é que nós, bruxos, possuímos uma condenação severa para o incesto – sibilou Marjorie. – E a sua ex-namorada, apesar de não prezar pela inteligência, sabe disso muito bem.

-O que fazemos então? Contamos pra todo mundo?

-Não. Ou perdemos a nossa mercadoria. Nós não contamos, Draco. Nós _ameaçamos_ que vamos contar. Essa ameaça vai trazer milhões de galeões douradinhos aqui, ó – ela estendeu a palma. – Diretamente para as nossas mãos.

-Imagino que você já tenha pensado em como faremos essa ameaça?

-Sim. Vai ser um pouco trabalhoso, mas não dará tempo para a Serena pensar, e ela precisa de bastante tempo para fazer isso – ela riu. – Antes que ela se dê conta, terá engordado os nossos cofres. Se abrir o bico, mandamos ela e o irmão pra cadeia.

-Por que precisa de mim?

-Porque não posso fazer isso sozinha. E você pode dar a cara à tapa, diferente de mim e de um certo cara que costuma me ajudar...

-Por que tem medo de se arriscar?

-Não. Porque eu preciso do anonimato pra chegar ao topo, e levar você, entre outras pessoas, comigo.

-Fale mais sobre isso.

-E quanto ao plano, não está interessado?

-Claro que estou. Quero saber de tudo... Eu aceito ser seu aliado, Marjorie. Eu quero pôr as mãos no dinheiro dos Bennet e... Como você disse mesmo? Atingir...?

-Atingir o topo.

-É isso o que vamos fazer.

-Esse dinheiro vai nos ajudar nisso, Draco. Detonamos as Encalhadas e o topo da pirâmide social dessa escola será nosso.

-Como vamos roubar o dinheiro?

Ela inclinou-se na direção dele.

-Você sabe que o incesto é um crime que provoca repulsa e indignação. Mesmo em países trouxas em que o incesto não é considerado crime, a população entra em choque quando um caso vem à tona... Essa repulsa, esse _choque_, será fundamental para tirarmos dinheiro de nossa fonte de cabelos dourados...

Draco passou os braços atrás da nuca e deitou-se no banco enquanto Marjorie lhe descrevia suas ideias...

* * *

Hermione, Alone, Serena e Joyce subiam até a sala secreta no alçapão quando, ao passarem em frente à sala de Celine, a professora de dança, que estava parada à porta com um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos, chamou Mione.

-Podem ir, meninas, eu encontro vocês – disse Mione, sabendo que Joyce odiaria ficar perto da mãe; a jovem, inclusive, foi a primeira a se afastar.

Celine suspirou profundamente.

-Ela continua me odiando.

-Talvez o que ela precisa é de tempo, Celine. Tempo para entender os seus erros.

-Acho que sim... De certa forma, a culpa pelo baque foi a forma como despejaram a verdade em cima dela... Mas te chamei por outro motivo. Você ficou sabendo de tudo o que aconteceu na noite do casamento, não é? Que aquele garçom, o Pacey, me serviu uma taça cheia de Poção da Verdade, e eu apenas respondi as perguntas que me faziam ao pé do ouvido, vindas de uma voz que saía através de um brinco enfeitiçado.

-Sim... Eu soube.

-Tinha um motivo para eu estar usando aqueles brincos, Mione. E esse motivo está relacionado a você.

Hermione franziu a testa.

-Não entendi, Celine...

-Dê uma olhada nesse bilhete – ela estendeu o pergaminho para Hermione.

O pedaço de pergaminho começou a estremecer nas mãos da garota conforme ela lia.

-Mas... Eu não escrevi isso... Não pedi para você usar aqueles brincos, mas essa _letra,_ essa _assinatura_...

-São idênticas às suas – Celine assentiu.

-Alguém pode ter feito isso com uso de magia? Talvez uma pena que simule a caligrafia...

-Essas penas são dificeis de encontrar, Mione. É possível achá-las somente em lojas que vendem artefatos das trevas, porque essas penas são proibidas. Mas não acredito que seja obra de magia... Se não foi você quem escreveu, e eu jamais acreditei que tivesse sido, foi uma pessoa que consegue reproduzir a sua letra com maestria. Alguém que lhe conhece tanto que até copiou a sua assinatura.

-Mas quem tem acesso às minhas anotações e diários? Apenas as Encalhadas, e as meninas jamais participariam disso.

-Você pode ter perdido alguma anotação e nem percebeu.

-Se sabe que não fui eu, por que está me mostrando o bilhete?

-Por que é a única pista que temos para chegar à garota misteriosa que persuadiu Pacey a me entregar a taça de Poção da Verdade! Hermione, se você descobrir quem possui esta letra, tão parecida com a sua, poderemos identificar a garota.

-Mas isso vai levar muito tempo... Tem centenas de alunos aqui em Hogwarts...

-Por enquanto é só o que podemos fazer para descobrir quem é essa garota. Eu poderia oferecer provas e trabalhos pra você analisar, mas sou professora de dança, não tenho nenhuma atividade...

-Mas Augusto tem... Vou pedir para ele me pôr em detenção, eu e alguma outra Encalhada, e então poderemos analisar alguns exames.

-Isso. Concentre-se no quinto, sexto e sétimo anos. Essa garota não deve ser tão novinha.

-E vamos torcer para que ela não tenha usado uma pena especial para copiar a minha letra.

-Sorte a dela se tiver usado uma dessas... Porque se ela realmente escreve dessa maneira, mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos descobrir quem é ela.

-Posso ficar com o bilhete?

-Claro, Mione. Mas tome cuidado. É a única prova que temos.

Hermione guardou no bolso de trás da calça e despediu-se de Celine.

-Obrigada por confiar em mim. Vamos desmascarar essa víbora, seja ela quem for.

* * *

-É uma bobagem nos concentrarmos nisso – disse Alone, jogando o pergaminho para Joyce, na sala sobre o alçapão. – Na minha opinião, só vamos perder tempo.

-Por que não estão levando esse bilhete a sério?

-Mione, é óbvio que ninguém poderia escrever de uma forma tão parecida – disse Joyce, aproximando o pergaminho dos olhos. – Veja, é a cópia perfeita da sua letra! Cada traço e... A sua assinatura! Tudo idêntico, dos pingos nos "is" até a sua mania de florear o "M".

-Obra de uma pena especial, sem dúvida – assentiu Serena.

-Viu? Até a lerda percebeu – disse Alone, indicando a amiga.

-Não vão me ajudar a descobrir quem escreveu isso?

-Não. Porque isso é paranóia da minha mãe – disse Joyce. – Ela quer provar que alguém armou tudo aquilo por maldade, pra tirar a culpa dos ombros dela...

-E você não acha que foi por maldade?

-Talvez não tenha sido, Mione, e essa pessoa só quis me dizer a verdade.

-E já lhe passou pela cabeça que pode ter sido a mesma infeliz que matou a Chana e cobriu seu vestido de noiva com o sangue da gata?

Joyce balançou a cabeça.

-Não... Mas não há nada ligando os dois incidentes...

-Existe sim. Foram duas coisas feitas para atingi-la no dia do seu casamento... Podem me chamar de paranoica, ou o que for, mas vou ficar com esse bilhete e descobrir quem possui a letra parecida com a minha. Vou chegar ao autor desse bilhete.

-Boa sorte, mas vai perder tempo... – disse Alone.

O alçapão se abriu e Lanísia passou pela abertura.

-Não ia descansar?

-Ia, Joyce, mas prefiro fazer isso aqui, perto de vocês... – ela largou-se sobre as almofadas. – Nossa sala é bem confortável... – olhou para Alone. – Ainda está com raiva de mim?

-Nunca estive. Só me irritei com as suas atitudes, só isso... – ela deixou-se cair ao lado de Lanísia e abraçou a amiga. – Adoro você. Todas vocês. Mas não posso deixar que a amizade me impeça de cobrá-las de vez em quando. Amiga não é aquela que concorda com todas as atitudes, é aquela que puxa a orelha às vezes, e faz isso por amor.

-Eu entendo – disse Lanísia. – Não pedi pro Colin fazer o que fez, mas ele ajudou pra caramba. Sinto muito por ter afetado a sua vida.

-Bom, é o que eu disse, a merda já está feita...

-Ele merece um presente, Alone – recomendou Joyce. – Faça um sexo bem gostoso com ele hoje à noite.

-Sexo comigo sempre é uma delícia, mané. Todas as noites ao meu lado equivalem a uma recompensa.

-Vamos deixar a sacanagem de lado, quero falar sobre o bebê! – exclamou Mione. – Mal posso esperar pra pôr as mãos nesse bebezinho fofo que vai nascer... Ai Lanísia, o que será que vai ser?

-Humano né – respondeu Serena. – Ou a Lanísia andou trepando com centauros? – ela levou as mãos à boca. – Oh! Existe a possibilidade de nascer uma aberração?

-Que nojo, Serena, não tive relação com centauro nenhum! A Mione perguntou se eu acho que o bebê será "menino" ou "menina", só isso!

-Nossa, que susto que eu tomei...

-Mas bebês humanos também nascem como aberrações – disse Alone. – Você, Serena, é um exemplo.

-Boa, Alone! – disse Joyce, aos risos.

-Vocês nunca querem reconhecer que tudo o que eu digo tem uma certa lógica – falou Serena, ofendida.

-Eu não tenho ideia do sexo... Vou amar do mesmo jeito. Talvez, daqui a alguns meses, eu já possa supor, mas por enquanto, nem sei chutar o que será.

-Já pensou em algum nome?

-Não, Mione, ainda não...

-Pois eu tenho uma ótima sugestão – falou Alone. – Se for um garoto, pode chamá-lo de Matt.

-Mete?

-Não, Serena, Matt. Matt! MATT! MATT!

-É como ouvir uma transa – comentou Joyce à Mione.

-Mete de meter? – indagou Serena.

Alone deu um tapa na própria testa.

-Ai... Matt! M-A-T-T. Entendeu agora?

-Ah! Ok, a maneira de escrever é diferente... – falou Serena. – Mas ainda continua soando como meter... Lanísia não gostaria de sair chamando o filho na rua.

-Até porque se a Lanísia sair gritando "MATT! MATT" na rua, trezentos caras aparecem num piscar de olhos e pulam em cima dela – disse Joyce.

-Matt... Que ideia, Alone! – censurou Serena. – É a mesma coisa que chamar o filho de Fody e Lamby, e depois apelar para a soletração pra dizer "não, não é isso que vocês estão pensando, é nome porque tem um Y no final".

-O problema não é o nome, o problema é a malícia que existe dentro de vocês, suas pervertidas! – replicou Alone.

-Que tal Colin Jr? – sugeriu Mione. – Assim você homenageia o rapaz que assumiu o seu filho.

-Não, ia acabar virando "Colinho" – replicou Lanísia.

-E com esse nome, ele já teria tendências a pedir colinho de macho quando crescesse – zombou Joyce.

-Além do mais, ia reforçar a ideia de que é filho do Colin... Não, melhor não – enfatizou Lanísia. – Augusto não ia gostar nem um pouco...

-Se tiver uma menina, você podia homenagear a minha gata falecida – disse Joyce, suavemente.

-Quer que eu chame minha filha de _Chana?_

-Era uma gata muito honrada! – disse Joyce, indignada com o tom de Lanísia.

-Ótimo, Joyce, então se tiver um menino vou chamar meu filho de Rex!

-De quem é o cachorro?

-Que cachorro, Serena?

-O cachorro que você vai homenagear chamando o bebê de Rex...

-AAAAH! – berrou Lanísia, irritada. – Vamos deixar a escolha de nomes pra depois!

-Ótimo, mas não deixe pra última hora – recomendou Alone.

-Como a sua mãe fez com o seu nome, né, Alone – disse Serena, toda compadecida.

Alone jogou uma almofada no rosto da garota.

-O que teremos pra fazer hoje à tarde? – indagou Lanísia.

-Vamos assistir ao jogo de quadribol como todo mundo – respondeu Mione. – Grifinória contra Corvinal! Hoje é dia de eu subir pelas paredes...

-E tem algum dia em que você não esteja nesse estágio? – provocou Joyce.

-Ok, ultimamente eu ando muito excitada, mas Rony jogando quadribol sempre me deixa com um tesão _danado_... Ele fica tão másculo naquela vassoura, defendendo os aros...

-Você vai é ficar de olho naqueles jogadores convidados...

-Ih, Serena, me erra! Vai cuidar do Lewis, vai...

-O castelo sempre fica vazio nas partidas de quadribol... – recordou Joyce. – O que acham de fazermos plantão no Saguão de Entrada pra ver quem vai aproveitar a calmaria pra fazer uma sacanagem? Será um passatempo divertido!

-Opa, acho que quem vai topar uma sacanagem no castelo sou eu – Serena esfregou as mãos. – Vou dar um jeito de arrastar o Lewis pra algum canto e aí... Já sabem! Ainda contamos com o álibi de sermos irmãos. Rebecca não terá como nos perturbar muito se nos encontrar...

Foi o que bastou para que Marjorie descesse a escada sob o alçapão e saísse à procura de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Depois do almoço, todos os estudantes e professores se encaminharam para o campo de quadribol. A atmosfera fervia com os gritos dos alunos; bandeirolas com as cores das casas eram agitadas sem parar.

Hermione entrou no vestiário. Rony foi beijá-la com a camisa do uniforme na mão.

-Que surpresa boa! Você nunca veio ao vestiário antes.

-A final do campeonato está se aproximando, então achei que hoje você precisaria de um carinho todo especial para dar sorte... – ela beijou-o novamente. – E... E aqueles jogadores profissionais...

-Ah, estamos com um aqui dentro, o George. Será uma participação breve, apenas nos dez primeiros minutos do jogo... Olha ele lá.

George estava enrolado numa toalha. Era o rapaz mais baixo e troncudo, de rabo de cavalo. Mione acenou para ele. Algo no jeito como George a olhou fez com que ela tivesse a certeza de que ele entendeu a mensagem que ela lhe transmitira, por gestos, no Salão Principal.

-Eu... Eu espero que ele também traga sorte para o time, Rony... – ela beijou-o mais uma vez, desconcertada. – Estarei torcendo por vocês.

Mione saiu do vestiário a passos lentos. Quando olhou para trás, surpreendeu George, segurando a porta e olhando diretamente para ela, ainda enrolado na toalha. Algumas garotas que estavam nas arquibancadas viram o rapaz seminu e começaram a gritar.

No meio da euforia feminina, Marjorie Crane exibia um sorriso discreto. Não pela figura do jogador, mas pela forma fixa com que ele olhava Hermione, e no jeito provocativo que ela afastava o cabelo e caminhava, lançando olhares furtivos para o rapaz.

-É hoje que teremos emoção duplicada – murmurou Marjorie.

Na arquibancada, Mione se juntou às amigas, que se sentavam junto com Juca e Lewis.

-Adoro observar os chapéus e enfeites que as pessoas colocam pra assistirem aos jogos, é um mais bizarro que o outro – disse Joyce. – Vejam, a mulher veio com um chapéu em forma de bilonga murcha!

-Só conheço uma mulher que usaria um chapéu desses... – Alone afundou alguns centímetros no banco.

Quando a mulher se aproximou mais, elas reconheceram que era, de fato, Christinnah Bernard. A mãe de Alone subiu na arquibancada para ocupar um lugar vago ao lado da filha.

-Christtinnah, isso aí é bilonga de idoso, tá muito murcha! – disse Joyce, mexendo no chapéu.

-Ele precisa de estímulo pra inchar, Joyce... Ainda não aprendeu como lidar com uma bilonga? Vamos, estimule meu chapéu peniano, eu sei que você leva jeito... – Christtinnah curvou a cabeça.

Joyce só precisou tocar no tecido para que ele inflasse e formasse um chapéu pontudo.

-Parece o pinto do Juca. Não pode nem relar que já fica ligadão...

-É uma área sensível... Você não tem um desses, não sabe como é! – Juca protestou.

-O que a trouxe até Hogwarts hoje? – indagou Mione.

-Vim imediatamente depois que os pais de Lanísia aparataram lá em casa – ela olhou para a jovem, que se curvou no banco para escutar melhor. – Queriam saber se a Alone tinha me contado sobre o seu namoro com Colin Creevey. Fiquei passada com a sua gravidez! Eu sabia que o pudor não fazia parte das Encalhadas, mas nunca imaginei que vocês já andassem praticando a troca de casais!

-Pois é, estamos evoluindo as nossas práticas sexuais – disse Lanísia, sem saída.

-E eu posso participar? – perguntou Christtinnah, empolgada. – Vocês têm uns namorados bem gostosinhos, eu tenho interesse especial nessas brincadeiras... – ela mandou um beijo para Juca.

-Quando evoluirmos para sexo com os pais das nossas amigas, nós a comunicamos – replicou Alone.

-Aí eu poderei pegar seu pai? – perguntou Mione à Alone. – Ele é bem charmoso.

-Pra experimentar papai é só ir na sexshop...

-Você veio só por minha causa?

-Não, Lanísia, eu também sabia que a escola contaria com a participação de dois jogadores deliciosos, e vim conferir pessoalmente o material... Quero convidá-los para integrarem o grupo de modelos do Pênis Forever.

-Mas pra isso você precisa ver...?

-O pinto, Serena, logicamente! Mas tem coisas que eu consigo saber sem descer a calça deles. Se são circuncidados ou não, por exemplo... Você é circuncidado, Juca?

-Não. A cabeça só sai pra fora da toca na hora que o clima tá pegando fogo...

-Ah, qual é, essa cabeçona aparece com um toque mínimo – disse Joyce.

-Bilonga sem circuncisão é um pe-ri-go – falou Christtinnah. – A pele pode atrapalhar no desenvolvimento do pinto e interferir no tamanho.

-Hummm, foi por isso – disse Juca, olhando para o meio das pernas.

-Espero conseguir conversar com os jogadores depois do jogo e... Ah, Lanísia, seus pais daqui a pouco vão chegar. Querem conhecer o Colin e trocar umas palavras com você sobre esse namoro... Mas como são exagerados, não são? Já acham que vocês estão namorando só porque deram uma trepadinha juntos!

-Na verdade, eles estão certos – disse Lanísia. – Eu e Colin estamos namorando e... Estamos apaixonados.

-Você tirou o namorado da Alone? Que feioooo!

-Você já fez isso!

-É, mas sou a mãe dela! Posso fazer isso sem que ela me odeie... – ela olhou para Alone. – Não fica irritada com esse furto de namorado?

-Tenho um estepe chamado Harry Potter, não tenho muito do que reclamar – disse Alone.

-Mas também, você foi deixar o Colin pegar justo a sua amiga mais gostosa! Correria menos riscos se ele tivesse ido pra cama com a Hermione...

Mione revirou os olhos.

-Obrigada pela consideração, Christtinnah.

-Por nada, meu bem... Olha, eles estão saindo do vestiário!

-Controle essa empolgação, seu chapéu tá muito duro – zombou Joyce, batendo no chapéu de Christtinnah.

Os dois batedores deixaram o vestiário primeiro que os times. Voaram até o alto e trocaram um aperto de mãos.

-Uau... Vocês sabiam que eu também sou batedor? – perguntou Juca às meninas.

-Claro, de punheta – riu Joyce.

-Um batedor do cacete – zombou Alone. – Entenderam o trocadilho?

-Pra quem ainda não entendeu... – disse Christtinnah, segurando a base do chapéu e subindo e descendo a mão pelo cone.

-Muito engraçado... – disse Juca, irritado. – Não foi esse tipo de batedor que eu quis dizer... Embora eu também seja, claro, mas eu estava falando de batedor de quadribol! Eu costumo jogar no verão.

-Dê uma demonstração pra gente – pediu Christtinnah.

-Não tem como... O campo está ocupado, teremos uma partida...

-Não, não de quadribol. Desça a calça aí mesmo e põe pra tocar!

-Mamãe! – Alone ficou estarrecida.

-Eu preciso saber se ele vale a pena! Como vou saber qual namorado escolher quando vocês me chamarem pras festinhas? E você bate bem, não bate, Juca?

-Bom, modéstia à parte... – ele sorriu de lado. – Eu tenho experiência...

-Então toca aí!

-Isso, Juca, desça a calça e pegue na sua bistronga com vontade – disse Joyce. – Acaricie mesmo porque é a última vez em que você vai vê-la! – Joyce fez uma tesoura com os dedos. – Eu capo, viu! Eu capo!

-E depois de castrar o Juca, mande a bilonga para a Christtinnah – sugeriu Serena.

-Ah, ia dar uma ótima luminária com o Feitiço da Prevenção – falou Christtinnah. – Mandem mesmo, sabem o endereço, não é? Rua Clímax, número 69, Jardim dos Prazeres.

-Se cortarem meu pinto não serei mais um batedor! – falou Juca, fechando as pernas para proteger seu bem precioso.

-Eu deixo você bater no meu – falou Blásio Zabini na fileira de trás, mandando um beijo para Juca.

-Não, obrigado, eu preferiria perder a minha habilidade – resmungou Juca, assustado.

-É só deixar o passarinho bem guardado que você não correrá riscos – Joyce deu a dica. – Ei, parece que tem um patrocínio nesse jogo, olhem o painel luminoso!

Um painel levitava perto dos aros da Corvinal. A mensagem, em letras ofuscantes e amarelas, começou a ser escrita enquanto uma voz anasalada acompanhava o texto:

_VOCÊ, HOMEM DISPOSTO AO EXIBICIONISMO..._

As Encalhadas olharam para Christtinnah ao mesmo tempo. Ela chacoalhava o corpo, acompanhando a música de fundo.

_...VENHA FAZER PARTE DO CLUBE PÊNIS FOREVER. TORTO, PRA CIMA, PRA BAIXO, PEQUENO, GRANDE, NÃO TEMOS PRECONCEITO! AQUI É O SEU LUGAR DE GANHAR DINHEIRO DANDO DURO DE VERDADE!_

Alone afundou mais alguns centímetros na cadeira.

_ENTRE EM CONTATO COM CHRISTTINNAH BERNARD DEPOIS DA PARTIDA, PARA AGENDAR O SEU TESTE DO SOFÁ! FAÇA PARTE DO CLUBE PÊNIS FOREVER. A EREÇÃO QUE VALE OURO._

Christtinnah foi a única pessoa em meio à torcida a aplaudir o anúncio.

-Bravo! Espetacular! – ela olhou para as meninas. – Espero que os batedores lindões me procurem! Com eles eu faço o teste do sofá, o do gramado, o do chão, o de qualquer lugar!

-Acho que eles gostaram, estão rindo à beça – comentou Mione.

-Já volto, meninas, vou mostrar meu chapéu para a Minerva – disse Christtinnah, deixando a arquibancada.

As equipes da Grifinória e da Corvinal entraram em campo. O jogo teve ínicio com os dois jogadores convidados.

* * *

Os batedores convidados deixaram o jogo após os dez minutos, sob aplausos da torcida.

De seu lugar privilegiado no fundo da arquibancada, Marjorie observou Serena e Lewis deixarem seus lugares. Depois, olhou para Hermione, que continuava encarando George enquanto o namorado estava ocupado nas alturas, defendendo os aros da Grifinória. George agarrou a vassoura sobre o ombro e entrou no vestiário da Grifinória, olhando para Hermione, que se levantou em seguida.

Marjorie esboçou um bilhete com a mão esquerda, para que a letra ficasse distorcida, e jogou-o no colo de Aaron, que estava sentado à sua frente.

-O que é isso?

-Dê um jeito de fazer esse bilhete chegar até o Rony o mais rápido possível.

-Por quê? Aonde você vai?

-Pro castelo. Tenho um assunto importante para resolver por lá... Se acontecer o que estou pensando, esse bilhete vai aproximá-lo da Mione!

E, sem mais explicações, ela deixou a arquibancada.

Correndo para o castelo, Marjorie tirou o brinco enfeitiçado do bolso e o aproximou da boca.

-Draco? Draco?

-Estou ouvindo – a voz do rapaz respondeu, vinda do objeto mágico.

-Serena e Lewis vão passar pelo Saguão de Entrada a qualquer momento. Fique atento, você precisa segui-los! E não se esqueça de me comunicar em que local eles estão.

-Pode deixar. Vamos estar ricos em instantes.

* * *

-Eu não acredito que a Mione vai dar pro jogador _dentro_ do vestiário! – cochichou Joyce para Lanísia. – Ela enlouqueceu? Perdeu a noção do perigo?

-Pra ela, quanto mais correr riscos, mais prazeroso fica – disse Lanísia. – Ela não ia nos escutar mesmo. Tá enlouquecida por esses dois caras desde que olhou pra eles pela primeira vez.

-Isso não vai dar certo... – Alone roia as unhas. – Alguém vai notar quando ela entrar no vestiário.

Mas Mione foi esperta. Ela avançou rente à arquibancada próxima do vestiário da Grifinória e, no instante em que o time da casa marcou um gol e todas as atenções estavam voltadas para o alto, disparou até o vestiário com a cabeça baixa, fechando a porta em seguida.

-Acho que ninguém viu... Pelo menos ninguém que realmente importe – disse Alone às amigas.

-Ei, parece que eles terão companhia... – Lanísia estava perplexa.

O outro jogador, cujas costas do uniforme exibiam seu nome em letras douradas – CHRISTOPHER PRANGE – acenou para as garotas nas arquibancadas. Para todas, Christopher apenas quis se trocar em outro lugar.

Mas as Encalhadas sabiam o que estava prestes a acontecer naquele vestiário, com a participação fundamental de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Lewis e Serena passaram pelo Saguão de Entrada, aos risos. Escondido, Draco viu quando Lewis tentou descer a mão pela cintura da jovem e ela o impediu, sorrindo.

-Seu abusado! Aqui não!

Eles subiram a escadaria de mármore. No castelo silencioso, Draco seguiu o som dos seus passos e risos à uma distância segura. O casal entrou no quarto andar. Draco esgueirou-se entre as sombras, tomando cuidado cada vez que dobrava um corredor diferente.

Súbito, o som das vozes desapareceu e ele escutou uma porta se fechando. Desembocou num corredor cheio de salas. Aproximou-se de cada porta, procurando escutar o casal. Sorriu. Estavam tão seguros de si que nem se preocupavam em ser silenciosos. Espiou pelo buraco da fechadura e viu que Serena acabava de abrir o sutiã; quando Lewis surgiu, beijando os seios dela, Draco afastou-se.

Marcou a localização da sala e deixou o corredor. Aproximou o brinco da boca.

-Marjorie?

-Estou aqui fora... E então?

-A farra já começou. Onde eu posso encontrar a plateia?

* * *

Parvati Patil e Pansy Parkinson aguardavam no Salão Principal. Assim que Marjorie apareceu, Pansy começou a reclamar:

-Fomos obrigadas a mentir para Rebecca dizendo que essa outra aqui...

-Meu nome é Parvati!

-...que _essa coisa_ estava passando mal e por isso viemos para o salão. Eu espero, para o seu bem, Marjorie, que seja de fato uma fofoca muito boa!

-Acreditem, é o babado do século! Mas não sou eu quem vai levá-las até lá...

Draco entrou no Salão Principal. Foi o suficiente para a expressão de Pansy se suavizar.

-Hum... Malfoy também está envolvido? Começo a acreditar que veremos algo surpreendente.

-Do que se trata? – perguntou Parvati. – Traição?

-Não, algo muito melhor – respondeu Draco. – Trouxe a câmera fotográfica, Parvati?

-Está aqui... Não pode nem adiantar quem está envolvido nesse babado? – a garota perguntou enquanto deixava o salão ao lado de Draco e Pansy.

-Não, ou perderia um pouco da graça. Me aguardem só um segundo, vou trocar umas palavrinhas com a Marjorie...

Draco se aproximou para confabular com sua nova aliada.

-Acha que elas são as garotas que precisamos?

-Claro, Draco, são duas linguarudas. Vão sair em disparada pra espalhar a fofoca.

-Já sabe onde vai ficar?

-Sim. Escondida perto da escadaria de mármore, na altura do segundo andar. Assim não tem erro, elas terão que passar por mim e já terá corrido o tempo necessário pra saber se Serena topou ou não... Me avise tudo pelo brinco. Vai correr um risco enorme, mas valerá a pena. Dará tudo certo. Confie em mim.

Draco não estava tão seguro. Confiar em Marjorie não era muito fácil. Mas ele _precisava tentar. _E não havia outro jeito de convencer Serena a abrir mão de tanto dinheiro assim, de uma hora pra outra... Pensando no cintilar de montanhas de galeões, o medo o abandonou e ele, então, despediu-se de Marjorie e aproximou-se de Pansy e Parvati.

Marjorie esperou alguns segundos para subir a escadaria de mármore.

-Oh, como eu adoro pessoas ambiciosas... – sibilou, encaminhando-se para o seu esconderijo.

Ela subiu até o quarto andar. Viu as sombras de Draco, Parvati e Pansy desaparecerem na direção do corredor em que a sala escolhida por Serena e Lewis estava localizada. Marjorie, então, desceu até o segundo andar e se sentou num corredor próximo à escadaria de mármore, onde esperaria o momento de atingir os seus alvos. Ela puxou a varinha do bolso e aguardou, sentando-se no chão do corredor, olhando para as enormes vidraças diante dela.

* * *

George tirou o sutiã de Hermione e começou a beijá-la, apertando os seus seios de leve. Enquanto se beijavam, Christopher entrou no vestiário e tirou a camisa. Postou-se atrás de Hermione e começou a morder o seu pescoço, tocando o bumbum da garota com seu membro que pulsava dentro da calça. Na frente de Mione, George fazia o mesmo; roçava o volume rígido nas pernas de Mione, enquanto sua língua explorava a boca da jovem.

Mione fechou os olhos, entregue às delícias oferecidas pelos rapazes. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás para receber uma mordidinha nos lábios, aplicada por Christopher. George começou a sugar os mamilos de Mione, enquanto, com as mãos, tirava a calça da garota.

Após George tirar-lhe a calcinha, Mione sentiu a língua do garoto tocar a sua umidade, depois os dedos do garoto penetrando-a. Suas pernas vacilaram, mas foi salva pelas mãos fortes de Christopher, que se livrava do resto das roupas. Quando ele voltou a tocá-la, Mione sentiu o calor do membro do rapaz já liberto, tocando suas coxas. Ela desceu a mão e agarrou-o, começando a masturbá-lo.

George explorava a carne úmida e quente da intimidade de Mione. Ela ergueu o pé direito e tocou o membro ereto de George, brincando com ele, que estremecia a cada contato, enquanto com as mãos continuava a estimular Christopher.

-Hoje eu quero experimentar o sexo em dose dupla – disse Mione, enebriada pela excitação do momento. – Vamos, quero que se percam dentro de mim.

Os rapazes afastaram-se enquanto Mione deitava-se sobre o banco, no meio do vestiário, com as pernas abertas, o corpo inclinando-se enquanto apertava os próprios seios.

-Veja, está louquinha para ser comida – disse George, lambendo os lábios.

-Vamos dar a essa vadia o que ela está pedindo – falou Christopher, lançando a proteção sobre o pênis antes de cair sobre o corpo de Mione, penetrando-a.

George livrou-se do resto das roupas e colocou o membro na boca de Hermione.

-Hummm... Pode degustar à vontade – disse George. – Tem muito jogo pela frente...

* * *

Como em todas as partidas, Rony observava, atento, os movimentos dos artilheiros do time adversário. Assim como sempre acontecia, bilhetes levitavam em sua direção com recadinhos de tietes de torcida apaixonadas ou insultos da outra torcida. Por isso, ele quase amassou o bilhete de Aaron que flutuava, insistente, próximo ao seu rosto.

O que chamou a sua atenção foi o nome que lhe saltou aos olhos num olhar de relance que lançou para aquele recado flutuante.

-Hermione? – ele indagou para si mesmo, agarrando o bilhete. Reconheceu a mesma letra do recado anterior, alertando-o sobre Aaron Raccer.

O conteúdo deste era ainda mais direto...

_HERMIONE ESTÁ SE DIVERTINDO NO VESTIÁRIO DA GRIFINÓRIA AGORA MESMO._

_NÃO QUER SABER COM QUEM E O QUE ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO?_

O coração de Rony disparou. Ele fez sinal para um dos batedores.

-Coloquem alguém no meu lugar. Preciso resolver um assunto importante.

-Espere, temos que avisar pra Madame Hooch e você precisa esperar o substituto entrar em campo.

Rony mordeu o lábio, impaciente, olhando para o teto do vestiário...

Draco pediu para que Pansy e Parvati se aproximassem lentamente da porta da sala em que Lewis e Serena estavam. Ele curvou-se para espiar pelo buraco da fechadura.

_Que delícia... Era o momento certo!_

Devagar, Draco tentou girar a fechadura. A porta estava trancada. Ele, então, afastou-se e apontou a varinha, brandindo o feitiço:

-_Alorromora!_

A porta abriu-se com um clique suave. Parvati e Pansy se aproximaram, boquiabertas com o que presenciavam.

Serena cavalgava sobre Lewis, que estava com as pernas abertas. Os gritos da jovem eram tão altos, os gemidos de Lewis tão profundos, que eles sequer perceberam que estavam sendo observados.

Pasma, Parvati ergueu a câmera fotográfica, entrou no quarto e tirou uma foto de perfil dos dois. No clarão do flash, Serena e Lewis abriram os olhos. O choque foi imediato. Serena caiu de lado na cama, enrolando-se no lençol; seu rosto empalideceu. Lewis cobriu-se com o travesseiro, escondendo a intimidade enrijecida. Ele pegou os óculos na mesinha ao lado da cama e colocou-os, tortos, sobre a ponte do nariz.

-Parvati... Pansy... Escutem, não é o que vocês estão pensando... – balbuciou Serena. – Claro que não é, sabem que eu e Lewis somos irmãos e...

-Eu estou... chocada – disse Pansy, embora um sorriso de prazer se insinuasse nas linhas do seu rosto, aquele prazer algo malévolo da descoberta de um segredo espinhoso.

-Nós não estávamos fazendo nada...

-Não dá pra negar, Lewis – falou Pansy. – Vimos muito bem o quanto o lance estava animado... E sua empolgação, essa que você está escondendo debaixo do travesseiro, está envolvida no Feitiço da Prevenção... Não há como negar.

-E temos até foto pra comprovar – disse Parvati. – Meus Deus, que escândalo!

-Não contem pra ninguém, por favor – pediu Serena. – Nós nos amamos, mas ninguém vai entender se vocês contarem alguma coisa...

-Claro que vão contar – interviu Draco, antes que Serena pudesse convencer as garotas. – O que você e esse cara aí estão cometendo é incesto, um crime punível pela lei bruxa! É tão proibido quanto um roubo. Mas ainda é mais repulsivo, porque é _nojento, pervertido_... Dois irmãos transando numa cama, como dois animais... – ele fez uma careta de repulsa. – Chega a ser desumano...

-É, tem razão, Draco, a diretora precisa saber disso – falou Pansy.

-Sinto muito, mas Pansy tem razão – concordou Parvati.

-Não percam tempo, meninas, corram atrás da diretora! – recomendou Draco. E, depois, olhando para Serena e Lewis, deixando transparecer em seus olhos cinzentos todo o prazer que sentia naquele momento, completou. – Tal descaramento não pode ficar impune. Esses dois precisam de ajuda.

Pansy e Parvati deixaram o quarto, lançando olhares indignados para Lewis e Serena.

-Estamos perdidos... – Serena jogou-se nos braços de Lewis e o abraçou, aos prantos. – Acabou, nossa vida acabou...

-Planejou tudo isso não foi, Draco? – Lewis o encarou.

-Confesso que foi muito fácil.

-Não vai adiantar nada – disse Serena. – Minerva não vai deixar que nos façam mal.

-Minerva talvez, até porque ela sempre foi uma mulher muito compreensiva. Mas... Vocês sacaram quais foram as duas garotas que eu trouxe comigo? Parvati Patil e Pansy Parkinson... Acham que elas sabem guardar segredo? Contarão a todos da escola, vão distribuir as fotos eróticas, com direito ao peitinho da Serena e tudo... E sabem o que acontece depois? Cartas, cartas e mais cartas de pais revoltados, que com certeza vão procurar a imprensa e o Ministério da Magia – ele riu. – Tanta gente... Acha mesmo que Minerva McGonagall conseguirá protegê-los? São inocentes _a esse ponto?_

-Você é um sujo, Draco – disse Lewis, levantando-se e fechando o punho. – Eu vou te matar, desgraçado!

-Não, Lewis, não! – Serena agarrou o rapaz, segurando-o pela cintura.

-E trate de cobrir-se, Lewis, essa cena não está nem um pouco agradável... – zombou Draco. – E a questão é que, enquanto vocês discutem detalhes comigo, não me deixam explicar que eu posso impedir que tal fofoca se espalhe e que vocês parem em Azkaban.

Serena fitou-o atentamente.

-O que precisamos fazer? Foi pra isso que armou esse flagrante, não foi? O que você quer?

-Calma, Serena, eu explico – ele sentou-se na cama. – Vou ser breve, porque o tempo é curto até que Parvati e Pansy encontrem alguém para anunciar a fofoca do dia...

-Anda, Draco, diz de uma vez!

-Tem alguém me ajudando lá fora, num ponto estratégico, esperando que Parvati e Pansy passem por ela. Basta que eu diga que você, Serena, aceitou a minha proposta para que ela lance um Feitiço da Memória contra as duas e apague a memória recente das garotas linguarudas... Elas não vão lembrar o que viram e, pra completar, a minha ajudante roubará a foto de Parvati, livrando-os da única prova material que depõe contra vocês.

-E que proposta é essa?

Draco, sorrindo, puxou dois pergaminhos do bolso.

-São formulários de transferência do Gringotes. Você vai assinar os dois, autorizando a transferência de dez milhões de galeões. Claro, dez milhões para cada cofre.

-Mas... Isso é absurdo!

-Qual é, Serena? Sua fortuna está estimada em seiscentos milhões. É uma pechincha pra você. Ou prefere ir pra Azkaban e manchar sua imagem como a milionária incestuosa?

-O q-que acha, Lewis?

-Anda, Serena, o tempo está passando! – disse Draco, assustando-a ainda mais.

-Cadê a pena? Preciso de uma pena!

Draco passou para ela.

-C-como vou saber se você vai mesmo impedir que as duas contem a verdade? Depois que eu assinar, você pode me dar um golpe e...

-Eu sabia que você ia hesitar. Por isso, topo selar um Voto Perpétuo, garantindo a sua segurança.

-Sabe que se não fizer o que promete, você morre?

-Claro que sei, Lewis. Mas como tenho total confiança de que, assinando o formulário, minha amiga vai impedir Parvati e Pansy de contarem a verdade, eu selo esse compromisso... Lewis, por favor, pegue a sua varinha e se aproxime para ser o nosso Avalista.

Lewis pegou a varinha. Serena agarrou a mão de Draco, encarando seus olhos com ódio no peito.

-Você, Draco, promete impedir que Pansy Parkinson e Parvati Patil digam que flagraram eu e Lewis na cama?

-Prometo – respondeu Draco.

Uma língua de fogo saiu da varinha de Lewis e cobriu as mãos unidas de Draco e Serena.

-Afirma que não vai deixar que a foto de Parvati caia nas mãos de outra pessoa?

-Afirmo... – a língua de fogo ficou mais intensa. – Minha vida pelo seu dinheiro – sorriu Draco, quando a corda luminosa que envolvia as mãos se apagou.

-Agora, vou acabar logo com isso... – disse Serena, assinando os dois formulários do Gringotes e estendendo-os para Draco. – Tome! Se esbalde com a grana. Agora é a hora de cumprir o seu Voto Perpétuo, Draco.

-Isso é simples... – ele puxou o brinco do bolso e o aproximou da boca para chamar Marjorie.

* * *

Marjorie olhava para a vidraça, pensativa.

-Que demora! Já estou me arrependendo de ter confiado no Malfoy... – ela tirou o brinco que usava para escutá-lo e segurou-o perto do ouvido. – Melhor assim... Cadê aquelas fofoqueiras...?

Ela parou de falar.

Teve a sensação de que a vidraça havia se transformado numa enorme fotografia. Um rosto de linhas definidas de um velho conhecido, cuja face ela jamais vira com tamanha precisão, exceto nos quadros emoldurados no quarto de sua mãe e nas fotos guardadas com tanto zelo dentro de um baú.

Por anos a fio tinha ficado cara-a-cara com esse conhecido, mas numa época em que ele não passava de uma sombra disforme aprisionada dentro de um espelho. Nem chegava a parecer humano; era uma _coisa, _mais inconsistente que a sombra que acompanha nossos corpos num dia quente de verão.

Mas agora ela via um rosto humano; o rosto do _seu irmão. _Era o Kleiton que as fotografias revelavam um dia ter existido. Um rosto anguloso, com um queixo proeminente. Olhos escuros encimados por sobrancelhas finas e negras. E, quando ele sorriu, ela viu os dentes perfeitamente alinhados, o sorriso perfeito que ficara registrado em papel nas inúmeras fotografias guardadas pela mãe.

Kleiton usava vestes escuras. Estava em pé, ali, na vidraça diante dela, tão real que ela espichou o pescoço para se certificar de que ele não estava _no corredor, _que aquele não era um reflexo...

Espiou os dois lados. Kleiton não estava ali; claro que não... Continuava aprisionado no seu cárcere de vidro. _Mas aquela não era a sua prisão verdadeira; as Encalhadas tinham-na destruído. Como ele podia estar ali, numa vidraça do castelo?_

Foi nesse instante que Marjorie notou que a expressão de Kleiton não era amistosa. Ele a encarava, os olhos negros fixos, obsessivos, _cruéis._

Marjorie sentiu as pernas bambearem. Aquele era um reencontro inesperado.

Os lábios do irmão se abriram. Marjorie esperou apenas silêncio, mas recebeu mais; muito mais. Um vento gélido a envolveu, arrepiando todo o seu corpo, trazendo com ele uma voz que perfurou seus ouvidos como minúsculos cacos pontudos de vidro, um som perfurante, incômodo, grandioso...

_-Eu... Vou... Acabar... Com... Você..._

Marjorie recuou, horrorizada, derrubando o brinco mágico no chão, olhando estupefata para o rosto que crescia na vidraça, e então recebeu mais uma palavra, carregada de significado, que bateu nela como uma corrente de ar frio:

-ASSASSINA!

Ela caiu no chão. Apavorada, começou a fugir pelo corredor, certa de que Kleiton não teria como passar para outro espelho

_(ele não tem como fazer isso, ele nunca pôde fazer isso, sempre ficou preso, imóvel)_

mas não conteve o grito de pânico quando viu Kleiton passando para a vidraça mais próxima com enorme facilidade, seus olhos maníacos acompanhando-a, suas vestes negras esvoaçando, sua ira assassina indo aonde quer que ela fosse...

* * *

Draco gritava para o brinco enfeitiçado, o pavor engolfando-o a cada segundo.

-RESPONDE! RESPONDE! Porra, cadê você? RESPONDE, _CACETE!_

Serena aproximou-se dele e disse:

-Brilhante, Draco, agora você ferrou com tudo!

-Fica quieta, garota!

-Se você não conseguir intervir, se as meninas _contarem _que viram eu e Lewis na cama para qualquer pessoa, nós dois vamos pra cadeia e, você, Draco, _você..._

-Vou _morrer _– os olhos dele quase saltaram das órbitas. Um aperto crescia em seu peito.

Ele sabia que não havia mais tempo de correr e impedir que Pansy e Parvati contassem a verdade; ele dependia de Marjorie, _a infeliz_ da Marjorie, que não respondia aos seus apelos, não sabia que Serena havia assinado os formulários transferindo o dinheiro...

E o tempo, impiedoso, escoava, assim como as suas esperanças...

-Meu Deus, vou morrer... VOU MORRER!... – ele aferrou os dedos no brinco e berrou a plenos pulmões. – RESPONDE! APAGUE A MEMÓRIA DAS DUAS! EU _NÃO QUERO_ MORRER!

* * *

-Não vejo a hora de contar esse babado! – exclamou Pansy, passando pelo segundo andar, descendo a escadaria de mármore. – Não é escabroso esse lance de dois irmãos se amando como homem e mulher?

-Sim... O primeiro caso de incesto na história de Hogwarts. Vai bombar!

-Está escutando alguma coisa? – perguntou Pansy, parando por um momento no degrau.

-Sim, mas devem ser esses quadros papeando – falou Parvati.

Elas voltaram a descer, ignorando o brinco mágico caído no patamar do segundo andar, de onde saíam os gritos de pânico de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Marjorie disparava pelos corredores, olhando para o lado a intervalos regulares.

Kleiton deslizava pela superfície das vidraças como um fantasma, flutuando em diagonal, acompanhando seus passos.

Quando ela virou para o próximo corredor, as janelas começaram a explodir, uma a uma, em sequência. Marjorie apressou os passos, correndo o máximo que podia, mas Kleiton era mais rápido. Ela se jogou no chão quando a janela ao seu lado estourou e, com os olhos fechados, sentiu o corpo ser coberto por inúmeros cacos de vidro.

Ficou deitada, encolhida.

Apenas silêncio.

Abriu os olhos.

Perto do seu rosto, em um pedaço de vidro, o rosto de Kleiton sorria malevolamente.

Marjorie levantou-se no instante em que os cacos começaram a levitar, passando por seu corpo, roçando seus tornozelos, procurando agrupar-se, para formar alguma coisa, talvez uma imagem, talvez um recado, vindos do seu irmão, o lorde de vestes negras preso no sombrio mundo dos espelhos...

Rony sentiu o suor frio escorrendo por suas têmporas. Seu rosto estava em brasas, tocado por gotas geladas de suor, e ele sentiu-se entontecer. Olhou para a arquibancada, buscando Hermione. Localizou as outras Encalhadas, com exceção de Serena e... Mione.

Aquele bilhete continha apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto?

Ele precisava descobrir.

Quando o goleiro reserva subiu na vassoura e começou a voar na direção dos aros, Rony desceu como um projétil até o vestiário da Grifinória. Largou a vassoura no gramado e agarrou a maçaneta da porta com a mão que transpirava por baixo das luvas.

Respirando pela boca, ofegante, Rony abriu a porta.

A visão era bloqueada, pois a porta abria para um minúsculo corredor. Então, o que ele captou primeiro foram os sons. _Gemidos, respirações ofegantes..._

Segurou-se firme nas paredes para não desabar. Forçou-se a dar os próximos passos. Finalmente conseguiu ver o interior do vestiário...

Os dois batedores que participaram do jogo, George e Christopher, estavam nus sobre o corpo de Mione. George, meio curvado, a invadia por trás; Christopher, deitado, a penetrava na vagina.

Mione era apenas uma massa de cabelos castanhos caídos sobre o rosto, o traseiro voltado na direção da porta.

Goticulas cobriam as costas de Mione, pendiam de sua testa para o banco. Suor, como o que cobria o corpo de Rony, mas o dela era provocado por prazer... Os ladrilhos do vestiário fechado também ganhavam gotículas de vapor.

O nome da namorada escapou pelos lábios de Rony, cheio de dor:

-Mione...

* * *

**N/A: O capítulo demorou um pouco, mas... aqui está! O que Rony fará depois do flagrante? Draco vai morrer por ter falhado em seu Voto Perpétuo? O romance de Serena e Lewis será descoberto?Aguardo as reviews! Valeu galera!**


	27. Desaparecidas

**CAPÍTULO 27**

_**Desaparecidas**_

_Anteriormente, em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS"..._

**_Foi descoberto que Lanísia estava grávida; no momento de desespero, Colin assumiu a paternidade do filho de Lanísia e Augusto..._**

Colin postou-se ao lado de Lanísia, que o encarava sem compreender, e levou a mão à barriga da jovem.

-Lanísia tinha medo do que enfrentaríamos se a gravidez fosse descoberta. Você sabe, diretora, eu vivo ouvindo os piores insultos porque já fiquei com outros caras. Mas numa noite dessas, eu e Lanísia dormimos juntos, e então eu a engravidei... E até estou apaixonado por ela, e ela também... Não está? **(cap. 26)**

**_Marjorie chama Pansy e Parvati para presenciarem algo extraordinário..._**

-Eu espero, para o seu bem, Marjorie, que seja de fato uma fofoca muito boa!

-Acreditem, é o babado do século! Mas não sou eu quem vai levá-las até lá...

Draco entrou no Salão Principal. Foi o suficiente para a expressão de Pansy se suavizar.

-Hum... Malfoy também está envolvido? Começo a acreditar que veremos algo surpreendente. **(cap. 26)**

**_Era tudo um plano para tirar dinheiro de Serena. Draco assumiu o compromisso de proteger o segredo de Lewis e Serena através de um Voto Perpétuo. Mas, quando ele tenta falar com Marjorie para que a sua comparsa impeça Pansy e Parvati de revelarem o segredo do casal, não consegue..._**

-Meu Deus, vou morrer... VOU MORRER!... – ele aferrou os dedos no brinco e berrou a plenos pulmões. – RESPONDE! APAGUE A MEMÓRIA DAS DUAS! EU _NÃO QUERO_ MORRER! **(cap. 26)**

**_Mas Marjorie está sendo perseguida por seu irmão e esqueceu-se de ajudar Draco..._**

Perto do seu rosto, em um pedaço de vidro, o rosto de Kleiton sorria malevolamente.

Marjorie levantou-se no instante em que os cacos começaram a levitar, passando por seu corpo, roçando seus tornozelos, procurando agrupar-se, para formar alguma coisa, talvez uma imagem, talvez um recado, vindos do seu irmão, o lorde de vestes negras preso no sombrio mundo dos espelhos... **(cap. 26)**

**_E, na última cena do capítulo anterior, Rony flagra Hermione nua, com dois batedores..._**

Goticulas cobriam as costas de Mione, pendiam de sua testa para o banco. Suor, como o que cobria o corpo de Rony, mas o dela era provocado por prazer... Os ladrilhos do vestiário fechado também ganhavam gotículas de vapor.

Uma palavra escapou pelos lábios de Rony, cheia de dor:

-Mione...

**_Nesse mesmo vestiário, inicia-se o 27º capítulo de "Reflexos"..._** _**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

Ao ouvir a voz de Rony murmurar o seu nome, Mione reagiu imediatamente, dando tapas nos rapazes. George e Christopher afastaram-se dela, permitindo que a garota levantasse e olhasse diretamente para o namorado.

-RONY! Oh, não, _Rony..._

Os batedores encararam o garoto ruivo e pálido que estava parado contra a parede.

-Quem é esse cara? – perguntou George, secando o suor da testa com o dorso da mão. – É seu namorado, delicinha? Ou é seu irmão?

-Parece que ele não gostou muito do que viu – Christopher debochou, sentando-se no banco.

Hermione enrolou-se em uma toalha que estava pendurada na parede e aproximou-se de Rony.

-Meu querido, que bom que está aqui! – ela aconchegou-se contra o peito dele. Rony apenas fechou os olhos, libertando duas lágrimas. – Esses dois trogloditas estavam me _violentando..._

-Ei, que conversa é essa, vadia? – indagou Christopher. – _Você_ começou a nos provocar...

-Você sabe que eles estão mentindo, não sabe, Rony? – ela tremia. – Me conhece há tantos anos. Minha fidelidade é motivo de admiração, eu lembro bem, muito bem, da noite em que me disse isso, que se orgulhava da minha _fidelidade_, você lembra disso, meu amor?

-Fiel? Essa vagabunda é fiel? – debochou George.

-Não fique magoado, amigo – falou Christopher. – As vadias são até melhores do que as comportadas. Permitem que a gente faça de tudo! Você não quer participar também? Sempre tem um novo cantinho pra se explorar em uma vagabunda como a sua namorada!

-Não dê ouvidos a eles, Rony, conhece muito bem a integridade da sua namorada, não pode levar a sério o que dizem esses dois desconhecidos... Fui violentada, meu amor, estou tremendo até agora, eles abusaram da minha _inocência._ Me dominaram com a força física, sabe que não teria como lutar contra dois homens... Acredita em mim, não acredita, meu amor?

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, suplicando-lhe a compreensão. O rosto de Rony estava vazio; não havia nada para ler em sua face, mas ele _ia acreditar nela,_ ela tinha certeza...

Súbito, Rony segurou firme em seu pulso. Mione gemeu de dor.

Ele a soltou com firmeza, jogando-a de qualquer jeito.

Mione desabou, batendo o braço na quina do banco antes de cair no chão do vestiário. Aconchegou o braço na mão, chorando.

-Meu amor... Por que fez isso?

Ao erguer os olhos, ela deparou-se com outro Rony. O nada havia se transformado em ódio.

-Eu vi muito bem o quanto você estava se deliciando com esses dois aí.

-Veja como fala conosco, cara...

-CALE A BOCA QUE AINDA NÃO CHEGOU A HORA DE VOCÊS! – berrou Rony a plenos pulmões; uma veia pulsou em sua testa; o grito foi tão potente que Christopher e George recuaram involuntariamente.

-Rony... Eles me pegaram à força, tem que acreditar em mim, sabe que eu jamais o trairia...

-É, a Mione que eu achava que conhecia jamais faria isso, mas eu não posso lutar contra o que eu mesmo vi! O pior, Mione, é que se alguém tivesse me contado que a viu com dois homens, agindo como uma... uma _vagabunda qualquer_, eu não teria acreditado. Não, não teria, e essas suas lágrimas, essa sua _extrema cara-de-pau_, teriam me enganado. O mundo poderia rir de mim, mas eu preferiria acreditar em você.

-Não pode estar falando sério. Eles chegam aqui, me pegam à força, e você começa a gritar comigo...

Rony balançou a cabeça.

-É triste ver a que ponto você chegou, Mione... Tenho aqui alguém que eu não imaginava existir. Mas, já que você pode surpreender com facetas desconhecidas, eu também posso. Também posso te surpreender com um lado, um jeito de agir, que você não imaginava existir, que nem eu mesmo imaginava até esse momento...

Rony agarrou um taco que estava encostado na parede. Seus olhos cresceram quando ele fez isso, a boca se abriu num esgar furioso, e Mione teve que reconhecer que jamais vira tal expressão no rosto dele. Nem parecia o mesmo Rony... Aquele era um reflexo distorcido do Rony que conhecia.

-O que... O que vai fazer com esse taco, Rony? – perguntou Mione, a voz entrecortada.

Ele passou por ela, erguendo o taco, focalizando os dois amantes que se recuavam com as palmas erguidas diante dos corpos.

-Cara, não faz isso... – pediu George. – Não quisemos te ofender...

-Abaixa isso, alguém vai acabar se machucando feio. Você pode se arrepender...

-Não estou nem um pouco preocupado com vocês! – urrou Rony, descendo o taco contra o rosto de George. Eles ouviram o ruído de um osso se partindo e, antes que George desabasse, Mione viu que o queixo do rapaz parecia deslocado para o lado, como se o seu maxilar tivesse quebrado.

-Meu Deus – ela sibilou, olhando por baixo do banco e vendo a linha de sangue deslizar pelo piso.

Christopher tentou pegar uma peça de roupa para cobrir-se antes de deixar o vestiário; na hesitação entre o que pegar e o que acontecia com o seu colega, Rony avançou na direção dele e o atingiu de raspão com o taco, que roçou de leve no braço do batedor.

-Esse cara é maluco! SOCORRO! – berrou, disparando para a saída do vestiário.

Quando atravessava a porta, Christopher foi alcançado e só teve ciência da proximidade de Rony quando o taco atingiu as suas costas, quase pegando a nuca.

Como corria, ele desabou de joelhos sobre o gramado do campo de quadribol e em seguida caiu de barriga para baixo, gritando de dor.

A movimentação e o berro despertaram a atenção do público, que começou a apontar na direção do vestiário.

Christopher tentava se erguer, mas Rony girou o taco mais uma vez e aplicou-lhe um golpe nas pernas. A rasteira violenta derrubou o batedor outra vez. Não havia piedade em Rony, cego pelo ódio.

O jogo foi interrompido pelo apito de Madame Hooch. Os jogadores começaram a descer na direção do tumulto, onde Rony Weasley agredia um dos batedores convidados com um taco de quadribol, jogador que estava nu em pelo. O batedor implorou por ajuda ao ver as vassouras descendo ao seu redor.

-Me dêem uma mão, esse louco vai me matar!

Rony desceu o taco mais uma vez, golpeando-o nas costas; o suor escorria por sua testa, ardendo ao invadir-lhe os olhos.

Antes que pudessem impedi-lo, Rony voltou ao vestiário.

As duas figuras lá dentro continuavam nas mesmas posições. George era uma massa esparramada sobre o piso, com uma poça de sangue se formando ao redor do rosto. Mione, por sua vez, estava sentada perto do banco, chorando. Ela levantou o rosto quando Rony surgiu e imediatamente se ergueu, assustada.

Foi o taco que a apavorou.

O taco, com sua extremidade salpicada de vermelho-vivo.

Quando olhou para o rosto de Rony, ela reencontrou o mesmo vazio que vira anteriormente. Mas não era o nada de sentimentos; era o nada de razão, o nada de consciência, o rosto de alguém que não tinha nada a perder.

-Chegou a sua vez, traidora – disse Rony, antes de bater a porta do vestiário.

* * *

Os cacos de vidro se uniram desajeitadamente diante de Marjorie, formando um espelho losangular. Kleiton sorriu para a irmã, sua pele clara pontilhada pelos estilhaços.

-_Você tentou me destruir_ – soou a voz dele, tão incômoda que provocou uma pontada dolorosa na têmpora de Marjorie.

-Não... Jamais... Você é meu irmão, eu nunca tentaria algo assim...

-_Acha mesmo que comecei a transitar pelos espelhos a partir desse momento? É algo que já venho fazendo há algum tempo. Estou vigiando você, Marjorie. Escondido no espelho do seu quarto, acompanhando seu percurso pelas janelas do castelo, diante de você enquanto seca os cabelos no banheiro. Deslizando pelas bordas da sua taça enquanto janta no Salão Principal, ou quando brinda a sua vitória dentro do dormitório, sozinha... Uma presença constante, até mesmo quando julga estar a sós ao lado do seu amado Aaron Raccer._

Marjorie balbuciou:

-Q-quando... Quando você começou a fazer isso? Não é o correto. Cresci vendo você preso àquele espelho sem graça que ficava em nossa casa, aprisionado a ele, e não tinha sequer uma forma física...

-_As coisas mudaram. Estou poderoso, mas ainda não posso sair daqui. Você tem o que eu preciso para me libertar dessa maldição, e _vai _me ajudar._

-Não – ela enfatizou negando com a cabeça. – Se sair daí, vai tentar me matar!

Um pedaço de vidro desprendeu-se do espelho e avançou para Marjorie. Com movimentos rápidos, cortou-lhe o braço esquerdo, depois a panturrilha, em seguida o cotovelo.

Marjorie caiu no chão, sentindo a dor arder nos cortes enquanto a voz de Kleiton debochava dela:

_-Ainda não entendeu que eu não preciso estar fora do espelho para matá-la?_

-O que você quer que eu faça?

_-Sabe muito bem. Quero que entregue os frascos às garotas enfeitiçadas, às tais Encalhadas._

-Não... Eu não posso fazer isso agora...

_-Terei que lhe dar mais uma demonstração de que não tem escolha?_

-Não, não precisa... – ela ergueu as mãos diante do rosto, como se fosse suficiente para se proteger. Enquanto olhava para o corte em seu braço e pensava se poderia aceitar a proposta do irmão, Marjorie lembrou-se de Draco Malfoy. – Droga... – seus olhos arregalaram-se. – Esqueci meu brinco no corredor... Pansy e Parvati! Será que preciso impedi-las? Será que a burra da Serena assinou o formulário? Eu... preciso ir...

-_Você não sairá daqui enquanto não me responder..._

-Eu o ajudarei, Kleiton. Farei o que for preciso, entregarei os frascos às meninas, serei a sua _aliada._ Mas preciso que me ajude agora. Será benéfico para nós dois quando você libertar-se da maldição... Me ajude. É urgente!

Kleiton aceitou o pacto.

* * *

Pansy e Parvati chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada vazio.

-Que inferno! Cadê o povo dessa escola quando precisamos contar uma novidade? – perguntou Pansy, irritada. – Achei que mais alunos preferissem a escola ao campo de quadribol.

-O dia está lindo, deve ter alguém na beira do lago...

Ela parou de falar quando as duas ouviram o barulho de algo quebrando no Salão Principal, cujas enormes portas estavam encostadas.

-Maravilha! – comemorou Pansy, agarrando o braço de Parvati e disparando para o Salão. – Será que é o Filch? Ou um dos professores? Seria ótimo, assim Lewis e Serena já seriam punidos...

Ela empurrou a porta e as duas entraram. Viram duas taças quebradas no corredor central, mas não havia ninguém por ali. Pansy olhou inquisidoramente para Parvati, que balançou os ombros.

-Talvez a pessoa tenha entrado naquela salinha atrás da Mesa Principal.

-Claro, como não pensei nisso? Essa ansiedade está me deixando doida...

Elas deram apenas dois passos antes de um estalo à direita congelá-las no chão. Parvati e Pansy olharam para o lado e viram uma das janelas do salão começar a trincar. A rachadura seguiu até a janela seguinte, como se as vidraças estivessem unidas e não separadas pela parede. A teia de rachaduras se espraiava, distorcendo as janelas, pipocando e estalando.

Parvati e Pansy aproximaram-se inconscientemente, vendo horrorizadas a destruição seguir janela por janela. Parvati olhou para a primeira janela e viu que a rachadura se espraiava em direção ao topo, e que era questão de tempo até que a destruição estivesse completa.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou à Pansy.

-Eu não sei. Mas vamos dar o fora daqui... Isso está me assustando...

Elas não tiveram coragem de sair do lugar, pois naquele instante a destruição alcançou outro nível. Os estalos tornaram-se mais altos e mais freqüentes à medida que se espalhavam rapidamente, agora atingindo todas as janelas do Salão Principal. As primeiras vidraças começaram a explodir.

Parvati e Pansy se agacharam, gritando enquanto as explosões de vidro se seguiam, cobrindo o chão e as mesas ao seu redor com fragmentos.

Quando a destruição estagnou, Parvati ergueu o rosto. Da superfície da mesa ao seu lado, agarrou cuidadosamente um imenso pedaço de vidro pontiagudo que tremia, sozinho, e o mostrou para Pansy.

-E-elas quebraram mesmo! Quebraram, assim, do nada! Por que isso a-aconteceu?

Parvati sentiu o vidro vibrar em sua mão. Tentou soltá-lo, mas não conseguiu. O vidro deu uma guinada para a frente; ela foi obrigada a segui-lo, sentindo uma forte dor nos músculos do braço. Seus dedos se fecharam com força ao redor do fragmento pontiagudo, e ela sentiu uma dor lancinante espalhar-se por sua palma. Não havia como largá-lo; sua mão parecia aprisionada.

O vidro movimentou seu braço, impulsionando-a até Pansy. Tentando forçar-se a resistir, Parvati firmou os pés no chão, mas praticamente foi arremessada contra a colega quando o vidro estremeceu em suas mãos e guindou-a com força na direção que ele queria.

Pansy a fitava sem compreender.

O impulso do vidro se deu na direção contrária e puxou o braço de Parvati para trás. Em seguida, guindou-se contra Pansy outra vez, forçando o braço dela a descrever um arco diante da garganta de Pansy, abrindo-a.

-NÃOOOO! – berrou Parvati, no instante em que sua mão golpeava o pescoço de Pansy outra vez.

A garganta da garota estava aberta; o sangue esguichava em cascata. Um novo movimento de sua mão cortou a bochecha de Pansy. Em seguida, Parvati conseguiu abrir os dedos feridos e largou o caco de vidro na mesa.

-O que foi isso? Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?

Ela teve a impressão de ver um homem de vestes negras encarando-a de uma vidraça, mas em um piscar de olhos ele desapareceu.

Parvati estava curvada sobre o corpo de Pansy quando Marjorie, perplexa com a cena que tinha diante de si, chamou-a:

-Parvati! Você matou a Pansy!

-Não... Não fiz nada, Marjorie... Que bom que está aqui, foi horrível... – ela correu até os braços de Marjorie, abraçando-a. – Meu braço se movia sozinho! O vidro, o vidro começou a _tremer_ na minha mão, a força vinha dele, eu não tive escolhas, não sei o que aconteceu...

Marjorie desceu a mão para o bolso da calça de Parvati e, sem que a garota notasse, mergulhada que estava em sua aflição, tirou a foto de Lewis e Serena e guardou-a no próprio bolso.

-As pessoas não vão acreditar na sua inocência.

Parvati ergueu os olhos aturdidos para ela.

-Mas é a verdade! Deve ter algum tipo de Magia Negra envolvida, mas eu juro, não estava respondendo por meus atos, meu braço se movia sozinho... E eu vi um fantasma, a imagem de um homem, um homem de vestes negras deslizando pela vidraça, eu_ vi_, acho que foi ele...

-Bom, isso poderia até ser convincente, mas não vai ajudar... – Marjorie ergueu a varinha. – Não vai ajudar porque você não vai se lembrar, sua cadela.

Parvati ficou boquiaberta.

-Por que está falando assim comigo? Marjorie... O que vai fazer?

-Apagar as lembranças de que viu Lewis e Serena juntos e, de quebra, fazê-la esquecer a sua inocência! Não foi você quem atacou Pansy, foi o meu irmão. E fui _eu_ quem pediu a ele para fazer isso.

-Por quê?

-Porque você fala demais, Parvati. Precisa esquecer e culpar-se pelo assassinato de Pansy para sempre! A verdade jamais será conhecida. Morre com Pansy, e com a morte da sua memória... _OBLIVIATE!_

Assim, Marjorie apagou a memória de Parvati e a sua consciência de que não tinha matado Pansy por vontade própria, a consciência de que sua mão fora usada no crime, mas inteiramente _manipulada _por um assassino...

Satisfeita com o olhar aturdido e vago no rosto de Parvati, Marjorie deixou o Salão Principal aos gritos:

-SOCORRO! Tem uma garota ferida aqui dentro! SOCORRO! – saiu do castelo, correndo. – PARVATI ENLOUQUECEU! SOCORRO!

* * *

Mione olhou ao redor, buscando algo com que pudesse se defender, mas não encontrou nada.

-Rony, você não seria capaz de fazer isso comigo...

-Você me tirou tudo, Mione. Me tirou a confiança nas pessoas, roubou a minha felicidade, será que dá pra imaginar como estou me sentindo agora? Eu perdi tudo, e você é a responsável por isso... Se antes era a pessoa que eu mais amava, agora é a que eu mais odeio...

Ele acariciou o taco, analisando o objeto com um olhar doentio.

-Tem que pagar por ter me enganado tanto... Por ter acabado comigo... Isso é tão _injusto..._

-Eu já disse que eles me pegaram à força, eu não tive culpa de nada, sou vítima nessa história...

-MENTIRA! Tudo mentira! – ele respirou fundo antes de perguntar. – Aaron Raccer também, não é?

-Quem?

-AARON RACCER! Você também dormiu com ele, não dormiu? Trocou meu nome pelo dele quando estávamos transando no jardim, me enganou dizendo que só havia trocado porque tinha acabado de vê-lo... Como eu fui _imbecil..._

-Aaron e eu não...

-PARE DE MENTIR! – ele berrou, correndo na direção dela com o taco erguido. – Pare de MENTIR!

Mione contornou o banco que ficava no meio do vestiário. Teria conseguido escapar se não fosse o corpo de George a bloquear o caminho. Ela tropeçou nos pés dele e caiu sobre o batedor, fechando os olhos, aguardando o golpe...

Ela escutou um baque.

Ergueu o rosto.

Rony havia golpeado a pia.

-Eu não consigo machucá-la... Não consigo porque... Droga, eu amo você. Você não se importa comigo, mas eu amo você!

-Rony, não diga uma coisa dessas, eu também te amo – ela levantou-se, mas não ousou se aproximar dele. – É por isso que chegamos nesse ponto... Por te amar demais eu não pude lhe falar a verdade, porque sabia que jamais ia querer ficar ao meu lado se descobrisse o que eu me tornei.

-Fala como se não tivesse culpa de ser essa vagabunda...

-E não tenho. Sei que agora vai parecer conversa fiada, que estou inventando apenas para me safar, mas não quis me tornar essa garota infiel, Rony, eu vou lhe _explicar..._

-Você só sabe mentir – ele bateu o taco contra os espelhos, partindo-os.

Rony fechou os olhos, descarregando o ódio, batendo cegamente contra as paredes. Antes que Mione tivesse uma nova oportunidade de lhe contar sobre a Magia do Aprisionamento, o vestiário foi invadido por diversos alunos e professores. Augusto e Filch ajudaram George a levantar-se.

Rony sentiu uma mão sobre o seu ombro. Ele parou de golpear às cegas. Alguém tirou o taco de quadribol das suas mãos, mas a revolta era tão intensa que Rony começou a mover as pernas, querendo chutar os ladrilhos, extravasando assim a raiva que sentia de si mesmo. Raiva por ter sido tão inocente, tão _tolo,_ por não ter percebido que fazia planos para viver para sempre ao lado de uma mulher como Hermione...

-Rony, controle-se, por favor! – era a voz de Minerva McGonagall.

Ele sentiu ser conduzido para fora do vestiário. Inúmeros alunos estavam ali no gramado, rostos desfocados em sua visão turva. Para eles, que cercavam o corpo ferido de Christopher, Rony tentou se explicar:

-Ela me enganou. HERMIONE ME TRAIU! Eu a flagrei transando com os dois batedores! ELA ME TRAIU! Eu não queria fazer isso... Não queria... Perdi a cabeça...

Ele sentiu entre os seus dedos o sangue que espirrara do rosto de George quando este foi golpeado no rosto.

-Meu Deus... O que foi que eu fiz? – balbuciou Rony. – O que foi que eu fiz?

Alone, Lanísia e Joyce passaram por ele e conseguiram entrar no vestiário utilizando o método de Joyce para dispersar multidões – aplicar beliscões em bumbuns.

-Não sabia que o Dino Thomas tinha uma bunda tão gostosinha – comentou Alone.

-Além de abrir o caminho, você descobre coisas maravilhosas apalpando na aglomeração – disse Joyce. – E se pegar com gosto, por baixo, dá pra sentir até o volume do pacote!

Lanísia chamou Mione, que chorava próxima às pias. Ela correu até as amigas e as abraçou.

-Perdi o Rony, meninas. Acho que para sempre...

-Vamos pro dormitório, você precisa se acalmar – disse Lanísia.

-Ele te machucou?

-Não, Joyce... Ele só atingiu os dois batedores. Mas ainda assim acho que o mais ferido foi ele, e por minha culpa... Que besteira eu fiz, meu Deus! E que vergonha de sair daqui e encarar todos os colegas...

-Ninguém vai ser louco de te criticar, mané – disse Alone, apanhando as roupas da amiga. – Anda, se vista e saia conosco de cabeça erguida.

Mione vestiu-se, notando que os poucos alunos que conseguiram entrar no vestiário lançavam-lhe olhares repulsivos. Ou era apenas impressão sua? A traição já era de conhecimento de todos?

Ela tentou acalmar-se e respirou fundo antes de deixar o vestiário, ladeada pelas amigas. Christopher já estava com uma calça e mancava ao lado de dois professores, suas equimoses impressas nas costas como tatuagens arroxeadas. Assim que Mione cruzou a porta, tornou-se o centro das atenções. Confirmando o seu maior temor, ela registrou imediatamente a repulsa e censura nos rostos que a encaravam.

Um burburinho percorreu a multidão. Palavras desconexas chegaram aos seus ouvidos conforme ela avançava.

-Vadia...

-...uma piranha, dois de uma vez...

-...como pode trair o Rony?

-...nosso goleiro não merecia isso...

-Sempre achei que ela fosse uma vagabunda, mas não _a esse ponto..._

Naquele momento, Mione teve a certeza de que sua reputação fora atingida. De Encalhada admirada ela passava a ser a jovem que havia feito sexo com dois homens, traindo o famoso goleiro da Grifinória. Para todos, ela não mereceria perdão.

Seu ato fora tão sórdido que nem mesmo Alone teve a audácia de tentar defendê-la. Elas não podiam explicar que Hermione não tinha controle sobre os seus atos, que a sua fidelidade estava aprisionada num frasco, quebrando assim os seus limites, levando-a a deleitar-se com o prazer da traição, do fazer às escondidas, do perigo...

A atitude de Hermione, principalmente perante o idolatrado goleiro da Grifinória, era uma mancha para todo o grupo.

As Encalhadas tomavam o primeiro golpe, um leve abalo em sua imagem...

E então, naquele momento, perto do castelo, Filch disparou centelhas vermelhas no ar, sinalizando que algo muito grave havia acontecido em Hogwarts. Ao mesmo tempo, as Encalhadas ouviram os berros femininos de uma garota que tremia ao lado do zelador.

Madame Hooch suspendeu o jogo enquanto alunos e professores corriam até o castelo...

* * *

Serena foi contagiada pelo pânico que consumia Draco Malfoy:

-Desça atrás de Pansy e Parvati, Draco! Faça alguma coisa para tentar evitar que o pior aconteça! Cumpra a sua promessa!

-Estava tudo tão organizado. Eu não precisaria sair daqui, a responsável por barrar as duas era...

-Era _quem?_ – Serena agarrou a gola da camisa dele. – Quem está ajudando você?

-Isso... não importa agora! – Draco desvencilhou-se e saiu da sala, apoiando-se contra o peitoril da janela mais próxima para olhar os terrenos do castelo. – Será que elas encontraram alguém? Não, não, na hora em que falarem a verdade, quando _mostrarem_ a foto, eu vou cair morto aqui no chão... – ele choramingou. Secava os olhos quando se imobilizou. – Caramba, por que todos estão voltando correndo?

Dentro da sala, Lewis e Serena se entreolharam. Lewis saiu da sala imediatamente e foi ver o que tinha causado tanto espanto em Draco. Serena ia acompanhá-lo, mas seus olhos pousaram sobre os dois formulários do Gringotes que ela havia acabado de assinar. Draco estava tão assustado com a possibilidade de não cumprir o Voto Perpétuo que havia deixado os formulários numa cadeira da sala.

Serena não perdeu tempo e agarrou os dois papéis.

-Não posso rasgá-los, senão ele poderia entregar a foto à direção, mas tem algo que eu posso fazer...

Enquanto trabalhava, ouviu o chamado de Lewis, vindo do corredor:

-Serena, corre aqui! Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo na escola...

-Eu já estou indo... Só estou calçando meus sapatos... – mentiu, guardando um pedaço de pergaminho na bolsa. Ela passou a alça pelo ombro, segurou os formulários e foi até o corredor.

Parou ao lado de Draco, que olhava para os jardins, atônito, e cutucou-o.

-Esqueceu na sala os seus tão preciosos formulários...

Draco puxou com violência, arrancando-os das mãos da garota.

-O que você fez com eles? – indagou, desconfiado.

-Nada. Como pode ver, minha preciosa assinatura continua presente nos dois... Relaxa, Draco. O seu roubo está garantido.

Ainda assim, ela viu os olhos cinzentos examinarem as assinaturas com atenção. Sorrindo pelo canto da boca diante da preocupação de Draco, ela aproximou-se da vidraça e viu a multidão retornando do campo de quadribol, com expressões idênticas de pavor.

-Nem parecem estar voltando de um jogo – observou Serena. – Realmente aconteceu alguma coisa... – ela esticou-se para abrir a janela e gritou para um grupo de alunos da Grifinória que estava mais perto. – O QUE HOUVE?

-Ainda não está sabendo? – perguntou um garoto cujo boné vermelho trazia um leão dourado bordado. – Parvati Patil degolou e matou Pansy Parkinson no Salão Principal.

Serena chegou a desequilibrar-se com o choque. Os braços de Lewis a ajudaram a não desabar em pleno corredor. Perplexa, a garota voltou-se para Draco, cujo rosto perdera a cor que lhe restava.

-Que horror... – ele murmurou. – Não é possível... – ele encostou a testa suada contra o vidro.

-Será que elas brigaram para ver quem contava a fofoca primeiro e acabaram se degolando? – indagou Serena, coçando o cabelo.

-Não, acho que não chegariam a esse ponto... – opinou Lewis.

-Por que não? Elas estavam doidas pelo nosso babado! E, cá entre nós, não é pouca coisa. Trata-se de uma fofoca excepcional!

-Por mais horrível que seja, é a oportunidade que tenho para pegar a foto de volta, não vou desperdiçar – disse Draco, deixando o corredor aos tropeções.

-Vamos descer? Também quero saber o que está acontecendo – disse Serena, pegando a mão de Lewis.

* * *

No Saguão de Entrada, alunos e professores formavam um círculo ao redor de Marjorie, que explicava o que havia presenciado à diretora.

-Eu escutei um barulho no Salão Principal, e abri a porta para verificar... – ela fungou. – E então vi a Parvati começar a cortar a Pansy... Eu berrei, e então ela soltou o caco de vidro. Me olhou assustada, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de fazer. E aí eu me virei, querendo chamar alguém, mas Parvati correu na minha direção e tentou me segurar... – ela mostrou as manchas de sangue nas costas, onde Parvati havia lhe tocado ao, na verdade, abraçá-la. – Eu me soltei, sentindo muito medo, medo de que ela tentasse me matar também. E corri para fora do castelo, procurando ajuda, e encontrei o Filch próximo às portas de entrada...

-Você viu a Parvati atacando a Pansy?

-Sim.

Filch surgiu, vindo do Salão Principal, e colocou um pedaço de vidro sujo de sangue diante da diretora.

-Aqui está a arma do crime. E com as impressões digitais. Os dedos de Parvati Patil também estão sujos de sangue.

-Ela melhorou?

-Não, continua do mesmo jeito...

Serena viu Mione acenando e juntou-se às demais Encalhadas.

-Precisamos nos aproximar de Parvati – disse Serena.

-Por quê? – indagou Alone.

-Ela tem algo que me interessa e coloca Lewis e eu em risco... – diante dos olhares confusos das amigas, ela completou. – Depois explico melhor, mas preciso conversar com a Parvati e entender o que aconteceu!

-Quem está guardando as portas do Salão Principal? – Lanísia esticou-se sobre os pés para conseguir enxergar acima dos estudantes. – Ótimo, é Augusto quem está lá. Vamos!

As meninas se aproximaram de Augusto, que olhava preocupado para dentro do Salão Principal e só as notou quando Joyce cutucou-o no braço.

-Oi, pai! Sei que faria tudo por sua filha recém-descoberta e essa adorável filha tem um pedido urgente.

-Agora? – Augusto secou a testa com o lenço. – Não estamos num momento muito agradável, filha, mais tarde conversamos...

-Mas o que tenho para pedir está relacionado ao que aconteceu... – Joyce apontou para dentro do salão. – Precisamos conversar com a Parvati Patil.

-Parvati está em estado de choque, ela não consegue conversar com ninguém.

-Achamos que podemos reverter isso, professor – disse Alone. – Por favor, queremos ajudar!

Augusto hesitou antes de afastar-se e permitir a entrada das meninas:

-Sejam discretas – ele pediu.

Parvati estava sentada sobre a mesa da Grifinória, abraçada à irmã gêmea, Padma Patil. A garota estava com os cabelos desalinhados, o rosto coberto de suor e tremia compulsivamente. Padma olhou surpresa para as Encalhadas.

-Algum problema?

-Não, Padma, só queremos tentar ajudar – disse Mione.

-Não vai adiantar. Parvati está transtornada...

Serena agachou-se diante da garota.

-Parvati, o que aconteceu aqui no Salão?

-Eu não sei... _Não consigo_ me lembrar... Nem sei como cheguei até aqui... Quando despertei, estava com o corpo da Pansy na minha frente, as janelas do Salão quebradas e... e... com minha mão machucada, com cortes profundos... – ela ergueu a mão ensanguentada. – Eu não posso ter matado a Pansy, eu não... Não consigo lembrar...

-Calma – Serena abraçou-a. Enquanto tranquilizava Parvati, ela perguntou. – Você ainda está com a foto?

-Foto? – Parvati ficou confusa. – Que foto?

Serena não conseguiu conter o suspiro de alívio que escapou entre seus lábios entreabertos.

-Não se lembra... – ela murmurou, antes de recompor-se e inventar uma desculpa. – Eu lhe dei uma foto da Despedida de Solteira da Joyce hoje de manhã, uma foto sua ao lado da Padma...

-Não consigo me lembrar... – ela apertou os olhos. – Droga! O que está acontecendo comigo?

-Quem sabe a foto não te ajude a recordar – sugeriu Serena.

Parvati assentiu e pediu para que Padma conferisse em seus bolsos.

-Não tem foto nenhuma – disse Padma. – A única coisa que estava com você era a sua câmera fotográfica.

-Devo ter perdido a foto, Serena, ou guardei em algum lugar e não me lembro onde... – Parvati urrou de dor, um som penetrante que arrepiou as meninas. – EU PRECISO LEMBRAR! NÃO SOU UMA ASSASSINA! NÃO SOU!

-Acho que é melhor deixá-las a sós – disse Mione, notando que Serena já havia esclarecido todas as dúvidas. – Padma, estamos a disposição de vocês duas para ajudá-las em qualquer momento.

-Agradeço, Mione – disse Padma, abraçando Parvati, tentando conter o surto da garota.

As cinco Encalhadas deixaram o Salão Principal, agradeceram Augusto e agruparam-se no canto do Saguão de Entrada.

-Posso apostar que não era a foto das duas que você estava procurando, Serena – disse Joyce. – Desembucha: o que aconteceu aqui no castelo enquanto assistíamos ao jogo?

-O Draco armou uma cilada para mim. Lewis e eu estávamos na cama quando Pansy e Parvati nos flagraram. Parvati tirou uma foto e saiu com Pansy para espalhar a fofoca, levando a foto como prova!

-Por Merlim... – disse Lanísia, se abanando com a mão.

-Draco disse que tinha um comparsa à espreita, pronto para apagar a memória das duas se eu assinasse formulários transferindo quantias em dinheiro para duas contas no Gringotes. Eu assinei, ele fez um Voto Perpétuo jurando impedir que a notícia se espalhasse através de Pansy e Parvati, mas quando tentou se comunicar com o comparsa, não conseguiu! Fiquei na maior tensão, esperando que elas conseguissem falar com alguém, e então, vejam só, de repente elas entraram aqui no Salão Principal e parece que Parvati surtou e matou a Pansy...

-E nem tem como desconfiar desse tal comparsa – disse Alone. – Já viram as digitais da Parvati no vidro, a mão dela está toda ferrada, ou seja, _ela estava com a arma do crime na mão,_ e Marjorie é uma testemunha ocular do que aconteceu...

-Mas Parvati não lembra o que fez. Isso é intrigante... – falou Mione com a mão sobre o queixo. – De qualquer forma, jamais vamos descobrir. A única palavra com que contamos é a palavra de Marjorie. Pansy já está morta...

Elas caminharam até a escadaria de mármore, passando ao lado de Marjorie, que continuava chorando:

-Jamais vou esquecer o que vi... A morte tão trágica, tão _brutal _da Pansy Parkinson...

Na direção contrária às Encalhadas, descia Madame Pomfrey, que perguntou à Marjorie:

-E quem disse que Pansy morreu?

Marjorie parou de chorar e arregalou os olhos para a enfermeira que se postou à sua frente.

-O que quer dizer?

-Não precisa mais ficar tão traumatizada, Marjorie! Os cortes não atingiram a veia jugular da Pansy. Fiz os primeiros procedimentos e ela foi encaminhada para um hospital... Apesar de estar em estado grave, Pansy ainda está viva e com chances de se recuperar! Isso não é ótimo?

Marjorie levantou-se do degrau, apoiando-se no corrimão. Desnorteada, virou o rosto, ficando de costas para a enfermeira e a maioria dos colegas, uma vez que se sentia incapaz de conter o desgosto e o choque.

Ergueu os olhos.

Degraus acima, Mione a encarava atentamente.

* * *

Na hora do jantar, Alone foi abordada por um grupo de garotas conhecidas pelas Encalhadas – as atuais pacientes do grupo de ajuda. Ela trocou algumas palavras com as meninas e depois se juntou às amigas na mesa da Grifinória.

-Elas queriam saber quando faremos uma nova reunião? – perguntou Joyce enquanto passava o purê de batatas para Serena.

-Não... Elas me perguntaram se vamos tirar a Hermione do grupo.

-Mas... Por quê? – indagou Mione, perplexa. – Continuo perfeitamente capacitada a ajudar as "Garotas que querem mais que um Amigo"!

-Elas disseram que devia mudar o nome do seu setor para "Garotas que querem mais que um _único namorado"._

-Falsas puritanas... – resmungou Mione, tão irritada que entortou o cabo da colher.

-Acho que combinaria mais o título "Garotas que querem mais um homem na cama", ou "Garotas que querem mais de um bilau"... – riu Joyce. Quando olhou para o lado e viu o garfo de Mione apontado em sua direção, ela recompôs-se. – Desculpe, não pude resistir.

-Ia ter pacientes de sobra com um setor desses – observou Serena. – Ah, tenho algo a mostrar pra vocês... – ela colocou a mão dentro da calça.

-É melhor mostrar a sua nova depilação depois, agora vai constranger os nossos colegas! – disse Alone.

-Não, não quero mostrar isso... Achei! Aqui... – ela passou um papel para as meninas, mas nenhuma delas quis pegar. Serena revirou os olhos e explicou. – Não estava dentro da calcinha.

Mione então pegou o papel e o examinou junto com Alone, Lanísia e Joyce.

-687 e 8943... – leu Mione. – Qual a importância desses números?

-São os números dos dois cofres para os quais o meu dinheiro foi transferido. Eu aproveitei um momento de distração do Draco e os anotei. Provavelmente, um pertence ao Draco, e o outro...

-...ao comparsa... – completou Lanísia, boquiaberta, pegando o pergaminho. – Genial, Serena! Que orgulho, você conseguiu _pensar!_

-Agora é só comparecermos ao Gringotes e descobrir a quem pertence os dois cofres! – exclamou Mione, abismada. – Que golpe de mestre, Serena!

-Obrigada! – ela encheu-se de orgulho. – Vocês me subestimam demais. Também sou esperta! Draco achou que mantendo o comparsa à distância, só no papinho através do brinco enfeitiçado, ia me tapear! Ah, mas ele se enganou legal...

_-Ele usou um brinco enfeitiçado?_ – perguntaram as outras quatro Encalhadas ao mesmo tempo.

Serena confirmou, aturdida pelo espanto das amigas.

-Sim... Mas não precisam ficar tão assustadas! Não era ele que estava usando os brincos, Draco nunca furou as orelhas!

Alone balançou a cabeça.

-Tadinha, já voltou ao estado normal...

-Serena, não percebe que o Draco usou a mesma forma de comunicação que a pessoa que atiçou Celine a contar toda a verdade sobre Augusto no casamento da Joyce? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Nos dois casos foram usados brincos enfeitiçados! – disse Joyce. – Isso significa que não vamos descobrir apenas quem chantageou você! Vamos saber quem tentou prejudicar meu casamento... A verdade está em nossas mãos...

-Basta irmos ao Gringotes para descobrir quem foi o desgraçado que causou todas essas encrencas – disse Alone.

-Vou guardar esses números com carinho – falou Mione, guardando as anotações de Serena.

Lewis chegou e ocupou o lugar ao lado da irmã, cumprimentando-a com um discreto beijo no rosto.

-Lanísia, pediram para lhe avisar que a sua mãe acabou de chegar – ele disse, passando um braço em torno do ombro de Serena.

-E onde ela está?

-No Saguão de Entrada. Ia vir até aqui, mas começou a conversar com a Rebecca...

Lanísia largou a colher sobre o prato.

_-Rebecca?_

-Sim. Foi ela quem abriu os portões do castelo para a sua mãe.

-Meu Deus! – ela exclamou, deixando o Salão Principal às pressas.

Ao chegar ao saguão, viu Valeria Burns, sua mãe, parada próxima às portas de carvalho, ouvindo atentamente as palavras de Rebecca, cujo rosto trazia uma satisfação malévola que Lanísia conhecia muito bem. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração ao aproximar-se. Tentou exibir descontração:

-Mamãe! Finalmente, achei que não viria mais.

Valeria não a cumprimentou; sequer sorriu para Lanísia. Disparou, de imediato, uma única pergunta:

-Quer dizer que o pai do seu filho já namorou um homem?

Estarrecida, Lanísia perdeu o chão.

* * *

Inclinadas sobre a mesa da Grifinória, Serena, Mione, Alone e Joyce tentavam espiar a conversa entre Lanísia e a mãe.

-Será que a Rebecca falou muita coisa? – perguntou Joyce, visivelmente preocupada.

-Acho que não, ela não é louca de fazer isso – disse Alone.

-A mãe da Lanísia é tão _controladora._ Indiretamente ela faz com que os filhos sigam o caminho que ela quer... Fez isso com o mais velho, o Eros. Ela se intrometeu tanto que, no fim das contas, Eros

trabalha como curandeiro como ela queria, mora na casa vizinha como ela desejava e é casado com a filha da melhor amiga dela...

-Ele trabalha no St Mungus?

-Não, Eros trabalha no Boucetah.

-Ele é garoto de programa? – indagou Serena, espantada.

-Achei que fosse curandeiro – disse Mione.

-Ele é bonitão? – perguntou Serena. – Poderíamos agendar um programinha... Não posso acreditar que a Lanísia escondeu que tem um irmão gigolô!

-Eros é bonitão, mas não, ele _não é_ garoto de programa! Eu quis dizer o _Hospital _Boucetah!

-Ah, já vi esse hospital – lembrou Mione. – Mas não se pronuncia o nome dele de qualquer jeito, fica parecendo que está falando de outra coisa!

-E por que colocaram esse nome? – perguntou Serena. – Só atende mulheres?

-Não – respondeu Lewis. – O hospital tem o nome da fundadora, Kate Louncet de Boucetah! A malícia está na mente das pessoas e na língua de quem não pronuncia o sobrenome com o devido cuidado...

-Boucetah... Nunca estive lá – falou Serena.

-Ainda bem! Se tivesse estado por lá, eu não seria o seu namorado secreto. Você teria uma namoradinha – sussurrou Lewis ao pé do ouvido, provocando risos em Serena.

* * *

Sem saber como explicar-se, Lanísia desviou o foco para Rebecca, cujo sorriso discreto entortava os cantos dos lábios.

-Não deve dar ouvidos a essa mulherzinha, mamãe. Ela me odeia. Sabia que ia procurar me indispor com a senhora...

-Quer dizer então que o que ela me disse é mentira? – indagou Valeria Burns. – Eu posso parar qualquer um desses seus colegas de escola, perguntar sobre esse suposto relacionamento entre o seu namorado e outro homem, e eles vão negar essa história?

Lanísia não respondeu, ainda tentando encontrar uma saída.

-Hum? Responda, Lanísia, estou lhe fazendo uma pergunta, minha filha! É verdade ou não?

-Com certeza não foi da forma que essa mulher lhe disse, mãe, ela...

Valeria não deu ouvidos. Adiantou-se até duas garotas que caminhavam rumo ao Salão Principal e chamou-as.

-Com licença, desculpe atrapalhá-las, mas eu gostaria de saber uma coisa sobre dois alunos aqui da escola. Ouvi falar que Colin Creevey e Harry Potter já...

-Não precisa perguntar pra ninguém, mãe – disse Lanísia, afastando a mãe das garotas. – Desculpem... – as meninas assentiram e entraram no Salão Principal. Lanísia segurou firme nos braços de Valeria e respondeu, tomando fôlego. – Sim. Colin e Harry foram namorados, exatamente como essa _vagabunda_ lhe contou.

-Veja como fala comigo, garota, eu sou inspetora dessa escola, posso lhe colocar em maus lençóis...

-Coloque, Rebecca! Faça exatamente isso e eu conto pra diretora o quanto você está se intrometendo na vida dos alunos!

-Eu só quis ajudar! – disse Rebecca, debochada. – Ah, eu não acho justo a sua mãe não saber que o namorado da filha já foi pra cama com outro homem...

-Meu Deus, Lanísia, o que você está fazendo com sua vida, minha filha? – Valeria escondeu o rosto com as mãos. – Como isso foi acontecer? Só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto... Ele não é o pai, filha? Diga pra mim quem é o verdadeiro pai, eu vou entender...

-É ele mesmo, mãe.

-Como foi possível? Ele não gosta de mulheres!

-Colin sente atração por mulheres e homens. Nos apaixonamos, ficamos juntos, e então... aconteceu.

-Pura irresponsabilidade! Se quiser ir pra cama com um homem anormal, pelo menos tenha cuidado...

-Ele não é anormal!

-Claro que é! E com certeza vai passar essa anormalidade pra criança. Gente como o seu namorado não deve ter filhos, não foram feitas para procriar!

-Não posso acreditar que você seja capaz de pensamentos tão mesquinhos, mãe!

-Mesquinhos... É o que você acha _agora._ Mas esse relacionamento não vai funcionar... Como você pode amar um homem desses? Jamais vai suprir todas as necessidades dele. Uma hora ele deixará você e o bebê para juntar-se com um... com um _macho _qualquer...

-Colin não fará isso...

-Só há um jeito de garantir sua segurança ao lado desse... desse pervertido, minha filha. Case-se com ele.

-O quê?

-Case-se com ele! – repetiu Valeria, enérgica. – Seu pai tem bons contatos no ramo do Direito em Magia que podem garantir um contrato pré-nupcial para a sua segurança. É a única forma de tentar segurá-lo. Você garantirá uma vida feliz ao lado do homem que ama...

-E quem disse pra senhora que estou pensando em me casar com o Colin?

-Ninguém, mas eu pensei que era a sua vontade... Você o ama, está esperando um filho dele, por que esperar mais? Ainda mais num caso como o do Colin, minha filha, é melhor casar o quanto antes, ou você corre o risco de perdê-lo pra outra mulher, ou outro homem...

-Eu prefiro correr esse risco, mas não vou me casar com ele... Não agora.

-Eu não queria interromper novamente, Sra Burns... – disse Rebecca; Lanísia revirou os olhos, impaciente. Até havia se esquecido da presença desagradável da inspetora.

-Você não tem nada a dizer, Rebecca, cai fora! – retorquiu a garota.

-Se quiser saber por que ela não quer casar, eis a pessoa certa para lhe responder... – Rebecca fez um sinal na direção das portas do Salão Principal.

Uma nova onda de terror invadiu Lanísia quando ela virou o rosto e viu Augusto, elegantemente vestido com um terno cinza escuro.

-Professor Augusto Welch? – questionou Valeria, ao mesmo tempo que estendia a mão para cumprimentar o vice-diretor. Augusto acenou com a cabeça, cortesmente, enquanto cumprimentava Valeria.

-É um prazer conhecê-la. A senhora é a mãe da Lanísia?

-Sim. E gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre o homem que engravidou a minha garota.

Augusto perdeu a compostura, ficando tenso.

-Como... Como foi que ela descobriu? – indagou, as palavras quase falhando ao notar a expressão de prazer no rosto de Rebecca.

-Ela não descobriu nada! – exclamou Lanísia, em pânico, antes que Augusto falasse demais.

Valeria olhou, intrigada, de um para o outro.

-Descobri o quê? Existe mais alguma coisa que eu ainda não saiba? Que segredos o _vice-diretor _de Hogwarts pode ter com a minha filha?

-Não há mais nada a dizer, mãe, simplesmente você já está por dentro de tudo...

-Não, não tente me passar pra trás, Lanísia! Sua inspetora disse que o professor Augusto era a pessoa certa para me explicar a sua hesitação em casar-se com o Colin Creevey. E quando o professor aparece, fica preocupado com a possibilidade de eu ter feito alguma descoberta, e você diz que eu não sei de nada... O que eu ainda ignoro a respeito da sua gravidez? Existe algo pior além do fato do pai do meu neto ser um homem indecente?

Lanísia e Augusto trocaram olhares carregados de temor.

-Eu... Sim, eu tenho um segredo com a sua filha...

-Augusto, não diga nada! – interpôs-se Lanísia.

-Isso já está me assustando – disse Valeria, contemplando a reação da filha.

-Eu descobri há pouco tempo que sou o pai de uma das melhores amigas da Lanísia, a Joyce, como a senhora já deve saber. E isso me fez escutar uma conversa entre ela e as garotas... Nessa conversa, Lanísia disse que Colin era o homem de sua vida e que pretendia casar-se com ele depois que terminasse os estudos... Achei que a senhora tinha descoberto esses planos do casal.

Ele lançou um rápido olhar para Lanísia e notou o desespero expresso no rosto dela. Colin chegou naquele momento, passando pelas portas de carvalho. Parou ao sentir a tensão que pairava no ar. Postou-se ao lado de Lanísia, perguntando:

-Algum problema?

Ela indicou a mãe.

-Valeria Burns, minha mãe. Este é Colin Creevey, meu namorado e pai do meu filho.

Valeria olhou-o de cima a baixo e fez um muxoxo desdenhoso.

-Não é possível...

-Que droga, mãe, você não ouviu o que o professor Augusto disse? Nós temos até planos, e você fica duvidando...

-Mas isso só torna a sua hesitação em casar, filha, ainda mais difícil de compreender! Qual é a diferença de esperar sair de Hogwarts ou casar agora? Desse jeito, começo a pensar que o amor entre vocês não é tão grande assim, e considerando as preferências sexuais do noivo, tudo fica muito duvidoso...

-Eu caso – soltou Lanísia, querendo convencer a mãe a acreditar em seu envolvimento com Colin. – Eu _caso_ – repetiu, a meia-voz. – E você, Colin?

-C-claro... Eu também caso, sem problema...

-Agora sim! Ótimo! – exclamou Valeria, exultante, beijando o topo da cabeça de Lanísia, que estava voltada para o piso do Saguão de Entrada. – Agora é só preparar os papeis e alugar algum salão de festas o mais rápido possível! – ela lançou um olhar de soslaio para Colin. – Em breve você receberá os papeis de um acordo pré-nupcial. Não quero que minha filha seja abandonada de uma hora pra outra, sem mais nem menos, quando você cismar de se engraçar com algum homem...

Colin não respondeu, mas sustentou o olhar.

-Cuidem bem do meu netinho – ela acariciou a barriga de Lanísia e beijou a filha. – Rebecca, pode me acompanhar até a saída?

-Não! – replicou Augusto, olhando feio para a inspetora. – Eu faço questão de acompanhá-la, Sra Burns.

Ele deixou o castelo ao lado da mãe de Lanísia. A garota jogou-se nos braços de Colin, que a abraçou bem forte.

-Sinto muito... Estou complicando essa mentira ainda mais. Mas eu não tive escolha, Colin, eu precisava distraí-la, fiquei com medo que ela descobrisse a nossa farsa...

-Eu sei, não precisa se explicar. Seria muito pior se ela descobrisse o verdadeiro pai. Mas tem alguém que não vai entender essa saída de emergência, por mais que seja temporária...

-Alone.

* * *

Às oito e meia da noite, conforme o combinado, Colin entrou na garagem onde as carruagens de testrálios eram guardadas. Não precisou procurar muito pela carruagem ocupada por Harry e Alone. Os movimentos intensos dentro da carruagem chacoalhavam-na de um lado para o outro.

Ele deu três pancadinhas e acenou pela janela.

-Colin! Tínhamos marcado pras oito! Por que demorou tanto, mané?

-Problemas, Alone...

-Algo muito grave? – ela indagou, enquanto Colin subia na carruagem e ocupava o assento diante de Harry, cujo corpo seminu exibia marcas avermelhadas dos chupões de Alone.

Colin pensou por alguns segundos em contá-la sobre o noivado, mas achou melhor aproveitar aquele que talvez fosse o último momento de diversão entre os três – pelo menos o último antes que Alone soubesse do compromisso que ele acabara de firmar com uma de suas melhores amigas. Ele então se descontraiu, sorridente:

-Nada que umas mordidinhas de vocês dois pelo corpo não ajudem a esquecer.

-Hum, ele quer ficar todo marcado, Alone – disse Harry, inclinando o corpo para o banco que Colin ocupava e passando a mão na virilha do rapaz.

-Temos que livrá-lo das roupas para marcá-lo por inteiro, Harry... – falou Alone, começando a despir Colin, os seios expostos tocando o rosto do rapaz, que envolveu os mamilos dela com a boca, sugando-os.

Quando deixaram Colin inteiramente nu, Harry agachou-se atrás dele e invadiou-o. Diante de Colin, Alone abriu as pernas, apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos no estofado do banco, inclinou a pélvis para a frente e guiou o membro de Colin para dentro dela.

E a carruagem começou a estremecer...

* * *

-Oooohh... Marjorie... Aaaah... Ahhhh... Uhhh...

Aaron segurou firme na cabeleira da garota e olhou para baixo enquanto explodia em êxtase no rosto dela. Gostava de olhá-la assim, por cima; os cabelos eram idênticos aos de Mione, e naquele ângulo ele podia imaginar que quem envolvia sua intimidade com os lábios era a sua adorada Hermione Granger. Sempre que sentia que se aproximava do clímax, cobria o rosto de Marjorie, para fantasiar a presença de Hermione no momento de prazer mais intenso.

Quando terminou, ele estava sem fôlego. Secou o suor da testa com o punho e, ao olhar novamente para a jovem que o acompanhava, sua ilusão se dissipou. Marjorie levantou-se, revelando o seu rosto, e despiu-se diante do chuveiro.

Aaron contemplou seu corpo nu. Com a garota de costas, ele pôde sonhar outra vez. Imaginou se o bumbum e as pernas de Mione eram parecidos, assim tão firmes, com uma pele clara, sem defeitos. Marjorie abriu o chuveiro e lavou o rosto. Começou a ensaboar-se e olhou para trás, surpreendendo-o com um sorriso.

-Está me vendo e pensando na outra, não é?

-E-eu? Não, Marjorie... – ele forçou uma risada. – Claro que não...

-Não precisa me enganar, Aaron. Sei que agarra em meu cabelo apenas para esconder o meu rosto e forçar a sua mente a acreditar que a boca que envolve a sua intimidade é dela e não minha.

-Isso te incomoda?

-Não. Quem está aproveitando sou eu – ela sorriu, maliciosa. – Você é um gato, Aaron, e até está sendo mais útil do que eu imaginava. Seu único defeito é não ser tão popular quanto o Rony. Não conseguiria chamar a menor atenção namorando você, e o _status _é tudo nessa vida. Pra vencer, preciso me cercar de gente importante, que significa alguma coisa. Você é um nada, assim como eu.

Aaron ficou em silêncio enquanto refletia no que ela disse.

-Mas as coisas estão no rumo certo. Já sou uma mulher rica, e o dinheiro faz a diferença. Gente miserável não tem importância, não tem brilho. Ainda bem que tinha uma milionária incestuosa e descuidada por perto para me enriquecer... Minha única preocupação agora é com a vaca da Pansy, que deveria ter morrido de uma vez. Mas ela não vai resistir. Estou enviando os meus piores desejos para o universo conspirar ao meu favor e fazer com que aquela ridícula morra de uma vez.

-Você tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato da Parvati ter tentando matar a Pansy?

-O que você acha? – ela sorriu para a expressão aturdida de Aaron e, quando voltou a falar, não foi para responder à própria pergunta. – Logo eu consigo conquistar o Rony, você começa a namorar a Hermione, e pronto! Eu terei ao meu lado a grande celebridade do quadribol e você a sua amada! Finalmente poderá receber uma chupadinha sem precisar esconder o rosto da garota! – ela deu um risinho sarcástico. – Isso se ela topar fazer isso, aquela ali me parece ser careta demais...

-E então não vamos mais nos ver.

-Não – confirmou Marjorie. – Você não precisará mais da cópia; já poderá se esbaldar com a Hermione original. Quanto ao Rony... Ele terá que se contentar com a cópia aqui. Falta pouco para a Hermione fiel nunca mais existir. Por isso, ele vai querer ficar perto da versão melhorada de sua ex-namorada... _Eu!_ Parecida com ela, mas fiel – ela fechou o chuveiro. – Você não liga de namorá-la, mesmo sabendo que ela jamais se contentará apenas com você?

-Não. De qualquer forma, sempre vou estar mais tempo com ela do que "os outros", então, não me importo.

-Isso é que amor, hein? – brincou Marjorie, pegando a toalha. – Falta pouco agora. Mais alguns dias, o ciclo lunar se completa e a Hermione nunca mais será a garota por quem Rony se apaixonou. Será sempre uma vadiazinha, ciscando por todos os galinheiros. Uma _vagabunda_ que só você vai aceitar.

Aaron sorriu.

-Serei traído com o maior prazer.

Marjorie caminhava para pegar a roupa quando ouviu um estalo vindo do espelho comprido que acompanhava todas as pias. Aaron deu um salto e afastou-se da pia onde estava encostado. Marjorie empalideceu.

_Só uma pessoa chegava para conversar através dos espelhos..._

Um pedaço de vidro desprendeu-se e girou no ar, sozinho.

-Mas o que é isso? – indagou Aaron, apavorado.

A ponta do caco voltou-se para o vidro comprido e aproximou-se até tocá-lo. Então, começou a mover-se rapidamente, formando letras, escrevendo duas palavras e uma interrogação...

Ao terminar, o fragmento voltou a integrar o todo, onde Aaron e Marjorie liam a mensagem em letras gigantes:

_MEUS FRASCOS?_

-Droga... – Marjorie aproximou-se da pia, procurando um vestígio do irmão dentro do espelho. – EU NÃO POSSO LHE DAR TODOS OS FRASCOS! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ATRAPALHAR MEUS PLANOS!

-Marjorie? Com quem está falando...?

-Meu irmão! Ele voltou! Está ficando mais forte! É tudo culpa minha, Aaron! Eu devia ter imaginado que isso poderia acontecer!

Ele levantou-se, vigiando o espelho pelo canto do olho, e abraçou-a.

-Você não deve se culpar...

-Eu fui a responsável! Ele ficou mais forte por minha culpa... O pior é que ele me ajudou a parar Pansy e Parvati hoje...

-Ele? Mas Parvati estava com o vidro na mão e atacou a Parvati, foi comprovado isso...

-É, mas você não viu o que ele acabou de fazer? Kleiton consegue mover os vidros agora, moveu a mão da Parvati, foi _ele _quem tentou matar a Pansy, não ela!

-Minha nossa... – balbuciou Aaron.

-Eu fiz um pacto com ele para que me ajudasse. Não devemos fazer tratos com as trevas... Ele não vai me deixar em paz até que eu entregue os frascos de Joyce e Mione que ainda estão comigo...

-Entregue o da Joyce! A qualidade da Joyce não tem tanta importância pra você! Depois você dá um jeito de enrolar, guardar a da Mione até que a Magia do Aprisionamento se complete! A da Hermione é essencial, não a da Joyce!

-Se eu fizer isso, Kleiton vai ficar ainda mais forte. E... Nem quero imaginar o que ele será capaz de fazer se eu entregar mais uma qualidade às Encalhadas...

Aaron, perplexo, afastou-se de Marjorie e tocou as letras cortadas no espelho.

-Marjorie. Conte-me em detalhes... como funciona essa Maldição do Aprisionamento e o que o seu irmão tem a ver com tudo isso?

Aaron ficou a par de todo o segredo...

* * *

Na carruagem, o trio apoiava as costas sobre o encosto de um assento e esticava os pés no assento da frente. Alone apoiava a cabeça sobre o peito de Harry e acariciava suavemente com a mão o corpo de Colin.

-Às vezes eu penso se o motivo para sermos tão hostilizados quando todos sabiam do nosso namoro a três era a inveja... – disse Colin. – Uma inveja profunda da nossa coragem de romper tabus para vivenciar todas as formas possíveis do amor.

-É, uma inveja tão profunda e tão difícil de admitir que a própria pessoa a transforma em insulto, em agressão – falou Harry. – Que não seja a vontade de praticar um ménage a tróis, mas com certeza muita gente lembra dos desejos reprimidos, das loucuras que jamais vivenciou... Imagine se pudéssemos conhecer os desejos mais íntimos de cada pessoa, quanta coisa que não íamos descobrir! Quantas posições exóticas e excentricidades escondidas na mente de pessoas aparentemente tão comportadas, tão corretas...

-Mas o desejar, o _querer_, é humano – disse Alone, apertando a coxa de Colin. – A diferença está na coragem para viver... Eu prefiro o toque, o contato da pele, a sonhos e delírios que não podem me agarrar e nem me oferecer prazer – ela virou o rosto sobre o peitoral de Harry e beijou-o, aspirando o perfume da pele quente e molhada do rapaz. – Se eu posso ter prazer e amor em dobro, por que vou me limitar a ter um único homem?

-Sinto falta desses momentos de tranquilidade – falou Colin, guiando a mão de Alone para o seu membro. Ela começou a acariciá-lo. – De fechar os olhos enquanto vocês brincam com o meu corpo, sem se preocupar com o tempo...

-É, mas a situação agora é outra – Harry começou a beijar a nuca de Alone enquanto falava. – Agora todo o cuidado é pouco. Você está pagando uma de futuro papai e ocupando um cargo invejado por praticamente todos os homens de Hogwarts: é o namorado de Lanísia Burns.

-Todos estão revoltados – lembrou Alone. – Nenhum homem se conforma que ela tenha levado tanto tempo para namorar e, quando resolve fazer isso, seja logo com você, Colin. Como se você fosse menos homem do que eles, coitados...

-Fiquei surpreso quando vocês me contaram que ela nunca namorou porque sempre se guardou para Augusto – comentou Harry.

-Mesmo quando ele fugia dela, Lanísia não abria a guarda pra homem nenhum – falou Alone. – Ela sempre soube que era do Augusto, mesmo quando isso não passava de esperança. Ela reconheceu nele o homem perfeito, e correu atrás até conseguir o que queria... – Alone consultou o relógio. – Acho melhor ir para a reunião das Encalhadas. Tenho pacientes à minha espera.

-Quando vamos nos encontrar outra vez? – perguntou Colin, ansioso, observando Alone começar a se vestir.

-Graças à ideia imbecil que você e Lanísia tiveram, não dá para marcarmos nada, "papai" – resmungou Alone, sarcástica. – Harry, pegue o meu sutiã aí atrás... Obrigada.

-Está um forno aqui – observou Harry, vestindo a cueca. – Vou pegar um pano lá fora para secarmos as janelas, estão inteiramente embaçadas... – ele riu.

Harry saltou da carruagem. Atravessou entre as inúmeras carruagens até alcançar as prateleiras fixadas na parede. Encontrou um pano branco e pegou-o. Jogou dentro da carruagem.

-Vamos, Colin, use a varinha ou limpe com a força física... Ei, ainda está pelado?

-Sim, estou examinando as marcas que você e a Alone fizeram... Você me deu um apertão danado nos ombros... – Colin pulou da carruagem e mostrou os hematomas a Harry. – Viu?

-Ficou lindo – disse Harry, sorrindo e beijando-lhe o ombro.

-Vão iniciar uma festinha sem a minha presença? – perguntou Alone, inclinando-se e dando um tapinha no traseiro de Colin.

Os três riram.

-Olha só, o ménage ainda está rolando! – disse uma voz inesperada.

Robbie estava parado na abertura da garagem e olhava perplexo para o trio.

-Foi por isso que terminou comigo, Colin? Pra voltar pra esses dois? Eu devia ter imaginado que tinha algo errado em seu namoro certinho com a Lanísia Burns...

-Robbie, uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Eu estou mesmo amando a Lanísia, mas...

-Não consegue abrir mão dos prazeres desse ménage – completou Robbie. – Bem que eu estranhei quando vi pela janela você vindo na direção da garagem... Vocês também se agarravam escondidos quando estávamos namorando, não é?

-Não, Robbie, eu não enganei você. Naquela época a Alone tinha...

-A Alone tinha medo de relacionar-se a três, é, era o que você me dizia, mas quer me convencer que esse medo passou de uma hora pra outra?

-Bom, na verdade, por mais louco que pareça, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu – disse Alone com um sorriso constrangido. – Eu estava dominada por uma magia que fez com que eu me afastasse do Colin e do Harry e...

-Ah, conta outra – retorquiu Robbie. – A culpa sempre é da magia, não é? Imagino como os trouxas fazem para mentir sem ter os feitiços e rituais para usar como desculpa!

-Não estamos dando desculpa – falou Alone.

-Piranha mentirosa.

-Olha como você fala comigo, Robbie – avisou Alone, erguendo um dedo diante do rosto do rapaz. – Não sou nem um pouco paciente com pessoas mal-educadas.

-Imagino o tipo de educação que você recebeu. Mas também, não dava pra esperar muita coisa da filha de uma mulher tão leviana e promíscua como Christtinnah Bernard...

-Não pronuncie o nome da minha mãe com essa sua boca suja! – replicou Alone, dando um empurrão no rapaz.

Robbie caiu no piso da garagem e levantou-se em seguida, fitando-a desdenhoso.

-Divirtam-se. Vocês se merecem.

-Robbie, por favor, não diga a ninguém que nos viu juntos aqui...

-Relaxa, Colin. Dizer uma coisa dessas na certa ia me fazer parecer um ex-namorado com orgulho ferido inventando histórias. Mas você ainda vai me pagar por ter me enganado. Vai me pagar – ele repetiu, antes de dar as costas e pegar o caminho de volta ao castelo.

-Eu arrebento a cara desse imbecil se ele tentar prejudicá-lo de alguma forma, Colin – disse Alone. – Ele estará me prestando um favor se ousar cometer alguma bobagem, estou fervendo por dentro, doida para esmagar o nariz dele!

-Melhor irmos embora logo – falou Harry. – Ele pode trazer alguém aqui.

-É horrível isso... – lamentou-se Colin. – Sair escondido, ficar se preocupando com o que vão dizer...

-Não quis assumir o filho da Lanísia? Agora aguente as consequências – disse Alone, passando as roupas para o garoto vesti-las, deixando Colin com o anúncio de seu noivado preso na garganta.

* * *

No dia seguinte, as Encalhadas acordaram cedo. Lanísia havia intimado Joyce a participar de um de seus planos para ficar a sós com Augusto e agora aguentava as reclamações da amiga:

-Por que eu preciso ir junto?

-Deixa de ser chata, Joyce! – ralhou Lanísia, empurrando a amiga pelo corredor. – Você é filha dele, sempre será o meu álibi para invadir a sala do Augusto!

-Conforme combinamos, nós vamos seguir para o Salão Principal, e depois vocês nos encontram na sala secreta – revisou Mione.

-Sim, os beijos do Augusto não me farão perder a memória – garantiu Lanísia.

-Fechou essas vestes direito? – perguntou Alone à Lanísia.

-Sim, não se preocupe...

-Ei, vocês não vão encontrar Augusto no dormitório... – falou Serena, apontando para uma porta mais adiante.

Elas pararam para observar enquanto Augusto ajudava a levitar uma mesa para dentro de uma sala, cuja entrada era revelada atrás da estátua de um lobo.

-Professor! – chamou Lanísia, não se contendo e adiantando-se às amigas. – O que está fazendo?

-Arrumando o meu gabinete de vice-diretor – ele explicou, sorrindo. – Minerva acha melhor que eu tenha uma sala próxima à dela e com um ambiente exclusivamente voltado aos assuntos da escola, evitando distrações... – ele continuou a conduzir a mesa até que ela parasse diante de uma cadeira estofada, logo abaixo de uma janela fechada com compridas cortinas azuis. Depois, voltou-se às meninas. – Vocês sabem, no meu dormitório tenho meus livros favoritos, os meus quadros, não é um bom ambiente de trabalho.

-E aquela outra porta? – perguntou Lanísia, apontando para os fundos da sala.

-Leva a outro espaço, com um sofá e um ambiente confortável.

Minerva, que ajudava a ajeitar algumas pastas em um armário, aproximou-se e cumprimentou as Encalhadas.

-O que acharam do gabinete do vice-diretor?

-Maravilhoso, professora – disse Joyce.

-Mas não foi por isso que viemos procurá-lo – lembrou Lanísia. – Preciso tirar uma dúvida com o professor, a respeito da redação que pediu sobre o vampirismo... Poderíamos conversar a sós?

-Sim, vamos procurar uma sala vazia – disse Augusto, pedindo licença à diretora e começando a acompanhar as garotas. – Essa sala vai nos servir muito bem. Poderemos organizar novas reuniões noturnas, com o pretexto de um grupo de estudos, repetindo a noite divertida que tivemos no gabinete da Minerva...

-É realmente assustador o quanto o amor transforma as pessoas – observou Joyce. – Você anda muito abusado!

-É a forma que eu tenho de beijar a barriga da futura mamãe, sem preocupações – sussurrou Augusto, provocando um sorriso radiante no rosto de Lanísia.

-Não precisa esperar tanto tempo pra isso – falou Lanísia e, antes que Augusto tivesse tempo de reagir, escancarou a porta de uma sala e puxou-o para dentro, encostando a porta em seguida.

Augusto perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu contra uma carteira, derrubando-a no chão. Furioso, recompôs-se e olhou na direção da porta:

-Mas que droga, ficou maluca...?

Lanísia ergueu as vestes, revelando parcialmente a camisola vermelha que usava.

-Misericórdia... – balbuciou Augusto. – Onde conseguiu isso...?

-Comprei com Christtinnah – disse, cobrindo-se com as vestes novamente. – Ela esteve na escola ontem de manhã para assistir à partida de quadribol e trouxe alguns utensílios. Quanto à camisola, eu deixo você arrancar com os dentes.

-Mas... Quando?

-Hoje à noite. Coloque-me em detenção...

-Mas tínhamos combinado que só íamos nos encontrar na cachoeira, fora daqui...

-É pra colocar eu e a sua filha em detenção, Joyce já topou. Na hora da detenção, é só dar um jeito de ficarmos a sós enquanto ela nos aguarda. Seu novo gabinete é perfeito pra nos divertirmos...

-Lanísia, isso não vai dar certo...

-Comprei uma coisinha pra você também – ela disse, tirando do bolso das vestes uma cueca, que lançou pra ele.

Apalermado, Augusto observou o tecido semelhante à uma teia.

-Mas... Mas isso vai... Vai deixar tudo exposto...

-Nada que eu ainda não tenha visto, usado e apertado – ela inclinou-se e beijou-o. – Quero você com essa cuequinha o dia inteiro – e então, ela pegou as vestes e vestiu-as novamente. – Anda, levanta, precisa marcar a minha detenção...

Augusto ajeitou a roupa e guardou a cueca no bolso da calça.

-Lanísia, você tem cada ideia que...

Ela abriu a porta da sala e praticamente empurrou-o de volta ao corredor. Ela saiu em seguida. Alone, Joyce, Serena e Mione pareciam à beira de um colapso nervoso, olhando ansiosas para o novo gabinete de Augusto.

-Sorte a sua de que a Minerva não apareceu – disse Joyce. – Você ainda nos mata do coração com essas loucuras!

-Nem me fale, filha – comentou Augusto, buscando o lenço no bolso e puxando a cueca.

Os olhos das garotas arregalaram-se, vendo o professor levar a cueca transparente à testa e começar a secar-se. Quando iam alertá-lo, Minerva saiu do gabinete e aproximou-se.

-Está tudo em seu devido lugar, professor, já pode começar a trabalhar em seu novo gabinete...

-Ótimo, professora – disse Augusto, passando a cueca do outro lado da testa.

A boca de Minerva abriu-se, em choque, e ela ajeitou os óculos.

-Ferrou... – comentou Alone.

-Professor Augusto, o que é _isso_ que está usando para secar-se? – perguntou a diretora.

-O meu lenço de sempre, e... – ele mostrou à Minerva, deixando a cueca próxima ao rosto da diretora. Foi então que percebeu o que estava segurando. – Droga, como isso veio parar aqui? – indagou, corando e escondendo a cueca no bolso.

-Era exatamente a pergunta que eu gostaria de fazer... – disse Minerva, estarrecida.

-Eu... Não é o que a senhora está pensando... É que eu... Bom, eu... Gosto de usar roupas íntimas mais confortáveis.

Lanísia aproveitou a gafe de Augusto como deixa para conseguir a detenção. Cruzando os braços, empinou o queixo e falou:

-Sabe, eu acho uma tremenda falta de escrúpulos usar essa cueca.

Conforme ela previa, Joyce entrou no seu jogo e assumiu o papel de filha revoltada:

-Veja lá como fala do meu pai...

-Vai me dizer que é certo usar uma cueca dessas? Você gostaria de ver o seu pai usando essa indecência?

-A resposta comum seria "não", mas meu pai é gostoso pra caramba, então sim, eu gostaria muito de vê-lo usando essa cueca furadinha!

-Ele é _seu pai!_

-Mas não deixa de ser um tesão, tudo o que é bonito deve ser apreciado!

-Vocês são dois _indecentes._ Aposto que a sua lingerie também deve ser toda transparente!

-Não é não!

-Então mostra!

-Vem me forçar a mostrar, biscate!

Lanísia então pulou sobre Joyce e, no chão do corredor, as duas começaram a puxar os cabelos uma da outra. O pé de Joyce bateu contra as pernas de Mione, que caiu de cara no chão.

-Ai, vejam só o que vocês fizeram – ela reclamou, esfregando a bocheca dolorida.

-Uma pena que você não conta com os chifres do seu ex-namorado – comentou Joyce. – Eles a teriam protegido, chegariam ao chão antes do seu rosto.

Mione ergueu as mangas da blusa e pulou sobre Joyce.

-Agora eu te arrebento!

Quando Mione começou a arranhar os braços de Joyce enquanto Lanísia arrancava grandes tufos dos cabelos da filha de Augusto, Minerva antecipou-se ao vice-diretor e berrou:

-CHEGA! Lanísia, Hermione e Joyce, detenção com o Professor Augusto hoje à noite!

* * *

A noite caiu sobre o castelo de Hogwarts. A detenção das três Encalhadas foi marcada para às nove da noite, no novo gabinete de Augusto. Depois de jantar, Alone entrou no salão comunal ao lado de Harry e aproximou-se do sofá onde Lanísia estava deitada com a cabeça aconchegada nas pernas de Colin.

-Será que poderia me emprestar o seu lindo namorado por alguns minutos? – perguntou Alone à Lanísia, sentando-se ao lado de Colin e apertando uma das coxas do garoto.

-Fique à vontade. Estou descansando um pouquinho. A detenção promete ser movimentada...

-Imagino que sim... – Alone indicou o andar superior com a cabeça. – Que barulheira é essa?

-Serena está fazendo uma bagunça no dormitório – respondeu Lanísia. – Ela ia beber uma vitamina de banana quando leu na embalagem que precisava "agitar antes de beber" e... Bom, ela foi agitar...

-Típico – comentou Alone. Olhou para Harry e Colin. – Será que tem alguém no dormitório dos meninos?

-Acho que não – supôs Harry. – A noite está muito agradável, ninguém vai subir tão cedo.

-Ótimo... Vamos, estou com saudades do nosso ménage-a-tròis... – disse Alone, subindo às pressas a escada circular, seguida de perto por Harry e Colin.

-Aproveite a diversão, meu amor! – brincou Lanísia, sorrindo para Colin.

O retrato abriu-se novamente, revelando Joyce e Juca, que chegavam de mãos dadas ao lado de Hermione.

-Ih, por que está tão irritada? – perguntou Lanísia, notando a expressão mal humorada de Hermione.

-Ainda estão com raiva de mim – respondeu Mione. – A escola inteira. O clima é ainda pior na mesa da Grifinória.

-Todos idolatram o Rony, ele é um goleiro fenomenal, o que você queria? Todos tomaram as dores dele, é natural! – disse Lanísia.

-Foi o que eu disse – falou Joyce.

-Relaxa, Mione, essas coisas são esquecidas com o tempo – disse Juca. – Meu amor, ainda estamos em lua-de-mel – ele deu beijinhos nas bochechas de Joyce. – Essa detenção vai demorar muito?

-_Espero_ que não – respondeu Joyce, olhando feio para Lanísia.

-Vou esperá-la beeem acordado – frisou Juca.

-Como se você não estivesse sempre ligadaço... Mas tudo bem. Já reabasteci o meu estoque com a Christtinnah, garantindo muitas noites de prazer...

-Estoque do quê? – perguntou Juca, confuso.

Joyce engoliu em seco.

-É... Uns brinquedinhos eróticos para usarmos durante as nossas noites, meu querido!

-Ah... Posso ver esses brinquedos?

-Não, será surpresa! – ela sorriu exageradamente e cochichou no ouvido de Lanísia. – Vai ter que me emprestar alguns dos objetos que você comprou!

-Pode deixar – confirmou Lanísia.

-Vamos pro gabinete do Augusto? – perguntou Mione, consultando o relógio. – Quanto mais cedo irmos até lá, mais cedo voltamos – ela olhou para Lanísia. – Já está com a lingerie e o chicote?

-Sim, estão aqui comigo.

-Tem certeza de que vão pra uma detenção? – perguntou Juca, pasmo.

-Não faça tantas perguntas, Juquinha – recomendou Joyce. – Se eu for obrigada a contar toda a verdade por trás dessa detenção, vou acabar me engalfinhando com a Lanísia outra vez.

-E eu também – resmungou Mione. – Vamos logo acabar com isso.

Elas deixaram o salão comunal.

-Preciso saber quais são esses brinquedos misteriosos que a Joyce comprou... – disse Juca, olhando cheio de expectativa para a escada em caracol. – Mas como vou conseguir entrar no dormitório feminino?

A resposta às suas preces surgiu na figura de uma jovem loura de cabelos curtos e repicados que descia até a sala comunal.

-Pronto! Já agitei bastante, agora posso beber minha vitamina! Uhuu! – Serena parou e ficou pulando no mesmo lugar, movendo os braços ritmicamente. – Cadê as meninas?

-Já foram para a detenção... Mione e Joyce estavam irritadas, mas Lanísia parecia muito contente...

-Claro. Com a detenção deliciosa que está reservada pra ela, até eu estaria dando pulos de alegria... – Serena abriu a vitamina e bebeu dois goles. – O que será que acontece se a gente bebe sem agitar?

-Perde um pouco do sabor, apenas isso...

-Então valeu a pena todo o meu esforço. Foi legal bagunçar um pouco... Pulei na cama, desarrumei meu guarda-roupa...

-Fez tudo isso só porque leu na embalagem que precisava agitar? – perguntou Juca, perplexo.

-Sim... Qual o problema?

-Nenhum, deixa pra lá... Escuta, Serena...

-O quê? O quê?

-Eu queria...

-Shhhh! – ela pediu silêncio.

-Mas...

-SHHHHH!

Juca esperou. Serena movia a cabeça para todos os lados da sala comunal, a testa vincada de concentração.

-Não estou ouvindo nada, Juca – disse, por fim. – O que você pediu pra escutar? Estava escutando algum ruído estranho?

-Eu queria que você _me escutasse_.

-Oh! – ela riu. – Puxa, como fui lerda...

-Então, eu queria estudar um pouco para uma prova que farei na segunda, aproveitando esse tempo em que a Joyce está na detenção. Mas as minhas anotações ficaram na bolsa da Joyce! Será que você poderia ir até o dormitório e pegar a bolsa dela pra mim?

-Claro! Só um segundo, já volto!

Serena subiu e retornou após um minuto. Juca abriu a bolsa, ansioso, esperando encontrar alguma lingerie sensual, mas tudo o que achou de diferente foi duas embalagens arredondada de vidro, uma cheia de um líquido desconhecido e a outra quase no fim.

-Sabe o que é isso? – perguntou à Serena.

-Não...

Juca hesitou só por um segundo; precisava descobrir para o que servia aquele frasco de poção que Joyce carregava.

-É um adoçante especial, que com certeza deixará a sua vitamina mais gostosa... – mentiu.

-Oba, pingue algumas gotinhas aqui! – disse Serena, estendendo a embalagem de vitamina.

Juca despejou um pouco da poção na vitamina.

-Agora agite! – ele recomendou.

-De novo? Aff... – ela suspirou. – Só um minuto, vou até o quarto bagunçar um pouco...

-Não, não, agite _a vitamina!_

-Ah, sim. Bem menos trabalhoso... – ela sacudiu a embalagem e saboreou três goles fartos. – Não senti muita diferença. É melhor colocar um pouco mais.

-Se você insiste... – disse Juca, colocando mais três gotas.

Serena entornou a vitamina, mas sacudiu a cabeça.

-Continua na mesma. Talvez se... Opa... – ela largou a bebida. Abanou-se com as mãos. – Menino, tá ficando quente aqui, não está?

-Está? Pra mim continua a mesma coisa...

-Não, não continua. Está tudo diferente... Você está diferente, Juca. Não havia reparado ainda na curvatura da sua pica...

-Da minha o quê?

-Da sua picona _da boa..._ – Serena estalou os lábios, engatinhando sobre o sofá. – Olhe só como ela fica marcada debaixo da sua calça jeans. Quero vê-la bem dura...

Juca tirou os óculos, limpou as lentes com a camiseta, e recolocou-os.

-Serena, e-está tudo bem?

-Vai ficar melhor depois que você colocar essa piroca pra fora – ela agarrou o membro de Juca e deu dois apertões. – Arranca, vai! Arranca essa cueca logo e me deixa sentar nessa varetona!

-M-mas eu sou casado com a sua amiga...

-A piroca, _libera a piroca!_

-AAAAH! – berrou Juca, assustado, saindo do sofá e recuando. – Controle-se, Serena. Você não está se sentindo bem...

-Põe pra fora logo ou eu te agarro e arranco a sua cueca à força! – exigiu Serena, que não parava de mover os quadris freneticamente.

-Você está alterada... – disse Juca, abrindo a braguilha da calça com as mãos trêmulas. – Vai acabar se arrependendo depois que esse acesso passar...

-Só quero a sua piroca, só ela, pra chupar, lamber... Morder... – ela colocou o dedo indicador entre os dentes e deu uma mordidinha.

-Não, você não vai morder o meu precioso! – gritou Juca, correndo em direção à escada em caracol. A calça, cuja braguilha estava aberta, caiu e fez com que ele tropeçasse.

Como uma leoa, Serena correu e jogou-se sobre o corpo dele, arrancando-lhe a calça e jogando-a longe. Em seguida, Serena puxou a cueca de Juca para baixo.

-Nãoooo! – ele berrou, conseguindo desvencilhar-se da garota.

Juca saltou de dois em dois degraus com a cueca torta e a camisa toda amassada. Em pânico, precipitou-se pela porta do dormitório do sétimo ano, dando de cara com o ménage a tróis de Harry, Colin e Alone.

Não havia tempo de explicar-se. Ele deu um pulo na cama em que o trio estava, gritando:

-SOCORRO!

Colin, que estava entre as pernas de Alone, recebeu o impacto maior. Juca chocou-se contra ele, derrubando o rapaz no chão do outro lado da cama. Harry cobriu-se rapidamente com o travesseiro. Alone juntou os lençóis e enrolou-se, envergonhada.

-Juca! – ralhou a garota. – O que deu em você?

-É o que devia perguntar pra sua amiga! – ele olhou em pânico para a porta. – Aaaah! Olha ela aí!

Serena apoiou-se contra o batente da porta, rasgando em um só movimento a camiseta branca que usava.

-Oba, uma orgia! – ela mordeu o lábio, empinando os seios ainda ocultos pelo sutiã preto.

-Por que ela está desse jeito? – indagou Harry.

-Eu não sei! Ela ficou tarada de repente... Não, não pula aqui na cama, Serena, não!

Serena saltou sobre a cama, caindo entre Alone e Juca. Ela conseguiu descer a cueca dele. Em pânico, Juca tentou roubar um pedaço do lençol usado por Alone, mas a garota não deixou. Ele sentiu a mão de Serena agarrar-lhe o membro, segurando nele com firmeza; Juca berrou, pedindo clemência para Harry, que usou o travesseiro para bater na cabeça de Serena.

Ela não se importou com isso. Simplesmente estendeu a mão livre para a intimidade de Harry, agora exposta sem o travesseiro, e começou a manipulá-la.

Alone, estarrecida, tentou pôr um fim àquilo e postou-se atrás de Juca, puxando-o para tentar arrancá-lo de Serena. Ela deu tapas na mão da amiga, mas Serena, determinada, continuava acariciando a intimidade de Juca e Harry.

E foi essa cena catastrófica na cama que Minerva McGonagall presenciou, ao parar diante da porta do dormitório do sétimo ano.

-MAS O QUE É ISSO? – berrou.

Alone, Harry e Juca pararam de se mover imediatamente. Serena, por sua vez, continuou brincando com as mãos na intimidade dos rapazes, e ainda sorriu para a diretora ao dizer:

-Estou preparando as ferramentas pra me aliviar.

Juca olhou para a diretora um tanto vesgo.

-Ela endoidou, professora... Hummm... Endoidou mesmo...

-Chega! – berrou Minerva, apontando a varinha para as mãos de Serena, obrigando a garota a soltar Harry e Juca. – Vistam-se, todos vocês! Onde já se viu tamanha indecência? Quatro alunos, nus e seminus, dividindo uma cama! Alone, Serena, Juca e Harry, vocês estão em detenção!

-Mas professora... – Alone tentou se explicar, mas a diretora a impediu.

-E vão cumpri-la agora mesmo, com as alunas que já estão com o professor Augusto!

-Augusto? Hum, mais um homem no pedaço... – sibilou Serena, correndo até o outro quarto para buscar uma blusa, o rosto molhado de suor.

-Um aluno do quarto ano me encontrou no corredor aqui em frente, assustado, dizendo que tinha visto uma loura arrancando a calça de um colega em pleno salão comunal... – Minerva suspirou. – Foi pior do que eu esperava... E que esse comportamento lamentável não se repita!

A diretora saiu.

-Muito obrigada por ter invadido o quarto, Juca! – reclamou Alone, irônica.

-Eu não tive culpa! Ninguém me avisou que a Serena tinha surtos sexuais... – ele ajeitou a cueca e olhou para Colin, que cintinuava escondido do lado da cama. – E o que o namorado da Lanísia está fazendo aqui? Achei que ele tinha abandonado essa vida.

-Tive uma recaída – explicou Colin. – Minerva já foi mesmo?

-Sim, pode sair – disse Alone. – Juca, não pode falar pra ninguém que Colin estava aqui conosco!

-Não vou falar nada.

-Obrigada... – Alone terminou de colocar a calça. – Juca, você viu se a Serena tomou alguma coisa antes de ficar assim? Alguma poção?

Ele negou.

-Não... Não bebeu nada... – mentiu.

_Será que o frasco encontrado na bolsa de Joyce havia provocado aquela transformação em Serena? Afinal, que poção era aquela?_

Juca lembrou-se de que havia deixado o frasco na sala comunal, no bolso da calça. Ele então saiu do dormitório, mas parou espantado diante de uma cena no corredor.

-Parece que vamos levar um urso de pelúcia para a detenção. Serena está estuprando um aqui no corredor.

* * *

Joyce e Mione estavam sozinhas dentro do gabinete de Augusto. Lustravam os móveis manualmente, conforme o professor havia orientado.

-Será que o meu pai colocou aquela cueca indecente?

-Acho que sim. No final das contas, ele sempre faz o que a Lanísia quer... – Mione indicou a porta fechada que levava ao outro cômodo. – Estão muito silenciosos.

-Ele deve ter barrado o som...

Quando bateram à porta, as duas sentiram o coração disparar.

-Devemos avisá-los? – perguntou Joyce.

-Olhe pelo buraco da fechadura primeiro! – aconselhou Mione.

Joyce curvou-se e espiou.

-Quem é?

-É um urso de pelúcia – falou Joyce. – Ele está se mexendo muito e... Nossa, está com o focinho enfiado na virilha de uma garota!

Mione franziu a testa, girou a chave e abriu a porta.

-Meninas! – exclamou, surpresa. – O que fazem aqui? E... Com Juca e Harry?

-Viemos participar da detenção – explicou Alone.

-E por que a Serena está com o urso enfiado entre as pernas? – perguntou Mione.

-Não sei. Mas pelo comportamento parece que bebeu... _vocês-sabem-o-quê._

-Minha nossa... – balbuciou Joyce, olhando espantada para a amiga, que entrou no gabinete grudada ao urso.

-O que é esse tal você-sabe-o-quê? – indagou Juca, desconfiado.

-Nada, Juquinha, esqueça.

-Não, Joyce, eu quero saber. Porque eu sei que você comprou um desses. Está aqui, comigo, agora! – ele mostrou o vidrinho. – Eu coloquei na vitamina da Serena e ela endoidou desse jeito! Eu exijo saber que poção é essa e porque você a comprou!

Joyce hesitou. Se Juca soubesse da real intenção da Poção da Trepadeira, saberia que ela precisava do afrodisíaco por não sentir vontade de dormir com ele. O complexo de inferioridade do rapaz voltaria a atacar; ela temia a reação dele...

-Não serve pra nada, Juca. Eu nunca comprei antes, eu só quis experimentar...

-Mentira. Tinha outro frasco desses na sua bolsa, e já estava quase no fim... Por que não quer me contar o que é isso?

-Porque não tem importância, é uma bobagem...

-Se é uma bobagem, então você não se importa se eu tomar um pouco...

-NÃO, JUCA, NÃO! – ela gritou, mas Juca a ignorou e bebeu dois goles da poção. Em seguida, jogou o frasco nas mãos dela.

-Já que é uma bobagem, não vai acontecer nada comigo, não é mesmo? – questionou Juca.

-Droga, alguém tem outro urso por aí? – perguntou Joyce. – Daqui a pouco começa...

-Começa o quê, Joyce? O quê?

-Está bem. Já que você insiste tanto em saber, eu conto! Essa é uma poção chamada Tesão da Trepadeira! É um afrodisíaco, utilizado pra aumentar o desejo sexual. Eu comecei a tomá-la para...

-Para conseguir ir pra cama comigo? É isso? Você precisa de uma _poção_ para ter desejo por mim?

-Não é isso, Juca...

-Isso quer dizer que estou casado com uma mulher que não me quer como homem?

-Não diga bobagens, eu amo você!

-Mas não sente _tesão_ por mim! Tem que recorrer a um tesão engarrafado pra conseguir sentir a atração que eu não consigo exercer!

-Está cansado de saber que você me deu as melhores noites de sexo da minha vida, porque conseguiu combinar o desejo com o amor! Me fez experimentar sensações que eu nunca havia imaginado existir...

-Talvez tenha sido assim no começo, antes que você precisasse de poções para dormir comigo... Mas eu consigo entender. Na verdade, eu até _esperava_ por isso... Uma hora a atração pelo novo, pela primeira_ aberração _que passou pelos seus braços, ia terminar.

-Aberração?

-Me compare com os outros caras dessa escola, Joyce. Eu sei que não sou nada comparado a todos os outros... Por um tempo foi divertido pra você aproveitar-se de um carinha sem graça, mas, é claro, agora não é mais. Só restou esse amor, esse carinho... Mas eu queria que você me desejasse como eu a desejo. A vontade alucinada de estar junto, de sentir a excitação arrepiar a pele ao mínimo vislumbre do corpo do outro. Achei que compartilhássemos essa sintonia!

-Eu sou louca por você, Juca, apenas...

-Você nunca se contentaria com um só, sentiu falta de _variar..._

-Não diga uma coisa dessas! Eu só precisei recorrer à poção porque arrancaram o desejo que eu sempre senti...

-Por mim!

-Não, por todos os outros também! Eu não sinto mais desejo algum, Juca, por ninguém!

-Claro, você, Joyce Meadowes, é uma pessoa que consegue muito bem viver sem sexo... – ele desdenhou. – Admita, Joyce, o problema sou eu!

-Não vou admitir porque não é verdade.

-Uma pena você estar tão vazia, não sentir nada por mim, porque eu realmente estou precisando, _no momento_, de alguém pra me aliviar... – Juca colocou as mãos sobre o baixo ventre. – Me desculpem, não estou conseguindo me controlar, o danado está erguendo contra a minha vontade...

-Eu diminuo o seu fogo, querido, esse urso tá molenga demais, me ofereça algo mais duro – falou Serena, agarrando Juca com tanto ímpeto que os óculos do rapaz quase foram parar no chão.

-Não, você não vai diminuir fogo nenhum! – replicou Joyce, colocando-se entre os dois. – Vou beber um pouco da poção e transo com você, Juca.

-Eu só vou aceitar porque meu pinto já está quase estourando a calça, senão eu recusaria! – disse Juca, com toda a dignidade que o momento permitia que ele acumulasse.

-Não podem transar aqui na sala! – reclamou Harry.

-Então vou bater punheta... – disse Juca, abrindo a braguilha da calça.

-Não, Juca! Daqui a pouco o professor aparece e... Aliás, onde está o professor Augusto? Disseram pra nós que ele estaria aqui observando a detenção de vocês.

-Ele está na sala ao lado – respondeu Mione. – Lanísia o ofendeu quando chegou, então ele a levou para lá, pra uma detenção específica.

-O pau tá comendo lá dentro – zombou Alone.

-Mesmo? Que pau? – indagou Serena, sedenta, agarrando o urso outra vez.

-Na detenção de hoje só precisamos lustrar os móveis e organizar as prateleiras sem o uso de magia... – explicou Mione.

-Poderia ser pior – disse Joyce.

-Pior? – indagou Harry. – Estamos aqui nessa sala pequena, com um cara cujo pinto quase não cabe mais dentro da cueca e uma loura tarada que não para de gemer e se esfregar num urso de pelúcia... Me dá isso aqui! – ele tirou o urso de Serena. – Ele não tem o que você tá precisando... – Harry apontou para o meio das pernas do urso. – Viu? Não tem nada aqui.

-Me devolve! Eu preciso me esfregar, quero ser bolinada...

-Quer um conselho? Saia daqui e dê pro primeiro cara que encontrar na sua frente. Com certeza ele não vai recusar!

-O primeiro... É... – andando com as pernas arreganhadas, Serena deixou o gabinete.

Mione ia fechar a porta quando se lembrou de Joyce e Juca.

-Quanto a vocês, é melhor se esbaldarem em alguma sala vazia. Nós inventamos qualquer história pra enganar o Augusto, fiquem tranquilos.

-Vamos, Juquinha, antes que você exploda de tanto desejo... – Joyce saiu na frente, dando pulinhos quando Juca a cutucava com o volume rígido que estufava a calça jeans. – Ai, abusado!

Mione revirou os olhos e fitou Harry e Alone:

-Será que agora podem me explicar por que vieram parar na detenção?

* * *

Lanísia estava deitada na mesa que Augusto havia coberto com inúmeros edredons. Assim que o professor tirou a calça e ela pôde constatar que ele estava com a cueca transparente, Lanísia começou a rir.

-Você seguiu o meu pedido!

-Sim. Apesar dela ser um tanto desconfortável e ficar me fazendo cócegas enquanto eu tinha conversas sérias com os outros professores – ele chegou bem perto da mesa e, olhando fundo dentro dos olhos da jovem, perguntou. – Posso saber agora quais são as suas intenções?

-Fetiche... Vontade de variar. Poupar o trabalho de arrancar sua cueca se eu quiser sentir o calor que o seu membro irradia quando está perto de mim... – ela agarrou-o, enfiando os dedinhos pelos furos do tecido para tocá-lo, pele contra pele. Beijou-lhe o membro por inteiro, a língua insinuando-se pelas minúsculas aberturas, lançando olhares travessos para o rosto de Augusto, procurando apreciar as suas reações. Passou as mãos por trás do corpo do professor, sentindo as dobrinhas do bumbum, colocando os dedos dentro da teia emaranhada para sentir-lhe a carne, o calor do desejo. – É inacreditável. Só preciso _sentir_ para delirar de tanta excitação. A sua imagem já é fonte de prazer para o meu corpo. Meu desejo não exige nada em troca. O delírio é estar com você.

Ela levantou-se. Empurrou-o na mesa, apertando-lhe o traseiro uma última vez. Então, Lanísia tirou a blusa e a calça e revelou a camisola vermelha, cuja ponta em formato de onda ia diminuindo de comprimento conforme se aproximava da perna direita, onde realçava a rigidez de sua coxa. O tecido ficava transparente nos mamilos, revelando aos olhos do professor as duas auréolas.

Lanísia virou-se rapidamente, os cabelos negros e compridos flutuando no ar, para em seguida derramar-se novamente sobre as suas costas. Atrás, a camisola revelava tudo. Augusto acompanhou a mão dela, que desceu até o bumbum arrebitado e depois ergueu um pouco da camisola, cuja barra nas costas, apesar de transparente, caía até a altura dos joelhos. Lanísia tratou de erguê-la até desnudar todo o bumbum, encarando Augusto com seu tentador atrevimento.

Ele não se conteve. Curvou-se sobre a mesa e puxou-a de encontro ao seu rosto, repousando o rosto sobre o bumbum de Lanísia, as mãos entrando por baixo da camisola. Ele sentiu-lhe a umidade da vagina com os dedos, e arrancou dela um suspiro ao penetrar dois deles e movimentá-los dentro dela.

-Você é submisso aos meus desejos, Augusto?

-Claro que sim. Devia ter imaginado desde que você se tornou essa mulher arrebatadora que jamais conseguiria evitar a paixão... Você foi feita para alucinar, para destruir a razão de todos os homens. Faz com que rompamos os nossos próprios tabus, renunciamos às nossas regras. Tem o corpo feito para incendiar corpos, e como se não bastasse, domina a arte de seduzir corações. A mulher com o potencial de provocar destruição através da sensualidade que exala. Essa sensualidade está presente em tudo... É o cheiro da sua pele... – ele apertou ainda mais o rosto contra o corpo dela. – O movimento fluido dos seus cabelos. A simestria da face, tudo no seu devido lugar... E a atitude certa, sempre as atitudes certas para ter o homem que quiser em suas mãos.

Ele agachou-se sobre a mesa, e segurando a mão de Lanísia, fez com que ela ficasse de frente para ele. Abraçou-a suavemente; naquela altura, o rosto da garota repousou sobre o seu ombro. O membro de Augusto, ereto, tocava o umbigo dela.

-E é _minha_. Por mais que vire a minha vida pelo avesso e me faça ser um homem cheio de segredos, eu já não me importo mais. Eu troco toda a minha segurança pelos seus talentos. Para inebriar-me em seu mistério. Entrego-me totalmente a você... – voltando a deitar-se na mesa, Augusto lançou a cueca longe.

Lanísia, sorrindo sedutoramente, postou-se ao lado dele. Ergueu uma das pernas e passou o pé pelo peitoral de Augusto. Ele agarrou-lhe o pé e beijou-o.

-É a magia da mulher – disse Lanísia. – Aquela que sabe manejar todas as suas armas possui uma magia tão elementar,que é capaz de controlar e envolver mais do que qualquer ritual ou poção... – ela mordiscou a orelha dele. – E já que é mesmo tão submisso, tenho uma surpresinha pra você.

Ela foi até a bolsa e retirou do interior uma vela aromática rosa-clara. Acendeu-a com um toque da varinha e voltou para perto de Augusto, a chama da vela desprendendo no ar um aroma inebriante de rosas.

-Lanísia... – Augusto ficou subitamente inquieto. – Essa vela... É só pra perfumar a sala?

Ela riu.

-Não, querido. Digamos que vamos esquentar o clima do seu corpo...

-Não... Isso não, Lanísia! – ele ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos. – Se está pensando que eu vou deixá-la derramar cera quente sobre o meu corpo, está enganada...

-Você não tem escolha – ela empurrou-o de volta à mesa. – Feche os olhos, esqueça o medo, a dor, e usufrua do toque aquecido da cera líquida...

Ela virou a vela, esperando que o líquido espesso e derretido se derramasse sobre o peitoral de Augusto. Quando atingiu a pele do professor, ele apertou as mãos em volta do edredom e trincou os dentes. Ainda assim, um gemido de dor prolongado escapou de seus lábios, fazendo as pernas de Lanísia estremecerem.

Ela deliciou-se com a visão da cera descendo entre os músculos rijos, parando ao atingir o umbigo, deixando impressa na pele de Augusto uma trilha avermelhada. Ela lambeu essas marcas, depois deu um beijo intenso no professor, as línguas tocando-se no céu da boca.

-Agora apague essa vela...

-Não – ela sorriu. – Você vai esperar aí, quietinho, enquanto eu trago outros aromas...

-Lanísia...

Quando ela voltou para perto dele, trazia três velas acesas, uma vermelha, outra amarela e uma azul, presas em um candelabro. Colocando o candelabro numa mesinha ao lado, Lanísia puxou a amarela, espalhando seu perfume de margaridas. Deixou que a fumaça perfumada se espalhasse pelo ar e atingisse Augusto. Depois, lançou uma nova cascata de cera quente que escorreu pelo ombro do professor. Enquanto Augusto berrava, ela ergueu a camisola, agachou-se sobre o membro dele e deixou-o deslizar para dentro dela.

Ela movia os quadris, e os gemidos de Augusto se tornaram um misto de dor e prazer. As mãos dele apertavam as suas coxas com firmeza. Lanísia despejou um pouco mais de cera líquida, agora sobre a barriga do professor; assim que ele foi tocado pelo calor, moveu-se com mais furor e soltou urros descontrolados, excitando-a.

Era incrível descobrir a ligação entre dor e prazer.

Na sala, os perfumes misturavam-se, as chamas coloridas ardiam, a temperatura subia...

* * *

-Onde vamos transar? – Joyce estava parada no corredor, analisando as possibilidades.

-Aqui mesmo, pode ser aqui! – insistiu Juca, agarrado a ela e esfregando-se em suas pernas.

-Controle-se, só mais um pouco! Quero aproveitar a nossa noite, achar um lugar tranquilo pra nós dois. Vai saber se você ainda vai querer dormir comigo depois que o efeito da poção terminar...

Joyce escutou um grito de puro pavor.

-Não, pelo amor de Deus, _não!_

Ela estremeceu ao reconhecer a voz.

-Serena? – chamou.

Dois clarões iluminaram as paredes de pedra no final do corredor, vindas do corredor paralelo. Joyce estremeceu, tirou a varinha do bolso e voltou a correr.

-Serena, estou indo!

Porém o grito não se repetiu. Ao alcançar o outro corredor depois do que lhe pareceram minutos, Joyce estancou. Não havia ninguém ali, mas a cena que tinha diante de seus olhos indicava o que havia ocorrido naquele lugar...

Enfrentando o medo, ela sondou o corredor, procurando ouvir algum som que indicasse para qual local Serena havia sido levada, mas não conseguiu escutar nada.

Sentindo que precisava de ajuda, Joyce voltou para o gabinete de Augusto, arquejando, sem parar um único segundo. Ela esmurrou a porta.

-ABRAM! ABRAM LOGO! É URGENTE! – berrou a plenos pulmões.

Ao abrir a porta, Hermione a olhava assustada.

-O que aconteceu?

-Serena sumiu!

-Sumiu? – perguntou Mione. – Como assim?

-Acho que ela foi raptada! Não consigo encontrá-la! Escutei um grito, um grito de puro pavor, e corri para verificar, mas quando olhei, não havia ninguém no corredor. Havia apenas... _marcas_ – ela engoliu em seco. – Arranhões em uma mesa de canto, que acabou tombando no chão. Arranhões de alguém que tentava... – sua voz quase morreu, mas ela continuou. – Alguém que tentava_ resistir._

-Minha nossa... – balbuciou Alone.

-E... E tinha uma mancha escura no chão...

-Sangue? – indagou Mione, aturdida.

-Não, não, de longe _parecia_ sangue, mas não, era tinta, tinta preta... – ela ergueu a mão e mostrou os dedos manchados. – Houve dois clarões também, estou com medo que alguém tenha lançado algum tipo de feitiço nela...

-Pode ser mais sério do que imaginamos... – disse Mione.

Alone examinou a expressão da amiga e entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

-Você não está pensando que quem pegou a Serena foi...?

-...A mesma pessoa que não para de tramar contra nós. Essa pessoa só pode nos odiar muito. Talvez agora ela tenha passado dos limites...

-O que faremos agora? – perguntou Harry.

-Sexo! – disse Juca, pulando nas costas de Joyce e começando a esfregar-se.

-Aaaai, vai me derrubar, tarado! – reclamou Joyce. – Precisamos encontrar a Serena antes que façam mal a ela!

-Ela ainda deve estar por perto. Joyce, deixe um recado para o professor Augusto, assim ele vai entender a nossa ausência! – orientou Mione.

Rapidamente, Joyce rabiscou um recado num pedaço de pergaminho encontrado sobre a escrivaninha do vice-diretor e o afixou na parede ao lado da porta.

-Ótimo... Vamos! – falou Mione, puxando a varinha do bolso, disparando pelo corredor, sendo seguida de perto por Alone, Harry, Joyce e Juca, que corria apenas para ficar perto da esposa.

Eles chegaram até o local em que a mesinha de canto havia tombado. As manchas de tinta preta se estendiam pelo chão de pedra. Após aqueles sinais de luta, não havia mais nenhum indício nos próximos metros percorridos pelo grupo.

-Precisamos procurá-la em cada sala que surgir à nossa frente – disse Mione. – Seja quem for que a raptou, não pode ter ido muito longe.

-Por que Serena deve ter violentado o raptor? – indagou Juca.

-Não. Não é natural sair pelos corredores do castelo carregando alguém à força. O raptor não correria esse risco. Mas uma coisa é certa: ele fez alguma coisa para calá-la. Serena não pararia de lutar.

-Veja, Mione, tem uma porta logo ali – disse Alone, apontando a varinha para a porta de madeira.

Eles se aproximaram, cautelosos, e abriram a porta. Era uma sala ampla, com objetos curiosos espalhados por mesas compridas. Um prato cheio para quem quisesse se esconder.

A primeira coisa que Mione e Alone fizeram foi verificar abaixo das mesas, lançando a luz das varinhas pelos espaços abertos. Joyce seguiu pelos armários que acompanhavam a parede, afastando Juca com a mão. Harry foi pelo outro extremo da sala, olhando atrás de estátuas e armaduras.

-Joyce, aqui tá escuro, tira essa calça! – pediu Juca.

-Não! Tenho que encontrar a minha amiga! Pode se controlar!

-Está bem, vou me controlar do meu jeito.

Ela ouviu o zíper sendo aberto.

-Esperem, estou ouvindo um gemido! – avisou Alone.

-Não se preocupe. É só o Juca se aliviando sozinho – disse Joyce. – Opa... Acho que encontrei alguma coisa – ela apontou a luz da varinha para um dos armários, cuja estrutura estremecia.

Alone, Harry e Mione se aproximaram.

-Parece que tem alguém tentando sair do armário – disse Mione.

-Será que é um gay enrustido? – perguntou Harry.

Alone deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

-Ai!

-Talvez seja um bicho-papão, mané! – replicou Alone. – Quem vai abrir? Quem está disposto a encarar o próprio medo?

-Eu posso fazer isso! – Joyce adiantou-se. Diante dos olhares surpresos, balançou os ombros. – Meu bicho-papão não é nem um pouco assustador...

Joyce abriu o armário. Era, de fato, um bicho-papão que, liberto, tomou a forma de Juca Slooper, nu e sem pênis.

-Cadê o pinto do Juca? – indagou Alone olhando para o bicho-papão.

-Tá aqui ô – falou o verdadeiro Juca, cutucando o braço de Alone com o membro ereto.

-Aaah! – gritou a garota, afastando-se.

-O maior medo da minha vida: um marido sem pênis... – Joyce teve um calafrio. – _Ridikkulus! _– bradou, apontando a varinha, e no mesmo instante uma cueca com tromba de elefante surgiu, cobrindo o "nada" que o bicho-papão Juca Slooper exibia na virilha. Joyce gargalhou, destruindo o bicho-papão, que desapareceu. – Sempre achei essas cuequinhas bizarras!

-Parece que só tinha o bicho-papão aí dentro – falou Mione, examinando o interior do armário. – Nem sinal da Serena...

Foi tudo muito rápido. Num piscar de olhos, a mesa comprida próxima ao grupo inclinou-se e foi lançada na direção dele com uma velocidade espantosa. O impacto jogou Alone, Mione, Joyce, Juca e Harry dentro do armário. Em seguida, a mesa recuou o suficiente para as portas do armário se fecharem e depois encostou novamente, bloqueando a saída.

Eles tentaram empurrar as portas, mas a luta era inútil. Apagaram as varinhas, cuja luz no curto espaço tornou-se incômoda.

-Alguém me diga o que aconteceu? – indagou Alone na escuridão do móvel, ofegante com o jorro súbito de adrenalina.

-Fomos aprisionados – falou Mione. – E acho que pela mesma pessoa que raptou Serena.

-Droga! – exclamou Harry. – A minha sina é ficar dentro de armários, eu não posso chegar perto deles!

-Já esteve dentro de um armário antes? – indagou Joyce.

-Sim, por dezessete anos – ele confirmou, com um suspiro dramático.

-Ai, Mione, sua varinha está me machucando! – reclamou Alone.

-Já guardei a minha varinha, não sou eu quem está te cutucando.

-Mas é algo duro...

-Juca Slooper, guarde esse pinto desgovernado! – ordenou Joyce.

-Ai, é a bilonga do Juca outra vez! – lamentou-se Alone, tentando fugir.

-Alone, está me empurrando! – reclamou Mione.

-Eu não quero ficar perto desse depravado! Não posso acreditar que estamos presas aqui dentro com um cara que tomou a Poção da Trepadeira...

-Controle-se! – pediu Mione. – Não tem como correr!

-Desgraça pouca é bobagem... – disse Alone, conformando-se. – Mas mantenha esse mastro longe do meu corpo, mané, ou vai tomar um soco aqui mesmo! Ouviu, Juca?

-Não, eu quero você!

-Joyce, ele subiu em cima de mim! Sai daqui!

-Se quiser eu posso ficar no seu lugar, Alone – ofereceu-se Harry.

-Não, Harry, não ouse fazer isso! – ralhou Joyce. – Juca agarra até mesmo um testrálio quando está dominado pelo Tesão da Trepadeira! Se chegar muito perto, ele vai te comer.

-Hum, um _bicha_-papão – Harry riu com o próprio trocadilho.

-Alone, dê um jeito no seu namorado – pediu Joyce.

-Não reclame dele, o seu marido está me dando uma trabalheira danada aqui!

-Droga, cuspiram em mim! – reclamou Mione. – Quem foi?

-Qual a textura desse cuspe? – perguntou Alone.

-É quente, tá escorrendo pelo meu braço. Uma cusparada gigante.

-Acho que não é cuspe, Mione. O Juca acabou de ejacular...

-Blergh! – exclamou Mione, enojada.

-Ele "ejucalou"! – riu Harry.

-Tá engraçadinho hoje, hein? – desdenhou Joyce.

-Não pode ser, não, eu preferia que fosse _cuspe..._ – choramingou Mione. – Nunca imaginei que um dia ia preferir cuspe...

-Pelo menos agora ele põe a cueca e esconde essa indecência! – disse Alone. – Já se vestiu, Juca?

-Tá brincando? Esse foi só o primeiro tempo... Meu corpo quer mais! Aaaah...

-Quanto exatamente ele tomou de Poção da Trepadeira, Joyce? – perguntou Alone.

-O suficiente para ficar tarado até o amanhecer.

-Ai, ele vai me sujar de novo... – lamentou Mione. – Temos que encontrar alguma maneira de sairmos daqui.

O ruído de um tecido rasgando.

-Não, Juca! – ouviu-se o grito de Alone. – Pare de arrancar a minha blusa! Joyce, ele tá apertando meus seios!

-E se queimarmos as portas com as varinhas? – sugeriu Harry.

-Aqui é muito apertado, vamos acabar queimando nossos rostos – replicou Mione.

-E aqui atrás?

-Dá na mesma, Harry! A diferença é que íamos queimar nossos traseiros.

-O traseiro do Harry já está queimado, ele nem vai ligar, né Harry? – zombou Joyce.

-Provoca mais um pouco, Joyce, e eu dou um jeito do seu namorado abusar do meu traseiro por horas seguidas...

-AI! – berrou Juca.

-Desculpa querido, puxei seus testículos, achei que era a orelha do Harry.

-Nossa, são partes do corpo muuuito parecidas – ironizou Harry.

-Está escuro aqui dentro, caramba, não to enxergando bosta nenhuma! – ralhou Joyce, irritada.

-Com tanto nervosismo, não vamos encontrar uma solução.

-Solução, Mione? – questionou Alone. – Existe solução em um cubículo onde conta-se com a companhia de um tarado? _Não bate essa coisa na minha cara, Juca!_

-Só tem um jeito de controlar o Juca... Vou tomar o Tesão da Trepadeira e transar com ele aqui mesmo – disse Joyce.

-Grande solução – debochou Mione. – Seremos obrigados a ouvir os gemidos de vocês até amanhã?

-Você quer novas cusparadas no seu braço?

-Não, não quero, pode beber a poção, Joyce!

Ela sorveu goles da poção afrodisíaca dentro do armário escuro. Então, esticou a mão, procurando com o tato o membro de Juca.

-Cadê a bilonga do meu maridinho?

-A bilonga do seu marido está aqui, em cima do meu ombro, amiga – orientou Alone, desolada. – Nunca imaginei passar por esse tipo de situação...

Joyce encontrou e apontou a varinha:

-_Protego pitchurello!_

O membro de Juca foi envolvido por uma luz azulada, protegido pelo Feitiço da Prevenção.

-Uma iluminação em néon para a nossa sessão de sexo ao vivo – comentou Harry, entediado.

-Iluminação muito mais suave que a das varinhas, e com uma luminária espetacular – falou Joyce. – Ui, o calor tá começando a se espalhar...

-Pronto, Juca, deleite-se com a sua mulher, estou caindo fora... – falou Alone, esgueirando-se o mais distante possível, permitindo que Joyce agarrasse o marido.

Alone, Mione e Harry ficaram muito calados, enquanto Joyce e Juca começavam os beijos e amassos ao lado deles. Foi quando, pelas mínimas frestas do armário, eles viram os clarões começarem a ofuscar a sala.

-Viram? – perguntou Mione. – Clarões! Semelhantes aos que Joyce viu na hora em que Serena desapareceu!

-O raptor pode tê-la trazido pra cá – apavorou-se Alone. – E está fazendo alguma coisa com a nossa amiga agora!

Mione bateu na porta fechada:

-PARE! NÃO MACHUQUE A SERENA! POR FAVOR! – ela olhou determinada para Harry e Alone. – Eu vou queimar as portas.

-Mas podemos nos ferir...

-Que se dane, Harry! Pode acontecer algo muito pior com a Serena se ficarmos aqui!

Mas então um último clarão iluminou a sala rapidamente, como o brilho de um relâmpago, e o ambiente fora do armário ficou escuro outra vez. Mione colou o ouvido à porta, para conseguir escutar alguma coisa fora os gemidos de prazer vindos de Juca e Joyce – a oscilação da iluminação azulada indicava que o clima já havia esquentado.

Ela escutou o som de algo se arrastando contra o piso e passos rápidos, se afastando cada vez mais. Depois, a porta da sala foi fechada.

-Ele a levou – disse Mione. – Não a deixou, levou-a _pra outro lugar!_

-Acalme-se, Mione – pediu Alone. – Pelo menos não houve nenhum grito, nenhum pedido de socorro...

-Mas ela pode estar desacordada – suspirou Mione. – Isso não é um consolo... Me sinto tão inútil. Presa aqui enquanto aquele lunático pode fazer algum mal à ela.

-Talvez ele não seja tão ruim – sugeriu Harry.

-Claro que é. Ele nos prendeu aqui e trouxe a Serena pra lançar esses feitiços só pra nos torturar. Fez questão de fazer isso _na nossa frente..._ Por que essa crueldade? O que essa pessoa quer com a Serena?

-E _quem é_ ela? – acrescentou Alone às perguntas sem resposta.

* * *

Quando um único pingo de cera quente caía sobre Augusto, ele arremetia com tanta força que sua intimidade desaparecia dentro de Lanísia, os testículos estalavam contra a pele da jovem.

Após um clímax avassalador, Lanísia levantou-se e arrancou a camisola. Guardou a vela amarela no candelabro. Augusto deu um tapa estalado no bumbum dela. Ela sorriu, pegando a vela avermelhada.

-Não vai me recriminar mais?

-Adianta pedir para você parar?

-Não... – falou Lanísia. – E é óbvio que você está gostando.

-A sensação é melhor do que eu esperava...

Ela deitou-se ao lado dele, mantendo a mão com a vela afastada do corpo. Augusto imediatamente posicionou-se sobre o corpo dela, gemendo um pouco com a dor que o movimento súbito provocou em suas queimaduras. Lanísia deu uma risadinha.

-E você ainda ri... – disse Augusto, mas sorria também.

Quando ele penetrou-a, Lanísia esticou o braço sobre as costas do professor e virou a vela vermelha, entortando a chama, fazendo a cera quente pender até cair. A cascata atingiu as costas de Augusto; ele fechou os olhos, os maxilares trincaram e ele apertou-se com furor contra Lanísia.

Conforme a linha quente se insinuava pela coluna do professor, Lanísia o sentia gemer de dor e arremeter sem parar. Os perfumes mesclados no ar da sala a deixaram zonza; Augusto compartilhava a mesma sensação de devaneio. Descontrolado pela dor, mantia o ritmo sem perder o fôlego.

Lanísia derramou a cera sobre o traseiro dele. Augusto sentia as trilhas incandescentes descendo pelas pernas. Ele aproximou o rosto de um seio de Lanísia e mordiscou o mamilo, arrancando dela um gemido de dor que também o excitou. Augusto, então, aplicou novas mordidinhas na carne dura e volumosa dos seios da jovem, e logo os dois tiravam o delírio da dor física...

Lanísia não resistiu e atingiu um novo clímax, sentindo Augusto puxando de leve a sua pele, sua barba roçando os seus seios, as mãos agarradas aos seus longos cabelos escuros, o membro mergulhando cada vez mais fundo em sua intimidade...

Ela aproveitava o gozo, quase derrubando a vela no chão. Augusto então lhe deu uma mordidinha atrás da orelha, puxando o cabelo dela com força. Ele olhava para o rosto dela, preocupado, mas só via sorrisos e alegria com todas as sensações que deviam provocar dor e repulsa.

Ele apertou os seios dela ao mesmo tempo em que Lanísia lançava mais cera quente em suas costas. Augusto, então, gritou com mais força e espalhou um último jorro aquecido, mas dessa vez lançado por ele dentro de Lanísia. Ele saiu de dentro dela lentamente, e com um último espasmo o seu líquido quente e espesso derramou-se e escorreu pelas pernas de sua amada.

Ela soprou a vela vermelha, deixou-a cair apagada no chão e abraçou-o com força quando Augusto pendeu, exausto, sobre ela.

-Eu te amo.

-Também te amo, Lanísia. Pela mulher que você é, e pelo homem que me faz a cada dia descobrir que eu sou.

Ela acariciou a barba rala no rosto dele, fitando-o com carinho, e beijou-o, segurando firme em seus cabelos cheios, sentindo o toque suave de sua língua, a sempre agradável sensação da barba pinicando o seu rosto.

-Bom, vamos que Joyce e Hermione já devem estar querendo dormir... – ele levantou-se e pegou a cueca com um sorriso. – Devia ter trazido algumas roupas pra cá. Vou ter que sair com essa cueca incômoda...

-Eu particularmente acho que fica ótima em você... Ficou ainda mais lindo com todas essas marcas... – ela disse, olhando para o corpo dele, recoberto por trilhas avermelhadas onde a cera quente o tocou.

-Seus seios também ficaram charmosos com as lembranças deixadas pelos meus dentes.

-As suas queimaduras ainda vão doer um bocado... – ela levantou-se, abraçou-o por trás e beijou o ombro dele.

-Não se preocupe, meu amor – ele pegou a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios. – Será ótimo sentir pontadas dolorosas pela pele enquanto dou aula. Dessa vez não preciso recorrer à memória para lembrar do nosso momento juntos; sempre que doer, vou me lembrar dessa noite calorosa. A lembrança está impregnada em meu corpo, em minha pele, em cada marca... – beijaram-se novamente. – Agora preciso me vestir. Eu adoraria compartilhar essas lembranças mas, como ainda não podemos, é necessário escondê-las.

-O nosso verdadeiro segredo... – disse Lanísia, apanhando suas roupas. – Pobre mamãe, não pode nem imaginar o quanto são maravilhosos os nossos segredos...

Augusto vestiu-se primeiro e a esperou ao lado da porta. Lanísia guardou as velas na bolsa e passou a alça pelo ombro.

Augusto destrancou a porta e girou a maçaneta. Esperava ver Joyce e Mione esperando-os, mas o gabinete estava vazio.

-Onde elas foram? – perguntou ele, aturdido.

-Tem um bilhete ali – disse Lanísia, aproximando-se da parede, arrancando o recado e lendo-o em voz alta. – "Serena sumiu e há indícios de que foi raptada. Saímos para procurá-la. Assinado: Joyce"... Meu Deus, Augusto! Será que as garotas já a encontraram?

-Possivelmente não, ou teriam voltado pra detenção... Preciso avisar a Minerva e iniciar uma busca pelo castelo com todos os professores.

-Mas como vamos explicar que só eu esteja aqui com você?

Augusto assentiu.

-Tem razão, iam desconfiar... Eu não tenho coragem de deixá-la sozinha aqui, numa noite em que uma aluna da escola foi raptada, então você vem comigo. Vamos tentar encontrar Serena e os outros, juntos...

Ele puxou a varinha, segurou a mão de Lanísia e, unidos, saíram para procurar...

* * *

Dentro do armário escuro, Mione, Harry e Alone escutavam os gritos e gemidos de Joyce e Juca, que transavam sem parar.

-Quinto orgasmo da Joyce – falou Harry, depois de mais uma sessão prolongada de gritinhos agudos.

-Não é o sexto? – perguntou Alone.

-Não. É o quinto. Tenho certeza.

-Eu já perdi a conta – admitiu Mione.

Eles ouviram um baque na sala. Mione aproximou o rosto de uma fresta. Pensou que era o seqüestrador, mas sorriu aliviada quando a mesa que barrava a abertura foi afastada. Ela empurrou as portas, aliviada. Augusto e Lanísia fitavam-nos, espantados.

-Meu Deus, quem trancou vocês aí...? – Augusto começou a perguntar, mas parou quando viu Juca e Joyce nus, enroscados dentro do guarda-roupa, as peles avermelhadas e molhadas de suor. – Filha! – exclamou, virando o rosto.

-Não fique tão espantado. Eles são casados... – lembrou Lanísia.

-Eu já fui casado e nunca pensei em fazer isso dentro do armário! E... Veja, parecem nem nos escutar.

-Só o prazer importa pros dois agora, professor – explicou Mione. – Digamos que eles estão fazendo uma experiência e não estão em seu estado normal. Melhor deixá-los aí... – ela empurrou as portas do armário para ocultar o casal.

-Finalmente estamos livres! – disse Alone, abanando-se. – Nunca mais quero dividir espaço com um casal sedento pelos prazeres da carne...

-Vi o bilhete que vocês nos deixaram – falou Lanísia. – Como a Serena desapareceu? Contem como tudo aconteceu...

Alone explicou em detalhes. Em seguida, eles deixaram Juca e Joyce na sala e foram com Augusto comunicar o desaparecimento de Serena à diretora Minerva. Todos os professores e Monitores foram convocados para procurar a garota; os alunos foram imediatamente avisados e orientados a permanecerem nas salas comunais para facilitar os trabalhos de busca.

As meninas não pararam de procurar a Encalhada perdida por um único segundo.

-Onde será que ela foi parar? – perguntou Alone às amigas, depois de verificar mais uma vez em todas as salas que cercavam o corredor em que Serena havia desaparecido. – Não é possível se esconder dessa maneira!

-Também não entendo – disse Lanísia, coçando o queixo e examinando o corredor. – Já verificamos armários, baús, armários de vassouras... Não há sequer um sinal.

-Não vamos dormir essa noite, vamos varar a madrugada se for preciso, mas temos que encontrar a Serena! – disse Mione, determinada.

* * *

O dia amanheceu e Serena Bennet continuava desaparecida. Embora a direção duvidasse que a garota tivesse sido levada para fora de Hogwarts, foi emitido um alerta para Hogsmeade. Às sete da manhã, quando as lojas começavam a ser abertas, Argo Filch e Rúbeo Hagrid percorreram as ruas do vilarejo distribuindo aos comerciantes cartazes com uma foto de Serena fornecida por Lewis Lambert.

No castelo, um vento gélido soprava pelos corredores. A desesperança exercia um peso sobre as Encalhadas. Sentadas diante da biblioteca após mais uma ronda inútil, com as pernas doloridas e os olhos cansados, as Encalhadas permaneciam em silêncio, as piores possibilidades passando por suas mentes exauridas. Vez ou outra, um dos colegas parava diante delas e lhes transmitia votos de apoio; outros apenas as olhavam de longe, com um lamento no olhar pesaroso. Desses elas tiravam os piores anseios; em seus votos silenciosos de compaixão pareciam carregar o prenúncio de uma tragédia.

Com olheiras profundas, contendo um calafrio, Mione abriu o pedaço de pergaminho em que Serena havia anotado os números dos cofres.

-Talvez um desses números nos leve ao canalha que provocou isso tudo. O canalha que matou a Chana e molhou o seu vestido de noiva com sangue, Joyce... O ser desprezível que armou uma cilada para tirar milhões de galeões da Serena e que agora deve ter desaparecido com ela para... Tenho até medo de imaginar...

Ela secou as lágrimas, estremecendo com o toque de seus dedos frios contra a pele, e levantou-se, determinada:

-Vou até o Gringotes.

-Agora? – perguntou Joyce, cujo rosto estava ainda mais exaurido que o das amigas após o término do efeito da Poção da Trepadeira.

-Sim. Preciso descobrir a quem pertence esses dois cofres. Minha intuição diz que precisamos procurar esse comparsa do Draco. Ele é a chave para o que está acontecendo. Draco não pôde fazer mal a Pansy e Parvati porque estava com Serena e Lewis, mas o comparsa estava à solta. Atacando Pansy, ele não conseguiu evitar que Draco falhasse em seu Voto Perpétuo? Então, ele deve estar envolvido nisso. E eu quero descobrir a sua identidade... Quem vem comigo?

-Eu posso ir – disse Lanísia. – Mas não vamos conseguir sair do castelo, as entradas estão sendo vigiadas o tempo inteiro e nós estamos proibidas de deixar Hogwarts por causa do Ted...

-Não há proibições quando se é amiga da filha e da namorada do vice-diretor – falou Mione. – Basta uma de vocês pedir ao Augusto para que a nossa saída seja autorizada.

-Eu vou! – disse Alone.

-Eu também vou com você, Mione – adiantou-se Lanísia. – Mesmo em um lugar movimentado como o Beco Diagonal, corremos o risco do Ted aparecer. Uma Encalhada desaparecida já é o suficiente... Joyce, você fica por aqui, não vamos demorar... Mione, Alone,vamos ao Gringotes!

* * *

Parada próxima à diretora Minerva, Marjorie ouvia atentamente os desdobramentos do desaparecimento de Serena Bennet. Quando Flitwick perguntou sobre o estado de saúde de Pansy Parkinson, Marjorie apurou os ouvidos; aquele tema era ainda mais interessante...

-Esse desaparecimento misterioso da Serena Bennet está me deixando muito nervosa mas, pelo menos, tive uma boa notícia agora há pouco. Recebi um comunicado do Hospital Louncet de Boucetah – informou Minerva. – Pansy está ótima, e os efeitos dos medicamentos já estão se dissipando. Logo ela poderá nos esclarecer tudo o que aconteceu ontem no Salão Principal.

Marjorie cerrou os punhos até deixar as dobras dos dedos dormentes. Entorpecida pelo pânico, afastou-se do grupo de professores e saiu à procura de Aaron.

Encontrou-o no pátio, procurando Serena com alguns quartanistas, todos revirando o palco em que Celine dava aulas de dança.

Ela fez um sinal para o rapaz. Aaron desceu do palco e perguntou:

-Algum problema?

-Sim. Pansy Parkinson está prestes a me acusar. Na hora que aquela _vadia_ acordar e for questionada por alguém da escola, eu estou perdida!

-O que nós podemos fazer? Ela está num hospital e não podemos sair da escola.

-Ah podemos sim. Esqueceu que agora eu sou uma mulher milionária? Vou pagar o nosso passe para fora de Hogwarts. Molho a mão daquele zelador ridículo e duvido que ele não aceite...

-Você vai até o hospital?

-_Nós _vamos, Aaron. Preciso terminar o servicinho do Kleiton. É melhor que apagar a memória, já calo a vadia de uma vez...

Eles saíram do pátio. Enquanto caminhavam apressados, Marjorie perguntou:

-Sabe onde fica o Boucetah né?

-Claro. Eu vi a sua ontem mesmo...

Ela o encarou, ríspida.

-Eu não tenho um _Hospital Kate Louncet de Boucetah!_

-Oh, é o nome do hospital... Não é aquele no Beco Diagonal, destinado a ferimentos físicos não-mágicos?

-Sim. Aquele que fica perto do Gringotes.

* * *

No Beco Diagonal, Aaron comemorava a facilidade de passar por Filch.

-Você viu, Marjorie? O cara nem perguntou nada, simplesmente pegou a grana e abriu os portões!

-Gente miserável é assim, Aaron. Você joga um pouquinho de dinheiro na cara deles e eles até balançam o rabinho... – eles passavam em frente ao Gringotes, mas nem olharam para o banco.

Se tivessem olhado, teriam visto Hermione e Lanísia paradas diante das portas, esperando a saída de Alone.

Marjorie fez sinal para que Aaron entrasse em uma loja de doces.

-Espere aqui. Qualquer encrenca, dê um jeito de me avisar. Mas fique atento a tudo o que ocorrer ao redor do hospital.

-Tudo bem – ele assentiu.

Marjorie, então, caminhou em direção às escadarias lustrosas que conduziam à entrada do Hospital Louncet de Boucetah. Nesse momento, Hermione viu-a e cutucou Lanísia para avisar.

-Espero que a Alone não tenha problemas para descobrir os donos dos cofres – dizia Lanísia, tentando enxergar pelo vidro da porta do Gringotes e recebendo olhares desconfiados do duende que montava guarda próximo a ela. Ela sentiu quando as mãos de Mione começaram a puxar o seu braço, mas ignorou até que a garota chacoalhou-a com força pelos ombros. – O que foi? – ela olhou para o rosto da amiga.

-Ali, Lanísia! A Marjorie entrando no Boucetah!

-Ela virou lésbica? – perguntou Lanísia, distraída.

-O _Hospital_ Boucetah!

-Ah! Tem que colocar uma ênfase no "U" e falar o "AH" de forma mais aberta, senão fica parecendo outra coisa, me confundiu!

-Lanísia: foco! – pediu Mione. – Hoje ninguém pode sair do castelo, lembra?

-Talvez ela tenha conseguido alguma autorização...

-Mas o que ela vai fazer no hospital? Visitar a Pansy Parkinson? Que eu saiba, elas não são amigas, o que tornaria a visita muito _suspeita._

Lanísia mordeu o lábio.

-É, isso é muito estranho... Bom, mas você sempre teve um pé atrás com a Marjorie! Ela pode ter algum amigo ou parente internado no hospital, mas, de qualquer forma, não temos como saber...

-Temos sim! O seu irmão trabalha no hospital!

-Sim, ele pode nos ajudar...

-Então vamos logo! – Mione começou a descer as escadas do Gringotes, mas Lanísia continuou parada. – Vamos! Pra que perder tempo?

-A Alone vai estranhar se sair do banco e não nos encontrar aqui!

-Vai supor que fomos comprar alguma coisa, não tem problema... Pansy quase morreu, tem alguém muito perigoso envolvido nisso tudo. Anda, se estivermos certas quanto as nossas suspeitas, Pansy pode correr perigo! – ela pegou a mão de Lanísia e, às pressas, as duas correram pela rua até alcançarem o hospital.

Dentro da doceria, Aaron escolhia uma barra de chocolate para comer enquanto fazia a vigia, pouco preocupado com as pessoas que transitavam pelas ruas...

* * *

Assim que entraram no hospital, Mione viu Marjorie de costas, diante do balcão da recepção que ficava à esquerda do enorme saguão. Pensou em recuar – era impossível não serem vistas por Marjorie. Mas Lanísia continuava agarrada à sua mão e a obrigou a tomar o caminho à direita. Ela deixou-se conduzir, sem compreender.

-Enlouqueceu? – ela perguntou em voz baixa. – Vamos ser barradas por aquele segurança mal-encarado! Não temos identificação!

-Você não tem, mas eu tenho – disse Lanísia, abrindo um largo sorriso para o segurança que, para surpresa de Mione, retribuiu a gentileza. – Oi Tom! Preciso muito falar com meu irmão, será que ele está muito ocupado?

-Não, hoje o movimento está bem tranquilo... – o segurança Tom afastou-se para que elas passassem pela porta. – Ele está na mesma sala de sempre.

-Obrigada!

Elas entraram em um corredor largo, pintado de branco e com inúmeras portas azuis numeradas.

-Onde fica a sala do seu irmão...?

-Fica logo aqui no térreo, na sala 8...

Lanísia nem bateu à porta. Escancarou-a sem pedir licença. Eros Burns levantou-se de sua mesa, surpreso:

-Lanísia?

Eros tinha o mesmo tom de pele da irmã, levemente bronzeado pelo sol. O cabelo, muito escuro, era raspado. Não era muito alto mas, mesmo com o jaleco de curandeiro, era perceptível que seu corpo era atlético. Mione olhou-o de cima a baixo com uma expressão de aprovação.

-A beleza é de família, hein...

-Não temos tempo pra isso, Mione! – ela voltou-se para o irmão. – Eros, precisamos saber se há alguém com sobrenome Crane internado em algum dos quartos – disse Lanísia.

-Vejamos... Sim. Jill Edgware Crane, internada no terceiro andar, quarto 22.

Lanísia e Mione se entreolharam.

-Ela não veio visitar a Pansy – disse Mione. – Por alguns momentos realmente acreditei que ela poderia ter algo a ver com o atentado no Salão Principal contra a Parvati... Uma visita assim, de maneira tão urgente, parecia tão _suspeita..._

-Mas há essa Jill – falou Lanísia. – Talvez seja a mãe dela, ou uma tia... Vamos embora?

-Não – negou Mione. – Mesmo que a Marjorie não tenha vindo fazer mal à Pansy, eu gostaria de visitá-la. Se ela já estiver em condições de falar, poderá nos dizer quem armou tudo aquilo e nos ajudar a chegar ao comparsa do Draco!

-É, você tem razão... Eros, procure na lista o quarto da Pansy Parkinson, nossa colega em Hogwarts, por favor.

Eros pegou uma lista que estava em sua mesa.

-Vejamos... Aqui! Pansy Parkinson, quinto andar, quarto 57... Por que não passaram pela recepção?

-Estávamos com uma pressa que agora sabemos que foi desnecessária – respondeu Lanísia. – Queremos identificações para a visita ao quarto 57.

Eros abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e retirou dois crachás do hospital. Fixou-os nas roupas de Lanísia e Mione. A cor do crachá mudou de vermelho para verde claro.

-Prontinho. Tem um elevador no final do corredor, mas ele é reservado para funcionários, então vocês podem pegar aquele que...

-Abra o elevador de funcionários pra nós! Quero o privilégio de um elevador VIP! – falou Lanísia.

Rindo, Eros seguiu pelo corredor e abriu o elevador para as garotas.

-Pelo elevador, vocês acessam o andar apontado no crachá automaticamente. A magia dispensa os botões dos andares...

Antes que as portas se fechassem, ele desejou:

-Melhoras para a amiga de vocês!

* * *

Em Hogwarts, Joyce acompanhava o grupo que procurava Serena nos jardins da escola. Assim que ela viu Juca se aproximando para participar, correu ao encontro dele.

-Obrigado por ajudar! Tivemos uma noite tão agitada, e ainda assim você está aqui para procurar por minha amiga.

Juca não sorria.

-Joyce, a nossa noite não mudou nada. Aliás, estou ainda mais irritado, porque pude reconhecer as sensações provocadas pela poção. Agora tenho certeza de que faz muito tempo que ela faz parte do nosso relacionamento. Eu tomei uma vez, obviamente por engano. Lembro que ficamos descontrolados, com a mesma sensação de euforia e desejo alucinado...

-Mas não é bom?

-Não, porque é uma mentira. No meu caso, apenas adiciona, porque eu já desejo você. Mas no seu caso... Não passa de uma ilusão.

-Se você me deixasse explicar, ia entender...

-Agora não. Depois. Agora quero ajudar a procurar a Serena.

Ela o observou caminhar até a entrada da Floresta Proibida, esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono. Como Juca ainda podia questionar todo o seu amor por ele?

-JOYCE! JOYCE!

Ela virou-se na direção da voz. Era Rony que vinha correndo, afoito.

-Encontraram a Serena!

-Como ela está? Ela está bem?

Quando ele chegou bem perto, Joyce pôde ver que suas feições não pressagiavam boas notícias...

* * *

Marjorie foi obrigada a subir dois lances de escada para chegar ao quinto andar, o seu verdadeiro objetivo. Maldita magia que barrava a seleção do andar no próprio elevador... Já não bastava o tempo que perdera visitando Jill?

No corredor do quinto andar, ela virou o crachá pelo avesso, escondendo o número do quarto para o qual a sua visita fora autorizada.

Para complicar, o quarto de Pansy era justamente o último do corredor, obrigando-a a passar diante de vários curandeiros, temendo que algum deles lhe pedisse para confirmar a sua identificação no crachá...

Estava na metade do percurso pelo corredor ladrilhado quando uma curandeira saiu do quarto 57, empurrando consigo um carrinho coberto por um pano branco, cuja superfície parecia conter o café da manhã de Pansy Parkinson. Isso fez com que Marjorie acelerasse o passo; se Pansy já conseguia comer sozinha, logo estaria relatando aos professores o que havia acontecido no Salão Principal na manhã da partida de quadribol. Isso ela não podia permitir...

Quando alcançou o quarto, a curandeira e seu carrinho já estavam fora de vista. Ela olhou discretamente para o lado e abriu a porta, tentando parecer natural.

Não havia ninguém da equipe médica no quarto. Apenas Pansy Parkinson, coberta dos pés à cabeça com um lençol. Ao encostar a porta às suas costas, Marjorie começou a rir.

-Não podia ser mais perfeito! Não fez o favor de morrer, mas pelo menos está dormindo! Ai, Pansy, por que quis complicar as coisas? Não seria menos doloroso partir de uma vez? Agora cabe a mim terminar o serviço...

Ela puxou uma faca do bolso.

-A lâmina é grande o suficiente pra abrir os cortes que os curandeiros tiveram tanto trabalho em tratar! – ela forçou uma voz meiga. – E sem poções pra atenuar a dor! Por que tirar a dor? Ela faz parte do processo!

Marjorie deslizou a lâmina pelo edredom.

-Não vai acordar por bem? Bom, a dor e o sangue vão lhe despertar...

Ela puxou o lençol, uma gargalhada se formando...

Mas o ânimo de Marjorie despencou.

Sobre a cama, havia apenas travesseiros, enfileirados para criar volume.

-Mas... Não pode ser... Cadê a Pansy Parkinson? – ela deu voltas pelo quarto, perdida, como se Pansy pudesse se materializar de repente. Olhou a placa sobre a cama e leu o nome da garota. – Está aqui! Pansy Parkinson! Ela é quem devia estar aqui! Ela desapareceu! Ela não teve alta, não pode ter tido...

-Ela não teve alta, Marjorie – disse uma voz inesperada, vinda de algum lugar às suas costas.

Assustada, ela voltou-se e viu Hermione, que acabava de sair de debaixo da cama.

Mione desarmou-a com a varinha, fazendo a faca parar em sua mão.

-Hermione! Você também veio visitar a Pansy? – ela deu um sorrisinho tímido, substituindo o espanto pela meiguice. – Eu pensei em fazer um agrado, ver se ela estava bem...

-Não tente me enganar, Marjorie. Acabou. A farsa terminou. Mesmo se eu não tivesse ouvido tudo o que você disse desde que entrou nesse quarto, a Pansy nos contou tudo o que você fez! O convite para que ela e Parvati participassem do flagrante a Lewis e Serena, a maneira como entrou no Salão Principal e apagou a memória da Parvati, as barbaridades que falou pra garota, a maneira como admitiu ter pedido ao seu irmão para que aquilo acontecesse, contou _detalhadamente_ para nós a sua participação suja em tudo o que aconteceu!

-Nós?

-Sim. Lanísia estava aqui comigo, e ela está tratando de levar a Pansy para fora do hospital nesse exato momento. Quando chegarem a Hogwarts, Pansy será a peça-chave para desmascará-la.

-A curandeira que saiu com o carrinho...

-Sim. Era Lanísia, vestida com um uniforme de curandeira que estava pendurado aqui na sala. Pansy está agachada embaixo do carrinho, escondida pelo lençol. Quando chegar a Hogwarts, ela contará toda a verdade...

-Não, não pode! – Marjorie fez menção de sair.

Hermione ergueu a faca.

-Não, você não vai sair. Se ousar, eu furo você! Vai ficar aqui, comigo, e me contar tudo, Marjorie. O que você quer? Quem é o seu irmão? Quem é você? _Tudo._

Imóvel, Marjorie encarava o rosto de Hermione, tão determinado atrás da lâmina brilhante da faca...

* * *

**N/A: Quem raptou Serena? O que fizeram com a Encalhada? Será o fim de Marjorie Crane? Vocês conferem no próximo capítulo!**

**A demora na atualização é provocada por minha falta de tempo, mas devo me livrar desse problema daqui a uns 2 meses. Mas acho que justifica-se também pelo tamanho do capítulo. Não me preocupei muito com o tamanho do capítulo, deixei que as Encalhadas fizessem tudo o que quisessem hehe.**

**Acho que ainda não divulguei o meu blog aqui, então deixo o endereço: WWW . DANIELDIGGORY . BLOGSPOT. COM (tire os espaços). Tem alguns textos no blog, e logo eu o atualizo. O visual tá bem bacana!  
**

**Novidades sobre a fic sempre são postadas no blog de A Fogueira das Paixões. Não deixem de visitar! Agora o blog conta com um chat, graças ao ótimo trabalho da minha amiga e leitora Tamaria!  
**

**Aguardo a review de vocês e até o capítulo 28! =D  
**


	28. Ted em Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO 28**

_**Ted em Hogwarts**_

_Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS"..._

_Colin e Lanísia ficaram noivos para enganar a mãe da garota...  
_

**-Sinto muito... Estou complicando essa mentira ainda mais. Mas eu não tive escolha, Colin, eu precisava distraí-la, fiquei com medo que ela descobrisse a nossa farsa...**

**-Eu sei, não precisa se explicar. Seria muito pior se ela descobrisse o verdadeiro pai. Mas tem alguém que não vai entender essa saída de emergência, por mais que seja temporária...**

**-Alone. **(cap. 27)

_Minerva flagrou Serena, alterada pela poção afrodisíaca, atacando no dormitório...  
_

**-Chega! – berrou Minerva, apontando a varinha para as mãos de Serena, obrigando a garota a soltar Harry e Juca. – Vistam-se, todos vocês! Onde já se viu tamanha indecência? Quatro alunos, nus e seminus, dividindo uma cama!** (cap. 27)

_Serena desapareceu misteriosamente, mas foi encontrada..._

**-JOYCE! JOYCE!**

**Ela virou-se na direção da voz. Era Rony que vinha correndo, afoito.**

**-Encontraram a Serena!**

**-Como ela está? Ela está bem?**

**Quando ele chegou bem perto, Joyce pôde ver que suas feições não anunciavam boas notícias.. **(cap. 27)

_Hermione descobriu que Marjorie foi a responsável pelo atentado contra Pansy Parkinson; ela, então, encurrala a garota dentro de um quarto no hospital, segurando uma faca..._

**Hermione ergueu a faca.**

**-Não, você não vai sair. Se ousar, eu furo você! Vai ficar aqui, comigo, e me contar tudo, Marjorie. O que você quer? Quem é o seu irmão? Quem é você? _Tudo._**

**Imóvel, Marjorie encarava o rosto de Hermione, tão determinado atrás da lâmina brilhante da faca... **(cap.27)

_Neste mesmo quarto, inicia-se o 28º capítulo de "Reflexos"..._

* * *

Marjorie voltou-se na direção da janela do quarto do hospital e olhou desesperada para a multidão que caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal. O tempo escoava, e a cada minuto Pansy Parkinson se aproximava mais de Hogwarts. Onde estaria nesse momento? Lanísia já teria levado a garota para fora do hospital? Sentindo o suor frio começar a porejar sua testa, Marjorie olhou para Mione, súplice:

-Hermione, me deixa sair desse quarto...

-Não, eu quero toda a verdade!

-Não seja estúpida! Se você deixar a Pansy chegar a Hogwarts, ela vai falar sobre o namoro da Serena e do Lewis...

-Não, não vai! Ela disse que jamais vai contar, porque viu a verdadeira pilantra que você é! Quase morreu por _sua causa_, e está muito grata por termos chegado até aqui antes de você.

Marjorie riu.

-Não seria capaz de me atacar com essa faca.

-Experimente, Marjorie. Tenta passar por mim.

Ouvindo o tom determinado na voz de Mione, Marjorie vacilou.

-Anda! Venha até aqui! Garanto que ninguém vai me culpar se você sair ferida, afinal a assassina aqui não sou eu...

Impaciente, Marjorie esfregou os olhos.

-O que você quer saber? – ela aguardou alguns segundos; como Mione não perguntou nada, ela irritou-se. – Vai logo, cacete, o que precisa saber?

-Está se preocupando tanto com o tempo que vai gastar aqui... Como se você ainda tivesse chances de escapar. Cai na real, Marjorie. _Você dançou!_ Só vai adiantar aqui, pra mim, o que os guardas de Azkaban vão lhe perguntar.

-Não... – os olhos da garota encheram-se de lágrimas enquanto ela negava freneticamente com a cabeça. – Não... Eu não serei presa...

-Será!

-Não, eu n-não posso. Não agora, não agora que eu tenho quase tudo o que sempre quis. Não, não vou!

Marjorie correu para passar entre a minúscula abertura que havia entre Mione e a parede que levava à porta. Hermione agarrou-lhe o braço com firmeza, e ao erguer a faca rente ao rosto de Marjorie fez com que a garota hesitasse. Então Mione empurrou-a com força; Marjorie despencou no chão, a agonia desmanchando-se em lágrimas.

-Vocês sempre vencem... Droga, vocês sempre vencem... A escória nunca tem direito a nada, a nada...

Mione franziu as sobrancelhas, observando a garota que furiosamente arranhava o próprio corpo enquanto murmurava frases desconexas. Ela pegou uma das palavras e questionou:

-Escória?

-Sim! Eu! A garota desconhecida. Digna de pena, apenas mais uma entre tantos alunos brilhantes daquela porcaria de escola! Eu pensei que poderia reverter esse quadro, estava _quase conseguindo_, mas eu devia ter imaginado que gente igual a mim jamais consegue _subir_... O topo da pirâmide social é reservado para pessoas vulgares, de rostinhos bonitos e mente vazia, iguais a você e as outras Encalhadas...

-Está nos ofendendo, mas bem que queria entrar no nosso grupo...

-Eu quis! Mas aparentemente não sou boa o bastante pra ser uma de vocês. Não me encaixo nos padrões, não é mesmo? Há um padrão de beleza para ser uma Encalhada.

-Isso não tem nada a ver...

-Claro que tem! É tudo uma questão de aparências! O mundo é movido por elas. A fama está associada à beleza! Por mais legais e engraçadinhas que vocês cinco fossem, acham que seriam admiradas na escola se fossem feiosas e desengonçadas? Se fossem alunas medíocres? Qual seria a graça de ser atendida por um grupo de ajuda comandado por um bando de barangas estúpidas? A beleza, a _aparência_, é o tempero da glória, Hermione. O _status_. É o que vale.

Mione meditou por alguns segundos nas palavras de Marjorie.

-Tudo bem, pode ter sentido para outras pessoas, mas isso não foi o fator determinante para não incluí-la em nosso grupo! Jamais procuramos uma sexta Encalhada, Marjorie, e o nosso grupo foi formado por acaso, baseado em nossa amizade e em nossas dificuldades de relacionamento... Você...

-Eu me tornei uma amiga – replicou a garota. – E não tenho namorado! Poderia muito bem ser uma Encalhada! O que as desmotivou foi o fato de eu ser Marjorie Crane, e não uma garota importante, bela e admirada...

-Isso é coisa da sua cabeça. E não desvie o foco da nossa conversa, meu objetivo é saber por que você armou contra a Pansy e tentou atrapalhar o casamento da Joyce... – Mione parou de falar. – A não ser que... Claro, esse _é o motivo!_ Você nos odeia porque não conseguiu se tornar uma Encalhada! – Mione apontou para ela com a faca.

Marjorie assentiu.

-Você se aproximou do nosso grupo apenas por isso? Era tudo um plano para nos conquistar?

-Era – ela admitiu. – Desde a noite do noivado da Joyce, quando você me encontrou perto da casa dela, chorando por um suposto problema de relacionamento... Eu _menti_. Achava que era o caminho mais óbvio para me aproximar. Uma garota precisando de conselhos amorosos? Um prato cheio para uma das Encalhadas se comover e tentar ajudar... Claro que, para que vocês saíssem da casa, eu precisei mandar o caras com que a Joyce costumava trepar nas férias para estragarem o noivado...

-Eles chegaram lá por sua causa... – murmurou Mione.

-Sim. Mas me tornar a amiguinha não era o bastante. Eu precisava de algo que me destacasse entre as demais pacientes do grupo de ajuda, que fizesse com que eu me tornasse _especial._ Foi aí que eu te empurrei do Expresso...

-Foi... Foi proposital?

-Claro! Óbvio que eu não tinha como saber se você teria a prudência de se agarrar ao engate que ligava os vagões, mas por mim era indiferente – ela sacudiu os ombros com pouco-caso. – Se você desabasse nos trilhos e fosse atropelada, só lamentaria sua morte e arranjaria outro jeito de me tornar especial para as Encalhadas que restassem... – Mione perdia o fôlego a cada palavra. Ela apertou os dedos trêmulos contra o cabo da faca, temendo que o objeto caísse de suas mãos. Marjorie relatava tudo com muita calma, como se discorresse sobre assuntos triviais como a noite em que conseguira preparar uma Poção do Morto-Vivo. – Mas deu tudo certo! Você se agarrou ao engate, depois eu acabei quase morrendo também, quando me desequilibrei, mas no fim valeu a pena o susto... Aumentou o peso da minha atitude heróica e eu pude conquistá-las definitivamente... Não na intensidade que eu esperava, mas acho que recebi o máximo de atenção que uma garota como eu poderia receber das "estrelinhas" de Hogwarts.

Mione estava sem palavras. Diante do silêncio, Marjorie perguntou:

-O que foi? Ficou triste em saber que eu não arrisquei minha vida por você? Não, não, fiz aquilo por _mim_. Agora até acho que teria sido melhor você ter sido esmigalhada pelo trem ali mesmo.

-Você... Você é um monstro...

-Sim... – ela encarou Mione com frieza. – As fadinhas lindas que estão no topo do castelo precisam ser confrontadas pelos monstros que elas mesmas criam com o desprezo e a humilhação. O monstro precisa puxá-las pra realidade.

Mione engoliu em seco.

-Marjorie... Nós nunca humilhamos você...

-Não? E a noite em que me convidaram para ser madrinha do casamento da Joyce? O momento em que eu caí do palco, vocês viram e... E nem vieram me ajudar...

-Tinha muita gente, nós não conseguimos alcançá-la...

-DESCULPAS! Todos estavam rindo, se divertindo com o que aconteceu! Vocês não tiveram a coragem de estender a mão pra mim! Você pode não reconhecer, mas é algo que está entranhado em você e nas outras também! – ela diminuiu o tom de voz e dosou a voz com mais cinismo. – As "princesas" não querem compartilhar o camarote com quem está lá no porão... Não dá pra se misturar, né? Perde a graça quando tudo fica no mesmo nível. Não dá pra brilhar mais quando todos se tornam estrelas... É melhor continuar pisando pra fincar os pés no topo.

Mione respirou fundo.

-Eu não vou tentar discutir com uma pessoa perturbada como você, Marjorie, uma garota que enxerga as coisas de modo tão distorcido... Mas então eu devo imaginar que foi a partir desse momento que você decidiu que não queria mais ser uma Encalhada e sim... Nos destruir?

-Sim. Não tem como mudar essa ordem social de exclusão, então eu preciso arrancar as queridinhas do topo. Pra vocês sentirem a dor da queda, sabe como é? É uma altura tão elevada dos camarotes pros calabouços... – ela fez beicinho. – Ia doer um bocado.

Mione revirou os olhos. Marjorie prosseguiu:

-Eu matei a Chana. Queria estragar o casamento da Joyce. E no fim até consegui... Ela casou com aquele nerd ridículo, mas pelo menos eu consegui deixar aquela noite marcada com muito sangue e algumas briguinhas... Admita, a noite não foi a mesma depois de tudo aquilo.

Mione não disse nada.

-E no sábado, dei uma cartada dupla. Mandei Pansy e Parvati flagrarem sua amiga na cama com o irmão. Não deu certo, mas fiquei rica graças à Serena. Não é muita sorte a garota mais burra das Encalhadas ser a mais rica? Não acha? Bom, eu acho... Ia usar essa grana para começar a me produzir mais, fazer uns agradinhos pros colegas... Dinheiro também ajuda a chamar a atenção, não é tudo, mas ajuda bastante... E a outra coisa que eu fiz foi mandar um bilhetinho pro Rony avisando que a namorada dele estava fazendo uma farra danada no vestiário...

O ódio consumiu Mione.

-Está de brincadeira... Foi você que o avisou?

-Claro! Mas não pode me culpar por isso. Dessa vez eu só quis fazer o bem. Manchei sua reputação, mas em compensação livrei o Rony dessa furada em que ele estava metido!

-Sua desgraçada...

-Rony Weasley merece uma namorada mais comportada! Eu ia me oferecer pra ocupar esse posto, mas você estragou tudo...

Mione empurrou Marjorie até a parede, encostando a lâmina da faca no rosto da garota.

-Jamais deixaria você se aproximar do Rony!

-Pode ferir meu rosto. Pode me cortar! Ainda assim, garanto que se eu não fosse presa ele ia preferir a minha companhia. Uma piranha igual a você, não vai conseguir mais namorado nenhum... Fará jus ao título de Encalhada! Será para sempre uma mulher fácil, uma_ qualquer_ que só serve pra uma rapidinha. O que me deixa feliz é saber que você jamais vai mudar isso!

Mione ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Como sabe que eu não posso mudar minha infidelidade? Você tem alguma coisa a ver com a Magia do Aprisionamento?

-Tenho tudo a ver com isso...

E então Marjorie mordeu a mão de Mione, que gritou e largou a faca. Marjorie agarrou a arma e girou-a na direção de Mione, que se afastou com passos cambaleantes para trás. Mione tentou sacar a varinha, mas não havia tempo; Marjorie precipitava-se em sua direção com a faca, os dentes expostos num sorriso maníaco. Mione empurrou a cadeira encostada na parede, tentando bloquear o caminho da garota. Marjorie apenas tropeçou e agarrou-a pelos cabelos antes que Mione girasse a maçaneta da porta. Mione deu uma cotovelada na barriga de Marjorie para evitar que ela a atingisse com a faca, e então pulou sobre a cama, gritando.

Mione só teve tempo de agarrar o travesseiro e virar-se. Marjorie também pulou sobre a cama, ergueu a faca e desceu a lâmina. Mione usou o travesseiro como escudo; a faca afundou-se sobre o travesseiro, espalhando uma chuva de algodões sobre o rosto horrorizado da Encalhada...

* * *

Lanísia deixou o elevador no térreo e agradeceu à Curandeira que estava ao seu lado.

-Muito obrigada por ter liberado o acesso. Hoje é o meu primeiro dia aqui, tentarei ser mais cuidadosa. Vou verificar na recepção se eles encontraram o meu crachá.

A Curandeira sorriu em resposta e entrou em uma sala. Lanísia respirou fundo, aliviada, e prosseguiu pelo corredor, empurrando o carrinho.

-Sabe como sair daqui? – perguntou uma voz abafada.

-Shh, fique quieta, Pansy! Está tudo sob controle. Assim que cruzarmos as portas do hospital vamos desaparatar... Agora permaneça em silêncio ou vão pensar que estou falando sozinha!

Ela distribuiu sorrisos aos Curandeiros que encontrava pelo caminho. Passava diante da sala de Eros quando o irmão abriu a porta. Lanísia tentou virar o rosto e esconder-se, mas já era tarde demais. Eros agarrou-lhe o braço.

-Por que está vestida assim? – questionou.

-Por nada, Eros... Largue-me.

-Não. Isso que está fazendo contraria as regras do hospital, eu não posso permitir! – ele puxou-a para acompanhá-lo até a sala, mas Lanísia agarrou-se ao carrinho.

-Tenho ótimas e nobres razões para contrariar tais regras, Eros, _depois_ eu lhe explico...

-Eu quero saber agora – um novo puxão; a força de Eros deslocou Lanísia para o lado subitamente. A mão da garota, ainda presa ao carrinho, virou-o.

O carrinho tombou com estrépito, o lençol que o cobria caiu e revelou Pansy Parkinson.

-Mas... Uma paciente aí dentro! – exclamou Eros.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Tom, o segurança, ríspido.

Lanísia perdeu o fôlego, aturdida...

* * *

-Eu vou te matar... – dizia Marjorie, golpeando o travesseiro outra vez. – Eu posso ser presa, mas antes disso eu acabo com você...

-Não! – gritou Mione, jogando o travesseiro contra o rosto da garota, turvando a visão de Marjorie, que começou a afastar dos olhos os vestígios de algodão. Mione jogou o corpo contra o dela.

Marjorie tombou ao lado da cama, caindo de cara no chão, a faca escapando de seus dedos. Mione inclinou-se para agarrar a arma, mas Marjorie foi mais rápida e pegou-a antes dela, gargalhando.

-Essa é a nossa diferença. Eu não tenho medo de destruir você!

Quando ela ia avançar para atacar Mione outra vez, a garota ergueu a varinha.

-Posso ter meus receios no manejo de uma faca, mas me garanto com essa arma aqui – disse Mione.

Marjorie empalideceu. Sem perder tempo, Mione disparou:

-_ESTUPEFAÇA!_

Marjorie agachou-se, desviando-se, e com o corpo curvado correu até a porta. Abriu-a, espremeu o corpo pela abertura e escapou do novo jato de luz vermelha disparado pela varinha de Mione, que fez lascas de madeira voarem do batente.

-Droga... – murmurou Mione. – Espero que já seja tarde demais para ela... Lanísia, Lanísia, amiga, faça tudo com cuidado...

* * *

O segurança ajudou Pansy a levantar-se, sem tirar os olhos de Lanísia.

-Pra onde estava levando a nossa paciente? Não pode tirar pacientes dos quartos! Queria tirá-la do hospital?

-Eu... É, mais ou menos isso...

-Explique-se, Lanísia, e é bom ter uma ótima razão para ter feito isso – disse Eros, as maçãs do rosto ardendo em brasa.

-Bom, eu... Eu precisava tirá-la do hospital porque... Teremos uma festinha no castelo hoje à noite. Eu e as Encalhadas adoraríamos ter a participação da Pansy, então tive a ideia de vir até o hospital e levá-la de volta à Hogwarts... – ela encarou, receosa, o olhar ríspido do irmão. – Mas traria a Pansy de volta assim que tudo terminasse, se fosse necessário, claro, porque pra mim ela já parece ótima.

-E você achou que durante todo o tempo da sua festinha ninguém notaria a ausência dela? – perguntou Eros, desconfiado.

-Achei...

Eros respirou fundo.

-Então isso é o que você chama de nobre razão para se disfarçar de Curandeira e tentar retirar uma paciente do hospital?

-Eros, não... – Lanísia parou de falar por um segundo. Notou que as atenções do segurança e do irmão se concentravam nela. Pansy Parkinson estava parada logo atrás dos dois; se a garota fosse rápida, poderia deixar o hospital antes que os dois homens a alcançassem. No segundo em que Lanísia a fitou, notou que Pansy recuou lentamente, compreendendo a oportunidade valiosa. Para dar cobertura à garota, começou a falar sem parar, prendendo a atenção de Eros e Tom. – Não precisa levar as coisas tão a sério! Foi apenas uma brincadeira. Pansy já estava bem melhor, percebi isso assim que entrei no quarto, óbvio que se ela estivesse mal eu não tentaria levá-la para fora daqui. E será um evento tranquilo, acreditem, ela não vai se cansar, aliás acho que já podiam liberá-la...

-Não até que o Curandeiro responsável dê a alta – retrucou Eros. – Não é a situação da Pansy que está em questão, é a sua ousadia de invadir o hospital...

-Ei, garota, volte aqui! – o segurança berrou, erguendo a varinha.

Ele disparou um feitiço que atingiu as portas do corredor, que se fecharam à passagem de Pansy.

Com o corpo agachado, a garota atravessou o saguão. Ao atingir as escadas, parou em um degrau e concentrou-se para desaparatar, mas não conseguiu.

Notou que alguém acenava ao atravessar a rua. Reconheceu Aaron Raccer, que fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse. Pansy desceu os degraus ao encontro do garoto.

-O que está fazendo aqui fora? – ele perguntou.

-Não dá tempo de explicar! Preciso ir até Hogwarts _agora_, mas não estou conseguindo desaparatar!

-Não vai conseguir fazer isso perto do hospital, a área é protegida por magia para evitar que os pacientes saiam antes da hora. Vem comigo! – Aaron segurou a mão de Pansy e a conduziu para um beco ao lado do hospital. Percebendo que a jovem não parou de olhar para trás até se afastarem da fachada, ele indagou. – Pode me contar o que aconteceu?

-Uma coisa horrível. Marjorie Crane, aquela Monitora da Lufa-Lufa, veio ao hospital para tentar me matar.

-Minha nossa... Você sabe de tudo isso?

-É... Preciso chegar a Hogwarts e contar toda a verdade para a diretora. Eles_ precisam_ prender essa garota, ela é maluca, Aaron! Mas... – ela fitou-o, aflita. – Também não estou conseguindo desaparatar aqui!

-É porque esse beco também está dentro da área de bloqueio.

-Mas você disse que... – os olhos de Pansy se arregalaram, fixando a varinha que Aaron apontava em sua direção. – Aaron... O que está fazendo...?

-De certa maneira, salvando a sua vida... _Obliviate!_

Pansy desabou sobre o asfalto ao ser atingida pelo Feitiço da Memória. Aaron fitou seu corpo inerte por um segundo, e então deixou o beco pelo lado oposto enquanto guardava a varinha. Finalmente, na rua ao lado, a cinquenta metros do hospital, ele conseguiu desaparatar.

* * *

-PANSY! – gritava Eros, parado em frente às escadas do hospital, olhando ao redor, tentando localizar a garota entre a multidão que caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal.

-Não vai conseguir encontrá-la – disse Lanísia, triunfante. – Ela já está em Hogwarts... – desceu os degraus e bateu no ombro do irmão. – Você vai entender porque ela foi até lá. Amanhã estará em todos os jornais.

-Pensei que ela tinha saído para uma festinha... – reclamou Eros, afastando-se da irmã e parando próximo ao beco. Ele agachou-se, esfregando os olhos. – Na certa vou levar uma advertência por tê-la deixado entrar no hospital. Posso lhe agradecer agora, Lanísia?

Ela preparou-se para agachar-se ao lado do irmão:

-Pansy vai esclarecer tudo com a Minerva e então... – ela interrompeu-se; Pansy estava caída, sem sentidos, no beco. – O que aconteceu?

Lanísia correu até Pansy, apoiando o rosto da jovem em suas pernas.

-Pansy? Acorde... – a garota abriu os olhos. – O que aconteceu? Por que não voltou para Hogwarts?

-Lanísia... Eu não estou em Hogwarts? – Pansy estremeceu e olhou ao redor. – Que lugar é esse? Como vim parar aqui?

Ela tocou o curativo na garganta e apavorou-se.

-Eu fui ferida? Quem me machucou? Foi quando eu estava dormindo? Eu não sei!

Lanísia suspirou.

-Não acredito... Apagaram a sua memória também...

-Não estou entendendo nada – disse Eros. – Por que alguém apagaria a memória dela?

-Olá, minhas queridas colegas!

Lanísia olhou para a entrada do beco; Marjorie sorria, deleitando-se com a informação que acabava de obter através da pergunta de Eros. Pansy, confusa, respondeu:

-Oi Marjorie! Sabe aonde estamos?

-Sim. Estamos no Beco Diagonal... – Marjorie aproximou-se. – Não consegue se lembrar, meu bem?

-Não...

Marjorie fez beicinho para Lanísia.

-Isso é tão triste, não é? Não gosto quando essas coisas acontecem. Feitiços da Memória podem apagar lembranças tão _importantes!_ É uma pena que ela não possa mais nos esclarecer porque Parvati tentou matá-la no Salão Principal!

Lanísia mordeu o lábio, tentando controlar o nervosismo.

-Vamos, Pansy, você precisa voltar ao hospital – disse Eros, ajudando a jovem a levantar-se. – Pode enfim me contar o seu nobre motivo para toda a confusão, Lanísia?

-Não, Eros. Você não ia acreditar em mim.

-Por que não?

-Porque as testemunhas do fato não se lembram de nada – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Marjorie. – Eu vou com você, Eros. Preciso encontrar a Mione no hospital...

Ao passar ao lado de Marjorie, a garota murmurou-lhe:

-Com certeza Mione tem muitas coisas para lhe contar.

Lanísia engoliu em seco e seguiu Eros e Pansy, deixando o beco para retornar ao hospital.

Marjorie, sozinha, pôde então comemorar:

-Aaron, parece que finalmente você serviu para alguma coisa...

* * *

Lanísia, Pansy e Eros entravam no saguão do Hospital Louncet de Boucetah quando Hermione correu em sua direção, já antecipando o pior ao ver Pansy perto de Eros.

-Ela perdeu a memória – disse Lanísia antes que a amiga perguntasse.

-Não é possível... Mas não deu tempo, eu a segurei no quarto o máximo que eu pude...

-Não foi ela. Parece que nossa "amiga" também tem aliados.

Eros sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu não vou mais tentar entender o papo de vocês, mas se quiserem minha ajuda, é só falar... Vou levar a Pansy para o quarto... Ah! E você, Lanísia, não me traga mais encrencas!

-Pode deixar, Eros, isso não vai se repetir – ela beijou-o no rosto e despediu-se.

As duas Encalhadas deixaram o hospital no momento em que Alone voltava do banco, pálida.

-Não vão acreditar em quem é a dona de um dos cofres...

-Marjorie. Estamos sabendo... – disse Mione.

-Conseguiram falar com a Pansy?

-Sim. Ela confirmou, foi a Marjorie a responsável por tudo. Aliás... Muito mais do que vocês imaginam... Vamos pro castelo, talvez já tenham encontrado a Serena.

Elas se encaminharam para a rua, distanciando-se do hospital para que conseguissem desaparatar. Alone não resistiu e perguntou:

-Por que Marjorie nos odeia?

-Por sermos o que ela sempre quis ser... Inveja... O ódio que nasce sem motivo. Quando você relaciona as conquistas de outras pessoas com o seu fracasso... Ela quer ser popular, ser amada, idolatrada. Ela quer o nosso lugar e fará o possível para nos derrubar.

* * *

No corujal, Joyce estava sentada ao lado de Serena, cujo corpo estava envolto em um lençol.

-Como será que você veio parar aqui? – perguntou Joyce, olhando ao redor de maneira depreciativa.

-A pessoa que me raptou tomou o cuidado de me manter desacordada... Agarrou-me, pressionou um pano molhado contra o meu nariz, pano que estava molhado com algo que tinha um cheiro muito acre e _penetrante..._ Fiquei tonta e então perdi os sentidos.

-Foi horrível o momento em que ele trouxe você para a sala em que estávamos escondidos e uma luz clara e forte começou a entrar pelas frestas do armário... Não sabíamos o que ele estava fazendo com você, pensamos as piores coisas...

-Ele pode não ter me matado, mas com certeza essas marcas demonstram que boa coisa ele não fez... – Serena baixou um pouco o lençol, revelando o arroxeado em seu ombro.

Naquele momento, Lewis se aproximava e correu, aturdido, para a namorada.

-Que marcas são essas? – ele sentou-se ao lado de Serena, fitando-a com preocupação. – O que fizeram com você? Quem foi o covarde?

-Eu não sei, Lewis, mas não fique assim...

-Quer que eu fique como? Um lunático machuca minha irmã dessa maneira e ainda preciso ficar calmo? – ele encarou Serena. – Ele deixou outras marcas em você? Eu quero ver! Quero ver o que esse covarde fez!

-Não, Lewis, não me machuquei tanto...

Mas Lewis não acreditou e arrancou-lhe o lençol. Ele ofegou diante do que se revelava diante de seus olhos. Serena estava nua, sua pele clara e sedosa marcada por vergões e hematomas. Em um dos seios, era visível a marca deixada por dentes que se cravaram firmemente na pele da jovem. Lewis entrou em transe:

-Quem será que fez isso? – perguntou, a voz distorcida pelo ódio. Lewis levantou-se, inquieto, e deu duas voltas pela sala. – Eu preciso descobrir quem foi! Vou arrebentar a cara dele e deixá-lo cheio de marcas! Deve ter uma maneira de descobrirmos... – Lewis olhou para Joyce. – Não há nenhuma pista?

-Até o momento apenas um pouco de tinta preta que o raptor derrubou no corredor. E os respingos no corpo de Serena...

-Respingos? – indagou Lewis, confuso.

Agachada, Serena ficou de costas para Lewis. Ele então viu respingos de tinta amarela, já secos em crostas, na pele de Serena.

-O que será que isso significa? – perguntou Lewis.

-Não fazemos ideia – respondeu Joyce. – Mas são as únicas pistas deixadas pelo cara. As marcas de tinta e de violência...

-Poucas pistas para chegar ao raptor... – Serena tentou se levantar, as pernas vacilaram e ela só se livrou de uma queda porque Joyce foi rápida em segurá-la. – Ai... – ela fez um careta de dor.

-Serena, ele não... – Lewis precisou de um segundo para recuperar o ar e conseguir concluir. – Ele abusou de você?

-Eu não tenho certeza... – ela estremeceu em um calafrio. – Minha intimidade está doendo muito, e fiquei com marcas na virilha. Talvez ele só tenha me arranhado, não tenho como saber...

Lewis abraçou-a. Serena chorou contra os ombros dele.

-É tão ruim não saber o que fizeram comigo e quem fez...

-Pois eu sei quem foi... É claro, só pode ter sido ele...

-Quem?

-Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! – Lewis, descontrolado, avisou: – Mas ele vai ter o que merece...

-Lewis, não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem, nós não temos certeza! – gritou Serena, tentando fazer com que o rapaz voltasse.

-Ele não conseguiu dormir com você quando estavam namorando e resolveu pegá-la à força! É óbvio. Mas ele vai pagar por cada marca que deixou no seu corpo!

-Lewis! Lewis! – mas era inútil gritar; o rapaz já havia desaparecido. – Espero que ele não consiga achar o Draco. Vai acabar se prejudicando ao agredi-lo.

-Eu vou tentar impedi-lo – disse Joyce, saindo às pressas.

* * *

Alone deu um grito assim que ela, Hermione e Lanísia aparataram diante dos portões de Hogwarts. A garota deu de cara com Christtinnah Bernard; a surpresa foi tamanha que ela quase caiu para trás.

-Achei que íamos aparatar em Hogwarts, mas parece que fomos parar em um bordel! – disse Alone, olhando feio para a mãe. – O que faz aqui?

-Vim _dar._

-Dar o quê?

-Algo que eu nunca dei.

-Então não estamos falando de sexo – Alone suspirou, aliviada.

-Não tenha tanta certeza... – fez Christtinnah, enigmática, sorrindo diante do olhar confuso da filha. Ela foi até a carruagem que estava parada na estrada e remexeu em seu interior.

-O que tem aí?

-Meus dois assistentes... – ela abriu a porta; por ela desceram dois rapazes vestindo longas capas escuras; as mãos eram ocultas por luvas pretas e o rosto era coberto por máscaras azuis. – Eles são... Droga, eu não sei quem é quem!

-Peça pra eles tirarem as máscaras! – sugeriu Mione.

-Não, tenho um jeito melhor... – Christtinnah agachou-se e enfiou o rosto por baixo da capa de um deles. – Certo, esse aqui é o Richard, e o outro é o Will...

As meninas estavam boquiabertas.

-Não façam essas caras! O documento íntimo do Richard é inconfundível... Posso saber o que faziam fora do castelo? Onde estavam?

-No Boucetah – respondeu Alone.

-Oh, Will e Richard também estavam na minha agora há pouco... – falou a mãe de Alone, olhado para os dois assistentes e ajeitando o elástico da calcinha por cima da capa.

-O hospital, mãe!

-Desculpe, filha, minha mente poluída sempre leva o nome desse hospital pro mau caminho... Mas por que foram até lá? Alguma de vocês se machucou?

-Não, apenas fomos falar com o meu irmão – respondeu Lanísia. – Ele trabalha no hospital.

-Entendi... Will, pegue as minhas malas, por favor – pediu Christtinnah; o assistente desapareceu atrás da carruagem.

-Malas? – perguntou Alone. – Epa, epa, você vai _dormir _no castelo?

-Sim. Por muitas e muitas noites!

-Por que?

-Eu já respondi, estou aqui para dar, e a convite da diretora. Se você ainda não entendeu o que vim compartilhar, o problema é seu... Anda logo com essas malas, Will!

Alone olhou para as amigas em busca de ajuda, mas Mione e Lanísia balançaram os ombros.

-Nem olhe pra mim, eu não faço a menor ideia – falou Mione.

Elas acompanharam Christtinnah e seus assistentes rumo ao castelo. No caminho, Christtinnah manteve o suspense quanto aos motivos de sua presença em Hogwarts, limitando-se a dizer que o convite fora feito por Minerva no dia em que ela assistira à partida de quadribol. Os acompanhantes da mãe de Alone permaneciam em silêncio. Lanísia arregalou os olhos quando uma brisa suave ergueu a barra das capas e revelou as pernas dos mascarados até os joelhos.

_A perna do mascarado da direita estava coberta por queimaduras._

Lanísia não conseguiu conter o espanto ante a visão medonha. O rapaz notou o seu desagrado, pois tratou de cobrir a perna rapidamente e virou o rosto na direção dela. Lanísia perdeu o fôlego, envergonhada.

-Me desculpe... Fiquei surpresa, não pude evitar... Se me permite a indiscrição, o que aconteceu com a sua perna?

-Me queimei enquanto preparava uma poção – o homem respondeu numa voz abafada.

Lanísia perscrutou as fendas dos olhos, as únicas frestas na máscara, o único caminho para enxergar o rosto daquele homem. De alguma forma, o estado da perna dele lhe fez pensar em Ted Bacon. Mas era bobagem; Ted estava escondido, bem longe do castelo e aquele era um dos assistentes de Christtinnah. Além do mais, não vira a perna de Ted, mas se estivesse no mesmo estado do rosto revelaria músculos e tendões, estaria em carne viva, semelhante à perna de um morto em decomposição. A perna do assistente de Christtinnah estava apenas ferida, com queimaduras profundas, causadas num acidente trivial com poção fervente... Fazia sentido.

Ela suspirou, notando que havia parado no meio do percurso – e que o misterioso mascarado havia feito o mesmo.

-Desculpe por ser tão intrometida, é que por mais absurdo que possa parecer, eu confundi você com outra pessoa...

-Lanísia, você terá tempo de sobra pra se oferecer pro Will! Venham logo! – gritou Christtinnah. Enquanto Lanísia e o mascarado avançavam para alcançar os outros, Christtinnah olhou para Mione e perguntou: – Trocou de lugar com a Lanísia? Eu jurava que você é quem ia ficar toda se querendo para os meus dois assistentes!

Segura de si, mais tranquila, Lanísia seguiu ao lado do mascarado até alcançarem o grupo. Se fosse Ted ali, ele não teria perdido tempo de agarrá-la. Tanto receio a estava deixando paranóica, afinal estava segura em Hogwarts, ali não havia nada a temer...

As Encalhadas passaram pelas portas de carvalho do castelo, seguidas por Christtinnah e os mascarados.

-Will e Richard, vocês vão adorar Hogwarts, acontece de tudo por aqui! – falou a mãe de Alone.

A fala de Christtinnah soou como um aviso. Eles ouviram vozes exaltadas vindas das proximidades. Alone franziu a testa:

-Parece que alguém está brigando...

No instante seguinte, Draco e Lewis surgiram no patamar da escadaria de mármore após descerem um lance de escadas aos empurrões. Draco estava dominado por Lewis que, enquanto Alone, Lanísia e Mione olhavam, lhe aplicou um soco no rosto e outro na barriga.

-Você abusou da minha namorada, seu filho da mãe – vociferou Lewis, erguendo-se com os cabelos desgrenhados e a camisa rasgada, olhando para Draco com ódio. Ele chutou as pernas do garoto.

Draco arreganhou os dentes e fitou-o furioso. A trilha de sangue desceu da narina quebrada e atingiu os lábios, tingindo o seu sorriso desdenhoso e maldoso de vermelho.

-Namorada? Então agora você admite que vive se agarrando com a sua "maninha"?

Aquele erro atingiu Lewis, que por um momento olhou ao redor, preocupado, e não se sentiu melhor ao notar a quantidade de pessoas que observavam a briga.

-Eu... Eu falei errado, é minha irmã, mas ainda assim você tem que pagar...

-Admite que quem abusa dela é você, seu _nojento!_ – berrou Draco, aproveitando da distração de Lewis e pulando no rapaz para agredi-lo.

Lewis tentou conter Draco e jogá-lo no chão mas, nesse duelo de forças, os dois se desequilibraram e rolaram pela escadaria de mármore, se engalfinhando.

-Ai, que tragédia! – exclamou Christtinnah. – O que eu faço, meninas? – perguntou, olhando para as Encalhadas. – Agora sou uma professora, preciso dar um jeito nessas confusões...

-Professora? – questionou Alone, mas Christtinnah não explicou.

Draco e Lewis chegaram ao piso do Saguão de Entrada. Lewis estava em desvantagem; parado sobre o corpo dele, Draco lhe aplicou uma joelhada no rosto, atingindo o queixo do rapaz. Lewis não permitiu que ele continuasse e forçou Draco a se afastar, agarrando e puxando tufos dos seus cabelos. Em seguida, deu um soco na barriga de Draco que roubou o fôlego dele e o fez tombar de lado no chão.

Lewis arrastou-se pelo chão, tão marcado pelos hematomas da queda na escadaria que não conseguia se erguer. Christtinnah estirou um dedo e orientou:

-Pare agora de se mover ou eu tiro muitos pontos da... da... Qual é a casa desse rapazinho? – perguntou à Alone, que perplexa com o que se desenrolava nem respondeu.

Lewis lutou contra a dor e só parou ao lado de Draco. Então, num último esforço, pressionou os dedos nas bochechas do rapaz e ameaçou-o.

-Confesse o que fez. Confesse e eu desisto de arrancar os seus olhos... Covarde. Agarra a Serena, abusa do corpo dela, mas não tem coragem suficiente de admitir o que fez...

-Eu não toquei na _burra_ da sua irmã... Namorada, irmã, amante, não sei como você a classifica mais... Tudo o que eu queria da Serena eu já consegui, como você bem sabe... – ele baixou a voz para manter a palavra seguinte apenas entre os dois. – Dinheiro... Eu não tenho nenhum interesse nela. Ela é bem atraente, gostosa, mas com o dinheiro que eu tenho posso pagar por umas cinquenta mulheres ainda mais excitantes. Dinheiro chama sexo, chama companhia. Eu posso ter o corpo que eu quiser do meu lado, portanto não ligo a mínima pra sua irmã e jamais ia me esgueirar pelos corredores do castelo pra abusar dela enquanto ela estivesse desacordada. Transar com uma ameba adormecida enquanto posso ter mulheres deliciosas, que vão gemer ainda mais histericamente a cada galeão que eu jogar nas bolsinhas que elas rodam e rodam nos braços? – Draco deu uma risadinha. – Pode se_ lambuzar_ com a sua irmã, eu dispenso o corpo dela. Mas, se você quiser compartilhar a fortuna dela comigo, eu agradecerei e _muito_...

Lewis largou o rosto de Draco e encostou-se ao primeiro degrau da escadaria. Secou o suor da testa com a manga da camisa. Acreditou em Draco. As palavras ásperas do rapaz não lhe deixaram dúvidas.

-Não foi ele – disse Lewis, olhando para Alone, Mione e Lanísia. – Não foi ele que violentou a Serena.

-Não posso acreditar que fizeram isso com ela – disse Mione. – Como ela está?

-Bem, na medida do possível. Está com marcas pelo corpo, reclamou de dores na virilha... Ela não lembra nada, mas o quadro está bem claro.

-Quem será o pervertido que fez isso? – indagou Alone.

-Será que pegou a Serena por acaso ou ela era o objetivo dele? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não temos como responder, mas a nossa amiga precisa da gente – disse Mione. – Lewis, pode nos mostrar onde Serena está?

O rapaz assentiu, acariciando o queixo ferido.

-Sim, só preciso de ajuda...

-Você não vai a lugar algum, Sr Lambert – disse Minerva, chegando ao Saguão de Entrada. – Menos 30 pontos para Grifinória e Sonserina. Agora quero você e Draco na enfermaria. Estão dispensados das aulas até o almoço; devem ficar nos respectivos dormitórios a manhã inteira, pensando em como podem se comportar como pessoas civilizadas.

Lewis suspirou.

-Serena está no corujal... – disse Joyce, encontrando as amigas.

Enquanto ela explicava para Lanísia e Hermione o que Serena havia lhe contado, Alone viu a diretora cumprimentar Christtinnah e os dois mascarados.

-Espero que aproveite a sua estadia no castelo – disse a diretora. – Sua presença será muito importante e com certeza valiosa para a vida dos alunos!

Alone franziu as sobrancelhas, mas a mãe não lhe forneceu explicações.

Afinal de contas, que aulas Christtinnah daria em Hogwarts?

-Alone! – chamou Mione. – Vamos, precisamos ver a Serena!

-Sim, estou indo!

As três Encalhadas subiram a escadaria de mármore.

Christtinnah passou pelas portas do Salão Principal ao lado de Minerva e dos dois assistentes. Todos cumprimentaram a inspetora Rebecca Lambert apenas com um aceno de cabeça, exceto o assistente que passou por último, que arrancou uma das luvas negras e estendeu a mão putrefata na direção da inspetora.

Sem pestanejar, Rebecca reconheceu o dono daquela mão e cumprimentou-o, espantada, agarrando os dedos cadavéricos com discrição.

Rapidamente, o mascarado recolocou a luva e entrou no Salão Principal.

-Ted... Ted está em Hogwarts... – balbuciou a inspetora, perplexa.

* * *

As meninas não tiveram tempo de fazer uma reunião na sala secreta. Após encontrarem Serena, as garotas levaram a amiga até a ala hospitalar para que Madame Pomfrey a examinasse. Ao saírem da enfermaria o sinal tocou, anunciando a primeira aula. Elas então correram até o Salão Principal, mordiscaram algumas torradas e seguiram para a aula de Feitiços.

O professor Ipcs aproximou-se de Serena assim que as cinco entraram na sala.

-F-fiquei muito pre-preocupado com você – e então, abarcando todas as Encalhadas com o olhar, completou. – Tomem cui-cuidado com aqueles que se a-aproximam mi-misteriosamente. Às vezes o ini-inimigo está mais per-perto do que i-i-imaginamos.

Ele hesitou por alguns segundos, como se estivesse tentado a falar mais; afastou-se, por fim, de cabeça baixa, e tomou o seu lugar diante da sala.

-Que estranho... – comentou Mione.

-Ele fala como se soubesse que fomos enganadas pela Marjorie – observou Alone, intrigada.

Ipcs passou as orientações para a execução de um feitiço defensivo. Depois, chamou um por um para que praticassem. As meninas aproveitaram o tempo em que os colegas executavam o novo feitiço para confabularem sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Mione contou para Joyce e Serena as aventuras vividas no hospital e relatou tudo o que conseguiu recordar das revelações feitas por Marjorie.

-Garota invejosa... – falou Joyce, revoltada. – Assassina de gatinhos indefesos. O pior é que parecia ser tão dócil, essa... falsa... Teve coragem de matar a Chana e ainda sujar o meu vestido de noiva... É algo tão medonho e cruel, de alguém com sangue-frio correndo nas veias, porque, vejam bem, além de matar a gata ela preparou todo aquele espetáculo com o sangue dela, agiu minuciosamente... Ela é capaz de qualquer coisa.

-É, ela tentou me matar no hospital – enfatizou Mione. – Todo cuidado é pouco. Logicamente que ela não vai avançar pra cima de nós com uma faca em punho aqui na escola, a não ser que tenha uma oportunidade de ficar acima de qualquer suspeita. Mas, ainda assim, precisamos tomar cuidado.

-Você disse que ela confessou que está envolvida na Magia do Aprisionamento?

-Isso mesmo, Serena. Não entrou em detalhes, e eu não tive mais como questioná-la, porque nesse momento ela tomou a faca de mim. Mas ficou claro que ela tem envolvimento com o ritual.

-Estamos falando de uma aliada de Ted? – perguntou Joyce.

-Ou uma adversária dele. Vocês lembram que, antes de Mégan morrer em sua cabana incendiada, Marjorie esteve por lá? Ela saiu com dois frascos, disse que lutou com Mégan para consegui-los, mas só pode ter sido mais uma armação. Pra mim, ela na verdade era aliada de Mégan. Jamais nos entregaria os frascos se fosse comparsa do Ted, afinal, Ted é a _oferenda_. Conforme conseguimos os frascos, o corpo dele vai se deteriorando.

-Conhecendo Mégan, então ela deve saber tudo sobre Kleiton e a maldição do espelho – sugeriu Joyce.

-Precisamos descobrir até que ponto Marjorie está envolvida nisso tudo – falou Alone. – Nós sempre pensamos que Rebecca roubou nossas qualidades aqui no castelo, mas agora sou levada a crer que a ladra de partículas de nossas almas foi a Marjorie!

-Como vamos descobrir? – perguntou Serena. – Essa garota é um enigma, não tem amigos, ninguém pode nos ajudar.

-Ela tem um elo sim – disse Lanísia, olhando para Mione. – A mulher que oficialmente foi visitar no hospital.

-Jill Crane. Ótimo, mas as duas têm o mesmo sobrenome, deve ser alguém da família dela. Ela nunca vai nos ajudar a prejudicar a Marjorie.

Quando Mione voltou-se para verificar se a vez delas praticarem o feitiço se aproximava, tomou um susto. O professor Ipcs estava parado, olhando para as Encalhadas. Mas não havia censura em seu rosto; Ipcs estava pálido, tão imóvel que nem piscava.

-Professor? – chamou Mione.

-Jill... Jill Cr-crane... – ele murmurou, perplexo.

-Você a conhece? – perguntou Alone.

Ipcs não respondeu.

-M-meninas, quero que p-prestem atenção na au-aula – ele deu as costas, mas parou após poucos passos, e acrescentou. – Às ve-vezes é melhor o silêncio em vi-vida do que o calar da m-morte.

As garotas se entreolharam.

-O que ele quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Mione.

-Que é melhor o silêncio em vida do que o calar da...

-Isso nós entendemos, asno de crina dourada! – reclamou Joyce, interrompendo Serena. – Acontece que a maneira como ele disse, deu a impressão de que é um _aviso._

-Ele acaba de deixar nas entrelinhas que sabe quem é Jill Crane, mas prefere não nos contar porque se sente ameaçado por isso – falou Lanísia.

-Nós teremos que convencer o professor Ipcs a abrir a boca – disse Mione. – Encontramos quem pode nos dar as respostas sobre o passado da Marjorie.

A aula continuou, mas Ipcs Raccer não foi mais o mesmo depois de ouvir as Encalhadas especularem sobre Jill e Marjorie. Parecia assustado, acuado, confuso...

_Ameaçado._

* * *

Os alunos do sétimo ano foram surpreendidos durante o almoço. Todos receberam duas convocações inesperadas...

-Aula de E.S.? – perguntou Mione. – Ih, algo me diz que tem a ver com sua mãe, Alone.

-Só pode... E hoje à noite tem ensaio para o Baile de Formatura no pátio. Legal! Poderemos usar nossos vestidos!

-Vamos nos sentir na grande noite! – exclamou Serena.

Quando o sinal tocou, elas foram até a sala em que teriam aulas da enigmática disciplina "E.S.". Estranharam quando perceberam que os alunos do sétimo ano de Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal também seguiam para a aula.

As Encalhadas sentaram próximas umas das outras. Quando todos estavam acomodados, a diretora Minerva entrou e apoiou-se sobre a mesa do professor:

-Em virtude dos últimos acontecimentos e cenas desagradáveis presenciadas por mim... – Minerva olhou na direção das Encalhadas – ...notei a necessidade de que vocês recebam orientação adequada sobre determinado assunto. Sei que podem ficar um pouco envergonhados com o tema, mas serão aulas de Educação Sexual.

-Educação sexual? – perguntou Serena. – Tipo pedir com licença antes de pegar na bilonga do cara? Agradecer depois do sexo?

Minerva esfregou os olhos.

-Não, não é _isso_, Srta Bennet! A professora vai lhes explicar em detalhes...

Pela porta, surgiu Christtinnah Bernard.

-Eu devia ter imaginado que era essa disciplina – lamentou-se Alone. – Mestre do sexo, literalmente...

-Bom dia, queridos! Eu sou Christtinnah Bernard, a professora de Educação Sexual!

Minerva sorriu para Christtinnah.

-Vou deixá-la a sós com a turma para que os alunos fiquem à vontade. Siga os temas que discutimos anteriormente.

-Sim, Minerva, vou seguir tudo com cuidado!

Assim que a diretora fechou a porta, Christtinnah arrancou a capa e revelou seus trajes; um vestido roxo curto, decotado e colocado ao corpo. A maioria dos rapazes assoviou. Christtinnah, orgulhosa, iniciou a aula:

-É um prazer estar aqui com vocês. Acho que conheço muitos dos que estão aqui... Levante a mão quem já me conhece.

As Encalhadas e outros dez colegas ergueram as mãos.

-Hum... Você, quem é?

-Dino Thomas!

-De onde me conhece, Dino?

-Você costumava fazer uma orgia com meu pai e meus tios. Na última vez eu até participei, você não lembra?

-Depois você abaixa a sua calça e nós fazemos o reconhecimento – falou Christtinnah, cravando os olhos na virilha do rapaz. – Eu identifico melhor pelas cabeças de baixo. Sou péssima fisionomista, mas ótima bilonguista.

Dino abriu um sorriso e sentou-se.

-Vou adorar essas aulas!

Alone afundou o rosto entre os braços.

-Bom, como é de praxe no primeiro dia de aula, vou relatar a minha experiência. Sou fundadora do Clube Pênis Forever e a responsável pelo sucesso do vibrador Claudio Bernard, o Claudinho. O tema da primeira aula é... – ela foi até o quadro-negro e escreveu. – Anatomia MASCULINA... e... bom, feminina também...

-Teremos algum boneco pra analisarmos a anatomia? – perguntou Joyce.

-Sim! Terão diversos modelos para ajudar no aprendizado, mas não são bonecos... – ela sentou-se sobre a mesa e cruzou as pernas antes de completar. – São _vocês._

-Nós? – indagou Mione, espantada.

-Isso! Vamos começar pelas camisas e blusas. Preciso de uma jovem disposta a pagar peitinho! – ela esperou que uma das alunas se voluntariasse, mas ao perceber que nenhuma se manifestara, apontou para Joyce. – Você, Joyce!

-Eu?

-Claro, todo mundo sabe que a maioria dos seus colegas já viu os seus peitos! O bom que não é novidade pra ninguém, vai manter os rapazes controlados...

Joyce relanceou o olhar pela sala e nem pôde retorquir a afirmação de Christtinnah; de fato, havia dormido com a maior parte dos colegas. Enquanto se dirigia para a frente da sala, Joyce olhou para Juca, que a encarava friamente, incomodado pelas lembranças trazidas pelas palavras de Christtinnah.

-Qual o rapaz que você vai escolher como modelo do corpo masculino? – perguntou Serena à professora.

-Hum... Todos os que estão aqui. Andem, rapazes, podem exibir esses peitorais!

-Por que isso? – indagou Alone, olhando enciumada para Harry. – Só vai precisar de uma garota, não tem necessidade de tantos homens!

-O corpo masculino é mais _complexo_ que o feminino... – explicou Christtinnah.

-Nem vem com essa! – replicou Alone.

-...E notamos um enorme grau de devassidão entre as jovens de Hogwarts, portanto quem precisa de mais exemplos são _vocês_... Agora sente-se, Alone, e deixe o seu namorado exibir o corpinho... – ela esfregou as mãos. – A bilonga dele é muito pequena?

-N-não, é normal...

-Então não tem com que se preocupar! É só mais um peru... Vemos bilongas todos os dias, uma a mais, uma a menos...

-Fale por você – lamentou-se Lilá Brown.

-Mas mãe, ele... Bom, Harry é o seu genro! – insistiu Alone. – Acha legal ver as intimidades do genro?

-Claro, filha! Reconheço um bom homem através do genital! Isso só vai fazer com que eu goste mais do Harry! – ela piscou para o garoto, que forçou um sorriso. Christtinnah bateu palmas e começou a organizar os alunos. – Vamos, rapazes, se agrupem aqui na frente e tirem a camisa.

Um por um, os alunos deixaram os peitorais à mostra. Christtinnah tirou um leque rosa de sua bolsa e começou a se abanar.

-Bom, muito bom – sorriu em aprovação. – Perfeito! – sentiu a musculatura de Rony Weasley com as mãos e estalou os lábios. – Agora fiquem pelados!

-O quê? – perguntou Draco, ofendido. – Mas... É um absurdo! Onde já se viu isso? Não pode obrigar os alunos a ficar sem roupa! Vou até a diretora agora mesmo e...

-Pode ir, afinal é tão absurdo que ninguém vai acreditar em você mesmo – riu Christtinnah. – E a maldade está na cabeça de vocês. Quero a nudez generalizada porque a nudez facilita o aprendizado e elimina o pudor.

Joyce enxugou os olhos, emocionada.

-Christtinnah, você é meu ídolo – disse, comovida.

Como os rapazes continuavam encabulados e não tiravam sequer as calças, Christtinnah ameaçou:

-Essa é uma ordem da professora, se em um minuto um de vocês continuar usando cueca dentro dessa sala eu coloco o infeliz em detenção, trancafiado num baú junto com meus dois assistentes nus e excitados!

-Droga... – reclamou Harry, abrindo a calça jeans. – Justo hoje que eu coloquei uma calcinha... – Rony e Juca fitaram-no, horrorizados, enquanto Harry lançava a calcinha laranja no chão.

Lanísia, Mione e Serena olharam para Alone, que suspirou:

-É, é minha sim...

-Ah, Dino, lembrei de você! – exclamou Christtinnah, olhando para a intimidade do rapaz. – Aquela noite no celeiro foi divertidíssima! Lembro que os cavalos ficaram agitados presenciando a nossa suruba!

Quando todos os rapazes ficaram nus, provocando assovios das colegas de classe, Christtinnah deu uns tapinhas no genital de Simas e perguntou:

-Meninas, você sabem o que é essa coisa molenga que parece um pêndulo de relógio, pra lá-pra cá-pra lá-pra cá?

-Claro, né – respondeu Joyce, parada ao lado dos rapazes. – É uma bilonga. Ai ai, finalmente uma disciplina em que eu já começo a nível de N.I.E.M!

-E podem me mostrar onde está o escroto do Juca Slooper?

-Essa é fácil – disse Serena, levantando-se e parando ao lado de Juca; ela indicou o rapaz com as mãos. – Aqui está, escroto como sempre, esse é Juca Slooper!

-Eu quero saber onde fica o escroto do corpo dele.

-Ele já é o escroto... Ele por inteiro... – Serena coçou o cabelo. – Não é essa a resposta correta?

-Não. Viram como não são tão sábias assim? – indagou Christtinnah, olhando para as alunas. – Saco!

-Calma, professora, não precisa ficar tão irritada, os outros professores costumam ser pacientes com os meus erros – disse Serena.

Ela olhou entediada para a garota.

-O escroto _é o_ saco, _saco_ escrotal – explicou Christtinnah. – Mostre para a classe onde fica.

-Eu não tenho, então não posso mostrar.

-NO JUCA! – berrou a professora; Serena deu um pulo.

-Tá, tá, entendi... – Serena apontou. – São essas duas coisas penduradas aqui por esse balanço de pele murcha...

-E qual é a função?

-Indicar que o cara já colocou tudo o que podia? – perguntou Serena, insegura.

-Não! – replicou Christtinnah. – São responsáveis pela produção do esperma.

-Quem é esse?

Lewis tentou ajudar Serena, soprando a dica:

-A gosminha.

-Ah! A gosminha, claro! – disse Serena, sorrindo para o rapaz. Diante do olhar aturdido da professora, explicou. – Não que eu tenha visto a gosminha dele... É que ele, como irmão mais velho, me explicou algumas coisas...

-Inclusive com aulas práticas – zombou Draco.

-Calado, Malfoy! Devia ter vergonha de mostrar esses pentelhos cor caramelo que indicam que você pinta o cabelo! – retorquiu Serena.

-Oh! Eu sempre achei o cabelo dele claro demais! – exclamou Joyce. – Onde consegue essa coloração, Draco?

-Joyce, agora não, estamos no meio de uma aula! – interrompeu Christtinnah. – Para continuarmos, eu preciso que um dos rapazes endureça.

-Vai petrificá-los? – questionou Serena.

-DÊ O FORA DAQUI, VÁ SENTAR! – berrou a professora, no que foi prontamente atendida por Serena, que correu para junto das amigas. – Preciso de uma ereção para que as coisas aconteçam.

-Sempre precisamos de uma – suspirou Mione.

-Algum de vocês está disposto a _ficar duro_ em nome da educação?

-Ninguém vai dar grana pra uma professora grosseira...

-CALADA, SERENA! – vociferou Christtinnah. – Aliás, já sei como fechar a sua boca...

-Teremos aula prática de sexo oral e você vai usar a boca da Serena como demonstração? – perguntou Alone, espantada.

-Não... _ainda _não... – a professora abriu a bolsa e, com a varinha, fez inúmeras embalagens de chocolate flutuarem.

-Sapos de chocolate? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não. _Pererecas _de chocolate! – Christtinnah deu uma perereca para cada aluno. – Aproveite o chocolate, Serena, e pare de falar besteiras!

-Mas... Esse doce tem o formato do...

-...do genital feminino, é isso mesmo, Mione! Reconheceu a sua "danada", não é?

-Nunca imaginei que falaria isso, mas... Eita pererequinha gostosa! – comemorou Alone.

-Rapazes, preciso de um voluntário para ficar com a varinha em prontidão... – Christtinnah fitou-os, ansiosa, mas nenhum dos jovens nus ergueu a mão. – Ok, terei que convocar meus assistentes... – a professora caminhou até a porta, abriu-a e chamou. – Will e Richard, venham até aqui!

Os dois mascarados entraram. Christtinnah analisou-os atentamente.

-Humm... Acho que Will terá mais utilidade na minha demonstração.

Lanísia remexeu-se na cadeira, inquieta. Aquele era o homem cuja perna estava machucada.

-Will, abra a capa e mostre todo o seu potencial para a classe! – exclamou Christtinnah, lambendo os lábios.

O mascarado encarou Lanísia. Mas... Como ela podia afirmar que ele fazia isso? Seu rosto estava coberto, ele podia estar olhando para qualquer uma das Encalhadas, não tinha como saber...

_Tem sim. É pra mim... Ele quer a mim..._

Ela sentia uma energia negativa fluindo através do ar, ligando ela ao mascarado, o homem que jamais havia visto na vida...

Joyce correu para junto das amigas, a fim de ter uma melhor visão da intimidade do bruxo.

O mascarado chegou a erguer as mãos enluvadas para abrir a capa, mas parou antes de abri-la. Sem dar explicações a Christtinnah, o mascarado correu até a porta e saiu da sala. Uma onda de murmúrios seguiu-se à sua fuga. Lanísia comentou com as amigas:

-Tem algo muito errado com esse cara...

-Há algo incomum em todos que se envolvem com a minha mãe – replicou Alone.

-Eu vi a perna dele, é _horrível_. Cheia de queimaduras. Ele me explicou o que aconteceu, que foi tudo causado por um acidente com um caldeirão, mas... Acreditam que eu cheguei a pensar que ele podia ser o Ted?

-Não, minha mãe identifica os caras pela bilonga – disse Alone. – E ela mostrou fortes indícios de que se divertiu pra caramba com os dois assistentes antes de vir pro castelo... Vai ver ela deixou o Will muito cansadinho e ele não quis participar da aula.

Mas Lanísia registrou o olhar intrigado de Christtinnah, o que demonstrava que aquela atitude de Will era incomum para ela também.

-Bom, Richard oferece um exemplar com as mesmas virtudes – falou a professora, por fim. – Vamos, benzinho, revele o nosso objeto de estudo!

-Delícia de objeto de estudo! – exclamou Joyce, quando Richard abriu a capa sem pudor.

Enquanto as colegas contemplavam, eufóricas, os dotes de Richard, Lanísia pensava no mascarado que havia fugido...

* * *

Ted atravessou os corredores do castelo, a cabeça baixa como se quisesse esconder o rosto. Sentia-se vulnerável, exposto, mesmo com a face coberta pela máscara azul. Lanísia dera a impressão de reconhecê-lo; ela ainda estava intrigada, mesmo após explicar, no jardim, o que supostamente havia acontecido com a sua perna.

Logo poderia ser descoberto e ainda não chegara nem perto de atingir os seus objetivos...

Como uma flecha, avançou pelo castelo à procura de algum local em que pudesse pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Precisava traçar uma estratégia para que a visita a Hogwarts não fosse em vão...

-Ei, ei, pode me ajudar?

Ele parou imediatamente, virando o rosto na direção da voz.

Era Augusto Welch.

O professor estava parado dentro de uma sala, segurando uma enorme embalagem retangular de papel pardo com dificuldade. Ao lado da porta havia uma estátua de lobo; pelo interior da sala que conseguia vislumbrar de sua posição, Ted imaginou que se tratava do gabinete do vice-diretor.

As imagens de Augusto socorrendo Lanísia durante o incidente no galpão cruzaram sua mente vingativa. Não era só a dor de ter Lanísia arrancada de suas mãos; era a maneira como a garota havia cortado o próprio corpo para salvar o homem que amava. Ela amava Augusto, entregava o seu corpo voluptuoso ao professor de bom grado; Ted repudiava esse sentimento, invejava Augusto por dominar Lanísia de uma forma que ele jamais conseguiria.

Cheio de ódio, Ted aproximou-se de Augusto e ajudou-o a segurar a embalagem antes que ela caísse no chão. Discretamente, Ted usou as mãos que seguravam o embrulho para tatear e sentir o que havia ali dentro. Conseguiu distinguir uma moldura.

_Quadros..._

Por que escondê-los? Ted ficou intrigado; haveria algo mais escondido naquele pacote? Ele precisava descobrir...

-Por favor, me ajude a levar até a sala seguinte – disse Augusto, apontando para uma porta que abria para um cômodo contíguo ao gabinete.

Ted assentiu com a cabeça. Agarrou um punhado de papel e fingiu que tropeçou.

Na queda, rasgou a embalagem.

Augusto largou o embrulho no chão e foi estender a mão para o mascarado.

-Tudo bem, amigo? Machucou-se? – perguntou o professor.

O mascarado negou com a cabeça. Pegou a mão de Augusto e, enquanto se erguia, olhou para a embalagem rasgada.

O que viu congelou-o por alguns segundos.

Era um quadro, como havia imaginado. Os traços firmes delineavam um rosto feminino e um busto proeminente. Ele conhecia aqueles lábios, os cabelos negros que caíam ao redor dos seios fartos – parte do corpo dela que ele jamais havia visto, mas que imaginara em seus sonhos eróticos...

Era Lanísia. Nua. Um retrato posado.

Augusto percebeu seu olhar fixo. Sem perder tempo, o vice-diretor pegou o embrulho e virou para o lado oposto, escondendo o rasgo. Ted levantou-se, ainda se corroendo de tanto ódio.

-Eu imagino e desenho personagens... – disse Augusto. – Apenas um passatempo, nada sério... – ele pigarreou. – Não precisa me ajudar mais, obrigado! Vou usar a varinha para levar os quadros até o armário. Eu devia ter feito isso desde o começo; me desequilibrei tentando usar apenas a força, acabei atrapalhando você... Mas obrigado!

Ted apenas acenou e deixou a sala antes que sucumbisse à vontade de tirar aqueles quadros de Augusto.

Ao sair da sala, ele esqueceu-se de todos os seus planos. Pensou nos desenhos que Augusto deveria ter consigo; as maneiras que Lanísia já deveria ter posado; ela de pernas abertas, imóvel, enquanto ele pincelava cada detalhe de suas curvas, o contorno dos quadris...

Dominado pelo poder da luxúria, ele começou a transpirar dentro da capa.

Aquela máscara começava a incomodar. Ele estava prestes a arrancá-la quando Rebecca surgiu, pegou-o pela mão e puxou-o até a Sala dos Troféus. Ao encostar a porta, ela perguntou:

-O que está fazendo aqui em Hogwarts? Enlouqueceu?

Ted afastou o capuz, tirou a máscara e revelou o rosto coberto de suor.

-Você não consegue descobrir onde a Marjorie escondeu os frascos, então resolvi arrancá-los dela pessoalmente. Confio mais nos meus métodos de persuasão...

-Como conseguiu se infiltrar entre os assistentes da Christtinnah?

-Eu estava observando o castelo de longe quando vi a carruagem passando pela estrada. Christtinnah parou a carruagem com a varinha. Os dois assistentes desceram, nus, para urinarem na mata e levaram as capas e as máscaras para vestirem-se, tudo depois de terem se deliciado com Christtinnah, é óbvio... Eles se separaram na mata. Segui um deles, matei-o, peguei a capa e a máscara e tomei o lugar dele... Will. O nome do infeliz era Will... Depois entrei na carruagem com os dois e seguimos até a escola.

-Astuto... Mas ainda assim uma loucura! Se descobrirem que está em Hogwarts, você não terá chance de escapar!

Ted puxou Rebecca para junto do seu corpo e deixou-a sentir a rigidez entre suas pernas. Ele lambeu o lado dilacerado do lábio.

-Você é a inspetora dessa escola. Quero que me leve até o dormitório da Grifinória.

-Marjorie não esconde mais os frascos no dormitório desde que eu consegui roubar um deles, e tem mais, ela não é da Grifinória...

-Eu não quero ir até o dormitório para pegar os frascos – ele pressionou-a mais fortemente contra o seu corpo. – Eu quero entrar no quarto da Lanísia.

-Não... Não mesmo... Fica sempre obcecado nessa garota, perde o foco e...

-Não pedi a sua opinião, Becca... Você _vai _me levar até o quarto da Lanísia. E é _agora._

* * *

A aula de Educação Sexual havia avançado para a anatomia feminina. Christtinnah chamou Juca Slooper para um teste, colocando-o perto dos seios expostos de Joyce Meadowes.

-Juca, o que é isso? – perguntou a professora, apontando para um dos seios da Encalhada.

-Um peitão.

-_Mama_! – indicou Christtinnah.

Juca, então, curvou-se e colocou a boca no seio de Joyce.

-Ei, Juca, aqui, na frente dos outros, não! – ralhou Joyce, afastando-o.

-Por que colocou a boca no seio da Joyce? – perguntou Christtinnah a Juca.

-Você mandou!

-Não, só quis lhe mostrar que devia chamar os peitos de mamas!

-Achei que estava pedindo que eu mamasse. Você sabe: eu mamo, tu mamas, ele mama...

-Eu não mamo! – replicou Christtinnah.

-Mas eles e elas mamam!

-Eu mamo quando a Alone pede – disse Harry, erguendo a mão.

-Então, pra mim "mama" é verbo – explicou Juca, cruzando os braços.

-Nerds sempre complicam as coisas, professora – disse Joyce. – O Juca não fez por mal.

O sinal tocou.

-Aula encerrada – falou Christtinnah. – Garotos, vistam-se. Joyce, esconda esses seios, já cansei de olhar pros dois.

Joyce ergueu o dedo médio quando a professora ficou de costas e vestiu-se.

-Ah! Quero que alguns alunos fiquem por aqui para uma aulinha de reforço... – disse Christtinnah, pegando uma lista em sua mesa. – Vejamos... Draco Malfoy, Colin Creevey, Lewis Lambert e Simas Finnigan. Os outros podem ir e me deixar a sós com esses alunos deliciosos... digo, alunos _preguiçosos_ que precisam de mais conhecimento.

-Não pode colocá-los em recuperação, só tivemos uma aula! – protestou Alone, olhando preocupada para Colin.

-Mas percebi que eles não compreenderam bem os detalhes anatômicos, eles precisam de ajuda e de um reforço intensivo, muito... muito forte... – ela completou, apertando os ombros de Lewis com um olhar cobiçoso.

-Na verdade eu entendi muito bem, não preciso ficar... – disse Colin.

-A professora aqui sou eu, portando os quatro_ ficam_ e o resto da sala está dispensado. Inclusive você, filhinha amada – ela sorriu para Alone que, de cara fechada, agarrou a mochila e deixou a sala.

Enquanto saíam, as Encalhadas escutaram as orientações que Christtinnah passava aos estudantes.

-Muito bem, tirem as cuecas, vão aprender melhor quando eu analisar o corpo de vocês... Ou melhor, quando examinarem o próprio corpo...

Serena aferrou os dedos ao batente da porta para entrar novamente, mas Alone e Lanísia a puxaram para fora.

-Ela está com segundas intenções, eu não posso deixar que veja as intimidades do Lewis!

-Minha mãe está no comando, não há nada que você possa fazer – disse Alone. – E ao Lewis e ao Colin resta apenas obedecer... Você devia fingir que ficou com ciúmes do "pai do seu filho" – ela completou, olhando para Lanísia.

-Deixo pra fazer isso se ele entrar no clube Pênis Forever... – respondeu Lanísia.

-Acha que a Christtinnah veio recrutar modelos pro clube? – perguntou Serena, horrorizada.

-Ela está unindo o útil ao agradável, mané – falou Alone. – Dá uma espiada no corpo dos caras, satisfaz a própria vontade e ainda consegue novos modelos. Chamando-a para ministrar as aulas de Educação Sexual a diretora deu à minha mãe a desculpa que ela precisava para ter contato íntimo com os alunos maiores de idade, que até então estavam fora de seu alcance por estudarem em Hogwarts... Sagacidade pura!

* * *

Sozinho no dormitório da Grifinória, Ted percorreu todas as gavetas até encontrar aquela que guardava as lingeries de Lanísia.

Pegou uma calcinha vermelha, minúscula, e colocou-a sobre o nariz, absorvendo a fragrância perfumada. Jogou um amontoado de calcinhas e sutiãs sobre a cama dela e enfiou o rosto em meio às roupas íntimas da jovem. Cheirou-as, tocou-as com a língua, esfregou-as em meio às pernas. Delirou de prazer só em imaginá-las cobrindo o corpo monumental de Lanísia Burns.

Durante a tarde, desarrumou a cama e deitou-se sobre ela, cheirando o colchão e rindo de alegria ao reconhecer o perfume da garota grudado à roupa de cama.

-Que delícia... Ela se deitou aqui... – gargalhou. – Eu reconheço seu cheiro, meu bem... É inconfundível...

Lançou um olhar temeroso para a porta, que havia travado com uma cômoda. Mas aquela era uma oportunidade única, de modo que não pensou muito antes de arrancar a máscara e a capa para colar-se nu à cama de Lanísia. Esfregou o membro ao colchão, enquanto agarrava-se firmemente à cama, o nariz impregnado do odor perfumado do corpo dela. Salivava como um animal sedento, que perdera a racionalidade diante do desejo avassalador.

-Você vai me enlouquecer, garota... Isso se já não conseguiu...

Estava quase atingindo o clímax quando parou, ofegante, largando-se imóvel sobre o colchão.

-Não... Quero guardar o meu fôlego para o seu corpo...

Sentou-se sobre a cama, secando o suor do rosto.

-Meu corpo implora por você, Lanísia... Não vou desperdiçar a chance que tenho...

Levantando-se, Ted foi até o espelho da penteadeira e observou-se com desgosto. As partes do corpo atingidas pela Magia do Aprisionamento lhe provocavam repulsa. Ele então posicionou o corpo um pouco para o lado, de modo que só via pelo reflexo as partes do físico que permaneciam incólumes. Então pôde sorrir.

-Ela vai acabar gostando. Ainda não sou de jogar fora e minha virilidade continua inabalada... – riu, admirando a própria excitação.

Estava virando-se quando um movimento no espelho chamou sua atenção. Era um vulto. Ele tinha certeza de que um vulto passara rapidamente por trás dele, mas como se ele nada sentira e o quarto continuava vazio?

Intrigado, Ted aproximou-se do espelho.

Encarou o reflexo do dormitório, observando cada detalhe, mas nada aconteceu.

Convencendo-se de que fora apenas impressão, começou a arrumar a bagunça.

_Era preciso que Lanísia se sentisse segura dentro do quarto para que ele atacasse..._

Depois de ajeitar a cama, Ted vestiu a capa e escondeu a máscara dentro dela. Tirou a cômoda que bloqueava a porta. Com a varinha na mão, pronto para tirar do caminho quem quer que tentasse impedir os seus planos, ele deitou-se sob a cama de Lanísia, para aguardá-la o tempo que fosse preciso...

* * *

Anoiteceu. Marjorie jantava no Salão Principal quando a taça ao seu lado começou a estremecer. O cristal começou a ficar repleto de riscos que formavam letras.

TE...

-Não... – irritada, esperando mais uma ameaça de Kleiton, ela deu um tapa na taça, que caiu no chão do salão, sem quebrar.

Não foi a queda que provocou as intrincadas rachaduras, onde era possível ler três palavras, a mensagem que Marjorie havia ignorado antes que Kleiton completasse:

TED EM HOGWARTS.

* * *

Depois de tomarem banho, as Encalhadas subiram até o salão comunal da Grifinória para colocarem os vestidos para o ensaio do Baile de Formatura. No dormitório, arrumaram-se, tranquilas, sem suspeitarem da presença de Ted Bacon.

-Será que todos os professores estarão presentes no ensaio? – indagou Lanísia.

-Augusto com certeza não faltará – disse Mione. – Espero que Ipcs também marque presença.

-Não basta dormir com o Aaron, agora vai querer o pai dele também?

-Não, Serena! Eu quero pressioná-lo para descobrir o que ele sabe sobre Marjorie e Jill Crane – explicou Mione, escovando os cabelos.

Ted remexeu-se, irrequieto.

-Podemos ir, já estou pronta – falou Serena, desfilando com seu vestido rosa.

-Esse vestido parecia mais longo quando você o escolheu – observou Joyce.

-É, eu o encurtei, quero que só cubra o bumbum... E também estava muito desconfortável.

-Claro, quanto maior for a exposição, maior o conforto – desdenhou Alone.

-Espero que esse vestido entre em mim daqui a três meses – falou Lanísia, dando voltas com seu longo vermelho. – Quero usá-lo no baile também... Ficou bom?

-Está ótimo! Vamos? – perguntou Mione.

As Encalhadas deixaram o dormitório. Passavam pelo buraco do retrato quando Serena, olhando para Lanísia, comentou:

-Se soubesse que você não usaria aquele colar lindo eu teria pedido emprestado!

-Oh, meu colar! Esqueci dele!

-Pode subir, nós esperamos por você aqui...

-Não, não, Joyce, já estão atrasadas. Vão descendo que eu logo alcanço vocês.

Lanísia atravessou o salão comunal vazio. Os alunos que não fariam o ensaio deviam estar aproveitando a noite de céu claro pelos terrenos do castelo, ou estudando na biblioteca; ainda era muito cedo.

Ela escutou o retrato fechando-se à passagem das amigas. Subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do dormitório. Por força do hábito, fechou-a assim que entrou.

Inconsciente da presença do inimigo, Lanísia atravessou o quarto, deixando no ar um rastro perfumado.

Ted passara a tarde inteira aspirando tal fragrância.

Ele então soube que aquela era Lanísia.

Sozinha.

* * *

O pátio fora montado especialmente para o ensaio. Uma plataforma estreita e comprida ligava-se ao palco, terminando em um novo palco circular que chegava quase no fundo do pátio.

Refletores coloridos iluminavam o local. Ao chegarem lá, Alone, Mione, Joyce e Serena ficaram admiradas, imaginando como o pátio ficaria apinhado de convidados no dia do tão esperado Baile de Formatura.

Um dos refletores sobre o palco foi deslocado na direção delas. Elas semicerraram os olhos, protegendo-se do clarão. Quando o refletor se apagou, viram Lorenzo agachado ao lado dele, sorrindo.

Correram para o palco para cumprimentá-lo. Lorenzo desceu, parecendo cansado mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito.

-Meninas! E aí, quando vão reabrir o grupo de ajuda em Hogsmeade? Sinto falta de servi-las!

-Assim que prenderem o Ted Bacon – disse Joyce.

-E onde está a Lanísia? Fiquei sabendo que ela noivou com o Colin Creevey!

Alone franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Grande garoto, o Colin! Acho que ele e Lanísia formarão uma linda família. A mãe dela estava muito orgulhosa, pagou uma rodada de bebidas a todos que estavam no Lorenzo´s só para comemorar o noivado da filha.

Mione, Joyce e Serena olharam preocupadas para Alone, mas a amiga começou a rir.

-Quem disse uma bobagem dessas? Colin apenas engravidou a Lanísia, e olha que aí ele já fez demais! Eles não vão se casar... Por favor, Lorenzo, nem chegue perto dos dois com uma ideia dessas...

-Mas a própria Valeria Burns me garantiu que o casamento ocorrerá o mais rápido possível... Disse que Lanísia e Colin firmaram o compromisso diante dela, aqui em Hogwarts.

O rosto de Alone ficou vermelho. Com as mãos na cintura, ela encarou as amigas:

-É verdade? Alguma de vocês está sabendo disso?

-Eu não estou sabendo de nada – disse Joyce.

-Eu também não – responderam Mione e Serena em uníssono.

Alone, revoltada, desceu do palco e localizou Harry e Colin conversando perto da mesa de bebidas. Foi até Colin, tirou o copo da mão dele e entornou-o sobre a cabeça do garoto. Colin ficou encharcado de suco de abóbora.

-Alone! – exclamou, secando os olhos. – Estragou o meu smoking!

-Oh, sinto muito! Estava reservando-o pro seu casamento?

-Xi, ela descobriu... – murmurou Harry.

-Você já sabia? Ah, mas é claro que seria o cúmplice! Homens sempre conspiram uns com os outros, principalmente quando fazem coisas erradas! – arrancou o copo de Harry e jogou o restinho de suco no rosto dele.

Harry, aturdido, tirou os óculos e começou a secar as lentes molhadas.

-Eu não tive escolha – explicou Colin. – A mãe da Lanísia estava muito desconfiada. Ela descobriu que eu namorei outro homem, então precisamos convencê-la de que realmente nos amávamos...

-E quando ia me contar? Na hora de me mandar o convite de casamento?

-Eu fiquei com medo da sua reação...

-Claro, não é todo dia que se descobre que o nosso namorado está de casamento marcado com uma de nossas melhores amigas!

-Sabe que não é um casamento verdadeiro...

-Será mesmo, Colin? Eu não estranharia se vocês chegassem a casar! A cada momento você entrelaça mais a sua vida com a Lanísia. Será realmente lindo quando o filho dela ver o suposto papai dividindo uma cama de casal com um homem e uma mulher! Papai que um dia amou a mamãe, afinal eles chegaram a dar uma festança de casamento!

-Não vai ter casamento!

-Até então não haveria noivado e Valeria Burns deu um empurrãozinho para que isso acontecesse... – Alone suspirou. – Se tentarem convencer a todos a cada vez que alguém pôr em xeque sua sexualidade, logo você e Lanísia vão fazer sexo no meio do Salão Principal!

-Tá, eu posso ter errado, mas agora não há nada que possa ser feito para consertar...

-Da próxima vez, fale comigo antes de uma decisão dessas. Harry não é a única pessoa com quem você namora.

-Eu só soube depois que ele e Lanísia noivaram – explicou-se Harry, colocando os óculos cujas lentes molharam imediatamente, atingidas por gotas de suco que respingavam de sua franja.

-É, mas soube por ele, e não por outras pessoas... Convide o Harry para ser padrinho do casamento, Colin. Acho que ele ia adorar...

Alone andou irritada até o palco. Atravessou-o sem olhar pra ninguém e buscou refúgio atrás das cortinas vermelhas. Ali, num canto escuro, atrás de uma escada de madeira, ela agachou-se e começou a chorar.

Ser excluída por Harry e Colin feriu-a profundamente. Os três sempre deviam compartilhar questões delicadas como as que envolviam Colin e a paternidade do filho de Lanísia. Todos deviam sentir-se incluídos naquele romance triplo; a exclusão de uma pessoa causava mal-estar.

Será que ela estaria _sobrando?_

Olhou para o alto ao ouvir um barulho e viu que alguém arrumava os refletores. Não conseguia ver quem era, mas quando o refletor abaixo da pessoa acendeu-se, Alone viu um garoto que parecia um anjo...

Ele tinha a pele clara, brancura que foi acentuada pelo brilho do refletor. Seus cabelos eram muito escuros, enrolados em cachinhos que caíam sobre a testa. O refletor se apagou. Acendeu-se outra vez. Agora, Alone viu que ele se vestia de modo simples, uma camisa preta sem mangas que contrastava com o tom claro de seus braços. Escuridão. O refletor acendeu-se outra vez. Nesse último clarão, ele olhava diretamente para ela. Alone pôde ver, então, como eram azuis os seus olhos; eram da cor do céu, e ela perdeu-se dentro deles, perscrutando o que havia por trás de tão belo olhar.

Os lábios dele, fartos e tão vermelhos no rosto alvo, curvaram-se. Ele ia sorrir; ou, pelo menos, foi o que lhe pareceu.

Pois o refletor apagou-se definitivamente e transformou o anjo numa sombra sobre o palco.

-Quem é você? – ela perguntou, baixinho, para si mesma.

Alone atravessou a cortina e voltou ao palco, tencionando perguntar para Lorenzo quem era aquele anjo que viera ajudá-lo, mas o bruxo não estava mais ali.

Intrigada, ela aproximou-se da professora Celine, que selecionava as músicas que ia utilizar no ensaio.

-Professora, desculpe interromper, mas... Quem é o rapaz que veio ajudar o Lorenzo?

-Estamos com vários ajudantes hoje, Alone. Alguns trabalham no bar, outros são voluntários... Por que, algum deles a perturbou?

-Não, não... – ela afastou-se, ainda perscrutando as sombras onde o anjo havia surgido. – Não de uma forma negativa, mas perturbou sim... – completou para si mesma.

Talvez não fosse um anjo verdadeiro, mas livrou-a de toda a ira, de todos os sentimentos ruins...

Aquele momento em que os olhos se tocaram seria dos dois para sempre.

E ela nem descobrira o nome dele...

* * *

O professor Augusto organizava em uma lista a ordem de entrada dos casais. No pátio, diante da mesa dele, Joyce e Juca começaram a discutir.

-Eu não vou ensaiar com ela – disse Juca.

-Não tenho como trocar os dois – respondeu Augusto. – Terão que se aturar!

-Não tenho vontade alguma de dançar com o Juca.

-Procure por uma poção, quem sabe não acha o Tesão da Dança! – replicou o garoto.

-Vocês formam um par e ponto final – retorquiu o professor. – Ou ensaiam juntos hoje ou não ensaiam!

-Eu prefiro ir embora – respondeu Juca, desfazendo o nó da gravata e saindo irritado do pátio.

-Sinto muito, filha, mas a única troca que Celine autorizou foi a de Rony e Hermione – disse Augusto.

-Rony pediu para trocar de par? – questionou Mione.

-Sim... – falou Augusto. – Celine não queria permitir, mas considerando tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês, acho que não há condições de dançarem juntos.

-Sim, claro...

-Ele já fez a escolha dele.

-Por quem ele me substituiu?

-Por Marjorie Crane. Aliás, eles são o primeiro casal. Os dois acabam de subir no palco...

Mione virou-se. Marjorie e Rony destacavam-se sob o brilho de um refletor, ele elegantemente vestido num smoking, Marjorie com um vestido branco-pérola. Ao lado dela, Celine ensinava como devia cumprimentar os aplausos da plateia.

Aproximando-se do palco, Mione conseguiu ver com nitidez os brincos que Marjorie usava. Ela reconheceu-os imediatamente.

Lembrou-se do dia em que conheceram Marjorie. A maneira estranha como seus brincos desapareceram, sendo substituídos por um escorpião negro...

-Desgraçada – murmurou Mione para si mesma, subindo os degraus do palco.

Marjorie ria ao lado de Rony quando ela, sem aviso, agarrou-lhe um dos brincos e puxou-o sem aviso.

-Ai, garota, enlouqueceu? – protestou Marjorie, mas Mione continuou a puxar até arrancá-lo da orelha dela.

-Só estou tomando de volta o que é meu! – disse Mione, tentando agarrar o outro brinco.

Rony afastou-a.

-Pode parar com isso, Mione!

-Parar? Essa menina ridícula roubou meus brincos!

-Como assim? Eu nunca vi você usar brincos sequer parecidos com esses...

-Você me deu esses brincos, Rony! Eu ia usá-los na noite do noivado da Joyce, mas eles foram roubados!

-Eu... – Rony olhou para o brinco. – Sim, são parecidos, mas não podem ser os mesmos...

-Acho que ela está com ciúmes, Rony – disse Marjorie. – Mas não precisa se preocupar, Mione. Só formaremos um par no Baile de Formatura, e mais nada! É que Rony disse que não conseguiria dançar com você, ele está com muito ódio por tudo o que você fez, por você ser uma _vadia_, então eu topei acompanhá-lo...

-Fecha essa boca, garota! – gritou Mione, tentando avançar, mas sendo impedida por Rony. – Eu e o Rony no separamos por sua culpa!

-Marjorie não obrigou você a transar com dois batedores, Mione, não tente culpar outra pessoa pelos seus erros! – retorquiu Rony.

-Não, ela sabe do que eu estou falando... – disse Mione, fitando Marjorie. – Mas você não perde por esperar. Vou descobrir tudo o que fez e vou acabar com a sua festa!

-Devolva o brinco da Marjorie, Mione...

-Não, porque é_ meu_. E tudo o que é meu e essa idiota me tirou, eu vou conseguir de volta... – ela mostrou o brinco para Marjorie. – É melhor limpar a sua orelha, está saindo um pouco de sangue. Se quiser continuar com o meu brinco, terá que usar apenas um. Não vou devolver jamais!

Hermione foi direto para a mesa das bebidas e pegou um pouco de ponche. Bebia com as mãos trêmulas quando o professor Ipcs aproximou-se.

-Venha até a minha sala. Vou lhe contar tudo o que sei.

Mione esvaziou o ponche antes de seguir o professor...

* * *

No palco, Marjorie passava um lenço de papel sobre o machucado no lóbulo da orelha.

-Ainda está muito vermelho? – perguntou a Rony.

-Um pouco...

-Vão tirar fotos no fim do ensaio, não quero aparecer sem um brinco e com a orelha vermelha...

-Eu tenho um lindo par guardado, novinho, que eu daria a... bom, a Mione, quando comemorássemos mais um mês de namoro. Você quer usá-los?

-Sim, claro, adoraria! – ela deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Você é um amor, Rony!

-Está no meu dormitório... Professora Celine, vamos até o salão comunal da Grifinória para pegar outro par de brincos para a Marjorie, nós voltamos logo.

-Tudo bem, Rony!

Marjorie apanhou a bolsa que havia deixado no canto do palco. Preocupada, conferiu se os frascos continuavam ali dentro. Suspirou, aliviada, ao ver as qualidades de Hermione e Joyce engarrafadas como sempre, passou a alça sobre o ombro e deixou o pátio ao lado de Rony.

Os dois subiram apressados para a sala comunal, ansiosos para voltarem ao ensaio, sem imaginar que seus planos seriam interrompidos...

* * *

Lanísia aproximou-se da penteadeira, onde havia deixado o colar. Olhou-se no espelho para ajeitá-lo ao redor do pescoço. Fitava seu reflexo quando algo curioso aconteceu.

Como se estivesse sendo movido por magia, o espelho inclinou-se um pouco. Ela ficou mais irritada do que surpreendida, e estendeu a mão para erguê-lo. Ao fazer esse movimento, encarou o espelho e viu que ele mirava a sua cama onde, por trás do lençol, ela divisava a sombra de um corpo.

O choque congelou-a por apenas um segundo. Assim que lembrou-se do misterioso mascarado trazido por Christtinnah, a onda de terror dominou-a e ela correu.

Chegava perto da porta quando a cômoda ao lado deslocou-se e bloqueou o caminho.

Tensa, Lanísia levou a mão à barriga, preocupada com o filho, enquanto tentava digerir a realidade de que um bruxo desconhecido acabava de impedir a sua fuga, prendendo-a no quarto.

Tudo piorou quando ele falou e ela reconheceu a voz...

-Estava certa em fazer tantas perguntas sobre a minha perna. Sou eu, Lanísia, Ted Bacon, aqui pertinho de você.

Ele se aproximou por trás, cheirando-lhe a nuca. Enlaçou-a pela cintura, esfregando-se ao corpo da jovem. Lanísia começou a chorar.

-Ted, não faça nada comigo, me deixe em paz...

O bruxo segurou o rosto dela e forçou-a a encará-lo. Viu as lágrimas molharem o rosto de Lanísia. Irritado, secou-as com a manga da capa.

-Chora quando está perto de mim, mas sorri para aquele professorzinho imbecil. O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Hein?

-Me deixa em paz...

-Não. Vou ensiná-la a me amar da mesma forma que ama aquele babaca do Augusto. Vai experimentar momentos tão gostosos do meu lado que o professor vai ficar no passado...

Ted conjurou duas cordas e esticou-as diante do olhar apavorado de Lanísia.

-A partir de agora, você é minha.

* * *

No pátio, Celine colocou no rádio uma música dançante, para distrair os presentes enquanto Serena e Lewis recebiam as orientações no palco. Joyce, abandonada por Juca, dançava com o pai ao lado de Christtinnah e um de seus mascarados, Richard.

-É uma pena que Will não esteja aqui – lamentou a mãe de Alone. – Ele é um dançarino excepcional!

-Mas a perna machucada não atrapalha? – perguntou Joyce.

-Will se feriu? – Christtinnah arregalou os olhos.

-Ele tem um problema na perna, não tem? Lanísia viu hoje cedo e disse que é coberta por queimaduras...

-Meu Will? Claro que não! Não há nada errado com a perna dele.

Joyce quase desmaiou nos braços do pai.

-É um impostor...

-O quê?

-Não foi esse Will quem entrou no castelo... Por isso durante a aula de Christtinnah ele não quis abrir a capa, Lanísia estava certa, existe alguma coisa errada nele! O pior é que por algum tempo ela até pensou que ele fosse...

-Quem? Quem Joyce?

-Ted.

-Ted não poderia ter entrado em Hogwarts...

-É, foi isso que a Lanísia pensou, mas se pararmos pra analisar, foi a ocasião ideal para Ted fazer isso! Os ajudantes da Christtinnah sempre andam cobertos, Ted teria como esconder a metade do corpo que está dilacerada! E Lanísia _viu_ uma perna ferida. Se Will é um impostor, ele pode ser o Ted, sim!

-Lanísia está demorando demais pra descer... Filha, ele pode estar relacionado com essa demora – Augusto pegou o lenço e secou a testa, trêmulo.

-O que vamos fazer? Contar pra Minerva, chamar o Ministério da Magia para prendê-lo?

-Primeiro quero me certificar de que Lanísia e meu filho estão bem. Joyce, ouça: aguarde dez minutos. Se eu não voltar com Lanísia, avise a Minerva que há um homem desconhecido aqui dentro e que pensamos que é Ted Bacon.

-Pai, você não pode ir atrás dele sozinho... – murmurou Joyce, mas Augusto já atravessava o pátio, se afastando dela.

Apreensiva, Joyce sentou-se e observou os casais ensaiando com o pensamento distante...

* * *

-Não sei se conseguirei superar a traição da Mione... – dizia Rony a Marjorie, enquanto se aproximavam da sala comunal da Grifinória. – Será difícil me envolver seriamente com outra garota. A Hermione para mim era um poço de virtudes, confiava cegamente nela... Se até ela me enganou... Consegue me entender, Marjorie? O que se passa na minha cabeça agora?

-Sim, entendo... Mas não generalize, Rony. Nem todas as garotas são iguais à Mione. Veja no meu caso: nunca namorei, só tive envolvimentos rápidos...

-Sério?

-Sim. Eu acredito muito no amor. Jamais me envolveria com alguém sem amor, e eu acho que quem ama não é capaz de trair... Por isso eu aguardo o momento em que surgirá alguém que eu ame de verdade, para ser inteiramente devotada à essa pessoa.

Ela ergueu o rosto para Rony, fitando os lábios do rapaz. Ele entregou-se ao momento por alguns segundos, mas conteve-se antes de enfeitiçar-se por Marjorie.

-A-aqui está, o retrato da Mulher Gorda – gaguejou Rony, dizendo a senha; ao ohar para Marjorie, sorriu ao ver que ela baixara os olhos, tímida.

Ele então pegou a mão da garota e os dois entraram juntinhos no salão comunal.

-Aguarde aqui, Marjorie, eu já volto com os brincos – disse Rony, correndo para a escada circular que conduzia ao dormitório.

Estava perto da porta do dormitório quando recebeu o impacto na cabeça e desmaiou antes que registrasse o rosto do agressor...

* * *

Na sala de Ipcs, Hermione sentou-se diante de uma mesinha circular. Aguardou enquanto o professor trazia uma garrafa de hidromel. Ele encheu duas taças. Enquanto Mione bebia os primeiros goles, Ipcs se afastou, abriu um armário e voltou com um envelope antigo, que depositou no meio da mesa.

Ele bebeu um gole de hidromel e adicionou algumas gotas de uma poção esverdeada:

-Preciso que v-você entenda to-toda a história. Vou be-beber isso pra não ga-gaguejar... – após beber o hidromel misturado com a poção, Ipcs falou. – Conte tudo o que sabe sobre Marjorie, Jill e a Magia do Aprisionamento.

Mione lhe contou tudo o que haviam descoberto. Ao concluir, Ipcs respirou fundo e disse:

-Devia ter criado coragem de falar com você e suas amigas antes... Eu flagrei o momento em que Marjorie roubava o fragmento da alma de uma de vocês. Entendi que ela estava fazendo aquilo a mando de Mégan, que finalmente a Magia do Aprisionamento seria executada... Mas as ameaças dela, principalmente em relação ao meu filho, me aterrorizaram...

-Como você as conheceu?

-Eu era um grande amigo do marido de Mégan. Fui eu quem sugeriu a Magia do Aprisionamento à ela. Kleiton havia sido aprisionado no espelho quando a maldição lançada em Celine voltou-se contra ele, e Mégan não sabia como reverter tal maldição. Eu disse a ela que, se engravidasse, poderia trazer Kleiton de volta.

"Na Magia do Aprisionamento, ocorre uma troca de uma vida pela outra. No entanto, não é uma troca tão simples. Deve-se encontrar uma pessoa que represente um reflexo daquela que está aprisionada; a alma deve conter as mesmas essências, sem tirar nem pôr. Um duplo perfeito, do mesmo sexo. O gêmeo de alma. No caso de Kleiton, precisava, obviamente, ser do sexo masculino. Sugeri a Mégan que criasse esse reflexo de Kleiton. Com um filho homem, poderia educá-lo durante toda a vida para que adquirisse as características de Kleiton. Moldá-lo para que se transformasse na alma gêmea do irmão.

-Mas nasceu uma garota...

-Isso. Mégan enfeitiçou um trouxa e transou com ele sem parar, dia e noite, por um mês. Chegava a se entregar a ele até quatro vezes num único dia, e só parou quando conseguiu engravidar. Estava obcecada e, depois de tanto esforço, nasceu uma garota... Marjorie _frustrou_ os planos de Mégan. Ela renegou a garota no momento do nascimento. Era uma criança inútil aos olhos turvos de Mégan Huggins... Não tinha importância alguma. Como não poderia utilizá-la na Magia do Aprisionamento, Mégan quis matá-la no mesmo momento. Mas a bruxa que realizou o parto, Jill Crane, mostrou interesse em criar o bebê e o levou para casa.

"Jill viveu muito bem sem Mégan por perto. Criou Marjorie sem interferências até que, quando a garota fez dez anos, a mãe verdadeira surgiu, disposta a uma reaproximação. Jill, no entanto, não queria que Mégan iludisse Marjorie, e disse à garota toda a verdade. Que ela fora produzida apenas para ser sacrificada em troca do retorno do irmão, que estava preso em um espelho. A verdade revoltou Marjorie".

"Ela cresceu querendo provar para a mãe verdadeira que podia ser tão importante quanto Kleiton. Fez o possível e o impossível para que isso acontecesse; deixou a casa de Jill, ajudou a mãe nas tarefas domésticas, mas nada libertava Mégan da obsessão de trazer Kleiton de volta".

"Eu me afastei da família há muitos anos, mas parece óbvio o que aconteceu... Elas finalmente encontraram a alma gêmea de Kleiton, o seu reflexo, o homem com o mesmo caráter, a mesma essência que compunha a alma do homem aprisionado no espelho...".

-Sim... Ted Bacon.

-Eu tenho aqui as características da alma de Kleiton que deveriam estar presentes na oferenda...

Mione leu:

_Luxúria, __vingança, ódio, ambição._

-Acho que Ted tem tudo isso mesmo – disse Mione.

-A Magia do Aprisionamento propõe um pacto com forças malignas. Uma tarefa deve ser cumprida, ou não, para decidir qual dos dois, oferenda ou aprisionado, Ted ou Kleiton, triunfará. No caso de vocês, Mégan aproveitou os desejos de vingança de Ted para pôr em jogo as qualidades de você e das Encalhadas. Essas qualidades devem ficar aprisionadas; se forem libertas, as forças malignas cobram da oferenda – _Ted perde forças_. As características desprendem-se do corpo dele cada vez que você e suas amigas recuperam uma qualidade. O corpo dele se deteriora; a força dele passa para Kleiton Huggins, que vai se tornando mais forte.

-Como assim?

-Kleiton era apenas uma névoa quando o vi encarcerado no espelho, na casa de Mégan. Agora, com três frascos recuperados, deve conseguir se locomover, quebrar vidros... As habilidades aumentam conforme os frascos são abertos.

-Quando recuperamos nossas qualidades, ajudamos Kleiton Huggins a deixar o espelho?

-Exatamente. E aproximam Ted Bacon da destruição... Não há maneira de destruir os dois, Mione. Quando o ciclo lunar se completar, se você e suas amigas não recuperarem todas as qualidades, Ted morre e Kleiton deixa o espelho. Se lutarem e abrirem todos os frascos, vocês recuperam suas qualidades, Ted permanece vivo, Kleiton volta a ser apenas uma sombra perdida no espelho... Kleiton ou Ted, Ted ou Kleiton. A questão é: no fim, qual dos dois você e as Encalhadas preferem enfrentar?

* * *

Marjorie sentou-se no sofá, impaciente com a demora de Rony. Contemplava distraidamente as longas unhas vermelhas postiças. A preocupação com a aparência era recente, de modo que ainda não conseguira conservar as próprias unhas da maneira que desejava. Apelava para as unhas postiças todos os dias, variando a cor.

A tranqüilidade foi rompida de maneira abrupta quando uma das janelas da sala comunal explodiu. Marjorie levantou-se com um movimento súbito, assustada. Ao olhar para a janela partida, viu quando Kleiton utilizou um dos fragmentos para escrever no vidro da janela ao lado:

"TED ESTÁ PERTO".

Os dedos de Marjorie ficaram dormentes.

-Meu Deus... Não...

-Marjorie... – ela escutou a voz de Ted às suas costas e virou-se. – Estava com saudades. Vim buscar os meus frascos!

-Eu não vou lhe devolver, seu monstro! Kleiton, acabe com ele! – berrou Marjorie.

Os pedaços da vidraça partida reuniram-se e foram lançados contra Ted, que se jogou no chão para desviar-se, tomando o cuidado de cair sobre o corpo de Marjorie. Ele carregou a garota consigo durante a queda. Agilmente, utilizando a força física que era superior à dela, Ted agarrou-se firmemente ao pescoço de Marjorie e obrigou-a a levantar-se. Quando Kleiton desviou os fragmentos de vidro na direção de Ted, ele já segurava Marjorie como um escudo, a varinha encostada à tempora da garota.

Os pedaços de vidro, que vinham como uma chuva mortífera para atingir Ted, se dispersaram e caíram ao redor do bruxo e sua refém.

-Muito bem. Seu irmãozinho entende as coisas depressa...

-Ted, eu não tenho como lhe entregar os frascos, eles não estão aqui no castelo...

-Eu sei que _estão_, e mesmo que estivessem no inferno eu a obrigaria a ir buscá-los pra mim!

Ted então viu a bolsa de Marjorie caída, aberta, com os frascos pendendo para fora.

-Não posso acreditar... São eles... – ele conferiu os nomes. – Joyce Meadowes... Hermione Granger...

Viu que um pedaço de vidro titubeava no piso do salão comunal.

-Parece que seu irmão perde as forças com incrível rapidez... Antes que ele descanse, faremos o nosso acerto de contas.

-Por que Ted? Você já tem o que quer...

-É verdade... Meus frascos e a mulher mais deliciosa do mundo, é, já tenho tudo o que eu quero... Não, não fique toda pomposa, a mulher incrível não é você.

-Quem é?

-Ela deve estar tentando descer a escada nesse momento...

Confirmando suas palavras, Lanísia surgiu, descabelada e com o vestido vermelho rasgado em diversos pontos, rastejando-se pelos degraus. Marjorie viu que as mãos e tornozelos da garota estavam amarrados.

-Uma pequena punição... Ela tem que aprender a me amar, sabe como é?

-O que vai fazer? – perguntou Marjorie.

-Deixar Hogwarts com vocês duas a tiracolo.

-Vai... vai me matar?

-Se tentar fugir, não vou pensar duas vezes. Agora se você se comportar... Prometo que só levará uns castigos como os da Lanísia... Tudo bem aí, meu amor? – ele perguntou, olhando para Lanísia, que continuava a se rastejar.

-Ted, eu não posso passar por isso, eu... eu estou grávida...

-Por pouco tempo. Aliás, se perder o filho agora, será melhor pra nós dois. Vou engravidá-la outra vez, rapidinho, e teremos o nosso filhinho... Agora levanta, eu preciso amarrá-la à Marjorie...

-Ted, não consigo...

Ted suspirou.

-Digamos que essa é pela garrafa que você quebrou na minha cabeça – ele disse, agarrando os cabelos de Lanísia e obrigando-a a levantar-se, enquanto com a outra mão mantinha a varinha pressionada à tempora de Marjorie. – Isso... Boa menina. Viu como tudo o que precisamos na vida é de um incentivo?

-Louco...

-Só se for por você, gostosa... – ele pressionou o pescoço de Marjorie com um braço e com o outro moveu a varinha para que as cordas que prendiam Lanísia se abrissem. Mandou Marjorie unir os pulsos aos de Lanísia. Ele afastou-se enquanto a garota obedecia. – Nem tente bancar a esperta ou vai cair mortinha aqui na nossa frente...

Marjorie obedeceu. Ele então floreou a varinha e fez um nó, fixando os pulsos das garotas, que ficaram de frente uma para a outra. Ted surpreendeu Marjorie encarando os restos da vidraça, esperançosa, e riu diante do desespero da jovem:

-Seu irmãozinho não pode fazer nada por você. Esqueça!

Ted aproximou-se das duas:

-Vamos assim, bem juntinhos. Se alguém tentar me impedir ou me atacar, eu mato pelo menos uma das duas antes de perder. Não vou cair sozinho.

Com os frascos no bolso, preparado para deixar o castelo, Ted ordenou:

-Comecem a andar.

Lanísia e Marjorie avançaram com passos titubeantes.

-MAIS RÁPIDO, DROGA! – berrou Ted nos ouvidos das garotas, fazendo com que elas apressassem o passo.

Atravessaram o buraco do retrato. No corredor, Ted tentava abarcar todos os cantos com o olhar, pronto para reagir a qualquer sinal de ataque. Começava a ganhar confiança de que sairiam sem problemas quando Augusto Welch surgiu no fim do corredor, a poucos metros diante deles.

Rapidamente, Ted envolveu as jovens com um braço e ameaçou:

-Pare por aí, Augusto, ou eu mato as duas.

-Ted, não faça isso...

-Só depende de você... Há de convir que melhor Lanísia viva, comigo, do que morta... Você não concorda?

Augusto hesitou e, por fim, largou a varinha.

-Isso... Sabia que acompanharia meu raciocínio... Vamos, garotas, hora de ir pra nova casa – zombou Ted.

Lanísia e Marjorie voltaram a andar.

-Encoste à parede, Augusto, e aguarde quietinho, feito estátua. Um movimento seu e a primeira a morrer será Lanísia. Lanísia e _seu bebê_, é claro!

Marjorie olhou para um dos vasos do corredor e viu os olhos de Kleiton espreitando, desesperados, por um vaso longo feito de cristal.

Ele acompanhava, mas não tinha forças para agir...

Precisava criar essa força nele, mostrar a Kleiton que, se Ted deixasse Hogwarts com os frascos, estaria tudo perdido... Ela, inclusive.

-O que vai fazer com os frascos? – ela perguntou.

-Guardá-los. Em um lugar sem espelhos, onde o seu irmão não possa me atingir nem me espiar. Ficarei livre dessa maldição, e ele jamais deixará de ser uma sombra presa no mundo dos espelhos...

A reação foi imediata. Um vaso de cristal caiu perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ted lançou um rápido olhar para trás, não viu ninguém, e voltou suas atenções para Augusto.

* * *

-Então, ao findar a Magia do Aprisionamento, apenas um dos dois conseguirá sobreviver?

-Exatamente – confirmou Ipcs. – Se todos os frascos forem abertos, Ted morre e Kleiton recupera o seu corpo. Caso contrário, se ao findar o ciclo lunar uma das qualidades continuar aprisionada, Kleiton perde a força que adquiriu e volta a ser apenas uma névoa; as deformações físicas de Ted permanecem, mas ele continua vivo; as forças ocultas da Magia do Aprisionamento se apoderam das qualidades restantes das Encalhadas para sempre.

-Uma verdadeira guerra entre Ted e Kleiton – disse Mione.

-Isso. Eles serão capazes de qualquer coisa para evitar que o outro triunfe. Atingirão qualquer pessoa, até mesmo seus aliados...

* * *

Augusto viu pedaços afiados de cristal se erguerem às costas de Ted.

-Nossa... – disse o professor, boquiaberto.

-Esse truque é tão antigo, Augusto – zombou Ted, continuando a caminhar.

-Não! – berrou Lanísia, percebendo o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Os cacos de cristal rodopiaram e, girando, atravessaram o ar numa velocidade impressionante. Ted, Marjorie e Lanísia foram cobertos pelos cristais, que dilaceraram às cegas; no desespero para conter Ted, Kleiton não se preocupou com quem ia atingir. Perfurou todos os corpos que encontrou em seu caminho.

Augusto apavorou-se e gritou, sentindo-se impotente ao ver Lanísia em meio aos pedaços afiados de cristal que envolviam o trio:

-LANÍSIA!

Ted, Marjorie e Lanísia desabaram no chão; Marjorie caiu por cima dos dois. Os cacos de cristal se aquietaram, caindo de uma só vez sobre o piso – _Kleiton perdera a força acumulada pelo ódio_.

Desesperado, Augusto viu poças de sangue formando-se ao redor do trio, cobrindo o piso do corredor.

-Minha querida... meu filho... – ele balbuciou, aturdido.

Não podia ver o que havia acontecido com Lanísia, mas Marjorie ergueu o rosto e olhou para ele. De sua bochecha, projetava-se um pedaço comprido de cristal que, fincado à pele, criara uma trilha de sangue pegajoso...

Marjorie berrou.

* * *

**N/A: Qual será a gravidade dos ferimentos provocados em Marjorie, Lanísia e Ted, ocasionados pelo ataque de Kleiton? Quem raptou Serena? Alone reencontrará o jovem misterioso? Aguardo as reviews e até o próximo capítulo, trazendo essas e outras emoções! Abraços!  
**


	29. Augusto Encalhado

**CAPÍTULO 29**

_**Augusto Encalhado**_

_Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS"..._

_Numa conversa com o professor Ipcs, Hermione descobre que, conforme os frascos são abertos e Ted fica mais fraco, Kleiton fica mais forte..._

**-Quando recuperamos nossas qualidades, ajudamos Kleiton Huggins a deixar o espelho?**

**-Exatamente. E aproximam Ted Bacon da destruição... Não há maneira de destruir os dois, Mione. Quando o ciclo lunar se completar, se você e suas amigas não recuperarem todas as qualidades, Ted morre e Kleiton deixa o espelho. Se lutarem e abrirem todos os frascos, vocês recuperam suas qualidades, Ted permanece vivo, Kleiton volta a ser apenas uma sombra perdida no espelho... Kleiton ou Ted, Ted ou Kleiton. A questão é: no fim, qual dos dois você e as Encalhadas preferem enfrentar? (Cap. 28)**

_Ted Bacon consegue entrar em Hogwarts, infiltrando-se entre os assistentes da professora Christtinnah Bernard, consegue recuperar os frascos com as qualidades das Encalhadas e aprisiona Lanísia e Marjorie, acertando Rony no caminho..._

**-Aguarde aqui, Marjorie, eu já volto com os brincos – disse Rony, correndo para a escada circular que conduzia ao dormitório.**

**Estava perto da porta do dormitório quando recebeu o impacto na cabeça e desmaiou antes que registrasse o rosto do agressor... (Cap. 28)**

_...Joyce descobre que Ted está em Hogwarts e fala ao pai..._

**-Primeiro quero me certificar de que Lanísia e meu filho estão bem. Joyce, ouça: aguarde dez minutos. Se eu não voltar com Lanísia, avise a Minerva que há um homem desconhecido aqui dentro e que pensamos que é Ted Bacon.**

**-Pai, você não pode ir atrás dele sozinho... – murmurou Joyce, mas Augusto já atravessava o pátio, se afastando dela. (Cap. 28)**

_...Augusto chega para resgatar Lanísia no momento em que Kleiton Huggins se esforça para impedir que Ted vá embora com os frascos que, se conservados, poderão lhe trazer à vida. Kleiton derruba um vaso de cristal e atinge os corpos de Lanísia, Marjorie e Ted...  
_

**(Augusto) Não podia ver o que havia acontecido com Lanísia, mas Marjorie ergueu o rosto e olhou para ele. De sua bochecha, projetava-se um pedaço comprido de cristal que, fincado à pele, criara uma trilha de sangue pegajoso...**

**Marjorie berrou.**

_O que houve depois que Kleiton os atacou com os cacos de cristal num arroubo de fúria? Nesse ponto, começa o 29º capítulo de "Reflexos"..._

* * *

Augusto, ainda correndo, apontou a varinha e rompeu a corda que unia Lanísia e Marjorie pelos pulsos. Assustada com o clarão, Marjorie tropeçou ao recuar com extrema rapidez e caiu sentada sobre o piso do corredor.

Augusto olhou para Ted, que estava desacordado em meio à uma poça de sangue. Em seguida, abraçou Lanísia, que chorava e tremia, nervosa.

-Tudo bem com você? Está machucada? Diga,diga o que está sentindo... – ele tropeçava nas palavras, olhando assustado para os respingos de sangue no corpo da garota.

-Muita dor... – ela respondeu, erguendo o braço direito e lhe mostrando o cotovelo, onde um caco de cristal estava fincado em sua pele.

-Fique calma, vamos dar um jeito nisso... Está doendo em outros lugares?

-Minhas pernas... E na minha barriga também... Augusto, estou preocupada com o bebê...

-Não aconteceu nada, não pode ter acontecido, vamos ver isso...

Enquanto Augusto verificava o estado de Lanísia, Marjorie ergueu dedos titubeantes até o rosto. Uma dor lancinante espraiava-se de sua bochecha, crescendo sem parar. Vinha acompanhada de um ardor que queimava sua face internamente. Quando seus dedos tocaram a pele, uma pontada mais aguda de dor se espalhou; sua mão cobriu-se de umidade pegajosa. Ela estremeceu e olhou para a mão; o sangue se infiltrara nas bordas das unhas, preenchendo o espaço entre os dedos... Pelo canto do olho, conseguia ver a ponta do cristal, projetando-se imóvel, mantendo-se firme dentro dela, usando seus músculos dilacerados como apoio.

_Quanto sangue... quanto sangue..._

Ela notou que sentia uma trilha pegajosa também na outra mão. Ficou intrigada; de onde viria aquele fluxo? Suspirou, desolada, antes de criar coragem de descobrir a origem do ferimento. Olhou diretamente para o dedo indicador, onde o ardor era mais intenso. Viu primeiro que era dali que o sangue se espalhava para então cobrir a mão por inteiro; e depois, assustada, registrou duas coisas ao mesmo tempo – _seu dedo indicador havia desaparecido, deixando em seu lugar apenas um pedaço de osso – _e, acima do espaço deixado por ele, ela conseguia ver o piso do corredor onde, a alguns metros, _estava o seu dedo, inteiro, pequenino, seu dedo que fora decepado._ De forma bizarra, ela percebeu que a unha postiça continuava firme no dedo perdido...

Tornou-se consciente do significado que as inúmeras dores que sentia pelo corpo podiam representar. Precisava verificar o corpo por inteiro.

Baixou os olhos e viu um pedaço de cristal grudado ao seu quadril. Arrancou-o com facilidade.

Augusto continuava ajudando Lanísia, e não percebeu quando Ted Bacon levantou-se. Marjorie viu que ele tinha um caco de cristal preso à coxa; ele arrancou-o com determinação, sem hesitar. Com a arma improvisada na mão, Ted avançou até o casal.

Lanísia estava de cabeça baixa, observando Augusto que, cuidadosamente, limpava o corte que a havia atingido ao lado do umbigo.

Sem impedimentos, Ted manquejava, o caco afiado de cristal preso entre os dedos putrefatos...

Augusto levantou-se, sorrindo para Lanísia:

-Está tudo bem, meu amor.

Ao olhar, aliviada, para o rosto dele, ela viu Ted a centímetros de distância, erguendo o cristal para fincá-lo ao pescoço de Augusto. Lanísia gritou tarde demais – o golpe de Ted atingiu Augusto acima da espinha.

Lanísia registrou a surpresa no rosto de Augusto, tão próximo do seu, enquanto Ted enfiava o cristal o mais fundo que podia, depositando toda a sua força; em seguida, a surpresa cedeu espaço à dor e, finalmente, o rosto do professor foi tomado pelo terror. Augusto revirou os olhos e, com um resfolegar sufocado, desabou diante de Lanísia com o cristal preso ao corpo.

Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado de Augusto, sem conter as lágrimas. Esqueceu-se de Ted e do perigo que corria ali – tudo o que importava era ajudar o homem que amava.

-Isso, minha querida, homenageie o seu professor enquanto pode. Quando levá-la até o seu futuro lar, não vou deixar a minha bela mulher ir até o cemitério visitar o túmulo de Augusto Welch.

Marjorie acompanhou tudo calada, imóvel, fraca demais para se mover. Achava que Ted, de posse dos frascos e da mulher que desejava, agarraria Lanísia e deixaria o castelo mas, para seu espanto, ele virou-se para ela e riu, expondo os dentes podres enfileirados no lado da face destruído pela Maldição do Aprisionamento.

-Parece que não sou mais o único deformado por aqui – debochou, começando a se aproximar.

Agachada, Marjorie recuou.

-Quero garantir que você se torne um _monstro_, exatamente o que a sua mãe sempre quis que eu me tornasse...

-Não, Ted, me deixe em paz... Leve a Lanísia, é ela que você quer...

Ele não ligou para os seus apelos; Ted segurou o cristal que estava preso ao rosto de Marjorie e puxou-o, não para arrancá-lo, mas sim movendo na vertical, rasgando ainda mais a pele. Marjorie urrou, de dor e de desespero. Deleitando-se, Ted falou, aos risos:

-Acho que assim conseguimos garantir uma bela cicatriz... – e puxou o cristal outra vez, em seguida arrancando-o da face dela sem a menor delicadeza.

Marjorie caiu para trás, chorando copiosamente; amorteceu a queda com as mãos. Com o rosto voltado para baixo, o sangue pingava do queixo para o piso, respingando na mão em que agora lhe faltava o dedo indicador...

Como estaria o seu rosto? Ela temia encarar o próprio reflexo depois disso...

Ted agarrou o braço de Lanísia e ergueu-a do chão.

-Vamos!

-Não, eu não posso ir, Augusto precisa de ajuda...

-A vida dele não importa mais pra você. Nunca mais vai pôr os olhos nele, quer ele viva ou morra, é indiferente...

-Não pode me levar...

-Devia ter corrido enquanto eu cuidava de deixar algumas lembrancinhas na Marjorie. Por que não foi pedir ajuda? Admita, no fundo a perspectiva de deitar-se comigo a deixa bem excitada...

-Jamais ia deixar o Augusto sozinho com um psicopata igual a você.

-Oh, quer dizer que até em situações de perigo você se preocupa mais com o professor do que com você mesma? Que bobagem... Confesse: no fundo eu te excito um bocado!

-Pra alguém igual a você é inaceitável alguém fazer loucuras por outra pessoa, não é? Você não sabe o que é agir por amor...

-Eu só conheço os meus próprios interesses – ele estirou a língua e lambeu a boca de Lanísia. A jovem sentiu o estômago revirar-se. – Você é um deles.

Apertando o braço de Lanísia, avançou pelo corredor, ansioso para deixar o castelo ao lado do objeto de seu desejo...

-O que vai fazer com essa vagabunda?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Lanísia sentiu que agora não havia escapatória. Das sombras logo à frente surgiu Rebecca Lambert...

* * *

Marjorie deixou o corredor pelo outro lado e desceu as escadas. Não parou até chegar ao pátio, onde o ensaio para a noite do baile continuava. Havia sempre, no palco, um espelho comprido usado por Celine para os ensaios. Querendo ver nitidamente os danos causados ao rosto, Marjorie subiu as escadinhas até o palco, ouvindo as palavras de Celine, enquanto os alunos mais próximos afastavam-se, horrorizados, olhando-a enojados.

-Um item fundamental para que a garota vença como Rainha do Baile é a _beleza. _Não basta ser inteligente, nem dançar muito bem, se a beleza não estiver em harmonia com o conjunto.

Ela precisava ser bela para ganhar aquele concurso, claro; precisava ser bela para atingir o topo que tanto almejava.

Marjorie correu até o espelho e quase desmaiou ao deparar-se com seu reflexo. Seu rosto brilhava, recoberto de sangue pegajoso. Pedaços flácidos de pele pendiam sobre o líquido vermelho...

Celine continuou o seu discurso, as palavras ferindo a garota a cada sílaba:

-Não digo que é proposto um padrão único de beleza. É indiferente o perfil físico; alta, baixa, magrinha, encorpada, não importa. Mas um título tão importante quanto o de Rainha do Baile exige um cuidado especial, principalmente no rosto – ao ouvir isso, Marjorie ergueu a mão e tocou levemente no corte aberto em sua face. – Uma pele bem cuidada, sedosa, encimada por cabelos escovados e brilhantes... São requisitos levados em conta na hora da votação – sua bochecha estava aberta em um corte profundo; teria uma pele sedosa outra vez?

Não...

Desolada, Marjorie olhou para a professora, que permanecia de costas, na beirada do palco. Queria saber se conseguiria competir, se ainda havia chances; cambaleou, atravessando o pátio.

Um refletor foi direcionado para ela. Assim que a iluminação destacou-a, um murmúrio de assombro espalhou-se pela plateia.

-Eu não estou horrível, não estou... – choramingou Marjorie, caminhando até a professora.

-A beleza conta mais pontos do que qualquer outro requisito, portanto tomem cuidado, ou o cetro e o glamour da realeza do Baile de Formatura podem ir para outra pessoa.

Marjorie andou pela passarela que cruzava o palco, registrando os olhares de repulsa.

-Será uma noite inesquecível para a mulher mais linda e poderosa da noite, aquela que entrará para a história de Hogwarts! Andará pela passarela recebendo olhares de admiração, assovios, aplausos... Uma noite de sonho!

Uma garota gritou, apontando para a mão em que, agora, Marjorie só tinha quatro dedos.

Ela tropeçou, caindo sentada sobre a passarela.

Celine finalmente viu o que estava acontecendo.

Sob a luz do refletor, Marjorie chorava, ciente de que aquilo era o mais perto que chegaria da realeza do baile...

-Marjorie, o que aconteceu? – perguntou a professora de dança.

-Ted Bacon... Ted Bacon está aqui...

Foi um pandemônio. Alunos começaram a disparar para todos os lados, temendo um ataque, afoitos por um esconderijo.

No meio da confusão, Alone, Mione, Joyce e Serena conseguiram se reunir.

-Cadê a Lanísia? – perguntou Mione. – Com Ted aqui ela fica muito ameaçada...

-Meu pai foi atrás dela e ainda não voltou – respondeu Joyce. – Será que eles encontraram o Ted?

-Você já sabia que ele estava aqui? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim, meu pai pediu para que eu não contasse a ninguém, que ia resolver sozinho, mas foi um erro...

-Precisamos ir atrás deles antes que nos impeçam de circular pelo castelo – disse Mione. – Vamos!

* * *

-Becca... Não seja ingênua! Quantas vezes nós transamos brincando que você era essa vadia aqui e eu era o pomposo Augusto? Sabe o quanto eu quero possuir a ninfeta, assim como você se revira todas as noites, doida pra sentir a virilidade do Augusto outra vez...

-Então arraste a Lanísia pra uma dessas salas, se satisfaça e vá embora de uma vez! Logo alguém pode descobrir que você está aqui!

-Não vou dormir com ela aqui na escola, não, minhas intenções vão além... Se você pudesse, trocaria uma vida inteira por uma mísera rapidinha? Porque, vamos combinar, a primeira será muito rápida, considerando o quanto sou louco por essa mulher... – ele cheirou os cabelos escuros de Lanísia.

-Vida inteira? Ted, acha mesmo que isso é necessário?

-Sim. Agora que a tenho, pretendo me esconder no exterior, sumir no mundo. Encontrar um esconderijo confortável em que possa viver com a Lanísia pelo resto da vida.

-E eu? Você... Não vai me contar onde vai se esconder? Vai descartar a minha companhia?

Ted revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Péssimo momento para discutir a relação... Becca, Becca, você sempre foi um passatempo... Tínhamos o mesmo objetivo, separar a ninfeta do professor, e agora que conseguimos o nosso contato naturalmente vai diminuir. Mas sempre haverá espaço pra você. Lanísia não é ciumenta, não vai se importar! Talvez até consiga colocar as duas na cama, já pensou? Seria muito divertido...

Rebecca adiantou-se, fitando os olhos de Ted.

-Vai ficar naquele país, na casa da...

-Isso, lá mesmo, naquela mansão abandonada onde usamos as correntes do calabouço em nossas brincadeirinhas... – Ted gargalhou e falou com Lanísia. – Você vai adorar o calabouço. O ambiente fétido e sombrio é enlouquecedor na hora do prazer...

-Vai embora sem levar os frascos? – indagou Rebecca. – Veio até aqui para encontrá-los. Não pode deixar os frascos aqui...

-Eles _estão _comigo. Marjorie apareceu no salão comunal da Grifinória com o Rony Weasley enquanto eu capturava a Lanísia, a vadia estava no lugar certo, na hora exata... Nunca tive tanta sorte, Becca... Eu _venci_ as Encalhadas, _venci _o maldito ritual que ia me destruir!

-Onde estão Marjorie e Rony?

Ted deu uma risada, lambendo os lábios putrefatos.

-O ruivo recebeu uma pancada na cabeça lá no salão comunal mesmo, e a...

Rebecca o interrompeu, alarmada:

-Ele pode avisar a diretora! Você fica aqui, parado, se vangloriando enquanto deixou uma fileira de testemunhas para trás... Precisa sair daqui agora mesmo! – Rebecca caminhou até o armário de vassouras no corredor, destrancou-o com uma de suas chaves e passou uma vassoura velha para Ted. – Vá, antes que alguém descubra que está aqui!

Rebecca voltou a atenção para Lanísia, o ódio que sempre emanava de seu olhar ainda mais intenso.

-Nos vemos em breve, Lanísia. Comporte-se como a boa vagabunda que você sempre foi.

Imóvel nos braços de Ted, Lanísia cuspiu no rosto de Rebecca.

-Nós temos definições diferentes para "vagabunda", Rebecca.

A inspetora limpava o rosto com a manga das vestes, sem erguer os olhos, quando Ted colocou Lanísia sobre a vassoura e montou em seguida. Agarrando a cintura de Lanísia, atravessou a janela aberta e precipitou-se no ar. Rebecca viu as duas silhuetas afastando-se, até o momento em que, ao cruzar os limites do castelo, desapareceram.

Houve uma movimentação no corredor. Rebecca virou-se.

Joyce, Alone, Hermione e Serena aproximaram-se, os rostos pálidos e assustados.

-Rebecca... Onde está o Ted? – perguntou Mione. – Sei que você odeia a Lanísia, mas não pode permitir que um assassino faça mal a uma aluna de Hogwarts...

-Posso sim, desde que a aluna em questão tenha roubado os dois homens que eu mais desejei na vida – respondeu a inspetora, amargamente.

-Vai se prejudicar por ajudá-lo – ameaçou Joyce.

-Não corro esse risco. Ted não precisa da minha ajuda para fazer tudo o que ele mais deseja com a amiguinha de vocês.

-Se não contar onde eles estão, nós... – iniciou Serena.

-Eles já foram embora – replicou Rebecca, sorrindo.

_-O quê?_

-Isso mesmo. Ted já levou Lanísia para bem longe daqui. À essa altura já deve estar levando-a para a alcova. A amiga de vocês terá uma noite adorável. Ted manda tão bem na cama, nem se preocupem com ela...

-Precisamos comunicar a diretora – falou Serena, ignorando as provocações da inspetora. – Talvez consigam pegar o Ted antes que ele saia...

-Não adianta, suas tontas – disse Rebecca. – Ele já desaparatou, levando Lanísia e o rebento de Augusto. Vocês não podem fazer nada. Perderam a amiga de vocês para sempre.

Houve um momento de desesperado silêncio, em que as quatro Encalhadas se olhavam sem saber o que fazer a seguir. A perspectiva de jamais encontrarem Lanísia novamente, de viver para sempre com a consciência de que a amiga estava aprisionada em algum lugar, sofrendo nas mãos de Ted Bacon, era perturbadora...

-Lanísia...

Ao ouvirem a voz, elas se voltaram. Augusto cambaleava, meio curvado, com um pedaço de cristal projetando-se das costas. Seu rosto estava congestionado, molhado de suor. Joyce sentiu o coração disparar e correu na direção do pai.

-Meu Deus, o que fizeram com você? – ela envolveu a cabeça dele com as mãos, preocupada.

-Não importa... Lanísia... Ted queria levá-la, não podemos deixar...

-Ele já fez isso, pai... – Joyce começou a chorar, encarando os olhos de Augusto. – Sinto muito. Ted desaparatou com a Lanísia, agora é... É tarde demais...

-Não, não pode ser – Augusto desvencilhou-se dos braços de Joyce, mas estava ferido demais, de modo que acabou tropeçando, incapaz de progredir. A sensação de impotência fez com que estremecesse em desespero, ansioso por agir. – LANÍSIA! LANÍSIA! VOLTE, VOLTE PRA MIM!

-Pai, acalme-se, nós vamos tentar fazer alguma coisa para encontrá-la, mas não grite...

-BECCA! REBECCA! – Augusto berrou. A inspetora ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não olhou diretamente para ele. – Não me faça tão infeliz. Você deve saber para onde ele a levou, _fale pra mim_...

-Não conheço Ted Bacon, nunca estive com ele – disse Rebecca, de nariz empinado, sem olhar diretamente para Augusto. – Não posso ajudá-lo.

-Rebecca, não faça isso. Pense em quanto já me amou um dia, me ajude a trazer Lanísia de volta...

-Eu até faria isso, Augusto, se soubesse para onde ela foi levada, mas... – o tom cínico na voz dela incomodou as Encalhadas. – Eu não faço ideia! Torço para que tenha sorte e um dia consiga reencontrá-la... Fico chateada pelo bebê. Ouvi Ted prometer que ia matá-lo, pois não quer ter um bastardinho dentro de casa... O pai da criança com certeza vai sofrer muito – Rebecca suspirou de maneira exagerada. – Por sorte o filho não é seu, não é? Agora me deixe ajudá-lo, Augusto, você precisa ir para a ala hospitalar.

-Eu não quero.

-Não seja ridículo, se não receber cuidados médicos vai morrer aqui mesmo...

-Eu preciso salvar a Lanísia!

-Encare os fatos. Você nunca mais vai vê-la na vida.

-Desgraçada! – vociferou Augusto, tentando avançar para Rebecca, mas perdendo as forças e escapando da queda pelas mãos de Joyce.

Rindo, Rebecca conjurou uma maca e, com a varinha, conduziu Augusto para cima dela, fazendo-o deitar-se com as costas projetadas para cima.

-Vou aproveitar e comunicar à direção que perdemos uma aluna – disse Rebecca, provocando. – Aliás, não sei se interessa a vocês, meninas, mas ouvi Ted dizer que havia conseguido pegar uns tais frascos...

Ela afastou-se, a maca de Augusto levitando ao seu lado. Joyce, preocupada com o pai, seguiu perto dele.

Mione, Alone e Serena ficaram paradas, digerindo a informação.

-Ótimo. Agora serei uma piranha para sempre – suspirou Mione, andando na direção contrária.

-Minha mãe convive muito bem com essa realidade – disse Alone.

Elas alcançaram o corredor do confronto, onde os cacos estilhaçados espalhavam-se pelo chão entre poças de sangue.

-Olha, agora estão vendendo dedos postiços! – exclamou Serena, apontando para o dedo largado no piso do corredor. – Que ideia genial, ele já vem com unha super fashion! – ela agarrou o dedo e ergueu-o, mostrando para as amigas.

-Serena, esse dedo foi decepado da mão de Marjorie, é dedo de verdade.

-AAAAH! – ela gritou, arremessando o dedo para longe. – Quem arrancou o dedo dela?

-Kleiton Huggins, o irmão – respondeu Mione, olhando para os estilhaços de cristal espalhados pelo corredor. – Ele deve ter tentado evitar que Ted deixasse o castelo com os frascos. Enlouqueceu e acabou atingindo a própria irmã.

-Kleiton, o cara que se move pelos espelhos... É irmão da Marjorie? – indagou Serena, limpando a mão, enojada.

-Isso. Vou contar tudo a vocês. Mas antes precisamos descobrir como resgatar a Lanísia.

-Vamos até a ala hospitalar – disse Alone. – Joyce e Augusto devem estar precisando da gente...

* * *

Na ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey removeu o cristal da pele de Augusto, que estava deitado de barriga para baixo na maca. O professor arquejou, urrando de dor.

-Fique calmo, Augusto – pediu a enfermeira. – Já vou limpar o ferimento. Preciso tirar a sua camisa...

O professor não se deu conta dos riscos que corria. Joyce, por sua vez, olhou horrorizada para as amigas:

-Não quero nem ver...

-Não pode olhar para o torso desnudo do papai?

-Não é isso, Serena! Esqueceram que ele e Lanísia utilizaram cera derretida de vela há poucos dias?

Antes que qualquer uma delas fizesse um comentário, ouviu-se a exclamação de espanto de Madame Pomfrey. Naquele instante, a diretora Minerva cruzava as portas da enfermaria e se deparava com a pele de Augusto coberta por finas trilhas vermelhas. Minerva ajeitou os óculos, intrigada, e indagou:

-Que marcas são essas, Augusto?

Só então o professor recordou-se das lembranças impregnadas em sua pele, daquela noite tão perfeita que poderia ter sido a última. Amor incandescente unindo os corpos, velas ardentes ao redor, o toque febril e intenso da cera, uma mistura intrigante de dor e prazer...

Ele começou a pensar rápido, buscando uma resposta, até ponderar melhor e considerar a situação. Não havia mais nada a perder; Lanísia havia sido levada por Ted, e ele faria o possível para encontrá-la.

Não ia mais mentir.

-Essas marcas foram provocadas por...

-Ted! – completou Joyce, intrometendo-se. – Claro que foi o Ted! Não foi ele, pai? – ela parou ao lado de Augusto, encarando-o com olhos súplices.

-Joyce, entenda, eu não quero mais...

Ela aproximou-se do rosto dele e sussurrou-lhe:

-Sei que a tensão é enorme, mas precisa parar pra pensar antes de agir!

Sem se preocupar em manter a voz baixa, ele respondeu:

-Não estou mais me importando com o que vão pensar...

-Fale baixo comigo, por favor, e me escute, antes de qualquer coisa! – ele parou de se mexer sobre a maca. – Nós vamos dar um jeito de resgatar a Lanísia. Se conseguirmos trazê-la de volta, as coisas não voltarão ao normal se você revelar que se relaciona com ela! Ela voltaria para Hogwarts e não o encontraria por aqui. É isso que você quer? Perder seu cargo e ficar longe da mulher que ama? Contando a verdade você não vai tê-la de volta de maneira nenhuma.

-Eu preciso deixar o castelo para procurá-la – ele respondeu, agora sussurrando também.

-Não será preciso quando a única pessoa que conhece o paradeiro de Ted está exatamente aqui dentro.

-Rebecca não vai nos contar.

-Sempre tem um jeito de persuadi-la. Eu e as meninas vamos conseguir.

Ela beijou-o no rosto e acariciou-lhe os cabelos. Levantou-se e sorriu para a diretora.

-Homens se envergonham por bobagens... Acreditam que meu pai estava com vergonha de admitir que tomou uma surra do Ted?

-Mas são marcas de queimadura, não são hematomas – disse Serena, recebendo um pontapé bem aplicado por Mione.

-É, a mim também parecem queimaduras... – falou Minerva, observando.

-Bom, o Torresmo acendeu a ponta da varinha e utilizou as faíscas para queimar o corpo do meu pai.

-O Torresmo? – indagou Madame Pomfrey.

-Não, o _Linguicinha _– Joyce corrigiu-se. – Desculpe, eu sempre me confundo na hora de falar o sobrenome do Filé...

-Linguicinha? – perguntou Minerva.

-Filé? – indagou a enfermeira.

-BACON! – exclamou Alone.

"BLURGH"

Todas pararam ao ouvir aquele som. Serena, acariciando a barriga, revelou a origem do ruído:

-Ih, foi mal, meu estômago roncou... Mas é que todo esse papo sobre comida me deixou com fome...

-Bom, então foi o Bacon quem marcou a pele do professor – disse Madame Pomfrey, caminhando até uma prateleira.

-E marcou a minha também – falou Serena, erguendo o rosto para a diretora. – Está vendo esses cravos aqui na minha testa? Andei comendo muito bacon, meu rosto está um pouco oleoso...

-Meninas, se querem ficar aqui, permaneçam em silêncio! – ordenou a enfermeira.

Enquanto observavam, um grupo de curandeiros do Hospital Boucetah chegou e imediatamente fechou as cortinas ao redor do leito de Marjorie. Elas viam apenas as sombras mexendo-se com rapidez, e escutavam os gritos da garota:

-Me ajudem, por favor... Eu não posso ficar com uma cicatriz... Façam o melhor possível, eu aguento qualquer coisa, mas não posso ter marcas no rosto quando sair daqui...

As Encalhadas se entreolharam; mesmo conhecendo o caráter de Marjorie, era impossível ficar indiferente diante da angústia que aqueles gritos carregavam...

Madame Pomfrey concluiu o curativo em Augusto e dispensou-o.

-Aplique a pomada no ferimento por três dias, é o suficiente. Vai precisar de repouso, por isso, Minerva, peço que o dispense das aulas por esses três dias.

-Tudo bem... Consegue se levantar sozinho, Augusto?

-Sim, Minerva, obrigado. Quero apenas ir para o meu quarto... Meninas, vocês me acompanham?

-Claro, pai – disse Joyce. – Precisamos mesmo conversar...

No outro leito, Rony Weasley recebia um curativo na cabeça.

Olhava preocupado para o local em que Marjorie recebia os cuidados médicos. Aquela visão, de algum modo, deixou Mione magoada antes de deixar a ala hospitalar com as amigas.

* * *

Ted levou Lanísia até uma mansão abandonada. Aparataram em meio a um saguão sujo e sombrio, erguendo nuvens de poeira com o deslocamento de ar provocado pela materialização. O piso tinha um brasão enorme, formado por ladrilhos azuis. O símbolo exibia um escudo, entrecortado por uma varinha e uma espada de ouro, cujo centro trazia uma enorme letra B. O brasão da família que um dia havia morado ali há muitos anos, pensou Lanísia.

Um lustre coberto de grossas teias de aranha e camadas de pó estava exatamente sobre a sua cabeça. Erguendo o rosto ela reparou no patamar superior, que podia ser acessado através de uma escadaria cujos degraus eram recobertos por tecido vermelho ou através de um elevador.

A despeito de tanto luxo empoeirado, quase não havia mobília, apenas uma mesa e um sofá. Não havia quadros nas paredes, tão tradicionais em mansões de famílias bruxas.

Ted arrancou a mordaça da boca de Lanísia e perguntou:

-O que achou da sua nova casa?

Lanísia fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, tentando desaparatar. Ted riu de sua tentativa frustrada.

-Acha mesmo que eu seria tão tolo a esse ponto? Minha querida, ninguém pode desaparatar aqui dentro, apenas aparatar... Mas não precisamos nos preocupar com isso, não é verdade? Você não vai mais a lugar algum, vai morar aqui, comigo, para sempre.

-Não, não vou... – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Você não pode me obrigar!

-Hum, é mesmo? Você não tem escolha! Aceite a situação! Está em outro país, bem longe de Hogwarts, do seu professor e das suas amigas! Não pode desaparatar! Não tem como fugir!

Ele acompanhou o olhar dela, que cruzou rapidamente as enormes janelas espalhadas pelo saguão.

-Não será tão fácil assim, delícia – debochou Ted, agarrando o braço dela outra vez, fechando os dedos apodrecidos com firmeza.

-Ted, pra onde está me levando? Não precisa ser tão radical. Eu não vou tentar fugir, prometo...

-Dormirei mais tranquilo se você estiver bem segura em seus novos aposentos... – ele passou direto pela escada e pelo elevador, carregando-a até um corredor.

Ali, Ted abriu a porta com uma chave, escancarou-a e empurrou Lanísia para dentro, ordenando:

-Desça as escadas!

A garota apoiou-se no corrimão decrépito para não cair. Respirando fundo, desceu os degraus, avançando até as trevas do porão. Estava acabado, pensou, descendo com o coração partido em mil pedaços. Quando sairia daquele lugar? Talvez nunca mais...

Ainda assim, esquecia-se dos tormentos que a esperavam, e a dor de nunca deixar aquele lugar existia por estar atrelada à ausência permanente de Augusto.

Fechou os olhos, recordando-se do rosto dele. Ainda estava bem nítido em sua mente, em seu coração. Queria conservá-lo dessa forma; mesmo distante fisicamente, Augusto continuaria sempre vivo dentro dela.

Os degraus terminaram; ela chegou ao porão no instante em que Ted, com a varinha, acendeu quatro lampiões pendurados nas paredes. Espantada, Lanísia viu que o local estava preparado para receber uma hóspede; havia uma espaçosa cama em um canto, uma mesinha e um armário. O resto do porão era uma confusão de tralhas e caixotes de papelão, mas todos bem afastados das "acomodações". Com um estremecimento, ela viu um compartimento gradeado, semelhante à uma prisão, com correntes de ferro projetando-se das paredes. Recordou-se, então, de Rebecca mencionando um calabouço.

-Não parece tão confortável, mas vou ensiná-la a apreciar o lado podre da vida.

-Ted, eu não posso ficar num lugar desses... – ela fitou-o, súplice. – Estou grávida, não há condições de permanecer aqui...

-Você _não estará_ grávida muito em breve... – Ted sorriu desagradavelmente.

-Não pode tirar o meu bebê.

-Eu já disse, você vai se recuperar logo. Vamos fazer outro rapidinho...

-Não quero outro! QUERO ESTE!

-Pra quê? Pra ter uma lembrancinha daquele professor estúpido?

-Ted, não é isso... Entenda, é uma vida crescendo dentro de mim, eu já amo essa criança...

-Criança? Tem poucos meses, nem pode ser considerado uma vida...

-Não pode fazer uma monstruosidade dessas...

Ted enfiou a mão por baixo do vestido de Lanísia e apertou-lhe a coxa. A jovem calou-se no mesmo instante.

-Está difícil de entender que aqui eu dito as regras e você apenas obedece?

Ted agarrou-lhe o braço e jogou-a sobre a cama.

-Para poupar os meus ouvidos, vamos acabar logo com esse bastardinho do Augusto... – ele revirou os olhos. – Nem a sua gostosura vai conseguir me excitar com esse papo furado sobre o bebê... – dito isso, Ted caminhou até o armário e abriu-o.

Lanísia começou a chorar. Encolhida sobre o sofá, viu Ted arrancar da escuridão do armário um instrumento de prata afiado e pavoroso.

_Ele mesmo ia arrancar o feto..._

Num gesto impulsivo provocado pelo pânico, Lanísia atravessou o porão e subiu as escadas. Tentou abrir a porta, mas era inútil; estava trancada. Chutou-a, esmurrou-a, jogou o corpo contra a madeira, mas não conseguia derrubá-la.

Estremeceu quando sentiu a mão de Ted pousar em seu ombro.

-Não precisa ficar tão nervosa. Vou lhe dar uma poção para que não sinta dor alguma...

-Ted, por favor...

-Nada mais importa – ele sussurrou. – Agora somos só nós dois...

Segurando firme em seu braço, ela a conduziu de volta à cama. Lanísia encolheu-se, aos prantos, enquanto Ted voltava ao armário para preparar o aborto.

Ela olhou para a cabeceira da cama e viu um vidrinho cheio de poção alaranjada. O rótulo indicava que era a poção anestésica citada por Ted. Aproveitando que ele estava distraído, Lanísia abriu o vidrinho e tomou três goles, engolindo rapidamente e recolocando a poção na cabeceira.

Deu um beliscão no braço e não sentiu nada. Perdera a sensibilidade do corpo...

Observando Ted ajeitar os instrumentos para o aborto improvisado, ela recordou-se das palavras ditas por ele:

_Nem a sua gostosura vai conseguir me excitar com esse papo furado sobre_ _o bebê..._

Talvez houvesse uma chance de ao menos retardar o aborto, permitindo que ela pensasse melhor e tentasse armar um plano para deixar aquela prisão. Ela beliscou a perna; mais uma vez não sentiu dor, sequer o contato. Não havia sensações. Ted não perceberia esse detalhe se ela fosse cuidadosa...

Ajoelhando-se sobre o sofá, Lanísia abriu o vestido. Livrou-se apressadamente da lingerie, de modo que, quando Ted virou-se, viu-a inteiramente nua.

-Já que não tenho mais opções, acho que devo aprender a apreciar a minha nova vida – disse, empinando os seios e acariciando os mamilos. – Quero conhecer o corpo do meu novo homem.

Perplexo, Ted largou os instrumentos cirúrgicos sem olhar para trás. Sorriu enviesado, enquanto os olhos percorriam o corpo de Lanísia, concentrando-se nos seios fartos e descendo para a virilha. Olhando para a calça dele, Lanísia viu a excitação aumentar gradualmente, até um ponto em que o tecido chegou a estufar-se. Ela estremeceu de pavor, mas procurou se controlar, descendo a mão e acariciando o ventre.

_Farei o possível para não perdê-lo, meu filho... Farei o possível..._

De gatinhas, ela ficou de costas para Ted.

Ele a admirou, aproximando-se da cama. Os cabelos negros caíam em cascata quase até o bumbum cheio e perfeito. Dali, ele conseguia visualizar muito bem a fenda que conduzia para dentro de Lanísia, o lugar onde ele sempre ansiara visitar...

Enlouquecido, sentindo o suor começar a porejar a testa, Ted arrancou a capa que roubara do auxiliar de Christtinnah. Assustada com o que ia ver, Lanísia virou-se para encarar o

_(monstro)_

homem.

Era bizarro ver Ted nu naquela situação. A destruição provocada pela Magia do Aprisionamento era mais intensa no rosto, no braço e no tórax. A perna e o pé do lado dilacerado pareciam ter sofrido queimaduras, não chegavam a expor músculos e veias. O órgão sexual, situado entre as duas metades, não fora atingido pelo ritual.

Lentamente, Ted subiu na cama e beijou-lhe os pés. Lanísia sentiu as lágrimas formando-se...

_(não posso chorar, vou estragar tudo, não posso, preciso me controlar)_

Conforme Ted subia, aplicando beijos nas suas pernas, ela imaginava a carne apodrecida, os tendões do rosto dele, roçando em sua pele. Por sorte, não sentia nada; a poção anestésica não permitia sensação alguma.

Ainda assim, ter aquele monstro tocando-a era horrível; dar prazer àquele psicopata a enojava.

Surpreendeu Ted olhando ansiosamente para o seu rosto, como se esperasse uma reação. Precisou olhar para perceber que ele enfiara a mão em sua intimidade e a explorava com os dedos. Lanísia fingiu que gemia prazerosamente.

-Sua danada, eu sabia que ia gostar... Mas você quer mais, não quer? Isso não é muito pouco pra você? Não é apenas uma migalha para uma vagabunda tão assanhada?

-Sim... É sim...

Ted então agarrou-lhe os cabelos e puxou com firmeza. Como devia doer um bocado, ela gemeu para satisfazê-lo. Sentiu os dentes dele fechando-se em torno de um mamilo, mordiscando; _isso vai doer depois que a anestesia passar, _pensou.

Ela gemia e ofegava, deixando Ted perder-se na emoção do momento. Ele então empurrou-a com tudo contra os travesseiros enfileirados no espaldar da cama, afastou-lhe as pernas sem a menor delicadeza e jogou-se contra ela.

_É agora..._

Quando Ted penetrou-lhe, as lágrimas contidas escorreram por seu rosto. Não havia sensação alguma, mas ela via o rosto dele, tão perto do seu, seus olhos vidrados, os dentes cerrados enquanto arremetia enlouquecidamente. Ted apertava suas bochechas, agarrava seus cabelos com tanta força que chegou a arrancar tufos de fios negros, dava beliscões em seus mamilos, em seu pescoço, tapas violentos nas suas coxas...

Horrorizada, ela esqueceu-se dos falsos gemidos, e ficou apenas chorando. Ted não se importou; nem pareceu se dar conta de que ela não gemia de prazer. Simplesmente se satisfazia, pouco se importando com a satisfação dela.

_Sou apenas um receptáculo para ele extravasar os seus desejos_.

Um receptáculo que ele queria muito, mas apenas isto; o prazer que importava era o dele, e ele o arrancava através da brutalidade dos gestos e do vocabulário...

-Sua vaca... Adora receber um ferro bem duro lá no fundo, não é? Vadia, vou lhe dar o que merece todas as noites... Chora de dor, é claro, aquele professor engomadinho deve ter uma ferramenta que não faz nem cócegas em você...

Ele se satisfazia com as lágrimas, e pronto. Talvez seja isso, concluiu Lanísia; lágrimas são ainda melhores para ele. São a expressão máxima da dor que, é visível, ele adora causar...

E já que podia chorar, foi o que ela fez, em todas as vezes que transaram naquela primeira noite. Ela chorava pensando em Augusto e no filho, e torcendo para que sua obediência fosse suficiente para que Ted desistisse do aborto.

As lágrimas eram bem-vindas para o psicopata.

Tudo o que precisava era que ele não soubesse o motivo da sua dor, a verdadeira dor, pior que a física...

A dor do coração.

* * *

No quarto, Augusto estava sentado em sua cama, pensando em Lanísia. Alone, Joyce, Mione e Serena estavam paradas diante dele, com os braços cruzados, em silêncio.

-Rebecca mantém contato com Ted, deve conversar com ele através da lareira, aqui mesmo, no castelo – disse Mione. – Se ao menos tivéssemos a chance de ouvir uma dessas conversas, talvez encontrássemos alguma pista...

-Podemos encantar conchas e transformá-las em escutas – disse Augusto. – Sei fazer isso. Basta colocar uma no quarto da Rebecca.

-Ela não ia receber a gente – falou Serena.

-Eu posso ir – falou Augusto.

-Não, pai, você precisa de repouso – replicou Joyce. – Eu e as meninas vamos colocar essa escuta no quarto da Rebecca. Só enfeitice as conchas e deixe com a gente!

-Mas... Vocês disseram que ela não ia recebê-las...

-Será diferente se uma de nós _for _um Augusto!

* * *

Lanísia cochilava sobre o sofá. Estava exausta, mas não conseguia mergulhar em um sono tranquilo. A todo instante rememorava os momentos de pânico em Hogwarts e pensava em Augusto. Para piorar, o efeito da poção anestésica se diluía gradualmente, e ela começava a sentir dores onde Ted a havia apertado e mordido.

A porta do porão abriu-se. Ela achou que era Ted, mas quem surgiu foi Rebecca. Apressada, Lanísia cobriu-se com o lençol; estava de lingerie, mas as peças eram muito curtas.

-Hum, parece que Ted não perdeu tempo... – zombou a inspetora. – Teve uma noite gostosa?

-Como está Augusto? Ele está bem? O ferimento não foi profundo?

-Eu deveria deixá-la sem saber a verdade, mas sim, ele está bem. Louco para encontrá-la, mas nós sabemos que isso não vai acontecer... O bebê ainda está dentro de você?

-Não houve tempo para o aborto – aquela declaração fez Rebecca erguer a sobrancelha e assumir uma expressão de desagrado.

_Ela está pensando em tudo o que eu e Ted fizemos e isso a incomoda..._

Lanísia teve uma ideia. Ela pôs o lençol de lado e fez uma carícia nas marcas ao redor do seio, gemendo prazerosamente:

-Hum... Ted é insaciável. Fez coisas que eu jamais imaginei... Não sabia que a violência podia gerar tanto prazer...

-Vocês... – Rebecca engoliu em seco. – Vocês fizeram amor por muito tempo?

-Amor? – Lanísia riu. – Não sei se podemos chamar de _amor._ Com Ted eu fiz apenas ódio, delírio, selvageria... – mordeu o lábio. – Viu se ele está lá fora? Quero me entregar novamente!

-Está blefando... Quer o quê? Me convencer que esqueceu Augusto de uma hora para a outra? Ted pegou-a à força, você nunca quis se entregar a ele...

-Ah é? Será que foi à força mesmo? Pergunte pra ele, se todas essas marquinhas no meu corpo não forem respostas suficientes pra você...

Rebecca fitava Lanísia com ódio quando Ted abriu a porta do porão e entrou, falante, sem perceber a presença da inspetora de Hogwarts.

-Mandei o elfo doméstico comprar doces e pães saborosos pra você, vou lhe dar um café da manhã especial, em comemoração à nossa primeira noite e à sua entrega e prazer... – sem reparar em Rebecca, Ted correu até a cama, curvou-se e beijou os lábios de Lanísia que, esperta, estendeu a mão e apertou-lhe o membro sobre a calça. – Opa, você não se satisfaz nunca?

-Então combinamos perfeitamente. Você já está um pouco excitado, eu senti.

-Acho que nunca conseguirei ficar em repouso vivendo ao seu lado... – quando se virou para colocar a sacola sobre a mesa, Ted viu Rebecca. – Becca, por aqui tão cedo?

-Prefiro vir pela manhã. Tenho que ser mais cuidadosa agora... – enquanto falava, ela examinava o rosto de Ted com atenção.

-Quer tomar café da manhã conosco?

-Não... Na verdade, estava pensando em um pouco de diversão matinal... – ela chegou por trás dele e beijou-o no pescoço. – Usarmos algumas correntes, chicotes...

-Não, agora não – disse Ted, desvencilhando-se. – Estou muito cansado... – ele sorriu. – Lanísia não dorme no ponto. Transamos cinco vezes, sem parar.

-Claro, depois de forçá-la...

-Está enganada, Becca. Lanísia me recepcionou de bom grado, não reclamou por um segundo... Não subestime a minha virilidade – ele riu, orgulhoso. – Sou irresistível.

Rebecca olhou de soslaio para Lanísia, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas de ódio. A jovem estava fitando Ted desejosamente, sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama. Seu corpo voluptuoso, cheio de curvas, jovem e sedoso, era perfeito de uma forma que o corpo de Rebecca jamais seria novamente... Lanísia extravasava juventude no corpo, mas tinha gestos e olhares sedutores de mulher...

-Você me escutou, Ted? – insistiu Rebecca. – Vamos usar as correntes! Pode me bater com o chicote, puxar meus cabelos... Vamos nos amar daquele jeito imoral que só nós sabemos. A ninfeta não participa dos seus joguinhos...

-Mas vai participar. Ela gostou muito dos meus apertões, me fez delirar chorando de dor e cedendo ao mesmo tempo... Só vou descansar um pouquinho e já vou introduzi-la ao nosso adorável calabouço.

-Mas... Não podemos nos divertir antes disso? – indagou Rebecca, pegando o único croissant da sacola.

-Foi mal, Becca, mas preciso guardar todo o meu vigor para Lanísia. Ela é tão bem disposta e insaciável... Volte daqui a umas três semanas. Aí poderemos praticar um belo ménage-a-tròis...

-Nós três... Ao mesmo tempo?

-Sim. Será muito divertido! – exclamou Ted, mordiscando um pedaço de pão coberto por uma camada de açúcar. – Lanísia, o que você prefere comer?

-Humm... Trouxe um croissant?

-Sim, está quentinho!

-Oba, traga pra mim, por favor!

Ted tirou o salgado das mãos de Rebecca.

-Depois eu compro um ainda melhor pra você – disse ele, caminhando até a cama e entregando o croissant para Lanísia.

-Quero um pouco de suco de abóbora.

-Claro, minha diva, faço tudo o que quiser! – falou Ted, disparando para fora do porão, disposto a atender ao pedido de Lanísia o quanto antes.

Olhando satisfeita para Rebecca, ela partiu um pedaço minúsculo de croissant e estendeu a mão:

-Pegue, Becca... Anda! Vamos, não seja orgulhosa! Já devia estar acostumada a se contentar com os restos que eu jogo pra você...

Lanísia arremessou o pedaço de pão, que caiu diante da inspetora.

-Primeiro Augusto... Você não conseguiu mais nada com ele depois que eu entrei no jogo, não é? Nem mesmo um rápido revival, relembrando os velhos tempos... Não sobrou nem os restos... E agora, Ted... – Lanísia jogou outro pedaço de croissant, que foi bater no rosto da inspetora antes de cair sobre o piso. Lanísia gargalhou; Rebecca fechou os olhos, contraindo os lábios. – Para você, somente as sobras. Eu pego os homens que você ama e deseja, eles ficam vidrados em mim, e só lhe restam as _migalhas..._

Rebecca secou uma lágrima com o dorso da mão.

-Monstro da luxúria... Devoradora de homens... – disse, olhando para Lanísia. – Você é um ritual ambulante, um feitiço que encanta a todos que eu desejo... Meu _karma..._ Mas isso não vai ficar assim...

Nervosa, Rebecca começou a subir as escadas do porão.

-Fique um pouco mais, Becca! Preciso de umas dicas para aproveitar melhor o calabouço com o Ted!

A porta bateu com estrépito, chacoalhando a escada. Lanísia acariciou o ventre e falou com o filho:

-Vamos ver se ela cairá na armadilha do orgulho e vai me ajudar a sair daqui...

* * *

Mione abriu o alçapão, surgindo diante das amigas com um sorriso no rosto.

-Expliquei a situação ao Professor Ipcs e ele me deu a Poção Polissuco!

-Ótimo, agora poderemos levar nosso plano adiante! – exclamou Serena. – Pegou o esperma do Augusto?

-Não, sua nojenta, vamos preparar a poção com fios do cabelo dele – disse Mione.

-Bom, eu não considero o processo para obter o esperma tão nojento assim, poderia ter dado uma mãozinha pro professor... – lamentou Serena.

-Precisamos estabelecer quem se transformará em Augusto – disse Alone.

-Nada mais justo que um sorteio – falou Joyce, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e dividindo-o em quatro. – Pronto... – disse, depois de anotar os nomes. – Serena, pegue um papel na minha mão.

-Ok... – Serena adiantou-se, ansiosa. – Vejamos... "Serena Bennet" – leu. – Sou eu! Eu! Eu serei Augusto!

-Não esqueça, o objetivo é colocar uma escuta no quarto da Rebecca – lembrou Joyce. –Terá uma hora de transformação, portanto não desperdice o tempo!

-Serei o Augusto mais sexy que essa escola já viu! – falou Serena, cheia de orgulho. – Me passa essa poção, Mione.

Serena bebeu, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o gosto da poção cor de lama.

-A essência de Augusto Welch deveria ser mais gostosa, mané – observou Alone, notando o desagrado da amiga.

De repente, o corpo de Serena esticou-se, e a graciosidade feminina desapareceu. A barriga reta e a cinturinha fina de Serena, expostas pela blusinha curta usada pela garota, se alargaram e transformaram-se num abdômen trincado e com ralos fios negros. Os ombros graciosos também ficaram largos, as mãos cresceram e uma barba rala brotou do nada. Os cabelos curtos e dourados caíram sobre a testa, ganharam volume e escureceram

Em segundos, uma versão de Augusto Welch surgiu diante das meninas, grotescamente usando uma blusinha que rasgara com o crescimento repentino e uma saia curta que parecia a ponto de explodir diante do súbito aumento dos quadris.

-Impressionante! – exclamou Serena, olhando para o próprio corpo. – Só estou sentindo falta de alguma coisa... – ela levou a mão à virilha e tocou, com receio. – Oh, está aqui! Meu pênis está aqui! O estranho é que ele não pesa_ nada_! Sempre achei que era um fardo carregar um pedaço de carne entre as pernas, mas nem sinto... Ainda mais um pedação desses...

-Podemos ver? – perguntou Mione.

-Não, sua abusada! Essa bilonga pertence ao professor Augusto, só peguei emprestada! Não vou deixar que viole a privacidade dele!

Serena deu uma volta pela sala.

-Como estou?

-Bizarra – respondeu Alone. – Essa roupa está totalmente inadequada... Joyce, você trouxe a sacola com as roupas do Augusto?

-Sim, estão ali no canto, vou buscar...

-Ótimo, porque essa calcinha está apertando minhas novas bolas... – reclamou Serena, tentando ajeitar. – Preciso de uma cueca com urgência!

-Cuecas, cuecas... – murmurou Joyce, vasculhando a sacola de roupas. – Aqui, usa essa verde-clara! – ela lançou a cueca para a amiga.

-Valeu... – Serena ia descer a saia, mas Joyce gritou:

-Pode parar!

-Por quê?

-Não quero que veja o meu pai pelado!

-Desculpe, mas perdi o pudor que me restava desde que me transformei num homem de quase 2 metros usando minissaia!

-Vista a cueca por baixo, não precisa tirar! Depois que estiver de cueca, você coloca a calça.

Serena virou os olhos.

-Está bem, Joyce... – ela se agachou e começou a tirar a calcinha.

-É uma daquelas coisas que eu nunca imaginei que chegaria a ver – suspirou Mione. – Augusto Welch tirando uma calcinha...

-Não me surpreende – disse Alone.

-Harry e Colin fazem muito isso, não é? – debochou Joyce. – Não tem como estranhar mais!

Alone pegou uma das camisetas de Augusto e jogou na cara da amiga, irritada.

-Ih, não é que a cueca ficou confortável? – comentou Serena enquanto descia a minissaia. Riu ao olhar para a cueca. – É engraçado, como se tivesse um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores escondido aqui dentro!

-Se feijõezinhos fossem desse jeito eu compraria todos os dias, amiga – disse Joyce. – Coloque essa calça aqui.

-Não... – Serena sacudiu a cabeça. – É muito comprida.

-Não dá pra usar minissaia no corpo do Augusto! – replicou Mione.

-Mas posso colocar uma bermuda... – e foi de cueca e blusinha curta até a sacola de roupas. – Aqui! Essa bermuda é ótima!

-Augusto nunca usa isso em público! – disse Alone.

-Pois deveria. Roupa demais sufoca... – observou Serena, vestindo a bermuda. – Quero uma camiseta leve também... Essa aqui ficará perfeita! – pegou uma branca sem mangas.

-Meu pai só usa essa pra pintar! – disse Joyce.

-Mas hoje ele usará para seduzir a inspetora... Confie em mim, ficarei muito mais atraente nesse estilo despojado... – Serena vestiu a camiseta. – Pô, que adianta ter uns braços malhados assim e cobri-los com vestes compridas? – ela apertou os bíceps do professor. – Ui, como é gostoso...

-Não toque no meu pai!

-Eu tenho o direito de me acariciar. Todo homem faz isso!

-Agora dê o fora, Serena, já perdeu muito tempo aqui! – disse Mione, consultando o relógio. – Não é melhor vestir outra coisa? Sei que você adora andar pelada ultimamente, mas está no corpo do Augusto...

-Se andar com muita roupa vou me sentir desconfortável, só topo participar do plano se puder andar assim...

-Está bem – suspirou Mione.

-Rebecca não vai resistir aos meus encantos... – disse Serena, rebolando no corpo de Augusto até o alçapão; antes de agachar-se para deixar o esconderijo, tirou uma mecha do cabelo do professor que caía sobre a testa num movimento gracioso.

As meninas suspiraram.

-Que bichona... – disse Mione.

-Isso não vai funcionar, mané – falou Alone.

-Droga! Está muito fresco? – indagou Serena, enquanto descia a escadinha. – O que eu preciso fazer pra me tornar mais masculina?

-Precisamos da ajuda de um homem – disse Mione.

-O Harry e o Colin podem ajudar! – sugeriu Alone.

-Ótimo, aí a bichona deste Augusto aqui poderá ensinar a Rebecca a tricotar! – zombou Joyce. – Precisamos de uma ajuda _bem_ máscula!

-Bom, Rony está com raiva da Mione, Augusto de cama, nos resta Lewis e Juca – disse Serena, coçando a barba de Augusto. – Isso é muito chato, como ele aguenta ficar com esses pelos na cara?

-Não vá inventar de se barbear – falou Alone. – Vou trazer Lewis e Juca até aqui, esperem!

* * *

Na sala secreta, Lewis e Juca terminavam de ensinar as meninas a se comportarem como um homem. Serena, já transformada em Augusto, dava uma volta pela sala, seguindo as instruções dos garotos.

-Você ainda está rebolando demais – disse Juca.

-Tá certo que o professor tem um bundão, mas não precisa de tanto exibicionismo – intrometeu-se Mione.

-É o meu jeito de andar... – Serena suspirou. – Alguma dica pra que eu consiga mudar isso? – indagou, mordendo a unha e cruzando as pernas.

-Ai, tá tão baitola... – Lewis coçou os cabelos louros. – Pense no seu pênis! Isso! Concentre-se nele! Comece a andar como se quisesse exibi-lo para o mundo!

Serena endireitou os ombros e começou a andar com as pernas mais abertas, o corpo empinado para a frente.

-Só relaxe um pouco mais... Isso, muito bom – avaliou Lewis. – Sua bilonga é sua vida, não se esqueça disso.

Serena deu uma volta e parou.

-Ficou bom, não ficou? Já estou aprendendo a lidar com esse novo acessório!

-Não se empolgue muito, só o meu acessório no nosso namoro já está ótimo – replicou Lewis.

-Outra coisa que nós fazemos muito é dar uma coçada no saco de vez em quando – aconselhou Juca.

-Não vou fazer isso quando for a minha vez, eu não quero ficar tocando nas intimidades do meu pai – falou Joyce.

-Bom, quando for ao banheiro neste corpo, terá que fazer coisa pior, como sacudir o peru depois do xixi – observou Juca. – Não adianta, uma hora terá que se tocar.

Serena fechou os olhos e passou as pontas dos dedos sobre a virilha.

-Tá bom assim?

-Serena, não é do mesmo jeito que você faz quando está me acariciando – ralhou Lewis. – É o _seu_ saco, tem que coçar com vontade! Enche a mão, aperta e coça!

-Mas aí todo mundo vai olhar pra mim!

-A intenção é essa – disse Juca. – Sua bilonga é sua vida.

-Claro, esqueci o lema... – ela levou a mão à virilha e coçou com vontade, apertando com força.

-Não aperta muito, não vai querer que o Augusto fique infértil – observou Alone.

-Tá, assim está bom?

-Isso! – apoiou Mione. – Só acho que pode dispensar essa cara psicótica, parece que está matando alguém!

-Estou matando a dignidade do professor – lamentou-se.

-Uma coisa que não pode esquecer: a partir de agora, _não pode esconder a sua excitação_ – avisou Lewis. – Se ficar excitada, a sua bilonga vai reagir e começar a crescer daquele jeito que você já conhece.

-Nosso corpo é muito dedo-duro – disse Juca. – Se ficar animadinha, sua bilonga vai lhe dedurar.

-Portanto, não tenha pensamentos impuros enquanto estiver no corpo do professor – orientou Lewis.

-Se eu tivesse me transformado em meu pai, não correria esse risco – falou Joyce. – Ultimamente ando sem fogo algum...

-Pra mim, né...

-Juca, agora não! Já disse que o problema não é com você. Eu não consigo dar pra cara nenhum!

-Vamos parar com essa discussão! – interpôs-se Alone. – Daqui a pouco toca o sinal para a primeira aula, não temos muito tempo!

-Sim... Eu vou atrair a atenção da Rebecca e deixá-la distraída o suficiente para que vocês coloquem a escuta – disse Serena, flexionando os braços de Augusto como um guerreiro indo para a batalha.

-Mantenha a postura! Boa sorte, amiga! – desejou Mione.

Serena desceu até o Salão Principal sem problemas ou interrupções. Atravessou o Salão em direção à Rebecca, que estava parada perto da mesa dos professores. A inspetora ergueu os olhos escuros, desconfiada.

À mesa da Grifinória, as outras Encalhadas observavam.

-Serena está andando com as pernas abertas demais – comentou Alone.

-Parece que está com dor de barriga – disse Joyce.

-Ela vai pôr o nosso plano a perder... – lamentou-se Mione.

Serena chegou perto de Rebecca e curvou-se diante dela, flexionando os braços de Augusto, fazendo com que os músculos saltassem.

-Bom dia, Augusto – a inspetora o cumprimentou. – Pelo que vejo, já se recuperou muito bem dos ferimentos...

-Pra um homem com esse corpo, aquele caquinho de cristal nem doeu...

-E o ferimento no coração? Eu sei bem do quanto Lanísia era uma aluna especial para você... Aposto que este ainda está doendo...

Serena preferiu ignorar a provocação.

-Eu queria conversar com você... A sós...

-Imagino que vai querer saber o paradeiro da ninfeta em troca – disse Rebecca, bebendo o suco de abóbora.

-Não... – Serena estendeu a mão de Augusto e acariciou o rosto da inspetora. – Sobre nós dois... Tem alguns minutos para mim?

Rebecca tentou disfarçar, mas seu olhar entregava todo o interesse no convite...

-Sim, vamos para o meu quarto...

Elas deixaram o Salão. As Encalhadas aguardaram alguns segundos antes de começarem a seguir Rebecca e Serena em sua versão Augusto.

A inspetora e o vice-diretor entraram no quarto.

-Espero que seja algo realmente importante... – falou Rebecca, inserindo a chave na fechadura.

-REBECCA! – berrou Serena, tentando impedir que ela trancasse.

-Que susto, Augusto... Oh...

Serena arrancou a camisa. Em seguida, desceu a calça. Ficou de cueca na frente da inspetora.

-Uau, como ele é delicioso... – comentou Serena, olhando para baixo.

-Ele?

-É... Ele... _O meu corpo_... Sou um pouco narcisista... – ela chamou Rebecca com a mão. – Vem pra cá, mais pertinho, meu bem! ISSO, BECCA, CHEGUE BEM PERTO! – Serena elevou a voz grave de Augusto para que as amigas escutassem do lado de fora.

A porta abriu lentamente.

-Quer ver o que escondo embaixo da cueca?

-Sim...

-Ótimo, porque eu também quero ver! – disse Serena, olhando por dentro da cueca. – Rapaz, é por isso que você me quer até hoje...

-Mostra pra mim também... – pediu Rebecca.

-Não, não pode pôr as mãos no doce tão rápido, perde a graça... – Serena viu Hermione e Alone entrando no quarto e colocando as escutas no chão, atrás de uma poltrona. – E... Nós... Precisamos de sensualidade... Eu quero fazer um stripa pra você.

-Stripa?

-É, ficar rebolando, ameaçando tirar a roupa, tira-não-tira, tira-não-tira. Eu sei que você faz um stripa bacana, agora é minha vez...

-Strip, Augusto... E não me lembro de ter feito um pra você.

-Mas faz direto na... – ela pigarreou; Mione e Alone, perto da porta, faziam gestos para que ela se calasse antes de falar "Mansão Linguiça", local onde Rebecca fazia danças sensuais. – Faz direto _nos meus sonhos_... É.

-Então você nunca me esqueceu... – Rebecca tocou no braço dele. – Quer fazer mais que um strip pra mim? A falta da ninfeta o fez acordar para os verdadeiros prazeres da vida?

-Na verdade eu ia fazer só o strip, mas talvez façamos até _um filho aqui_, se demorarem muito... – lançou um discreto olhar de esguelha para Mione e Alone, que olhavam para o seu corpo.

-Muito o quê?

-Para... Para tocar o sinal... – ela sacudiu os ombros largos do professor.

Mione e Alone saíram. Enquanto as amigas fechavam a porta lentamente, Serena começou a vestir-se.

-O que está fazendo, Augusto?

-Um strip às avessas... Vou embora, preciso descansar...

-Mas... Então era o que eu imaginava! Me trouxe aqui só para me enganar. Seu verdadeiro objetivo é descobrir onde está aquela garota ridícula e inexperiente... Mas saiba, saiba que eu _nunca_ vou lhe revelar onde ela está!

Serena encarou-a firmemente.

-Pois está cometendo um grande erro! Só por isso nunca mais vai pôr as mãos nesse corpo aqui! E eu... Bom, vou aproveitar dele enquanto posso... – ela enfiou a mão por baixo da camisa e acariciou a barriga de Augusto. – Até logo, Rebecca!

E saiu batendo a porta para aumentar a dramaticidade do momento.

* * *

Quando Serena chegou à sala sobre o alçapão, as amigas já estavam reunidas em torno da concha, de onde saía, não muito alta, mas perfeitamente audível, a voz de Rebecca.

-Não me digam que...

-Ela resolveu bater um papinho com Ted através da lareira logo depois que você saiu! – disse Mione, entusiasmada.

Serena deitou-se ao lado das amigas. A voz de Rebecca era carregada de melancolia...

-Augusto não quer mais saber de mim, mas é capaz de qualquer coisa para recuperar a Lanísia... Isso me frustra, Ted. Mesmo quando começamos a namorar, quando Augusto parecia gostar de mim, não havia tanta paixão...

-Becca, essas coisas acontecem... Ninguém escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar. Você devia ter esquecido o Augusto há muito tempo, mas não consegue...

-A minha sorte foi ter encontrado você. O prazer que me proporciona, Ted, é tão intenso que supre a carência por afeto...

-Fico feliz, Becca, mas preciso de mais tempo a sós com a Lanísia. Estamos fazendo coisas incríveis, ela se comporta de uma maneira surpreendente!

-Ela está enganando você. Não esqueceria Augusto tão facilmente...

-Eu não fiz o seu prazer físico superar o que sente por ele? Por que não posso fazer o mesmo com Lanísia? Talvez o prazer físico tenha suprido o amor outra vez. Sabendo que nunca mais vai ver o professor, Lanísia se entregou de vez às delícias de sua prisão...

Houve um momento de silêncio. Rebecca parecia estar digerindo o que acabara de ouvir.

-Ted...

-Oi?

-Se você não estivesse escondido na casa da Florence, se eu não tivesse arranjado esse esconderijo pra você... Você teria desaparecido?

-Becca, o que quer...

-Está me suportando apenas por eu saber onde você se esconde? É isso o que eu quero saber...

Ted não respondeu. Deu uma risadinha e mudou o rumo da conversa:

-Acredita que Lanísia nem reparou no brasão dos Bennet? Não faz a menor ideia de que está escondida em uma das mansões da família de Serena...

O Augusto que estava deitado ao lado das meninas levantou-se abruptamente.

-Mas também... Faz tempo que ninguém aluga esta casa – continuou a voz de Ted vinda da concha. – E os Bennet são podres de rico, tantas propriedades, espalhadas por tantos países...

-Não estaria tão abandonada se Florence estivesse viva. Ela adorava essa casa...

O sinal tocou, encerrando a conversa entre Ted e a inspetora. Alone, Mione e Joyce levantaram-se, deixando a concha de lado, e aproximaram-se de Serena, que havia recuado até o fundo da sala.

-Como... Como Rebecca pode saber do que minha mãe gostava? – indagou a jovem. – Elas não se conheciam...

-Isso é o que você imaginava até agora, mané – replicou Alone.

-Por um lado, isso é ótimo – observou Mione. – Agora temos uma chance de encontrar a Lanísia! Serena, você tem ideia de todas as casas que seus pais possuíam?

-Não, eu preciso visitar a nossa mansão, vasculhar os documentos...

-E se Rebecca levou Ted para uma delas, teremos nossa amiga de volta! – falou Joyce.

-Enquanto isso, precisaremos de mais um Augusto para visitar a Rebecca... – disse Mione.

-Mas já conseguimos colocar a escuta no quarto dela – falou Alone.

-Sim. Acontece que consegui perceber qual é o jogo que Lanísia está fazendo... – Mione sorriu, pensando na astúcia da amiga. – Ela vai fingir que está interessada no Ted para irritar Rebecca. Assim, fará a nossa adorável inspetora se arrepender e ajudá-la a escapar. Afinal, com Lanísia fora do caminho, Rebecca consegue ir para a cama com Ted; com Augusto, de um jeito ou de outro, é impossível... Portanto, melhor se contentar com Ted do que perder os dois.

-Então o próximo Augusto deve fazer Rebecca acreditar nisso – disse Alone.

-Exatamente – falou Mione.

-Pode deixar comigo! – exclamou Joyce. – Eu serei o próximo Augusto!

* * *

-Joyce, não cruze as pernas dessa maneira – avisou Mione, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores na hora do jantar.

-Ih, foi mal, é que estou apertada... Mal me transformei em um homem e já preciso ir ao banheiro.

-Legal! Você vai fazer xixi em pé! – comemorou Alone.

-Claro, eu tenho um pênis! Eu tenho um pênis! – cantarolou Joyce.

-Augusto não pode sentar no vaso? – perguntou Serena.

-Homens não precisam fazer isso, é só apontar a torneirinha pro lugar certo! – disse Mione.

-Ah, achei que eles sentavam e apontavam a torneirinha pra baixo – falou Serena.

-Que nada, é muito mais prático! – falou Joyce, feliz.

-Vamos acompanhá-la, depois você já vai até o quarto de Rebecca – disse Mione. – Temos só mais um pouco de Poção Polissuco, o que não nos dá muito tempo.

O grupo caminhou até um dos banheiros da escola. Juca e Lewis, que haviam repassado as instruções sobre como se comportar como um homem para Joyce, entraram com a garota, deixando-a dentro de um boxe.

-Meninos, é fácil de controlar a bilonga na hora de urinar? – perguntou Mione.

-Sim, Mione, não vai querer que a gente treine a Joyce em "mijar em pé" – respondeu Lewis.

-Vocês vivem com esse troço pendurado desde que nasceram e nunca acertam o buraco do vaso! – disse Alone. – Não deve ser tão fácil assim manusear o bichinho.

-Tudo bem aí dentro, Joyce? – indagou Serena.

-Sim – respondeu a voz de Augusto. – Mas é fantástico, meninas! Eu posso guiar o jato pra onde eu quiser! Acabei de escrever uma letra J na parede.

-Eca! – fizeram Alone e Mione, enojadas.

-Poxa, meninos, além de ser mais prático, vocês ainda podem fazer pichações com ele! – disse Serena, invejosa.

Ouviu-se o barulho da descarga. Em seguida, a porta se abriu e o Augusto efeminado saiu em direção às pias, examinando o rosto.

-Queria aplicar um corretivo pra suavizar essas rugas de expressão – falou Joyce.

-Já está emboiolando de novo! – reclamou Mione. – Concentre-se e pare de pensar como mulher!

-Tem razão, Mione... A partir de agora sou um homem muito viril... Devo ter orgulho desses pelos nos braços e daqueles que teimam em sair por cima da camisa... E... Eu tenho um pênis!

O grupo deixou o banheiro. No corredor, Mione passou as instruções:

-Joyce, você precisa convencer a Rebecca de que é melhor revelar o esconderijo de Ted do que perdê-lo para Lanísia! Faça o que for preciso. Eu, Alone e Serena ficaremos nos arredores para ajudá-la se surgir algum problema.

-E eu e Lewis? – perguntou Juca.

-Vocês estão dispensados.

-Ainda podemos ajudar...

-Não, Lewis, a parte estratégica quem comanda melhor somos nós, mulheres – replicou Serena.

-Não liga não, Lewis – falou Juca. – É sempre assim! Elas aprendem a viver como homens e depois nos ignoram!

-Machistas... – retorquiu Alone enquanto os dois se afastavam.

Elas passaram pelo pátio. Joyce baixou a cabeça para que ninguém notasse a presença de Augusto, mas Lorenzo, que desmontava a decoração do palco junto com seus assistentes, assoviou assim que viu o vice-diretor passando.

-E agora? – perguntou Joyce às amigas.

-Vá falar com ele! – disse Mione.

Joyce subiu no palco, enquanto as outras Encalhadas agruparam-se no pátio, aguardando.

-Horrível o que aconteceu ontem, Augusto – comentou Lorenzo, secando o suor do peitoral. – Desculpe a falta de trajes, professor, mas está tão quente aqui dentro... Meus assistentes também estão assim.

-Tudo bem... Oh... – gemeu Joyce, engolindo em seco.

Ela ficou olhando um assistente ruivo que passou, sem camisa, carregando uma escada.

Sentada perto do palco, Mione arregalou os olhos para a calça usada por Joyce.

-Ih... Temos um probleminha.

-Qual? – perguntou Serena.

-Alerta-macho! O nosso professor Augusto está ficando empolgado vendo outro homem!

-Ai, Merlim, espero que ninguém repare – disse Alone. – Joyce não pode se controlar?

Lorenzo percebeu que o Augusto à sua frente não estava prestando atenção no que ele dizia.

-...torço para que a encontrem logo e... Está tudo bem, professor?

Joyce esfregou os olhos, tentando esquecer o ruivo.

-E-está, claro... Só... Estou sentindo algo estranho me pressionando aqui embaixo... Coisas de homem, né... – ela desceu a mão para coçar os testículos, e então esbarrou no volume rígido.

Tentou fechar as pernas, mas, ao olhar para Lorenzo, viu que o bruxo estava visivelmente constrangido, olhando dele para o ruivo, intrigado.

-Não é nada que você está pensando... – Joyce tocou a barriga de Lorenzo e sentiu a excitação crescer ainda mais. – Eu... Eu...

-Nem se preocupe, professor – disse Lorenzo, afastando a mão que o tocava. – Já vi muita coisa nessa vida, não estranho mais nada...

-É que... Sabe como é... Eu tenho um pênis.

-Eu estou vendo que tem – disse Lorenzo, sorrindo, constrangido.

-Professor Augusto, precisamos conversar com você! – disse Mione, subindo no palco, correndo em socorro da amiga.

-Cara, que pintão... – balbuciou Serena, nada discreta, arregalando os olhos.

-Venha... Com licença, Lorenzo... – pediu Mione.

Elas sentiram que a situação ia piorar quando, ao virar, deram de cara com Juca Slooper.

-Mas que palhaçada é essa? – indagou, apontando para o volume do professor. – Comigo não tem fogo nenhum, mas já animou tudo com os caras descamisados?

-Juquinha... – disse Joyce. – Eu posso te explicar...

-Não precisa. Essa protuberância aí explica tudo!

-Não tenho culpa! Só me animei um pouquinho e já ficou assim... Como vocês controlam isso? Ergue por qualquer bobagem!

-Aposto que mesmo que eu agarrasse ele, não ia levantar de jeito nenhum! É por isso que eu digo: nosso relacionamento está por um fio! Pra mim não tem nada enquanto pros outros homens, você fica... fica endurecendo por aí... Esse seu corpo masculino me faz confirmar tudo o que eu já suspeitava!

-Juquinha, volta aqui... Eu endureço por você também... Juquinha, lindo...

Juca deixou o pátio. Mione, Serena e Alone olhavam para o chão, querendo que ele abrisse aos seus pés.

-Uau... É uma relação entre sogro e genro que eu nunca vi igual... – comentou Lorenzo. – Meninas, Joyce sabe disso?

-Depois nós explicamos... – disse Mione. – Prometo...

Ela, Serena e Alone correram para evitar que Augusto e Juca chegassem até o Salão Principal "discutindo a relação".

-Augusto Welch... – Lorenzo sacudiu a cabeça. – Quem diria...

* * *

Rebecca ia aproveitar o tempo livre antes do jantar para visitar Ted. Antes de sair, vestiu um baby-doll roxo que ficou bem escondido por baixo das vestes. Ajeitou os cabelos, deixou seu quarto e saiu de Hogwarts.

Assim que atravessou os portões, desaparatou. Aparatou na mansão abandonada e já abriu as vestes. Parada em meio ao saguão, chamou:

-Ted! Ted, venha até aqui! Tenho uma surpresa pra você!

-Ele não vai gostar...

Rebecca sobressaltou-se e olhou para trás.

Lanísia estava deitada sobre a mesa de jantar com uma taça de vinho nas mãos. Usava uma calcinha preta minúscula. Os seios estavam à mostra, livres, cobertos apenas pelos cabelos escuros.

-Como conseguiu sair do porão? – Rebecca elevou a voz. – TED! TED! LANÍSIA CONSEGUIU ESCAPAR! TED!

Lanísia riu, bebericando o vinho. Esticou sobre a mesa as pernas longas e torneadas, recobertas por meia-calças.

-Como é inocente... Não reparou ainda na minha roupa? Ted me presenteou depois de mais uma tarde de puro prazer...

-Ele... Ele deixou que você saísse do porão...?

-Claro. Se eu sou praticamente a mulher dele, não poderia ficar restrita àquele lugar... Ele atendeu o meu pedido, como sempre vai me conceder tudo o que eu quiser... Hum, esse vinho é divino! Quer beber um pouco?

Rebecca negou com a cabeça.

-É melhor aproveitar, porque daqui a pouco você não poderá mais entrar aqui...

-O que está querendo dizer?

-Acha mesmo que há espaço para nós duas? Becca, vamos encarar os fatos! Eu sempre fui a mulher dos sonhos para o Ted e você uma distração momentânea... – Lanísia fez uma pausa para rir. – Infelizmente, ele é um foragido da justiça e você conhece o esconderijo dele. Por isso o Ted vai fingir que ainda tem interesse em você, vai topar uma ou outra brincadeirinha, mas posso te contar um segredo? Ele faz tudo a contragosto...

-Está tentando me enlouquecer, mas você não vai conseguir...

-Está com ciúmes? Sinto muito, mas ele só pensa em mim agora! Devia ter escolhido outra roupa... Estou vendo as suas estrias daqui...

Rebecca, preocupada, pegou as vestes e cobriu-se rapidamente, envergonhada. Subiu as escadas, ouvindo as gargalhadas irritantes de Lanísia ao fundo.

Abriu o primeiro quarto à esquerda, o local onde Ted guardava os frascos roubados.

-Ele vai se arrepender de ter confiado tanto nessa garota estúpida... Essa verdadeira vadia que se aproveita de todas as situações e tira a concentração dos homens que eu desejo... – ela abriu um armário. – Ela não terá tempo de roubar o Ted... Não, não serei desprezada por ele, humilhada,_ pisada_, do mesmo jeito que o Augusto faz... Vou colocar um ponto final nisso.

Encontrou a caixa que procurava.

-Confiança... É, a falta de confiança abala qualquer relacionamento, principalmente no início... Ele vai achar que Lanísia quer destruí-lo – ela abriu um largo sorriso. – O clima de lua-de-mel está por um fio.

* * *

Deitada na ala hospitalar, com o rosto enfaixado, Marjorie tinha diante de si a bandeja branca com o jantar. Aaron estava sentado ao seu lado, observando-a com preocupação.

-Não quer ajuda pra comer?

-Não... Estou sem fome...

-Marjorie, eu sei que é difícil de se conformar. Mas você também nem sabe como vai ficar seu rosto, talvez não fique tão ruim...

-Ted fez questão de perfurá-lo ainda mais... Eu não tenho a menor chance de ter meu rosto de volta... Perdi os frascos, perdi a chance de ganhar o baile... Estou arruinada...

-Deve existir outro meio de chegar ao topo... Vamos conseguir, juntos.

-Não existe sucesso pra gente _feia_, Aaron. Deformação é fracasso...

-Mas você já tem muito dinheiro, que conseguiu roubar da Serena... Grana atrai status! Você não está sozinha, tem em mim um verdadeiro aliado. Vou ajudá-la no que for preciso. E talvez nem precise mais se vingar das Encalhadas...

Marjorie, de repente, sorriu.

-Eu posso ter aliados e me vingar... Eu posso ter as duas coisas...

Aaron franziu a testa.

-Não entendi... Marjorie, não, não faz isso, pare com isso...

Ela começou a desenfaixar a mão. Não parou até tirar o curativo e expor a ferida aberta pelo dedo perdido, recém-costurada pelos curandeiros. Curvando-se até a mesinha, pegou uma pinça.

-Marjorie... Não pode fazer isso... Oh, não...

Ela enfiou a pinça no ferimento, abrindo-o, com movimentos determinados. O sangue esguichou. Ela despejou-o sobre a bandeja branca, olhando-o espalhar-se, ignorando os chamados de Aaron.

Em seguida, estirou o dedo indicador e começou a escrever na bandeja, utilizando o sangue como tinta.

-O que isso significa? – perguntou Aaron, olhando para a palavra que nascia a partir do dedo ensanguentado de Marjorie.

-Você não sabe? Pois algo me diz que em questão de dias _todos_ os alunos de Hogwarts saberão... Querido, gostaria que chamasse algumas pessoas para me visitar, poderia fazer isso?

* * *

Serena e Lewis tinham acabado de aparatar na mansão dos Bennet. Estavam no quarto de Brian e Florence, vasculhando uma caixa de documentos. O quarto do casal tinha paredes em tons pasteis, a cama era ornada de dourado, reluzente, e o lustre cravejado de pedras preciosas.

Agachados sobre o tapete, os dois buscavam os registros dos imóveis.

-Não posso acreditar que mamãe tenha sido amiga da Rebecca...

-Talvez não fossem amigas de infância... Conversassem apenas casualmente...

-É verdade... Até porque minha mãe não teria motivo para esconder essa amizade... – disse Serena, tentando convencer a si mesma.

A verdade era que aquele assunto a intrigava.

Ali, no quarto dos pais, com o retrato de Florence Bennet nas mãos, pensava no quão pouco conhecia da vida dos dois. Colocara o pai num pedestal por tanto tempo e, depois da sua morte, não descobrira que fora capaz de manipular Frieda para se dar bem em Hogwarts? Será que, se vasculhasse o passado da mãe, encontraria coisas indesejáveis?

Uma ligação com Rebecca não sinalizava algo muito bom...

-Será que as duas conversavam sobre você, Lewis?

-Sobre mim?

-É... Talvez minha mãe tivesse curiosidade em saber a respeito do filho bastardo do marido e tenha se aproximado da Rebecca por isso... Afinal, ela é sua prima, uma Lambert.

-Serena, não temos certeza se os seus pais sabiam que eu era seu irmão.

-O pior é que todos aqueles para quem podíamos perguntar estão mortos – disse Serena. – Sua mãe e meus pais...

-Nos resta Rebecca...

-Depender dela pra encontrar Lanísia já está nos custando um preço alto demais... Não dá pra esperar ajuda daquela megera.

-Vocês não, mas eu sou primo dela. Pode deixar que eu pergunto na primeira oportunidade.

Ela beijou-o.

-Não é estranho nos beijarmos aqui? Debaixo desse teto, onde nossos nomes devem ter citados tantas vezes... Os irmãos separados pelas circunstâncias...

-Não acredito que eles soubessem. Teriam falado pra você. Seus pais eram pessoas melhores que a minha mãe.

-Meu pai levou sua mãe pra cama por interesse.

-Minha mãe conspirou para matar o pai do Ted Bacon.

Serena fez uma careta.

-É, dona Frieda ganhou no ranking da maldade...

Os dois riram.

Serena abriu um baú e encontrou inúmeros documentos.

-Lewis, veja isso aqui... – ela esperou o irmão se aproximar. – São registros de residências em várias partes do mundo. Como você sabe, eu recebi tudo por ser a única herdeira natural de meus pais, mas nunca parei para analisar os papeis, deixei tudo aos cuidados do nosso amigo Leon, que é especialista em Direito em Magia. Veja só os locais... Nova York, Mônaco, Portugal... Temos todas as informações que precisamos! Visitamos cada uma das casas até encontrar aquela onde Lanísia está!

-Não, será preciso encontrar apenas uma delas. A que está nesta foto... – disse Lewis, puxando uma fotografia do meio dos papéis.

-O quê? – Serena tirou a foto das mãos dele.

Na imagem, um grupo de mulheres se reunia diante de uma mansão, rindo, animadas. Estavam sentadas ao redor de uma mesa repleta de doces.

-Essa mulher ao lado da minha mãe...

-É Rebecca.

* * *

Rebecca voltou para Hogwarts e trancou-se em seu quarto. Pendurou a bolsa com seu conteúdo precioso na escrivaninha e começou a abrir as vestes para tirar o baby doll.

Alguém bateu à porta.

Impaciente, ela abriu. Era Augusto.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Fiquei com saudades de você... Sabe como é... Eu tenho um pênis...

Rebecca olhou-o de cima a baixo.

-Sim, Augusto, eu sei. Além do mais, temos uma filha juntos.

-É, você já viu tudo... – Joyce forçou um sorriso malicioso. – Tem alguma bebidinha aí?

-Tenho sim... – ela abriu passagem para Joyce. – Como vão as coisas? Está se adaptando bem?

-É meio estranho, ainda estou me acostumando com minha bilonga novinha, mas acho que logo... – ela parou de falar ao ver que Rebecca havia parado, atônita. – O que foi?

-Bilonga nova?

Joyce engoliu em seco.

-Eu queria saber se você está se adaptando à vida sem a Lanísia em Hogwarts... Que conversa é essa de bilonga?

Joyce respirou fundo e gaguejou:

-É... Eu... Eu... Fiz um implante de três centímetros...

-Implante na bilonga?

-Sim... Vocês não colocam implante nos seios? Eu quis colocar na bilonga...

-Não sabia que existia isso...

-É, um procedimento novo, criado agora... digo, criado há um tempinho... Fui uma das cobaias...

-Não precisava. Você tem mais de vinte centímetros, isso já é muita coisa...

-EU TENHO MAIS DE VINTE CENTÍMETROS? – berrou Joyce, a voz de Augusto saindo com uma pontada de irritação. – Olha só, e a danada da Lanísia nunca me contou, traidora!

-Fala como se fosse uma surpresa.

-Não, claro que não é... Eu ando com uma fita métrica no bolso para medir o bichinho sempre que eu posso! Eu quis dizer que a Lanísia nunca fez questão de _contar os centímetros _dele. Fez pouco caso do meu implante...

-Acho que agora ela está mais interessada nas intimidades do Ted... – Rebecca despejou dois cubos de gelo nos copos de cerveja amanteigada. – Precisava ver o quanto eles estão próximos...

Rebecca passou o copo para Joyce e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

-Consigo ver o sofrimento em seus olhos. Como eu gostaria de receber o seu amor, ser capaz de tocá-lo dessa maneira... Às vezes penso no que nos separou... Acho que foi a falta de diálogo. Eu nunca soube muito bem do seu passado.

-Claro que soube!

-Não, não... Por exemplo: nunca me contou do seu tempo em Hogwarts, quando fundou aquele clube de estudos com os colegas.

-Ah! O clube de estudos... – Joyce bebeu um longo gole, pensando no que responder. – Bom, o clube era maravilhoso... Fazíamos coisas comuns de garotos...

-O quê? Eu sempre tive curiosidade em saber o que os jovens fazem quando estão juntos...

-É, eu também...

-Hum?

-Nada... Nós... Dormíamos todos de cueca...

-De cueca?

-É! Muitas vezes na mesma cama, abraçados com nossos ursinhos de pelúcia. E lá contávamos histórias sobre nossas paixões, trocávamos segredinhos...

Rebecca franziu a testa, mas não retrucou.

-Quando começamos a nos desenvolver, comparávamos o tamanho de nossas bilongas. Trocávamos as cuecas favoritas...

-Iam ao banheiro juntos também?

-Claro! O banheiro era o lugar em que saíam as fofocas mais quentes! – exclamou Joyce, toda empolgada no corpo de Augusto, balançando os enormes pés do professor.

-Hum... Que clube másculo...

-Ih, senti um toque de ironia... Não é muito másculo tudo o que acabei de dizer?

Rebecca deu-lhe tapinhas nos ombros.

-O que importa é que você virou esse homem incrível depois de tudo isso...

Joyce desvencilhou-se do toque dela.

-Becca, não...

-Dê mais uma chance pra mim, Augusto.

-Isso é impossível. Só quero que traga Lanísia de volta. Com ela aqui, ou sem ela, é indiferente! Nunca vou amar outra mulher, nunca vou voltar pra você, precisa entender isso!

-Não vou falar onde ela está!

-Você vai acabar perdendo o Tender!

-Quem?

-O Tender! Não tem mais ninguém aqui, podemos falar abertamente sobre o Tender...

-Mas... Que Tender?

-Não é Tender? Ted Tender?

-Bacon, Augusto! Não é momento pra gracinhas, e não, eu _não vou_ perdê-lo!

-Lanísia é muito sedutora. Logo Ted não vai querer mais saber de você! Vai se mandar pra algum esconderijo que você desconheça!

-Ele não fará isso comigo... Eu não vou deixar.

-Não pode impedir.

-Posso sim! Conheço uma forma de azedar de vez a relação dos dois e, se quer saber, já tomei as providências necessárias para que isso aconteça... – ela pegou a bolsa e puxou um frasco.

Joyce perdeu o fôlego.

Dentro do recipiente, uma fumaça escura flutuava, rodopiando. Na etiqueta, ela leu o seu nome: "JOYCE MEADOWES".

_Sua qualidade estava ali..._

-Não estou entendendo...

-Deixei um frasco falso, aberto, idêntico a este, com a etiqueta e tudo, na sala da mansão em que Ted está escondido. Ele vai imaginar que a ninfetinha tentou passar a perna nele, e pronto, o clima de romance vai terminar...

Joyce engoliu em seco.

-Becca, acho melhor não fazer isso...

Mas Rebecca não lhe deu ouvidos.

-Eu não posso ter você, Augusto, mas não quero que você seja feliz com a ninfetinha. E pode acreditar, Ted agora vai acabar com ela... Talvez quando ela estiver morta, você consiga se conformar...

Rebecca desarrolhou o frasco e liberou a fumaça espiralada.

-NÃO! – berrou Joyce, tarde demais.

A fumaça voou de encontro ao corpo dela, lançando-a de uma só vez contra a parede do quarto.

-Augusto! – gritou Rebecca, assustada, vendo o ex-marido cair, estonteado, no chão.

* * *

Ted descia as escadas, nu, com um chicote na mão. Lanísia, sobre a mesa, bebeu um pouco mais do vinho, onde misturara a poção anestésica.

-Está na hora de incluirmos mais selvageria nas nossas brincadeiras, Lanísia...

De repente, Ted parou. O corpo dele ergueu-se no ar, sendo transpassado por um feixe luminoso de luz.

Diante dos olhos assustados de Lanísia, a pele putrefata secou ainda mais. Na metade até então incólume, os tendões ficaram expostos. Ela podia ouvir, no silêncio da mansão, o ruído da carne se desfazendo...

A transformação terminou. Ted foi jogado no chão e rolou pelos degraus até parar no piso do saguão.

Estava inteiramente deformado. O corpo inteiro exposto em carne-viva, putrefato, expondo músculos e ligamentos. Um verdadeiro monstro.

Largado no chão, Ted deu um urro de revolta.

Ele então ergueu o rosto e seus olhos maníacos cravaram-se em Lanísia.

-Foi você...

-Eu não fiz nada, eu... – Lanísia seguiu a direção do olhar de Ted e viu o frasco aberto caído aos seus pés. – Ted, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, nem tinha reparado que o frasco estava aqui...

Ele ergueu-se, gritando outra vez. Avançou na direção dela. Lanísia pulou da mesa, mas Ted foi mais rápido e a agarrou, segurando-a pelo pescoço.

Ele ergueu-a no ar, as mãos cadavéricas pressionando-lhe a garganta.

-Devia ter aproveitado melhor a única oportunidade que teve para me destruir. Não caio mais nos seus joguinhos de sedução... Acabou! Agora será tratada como uma verdadeira prisioneira.

Ele soltou o pescoço dela e começou a arrastá-la para fora da sala, segurando-a pelo braço.

-É hora de dar adeus ao seu filhinho...

-NÃO! NÃO! POR FAVOR, NÃO! ME SOLTA! – Lanísia começou a gritar.

Suas unhas arranhavam o chão, tentando encontrar uma maneira de lutar contra Ted, mas ele continuava puxando-a, sem parar.

-Será uma ótima lição para você aprender a me respeitar...

-NÃO, NÃO FAZ ISSO, NÃO... – ela tentou segurar-se ao batente da porta; estremecia nas mãos dele, tentando desvencilhar-se. – PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO...

-Devia ter pensado nisso antes de tentar me matar!

-NÃO! NÃO, NÃO FIZ NADA... NÃO MATE O MEU FILHO... NÃO!

A porta do porão bateu, fechando os dois na escuridão.

* * *

**N/A: Novidades para o leitor fiel de "A Fogueira das Paixões"! Acesse WWW . AFOGUEIRADASPAIXOES . BLOGSPOT . COM [só eliminar os espaços] e confira!  
**

**Qual será o novo plano de Marjorie? As Encalhadas conseguirão encontrar o esconderijo de Ted a tempo? Muitas emoções no próximo capítulo, até mais! Mandem reviews, por favor! Abraço!**


	30. Pelo avesso

**CAPÍTULO 30**

_**Pelo avesso**_

Ted puxou Lanísia até o meio do porão.

-Achou o quê? Que ia me ludibriar, ganhar minha confiança, para então dar o bote? É isso?

-Ted, não...

Ela não foi capaz de prosseguir. Recebeu um tapa no rosto, aplicado com tanta força que fez com que cambaleasse para trás.

-Bem que Rebecca me avisou... Meu desejo por você me cegou. O pior é saber que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece... Por que sempre tem que estragar tudo na melhor parte? Primeiro me enganou para que eu confessasse a participação na morte do meu pai, e agora isso...

Ele lhe deu um empurrão. Lanísia caiu de lado sobre a cama.

-Estou pensando em deixar seu filhinho nascer e cuidar dele depois... Pegar seu bebezinho recém-nascido e lhe dar um banho de ácido, pra ver a pele dele esfumaçar e desmanchar-se da mesma forma que aconteceu com a minha... E aí, _se_ ele resistir, talvez possa considerá-lo meu filho... Afinal, teremos a mesma cara. O que acha? Agora eu sou um verdadeiro monstro por _sua_ causa...

-Não, eu não fiz nada...

-...terá que aprender a me amar assim, então vamos pegar o filhinho de Augusto...

-...eu não queria isso...

-...para que você aninhe em seu colo um ser desfigurado... E PARE DE NEGAR! – ele agarrou o cabelo dela e a chacoalhou com firmeza, largando-a de uma só vez sobre a cama. – Cobra peçonhenta... Usa a sedução para manipular os outros, mas com o otário aqui isso não funciona mais...

Ted pegou um par de correntes no fundo do porão.

-Aqui. A partir de hoje, passará uma semana acorrentada.

-Não, Ted... Vou acabar perdendo a criança...

-Acredite, é melhor que isso aconteça o quanto antes. Se esse bebê nascer, vai se tornar um monstro, isso eu posso lhe garantir.

-Escute... Eu não sabia onde os frascos estavam escondidos, e de qualquer forma, se eu tivesse a intenção de destruir você, por que teria deixado um deles lá? Será que eu seria estúpida ao ponto de deixar um dos frascos fechados? Pense bem, Ted, e veja que eu não tenho culpa de nada...

Ele parou por um momento, considerando a resposta. Lanísia observava atentamente o seu rosto deformado, tocado pela luz que vinha do teto. Não havia mais vestígio do homem atraente que Ted havia sido; então era assim, pensou Lanísia, que todos nós terminávamos. No fim todos viravam monstros... Ted só estava adiantado; tornara-se um cadáver ainda em vida.

Ted baixou os braços. Sem nenhuma palavra, caminhou até o espaldar da cama.

-Acredite em mim... Eu não fiz nada... É armação da Rebecca. Ela está com ciúmes, porque sabe o quanto estamos nos divertindo, tem noção de que não tem mais a menor importância para você... Ela quer nos separar, Ted, quer nos afastar cada vez mais...

Lanísia pensou que ele largaria a corrente, mas estava enganada.

Ted aferrou uma das extremidades da corrente ao móvel, deixando a outra, destinada ao seu pulso, livre. Apertou os olhos, envoltos por um tom amarelado, deteriorado, e exibiu seus dentes podres ao abrir um sorriso medonho:

-É a hora do calvário.

A corrente tilintou quando ele a puxou em sua direção...

* * *

Em seu dormitório, Rebecca correu para ajudar Joyce que, no corpo de Augusto, sentia a cabeça girar após colidir contra a parede. Ela aceitou a mão estendida por Rebecca e conseguiu levantar-se.

-Obrigado, Rebecca... – agradeceu Joyce na voz grave do pai. – Ia levar séculos para sair do chão sem ajuda. Fala sério, é muito difícil me acostumar com esse peso todo...

-Para mim seu corpo continua em forma... – sibilou Rebecca e, quando Joyce sentiu que ela acariciava sua barriga, pigarreou e desvencilhou-se.

-Você não devia ter aberto o frasco dessa maneira e... E... Uau! – Joyce exclamou de repente. – Eu quero dar.

-O quê?

-Eu quero dar! Rebecca, isso não é ótimo? Sabe há quanto tempo eu não sinto vontade de dar?

-Augusto, você está me assustando...

-Vou abrir bem as pernas e dar a noite inteira! Que vontade de sentir meu homem dentro de mim! Ah, estou tão contente!

-Você? Com homens? Nunca imaginei que você saísse com homens...

-Tá de sacanagem, né? A escola inteira sabe que eu já rodei na mão de todos os alunos mais velhos! Bom, vou aproveitar o retorno do meu desejo por uma bela, comprida e dura bilonga... Até logo, Rebecca... – Joyce deu um beijo no rosto da inspetora. – Valeu!

Perplexa, Rebecca ficou olhando Augusto, inteiramente afeminado em seus trejeitos, abrir a porta do seu quarto e sair, saltitante, corredor afora.

-Não entendo mais nada... – comentou, confusa. – Mas não vou me preocupar com Augusto agora. É bom mesmo que ele aprenda a diversificar as relações, porque com a ninfetinha ele não poderá contar mais... Chegou a hora de presenciar o castigo que Lanísia recebeu.

Agarrando a bolsa, ela saiu do dormitório.

* * *

-Mas como Augusto pode ter um caso com Juca? – indagou Lorenzo à Alone e Mione no Salão Principal. – É injusto enganar a Joyce dessa maneira!

-Lorenzo, eles não têm um caso! – replicou Mione.

-Como não? Estavam discutindo a relação em público! A propósito, isso pode custar o emprego do Augusto!

-Você e seus assistentes não podem prejudicá-lo! – falou Alone. – É tudo um grande engano. Augusto não tem caso com Juca, nem com homem nenhum, ele...

Naquele momento, Joyce entrou no Salão, rebolando no corpo de Augusto, e aproximou-se para cochichar com as Encalhadas:

-A minha vontade de dar voltou! É incrível, o mundo inteiro ficou diferente de uma só vez... Agora posso me abrir pro Juca sem necessidade de poção afrodisíaca... Voltei a ser um afrodisíaco ambulante... – ela acenou para Lorenzo, enquanto as amigas se entreolhavam, irritadas. – Oi, Lorenzo! Só não fico aqui pra conversar com vocês porque tenho coisas mais gostosas para fazer... Estou que não me aguento! Vou procurar o Juquinha lá na sala comunal!

Lorenzo apontou para Augusto.

-Depois querem me convencer de que ele não gosta de homem? Vocês são cúmplices dessa obscenidade, estão ajudando Augusto e Juca a enganar a Joyce! Meninas... Não podem concordar com algo tão escabroso!

-Lorenzo...

-Não, Mione, não quero ouvir mais nada! Vou agora mesmo reclamar com a diretora...

-Você não pode fazer isso!

-Por que não, Alone?

-Bom, porque... Porque... Porque eles se amam, mané!

-Oras, se não fosse algo tão desleal com a Joyce, eu ficaria calado, mas a situação exige providências imediatas! Com licença... – ele levantou-se.

-É a Joyce! – exclamou Mione.

-O que tem a Joyce?

-O Augusto que acabou de sair daqui é a Joyce... Ela está sob efeito de Poção Polissuco.

-Mas... Como conseguiram a poção? Por que estão brincando com essas coisas?

-Estamos tentando resgatar a Lanísia – respondeu Alone. – Joyce foi conversar com a Rebecca pra tentar obter informações, mas aparentemente a única coisa que conseguiu com a Rebecca foi o retorno do seu tesão explosivo...

-Joyce e Rebecca têm um caso? – indagou Lorenzo.

-Não... – Mione revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Então Rebecca se aproveitou do corpo de Augusto usado por Joyce e deixou-a com tesão? – indagou o bruxo.

-Claro que não... – disse Mione, mas não estava mais tão convencida. Olhou para Serena. – Será que Joyce trepou com a Becca no corpo do Augusto?

-Nossa, que babado! – exclamou Serena. – Ela de fato gostou do novo acessório, já foi colocando na Rebecca...

-Não, meninas, vocês não estão sendo racionais! – replicou Alone. – Lanísia deve ter conseguido abrir um dos frascos, como prisioneira do Ted ela está bem perto deles.

-Que história é essa de frascos? – perguntou Lorenzo.

-Serena está vindo... – disse Alone, levantando-se enquanto acenava para a amiga que acabara de atravessar as portas do Salão Principal ao lado de Lewis. – Depois contamos a você, Lorenzo!

-Não temos tempo – desculpou-se Mione, disparando até Serena.

-Conseguiram descobrir alguma coisa? – perguntou Alone, olhando ansiosa para a amiga.

-Sim. Eu e Lewis descobrimos o esconderijo do Ted! Achamos uma foto de Rebecca diante de uma das mansões do meu pai, localizada na Holanda.

-Vamos para lá agora mesmo! – disse Mione. – Alone, vá atrás da Joyce e peça para que ela atrase um pouco a farra com o Juca. Eu e Serena vamos chamar o Augusto.

Mione assentiu, o coração disparado no peito, carregado de ansiedade.

-Vamos tirar nossa amiga das mãos nojentas de Ted Bacon!

* * *

Rebecca teve um sobressalto ao abrir a porta do porão e encontrar Ted parado no alto da escada. Sabia que devia esperar mudanças na aparência, mas nada a havia preparado para aquilo. A destruição não apenas assolara a metade até então intacta do corpo de Ted como destruíra sua arcada dentária, apodrecendo os dentes, e impregnara sua pele com um leve odor de carne em decomposição.

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando não expressar qualquer emoção, mas falhou.

-Está horrível, não está? – perguntou Ted. – A cadela abriu um dos frascos e me destruiu mais um pouco...

-Não está tão ruim assim... – mentiu Rebecca, encostando a porta às suas costas. – E eu lhe avisei, não avisei? – passou por Ted e continuou descendo a escada. – Lanísia não vale nada. Ia te enfeitiçar com o corpo para então lhe passar a perna... – ela chegou ao porão. Viu Lanísia com as mãos às costas, sentada contra o espaldar da cama. Balançou a cabeça, um sorriso debochado torcendo-lhe as feições. – Não aprende mesmo, hein, garota... Sua vida acabou. Agora não passa de uma escrava...

Lanísia ficou calada.

-Já matou o bebê dela, Ted? Ou precisa de ajuda pra arrancar o feto das entranhas dessa cobra?

-Não será preciso – respondeu Ted. – Fiz o aborto agora há pouco.

-Ah então é por isso que ela está assim tão caidinha... Achei que era só pela frustração de ter aplicado um feitiço no próprio pé, como dizem por aí... Terei _tanto_ prazer em dar as boas-novas ao Augusto...

-Não... Não pode fazer isso... – balbuciou Lanísia.

-Por que não? Quer que ele fique sofrendo, pensando que tem um filho que nunca vai encontrar? Temos que poupá-lo desse sofrimento... Porque você ele logo esquece. Vadia é o que não falta por aí, não é mesmo? Agora um filho... Ele teria dificuldade em superar... – Rebecca riu e estendeu a mão para o rosto de Lanísia, afastando-lhe uma mecha do cabelo negro que caía sobre a testa. – Olha, veja só, Ted! Não tem forças nem para brigar comigo! Nem para dar uma bela cusparada, como fez no castelo... Está tão fraquinha...

-Vamos castigá-la um pouco mais, Becca... – Ted aproximou-se por trás, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Rebecca franziu os lábios e estremeceu num calafrio. A pele de Ted estava gelada e o cheiro repugnante lhe embrulhou o estômago.

-Está com nojo de mim? – perguntou Ted.

-Não, claro que não... Só estou estranhando um pouco, mas vou acostumar... – ela virou o corpo e olhou para o membro dele, agora sem pele. – Acha que ainda pode usá-lo?

-Daquele jeito que você tanto gosta... – disse Ted. – Tire a roupa.

Rebecca despiu-se e largou-se sobre a cama, ao lado de Lanísia, que se encolheu ainda mais.

Ted curvou-se sobre o corpo de Rebecca, esfregando-lhe o membro ereto contra o umbigo. Também estava gelado, mas Rebecca procurou ignorar; se Ted continuasse usando da maneira incrível como sempre usava, ela conseguiria se adaptar.

-Vamos mostrar pra Lanísia como nossas brincadeiras são divertidas? – indagou Ted, levantando-se e pegando a corrente.

-Hum, será um espetáculo! – exclamou Rebecca, olhando para a garota.

Ela esticou os pulsos para trás, deixando que Ted a acorrentasse.

E então tudo mudou.

Lanísia deixou a cama, mostrando que não estava amarrada como ela havia imaginado. Ted pegou o chicote e passou-o para a garota, que o segurou com firmeza, olhos fixos em Rebecca.

-Ted... Que tipo de brincadeira você está propondo? Achei que ela não ia participar...

-É um novo tipo de brincadeira, Becca. Chama-se "castigando a traidora"... É, acho que esse é um bom nome...

-Traidora?

-Você, Becca. _Você_ abriu o frasco querendo colocar a culpa em Lanísia. Só você sabia onde os frascos estavam, e só você deixaria um deles no mesmo lugar...

-Não, Ted... Não pode cair no papo dessa ninfeta idiota...

-Pode bater à vontade, Lanísia... Estarei lá em cima, qualquer coisa, é só me chamar.

-Tudo bem...

Lanísia esperou que Ted saísse, os olhos cravados em Rebecca.

-Não vai fazer isso... É boa demais para bater em mim dessa forma...

-Talvez eu fosse boa com outra pessoa, mas não com alguém que se deliciou tanto com a hipótese de eu ter perdido meu filho... O aborto não foi feito. Continuo carregando um filho do Augusto, e esse bebê vai nascer, agora que Ted confia tanto em mim e sabe o tanto de prazer que eu dou a ele...

-Fique com ele... Mas não encoste esse chicote em mim... – Rebecca mexeu os pulsos, mas era impossível romper as correntes.

-Por que tanto pânico? Não é gostoso quando Ted bate em você? Tente encontrar prazer na dor que vou lhe proporcionar, Rebecca... – Lanísia chicoteou o espaldar da cama com violência, o ódio pela inspetora lhe proporcionando força. – Está na hora de _apanhar..._

Ela moveu o chicote, que estalou contra a coxa de Rebecca. A inspetora gritou, encolhendo a perna, cuja pele ficou vermelha.

Lanísia chicoteou outra vez, batendo na barriga dela. Em movimentos contínuos, golpeou-a nos seios, no pescoço, no rosto. Os estalos eram acompanhados pelos berros de Rebecca, que se contorcia de tanta dor, seu rosto sendo lavado por lágrimas.

-Qual é a diferença? Achei que gostasse de tomar uma surra... – disse Lanísia, ofegante, secando o suor da testa com o dorso da mão.

Ela subiu no colchão, ficando diante de Rebecca.

-Esse é só o começo do seu calvário, antes de eu desaparecer ao lado do Ted, para sempre... – Lanísia chicoteou-a nos braços. – Vai pagar por tudo o que me fez... Por tudo...

A garota largou o chicote no chão. Aproximando-se do espaldar da cama, abriu uma das algemas de Rebecca.

_Ela precisa sair daqui, _pensou. _Sair e denunciar o Ted. Espero que agora tenha ódio suficiente para isso..._

-Com licença, Rebecca, vou aproveitar um pouco o meu Ted – zombou Lanísia, deixando o porão.

Só torcia para que seu plano funcionasse...

* * *

-Precisa ter mais cuidado, Marjorie! Não entendo como seu ferimento abriu...

Madame Pomfrey resmungava enquanto aplicava novos pontos ao corte na mão de Marjorie. A jovem, por sua vez, remexia o corpo, inquieta; não sentia dor, já que a poção anestésica anulava as sensações físicas, mas, em contrapartida, deixava a mente em alerta, diferentemente das anestesias usadas pelos trouxas.

-Prontinho! Agora fique tranquila, sem fazer movimentos bruscos. Não vou fechar esse corte outra vez! – Madame Pomfrey ergueu-se e, enquanto ia lavar as mãos, perguntou. – Está esperando alguém?

-Sim... Como adivinhou?

-Parece ansiosa...

-E estou. Será o tipo de encontro que começa a alterar o curso das situações – Marjorie sorriu. – Acho que muita coisa vai mudar a partir de hoje à noite.

-Se puder mudar o mundo sem sair da sua cama, não vou me importar... Volto logo... – a enfermeira deixou a ala hospitalar.

Marjorie ficou sozinha por mais um minuto. Então Aaron surgiu, trazendo Robbie, cujo rosto exibia uma expressão contrafeita, e Draco Malfoy, que parecia muito curioso.

Robbie cruzou os braços bronzeados sobre o peito, deixando à vista uma tatuagem no braço direito que exibia duas estrelas, um trevo de quatro folhas e o perfil de um rosto masculino.

-Espero que seja algo realmente importante – reclamou, ajeitando a tiara que prendia os cabelos alourados. – O que você quer, Monitora? Transgredi alguma das regrinhas de Hogwarts? Se tiver algo a ver com os cigarros, sinto muito, gosto de fumar e não vou parar de puxar um tapa só porque uma Monitora está me pedindo...

-Não tem nada a ver com isso – replicou Marjorie, mais tranquila do que estaria normalmente diante de alguém tão esnobe quanto Robbie. – Quero convidar vocês dois para algo grandioso.

-Hum... Se o camarada aqui estiver dentro, eu topo... – Robbie lançou um olhar cobiçoso para Aaron, que fechou a cara.

-Aaron estará também... – disse Marjorie. – Me confirme uma coisa, Robbie... Você namorou o Colin por um tempo, não é isso?

-Sim... Aquele traidor. Fui abandonado e ele voltou a se encontrar com Harry e Alone... Eu vi os três juntos, depois de se esfregarem dentro da garagem das carruagens.

-Não acredito que aqueles três voltaram a sair juntos! – exclamou Draco. – Crabbe e Afonso vão adorar saber disso...

-Por que eles estão se encontrando às escondidas? – indagou Aaron.

-Devem estar com medo da repercussão – disse Robbie. – Afonso e Crabbe quase mataram os três queimados há algumas semanas... E, para todos os efeitos, Colin está namorando Lanísia e é o pai do bebê dela, apesar de eu não acreditar nem um pouco nisso...

-Afonso... – Marjorie sorriu. – Aquele Sonserino de cabelo vermelho e piercing no nariz?

-O próprio – respondeu Robbie. – Eu mesmo já tomei uns empurrões dele, mas o ódio que devota a Harry e Colin é exclusivo. Acho que para ele ainda pior do que ver dois caras namorando é saber que dois caras assim vão pra cama com uma gata igual à Alone.

-Afonso também será um integrante.

-Do quê? – indagou Draco.

-Já vai entender... – Marjorie sentou-se na cama.

-Marjorie, Madame Pomfrey pediu que não saísse...

-Fique quieto, Aaron. Voltarei antes dela. Chame o Afonso e nos encontre na primeira sala deste corredor... Pode me ajudar a caminhar, Draco? Estou um pouco fraca...

Eles foram até a sala, enquanto Aaron buscava Afonso. Draco ajudou Marjorie a sentar-se sobre a mesa do professor, enquanto Robbie acendia as lamparinas.

Cinco minutos depois, Aaron retornou ao lado de Afonso, que mascava um chiclete com a boca aberta e trazia a costumeira expressão carrancuda no rosto. Ele olhou com desprezo para Robbie.

-O que essa bichinha indígena está fazendo aqui? – perguntou. – E essa Monitora, nem lembro o nome...

-Marjorie – disse Aaron.

-Não importa, não é Alone, muito menos Harry e Colin! – ele olhou ameaçador para o colega. – Por que me trouxe aqui? É uma piada? Ou... Ah, já saquei... Aaron me trouxe aqui pra encher a cara da indiazinha de porrada! – ele avançou na direção de Robbie.

-Ei, ei, pode parar – alertou Marjorie sem sair do lugar. Afonso olhou para ela. – Em breve você e Robbie farão parte do mesmo grupo. Tem que se acostumar a lidar com as preferências dele.

-E não sou indígena – protestou Robbie.

-Calado, Robbie! – gritou Marjorie. – Me escutem, os quatro! Podem se sentar e me conceder alguns minutos de atenção?

Afonso puxou uma cadeira, olhos fixos em Robbie, e sentou-se do outro lado da sala. Draco, Aaron e Robbie ocuparam seus lugares, bem próximos. Marjorie iniciou:

-Obrigada. Chamei vocês aqui porque tenho uma proposta a fazer.

-Envolve sexo? – perguntou Robbie, acariciando a coxa de Aaron.

-Epa, epa, já vi que teremos abuso sexual – resmungou Aaron, afastando-se.

Marjorie ergueu a bandeja em que havia escrito com sangue.

-NÊMESES – leu.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Draco.

-Um grupo – respondeu Marjorie, depositando a bandeja num banquinho. – Formado por nós cinco, se vocês toparem, é claro.

-E qual seria o objetivo desse grupo? – perguntou Robbie. – O que nos fez dignos de tal convite?

-_Nêmeses_ é a deusa grega da vingança e é esse sentimento o que temos em comum: a vontade de fazer com que as Encalhadas sejam destruídas. O único objetivo do grupo é este: ocupar o lugar deixado por elas no topo da pirâmide social de Hogwarts. Elas caem, nós subimos.

-Não acho que as pessoas vão seguir um grupo que existe apenas para derrubar os inimigos – falou Afonso.

Marjorie suspirou; devia ter imaginado que a inteligência não era o forte daquele brutamontes.

-Claro que as nossas reais intenções serão ocultas por uma fachada muito atraente. Vamos oferecer tudo aquilo que os jovens de Hogwarts procuram, seremos os alunos mais legais e divertidos que essa escola já viu. Eles não precisam saber que estão sendo apenas usados para satisfazer o nosso ego. As pessoas precisam de ídolos e acreditam em qualquer sorriso meia-boca oferecido por quem admiram.

-Está querendo nos usar também – replicou Draco. – _Você_ quer ser amada por todos, mas eu não... E acho que os caras aqui também não sentem essa necessidade... Quer a nossa ajuda apenas para conseguir tudo o que sempre quis.

Marjorie sorriu em resposta.

-Alunos populares conseguem ótimas indicações de emprego, Draco. Um futuro grandioso nos espera. Além do mais, ficaremos milionários.

-Dinheiro não é mais preocupação para mim, Marjorie, como você bem sabe...

-Teve acesso a uma fatia minúscula da fortura dos Bennet, Malfoy. Além do mais, eles possuem inúmeras propriedades espalhadas pelos quatro cantos do mundo... A fortuna dos Bennet, galeão por galeão, pode ser nossa.

-Não tem como fazer isso – ele replicou.

-Duvida?

Draco não respondeu.

-Espere aí... – Afonso manifestou-se. – Estão falando do legado de Brian Bennet? O milionário?

-Ele mesmo – respondeu Marjorie. – Se toparem participar do grupo Nêmeses, garanto a vocês que teremos acesso à fortuna dos Bennet, vamos sugar até o último nuque. Com tanto dinheiro, construiremos a nossa popularidade, compraremos a admiração e a cobiça dos alunos dessa escola. Depois de formados, ganharemos o mundo.

-Hum, o convite começa a ficar interessante... – sibilou Robbie.

-Mas como vamos atrair a atenção dos alunos? – perguntou Draco.

-Vamos distribuir dinheiro para eles? – indagou Aaron.

-Não... – replicou Marjorie. – Precisamos criar uma proposta atraente, algo que chame a atenção... As Encalhadas fizeram fama por ajudarem garotas solteironas. Vocês têm alguma ideia do que podemos fazer?

-Jovens adoram sexo – disse Afonso. – Algo que explora a sexualidade sempre funciona.

-Vamos montar um prostíbulo? – perguntou Aaron.

-Não pode ser nada ilegal – retorquiu Draco. – Não teríamos como agir sempre às escondidas dentro da escola.

-Mas o ilegal pode ser atrativo o suficiente para fazer com que os alunos se calem – observou Marjorie. – As festas proibidas no Lorenzo´s provam isto.

-Tá, mas o que pode ser tão atrativo para destacar a nossa empreitada? – indagou Draco. – Isso não vai dar certo, Marjorie, teríamos que ser muito originais para ganharmos destaque... Oferecer a eles algo único, assombroso...

Houve um estalar de dedos. Draco parou de falar e, assim como os outros, olhou para Robbie, que abrira um largo sorriso.

-Eu sei o que podemos fazer – ele disse. – Nunca tentaram antes, mas, se realmente funcionar, vamos ser considerados os alunos mais incríveis de Hogwarts!

-E o que seria? – perguntou Marjorie, intrigada.

Em resposta, Robbie ergueu o braço e indicou a sua tatuagem, o desenho que simbolizava sua ideia.

As estrelas, o trevo de quatro folhas e o rosto em perfil...

* * *

As Encalhadas deixaram Hogwarts ao lado de Augusto. Todos estavam com as varinhas em punho. Augusto trocara de roupa e vestia uma capa longa e escura.

-Como faremos para surpreender o Ted? – indagou Hermione no momento em que eles formaram um círculo diante dos portões do castelo. – Se não o pegarmos de surpresa, ele pode fazer alguma coisa para atingir a Lanísia...

-Ele mesmo vai abrir a porta para mim – falou Augusto.

-Duvido, mané – replicou Alone.

-Vai fazer isso porque não saberá que sou eu – dizendo isso, Augusto desapareceu dentro da capa.

-Ele desaparatou e deixou as roupas para trás! – exclamou Joyce, admirada. – Também quero aprender a desaparatar nua!

-Espere aí, eu entendi direito? – perguntou Serena. – A nudez dele vai fazer com que o Ted abra a porta?

-Ted é bi? – perguntou Joyce.

-Bicha? – questionou Serena.

-Não, bissexual – replicou Joyce.

-Sei lá... – disse Serena, gritando em seguida. – CUIDADO, tem um lobo saindo das roupas do Augusto!

Era um enorme lobo cinzento, belíssimo, com olhos intensos.

-Pai... – Joyce arfou. – Você é um animago!

-É um lobo e nunca nos contou? – perguntou Alone.

-Qual o problema? – indagou Serena. – O Harry é veado e ocultou isso por tantos anos!

Alone olhou feio para a amiga. Augusto voltou à forma humana perto das vestes. As meninas viraram-se enquanto ele se vestia e explicava:

-Eu era muito jovem quando me tornei um animago. Tinha a intenção de atuar no Ministério da Magia como investigador, cheguei a trabalhar por seis meses... Eles me transformaram em animago e permitiram a transformação no animal que representa o meu Patrono. Desde que deixei o Ministério, nunca mais me transformei... Acho um pouco desconfortável.

-É o disfarce perfeito para invadirmos a mansão! – exclamou Alone.

-Agora vamos, a Holanda nos espera! – disse Augusto.

Eles aparataram diante da mansão, conforme o endereço obtido por Serena e Lewis indicava. Ficaram olhando para a casa por um momento.

-Quanto luxo! – exclamou Joyce.

-Eu achei lindo esse jardim – falou Alone. – Meu sonho é ter uma casa assim, com um quintal amplo...

-Se pintássemos de rosa ia ficar um charme, não ia? – questionou Serena.

-Meninas, precisamos resgatar a Lanísia! – lembrou Augusto.

-Oh, sim, claro! – falou Mione, esfregando as mãos. – Como faremos?

-Eu vou na frente – disse Augusto. – Vou tirar o Ted de ação antes que vocês entrem. Ele pode matá-las, não quero pôr a vida de vocês em perigo. Fui claro?

Elas assentiram. Aproximaram-se da cerca de madeira branca que cercava a propriedade. Hermione saltou agilmente.

-Mione sabe pular a cerca como ninguém! – exclamou Serena. – Perguntem pro Rony!

Ela esticou o dedo médio para a amiga.

Augusto agrupou-as ao lado da porta.

-Fiquem aqui – sussurrou. – Só apareçam se a situação fugir do controle...

Ele transformou-se em lobo, deixando suas vestes no gramado. Aproximando-se da porta, Augusto ergueu a pata e arranhou a madeira...

* * *

Na mesa, Lanísia estava com as pernas abertas, recebendo os beijos gelados de Ted, quando os dois ouviram ruídos. Por um momento, Lanísia pensou que se tratava de Rebecca, que finalmente descobrira que uma das algemas estava aberta e aproveitara para escapar. Mas logo percebeu que estava enganada; o barulho vinha da porta da frente.

-O que foi isso? – indagou Ted.

-Parece algum animal arranhando a porta... Talvez um cachorro.

-Deve ser um dos animais do vizinho trouxa... – Ted suspirou. – Cadê aquele elfo imbecil? – ele afastou-se e se aproximou da escada, parando ao lado de uma armadura e gritando. – Looper! Looper, seu imprestável! Venha abrir a porta! – quando o elfo surgiu, descendo as escadas apressadamente, Ted voltou para perto de Lanísia, que havia saltado da mesa e fitava as labaredas que ardiam na lareira.

Ted aproximou-se por trás e beijou-a no ombro.

-Não pode usar essa lareira para escapar. Pó de Flú não surte efeito algum nela...

-Não estou pensando em escapar. Tudo o que eu quero é agradá-lo.

Atrás deles, o elfo se aproximava da porta. A maçaneta deu uma volta, sozinha, sentindo que aquele era um dos seres autorizados por Ted a abrir a residência. Ficando na ponta dos pés, o elfo agarrou a maçaneta, rompeu mais uma trava e abriu.

O lobo saltou com ímpeto, empurrando o elfo contra o piso.

O rosnado chamou a atenção de Ted. Ele virou-se na direção do som, puxando a varinha do bolso, mas antes que pudesse atacar, o animal o atingiu, fincando suas presas longas e afiadas em sua mão. Com um berro, Ted largou a varinha, sacudindo a mão ensangüentada.

Ele tentou correr, buscar proteção, mas o lobo pulou em suas costas, derrubando-o no chão.

-LANÍSIA, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! ME AJUDE! – implorou Ted, socando o corpo do lobo, que cravara as patas em seu peito.

O animal abocanhou o ombro dele. Ted sentiu as presas romperem a pele, o calor da saliva pegajosa misturando-se ao fluxo de sangue. Gritou, batendo no animal.

-LARGUE! ME SOLTE!

Estava perto da lareira. Virando a cabeça, Ted esticou o braço que estava livre do peso do lobo e agarrou o atiçador de chamas, cuja ponta estava impregnada de calor. Num movimento ágil, tocou o atiçador no pelo do animal, queimando-o. Com um ganido, o lobo soltou seu ombro e rolou de lado no piso.

Ted riu, descontrolado, e investiu outra vez com a sua arma improvisada. O lobo tentou escapar, mas o atiçador resvalou em uma de suas patas.

-Eu vou matá-lo, cachorro dos infernos!

Ted girou o atiçador com a ponta chamuscada diante dele. O animal tentava encontrar um meio de atacá-lo, mas não conseguia.

-Perdeu a coragem, cachorrinho? Chegue perto agora, vamos!

Apreensiva, Lanísia passou a mão na barriga. A qualquer instante, o lobo poderia voltar-se contra ela e atacá-la... Precisava fazer alguma coisa para impedi-lo.

Determinada, correu até a armadura e agarrou a lança. No confronto com Ted, o animal não havia percebido os seus movimentos... Sem perder tempo, Lanísia correu na direção do lobo, pronta a atingi-lo pelas costas.

-Lanísia! – chamou Hermione.

A jovem parou ao ouvir a voz da amiga. Viu Mione, Alone, Serena e Joyce entrando na mansão, sorridentes, os braços estendidos para abraçá-la.

-Não façam isso, meninas, parem! – pediu Lanísia, aos gritos. – Tomem cuidado com o lobo!

-Ele não nos fará mal, amiga – disse Joyce.

-Claro que não – Lanísia voltou os olhos para o animal. – Eu não vou deixar...

Ergueu a lança, a ponta reluzente e afiada voltada para baixo. Deu dois passos, ficando bem próxima ao animal.

Mione registrou o movimento da amiga e percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer...

_Lanísia ia matar Augusto sem saber..._

Lanísia baixou a lança, o rosto contorcido em furiosa determinação...

-NÃO, LANÍSIA, O LOBO É AUGUSTO! – berrou Mione.

O ganido de dor do animal encheu a sala.

* * *

Quando Robbie parou de falar, Draco, Marjorie, Afonso e Aaron ficaram olhando, absortos, para o desenho da tatuagem – agora com uma lógica irrefutável na união de todos os elementos. Boquiaberta, Marjorie precisou de alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego.

-Esta é a magia mais _incrível_ de que já ouvi falar... Impressionante...

-Mas não se empolgue muito – alertou Robbie. – Não se sabe se ela realmente funciona, e que eu saiba ninguém teve coragem de tentar praticá-la...

-Seremos os pioneiros então! – exclamou Marjorie.

-Não sei não... – Draco engoliu em seco. – Olha, isso pode não dar certo, talvez tenha um grave preço para quem mexer com essa magia...

-Nós não precisaremos pagar, caso esse preço exista – retorquiu Marjorie. – É uma ideia que nos traria extrema popularidade, não concordam?

-Claro – respondeu Afonso. – Será a realização dos sonhos de muita gente.

-Arrumamos uma cobaia, alguém para ser atingido pela magia – disse Marjorie. – Se funcionar, teremos um resultado positivo para mostrar aos outros alunos. Caso não funcione, problema da nossa cobaia, deixamos que ela se estrepe e procuramos outra ideia para o nosso grupo.

Aaron ergueu os olhos, cauteloso.

-E quem seria essa cobaia?

-Eu já imagino quem poderemos usar – respondeu Marjorie. – Acreditem, vai atrapalhar o namorico de uma das Encalhadas...

-Será a primeira coisa que faremos contra elas? – indagou Afonso.

-Não... Na verdade, antes de inaugurarmos nosso grupo, Aaron já estava me ajudando a derrubá-las... Agora, claro, deixaremos vocês a par de tudo, para que nos ajudem também... Aliás, Aaron, acho que já está chegando a hora de desaparecermos com mais uma... – ela olhou para Draco, Afonso e Robbie. – Podem ajudá-lo, se quiserem.

-Desaparecimento... – murmurou Draco, pensativo. – Não vão me dizer que, quando Serena sumiu...

-Sim, foi Aaron quem a raptou, seguindo minhas ordens – disse Marjorie.

Aaron assentiu com a cabeça.

-Você realmente violentou a Serena? – perguntou Draco. – Parabéns, cara, namorei a loura aguada e não consegui nada...

-Na verdade, não cheguei a abusar dela... – disse Aaron. – Pelo menos não no modo tradicional...

-O que quer dizer?

-A intenção não é essa, nós queremos... – Aaron parou de falar. – Bom, vamos pegar mais uma muito em breve e vou mostrar a você como funciona.

-A garota a ser raptada será outra Encalhada? – perguntou Afonso.

-Não necessariamente – respondeu Marjorie. – Pode ser qualquer garota...

-Mas como raptar garotas a esmo pode significar um dos atos contra as Encalhadas? – indagou Robbie, acendendo um cigarro. – Não estou entendendo nada...

-Vai entender... – disse Marjorie, tirando o cigarro dos lábios dele e tragando antes de prosseguir. – Combinem tudo com o Aaron, acho que todos podem presenciar o próximo rapto. Vou organizar todos os nossos planos, podem ficar tranqüilos... Agora, que tal oficializar a inauguração do nosso grupo? Aaron, me passe seu canivete, por favor...

Aaron jogou a arma para a garota. Marjorie furou a ponta de um dedo. O sangue pingou sobre a bandeja. Com o sangue, ela desenhou uma estrela. Entendendo a ideia dela, Draco furou o dedo e pintou a estrela seguinte. Afonso iniciou o desenho do rosto, contornando o perfil da testa ao queixo. Aaron adicionou o pescoço. Robbie fechou a face com o cabelo e desenhou o trevo de quatro folhas.

-Aqui está selado o nosso compromisso – disse Marjorie. – O Nêmeses está oficialmente inaugurado!

* * *

Ted tentou erguer-se, aproveitando a queda do lobo. Rápida, Mione o estuporou, fazendo com que o bruxo se estatelasse, estonteado, contra o piso.

Com Ted fora de ação, Mione olhou para a cena da tragédia.

-A lança atravessou o corpo do Augusto... Ai, Merlim, Lanísia acabou de_ matar_ o amor da vida dela... – lamentou-se Serena, escondendo o rosto no ombro de Mione.

Mione deixou de respirar por alguns segundos, tamanha a profundidade do medo que sentiu naquele momento. Viu o lobo caído, de barriga para cima; a lança em riste, fixa, uma sombra comprida; o rosto em choque de Lanísia, olhando intrigada para o animal.

Chegou a ficar zonza; Augusto _não podia ter morrido..._

Lanísia agarrou a lança.

-Não adianta mais... – choramingou Alone. – E ela ainda vai tentar salvá-lo...

Lanísia teve dificuldade para arrancar a lança. Apenas quando ela conseguiu retirar a arma e o animal continuou na mesma posição foi que as Encalhadas perceberam que a lança não havia perfurado o corpo do lobo. Estivera, na verdade, fincada ao tapete, a centímetros do animal.

Lanísia havia desviado o golpe no último segundo.

Aliviadas, as Encalhadas saíram do torpor e conseguiram se aproximar da amiga. Lanísia abraçou-as com força; as lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos das meninas.

-Augusto... Esse lobo é Augusto? Foi isso mesmo que vocês disseram?

-Meu pai é um animago – respondeu Joyce.

-Ele está ferido – disse Alone, ajoelhando-se ao lado do animal. – Foi por isso que soltou o ganido. O atiçador de brasas atingiu-o no dorso.

-Por que não entraram com ele? – perguntou Lanísia. – Eu nunca imaginei que Augusto pudesse se transformar em lobo, ele nunca me contou...

-Ele não se transforma há anos – informou Serena. – Fez isso apenas por você.

-Como você está, amiga?

-Aparentemente a mesma por fora, Joyce, mas desolada por dentro... A vida do meu filho ficou por um fio, mas obedeci a todas as ordens de Ted para conseguir preservá-lo.

-Chega de conversa – interrompeu Alone. – Precisamos carregar Augusto para fora daqui e chamar os guardas de Azkaban para prender o Ted...

-NINGUÉM VAI ME PRENDER! – ele gritou, levantando-se num movimento rápido.

Mione ergueu a varinha, mas Ted havia prendido Alone contra o seu corpo. Com um dos braços cadavéricos enlaçava o pescoço da garota; em uma mão, segurava o atiçador de chamas.

-Tente me atacar e eu queimarei a sua amiguinha!

-Fuja, Ted, mas não leve a Alone – pediu Hermione.

-Só quero o _meu_ frasco... O frasco restante, é tudo o que eu quero... – ele começou a andar até a escada, carregando Alone consigo. – Nem pensem em tentar me seguir ou eu acabo com ela!

Degrau por degrau, Ted subiu com Alone. As Encalhadas se distraíram quando um ganido de dor do lobo transformou-se num lamento humano. Augusto estava caído de lado, nu, uma leve queimadura nas costas onde o atiçador o tocara enquanto lobo.

-Precisam avisar aos guardas de Azkaban... – falou o professor.

-Nem pensar! Alone está nas mãos do Ted! – disse Serena.

-Assim que ele soltá-la, nós tentamos alguma coisa – falou Joyce.

-O que faremos com Rebecca? – perguntou Lanísia. – Ela também está aqui.

-Aonde? – perguntou Augusto.

-Bem aqui – respondeu uma voz vinda das sombras. Eles ouviram o som de uma corrente pesada sendo arrastada contra o piso, e depois Rebecca surgiu, os braços e os ombros recobertos por hematomas. Augusto impressionou-se com as marcas e o estado decrépito da ex-mulher. – Chocado com a minha aparência? É tudo culpa da sua ninfetinha... Foi ela quem fez isso comigo...

-Deve ter tido bons motivos para deixá-la assim – replicou Augusto.

Rebecca ia protestar quando Ted e Alone surgiram no patamar, absorvendo as atenções. Todos ergueram os rostos para a dupla. Um frasco cheio de fumaça negra espiralada estava seguro firmemente pelos dedos putrefatos de Ted.

-Parece que obedeceram muito bem, todos em seus devidos lugares... Bom, muito bom... Agora só preciso sair da mansão, ir até um lugar em que posso desaparatar, e _prometo _que devolvo a amiga de vocês...

Alone usou o cotovelo para golpear a barriga de Ted, num movimento forte para trás, tão forte que o bruxo perdeu o fôlego.

-Sua vadiazinha... – ofegou Ted, descendo o atiçador de chamas na direção de Alone.

Ágil, ela passou por baixo dos braços dele e escapou por um triz. Faíscas tocaram na pele de Ted, que urrou de dor, soltando o atiçador. Alone aproveitou a distração e tirou o frasco da mão dele.

-NÃO! – gritou Ted.

Alone ia descendo quando ele a segurou pelo cabelo.

-Você não vai a lugar algum!

-Meninas, segurem! – Alone jogou o frasco.

O vidro rodopiou no ar... Passou por cima das cabeças de Lanísia, Hermione, Serena e Joyce, indo parar na mão de Rebecca.

Soltando o cabelo de Alone, Ted riu.

-Ah, Becca... Quanta sorte! Guarde esse frasco no bolso, tome cuidado com essas piranhas traiçoeiras!

Mas Rebecca sacudiu a cabeça.

-Engraçado como as situações viram pelo avesso de uma hora para a outra, não é, Ted? Acha mesmo que eu sou tola o bastante para fazer as vontades do cara que, há alguns momentos, queria ir embora com uma ninfetinha para nunca mais me encontrar?

-Becca... Eu jamais faria isso, você sabe que nós... – ele estalou os dedos. – Nós temos uma química _incrível! _Um lance perfeito. Não abriria mão disso... Ande, guarde o frasco e vamos encontrar outro esconderijo pra nós dois...

-Acabou, Ted. Acabou.

Ela ergueu o frasco com a qualidade de Hermione.

-Quem diria que sua vida ficaria em minhas mãos? O último frasco que o separa da morte, e quem o segura sou_ eu_, a mulher que você desprezou e deixou que tomasse uma surra naquele porão... Ted, Ted...

Rebecca agarrou a tampa do frasco.

-Eu _deliro_ com a ironia da vida – disse.

Puxou a tampa.

Ted foi erguido no ar. Enquanto a luz intensa transpassava seu corpo, a fumaça escura invadia o corpo de Hermione, derrubando-a no chão.

Todos ficaram imóveis enquanto a pele de Ted secava. O bruxo gritou enquanto vários ossos da face ficavam expostos, outros recobertos por finas camadas de carne e músculo. Tufos de cabelo caíram, assim como as unhas apodrecidas. Qualquer vestígio de vida era arrancado de Ted por uma força cruel e invisível.

Quando a transformação terminou, Ted era quase uma caveira. Suas vestes caíam sobre braços esqueléticos, sobravam em todos os lados, já que o volume do corpo sumira. Ele ergueu os olhos perdidos no rosto que era praticamente um crânio coberto por pele flácida e fitou Lanísia.

E então tombou no patamar da escada com os olhos rígidos, fixos, concentrados nela.

-Ele está morto... – balbuciou Lanísia, chorando e abraçando Augusto. – Estou livre da obsessão do Ted... _Livre._

Intrigada, Serena observava o corpo imóvel de Ted com apreensão.

Como ele poderia ter morrido se o seu frasco continuava fechado?

* * *

Mais tarde, no Salão Principal, Augusto aproximou-se da mesa da Grifinória para conversar com as meninas.

-Contei à diretora que você escapou sozinha, Lanísia. Segundo a história oficial, você fugiu da mansão e aparatou diante do castelo. Nada de Rebecca, muito menos de Magia do Aprisionamento. Você não sabe qual foi o encantamento que deteriorou o corpo do Ted daquela maneira. Aliás, nenhuma de vocês.

As meninas assentiram.

-Minerva fará uma festa no domingo, em Hogsmeade, para comemorar o fim desse período difícil. As visitas a Hogsmeade serão liberadas na próxima semana. Poderão voltar a atender as garotas encalhadas no grupo de ajuda, não é ótimo?

-Claro que sim! – comemorou Joyce. – Sinto falta do nosso cantinho!

-Ted já foi enterrado? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não, estou indo agora acompanhar o procedimento.

-Posso... posso ir com você?

-Lanísia, ele está mesmo morto, não tem porque...

-Você vai sozinho?

-Vou.

-Estou com saudades... – ela mexeu na alça do vestido.

O pomo de adão do professor subiu e desceu quando ele engoliu em seco.

-Bom, nesse caso... Eu lhe falo onde fica o cemitério e você me espera nos arredores... Só não podemos sair juntos e ninguém pode notar que você saiu.

-Pode deixar com a gente! – disse Alone. – Vocês merecem aproveitar a oportunidade de sair de Hogwarts sem medo.

Lanísia ofereceu um sorriso doce para Augusto.

Quando ele lhe retribuiu, ela lutou contra a vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo...

Podia esperar... Afinal, a noite prometia uma excelente comemoração.

* * *

Conforme prometera para Lanísia, Augusto acompanhou todo o sepultamento de Ted Bacon, deixando o cemitério apenas quando o coveiro lançou com a varinha o último punhado de terra. Despediu-se e deixou o local, entrando em uma floresta próxima onde Lanísia o aguardava.

Ao longe, ele viu a garota deitada na clareira, sobre a grama. Transformou-se em lobo e correu na direção dela.

Lanísia sentiu o focinho gelado do lobo tocando os dedos de sua mão. A bocarra se abriu e ele mordiscou-a levemente, vez ou outra estirando a língua para fora, brincando com Lanísia.

O animal abocanhou um pedaço do vestido dela e puxou com força, rasgando o tecido. Usava as patas enormes para estraçalhar a roupa, deixando os restos espalhados pela relva. Lanísia estremeceu com o vento frio da noite tocando sua pele nua, mas deixou que o lobo a despisse, comportando-se como uma vítima submissa.

Ele agarrou o último vestígio da roupa e o cuspiu, um fiapo de vestido vermelho voando entre suas presas. Lambendo o focinho, ele olhou para Lanísia, nua, o corpo tocado pelo luar.

O animal subiu no corpo dela e, enquanto lambia a parte interna de sua coxa, transformou-se em Augusto. Num piscar de olhos, a pata peluda do lobo transformou-se nas mãos grandes e ásperas do professor, massageando-lhe os quadris. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela e sorriu brevemente, deslizando a língua para a intimidade de Lanísia.

Ela sentiu a umidade crescer entre suas coxas. Tomada de prazer, fechou as pernas entre o pescoço de Augusto, prendendo-o ali, como se pedisse para que enfiasse a língua dentro dela. E ele assim o fez; lambeu com mais vigor, meteu dois dedos, se aventurou dentro dela, salivando com a exploração. Enlouquecida, ela o segurava ainda com mais força.

De repente a língua a abandonou, e ela sentiu que a cabeça de Augusto se libertara de sua prisão. Abrindo os olhos, viu que o lobo reaparecera, deixando apenas como lembrança do seu professor as mesmas pupilas, janelas que indicavam que o mesmo hóspede estava ali.

O lobo lambeu os seios dela. Lanísia riu:

-Augusto, seu danado...

Ele arranhou-a com a pata, lentamente. Lanísia sentiu um arrepio e se contorceu na grama. Ele rodeou-a e voltou à forma humana quando passava perto do rosto de Lanísia, de braços e pernas sobre o chão, como o animal; na transformação, seu membro pendeu sobre ela, roçando-lhe o rosto. Lanísia esticou o corpo no chão para chegar mais perto e, agarrando-o, conduziu-o à boca.

Augusto imobilizou-se ali, de gatinhas, Lanísia deitada abaixo dele, sugando seu membro ereto. Apertou-lhe atrás dos testículos, provocando uma onda de prazer imenso. Ele aferrou os dedos em um punhado de terra, um animal-humano sendo chupado no meio da mata.

Quando Lanísia soltou-o percebeu, mesmo com os olhos fechados, que Augusto era lobo novamente. Um uivo encheu o ar. Ela sorriu, abrindo os olhos e vendo o seu lobo recortado contra o luar.

Ela tentava se levantar quando o animal a surpreendeu ali, de quatro, e pulou sobre as costas dela. Sentiu a pata ser substituída pelos dedos do professor, seu corpo aquecido encostado ao seu no lugar dos pelos do lobo. E a invasão; ele arremeteu para dentro dela num único movimento, um deslizar decidido na toca umedecida, e já era o homem aquele que a mordiscou no pescoço enquanto a penetrava.

Nessa posição animalesca, o homem atrelado a ela ali, mãos e pernas na relva, Lanísia virou um pouco o rosto para que Augusto a beijasse. De olhos fechados, ela via o formato do lobo que vira recortado contra a luz da lua gravado na retina. O homem que tinha dentro de si visto como lobo, no desenho gravado em sua visão, a cada piscar de olhos.

Augusto brincou com os seios dela, agarrando com as mãos, mantendo-se de joelhos no chão, o quadril movimentando-se sem parar, penetrando-a com movimentos tão intensos que balançavam todo o corpo de Lanísia, que só mantinha-se no mesmo lugar pelo toque do professor, ora em seus seios, ora em sua cintura, ora arranhando-lhe as costas para lembrar-se que, no mesmo corpo, homem e lobo coexistiam, mesclavam-se, numa explosão de carinho e disposição selvagem.

O gozo derramou-se dentro dela. O professor urrou e estremeceu contra o corpo dela, repousando a cabeça em suas costas, enquanto seu membro despejava suas lembranças dentro de Lanísia. Ficaram alguns segundos ali, atrelados um ao outro, de quatro, as peles úmidas brilhando ao serem tocadas pela luz da lua.

Ele saiu de dentro dela. Lanísia deitou-se, exausta, sobre a grama, deleitando-se com o ardidinho deixado sobre o vento em cada um dos arranhões feito pelo professor.

-Achei que nunca mais ia sentir isso outra vez... – ela falou, espeguiçando-se. – Esse cansaço gostoso que dá depois do amor... Ter a satisfação de sentir o cheiro da sua pele misturado ao meu. Seu suor recobrindo minha pele, mesclado ao meu. Seu perfume invadindo minha respiração... – puxou um fio prateado da barriga. – Achei que nunca teria a oportunidade de encontrar um pelo do meu lobo perdido em mim...

Augusto riu, deitando-se ao lado dela, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

-Sentir seu líquido escorrendo por minha coxa... – ela suspirou. – Tive medo de não ser sua novamente... – aproximou-se do corpo de Augusto, aninhando-se, encostou a cabeça ao peito dele e ficou acarinhando o tórax dele. – Não vou deixar que mais nada nos separe, Augusto. Nunca mais ficarei longe de você.

-Eu digo o mesmo – falou Augusto. – As coisas ficarão mais fáceis agora. Dentro de poucos meses você deixará a escola e não teremos mais barreiras entre nós. Nem mesmo Ted. Ele foi destruído, meu amor. Estamos livres dele.

-Ainda me sinto apreensiva – disse Lanísia. – Acho que só me sentiria bem se olhasse para o corpo dele sendo enterrado a sete palmos...

-Não há o que temer. A magia é definitiva: vocês abriram todos os frascos! Foi o fim de Ted...

-E o começo para Kleiton... – Lanísia olhou para o rosto dele. Augusto desviou o olhar. – Augusto, ele odeia você. Ele vai te procurar, não vai? Vai querer se vingar de você por ser o pai da Joyce, pela competição que existia entre vocês, a disputa pelo amor de Celine... – ela estudou o perfil do rosto de Augusto, notando linhas de tensão na testa dele. - É o que você acha, não é? Também espera que Kleiton se vingue de você.

-Não, isso não tem nada a ver...

-Diga isso olhando em meu rosto.

Augusto olhou para Lanísia. Havia apreensão e ternura em seu rosto. Lanísia confirmou daquela forma, sem palavras, que Kleiton representava uma ameaça tão perigosa quanto Ted.

-Talvez... Talvez ele queira se vingar – Augusto confirmou. – Mas nada vai acontecer comigo, meu amor. Confie em mim...

Ele a abraçou bem forte, depois se grudou aos lábios dela, tocando-lhe a língua no céu da boca. Lanísia apertou os cabelos dele, prendeu-se a ele numa urgência súbita e aterradora.

Se a Magia do Aprisionamento realmente estivesse desfeita, a ameaça só havia mudado de direção...

Se para Ted o interesse era Lanísia, para Kleiton o alvo era Augusto.

Mas Ted buscava vida e prazer ao lado de Lanísia.

Para Augusto, Kleiton só desejava dor e morte.

* * *

A rua principal de Hogsmeade fora fechada no domingo para a comemoração dos alunos de Hogwarts, que festejavam o fim das proibições impostas pela ameaça de Ted Bacon. Lorenzo espalhara diversas mesinhas redondas pelo asfalto e instalara uma pista de dança no final da rua. Um lustre flutuava, cercado por inúmeras luzes coloridas que rodopiavam.

Um grupo de músicos tocava um rock animado. Diversos casais dançavam, envolvidos pela batida rítmica do som. A área fora preservada por um feitiço anti-aparatação; Minerva não queria que bruxos surgissem do nada no meio da comemoração.

Dividindo uma mesa, as cinco Encalhadas conversavam, observando os arredores.

-Agora que podemos visitar Hogsmeade à vontade, estou pensando em visitar o bordel que inauguraram por aqui... – disse Joyce, bebericando sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada.

-Bordel? – perguntou Mione.

-É, aquele lugar cheio de homem e mulher que transam por dinheiro...

-Eu sei o que é um bordel, Joyce... Fiquei surpresa por instalarem um estabelecimento desses aqui em Hogsmeade!

-Pois é, o nome é Bordel Encantado. Bruxos, elfos e até duendes estão se vendendo por lá... Fiquei pensando: bom, já que o meu maridinho fica me desprezando, por que não experimentar outras espécies mágicas? Já ouvi falar que explosivins causam um estouro de prazer e que os centauros são tão inteligentes que provocam orgasmos múltiplos...

-Não seria capaz de trair o Juca – duvidou Serena.

-Ah, com o tesão que eu estou eu traio sim. Ele fica me negando fogo, o negócio é procurar por fora... Caraca, olha só que homem gostoso! – ela apontou para a rua.

Um jovem de cabelos encaracolados e profundos olhos azuis olhou na direção delas enquanto caminhava pela calçada com as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans. Alone cuspiu a cerveja na mesa.

_Era o seu anjo._

-Pronto, Alone acabou com o nosso poder de sedução... – Joyce lamentou-se. – As mulheres tão necessitadas que engasgam só por ver um homem...

-Eu já vi esse cara antes! Ele estava ajudando o Lorenzo a montar o palco para o último ensaio do baile! Ele é uma delícia, olhem bem...

Alone ficou presa aos olhos azuis. Ela estava cercada pelas amigas, mas algo dentro dela dizia

_(ou tentava enganá-la?)_

que aquele olhar era destinado a ela, que ele também se recordara do momento vivido no pátio da escola.

Ele baixou o rosto e continuou caminhando pela rua. As meninas levantaram-se para olhar melhor.

-Estão vendo essa bunda? – perguntou Alone.

-Não, ainda estou presa nos braços... – babou Joyce.

-Acho que minha fidelidade não voltou por completo – disse Mione. – Nesse momento estou com muita vontade de agarrar esse gostosão...

-Normal, Mione – disse Serena. – Nunca fui vadia igual a você e agora pensamentos indecentes cruzam a minha cabeça sem parar...

-Você sabe quem ele é? – perguntou Joyce à Alone.

-Não faço a menor ideia... Em Hogwarts ele não estuda...

-Claro que não, eu não teria deixado passar essa Firebolt em forma de homem sem dar uma subidinha no cabo – falou Joyce. – Vamos lá falar com ele?

-Não, Joyce, somos mulheres comprometidas, todas temos namorados – disse Alone, segurando o braço dela. – Eu ainda por cima tenho dois... O que Harry e Colin achariam disso?

-Achariam o cara lindo de morrer! – falou Serena.

-Não falei nesse sentido... – Alone cruzou os braços e ficou observando o rapaz, que se afastava cada vez mais. – Vocês acham que é errado se encantar por outro homem quando você já tem namorado?

-Mione tá impedida de responder – replicou Joyce.

Mione não retrucou, mas Joyce recebeu um olhar carrancudo.

Alone prosseguiu, voltando a sentar-se.

-Vocês acham que é possível se apaixonar por alguém que você nem sabe se vai ver outra vez? De quem se desconhece o nome, a idade, a vida... E perder-se em devaneios... Imaginar o que essa pessoa faz, o que gosta de ouvir, se os gostos são parecidos... Perder tanto tempo, dar _tanta importância_, a alguém que é puro mistério... Isso... Isso é normal?

-E desde quando sonhar é ilegal, Alone? – questionou Serena.

-O prazer da descoberta é irresistível! – falou Mione.

-Esse cara aí mexeu tanto com você? – indagou Lanísia.

-Mexeu... Eu admito que rolou atração física, mas não é só isso... Quando o vi pela primeira vez, ele estava ajustando um dos refletores do palco. Nós cruzamos os olhares, ele sorriu pra mim, acho que sentiu algo diferente no coração dele também... Sabem quando você olha pra alguém e sente que está ligado por uma força invisível, mas quase palpável?

As amigas suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

-E eu fiquei lembrando esse momento, tão breve, mas que pareceu tão importante... Agora tenho certeza que vou dormir pensando no momento em que ele passou aqui, diante da festa, tão perto, e vou me recriminar por ter me faltado força e coragem para conversar com ele...

-Você deve pensar melhor – aconselhou Mione. – Talvez seja só um sentimento súbito, _intenso_, mas passageiro, enquanto o que sente por Harry e Colin é mais duradouro.

-E quem garante que eu o verei outra vez, Mione? O pior é que a nossa vida é feita de escolhas, e às vezes a chance de seguir por outro rumo passa apenas uma vez por nós... Talvez eu tenha deixado passar, e pela segunda vez, o cara que me faria feliz pelo resto da vida... Mas também poderia ter atraído para a minha vida alguém que ia me separar de Harry e Colin, atrapalhar tudo... Entende o quanto é complicado?

-Se nunca mais o vir...

-Vou me arrepender por nunca ter desvendado esse mistério, Serena – falou Alone. – E nas minhas lembranças ele sempre será "O Anjo"... Vou sempre me questionar se de fato ele me queria também, e como tudo seria se eu tivesse me agarrado às asas desse anjo e deixado tudo pra trás.

Joyce fez sinal para que um garçom trouxesse mais uma taça de hidromel.

-Somos pessoas de carne e osso, ninguém pode obrigar o corpo a não sentir atração... Agora... Esse apelido de Anjo não combina com o cara não... Eu só pensei em safadeza quando olhei pra ele!

-Você é um caso à parte, Joyce – replicou Lanísia. – Só pensa em sexo.

Mione olhou para uma mesa mais adiante e suspirou, irritada. Rony e Marjorie conversavam baixinho, aos risos. Marjorie ainda trazia um curativo na bochecha, onde fora perfurada pelo pedaço de cristal lançado por Kleiton.

-De onde começou essa amizade toda? Expliquem-me!

-Eles dividiram a ala hospitalar quando o Rony se acidentou jogando quadribol – lembrou Alone.

-Ela quer ficar com ele só pra se tornar a _namoradinha do goleiro da Grifinória_. Ai, essa menina me dá nos nervos! Usa as pessoas só para se tornar popular!

-E consegue ser encantadora quando quer – disse Joyce. – Você não vai conseguir provar pro Rony que ela é uma louca psicótica. Nós tínhamos experiência nesse ramo com a Clarissa e não percebemos.

Marjorie falou alguma coisa, Rony assentiu com a cabeça. Ela se afastou, ele levantou-se e, com uma mão no bolso e a outra segurando uma taça de hidromel, caminhou em direção à calçada.

-Agora vou falar com ele... – disse Mione, limpando a boca no guardanapo e levantando-se.

-Mione... – Joyce segurou-lhe a mão. – Não vá se machucar. Ele está muito magoado...

-Mas eu não sou mais a garota que sentia tanta vontade em trair. Ele vai me escutar e entender o que aconteceu.

-Não é tão simples assim... Mione! Mione! – chamou Joyce, mas a amiga já se afastava, ajeitando o vestido e arrumando o cabelo. – Não quero nem ver...

Rony estava encostado ao tronco de uma árvore, pensativo. Mione pigarreou, chamando-lhe a atenção, e sorriu timidamente quando ele olhou.

-Será que podemos conversar?

-Ainda temos o que conversar?

-Rony, eu sei por que Ted Bacon está morto. Ele era obcecado pela Lanísia e nutriu um ódio absoluto por todas as Encalhadas quando ajudamos a colocá-lo na cadeia. Procurava uma forma de vingança quando uma bruxa lhe deu a ideia de realizar uma Magia do Aprisionamento, em que ele poderia encarcerar nossas qualidades, o que nos tornaria pessoas diferentes e abalaria nossas vidas.

-Vai me dizer que se tornou promíscua porque foi atingida por esse ritual?

-Isso, ele encarcerou a minha fidelidade.

-Qual seria o interesse dele em fazer isso?

-Eu já disse...

-E ele conseguiu lançar esse feitiço em você e nas outras Encalhadas dentro de Hogwarts?

-Não fez isso sozinho. A Marjorie o ajudou...

-Quem?

-Marjorie.

-Coincidentemente, a garota incrível que está tentando me conquistar...

-Rony, eu não tentaria colocá-lo contra ela se não fosse verdade... E o que eu mais quero é que você acredite em mim, na minha _mudança._

-Mudança?

-O Ted morreu porque conseguimos recuperar a última qualidade que estava com ele, e era justamente a minha fidelidade. Agora eu voltei a ser a mesma mulher de antes, fiel e apaixonada por você...

Rony riu.

-Nada será como antes, Mione... Mesmo que eu acreditasse nessa sua história fantasiosa, não sinto a menor disposição em namorá-la outra vez. Viveria desconfiado, espionando suas conversas, buscando em suas roupas o perfume de outro homem... _Acabou a confiança_. Nunca mais seríamos felizes um com o outro.

-Não há mais vestígio da garota que o traiu, Rony.

-Estou vendo o mesmo rosto aqui na minha frente... Siga sua vida, Mione, encontre alguém com quem possa começar do zero, sem cometer os mesmos erros.

-Eu não quero outra pessoa. Eu quero você...

-A cena que eu vi no vestiário mostrou que você não tem o menor problema em variar... Seja feliz do seu jeito, eu serei à minha maneira. Cada um com a companhia que merece...

Sem se despedir, Rony voltou para a festa. Aaron Raccer chegou em seguida, e Mione notou, irritada, que foi ele o responsável pela saída súbita de Rony.

-Mione, quer dar uma volta comigo? – perguntou Aaron.

-Não enche!

Ele bloqueou-lhe o caminho e enlaçou-a pela cintura.

-Não está com saudades? Parecia ter gostado tanto das nossas aventuras...

-Foi muito bom, Aaron, mas _esqueça_ a mulher que caía em seus braços louca por diversão. Essa mulher não existe mais... – determinada, livrou-se das mãos dele e caminhou para a mesa das Encalhadas.

Aaron afastou-se da festa e foi até uma rua paralela, onde Marjorie e Draco combinavam os detalhes do próximo rapto.

-Ih, acho que o nosso amigo Aaron não deu sorte com a Granger... – zombou Draco.

-Ela voltou a ser a nerd de sempre... Você logo consegue namorar o Rony, Marjorie, e eu vou ficar chupando o dedo! Tinha me prometido que a Hermione continuaria sendo uma vadia pro resto da vida! Não sobrou nada, nada de toda aquela audácia! Estou aqui, todo excitado, achando que ia transar com ela, e o que escuto? Que nunca mais vai acontecer!

-Quanto ao seu tesão, eu logo dou um jeito nisso... – disse Marjorie, beijando-o. –Relaxe! Será o único disposto a namorar a Hermione depois da confusão no vestiário. Mione não tem moral alguma. Quando ela perceber isso, que você é o _único_ que acredita que ela mudou, cairá apaixonada em seus braços. É só questão de tempo.

-Pago pra ver... Explicou tudo ao Draco?

-Sim. Daqui a pouco, na primeira oportunidade, mais uma aluna de Hogwarts será raptada...

* * *

A festa prosseguiu. Na pista de dança, Juca dançava sozinho, lançando olhares hostis para Joyce.

-Isso não vai durar – ela riu para as amigas. – Ele não vai se segurar com as próprias mãos por muito tempo e vai querer voltar a transar comigo... Enquanto isso não acontece, que tal um brinde à nossa vitória e ao fim de Ted Bacon?

Serena sentiu o estômago revirar. Ela sabia que Ted não fora destruído, afinal seu frasco continuava fechado. Como podia contar às amigas se a vontade de deixar o frasco fechado permanecia?

-Todas erguendo seus copos... – disse Lanísia.

-É pra brindar um com o outro? – questionou Serena.

-Não, você pode bater na sua própria cabeça, você é quem escolhe – retorquiu Alone, impaciente.

-Ah... – Serena sacudiu os ombros e bateu o copo com força nos cabelos dourados. – Ai, brindei! – gemeu, acariciando a cabeça.

Lanísia, Mione e Joyce ficaram boquiabertas.

-Não liguem não – explicou Alone. – É assim que os jumentos brindam... Um brinde a nós, Encalhadas, que vencemos a ira e a luxúria desenfreada de Ted Bacon!

Serena forçou um sorriso, vendo as amigas comemorar algo que não havia acontecido. A felicidade de Lanísia, acariciando a barriga, sentindo-se segura, a incomodou mais do que qualquer coisa.

De repente, houve um estalo muito forte, acompanhado por um facho de luz intensa. O lustre que flutuava caiu com estrondo sobre a pista de dança. Os alunos afastaram-se rapidamente.

Augusto olhou na direção em que a luz havia se originado. Viu a forma encurvada, coberta por um lençol puído, o braço esquelético e ainda sujo de terra segurando a varinha.

-Ted... – balbuciou, sem parar para pensar em como aquilo era possível.

Pois viu que Lanísia estava parada, assustada, em pé, sem ter se dado conta da ameaça. Ted, por sua vez, apontava a varinha na direção dela.

Augusto empurrou duas ou três pessoas e desviou-se de outras tantas, o coração batendo num ritmo tão acelerado que ele sentia os batimentos ressoarem em seus ouvidos...

-LANÍSIA, CUIDADO! – berrou, agarrando-a e puxando-a para o chão, sentindo o calor do jato de luz verde da Maldição da Morte passar a centímetros de seu corpo e estourando em uma árvore no fim da rua.

Ele procurou esconder-se abaixo de uma das mesas, carregando Lanísia consigo.

-O que aconteceu? Por que me puxou assim?

-Ted acabou de aparecer na festa que comemora a morte dele.

-O quê? Mas... Ele está morto! Você o viu sendo enterrado...

-Deixou o túmulo, está coberto de terra! Acho que abrir todos os frascos não foi o suficiente para matá-lo!

-LANÍSIA! AUGUSTO! – era a voz de Mione.

Eles olharam para a mesa ao lado. Abaixo da toalha, Hermione, Joyce, Alone e Serena se espremiam, escondidas e amedrontadas.

-Estamos sem as varinhas – disse Mione.

-Nós também – respondeu Augusto. – Procurem ficar escondidas, logo os professores afastarão o Ted...

Um jato de luz chocou-se contra a mesa ao lado daquela utilizada pelas meninas como esconderijo. A mesa voou, indo partir-se alguns metros adiante, atingindo dois alunos do terceiro ano que corriam em busca de proteção.

Em seguida foi a vez da mesa diante delas erguer-se no ar.

-Droga, ele está nos caçando! – reclamou Joyce.

-O que faremos? – indagou Serena, apavorada.

-Eu não sei... – Joyce parou de falar no instante em que a mesa delas desprendeu-se do chão e deixou-as expostas. Ela então berrou: - ESCONDAM-SE!

Serena e Alone rolaram os corpos pelo chão e sumiram por baixo de outra mesa. Hermione e Joyce correram agachadas para as mesas do fundo, enquanto inúmeros alunos passavam correndo por todos os lados, aos gritos.

-Pensei que esse cara tivesse morrido! – reclamou Joyce.

-Se bobear, nós é que vamos morrer daqui a pouco – falou Mione, arriscando um olhar para trás. Ela então agarrou o pescoço de Joyce e forçou a amiga a ficar rente ao asfalto, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia o mesmo, evitando que o jato esverdeado atingisse a amiga; a Maldição da Morte passou por cima das duas.

Impulsionando o corpo com os ombros, rastejando, elas entraram por baixo da mesa mais próxima. Os pés de Mione desapareceram abaixo da toalha de mesa no instante em que outro feitiço foi lançado e explodiu no canto da pista de dança.

-Vamos morrer... – gemeu Joyce, impulsionando-se para a frente ao lado de Mione, enquanto as mesas voavam ao redor delas.

-Não, alguém precisa detê-lo antes disso... – elas deixaram uma das mesas e foram para a próxima; a anterior elevou-se ao ser atingida, como se fosse carregada por um vendaval.

Então a mesa em frente deixou o chão. Em seguida, aquela em que elas estavam escondidas. Mione e Joyce pensaram em recuar ou seguir em frente, mas não havia mais esconderijo por perto.

Elas ficaram encolhidas, bem perto uma da outra, e viram os lábios de Ted pronunciando o "Avada Kedavra" que começaria o massacre.

O jato luminoso e esverdeado cruzou o ar. Uma delas estaria morta num piscar de olhos...

A mesa da frente caiu de uma só vez, bem diante de Mione e Joyce, a Maldição da Morte chocou-se contra a mesa, encontrando o objeto em seu percurso mortal.

Ted soltou um palavrão, mas ergueu a varinha novamente. Sem erros dessa vez...

Mas então um jato vermelho o atingiu bem no peito e ele caiu para trás, estuporado por Minerva McGonagall. Seu corpo foi parar na entrada de um beco, fora dos limites do feitiço anti-aparatação.

-Não o deixem escapar! – berrou a diretora, ciente do que Ted poderia fazer.

E foi então que fraco, esquelético e frustrado por não ter atingido nenhuma das meninas, ele desaparatou, deixando apenas um montículo de terra entre as pedras que calçavam a ruela, a terra que instantes atrás havia coberto o seu corpo semimorto...

Minerva chegou um instante depois, ao lado de Flitwick e Sprout. O professor chutou a terra que caíra do manto de Ted.

-Foi por pouco! – reclamou.

-Esse assassino ainda vivo, e deixamos todos esses alunos por aqui sem nos preocuparmos em protegê-los – Minerva suspirou.

-Minerva! – Augusto chamou-a. Carregava nos braços um aluno do quarto ano cujo tornozelo sangrava. – Temos feridos.

-Flitwick, Sprout e Ipcs, acompanhem os alunos na volta ao castelo enquanto os outros professores me ajudam a cuidar dos feridos – ordenou a diretora. – Quero todos na proteção de Hogwarts o quanto antes! Ted Bacon está vivo...

Em meio ao caos e destruição, Alone, Lanísia, Hermione, Serena e Joyce se reuniram e se abraçaram, emocionadas.

-Como é possível? – indagou Lanísia, olhando entristecida para o resgate de uma garota cujo quadril fora golpeado por uma das mesas. A menina gemia de dor, aos prantos. – A paz ainda não chegou... O pesadelo só piorou...

Ainda emocionadas, elas correram para ajudar os professores a encontrar os feridos da festa que terminara em guerra...

* * *

No Salão Principal, a movimentação era intensa e os burburinhos, ininterruptos. Os Monitores contavam os alunos de suas Casas e verificavam se os ausentes estavam relacionados na lista de feridos carregada pela inspetora Rebecca, que acompanhava a tudo com ar atônito.

-Ela também achava que ele estava morto – observou Joyce, analisando a expressão da inspetora. – Está tão chocada quanto a gente...

-O pior é que ela também entrou na lista negra do Ted – falou Mione.

-Odeio estar nessa lista... – disse Serena, examinando os arranhões nos joelhos, ganhos após engatinhar embaixo das mesas.

Marjorie ergueu o braço após analisar a lista da Lufa-Lufa.

-Falta uma aluna aqui!

Os cochichos se iniciaram.

-Susana Bones! Alguém viu a Susana por aí? – perguntou Marjorie aos alunos da Casa. Todos negaram. – Ela não consta na lista dos feridos também – explicou Marjorie, olhando para a diretora.

-Estranho... Augusto está prestes a voltar, ele estava fazendo uma última verificação... Oh! Chegou! – Minerva correu até o professor. – Encontrou Susana Bones?

-Não, não havia mais alunos por lá... – Augusto franziu a testa. – Algum problema com ela?

-Susana desapareceu! – respondeu Minerva.

-Todos os alunos deviam estar aqui – falou o vice-diretor, puxando o lenço do bolso e secando a testa. – Minerva, será que o Ted...?

-Ele desaparatou sozinho, não pode tê-la levado!

-Tivemos um desaparecimento recentemente, dentro do castelo, e não tinha relação alguma com o Ted Bacon – lembrou Marjorie.

- A garota tem razão – concordou Sprout. – Talvez seja a mesma pessoa que raptou Serena Bennet.

-De novo, não... – Minerva respirou fundo. – Todos os alunos em suas salas comunais enquanto procuramos Susana Bones! Monitores, por favor, façam isso e depois desçam para nos ajudar nas buscas!

Marjorie começou a organizar os alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Passando atrás dela, Draco Malfoy cochichou em seu ouvido:

-Plano genial!

-Esconderam-na bem? – perguntou Marjorie à meia-voz.

-Sim. Susana não fará a menor ideia do que aconteceu...

Draco piscou um olho para ela, entrando na fila dos alunos da Sonserina. Marjorie sorriu discretamente, e viu os mesmos sorrisos nos rostos dos outros membros do Nêmeses. Aaron, Afonso e Robbie também pareciam lutar muito para compartilhar o medo dos outros alunos.

Para eles, aquilo era puro espetáculo, euforia, diversão...

* * *

-Ted não podia ter sobrevivido! – exclamou Lanísia, exaltada.

As meninas estavam no dormitório feminino, sentadas sobre suas camas. Comiam pedaços da torta de chocolate que seria servida na festa, descontando a frustração nas camadas de creme e nas inúmeras calorias.

-É estranho demais... – falou Mione. – O professor Ipcs disse que ao abrir todos os frascos, Ted morria e Kleiton retornava... E ele disse a verdade. Rebecca estava segura de que ia acabar com ele ao abrir o frasco com a minha qualidade...

-Talvez leve algum tempo para ele morrer de vez... – sugeriu Serena.

-Não, tem algo errado, mané – retorquiu Alone. Brandiu o garfo na direção da amiga, fazendo o pedaço de torta preso ao talher balançar perigosamente. – Você foi a única que recuperou a qualidade às escondidas!

-Eu... Sim, mas eu fiz exatamente do mesmo jeito...

-Não chegamos a ver o frasco aberto, Serena – observou Lanísia, desconfiada.

-Precisam de provas, é isso? Eu abri aquela porcaria, tá legal, saiu a mesma fumacinha escura, que invadiu o meu corpo...

-E lhe deixou da mesma maneira que antes? – perguntou Alone. – Por que não houve mudança nenhuma em você.

-Nos mostre o vidro vazio, Serena – pediu Joyce.

-Eu não tenho como mostrar!

-Por quê?

-Ele... Continua fechado – admitiu, num fio de voz, enquanto apertava um urso de pelúcia que decorava a sua cama.

Hermione largou o prato e começou a andar pelo dormitório, exaltada.

-Não posso acreditar...

-Eu não fiz por mal, meninas... – as bochechas de Serena estavam coradas. – Mas se eu não tivesse me tornado mais decidida, mais determinada a agir seguindo minhas emoções, meu instinto, eu não estaria namorando o Lewis... Eu_ preciso_ continuar assim para conseguir ficar com ele...

-Sabia o tempo inteiro que a nossa comemoração era em vão! – reclamou Joyce. – Colocou a vida de todos os alunos em risco, nos expondo ao perigo em Hogsmeade! Susana Bones está desaparecida, tem _crianças feridas,_ e foi tudo culpa sua!

-Susana não foi raptada por ele!

-Mas a oportunidade de raptá-la surgiu no meio da confusão – rebateu Joyce.

-Eu não podia imaginar que o Ted ia aparecer na festa! – falou Serena. – Eu achava que ele não representava mais ameaça alguma, ficou todo esquelético...

-Mas continua capaz de lançar magia – disse Lanísia. – Serena, devia ter nos contado a verdade...

-Vocês iam me forçar a abrir o frasco!

-É o que você deveria ter feito há muito tempo – retorquiu Alone. – Onde está o frasco?

-Não vou contar!

-Serena, como líder do grupo, serei obrigada a tomar medidas drásticas se...

-Joyce, se o ciclo lunar se completar e meu frasco continuar lacrado, Kleiton perderá toda a força e voltará a ser apenas uma sombra perdida num único espelho. Ted continuará sendo esse esqueleto frágil, dificilmente poderá nos fazer mal... Não acha que é o melhor caminho? Não é melhor do que Ted morto e Kleiton vivo, à solta?

Lanísia lembrou-se do temor que sentira ao imaginar que Kleiton Huggins havia retornado; aquilo abria uma possibilidade para o antigo inimigo de Augusto continuar preso ao espelho.

-Você está certa, Serena – ela disse. – É uma forma de manter os dois enfraquecidos.

Joyce caminhou até a penteadeira.

-Não sei, não... – suspirou e, ao olhar para o espelho, ficou parada diante dele.

-Algum problema, amiga? – perguntou Alone, preocupada.

Ela não respondeu. Não era a sua imagem, pura e simples, que estava refletida ali. Havia uma Joyce, mas não correspondia ao seu corpo, pois aquela Joyce a encarava de dentro do espelho em uma posição diferente. Essa Joyce parecia _má..._

Perplexa, Joyce ficou olhando a sua duplicata dentro do espelho. Ela estendeu o braço, que sumiu na borda do móvel. Quando ressurgiu, trazia um punhal.

As lágrimas brotaram subitamente, quentes contra o seu rosto gelado. Joyce sentiu-se fraca diante de visão tão inexplicável e aterradora.

-Como é possível? Isso não é real, não pode ser real...

A Joyce do espelho ficou de costas e caminhou lentamente na direção de Serena, que continuava sentada com o urso de pelúcia no colo. Joyce viu ela mesma se aproximando de Serena, que parecia alheia ao que acontecia.

O reflexo de Joyce ergueu o rosto diante da cama de Serena e piscou-lhe um olho, sorrindo malevolamente. E então, cravou o punhal no crânio da garota.

-NÃO! – berrou Joyce, saindo do torpor. – NÃO, EU A PERDOO, NÃO FAZ ISSO!

Olhou para trás, mas Serena continuava sentada, tranquila, sem ferimento algum. Apenas a olhava assustada, da mesma forma que as outras Encalhadas.

-Joyce, você está bem? – perguntou Alone.

-Não, eu... Eu... – ela não tinha palavras para explicar. Voltou a fitar o reflexo.

Ali, sua duplicata acabava de arrancar o punhal da cabeça de Serena, puxando consigo pedaços pegajosos de cérebro e filetes grossos de sangue. Sem pestanejar, empurrou Serena contra a cama e, curvando-se sobre o corpo da garota, segurou o punhal com as duas mãos, iniciando uma sequência de golpes contra o peito da amiga.

-NÃO FAZ ISSO! – berrou Joyce, horrorizada com a cena horrorosa que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos. Ela correu até o espelho, local em que aquela monstruosidade existia, e deu um tapa, com força, tentando fazer com que a cena desaparecesse. – PARE! POR FAVOR, PARE!

Ela fechou os olhos. Secou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão. Abriu os olhos, torcendo para que aquilo fosse o suficiente para que a brutalidade terminasse...

O reflexo havia se modificado.

Joyce via o mesmo dormitório, mas ela estava parada no meio dele. Não havia assassinato, nem vestígio dela com o punhal na mão, tampouco de Serena recebendo as punhaladas. Mas também não havia suas amigas. Nada do urso de Serena. Nenhum sinal dos pedaços de torta de chocolate. As camas estavam perfeitamente arrumadas. Até a iluminação parecia diferente; o quarto estava tomado por uma luz baça, como se estivesse banhado por um sol fraco de fim de tarde.

Mas isso não era o mais estranho...

_O dormitório estava ao contrário._

Para sair, ela deveria seguir em frente, mas agora a porta do dormitório estava às suas costas, assim como as camas, as janelas, o abajur florido de Serena... Tudo fora para o lado oposto, como se o mundo tivesse dado uma volta de 180º...

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou em voz alta. – Será que é tudo um sonho ou...? – ela baixou os olhos para o moletom e viu o seu nome impresso da seguinte forma:

_ECYOJ_

-Quem gravou o meu nome ao contrário? – indagou. – Alguma das meninas deve estar de brincadeira... Escrever Joyce pelo avesso, que ideia! Mas quando coloquei o moletom meu nome estava escrito da maneira correta, tenho certeza disso...

Pegou um livro na mesinha ao lado de sua cama. Na capa, as palavras e letras também estavam ao contrário. Abriu. Era impossível ler o que estava escrito; o texto seguia assim:

_ sO saxuort es maritnes sodaçaema moc o redop odatneserper solep soxurb e maraçemoc a raicossa a airaxurb ao lam. soN sotnoc ed adaf, a arugif ad axurb atbeserper o ogimini, o res que asicerp res odicnev a reuqlauq oçerp._

-É como se eu estivesse lendo diante de um espelho... – murmurou Joyce, perplexa. – E esse mundo ao contrário, é o que eu veria no meu reflexo diante do espelho da penteadeira... Como isso é possível?

-É possível porque você _está_ no espelho.

Uma voz masculina, suave, que ela nunca ouvira antes. Joyce olhou ao redor, percorrendo os quatro cantos do quarto ao contrário. Sua cabeça girava, perdida naquele local familiar que virara pelo avesso, como num sonho enlouquecido.

-O mundo dos espelhos, em que tudo é reflexo, uma visão oposta do mundo real.

-Quem é você? – Joyce virou-se, trombando com a parede; errara o caminho – a saída agora estava do outro lado.

Nervosa, ela caminhou entre as camas em direção à porta.

-Você me conhece, Joyce...

Ela atravessou a porta. Desceu a escada circular, em seus círculos invertidos que a deixaram ainda mais zonza. Alcançou a sala comunal, cuja saída agora passara para o lado direito, o sentido inverso.

-Já ouviu falar muito a meu respeito...

Ela ergueu a cabeça. Do alto da sala comunal, como se tivesse acabado de sair do dormitório masculino, ela viu uma sombra se formando na parede.

-Kleiton? Kleiton Huggins?

-Sim, Joyce. Aqui eu posso vê-la. Aqui eu posso tocá-la...

Ele surgiu. Seu rosto era pálido, uma franja escura caía sobre seus olhos negros. Estava diante do homem que destruíra a vida de sua mãe, o assassino frio e calculista...

-Joyce, seja bem-vinda ao _meu mundo._

* * *

**N/A: Conforme divulgado no blog da fic, "Reflexos" entra em sua reta final. Acredito que teremos mais uns 5 capítulos. Imediatamente após o fim da fic, vou postar Fogueira das Paixões 3, que encerrará a trilogia e colocará um ponto final nas tramas que ficarão em aberto. Como podem perceber durante este capítulo, novas tramas tomam forma e estarão na última parte da trilogia!  
**

**Depois da comunidade no Orkut e do blog, chegou a vez do Facebook! Vocês já podem curtir a página da fic no Facebook e acompanhar as atualizações! Já deixei lá a data do aniversário de Lanísia, e pretendo fazer fichas com informações sobre cada uma das Encalhadas!**

**Aguardo a sua review! Obrigado e até o próximo capítulo!**_**  
**_


	31. Desmitificando

_[ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS]_**  
**

**CAPÍTULO 31**

_**Desmitificando**_

Joyce olhou atentamente para o homem parado no alto da sala comunal. Kleiton usava elegantes vestes negras, fechadas com botões prateados. A pele era extremamente pálida, realçando as olheiras profundas sob os grandes olhos negros. Os cabelos pretos e lisos caíam sobre a testa numa franja desalinhada.

-Seu mundo? – ela perguntou, hesitante.

-Assim tem sido a minha existência, Joyce. Vendo o mundo ao contrário, o tempo todo. Solitário, exceto por raras companhias... Esse lado aqui não é muito movimentado...

-Tem... Mais pessoas por aqui?

-Sim. Já encontrei duas, uma aqui mesmo, em Hogwarts. Mas os dois eram apenas sombras... Mudos, opacos, vazios... Assim como eu fui um dia. Você lembra de mim nessa época, Joyce? Ainda se recorda do dia em que você e suas amigas quebraram o espelho que eu habitava, tentando me destruir?

Joyce não respondeu.

-Estava num estágio tão precário que fui obrigado a olhar para a cabana sem graça em que minha mãe morava por anos a fio... Não tinha como escapar; era limitado a um único espelho. Mas a Magia do Aprisionamento tratou de mudar as coisas... Trouxe-me de volta a liberdade que eu havia perdido. Agora falta pouco para eu sair daqui de uma vez.

-Isso não é real, eu estou sonhando...

-Não, não está, Joyce.

-Você foi preso no espelho porque tentou amaldiçoar a minha mãe. Não teria como me puxar para dentro desse mundo ao contrário...

Kleiton riu.

-Apenas um frasco me separa da liberdade, Joyce. Agora eu consigo manipular os reflexos de acordo com as piores emoções que permeiam a alma de uma pessoa. Você estava com raiva pela traição de Serena, e eu fiz questão de mostrar pelo reflexo o desejo sombrio do seu coração.

-Eu nunca quis matar a minha amiga!

-Será que não? Qual a profundidade de sua ira, Joyce? Ela chega ao ponto do desejo de cravar um punhal no corpo de sua amiga? Ela merece isso por ter sido tão falsa e egoísta?

Joyce fechou bem os olhos e negou com a cabeça, enquanto repetia:

-Não... não... não...

-Não foi prazeroso atacar a Serena daquela maneira? _Admita..._

-Como eu faço pra sair daqui?

-Você é a primeira pessoa que trago para cá, não tenho como saber! Acabei de ganhar esse novo poder quando o frasco com a qualidade de sua amiga Hermione Granger foi aberto... Não sei se é possível deixar esse mundo refletido, afinal, se pudesse já teria me mandado daqui...

-Me ajude a sair daqui, Kleiton. Não há motivo para me manter aqui dentro!

-Tem sim. Você saiu do ventre da mulher que me aprisionou. É fruto da relação nojenta entre essa vagabunda e Augusto...

-Mas... Mas eu não tenho culpa, não pode me atingir por isso...

-Atingi-la irá ferir os dois. Eu preciso presenciar o sofrimento de Augusto e da vagabunda da Celine... Ela é uma vadia, não é? Você não concorda comigo? Claro que concorda, posso sentir seu coração recoberto por desprezo pela sua mãe...

-Estou magoada com ela, mas não lhe desejo o mal...

-Será que não? Existem tantos sentimentos que negamos para nós mesmos, Joyce, eu posso ajudá-la a extravasá-los... – dito isso, Kleiton recuou e estalou os dedos.

As cortinas da sala comunal fecharam-se ao mesmo tempo. Joyce observou, horrorizada, a luminosidade desaparecer. A sala ficou mergulhada nas trevas. Ao olhar para cima, Kleiton havia desaparecido.

Escutou passos descendo as escadas. Angustiada, ela começou a dar passos lentos para trás, procurando manter distância. Só podia ser Kleiton, mas foi outra voz que ela escutou; o choque foi tão intenso que ela parou no mesmo instante.

-Joyce, meu amor...

-Juca? Juquinha? É você?

-Sim, ele me trouxe pra cá também... Estou com medo, Joyce... – passos mais altos a cada degrau. – Ele disse que não é tão ruim por aqui, mas não quero ficar nesse mundo às avessas... Não, não quero...

Juca surgiu, usando as vestes da escola. Estava cabisbaixo, fitando o chão; os óculos de lentes grossas escorregaram para a ponta do nariz.

-Nós vamos encontrar uma forma de sair daqui, Juca... Ele te apanhou para me atingir, ele quer a minha infelicidade, porque acha que isso vai refletir em meus pais...

-Mas você não liga, não é? – disse Juca. – Pra você, eu não importo muito... Nem desejo por mim você sente. É melhor se livrar de mim de uma vez...

-Não, claro que não...

-Vai trepar com ele também, esposinha? Vai transar com o antigo amante da sua mãe, aquela puta de olhos bicolores de quem herdou a safadeza e a falta de caráter?

-Por que está falando assim comigo?

-Você destruiu a minha vida, Joyce – Juca ergueu o rosto. Seus olhos eram profundos lagos vermelhos, que ardiam como fogo. Joyce gritou diante daquela visão. – Seria muito mais feliz se não tivesse conhecido você. Tenho vontade de me matar, me destruir, porque você me enganou, sua puta, você me enganou...

-Você não é Juca! É _Kleiton..._ – ela correu para o buraco do retrato, apavorada, enquanto os berros de Juca perfuravam os seus ouvidos.

-Não vai escapar de mim, Joyce, não há saída!

No corredor, ela parou por um momento, tentando orientar-se no castelo ao contrário. Decidiu-se pelo caminho à direita, que deveria conduzi-la até a escadaria de mármore. Todo o castelo estava envolto por aquela mesma luminosidade enfraquecida, como um retrato antigo – ou um reflexo em um espelho embaçado.

Os berros de Juca tinham cessado, mas Joyce não ousou olhar para trás. Continuou a percorrer o corredor. Desceu dois lances de escada. Vez ou outra deixou de errar o caminho por um triz; automaticamente pegava o lado correto, mas uma pintura ao contrário aqui e uma armadura às avessas ali faziam com que percebesse o erro e retomasse sua fuga.

Desceu a escadaria de mármore e chegou ao Saguão de Entrada.

Ouviu um baque; ossos se partindo; carne se esmigalhando. Assustada, olhou para trás. Um corpo acabara de cair no meio do Saguão, espalhando sangue pelo piso. Ela não conseguia ver o rosto, mas conhecia aquele vestido azul escuro e o sapato que fora parar perto dela – sempre a elogiava ao vê-la usando aquele sapato...

-MÃE! MÃE! – berrou Joyce, assustada demais com aquela visão.

Esquecendo-se de Kleiton, aproximou-se do corpo da mãe, buscando encontrar algum sinal de vida. Agachou-se ao lado dela e empurrou-lhe o ombro de leve para olhar seu rosto. Assim que a virou, os olhos da mulher se abriram – uma dupla de olhos escarlates – a boca se abriu num esgar e ela _berrou,_ um grito de ferir os tímpanos. Saliva voou da bocarra escancarada, saliva misturada com sangue, cujos respingos vermelhos atingiram o rosto de Joyce; uma cascata pegajosa caiu, grudenta, e se espalhou no chão.

Depois do grito, a Celine ali parada alertou:

-É tudo o que queria presenciar. Confesse! Foi você quem me empurrou!

-Eu preciso sair daqui... Você não é REAL! É uma farsa! – berrou Joyce, chorando.

-Não chore, filhinha... Vem cá! Receba um abraço carinhoso da mamãe... – a Celine ensangüentada ergueu-se com os braços estendidos.

Joyce gritou e correu. Seguiu para o lado em que o Salão Principal devia estar localizado, mas naquele mundo às avessas voltou para a escadaria de mármore e subiu. Adentrou um dos corredores e acabou indo parar na biblioteca. Ali, inúmeros títulos indicavam pra ela que havia alguma coisa errada; ela via os nomes gravados ao contrário nas grossas lombadas dos volumes cuidadosamente enfileirados nas prateleiras.

A biblioteca estava vazia, as mesas arrumadas, não havia ninguém por ali; dos corredores ela ouvia o resfolegar de Kleiton Huggins, correndo em sua direção.

Joyce olhou a esmo para a janela mais próxima, e foi então que parou, estupefata.

O vidro não se abria para o mundo lá fora; dentro da vidraça, pelo reflexo, ela via a biblioteca movimentada, com um grupo de alunos reunido em torno da mesa mais próxima. Joyce chegou mais perto; teve a certeza de que _eles _estavam no mundo real, aquela era a verdadeira biblioteca. Seu coração saltou no peito quando reconheceu Juca perto de Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan, ajudando os colegas a compreender algo que, de acordo com suas expressões, eles não conseguiam entender de modo nenhum...

Secando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão, Joyce correu até a janela e bateu no vidro. Não o atravessou como esperava, mas talvez Juca fosse capaz de vê-la presa ao espelho e arrancá-la dali...

-Não... – balbuciou Joyce, quando o olhar de uma garota dentro da biblioteca real cruzou o dela. Ela estava acompanhada por Afonso e Aaron. Balançou a cabeça quando um dos rapazes quis segui-la. – Você _não_...

Marjorie sorriu de modo tão cruel que Joyce teve a certeza de que talvez Juca pudesse ajudá-la a escapar_._ Se não fosse assim, por que Marjorie se daria ao trabalho de aproximar-se da janela e esticar o corpo para puxar a cordinha que fechava a cortina?

-Não, não faz isso, NÃO FAZ! – berrou Joyce, esmurrando o vidro. – JUCA! JUCA, OLHE PRA MIM! JUCA!

Marjorie esticou-se nas pontas dos pés, mas não conseguiu fechar a cortina na primeira tentativa. A cordinha balançou diante da janela...

Dino e Simas estavam curvados sobre os pergaminhos, sendo observados por Juca. Ele revirava uma pena entre os dedos, da maneira que sempre fazia quando estava animado, e sem querer deixou a pena escapar e cair no chão. Juca murmurou algum palavrão, ajeitou os óculos e ficou, então, _de frente para a vidraça onde Joyce estava refletida..._

Ela estremeceu de expectativa, mas Juca estava concentrado em agarrar a pena. Ele agachou-se e, talvez, quando se levantasse...

Marjorie buscou a cordinha outra vez, sem sucesso. Joyce percebeu o nervosismo da garota; _ela sabe que Juca pode me tirar daqui, quer evitar que isso aconteça, vamos, Juca, olhe pra mim..._

Juca estava se levantando, mas, antes que erguesse o rosto, seus óculos escorregaram e caíram diretamente na palma de uma de suas mãos. Assim, quando olhou diretamente para a janela, Joyce sabia que ele não era capaz de vê-la. Seu rosto estava aturdido, como sempre ficava quando sua visão embaçava devido aos nove graus de miopia...

-Ponha os óculos! _Coloque_ _os óculos!_

Ele abriu as hastes, lento demais... Ao olhar novamente para Marjorie, tão perto, separada apenas pelo vidro, Joyce perdeu o fôlego.

A cordinha da cortina estava presa nas mãos dela.

Sorrindo, Marjorie deu um tchauzinho para Joyce e puxou. Juca colocava os óculos quando a cortina rosada fechou-se e bloqueou a visão de Joyce, impedindo que ela fosse vista e resgatada por Juca.

-NÃO! Me tire daqui, Juca, me tire daqui, eu _não quero mais isso_...

-Fique tranquila, Joyce. Você ainda vai sair daqui... – Kleiton estava parado na entrada da biblioteca, o sangue que vertera para iludi-la como Celine desaparecendo aos poucos, penetrando na pele. – Só não garanto que sairá viva...

-Não... – Joyce atravessou a biblioteca, desviando-se das mesas, e saiu desabalada pelo corredor...

* * *

_Molho o pincel na tinta amarela, depois passo para a tinta branca, tentando atingir a tonalidade exata. Quando trabalho com retratos, procuro ser o mais fiel possível. Não me exigiram muita coisa; apenas que rascunhasse o formato dos corpos, atentasse às marcas e detalhes que só poderiam ser notados por quem de fato tivesse arrancado as roupas das modelos._

_ Eu não precisei arrancar. Mas tenho imagens delas, nuas, registradas em fotografias. O meu trabalho é transformar a nudez em arte._

_ Acerto a tonalidade de amarelo. Cubro seus cabelos com a camada de tinta. Ficou excelente. Representa bem os fios dourados esparramados sobre o piso em que o corpo dela está caído, no instantâneo ao meu lado..._

_ Agora pego um pouco de tinta para delinear os contornos do corpo._

_Percorro o pincel pela tela, fazendo um círculo acentuado, o toque necessário para encorpar um seio volumoso..._

_Meus olhos teimam em voltar para os cabelos. Que cores lindas. Como pintor, fico fascinado com tal tonalidade._

_ Como são _dourados _os cabelos curtos desta garota..._

* * *

Na sala comunal da Grifinória, Alone, Mione, Lanísia e Serena discutiam como poderiam resgatar Joyce.

-Num momento, ela estava no quarto, de repente, sumiu! E agora? O que fazemos pra tirar uma pessoa de um espelho? – indagou Mione.

-Depende... Se for uma pessoa vaidosa, o trabalho é maior – respondeu Serena. – Eu, por exemplo, paro diante de todos os espelhos que encontro pelo caminho, não resisto a parar um pouquinho pra arrumar o cabelo, realçar a maquiagem, ver se os seios estão bem delineados pela roupa...

-Estamos falando da Joyce, jumenta, ela está _dentro _de um espelho, é muito mais complexo! – esbravejou Mione.

-Talvez não seja... – replicou Alone. – Serena, você é incrível! Os espelhos pelo caminho... É o que precisamos fazer!

-Está sugerindo que a gente saia pelo castelo levantando os peitos diante dos espelhos igual a Serena faz? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não! Meninas, se Kleiton pode se locomover de um espelho para o outro, talvez Joyce também possa fazer isso! – Alone aproximou-se da penteadeira. – Ela não está mais por aqui... Deve estar caminhando pelo castelo. No momento em que ela passar por um dos espelhos da escola, tentamos trazê-la para o nosso lado!

-Quem garante que isso é possível? – questionou Mione. – Se fosse fácil assim, Kleiton já teria pedido uma mãozinha da Marjorie pra dar uma saidinha...

-Kleiton e Joyce foram parar no espelho em situações diferentes – replicou Alone. – O que vale pra ele, que foi parar lá como resultado de uma maldição mal-sucedida, não deve necessariamente valer para a nossa amiga... Eu pelo menos espero que não...

-De qualquer forma, não saberemos se não tentarmos – disse Lanísia, levantando-se. – Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos. Alone, você vem comigo, Mione faz as buscas com Serena. Olhem bem para todos os espelhos e procurem o reflexo de Joyce.

-Ficar procurando vestígios de outra mulher no espelho, ignorando minha própria imagem? – reclamou Serena. – Isso não tem graça!

-Eu te empresto o short curtinho que o Harry me deu de presente – disse Alone.

-Oh, é um escândalo! – Serena comemorou. Vestiu o short que a amiga lançou para ela. O jeans cobria apenas o bumbum, mas ainda assim Serena ergueu-o o máximo que conseguiu. – Está aparecendo a polpa do bumbum? – perguntou, o traseiro empinado na direção das amigas.

-Por que você não confere diante de cada espelho que encontrarmos? – impaciente, Mione agarrou o braço dela e seguiu Lanísia e Alone, que já deixavam o dormitório.

Elas se dividiram diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ao lado de Serena, Mione percorria os andares, parando perto de todos os espelhos que encontravam.

Ao passarem por um grupo de alunos do quarto ano, Serena ouviu uma piadinha:

-É um short ou um cinto, gata?

-Que idiota... – resmungou a garota, afastando-se um pouco de Mione, que corria mais à frente.

Ela parou na frente do espelho mais próximo e se agachou.

-Nem está tão indecente assim, aqueles meninos idiotas e imaturos... Joyce... Joyce, quer sair da frente do meu rabo? Preciso dar uma bela agachada pra conferir o resultado, mas fica difícil com a sua _cabeçona_ tapando a minha virilha!

Mione parou, pálida.

-Com quem está falando?

-Com a Joyce! Ela está aqui no espelho, atrapalhando o farto reflexo dos meus glúteos. Amigas que escondem nosso traseiro e ainda ficam fazendo caretas desesperadas não merecem o nosso respeito... Eu _sou gostosa_, Joyce, você só não curte porque é vidrada demais num bilau, mas sei que estou deliciosa nesse short...

Enquanto Mione se aproximava, Serena pôs as mãos na cintura e olhou irritada para Joyce, que acenava em busca de socorro.

-Tá desesperada com o quê? O seu traseiro perde para o meu? O que está incomodando? Está com muitas celulites, ou só com estrias? Depois ensino as técnicas pra deixar o seu redondinho e bem empinado... Agora pode parar com esse drama! Mione, a Joyce não quer sair da frente! Nunca havia percebido que ela tinha um cabeção... Se toca, garota, eu preciso ver a minha bunda!

-Serena... – Mione deu um tapa no traseiro da amiga.

-Ooooh, viu, Joyce, a Mione gosta!

-Pare, me escuta! – Mione sacudiu-a pelos ombros. – Você conseguiu encontrar a Joyce! Lembra por que estávamos procurando por ela?

-Sim, a procurávamos porque ela foi presa ao espelho pelo Kleiton... – Serena parou de falar. – Oh, minha nossa! Joyce, amiga! Desculpe por ter me distraído tanto... Não mereço perdão, mas você teve um ângulo privilegiado da minha bunda, tanta gostosura me distraiu...

Dentro do espelho, Joyce olhou para trás. Deu um berro que elas não puderam ouvir e saiu correndo, desaparecendo pela lateral.

-Ela vai aparecer no próximo espelho, vamos! – Mione correu.

-Só um instante, preciso conferir o meu derrière... Ah, não, cara, não basta a Joyce, agora você vai atrapalhar! E... Oh-oh... É Kleiton, é Kleiton!

Mione parou e olhou para trás.

-O quê?

Kleiton olhou o corpo de Serena por uns três segundos, lambeu os lábios e sumiu pela lateral do espelho.

-Caramba...

-O que ele fez? Foi atrás da Joyce?

-Eu o deixei excitado – Serena sorriu para a amiga. – O cara ficou doidão! Se não saísse apressado pra pegar a Joyce, provavelmente para matá-la e trucidá-la, ia baixar a calça e começar a se divertir...

-Serena, o cara está preso no espelho há anos, ia se excitar até com a professora Minerva se depilando...

-Não me subestime!

-Ele vai matar a Joyce, precisamos impedi-lo!

-A bilonga dura deve atrapalhá-lo na corrida... – disse Serena, cheia de orgulho, deixando-se guiar por Mione, que a puxou pelo corredor na direção tomada por Joyce.

Elas viram vislumbres do vulto de Kleiton passando por uma das vidraças.

-É por aqui mesmo! – falou Mione.

-Estão indo na direção das cozinhas! – percebeu Serena.

-Droga, o corredor para as cozinhas não tem espelhos! – lembrou Mione.

-Mas eu tenho! – Serena, com um sorriso, tirou seu espelho de bolso e segurou-o no alto, ao lado do corpo, apontando para o fim do corredor. No vidro, ela viu a capa negra de Kleiton esvoaçando às costas dele, que corria determinado. – Kleiton é nossa bússola, Joyce está mesmo tentando fugir para a cozinha! O que será que ela quer fazer lá? – perguntou, enquanto ela e Mione passavam pelos quadros.

-Vai ver ela quer fazer uma omelete... – ironizou Mione. – Não seja idiota! Ela está tentando se esconder!

-Qual o quadro que dá acesso à cozinha mesmo?

-O da pêra. Precisamos fazer cócegas na fruta. Ele está logo ali na frente... Ainda está vendo Kleiton pelo reflexo?

Serena esticou o braço e olhou para o espelho.

-A passagem para a cozinha já foi aberta. Não vejo Joyce, mas Kleiton acabou de entrar...

-Droga... – resmungou Mione, cutucando a pêra, apressada.

A passagem para a cozinha abriu-se no mundo real. No mundo dos espelhos, ela viu pela imagem refletida através do espelho de Serena o quadro se fechando, enclausurando Joyce e Kleiton na cozinha de Hogwarts...

* * *

Joyce agachou-se e escondeu-se abaixo de uma das mesas amplas que compunham a cozinha. Por baixo da mesa, avançou para o fundo do aposento, indo em direção ao fogão de tijolos localizado no extremo da cozinha.

Um rápido olhar para trás registrou os pés de Kleiton, calçados em lustrosas botas pretas, atravessando a passagem aberta pelo quadro, que se fechou em seguida.

-Quando você vai perceber que não adianta tentar escapar? – questionou Kleiton, parado diante da entrada. – Joyce, resistir só vai tornar tudo ainda mais doloroso...

Ela viu Kleiton caminhando para o outro lado da cozinha. Aproveitando que ele estava de costas, Joyce esticou um braço para a superfície da mesa. Tateando, seus dedos fecharam-se em torno de um longo cabo de talher. Ela puxou, nervosa, e trouxe-o para baixo. Conforme esperava, tinha na mão um facão de cozinha, a lâmina longa, afiada, reluzente, refletindo seus olhos assustados, sua face arrasada pelo pânico, _pânico,_ sensação transformadora que fazia com que ela atingisse tal extremo, tão determinada a utilizar aquele facão, tão decidida a machucar outro ser humano quanto nunca esteve antes...

-Se prefere brincar de esconde-esconde, tudo bem... Eu entro no seu jogo... – Kleiton riu. – Mas saiba que não vai demorar muito tempo pra ser encontrada... Estamos fechados aqui dentro...

Kleiton se agachou e viu-a abaixo da mesa, encolhida. Abriu um largo sorriso, afastou o cabelo da testa e começou a se aproximar do esconderijo da garota...

Joyce tirou o facão oculto no cós da calça e segurou-o com firmeza. Via as botas chegando mais perto, o som dos passos acompanhando as batidas rítmicas e intensas de seu coração...

Kleiton parou exatamente ao seu lado.

Então, devagar, começou a curvar-se...

Joyce quase se acovardou no último momento; precisou segurar o cabo do facão com as duas mãos para passar a lâmina contra um dos tornozelos de Kleiton, rasgando num único golpe a pele e o tecido das vestes.

Ele praguejou e recuou.

Dominada pelo calor da adrenalina, Joyce abandonou o seu esconderijo e preparou-se para cortá-lo no ombro. Mas levantou-se com tanta rapidez que perdeu o equilíbrio; ainda segurando o facão, foi cair de encontro ao peito de Kleiton, e antes que pudesse baixar a arma, a lâmina invadiu a barriga do bruxo, a intensidade do golpe tão intensa que, ao recuar, horrorizada, Joyce conseguia ver apenas o cabo escuro fora do corpo dele.

Olhou para o rosto de Kleiton, que parecia impressionado e assombrado com o que ela havia feito.

Assustada, Joyce viu quando ele estendeu uma das mãos para o cabo do facão. Num movimento decidido, Kleiton começou a arrancá-lo de suas entranhas. Joyce ouvia um ruído pegajoso conforme a lâmina era arrancada, milímetro por milímetro. E só então percebeu algo que já deveria ter saltado aos olhos...

_Não havia uma única gota de sangue._

Ela olhou para o rosto dele outra vez. Kleiton oferecia seu sorriso debochado, enquanto puxava tranquilamente o facão. Perplexa, Joyce viu-o arrancar a arma totalmente, sua lâmina tão seca e luminosa quanto antes, e lançá-la para o outro lado da cozinha. Pelo pedaço de veste rasgado, viu o corte na pele fechando-se magicamente.

Kleiton esticou um braço e agarrou Joyce pela nuca:

-Menina idiota... Sabe há quantos anos estou preso nesse maldito mundo dos espelhos? Está vendo alguma ruga em meu rosto? Hein? Estou tão jovem quanto no dia em que falhei ao tentar aprisionar a sua mãe. O tempo não passa para mim aqui... Não posso morrer, não posso ser ferido. Faz parte do castigo... Um limbo em que posso ter apenas reflexos do mundo real, vivendo numa cópia mal-feita, embaçada, às avessas...

-Isso... Isso vale pra mim também?

-Hum... Por que não experimenta VOCÊ MESMA?

Kleiton arremessou-a contra a mesa. Joyce tombou contra a superfície de madeira. Tentou escapar, Kleiton agarrou seu braço, ela desvencilhou-se e chocou-se, com impacto, contra o único espelho que havia na cozinha, tão comprido que quase cobria toda a parede.

Sentiu a dor espalhar-se pelo seu braço e viu um corte aberto pelo vidro do espelho, que foi tomado por um leque de rachaduras.

-Parece que você pode se ferir aqui, não é mesmo? E morrer _também_... – zombou Kleiton.

Joyce franziu a testa, olhando para as rachaduras do espelho em que trombara. Um fiapo de luz luminosa escapava por entre suas fendas...

-Vejamos o que acontece quando eu enfio o facão em seu corpo... – disse Kleiton, ignorando o que a menina havia visto e caminhando para o outro extremo da cozinha, onde a arma jazia sobre o piso.

Aquela luz, dentro do espelho... Seria um portal de volta ao mundo real?

Rapidamente, Joyce olhou ao redor, em busca de algo que pudesse lançar contra o vidro. Não havia nada por perto, de modo que resolveu usar o próprio corpo. Recuou alguns passos, virou o corpo levemente para a direita, baixou um pouco a cabeça e jogou-se contra o espelho.

A dor espalhou-se pelo ombro; ela sentiu gotículas quentes de sangue derramando-se sobre o braço. As rachaduras aumentaram e o misero fiapo de luz transformou-se em vários fachos luminosos que escapavam pelas minúsculas aberturas no vidro.

_É um portal. Não há dúvida, é um portal... Só precisava quebrar um espelho para voltar para casa..._

-O que está fazendo? – questionou Kleiton, agachando-se e agarrando o facão. Ele viu os fachos de luz. – Não... Não vai sair daqui tão cedo... _EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR!_

Era a última chance; ou ela conseguia abrir a passagem de uma vez por todas ou Kleiton a mataria assim que a alcançasse.

Pelo reflexo, ela viu Mione e Serena golpeando o vidro do outro lado com duas panelas. Os golpes alargaram as rachaduras e o facho de luz cresceu. Faltava pouco para partir o vidro.

Com dores fortes no braço e no ombro, Joyce investiu contra o espelho... Correu na direção do portal que a levaria de volta para Hogwarts, a _verdadeira_ Hogwarts, ao lado das Encalhadas, ao lado de Juca...

Percebendo que poderia não ter tempo de alcançá-la, Kleiton lançou o facão. Joyce viu o movimento dele; receosa, agachou-se, protegendo-se da arma que girou no ar e bateu na parede. Seu movimento, no entanto, impediu-a de chocar-se contra o espelho. Levantava-se quando Kleiton alcançou-a e segurou-a pelo pescoço.

-Quase conseguiu fugir, lindinha... Mas agradeço por me mostrar como transferir corpos para o mundo real. Prometo mandar seu corpo para suas amiguinhas Encalhadas velarem...

Ele esticou o pé, trouxe o facão para perto de si. Mantendo Joyce segura com uma mão, usou a outra para pegar a arma.

-Vou...

Joyce golpeou a barriga dele com o cotovelo. Kleiton ofegou e, enquanto se recuperava, Joyce lançou-se contra o espelho, gritando, e conseguiu quebrá-lo de uma vez por todas. Foi envolvida pela luz luminosa, enquanto os cacos explodiam ao seu redor.

Caiu nos braços de Mione e Serena, que foram derrubadas no chão da cozinha de Hogwarts em meio a uma chuva de pedaços luminosos e pontiagudos de vidro partido; as panelas deslizaram pelo piso.

-Estou de volta, meninas! Estou de volta! – Joyce comemorou.

Olhou por cima do ombro. O espelho que usara como portal também quebrara daquele lado, mas não emitia brilho algum.

Os elfos pararam de trabalhar e olhavam, espantados, para as três garotas.

-É melhor não comentarem isso com ninguém... – aconselhou Serena.

-De qualquer forma, não há necessidade de espelhos na cozinha – disse Mione, gentilmente. – Nós podemos limpar tudo...

-A garota ao seu lado está sangrando – falou um dos elfos. – Pode deixar, cuidamos da limpeza da cozinha... – ele coçou a cabeça quase pelada. – Eu podia jurar que só entraram _duas garotas_ aqui...

* * *

-Vamos! – Mione entrou como um raio no dormitório, seguida pelas amigas. – Precisamos de dois lençóis para cobrir os dois espelhos do quarto! Ah! Nada de ficar se admirando nos espelhos enquanto não resolvermos essa situação. Quando ir ao banheiro ou ver um espelho, toda Encalhada deve evitar olhar para o próprio reflexo... – ela tirou um lençol marrom do malão. – Joyce, me passa aquele azul-escuro que você tem! Joyce? JOYCE!

Após o grito, a garota pareceu despertar.

-Ai, desculpa, Mione. Ainda estou em estado de choque... – ela alisou os curativos feitos por Madame Pomfrey em seus braços.

-Posso imaginar. Só de ouvir você contar, dá muito medo de ir parar dentro de um espelho... – Mione usou a varinha para arrumar o lençol sobre o espelho da penteadeira. – Seremos cuidadosas e Kleiton jamais irá raptar outra Encalhada!

-Nem provocar aquelas imagens horríveis... – Joyce, ao recordar, teve o corpo percorrido por um calafrio. – Ele canaliza os nossos piores sentimentos e os traduz em imagens... Por estar magoada pela traição da Serena, ele manipulou o reflexo e fez com que eu presenciasse a mim mesma matando minha amiga; depois, dentro do espelho, usou a minha mágoa com a minha mãe e Juca para me atingir... Kleiton é muito perigoso, e está poderoso demais... Não faço a menor questão de me olhar no espelho outra vez.

-Podíamos cobrir o outro espelho com algo mais interessante do que um lençol... – sugeriu Serena. – Que tal um pôster do lindo ídolo Axel Carver?

-Uma foto ampliada do cantor mais gostoso que existe, é tudo o que eu estou precisando nesse período de estiagem sexual – lamentou-se Joyce.

Serena tirou o pôster da gaveta e desdobrou-o. Na imagem, Axel estava no palco, usando uma camiseta vermelha colada ao corpo, tocando sua famosa guitarra dourada, o microfone flutuando diante dos lábios, que se moviam, mudos, ao ritmo da canção que o cantor entoava no momento em que a cena fora registrada.

- Isso recebeu tratamento de imagem... – disse Lanísia, desconfiada.

-Que nada, mané! – replicou Alone. – A perfeição existe. Talvez não entre nossos colegas em Hogwarts, mas existe...

-Falando nisso, já rolou a eleição anual do mais gato do sétimo ano? – indagou Serena, ajeitando o pôster sobre o espelho no fundo do quarto.

-Não, Serena, ainda não – respondeu Alone. – Ano passado, na do sexto ano, o Lewis ganhou, lembram?

-E entre as garotas, a Lanísia venceu pelo sexto ano consecutivo... – disse Serena. – Acho que você já ganhou demais. Devia ficar fora da eleição deste ano...

-_Todas_ devem participar, são as regras – falou Lanísia. – Mas vocês também foram muito bem no ano passado. As Encalhadas ocuparam as seis primeiras posições, e olha que nosso grupo nem tinha tanto prestígio.

-A Clarissa ficou em sexto – recordou Mione.

-Ela era bonita – disse Lanísia.

-Antes de estourar a cara no teto das estufas... – comentou Serena.

-Amanhã, abrimos a votação durante o almoço – falou Alone.

Hermione abriu uma das janelas. Nos terrenos da escola, viu a diretora ao lado de Susana Bones e Filch.

-Encontraram Susana Bones!

-Ela está bem? – indagou Joyce, espiando por cima do ombro de Mione.

-Acho que sim.

-O que será que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Amanhã saberemos. Não vai se falar em outra coisa nessa escola...

-Vamos dormir que hoje o dia foi movimentado... – suspirou Lanísia. – Não consigo parar de pensar na vaca da Marjorie... Impediu que Juca percebesse que Joyce estava dentro do espelho, tentando evitar que alguém a ajudasse! Que _desgraçada!_ – resmungou Lanísia.

-E não estava sozinha. Estava acompanhada de Afonso e Aaron... – Joyce olhou para Mione. – Parece que o garoto eternamente apaixonado por você não anda em boa companhia... Ele nem se moveu para impedir a Marjorie ou tentar me ajudar. Na verdade, parecia que Marjorie estava no comando e os dois precisavam _obedecer..._

-Marjorie, Afonso e Aaron... – enumerou Serena. – O que será que esses três estavam fazendo juntos?

-Podem deixar – falou Mione. – Eu vou descobrir.

* * *

_É hora de colorir a virilha da bela loura do retrato._

_ Uma das fotos traz um close maravilhoso. Posso ver os poucos fios dourados erguendo-se da pele, tão lindos e delicados._

_ Sou um artista veterano, mas não posso me controlar diante de tal imagem. Ao pincelar a intimidade da garota no retrato, usando o mesmo tom amarelo dos cabelos, sinto a excitação aflorar em meu baixo-ventre. Agora tenho companhia em minha sala de pintura. O camarada há muito tempo adormecido despertou diante da representação da nudez da loura escultural..._

_ Quando termino os toques na virilha, molho o pincel e pego um pouco de tinta marrom._

_ Com uma única pincelada na tela, coloco a pinta que a garota tem abaixo do umbigo..._

* * *

Alone, Mione, Joyce e Lanísia já estavam na sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas para a primeira aula do dia. Serena chegou por último. Sua aparência espantou as amigas; o batom estava borrado no canto dos lábios, a sombra ao redor dos olhos fora mal distribuída e os cabelos curtos estavam inteiramente desalinhados.

-O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Mione. – Está toda desarrumada!

-Ai, acha que é fácil se maquiar sem espelho? – questionou Serena, abrindo a bolsa. – Lamento, mas preciso me arrumar... – começou a puxar o espelhinho.

Tentando impedi-la, as outras Encalhadas quase caíram umas sobre as outras...

-NÃO PODE OLHAR O ESPELHO, não pode! – gritou Joyce, esganiçada.

Os alunos pararam para observar o que acontecia.

-Não pode olhar porque... Porque... – Joyce pigarreou. – Você está tão feiosa hoje que ia se espantar consigo mesma!

-É, por isso é melhor evitar o seu reflexo – ajudou Mione.

-Ai, me arrumem, meninas, por favor! – choramingou Serena, tirando o batom com um lenço de papel.

-Ah! Você é a única da turma que ainda não votou no garoto mais lindo do sétimo ano... – lembrou Alone, enquanto Mione passava batom nos lábios da amiga.

-Eu voto no Lewis, é claro... – disse Serena, pegando a pena que Joyce lhe estendia e marcando seu voto ao lado do nome do irmão. – Ele ganhou de novo?

-Não – disse Alone, contabilizando os votos. – Esse ano o troféu é do Rony!

-Rony Weasley é o aluno mais sexy do sétimo ano! – anunciou Lanísia.

Os alunos bateram palmas. Rony, todo orgulhoso, agradecia as congratulações com um sorriso.

-E a eleição feminina foi vencida, mais uma vez, por Lanísia Burns... – disse Alone. – Isso está perdendo a graça, é sério...

Os garotos bateram palmas entusiasmadas. Lanísia desfilou pela sala, sob gritos de "Gostosa".

-Quem quiser conferir em que posição ficou, as listas estão aqui comigo... – avisou Alone.

Marjorie ficou sentada, enquanto as outras garotas verificavam o resultado da votação. Rony percebeu e indagou:

-Não vai querer saber quantos caras votaram em você?

-Não... Eu nunca recebi um único voto, em todos os anos... – ela disse, a voz carregada de mágoa. – Uma vez até esqueceram de me colocar entre as concorrentes... Agora nem olho mais. Agora que tive o rosto cortado, já me conformei com o fato de que jamais serei lembrada em algo que valorize a beleza.

-Você recebeu um voto, Marjorie... – disse Lilá Brown, passando a lista para a garota. – Parece que alguém se encantou por você.

-Mesmo? – ela perguntou, com o coração disparado. – Uau, é verdade... Veja, Rony, recebi um voto! Um dos garotos me considera a mulher mais sexy do sétimo ano!

-Fui eu quem votou em você, Marjorie – disse Juca, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da garota. – Que bom que gostou!

-Você me acha sexy mesmo?

-Bom, na verdade eu vi o seu nome sem voto nenhum e resolvi fazer caridade... A minha boa ação do dia! É bom saber que surtiu efeito... Olhe só, está até emocionada, pobrezinha!

O sorriso de Marjorie murchou. Ela amassou o pergaminho e jogou a lista no chão.

-Oh, Marjorie, não faça isso... – debochou Alone. – Se as garotas pudessem votar entre elas, eu também faria a caridade de votar em você... Prometo que ano que vem conseguimos mais votos pra você.

-Dois votinhos, não seria fantástico? – ironizou Joyce.

Com os olhos carregados de lágrimas e as bochechas coradas, Marjorie escondeu o rosto entre os braços, humilhada.

Naquele momento, Susana Bones entrou na sala e foi cercada de perguntas dos colegas, que queriam saber o que havia acontecido durante o rapto. Os alunos a cercaram na frente da sala, as Encalhadas entre eles.

-Não lembro nada... – respondeu Susana. – Acordei com o vestido rasgado, uma dor forte na... na... Bom, vocês sabem onde...

-Na xoxota? – perguntou Serena.

-SERENA! – replicou Mione. – Vai deixar a Susana envergonhada! Seja mais discreta!

-Tá, desculpa... Mas foi na xota, não foi?

-É... Foi... – respondeu Susana, as bochechas coradas. – Ah! Também tinha umas manchas de tinta cinza respingadas pelo meu corpo.

As Encalhadas seguiram para o fundo da sala, afastando-se de Susana.

-Foi o mesmo cara, sem dúvida... – disse Serena.

-Mas por que ele sempre derruba tinta nas garotas raptadas? – questionou Alone.

-Acho que não é tinta. Deve ser esperma – disse Serena. – O do Lewis é branquinho...

-Serena, todo o esperma tem a mesma cor – disse Alone.

-Hum, lá vem a especialista... – zombou Serena. – Espermatóloga...

-Eu já vi gozo de diferentes fontes, e posso assegurar que todos são brancos – falou Joyce. – É impossível o dele ser cinza. Sem falar que você estava com respingos pretos, e não cinzas como os encontrados no corpo da Susana...

-Talvez esse cara tenha gozo multicor! – falou Serena, séria.

-Ficou maluca? – perguntou Mione.

-Ah, vai saber! Imagine uma bilonga que goze em várias cores, não é difícil! Bilongas já lembram enormes e grossos pinceis. A bilonga dele deve cuspir esperma colorido... – olhou intrigada para Susana, na frente da sala, e gritou. – SUSANA, tinha tinta escorrendo pela sua xereca?

A jovem olhou envergonhada para os colegas, que olharam para ela, interessados. Susana pigarreou e respondeu:

-Não... Mas havia um pouco de tinta na coxa...

-É uma gozada em aquarela, to falando! – insistiu Serena, segura de si, dirigindo-se às amigas. – Quem será o dono desse pincel gigante?

-Como sabe que é grande? – perguntou Joyce.

-Ele deixa todas as garotas com dificuldades de fechar as pernas por dois dias... – baixou a voz para as amigas. – Nem o Lewis conseguiu essa proeza...

-Se você continuar a fazer referências ao dote do seu irmão, eu arranco a calça dele, estou falando! – avisou Joyce.

A diretora Minerva entrou na sala, seguida de perto por Augusto. Todos os alunos sentaram-se imediatamente e esperaram em silêncio.

-Estou aqui para falar aos alunos do sétimo ano sobre mitos – disse a diretora.

Os alunos se entreolharam, confusos. Minerva prosseguiu:

-Um mito nunca corresponde à realidade. Algumas pessoas alcançam o status de mito por parecerem inalcançáveis, por manterem suas vidas reservadas e povoarem o inconsciente coletivo com fantasias e ilusões... Alguém pode me dizer como se desconstrói um mito?

Marjorie ergueu a mão e respondeu:

-Derrubar um mito significa transformá-lo em alguém comum, de carne e osso; destituí-lo de divindade, de superioridade; mostrar que é gente como a gente, que comete erros. Nem é preciso muito esforço... O menor dos males reverbera com estrondo quando é cometido por quem nunca deveria tropeçar.

Ela olhou de relance para Lanísia e completou:

-Por exemplo, o professor Augusto é um homem considerado perfeito, um modelo a ser seguido. Nosso vice-diretor paira acima do bem e do mal. Qualquer um dos seus possíveis pecados, se descoberto, ganharia proporções assustadoras. A queda do mito seria impactante...

Marjorie olhou uma última vez para Lanísia. Assustada, a garota comentou com as amigas:

-Ela _sabe..._

-Como poderia saber? – perguntou Mione.

-Eu não sei... Bom, a Joyce disse que dá pra ver tudo através dos espelhos. Talvez Kleiton tenha visto alguma coisa e contado pra irmã...

-Marjorie também sabe onde fica nossa sala secreta – lembrou Alone. – Lembram do dia em que ela caiu da escadinha e a flagramos? Talvez tenha nos espionado por várias vezes e escutado sobre a relação entre Lanísia e o professor Augusto...

-Por que ela usou justamente o Augusto como exemplo? – questionou Lanísia, olhos cravados em Marjorie, que sacudia os pés abaixo da cadeira, para frente e para trás, e trazia um mal disfarçado sorriso nos lábios. – Será que ela quer tentar desmitificá-lo?

-Precisaria de provas para isso, e com certeza dificilmente vai conseguir alguma – disse Mione. – Está tudo mais fácil pra vocês agora que o Augusto tem o próprio gabinete. Podem se encontrar sem preocupações... A propósito, derrubar um mito exige provas bem contundentes. Seria preciso muito esforço pra arranhar a imagem do Augusto.

-Encalhadas, podem prestar atenção? – perguntou Minerva, alteando a voz. – Obrigada... Abri essa discussão sobre mitos porque eu e o vice-diretor Augusto Welch temos uma surpresinha para vocês... Na noite do Grande Baile, vocês terão, no palco, _ao vivo_, a presença do grupo musical que preferirem. O grupo ficará conosco por uma semana, tempo suficiente para conviverem com o seu artista favorito e, sim, conhecer a pessoa por trás do mito, da fantasia que ronda a imagem das celebridades. Vocês terão um privilegio destinado a poucos.

Gritos alvoroçados encheram a sala. Alone ergueu a mão e perguntou:

-Quais são as opções de escolha?

-Já fizemos contatos preliminares com três artistas...

-Ui, preliminares, adoro! – exclamou Joyce.

Minerva olhou feio, por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Joyce engoliu em seco.

-Pode continuar, diretora... – disse a garota.

-Tais artistas só estão esperando a nossa confirmação... São eles: a boyband _Esdrúxulos..._

-Aaaai! Adoro os Esdrúxulos! – exclamou Joyce, aplaudindo.

-Eu também sou fã!– comentou Lilá Brown. – Qual sua música favorita?

-"Amor de Vertigem" – respondeu Joyce.

-Lembra quando fomos ao show deles, Joyce? – perguntou Alone. – O Axel cuspiu em mim enquanto cantava, foi tão emocionante!

-Ai, que inveja! – lamentou-se Parvati Patil.

-Você guardou o cuspe? – perguntou Lilá.

-Claro, né! Está armazenado até hoje num vidrinho... Depois vocês querem dar uma olhada?

-Oh, minha nossa... Vou ver_ saliva_ que saiu da boca do Axel! – Lilá abanou-se.

-Nossa, mas como vocês são exageradas... – criticou Juca. – É cuspe como o de qualquer outra pessoa...

-Não é, não... – falou Serena. – O cuspe dele deve ser venerado... Axel Carver é lindo, cheiroso, perfeito, um deus! Eu deixaria que ele derramasse saliva no meu corpo inteiro...

-Eu beijaria o dedão do pé do Axel – disse Alone.

-Eu morderia a bunda dele – replicou Joyce.

-É, faça isso, espero que ele solte um pum na sua cara! – Juca, irritado, cruzou os braços.

-Na certa ia servir pra desmitificá-lo – riu Mione.

-Fiquei sabendo que ele pousou nu – falou Serena.

-É mesmo? No parapeito de qual janela? – perguntou Joyce.

-Em janela nenhuma, numa _revista..._

-Ele _posou _nu, lesma! Eu também fiquei sabendo, mas não consegui comprar a revista.

-Ele saiu em qual? – perguntou Alone.

-_Pinto de Ouro_ – respondeu Colin, sentado na carteira ao lado, baixinho. – Eu tenho, depois mostro pra você...

-Nossa, Alone, nunca nos contou que o Colin tinha bilonga dourada! – falou Serena, fascinada. – Eu também quero ver essa preciosidade. Deve valer uma fortuna!

-É o nome da revista, anta! Graças ao Colin, poderemos ver a nudez do Axel. Ter um namorado diferente às vezes é útil – disse Alone, sorrindo para as amigas.

A diretora Minerva voltou a se pronunciar:

-A segunda opção é o grupo feminino _Xanadinhas..._

-Uhuuu, gostosas! – exclamaram os garotos.

-_Vacas_ – resmungaram as meninas, em uníssono.

-Como vocês são preconceituosas... – reclamou Juca. – As garotas cantam muito bem, tem vários sucessos...

-Cite um deles – pediu Alone.

-Eh... Peitos enormes e suculentos? – chutou Juca.

Joyce revirou os olhos.

-Vocês só querem essas garotas aqui pra ver os corpos delas, nem conhecem as músicas... Qual a graça de trazer um bando de vagabundas pra dançar no palco? Tem tanta vadia em Hogwarts pra dançar pra vocês...

-Usem a Mione como dançarina... – disse Alone, e começou a cantarolar. – "Mostra lá Mione, como é que se faz, engata na frente, mas também engata atrás"...

-Odiei essa música – retorquiu Mione, corando. – Ninguém mais lembra o que aconteceu no vestiário...

-Claro, é perfeitamente comum presenciar uma mulher brincando de quadribol rebatendo com o corpo quatro bolas de dois sacos diferentes – zombou Joyce.

-Você também acha, meu bem? – perguntou Christtinnah. – Pra mim isso é _tão trivial_...

-A terceira opção... – continuou a diretora. – _Jennifer Star_.

-Gata! – exclamaram os garotos.

-Ídolo! – gritaram as meninas.

-Diva! – comemoraram Harry, Colin e Blásio.

-Acho que o sonho de qualquer garota é ser parecida com ela – disse Joyce. – Queria ter aqueles cabelos e aquela barriga em meu corpo!

-Queria aquelas curvas na minha cama – disse Draco.

-Queria aqueles brincos que ela usa nos shows – sonhou Blásio. – São divinos!

-Parece que a Jennifer Star agrada a todos... – disse Minerva, olhando para Augusto, que confirmou com a cabeça. – Ótimo, entraremos em contato com o agente da cantora para que ela assine o contrato e permaneça um tempo aqui em Hogwarts. A noite do Grande Baile será um sucesso!

-Professora... – Mione ergueu a mão. – Por que estão chamando de Grande Baile? O certo não seria Baile de Formatura?

-É que... Bom... – Minerva pigarreou e olhou de soslaio para Augusto. – Íamos anunciar em um momento mais oportuno, mas não tem porque enganá-los... O Ministério da Magia vai instaurar daqui a alguns dias um decreto anunciando uma mudança nas diretrizes educacionais das escolas mágicas. Um bruxo, a partir de agora, irá se formar apenas após oito anos de estudo.

Lanísia olhou, perplexa, para Augusto, que baixou os olhos e secou o suor da testa com o lenço.

-Vocês não vão se formar em julho – prosseguiu Minerva. – No próximo ano letivo, estarão em Hogwarts, no oitavo ano.

-NÃO! – gritou Lanísia, agarrando um dos livros e arremessando contra a parede; Neville e Lewis precisaram se agachar para não serem atingidos.

-Srta. Burns, por favor, queira sentar-se... – ordenou Minerva, mas Lanísia a ignorou.

Passou correndo por ela e por Augusto, disparando para fora da sala.

Mione, Serena, Joyce e Alone sabiam bem o que atingia a amiga. Entristecidas, olharam para Augusto, que na certa também havia compreendido e disse à diretora:

-Vou ver o que está acontecendo com ela...

* * *

Lanísia estava parada no final do corredor. Não havia percorrido muitos metros, mas ofegava como se tivesse subido todas as escadas de Hogwarts de uma só vez. Curvada sobre os joelhos, os longos cabelos caídos sobre o rosto, fitava um ponto qualquer da parede, lágrimas enchendo os olhos, acumulando-se, embaçando a sua visão...

Via diante de seus olhos os momentos que imaginara viver após a formatura, dali a poucos meses... Dizendo a todos que Augusto era o amor da sua vida, marcando a data do casamento, beijando-o pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, sem preocupações. Augusto com seu filho nos braços, assumindo o papel de pai desde o primeiro dia de vida da criança...

Oitavo ano em Hogwarts... era a pior notícia que poderia receber.

-Lanísia... – Augusto parou ao lado dela. – Você está bem?

-Por que escondeu isso de mim, Augusto?

-Eu... Eu sabia que não ia receber a notícia muito bem. Quis preservá-la...

-Mais um ano... Mais um ano sem poder assumir o meu namoro com o vice-diretor de Hogwarts, e tudo por quê? Porque você continuará sendo o _meu _vice-diretor, o _meu _professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas...

-Só será preciso um pouco mais de paciência...

-Um ano mantendo esse namoro fajuto com o Colin Creevey... Era tudo o que eu precisava! Até lá minha mãe vai forçar o nosso casamento.

-Você pode terminar com essa farsa quando quiser... Esse não é o problema, Lanísia. Olhe pra mim... – ele segurou o rosto dela, com delicadeza, pelo queixo. – O que a incomoda?

Assim, tão perto, ela não pôde mentir:

-Talvez seja o motivo mais egoísta e estúpido do mundo, mas é o que eu sinto... Se por um lado, ter que viver um amor em segredo proporciona o gostinho excitante do proibido, sinto falta de viver uma relação comum... Certas coisas que eu jamais pude fazer com você, e que são tão banais e corriqueiras pra qualquer casal. Andar de mãos dadas por uma rua, beijar-se numa sorveteria enquanto dividimos uma taça de sorvete... O momento em que eu lhe dou sorvete na boca, o sorvete escorre pelo canto dos seus lábios, eu limpo com um beijo... Talvez bem nessa hora uma garçonete esteja por perto e sorria diante desta cena... Porque o que ela vê faz com que acredite no amor, que sinta uma inveja boa por dentro. Sabe, aquela vontade de viver um amor tão grande quanto o nosso...

Augusto sorriu, mas havia tristeza em seu olhar. Sonhadora, Lanísia fitava o teto do corredor, imersa em sua imaginação:

-Um dia em que estivermos numa praia, nos beijando nas pedras, perto do mar. Vejo bem o quanto você atrairia olhares de admiração... Mulheres cobiçando o seu corpo, da cabeça aos pés. Enciumada, eu puxo você, seminu, apenas de calção, dou um abraço apertado e cravo um beijo na sua boca, um contato intenso, mostrando pra elas que você é _meu_... – Lanísia enxugou os olhos. – É algo egoísta, eu sei, mas deve dar um prazer danado mostrar que você me pertence... Eu tenho orgulho de ser sua namorada, Augusto, e me bate uma vontade de revelar isso ao mundo. É tão imenso, tão lindo, tão forte, que não devia ser um segredo. Algo assim precisa ser compartilhado... – ela revirou os olhos. – Deve estar me achando uma boba...

-Não, não, eu compreendo mais do que você imagina... – ele fez menção de abraçá-la, mas conteve as mãos no ar, olhando para os dois lados do corredor.

Lanísia percebeu e comentou:

-Viu só? Tudo deve ser feito com cuidado. Você só ia me oferecer carinho, Augusto. O que é tão lindo torna-se um crime enquanto eu for a aluna, e você, o vice-diretor.

-Lanísia, também não é fácil pra mim. Acha que eu não tenho vontade de mostrar ao mundo a jovem maravilhosa que eu conquistei? Não é egoísmo ou vaidade, é desejo de compartilhar a felicidade, revelar o motivo da nossa alegria. Mas...

-Você não pode mudar uma regra do Ministério. É, eu sei... – ela cruzou os braços. – Vamos ter que esperar mais um ano pra viver tudo isso.

-Não exatamente... – Augusto sorriu, e dessa vez havia apenas felicidade em seu rosto.

-O que está pensando em fazer?

-Realizar os seus sonhos... Não poderá ser em Hogsmeade, _vamos_ correr riscos, de _qualquer forma_, mas muito pouco... E eu sei bem que você adora desafiar o perigo...

-Augusto...

Ele prensou-a contra a parede. Ao redor, várias salas de aula, todas com as portas fechadas, uma delas, no outro extremo do corredor, com todos os colegas de turma de Lanísia e a diretora de Hogwarts, mas Augusto _ousou._

Pressionou o corpo dela por três vezes, sua virilidade crescendo com os movimentos. Lanísia gemeu, abriu as pernas, passou uma delas por trás dos joelhos de Augusto.

-Hoje à noite, vamos sair juntos. Vou usar Joyce como pretexto. Ela só precisa ficar bem escondida pelo tempo em que estivermos fora.

-Para onde vai me levar?

-Para o mundo em que nada é proibido.

Ele beijou-a e deu uma forte arremetida contra o corpo dela, deixando-a sentir sua excitação, expressa também pela respiração ofegante e o calor que aquecia a pele.

-Esse é o seu passaporte – rindo, beijou-a mais uma vez, recuou, ajeitou a roupa e, voltando a ser o típico Augusto, olhou para todos os lados, inseguro, mesmo diante de todas as portas fechadas.

Lanísia ficou ali, parada, sorrindo delirantemente.

O sinal tocou, os alunos tomaram o corredor, mas ela não se moveu. As outras Encalhadas vieram a seu encontro, preocupadas:

-Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou Mione.

-Nós lamentamos muito, amiga – disse Alone.

-Lamentar? Por quê? – Lanísia sorriu. – Mesmo ficando mais um ano aqui, eu e Augusto poderemos ter tudo!

-Alerta-múmia! – avisou Serena.

-Múmia? – estranhou Alone. – Eu só conheço o alerta-macho...

-Mas agora é múmia mesmo – disse Serena, segundos antes de Minerva se aproximar do grupo ao lado de Augusto.

-Joyce, autorizei o seu pai a sair com você hoje à noite. Ele disse que você queria levar uma amiga, então pode escolher uma das garotas para acompanhá-la.

-Eu adoraria ir! – exclamou Serena, recebendo um chute nas canelas, aplicado por Lanísia. – Ai... Sinto _dolorosamente_ que a Lanísia gostaria mais.

-É... Seria ótimo! – confirmou Lanísia.

-Lanísia, eu e meu pai, juntos... Será perfeito! – exclamou Joyce.

Nesse momento, Mione viu Afonso parado. Parecia guardar alguma coisa na mochila, mas ela viu o quanto ele estava interessado na conversa. Franzia a testa, concentrado, absorvendo cada palavra.

Notando que era observado por Mione, ele finalmente fechou o zíper da mochila e voltou a caminhar.

Afonso buscou um integrante do Nêmeses para compartilhar a novidade. Encontrou Marjorie Crane descendo a escadaria de mármore. Diminuiu a corrida e, acompanhando o passo da líder do grupo, avisou:

-Augusto estará fora do castelo hoje à noite. Vai dar uma volta com Joyce e Lanísia. Desculpa para uma trepada com a namoradinha secreta, é claro...

-Era tudo o que precisávamos. Comunique aos rapazes que faremos uma reunião ao entardecer... Não temos tempo a perder. Prepare a máquina fotográfica... Hoje, o mito Augusto Welch cairá e, se quebra, derrubaremos a primeira Encalhada...

Maldosa, ela sorriu para o garoto.

_-_Hoje, o Nêmeses começa a arrebentar!

* * *

-Juca, você vai sair comigo ou não? – perguntou Joyce. – Anda, já estou perdendo a paciência!

-Deve ser mais educada quando quiser convencer o seu marido a dormir com você! – aconselhou Juca.

Os dois estavam no dormitório dos garotos do sétimo ano. Juca ignorava Joyce, uma edição do Profeta Diário aberta sobre o rosto, enquanto a jovem sentava-se na beira da cama em que ele estava deitado.

-Poxa, eu passei por um momento tão difícil, quase fui assassinada, e você não se sensibiliza...

-Lamentei muito, _muito mesmo_, mas não significa que vou fazer a caridade de lhe oferecer minha bilonga só porque Kleiton Huggins quis matá-la... Uma pica dura a cada tentativa de assassinato ocorrida no mundo, já pensou se fosse assim?

-Aí Harry Potter seria o jovem mais arrombado do mundo... – disse Joyce.

-Exatamente... Não, nem sempre o sexo lhe espera após um momento de tensão...

-Mas eu casei com você, poxa! Tem que cumprir o seu papel de marido!

-Não estou com vontade. E quem falhou primeiro como esposa foi você, que usou de artifícios para conseguir transar comigo! Eu jamais transaria com você sem sentir tesão de verdade...

-Está bem, você fica escondido comigo, na sala secreta das Encalhadas, mas sem sexo.

-Não, prefiro ficar por aqui...

-Ah! Está com medo de não resistir! – zombou Joyce. – Sabe muito bem que, quando estivermos sozinhos num lugar isolado, você não vai aguentar e vai querer me possuir...

-A única coisa que pode possuir o seu corpo hoje à noite é um espírito agourento, porque eu não irei... Prometo que depois que for possuída por um deles eu levo você ao exorcista...

-Ai, como é _teimoso!_ Se não quer ir à sala das Encalhadas comigo, eu acho um acompanhante sozinha...

-Hum, vai conseguir como?

-Quer ver?

-Quero! – Juca baixou o jornal.

-Então venha comigo e perceba o poder da sua esposa!

Os dois desceram até o Saguão de Entrada. Lá, Joyce sentou-se sobre o segundo degrau da escadaria de mármore e anunciou aos alunos que passavam pelo local:

-Vou transar com o primeiro cara que parar aqui, na minha frente!

Juca, irritado, sentou do outro lado do degrau e disparou:

-Ótimo, eu digo o mesmo!

-Vai pegar o primeiro homem que parar diante de você? – questionou Joyce.

-Entendeu o que eu quis dizer... – disse Juca, mostrando a língua. – E olhe só, até agora nenhum cara se prontificou a ficar com você... – ele riu.

-Parece que não tivemos a mesma sorte – retorquiu Joyce.

Juca, então, olhou para a frente. Uma fila havia se formado diante dele. Ele levantou-se um pouco e contou oito pessoas... todos eram homens. O primeiro era Blásio Zabini, que piscava, admirado, para Juca.

-Acho que vocês se enganaram... A fila de interessados na Joyce é a outra.

-Não, querido, ouvimos bem você dizendo que queria o mesmo que ela e, nossa, adoramos! – exclamou Blásio. – Você é muito fofo, sabia? – apertou uma das bochechas de Juca.

-Eu? Fofo? Cara, _acorda_, sou um nerd de óculos fundo de garrafa...

-Nerds são a mais nova tendência! – disse Blásio. – Eu consegui chegar primeiro na fila. Vai me levar pra um lugar mais reservado? Estou louquinho pra apagar o seu fogo...

-M-meu f-fogo? – gaguejou Juca, os olhos arregalados.

-Claro. Só me diga uma coisa... O seu pavio tá aceso na dianteira ou na traseira? Ou você está incendiando em todos os ângulos? _Ui!_

-Sou o segundo da fila, mas sou louco por você, _Jucat_... – disse um rapaz da Corvinal.

-Jucat? – perguntou Joyce, rindo.

-Apelido lindo, não é? – perguntou o jovem. – Acho a cara dele... Então, Jucat, nós não ligaríamos de dividi-lo. Podíamos fazer uma farra bem animada. Você não toparia fazer um grupal com os três primeiros da fila?

-Você diz... suruba?

-Exato! Um bacanal! Topa?

-Não... Não, claro que _não..._

-Pô, Jucat... – disse Blásio. – Sua esposa não liga... Você se importa, Joyce?

-Claro que não! Juca disse que não tinha compromisso hoje... Só tomem cuidado com a bundinha dele, meninos, ainda é delicada.

-Ih, Blásio, você terá que ser o último... – disse o aluno da Corvinal. – O Sonserino que você pegou no ano passado está assistindo às aulas em pé até hoje...

-Estão falando daquele que todos chamam de Arreganhado? – perguntou Juca. – Achei que tinha a ver com o sorriso largo dele...

-Que nada! – disse Blásio. – Eu é que o arreganhei... A propósito, ele fica sorrindo porque não fecha mais a boca direito desde que eu passei por lá, se é que você me entende... – ele riu.

-Não vai tocar em mim, Blásio! – disse Juca, recuando pelos degraus.

-Oh, tá com medinho? É Ju_cabaço_, é?

-Jucabaço, adorei! – disse o jovem da Corvinal, batendo palmas e dando pulinhos.

-É continuarei sendo! Essa área traseira é inviolável... – Juca desceu em diagonal e parou atrás de Joyce. – Vou sair com a minha esposa. Sinto muito, não tem nada de Jucat nem Jucabaço pra vocês hoje!

Blásio balançou a cabeça.

-Fazendo propaganda enganosa... Devia se envergonhar!

-Jucat, você fere nossos corações! – lamentou-se o terceiro da fila, um grandalhão da Lufa-Lufa.

-Vamos procurar o Arreganhado? – perguntou Blásio. – Ele vai adorar participar da nossa festinha. E o melhor: nem precisamos alternar. Ele tá tão arreganhado que cabe nós três ao mesmo tempo... Vocês dois aí no fim da fila, querem vir também? Cabe todo mundo naquele lá, to dizendo!

Os rapazes se afastaram. Joyce riu.

-Poxa, não sabia que você tinha tantos admiradores, _Jucat..._

-Ihhh... Vamos parar com a palhaçada? Ou eu desisto de acompanhá-la na sala secreta...

-Tá bom, já parei... Não se esqueça: eu vou sair do castelo com meu pai e a Lanísia. Você precisa me trazer de volta sem que ninguém perceba.

-Como vamos fazer isso?

* * *

-Joyce, isso não vai dar certo...

Juca e a esposa estavam na frente dos portões de Hogwarts. Augusto e Lanísia, parados ao lado, observavam, intrigados, Joyce abrir um malão e entrar dentro dele.

-Vai, sim. É por pouco tempo. Só precisamos chegar na sala secreta sobre o alçapão...

-Eu sei, mas será que eu vou conseguir suportar o peso?

Joyce ficou furiosa.

-Juca Slooper, eu _não sou_ tão pesada assim! E se, por acaso, eu engordei um pouco, a culpa é toda sua, que fica me privando do exercício físico provocado pelo ato sexual.

-Filha... – Augusto pigarreou.

-Pô, pai, usei um linguajar todo discreto por sua causa, ainda não ficou bom?

-Joyce, não podemos demorar muito – lembrou Lanísia.

-Ah, sim, claro... – ela encolheu-se dentro do malão, gemendo com as dores nos braços. – Nunca mais me jogo contra um espelho, eu juro...

Juca esperou que a garota se acomodasse. Depois, fechou o zíper do malão e, com a varinha, fez com que levitasse.

-Isso poupará o baita esforço que eu teria que fazer pra carregá-la...

-Cale a boca, Juca Slooper! – veio a voz de Joyce, abafada pela mala.

-Aproveitem a noite – disse Juca ao casal. – E fiquem de olho nos relógios: dez horas, daremos um jeito de fazer com que Joyce espere por vocês aqui na entrada. Os três entram juntos, ninguém notará que saíram sozinhos.

-Obrigado, Juca – agradeceu Augusto. Olhou para Lanísia. – Segure em minha mão. Vamos aparatar a quilômetros daqui, num lugar cheio de trouxas. Lá, seremos apenas um casal apaixonado.

-É o bastante pra mim.

Os dois desaparataram. Juca respirou fundo e, manejando a varinha, conduziu o malão a caminho do castelo.

-Se perguntarem o que estou carregando, como vou justificar esse volume todo no malão? – indagou Juca. – Vou falar que meus pais me mandaram umas roupas. Muitas roupas, claro...

-Vá tomar no ânus, Juca! – protestou Joyce.

-Seu pai não está aqui, pode falar no popular...

Ela repetiu a frase, usando o palavrão. Divertindo-se com a raiva da garota, Juca seguiu para o castelo com um largo sorriso.

* * *

Hermione, Alone e Serena estavam na mesa da Grifinória, no Salão Principal. Ao redor delas, os alunos de Hogwarts aproveitavam o fim do jantar. Colin Creevey, sentado ao lado de Alone, recebera uma carta de Claudio Bernard convidando-o para passar 2 dias na casa dele. Claudio ofereceria um jantar para os amigos e incluíra Colin nessa categoria.

-A diretora me concedeu a autorização para passar o fim de semana na casa do seu pai – contava o garoto a Alone. – Não sabia que ele me consideraria tanto só por "namorar" a Lanísia.

-Mas a casa é ótima, a paisagem ao redor é linda. Vai conseguir aproveitar. Sem falar que meu pai adora você...

-Claro, para ele eu sou o machão que conseguiu seduzir e engravidar a gostosona de Hogwarts... Bom, não posso reclamar. Tive a ideia de salvar a pele da Lanísia, assumindo a paternidade, e agora preciso lidar com as consequências... Vou pegar meu malão no salão comunal.

-Divirta-se – desejou Alone, beijando-o no rosto.

Colin saiu do Salão Principal, cabisbaixo.

-Ele não parece muito animado... – observou Serena.

-Um fim de semana com Claudio Bernard? Eu preferiria a morte... – riu Alone. – Sem falar que Colin terá que fingir ser quem não é. Meu pai só vai falar de bundas, peitos e compartilhar histórias do tempo em que era um "pegador"...

-Agora que ficamos sozinhas, posso contar o que aconteceu... Rony me viu conversando com o Aaron, depois da última aula... – contou Mione. – Pensou o que não devia, é claro...

-Ele admitiu que está se reunindo com a Marjorie e o Afonso? – perguntou Alone.

-Não. Disse apenas que conhece os dois, mas não confirmou a existência de nenhum grupo. O negócio é vigiarmos os três de perto. Precisamos ficar atentas a qualquer anormalidade!

-Estou vendo uma agora – observou Alone.

-O que?

-Afonso acaba de murmurar alguma coisa para o Draco na mesa da Sonserina... – Alone vigiava os passos do rapaz. Registrou a maligna satisfação no rosto pálido de Malfoy e a ansiedade de Afonso ao deixar o Salão. – Algo me diz que Afonso vai aprontar...

-Vamos segui-lo! – sugeriu Serena.

-Sim... – Alone levantou-se. – Vem conosco, Mione?

-Prefiro ficar aqui no castelo, de olho na turminha da Marjorie... Não tirem os olhos de Afonso, descubram o que ele vai fazer!

-Pode deixar... – falou Alone, estendendo uma das mãos. Mione e Serena juntaram as suas e, baixinho, disseram o grito de guerra. – _Encalhadas, Encalhadas, tão lindas e apaixonadas!_

* * *

Lanísia e Augusto estavam em uma cidade grande, cercados por trouxas. Chovia fraco sobre as ruas de Roma; o asfalto brilhava, refletindo os globos claros de luz emitidos pelos postes graciosos.

Na ponte em que se encontravam, Augusto mordia o lábio, lutando para reunir forças e conseguir segurar a mão de Lanísia sem medo. Como era difícil cruzar a barreira do medo, mesmo ali, tão longe de Hogwarts e dos bruxos...

Ela envolveu a mão dele, segurando com força quando ele fez menção de afastar os dedos.

-Aqui não temos o que temer – lembrou-lhe Lanísia, sorrindo pra ele.

Os dois correram, debaixo da chuva, Lanísia com os sapatos de salto alto sobre as mãos, os dois saboreando o prazer da liberdade, o privilégio de andar junto ao ar livre, sem a necessidade de paredes de pedra para protegê-los.

Aos risos, com água pingando pelos cabelos, os dois entraram em um pequeno barzinho. Augusto cobriu o corpo dela com o seu casaco, escondendo as costas da garota, que ficavam expostas por seu longo vestido vinho.

Escolheram uma mesa no canto e pediram duas xícaras de café, servidas rapidamente, fumegantes.

Havia um prazer especial em levar a xícara à boca de Lanísia; em sentar-se ao lado dela com o braço sobre os seus ombros; deixá-la repousar a cabeça sobre o peito dele, enquanto assistiam a uma cantora soltar a voz no pequeno palco do bar.

Em uma das canções mais românticas, Augusto conduziu Lanísia para a pista de dança. Os dois dançaram de rosto colado, acompanhando os acordes dos violinos. Era encantador poder beijá-la ali, permitir que suas mãos percorressem as curvas do corpo dela, dar beijos em seu pescoço.

Ao redor deles, as pessoas suspiravam, admiravam; sem censura... Como criticar o amor que havia entre aquele casal?

-Está feliz? – indagou Augusto, girando Lanísia no meio da dança.

-Muito. Mas quero muito mais... Existem outras maneiras de exibirmos nossa paixão.

-Lanísia... – ele riu. – No que está pensando?

Ao pé do ouvido dele, ela sussurrou:

-_Voyeurismo..._

* * *

Alone e Serena seguiram Afonso até Hogsmeade. Temendo que o rapaz as flagrasse ao olhar para trás na Rua Principal, Alone puxou Serena para dentro da Dedosdemel.

Observando Afonso por entre as prateleiras da loja, Alone o perdeu de vista quando ele entrou em um dos becos do povoado. Serena esqueceu-se das preocupações em meio aos doces sortidos, como sempre acontecia quando entrava na Dedosdemel. Pegou um produto embalado em papel colorido e perguntou à amiga:

-Hum... Alone, você sabe do que isso aqui é feito?

-Merda! – reclamou Alone, irritada pelo desaparecimento de Afonso.

Serena, enojada, largou o produto na prateleira.

-Então deve ser horrível... – comentou. – Ah! Um tubo cheio daqueles confeitos coloridos que derretem na boca! Droga, não estou preparada para fazer compras, não trouxe grana nenhuma...

Ainda espiando pela vidraça, Alone viu outro aluno de Hogwarts surgir pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, com as golas do casaco erguidas como se quisesse proteger o rosto.

-Robbie?

-Não, não vou roubar, Alone, não sou uma ladra – respondeu Serena. – Prefiro passar vontade e vir aqui outro dia...

-Jumenta, quem está te mandando roubar alguma coisa? – indagou Alone, segurando-a pelos cabelos e puxando-a para o seu lado. – Olhe lá! Robbie também está por aqui!

Desconfiado, o rapaz ajeitou a tiara e prosseguiu, entrando no mesmo beco por onde Afonso desaparecera.

-Isso é muito estranho... – observou Alone. – Afonso e Robbie aliados? Afonso é preconceituoso, jamais andaria com ele... Será que o Robbie faz parte da turma da Marjorie?

-Talvez... Acho que o mais intrigante é que todos eles, de certa forma, estão relacionados com o _nosso grupo._

-Verdade... – concordou Alone. – Nesse caso, fica difícil acreditar em coincidência.

-Vamos segui-los? – sugeriu Serena.

-Ótima ideia! Assim teremos a certeza de que Afonso e Robbie estão andando juntos!

As duas deixaram a Dedosdemel. Subiram o beco por onde os dois rapazes tinham desaparecido. Não havia nenhuma porta por ali, apenas a lateral de dois prédios. Deixavam o beco quando quase trombaram com um homem.

Para Alone, um _anjo..._

Ele pareceu reconhecê-la de imediato. Havia surpresa em seu rosto. Não fez menção de desviar e seguir em frente. Alone, fascinada, percebia o quanto ele estava maravilhoso. Usava uma camisa branca de mangas longas, com uma gola em V; pendia pelo pescoço uma fina corrente dourada; elementos que aumentavam o ar angelical. Ele, então, ergueu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

Alone não podia acreditar; seu anjo sem asas estava diante dela, estendendo a mão, oferecendo um toque em sua figura divina. Quando ele sorriu, assim, tão perto, surgiram pequenas marcas ao redor dos olhos; ele era humano, afinal. O mito da divindade caiu, mas Alone continuava sem fôlego: aqueles olhos azuis guardavam um encanto misterioso que lhe incendiava o corpo.

Segurou a mão do rapaz e esperou para ouvir, finalmente, o seu nome...

-Eu sou Adam.

-Evam... – cumprimentou Serena, embasbacada, com um aceno de cabeça.

-O quê? – Alone olhou-a de soslaio.

-Digo... _Serena_...

-E eu sou Alone Bernard – a garota tocou a mão dele, tão grande perto da sua

-Alone... Acho que estamos destinados a esbarrar um com o outro! É a terceira vez que o destino parece unir nossos caminhos.

-Será que há uma boa razão para isso acontecer? – ela perguntou.

-Sei ótimas maneiras para descobrirmos a resposta... Tem um bar ótimo aqui perto, gostaria de tomar um copo de cerveja comigo?

-Adoraria.

-Eu não gosto muito de cerveja – observou Serena.

Alone tirou os olhos de Adam e olhou para a amiga. Aproximou a boca da orelha de Serena e avisou:

-Em circunstâncias normais, eu pediria pra você nos deixar a sós, mas como Ted continua à solta, não farei isso. Você vai nos acompanhar, mas ficará um pouco atrás. Se nos interromper com suas burrices, mais tarde nós acertaremos as contas na sala comunal.

-Minha boca será um túmulo, amiga! – garantiu Serena. – Mas você tem namo... – antes que ela prosseguisse, Alone voltou-se para Adam e agarrou o braço dele.

-Vamos?

Então seguiram para o bar, as preocupações com o que Robbie e Afonso faziam em Hogsmeade temporariamente esquecidas.

Grande erro...

* * *

_Uma das recomendações que recebi foi de colocar os corpos retratados em poses sensuais, como se estivessem posando para mim. No caso da jovem loura, desenhei uma poltrona e a coloquei sentada sobre o braço do móvel, as pernas abertas, expondo inteiramente sua intimidade. Um dos braços está caído sobre o espaldar da poltrona. Seus seios, firmes, têm os mamilos firmes, apontando para cima. Os olhos estão fechados; não pude ver seus olhos nas fotografias, e não vou arriscar a não corresponder à realidade._

_Volto ao desenho da outra jovem. Coloquei-a sobre um tapete, com o bumbum erguido. Preferi desenhá-la meio de lado para conseguir pintar a tatuagem que ela possui nas costas – uma pequena libélula, de asas abertas sobre a pele sedosa._

_Os cotovelos estão apoiados sobre o tapete. A posição permite o vislumbre de um dos seus seios, mais redondo e cheio que o da outra garota. Também deixei seus olhos fechados, mas o efeito foi positivo; aumenta a sensação de exibicionismo; ela parece desfrutar o momento._

_Contorno os dedos dos pés dela e me preparo para... _

Os pensamentos do pintor são interrompidos. A porta de sua casa abre-se de uma só vez.

Com o susto, ele derruba o pincel no chão.

Um jovem de cabelos vermelhos e piercing avisa:

-Acabou o tempo, vovô. Precisamos dos quadros agora mesmo!

* * *

O bar escolhido por Adam ficava nos limites de Hogsmeade. Uma banda tocava rock num palco iluminado por luzes vermelhas. A canção era uma versão de uma música que Alone conhecia muito bem. Imitando Adam, ela bebeu a cerveja pelo gargalo e comentou com ele:

-É uma versão de um sucesso da Jennifer Star. Ela vai cantar no Grande Baile em Hogwarts daqui a algumas semanas.

-Será que só os alunos poderão assistir? – perguntou Adam. – Eu curto muito o som da Jennifer!

-Por mim, você participa! Deixo você entrar no baile e, se continuar assim, permito que entre em outros lugares também... – ela cruzou as pernas, insinuando-se.

-Hum, proposta tentadora... – observou Adam, pousando uma mão na coxa de Alone. Como ela não ofereceu resistência, ele acariciou lentamente. – Me explique como eu faço para "continuar assim"?

Ela riu, um pouco alto – a bebida iniciava os seus efeitos, embriagando-a de leve.

-Você demonstrou que não é só um cara bonito. Estou adorando conversar com você, saber um pouco mais da sua vida... Passou por muita coisa difícil também. Acho que nesse ponto, temos algo em comum.

-Não parece que você tenha desgnomizado jardins de bruxos para se sustentar depois de ter fugido da casa dos seus pais aos dezesseis anos... – ele observou, rindo.

-Não, não digo que _fizemos_ a mesma coisa... Nunca tive dificuldades financeiras. Mas também nunca consegui me entender com os meus pais... Minha mãe é uma mulher de quarenta anos que acha que tem dezesseis e já até me roubou um dos caras que eu gostei, e meu pai é um careta que sempre reprovou tudo o que eu faço e sempre disse, na cara dura, que espera o pior de mim. Sou filha única e tive que aguentar os pais problemáticos sozinha...

-Não deve ter sido fácil não ter com quem dividir a bizarrice dos dois...

-Nunca foi... – ele ia levar a cerveja à boca, Alone tomou a garrafa da mão dele e bebeu. Ele tentou tirar das mãos dela, Alone tentou resistir. Ria como há muito tempo não fazia. – Olha o que você fez, Adam, molhei a frente da minha blusa!

-Se quiser, pode tirar, eu não vou me incomodar! – disse, malicioso.

Quando ele estendeu a mão para um dos botões que fechavam a blusa, ela afastou-o, sorrindo.

-Isso é estranho...

-Um cara querer vê-la sem blusa? Duvido!

-Não! O nível de intimidade que já está rolando entre nós... – ela apontou um dedo para si mesma, depois para ele. – ...em tão pouco tempo... Não faz ideia do tempo que demorei para contar às minhas melhores amigas que tinha problemas com o meu pai.

-Nos sentimos mais confortáveis com pessoas que refletem as nossas histórias... Somos dois ferrados pelas circunstâncias da vida, gêmeos nas frustrações! Nós dois gostaríamos de reescrever nossas histórias e, veja só, não é possível recomeçar! – ele acariciou o rosto dela. – Mas é possível mudar o final. Isso é mais fácil com alguém que nos entende... Há conexão. Compreensão. Intimidade...

Os rostos dos dois se aproximaram. Os lábios quase se tocaram. Alone nunca sentira tanta vontade em beijar alguém...

-Adam, eu não posso...

-Por que não? Você _quer_... – e não havia dúvida alguma na voz dele ao dizer isso.

-Muito. Mas...

-Você tem namorado?

-Sim.

-Não acha melhor se entregar ao que está sentindo? Assim pode fazer sua escolha sem ter dúvidas... Depois desse beijo, você poderá saber se não vai querer repetir nunca mais ou se vai morrer de vontade de um _replay..._

Com o som da música alta martelando os ouvidos, o perfume de Adam mesclado ao cheiro da cerveja, Alone cruzou os braços atrás da nuca dele, desceu do banquinho, subiu no colo dele e, enquanto o rapaz percorria sua perna com a mão, virou um pouco o rosto e beijou-o. Seus dedos enterraram-se nos cabelos encaracolados do rapaz; seu coração rejubilou com cada ofegar e gemidos de prazer emitidos por ele. Como era gostoso aquele beijo; os lábios se encaixavam com tamanho ritmo e precisão que, até nisso, os dois pareciam se entender com perfeição...

-Você invadiu os meus sonhos... – ofegou Alone, mantendo o rosto colado ao dele.

-Não pensava em mais nada a não ser em você... – disse Adam.

-Eu precisava te provar. Sonhos não têm cor, não têm cheiro, não têm calor. Não trazem o gosto da sua boca, do seu toque no meu corpo. A pressão das suas mãos...

-Está tentando se justificar diante de si mesma?

-Talvez... É. Tentando deixar minha consciência tranquila.

-Pelo que você fez? – ele sussurrou. Alone não conseguia deixar de admirar seus olhos azuis. – Ou por que está morrendo de vontade de fazer outra vez?

-As duas coisas...

Alone desceu do colo dele. Agarrou a garrafa e entornou o resto do conteúdo de uma só vez.

-Puxa, minha roupa é tão inadequada para este lugar... – disse, indicando as jovens que dançavam no palco com saias curtas e meias rasgadas.

-Da próxima vez já sabe como deve vir. Estou por aqui todas as noites. Alugo um quarto na casa ao lado... Dois endereços para me encontrar. Eu estarei esperando.

Alone passou a bolsa pelo ombro.

-Como sabe que eu vou voltar?

-Porque você sabe, tanto quanto eu, como é difícil encontrar alguém que se assemelhe a nós. As ovelhas-negras estão em processo de extinção. Não ia desperdiçar essa oportunidade que o destino nos ofereceu.

-É... Quem sabe... Foi divertido, Adam. Até mais ou, talvez, adeus... – disse Alone. – Tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi na vida.

-É a garota mais linda que os dois já registraram – Adam disse, piscando um deles.

Alone seguiu para a porta de saída do bar, onde Serena aguardava, bebendo um copo de suco de abóbora.

-Não me julgue – pediu Alone. – Deixe-me curtir o momento, a "ressaca" desse primeiro encontro imprevisto...

-Não falarei nada. Mas o Adam não podia ter escolhido um lugar melhor? Isso é um puteiro!

-Não é um puteiro, só um bar mais barra-pesada.

-Só tem puta... – disse Serena, recebendo olhares irritados de duas mulheres que acabavam de entrar.

-Fique quieta, eu não vou lhe defender se você arrumar confusão, mané!

-Opa, vou me calar, estava contando com isso... Escuta... Será que Robbie e Afonso estavam mesmo aprontando alguma coisa? Adam e sua beleza extraordinária tiraram nossa concentração...

-Ele tem esse poder – disse Alone, parando à porta para acenar para Adam, que retribuiu o aceno, sorrindo.

A porta se fechou e ele sumiu, deixando apenas as lembranças, da forma como sempre acontecia quando ela despertava após um dos seus sonhos com o anjo...

* * *

Havia vapor por todos os cantos. A temperatura era muito alta. Lanísia espalhou por seu corpo um creme que deixou sua pele ainda mais úmida, misturando-se com a camada de suor. Amarrou os longos cabelos e entrou na câmara iluminada da casa de _voyeurismo_, que consistia em obter prazer a partir da observação de outras pessoas transando...

Augusto estava em pé, aguardando-a de costas. O corpo dele também brilhava, besuntado, os músculos delineados. Ela virou-o de frente e colou o corpo ao dele, os seios fartos deslizando pelo peitoral do professor.

Ela olhou para o lado. Vários homens e mulheres estavam postados ao redor da câmara, fracamente iluminados. Todos estavam nus, tocando os próprios corpos, estimulando-se com o espetáculo oferecido pelo casal, deleitando-se com o prazer de _espionar..._

Lanísia sorriu e começou a beijar Augusto.

O calor aumentava ao mesmo tempo em que Augusto sentava-se sobre a única poltrona que havia na câmara e Lanísia, de pernas abertas, deslizava para dentro do corpo dele, arrebatando para si todo o seu membro endurecido.

A câmara girou, deixando-os de frente para os espectadores. Augusto escorregava as mãos pelos seios brilhantes da amada, que subiam e desciam conforme ela ia de encontro à intimidade ele e recuava, sem parar.

Lanísia rebolou com vontade sobre Augusto, deixando-o todo dentro dela enquanto arrebitava o bumbum para a plateia. Viu de relance os membros rígidos dos espectadores; um deles, um louro mais ousado, apertou o órgão contra o plástico da parede e lambeu os lábios. Lanísia ficou ainda mais excitada...

Augusto então levantou-se e ergueu-a sobre os braços dele. Encaixou Lanísia sobre o seu membro; Lanísia viu-o arriscar um olhar para os misteriosos espectadores. Entre eles, um casal não resistiu e os dois viam o homem estimulando a mulher com os dedos e a língua, absorvendo parte da excitação a partir do que presenciavam na câmara.

A festa não podia terminar...

O vapor inebriava os sentidos...

Quanto _calor_... Uma gota de suor escorreu pela fenda entre os seios, e passava pelo umbigo de Lanísia quando Augusto começou a arremeter. Gemiam, escutando os delírios abafados das pessoas do lado de fora, um eco de prazer que estimulava e enlouquecia...

Por fim, Augusto a postou de gatinhas e postou-se atrás dela. A câmara girou lentamente, oferecendo aos espectadores a cena por todos os ângulos. Em um deles, as pessoas viam o traseiro de Augusto flexionando com os movimentos contínuos; em outro, pela lateral, conseguiam rápidos vislumbres do membro; por último, tinham Augusto e Lanísia de frente; ela acariciava os seios, brincava com os mamilos endurecidos, mordia os lábios, extravasava toda a sua excitação, entregava-se ao momento para excitar a plateia, a sua plateia... Os sinais que recebia de volta, a loucura do desejo que espalhava lá fora, contribuíam para aumentar seu próprio desejo...

Um dos casais não resistiu e imitou a mesma posição, olhos fixos em Augusto e Lanísia; outros brincavam com as mãos; duas mulheres apertavam os seios uma da outra, pressionando os mamilos, como Lanísia fazia; uma delas lhe ofereceu um olhar provocante ao cair de boca no seio da outra, como se lhe convidasse a participar em breve...

Era uma confusão de corpos nus, mãos para todos os lados, pés, seios, gemidos...

Augusto encerrou derramando sobre o corpo dela os jorros fartos expelidos por seu membro. Lanísia agarrou-o pelos cabelos, beijou-o, mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, agradecida por tanto prazer.

Ao olhar para fora da câmara, percebeu que Augusto não foi o único por ali a atingir o clímax...

* * *

Em Hogwarts, o Nêmeses se reuniu perto da Floresta Proibida. Com um cigarro aceso nos lábios, Robbie fitava Marjorie que, ansiosa, abria a mochila cujo interior fora magicamente ampliado. Da minúscula mochila saíram duas telas imensas produzidas pelo pintor.

-Estão ótimas – disse a garota. – Pagaram a ele?

-Sim – respondeu Afonso, ajeitando os cabelos vermelhos. – Ele embolsou os trezentos mil galeões e desaparatou no mesmo minuto. Já está fora do nosso caminho. De qualquer forma, será impossível relacioná-lo aos quadros. Misturados às outras pinturas, todos deduzirão qual foi o autor...

-Claro. É por isso que esse plano é tão genial... – Marjorie sorriu. – Pelo menos meu irmão serviu para algo que preste... Se não fosse por ele, que está sempre atento por trás dos espelhos, nunca saberia o que Augusto guarda em seu gabinete...

-Qual a próxima etapa? – indagou Draco.

-Precisamos plantar esses quadros dentro do gabinete do Augusto.

-Não podemos arrombar a porta do gabinete do vice-diretor de Hogwarts – falou Aaron, estremecendo diante dessa possibilidade.

-E não faremos isso... – Marjorie, então, tirou uma chave do bolso.

-Como conseguiu isso? – indagou Robbie, espantado, esmagando o cigarro aceso com a sola do sapato.

-Digamos apenas que a inspetora é ex-mulher do nosso adorável vice-diretor e os hematomas espalhados pelo corpo dela foram provocados por Lanísia... – Marjorie deu uma risadinha. – Por isso, foi ainda mais fácil do que eu pensei convencê-la a me fornecer uma cópia da chave do gabinete. Eu contava apenas com os ciúmes dela, mas parece que certos acontecimentos, que ela mesma me relatou, contribuíram para aumentar o ódio que Rebecca sente pelo casal proibido.

-Conseguiremos fazer as fotos? – perguntou Afonso.

-Isso se Rebecca conseguir me trazer a... – ela viu a inspetora acenando. – Opa, parece que o nosso último ingrediente acabou de chegar. Só um minuto, meninos...

Ela aproximou-se da inspetora que, desconfiada, passou um vidro de poção para as mãos dela.

-Como eu imaginava, encontrei Poção Polissuco na gaveta ao lado da cama de Serena Bennet – disse Rebecca. – Eu sabia que elas tinham usado essa poção! O homem que recebi no meu quarto não podia ser Augusto...

-Tem certeza que é dele mesmo?

-Absoluta. Essência de vice-diretor, em suas mãos... Espero que use muito mal.

Marjorie sorriu. Recuou para o grupo e passou o vidro para a mão de Aaron. Ao olhar para trás, Rebecca já havia desaparecido.

Marjorie colocou as telas na mochila ampliada e fechou-a.

-Draco e Robbie, vocês entram no gabinete, encontram o local em que o professor Augusto guarda os quadros e juntam essas telas às outras.

-Pensei que _você_ faria isso – disse Draco.

-Até faria, meu bem, mas preciso cuidar da próxima etapa do nosso plano... Aaron, vamos transar. Afonso, já está com a câmera fotográfica?

-Prontinha! – disse o garoto, tirando a câmera da mochila.

-Prepare-se para ver e fotografar cenas de _sexo explícito_. Sacanagem pura, sem pudor, emoção ou sentimento... Uma foda que vai _foder _a vida de muita gente.

-Assim é ainda mais gostoso – debochou Afonso, rindo.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Augusto e Lanísia aparataram na estrada em frente ao castelo.

-Você queria compartilhar nosso amor... – dizia Augusto aos risos. – Não havia maneira melhor. Lanísia, nunca me imaginei num lugar daqueles...

-Mas foi maravilhoso, não foi? O exibicionismo tem um toque estimulante...

-Sim, foi incrível. Nos transformamos apenas num casal apaixonado, com uma certa diferença de idade, sim, mas apenas isso... Foi delicioso.

-Ser um casal comum foi muito bom – disse Lanísia. – Agora, voltamos ao mundo real, onde não posso sequer segurar em sua mão até chegar à escola...

-Não fique triste com isso...

-Não, não vou ficar, não posso depois de um dia tão maravilhoso... Que horas são? Joyce já devia estar aqui na frente... – eles dobraram a curva e puderam ver os javalis alados que ladeavam a entrada dos terrenos da escola.

Lanísia parou de falar. Para seu espanto, Minerva e Flitwick estavam parados ao lado de Joyce, Alone, Serena e Mione, em frente aos portões de Hogwarts.

-Já sabemos que saíram sozinhos, Augusto. Não precisa tentar se esconder – disse Minerva, a voz sem um pingo de emoção, quando ele tentou recuar.

-Minerva... Eu posso explicar... Joyce voltou mais cedo...

-Tem coisas mais importantes para explicar...

-Por que estão apontando as varinhas para mim?

-Siga-me, Augusto... – ordenou Minerva.

Em silêncio, eles caminharam para o castelo. Lanísia olhou para as amigas. Joyce estava pálida, mas sacudiu os ombros como se não entendesse bem o que acontecia.

Subiram as escadas, parando apenas no gabinete do vice-diretor, cuja porta estava aberta. O coração de Augusto disparou.

-Por que entraram no meu gabinete? Minerva, isso _não devia_ ser permitido...

-Eu entendo muito bem o seu medo, Augusto. Privacidade se torna um assunto delicado e importante quando estamos sendo imorais, não é verdade?

-Minerva...

-Ainda não vasculhei os seus pertences. Mas, se corresponder ao que nos contaram... Não restarão dúvidas de que você é o bruxo que está raptando nossas alunas.

Quando a diretora se aproximou da porta, Filch avisou:

-Prepare-se, professora. É uma exposição dos horrores...

Minerva lançou um último olhar para Augusto e lançou-se dentro do gabinete.

-Oh, minha nossa... – levou a mão ao peito, horrorizada.

-Mas o que é isso? – indagou Augusto.

-Caraca... – exclamou Alone.

Espalhados pelo chão, havia quadros e mais quadros das alunas raptadas, nuas. Serena e Susana Bones dividiam espaço com diferentes telas de Lanísia.

-Pinturas eróticas das nossas alunas... – balbuciava Minerva, perplexa. – Todas _nuas... _Isso é tão _nojento... _Escabroso...

-Minerva, essas coisas foram_ plantadas_ aqui, eu não pintei nenhum deles...

-E a maioria dos quadros são da Lanísia... – ela pegou um deles, em que a jovem abria as pernas diante de uma cachoeira, e apontou para o canto. – Essa assinatura, Augusto, eu _reconheço_ a _sua assinatura_, você pintou esses quadros, sim!

Augusto trocou com Lanísia um olhar de desespero.

-E onde estava agora à noite? Porque encontramos a sua filha aqui em Hogwarts, numa sala sobre um alçapão, ao lado de Juca Slooper, ou seja, você _não saiu_ com a Joyce, ela estava no castelo com o marido dela. E você, Augusto, com quem estava?

-Com a Lanísia. Vocês viram quando nós chegamos...

-Aonde, Augusto? O que fez com ela?

Ele ficou em silêncio, evitando o olhar da diretora.

-Já transou com Lanísia Burns, Augusto? Você a viu nua e pintou esses quadros, não foi?

-Sim... – admitiu, num fio de voz. – Mas não pintei todos, os da Serena e de Susana não são meus... Minerva, você vai entender depois que eu explicar. Lanísia me acompanhou por vontade própria, nós...

-Mas Serena Bennet e Susana Bones, não! Foram _dopadas!_ _Violentadas!_ E depois, através das suas memórias, você pintou esses quadros pavorosos!

-Eu não toquei em nenhuma delas.

-Elas podem não lembrar, mas a outra garota _lembra!_ Ela escapou de você e veio direto nos contar tudo o que ouviu...

-Outra garota? O que está dizendo...?

Minerva fez um sinal. Filch e Rebecca entraram, ladeando uma jovem de cabelos desalinhados. O vestido estava rasgado na frente, sujo de terra, e havia sangue seco nas coxas...

-Marjorie? – perguntou Augusto.

-Por favor, me tirem daqui, eu não quero ficar perto desse homem... – ela esganiçou.

-Augusto nunca fez nada pra você! – disse Lanísia.

-Lanísia, você estava lá, viu bem o que ele fez... – insistiu Marjorie, chorando.

-O que eu fiz, garota?

-Você me estuprou! – berrou Marjorie. – Não conseguiu me dopar como fez com as outras garotas, e então eu _fugi_, consegui fugir das suas mãos nojentas!

-EU NUNCA TOQUEI EM VOCÊ! – gritou Augusto, secando a testa com o lenço que tremia em suas mãos. – Minerva, Filch, Flitwick, não podem acreditar no que essa garota diz!

-Nem precisamos, quando existem provas materiais...

Minerva jogou diante dele uma sequência de fotos.

Nelas, Augusto via a si próprio, com a calça abaixada, fazendo movimentos contínuos sobre o corpo de Marjorie, que se debatia no gramado, lutando contra ele.

Espalhadas ao redor das fotos falsas, estavam as pinturas, as curvas sinuosas de Lanísia, Serena e Susana Bones, em detalhes precisos...

No rosto sujo e desolado de Marjorie, as Encalhadas percebiam que transpassava um ar de triunfo através dos seus olhos.

A assinatura de uma trama pintada cuidadosamente em tintas sórdidas...

* * *

**N/A: E agora, o que acontecerá com Augusto? Como Marjorie conseguiu espalhar as marcas pelo corpo?**

**Agradeço às 22 pessoas que já "curtiram" a página de Fogueira no Facebook. Recomendo que visitem o blog também, a minha amiga e leitora Tamaria deixa a página cada vez melhor!**

**Também pabenizo por aqui a vencedora da nossa primeira promoção, "Um dia com as Encalhadas", Carol Santos, e a todos que participaram e demonstraram conhecer bem o universo das Encalhadas. Parabéns a todos! E, quem não pode participar, aguardem a próxima. Fiquem sempre ligados na página do Facebook, no blog e na comunidade do Orkut!  
**

** Peço desculpas pela demora na atualização. O último semestre da facul consome parte do meu tempo livre, que geralmente é dedicado à fic...**

**Coloquei o aviso "últimos capítulos" pra avisar que estamos na reta final de "Reflexos" - quem acompanha o blog e a página da fic no Facebook já sabia hehe. Fecharei a história das Encalhadas como uma trilogia, e estamos chegando ao fim da segunda parte.**

**Aguardo os comentários, agradeço a companhia de todos em mais um capítulo e até o próximo!**


	32. O efeito dominó

_[ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS]_

**CAPÍTULO 32**

_**O efeito dominó**_

_Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS"..._

_Robbie dá uma ideia à Marjorie baseada em sua tatuagem..._

**-Eu sei o que podemos fazer – ele disse. – Nunca tentaram antes, mas, se realmente funcionar, vamos ser considerados os alunos mais incríveis de Hogwarts!**

**-E o que seria? – perguntou Marjorie, intrigada.**

**Em resposta, Robbie ergueu o braço e indicou a sua tatuagem, o desenho que simbolizava sua ideia.**

**As estrelas, o trevo de quatro folhas e o rosto em perfil... **_(Cap. 30)_

_Marjorie armou um flagrante para prejudicar Augusto..._

**-EU NUNCA TOQUEI EM VOCÊ! – gritou Augusto, secando a testa com o lenço que tremia em suas mãos. – Minerva, Filch, Flitwick, não podem acreditar no que essa garota diz!**

**-Nem precisamos, quando existem provas materiais...**

**Minerva jogou diante dele uma sequência de fotos.**

**Nelas, Augusto via a si próprio, com a calça abaixada, fazendo movimentos contínuos sobre o corpo de Marjorie, que se debatia no gramado, lutando contra ele.**

**Espalhadas ao redor das fotos falsas, estavam as pinturas, as curvas sinuosas de Lanísia, Serena e Susana Bones, em detalhes precisos...**

_...ela então deflagrou o efeito dominó..._

* * *

_(Narrativa de Hermione)_

_Você deve conhecer o fenômeno conhecido como efeito dominó. É bem simples: enfileire várias peças, deixando apenas uma curta distância entre elas. Pode colocá-las em linha reta, descrever círculos e espirais – quanto mais complicar, maiores são as chances do efeito ocorrer naturalmente. Basta um leve oscilar de uma peça, um movimento involuntário de seus dedos, para que ela tombe para trás._

_A peça cai, derruba a seguinte, que derruba a próxima, e assim por diante._

_Quando penso no que aconteceu após a descoberta dos quadros no gabinete do professor Augusto, vejo-o como a primeira peça de uma fileira de dominós que ruiu. _

_O primeiro de cinco peças. Uma das peças partiu-se na queda e nunca mais se reergueu. Seus destroços foram colocados numa sepultura._

_Mas vamos por ordem. Marjorie deu um peteleco na primeira peça; Augusto precisou explicar os quadros e as fotos. Tremulou, tremulou... e caiu._

* * *

**_: : A PRIMEIRA PEÇA : ._**

**_Professor Augusto Welch_**

-Diretora... Não pode acreditar nisso... – disse Lanísia.

-Está insinuando que estou mentindo? – perguntou Marjorie, as lágrimas misturando-se à poeira que cobria seu rosto. – É isso?

-É claro que está! – gritou Augusto.

-Pois então me diga quem é que fez isso aqui? – ela tirou com um rápido puxão o curativo empastado de sangue que cobria sua bochecha. O corte provocado pelo cristal, no ataque cego de Kleiton Huggins alguns dias antes, estava aberto; parecia até mesmo ter-se prolongado, rompendo centímetros adicionais de pele. Sem o curativo improvisado, o sangue começou a fluir pelo rosto de Marjorie, derramando gotículas sobre um dos quadros esparramados pelo chão, tinta vermelha que se misturou à aquarela erótica supostamente pintada por Augusto.

Horrorizada, Lanísia levou as mãos à boca.

-Está horrível, não está? – indagou Marjorie. – Quando diz que estou mentindo, o que quer insinuar? Que eu mesma abri esse corte no meu rosto? Graças a esse pervertido nojento, a esse professor _imundo _eu ganharei uma cicatriz repulsiva! Ele acabou com a minha vida, _acabou!_ Eu posso esquecer o estupro, mas jamais uma marca dessas! Não vou mais ganhar o concurso do Baile, jamais serei admirada...

-Você _nunca_ foi admirada – retorquiu Lanísia, friamente.

Marjorie balançou a cabeça.

-Além de defender o pervertido, ainda sente ciúmes...

-Veja lá como fala, garota! – Lanísia avançou para Marjorie, afastando alguns quadros com os pés. Minerva alcançou-a antes que conseguisse atingi-la.

-Lanísia! O que está fazendo?

-É, é assim mesmo, Lanísia defende o Augusto, professora – disse Marjorie. – Ficou calada enquanto ele me violentava...

-Isso nunca aconteceu! – replicou Lanísia.

-Pode provar isso? – indagou Flitwick.

-Não... Augusto me levou até Roma, passeamos juntos, depois voltamos... Talvez encontrem algumas pessoas que possam comprovar que estivemos por lá...

-Fui atacada_ antes_ disso – frisou Marjorie. – Augusto me estuprou, bateu em mim e arrancou o curativo de meu rosto quando tentei resistir... Depois que terminou, ainda me deu um soco no rosto, por isso está um pouco inchado... – Lanísia reparou no hematoma que ela exibia do outro lado da face. – Tudo aconteceu perto da Floresta Proibida, como podem ver pelas fotos... Ele e Lanísia, então, saíram abraçados e me largaram no chão. Se seguiram para Roma, não sei, mas me largaram lá, no chão, com o rosto voltado para a terra, me sentindo suja, usada...

-É a coisa mais absurda que eu já escutei – falou Augusto. – Armou muito bem pra cima de mim, não é, garota? Você tem provas materiais, nós não temos, e então pode inventar o que bem entender!

-Você aparece nas fotos, Augusto – disse Minerva.

-Não sou eu! Tá legal? _Não sou eu! _É algum impostor se passando por mim!

-E os quadros? – indagou Minerva. – Os desaparecimentos de Serena Bennet e Susana Bones? Tem como provar que estava em outro local quando as duas foram sequestradas e violentadas?

-Bom, na noite em que Serena desapareceu, as Encalhadas estavam em meu gabinete, e eu... Eu...

-Devia estar transando com a Lanísia – Marjorie intrometeu-se.

-Claro! – concordou Flitwick. – O pretexto perfeito para ele abusar de Lanísia à vontade!

-Sem precisar apelar para qualquer tipo de feitiço, porque essa daí adora dar pro professor – disse Marjorie.

Lanísia limitou-se a oferecer seu olhar mais venenoso.

-Pode conversar com as outras Encalhadas, elas vão confirmar que eu permaneci no gabinete... – Augusto defendeu-se, olhando para Alone, Serena, Mione e Joyce.

-O que aconteceu naquela noite, meninas? – indagou Minerva. – Digam a verdade.

-Saímos para procurar a Serena depois que ela saiu sozinha – explicou Mione. – O professor e Lanísia juntaram-se a nós.

-Lanísia, você ficou o tempo todo com o professor dentro do gabinete? – indagou a diretora.

-Sim, claro. Só saímos depois, quando Serena já havia desaparecido...

-Quando entra amor e sexo no meio, até as amigas dançam... – zombou Marjorie.

-Eu jamais ia permitir que alguém violentasse a Serena – falou Lanísia. – Minha amiga me conhece e sabe muito bem disso!

-Professora, o depoimento de uma jovem deslumbrada pelo professor viril não atesta nada – insistiu Marjorie. – Lanísia ria e até parecia se excitar com a violência que o professor aplicava contra o meu corpo. Está apaixonada, fará tudo por ele. Mentirá, permitirá toques inapropriados em suas amigas...

-Louca... – murmurou Lanísia. – Eu vou acabar com você, Marjorie. Meu Deus, que frustração... – ela sentia o corpo trêmulo; olhou desamparada para as amigas. – É frustrante demais, ver essa garota mentindo e perceber que a versão fantasiosa dela faz muito mais sentido do que os fatos...

-Nós acreditamos em Lanísia, professora – falou Serena. – Ela nunca ia me expor dessa forma, por homem nenhum.

-De qualquer forma, tivemos mais um ataque, dessa vez contra Susana Bones – disse Minerva. – E você estava aonde, Augusto...?

-Procurando Ted Bacon depois que ele atacou a nossa comemoração em Hogsmeade... Fiquei sozinho por alguns momentos, mas Sprout me acompanhou por algumas ruas...

-Claro que com ela você não quis fazer nada. O lance é pegar as alunas do sétimo ano e à força, perversão pura... – comentou Marjorie.

-Minerva... – Augusto aproximou-se da diretora, que desviou o rosto. – Por favor, olhe pra mim... – a contragosto, ela fitou-o por trás dos óculos. – Amo a Lanísia, não vou esconder isso. Violei as regras da escola, mas vivencio com ela algo tão forte que mandei pro espaço todo o medo, todo o pudor e as normas, porque romper essas barreiras tornou-se algo... excitante... – ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. – Brincamos com fogo, eu sei, mas o fator proibido deixou tudo ainda mais interessante. Estou sendo sincero... Pintei os quadros, em alguns exprimi a minha frustração em não poder gritar para o mundo todo o quanto amo Lanísia, porque, acredite, não há nada vergonhoso nesse amor. É algo tão forte que eu nunca pensei que existisse. Faz bem. Por que seria errado?

-Fez um juramento ao aceitar o cargo de professor, onde afirmou que nunca tocaria em uma estudante...

-Por desejo, não. Desejo se resolve sozinho, com muita dose de imaginação, é algo bem prático, mas amor é diferente... Não tem como simular um beijo ou um abraço...

-Resistisse até ela se formar!

-Tentei, mas não consegui.

-Amor... – Flitwick riu. – O que me diz das outras alunas? E esses quadros em que elas estão bem à vontade? Você_ ama_ a nudez de todas elas, é isso?

-Não pintei esses dois quadros. Não são meus, alguém deve ter colocado aqui dentro quando eu estava ausente.

-A não ser que as Encalhadas sejam bem modernas e andem nuas pelos corredores, você foi bem detalhista na nudez de Serena Bennet e Susana Bones... – Flitwick pegou o quadro que exibia Serena. – Você por acaso reconhece essa pinta?

Serena engoliu em seco antes de responder.

-Sim, é minha.

-Tá, mas a Serena já anda pelada naturalmente – retorquiu Alone. – Olhe só o shortinho que ela está usando agora!

-Essa marca está localizada na virilha. Não existem shorts que exponham tanta coisa! – falou Flitwick.

-Oh, aposto como minha mãe conseguiria encontrar alguns – comentou Alone.

-Não resta dúvida... – falou Minerva. – Augusto perderia apenas o cargo, caso tivesse se envolvido com Lanísia com o consentimento dela. Mas, no caso, houve agressão e violência sexual, não vejo como tomar outra atitude...

-O que fará, Minerva? – indagou Augusto.

-Chamarei os guardas de Azkaban... Diante de tantas provas, pode haver um julgamento, mas já é certo que será uma viagem sem volta. Você será preso, Augusto. Sua condenação está pintada e fotografada em todas essas provas, não há saída. Hoje, deixa de ser o vice-diretor de Hogwarts, deixa de ser um homem livre e, acima de tudo, deixa de ser o meu amigo.

Sem olhá-lo no rosto, Minerva apontou sua varinha para os pulsos de Augusto. Pesadas correntes de aço se materializaram, forçando a união dos braços do professor.

Lanísia desesperou-se.

-Não! Não façam isso, ele não tem culpa de nada!

-Augusto ficará aprisionado aqui até que os guardas apareçam – informou Minerva. –Flitwick, quero as provas intactas, portanto o mantenha afastado e imóvel. Use magia se for preciso. Daqui a pouco retorno para ajudá-lo na vigilância... E vocês, meninas, saiam.

-Não vou sair daqui sem o professor – disse Lanísia, chorando.

-Vai, sim, porque eu estou ordenando... Por favor, Lanísia, não me faça aplicar uma punição por sua desobediência – vociferou Minerva, alterada.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, pai – murmurou Joyce, adiantando-se até Augusto e beijando-lhe o rosto.

Lanísia quis alcançá-lo, oferecer um gesto de carinho, mas foi afastada por Minerva, depois empurrada por Filch junto com as amigas, e então a porta do gabinete estava fechada, separando-a de Augusto, indicando que nada mais seria como antes...

* * *

Os integrantes do Nêmeses trataram de espalhar o flagrante no gabinete do vice-diretor. A par da versão que Marjorie contaria, Draco, Robbie e Aaron passaram a informação para grupos de alunos das quatro casas de Hogwarts, que transmitiram para outras pessoas e assim por diante, de modo que, quando as Encalhadas deixaram o banheiro – onde Lanísia lavou o rosto e foi consolada pelas amigas – uma horda de estudantes, alguns vestidos de pijamas, rondavam as imediações do gabinete do vice-diretor.

-Mas que confusão... – murmurou Alone, exasperada.

-Quem é que está ali, subindo na cadeira? – perguntou Mione, apontando para o local em que a atenção dos presentes parecia concentrada.

Elas chegaram mais perto e viram Afonso pairando acima dos inúmeros estudantes, pedindo silêncio, com uma máquina fotográfica na mão.

-Aquele é Afonso, o rapaz que eu vi através do espelho ao lado de Marjorie e Aaron na biblioteca! – falou Joyce. – Será que...?

-Foi ele quem produziu as fotos? Aposto que sim, mané – disse Alone. – Talvez estivessem planejando tudo naquele exato momento...

-Acha que foi uma trama planejada em grupo? – indagou Serena.

-Sim, é o que parece... Os dois de papinho na biblioteca, e depois justamente o amigo de Marjorie tira as fotos em que ela aparece sendo violentada? Afonso não vale nada, deve se entender muito bem com a vadia.

Afonso exibia para os alunos algumas das fotos em que Augusto aparecia violentando Marjorie. Jogava algumas para a plateia, que passava as imagens de mão em mão, horrorizada com a violência registrada.

-Não deixaremos você por nada, amiga – falou Joyce à Lanísia, pousando-lhe a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Com licença...

Um jovem alto de cabelos espetados, de óculos escuros, usando jaqueta de couro e jeans azuis, parou diante das Encalhadas com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Podem me informar onde fica o gabinete da diretora?

-Vire à esquerda no final do corredor, o gabinete fica atrás da gárgula de pedra – respondeu Joyce.

-Obrigado! – ele tirou os óculos e piscou um olho.

-Não tem de quê, Axel – disse Joyce.

Com um sorriso meio dopado no rosto, ela voltou-se para as amigas que, boquiabertas, olhavam o rapaz se afastar.

-Olhem só, estou tão nervosa que até estou tendo alucinações...

-Só se for alucinação coletiva – disse Alone, boquiaberta.

-Mas não fumamos nada hoje – brincou Mione, pasma.

-Fale por vocês – comentou Serena, esfregando o nariz inquietamente.

As amigas olharam-na, espantadas.

-O que será que ele está fazendo em Hogwarts? – perguntou Alone.

-Precisamos descobrir... Conversar com ele, apalpá-lo, pedir um autógrafo no sutiã – disse Joyce, empolgada. – Ai, chega a subir um calafrio pelo corpo...

-Meninas... – Lanísia choramingou. – Não vão me deixar aqui sozinha, vão?

-Não deixaríamos nem que o castelo estivesse pegando fogo – falou Serena. – Mas...

-Axel Carver ao vivo, todo músculos e dentes perfeitos, não acontece todo dia – disse Joyce. – Voltamos o mais rápido possível, querida!

-Joyce, seu pai está em apuros! – censurou Lanísia.

-Ah, tá preso, não vai sair do gabinete dele mesmo – disse Joyce, sacudindo os ombros.

-Receba ao seu lado o meu apoio moral – falou Alone, pondo a mão no coração e abrindo na direção de Lanísia, como se enviasse fluidos positivos pelo ar.

Irritada, Lanísia fingiu que agarrou com a mão, jogou no chão e pisou em cima.

-Oferecidas... – murmurou, balançando a cabeça, vendo as amigas ajeitando as roupas enquanto saíam correndo em busca do artista. Olhou para os alunos que continuavam aglomerados em torno do gabinete de Augusto.

Viu Marjorie entrando em uma das salas do corredor, sozinha...

-É agora que eu faço essa piranha contar tudo...

A jovem empurrou alguns colegas e abriu caminho à força. Determinada, alcançou a porta e girou a maçaneta.

Dentro da sala, Marjorie olhava pela janela, cabisbaixa. Lanísia deu um chute para trás na porta entreaberta. Com o estrondo, Marjorie voltou-se. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se em surpresa.

-Me deixa em paz... – pediu.

-Paz é a última coisa que você terá em sua vida depois de ter atrapalhado a minha felicidade, sua vagabunda...

-O safado foi o seu professor, não eu!

-Pode abandonar o teatro, estamos sozinhas aqui dentro...

-Teatro? Não sei do que está falando...

-Sabe _sim_. E vai começar a me contar. Não sei quem machucou o seu rosto, mas vai parecer brincadeira de criança depois que eu lhe acertar...

* * *

Diante da gárgula que marcava a entrada para a sala de Minerva McGonagall, Mione, Joyce e Serena aguardavam por uma aparição de Axel Carver. Juca Slooper, que havia seguido a esposa, estava parado junto às meninas.

-Li numa revista que Axel está à procura de uma namorada – informou Mione.

-Juca, quero o divórcio – falou Joyce.

-O quê? – indagou o garoto.

-Ele não ia vir procurar uma namorada aqui – disse Serena. – Talvez só queira se apresentar no castelo ou em Hogsmeade...

-Juca, te amo, não tire a aliança – rebateu Joyce, sem fôlego.

-...mas, de qualquer forma, ele está solteiro – completou Serena.

-Ai, estou ficando confusa... Juca, estamos dando um tempo, pronto!

-Como é que é?

-É isso mesmo, dando um tempo.

-Até quando?

-Até eu saber o que o Axel veio fazer aqui... – falou Joyce, baixando a voz gradualmente.

-É assim, né? Do nada aparece um artista pop e o nosso casamento termina! O que ele tem melhor do que eu?

-A Alone foi pegar a revista com o Axel peladão, para que ele a autografe. Abriremos o exemplar e poderei responder a sua pergunta, enumerando item por item... – disse Joyce, olhando para Juca com um sorriso complacente. – Ah, olha ela aí!

Alone se aproximou, ofegante, carregando a revista.

-Não vou passar por essa humilhação... – esbravejou Juca. – Estamos dando um tempo, Joyce Meadowes!

-Ei, EU PEDI O TEMPO PRIMEIRO! – berrou Joyce, observando-o afastar-se. – Ai, homens...

-Em que foto pedirá o autógrafo, Alone? – perguntou Serena.

-Nessa aqui, em que ele está em cima do unicórnio... – Alone abriu a revista e mostrou a foto em que o artista, nu, galopava sobre um unicórnio através de uma floresta.

-Que inveja desse animal – lamentou-se Joyce. – Na próxima encarnação, quero ser um unicórnio...

-Quero um autógrafo bem na bilonga dele – disse Alone.

-Uau, nela tem espaço suficiente pra ele escrever o nome completo e o de toda a família – falou Joyce, admirada, abanando-se.

-Ele é tão maravilhoso que o unicórnio ficou com o chifre duro e empinado – observou Serena, apontando para o cilindro sobre a cabeça do animal.

-Todos os chifres de unicórnio são assim – replicou Mione. – Não existe chifre frouxo.

-Como você sabe? – insistiu Serena. – Talvez todos os unicórnios que você viu em sua vida estavam excitados e eles vivam num estado de tesão permanente... Tipo a Joyce.

-Mais um motivo para querer reencarnar como unicórnia – falou a garota.

Axel saiu do gabinete da diretora e se deparou com as quatro fãs, que emitiram gritinhos de êxtase diante do ídolo.

-Uau, meninas, estão aqui para me ver?

-Claro – disse Joyce. – Por que outro motivo estaríamos por aqui? Para ver a cara enrugada e sebosa da nossa diretora é que não é... – ela parou de falar quando Minerva surgiu logo atrás de Axel, com cara de poucos amigos. – Embora a nossa querida Minerva McGonagall esteja linda hoje, com um brilho todo especial no olhar...

-Sei... – murmurou Minerva, olhando feio para Joyce. – Bom, Axel, se acertar tudo com o agente de Jennifer Star, não vejo problema algum! Desculpe não acompanhá-lo, mas tenho problemas urgentes para resolver...

-Tudo bem. Entrarei em contato com você – disse Axel, antes que a diretora saísse apressada pelo corredor.

Quando Axel olhou para as fãs, Mione perguntou:

-Você também participará do Grande Baile?

-Se tudo der certo, sim! – no mesmo instante, as meninas gritaram. – Mas não espalhem. A informação ainda não é oficial.

Alone ergueu a edição da revista em cuja capa o músico aparecia segurando uma guitarra.

-Sou sua fã, mas ainda não tenho um autógrafo.

-Providencio um agora mesmo – disse Axel, abrindo seu sorriso amplo e luminoso, sacando uma pena do bolso da jaqueta. – Quer que eu assine aonde?

-Na bilonga!

Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo.

-Puxa, você não parece um traveco.

-O quê?

-Não parece que nasceu como homem. Nem pomo de adão você tem!

-Deve haver algum engano... – Alone riu, sem graça. – Eu...

-A tinta dessa pena não desaparece nunca. Só espero que não corte a sua bilonga um dia, ou vai perder o meu autógrafo... Abaixa a calça aqui mesmo, ou quer ir num canto reservado?

-Está pensando que sou um travesti? – perguntou Alone.

Ao lado dela, Joyce, Mione e Serena gargalhavam; Mione estava num acesso tão grande de risos que chegou a cair no chão, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

-É mais fácil de assinar se estiver ereto, portanto pode se estimular com minhas fotos. Eu não costumo tocar em homem, mesmo transformado, então só me chame quando estiver no ponto pra receber o autógrafo.

-Eu não tenho uma bilonga! – Alone revoltou-se.

-Oh, já arrancou então? – indagou Axel.

-Não! Sou mulher!

-Ela prefere imaginar que nasceu assim – disse Joyce. – Compreenda, o... o... o Alano...

-Alano? – indagou Alone.

-...ele nunca se reconheceu num corpo masculino, chegava a cortar os dedos para simular uma menstruação, então...

-Chega! Não tenho bilonga, e _sou_ uma mulher! – falou Alone. – Quero o autógrafo na _sua_ bilonga, Axel, na foto da revista!

-Tudo bem, linda, fique calma – ele pediu, pegando a revista e assinando no local indicado. Ao entregá-la para a fã, comentou. – Para mim, se você se considera uma mulher, não importa a forma que tenha nascido. É uma garota adorável!

-Viu, Alano? É o que sempre dizemos a você – zombou Mione.

-Quem é Alano? – perguntou Serena, confusa.

Alone esticou o dedo médio e o mostrou para Joyce e Hermione.

-Temos um pouco de sua saliva guardada – disse Joyce ao cantor.

-Meninas, não precisam exagerar no fanatismo – brincou Axel. – Daqui a pouco vão querer roubar um pouco de cera do meu ouvido...

-Meu dedo pode ser um ótimo cotonete – ofereceu Joyce, lambendo os lábios.

Espantado, Axel pigarreou.

-Vou indo, meninas... Sou um pouco supersticioso, e acho que vocês merecem uma lembrancinha, de modo que vou deixar uma cueca da sorte aqui com vocês...

-Cueca da sorte? – indagou Mione.

-Todas as cuecas dele são sortudas – comentou Joyce. – Abrigam e apertam coisas deliciosas.

Axel abriu a mochila que trazia consigo e tirou do interior uma cueca preta com "Axel Carver" estampado na cor cinza.

-Essa cueca esteve comigo em grandes shows. Ficará com vocês e eu pego de volta no dia de minha apresentação em Hogwarts que, tenho fé, vai acontecer!

Ele arremessou a cueca. Alone se esticou toda e conseguiu agarrá-la. Enfiou o tecido no nariz e arremessou para Mione, decepcionada.

-Está lavada.

-Droga! – reclamou Joyce.

-Quem é Alano? – perguntou Serena, outra vez. – Essa cueca é dele? Axel pegou emprestada?

Mione enfiou a cueca na boca de Serena.

-Cuidaremos bem dela, Axel – disse ao cantor. – Esperamos vê-lo aqui no baile.

Ele deu uma piscadinha; Joyce e Alone derreteram-se, suspirando apaixonadamente.

-Até logo, meninas! Tchau, Alano!

Serena ficou olhando ao redor, coçando os cabelos curtos enquanto, com a outra mão, tirava a cueca da boca.

-Viram? Alano outra vez... Quem será?

-Viu só, ele falou comigo, mané! – disse Alone, toda orgulhosa, olhando de soslaio para Joyce.

-Ele não disse o seu nome – retorquiu Joyce, cruzando os braços.

-Invejosa! _Eu sou_ o Alano! – frisou Alone.

-Nossa, tá falando com tanta convicção que daqui a pouco vou achar que você tem uma bilonga mesmo – disse Joyce.

-Virei fã desse cara também – disse Mione. – É perfeito demais!

-Imagine como não fica usando essa cuequinha? – perguntou Joyce, alisando o nome Axel Carver. – Ei, ela está úmida.

-Minha boca tem saliva – observou Serena.

-Axel é o cara mais charmoso, mais _tudo_, que já vi na vida – disse Mione.

-Ei, ei... Meninas! – Joyce ficou séria, de repente. – Não podemos ficar aqui, perdendo tempo, despreocupadas, e nos esquecermos do que é realmente importante.

-Verdade – disse Alone, tragicamente.

-Papo frufru sobre Axel Carver! – exclamou Joyce.

-É isso que eu estava pensando, mané! – comemorou Alone, erguendo o braço em comemoração.

-Uhu! Adoro papo frufru! – disse Serena.

-Vamos imaginar que homem aqui em Hogwarts ficaria sexy com essa cueca de popstar – falou Joyce.

-Mas e o professor Augusto, ele está em apuros... – recordou Mione.

-Hum, Augusto ficaria ótimo usando isso – disse Alone. – Preparem os sucos de fruta, os chocolates e as almofadas, porque tem papo frufru na sala secreta, agora!

-Mas Lanísia...

-Depois ela participa, Mione... – disse Joyce. – Anda, engole a cueca, e fica quietinha! – disse, enfiando a peça de roupa na boca da amiga.

Corriam quando, no meio do percurso, Draco Malfoy chamou Serena:

-Preciso falar com você.

-Agora não. Eu e as meninas temos uma reunião importante, não percebeu?

-Hermione está com uma cueca preta na boca e a Alone carrega uma revista de homem pelado.

-Não é só isso – Alone defendeu-se. – A revista tem reportagens interessantes sobre arte e decoração...

-Nudez e sacanagem são importantes para as Encalhadas... – argumentou Serena. – Namoramos por um bom tempo e não percebeu isso?

Draco revirou os olhos cinzentos.

-Prometo que será uma conversa rápida.

Serena mordeu o lábio, indecisa.

-Está bem... – olhou para as amigas. – Não comecem sem mim.

-Vamos organizando as coisas! – disse Joyce, subindo as escadas com Mione e Alone.

* * *

-Não sei porque topei vir conversar com você – disse Serena, enquanto ela e Draco atravessavam o jardim de Hogwarts iluminados pelo luar. – Aquele flagrante que armou para me arrancar dinheiro continua entalado em minha garganta.

-Acha que eu não me arrependi? Eu podia ter _morrido_ graças àquele Voto Perpétuo.

-Mas continua usufruindo de toda a grana que conseguiu.

-Não... – disse Draco, e o tom melancólico de sua voz fez com que Serena o fitasse com atenção. Parou na beira do lago de Hogwarts, as mãos afundadas nos bolsos, o rosto fixo na água que refletia o amplo céu noturno. – Eu quero conversar justamente sobre isso... Eu quero lhe devolver o dinheiro, Serena.

-Está de brincadeira?

-Não, droga... Estou aqui, sinceramente arrependido, e você não me leva a sério...

-Ok, desculpe... Mas acho que arriscar a própria vida com o Voto Perpétuo me fez perceber o nível de sua ambição. Fica difícil de acreditar que, após tanto esforço, você simplesmente devolva tudo...

-Não consigo ser feliz usando esse dinheiro – ele se aproximou de Serena e a segurou nos braços, com firmeza, mas sem agressividade. – E quero provar a você que... Eu ainda a amo, Serena.

Ela riu.

-Você? Disse para o Lewis que podia contratar quantas prostitutas quisesse com o dinheiro que tirou de mim...

-Não queria admitir o quanto sou louco por você! E a situação me incomoda... Lewis está no lugar em que eu gostaria de estar. E ele não poderia ocupar esse lugar... Pombas, o cara que eu considerava meu cunhado conseguiu o que eu não tive a oportunidade de fazer! Ele dormiu com você. Foi o seu primeiro homem... O meu antigo cunhado foi o seu primeiro homem. Chega a ser uma situação absurda...

-Não me importo com convenções. Amo o Lewis, e ponto final. Cheguei a comprar uma discussão com as minhas amigas por amá-lo tanto!

-Serena... Fique comigo.

-Não...

-Você parecia gostar de mim...

-Sua companhia sempre foi agradável, te acho um gato, mas não é a mesma coisa, Draco. Com Lewis... É mais intenso.

-Algo mudou em você... – ele mordeu o lábio. – Tornou-se mais impulsiva... Está se tornando alguém diferente, não sei se por influência das suas amigas, mas desde que cortou o cabelo e passou a usar roupas curtas, enterrou a dócil Serena que existia anteriormente.

-Pois eu prefiro quem sou hoje.

-Eu não... Acho que, quando você se modifica, deixa de ser a garota por quem me apaixonei. Será que seus pais aprovariam essa mudança?

-Eles... Eles não estão aqui pra me julgar – Serena deu as costas e agachou-se à beira do lago, olhando para o seu reflexo. – Meus pensamentos controlavam as minhas ações. Jamais seria feliz daquele jeito. Hoje não tenho medo de sentir, de arriscar, de me expor...

Draco agachou-se atrás dela e lhe deu um beijo na nuca que arrepiou a pele. Serena sentiu o calor da pele dele contra os ombros expostos e percebeu que Draco havia tirado a camisa.

Permitiu que a mão dele lhe explorasse a cintura e atingisse os seios cobertos pela blusa.

-Sou o cara que os seus pais aprovariam – ele sussurrou. – Poderemos formar uma família, ter filhos lindos, e eu sei que mexo com você... Nosso romance não tem proibições. É algo natural... Seus pais ficariam orgulhosos se optasse por mim.

-Não, não... – Serena levantou-se, desvencilhando das mãos de Draco. – Está me deixando confusa. Vá embora, Draco.

-Deite-se aqui comigo...

-VÁ EMBORA! – ela gritou.

-Está certo... – Draco vestiu a camisa. – Amanhã transfiro o dinheiro para o seu cofre. Espero que pelo menos me perdoe.

Serena não se virou para fitá-lo. Ficou sentada diante do lago, olhando para o reflexo que ondulava, acompanhando o tremular da água.

Quem era aquela garota loura, com cabelos curtos, que lhe olhava de volta?

Na certa, não a bela jovem cujo cabelo longo e dourado chegava quase à cintura, a mais doce das Encalhadas, aquela que valorizava acima de tudo o amor... O orgulho de Brian e Florence Bennet.

Era outra pessoa.

Seus pais a reconheceriam se estivessem vivos? O que achariam de suas blusas curtas, de suas calças de cintura baixa, seus shorts minúsculos? O que pensariam se olhassem a dócil filhinha exalando sensualidade pelos corredores de Hogwarts?

A água tremulou com mais intensidade. Um vento súbito, frio, fez com que Serena se encolhesse. E eis que, olhando para ela, através do reflexo, estavam os _seus pais._

Ela gritou. Olhou para trás, mas não havia ninguém.

Voltou a olhar para a água.

Seus pais tinham desaparecido.

A água começou a se resfriar. Em segundos, uma camada de gelo propagou-se a partir da margem, congelando a água, mesmo com a temperatura amena da noite.

-Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Serena a si mesma.

Levantou-se, assustada, e estava prestes a recuar de volta ao castelo quando seus pais reapareceram no lago congelado.

Brian e Florence estavam mesmo lá embaixo!

Os olhos arregalados clamavam por socorro; as mãos batiam incessantemente contra o teto sólido de gelo que cobrira o lago de Hogwarts. Os olhos de Serena ficaram marejados; não parou para pensar em como aquilo era possível; o que importava era que seus pais precisavam de sua ajuda, estavam de volta e ela não os perderia por nada.

Assustada, ela puxou a varinha e caminhou com dificuldade sobre o gelo escorregadio.

-Estou indo resgatá-los! Estou indo! – gritou, ansiosa.

Não teve sequer o tempo necessário para alcançá-los.

O gelo, aparentemente grosso, começou a rachar subitamente, tão rápido quanto surgira. Estalava alto em seus ouvidos. Quando chegou ao rosto de Brian e Florence, partiu-os também. E foi então que Serena percebeu que eram apenas reflexos; que a água também reproduzia a realidade da mesma forma que um espelho. E, portanto...

-Kleiton... – balbuciou.

A camada de gelo quebrou-se aos seus pés. Serena tentou se agarrar aos blocos de gelo que flutuavam ao seu redor, mas não conseguiu.

Debateu-se, tentando emergir, e viu refletido na superfície ondulante o rosto demoníaco de Kleiton, sorrindo selvagemente, desaparecendo em seguida, quando ela bateu os braços com força, tentando não submergir.

Uma forte correnteza pareceu prender suas pernas como mãos gigantescas e começou a puxá-la para baixo.

A água estava gelada; Kleiton manipulava-a com destreza, da mesma forma que fazia com o vidro...

Ele queria _matá-la..._

* * *

-Lanísia, não pode ficar tão nervosa... Fará mal ao seu bebê... – disse Marjorie.

-Está muito preocupada, não é, Marjorie? Você ia adorar que eu perdesse meu filho! Por que mentiu? Por que está inventando tudo isso? Hein?

-Olha, não vou contar nada a você...

Lanísia agarrou uma cadeira e arremessou-a contra a garota. Marjorie desviou-se; a cadeira chocou-se na parede com estrépito. Lanísia aproveitou para chegar perto da jovem; seus dedos agarraram os cabelos dela e torceram levemente o seu pescoço.

-Me larga! – berrou Marjorie.

-Não, só depois que começar a me contar toda a verdade. E se não falar por bem, vai falar por _mal..._

Lanísia enfiou a unha comprida de um dedo no corte aberto na face da garota. Pressionou com força, cravando a unha na carne ferida.

-AI! VACA! – esbravejou Marjorie.

Lanísia colocou outra unha sobre o ferimento, arrancando fluidos de sangue.

Marjorie urrou de dor; as pernas arquearam-se, perdendo a força...

* * *

Minerva entrou no gabinete de Augusto, sem fôlego.

-Os estudantes estão em polvorosa, querendo saber detalhes da atitude vergonhosa do nosso vice-diretor – falou a diretora, olhando severamente para Augusto que, acorrentado, estava sentado no chão do gabinete.

-Encontramos isso aqui abaixo dos outros quadros – disse Flitwick, passando uma tela para a diretora. – Acho que indica que os danos provocados por nosso mestre garanhão são maiores do que pensávamos.

Perplexa, Minerva olhava para uma pintura em que Augusto, ao fundo, olhava para um bebê adormecido, em destaque no primeiro plano. A assinatura do professor estava marcada no canto.

-Augusto... – Minerva respirou fundo, tentando recuperar-se do baque. – Há alguma verdade nessa pintura? Ou... Ou podemos qualificar isso como o delírio da mente de um homem que não consegue controlar a sua imaginação?

-Minerva...

-Você e um bebê... Só posso pensar que... Responda de uma vez... – ela ordenou, batendo com firmeza na tela com um dedo, circulando a figura do homem e do bebê. – Você é o pai do filho da Lanísia?

* * *

**_(Narrativa de Hermione)_**

_Acho que já dá pra perceber qual foi a peça que Augusto derrubou logo em seguida; nota o quanto ela já está oscilando?_

_Vamos ler então sobre a segunda peça, saber o motivo da queda e quem ela, lamentavelmente, derrubou..._

_Logo chegaremos àquela que, nessa mesma noite, caiu e jamais se levantou._

* * *

_****__: : A SEGUNDA PEÇA : ._

**_Lanísia Burns_**

-Está bem... Eu conto... – Marjorie rendeu-se; Lanísia soltou a garota.

Livre, Marjorie levou a mão ao rosto e tocou o corte.

-Eu bolei os sequestros... Os respingos de tinta nos corpos de Serena e Susana foram propositais, para dar mais realismo quando capturassem o pervertido pintor. Elas ficaram desacordadas durante todo o tempo, graças a um poderoso sonífero que, se for inalado, derruba o mais forte dos homens em questão de segundos.

-As garotas estavam dentro de um armário e viram fortes focos de luz na sala em que o seqüestrador levou Serena... O que era aquilo? Elas pensaram que se tratava de magia.

-Apenas flashes de uma máquina fotográfica – disse Marjorie, sacudindo os ombros. – Fotografias. Instantâneos de sua amiga nua, em diferentes ângulos. Precisávamos de todos os detalhes para que os quadros trouxessem todas as marquinhas do corpo das duas. Um pervertido se lembraria depois de abusar das alunas, não concorda?

-Quem pintou esses quadros?

-Não sei o nome... Mas fez um ótimo serviço! Vai perder tempo se tentar encontrá-lo; ganhou uma ótima recompensa para sumir do mapa.

-Então nunca houve abuso nenhum?

-Não.

-Está mentindo. Serena e Susana acordaram com dores nas virilhas.

-Claro, as vítimas também precisavam acreditar que a violência sexual realmente aconteceu! Só socamos alguns objetos nas vaginas das duas, com força mesmo, pra machucar, se possível arrancar sangue... Um dos caras chegou a bater umazinha com a cena, mas ninguém as tocou... Esses pervertidos – Marjorie riu. – Masoquismo puro...

-Quer dizer que agora você tem comparsas?

-Bom, você deve ter visto meu fotógrafo se vangloriando agora há pouco, ali no corredor... Afonso tem sido muito útil. Foi ele quem me fotografou nos braços do seu amado... Nossa, não sei se o seu professor tem toda aquela pegada, mas deu pra sentir que ele tem uma bela ferramenta. Diz uma coisa, Lanísia: ele a usa direitinho? Por que o meu... Como é que você chama mesmo? Ah! O meu _comparsa... _o que subiu em cima de mim transformado em Augusto Welch... usou de uma forma _admirável_. Depois você me empresta mais um pouco daquela Poção Polissuco?

Lanísia arregalou os olhos.

-A _poção..._ – deu um tapa na testa. – Como soube que usamos Polissuco?

-Rebecca. Uma de vocês apareceu no quarto dela e tentou ludibriá-la enquanto estava transformada em Augusto... Muito mal, segundo as palavras dela... Sabe, Lanísia, é curioso o quanto pessoas que se acham espertas acabam se tornando descuidadas...

-Eu vou acabar com a Rebecca... – Lanísia secou uma lágrima de ódio. – Quem era o Augusto que aparecia nas fotos?

-Isso não tem importância! Era um Augusto Welch, autêntico, uma duplicata deliciosa.

-Essas marcas no seu corpo...

-Alguns apertões foram dele, sim. O machucado no rosto, fui eu quem pediu e...

-Você o quê?

Marjorie sorriu.

-Eu _pedi_ – repetiu.

E enquanto contava para Lanísia, relembrou...

* * *

_-Aaron, aperta o meu braço com força, droga!_

_-Estou fazendo... – ele, que estava acima do corpo dela, beliscou-lhe o braço.  
_

_-Incompetente! – Marjorie levantou-se e olhou para Afonso, que espalhara os instantâneos pelo gramado e observava as imagens em que um suposto professor Augusto pegava Marjorie à força. – Afonso, pegue a sua câmera._

_-Não temos fotos suficientes? Com isso aqui já dá pra garantir uma prisão perpétua pro vice-diretor..._

_-Não é pra tirar foto – retorquiu Marjorie, amarrando o cabelo sujo de terra. – Quero que use a máquina para golpear o meu rosto._

_Afonso franziu a testa._

_-Como é que é?_

_-Bata em mim usando a máquina. É grande, pesada, deve fazer um belo estrago._

_-Mas... O seu rosto, você está com um corte em fase de recuperação, posso atingi-lo..._

_-Consegue mesmo? Se conseguir, melhor, vai provocar mais impacto. Ninguém consideraria a hipótese de que eu permiti algo assim... Pode bater._

_Afonso segurou a câmera fotográfica com as duas mãos. Aaron, com o corpo de Augusto, fechou a calça e levantou-se, observando a cena com cautela. Afonso desceu a pequena elevação de terra que o separava de Marjorie e aproximou-se da garota._

_-Bata com toda a sua força – ela pediu, sem vacilar, olhando firme para o rapaz. – Precisamos disso para destruir as Encalhadas... A dor será minha; só peço que a provoque..._

_Ele assentiu._

_-É... É preciso... Nós vamos acabar com aquelas idiotas... Alone não perde por esperar... É... – Afonso remexeu-se inquieto, como se precisasse convencer-se a seguir em frente._

_-Vamos, desfigure meu rosto, Afonso – pediu a garota, arrancando num único puxão o curativo aplicado por Madame Pomfrey, revelando uma fina crosta de sangue coagulado sobre o corte na bochecha. – Desse lado, eu quero desse lado... DESFIGURE! – gritou, segundos antes de receber o golpe._

_Com a lente comprida da câmera voltada para a frente, Afonso girou a máquina na direção do rosto de Marjorie, atingindo-a com força._

_A cabeça da garota virou-se, acompanhada por respingos de sangue e um estalido. Ela caiu de lado no chão, gemendo de dor. Afonso, assustado, correu para junto dela._

_-Oh, Marjorie... Peguei muito pesado? Você está bem?_

_Quando ela ergueu o rosto, o corte ficou perfeitamente visível; a crosta havia rompido, o sangue fluía em grande quantidade e um vergão roxo se espalhava no entorno._

_-Vai ficar inchado pra caramba... – ela gemeu novamente e olhou para Aaron. – Precisa de umas aulinhas com o Afonso pra aprender a ser homem. Você é muito frouxo, Aaron._

* * *

-Não posso acreditar que você tenha permitido isso... – disse Lanísia. – Seu corte com certeza ia desaparecer e agora tem grandes chances de ficar com uma enorme cicatriz no rosto... Não, não, ninguém ficaria assim propositalmente.

-Dependendo da finalidade, alguns sacrifícios são válidos – replicou Marjorie. – Graças ao ponto em que cheguei, você pode sair daqui e vomitar tudo o que eu lhe contei que ninguém vai acreditar. Além do mais... – ela se agachou diante de Lanísia, que continuava a olhar para o chão. – Eu tenho o ferimento, mas em quem toda essa situação está doendo mais? Hum?

Lanísia fitou-a. Marjorie esticou um dedo e secou-lhe uma lágrima.

-Quem está chorando por aqui? Quem teve todos os sonhos e projetos futuros destruídos de uma só vez? Quem entre nós achava que tinha tudo... Beleza, popularidade, um dos homens mais desejados dessa escola, _vice-diretor _de Hogwarts, com quem faria um próspero casamento assim que se formasse... E agora não tem mais nada?

Ela deu uma risadinha.

-Nunca esperou chegar nessa situação, Lanísia, porque sempre teve de tudo. Eu reverti o jogo. Saca o que eu fiz? _Troquei_ o futuro brilhante, que no caso de pessoas belas como você é algo garantido, e lhe obriguei a sentir algo que, provavelmente, jamais sentiria... A dor do _nada._

Ela estendeu o dedo úmido pela lágrima de Lanísia e o tocou no rosto da Encalhada.

-Será que a sua beleza é suficiente para tirar o professor Augusto de Azkaban?

Lanísia empurrou Marjorie. A garota cambaleou, chocando-se contra a porta fechada.

-Eu vou acabar com você! – gritou.

-Dadas as circunstâncias, acho que quem pode fazer isso sou eu – replicou Marjorie. – E farei. Espere só o seu filho nascer. Vou ter o maior prazer de arrancá-lo de você.

-Louca!

-Crianças são tão frágeis, quem sabe eu o jogue por uma janela ou, talvez, coloque-o para tomar banho de barriga para baixo.

-Você não vai mais estragar a minha vida! – urrou Lanísia e, antes que parasse para pensar, tinha as mãos fechadas em torno da garganta de Marjorie, pressionando com firmeza.

Parada à porta, a garota fechou os dedos trêmulos em torno da maçaneta e a abriu.

Marjorie deu passos trôpegos para trás, no espaço vazio, e Lanísia acompanhou, colada à garota pelos dedos que se aferravam à garganta. Perdendo o equilíbrio, Marjorie tombou no corredor; Lanísia acompanhou e ficou sobre o corpo estatelado dela, ainda tentando sufocá-la.

Os estudantes que se apinhavam ao redor do gabinete de Augusto se aproximaram, curiosos.

Cega pela ira, Lanísia ignorou o fato do rosto de Marjorie perder a cor gradualmente; a maneira como os olhos dela quase saltavam das órbitas; o fio de saliva que escorria pelo canto da boca. Tinha diante de si apenas a ameaça que aquela garota significava, e era essa ameaça que suas mãos pressionavam sem piedade.

-Oh, meu Deus, Lanísia, pare com isso! – ela ouviu uma voz pedir; olhou de esguelha e viu que era Rony; ao seu redor, vários alunos a olhavam, horrorizados.

As mãos de Lanísia vacilaram diante do medo que via estampado no rosto dos estudantes.

Com a garganta livre, Marjorie tossiu e falou:

-Lanísia, eu não tive culpa...

-O quê? – ela indagou, confusa.

-Precisa entender o mal que Augusto estava fazendo às alunas da escola. Sei que o ama, mas você errou, não podia continuar escondendo esse segredo absurdo, vendo-o violentar até mesmo sua amiga...

-Mas... mas... – ela olhou mais uma vez e viu as garotas, _principalmente_ as garotas, transformando a expressão de espanto em censura.

Encontrou Afonso entre os estudantes, e registrou também a maneira como o aliado de Marjorie parecia se divertir.

E então _entendeu._

-De propósito... Isso... – ela olhou para Marjorie. – Me atraiu para a sala pra me irritar, abriu a porta no momento exato... Uma armadilha...

-Está falando coisas sem sentido. Eu entendo a sua paixão por Augusto, mas ele é violento.

-EU ODEIO VOCÊ! – berrou Lanísia, dando socos e tapas no rosto de Marjorie. – Quer me desmoralizar... Astuta... Maligna...

-Alguém me ajude, por favor – gemeu Marjorie, tentando colocar os braços diante do rosto para se defender.

-Eu te odeio... Te odeio... – dizia Lanísia a esmo, socando e estapeando às cegas, atingindo os braços de Marjorie, o torso, qualquer lugar que pudesse atingir; imóvel, a garota não tentava retribuir.

-Eu entendo que o professor Augusto é um homem atraente, Lanísia. Ele conseguiu te encantar como uma serpente... Mas você se calou, viu quando ele me violentava e não fez nada. Apenas ficou com ciúmes, e sei que parte do ódio com que me agrediu é baseada nesse ciúme e no fato que ele está preso por minha causa...

-CALA A BOCA, garota! – berrou Lanísia, olhando apavorada ao redor. – É tudo mentira... Ela está mentindo, não deem ouvidos a ela!

-Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer uma. Ele é lindo, acabou seduzindo você... Entendo o quanto esse amor aumentou depois que ele a engravidou...

-O meu filho não é do Augusto, é do Colin!

-Não precisa mentir mais, Lanísia – falou Minerva McGonagall, saindo do gabinete do vice-diretor. – Já sabemos a verdade. Encontrei um quadro revelador e Augusto apenas confirmou o que ficou evidente.

Lanísia baixou o rosto, envergonhada.

-Engravidou dele e continuou escondendo as atrocidades que ele cometia... É um amor doentio, a vítima que protege o algoz... – comentou Marjorie, recebendo por esse desaforo um tapa que atingiu o corte no rosto; ela ainda berrava quando Lanísia foi afastada por Rony e Afonso.

Carregada para outro corredor, ela ergueu o rosto, notou que Afonso a segurava e desvencilhou-se dele.

-Não toque em mim. Vá até lá, seu crápula, ajudar a sua amiga...

Afonso não retrucou; apenas afastou-se.

-Obrigado, Afonso.

-Não agradeça, Rony. Ele não vale nada. Colaborou com a Marjorie nessa trama contra o Augusto... e contra mim também – ela suspirou. – Como fui idiota! Não percebi o que Marjorie queria fazer! O plano não era desmoralizar apenas o Augusto, ela queria que eu ficasse malvista por toda a escola, e conseguiu!

-Lanísia, a Marjorie não é uma pessoa ruim...

-Não, não mesmo, ruim era a Clarissa, a Marjorie é péssima... Seria bom abrir os olhos. Não falo isso como amiga da Mione, pode acreditar.

Ela se aproximou do corrimão da escadaria e olhou para baixo.

-Os bruxos do Ministério ainda não chegaram?

-Acho que não. Foram mais lentos que a imprensa.

-Imprensa? – ela olhou para Rony. – Há repórteres por aqui?

-Sim. Acho que foram avisados de antemão, porque chegaram muito rápido. Enquanto você e Marjorie estavam naquela sala, eles apareceram com uns fotógrafos, escolheram uns dois alunos e os levaram para entrevistar num lugar mais tranquilo. Agora vejo que isso foi ótimo, senão teriam fotografado todo o barraco entre vocês duas...

-Quais foram os alunos?

-Hum... O Dino Thomas e um de cabelo claro, que usa tiara, esqueci o nome...

-Robbie?

-Ele mesmo. O carinha que namorava o Colin Creevey...

-Colin – Lanísia levou a mão ao ventre. – Droga!

-O que houve? Está se sentindo bem? Lanísia?

Ela nem escutou; ouvia, em sua imaginação, a voz exaltada de Alone no dia em que Colin Creevey resolvera assumir o filho dela. Alone discordara da atitude; ficara exasperada ao saber que teria que esconder o retorno do namoro com Harry e Colin e jogara na cara de Lanísia que sua gravidez não devia ser problema dela – mas acabara se tornando.

A frase da amiga que ressoava na mente de Lanísia, e que vez ou outra ela lembrava, era a seguinte:

_-O tempo vai mostrar que estou certa... E torço, pela nossa amizade, que não seja de uma forma terrível..._

-Robbie vai tentar prejudicar o Colin, não posso deixar que isso aconteça – disse Lanísia, saindo do devaneio. – Rony, você sabe para onde os jornalistas levaram o Robbie?

-Sim, o próprio Robbie indicou a Sala dos Troféus...

-Vou para lá... Escute, sei que está com raiva da Mione, mas peço em nome das Encalhadas... Embora o nosso moral esteja declinando... Vou lhe contar o caminho da nossa sala secreta. Por favor, avise às meninas que Colin Creevey também pode estar em apuros e que todos já sabem que o meu filho é do Augusto.

-Claro. Deixa comigo.

Lanísia seguiu para a Sala dos Troféus.

Ali, as taças e medalhas douradas eram iluminadas pelo espocar de câmeras fotográficas. Um grupo de quatro repórteres e dois fotógrafos cercava Robbie que, seguro de si, dizia:

-Pois eu afirmo a vocês: Colin Creevey também sabia que o professor andava violentando as alunas. Claro que sabia! Acontece que ele não dizia por que Augusto é um sedutor nato e prometia que também daria uns pegas nele... Aí Colin, todo esperançoso, ficou na espera, sonhando. Até me deu um pé na bunda, e quando rompeu comigo deixou claro que era porque estava vidrado num homem mais velho... Agora que toda essa porcaria veio à tona, fica evidente porque ele não pôde dizer quem era!

Lentamente, Lanísia foi se aproximando do grupo.

-Ele assumiu o filho da Lanísia, mas posso garantir que ele nunca tocou nela. Ele odeia mulheres! Com exceção da Alone, mas é porque os dois sempre foram muito próximos e de alguma forma a dominação que ela exercia sobre ele o atraía... Mas, sério, em momentos mais agressivos ela lembra um machinho mesmo, nem é de estranhar que ele conseguisse ficar com ela... Mas com Lanísia, não, não teve nada com ela... Ela é uma doida, que sabia tudo o que estava acontecendo e apoiava o professor que, claro, também a conquistou para comprar o seu silêncio. Essa o Augusto não ficava só na promessa, pegava mesmo... Pegava tanto que a engravidou...

-É interessante, Robbie, o quanto a sua versão bate com a que Marjorie acaba de encenar há alguns instantes – disse Lanísia.

O rapaz se sobressaltou; os jornalistas passaram o foco para a garota, cercando-a com perguntas enquanto os flashes das máquinas anuviavam sua visão.

Lanísia desprezou-os, aproximando-se de Robbie.

-Você, Afonso e Aaron. A corja da Marjorie.

Espantado, Robbie engoliu em seco, olhando para ela.

-Se é amiguinho dela, na certa vai entender o que significa esse gesto... – Lanísia arrancou a máquina fotográfica da mão de um dos repórteres.

-Não faça isso, Lanísia! – pediu Robbie, cobrindo o rosto enquanto recuava.

-Por que tanto medo, Robbie? É só uma máquina. Para tirar fotos, apenas...

Ele continuava escondendo o rosto com os braços.

-Sabe bem o que vou fazer com isso, não sabe? Porque estava presente quando a sua amiga foi atingida por uma dessas!

-Não sei do que você está falando... – ele baixou os braços enquanto falava, tempo suficiente para Lanísia girar a câmera e atingi-lo em cheio no queixo.

Robbie praguejou e cambaleou sobre uma prateleira, espalhando medalhas que tilintaram sobre o piso.

Lanísia largou a câmera.

-Quem mais faz parte do grupinho da Marjorie? Quem mais está participando disso?

* * *

A sala secreta das Encalhadas cheirava a incenso. Concentrada, Joyce impregnava a cueca preta de Axel Carver com o aroma.

-Tem certeza de que depois dessa mandinga o Axel vai querer transar conosco? – perguntou Alone.

-Com você eu não posso garantir, Alano. Ele não gosta de transexual.

-Eu não sou transex! – retorquiu Alone, irritada. – Para de rir, Mione!

-Desculpe... Mas Axel está convencido disso. Nenhuma mandinga fará com que ele se interesse por você...

-De qualquer forma, não custa tentar, mané – disse Alone.

O alçapão abriu-se. Joyce pigarreou e disfarçou:

-E é desse jeito que se deixa uma cueca cheirosa sem precisar lavar!

Rony franziu a testa.

-Axel Carver? – indagou, apontando para o nome estampado na peça íntima. – Vocês o viram? Fiquei sabendo que esteve em Hogwarts. Ouvi rumores de que ele vai fazer um programa em Hogsmeade.

-Programa? Por quanto? – perguntou Joyce. – Uso todas as minhas economias e fico miserável se for preciso! Pago qualquer valor!

-É um programa de rádio, Joyce – respondeu Rony.

-Quem lhe ensinou o caminho até a sala secreta? – perguntou Alone.

-Lanísia. Ela pediu que eu avisasse a vocês que o Colin também está em apuros devido ao flagrante do professor Augusto porque descobriram que ele não é o pai da criança que ela está esperando. Lanísia parecia muito assustada. Disse que a entrevista que o Robbie, ex-namorado do Colin, estava dando à imprensa poderia prejudicá-lo...

-Meu pai – murmurou Alone, sem fôlego.

Recordou as palavras dele sobre Colin:

_"-Estranho. Por um momento ele pareceu um desses gayzinhos com chiliques... Jamais receberia um viadinho em casa. Só o deixarei passar uns dias por lá porque sei que ele tem namorada. Você conhece a garota?"_

-Meu pai é extremamente preconceituoso. Ele não pode descobrir que está abrigando um cara que curte homens e mulheres e ainda por cima é meu namorado! Se um jornal publicar essas informações...

-Seu pai vai agredi-lo? – perguntou Joyce.

-Ele vai acabar com o Colin – respondeu Alone, levantando-se num salto.

-Não vamos permitir – disse Mione. – Vamos agora mesmo para a casa do seu pai, Alone!

-Claro... Precisamos encontrar a Lanísia. Vamos chamar a Serena?

-Encontramos com ela lá fora, ela ainda deve estar conversando com o Draco. Vamos!

* * *

Draco ouviu o estalo do gelo que surgira no lago quando ele partiu-se repentinamente. Quando olhou para trás, viu Serena caindo dentro d´água.

Começou a correr na direção do lago, mas parou, hesitante. Havia alguma coisa muito sinistra naquilo. O lago congelara subitamente, devia estar muito frio; as placas de gelo formavam uma cobertura parcial, mas sólida, que poderia atrapalhá-lo caso tentasse voltar à tona no lugar errado. Serena valia milhões, mas, _francamente_, sua vida valia muito mais e não sentia a menor vontade de arriscar-se por ela.

Era melhor voltar ao castelo e buscar ajuda...

-Sai da frente, cara! – disse um rapaz que passou em disparada por ele, vindo do castelo.

O jovem corria decidido na direção do lago, arremessando as peças de roupa, que flutuaram em seu encalço. Praticamente rasgou a calça e pulou dentro do lago, mergulhando entre pedaços compactos de gelo.

-Axel Carver, aqui? – indagou Draco para si mesmo. – Devo estar vendo coisas...

Dentro do lago, Axel viu Serena no fundo, agitando os braços inutilmente. Prendendo a respiração, mergulhou, focalizando a garota, que parecia prestes a perder os sentidos.

Axel alcançou-a e segurou firme em um dos braços de Serena, puxando-a para cima. Aparentemente seria simples, mas o rapaz estava perto da superfície quando, olhando para o alto, viu um rosto refletido, como se estivesse curvado do outro lado, espiando.

Era o belo rosto de Jennifer Star. Sua pele cor de chocolate, seus lábios carnudos, seus longos cílios encimando os profundos olhos negros, os cabelos lisos e sedosos. A grande estrela, Jennifer Star, a celebridade que o irritara tanto que o fizera ir até Hogwarts para tentar apresentar-se com ela no Baile e provocá-la.

O que Jennifer estava fazendo por ali?

Adoraria descobrir... Quem sabe ela não admiraria esse ato heróico e finalmente pularia em seus braços?

Axel, então, não se abalou; na verdade nadou com mais afinco, resgatando a agora inconsciente Serena Bennet.

Kleiton não compreendeu; aquela bela negra era o primeiro desafeto presente na mente de Axel, mas não o intimidou. Tentou transformar o reflexo; vasculhou a mente de Axel em busca de outra pessoa que ele detestasse, mas não se transmutou a tempo; Axel voltou à superfície e, com os membros entorpecidos pelo frio, puxou Serena até a margem, desviando-se dos pedaços de gelo.

Draco Malfoy aproximou-se, solícito agora que poderia ajudar sem que a sua vida corresse perigo. Ajudou a tirar Serena da água e estendeu-a sobre o gramado. Axel sacudiu os cabelos claros, de onde escorreram pequenos pingentes congelados, o corpo trêmulo e recoberto por pequeninas crostas de gelo.

-Ela não está respirando – comentou Draco.

Axel curvou-se sobre o corpo de Serena e tentou reanimá-la com uma respiração boca a boca...

* * *

Recompondo-se, Robbie levantou-se, acariciando o queixo. Apontou para Lanísia e olhou para os repórteres que aguardavam, afoitos.

-Estão vendo? Registraram isso? Essa garota está perturbada por essa paixão maníaca pelo professor Augusto! Está sugerindo que existe uma conspiração secreta para derrubá-la, quando tudo o que houve foram os ataques cometidos pelo homem que ela diz amar.

-Vocês orquestraram tudo em grupo... – falou Lanísia. – Existe mais algum integrante? Vai me falar por bem ou terei que arrancar a resposta de você?

-Está imaginando coisas...

-Talvez esse último integrante precise ficar no anonimato, ainda terá utilidade. Por que eu não sou a única, não é? Vocês vão querer desmoralizar todas as Encalhadas.

-O que está dizendo? Absurdo...

-Você não tem nada contra mim, mas odeia a Alone por ela ter lhe tirado o Colin, e agora deu essas entrevistas para derrubar os dois de uma só vez... Está nessa para atingi-los, é a próxima etapa do plano...

Lanísia chegou bem perto de Robbie, olhando-o com firmeza.

-Dessa vez deu certo porque nos pegaram desprevenidas, desconheço se há mais um ou dois integrantes, mas posso lhe garantir que nada mais que o seu grupo tramar vai surtir efeito. Nem mesmo essa sua entrevista ridícula.

-É o que nós veremos – rebateu Robbie.

Lanísia deixou a Sala dos Troféus com certa dificuldade; precisou empurrar dois jornalistas para conseguir sair.

No corredor, encontrou Alone, Mione e Joyce.

-Rony avisou que Colin está em perigo? – indagou às amigas.

-Sim – confirmou Alone.

-Onde está a Serena?

-Foi conversar com o Draco fora do castelo e ainda não voltou. Esperamos encontrá-la nos jardins...

Elas passaram pelo Saguão de Entrada, onde diversos estudantes e professores murmuravam sobre os últimos acontecimentos. No jardim, viram que a amiga estava deitada na beira do lago, cercada por dois rapazes.

-Serena!

Draco olhou para trás. As Encalhadas se aproximaram, correndo.

-Minha nossa, o que aconteceu por aqui? – perguntou Joyce com a mão no peito.

-Por que Serena está assim? – indagou Alone.

-Não entendi direito... – respondeu Draco. – Conversamos, depois eu estava indo embora, o lago congelou e...

-Não, seu babaca, por que Serena está com Axel Carver grudado na boca? – explicou Alone.

-O que ela fez pra merecer isso? – perguntou Joyce. – Invejo muito.

-Ui, ele está quase pelado, adoro! – exclamou Alone.

-A amiga de vocês quase morreu afogada e Axel a salvou – explicou Draco, revoltado. – Deviam estar preocupadas com ela!

-Ah, é, olha como ela está mal – apontou Mione.

-Isso não é um beijo, é uma respiração boca a boca! – replicou Draco.

-Os lábios que beijam são os mesmos, então dá na mesma – disse Alone, prática.

-Ai, eu quero me afogar – disse Joyce, mordendo o lábio.

-Ficou maluca? – indagou Mione.

-Vou me jogar no lago – falou Joyce, começando a correr para a água; Mione e Alone seguraram-na.

-Nem pensar! Temos que salvar o Colin – disse Alone. – Mantenha a compostura, Joyce! Não tenho saco pra isso!

-Oi Alano! – cumprimentou Axel. – Não sabia que tinha tirado o saco também.

-Oi, Axel, pois é... – Alone riu, sem graça.

-Ela fez o serviço completo – disse Joyce.

Serena tossiu um pouco d´água, recobrando a consciência aos poucos. Axel suspirou, aliviado.

-Hogwarts e seus mistérios... Não entendo como aquele lago podia estar congelado num clima tão agradável...

-Kleiton... – balbuciou Serena.

As amigas arregalaram os olhos, compreendendo; Draco também ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_O irmão de Marjorie tentou matar Serena..._

-O mais estranho é que posso jurar que vi o rosto de uma pessoa através da água quando retornava à superfície... – continuou Axel. – Mas de repente o rosto desapareceu!

-Reflexos na água – disse Joyce. – Nem chegamos a pensar nisso... – as outras Encalhadas assentiram. – Era uma pessoa que você odeia?

-Depende do momento. Às vezes odeio, outras vezes amo...

-Algumas vezes, amor e ódio são sentimentos muito próximos – comentou Mione. – Isso deve ter confundido o Kleiton.

-Acho que já fiquei muito tempo por aqui... – disse Axel. – Nos vemos outro dia, meninas!

Alone, Joyce, Lanísia e Mione ficaram boquiabertas vendo o rapaz afastar-se, tremendo, usando a cueca molhada.

-Será que alguém pode me ajudar? – perguntou Serena, despertando as garotas.

-Desculpa, amiga – disse Mione, conjurando uma toalha e enrolando o corpo de Serena. – Quer ficar por aqui ou vir conosco?

-Para onde estão indo?

-Para a França – respondeu Mione. – Colin está correndo perigo.

-O que estão fazendo por aqui, meninas? – indagou Hagrid à distância.

-Nada de grande importância – mentiu Joyce.

-Peço que voltem ao castelo.

-Por quê?

-Os guardas de Azkaban acabaram de chegar.

Os bruxos uniformizados em quepes azuis passaram a cavalo no caminho que levava ao castelo. Lanísia viu as pesadas correntes que traziam para prender o professor Augusto.

-Ninguém sai de Hogwarts até que o vice-diretor deixe este castelo – anunciou Hagrid.

Assustadas, as Encalhadas se entreolharam.

* * *

Duas horas depois, aflitas, Alone, Mione, Lanísia, Serena e Joyce agrupavam-se no corredor do gabinete de Augusto.

-Quantas horas os editores dos jornais levam pra colocar uma edição em circulação? – indagou Joyce.

-As penas fazem o trabalho todo sozinho, é tudo muito simples – respondeu Mione. – Eles já saem com o texto pronto daqui, então chegam à gráfica, distribuem as fotos pelas páginas e depois, magicamente, replicam a edição original. É muito rápido.

-Seu pai está na França, talvez não saiba tão cedo – disse Serena à Alone.

-Ele trabalha em Londres e ainda não deve estar em casa. A essa altura, já pode ter descoberto tudo...

A porta do gabinete se abriu. Minerva apareceu.

-Professora, por que está demorando tanto?

-Não sabia que estava tão ansiosa pela prisão do seu pai, Joyce.

-Não é isso... Eu e as meninas precisamos sair de Hogwarts, salvar outra pessoa...

-Lamento, mas os guardas estão resolvendo alguns problemas administrativos e ninguém sai de Hogwarts até que Augusto Welch seja levado para Azkaban.

-Mas...

-Não posso ajudá-las.

Frustradas, as garotas largaram-se sobre o chão do corredor, roendo as unhas.

-Espero que nada de mal aconteça com o Colin... – Lanísia suspirou.

-É bom torcer mesmo. Porque, se acontecer, a culpa será sua... – replicou Alone.

-Não posso acreditar que estou ouvindo isso – disse Lanísia, perplexa.

-Você aceitou essa ideia absurda dele, de assumir a paternidade do seu filho. Eu disse desde o início que isso não daria certo, eu _avisei!_ Mas você, segura de si, de que não poderia prejudicá-lo, pensou em guardar o seu segredinho e deixou que a situação continuasse da mesma maneira.

-Eu não podia assumir o meu romance com o professor!

-Devia ter feito isso, sim! – retorquiu Alone. – Se tivesse feito isso, Augusto apenas perderia o emprego e não teria tantas acusações pesando contra ele. Colin e eu não seríamos prejudicados, nem teríamos ligação alguma com a sua gravidez...

-Chega, Alone!

-Espero que pense numa maneira de sairmos daqui. Porque se algo acontecer com o Colin, eu nunca vou perdoar você, Lanísia... Nunca...

Alone virou o rosto e ficou de braços cruzados, olhando para a noite descortinada pela janela mais próxima.

Lanísia remexeu-se, inquieta.

O tempo se esgotava e estavam aprisionadas nos limites da escola, com tanta coisa ameaçada... Vidas... amizades...

* * *

Claudio Bernard saía do trabalho quando lhe passaram o Profeta Diário.

-Acabou de chegar! Edição especial! Está o maior bafafá em Hogwarts! Descobriram que Augusto Welch violentou algumas alunas e ainda por cima engravidou uma delas.

-Preciso ler isso! – disse Claudio, abrindo o exemplar. – Qual o sobrenome da garota que ele engravidou? É de família conhecida?

-Burns. Lanísia Burns.

Claudio riu.

-Deve haver algum engano... Conheço a Lanísia. É amiga da minha filha, namora firme com um rapaz e está grávida dele.

-Balela. Segundo contam aí, ela é apaixonada pelo professor taradão e usou um cara gay para fazer o papel de pai e namorado, só para protegê-lo.

-Colin... Colin é gay? Mas... Por favor! Se isso fosse verdade, ninguém acreditaria que ele era o pai da criança.

-Acreditaram porque esse tal de Colin fica com mulheres também. Ele chegou a namorar, ao mesmo tempo, com um garoto e uma garota. Segundo dizem aí na entrevista, eles continuam juntos às escondidas.

Claudio baixou os olhos para o jornal e encontrou o nome dos dois verdadeiros namorados de Colin Creevey, o rapaz que nesse momento estava dentro da sua casa.

-Achei! Aqui, o nome dos dois pervertidos... Hum... "Segundo Robbie, o rapaz continua namorando Harry Potter e Alone..." – sua voz morreu; ele engasgou-se.

-Tudo bem, chefe?

-Sim, claro, estou bem...

-Pode repetir o nome da garota que ele namorava? Não entendi e estou louco para saber!

-Não... não lembro... – num acesso de fúria, Claudio amassou o jornal.

-Não faz isso, chefe! Eu quero ler!

-Acredite, amanhã as notícias estarão mais interessantes... – Claudio rasgou o exemplar, jogou os restos na lixeira, vestiu o paletó e saiu da sala, deixando o funcionário confuso. No corredor, ouvindo as risadinhas e provocações dos funcionários que sabiam que Alone era sua filha, Claudio prometeu a si mesmo, num fio de voz. – Eu vou _matar os dois._

* * *

Ted Bacon entrou no Caldeirão Furado, coberto por um manto puído, e sentou-se no canto mais escuro do bar. Sua aparência cadavérica piorara muito desde a abertura do penúltimo frasco; estava irreconhecível, mas ninguém estava preparado para ver um morto que era capaz de caminhar e beber cerveja amanteigada durante a noite.

Fez o pedido para uma atendente que, felizmente, nem ergueu os olhos.

Aguardava a caneca espumante de cerveja quando escutou o dono da hospedaria comentar a um cliente, enquanto cortava, com um cutelo, um pedaço de carne:

-...estou falando, Augusto Welch será preso hoje à noite. O jornal diz que já estavam esperando os guardas de Azkaban. Uau, pode acreditar nisso? Um vice-diretor de Hogwarts preso por abusar de estudantes? Vai repercutir em todo o mundo bruxo!

O homem que queria matar no lugar no qual ele jamais poderia se aproximar?

_Não vou permitir._

Aproveitando a distração do dono do bar, Ted pegou o cutelo quando passou pelo balcão e conferiu se a varinha estava bem guardada.

_Vou matar Augusto antes que ele saia de Azkaban._

Quando a garçonete retornou à mesa com a caneca transbordante, o sujeito do manto havia desaparecido.

O cutelo do dono do bar também.

Nas mãos de Ted Bacon, cortaria carne humana dali a poucas horas...

* * *

(Narrativa de Hermione)_  
_

_Chegamos à terceira peça. Já sente o cheiro acre do sangue?_

_Se aproxima o momento em que o sangue torna esse efeito-dominó brutal ao provocar a morte de uma de suas peças...  
_

* * *

**_: : A TERCEIRA PEÇA : ._**

**_Colin Creevey_**

Colin estava deitado diante da casa de Claudio Bernard, as costas apoiadas contra o tronco de uma árvore. Embora o rosto estivesse voltado para o céu noturno, seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ele recordava os bons momentos vividos com Harry e Alone... momentos de paixão e êxtase...

Imediatamente um calor espalhou-se em seu baixo ventre; um resfolegar escapou por entre seus lábios entreabertos.

Lembrou-se da noite em que ele e Harry dividiram espaço dentro da intimidade de Alone. Ao mesmo tempo em que delirava por invadir a deliciosa umidade do corpo dela, instigava-o o contato caloroso do membro ereto de Harry, movimentando-se colado ao seu. Enquanto tocava os seios de Alone, Colin recebia os beijos de Harry; os gemidos femininos e masculinos misturavam-se no ar, Harry e Alone gemendo pelo prazer que ele proporcionava, a um só tempo, para os seus dois amantes.

Quantas infinitas possibilidades ainda havia por explorar...

Colin começou a acariciar o próprio corpo, buscando na memória o contato das mãos ásperas do seu jogador de quadribol, imaginando que eram as mãos de apanhador que percorriam a sua pele; desceu o zíper da calça e tocou-se ali, visualizando Alone e sua boca, aproximando para explorá-lo, os cabelos negros caindo sobre seu umbigo, provocando arrepios, Alone com seus seios pequenos, mas empinados, de mamilos rosados, um par que ele e Harry compartilhavam com a boca todas as vezes antes do sexo...

-Boas lembranças, Colin?

O coração dele acelerou; deu um pulo, batendo de leve a nuca no tronco. Tirou a mão de dentro da abertura na calça e encolheu as pernas, tentando esconder a excitação.

-Nossa, me assustou, Sr Bernard – disse, disfarçando; agradeceu em segredo à escuridão que ocultava o rubor que se espalhou por seu rosto ao ser flagrado em momento tão íntimo. Mais alguns segundos e Claudio Bernard o pegaria com a mão na massa... – Eu... Achei que chegaria mais tarde e... estava apenas pensando na vida...

-Sei bem o tipo de pensamento que nos faz ficar desse jeito... – Claudio forçou um sorriso. – Não se preocupe. Suponho que estivesse pensando em sua _namorada_, a deliciosa Lanísia, cuja conquista me fez admirá-lo tanto que até permiti que passasse alguns dias em minha residência.

-É... Estava pensando na Lanísia...

-Uma potranca daquelas é de enlouquecer qualquer homem... É um cara de sorte, Colin. Com aquela bunda e aqueles peitos, Lanísia deve ser muito disputada em Hogwarts. É gostosa pra cacete.

Colin conseguiu levantar-se, toda a excitação dissipada de seu corpo.

-Mas não foi capaz de resistir ao meu charme, tanto que logo teremos um filho... – Colin deu um tapinha nas costas do pai de Alone.

Num gesto instintivo, Claudio afastou-se, cauteloso, olhando de rabo de olho para os dedos que o tocaram. Por um momento, Colin julgou notar certa repulsa no rosto de seu verdadeiro sogro, como se ele estivesse com _nojo..._

-Algum problema, Sr Bernard?

-Você estava com a mão dentro da calça – respondeu Claudio, a repulsa desaparecendo, sendo substituída por um sorriso.

-Sim, mas era a mão direita – disse Colin. Franziu a testa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Me desculpe, mas parece que não está muito bem...

-Não é nada... – falou Claudio, descendo o caminho até a residência; Colin seguiu ao seu lado. – Um viadinho do trabalho me torrou a paciência hoje, acho que isso acabou refletindo no meu humor. Eu odeio essas bichas, Colin. Pra mim são todas doentes, se pudesse eliminava todas com a Maldição da Morte... Mas, claro, só depois de torturar muito com a maldição Cruciatus.

Colin engoliu em seco, olhando para o chão.

-Você concorda comigo?

-E-eu? Absolutamente, Sr Bernard.

-Alone pensa o mesmo que nós dois, sabia? Eu a criei ensinando princípios morais muito rígidos e importantes. A mãe dela, espevitada e tresloucada como é, sempre viveu cercada por essas bibas... Eu, não, sempre deixei claro para a Alone que são pessoas de índole duvidosa que merecem o nosso desprezo – ele passou pela porta principal e tomou o caminho da sala de jogos, o que surpreendeu um pouco Colin que, de qualquer forma, o seguiu. – Mas você deve saber que, conforme foi crescendo, Alone foi se afastando de mim.

-É, já ouvi algumas coisas a respeito – eles começaram a descer as escadas externas que levavam à sala de jogos, localizada abaixo da sala de visitas.

-Com seu temperamento explosivo e rebelde, Alone sempre alegou dizer tudo o que pensa, mas não é bem assim... Ela não perde uma oportunidade de me ferir, entende? Ela faz loucuras só para me atingir. Seria bem capaz de cercar-se de viadinhos para me insultar. Ou, até mesmo, pegar alguns e levar pra cama, abusar das mariconas, fingir que está interessada, mas, o objetivo principal, Colin, sempre, é me _provocar._

Em choque, Colin parou ao pé da escada enquanto Claudio, com a varinha, abria sem esforço a porta de erguer da sala.

-Ela deve divertir-se, gozar horrores, mas o fruto do gozo não é o contato carnal com as bichas, não mesmo, ela extrai o prazer sabendo que, no momento da foda está fazendo algo que eu iria reprimir. Me insultar, para Alone, é um prazer delirante mais forte do que o sexual.

Colin estava pasmo; sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Não, não é verdade...

-Pessoas carentes como Alone usam, manipulam todas as pessoas que encontram no caminho. Mexem com os sentimentos dessas pessoas buscando o próprio bem estar. Mas minha filha gosta de homens, não de bichas nojentas. Quando ela se cansar, vai chutar essas dondocas e buscar outro refúgio para a sua falta de identidade, outro meio de me provocar ódio... – Claudio parou para tomar fôlego, saboreando a perplexidade de Colin. – Tenho pena das moçoilas quando descobrirem que tudo não passou de uma mentira...

-Você é quem está mentindo. Alone me ama, assim como ama o Harry também. Não é algo puramente físico, existe amor e... – Colin parou de falar, caindo em si; mordeu a língua, enquanto os olhos quase saltavam das órbitas. O rosto de Claudio Bernard endureceu-se, frio.

Colin abriu a boca para tentar contornar a situação; Claudio ergueu a mão.

-Não, não, nem venha com desculpinhas, eu ouvi muito bem e já sei de tudo.

-Sr Bernard, eu posso explicar...

Claudio agarrou firme o braço de Colin e o jogou dentro da sala de jogos. O rapaz caiu sobre o traseiro, derrubando uma caixa com duas goles e um taco de batedor.

-_Petrificus totalus!_ – disse Claudio, lançando o feitiço sobre o garoto.

O corpo de Colin imobilizou-se. Sorrindo, Claudio caminhou até uma prateleira e rasgou quatro caixas de fogos de artifício. Depositou-os aos pés de Colin.

-Está vendo? Tem gente que prefere o outro tipo dos Fogos Filibusteiro, mas o lance de dispararem molhados, sem fogo nem fumaça, é um bocado entediante. Por isso tenho esses daqui; disparam em vários formatos também! Dragão, hipogrifo, testrálio. Devem arder muito e espalham uma fumaça infernal.

Incapaz de gritar ou mover-se, Colin observou, horrorizado, enquanto Claudio Bernard acendia os pavios com a ponta da varinha.

-Um por vez, e vamos ver se um deles vai acertá-lo. Que acidente horrível, a bichinha foi brincar com fogos de artifício e acabou se queimando! Ou, se der sorte, a biba foi sufocada pela fumaça... Uma morte mais digna de uma_ lady_ como você, hein, Colin?

Claudio acendeu todos os pavios. Parou por um momento, sério, fitando os olhos de Colin.

-O mágico desses pavios dos Fogos Aquecidos do Filibusteiro é que é impossível apagá-los depois de acesos. Sinto muito, Colin, mas a _limpeza_ que eu posso fazer, eu faço – ele riu. – Pelo menos, vai morrer sabendo que Alone apenas usou você. Enganado por alguém que nem uma pica, que você tanto gosta, teve pra te oferecer... – Claudio balançou a cabeça. – São inferiores até intelectualmente. Divirta-se com os fogos, bicha desgraçada.

Claudio acenou e, enquanto descia a porta de ferro, quebrou o feitiço.

Colin levantou-se, cambaleando ao precipitar-se contra a porta, mas esta já havia fechado.

-Por favor, Sr Bernard, me tira daqui! Por favor!

O primeiro fogo de artifício disparou às suas costas, soltando faíscas através da cauda de um enorme dragão. Colin encolheu-se contra a porta.

O fogo ricocheteou contra o teto de concreto, bateu na parede e passou por cima do corpo de Colin.

Quando o fogo estourou, deixou uma fumaça acre e fedorenta no ar.

O fogo seguinte disparou enquanto a fumaça começava a arder nas narinas de Colin, preso naquela sala sem janelas onde o ar se impregnava do cheiro que, para ele, era o odor da morte, que vinha para abraçá-lo aos poucos, penetrando em seus pulmões, acomodando-se para, então, intoxicá-los...

* * *

Dentro do gabinete, os pulsos de Augusto já estavam presos por grossas correntes. Dois guardas de Azkaban lidavam com um bloco de papeis cujo preenchimento era necessário para prosseguir com a prisão. Próximo a eles, sentada em uma cadeira, Minerva McGonagall olhava fixo para uma das telas eróticas espalhadas pelo chão.

Augusto começou a chorar de repente, fazendo com que Minerva e os guardas erguessem os rostos, espantados.

O corpo do professor sacudiu-se por fortes soluços. Depois vieram as lágrimas, que caíam ininterruptamente, invadindo os lábios que se abriam para emitir gemidos de agonia, tão profundos que chegavam a doer no íntimo dos que os escutavam.

Os cabelos cheios estavam desalinhados, aumentando o retrato desesperador.

-Por que está chorando tanto, Augusto? – perguntou Minerva.

-Me deixe ver a Lanísia... Por favor... – ele fungou, tentando conter os soluços. – Eu preciso falar com ela uma última vez...

Minerva olhou indecisa para os guardas, que não se pronunciaram; aparentemente, aquela concessão estava em suas mãos.

-Eu... Não sei se é certo, Augusto... Ela foi a mais afetada pelo que você fez...

-Só alguns minutos, Minerva. Sei que me odeia agora, mas, por toda a nossa convivência em tantos anos, me dê a oportunidade de conversar com ela...

-Não... – Minerva levantou-se; precisava deixar a sala antes que atendesse ao pedido de Augusto; não queria ceder. – Devia ter vergonha de falar comigo depois do mal que fez às nossas alunas... – ela ajeitou os óculos e saiu do gabinete.

As Encalhadas continuavam perto da porta, aguardando. Minerva afastou-se, parando em meio ao corredor, voltando-se e olhando para Lanísia.

No rosto dela, viu o reflexo da dor presente na face de Augusto antes que ele prorrompesse em lágrimas. Sofrimento genuíno por algo que fora desfeito, sentimento presente em ambos. Minerva entendeu, ali, que Augusto falava a verdade. Ele amava Lanísia, e a recíproca era verdadeira, intensa na mesma medida.

-Lanísia.

A jovem olhou para a diretora.

-O professor Augusto deseja falar com você. Pode entrar. Diga aos guardas que tem a minha autorização.

Rapidamente, como se a diretora pudesse voltar atrás no que tinha dito, Lanísia abriu a porta do gabinete e entrou.

-Pelo menos pela Lanísia ela fez uma boa ação... – comentou Alone, lançando um olhar raivoso para a diretora que se afastava.

-Vamos dar um jeito de escapar do castelo – sugeriu Joyce. – Só precisamos bolar uma maneira de distrair os guardas.

-Como vamos conseguir fazer isso? – indagou Serena.

Joyce sorriu.

-Seduzindo equinos!

* * *

Lanísia entrou no gabinete com passos lentos. Agachou-se diante de Augusto, cujo rosto estava molhado pelo suor e pelo choro. Ajeitou os cabelos dele e acariciou-lhe o rosto. Beijou-o de leve nos lábios, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas.

-Tudo acabou mal, não é? – ele disse, mexendo os pulsos acorrentados. – Nunca imaginei que fosse terminar assim...

-Não fale como se fosse o fim, Augusto... Eu jamais vou deixá-lo. Eles permitem visitas em Azkaban... Eu vou vê-lo sempre que puder...

-Eu não quero que faça isso.

-Como... Como assim?

-Não quero que você perca a sua vida amando um homem que não pode estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos.

-Quer que eu o abandone? É isso?

-Houve barreiras aqui, vão existir barreiras ainda piores comigo em Azkaban. Com tantas acusações é provável que eu só saia de lá depois que morrer. Não vou aceitar que fique solitária aqui fora, vendo e amando um homem que está aprisionado, passando noites e noites sozinha, aguardando o dia de visitas para frequentar uma cama de presídio...

-Eu quero... Eu quero tudo isso, se for preciso, eu quero...

-Não, você não quer, e sabe bem disso... Você sonhou com o nosso casamento, com a nossa casa, e isso eu não posso mais lhe oferecer... Esses detalhes de uma vida a dois... Comigo você não vai mais conseguir nada disso...

-Augusto... Não me peça pra deixá-lo...

-Olha pra mim, por favor... – ele ergueu o rosto dela com delicadeza. – Você sabe que tem que ser assim.

-Não...

-Vai doer agora, mas vai passar. Encontre um homem bom, que dê amor a você e a nosso bebê, e seja feliz... Quando olhar para o nosso filho, lembre apenas que houve um homem que lhe amou demais, mas que foi embora para sempre.

-Não use essas palavras... Parece que você vai morrer...

-Não vou, mas é como se estivesse morto... Enjaulado como um animal, acusado de coisas terríveis... O homem que aprendeu a amar foi embora, Lanísia. Não pode mais lhe oferecer futuro algum.

-Augusto, eu vou lhe visitar a minha vida inteira, se for preciso... Não quero outro homem, droga! Não existe felicidade com outra pessoa!

_-Eu não quero mais você, Lanísia_! – as correntes tilintaram. – Se aparecer em Azkaban, eu vou recusar todas as suas visitas... Entenda de uma vez por todas: eu não quero mais você! ACABOU! – ele secou as lágrimas e fez sinal para os guardas. – Por favor, já terminamos a conversa, quero ficar sozinho.

-Você me ama... Não pode negar isso...

-Amo tanto que, apesar de estar nessa situação por esse amor, não me arrependo por um único segundo de ter vivido esse sonho louco e delirante. Um dia... – ele parou para tomar fôlego, secando o suor da testa com o dorso da mão. – Um dia você vai entender que é por te amar tanto que estou fazendo isso... Agora saia... Por favor, saia...

Ele encostou-se à parede, chorando.

Lanísia levantou-se, desvencilhando-se das mãos do guarda que tentava puxá-la.

-Não precisa me levar à força... – reclamou. Apontou um dedo para o rosto de Augusto. – Eu não desisti de você quando tentou resistir às minhas investidas. Consegui conquistá-lo, derrubei toda a sua resistência, e farei isso outra vez. _Não vou desistir de você_. Ainda não está em Azkaban. Enquanto não estiver, eu não desisto.

Augusto fitou-a.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – mas Lanísia já saía. – O que está pensando em fazer? LANÍSIA! LANÍSIA! – ela bateu a porta.

No corredor, ela saiu em busca de Minerva McGonagall...

* * *

Joyce, Alone, Mione e Serena entraram em uma clareira da Floresta Proibida, as varinhas acesas diante do corpo. No local, havia diversos centauros agrupados em casais. O relinchar de cascos era constante. Alone e Serena arregalaram os olhos.

-Joyce, você deu Tesão da Trepadeira para esses centauros? – perguntou Alone.

-Não! Eles não precisam disso. Estão em período de procriação, época em que os hormônios entram em combustão... Deu pra perceber?

Olhando boquiaberta para uma centaura que revirava os olhos com um centauro montado atrás, Serena respondeu:

-Deu pra perceber muito bem...

-Estão vendo o Firenze? – indagou Joyce, olhando ao redor. – Firenze! Firenze! – chamou.

-Aqui, Joyce! – o centauro acenou de um canto da clareira.

-Eita, tá atochado aí na potranca, hein, só relinchando e metendo!

Quando o centauro fechou a cara, Joyce falou às amigas:

-Droga, esqueci que eles não gostam de ser tratados como cavalos...

-Mas que asno mais taradão! – exclamou Serena, sorrindo para Firenze, que aumentou a carranca.

-Nãooo fala assim! – disse Joyce, apavorada.

-Devo chamá-lo como então? Burro? Jumento? Jegue?

-É o que eu me pergunto em relação a você todos os dias – falou Alone.

-Deixa comigo – disse Joyce. – Firenze, será que pode abandonar a sua parceira por uns segundos e vir aqui conversar conosco?

-Claro... – ele começou a deixar o corpo da centaura, recuando com os cascos sobre o gramado. E recuava... recuava... recuava...

Os olhos de Alone, Mione e Serena quase saltaram das órbitas.

-Gente, até onde tá enfiado isso, até o cérebro? – perguntou Alone, horrorizada.

-Não para de sair... – balbuciou Serena.

-Firenze, não vá embora! – chamou Joyce quando ele já estava desaparecendo por entre as árvores; olhou para a centaura. – Querida, anda um pouco pra frente pra ajudá-lo a sair também, por favor? Vamos quebrar logo essa conexão! Obrigada!

O pênis do centauro deixou o corpo da parceira com um "pluft" de sucção.

-Pronto, Firenze, agora volte, só estou vendo o seu pinto! – disse Joyce.

Conforme foi aproximando-se, o membro do centauro diminuiu e ficou proporcional ao corpo.

-Todos vocês são dotadões assim? – perguntou Serena.

-Claro, precisamos invadir bem as nossas parceiras para provocar prazer.

-Elas sentem prazer aonde, na garganta? – indagou Alone.

Firenze ignorou a pergunta.

-Somos adaptáveis ao corpo humano feminino, podendo ter relações com mulheres normalmente, afinal, somos metade animal e metade homem. Em uma mulher, eu não precisaria esticar o pênis totalmente – ele piscou para Serena.

-Oh... Não to afim dessas coisas não, seu centauro...

-Claro que está – disse Joyce.

-Não, não estou...

-Mas foi isso que viemos oferecer!

-Joyce, que conversa é essa, mané? – indagou Alone, preocupada. – Nem as nossas vaginas reunidas dariam conta de uma enormidade dessas.

-Eu consigo mantê-lo em 30 centímetros pra vocês – disse Firenze, sacudindo a protuberância, que tocou no chão.

-Ai... – Mione arrepiou-se de terror.

-Ok, fazemos um trato – falou Joyce. – Nos conduza para fora de Hogwarts. Montaremos em seu dorso sem calcinha e, amanhã, uma de nós cruza...

Firenze urrou.

-...uma de nós_ transa_ com você – ela corrigiu-se. – O que me diz?

Em resposta, Firenze agachou-se, erguendo o traseiro e sacudindo a cauda louro-prateada.

-Ihhh, pode baixar o bumbum, desse jeito não vai rolar, não temos bilonga – disse Serena. – Dizem que a Alone parece ter, mas é tudo ilusão...

-Ele agachou para subirmos e deixarmos a escola, sua anta – replicou Joyce.

-Ah! Então vamos!

-Prometeram cavalgar sem calcinha! – Firenze reclamou.

-Nenhuma de nós está usando, pode ficar tranquilo – falou Mione.

-Uma Encalhada de calcinha é mais raro que centauro de pinto pequeno – disse Serena.

-Nos leve até Hogsmeade, devem ter colocado uma barreira impedindo de aparatar nos arredores do castelo – disse Joyce. – De lá, continuamos sozinhas!

Com as quatro Encalhadas no dorso, Firenze cavalgou para fora da Floresta Proibida. Atravessou os portões numa velocidade tamanha que os guardas de Azkaban não tiveram sequer tempo de registrar quantas e quem eram as pessoas sobre o corpo do animal.

A cavalgada implacável desnorteou todos os poucos guardas espalhados pela estrada de Hogsmeade.

* * *

Ted tentou aparatar perto dos portões de Hogwarts, mas não conseguiu. Algum tipo de bloqueio mágico imposto pelos guardas de Azkaban fez com que ele parasse no meio da estrada, em meio a um grupo curioso que incluía moradores de Hogsmeade e curiosos de diferentes partes do país.

Tentava isolar-se, temendo chamar a atenção com sua aparência assustadora, quando viu o centauro e as garotas.

Alone, Mione e Serena junto com Joyce.

Joyce, filha de Augusto, o bruxo que conquistara a jovem que ele mais desejara em toda a vida e que o enfrentara...

_Hum..._

Ted ergueu a varinha. Uma Maldição da Morte, rápida, e ele já conseguiria provocar um grande sofrimento na vida de Augusto...

Mas o quarteto de Encalhadas desaparatou, de mãos dadas, antes que ele pudesse lançar o encantamento macabro.

_Tudo bem_, pensou Ted. _Vou seguir os planos originais e cuidar do vice-diretor..._

Ouviu uma jovem moradora de Hogsmeade comentar com um velhote:

-Bloquearam o caminho para o castelo para que a imprensa não fotografe a prisão do vice-diretor. É impossível aparatar e há guardas patrulhando toda a extensão da estrada.

Ted tossiu. Com discrição, entrou na mata que margeava a estrada. Parecia impossível avançar por entre a vegetação frondosa, mas ele sabia que havia uma trilha ali por perto que conduziria exatamente para a entrada de Hogwarts. Não demorou muito e as árvores deram lugares a pequeninos e esparsos arbustos; Ted ergueu um pouco do manto, revelando as pernas raquíticas, procurando avançar com mais facilidade.

Quando avistou o castelo ao longe, diminuiu os passos e aproximou-se com cautela. Escondido pelos arbustos, observou.

Uma carruagem, cuja janela traseira exibia grades reforçadas, aguardava a saída do professor diante dos portões ladeados por javalis alados. Dois guardas conversavam perto dos cavalos, rindo, sem preocupações.

Ted andou mais um pouco até ficar diante da traseira da carruagem. Estava aberta, pronta para encarcerar o futuro prisioneiro de Azkaban e levá-lo ao seu terrível destino.

Mas receberia um visitante antes de Augusto...

Em segundos, Ted atravessou a estrada e pulou dentro da carruagem, tirando o cutelo da cinta, preparando-se para esperar o seu inimigo.

* * *

(Narrativa de Hermione)

_A nossa fileira de peças está quase chegando ao fim._

_Recapitulando: O flagra em Augusto derrubou Lanísia, que através da mentira sobre a paternidade derrubou Colin Creevey, que passou maus bocados naquela sala de jogos..._

_Vejamos agora o que aconteceu com Colin._

_Foi algo tão desastroso que, ploft! Desolou e derrubou a nossa quarta peça, mas posso lhes adiantar que não é dessa peça que o sangue irá jorrar._

_Como eu disse no início, às vezes o efeito dominó teça círculos e espirais imprevisíveis. Foi o que aconteceu naquela noite.  
_

_A peça que partiu-se na queda caiu duas vezes, e foi na segunda que nos deixou de maneira brutal._

_Augusto, Lanísia e Colin, uma dessas peças espichou sangue quando caiu da segunda vez..._

* * *

**_: . A QUARTA PEÇA : :_**

**_Alone Bernard_**

As portas duplas da casa foram escancaradas por Alone, que adentrou a sala de estar surpreendendo o pai, que estava de frente para a lareira e com um copo de vinho nas mãos.

-Cadê o Colin? – indagou de imediato.

Claudio tomou um gole do vinho antes de responder:

-Não sei onde está a bicha. Talvez tenha saído por aí para se divertir com outros viadinhos.

Alone olhou-o enojada.

-Leu no jornal, não é?

-Sim, claro. Foi destaque, em edição excepcional. Óbvio que, para você, não seria suficiente ter dois namorados que transam entre si; seria preciso divulgar para o mundo bruxo _inteiro_ essa pouca vergonha...

-Acha que estou me divertindo com tudo isso? – indagou Alone, abismada.

-Não tenho a menor dúvida! Você se deleita em me irritar, em me envergonhar, como não estaria gostando? Eu sabia, eu _sabia_ que a sua mãe estragaria você... Foi pior do que eu esperava. Você se tornou uma figura mais bizarra que Christtinnah, e olha que isso é um feito e tanto!

-Eu amo Harry e Colin!

-Não coloque amor no meio dessa relação promíscua, dessa... Dessa indecência! Estão juntos por algo carnal, por sentirem prazer com essa podridão. Sempre ouvi falar a respeito disso... de gente que se deleita com pura sacanagem, quanto mais despeito, melhor! E agora presencio isso dentro da minha família... Mas digo uma coisa: isso é culpa dos genes da sua mãe! Só ela poderia produzir uma putinha igual a você...

Mione, Joyce e Serena grunhiram em espanto. Alone sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, como se tivesse dificuldades em assimilar o que ouvira.

-É, é isso mesmo o que você é. Uma puta. Uma puta que se atraca com dois veados, que topa qualquer coisa com qualquer um.

-Você não sabe o que está falando, está fora de si...

-Sei sim, sei muito bem. É uma puta e nada mais... Mas, quer saber? Nem me importo! Me satisfaço em saber que já dei o troco. Se você queria me enlouquecer, conseguiu, mas garanto que a dor que vai sentir nem se compara com o que estou sentindo...

Claudio riu. Alone aproximou-se dele, ofegante.

-O que fez com o Colin?

-Nada... Já disse que não sei onde ele está.

-MENTIROSO! – berrou Alone, e saiu em passos trôpegos pela casa, caminhando até a escada. – COLIN! COLIN, responda, POR FAVOR! COLIN!

Quando começou a subir os degraus, Alone parou de gritar e houve um momento de silêncio. Nesse hiato, Mione, Joyce e Serena ouviram estalos distantes.

-Alone! – chamou Mione. A amiga parou de chofre, os cabelos pretos caindo desgrenhados diante do rosto pálido. – Há algum cômodo no subsolo da casa?

-Sim, tem uma sala de jogos... – ela engoliu em seco. – Vocês escutaram alguma coisa?

As três assentiram. Alone, então, pulou os degraus da escadaria e precipitou-se pela sala, passando entre as amigas, que também saíram em seu encalço.

Quando se aproximavam da porta de ferro, o ruído tornou-se perceptível.

-Esses estalos parecem... – iniciou Joyce.

-...fogos de artifício! – emendou Alone, apavorada.

Contrapondo-se ao pânico das amigas, Serena riu.

-Vocês estavam tão preocupadas e o Colin está numa festança!

-Não seja ridícula, os fogos expelem fumaça, podem matá-lo sufocado ou provocar queimaduras – disse Alone, puxando a varinha e apontando para a trava que a erguia externamente.

Com um solavanco, a porta levantou-se. A fumaça caiu sobre os rostos das Encalhadas, provocando lágrimas e tosses. Um dos fogos de artifício passou por elas, em formato de um imenso dragão amarelo fluorescente.

-Estão vendo o Colin? – indagou Alone, entrando cautelosamente. – COLIN!

Elas dividiram-se para procurá-lo em meio à fumaça. Subitamente, houve um grito.

-Aaaaah! – berrou Serena, correndo para os braços de Alone.

-O que você viu?

-Ele está morto, está morto!

-Viu o corpo?

-Não, mas tem muita purpurina vermelha ali no canto... – como demonstração, ela mostrou o punhado de pó cintilante que segurava em uma das mãos.

Alone deu um tapa na testa de Serena.

-Não me assuste com as suas idiotices! Guardamos purpurina para as festas, devem ter estourado uma das sacolas... – ela olhou em torno, à procura de Colin. Passou por dois caixotes, agachou-se à passagem de uma comprida serpente flamejante verde-clara e foi nesse instante que viu o jovem de cabelos claros caído no chão. – Oh, Colin, querido...

Ele estava com a boca aberta e os olhos fechados. A visão assustou Alone, mas o pânico logo se dissipou quando sentiu a respiração do garoto contra as suas mãos.

-MENINAS! COLIN ESTÁ COMIGO! ME AJUDEM!

Paradas, Mione, Joyce e Serena observavam o tigre laranja que soltava faíscas no ar.

-Puxa, que lindo! – exclamou Joyce.

-MENINAS!

-Acho que o tigre é o mais bonito – disse Mione.

-Sei lá, tem que perguntar pro Colin depois, ele é quem viu todos eles – disse Serena.

-Se ele não morrer, não custa nada perguntar... – falou Joyce. – Mas o dragão também é muito belo... – ela apontou.

-Pô, eu preciso de ajuda pra salvar o Colin, mané! – disse Alone, arrastando-o com dificuldade.

As três Encalhadas desligaram-se dos fogos e foram ajudá-la. Estenderam o corpo de Colin o mais afastado possível da fumaça, que saía, negra e enovelada, contaminando parte do ar noturno. Alone secou o rosto do rapaz, primeiro apenas do suor, depois de suas próprias lágrimas, que se derramavam sobre as faces pálidas e imóveis.

-Meu pai é um assassino... – murmurou Alone para as amigas.

-Não vá me dizer que a bichinha já morreu.

Claudio despontou às costas da filha, olhando severamente, sem piedade, para Colin Creevey.

-O fato dele não ter morrido não altera as suas intenções. Com morto ou não, você não deixa de ser um assassino – retorquiu Alone.

-Eu ia abrir a porta da sala de jogos antes que algo grave acontecesse. Só queria assustá-lo um pouquinho, ver se conseguia colocar as preferências dele no lugar correto.

-Esse é o âmago de todo o seu ódio – disse Alone. – O que incomoda não é imaginar Colin tocando em sua filha e em um homem ao mesmo tempo, mas saber o que ele e Harry fazem juntos. A questão é: o quanto o que os dois e, quando estou presente, nós três _fazemos _entre quatro paredes, atinge a sua vida? Acho que de maneira nenhuma, não é? Ou será que eles já pediram para você assisti-los na cama, ou eu não me recordo de ter pedido a você, papai, para fotografar as nossas performances triplas entre os lençóis? Já fiz isso? Acho que não!

Claudio abriu a boca para retorquir, mas aparentemente não encontrou palavras.

Colin tossiu e despertou, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

-Alone... Está aqui... – balbuciou.

-Sim. É o que as pessoas que amam fazem. Elas partem em socorro de quem realmente importa, porque essas pessoas são essenciais em suas vidas.

-Seu pai... Ele disse que você...

-Não importa o que ele disse. Eu amo você e o Harry. Eu, aqui, ao seu lado, não contradiz tudo o que ele falou?

Alone curvou-se e beijou-o nos lábios.

Claudio grunhiu.

-Não posso aceitar essa pouca-vergonha...

-É uma despedida, papai.

Mione, Joyce e Serena fitaram-na, espantadas.

-Colin, eu não posso continuar a namorá-lo. Também vou terminar com o Harry assim que chegarmos a Hogwarts.

-Mas... Por quê?

-Eu não quero pô-los em risco por minha causa... – Alone olhou para o pai de maneira desafiadora. – Termino com ele, em troca você promete deixá-los em paz, colocando nas camas deles quantos homens e mulheres quiserem. O que me diz?

-As coisas não se resolvem dessa maneira...

-Responda agora ou armo uma orgia diante do prédio em que trabalha.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito... – Claudio respondeu de imediato, fitando Colin com desagrado.

-Ótimo. Encalhadas, vamos voltar pro castelo – disse Alone, ajudando Colin a levantar-se.

-Está de brincadeira, não está? Alone... Você sabe que eu e Harry precisamos de você...

-Não vou continuar num romance que pode colocá-los em risco. A minha presença incomoda meu pai, assim como já incomodou Afonso. Não quero carregar o fardo da infelicidade de vocês em minhas costas...

-Mas...

-Já basta o _meu fardo_ – completou Alone, olhando para o pai; a força daquilo fez com que Colin se calasse.

As quatro Encalhadas e Colin Creevey desaparataram no meio do terreno, partindo em direção à Hogsmeade, sem imaginar que as tensões e rompimentos da noite ainda não tinham terminado...

* * *

Lanísia encontrou Minerva no palco montado no pátio da escola. Ela estava de costas, conversando com alguém que permanecia oculto por trás das cortinas. Lanísia se aproximou sorrateiramente, subindo os degraus do palco, ouvindo a voz de Celine Meadowes se exaltar com a diretora:

-...não há nada que possamos fazer, qualquer um que tentar ajudá-lo vai se prejudicar!

Minerva fez um sinal, alarmada, para que a professora de dança parasse de falar em voz alta, e nisso percebeu a aproximação de Lanísia. A Encalhada afastou a cortina, revelando Celine, que estava cuidadosamente maquiada, usando blusa e saia rosadas e sapatilhas lilás.

-Claro que você não quer ajudá-lo. Se não é seu, não será de mais ninguém, não é isso?

-Não vou discutir com você, Lanísia. Encara as coisas de modo tão _passional..._

-_Todas _as mulheres são passionais.

Minerva colocou-se entre as duas.

-Não é hora para crises de ciúmes!

-Professora, vim procurá-la porque sei que acredita na inocência do Augusto. Nós precisamos impedir que ele seja preso. Ele é inocente, mas todas as provas apontam contra ele. Se Augusto entrar em Azkaban, nunca mais conseguirá sair.

-Não podemos nos envolver com a fuga de um prisioneiro – disse Celine.

-Deve haver algum jeito de libertá-lo sem que percebam nossa participação – replicou Lanísia.

-Os guardas estão de prontidão, não vão sair do lado dele...

-Já conheço as dificuldades, Celine, quero ideias para solucioná-las...

-Lanísia! – ralhou Minerva. – É _professora _Celine!

-Está certo. A professora Celine devia tentar ajudar Augusto. Por mais que ele não queira nada com ela, os dois têm uma filha, mas é claro que o que conta mais é o fato de ter sido esnobada. Inteiramente passional, e depois a ingênua sou eu...

-A minha preocupação é com o futuro de Hogwarts – disse Celine. – Se a professora McGonagall se envolve nesse caso, tentando salvar Augusto... – ela parou de falar. – Oh, não...

Minerva suspirou.

-É tarde demais.

Lanísia virou-se, atraída pelo espanto das duas e, mais do que tudo, pelo ruído metálico de correntes arrastando-se contra as pedras.

Augusto vinha caminhando pelo corredor, uma expressão desolada no rosto. Dois guardas ladeavam o seu corpo, as varinhas em punho apontadas para o vice-diretor. Dos tornozelos pendiam longas correntes que se arrastavam pelo chão; na retaguarda, mais dois guardas cuidavam da segurança, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga.

Por um instante, ele olhou para o pátio, diretamente para ela. Lanísia sentiu o coração apertar, vendo aqueles olhos perdidos em meio ao rosto desolado, olhos do homem que tanto amava...

Depois Augusto baixou o rosto, recordando a Lanísia a promessa feita instantes atrás...

Tudo estava acabado.

-Precisamos evitar... – ela berrou. Olhou para Minerva. – Talvez se eu tentasse confundir a mente dos guardas... ou desarmá-los...

-Não, Lanísia, não há nada que possa fazer – disse Minerva. – Eu sinto muito.

-Não... – ela sacudiu a cabeça intermitentemente. – Não... Não, isso não... Não vou deixar... Não...

Ignorando os avisos da diretora, Lanísia saltou do palco num salto. Deixou o pátio e tentou passar pela multidão de alunos para alcançar o prisioneiro, mas era impossível; o tumulto era intenso.

Afobada, Lanísia correu contra o fluxo constante de estudantes e tomou outro caminho. Chegou ao Saguão de Entrada antes da comitiva; quando viu Augusto descendo a escadaria de mármore, atravessou o bloqueio formado por dois guardas aos pés da escada.

-Ei, garota, volte aqui! – um deles alertou.

Mas Lanísia os ignorou e só parou de correr quando abraçou Augusto, seus braços enlaçando-o na altura da cintura, seu rosto colado contra o peito arfante do prisioneiro. Não houve recíproca; os pulsos de Augusto o impediam de abraçá-la.

Estudantes e professores olhavam abismados aquela cena, a aluna agarrada ao homem que supostamente a teria violentado, deixando-lhe um filho indesejável. A jovem que queria um último contato com quem deveria abominar.

-Não podem levá-lo, não podem... Eu amo você...

-Garota, queira se afastar, ou teremos que ser agressivos! – avisou um guarda.

Os dois guardas que estavam aos pés da escadaria subiram e agarraram os braços de Lanísia, afastando-a. Ela se debateu nas mãos deles, tentando alcançar o professor mais uma vez; gritava, sem parar, enquanto Hogwarts inteira desfilava diante de seu rosto, descendo a escadaria, acompanhando a prisão de um de seus líderes.

-Augusto... Augusto, volte aqui... Volte! Não podem levá-lo, não podem!

Lanísia chorava sem parar, vendo o homem que amava atravessar as portas do castelo, que foram fechadas em seguida, impedindo a saída dos estudantes.

-Queiram soltá-la, por favor? – pediu Minerva, abraçando Lanísia. – Acalme-se. Vou deixar que veja a partida da carruagem...

-Posso abraçá-lo outra vez? – ela perguntou, descendo as escadas ao lado da diretora.

-Isso eu não posso prometer... – a diretora abriu as portas do castelo. Perguntou aos outros professores que guardavam a saída do castelo. – Alguém quer nos acompanhar?

Celine foi a única a se adiantar. Os outros, revoltados com os atos sórdidos cometidos por Augusto Welch, não se moveram.

* * *

Alone, Mione, Joyce, Serena e Colin aparataram em Hogsmeade. Firenze esperava por eles, cochilando debaixo de uma árvore.

-Pangaré inocente – riu Mione. – Ele realmente acreditou que estávamos sem calcinha? – e então ergueu a saia de Joyce, expondo para os habitantes do povoado as intimidades da amiga.

-Não faz isso! – disse Joyce, ajeitando rapidamente. – Eu _estou _sem calcinha!

Firenze sorriu quando viu que se aproximavam.

-Joyce já está se preparando pra cruzar comigo?

-Não, não, Firenze, querido, ainda não decidimos quem terá essa sorte... – disse Joyce.

-Trouxemos mais um passageiro – falou Serena, apontando para Colin. – Está sem calcinha?

-Sim – respondeu o garoto.

-Colin vai no Firenze? Ótimo, seguirei a pé... – disse Alone.

-Será que precisa ser tão radical? – perguntou Colin.

-Sim, para você cair na real de que não tem volta – ela subiu no flanco de Firenze. – Vá a pé, Colin, demorou muito pra decidir.

-Eu o acompanho – Serena prontificou-se.

Joyce e Mione sentaram-se atrás de Alone. Firenze iniciou seu galope, mantendo um ritmo mais lento, a pedido de Alone.

Enquanto cavalgavam devagar pela estrada, Alone falou:

-Podem imaginar o que teria acontecido com o Colin se não tivéssemos dado um jeito de deixar o castelo? Ele poderia estar _morto_, e tudo por culpa da Lanísia... Lanísia e seu egoísmo...

-Ela não teve culpa – disse Mione.

-Teve sim. E quero avisá-las de que não vou perdoá-la. Sei que a situação ficará insustentável, portanto anuncio aqui que deixarei o grupo das Encalhadas.

* * *

Augusto foi conduzido até a carruagem, sem erguer o rosto. Enquanto observavam, paradas nos portões, Minerva comentou com Lanísia e Celine.

-Rebecca manteve Karen afastada desde que o escândalo veio à tona. A pobre menina dorme sem saber que ficará um bom tempo sem ver o pai novamente.

-Ela merecia despedir-se dele – disse Lanísia. – Augusto fará muita falta para Karen e... para meu filho também... – ela acariciou o ventre.

Augusto entrou na cabine da carruagem. Havia um saco de lona e uma caixa no fundo; ele posicionou-se perto da janelinha gradeada que, uma vez que a cabine fora fechada, tornava-se a única maneira de lançar um último olhar para Lanísia. E assim o fez, por um segundo apenas, baixando o rosto em seguida, deixando que ela entrevisse apenas seus cabelos caídos sobre a testa, quando a carruagem começou a afastar-se, guiada por dois guardas de Azkaban.

Lanísia voltou a chorar, vendo a distância aumentar cada vez mais...

De costas para o fundo da cabine, Augusto não viu quando o saco de lona começou a movimentar-se; nem reparou na lâmina que o rompeu, abrindo espaço para uma mão esquelética.

Na pequena cabine gradeada da carruagem, a centímetros de Augusto, Ted Bacon emergia de seu esconderijo, o cutelo afiado seguro em uma das mãos...

* * *

_Foi nesse instante que a última peça caiu._

_Espirrando sangue._

_Partida por um cutelo..._

* * *

**_: . A QUINTA PEÇA : :_**

_Existe uma coisa que vocês precisam entender sobre o efeito-dominó: a última peça sempre suporta o peso da queda de todas as outras e paga um preço maior._

_Neste caso, não foi diferente..._

* * *

Augusto inspirou fundo o ar impregnado do cheiro de grama e resolveu recostar-se contra um dos lados da cabine para descansar as costas. Quando virou para o lado viu a forma sombria que compartilhava o minúsculo espaço com ele. Registrou os olhos malévolos de Ted Bacon, encovados no rosto cadavérico, e depois o fulgor de uma lâmina, que descia em sua direção, pronta para cravar-se em seu coração.

Com um berro, Augusto ergueu os pulsos, estendendo a corrente, que recebeu todo o impacto do golpe, produzindo um ruído metálico.

-POR FAVOR, ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! – berrou, voltando a boca em direção às grades, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar a pressão do cutelo contra a corrente.

Com um resmungo, Ted desistiu e resolveu atacar de outro ângulo. Antes que girasse o cutelo outra vez, Augusto ergueu o pé e chutou-o, atingindo-lhe a barriga, sem forças, mas o suficiente para fazer com que Ted caísse de costas contra o fundo da cabine.

-ME AJUDEM! – gritou Augusto outra vez, olhando aflito para Ted, que se apoiava na caixa de madeira para avançar outra vez.

Augusto tentou bolar uma maneira de escapar, mas não conseguiu. Acorrentado, ficava à mercê da ira de Ted, que estava ciente dessa vulnerabilidade; por baixo do capuz, Augusto divisou o riso de dentes podres.

Encurvado, Ted deu o primeiro passo em sua direção.

A carruagem parou, de súbito.

Augusto foi lançado na direção de Ted, caindo sobre o corpo dele.

Por um segundo, pensou que o cutelo teria escapado das mãos de Ted. Mas qualquer dúvida se dissipou quando a lâmina foi cravada em seu dorso e uma dor excruciante arregaçou o seu tórax.

* * *

Diante dos portões do castelo, Minerva, Lanísia e Celine ficaram intrigadas quando os guardas de Azkaban puxaram as rédeas da carruagem, forçando os cavalos a pararem tão subitamente que, por alguns instantes, a carruagem desapareceu em meio à poeira, próxima à curva que faria com que sumisse por completo do campo de visão.

-Tem alguma coisa errada... – disse a diretora.

-Será que é algo com o Augusto? – indagou Lanísia, torcendo as mãos. – Podemos ir até lá, professora?

-Sim... Mas, por via das dúvidas, fiquem de varinhas em punho.

Lanísia olhou para Celine, como questionando se ela de fato as seguiria. A professora de dança simplesmente pegou a varinha na bolsa e desceu para a estrada. Lanísia logo emparelhou com ela, olhando-a de maneira desafiadora; Minerva sacudiu a cabeça.

* * *

Montadas em Firenze, que avançava num trote regular, Hermione e Joyce olhavam Alone como se não tivessem entendido direito.

-Não pode deixar as Encalhadas, Alone! – disse Mione. – Continuou sendo uma Encalhada mesmo com dois namorados, por que vai desencalhar agora?

-Isso entra em conflito com a atual situação – apontou Joyce. – Você está mais encalhada do que nunca agora que resolveu terminar com os dois...

-A questão é que, para vocês, a Lanísia está certa. Ela teve todo o direito de ferrar a vida dos outros usando o Colin como o papai do futuro bebê Welch. A errada sou eu, apesar ter avisado desde o começo que isso não daria certo... Digam uma coisa: se Lanísia tivesse dito, ao ser confrontada sobre a paternidade do bebê, que a criança era filha de Augusto, ele estaria saindo do castelo dentro de uma carruagem, a caminho de Azkaban? Não, tudo seria diferente! Perderia o cargo dele, mas estaria _livre_; poderia arranjar outro emprego, investir na carreira de pintor, talvez, ele faz desenhos excepcionais, e estaria esperando por Lanísia quando ela se formasse.._._ Meu pai também não saberia sobre meu namoro com Harry e Colin, ou seja, nós três também estaríamos mais felizes. Seria melhor para _todos._ Lanísia errou, não vai admitir a sua culpa, e isso me _irrita demais... – _fez uma pausa, virando-se no dorso de Firenze para olhar as amigas. – Concordam com tudo o que eu falei?

Mione e Joyce se entreolharam, em dúvida.

-Viu? Esfrego a verdade na cara de vocês e ainda assim acham que Lanísia teve todo o direito de agir desse modo...

-Ela não esperava que as coisas atingissem tamanha proporção, Alone – disse Mione. – Quando ela ia imaginar que Colin seria ameaçado pelo seu pai... Tudo fugiu do controle. Quando tomamos uma decisão, não temos ideia de para onde ela nos levará. Pode levar para algo bom, ou uma coisa ruim, também...

-Assim que o erro parte de uma decisão dela, é ela quem assume a responsabilidade – insistiu Alone. – Por isso não vou continuar no grupo... As Encalhadas deviam agir pensando no bem-estar de todas as integrantes. Lanísia me ignorou quando tentei alertá-la; por isso quase perdi o meu melhor amigo em toda a vida e um namorado muito fofo... Tudo para que ela fizesse o quê? Escondesse o filhinho do vice-diretor, que conseguiu, também, por irresponsabilidade ao transar sem proteção.

-Será que já levaram o meu pai para Azkaban? – indagou Joyce. – Não estou vendo guardas por aqui.

-É que estamos entrando na área em que não é possível desaparatar – falou Mione.

-O vice-diretor Augusto Welch ainda não está em Azkaban – afirmou Firenze.

-Como sabe...? – Joyce iniciou a pergunta, mas não concluiu.

Acabavam de dobrar a curva na estrada. A alguns metros, a carruagem estava parada, desprovida de seus condutores que, em meio a uma nuvem de poeira, corriam para a traseira.

Elas então ouviram um grito, e tiveram a certeza de que algo tremendamente errado ocorria ali.

Alone olhou para trás, vendo Colin e Serena caminhando, tranquilos.

* * *

Serena olhou para Colin, reparando que o rapaz fazia caretas de dor a cada passo.

-Andou aprontando enquanto esteve na casa dos Bernard? – ela indagou.

-Não... Com quem faria alguma coisa? Com o meu sogrinho preconceituoso? – ele deu uma risadinha. – Sou fiel. Longe de Harry e Alone, entro em abstinência.

-Então por que está mancando? Achei que alguém tivesse castigado sua bundinha.

-O problema está na panturrilha – disse Colin, parando por um momento para erguer a barra dos jeans.

-Alguma modalidade sexual que eu desconheça? – Serena coçou o cabelo.

Colin exibiu uma queimadura na panturrilha, e então Serena compreendeu.

-Ih, essa foi feia! – falou a garota.

-Pois é. Uma faísca de um dos fogos de artifício acabou me atingindo... Vou passar na enfermaria quando chegar ao castelo. Madame Pomfrey sempre tem uma solução mágica pra todas as dores.

-Por que não disse que estava ferido? Alone teria deixado que fosse montado em Firenze, assim não precisaria fazer esforço.

Ele riu, incrédulo.

-Até parece que não conhece a Alone. Ela me faria ir andando de qualquer jeito, só pra não ficar perto dela. A culpa só apareceria muito mais tarde...

-No momento da raiva, ela é imprevisível – concordou Serena. – Você a conhece tão bem quanto eu e qualquer uma das Encalhadas.

-Acho que é uma das vantagens de namorar alguém que antes era uma grande amiga. Existe cumplicidade, conhecimento mútuo, confiança. Mas transamos e nos beijamos, também, dando uma cara especial pra essa amizade.

-Agora isso faz parte do passado.

Colin negou.

-Eu e Harry precisamos tanto da Alone... Acredito que ela precise de nós da mesma maneira. E digo isso como namorado e melhor amigo. Vamos voltar. Pode acreditar!

-Por que será que Firenze parou? – Serena franziu a testa.

-Na certa deve querer aproveitar mais a presença das Encalhadas sem calcinha – sugeriu Colin Creevey.

* * *

Augusto berrou, sentindo a lâmina do cutelo cravada em sua carne; um líquido quente e pegajoso misturou-se ao suor do seu corpo, empapando as vestes. Com o rosto quase colado ao dele, Ted ria delirantemente.

-Grite... vai, grite de dor...

-Não vai conseguir se safar – gemeu Augusto, ofegante.

-É essa respiração acelerada que Lanísia gosta de ouvir na hora do sexo? Aproveitou bem, não é, professor conquistador? Nunca vou entender como ela preferiu alguém tão_ patético_ quanto você... Talvez seja apenas consequência do fetiche provocado por professores... Vá lá, Augusto, você nunca teve uma professora gostosona que o deixava de barraca armada no meio da aula?

Enquanto falava, Ted afundava mais a lâmina, que abria caminho na pele de Augusto. O vice-diretor estremecia.

-O que está acontecendo aí dentro? – um dos guardas indagou, aproximando-se da traseira da carruagem.

-Oh, droga, vão nos interromper justo agora? E ainda nem consegui atingir um de seus órgãos vitais...

Ted, então, arrancou o cutelo do corpo de Augusto com um único puxão, ergueu a varinha e apontou-a para a abertura entre as grades.

-Que gritos são esses, prisioneiro? – perguntou o guarda, abrindo a cabine. – Será que vamos ter que calá-lo à base do feitiço...?

Ted atingiu-o com a Maldição da Morte antes que ele tivesse tempo de olhar o interior da cabine.

-Merda! – exclamou o outro guarda, que tentou contra-atacar, mas Ted foi mais rápido e desarmou-o.

Enquanto o bruxo se agachava, tentando proteger-se e recuperar a varinha, Ted viu três vultos à distância, provavelmente vindo de Hogwarts.

-Ainda não terminei com Augusto, é cedo para interrupções... – apontou a varinha para o guarda desarmado. – _Imperius!_

Com o controle do guarda, ele ordenou:

-Mate aqueles três... seja lá quem for...

Maquinalmente, o guarda avançou até a sua varinha com passos cadenciados. Recuperou-a e bradou contra Minerva, Lanísia e Celine:

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Surpreendidas pelo jato de luz verde, elas jogaram-se contra o chão de terra, buscando a proteção das árvores que margeavam a estrada.

* * *

Firenze dobrou a curva e voltava a galopar quando viu a luz verde. Assustado, ele precipitou-se para dentro da mata, saindo da estrada e da região do confronto.

-Vocês, bruxos, não tomam cuidado com as armas mortíferas que têm em mãos! – disse o centauro em tom de censura. – Saem disparado maldições para todos os lados!

-Os trouxas também fazem isso – comentou Mione. – E sem varinhas, só com a língua mesmo. Acredite.

-Firenze, nos leve de volta à estrada! – falou Alone, alarmada, dando tapinhas no corpo dele. – Colin e Serena não sabem o que está acontecendo, podem ser atingidos!

-Eu não volto para lá – disse ele, parando e agachando-se. – Se quiserem ir, desmontem e voltem sozinhas! Passar por isso não fazia parte do nosso acordo.

-Que pangaré mais frouxo! – reclamou Joyce.

Ele relinchou em sua direção, mas ela estirou-lhe a língua, não dando importância.

Ela, Alone e Mione correram de volta para a estrada, segurando as varinhas cautelosamente.

* * *

Ted secou a lâmina do cutelo na manta, impregnada de sangue fresco, satisfeito em ver a luta de Minerva, Lanísia e Celine para se protegerem do guarda que, subitamente, tornara-se um inimigo perigoso.

-Hora do _grand-finale..._ – disse a si mesmo, voltando-se para a carruagem, mas nem chegou a completar o movimento.

Augusto praticamente jogou-se contra ele, saltando do interior.

Ele derrubou Ted de cara pro chão, produzindo no maxilar do bruxo um ruído seco. Como Ted ainda estava de posse do cutelo, Augusto rolou o corpo para longe o mais rápido possível. Ted errou por um triz o seu tornozelo, então agarrou a ponta da corrente atrelada aos pés de Augusto e começou a tentar puxá-lo para mais perto.

-Como essas correntes limitam os nossos movimentos... – debochou Ted. – Quer se livrar delas, Augusto? Eu posso fazer isso cortando os seus pés.

Ted ajoelhou-se, mantendo as correntes presas abaixo do corpo para deixar Augusto imóvel.

-Quer saber? Não é hora de perder tempo... – agarrou Augusto pelos cabelos, inclinando a cabeça dele para trás. – Foi um mestre respeitável, Augusto. Talvez sua cabeça se transforme num troféu. Não vou parar de cortar até _arrancá-la..._

Ted girou o cutelo, direcionando-o para a garganta de Augusto.

E então o cutelo escapou dos seus dedos, carregado por um jato luminoso. Em seguida, foi a vez da varinha, presa na outra mão.

O sorriso morreu em seus lábios. Ted ergueu o rosto.

Minerva McGonagall havia imobilizado o guarda induzido pela Maldição _Imperius._ Apontava a varinha para ele, assim como Celine e Lanísia Burns; todas corriam para ele, furiosas.

-Porcaria... – resmungou Ted, correndo agachado, conseguindo arrebanhar o cutelo novamente enquanto feitiços explodiam contra a carruagem.

Ele saiu em fuga desabalada; quando passou pela carruagem, procurou correr em linha reta paralela a ela, escapando do campo de visão das bruxas que vinham em seu encalço. Precisava escapar dos limites anti-aparatação.

Dobrou a curva na estrada.

Deu de frente com Serena Bennet e Colin Creevey, que imediatamente encolheram-se e deram as mãos, tão semelhantes em seus cabelos claros e curtos e rostos pálidos.

-Será que o destino mandou mesmo uma Encalhada diretamente para as minhas mãos? – indagou Ted. – Acho que vou adiar um pouco a minha partida...

Serena arregalou os olhos e puxou Colin pelo braço:

-Corre!

Os dois entraram na mata que circundava a estrada, desaparecendo com Ted em seu encalço.

-Não pare de correr, Colin! – gritou Serena, saltando raízes e arbustos.

-Ele está vindo atrás da gente! – disse Colin, olhando por cima do ombro após abaixar-se para desviar de um galho. – Tem uma droga de facão!

-Ele não vai hesitar em nos matar, portanto não pare!

Uma elevação de terra erguia-se diante deles. Serena subiu sem parar; quando iniciou a subida, a panturrilha ferida de Colin protestou e ele parou, curvando-se à dor.

-Colin, NÃO!

Serena fez menção de socorrê-lo, mas Ted já estava sobre o rapaz e num único movimento girou o cutelo com todo o impacto, rasgando a garganta de Colin.

-NÃO! – berrou Serena.

Ele virou o rapaz de frente para ele e rasgou-lhe a barriga, seu rosto cadavérico coberto pelo sangue que espirrou, os dentes podres manchando-se de vermelho-vivo.

-É nisso que dá andar com as Encalhadas.

Serena prorrompeu em lágrimas.

Ted tirou os olhos de Colin.

E fixou-os _nela._

Ela recuou, entorpecida, enquanto ele arrancava o cutelo do corpo do garoto com um ruído pegajoso, puxando consigo um fio grosso de sangue.

-COLIN! MEU DEUS, O QUE ELE FEZ?

Os gritos fizeram Ted olhar para trás. Quem havia gritado era Alone que, ao lado de Joyce e Hermione, corriam pelo gramado de varinha em punho.

-Agora é a sua vez – disse Serena e, quando ele olhou para ela, viu que a jovem também estava com a varinha apontada em sua direção.

-Pelo menos houve sangue antes de ir embora. Mas eu _ainda pego_ _vocês_ – avisou e, torcendo para que desse certo, tentou desaparatar.

Havia rompido o limite do bloqueio.

Desaparatou com um estalo.

Respirando fundo, sem forças, Serena deixou-se cair sobre o gramado, o corpo todo tremendo.

Alone agachou-se ao lado de Colin, chorando, enquanto Mione e Joyce acudiam Serena.

-Me perdoe, Colin... É tudo culpa minha, tudo culpa minha... – dizia Alone, querendo abraçar Colin, mas temendo tocá-lo; o pescoço dele esguichava sangue, os olhos estavam vidrados. – Se estivéssemos juntos no Firenze, nada disso teria acontecido...

Colin tentava falar, mas não conseguia. Ele então esticou um dedo trêmulo e agarrou um graveto. Com dificuldade, começou a pincelar formas no barro.

-Não faz isso... – disse Alone, preocupada.

Ele desenhou formas que pareciam não se ligar entre si, mas o fez decidido, certo do que queria transmitir; não conseguiu concluir, pois, num acesso de dor profunda, pressionou o graveto com muita força e partiu-o.

Olhando para Alone que, desolada com os seus ferimentos, ignorava as formas gravadas no barro, Colin apontou para o estranho desenho e conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra:

-_Use._

Então apertou com força a mão dela, estremeceu violentamente e imobilizou-se, morto, ainda esguichando sangue, as entranhas na barriga entrevistas pelo ferimento.

Alone, em prantos, olhou para o desenho.

No barro, Colin havia desenhado um trevo de quatro folhas, duas estrelas e uma forma que lembrava um rosto em perfil.

* * *

(Narrativa de Hermione)

_1ª queda: Augusto foi acusado de estupro e perdeu o seu cargo, sendo condenado à prisão; 2ª queda – Lanísia é considerada a aluna deslumbrada pelo próprio agressor, que engravidou dele e escondeu a violência que ele praticava com as colegas; 3ª queda – é revelado, assim, que Colin não é o pai do bebê dela e que, na verdade, namora um homem e uma Encalhada ao mesmo tempo: por isso, Colin quase é assassinado pelo pai de Alone; 4ª queda – Alone se ressente por ter feito Colin sofrer, ouve horrores de seu pai e seu sofrimento a faz ruir; finalmente, o sofrimento de Alone, ligado a todos os acontecimentos, faz com que ela deixe Colin para trás, levando-o, sem saber, a um encontro com Ted Bacon, cujo objetivo era, na verdade, matar uma Encalhada – temos, assim, a 5ª e última queda – nossa quinta peça, Colin Creevey._

_Alone desistiu de deixar o grupo das Encalhadas, mas foi horrível a forma como se sentenciou pela culpa... Mas isso é coisa a ser revelada em outra oportunidade, em outra página desse diário._

_O efeito dominó terminou._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

Perto da carruagem, Lanísia abraçou Augusto e beijou-o sofregamente nos lábios.

-Está ferido... – disse, olhando preocupada para a mancha de sangue que tomava a barriga de Augusto. – Será que é grave?

-A lâmina não penetrou muito fundo... – ele tranquilizou-a. – Ted só conseguiu me atingir quando caí sobre ele, na hora que a carruagem parou. Ele não teve muito espaço para enfiar o cutelo mais fundo... Vou ficar bem. Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

-Claro que sim...

-Augusto, esta é a chance de escapar – falou Minerva. – A magia anti-aparatação termina logo depois da curva. Os guardas devem estar se aproximando, não temos muito tempo.

-Fugir pra onde? Não tenho onde me esconder.

-Mas eu tenho um lugar perfeito – disse Celine. – Aliás, um lugar secreto que você já conhece dos nossos tempos de Hogwarts.

-Sim, acho que sei do que está falando... Mas não recordo onde fica, nem a maneira de entrar lá. Precisaria da sua ajuda.

-Eu vou com você – Celine prontificou-se.

-Está louca? Se fugir comigo, será considerada cúmplice e também ficará foragida.

-Não por muito tempo. Acredito que ainda provaremos a sua inocência. Aquela casa é o lugar ideal para que continue livre e num bom esconderijo. Não temos tempo pra pensar, Augusto, apenas aceite!

Ele assentiu, relutante.

-Acho que ainda vai se arrepender disso, mas tudo bem... Peguem as chaves com os guardas, não vou conseguir ir muito longe com essas correntes...

-Estão comigo – disse Lanísia, indicando o par de chaves prateadas na palma da mão, chaves que havia acabado de tirar do bolso do guarda morto.

Eles ouviram vozes dos guardas de Azkaban à distância, trazidas pelo vento.

-Lanísia, venha logo, logo os outros guardas aparecerão e não poderei mais escapar! – pediu Augusto.

Mas a garota cruzou os braços.

-Não vou libertá-lo.

-O quê?

-Não se Celine tiver que ir com você... Você pode escapar, Augusto, mas ela _fica._ Vai sozinho, ou comigo, mas com ela, _não._

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça, como se dissesse para Celine que sabia exatamente o que ela planejava conseguir.

* * *

**_N/A: _****Capítulo completo, finalmente! Esse efeito dominó foi escrito peça por peça, levou bastante tempo, mas gerou o maior capítulo da fic! Aguardo as reviews - alguns leitores disseram que só mandariam com o capítulo pronto hehehe. Agora voltamos às postagens normais - o 33 será postado completo, de uma só vez. Faltam 3 capítulos para o final! Não entendeu o que Colin desenhou? Leia a cena resgatada do capítulo 30, logo abaixo do título, para recordar! ;-)**

******Até o próximo!**


	33. Astros em órbita

_[ANTEPENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO]_

**CAPÍTULO 33**

_**Astros em órbita**_

-O mesmo padrão se repete, não é mesmo, Celine? – perguntou Lanísia. – Você e Augusto compartilham a mesma casa, ficam a sós por um tempo, e sabemos bem como isso termina...

-Nem estou pensando nisso, garota. Estou pensando em não permitir que ele seja condenado injustamente. Agora, se para você isso não tem importância...

-Tem e muita. Para você é que não havia, até alguns instantes atrás. Disse dentro do castelo que nada poderia ser feito. Mas não liga de sujar sua própria reputação se esse risco lhe oferecer a oportunidade, aguardada por tantos anos, de conquistar o Augusto de uma vez por todas!

-Ótimo, eu tinha um lugar perfeito para escondê-lo, mas, se você tem uma ideia melhor, fique à vontade... Desculpe, Augusto, desejo boa sorte, mas não posso ajudá-lo... – Celine voltou-se em direção ao castelo.

-Não! – Augusto pediu, alarmado, arrastando as correntes na tentativa de conter a professora de dança. Celine parou e, contrariada, voltou-se para ele. – Celine, eu _preciso _da sua ajuda para entrar na Torre. Não tenho como conseguir sozinho, sabe disso.

-Torre? – indagou Lanísia, confusa.

-A Torre Astral. Pertencia ao pai de Celine, ele era o fiel do segredo e o transmitiu para nós dois. Agora que ele já faleceu, poderemos nos esconder lá sem sermos incomodados. Entende agora? Se me esconder na Torre, ninguém poderá nos encontrar, porque ninguém pode _vê-la_! – um feixe de luzes vermelhas cortou o céu sobre as copas das árvores; folhas verdes e amarronzadas, levemente chamuscadas, desprendendo finos fios de fumaça, flutuaram e começaram a cair devagar, carregadas pelo vento. – Eles estão chegando... – Augusto olhou para as mãos de Lanísia. – Lanísia, a Torre é extremamente escondida, só fui até ela uma vez, não me recordo do caminho, _preciso _de Celine. Abra as correntes, por favor.

-Tudo bem... – ela fez menção de entregá-las, mas parou o movimento, sacudindo e tilintando as chaves. – Desde que Celine seja a sua guia até a Torre e depois volte para Hogwarts.

-Depois de ajudar um foragido de Azkaban? Acho que não – retorquiu Celine.

-Mas ninguém precisa saber que você é uma cúmplice – Lanísia olhou para o namorado. – Assim que eu abrir as correntes, transforme-se em lobo, Augusto. Ninguém sabe que é um animago. Poderá passar pelos guardas tranquilamente, com Celine o acompanhando à distância... Como pode ver, não será possível ligá-la à fuga de Augusto, Celine. Você estará livre para voltar ao castelo e continuar dando as suas piruetas na pista de dança, deixando meu homem em paz e seguro.

Elas sentiam a vibração no solo aumentar com a aproximação dos guardas de Azkaban, cujos pés sempre eram calçados com botas pesadas.

Celine hesitou por um segundo; uma lágrima de sangue formou-se no canto do olho rubro; ela tentou secá-la, deixando um fino rastro vermelho, semelhante a uma maquiagem borrada.

Tristeza ou ódio?

Lanísia não saberia responder...

-Está bem. Eu volto – disse Celine, por fim.

Lanísia, então, abriu as correntes que entrelaçavam as mãos de Augusto, em seguida passando para as que envolviam os seus tornozelos. No mesmo momento, o professor desapareceu, tomando a forma do imenso lobo cinzento.

-Boa sorte – desejou Minerva. – Não se preocupe, Celine, se alguém estranhar a sua ausência, digo que você foi fazer um serviço a meu pedido.

-Obrigada, Minerva – agradeceu a professora, adentrando a mata através do mesmo arbusto esparso por onde as patas do lobo tinham desaparecido.

Lanísia sentiu um aperto no peito, mas não havia tempo para despedidas; no exato instante em que o lobo e Celine desapareciam nas sombras da floresta, os guardas de Azkaban surgiram na curva da estrada.

-O que aconteceu aqui, diretora? – perguntou um bruxo barbudo, com a barriga destacando-se no uniforme oficial.

-Não conseguimos ver direito – falou Minerva. – Parece que Ted Bacon estava escondido dentro da carruagem com Augusto Welch. Os guardas abriram a carruagem, Ted os matou. Ele... Ele roubou as chaves das correntes e soltou Augusto... – Minerva olhou de soslaio para Lanísia, que assentiu. – Os dois fugiram juntos...

-Para que lado eles foram?

Minerva ia apontar na direção contrária, mas nesse momento ouviu-se um ganido animal, alto, _de dor, _o mesmo som que Lanísia ouvira Augusto emitir na primeira vez que havia presenciado sua transformação.

Todos se voltaram na direção do som, Lanísia e Minerva com os olhos arregalados e um temor crescente, ampliado quando, em seguida, um facho de intensa luz esverdeada iluminou a mata, chocando-se contra um tronco de árvore.

-AUGUSTO! – Lanísia berrou, descontrolada; queria invadir a mata, mas Minerva a segurou. – Professora, é ele, eu conheço o ganido do lobo, algo de errado aconteceu com ele...

A expressão tensa de Minerva fez com que ela percebesse que havia falado demais, um segundo antes de um dos guardas exclamar:

-Lobo! Augusto Welch é um animago!

-Essa é uma das vítimas – disse o guarda barrigudo. – Ela deve estar certa. Para aquele lado, vamos, todos de varinhas em punho!

Quatro guardas adentraram a mata; dois seguravam fachos de luz, outros dois estavam preparados para lançar as mais terríveis maldições.

-Professora... Eu não tinha a intenção de falar tudo isso, droga! – Lanísia choramingou nos braços de Minerva. – Mas eu conheço o ganido do Augusto, algo muito grave aconteceu...

-Se não aconteceu ainda, está prestes a acontecer – disse a diretora, soturna.

* * *

Caído com o rosto voltado para o amontoado de folhas que cobriam o solo da floresta, Augusto voltou à forma humana. Ele sentiu Celine, que estava caída sobre o corpo do lobo, recuar.

-Mas o que...?

Não concluiu; encolheu-se instintivamente ao ouvir Celine bradar:

-Avada Kedavra!

A Maldição da Morte – que a poucos metros dali era vista por Lanísia, Minerva e os guardas – voou entre as árvores, batendo no tronco de uma delas com um ruído seco.

-Celine, o que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou Augusto.

Não entendia nada; num momento estava avançando, os olhos astutos de lobo vasculhando cada centímetro da mata, o olfato apurado distinguindo o cheiro de cada ser vivo que cruzava o seu caminho, Celine acompanhando-o logo atrás; e, então, a professora de dança pulara sobre o seu corpo cinzento repentinamente; o susto e as longas unhas de Celine, cravadas no couro abaixo dos seus pelos, provocaram o ganido que ecoara até a estrada de Hogsmeade.

Ele então voltara à forma humana e, antes que Celine pudesse se explicar, estava lançando uma Maldição da Morte.

Agora Celine se aproximava dele, baixando a varinha.

-Desculpe, Augusto, achei que era um dos guardas, só tentei te proteger...

-Esqueceu que eles não sabem que eu sou um animago? Não há perigo...

Os claros fachos de luz despontaram entre as árvores como enormes vaga-lumes.

-São eles – disse Celine.

-Vamos avançar rapidamente, mas não entre em pânico. Não vão nos atacar, eles não sabem que eu posso me transformar em lobo!

Celine desviou o olhar das luzes e, e ao voltar-se para Augusto, o homem havia dado lugar ao lobo cinzento.

Correram, saltando raízes que cortavam o caminho e inúmeros arbustos.

Um facho de luz incidiu diretamente para o lobo, cortando a escuridão. Augusto não parou, seguro de que não poderia ser atingido, seu segredo muito bem guardado...

-PARE, AUGUSTO WELCH, SABEMOS QUE É VOCÊ!

O lobo estacou. Augusto ergueu o focinho para Celine, que retribuiu o seu olhar horrorizado. O rosto da bruxa foi iluminado em seguida.

-VOCÊ, SEJA QUEM FOR, NÃO SE MOVA!

Celine engoliu em seco. Um breve movimento da cabeça do lobo indicou o que precisavam fazer; agora era preciso ir até as últimas consequências...

Eles voltaram a correr.

O movimento súbito fez com que os guardas os perdessem de vista. Perdidos na escuridão, os bruxos começaram a disparar feitiços por todos os lados. Um ricochete ardente de luz passou a centímetros de um dos tornozelos de Celine, despedaçando uma pedra. Quando desceram por um declive, viram os feitiços cruzando-se acima de suas cabeças, enquanto o lobo aterrissava sobre suas quatro patas, ágil, a humana prestando atenção em cada um dos seus movimentos para não perdê-lo em meio à escuridão.

Pararam por um momento, ela segurando firme nos pelos do lobo, e tentaram desaparatar. Não foi possível; ainda não haviam rompido o bloqueio contra aparatação.

Retomaram a fuga, numa corrida desabalada por entre galhos e arbustos, formas que ganhavam contornos assustadores na noite, temendo que, a qualquer instante, um guarda de Azkaban saltasse das sombras e os encurralasse. Ou, até mesmo, Ted Bacon, puxando seu cutelo mortífero...

Então, assim que afastaram as largas folhas de uma árvore que bloqueavam o caminho, estancaram abruptamente.

_Estavam diante de um precipício._

Celine abraçou o lobo e juntos se concentraram para desaparatar. Tinha que dar certo, era a última chance...

_Não conseguiram._

-Não pode ser... Não pode dar errado agora – choramingou Celine. – Se formos pegos, nunca vou me perdoar por...

Augusto voltou à forma humana.

-A única forma de avançar é pulando. Já andamos muitos metros, talvez o limite da área anti-aparatação seja esse e nossa liberdade esteja nesse vazio... – ele olhou para o precipício.

-É muito arriscado, Augusto! Se não conseguirmos, vamos nos espatifar lá embaixo! – ela olhou para as pedras de bordas pontiagudas, tão distantes, no fundo.

-É a nossa última cartada. Quer vir comigo ou não?

-Eu não sei...

As longas folhas foram afastadas por um dos guardas, que apontou a varinha para os dois.

-PARADOS!

Ignorando a ordem, Augusto deu um abraço apertado em Celine, puxando-a consigo, e ambos pularam.

Em queda livre, o som do vento zumbia em seus ouvidos; as pedras, a princípio tão distantes, se aproximavam rapidamente, prontas para ceifar suas vidas.

Ignorando a iminência da morte, eles concentraram-se, juntos, enquanto caíam...

Ambos os corpos foram atingidos dolorosamente quando colidiram com as pedras.

Pedras que cobriam o caminho até a Torre Astral, local em que, em segurança, Augusto e Celine aparataram, caindo, exaustos, de costas sobre o cascalho.

* * *

Na sala localizada atrás do Salão Principal, Lanísia estava sentada diante da lareira, enrolada em um cobertor. Inquieta, sacudia o corpo para frente e para trás, o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas, no mesmo sofá que ocultara, dias atrás, seu ataque a Augusto quando ela recuperara a ousadia.

Os guardas de Azkaban retornaram da mata sem Augusto, mas sabiam que ele podia se transformar em lobo e viram que Celine Meadowes o acompanhava. Minerva a levara de volta ao castelo, enquanto tentava absorver a ideia de que Celine também se tornara uma foragida – e, portanto, se esconderia junto com Augusto.

Ela ouviu a porta da sala se abrir.

Alone entrou primeiro, seguida por Mione, Joyce e Serena, cujos joelhos expostos pela bermuda curta e apertada estavam sujos de terra e os curtos cabelos dourados recobertos de poeira. Mas quem apresentava o aspecto mais desolador era mesmo Alone...

Antes de ser retirada à força da estrada de Hogsmeade, Lanísia soubera apenas que Colin fora assassinado e que as amigas estavam bem. Agora, olhando para os olhos perplexos de Alone e o choque em seu rosto, soube que isso não era verdade; Alone Bernard _não estava nada bem..._

Aquilo a tocou; assim como tocou Alone.

Elas deram passos lentos, uma em direção à outra.

De repente, não puderam mais se conter, todas as divergências caíram por terra e, num piscar de olhos, viram-se envoltas num abraço apertado, que ganhou novos braços conforme as outras Encalhadas juntavam-se.

-Eu sinto muito pelo Colin – disse Lanísia.

-Obrigada – respondeu Alone. – Eu também lamento _tanto_... tudo o que eu lhe disse hoje. Esqueça... Se as piores coisas que nos acontecem servem como lição, essa serviu para fazer com que eu percebesse que tomamos decisões sem necessariamente imaginar as consequências... sua amplitude... Eu nunca pensei... como poderia, afinal, sequer _imaginar?..._ que terminar o namoro com Colin e pedir para ele voltar mais atrás com a Serena o levaria direto para um encontro com o Ted? – ela sacudiu os ombros. – Você também não teve culpa nenhuma pelas agressões que Colin sofreu... Só queria proteger o seu filho, o seu namoro com Augusto, quando embarcou na mentira da falsa paternidade... Tenho certeza que tomaria outra atitude se soubesse o que meu pai faria depois... Me desculpe.

-Claro, claro que sim – Lanísia afagou o rosto da amiga. – O amor nos torna inconsequentes, você ficou irritada porque queria proteger o Colin... E eu, vejam só, me preocupei tanto com a possibilidade de Celine acompanhar Augusto na fuga que esqueci de pegar sequer uma pista sobre o esconderijo... Agora o cara que eu amo sumiu, e não sei se um dia voltarei a vê-lo. Mas a presença de Celine me fez esquecer todas essas possibilidades terríveis...

-Minha mãe sabe que não pode tirar Augusto de você – disse Joyce. – Não precisa se preocupar.

Lanísia assentiu.

-Sei...

-Eles pularam no precipício juntos? – indagou Serena. – Que romântico!

Lanísia fitou-a com ódio mortal.

-Quero dizer... O que Celine estava pensando? Alguém esqueceu de avisá-la que galinha não consegue voar!

-Você é a prova de que as antas também falam, então eu não duvidaria desse milagre – disse Joyce. – Não poderemos sequer ver o funeral do Colin. Isolamento total em Hogwarts.

-Melhor assim – falou Alone. – Não suportaria olhar para o corpo dele outra vez... Ainda tenho mais um desafio: terminar com o Harry. Não quero colocar em risco a vida de outro garoto.

-Encalhadas, vamos superar mais essa. _Juntas_ – enfatizou Lanísia. – Ainda conseguiremos nos livrar de Ted Bacon.

-E do Kleiton Huggins também – lembrou Serena. – Estou com saudades de admirar o meu reflexo.

-Você também está nessa, não é? – perguntou Mione, olhando preocupada para Alone, que levantara, mais cedo, a hipótese de deixar o grupo.

Mas isso não passava mais pela mente de Alone, que tomou fôlego e disse:

-Claro. Não tem como deixar de ser uma Encalhada, afinal nossa amizade é para sempre.

E as cinco garotas se uniram em um novo abraço.

Quando saíam da sala, Mione cochichou com Lanísia:

-Sabe que Celine fez isso de propósito, não sabe?

-Claro. E isso é o que me deixa mais irritada. O pior é que Augusto nem deve imaginar que ela manipulou tudo para ficar a sós com ele... Homens são tão óbvios que caem com uma facilidade absurda na rede da arte feminina de ser sutil.

* * *

Num dos quartos da Torre Astral, Celine fechava os ferimentos de Augusto, cercada pelas janelas em formato de sóis, luas e estrelas cadentes. No canto do quarto, uma enorme luneta, deixada pelo pai dela, um homem apaixonado pelos segredos do universo.

-Sabe que por um momento pensei que não tínhamos conseguido desaparatar? – falou a professora de dança. – E que aquelas pedras que sentia nas minhas costas fossem as do fundo do precipício?

-Acredite, seria muito mais doloroso se fossem, mas num golpe fatal, é claro.

Celine suspirou.

-Por que disse, antes de pularmos, que seria sua culpa se fôssemos presos? – perguntou Augusto.

-Ora... Fui eu quem cometeu o engano de fazer com que você uivasse, e lancei a Maldição da Morte... – explicou a professora de dança apressadamente.

-Celine... Você pensou mesmo que havia alguém nos perseguindo naquele momento?

-Por que mentiria?

Augusto sorriu.

-Claro... Quem procuraria mais perigo num momento tenso como aquele?

Sem responder, Celine pensou:

_Uma mulher apaixonada?_

* * *

Axel Carver saía de um longo banho após um show dos Esdrúxulos. O banheiro da suíte saía diretamente no quarto. Ele jogou a toalha na cama e, ao erguer a cabeça para pegar as roupas, viu algo no espelho que o encheu de pavor.

_Havia uma pessoa atrás dele._

-Diretora? – indagou, assustado, enrolando a toalha no corpo enquanto olhava para trás.

Não havia ninguém ali; seu olhar encontrou apenas o banheiro vazio, de onde havia acabado de sair, e ele percebeu o ridículo da situação; Minerva McGonagall jamais invadiria o seu quarto dessa maneira... Voltou a olhar para o espelho.

A diretora continuava ali, uma presença sólida existente apenas no reflexo, examinando-o por baixo dos óculos, os olhos estranhamente vermelhos. _Dentro do espelho._

-Desculpe assustá-lo dessa maneira, Axel, mas tenho uma proposta urgente para você.

-Não tem problema, professora McGonagall, só lamento pela minha falta de trajes, mas é que...

-Não precisa se explicar. Axel, uma sucessão de acontecimentos indesejáveis em Hogwarts desanimou meus estudantes. Preciso de algo que os distraia, que levante o moral e, como o Grande Baile não representa necessariamente a formatura dos estudantes do sétimo ano, resolvi antecipá-lo.

-E... Para quando?

-Para o próximo fim de semana.

-Já? Mas... Eu e os Esdrúxulos temos shows marcados. Não podemos alterar nossa agenda...

-Jennifer Star já confirmou presença – os lábios severos de Minerva se curvaram; Axel teve a impressão de que ela sabia o poder que aquela afirmação teria sobre ele. Estranho; sua obsessão por Jennifer era um segredo. – Pergunte aos colegas do grupo se topam uma mudança na agenda, ou, se quiser, venha sozinho. É o vocalista e pode utilizar os músicos de Jennifer, se for necessário. Sabe que a sua estrela brilha mais do que a dos seus colegas, não sabe?

-Claro. Embora não possa admitir em voz alta; não fica de bom tom.

-Entendo... Jennifer chega a Hogwarts amanhã mesmo. Passará alguns dias conosco até o baile. Pode fazer o mesmo, se quiser. Acomodaremos os dois em quartos vizinhos.

Axel sorriu. Era a oportunidade perfeita...

-Com Esdrúxulos completo ou não, já confirmo minha presença, diretora. Vou arrumar minhas malas e amanhã estarei aí em Hogwarts.

-Jennifer chegará durante o jantar, que será especial, em homenagem a vocês dois.

-Perfeito! – ele exclamou, entusiasmado. – Agora, diretora, pode dizer como faz para se comunicar através dos espelhos? Eu não conhecia essa magia...

-Até logo, Axel! – Minerva despediu-se sem responder, desaparecendo pela lateral curva do espelho de parede.

-Ainda quero aprender essa magia... – ele falou sozinho, entrando no banheiro. – Espelhos semelhantes a janelas; acesso a diferentes quartos, presenciando momentos íntimos... Seria muito bom!

Estava de costas quando a pessoa com quem conversara atravessou o espelho do lavabo, agora com sua verdadeira face, de rosto moreno, cabelos lisos e olhos malignos...

* * *

Após as aulas do dia seguinte, Joyce subira para o salão comunal para guardar a mochila. Enquanto descia para o Salão Principal para encontrar as amigas, foi abordada por Juca.

-Eu quero saber quanto dura o tempo que estamos dando, Joyce.

-Não tem prazo determinado pra essas coisas, cabeção! Um tempo dura o quanto precisarmos pra decidir se vale a pena continuarmos juntos ou não...

-E você já se decidiu?

-Ainda não... Estou esperando pra ver se o Axel virá mesmo cantar no nosso baile.

-Por que a nossa relação depende da vinda desse cantor de bosta?

-Porque eu prefiro trair você enquanto estivermos dando um tempo.

-Você prometeu ser fiel a mim até a morte!

-Ah, isso vale pra homens normais. Axel não é normal. Celebridades não contam.

-Não basta a quantidade de parceiros que teve antes de casar comigo?

-Nunca transei com celebridades, é algo inédito. O cara mais famoso com quem trepei foi o Snape, mas ele só era famoso aqui em Hogwarts, então não vale.

-Snape? Foi bom?

-Não, ele ficava me chamando de Potter toda a hora... Acho que ele tinha uma quedinha pelo Harry... – Joyce descia a escadaria de mármore; dois alunos do quarto ano desciam às pressas e deram-lhe um empurrão. – Ai! Que isso? – ela agarrou-se ao corrimão. – Eu sei que vocês amam as Encalhadas, mas podemos nos esborrachar numa escada também! Somos pessoas iguais a vocês! Claro, mais perfeitas, divas e deslumbrantes, mas também nos machucamos!

Um ovo espatifou-se no cabelo de Joyce; ela olhou estupefata para Juca, a gema quase toldando-lhe a visão.

-Tá vendo? Me caso com um homem impopular igual a você e me torno alvo dessas grosserias!

-A garota que jogou o ovo tá rindo pra caramba – disse Juca, olhando para o alto da escada. – Ela queria atingir você mesmo.

-Não é possível, querido. Eu sou uma Encalhada. A não ser que... – Joyce riu, chegando ao Saguão de Entrada. – Claro, estão querendo manter meus cabelos sedosos. Já ouvi falar que ovo faz bem pro cabelo e... – um rapaz passou com uma torta na mão e jogou-a no rosto dela. Coberta de creme, Joyce apontou para o rosto. – Isso aqui, esse chantilly, deve ser ótimo pra pele... Eles fazem de tudo pra tornar uma Encalhada mais bela, Juca, é isso que você precisa entender...

-Está todo mundo rindo da sua cara... – ele disse, intrigado, olhando ao redor.

-É felicidade, por ajudar uma Encalhada... Agora, com licença, vou me juntar às minhas amigas, Juquinha...

Enquanto se aproximava das amigas, Joyce não pôde negar que havia algo errado na atitude dos colegas ao receber uma folha de alface no cabelo e ser acertada no rosto por um pedaço de giz.

-Alguém pode me explicar por que estão jogando coisas em mim? – ela perguntou.

-Você não foi a única a sofrer represálias – lamentou-se Alone.

-Também sujaram você?

-Esse creme no meu rosto não é fruto de uma limpeza facial, mané – disse Alone, puxando um pano para limpar a bochecha manchada.

-Mas por que todo esse ódio?

-Acho que ainda não leu as notícias do dia... – Mione estendeu o jornal para a amiga.

-"Procurada: mulher de olho vermelho e corpo atlético; assassino esquelético decrépito – crânio parcialmente exposto; professor barbudinho e cabeludinho – bunda proeminente – pintor devasso"... Quem será que faz esses cartazes?

-Sei lá... – respondeu Mione, examinando a página que trazia a foto de Augusto. – Mas sabe descrever muito bem.

-"A Gangue do Esqueleto" – leu Joyce no topo da página. – De quem foi a ideia de sugerir que meus pais estão mancomunados com Ted?

-Minerva inventou de supetão, pra justificar como Augusto conseguiu escapar – respondeu Lanísia. – Depois Celine se envolveu também e assim temos a Gangue do Esqueleto.

-Num dia sou filha do vice-diretor e da professora de dança; em outro sou filha de um casal fora-da-lei que integra a corja do morto-vivo... – Joyce lamentou-se. – O que está acontecendo com o mundo?

-Sua situação fica ainda pior quando alguém espalha o boato de que você sabia que seus pais eram aliados de Ted e não falou nada – disse Alone. – Essa mesma pessoa diz que eu erro ao continuar andando com você, afinal, Ted matou o Colin; e que Lanísia errou ao esconder que Augusto tarava as alunas; e que Serena deveria deixar as Encalhadas depois que Lanísia fez isso, mas continua por aqui. E assim passamos de adoradas para odiadas.

-Eu realmente não devia ter perdoado você – disse Serena, olhando feio para Lanísia.

-Serena, sabe muito bem que não foi o Augusto que a violentou... A única Encalhada que escapa de ser odiada é a Mione – falou Lanísia.

-Pô, mas ela também, apesar de tudo isso que inventaram, continua andando com a gente! – Joyce revoltou-se.

-É, mas foi ela quem criou a tendência da D.P. – disse Alone, apontando para duas jovens que passavam usando uma camiseta com a inscrição: "EU FAÇO DP. E VOCÊ, É CAPAZ?".

-DP? – indagou Mione.

-Dupla Penetração. Ficou famosa depois que você praticou com os jogadores de quadribol no vestiário.

-Eu achei que as garotas que usavam essa camiseta tinham orgulho de ficar de recuperação – disse Joyce.

-Que nada, mané. Estão contentes por praticarem o engate duplo.

Alone ia morder a torrada quando, franzindo a testa, comentou:

-Estão ouvindo essa música?

-Sim... – respondeu Serena. – É o novo hit da Jennifer Star.

-Parece que está vindo lá de fora – falou Joyce, olhando para as janelas do Salão Principal.

Argo Filch entrou correndo no Salão e gritou para a diretora diante de todos os alunos:

-Não conseguimos evitar a entrada de todos eles! Toda a imprensa bruxa está nos terrenos do castelo.

-Para noticiar sobre a fuga de Augusto? – indagou Minerva, batendo a taça na mesa. – Ainda estão presos nessa notícia?

-Não! Eles disseram que vieram fotografar a chegada de Jennifer Star e Axel Carver.

A movimentação foi instantânea; todos os alunos levantaram-se, ansiosos, e precipitaram-se em direção aos jardins de Hogwarts.

Quando chegaram lá fora, as Encalhadas viram o luxuoso carro voador que planava tranquilamente sobre o lago. Flashes espocavam enquanto os fotógrafos de diversas publicações do mundo bruxo, especializadas em celebridades, batiam suas imagens, procurando registrar a chegada da grande estrela a Hogwarts.

Na lateral da limusine branca, o nome Jennifer Star destacava-se em cor-de-rosa. O carro pousou diante dos alunos, que batiam palmas e gritavam o nome da estrela.

Quando as portas se abriram, uma névoa rosa antecipou o surgimento de uma negra alta, de cintura exposta, calça apertada cinza-metálico e um top laranja. Seus longos cabelos escuros e lisos encimavam uma face maquiada e impecável. Imponente, diante dos olhares aturdidos e admirados, Jennifer Star foi cercada pela horda de fotógrafos.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? Como sabiam que eu viria para Hogwarts hoje? – a artista perguntou aos repórteres.

-Axel nos avisou – respondeu um deles.

-Axel? Axel Carver?

No mesmo momento, houve um cintilar de luzes prateadas cruzando o céu e formando, em minúsculas estrelas, o nome Axel Carver. Em seguida, os gritos de fãs histéricas indicaram a aproximação do cantor, que adentrou nos terrenos de Hogwarts em direção à comitiva de Jennifer, montado num imponente unicórnio.

-Acalmem-se, chuchus, tem Axel Carver para todas! E_ todos_ também – ele disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Alone. – E aí, Alano!

Alone suspirou, desalentada.

-Axel, o que está fazendo aqui? – questionou Jennifer.

-Oi, Jen! – Axel desmontou do unicórnio e a abraçou, o sorriso largo faiscando para os fotógrafos. – Sorria, meu bem, eles querem o nosso retrato na capa das revistas!

-Me solta... – Jennifer tentou se desvencilhar da mão dele.

-Tão temperamental essa garota... – Axel riu para o público. – Vamos, minha estrela, acho que chegou a hora de anunciarmos para todos os nossos fãs o que está acontecendo entre nós dois.

Antes que Jennifer esboçasse qualquer reação, Axel completou:

-Eu e Jennifer Star estamos namorando! Não queriam uma manchete? Então toma! – ele fechou os punhos e inclinou o quadril para a frente, rindo.

-Eu quero tomar, Axel, quero tomar! – Joyce berrava, frenética.

-Vamos, Jen, me dê um beijo para que eles fiquem felizes – disse Axel, inclinando-se para a garota. – Não, abaixe a mão, mãos no rosto são ótimas no beijo, mas atrapalham fotografias...

-Não, eu vou precisar da minha mão, para oferecer aos nossos queridos jornalistas e público uma manchete ainda melhor! – gritou Jennifer, girando a palma da mão contra o rosto de Axel, esbofeteando-o.

Um "ooooh" de espanto percorreu a multidão, enquanto os flashes das máquinas espocavam.

-Ela não quer beijá-lo, é isso? – perguntou Joyce, abismada.

-Louca – recriminou Alone.

-Não acredito que fez isso aqui, diante de todos eles – sussurrou Axel à Jennifer.

Ela ignorou-o, voltando-se para os repórteres.

-Eu não estou namorando Axel Carver, embora esse seja o maior desejo dele. Axel já chegou a invadir o meu quarto e deitar-se nu em minha cama para convencer-me a transar com ele...

-Precisa ser convencida disso? – indagou Joyce em voz alta.

Jennifer fitou-a por um momento e continuou.

- ...vive me mandando presentes bizarros, aparatando em lugares indevidos e, inclusive, me presenteando com bombons devidamente embebidos em Poção de Amor, porque, para ele, uma noite seria o bastante para que eu me apaixonasse.

-Claro, eu já me apaixonei só pelo ensaio nu dele! – disse Alone.

-Axel Carver, o gostosão da música, se humilha por Jennifer Star – ela olhou para Axel, cujo rosto era uma mistura de raiva e perplexidade. – Essas revistas vão vender _horrores._ Viu só, Axel? Às vezes a realidade é mais bombástica e sensacionalista do que a fantasia.

Ela piscou um olho para ele e começou a andar na direção do castelo, abrindo caminho entre os estudantes.

-Passarei uma semana em Hogwarts e cantarei no Grande Baile. É tudo o que precisam saber. Agora, esse _cantor aí..._ Nem sabia que o Esdrúxulo tinha sido convidado.

-Na verdade, não sabemos como nenhum dos dois foi convidado – disse Minerva, rindo, sem graça. – O baile estava marcado para junho.

-Eu sei, mas o meu agente me contatou dizendo que haviam antecipado – falou Jennifer. – Não é verdade? Por favor, diga que não é um mal entendido! Eu mudei toda a minha agenda, _não terei mais como vir na data combinada anteriormente..._

-Não sabe quem falou com seu agente? – indagou a diretora.

-Não, ele não chegou a me dizer...

-E você, Axel?

-Ora, foi você mesma quem me chamou diretora. Apareceu através do espelho, aliás, um ótimo truque...

-Eu? Através do espelho? – indagou Minerva, confusa.

Notando que ela não entendia, Axel procurou corrigir-se; se houvesse alguma coisa errada naquele convite, o baile seria em junho e ele perderia a oportunidade de passar uma semana perto de Jennifer...

-Estou brincando, diretora. Imagina, _pelo espelho_! – ele riu. – Não sei quem chamou também. Meu agente não me disse... Mas estou na mesma situação que Jen: não poderei vir em junho. Agenda lotada – ele sacudiu os ombros.

-Eu estranharia muito se dissesse que não estamos na mesma situação – retorquiu a cantora.

-Bom, se é assim, realizamos o baile no fim de semana! – disse Minerva.

Enquanto Axel passava perto dela, Joyce pediu:

-Ei, Axel, vamos tirar uma foto juntos?

-Não enche, garota!

As amigas olharam preocupadas para Joyce que, trêmula, surpreendeu-as ao dizer:

-Que lindo, ele brigou comigo!

Mione, impaciente, chamou a atenção das amigas.

-Meninas! Venham até aqui!

-Para com isso, Mione, Axel está usando uma calça de couro, eu quero ver a bundinha dele avançando até o castelo... – reclamou Joyce.

-É _sério – _avisou Mione.

Joyce, emburrada, concordou.

-Vocês ouviram o que Axel disse? _Minerva o convidou através do espelho._ Estão pensando o mesmo que eu? – indagou Mione.

-Sim – respondeu Serena. – Minerva estava espionando o gostoso do Axel enquanto ele trocava de roupa.

-Não, idiota! Quem fez o convite para os dois cantores foi o Kleiton! – disse Joyce.

-Por que ele ia querer Jennifer Star e Axel Carver por aqui? – indagou Alone.

-Deve ser fã dos dois e quer ficar tietando os artistas – sugeriu Serena.

-Não... Pra mim ele quer _adiantar _o baile. – disse Mione.

-Mas por quê?

-Não sei ainda, Alone. Foi Kleiton quem colocou esses dois astros da música na órbita de Hogwarts e isso significa que a chegada nos nossos artistas favoritos não é um bom sinal para as Encalhadas...

Ela ficou olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida para Axel Carver e Jennifer Star, que, cercados pelos fãs em polvorosa, distribuíam autógrafos.

* * *

Axel e Jennifer passaram o primeiro dia caminhando pelo castelo e por Hogsmeade, devidamente afastados, da forma como a estrela desejava. A presença dos dois em qualquer local do castelo causava um rebuliço entre os estudantes, que os cercavam de pedidos de autógrafos e fotografias.

A agitação cresceu entre os alunos do sétimo ano no final da tarde. O último período foi cancelado e eles foram avisados de que haveria um ensaio de dança no pátio, com direito a participação de Axel Carver. Além da presença do astro, os alunos estavam ansiosos para conhecer o novo professor de dança.

-Espero que venha um macho dessa vez – disse Joyce. – Imaginem, bem gostosão, com aquelas calças coladas que deixam as bolas espremidas!

Mas quando as Encalhadas chegaram perto do pátio, perceberam que os rapazes e as garotas estavam em fila, sendo que, enquanto as meninas estavam dispostas por ordem de altura, a fila dos homens era uma completa confusão.

-Juca, por que é o último da fila? – indagou Joyce. – É um dos alunos mais baixos!

-É, mas não fomos organizados pela altura. E sim pelo tamanho da bilonga. Começa por quem tem pinto maior até quem tem... pênis menor...

-Então é por isso que o Lewis é o primeiro da fila – indicou Serena.

-Não precisa ficar contando papo, Serena, eu sei que ele é o dotadão da escola – Joyce revoltou-se. – Eu já _avisei_, depois que eu tirar a calça dele, você nem venha reclamar!

-Um professor que organiza os homens pelo tamanho da bilonga... Se for homem, não deve ser muito macho – disse Mione.

-Não, _é mulher_ – falou Alone. – E só consigo pensar em uma única pessoa capaz de fazer isso...

Confirmando as impressões de Alone, a nova professora de dança surgiu:

-Sexo e dança se misturam? É o que vamos descobrir! – exclamou Christtinnah Bernard, aproximando-se com uma saia rodada e blusinha curta. – Meninas e meninos, podem entrar, em ordem de altura e em ordem fálica, no pátio, para a nossa aula!

Alone aproximou-se da mãe, irada:

-Quem lhe deu essa função?

-Minerva ia procurar um professor especializado, mas, como o baile foi antecipado, resolveu utilizar os meus serviços...

-Mediu a bilonga de todos os rapazes? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Foi necessário depois que eu percebi que todos diziam ter pênis maiores do que 22 centímetros!

-A eterna neura masculina com o tamanho da bilonga – Joyce revirou os olhos. – Eles são tão patéticos...

-Então, peguei minha fita métrica, os estimulei com umas revistinhas eróticas e, quando estavam no ponto máximo, conferi!

-Essa é minha mãe! – exclamou Alone, com um orgulho fingido.

No pátio, Christtinnah esperou que os pares se organizassem. Mione juntou-se a Aaron Raccer a contragosto; a raiva que sentia era tão grande que ela evitava olhá-lo no rosto. Joyce postou-se ao lado de Juca e Serena perto de Lewis; Alone e Lanísia ficaram sem par.

-Harry disse que não viria – explicou Alone à mãe. – Não quer dançar comigo porque eu terminei o namoro. E Lanísia... O par dela era o professor Augusto.

-Então dancem juntas até encontrarem um novo par – disse Christtinnah. – Mas não sigam todos os meus passos, ou quando saírem daqui serão lésbicas.

Alone e Lanísia fizeram caretas uma para a outra.

-Imagine como será essa dança... – comentou Alone num calafrio.

-Todos os pares estão formados? Ótimo! Juntem bem o corpo! Quero uma dança de corpos colados, no ritmo da esfregação. Quiçá não produziremos um filho nesses ensaios!

Os casais seguiram as orientações.

-Não, assim, não, Rony e Marjorie, é pra encostar a bilonga mesmo! – ela empurrou o quadril de Rony para a frente. – Assim. Tá sentindo o peru? Vamos, é pra sentir, Rony é um dos primeiros da fila fálica!

-Tô sim, professora... – respondeu Marjorie.

-Perfeito... Juca, coloque a mão na bunda da Joyce, é uma mão no ombro e a outra no bumbum da garota, isso vale para todos os rapazes! Vamos, vamos! Alone, você e Lanísia já decidiram quem vai conduzir?

-Eu, mãe.

-Ótimo, então apalpe a bundona da Lanísia... Serena, sei que Lewis é seu irmão, mas é hora de abandonar o pudor. Pode encaixar direitinho!... Isso... Bom, agora, meninas, cruzem a perna em torno do corpo do homem e mantenham contato visual... Procurem trazer a sensualidade, garotas, e os homens, também... Sim, Juca, eu acredito que em algum lugar existe a sensualidade em você, difícil encontrá-la, mas você consegue...

Christtinnah ia passando pelos casais e dando as orientações... Axel Carver chegou para assistir ao ensaio e acenou para a professora.

-Que honra, finalmente temos a presença do cantor Axel! – Christtinnah mandou um beijinho. – Tesão!

-O que disse, professora? – perguntou Mione.

-Tesão... É preciso _trazer_ o tesão para a dança – ela disfarçou. – Vou iniciar a música e quero que façam movimentos... Bom, são muito complexos para explicar com palavras, Axel, querido, será que pode me ajudar na demonstração? Sua calça de couro vai ajudar muito – disse Christtinnah, lambendo os lábios.

Axel tirou a jaqueta e subiu no palco para juntar-se à professora. Christtinnah passou a perna pelo corpo dele, colocou a mão dele sobre o seu traseiro e falou:

-Agora observem... – apontou a varinha para o rádio, que iniciou a música lenta. – Explorem o peitoral do rapaz... Deslizem o dedo devagar... Sempre sacudindo o quadril, esfregando na bilonga... Oh! Ah! – gemeu. – Estou sentindo... – Christtinnah mordeu o lábio, olhando para Axel, que piscou um olho. – Aí vocês viram de costas, empinam o bumbum até tocar na bilonga... Ai, uuuh, já cresceu... E assim, com o bumbum nela, vocês vão movendo o corpo, e descendo lentamente, rebolando... Depois juntam o corpo outra vez, coladinhos, e devidamente encaixadas no parceiro, iniciam o bailar... Só no esfrega, passinhos, e esfrega, passinhos, e esfrega... E as coisas _endureceram _por aqui... Oooooh... – Christtinnah chegava a fechar os olhos.

De suas posições, as Encalhadas trocavam olhares de espanto.

-Não deixem nunca de explorar o corpo do parceiro. Quando sentir... Nossa, quando perceber que já está até machucando _suas pernas_, meninas, é porque estão fazendo direitinho... E se algo ficar melado, melhor ainda! Seu parceiro alcançou o gozo musical.

Ela deu três tapas no bumbum de Axel e se afastou, com a saia torta e os cabelos desgrenhados. Axel, por sua vez, escondeu a virilha com as mãos e desceu do palco, constrangido.

-Obrigada pela colaboração deliciosa – a professora agradeceu. – Bom, estão todos prontos? Meninas, olhem para o parceiro, deixem a bilonga do Axel diminuir em paz!

-Ele molhou a calça, vou ajudá-lo – disse Joyce, solícita.

-Ei, pode parar, Joyce, volta aqui! – chamou Juca, mas a esposa já havia descido do palco com um lenço na mão.

-Oi Axel, será que eu posso secar a sua calça? Melou bem na virilha, né? – ela deu um risinho tímido.

-Não, eu, eu farei isso! – Juca passou na frente e espalmou a virilha de Axel.

-Opa, cara, vamos tirando a mão daí! – ralhou o cantor.

-Eu... Quero mostrar que posso ajudá-lo melhor do que ela, Axel. Se quiser eu seco os... seus fluidos com a minha camisa... – Juca esticou a manga.

-Não, vai manchá-la.

-Eu já tenho várias manchadas com os meus próprios fluidos, não tem problema.

-Eu me ofereci primeiro! – replicou Joyce. – Axel vai preferir uma mulher cuidando disso...

-Esperem um instante. Não vim com a minha equipe para Hogwarts e estou precisando de assessoria. Já que vocês têm tanta gana em cuidar de mim, estão interessados em trabalhar como assessores?

-Não... – respondeu Juca.

-Eu topo! – falou Joyce, empolgada.

-Eu também topo, então! – disse Juca.

-Escolha só um de nós, Axel! – insistiu Joyce. – Eu lavo, limpo, passo, trepo...

-Eu faço tudo isso melhor do que ela – disse Juca.

-Não precisam discutir, eu ofereci a tarefa para os dois... Quando eu solicitar os seus serviços, quero que estejam ao meu lado. Fui claro?

Joyce e Juca assentiram.

-Me passe o lenço, eu mesmo cuido disso – falou Axel, secando a calça. – Podem voltar para o ensaio.

Enquanto voltavam ao palco, Joyce retrucou:

-Não acredito que o seu ciúme chegue a esse ponto, Juca Slooper! Eu seria a única _assessora _do maior popstar do mundo bruxo, seu intrometido!

-Acha que ia deixar você sozinha cuidando dele? Nem pensar! Agora cola o corpo ao meu aqui, e não rebola muito porque to sem sexo há muito tempo e pra explodir aqui não precisa muito.

Joyce suspirou.

Ao redor deles, os casais já seguiam as orientações de Christtinnah. Mione não colava o corpo ao de Aaron, apesar das insistências da professora e da avidez do rapaz; Alone e Lanísia também dançavam de modo mais comportado. Axel se aproximou do palco e deu o seu incentivo:

-Vai lá, Alano! Esfrega nela a sua bilonga, sem dó!

-Eu _não sou_ um travesti! – respondeu Alone. – Esse Axel nunca vai acreditar em mim – ela choramingou nos ombros de Lanísia.

Ao lado das duas, Serena fitava os olhos de Lewis, enquanto dançavam de corpos colados, acompanhando o ritmo da música. De repente, os olhos do rapaz foram substituídos por um par de olhos escuros.

Assustada, Serena recuou, percebendo que aqueles olhos existiam apenas nas lentes dos óculos do garoto.

_Kleiton!_

Foi o que pensou um instante antes das lentes dos óculos explodirem contra a face de Lewis.

Ele caiu no chão, berrando ao mesmo tempo em que jogava a armação dos óculos; Serena notou que estavam vazias. Viu pequenos pedaços de vidro caídos no chão, mas o resto não estava ali; havia atingido em cheio o rosto de Lewis, que agora cobria os olhos com as mãos, incapaz de conter fios de sangue que, pegajosos, escorriam por entre seus dedos.

Jennifer parou de cantar. Serena agachou-se ao lado de Lewis, sendo cercada pelas outras Encalhadas.

-Foi ele? – indagou Alone.

-Foi – respondeu a garota. – Lewis, tire as mãos do rosto, Madame Pomfrey dará um jeito...

Quando Lewis assim o fez, ela viu pequenos pedaços da lente sobre as pálpebras e um caco grande cuja borda penetrava no globo ocular, impedindo que o olho direito permanecesse aberto. Em pânico, o rapaz tentou puxá-lo; foi então que sua mão deu uma guinada para o chão e começou a mover-se sozinha, acompanhando o vidro.

No assoalho do palco, a mensagem surgiu:

SERENA ABRA O FRASCO.

-Não, eu não vou fazer isso, Kleiton... Pode me ouvir? Pode? _Não farei isso!_

O poder presente no pedaço de vidro ergueu o braço de Lewis num único movimento e guindou-o novamente em direção ao olho.

Dessa vez, o caco penetrou fundo no globo ocular; Alone e Mione viraram o rosto.

Lewis, incapaz de se conter, mergulhava o vidro cada vez mais fundo, berrando de dor, contorcendo-se, mas incapaz de controlar-se...

Serena tentava segurá-lo, impedi-lo, mas a força de Kleiton era infinitamente superior...

-Pare com isso... Pare... Eu abrirei o frasco... Prometo! Eu abrirei o frasco! – ela gritou.

Lewis, então, conseguiu tirar a mão do fragmento da lente, os dedos cortados agarrando o braço de Serena em busca de ajuda.

-Não consigo abrir meu olho direito... Está tudo escuro, Serena! Me ajude!

-Vou ajudá-lo, meu querido, nada mais vai atingi-lo, eu prometo... – ela pousou a cabeça no peito dele, chorando.

-O ensaio acabou – disse Christtinnah. – Quem puder, por favor, nos ajude a levar Lewis para a ala hospitalar e limpar as manchas de esperma que pingaram no assoalho!

Enquanto o rapaz era amparado pelos colegas em direção à saída do pátio, Alone, Lanísia, Mione e Joyce consolaram Serena.

-Sinto muito, amiga – disse Mione. – Mas sabe que não pode entregar o frasco, não sabe?

-Sim. Eu blefei. Se não desse a resposta que ele queria, Kleiton ia fazer Lewis enfiar aquele fragmento de vidro na cabeça...

-Ele está determinado a impedir que você mantenha o frasco fechado – falou Alone. – Primeiro tentou afogá-la no lago, e agora atinge Lewis para convencê-la a agir da forma que ele quer...

-Só precisamos de mais alguns dias – lembrou Mione. – O ciclo lunar se completa e nos livramos do Kleiton.

-Nem parei para pensar que o Lewis carregava um passaporte para Kleiton bem no rosto – Serena respirou fundo. – Tenho medo do que ele ainda fará para convencer-nos a abrir o frasco. É a única maneira que ele possui de deixar o mundo dos espelhos... Isso ficará cada vez mais perigoso...

-Dos dois lados – lembrou Alone. – Porque se ele está utilizando as últimas armas aqui, Ted também está.

-O que será que ele está preparando? – perguntou Lanísia, preocupada.

-Não sei. Mas todo o cuidado é pouco – falou Serena. – Kleiton ficará uma fera quando perceber que não vou seguir o acordo.

-Acho que não temos muita escolha – disse Joyce. – Teremos que contar a verdade ao Lewis.

* * *

Serena convenceu Lewis a substituir os óculos pelas lentes de contato que ele odiava usar, e conseguiu isso após contar ao irmão sobre a ameaça representada por Kleiton Huggins.

Quando ela saiu da enfermaria para ir ao banheiro, Lewis falou às outras Encalhadas, que também tinham ido visitá-lo.

-Puxa, eu realmente percebi as mudanças de Serena. O corte no cabelo, as roupas cada vez mais curtas... Mas nunca imaginei que tivesse um ritual envolvido.

-É fundamental que você tome muito cuidado a partir de agora – alertou Mione. – A qualidade dela é a única que está aprisionada. Serena está na mira do Kleiton, e você, também. Ele pode atingi-lo para convencê-la a abrir o frasco, como fez na aula de dança.

-Não... Eu quero que Serena continue assim... É melhor que ela permaneça ousada, atirada, sem pensar nas consequências dos seus atos... Porque, sabem, eu penso _muito_. Ela ajuda a nossa relação a fluir... Ainda assim... Eu tenho muito medo de um dia acordar na mesma cama que a Serena e querer expulsá-la da minha vida, dominado por algum tipo de pensamento moralista que nos recrimine. Sei que a quero ao meu lado, como mulher, não como irmã, mas... Isso me passa pela cabeça. Que pode acontecer. Um dia...

-Existe uma forma de impedir esses pequenos vacilos e lembrá-lo do compromisso, caso isso aconteça – disse Lanísia. – Já ouviu falar no Anel do Vínculo Eterno?

-Não...

-Minha mãe é dona de uma loja de jóias no Beco Diagonal. Quando um casal está muito apaixonado e quer celebrar a união de uma forma que não permita rompimentos, sela o casamento através deste anel. Com o seu cabelo dentro de uma pedra impregnada de magia, você dá o anel à Serena. Assim que ela o colocar, não poderá mais retirá-lo e automaticamente torna-se sua esposa. O anel não os separa jamais e impede que os portadores beijem ou tenham relações sexuais com outras pessoas.

-Mione não poderia ter um desses – zombou Joyce.

-Após a primeira relação sexual depois que o anel estiver no dedo dela, vocês firmam o vínculo eterno de vez – Lanísia prosseguiu. – Sem sexo, o anel fica preso por um período indeterminado, mas depois a pessoa consegue retirá-lo... Mas, claro, sabemos que vocês dormirão juntos, provarão que o amor é eterno e o anel ficará com vocês para sempre.

-É uma prova de amor e tanto – comentou Alone.

-Pois é... Não é uma magia simples, mas minha mãe já fabricou uns três anéis.

-É, mas representa um passo _enorme_ – disse Lewis. – Acho que primeiro vou presenteá-la com um simples anel de compromisso. Agora, se Kleiton voltar e minha Serena perder a sua ousadia...

-Um Anel do Vínculo Eterno poderá mantê-los unidos – completou Joyce.

Do lado de fora da ala hospitalar, Marjorie sorriu, uma ideia incrível formando-se em sua mente sórdida...

-Um anel desses pode ser tão valioso para o Nêmeses... Preciso encontrar algum livro que me explique melhor os poderes desse anel – ela murmurou, caminhando apressada pelos corredores, querendo alcançar as masmorras, onde encontraria os garotos reunidos na sala que o grupo havia encontrado.

Foi quando ouviu a voz de Rony Weasley:

-Mione?

Ele tocou no ombro da garota, mas quando ela voltou-se para ele, Rony exclamou, diante do engano:

-Marjorie! Uau... desculpe. Me confundi...

-Tudo bem. Não foi o primeiro a me confundir com a Hermione... – ela apertou bem os livros que carregava contra o busto. – Vocês voltaram a namorar?

-Não. Isso nunca vai acontecer – ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar pelo corredor acompanhado por Marjorie. – Pensei muito em tudo o que ela fez, e não vejo motivos para que Mione sentisse a necessidade de procurar outro cara... _outros caras_. Passamos por tantas coisas para ficarmos juntos e ela ainda agiu dessa forma...

-Sem falar que você é o admirado goleiro da Grifinória, responsável por defesas incríveis. Ela tinha esse privilegio de estar ao seu lado e o desperdiçou... Qualquer garota deveria valorizá-lo muito!

-Por minha posição social em Hogwarts? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Acha que isso basta para fazer alguém feliz? Que é mais importante do que caráter e respeito?

-Claro que não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – Marjorie derrubou um livro no chão. – Preciso ir pra sala, Rony, tenho que estudar para um exame de História da Magia que farei amanhã. Não me conformo quando não tiro a nota máxima...

Ela se curvou bastante para pegar o livro; a camisa branca do uniforme de Hogwarts estava com os botões superiores abertos, exibindo a fenda volumosa entre os seios e a alça preta do sutiã. Rony engoliu em seco e ergueu os olhos, nervoso.

-Está se sentindo bem, Rony? – perguntou Marjorie.

-Sim... Puxa, quando você me olha desse jeito... É idêntico à Mione, esse olhar de preocupação; isso me perturba um pouco.

Marjorie colou o corpo ao dele; pegou a mão de Rony e colocou-a sobre o seu bumbum. As mãos dele tatearam nervosamente por baixo da saia do uniforme.

-Podemos ser parecidas, mas não somos a mesma garota. Farei com você coisas que ela nunca permitiu que você fizesse... apenas os amantes...

-Marjorie... – ele sentiu com os dedos o fino tecido da calcinha, tocou as coxas firmes; ela emitiu um gemido de prazer, fechando os olhos, e Rony sentiu a excitação aumentar...

_Era tão parecida com Hermione; o ofegar de prazer, até mesmo o formato do corpo; ele poderia até enganar a própria mente, ludibriar os seus instintos, o seu desejo, e fingir que estava com Hermione, sua grande paixão._

-Eu amo você, Rony – disse Marjorie.

-Eu sei. Mas não é justo... Eu procuro a Hermione em você...

-Não me importo – e segurando-o pela gola do uniforme, ela puxou-o para o corredor escuro paralelo àquele em que se encontravam, corredor que dava acesso às masmorras.

Soltou Rony, que ajeitou a roupa enquanto a observava. Marjorie foi até a parede oposta do corredor sombrio e, olhando para o rosto dele, ergueu a saia e, mordendo o lábio, chamou-o:

-Vem cá, Rony. Quero ser sua.

A parca iluminação confundia seus sentidos ainda mais. Era fácil ver Hermione ali; uma versão mais atrevida, mais determinada...

_A Hermione que os amantes haviam conhecido e ele não._

E a perspectiva de estar com a Mione que os amantes dela haviam tocado e acariciado não fazia o desejo aumentar?

_Ele também queria conhecer aquele outro lado de Hermione Granger._

Embriagado de prazer, Rony cruzou o corredor e colou-se ao corpo de Marjorie, mantendo a saia dela suspensa enquanto descia a calça. De cueca, começou a esfregar-se nela, beijando seus ombros, seu pescoço...

Dois alunos passaram pelo corredor iluminado ao lado, conversando. Rony recuou para as sombras, assustado, erguendo a calça, mas os alunos nem perceberam o que ocorria. Passaram direto.

-Meu Deus, o que estamos fazendo? – indagou Rony, olhando para Marjorie, que ajeitava a saia com um sorriso.

-Nada que não podemos terminar – disse Marjorie, segurando a mão dele e abrindo uma porta escondida ao lado de uma armadura.

A sala era ampla, dividida no fundo por uma cortina coberta por pichações. Ela conduziu-o para trás da cortina, onde uma cama de casal estava impecavelmente arrumada.

-Que lugar é esse?

-Um dormitório de professor inutilizado... – Marjorie subiu na cama, de gatinhas, erguendo a saia, puxando o fino tecido da calcinha, provocando Rony. – Vai ficar aí enquanto a sua Hermione te espera pra senti-lo dentro dela?

Até a voz era parecida; as sombras ali, atrás da cortina, facilitavam a confusão; Rony esqueceu-se de que estava com Marjorie e não perdeu tempo, arrancando a roupa, caindo sobre o corpo dela, esfregando o membro rígido na pele clara do bumbum.

-Por que você teve que procurar outros homens? Isso não era suficiente para você?

Deitou-a de frente para ele; os cabelos castanhos cobriram o rosto de Marjorie.

Rony abriu-lhe a camiseta com urgência, rompendo três botões, que rolaram pelo chão. Arrancou-lhe o sutiã e tocou-lhe os seios, massageando, apertando, envolvendo-os com as mãos.

-Me pega de jeito e me mostra que é um homem melhor do que todos eles.

-Você verá do que sou capaz... – e enquanto ele tirava sua saia e calcinha, Marjorie acariciava o peitoral dele, tocava o seu membro com os dedos dos pés, gemia sem parar, contorcendo-se na cama, à espera do ato, uma fêmea incontrolável.

-Era assim que os enlouquecia, sua vadia?

-Ainda não viu nada.

-Fica tão gostosa e irresistível assim... Entregue...

-É por isso que eles voltavam duas, três vezes.

-Eu te amo. Por que eu te amo? Você não merece, não merece... – beijou a virilha dela.

-Descobrir meu lado sacana só fez com que me desejasse mais – ela o empurrou contra a cama, abriu as pernas e agachou-se diante dele. – Nos dois nos merecemos.

E assim, com o rosto curvado sobre ele, a magia da ilusão se rompeu.

_Era Marjorie, não Mione, ele não podia fazer isso..._

-Não posso... – disse Rony, rolando o corpo para o lado e fazendo Marjorie cair de bunda sobre a cama.

-Meus amantes sempre conseguiram. Não sabe como foi bom trepar com aqueles jogadores de quadribol...

-Pare, _pare com isso, _Marjorie! – ele pediu, ofegante, em pé ao lado da cama. – Não é certo assumir o papel de outra garota. Isso não é justo com você, vou acabar ferindo seus sentimentos...

-Eu não me importo. Quero ser sua de qualquer maneira...

-Por quê? Por que tanta disposição em ser usada como válvula de escape?

-Porque... Ora... Porque o que sinto é um amor desmedido. Eu me dou por satisfeita com o que puder me oferecer. Se é preciso viver uma cópia de Mione para tê-lo na cama, eu serei Mione por todas às vezes em que nos deitarmos...

-Será um_ erro_, Marjorie, não percebe isso? – Rony começou a vestir-se. – Sinto muito. Viver uma relação enganosa com você só vai fazer com que o sofrimento aumente... O que eu preciso é_ esquecer _a Mione. Ao seu lado jamais conseguirei fazer isso.

Ele afastou-se da cama carregando a calça e a camisa. Terminou de vestir-se perto da porta, a uma distância segura, e depois saiu, batendo a porta.

-Droga... DROGA! – gritou Marjorie, lançando os lençóis no chão.

Aaron, Draco, Robbie e Afonso, que aguardavam do lado de fora, entraram na sala.

-Vimos vocês entrando juntos aqui e resolvemos aguardar escondidos na masmorra. Ou não rolou nada ou o talentoso goleiro Rony Weasley sofre de ejaculação precoce – debochou Draco, fechando a cortina e sentando-se à beira da cama.

-Não rolou... O _frouxo _olhou bem para o meu rosto, deixou a ilusão de lado e caiu na real antes da hora.

-Depois de mudar a cor do cabelo, imitar todos os gestos dela, as roupas... Acho que Rony é uma causa perdida, Marjorie – disse Aaron, pegando a lata de spray e fazendo um novo desenho na cortina.

-Não, ele ainda vai cair na minha...

-Não tem outra forma de ficar popular sem namorar o Rony? – indagou Afonso.

-Sim, mas ele é o jeito mais fácil. É famoso e está frágil por ter sido chifrado. Está vulnerável! Ele não vai voltar pra Hermione; pra ele, ela continua sendo uma vadia, a traição estava dentro dela, e não foi provocada pela Magia do Aprisionamento...

-Ele disse que não quer uma garota que lembre a Mione, mas sei que isso é balela – disse Marjorie. – Rony nunca vai deixar de amá-la. Só baixou o fogo quando viu que meu rosto era diferente... Também, com esse corte horrendo no rosto, Mione não tem uma _marca dessas_... Logo, chegamos à conclusão de que só há uma única maneira de trazê-lo definitivamente para mim.

-E qual é? – indagou Afonso.

-Matando a Hermione, é claro!

Parado ao lado da porta aberta, do outro lado da cortina, Rony ficou boquiaberto.

Retornara à sala para verificar se havia derrubado a pena que carregava no bolso, e parara após abrir a porta e ver as sombras que assomavam atrás das cortinas e ouvir a pergunta de Afonso: _"Não tem outra forma de ficar popular sem namorar o Rony?"._

Ela só queria a popularidade dele a qualquer custo. E para conseguir isso, ia tomar a pior das atitudes...

_Marjorie ia matar Mione._

Ele precisava fazer _alguma coisa..._

Recuou para a porta.

Na pressa para sair, tropeçou e derrubou uma cadeira.

Marjorie ordenou imediatamente, os olhos temerosos fitando os seus aliados:

-Alguém nos escutou – ela pegou a tesoura abaixo da cama e jogou nas mãos de Afonso, enquanto olhava para ele e Draco. – Matem, quem quer que seja.

Rony atravessou a porta.

Draco e Afonso afastaram a cortina, mas tiveram tempo apenas de ver um pé desaparecendo, calçado num tênis preto.

-Ei, pare! Espere aí! – gritou Draco, saindo com a lata de _spray_ e a varinha, enquanto Afonso carregava a tesoura.

* * *

No corredor sombrio da masmorra, Afonso e Draco viram um retângulo de luz incidir contra o piso escuro e depois desaparecer. Afonso apontou com a tesoura.

-Nosso convidado inesperado está tentando se esconder ali. É hora de cortar algo mais sólido que papel... – ele abriu e fechou a tesoura; os olhos cinzentos de Draco se arregalaram.

-Ei, não precisa seguir o que a Marjorie falou. Damos uma baforada de spray na cara do intruso, o ameaçamos e ele ficará de bico calado. É suficiente.

-Se eu encontrá-lo primeiro, azar o dele – ameaçou Afonso, indo na frente.

Ele chegou primeiro à sala em que o intruso se escondera.

-Sabe qual é a pior ironia da fuga, Draco? Quando você escolhe o primeiro lugar que aparece para se esconder e nesse local não existe saída...

Draco olhou por cima do ombro de Afonso. A sala era ampla, mas havia apenas um armário no canto e uma mesa antiga coberta por pergaminhos.

Draco sacudiu a lata de spray e avançou em direção ao armário.

Afonso parou-o com a mão.

-Pode deixar comigo – avisou.

-Tudo bem, mas não precisa matar.

-Vai depender das circunstâncias... – Afonso sorriu e andou até o armário com a tesoura à frente do corpo.

Agarrou o puxador e tentou abrir.

Conseguiu apenas alguns centímetros, pois, do lado de dentro, Rony agarrava o puxador no sentido contrário, tentando manter-se escondido.

-Larga, seu intruso! – esbravejou Afonso e, na fenda mínima que conseguiu abrir, enfiou a mão com a tesoura.

-NÃO FAZ ISSO, AFONSO! – berrou Draco. – SE CONTROLA!

Rony viu a tesoura afiada, os movimentos descontrolados quase atingindo-o; encolheu o corpo, mas não vacilou nem por um segundo; o suor pingava e molhava sua testa, as mãos formigavam. Afonso não estava para brincadeira; ele agora era uma ameaça para a corja de Marjorie...

-Com certeza não deve ser ninguém que valha pena viver, Draco! Precisamos acabar com esse intrometido! – Afonso continuava investindo. – Por que não mostra a cara? Não adianta tentar resistir!

-Mas que gritaria é essa?

Afonso olhou para trás, largando a porta do armário.

-Hermione – ele escondeu a tesoura, ocultando-a às costas, deixando-a preparada. – Que surpresa agradável e oportuna.

Draco negou veementemente com a cabeça.

-Não seja louco, Afonso...

-Mas é o que nossa líder deseja? Faremos a vontade dela de _maneira dupla_. Por que não se aproxima, Mione? Entre na sala, fique à vontade...

O triunfo de Afonso se esvaiu quando, por trás da Monitora, surgiram Alone, Lanísia, Serena e Joyce.

-Vim fazer uma varredura pelas masmorras e me deparo com essa cena deplorável! Estão praticando vandalismo aqui dentro, não é? – indagou Mione, olhando de maneira desaprovadora para a lata de spray e a tesoura. – Vou tirar trinta pontos da Sonserina.

-Não pode fazer isso! – Draco chiou. – Não nos viu efetivamente fazendo nada.

-Estavam prestes a detonar o armário aí – indicou Mione. – Eu vi. Agora dêem o fora, antes que eu tire mais pontos.

Afonso guardou a tesoura no cós da calça e, emburrado, lançou um olhar desapontado para o armário. Em seguida, saiu, seguido por Draco.

-Que salinha chinfrim... – comentou Joyce.

A porta do armário abriu-se de repente. Elas recuaram, surpresas, enquanto Rony saía, levando um dedo ao lábio, pedindo silêncio.

-Nunca imaginei que um dia o veria saindo do armário, Rony – disse Joyce.

-Que decepção – falou Serena, balançando a cabeça.

-É, eu vim aqui me controlar porque... Ultimamente ando muito tarado...

As garotas olharam para Mione.

-Quando namorávamos você não tinha esse tesão à flor da pele – ela comentou.

-Pois é, mas agora os hormônios estão descontrolados. Sexo é vida... Aí quando não dá pra encontrar uma garota eu entro aqui no armário e... dou o meu jeito, se é que entendem...

-Que desperdício – falou Joyce.

-Queria saber se vocês conhecem algum afrodisíaco. Algo que dê um bônus na hora do prazer.

-Não conhecemos nada – respondeu Mione, irritada.

-Claro que conhecemos! O Tesão da Trepadeira! Ai! – fez Joyce, após o beliscão de Mione. – Olha, você vai conseguir emendar uma trepada na outra, é uma loucura! Só use com moderação, porque, caso contrário, pode até derrubar esse castelo.

-Me arruma um pouco?

-Sim, Rony, sempre ando com um pouco da poção – Joyce tirou um vidrinho da bolsa enquanto Mione girava os olhos. – Fique com esse, eu tenho mais.

-Valeu, Joyce!

Quando saíram, Mione deu uma bronca na amiga.

-Obrigada por ter dado o elemento que pode fazer com que o amor da minha vida vire uma máquina do sexo.

-Ele nem vai gostar, Mione – falou Serena. – Imagine que incômodo, ficar de pau duro e latejante por horas seguidas...

-Você não conhece nada dos homens, Serena – Joyce riu.

No corredor da masmorra, Rony tomou um pequeno gole de Poção da Trepadeira.

-Marjorie, você não vai encostar na Mione.

Sentindo a poção começar a agir em sua virilha, avançou até o esconderijo do Nêmeses.

* * *

-Marjorie, se espiarmos agora, vamos conseguir ver o intruso deixando a sala – disse Afonso.

-Não! Não quero que as Encalhadas descubram onde fica o nosso esconderijo.

Houve batidas na porta.

-Será que é uma delas? – indagou Aaron, levantando-se para abrir a porta. Olhou para baixo, assustado. – Marjorie, o pau do Rony tá aqui... Digo... _O Rony_ tá aqui.

Mancando, Rony entrou na sala.

-Nossa, que saúde! Adoro! – exclamou Robbie, desmunhecando.

Marjorie abanou-se com a mão. A calça de Rony estava estufada, e o olhar dele estava vidrado, olhando para o corpo dela.

-Eu não consegui esquecer o que fizemos aqui e... Tô precisando terminar – disse Rony. – Se você quiser e... por favor... _queira_, porque to precisando...

-Meninos, saiam! – ordenou Marjorie, sorrindo. – Tenho um incêndio pra apagar agora.

-E com um mangueirão! – gritou Rony, pulando no colchão e cobrindo o corpo de Marjorie de beijos.

O afrodisíaco era eficiente.

Rony conseguiu transar com Marjorie – a garota por quem agora nutria repulsa – por três vezes, e ao deixar a cama pela manhã, os dois estavam oficialmente namorando. Ele fez o pedido de namoro; faria o possível para evitar que ela ameaçasse a vida de Hermione.

Até mesmo fingiria estar apaixonado por aquele monstro.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Valeria, a mãe de Lanísia, olhava pensativamente através da vitrine da loja Preciosidades Burns após a saída de seu último cliente. Do lado oposto do Beco Diagonal via um cartaz colado num poste de luz, com a foto de Augusto Welch estampada, movendo-se e encarando-a com os olhos aturdidos.

Eros, que viera fazer uma visita à mãe, surpreendeu-a com um abraço.

-Azkaban não falha. Ainda vão capturá-lo.

-Não falhava no tempo dos dementadores, mas agora... Estou muito preocupada. Sua irmã consentiu com tudo o que esse monstro fazia, ela estava tão deslumbrada que chamou essa estranha fascinação de amor. Eros, se Augusto conseguir entrar em contato com ela de alguma maneira, Lanísia correrá pros braços dele e vai se perder para sempre. Imagine o vexame... Se o movimento aqui na loja já caiu com esse escândalo, pense no que acontecerá se Lanísia desaparece para ajudar esse pervertido!

-Minha irmã não pensa duas vezes antes de agir... Sou obrigado a concordar com você. Ela se unirá ao Augusto na primeira oportunidade.

-Eu preciso evitar que isso aconteça. Meus conselhos não seriam suficientes, então, estou pensando em outra solução... – ela puxou um colar de diamantes do mostruário e começou a limpá-lo. – Não tento mover o destino de vocês, como ela tão covardemente me acusou. Só quero oferecer-lhes o melhor.

-Sei disso, mãe, mas não ultrapasse os limites – Eros deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Vou voltar pro hospital. Até logo.

Ao abrir a porta da loja, Eros deu passagem a Draco Malfoy e Robbie, que cumprimentaram o rapaz com um aceno de cabeça.

-Jovem Malfoy! Que surpresa agradável! – cumprimentou Valeria. – E veio acompanhado. Já sei, os dois querem um anel de compromisso?

Draco e Robbie se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

-Não, Valeria, jamais ia colocar uma aliança no dedo desse cara – disse Draco, indicando Robbie desdenhosamente.

-Por que não? Não sou atraente o bastante? – retrucou Robbie, ofendido.

-Não faria isso com homem nenhum.

-Mas não sou de se jogar fora, não faça tão pouco caso de uma manga que lhe oferecem se você não tem vontade de chupar nenhuma das mangas do mundo.

Valeria forçou um sorriso.

-Acabaram?

-Oh, sim... – disse Draco. – Vim procurá-la em nome do meu amigo aqui... Robbie é um rapaz apaixonado por sua filha e adoraria casar-se com ela. Mas Lanísia está obcecada pelo professor Augusto e não aceita as propostas de Robbie...

-No estágio em que ela se encontra, recusaria qualquer pedido – retorquiu Valeria.

-Exatamente – concordou Draco. – Como mãe, imagino que isso a machuque muito...

-Se eu pudesse controlar os destinos dos meus filhos – Valeria suspirou. – Com Eros sempre foi fácil, mas Lanísia teima em seguir pelos caminhos mais tortuosos...

Draco apontou um dedo na direção de Valeria.

-Mas você _pode_ fazer isso. Robbie está oferecendo a mão dele para Lanísia e, através do meu amigo aqui,_ você_ terá o controle sobre o destino dela. Com ele, sua filha ficará longe do Augusto.

-Onde está querendo chegar, Sr Malfoy?

-Ao Anel do Vínculo Eterno – respondeu Draco, erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Não... – Valeria levantou-se de imediato. – Esse anel é uma prova de amor feita para casais muito apaixonados, que acreditam no amor eterno. Se eu consentir com uma coisa dessas, Lanísia talvez nunca conseguirá se separar do Robbie.

-Nunca conseguirá, porque vamos conseguir forçá-la a dormir comigo. Isso não seria ótimo para quando Augusto aparecesse e tentasse seduzir a sua filha? – indagou Robbie. – Ele encontraria Lanísia casada, e ela jamais poderia tocá-lo outra vez! Fala sério, uma relação com um bandido não pegaria muito bem...

-Dos males o menor, é o que dizem – falou Draco.

-Mas... O anel não pode ser entregue sem consentimento. Ele precisa ser aceito por quem o coloca.

-Lanísia pode ser ludibriada a isso – disse Draco. – Ela não precisa estar apaixonada, apenas aceitar de bom grado... Estamos lhe oferecendo a única forma de separar os destinos de Lanísia e Augusto. E tem um detalhe que, acredito, você está esquecendo... – Draco curvou-se para a bruxa. – O anel quebra qualquer possibilidade de contato com outro homem e rompe todos os vínculos anteriores. _Expurga._ Expulsa. Use a palavra que quiser.

-Com o anel, Lanísia perderá o filho bastardo do Augusto – balbuciou Valeria, abrindo um sorriso. – O corpo dela o expulsará, não vai mais reconhecê-lo por não ser um filho do Robbie.

-Vai criar o anel ou não? – indagou Draco.

Valeria assentiu.

-Qualquer coisa para separá-la daquele homem desprezível – ela estendeu a palma da mão para Robbie. – Me dê um punhado de seu cabelo.

Robbie levou a mão à cabeça; quando abriu os dedos, tinha fios dourados que Valeria pegou e fechou em sua mão.

Robbie apontou para a vitrine das encomendas e indicou um anel:

-Quero um igual a este aqui. Você tem?

-Sim... – Valeria pegou um anel de ouro e colocou os fios de cabelo dentro da gema azul que o decorava, selando-a depois com um feitiço. – Quando vamos firmar esse matrimônio? – perguntou Valeria, colocando o Anel do Vínculo Eterno na prateleira e identificando-o com os nomes "Robbie e Lanísia".

-Na noite do baile – respondeu Draco, incapaz de tirar os olhos da jóia impregnada de magia; Valeria inseriu a data na placa abaixo dos nomes.

-Posso usar o banheiro, Sra Burns?

-Claro, Robbie.

Enquanto o rapaz desaparecia no interior da loja, Draco ficou conversando com a mãe de Lanísia.

-Espalharam cartazes do professor depravado por todos os cantos... – Draco saiu à rua e indicou os postes.

-Sim – Valeria concordou, acompanhando-o à calçada. – Tem alguns com o rosto de Celine Meadowes também... E você, Draco, está namorando Serena Bennet ainda?

-Não, nós terminamos.

-Fez muito bem. Os Bennet não valem nada.

Ele olhou intrigado para Valeria, mas não conseguiu fazer nenhuma pergunta. Tenso, aguardou a saída de Robbie e, juntos, eles voltaram para Hogwarts.

* * *

Naquele fim de tarde, Alone, Mione, Joyce e Lanísia estavam no dormitório quando Serena invadiu o quarto como um raio, segurando uma vassoura.

-Lewis perdeu mesmo a visão no olho esquerdo – disse, olhando atordoada para as amigas. – Ele foi levado para aquele hospital em que o irmão da Lanísia trabalha, aquele no Beco Diagonal, mas não conseguiram reverter. Agora tomaremos mais precauções para que Kleiton não nos machuque mais.

Num golpe, ela estilhaçou uma das vidraças do quarto; subiu numa cômoda para partir pedaços que ficaram colados ao batente.

-Serena, não exagere...

-Não é exagero, Mione! Esse cara não está pra brincadeira e não podemos facilitar! – ela passou para a janela ao lado. – Tirem qualquer coisa feita de vidro desse quarto!

-Mas... E os nossos perfumes? – indagou Joyce. – Não podemos sair fedendo por aí...

-Se não tirá-los, vamos sair fedendo e, ainda por cima, num caixão – disse Alone, abrindo uma sacola e embalando os frascos.

-As Embalsamadas... Puro glamour! – zombou Joyce, suspirando.

-Como vamos explicar os estragos às vidraças? – indagou Mione.

-Do jeito que a nossa popularidade anda, nenhuma garota entrará aqui – respondeu Serena. Ela olhou para Mione. – Sabe materializar plástico?

-Sim. Minha mãe não compra _tupperware_ desde que eu descobri que era bruxa.

-Ótimo, então cubra as janelas com plástico. Vai dar pra disfarçar e nos proteger do frio e da chuva – disse Serena.

Enquanto Mione recobria a janela com sua proteção plástica, Joyce aproximou-se dela:

-Consegue materializar uns pintos plastificados pra mim?

-Joyce, está olhando para a garota que consegue com um balançar da varinha criar até uma iogurteira.

-Hum, esse seu talento será muito útil – disse Joyce.

Lanísia desdobrou um mapa lunar esboçado durante a aula de Astronomia.

-Já deram uma olhada? Segundo esse mapa com a órbita da lua, entramos no ciclo da lua nova na próxima segunda-feira.

-Exatamente duas noites depois do baile – disse Joyce.

-A Magia do Aprisionamento foi iniciada numa noite de lua nova, portanto, o ciclo lunar está quase completo. Se conseguirmos manter o frasco escondido, Kleiton continuará perderá seus superpoderes e Ted continuará esquelético e patético.

-Sem vidros por aqui, Kleiton não conseguirá nos atingir – disse Alone, sem saber que o plano de Kleiton Huggins já estava em curso.

* * *

O dia do Grande Baile chegou.

Na mesa de canto do dormitório, Alone e Mione adiantavam o trabalho sobre simbologia mágica enquanto Serena e Joyce arrumavam seus cabelos e Lanísia pintava as unhas dos pés com um esmalte que fazia todo o trabalho sozinho.

-Não gostei da Sra. Alcatra – reclamou Joyce. – Já chegou passando um monte de atividades...

-É _Beef _– corrigiu Mione, erguendo os olhos do livro. – Melinda Beef... E não tenho do que reclamar, apesar de sentir muita falta do Augusto. Estou fascinada com o poder dos símbolos e seus significados. Um mero desenho pode indicar o lado do bem e o do mal... O supra-sumo do mal é este aqui, querem ver? – ela folheou as páginas e ergueu o livro. – Aqui! O pentagrama invertido.

-Isso é uma estrela – disse Serena, espichando o pescoço para enxergar o símbolo.

-É, uma estrela formada por cinco pontas, bem simples, mas tem um diferencial: a ponta maior, a base, fica voltada para baixo. É uma estrela de ponta-cabeça. Mas a diferença vai além do símbolo. Segundo o livro, a maior parte dos rituais e feitiços é representada graficamente por um tipo de estrela, que faz a distinção entre Luz e Trevas. O pentagrama invertido aponta para baixo, para o submundo, para as trevas.

-Em resumo, representa Magia Negra.

-Isso aí, Lanísia – Mione curvou-se sobre o livro, olhando o imenso pentagrama invertido com os olhos assombrados, cheios de temor. – As forças que regem os feitiços e rituais embasados nesse símbolo podem provocar efeitos desastrosos... A Fogueira das Paixões, por exemplo, deve ter um pentagrama invertido entre os símbolos que compõem sua representação gráfica. Conhecemos muito bem os perigos de mexer com os sentimentos das pessoas...

Alone pegou o livro das mãos de Mione.

-Deixe-me olhar mais de perto... Hum... É, lembra sim...

-O quê, Alone? – indagou Joyce.

-Eu ainda não contei a vocês, mas... Colin me disse algo estranho antes de morrer.

-Adeus? – indagou Serena.

-É, foi isso aí, Serena, um "olá" soaria mais natural antes de bater as botas... – retorquiu Alone. – Não, claro que não foi isso... Ele disse "use". Use. Apontando para um desenho que tinha acabado de fazer no barro... Sabe, ele estava sofrendo, _morrendo_, e utilizou as últimas forças para esboçar aquele desenho.

-E o que tinha nesse desenho?

Ela pousou a mão no queixo enquanto relembrava aquele momento tão tenso, que nos últimos dias fizera tanto esforço para esquecer.

-Um trevo de quatro folhas... e um rosto... não de frente, mas em perfil. Dava pra ver o contorno do nariz, do queixo... Não cheguei a olhar direito, e no fim, talvez, nem estivesse completo, porque enquanto Colin desenhava, o graveto que usava para criar as formas na terra se partiu.

-Vamos recapitular: havia um trevo, um rosto... E só isso?

-Não, Mione... Lembrei dele agora porque havia duas estrelas...

Os olhos das garotas se arregalaram.

-Pentagramas invertidos? – indagou Joyce.

-Não tenho certeza... Não lembro direito se as estrelas eram compostas por cinco retas, ou se estavam invertidas, na hora não me pareceu tão importante, não prestei atenção no formato, mas agora, falando sobre o poder do símbolo da estrela, lembrei do desenho... Eram formas desconexas, sem sentido algum, mas, se pararmos pra pensar, essas formas _no mesmo contexto_ podem ser a representação simbólica de um ritual. E um ritual maligno, caso houvesse mesmo dois pentagramas invertidos...

-Isso explicaria o que Colin disse: use – falou Joyce. – Use o ritual para... Para alguma coisa que ele gostaria que você fizesse.

-Ou _descobrisse_ – completou Mione, soturna. – Tem como voltar até o local em que Colin fez o desenho?

-Claro – Alone confirmou. – Não me agrada muito a ideia de ir para aquele lugar novamente, mas se Colin se esforçou tanto para me dar esse recado é porque é algo importante e eu preciso descobrir do que se trata.

-Está tudo uma beleza, mas estão se esquecendo de algo fundamental – falou Lanísia. – Ninguém vai deixar qualquer uma de nós sair do castelo.

-Eu tenho um plano – falou Joyce.

-Vai nos mandar transar com quem agora? Testrálios? Hipogrifos? Unicórnios? – perguntou Alone.

-Nem sempre minhas ideias envolvem sexo com outras espécies... Estava pensando na Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry.

-Pra que serve uma capa de invisibilidade? – perguntou Serena.

-Pra enrolar num poste de madeira, depois em torno do seu pescoço, e deixá-la lá, pendurada, até morrer enforcada – respondeu Joyce.

-Vão me matar pra sair do castelo, é isso? – Serena descontrolou-se. – Assassinas!

-Não, calma, anta... Essa capa deixa as pessoas invisíveis – explicou Mione, pacientemente. – É por isso que tem _invisibilidade _no nome. Ficamos invisíveis, saímos do castelo tranquilamente, simples assim.

-Quer dizer que o Harry tem uma capa genial e fica escondendo? – perguntou Joyce. – Faria horrores com uma capa dessas. Entraria escondida no vestiário masculino após uma partida agressiva de quadribol; ficaria no canto de algum dormitório vendo os meninos trocando de roupa...

-Ah, mas é isso mesmo que ele faz – disse Alone. – E por isso esconde tanto a capa: se todos soubessem de sua existência, perderia a graça.

-Então usamos a capa para sair do castelo e depois podemos pegá-la emprestada por algum tempo? – os olhos de Joyce brilhavam de cobiça.

-Se Harry concordar, por que não? – disse Alone. – Já terminou de arrumar o meu cabelo, mané? – ela inclinou o pescoço para olhar para Serena.

-Sim... Nem tem muito o que mexer, seu cabelo é lindo.

-Então você vem comigo, Serena, já que estamos prontas... – ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros e sedosos. – Sabe, às vezes me questiono se nós, Encalhadas, não temos nenhum defeito... – ela comentou, enquanto as duas seguiam para fora do dormitório.

* * *

Cobertas pela Capa da Invisibilidade, Alone e Serena passaram tranquilamente pelos portões.

-Essa capa foi comprada no camelô – disse Serena.

-Como assim?

-Ah, é óbvio que é uma versão barata e malfeita. Estou vendo você perfeitamente... Até as linhas em sua testa indicando todo o ódio com que está me olhando...

-Ficamos invisíveis para quem está _fora _da capa, jumenta... Droga, por que você tinha que ser a primeira a ficar pronta? Adoraria ter outra companhia...

-Vai ter que me aturar.

-Agora dá pra ficar calada? A capa não é a prova de som.

Em silêncio, elas entraram na mata após a curva da estrada. Subiram a elevação que Colin não conseguira escalar e chegaram ao ponto em que ele fora assassinado. Havia gotas de sangue seco, mas o desenho havia desaparecido.

-Estava aqui... o desenho estava _aqui... – _afirmou Alone.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro... Olha só a maneira como mexeram na terra, como se alguém colocasse o pé propositalmente para desmanchá-lo... Serena, não resta dúvida. Alguém esteve aqui antes de nós, esse alguém _sabia_ o significado do desenho do Colin e, o principal, não quer que a gente descubra qual é.

-Nossa, isso fica cada vez mais misterioso...

-E a mensagem de Colin mais intrigante.

* * *

Na sala dos Nêmeses localizada nas masmorras, Marjorie limpava os sapatos sujos de terra.

-Tive que entrar naquele mato mais cedo, pra apagar aquele desenho estúpido, e até agora não consegui limpar os meus sapatos... Robbie, tem certeza de que não disse nada ao Colin?

-Tenho – respondeu o rapaz, erguendo a manga da camisa social para acariciar a tatuagem no braço. – Garanti a ele que tudo não passava de uma lenda, de uma bela história antiga, que eu curtia, é verdade, mas que era puro mito.

-Espero que nenhuma das Encalhadas tenha guardado os detalhes do desenho – falou Marjorie, esperançosa. – Se elas descobrem, já podemos considerar o Nêmeses arruinado.

-Isso não vai acontecer – disse Draco Malfoy. – Elas não são tão inteligentes assim, e ainda tem a Serena, com sua grande lerdeza, para sempre deixá-las um passo atrás...

-Fiquem atentos quando Valeria Burns chegar – avisou Marjorie. – Quero acompanhar o plano do anel... Viram o quanto as Encalhadas estão sendo hostilizadas? Já ferimos a popularidade delas, o espaço para um novo grupo no topo da pirâmide social de Hogwarts está vago – disse a garota, olhando-se no espelho. – É o momento do Nêmeses ascender. Elas já perderam todas as chances de vencer o concurso de Rainha do Baile. Bem feito, se eu não posso graças a essa marca feia em meu rosto, elas também não podem.

-O júri é formado por alguns alunos – lembrou Robbie. – Eles não votarão nas Encalhadas odiadas... Mas Hermione ainda tem chance. Tem ótimas notas e está conhecida por ter popularizado a DP em Hogwarts.

-DP?

-Dupla Penetração, Aaron.

-É, mas tudo pode mudar até o momento da votação – disse Marjorie misteriosamente. – É tão fácil tirar a beleza de alguém... Bom, agora vou encontrar o meu belo namorado ruivo. E então, como estou? – ela rodopiou em seu vestido amarelo.

-Vestida para matar – elogiou Afonso.

-Ótimo, porque, se alguém atrapalhar meus planos, é isso mesmo que eu farei – ela pegou a bolsa, ajeitou a fita amarela no cabelo e saiu da sala.

* * *

Alone e Serena encontraram as amigas na entrada do Salão Principal.

-Trouxeram meus sapatos? – perguntou Alone, tirando as sandálias e guardando na bolsa. – Será que algum dia vou aprender a me equilibrar em salto agulha?

-Ainda bem que não vai participar da competição de dança – disse Mione. – Seria um desastre...

-Por que uma garota tão linda assim não vai dançar? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

-Adam? O que faz aqui?

-Todos os que auxiliaram na produção do Baile foram convidados... – ele usava um smoking branco; seus olhos azuis percorreram o vestido de Alone. – Uau, você está...

-Comportada demais, eu sei.

-Ia dizer que está linda.

-Obrigada. Mas bem fora dos padrões para um cara que frequenta bares escusos em Hogsmeade...

-Estou disposto a aceitar uma companhia cafona para ficar ao seu lado.

-Eu já tenho acompanhante – disse Serena, intrometendo-se.

-Estava falando da própria Alone... Apenas uma brincadeira – explicou Adam, pacientemente.

-Serena não entende brincadeiras, ironias ou sinônimos – Alone pigarreou, oferecendo o braço a Adam. – Me concede inúmeras danças?

Ele puxou o braço dela e beijou-lhe a mão.

-Daqui a pouco. Só preciso verificar se está tudo certo com os salões externos. Estamos torcendo para que nenhum aluno beba além da conta e quebre alguma parede das estufas...

-Estufas? – indagou Hermione, preocupada. – Tem gente comemorando nas _estufas?_

-Sim – respondeu Adam, de cenho franzido. – A diretora não permitia bebidas alcoólicas dentro do castelo, então armamos naquela área reservada... – ele olhou em torno. – Por que estão assustadas?

-Apenas ficamos muito preocupadas com o meio ambiente – explicou Lanísia.

-Somos muito ecológicas – falou Alone.

-E precisamos de capim para alimentar a Serena – zombou Joyce.

-Adoro salada – ela confirmou para Adam.

-As plantas das estufas foram retiradas, mas estão conservadas – disse Adam. – Bom, eu já volto...

-Nos encontramos daqui a pouco então – avisou Alone para o rapaz, que sorriu em resposta e saiu do castelo. – Dezenas de alunos reunidos, cercados de vidros por todos os lados. Sabem o que é isso?

-Não! Mas sei que um pedaço de terra cercado de água por todos os lados é uma ilha.

-Cala a boca, Serena! – ralhou Mione, olhando para Alone em seguida. – É uma verdadeira_ tragédia_. Se Kleiton aparecer por lá, fará um monte de vítimas, e ele está disposto a tudo!

-É só não nos aproximarmos das estufas – disse Lanísia. – Ele quer pegar uma de nós, forçar Serena a abrir o frasco. Ele fica fraco se começa a agir por muito tempo, não tem porque ameaçar aqueles jovens.

Juca cruzou as portas de entrada, com os cabelos desgrenhados e a gravata torta. Chegou perto de Joyce e perguntou:

-O baile já começou?

-Nem preciso perguntar pra saber que você estava na farra lá nas estufas! – censurou Joyce.

-Estava... Não brigue comigo, estava só conversando com o Lewis!

-E cadê ele? – perguntou Serena.

-Ficou por lá.

-Droga! – reclamou a garota, disparando para a saída.

-Serena, eu vou com você, espera! – gritou Mione, saindo no encalço da amiga. O céu estava encoberto por nuvens densas; o vento tentou carregar o xale de Mione, que o apertou contra o corpo. – Fique calma!

-Só quando tirar o Lewis de lá. Kleiton já tentou feri-lo, Mione, dessa vez pode _matá-lo._

Dobraram para as estufas e se surpreenderam com o que viram. As paredes de vidro revelavam bancadas repletas de diferentes bebidas, manuseadas por _barmans_ que giravam as garrafas no ar em diferentes acrobacias. A música rolava solta nas duas estufas, igualmente apinhadas de alunos que dançavam animadamente.

-Em qual das duas será que ele está? – perguntou Serena.

-Ali... Estou vendo! – Mione apontou para a estufa à direita.

Com o tampão no olho, Lewis trajava um smoking elegante. Tomava um copo de uma bebida que parecia suco de abóbora e conversava animadamente com Rony.

Serena acenou freneticamente; Lewis ergueu o rosto quando foi beber mais um gole e notou-a.

-Saia daí! – tentou dizer Serena à distância. – Ele não me entende... Vou entrar – ela deu dois passos em direção à estufa, mas Mione a segurou.

-Você, lá dentro? Ficou maluca?

-Eu preciso socorrê-lo, Mione, e... – ela parou de falar; Mione soltou-a.

A mesma cena congelou as duas.

Marjorie Crane havia acabado de trazer uma taça de bebida para Rony e, depois de entregá-la, agarrou o rapaz por trás e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro.

-Era só o que me faltava... Quanta audácia! – disse Mione, esquecendo-se dos avisos dados à Serena; a raiva era tamanha que até passou pela entrada da estufa primeiro que a amiga.

-Achei que não devíamos entrar – lembrou Serena.

-Eu posso, mas você, realmente, era melhor manter-se afastada... – Mione não conseguiu continuar.

A porta da estufa fechou-se à passagem delas, provocando um corte no braço de um rapaz que estava entrando. Apalermado, ele caiu no chão, amparando o braço onde o sangue gotejava.

-Tarde demais – gemeu Mione.

Ela agarrou-se à Serena. As garrafas enfileiradas nas prateleiras começaram a despencar, uma a uma, espatifando-se no chão. Duas estouraram nas mãos dos barmans, cujos pulsos ficaram cobertos de vodca e sangue.

Uma garota tentou abrir a porta da estufa, mas não conseguiu. Rony esticou a mão e desligou o rádio, deixando o ambiente apenas com o som dos gritos e garrafas que não paravam de quebrar.

-O que será que está acontecendo? – indagou Rony à Marjorie.

-Deve ser ele... – ela deixou escapar antes de conter-se.

-Ele quem? – indagou o garoto.

Mione aproveitou a deixa para desafiá-la.

-Vamos, Marjorie, diga a ele quem é que está armando esse circo. Porque, se ele continuar, nem você vai conseguir sair viva daqui!

-Mione, cuidado! – Rony puxou-a para o lado; uma garrafa espatifou-se contra a bancada do bar, errando-a por centímetros.

A balbúrdia se intensificava; Mione teve tempo de ver um rapaz desmaiando após uma garrafa cheia de Demência partir-se contra sua cabeça; em todos os cantos, pedaços de vidro flutuavam, cortando, retalhando, ferindo...

-Se escondam! – gritou Serena, ela mesma desaparecendo abaixo do bar ao lado de Lewis.

-Seja quem for, isso não vai durar, Rony – disse Marjorie, agachando-se num canto ao lado dele.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza – disse Mione, perdendo o fôlego enquanto apontava para a porta.

Naquele ponto, uma fina rachadura brotou do nada, espalhando-se rapidamente, trincando o vidro em diferentes direções, subindo pela parede, fissurando o teto envidraçado da estufa.

Rony deitara-se debaixo da mesa, dividindo o espaço com outros estudantes, e puxava Marjorie para esconder-se também; Mione a impediu, puxando-a com firmeza pelos ombros.

-Não, você sabe muito bem que se o seu irmãozinho estourar essa estufa não haverá esconderijo páreo para os estragos dele. Faça-o parar!

-Ele não vai me dar ouvidos! Ele quer o último frasco, mas, caso não tenha percebido, está com vocês, não comigo!

-Nós mentimos pra ele uma vez, ele não vai acreditar...

-Pois então nada irá detê-lo! A essência da alma de Kleiton é a vingança. Pode se preparar pra se machucar _muito..._

Os estalos do vidro quebrando aumentavam. Num impulso, Mione puxou Marjorie consigo e falou:

-Não se a irmãzinha dele estiver comigo!

-Me solta, garota! – gritou Marjorie, mas não conseguiu manter-se em pé após o empurrão de Mione, que a jogou atrás da plataforma de dança. Amedrontada, Marjorie encolheu-se ali; Mione surgiu e ficou ao lado dela, com o coração palpitando descompassado enquanto Kleiton preparava para explodir uma estufa inteira contra dezenas de alunos.

As rachaduras no teto estavam prestes a se unir, estalando mais fortemente agora, distorcidas, formatando as lanças mortais que, bem manuseadas por Kleiton, iniciariam o banho de sangue...

Mione baixou o rosto, escondendo os olhos instintivamente quando a luz do sol despontou por entre as nuvens que fechavam o tempo e incidiu diretamente sobre a estufa. Preparou-se, então, para a chuva de vidro que ia, inevitavelmente, atingi-los...

Mas nada aconteceu.

Protegendo os olhos com as mãos, ela ergueu novamente o rosto, e viu as rachaduras recuarem rapidamente. Piscou, aturdida, julgando ter visto fios de fumaça cinzenta desprendendo-se de cada uma delas. Era incrível, mas Kleiton estava _recuando._

Recordou as palavras de Marjorie: _nada irá detê-lo._

-A não ser que não tivesse escolha – ela murmurou para si mesma.

-O que disse? – perguntou Marjorie.

Mione não respondeu. O que havia mudado ali? O que podia provocar a fumaça?

_Os raios de sol. Luz. Calor._

Ela olhou para o fundo côncavo de uma garrafa de Demência que estava na borda da mesa abaixo da qual Rony e tantos outros se escondiam. O raio de sol atravessava a garrafa e criava o efeito da luz contra uma superfície de vidro côncavo; a luz do sol que passava pela garrafa queimava levemente o papel de um menu que estava caído no chão. _O vidro produzindo fogo._

_Será?_

Atrás dela, Marjorie estendeu a mão e pegou o topo partido de uma das garrafas quebradas por Kleiton. Segurando o pedaço pontiagudo pelo gargalo, ela aproximou-se lentamente de Hermione...

* * *

Joyce bateu na porta do dormitório de Axel e entrou. O cantor estava sentado numa poltrona, usando apenas cueca.

-Ah, é hoje que eu faturo... – exclamou Joyce, fechando a porta.

-O que?

-Nada... Vim até aqui conferir se o meu cantor favorito precisa de ajuda. Afinal, precisa estar impecável para a apresentação desta noite.

-É, não posso cansar os meus músculos, por isso estava esperando um dos meus assessores.

-Qual é a tarefa da noite?

-Preciso que depile a minha virilha e os meus testículos – disse Axel, tirando a cueca.

-T-testículos? – gaguejou Joyce. – O saco _popstar?_

-Sim, as bolas. Estão com uns fios incômodos, pode tirar pra mim? Vou sentar assim, de pernas afastadas, pra facilitar o seu trabalho.

Axel abriu uma revista e começou a ler. Agachada diante dele, Joyce demorou pra iniciar o trabalho. O cantor tirou os olhos da revista e fitou-a.

-Joyce? Por que está com essa cara? Parece hipnotizada.

-Desculpe... Eu gosto de olhar bilongas e... Nunca tive um pênis famoso na minha frente. Estou fascinada.

Axel olhou-a de soslaio e comentou:

-Ah, que bom...

-Assim, sempre que for ao banheiro, pode me chamar – disse ela, abrindo o pote do creme que passaria na virilha do cantor. – Eu balanço ela pra você, sem problema.

-Vou me lembrar disso.

A porta do camarim se escancarou antes que ela tocasse em Axel. Juca entrou, ofegante, com a gravata torta.

-EU FAÇO ISSO! Pode sair daí, colega assessora...

-Axel me passou essa função.

-Mas você fará tudo _errado..._ Axel, amigo, eu _preciso_ depilar o seu saco e a sua virilha... Joyce não sabe, vai acabar cortando partes _extremamente sensíveis_, se é que me entende...

-É mentira dele, sou muito cuidadosa.

-Mas não tem experiência nisso! Ah! Ela não tem saco, nem sabe os cuidados de depilar uma virilha com o órgão mais importante do corpo masculino pelas redondezas... Hunf... – Juca apontou um dedo acusador para ela.

Axel coçou o queixo.

-Hum... É, faz sentido... Joyce, pelo bem geral das minhas fãs, deixe o Juca continuar.

Joyce largou a lâmina, irritada.

-Faça bom proveito, Juca!

Ele ria da cara dela, debochado.

-Hi-hi, o saco do Axel é meu, sua tonta!

-Se eu me excitar enquanto me depila, está demitido, Juca – avisou Axel. – Não posso permitir conflitos em minha orientação sexual.

Juca engoliu em seco, iniciando os trabalhos, enojado.

-Axel, posso fazer alguma outra coisa? – indagou Joyce, acariciando os ombros do cantor. – Massagem? Punheta? Prostituição sem Custo?

-Uma massagem seria ótimo – disse ele, relaxando na poltrona. – Tem um óleo ali na cômoda. Pode utilizá-lo.

Com os olhos em Juca, sorrindo de maneira desdenhosa, Joyce espalhou sensualmente o óleo pelo peitoral de Axel, fazendo movimentos lentos, apertando os músculos.

-Seu corpo é tão delineado, Axel. Meu marido não é sarado... É tão bom sentir um corpo atlético como o seu, deslizando por meus dedos.

-Eu faço muitos exercícios para ficar em forma.

-Olha só que barriga tanquinho... Posso sentir os gominhos durinhos, definidos... O meu esposo tem uma barriguinha caída e molenga. A sua é muito melhor.

Juca pigarreou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Axel, seu pênis está atrapalhando o meu acesso aos testículos. Posso pegá-lo e erguê-lo pra facilitar o meu trabalho?

-Claro.

-OH! – Joyce levou a mão à boca, morrendo de inveja enquanto Juca envolvia com os dedos a bilonga de Axel e a levantava.

Como o cantor estava de olhos pregados na revista, Juca aproximou os lábios do órgão dele e fingiu que ia dar um beijo, enquanto ria da cara de Joyce, que se contorcia de ódio.

-Isso não vai ficar assim, Juca Slooper, ainda terei a minha oportunidade! – gritou Joyce, perdendo a paciência.

Totalmente alheio à disputa que ocorria, Axel pediu:

-Massagem extremamente relaxante, Joyce, obrigada... Por favor, pegue o meu smoking meu guarda-roupa. Escolha uma cueca bacana também.

Joyce executou a tarefa a contragosto. Enquanto escolhia uma cueca para o cantor, Axel mostrou uma foto de Jennifer na revista.

-Está vendo essa garota aqui? É a mulher mais desafiadora do mundo... Por isso me deixa louco.

-Ela estava tão nervosa quando vocês chegaram – comentou Joyce. – Não imaginava que ela tivesse esse temperamento.

-Aquilo foi um nervosismo normal. Você ainda não viu o lado transtornado da Jennifer. Ela é bipolar. Tem oscilações de humor assustadoras.

-Pior do que no dia em que vocês chegaram.

-Pior do que qualquer outro ataque de estresse que você já tenha presenciado na vida. Chega a dar medo.

Joyce ajeitou as roupas para ele e depois pediu para ser dispensada, pois precisava participar do baile. Juca terminou de depilar a região íntima de Axel e saiu ao mesmo tempo.

-Quer que eu lhe conte a sensação de tocar na bilonga dele?

-Vá à merda, Juca!

* * *

Marjorie estava quase alcançando o rosto de Mione quando a garota notou o que ela tentava fazer. Mione recuou atrás da plataforma de dança, tão alta que não permitia que ninguém dentro da estufa enxergasse o que acontecia.

-Marjorie, abaixa essa garrafa!

-Não... Suas amigas já não têm chance de vencer a competição, mas você tem. Eu quero tirar as suas chances. Deixar seu rosto com uma marca horrível, um corte que rasgue da testa ao queixo... – ela avançou para Mione, o gargalo pontiagudo pronto para atingi-la.

Mione segurou-lhe os pulsos, tentando contê-la. Marjorie grunhia, determinada a atingi-la, e estava pouco a pouco vencendo a disputa... O gargalo quase tocava a pele de Mione...

-MARJORIE! – gritou Rony, surgindo atrás da plataforma.

Imediatamente, a garota baixou o braço, deixando a garrafa cair.

-Oi, meu querido – ela fitou-o, forçando um sorriso.

-Estavam brigando?

-Não... Não é nada disso... Mione só não aceita bem o nosso namoro, como era de se imaginar. Fez tanta maldade com você e agora quer bancar a ciumenta.

-Vocês estão namorando mesmo?

Rony assentiu; mas, estranhamente, Mione percebeu um carinho tão grande no rosto dele... Parecia que, na verdade, ele estava do lado dela, e não de Marjorie.

Mas claro que ele continuava sendo enganado...

Ela deixou o esconderijo atrás da plataforma e juntou-se à Serena, que naquele momento abraçava Lewis, contente. A amiga chamou-a ansiosamente; Mione juntou-se para ficar a par das novidades.

Na estufa coberta de cacos de garrafas, Adam e outros funcionários tentavam organizar o transtorno, usando as varinhas para colocar tudo em seu devido lugar, sem entender_ quem_ ou _o quê_ havia provocado tudo aquilo...

* * *

Lanísia percorria o salão do baile sozinha, observando tristonha os casais que dançavam de rosto colado. Harry Potter parou ao seu lado, olhando-a de modo compreensivo.

-Não está se divertindo muito, não é?

-Harry, não faz ideia das expectativas que um baile cria numa garota. Tem tanta coisa envolvida; queremos ficar perfeitas, escolher o vestido mais belo da festa... Ter como companhia um homem que te puxe pra dançar e transforme o baile num verdadeiro sonho. Um toque, um beijo, marcados por uma música que, sempre que a ouvir, trará de volta o momento especial... Eu visualizei essa noite por tantas vezes e em nenhuma delas eu terminaria aqui, sozinha, longe do Augusto.

-Tenho certeza de que ele está pensando em você agora. Ele também queria estar aqui, Lanísia – Harry suspirou. – É interessante como quando as pessoas realmente se gostam não é possível simplesmente passar adiante e virar a página; prende-se à expectativa de que as coisas vão mudar.

-Você não esqueceu a Alone, não é?

-Não. Embora ela nem tenha virado a página e tenha _rasgado _de uma só vez... Eu não entendo a sua amiga.

-Alone não é para se entender; é para se decifrar. "Decifra-me ou devoro-te", já ouviu isso? A frase que define as esfinges, e que cai como uma luva em Alone Bernard. O cara que decifrá-la vai domá-la e fazê-la feliz.

-Espero que eu seja o felizardo.

-É bom se apressar – Lanísia indicou Adam, que passava rapidamente pelo Salão Principal para noticiar a diretora sobre o que havia acontecido na estufa, com a taça de suco e em seguida afastou-se, caminhando até a mesa em que o júri do baile se organizava diante da passarela, ainda oculta por cortinas compridas. Cumprimentou Lorenzo e em seguida viu uma bruxa conhecida, os cabelos negros presos de maneira elegante e encimados por uma tiara brilhante. – Mamãe?

-Filha, já ia procurá-la para conversarmos um pouco! – disse Valeria, contornando a mesa para beijá-la no rosto.

-Não sabia que faria parte do júri.

-Me chamaram novamente. Não há ninguém melhor para avaliar adereços das concorrentes à Rainha do que alguém que trabalha com jóias. Como vai a... – ela olhou com repulsa em direção ao ventre de Lanísia.

-Não precisa demonstrar tanta indiferença. A criança está ótima, para o seu desgosto.

-Só fiz uma pergunta, não precisa atacar! – Valeria olhou para a pista de dança e viu Robbie e Draco. – Eu... Trouxe um presente para você. Um anel. Entenda, eu quero superar nossas desavenças e embelezá-la ainda mais, tornando-a a Rainha dessa noite.

-Sou uma das alunas mais odiadas da escola depois de tudo o que aconteceu com o Augusto; não vou dançar com ninguém, porque não quero outro homem que não seja ele, portanto não ganharei a disputa, sequer vou participar dela.

Valeria pegou a caixinha de veludo azul da bolsa e perguntou:

-Vai recusar o meu presente? É de coração.

Lanísia hesitou por um momento, depois pegou a caixinha da mão dela e a abriu.

-Eu mesma coloco – disse a garota, ficando de costas para Valeria, que aproveitou para abrir um sorriso satisfeito para o futuro genro; Robbie retribuiu, parecendo ainda mais ansioso do que ela.

A magnífica pedra azulada faiscava sob as luzes ofuscantes do salão. Lanísia aproximou o anel do dedo...

* * *

Eros Burns entrou apressado no castelo.

Resolvera comparecer ao baile para ser o par de sua irmã. Enquanto arrumava-se, passou pela loja e viu a placa na prateleira dos anéis reservados, com os nomes "Lanísia e Robbie". Lembrou-se das palavras de sua mãe nos últimos dias; ela _havia encontrado a solução para separar Lanísia de Augusto; um novo pretendente._

Eros juntou tudo e uma suspeita inquietante cresceu dentro dele...

Ele invadiu o Salão Principal à procura da irmã; se aqueles eram mesmo os planos de sua mãe, ele precisava avisá-la antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

Dentro da Torre Astral, Augusto estava deitado em um sofá, usando uma calça preta e com a camisa social desabotoada, revelando os curativos e suturas feitos por Celine nos locais em que ele fora ferido pelo cutelo de Ted.

Celine sentou-se ao lado dele e mergulhou o pano numa bacia cheia de Essência de Kaviazat.

-Odeio esse momento... – gemeu Augusto.

-Por que fico muito perto de você ou pela dor provocada pela poção?

-Essa essência consegue ser pior do que olhar pro seu rosto, acredite – ele brincou, rindo. Celine retirou as suturas e Augusto urrou de dor. – Poxa, não precisava pegar tão pesado assim, foi só uma brincadeira.

-Bobo... – ela pressionou o pano no corte. – A dor é só no primeiro momento; depois alivia tanto que você acaba pegando no sono.

Ele fechou os olhos, inclinando o pescoço para trás.

-No que está pensando?

-Em Lanísia. Queria mandar um recado pra ela, contar que estou me recuperando.

-Sabe que não pode fazer isso, não é? Tudo bem, estamos protegidos aqui, mas eu preciso sair de vez em quando para comprar mantimentos. Se alguém descobrir a localização da Torre, estamos perdidos.

-Vou encontrar um meio de nos comunicarmos – disse ele, pensativo.

-Não era melhor esquecê-la, ao menos por enquanto? Talvez tenha que passar a vida toda fugindo – ela o encarou profundamente com seus olhos bicolores. – Será que vale a pena viver nessa espera contínua?

-Eu podia fingir que consegui esquecê-la, para ver se ela seria feliz com outro homem, mas eu conheço a Lanísia. Ela vai ficar presa a esse amor, o tempo que for preciso, e eu também. A distância não mudou nada, Celine... – ele observou-a fechando o curativo. – Ninguém escolhe viver nessa espera; é simplesmente o que se faz quando algo impede que o amor se realize.

Passando os braços por trás da cabeça, ele fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Celine agachou-se ao lado dele e ficou olhando-o. Aproximou-se do rosto dele; cheirou-lhe os cabelos; estendeu os dedos para as pernas, mas se conteve antes de tocá-lo; imaginou a sensação de deslizar a mão por aquele peitoral, sentindo os músculos, o bater compassado do coração; parou o rosto a centímetros da pele, sentindo-lhe o cheiro, algo que lhe era permitido sem que fosse descoberta.

-Eu sei muito bem como é viver nessa espera, Augusto – sussurrou para si mesma, e ficou ali, sentada no tapete, olhando para o rosto dele por um longo tempo, tarefa de contemplação capaz de ser exercida apenas por quem ama.

Ela havia cravado as unhas no pelo do lobo de propósito; lançara uma Maldição da Morte apenas para fingir que havia alguém os perseguindo. Tudo para vivenciar momentos como aquele e tentar torná-los cada vez mais calorosos.

Ela ia tentar. E faria tudo de novo.

Porque amar Augusto era a sua sina.

* * *

Eros viu a irmã de longe, prestes a colocar um anel de pedra azul. Ele estava certo; Valeria tentaria casar a filha sem que ela soubesse.

Ele correu pelo salão, trombando em algumas pessoas no caminho, tropeçando bem no meio da pista de dança. Ali, ao levantar-se, chamou pelo nome da irmã:

-Lanísia!

Ela o ouviu; ergueu o rosto; a mão estava levantada, porque Lanísia admirava o anel com o qual a mãe a havia presenteado, anel que _já decorava o seu dedo._

Sentindo-se derrotado, Eros aproximou-se da irmã.

-Não podia ter colocado esse anel!

-Por que não?

-Está enfeitiçado, não é um anel comum, e sim um Anel do Vínculo Eterno! É uma tentativa maldosa de tentar casá-la com outro homem que não seja o Augusto e fazê-la _perder o bebê._

Lanísia olhou para a mãe.

-Fez isso mesmo?

-Fiz. Mas _por você_. Por amor a _você_ – disse Valeria com os lábios trêmulos. – Seu feto, o filho bastardo do professorzinho, aliás, já deve estar morto. Isso o anel faz no mesmo instante em que o coloca.

Lanísia agarrou o anel e tentou puxá-lo.

-Não conseguirá arrancá-lo por _muito tempo _– falou Valeria. – Ele a impede de trocar alianças com outro homem que não seja Robbie, que acaba de se tornar o seu esposo... – as palavras morreram quando ela viu que Lanísia conseguiu tirar o anel. – Não pode ser...

Lanísia bateu o anel contra a mesa do júri e arrebentou a pedra.

-Não há nada aqui – ela olhou para Eros. – Não tem como quebrar um anel enfeitiçado e, que eu saiba, ela precisa de fios de cabelo do pretendente para criar um anel desses e não tem nada dentro da pedra.

-Mas eu _o fiz!_ – Valeria insistiu. Segurou o paletó de Robbie, que se aproximava com um sorriso torto. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Sua ideia falhou! Mas... Por que continua sorrindo?

-Porque o verdadeiro Anel do Vínculo Eterno está prestes a unir um casal improvável a qualquer momento... – ele falou, enigmático.

Eros agarrou Robbie pela lapela do terno, erguendo-o do chão.

-Isso não é um brinquedo, garoto! Quem está com o anel verdadeiro?

-Eu não sei...

-FALA LOGO!

-Eros, não adianta, solte-o – pediu Lanísia. – Mamãe, você fez algum anel parecido com este, que possa ter sido trocado?

-Sim. Poucos minutos antes de Draco e Robbie surgirem na loja, Lewis Lambert tinha reservado um anel idêntico para presentear a irmã. Era feito com a mesma pedra, lembro que Robbie apontou para a vitrine das encomendas e pediu que o anel fosse igualzinho.

-Robbie ou Draco, um deles, ficou sozinho na loja por alguns momentos?

-Bom, Robbie pediu para usar o toalete, e eu fui conversar com o Draco do lado de fora...

-Merda – Lanísia deixou escapar o palavrão. Quase caiu para trás, mas foi amparada pelas mãos de Eros. – Robbie _trocou os aneis_, é claro! Eles manipularam a mamãe para que ela produzisse um Anel do Vínculo Eterno! A turma da Marjorie quer casar um deles com a Serena!

-Turma de quem? – indagou Eros.

-Eu ouvi falar em casamento?

Lanísia virou-se. Era Serena, chegando ao lado de Mione e Lewis, que passava um braço pelo ombro da garota com um sorriso largo.

Antes que Lanísia tivesse tempo de falar alguma coisa, Serena mostrou a mão.

-Não é lindo o presente que Lewis me deu?

O anel fulgurava no dedo da garota. Lanísia tentou arrancá-lo, forçando-o para fora do dedo.

-Por que está fazendo isso? Ai, Lanísia, está me machucando!

Depois de cinco tentativas, ela desistiu.

-Não sai – olhou, desalentada, para Eros.

-Alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lewis.

-Esse é um Anel do Vínculo Eterno – explicou Lanísia. – Quando Serena colocou o anel, firmou um compromisso inquebrantável com o Robbie – ela olhou para o rapaz.

-Mas não é o meu cabelo que está dentro do anel – ele afirmou.

-Como assim? – indagou Valeria. – Eu o vi arrancando os fios e...

-O cabelo que Robbie segurava era _meu._

Draco surgiu. Sorrindo, completou:

-Serena Bennet, agora você é uma Malfoy. _Para sempre._

* * *

Alone havia agarrado Adam perto das estufas. O sol se punha e ali, abaixo do céu tingido de cores crepusculares, ela beijava os lábios do garoto e descia as mãos; num movimento rápido, abriu o cinto dele, passando em seguida para a braguilha da calça social, que abriu num movimento brusco.

-A maioria das garotas acha errado transar logo no primeiro encontro – ele lembrou.

Ela não se deteve. Abriu mais as pernas, forçou o corpo de Adam contra o seu e perguntou:

-E quem disse que eu algum dia quis ser igual às outras garotas?

Adam deu-lhe mais um beijo, mas depois se afastou.

-Não to afim.

-Não? Como assim? Estou aqui, toda oferecida, e...

-Dominou por muito tempo, Alone... Entre nós, quem dará as cartas sou eu. Vai ser do meu jeito – Adam afastou-se, erguendo a calça.

-Seu... SEU PRESUNÇOSO! – ela gritou, irritada. – Não ter o controle me irrita_ tanto... _Argh!

Alone ajeitou o vestido e voltou para dentro do castelo. No Saguão, topou com Joyce, que carregava um copo d´água.

-O que houve?

-Acabei de chegar ao Salão e pediram pra eu buscar água pra Serena. Parece que armaram uma arapuca e agora ela está casada com o Draco – respondeu Joyce, entrando com a amiga no Salão Principal.

* * *

Jennifer Star passou pelas Encalhadas, que haviam levado Serena para uma cadeira e lhe passado um copo d´água, e percebeu que a jovem loira parecia estar em estado de choque, com a expressão transtornada. Parou e perguntou:

-Ela está passando mal?

-Um pouco – respondeu Mione.

-Podem usar o meu camarim, se quiserem – disse, docilmente. – Foi montado na sala atrás da Mesa Principal.

-Obrigada – agradeceu Lanísia. – Ai, ela é um amor de pessoa, não é? Tão tranquila.

-Ela tem de tudo, mas me passa a impressão de infelicidade – comentou Mione, pensativa.

No camarim improvisado havia uma mesa repleta de doces e guloseimas. Enquanto passava diante da mesa em direção ao sofá, Serena perguntou:

-Então eu não tenho como tirar esse Anel do Vínculo Eterno do meu dedo?

-Não – respondeu Lanísia.

Serena pegou uma faca enorme que estava ao lado de um prato de pudim e ameaçou:

-Eu vou cortar o meu dedo! Aaaah!

-Nãão! – berraram as outras Encalhadas em coro.

-Me dêem um bom motivo para não cortar!

-Você precisa dele para meter em mim e se reproduzir – disse Joyce.

-O quê? – Serena perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

-Essa foi a frase que eu disse quando um cara que eu pegava ameaçou cortar a bilonga porque tinha gozado após três bimbadas... Acho que por aqui não vai funcionar, não é?

-Bilongas são únicas, mas dedos não! Esse aqui não me fará falta e eu não quero ficar casada com o Malfoy! Aaaaah – Serena ergueu a faca novamente.

-Nãããão! – as garotas gritaram.

-Que tenso, já tô toda mijada – disse Alone.

-Serena, não adianta chorar sobre o leite que já foi derramado – aconselhou Lanísia.

-Eu também disse isso pro cara que tinha ejaculação precoce – falou Joyce. – Já tava tudo melado no colchão, então...

-Não posso retirar o anel do meu dedo, portanto só_ cortando _pra eu conseguir me livrar desse casamento. Não quero ser uma Malfoy. Meus filhos poderiam herdar aqueles olhos cinzentos infames e aquela _testa enorme._

-Por que será que os Malfoy são tão testudos? – indagou Lanísia.

-Não sei, mas são muito dotados – disse Joyce.

-Já ficou com um Malfoy?

-Sim, Alone. Peguei o Lúcio.

-Ouvi falar que ele era uma maricona, mané! – falou Alone.

-Não adianta você ficar de olho nele, ele é muito macho – disse Joyce. – Mas só quis ficar na chupetinha. Chupei tanto o Lúcio que saí com a boca mais arreganhada do que boca de boneca inflável.

-Ei! – Serena chamou. – Estou aqui querendo cortar o dedo, lembram? – ela sorriu em direção à porta. – Jennifer, cantora adorada, que bandeja é essa?

Havia algo diferente na expressão da cantora que fez com que Joyce lembrasse das palavras de Axel.

_Jen é bipolar..._

-Uma bandeja de prata, para colocar todos os seus dedinhos depois que eles forem decepados – falou Jen num tom agressivo, inteiramente desprovido de sua docilidade natural.

-Mas... Eu só quero tirar o que está com o anel enfeitiçado...

-Não, por que tanta frescura? Corte todos de uma vez e pare de choramingar como uma hiena em depressão pós-parto!

-Jen... Está me assustando com tanta agressividade...

-Me dá o facão, loura.

-É uma brincadeira, né?

-Loura, me passa o facão AGORA! – berrou Jennifer, e Serena, trêmula, passou para ela. – Isso... Agora põe a mão aí na mesa... Vai... Coloca os dedos aí, deixa tudo prontinho pro abate – Jennifer mordia o lábio e olhava ansiosamente para a mão de Serena.

-Não precisa cortar todos...

-PÕE OS DEDOS NA DROGA DA MESA!

Horrorizadas, todas as Encalhadas obedeceram, estendendo os dedos na mesa.

-VOCÊS NÃO, PORRA!

-Ai, desculpa – disse Joyce.

-Acho que agora mijei de verdade – lamentou-se Alone, ajeitando a calcinha.

Serena aproximava a mão da mesa lentamente; Jennifer agarrou-lhe o pulso.

-QUAL É A DIFICULDADE EM COLOCAR A MÃO AQUI? – Jennifer respirou fundo, o corpo todo tremendo. – Vou cortar um por um...

-Não...

-SIM!

-Não...

-Corta-corta-corta, pica-pica-pica, _fatia-fatia-fatia..._

-Não, não me olha desse jeito... Os olhos dela estão esbugalhados, cara! – contou Serena às amigas, chorando.

-Vou fatiar todos os seus dedos, jogar na bandeja e distribuir na festa. Uma nova brincadeira! Quem achar o dedo com o anel leva um prêmio! Não será divertido, loura?

-Não, nem um pouco, eu quero todos os meus dedinhos aqui – choramingou Serena.

Jennifer largou a faca na mesa; o barulho sobressaltou todas as garotas, que já estavam abaladas.

-Então pare com esse fricote de menina mimada. Se começar outra vez, eu arranco os dedos das duas mãos, falou?

-Falou e disse, mano – concordou Serena, vendo Jennifer sair do camarim. – Meu Deus, o que foi isso? O que deu nela?

-Axel disse que Jen é bipolar e que quando o lado mau ataca, é um verdadeiro terremoto – disse Joyce. – Só não imaginava que era tão _psicótico_ assim.

-Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – disse Alone, saindo do camarim.

-Jennifer conseguiu me convencer – falou Serena. – Mas... Tá, eu tenho todos os dedos, mas o anel maldito continua aqui.

-Vai conseguir se livrar do Draco. Basta não consumar o casamento – lembrou Lanísia.

-Eu não posso comer nada, é isso?

-Não, jumenta! – Joyce irritou-se. – A única coisa que você não pode comer é o Draco.

-Se transar com ele, o enlace é eterno, mesmo que você tente arrancar o anel – explicou Lanísia. – Portanto, fique atenta: ele pode ludibriá-la e obrigá-la, de alguma forma, a dormir com ele.

-Não acredito. Draco não me ama, o que ele quer é o meu _dinheiro_. Vai se divertir com minha fortuna e, quando estiver satisfeito, me largará.

-De qualquer forma, se o casamento não for consumado, o anel cairá do seu dedo após algum tempo.

-Quanto tempo?

-Não tem um prazo específico. Pode cair logo, em questão de meses, mas também pode levar até quinze, vinte anos.

-Vinte _anos?_

-Magia é imprevisível – resumiu Lanísia.

-Não... Tanto tempo sem tocar no Lewis, acho que eu vou enlouquecer.

-Por isso, precisa se concentrar no ódio que sente pelo Draco. Quanto mais repulsa demonstrar, mais cedo o anel cairá. Acontece que ele também deve saber disso, e pode tentar seduzi-la. Muito cuidado, ou então não perderá Lewis por dois meses ou três anos, mas para sempre.

-Se o casamento for consumado e algo acontecer com você... Toda a fortuna dos Bennet passará para o Draco, uma vez que a união provocada pelo anel é firmada em comunhão de bens – disse Mione. – Afinal, a intenção original de presentear com um Anel do Vínculo Eterno é provar a existência do amor verdadeiro.

-É, por isso mesmo ele _tentará _transar com você, Serena – disse Alone. – E quando conseguir... é provável que tentem riscá-la do mapa, mané.

-Afinal, ele está seguindo um plano da Marjorie e sabemos bem do que ela é capaz – falou Mione. – Sua morte pode fazer parte dos planos.

Lewis surgiu na porta do camarim, ajeitando inquietamente o tampão no olho.

-Não conseguiu tirar o anel? – perguntou à Serena.

-Não... – ela correu até o rapaz e o abraçou, repousando a cabeça contra o seu peito. – Você nunca vai me deixar, não é?

-Nunca – Lewis curvou-se para beijá-la; quando os lábios se tocaram, Serena sentiu um ardor no dedo, que se espalhou rapidamente pelos ossos da mão e começou a percorrer o braço, como se uma língua de fogo se espalhasse pelo seu corpo.

Ela recuou antes que a sensação se tornasse insuportável demais.

-O que houve? – indagou Lewis, confuso.

-Nada... Só não estou me sentindo muito bem...

Nesse momento, uma voz amplificada veio do Salão Principal; era a diretora Minerva, anunciando:

-Alunas do sétimo ano iniciarão o desfile de abertura em cinco minutos. Por favor, queiram se apresentar nos bastidores atrás da passarela.

* * *

Nos bastidores, as garotas do sétimo ano se organizaram em fila. Cada uma trazia em torno da cintura uma faixa com as cores da Casa; como a Grifinória estava na primeira posição da disputa por pontos, as Encalhadas estavam na frente, usando na cintura faixas nas cores vermelho e ouro, aguardando a abertura das cortinas.

-Qual foi a sensação de beijá-lo? – indagou Mione à Serena.

-A pior possível... Parecia que eu estava pegando fogo por dentro e, que quanto mais demorasse, mais terrível ficaria. Como farei pra ficar sem os beijos do Lewis?

-Shhh, não fala isso por aqui! – alertou Alone, olhando em torno. – Olha lá a naja na fila da Lufa-Lufa.

Marjorie mostrou a língua para elas.

-Está com aquela marca ridícula no rosto, não vai ganhar nada – zombou Alone.

-E ainda veio vestida de gema – Lanísia olhou de cima a baixo.

-Que vestido horrendo – comentou Mione.

-Garotas? – era Jennifer Star.

Instintivamente, as Encalhadas juntaram-se, temerosas.

-Eu peço desculpas pela cena no meu camarim... Tem momentos em que eu fico daquele jeito...

-Enlouquecida? – perguntou Alone.

-Pois é... – ela riu, sem graça. – Mas é um problema médico que estou tentando tratar... Vocês são as Encalhadas, não é?

-Sim – respondeu Mione.

-Tenho um problema sentimental e gostaria de marcar um papo com vocês... Pode ser?

-Se for num momento em que você estiver no seu pólo doce de agora, tudo bem – disse Lanísia.

-Boa sorte no desfile – desejou Jen, descendo dos bastidores.

-Uma hora, psicótica, em outra, a pessoa mais doce que eu já vi na vida... – disse Joyce. – Que personalidade assustadora... Bom, se ajeitem, as cortinas estão abrindo – falou Joyce.

Seguiram na ordem: Hermione, Alone, Joyce, Lanísia e Serena.

Mione, altiva, deu os primeiros passos, os olhos fixos nos inúmeros rostos espalhados pela plateia.

Alone, atrás dela, tinha uma tarefa mais difícil; entrou cambaleando, em sua eterna dificuldade para equilibrar-se no salto agulha.

Concentrada ao entrar na passarela, olhou para o teto refletido entre seus pés e então se deu conta de onde pisava...

_A passarela era feita de vidro._

Assustada, viu um rosto moreno e ameaçador refletido, quase nos pés de Mione.

Num impulso, Alone agarrou a amiga, passando os braços em torno dela e tentou recuar; desajeitada no salto, perdeu o equilíbrio e as duas caíram da passarela.

Joyce viu as duas caindo e o rosto de Kleiton distorcido em meio ao reflexo das luzes do teto; deu passos para trás, impedindo que Lanísia e Serena avançassem; recuou tão rapidamente que derrubou as amigas nos bastidores.

-Ei, estão malucas? – perguntou Pansy Parkinson. – Queremos desfilar!

-É, não estou entendendo a sua atitude, Joyce! – disse Lanísia.

-Não podemos pisar ali. A passarela é vidro puro! Se pisarmos, Kleiton vai puxar todas nós, de uma só vez, para o mundo dos espelhos!

Ao lado da passarela, Mione erguia o rosto, acariciando o cotovelo roxo, onde um hematoma surgia, e dava-se conta do que Alone acabara de evitar – chegando à mesma conclusão à qual Joyce acabava de chegar nos bastidores.

-Por isso ele quis adiantar o baile – ela disse, olhando para a amiga. – Kleiton_ sabia _que estaríamos na passarela de vidro ao mesmo tempo.

-Ele ia puxar todas as Encalhadas num golpe só – Alone assentiu. – E agora, o que vamos fazer? Não poderemos evitar a passarela no momento da votação!

-Talvez não seja preciso – disse Mione, lembrando-se do sol ofuscando a estufa e da fumaça que emergiu da fenda da rachadura. – Acho que existe uma forma de destruir o Kleiton. Se tudo der certo, vamos enfrentá-lo, destruí-lo e, depois, matar o Ted.

* * *

Ted Bacon estava nos arredores de Hogsmeade, oculto por sua capa, quando o reflexo de Rebecca surgiu numa vidraça.

-Ted, venha até aqui! – ela convidou-o.

Ele olhou para trás, depois dentro da loja, mas aparentemente Rebecca existia apenas dentro da vidraça.

-Que truque é esse? – ele perguntou.

-Não importa. O que interessa é que quero ajudá-lo a conseguir recuperar o frasco que representa o limiar entre a sua vida e a morte.

-Nós rompemos, Rebecca! Não preciso da sua ajuda.

-Truque melhor do que esse, você jamais vai encontrar.

Ted hesitou; os olhos de Rebecca estavam vermelhos, cintilantes, assustadores. Mas talvez fizesse parte dessa magia que ela havia descoberto. Certos feitiços cobram o seu preço, não é mesmo?

-Está certo... Mas se não valer a pena eu acabo com você.

-Não vai se arrepender, Ted. Tudo o que precisa fazer e encostar as mãos na vidraça para que eu possa trazê-lo ao mundo em que tudo é possível.

Ted assim o fez.

Mal havia tocado no vidro e seu corpo foi tomado por uma sensação esquisita. Ele fechou os olhos, preparando-se para o pior, e quando os abriu o mundo havia virado pelo avesso.

Olhou em torno; as ruas de Hogsmeade estavam desertas e invertidas. Rebecca estava parada ao seu lado, examinando-o com os olhos rubros.

-Onde estamos?

-No mundo dos espelhos – respondeu Rebecca, pegando a mão dele e desaparatando.

Os dois aparataram diante do castelo de Hogwarts.

-Mas... Não é possível aparatar em Hogwarts – ele disse, aturdido. – Becca, sua danada, como conseguiu fazer isso?

-Aqui esses limites não existem. E o melhor: basta quebrar um vidro qualquer para ultrapassá-lo e sair em seu correspondente no mundo real.

-Isso quer dizer que...

-Você pode quebrar um vidro perto das Encalhadas e acabar com todas elas. Para espiar o mundo real e encontrá-las, é só olhar em qualquer janela...

Ted debruçou-se sobre uma vidraça do Salão Principal e viu os estudantes no baile.

-_Incrível..._

-Ted Bacon, você poderá esgueirar-se silenciosamente por todo o castelo. Hogwarts é _toda sua._

Enquanto Ted olhava pela janela, Rebecca transformou-se em Kleiton Huggins que, com um sorriso malévolo, desapareceu.

* * *

**N/A: Aguardo reviews! Na primeira semana de janeiro posto na página de "A Fogueira das Paixões" no Facebook a cena-bônus "Um Natal Encalhado", presente de início de ano com o primeiro Natal que as Encalhadas passaram juntas. Agradeço sempre o apoio da Tamaria, que colocou por lá a imagem da maioria dos personagens. Entrem e confiram! As divulgações de "A Fogueira das Paixões 3" vão começar e em breve o título será divulgado.**

**Aproveitando para agradecer também os 30 leitores que já curtiram a página e estão sempre acompanhando as atualizações! =)**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	34. A noite do cosplay: Parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 34**

_**A noite do cosplay – Parte 1**_

_Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS"..._

_Valeria Burns pretende utilizar o Anel do Vínculo Eterno para criar um laço entre Lanísia e Robbie, afastando a filha de Augusto e usando a magia do anel para que o corpo da jovem expulse o bebê do professor foragido..._

**-Com o anel, Lanísia perderá o filho bastardo do Augusto – balbuciou Valeria, abrindo um sorriso. – O corpo dela o expulsará, não vai mais reconhecê-lo por não ser um filho do Robbie.**

**-Vai criar o anel ou não? – indagou Draco.**

**Valeria assentiu. (cap. 33)**

_O grupo Nêmeses arma desde o início e faz uma troca de aneis, fazendo com que a joia enfeitiçada pare no dedo de Serena..._

**Draco surgiu. Sorrindo, completou:**

**-Serena Bennet, agora você é uma Malfoy. _Para sempre. _(cap 33)**

_Kleiton consegue antecipar o Baile ao atrair Axel Carver e Jennifer Star para Hogwarts. O objetivo era levar todas as Encalhadas para a passarela de vidro junto ao palco e levá-las ao Mundo dos Espelhos. Mas no momento do desfile as meninas notam o que ele pretende fazer._

**-Ele ia puxar todas as Encalhadas num golpe só – Alone assentiu. – E agora, o que vamos fazer? Não poderemos evitar a passarela no momento da votação!**

**-Talvez não seja preciso – disse Mione, lembrando-se do sol ofuscando a estufa e da fumaça que emergiu da fenda da rachadura. – Acho que existe uma forma de destruir o Kleiton. Se tudo der certo, vamos enfrentá-lo, destruí-lo e, depois, matar o Ted. (cap. 33)**

_Hermione chegou à essa conclusão após ver Kleiton recuar nas estufas, quando um raio de sol ultrapassou o teto de vidro. Mas Kleiton, após ter o plano da passarela frustrado, age por outro ângulo e engana Ted Bacon..._

**-Ted Bacon, você poderá esgueirar-se silenciosamente por todo o castelo. Hogwarts é _toda sua._**

**Enquanto Ted olhava pela janela, Rebecca transformou-se em Kleiton Huggins que, com um sorriso malévolo, desapareceu. (fim do cap. 33)**

_Ainda não entendeu o que Kleiton pretende com isso? Descubra com as Encalhadas na primeira parte de "A noite do cosplay"..._

* * *

Alone, Serena, Lanísia e Joyce sentaram-se em torno de uma das mesas circulares do Salão Principal quando o desfile das candidatas ao título de Rainha do Baile começou novamente. Ao lado do palco, a diretora Minerva fez sinal às garotas, tentando, mais uma vez, convencê-las a participar do desfile; todas negaram o convite com sorrisos educados.

-Que ideia será essa que a Mione teve? – perguntou Alone.

-Já vamos descobrir – falou Lanísia, indicando as portas escancaradas do Salão, por onde a amiga entrava, apressada, carregando a varinha e um livro volumoso de capa de couro.

Mione encontrou facilmente as amigas reunidas numa mesa de canto, uma vez que todos os outros convidados estavam espremidos ao redor da passarela de vidro. Ofegante, ela largou o livro sobre a mesa, ao lado da varinha e de um objeto que as garotas ainda não tinham percebido que ela carregava:

-Uma lupa?

-Sim, Joyce, servirá para exemplificar a minha ideia – disse a garota, quase derrubando o abajur de centro ao abrir o exemplar do livro, cujo título leu em voz alta. – _As forças das trevas: um guia para sua proteção. _Quando a luz do sol atravessou a estufa, Kleiton foi _obrigado_ a recuar. Quatro coisas indicam isso – ela usou os dedos para enumerar. – Primeiro: ele não é um cara de desistir facilmente; segundo: as rachaduras desapareceram quase no mesmo instante em que o sol as atravessou; terceiro: havia fumaça escapando delas, como se tivessem chamuscado alguma coisa; e quarto: o cheiro que a fumaça desprendia era repugnante, como se estivesse queimando pele humana.

-Mione, eu enfiei uma faca no corpo dele e o cara sequer sangrou! – disse Joyce. – Desista, amiga, não há nada nesse mundo ou em outro que possa dar fim ao Kleiton.

-Está enganada, Joyce, mas, de certo modo, usou as palavras certas. _Outro mundo. _Kleiton não pertence a esse mundo; a realidade dele é outra. Um mundo pelo avesso, regido por outras regras. Ali ele _não é_ um bruxo normal. Quando te puxou para dentro do espelho, ele chegou a se transformar em Juca e em Celine num piscar de olhos, quase um camaleão, algo que um bruxo só conseguiria através de Poção Polissuco. Mas do outro lado do espelho, _tudo muda_. Ele não é um bruxo ali, nem mesmo um ser humano, já que é imune a ferimentos e não pode ser morto mesmo com uma facada no peito.

"Segundo o capítulo 23 deste livro, bruxos adquirem características inerentes aos meios aos quais estão ligados. Um exemplo recentemente compilado, e que agora consta nesta edição, foi o encontro de Harry com Tom Riddle através do diário, quando estávamos no segundo ano. Para matar Tom, a presa do basilisco não foi fincada no corpo dele, mas sim no diário, ao qual a memória de Voldemort estava vinculada e que garantia a materialização de Tom. Quando a presa penetrou na página do diário, não verteu sangue, mas tinta, embora ferisse Tom!".

-No caso de Kleiton, ele não está ligado a um único espelho – falou Lanísia. – Não podemos atingi-lo externamente.

-E quando tentamos, na hospedaria, ele migrou para outro vidro – lembrou Serena.

-Isso. Não podemos atingi-lo externamente, mas dentro do Mundo dos Espelhos, sim – disse Mione com um sorriso triunfante. – No caso do diário, foi usado algo que perfurasse o papel das páginas; dentro do espelho, Kleiton não pode ser ferido com uma faca ou um feitiço porque agora é parte integrante daquele universo. Para entendê-lo, temos que olhar para a matéria-prima que torna o portal para aquele mundo possível...

-Vidro – completou Alone, com a testa franzida.

-Correto. Ele é um reflexo, frágil, aprisionado dentro de um espelho. Raciocinando dessa maneira, e baseando-se no que eu e Serena presenciamos na estufa, Kleiton é sensível àquilo que, em contato com o vidro, pode ferir... Lanísia, segure a lupa para mim, por favor. Obrigada... – Mione olhou ao redor, mas todos continuavam aplaudindo o desfile das concorrentes ao posto de Rainha.

A garota fez um floreio com a varinha e disse, baixinho:

_-Lumus!_ – a luz incandescente tocou o vidro côncavo da lupa, atravessando-o e chamuscando a página do livro, na qual um desenho mostrava um bruxo usando água para espantar um demônio do fogo. Uma chama pequenina formou-se na altura da cauda do ser maligno; pura coincidência, mas provocou um arrepio em Serena. – Pensem nessa lupa como o corpo de Kleiton – prosseguiu Mione, inerente aos temores fantasiosos da amiga. – Podem imaginar o que acontecerá quando os fachos iluminados de nossas varinhas o tocarem?

-A luz atravessará o corpo dele e o queimará por dentro! – respondeu Joyce, fascinada, olhando para o fogo formado no papel.

-Órgão por órgão, incendiando-se lentamente, e Kleiton Huggins estará morto – disse Mione, direcionando o facho luminoso da ponta da varinha para os rostos assombrados das amigas, todas inconscientemente curvadas sobre o livro aberto. – Por isso ele recuou lá fora. A luz o machuca!

-E por isso tudo é tão baço, tão _opaco_ dentro do espelho – recordou Joyce. – Eu notei isso quando estava lá dentro, meninas! Não há luminosidade!

-Kleiton fugiu na estufa, mas não poderá correr quando estiver frente a frente com nós cinco, apontando varinhas iluminadas para ele, o atingindo em diferentes pontos do corpo – falou Mione, tão empolgada que se levantou da cadeira para olhar as amigas de cima. – Vamos entrar no Mundo dos Espelhos para destruí-lo!

-Não, não, não... – Joyce cruzou os braços. – Dá um tempo, ô Justiceira! Eu não quero entrar naquele mundo invertido outra vez!

-Mas não podemos matá-lo aqui fora – insistiu Mione.

-Nem fazer justamente a vontade dele, que é ter nós cinco lá dentro – falou Alone. – Eu acho arriscado demais. Kleiton moveu céus e terra... ou melhor, _astros da música_, para conseguir adiantar o baile e nos fazer pisar naquela passarela de vidro. Tudo para ter todas as Encalhadas ao mesmo tempo em suas mãos. Se estava tão disposto, é porque não está planejando bater um papo camarada conosco lá dentro, mané!

-Mas agora ele não imagina que descobrimos a maneira de acabar com a raça dele! – falou Mione, sem perder o entusiasmo. – Vamos deixá-lo nos puxar para dentro do Mundo dos Espelhos e destruí-lo! Ele pensará que está nos atraindo para uma armadilha, nem vai imaginar que conseguimos armar uma cama de gato para passar a perna nele!

-Se matamos Kleiton, o que acontece com o desgraçado do Ted? – perguntou Lanísia. – Afinal, eles estão ligados pela Magia do Aprisionamento.

-Acho que Ted continuaria vivo, conservando sua forma cadavérica atual – respondeu Mione. – Mas a minha ideia é eliminar os dois de uma só vez. Entramos no espelho com o último frasco; assim que Kleiton estiver prestes a morrer, nós abrimos o frasco, a qualidade de Serena é liberada e Ted também morre. Dessa forma, nenhum dos nossos inimigos conseguirá triunfar!

-Achei que tínhamos concordado em deixar o meu frasco fechado – falou Serena.

-Quando não havia a menor possibilidade de matar o Kleiton, deixar o seu frasco fechado _era_ a melhor opção – disse Mione. – Kleiton perderia a chance de deixar o Mundo dos Espelhos e Ted ficaria com esse corpo esquelético e enfraquecido.

-Eu não posso voltar a agir pela razão! – Serena sacudiu a cabeça. – Não... Se aquela covardia toda retornar, talvez volte a sentir aquele tipo de bloqueio me impedindo de tocar e beijar o Lewis...

-Beijar o Lewis deixou de ser viável desde que colocou esse anel no dedo – falou Mione, apontando para o Anel do Vínculo Eterno, que decorava o dedo de Serena com a sua pedra azul exagerada e cintilante. – Não precisa de um bloqueio mental para não tocá-lo, a magia da joia já a impede.

-Isso é temporário. Logo o anel cairá e eu voltarei a ficar com o Lewis. O meu frasco _continuará fechado _até que o ciclo lunar se encerre. Afinal, todas concordam que a ideia suicida da Mione não está com nada, certo?

-Como assim? Eu dei todas as provas de que esse é o ponto fraco do Kleiton! – exclamou Mione, ofendida. – Vão querer continuar fugindo dos espelhos como garotinhas anoréxicas?

-Quando a Magia do Aprisionamento terminar, Kleiton perderá toda a força – lembrou Lanísia. – Não será mais uma ameaça.

-E vocês deixam o frasco fechado e Ted continuará vivo!

-Sim, Mione, mas estamos em Hogwarts, protegidas, e ele é praticamente um cadáver.

-A aparência dele não o impediu de matar o Colin, Alone, muito menos de entrar em Hogwarts infiltrado entre os assistentes da sua mãe!

-A fiscalização está mais rigorosa agora – lembrou Joyce. – Ted não tem mais como entrar.

-O melhor é deixar tudo como está – opinou Joyce. – Os guardas logo vão capturar o Ted e tudo será resolvido. Ele na prisão em Azkaban, Kleiton em sua prisão de vidro, e então nos livramos dos dois sem precisar pôr nossas vidas em risco.

Mione cruzou os braços, indecisa.

-Ah, vamos, Mione, nada pode dar errado! – insistiu Serena. – O poder de Kleiton é limitado e Ted... O babaca do Ted não tem como nos pegar aqui no castelo!

Andares acima, num banheiro masculino, um espelho explodia.

* * *

Dentro do reservado do banheiro, Juca estremeceu com o barulho da explosão. Os fragmentos de vidro espalharam-se pelo piso do banheiro, entrando por baixo da porta.

-O que será que está acontecendo? – indagou a si mesmo, abrindo a tranca e espiando por uma fresta.

Um dos espelhos amplos que estavam instalados diante das pias havia desaparecido. Os seus restos, pontiagudos e nos mais diversos tamanhos, espalhavam-se por cima da pia e por quase toda a extensão do sanitário. Juca, que julgava estar sozinho ali dentro, assustou-se quando viu um homem coberto por uma capa escura, caído de lado no chão, do outro lado do banheiro.

-Ei, você está bem? – perguntou o garoto. Não houve resposta. – Droga... – Juca andou na ponta dos pés, desviando-se dos cacos de vidro, aproximando-se do estranho. – Oi, amigo, você foi atingido? Está ferido? – Juca estendeu a mão para tocá-lo no ombro; seus dedos tocaram algo gosmento, pegajoso; quando ele os afastou com um careta, trouxe um pedaço de tecido grudado à unha...

_Um pedaço de pele._

Pele se desintegrando, derretendo, _desgrudando_ do corpo do estranho. Com um berro, Juca esfregou a mão no paletó, enojado. A figura da capa escura afastou o capuz e revelou a cabeça em carne viva, expondo nervos, músculos e ossos. Na mão descarnada, a varinha estava erguida, apontada para garoto.

-É hora de criar o meu espetáculo – disse Ted Bacon, um dente amarelado e apodrecido voando da boca, acompanhado de saliva e sangue, fechando os dedos em torno do pescoço de Juca, erguendo-o do chão, sufocando um grito de pavor...

* * *

Da mesa que ocupavam, as Encalhadas observaram a chegada do pai de Alone, que ocupou uma mesa próxima ao júri ao lado de um casal de bruxos louros. Claudio parecia um tanto incomodado com a imprensa, que se aglomerava e conversava em voz alta numa mesa um pouco maior do que àquelas reservadas aos outros convidados.

-Por que ele veio? – perguntou Mione a Alone.

-Minerva deve prestar algum tipo de homenagem ao Colin. Aqueles louros ali são os pais dele.

Claudio olhava para Alone, mas quando ela o fitou novamente, ele baixou o rosto. Ela ia criticar a atitude do pai com as amigas, mas ouviu pancadinhas na mesa que a distraíram. Notou então que Lewis tinha chegado e incentivava Serena a bater o Anel do Vínculo Eterno contra a superfície de madeira, em tentativas reconhecidamente inúteis de parti-lo.

-Ainda não sou uma Malfoy, sou? – ela perguntou, preocupada, a Lanísia.

-Diga que não – pediu Lewis.

-Será assim que ele trouxer um bruxo da Seção de Registros do Ministério da Magia – respondeu Lanísia, segurando a mão da amiga. – O anel é a prova da união. Sinto muito.

-Tem certeza de que sua mãe não conhece nenhum tipo de reversão? – perguntou Lewis.

-O feitiço presente no anel é um segredo da família Burns guardado a sete chaves. Meus antepassados ficaram famosos produzindo esses anéis. Ele saiu de moda apenas quando o divórcio ficou frequente entre os bruxos. Entendam, já havia casos de casamentos desfeitos e dedos mutilados para livrar-se do anel. Mas então uma bruxa traída cortou o dedo para divorciar-se e romper o matrimônio; como o amor que sentia era imenso, os vasos sanguíneos do corpo dela romperam a magia e a paixão ao mesmo tempo, provocando a sua morte.

-Ei, o que os vasos sanguíneos têm a ver com o Anel da _Desgraça Eterna_? – perguntou Serena com os olhos arregalados.

-Anel do Vínculo Eterno – corrigiu Lanísia. – Ele não sai porque está preso ao seu dedo, Serena, apertando-o. Dessa forma, ele espalha a magia pelos vasos que percorrem o seu corpo, sendo alimentado pela força do sentimento presente em seu coração.

-Por isso você disse que ele pode cair a qualquer momento... – Serena falou lentamente, compreendendo.

-É, porque se sente tanto ódio assim, mais cedo ou mais tarde essa raiva será transmitida ao anel, que não poderá sustentar-se por um sentimento tão negativo – explicou Lanísia. – É a única maneira de livrar-se dele. Por isso ele saiu de moda; raramente alguém se arrisca a firmar uma união através dele porque a única maneira de livrar-se do anel por vontade própria pode provocar a morte... Ele está ligado a um órgão vital: o coração. O jeito, então, é esperar... – Lanísia notou que as amigas a olhavam de um jeito estranho. – O que foi?

Ela olhou para trás. A mãe, Valeria Burns, estava parada ali, os cabelos negros presos acima da cabeça. Valeria era uma mulher muito bela, apesar de carregar no olhar uma frieza ausentes em Lanísia e Eros.

-Lamento informar que está enganada, filha.

-Não fique perto de mim – Lanísia fitou-a com ódio. – Você tentou matar o meu filho.

-Está falando do bastardo, o filho do professor estuprador?

-Diga de uma vez o que quer e me deixe em paz!

-Vi Serena tentando quebrar o anel outra vez, por isso me aproximei. Mas pelo visto você explicou quase tudo, exceto algo que deve ignorar. _O brilho da joia_ – Valeria estalou os lábios.

Serena olhou indecisa para o anel.

-Percebe no quanto o diamante refulgura às luzes do Salão? Hum? O brilho da pedra é o sinal visível de sua força. Você está _polindo-a_ com o que sente, Serena.

-Está enganada... Eu odeio o Draco! Odeio!

-Já o namorou, então uma fagulha, _que seja_, de sentimento deve ter permanecido viva. O ódio e o amor são tão próximos que muitas vezes demoramos para distingui-los – ela, então, olhou para Lewis, cujo rosto ficara pálido. – Draco Malfoy será seu cunhado por muito tempo, Lewis. Sua irmã ainda não admite, mas a paixão por Draco manterá o anel cada vez mais lindo e poderoso! Terei orgulho em, mesmo por engano, ser a responsável por tão bela união. Os Malfoy e os Bennet mereciam unir-se! Com licença, vou voltar ao júri, preciso organizar as minhas notas...

Serena olhou apavorada para Lewis. Ao seu redor, as demais Encalhadas quase afundavam para baixo da mesa.

-Então... Eu fico ao seu lado apesar de tantos desafios... O fato de termos o mesmo pai, tornar-se alvo de um bruxo que controla vidros ao seu bel-prazer – ele mexeu na venda que cobria o olho cego. – Penso que cometi o erro de lhe dar o anel errado, mas agora descubro que tudo o que você mais queria era ser a mulher do Draco!

-Está sendo injusto, Lewis, não é nada disso! O que eu sinto por você nem se compara...

-Admite que tem uma queda por ele, não é?

-Eu o namorei, Lewis, então é natural que ele tenha um tipo físico que me atrai... Já _atraiu_... Droga, não sei dizer, estou confusa agora...

-Confusa? Basta olhar para o seu dedo, Serena. E aí é preciso admitir o quanto o que sente por ele é lindo... Veja o quanto brilha. É um baita sentimento.

-Lewis, espere!

-O seu amor pelo Draco é visível, intenso, agora está aí no seu dedo pra quem quiser olhar! O que sente por mim é um segredo vergonhoso escondido de todos. Acho que não dá pra competir...

-Lewis! Lewis, volte aqui! – berrou Serena, levantando-se para correr atrás do irmão; esbarrou em Juca Slooper e desistiu, pois Lewis já ultrapassava as portas duplas do Salão Principal. – Que ódio! E eu pensava que não podia ficar pior! – ela olhou para Juca. – Oi, Juca, tudo bom?

-Sim... – ele respondeu, enquanto Serena sentava-se novamente, olhando enojada para a pedra preciosa do anel. – Meninas, vocês sabem onde fica o camarim da Jennifer Star?

-Sim, ela está instalada naquela sala no fundo do Salão – respondeu Serena. – Por que quer saber?

-Porque daqui a pouco farei uma participação no espetáculo – disse Juca, sem agradecer, o olhar fixo no camarim localizado atrás da mesa dos professores.

-Não sabia que a Jennifer estava convidando alunos para participarem do show – falou Lanísia.

-Não estou falando do show dela – replicou Juca, os olhos estranhamente opacos por trás das lentes grossas. – Estou falando do espetáculo _dele._ Ninguém pode perder... Principalmente vocês.

Maquinalmente, ele abriu um sorriso torto e continuou a caminhar.

-Ele quem, Juca? – perguntou Joyce. – Juca, volte aqui!

-Calma, Joyce, é lógico que é o Axel – disse Mione. – Ele deve ter gostado do trabalho dele como assessor e o convidou para participar do show, embora não atine no que o Juca pode fazer numa apresentação musical.

- Será que ele estava mesmo falando do Axel? – questionou Joyce, intrigada, enrolando o dedo em torno de um dos cachos do cabelo.

-Ora... Quem mais poderia fornecer um espetáculo nesta noite? – perguntou Alone. – Já temos dois cantores famosíssimos aqui em Hogwarts, o que você quer mais, Joyce?

-É que não gostei do tom da voz do Juca... Tem alguma coisa errada com ele.

-Deixe de bancar a esposa preocupada, ele só está afoito com a possibilidade de apresentar-se diante de toda a escola ao lado do astro pop – disse Lanísia. – Não há nada errado com ele...

* * *

No camarim, Jennifer Star estava pronta para o show. Aproveitou o momento tranquilo para retirar do malão a foto que lhe acalmava em momentos de grande ansiedade.

A foto do jovem que tanto amava; aquele que só poderia contemplar assim, à distância. Era o mais belo entre os rapazes do folheto...

Batidas à porta. Ela rapidamente guardou a fotografia e fechou o malão. Ia autorizar a entrada, mas, antes que pudesse fazer isso, Juca Slooper já estava lá dentro.

Ela não conhecia aquele garoto de cabelos pretos e óculos quadrados, mas ele parecia ter algo contra ela, pois lhe apontava a varinha. Pensamentos horrorizados sobre fãs que enlouquecem e atentam contra os próprios ídolos cruzaram a mente de Jennifer enquanto ela buscava a própria varinha presa ao cinto.

Na mente de Juca, a voz era clara sobre o que ele precisava fazer; e ele seguiu em frente.

_-Imperio!_

Juca guardou a varinha enquanto passava para Jennifer as instruções recebidas por Ted Bacon por meio da Maldição Imperius; em seguida, ele deixou o camarim para criar o terceiro fantoche de Ted.

Jennifer seguiu para o malão; precisava mudar o figurino para o novo espetáculo, roupas que combinariam com a modificação no repertório.

* * *

As meninas não perceberam que Juca Slooper deixara o camarim de Jennifer. Estavam atentas, olhando para o palco, onde a diretora Minerva McGonagall pedia silêncio e iniciava um discurso:

-Como todos sabem, uma perda terrível se abateu entre nossos alunos recentemente. Depois da perda de Anna Abbot, Colin Creevey nos deixou de maneira ainda pior. Ted Bacon, o assassino, continua foragido e impôs o atual toque de recolher em Hogwarts – os olhos da diretora passaram rapidamente pelas Encalhadas.

-Por que dizem toque de recolher se, na verdade, todo toque gera expansão genital? – perguntou Serena.

As amigas a olharam com irritação e não responderam. Minerva prosseguiu:

-Devido aos cuidados com a segurança, os colegas de Colin não puderam prestar as últimas homenagens. Portanto, abro espaço agora para que aqueles que eram mais próximos ao garoto possam falar algumas palavras em memória dele – Minerva apontou a varinha para a Mesa Principal; um quadro de grandes proporções levitou acima da cabeça de pais e alunos e pousou delicadamente sobre o palco atrás da passarela de vidro. Com um floreio, Minerva conjurou uma fita preta, que se desenrolou habilmente da ponta da varinha, formando uma faixa negra sobre o retrato de Colin Creevey.

Na foto, Colin sorria ao lado de Harry Potter, que tinha um braço passado sobre o ombro do garoto. Uma mão delicada e feminina completava o quadro, acariciando os cabelos dele.

-Você estava nessa foto? – indagou Lanísia à Alone.

-Sim. Me tiraram não sei porque e... – ela olhou para o pai, com as mãos afundadas nos bolsos e uma expressão de desagrado no rosto. – Ah, mas é claro... Foi ele.

-Harry, quer subir para prestar sua homenagem? – indagou a diretora.

Harry olhou de soslaio para Alone.

-Eu vou primeiro, Harry.

Claudio Bernard, notando o que a filha ia fazer, levantou-se de sua mesa, colocou o corpo à frente dela e falou, baixinho:

-Não vai subir naquele palco, garota. Já me deu um trabalhão convencer os pais do viadinho a esconderem você nesse retrato!

-Pai, eu não pude estar presente ao enterro, _saia da minha frente!_

-Já riram o suficiente de mim graças àquele obituário que revelava a sua relação a três ridícula e nojenta. Não vou permitir que minha filha fique exposta dessa maneira numa foto, em luto por um namorado que nem gostava de mulher!

-Podia não gostar das outras, mas gostava de mim, e era isso o que importava! Quer saber? Nossa relação sexual era muito satisfatória. Harry e Colin me davam um prazer _imenso._

Claudio olhou aflito para os lados, temendo a reação dos repórteres.

-Não fale tão alto, a imprensa adora escândalos e está aqui em peso graças à presença dos dois cantores.

-O que eu vivi ao lado do Harry e do Colin foi amor, papai. Não vou ter vergonha de expor os meus sentimentos. Prometo me calar a respeito dos detalhes que faço questão de contar a você, mas agora eu preciso dizer a todos que estão aqui o quanto Colin Creevey foi um homem maravilhoso. Não vou abrir mão disso.

Ela pensou que ele havia aceitado, mas foi dar o primeiro passo para as escadas que conduziam ao palco para que a mão de Claudio se fechasse em torno de seu braço.

-Está me machucando, me solta – pediu Alone.

-Você vai sair à tapa daqui, Alone, mas não vai falar sobre essa nojeira gay que você viveu ao lado desses dois.

Alone livrou-se do aperto dele com um safanão e assentiu.

-Está certo... Então você não quer que eu atraia uma atenção indesejada lá em cima, no palco, do lado do retrato em que eu deveria estar?

-Isso.

-Então, não subo... – Alone sorriu, de um modo que as Encalhadas conheciam muito bem.

-Lá vem encrenca – comentou Mione.

-Não quero nem ver – disse Lanísia, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Alone tirou a echarpe que trazia nos ombros e jogou-a no chão. Em seguida, desafivelou os sapatos de salto agulha.

-O que está fazendo? – indagou Claudio.

-Não vou chamar a atenção no palco, papai, porque acho que farei muito bem isso por aqui mesmo – disse Alone, arrancando o vestido preto e ficando apenas com um corpete escuro, que terminava numa calcinha fio dental. – É isso... – diante de Claudio, que a tudo observava boquiaberto, Alone caminhou até a mesa em que a imprensa bruxa se agrupava e deu uma voltinha, exibindo a pele alva no corpo magro com curvas. Os flashes espocaram entre os repórteres dos tabloides sensacionalistas.

-Ai, isso não vai prestar – reclamou Joyce, indicando às amigas a diretora Minerva, que fazia sinal para os professores resolverem a situação.

Do Mesa Principal, o Professor Ipcs Raccer e a Professora Sprout se levantaram, aturdidos.

Percebendo a movimentação, Alone desatou a falar:

-Eu era namorada do falecido Colin Creevey. Eu era a namorada dele, e Harry Potter, o namorado. Éramos namorados entre si, vivíamos uma relação aberta. Eu experimentando dois homens diferentes ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eles se deliciavam com a minha feminilidade e viviam se agarrando como dois machos assanhados.

-Ele vai ter um ataque! – comentou Serena às outras Encalhadas, apontando para Claudio, cujo rosto estava lívido e rubro.

Alone curvou-se sobre a mesa e pegou uma taça de cerveja amanteigada de um dos repórteres.

-Proponho um brinde em homenagem ao Colin – ela olhou para o retrato do garoto, que acenava dentro da moldura. – Sentirei falta das nossas noites quentes. Da maneira como ele invadia meu corpo com mais intensidade quando Harry estava em cima dele...

-Fique calada, Alone! – berrou Claudio, contorcendo-se de raiva.

-Tantos trenzinhos animados que fazíamos! Geralmente era o Colin quem fazia o duplo papel de enfiar e receber ao mesmo tempo... – parou para beber alguns goles da cerveja. – Não fazem ideia do quanto era bom ver Colin e Harry se pegando enquanto eu, com as pernas abertas, recebia a língua dos dois dentro de mim...

Ipcs e Sprout chegaram perto da garota. Ipcs pediu, amigavelmente:

-Alone, chega, vamos sair do Salão e tudo ficará bem.

-Não! Existe mais uma pessoa que precisa fazer uma homenagem a Colin – Alone desvencilhou-se do professor, tirando uma flor de um dos vasos sobre a mesa e estendendo-a ao pai. Claudio mordeu o lábio, olhando incomodamente para os flashes dos repórteres. – Este é Claudio Bernard, excelentíssimo funcionário do Ministério da Magia, que dava a maior força para o meu namoro duplo e nem ligava para o fato dos genros fazerem as próprias festinhas de vez em quando. Anotaram bem o nome dele? _Claudio Bernard_... Vamos, papai, pegue as flores...

-Não, Alone...

-Não faça essa desfeita.

-Não quero, obrigado! – exclamou ele, apenas empurrando o braço dela de leve.

-Em nome das aparências você ignora tudo, não é? Aposto como já teria me dado um tapa se estivéssemos em outro lugar.

-Já deu o seu showzinho, Alone, agora saia daqui e cubra o seu corpo... pare com essa indecência, garota! – ralhou Claudio. – Cadê a pervertida da sua mãe? É tudo culpa dela, tudo influência daquela maluca!

-Coloque essas flores perto do quadro ou eu farei algo pior – avisou Alone.

-Não tem como piorar essa pouca vergonha que você acabou de fazer diante de toda a escola. Não vou homenagear esse viadinho.

-Tudo bem, grande preconceituoso, vamos ver como você lida com isso... – Alone, então, andou até Lanísia e agarrou-a pela cintura. Sussurrou para a garota, com um olho em Serena. – Encalhadas sempre unidas, certo?

-Sempre – respondeu Lanísia, num sussurro, enquanto Serena assentia.

-Então entrem no meu jogo – disse Alone, segurando Lanísia pela nuca enquanto a beijava nos lábios.

As câmeras registraram o beijo em flashes esfumaçados.

Claudio levou a mão ao peito, horrorizado, sem fôlego.

Alone passou para Serena em seguida, tascando-lhe um grande beijo na boca, tomando o cuidado de manter o corpo no melhor ângulo para as lentes das câmeras. Beijava a amiga quando sentiu as mãos brutas do pai afastando-a.

-Isso NÃO! NÃO! – berrou Claudio. – Pior do que ter contato com pessoas lascivas e se transformar em uma... Essa anormalidade eu não vou permitir! – ele empurrou-a com força; na queda, Alone bateu o joelho na quina de uma das mesas redondas.

Caída no chão, ria delirantemente.

-Agora todo o mundo sabe o quanto você é baixo e preconceituoso, papai. Podem anotar que ele também odeia sangues-ruins e abortos. Anotaram? – ela gargalhou. – Depois eu posso fornecer uma exclusiva com todos os detalhes...

-A b-brincadeira ac-acabou – avisou Ipcs, enquanto Sprout ajudava Alone a se levantar. O professor tirou o paletó e cobrindo o corpo seminu da garota. – Pro-pronto... – ele fez sinal para que os fotógrafos parassem.

-Vamos, tirem fotos e mais fotos! – gritava Alone enquanto era conduzida para fora do Salão Principal. – Registrem esse momento, o momento em que cai a máscara do funcionário preconceituoso e estúpido que trabalha no Ministério da Magia!

Joyce, Mione, Lanísia e Serena acompanharam a amiga.

-Alone, você passou dos limites! – ralhou Mione.

-Ele merecia isso, Mione. Foi ele quem feriu o Colin, que provocou o ferimento que o impediu de conseguir fugir do Ted. E assim o recado já foi dado...

-Que recado? – indagou Serena, que ainda limpava a boca, enojada.

-De que eu não faço a menor questão de manter contato com ele, mas ele não poderá esquecer que tem uma filha. Eu não vou permitir. Se ele me enxerga como a maior vergonha da vida dele, é isso o que eu serei, ficarei cada vez _pior..._ Vou infernizá-lo. Claudio Bernard não perde por esperar – ela segurou-se ao batente da porta, apontou a varinha ... – OUVIU BEM? CLAUDIO BERNARD NÃO PERDE POR ESPERAR! FAREI JUS AO TÍTULO DE SEU PIOR PESADELO! E TEM MAIS, EU...

-Chega, Alone, ou vamos colocá-la em detenção! – ralhou Sprout, tirando a varinha das mãos da garota e forçando-a a prosseguir. – Meninas, ajudem-nos a controlar a amiga de vocês!

As Encalhadas ajudaram Alone a controlar-se, enquanto no Salão Principal a diretora Minerva desculpava-se com Claudio.

-Não esperava que acontecesse isso. A intenção era homenagear o Colin, sinto muito.

-Eu é que sinto muito por ter produzido esse _monstro _– disse Claudio, vendo a filha desaparecer rumo à escadaria de mármore no Saguão de Entrada. – Boa noite, Minerva... Parem de me fotografar, seus abutres! – disse, raivoso, para os repórteres; ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu, humilhado.

* * *

-Quase nua. No Salão Principal... – em sua sala, Minerva McGonagall bebia um copo d´água, olhando severamente para Alone, que estava sentada diante de sua mesa e cercada pelas amigas. – Tinha que escolher para isso justamente a noite em que a escola está cheia de colunistas sociais sedentos por escândalos?

-Mas a intenção era mesmo chamar a atenção...

-Serena, fique quieta para eu gostar um pouco mais de você, mané! – ralhou Alone.

-Não vou colocá-la em detenção, Srta Bernard, mas acabo de zerar a pontuação da Grifinória e todos os colegas saberão que a responsabilidade pela perda da Taça da Casa é sua.

-Zerar? Puxa, professora, não pode diminuir apenas uns trinta pontinhos?

-Já foi feito, Alone. Agora podem ir.

No corredor, Joyce censurou-a:

-Ótimo, já estávamos com a reputação arrasada. Você acabou de dar a descarga definitiva.

-Que beijo nojento – disse Lanísia, passando o dorso da mão sobre a boca.

-Eu gostei – falou Serena; notando os olhares de espanto, explicou-se. – Não vou virar Tamancão, mas o Anel da_ Derrota_ Eterna me condena aos lábios do Draco. Já a Alone eu pude beijar à vontade...

-Não acostume – aconselhou Alone, assustada.

-Achei que tivesse superado o trauma da morte do Colin.

-Não, Mione, não é porque não ande por aí de preto e me lamentando a todo instante, que eu não sofro por isso! Apenas, mais uma vez, não consigo ter o comportamento padrão. Isso, aliás, é comum pra mim. Fugir das regras e convenções sociais.

-Vamos voltar pro Baile? – indagou Lanísia.

-Acho melhor não – opinou Joyce. – Não quero estar perto dos colegas quando eles souberem que uma Encalhada foi responsável pela perda de toda a pontuação da Grifinória.

-Talvez o Super-Homem possa nos ajudar – disse Serena.

Um rapaz usando o uniforme azul com a letra S cercada pelo escudo vermelho acabava de sair de um armário de vassouras. Serena empolgou-se:

-Kleiton não resistiria ao poder dele!

O Super-Homem aproximou-se das garotas, estufando o peitoral. Quando foi possível reconhecê-lo, Alone brincou:

-Adam, veio buscar a sua Louis Lane?

-Alone, ficou maluca? Não pode ficar revelando a identidade dele em voz alta – replicou Serena, olhando ao redor, preocupada. – Sabe, eu sempre pensei que os heróis saíssem de cabines telefônicas, e não de armários de vassouras!

-Essa é a sua verdadeira arma secreta, não é, Adam? – perguntou Joyce, quase tocando a sunga vermelha do herói. – Que pistola!

-Eu posso pegar nela? – perguntou Serena, já esticando a mão, mas Alone a impediu antes que ela conseguisse apalpar.

-Ei, epa, ficou maluca?

-Alone, eu preciso tocar num homem para saber se o Anel do Vínculo Eterno realmente está surtindo o efeito indesejável. Aliás, Adam, eu preciso tocar na pele, então, se não se importa, eu quero pôr os dedos _por dentro_ da sunga pra sentir a _carne..._

-Isso não pode ser testado através da minha mão mesmo? – ele perguntou, tocando no braço da garota. Imediatamente, o ardor espalhou-se pelos nervos de Serena; Adam também sentiu pontadas angustiantes espalharem-se pelo corpo gradualmente, até o ponto em que se tornou insuportável e ele recuou rapidamente.

-Nossa, isso não foi legal – ele comentou, sacudindo a mão.

-Espalha um calor intenso, não é? – falou Serena. – Mas pode ser agradável se o foco do calor for sua super-bilonga... A dor nem vai incomodar.

-Dispenso a ereção em pleno corredor, mas agradeço a oferta – disse Adam num sorriso de constrangimento.

-Para onde vai com essa roupa? – indagou Mione.

-Está rolando uma festa à fantasia cosplay numa fazenda aqui perto, organizada pelo sobrinho do Lorenzo. Vocês querem ir?

-Claro! – disse Mione.

-Demorou! – riu Joyce.

-Adoramos – emendou Serena.

-Demais! – exclamou Lanísia.

-Isso aí, mané! – falou Alone. – Eu vou de curandeira sexy.

-E de onde você tirou essa curandeira? – perguntou Adam.

-Dos... dos hospitais? – respondeu Alone, insegura.

-Não pode ser qualquer curandeira – ele insistiu.

-Ih, tem que criar a personagem... Curandeira Josefina, pronto!

-Não é um nome legal para uma curandeira – comentou Lanísia.

-Meninas, vocês sabem o que é cosplay? – indagou Adam, passando a mão pelos cachos do cabelo.

-Cospe quem? – indagou Serena.

Adam girou os olhos para o teto e explicou:

-É um tipo _diferente_ de festa à fantasia. Vocês precisam estar fantasiadas, mas têm que vestir-se igual a um personagem dos quadrinhos, da literatura ou até mesmo um popstar.

-Mas você está vestido de personagem erótico – disse Serena.

-Super-Homem não é erótico – replicou o garoto.

-Em mim sempre despertou fantasias indecentes – falou Joyce. – Pô, o cara sai com a cueca apertada pra fora!

-Totalmente erótico, foi o que eu disse!

-Será bacana ir à festa – disse Lanísia. – Não participamos do desfile de abertura, o que significa que já estamos fora da disputa ao título de Rainha do Baile.

-Mas não temos fantasias – lembrou Mione.

-Improvisem! – Adam sugeriu.

-Eu posso ser um Zorro! – falou Serena. – Já tenho uma capa pra usar! Posso pegar emprestada a Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry!

-Faça isso e será uma cabeça loura flutuante – avisou Joyce. – Um pomo de ouro.

-Bom, então acham que conseguem fantasiar-se em meia hora? – perguntou Adam.

-Claro, daremos um jeito – disse Alone. – Existem muitas roupas da Joyce que podem ser reaproveitadas como fantasias, sem trabalho algum.

-Tá dizendo que minhas roupas são bregas?

-Ei, sem discussões – Mione interrompeu. – Vamos ao dormitório, tenho algumas revistas com imagens de personagens que poderemos representar!

* * *

A Torre Astral, o esconderijo de Augusto e Celine, erguia-se imponente no alto de um morro que circundava um vilarejo trouxa.

Celine aproximava-se do enorme cilindro de pedra cinza escura carregando uma sacola de compras. Olhou ao redor. Nenhum trouxa subia ali, pois o morro era continuamente cercado por uma névoa espessa. Protegida magicamente, a Torre existia apenas para aqueles a quem o avô de Celine compartilhara o segredo de sua existência; para ela, por exemplo, a Torre era visível de todos os pontos do povoado, aquela magnífica construção feita pelo avô para observar as estrelas e dar vazão à sua paixão pelo zodíaco e os mistérios do universo.

Ela abriu a porta da torre, que fechou sozinha à sua passagem. No mesmo momento, o chão de pedra elevou-se lentamente, sozinho, guindando-a ao topo. Quando ela viu conjuntos de nuvens passarem pelas janelas, soube que estava se aproximando; finalmente, o chão parou de elevar-se com um tranco e ela abriu a porta que levava à construção no topo da torre.

-Augusto? – ela chamou enquanto largava as compras sobre a mesa de centro da sala. Ao redor das paredes, as anotações feitas pelo avô permaneciam coladas, rabiscadas em pedaços de pergaminho; em sua maioria, observações sobre o movimento dos astros e sua implicância no destino dos bruxos.

Celine desceu os três degraus que levavam à cozinha, mas lá também não havia sinal de Augusto. Intrigada, ela voltou à sala e entrou no corredor. Perto da porta do quarto de Augusto, escutou ruídos ofegantes.

Com o coração aos pulos, Celine aproximou-se e espiou pela porta entreaberta.

Augusto estava deitado entre os lençóis, com a camisa aberta, revelando os cortes quase cicatrizados. A calça estava estendida ao lado. Ele se masturbava, as mãos movendo-se rapidamente, mas, embora o falo estivesse rígido simbolizando sua excitação e gemidos de prazer fossem emitidos, havia algo errado com sua expressão. Os olhos estavam fechados, a face contorcida de tal modo que Celine, assustada, pensou por um momento se seriam lágrimas, e não suor, que molhavam os dois lados da face dele.

Mas não se deteve por muito tempo nessas considerações; quando Augusto levou a outra mão para o próprio peitoral e acariciou-se, ela esqueceu qualquer outra coisa. Concentrou-se no que acontecia; aqueles sons de prazer, os gemidos ofegantes, meio enrouquecidos, que ela até se esquecera de como soavam; como a faziam delirar, saber que era ela, com seu corpo, com seus toques, que arrancava esses sons dele.

De repente, vê-se tomada por uma excitação ascendente. Agindo por puro instinto, sem medir possíveis riscos ou consequências, Celine abre as pernas e desce a calcinha, o suficiente para que possa tocar-se. Encontra-a úmida; nada surpreendente. Mergulha dois dedos na própria intimidade; a força da imaginação, que liga os gemidos de Augusto como se estivessem ao pé do seu ouvido e transforma seus dedos no membro dele, que acabara de visualizar nos mínimos detalhes, lhe atinge de tal forma que ela precisa amparar-se na parede do corredor.

Quer ficar ali, de olhos fechados, sonhando, mas existem momentos em que a realidade supera as possibilidades fantásticas da imaginação. É então que ela abre os olhos novamente e lá continua ele, um braço atrás da cabeça, puxando fios do cabelo cheio, enquanto a outra mão continua a se explorar, subindo e descendo, ritmadamente. Captura os detalhes, e prende-se na escuridão outra vez, sonhando que é ele quem está dentro dela, fazendo com que suas pernas fiquem bambas, transmitindo essa sensação abrasadora dos pés à cabeça; seus mamilos já estão endurecidos; ela acaricia a ponta que se sobressai em relevo por baixo do vestido. Volta a olhar para Augusto e fixa a concentração nos pés dele, os dedos que se contraem, o clímax se aproximando, e a qualquer momento ela ouvirá o som definitivo, a supremacia do prazer, e quando ele chegar nesse ponto, ao jogar sua excitação em jorros, sabe que também não vai resistir; isso se não chegar ao clímax antes do que ele; da maneira como se sente, acha que pode atingi-lo mais de uma vez.

Mas então Augusto para de manipular-se, ofegante, antes que esse momento acontecesse. Celine desperta junto; a ausência dos gemidos dele é o fator que faz com que acorde. Tira os dedos da vagina e recua, assustada, saindo do campo de visão de Augusto. Caminha com dificuldade, a calcinha torta acima das coxas.

_O que ela pensava que estava fazendo?_

Era errado ficar observando-o sem que ele soubesse; ela não tinha esse direito...

Mas... Droga, como fora bom! Queria pular na cama ao lado dele e deixá-lo concluir o que começara como prazer solitário _dentro dela!_

Ela não faria isso; em respeito ao namoro dele e Lanísia. Mas... Também não sentiria culpa; por que a culpa precisa sempre seguir ao prazer? Já tinha maturidade suficiente para conviver bem com as vontades do próprio corpo, não atormentar-se com isso.

Precisa apagar essa excitação de alguma forma; resolve tomar um banho, enclausurar-se na privacidade da banheira onde, por baixo das espumas crescentes, tudo pode acontecer.

Enquanto despe-se em seu quarto, pensa nos motivos que fizeram Augusto parar. Se estivesse pensando em Lanísia, por que teria feito isso? Talvez estivesse pensando _nela, _e a consciência de que poderia trair a namorada fez com que a culpa o dominasse.

Mas a culpa não aparece sempre _apenas_ depois do prazer concluído?

Claro; ela nada teve a ver com isso. Não pode iludir-se, é o que pensa enquanto atravessa o corredor com a toalha nas mãos, em direção ao banheiro. Antes de entrar, olha por um momento para a porta do quarto de Augusto, depois continua e entra no lavabo.

Termina de tirar a calcinha e livra-se do vestido. Os seios continuam com os bicos proeminentes; ela para por um momento para admirar-se no espelho. Tem quase quarenta anos, mas os seios continuam a formar um par atraente, naturalmente cheios e firmes. Continua muito bem; por que não poderia ser a sua imagem a estar incentivando a imaginação erótica de Augusto?

Deve valorizar-se, é o que pensa enquanto enche a banheira de espuma. Enquanto as espumas se formam, guarda o espelho de parede numa das gavetas sob a pia; nada de vidros, em local algum.

Entra na banheira; fecha os olhos e morde o lábio inferior quando a água quente toca sua intimidade, já extremamente sensível. Percebe que não chegou a fechar a porta, e pensa se, de maneira subconsciente, não fora algo proposital, tão proposital quanto o momento em que, durante a fuga na mata, pulara sobre a forma de lobo de Augusto para tê-lo ali, por perto, para vivenciar momentos tórridos e apaixonantes.

Talvez seu subconsciente tenha a esperança de que Augusto venha participar daquele banho quente, colar o corpo molhado ao seu, a água respingando dos cabelos fartos, formando gotículas na barba enquanto a cobre de beijos.

Celine olha então para a porta. Uma sombra forma-se por baixo da luminosidade que entra pelo vão. Augusto está ali. Parado. Mas não prossegue. _Precisa de incentivo._

Ela levanta-se com o corpo coberto de espuma. Inclina-se para a saboneteira; a posição afina sua silhueta, deixa os seios em destaque à frente do corpo inclinado, úmido, com bolhas de espuma, e Celine sabe que já é possível, para alguém que está espionando, vê-la ali, nua e cheirosa. Um convite mudo para Augusto participar daquele banho delicioso. Ela pega o sabonete, e fica de frente para a porta, com os olhos fechados, passando o sabonete na virilha. Abre os olhos, certa de que o verá ali, pronto para o amor, mas já se foi; não há sombra por baixo da porta, não há Augusto espiando pela abertura.

Deveria ter sido irresistível, se ele realmente a quisesse. Uma possibilidade aterradora cruza a mente de Celine.

-Não... Não acredito que ele fará isso... Não pode arriscar tudo dessa forma!

Assustada, Celine larga o sabonete na banheira, enrola-se na toalha e deixa o lavabo. Cruza o corredor, os pés molhados chapinhando no piso. Olha através da porta do seu quarto, do quarto de Augusto; não o vê. Passa pela cozinha, pela sala, e não encontra nem sinal de sua presença. Corre para a janela em formato de sol e observa dentro de uma das fissuras solares. Pelo caminho de cascalho, Augusto dispara rapidamente, e antes que possa chamá-lo, desaparata.

Ela sabe para onde ele vai; quem quer encontrar. E, de repente, tudo faz sentido. A razão sobrepõe-se ao seu desejo.

Se fosse suor o que molhava o rosto de Augusto, toda a sua pele estaria úmida naquele momento de manipulação na cama, e não somente as faces; a umidade era provocada pelas lágrimas. Lágrimas de quê? Saudades, carência, vontade de estar com _Lanísia. _Os puxões no próprio cabelo – provavelmente um gesto que Lanísia costumava fazer durante o ato, algo que fazia parte da relação dos dois, que o remetia imediatamente à jovem. Augusto não parara antes do fim por culpa, por estar pensando nela, Celine; simplesmente interrompera algo que iria concluir nos braços _de Lanísia_; o momento em que espiara pela porta do banheiro? Ele não sabia que ela já tinha chegado à Torre e com certeza queria certificar-se de que estava ocupada o suficiente para possibilitar que saísse sem qualquer interrupção.

-Deixando a segurança da Torre por ela, arriscando-se por ela, tudo _por ela!_ – exaltada, Celine deu um tapa no abajur da mesa, que se espatifou no chão. – Augusto vai acabar em Azkaban em nome desse amor... _Idiota!_ Por Lanísia, ele torna-se indomável, e por ele... por ele eu sou a figura mais ingênua que existe no mundo...

* * *

Uma hora depois, o Super-Homem Adam estava parado perto de uma das janelas do salão comunal da Grifinória, os pés calçados em botas vermelhas batendo impacientemente no chão.

-Tá sabendo que essa capa não o torna apto a voar, não é? – perguntou Harry Potter, sentando-se numa poltrona e olhando preocupado para o rapaz fantasiado.

-Ficaria satisfeito com um poder especial que fizesse com que as garotas aprendessem a se arrumar mais rápido. Mas já deveria ter previsto... Mulheres demoram a se aprontar quando precisam ser elas mesmas, imagine para vestir-se como uma personagem!

-Você não é o novo amigo da Alone?

-Sim. Meu nome é Adam.

-Desculpe por violar sua identidade secreta, mas vi você no início do baile. A propósito, sua identidade ficaria em segurança se usasse uns óculos fundos de garrafa e um cabelo nerd para disfarçar quando está sem o uniforme – Harry encerrou com uma risadinha, partindo em seguida para a pergunta que mais lhe interessava. – Alone é uma das garotas que está esperando?

-É, ela e as outras Encalhadas vão me acompanhar numa festa cosplay.

-Não sabia sobre essa festa.

-Não tem ligação com Hogwarts. Vai rolar perto de Hogsmeade, numa fazenda.

-Suponho que o Super-Homem está aqui esperando, impaciente, mas sem desistir, por que está interessado em uma das Encalhadas?

-Sim. Pela Alone. Olhei por baixo do vestido dela e fiquei alucinado por aquele corpo.

-V-viu como? Com sua super-visão raio-X?

-Não, foi a Alone quem ergueu o vestido e mostrou tudo pra mim – o sorriso largo de Adam contrastava com o rosto apalermado de Harry.

-Será que é difícil encontrar criptonita em Hogwarts? Se conseguisse umas pedrinhas, colocaria dentro da sua sunga vermelha estúpida e o enfraqueceria! – antes que pudesse ouvir uma resposta, Harry deixou a poltrona e foi sentar-se do outro lado da sala comunal.

Os dois garotos ouviram passos apressados descendo a escada em caracol. Hermione surgiu com o mesmo vestido longo e azul com o qual subira. Adam cruzou os braços sobre o "S" vermelho no peitoral e sacudiu a cabeça.

-Seria uma Alice mais convincente se pintasse o cabelo de amarelo.

-Não estou de Alice, esse é o meu vestido do baile. Ainda não me arrumei.

-Espere aí, vocês ficam _uma hora _lá em cima e descem do mesmo jeito?

-Não estou do mesmo jeito! – Mione avançou até o meio da sala comunal, buscando a claridade da lareira. – Olhe bem pra minha pele. Não nota a diferença?

Adam finalmente reparou. Harry não resistiu e virou-se para espiar. Foi ele quem comentou, debruçado sobre o espaldar do sofá.

-Escureceram sua pele!

-Sim, bronzeamento intensivo em sessenta minutos – falou Mione, olhando os próprios braços enquanto sacudia os cabelos alisados e tingidos de preto. – Usei uma maquiagem especial da Joyce para deixar a pele mais escura.

-Por que ela teria uma maquiagem dessas? – indagou Harry. – Nunca vi a Joyce bronzeada.

-Não uso em mim – respondeu uma voz vinda da escada circular. Joyce surgiu em seguida, vestida num microvestido vinho e com os cabelos encaracolados presos sobre a cabeça. – Sabem como é tenso casar e ter apenas uma única bilonga para me servir. Então passo essa maquiagem no pinto do Juca quando quero matar a saudade das bilongas morenas que já entraram em mim.

-Argh, você passa essa maquiagem nas intimidades do Juca? – disse Mione, olhando enojada para o próprio corpo.

-A bilonga do Juca é limpinha, Mione, não precisa fazer essa careta!

-Joyce está fantasiada daquela personagem que já foi símbolo de sensualidade... esqueci o nome... – Harry estalava os dedos, tentando puxar da memória.

-Betty Boop – Joyce deu uma voltinha, erguendo ainda mais a barra do vestido curto. As pernas longas e firmes estavam cobertas por meias pretas, que desciam até os sapatos de salto alto. Os cabelos castanhos tinham sido pintados de preto, presos e repartidos no meio, e os olhos ganharam vivacidade e expressão com os longos cílios postiços. – Tudo improvisado, mas deu pra caprichar até nos detalhes – ela mexeu nos brincos redondos que decoravam as orelhas, fazendo com que as pulseiras douradas tilintassem.

-Ficou muito bom – elogiou Adam.

-Sua cabeça ainda é pequena demais – observou Harry. – Betty Boop tem um cabeção.

-O dia que aprender feitiços para aumentar cabeças, por favor, me avise, Harry – retrucou Joyce.

-Eu é que gostaria que você me avisasse – disse ele, apertando a bilonga por cima da calça.

Adam, chocado, pigarreou e comentou:

-Ainda não entendi qual é a fantasia da Hermione...

-Vou ser cosplay da Jennifer Star – respondeu a garota. – Como a grande estrela está no castelo neste exato momento, vou passar no camarim dela e pedir algumas peças do figurino da própria cantora... Já imaginaram cosplay mais perfeita?

-Tem certeza de que ela vai emprestar as roupas?

-Ela está nos devendo, Joyce, quase deixou a Serena sem dedos durante o tal ataque bipolar! Não esqueçam de me chamar antes de saírem.

-Do jeito que a coisa anda, daqui a duas horas ainda estaremos por aqui – comentou Adam enquanto Mione saía da sala comunal.

* * *

Assim que chegou ao Saguão de Entrada, Hermione percebeu a profusão de estudantes levemente embriagados que retornava ao castelo depois de um período nas estufas. Franziu a testa, curiosa; o que os estaria atraindo para dentro?

Ao olhar para o Salão Principal, ficou impressionada; os delicados abajures nas mesas tinham se modificado. Por cima da cúpula de cada um deles, escapava uma lâmpada em forma de estrela, intensamente iluminada em néon azul-grafite. Aquela mesma luminosidade sombria espalhava-se pelo Salão; boquiaberta, Mione cruzou as portas, o olhar preso ao teto encantado, que exibia o principiar de uma noite, uma captura do momento em que o crepúsculo está prestes a se transformar em trevas. Fumaça branca recobria o piso, mantendo-se magicamente presa ao chão, enevoando em torno das mesas redondas; o vapor era frio contra os seus tornozelos, e Mione divertiu-se quando adejou a barra do vestido e um punhado de fumaça ergueu-se fracamente diante de seu rosto.

Na passarela posta no meio do salão, as cortinas estavam novamente fechadas após o desfile de apresentação. Um refletor redondo convergia o foco de luz para as cortinas. Acima, outros refletores piscavam incessantemente, flashes intensos de luzes brancas. Os estudantes que chegavam se amontoavam no meio da multidão que cercava toda a extensão da passarela, olhos fixos no espetáculo que estava por vir.

Mione tinha uma dúvida: Jennifer Star ou Axel Carver?

Algo tocou o interior da cortina. A plateia foi ao delírio. Era uma varinha com a ponta incandescente, que desceu lentamente pelo tecido da cortina, espalhando faíscas. Um aluno próximo à Mione comentou:

-Essa é a parte em que Jennifer rasga a cortina e deixa suas iniciais!

A varinha descreveu uma linha horizontal, em seguida desceu, verticalmente, para formar o corpo da letra. Todos aguardaram a curvatura final que formaria a extremidade do J, mas a varinha afastou-se, deixando que um pedaço da cortina caísse, deixando um vácuo no formato da letra T. O pedaço cortado ainda caía quando a varinha incandescente tocou a cortina mais uma vez, para traçar as curvas do S, dessa feita, segundo o que esperava a plateia, sem erros.

A varinha descreveu curvas, chamuscando o tecido, mas nem houve como esperar que uma letra S, de Star, surgisse ali; era claramente um B. Os espectadores se entreolharam, intrigados; no lugar do JS esperados, tinham diante deles um TB. Para todos, aquele TB na apresentação de Jennifer Star não significava nada, mas Mione conhecia um possível significado para aquele par de letras; um significado tenebroso...

-Ted Bacon? – murmurou Mione, baixinho, pasma demais para acreditar naquilo; _tinha _de ser uma coincidência, não havia outra explicação.

Os flashes dos refletores ficaram mais intensos quando, pelo T.B. cortados, surgiu o rosto de Jennifer Star que, tirando o braço pela fenda, estalou os dedos e ordenou a abertura das cortinas.

Berros eufóricos feriram os ouvidos de Mione que, contagiada pela emoção, pôs-se a aplaudir com os colegas.

_A estrela estava ali, não havia motivo para preocupações; o significado daquelas duas letras inesperadas devia ser tão tolo, e ela ali, imaginando coisas. O que esperava? Que Ted Bacon surgisse de microfone em punho e começasse a cantar as músicas de Jennifer?_

Mione riu de si mesma enquanto aplaudia com os colegas. Algo ainda a incomodava, mas ela fazia o possível para ignorar o medo que, acreditava, não tinha fundamento algum...

No palco, Jennifer cumprimentava o público usando blusa e saia pretas, botas de cano alto, maquiagem escura propositalmente borrada. Ela sacudiu os cabelos longos e lisos diante dos músicos postos ao fundo e, segurando o microfone, aproximou-se de uma dupla de dançarinos que estava de costas para a plateia, caracterizada com roupas rasgadas.

-Boa noite a todos! Quero apenas informar, antes de iniciar o show, que troquei algumas músicas do repertório, resgatando sucessos antigos da banda "Guitarras das Trevas" para combinar com o clima dark e rock´n roll que quero trazer para esta noite. Vou iniciar com a música "Pacto de Sangue". Lembrando que tudo o que rola aqui no palco _não é real_, apenas simulação. Seus colegas Draco Malfoy e Juca Slooper estarão em segurança. Aplausos para eles, por favor... – Jen curvou-se diante do público, que gritou em êxtase.

Mione sentiu um formigamento espalhar-se por todo o corpo.

_Draco e Juca..._

Os dois relacionados com as Encalhadas. Os dois.

_TB..._

Perplexa, ela viu a dupla convidada ficar de frente para a plateia, as cabeças e parte do tronco envoltas em trapos, simulando um processo de mumificação. Conseguiu perceber que ali estavam Draco e Juca. Jennifer começou a cantar, e as duas múmias representadas pelos garotos ficaram uma de frente para a outra.

_Vamos fazer um pacto de sangue_

_Daqueles que duram até a eternidade_

_Será um pacto marcante_

_Roubando gota a gota toda a sua vitalidade_

Enquanto Jennifer cantava, Draco e Juca desenrolaram as ataduras de um dos braços e depois sacaram as varinhas. Pronunciaram algum encantamento inaudível para Hermione, mas cujo efeito tornou-se evidente quando, para testá-lo, Draco encostou a ponta da varinha no trapo que pendia do braço e o cortou, como se a varinha tivesse ganhado lâminas.

-Isso não é brincadeira... – disse Mione. – Está acontecendo de verdade, vai acontecer de verdade, droga! – mas ninguém lhe dava ouvidos; todos estavam absortos demais no espetáculo, confiantes de que tudo o que lhes seria oferecido naquela noite era pura fantasia.

_Meu sangue pelo seu, o seu pelo meu_

_E assim estaremos unidos_

_Mortos, loucos, mas não perdidos_

_Em jorros sanguinários, embebidos_

Mione olhou ao redor, procurando a diretora, mas era difícil encontrá-la no meio daquela balbúrdia. Só lhe restava correr para o que podia enxergar, o palco da catástrofe, e foi isso o que ela começou a fazer, empurrando os colegas, ouvindo reclamações e palavrões, abrindo caminho a custo, o ribombar das batidas aceleradas do coração tão alto quanto os picos de som das guitarras...

Quando ergueu o rosto suado e olhou para o palco, viu Draco erguendo a varinha e tocando o pulso de Juca com a ponta. Ele, por sua vez, tinha a expressão serena, incólume à dor. Um fio vermelho começou a escorrer do pulso aberto de Juca, e Mione sabia que era sangue de verdade...

_Eles vão matar um ao outro bem aqui, e ninguém vai notar, mesmo depois que caírem mortos, ninguém vai notar, acharão que é parte do show, eu preciso evitar..._

Um assistente fez dois espelhos de pé levitarem até o palco. Eram emoldurados e de aspecto antigo e cada qual ficou em um dos extremos do palco. Jennifer contornou o espelho à esquerda, fazendo uma dança sensual diante dele. Os gritos da multidão se elevaram, alguns carregados de pavor; Mione parou de correr e esticou o pescoço. Viu os motivos da euforia, e constatou que era realidade o prenúncio das iniciais cortadas na cortina.

Um espectro havia surgido dentro do espelho; era semelhante a um cadáver em decomposição, a pele reduzida a pontos esparsos, a cabeça nua, em carne viva. A figura olhava para o público de maneira sinistra, como se fizesse parte do espetáculo, um truque para atiçar a plateia, mas Mione o reconheceu no mesmo instante. Embora estivesse ainda mais deteriorado, era Ted Bacon; os olhos escuros eram inconfundíveis.

Lembrou-se dos reflexos forjados por Kleiton – Joyce dentro do espelho, vendo uma assombrosa cópia de Juca e da própria mãe, ambos com olhos rubros, cintilantes como chamas; os olhos da Minerva McGonagall que antecipara o convite para Axel também eram assim, de acordo com as palavras do próprio cantor. Quando Kleiton tentava enganar, deixava uma marca no olhar. Mas isso não acontecia com o Ted Bacon que estava ali, o que significava que...

_É o verdadeiro Ted! De alguma maneira, ele está dentro do espelho!_

Mione recordou-se das palavras de Juca:

"_Estou falando do espetáculo dele. Ninguém pode perder... Principalmente vocês"._

Controlados pela Maldição Imperius. Juca, Draco e até mesmo Jennifer, que fora obrigada a incluir a canção de outro artista ao repertório para que Ted armasse o próprio show.

As luzes no alto piscaram intensamente, o som aumentou, e Mione notou que o espetáculo atingia o seu ápice.

Da mesma forma que fizera no banheiro masculino em que Juca estivera, Ted precipitou-se contra o espelho e quebrou-o, surgindo então no palco, sob aplausos ensandecidos. Ninguém havia percebido quem estava ali, que aquela não era uma atração comum à apresentação. Hermione, afoita, empurrou alguns colegas e tropeçou em outros, abrindo caminho com dificuldade:

-É Ted Bacon... Ted Bacon está ali, não percebem?

Enquanto passava, ouvia os murmúrios repercutindo sua afirmação. Olhou para o alto, para o palco do qual se aproximava agora.

Jennifer prosseguia com a canção. Juca Slooper estava com os dois talhos abertos nos pulsos, e caía de joelhos, enfraquecido, lutando contra a própria dor para cortar um dos pulsos de Draco. Abriu um talho desajeitado, em diagonal, mas num único movimento, que espalhou respingos pelos alunos que se espremiam bem perto do palco. A palidez de Draco acentuou-se; ele mordia o lábio, mas a expressão abria-se em um êxtase doentio.

Gina Weasley tirou as gotículas que pingaram em seu rosto e observou, enojada, aos colegas mais próximos:

-Isso é sangue mesmo!

-Não seja boba! – replicou Pansy Parkinson. – É realista porque precisa ser convincente, mas não pode ser verdadeiro!

Estonteada, Mione finalmente alcançou a lateral do palco. Não havia tempo para alcançar a escada que conduzia aos bastidores; guindou-se para o alto, apoiando-se com os cotovelos e depois impulsionando o corpo para cima.

Jennifer cantava, bailando com o espectro assombroso, entoando a letra sinistra:

_Meu sangue pelo seu, o seu pelo meu_

_E assim estaremos unidos_

_Impregnados pela dor..._

Ao levantar-se, Mione viu a varinha caindo dos dedos ensanguentados e entorpecidos de Juca que, com os braços gotejantes, desabava de lado sobre o palco. Draco, determinado, decidiu fazer o que lhe foi ordenado de qualquer maneira; apontou a própria varinha para o pulso até então incólume e direcionou a ponta cortante para banhá-lo de sangue.

-Chega, pare com isso! – gritou Mione, tomando a varinha de Draco, quase escorregando. – Juca, já vamos ajudá-lo, aguente firme...

Ela escutou vaias esparsas provocadas por sua presença no palco. Mione olhou ao redor, tentando localizar a diretora; quando conseguiu, apontou na direção em que Jennifer dançava com a figura misteriosa e moveu os lábios lentamente, para que ela pudesse entender:

-Ted Ba...

Não concluiu; de repente viu-se imersa em rodopios, agarrada por mãos fortes que a giravam em diferentes direções. Estava nos braços de Ted, fazendo parte da apresentação, enquanto Jennifer prosseguia com a música.

-O que quer aqui? A diretora vai notar a sua presença e mandar prendê-lo!

-Não terá muito tempo para isso. Posso invadir um espelho e fugir no momento em que eu quiser.

-Por que está fazendo tudo isso?

-Apenas atingindo os seus namoradinhos para que percebam que não sou de brincadeira. Devolvam-me o frasco restante e eu lhes deixarei em paz. Caso contrário, alguém vai se machucar, talvez até mesmo a grande estrela, e a responsabilidade será de vocês.

Ele soltou Mione no canto do palco e retornou para os braços de Jennifer. Dramaticamente, retirou uma adaga do bolso da capa, provocando murmúrios assombrados em parte do público. Draco Malfoy agachava-se para apanhar a varinha outra vez; Juca Slooper continuava contorcendo-se em agonia no chão.

No público, Mione viu Pansy inclinando-se e passando um dedo pelo sangue que quase escorria para fora do palco. A garota arregalou os olhos:

-É sangue mesmo! Tem razão, Gina!

-Sangue?

Uma movimentação principiou-se; será que notaram o que acontecia, e logo colocariam um fim naquilo? Mione procurou a diretora, mas Minerva já havia deixado o seu lugar.

Ted dava rodopios no palco com a adaga em punho. Era o momento de um solo estridente de guitarra. Jennifer rebolava, contagiada pela música, e distanciou-se de Ted, chamando-o com um dedo. O bruxo correu na direção dela, o cabo da adaga preso à boca, a lâmina diante do rosto.

_Alguém vai se machucar... até mesmo a grande estrela..._

Os clarões dos holofotes se prolongaram, como raios intensos. O negror entre os clarões era apavorante, dificultando a visão. E foi nesse ambiente que Ted chegou perto de Jennifer, segurou-a pela cintura, obrigou-a a um rodopio, tirou a adaga da boca e, quando a garota parou em seus braços, segurou-a pela nuca. Um braço de Jennifer pendia para o chão, uma das pernas estava esticada, a cantora tão frágil, ali, com uma expressão inocente no rosto, pronta para o sacrifício quando Ted abaixou a lâmina na direção do pescoço dela.

Hermione atravessou o palco correndo, para evitar que algo acontecesse a Jennifer. Precipitou-se contra Ted no momento em que ele se afastava; Mione tombou contra a cantora, mas, antes que qualquer uma delas fosse ao chão, Ted abraçou as duas e girou ao encontro do segundo espelho. A pancada esperada não veio; Mione simplesmente sentiu-se atravessar para outra realidade; houve um instante fora de foco durante a transição, superado num piscar de olhos.

Ela e Jen caíram na duplicata do palco, no Mundo dos Espelhos, com Ted ao lado, segurando a adaga afiada na mão. Ali não havia músicos; não havia plateia; não havia ninguém.

* * *

-Estou descendo!

-Quem é? Alone? – perguntou Joyce.

-Esqueça esse nome por uma noite. Nessa noite eu sou... – Alone saltou os últimos degraus e pousou com uma das mãos sobre o chão e o olhar ferino focalizado em Harry.

Completou o espetáculo com um grunhido, emitido através dos lábios recobertos por batom escuro. Harry, olhando para a roupa preta e brilhante colada ao corpo e para os chifres pontiagudos sobre a máscara, completou:

-Capeta?

Alone levantou-se, olhando-o com desdém.

-Mulher-Gato, mané!

-Desculpe, para mim esses chifrinhos indicavam outro personagem.

-Onde conseguiu a roupa? – perguntou Adam.

-Customizei uma roupa de látex da Joyce.

-Fetiches bizarros de Juca Slooper – Joyce explicou-se.

-As orelhas felinas, e não _chifres... _– Alone olhou de soslaio para Harry – ...são feitas de cartolina, só colamos em cima da máscara. Quer conversar comigo, Potter?

-Não precisa afiar suas garras de felina. O mundo não gira em torno de você, Bernard, sua _pretensiosa._

-Calma, eu só perguntei...

-Mas eu quero conversar com você, sim, em particular – disse Harry, parando ao lado da lareira. Alone atravessou a sala comunal para juntar-se a ele, ciente de que o olhar de Adam estaria examinando o seu corpo, as curvas graciosas que estavam acentuadas pela fantasia.

Quando chegou perto o bastante para que Harry pudesse protestar em voz baixa, o garoto da cicatriz apontou para Adam, irritado:

-Terminou comigo por causa dele, não é? Do galã de olhos azuis, você está interessada nele, é isso?

-Vamos com calma! – pediu Alone, ajeitando a máscara. – Estou interessada em Adam, sim. Mas o que motivou o término do nosso namoro não tem nada a ver com ele...

-Será mesmo, Alone? Tudo bem, a morte do Colin pode ter lhe abalado bastante, mas você já havia terminado com ele antes que Ted o atingisse. Você mesma disse pra mim que se sentiu culpada por tê-lo deixado pra trás quando voltavam pra escola...

-O primeiro susto se equipara ao segundo, eu pensei mesmo que meu pai tinha matado o Colin!

-Não, você usou essa suposta proteção como desculpa porque já estava interessada no Adam!

Alone cruzou os braços.

-E se fosse? Ia mudar alguma coisa?

-Pra mim, não. Alone, eu já dividi você com o Colin, não me importaria em dividi-la com o Adam. Se não reparou, ele é um pedaço de mau caminho.

-Esqueça, Harry!

-Por quê? Você é generosa nos seus namoros, sempre tem lugar pra mais um!

-Harry, minha vida amorosa não é um ônibus de cidade grande!

-Você toparia que eu sei. Qual o problema? Acha que _Adam_ quer exclusividade e a quer só pra ele?

-Nem isso... Eu me ofereci pra ele hoje e ele... _recusou_ – completou, as unhas da fantasia arranhando o espaldar da cadeira.

-Hum, ele contou que você andou se exibindo, mas não sabia que ele tinha recusado a investida. Isso é interessante... Lembro o quanto você era sedutora quando queria me conquistar. Se Adam também resistiu, ele deve jogar no meu time!

Alone riu.

-Nem conte com isso, Harry.

-Não se esqueça de que um dia você já colocou a mão no fogo pela minha masculinidade. Não aprendeu que a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas? Vai mesmo confiar que esse cara só curte garotas? Pois eu lhe digo que vou conquistá-lo primeiro que você. Quer saber? Também vou nessa festa _cosplay_. Tenho uma fantasia que vai deixar Adam de queixo caído. Não se desanime com o fora que ele lhe deu; vou conquistá-lo e depois juntá-la à nossa equipe!

-Então essa é a intenção de conquistar o cara por quem estou afim? Você quer formar um novo trio?

-Claro! Com um Super Homem desses, vale montar até uma Liga da Justiça!

-Harry, vai por mim, o Adam não joga no seu time e nem corta pros dois lados.

-É o que veremos... Não saiam daqui sem mim! Vou me fantasiar e já volto – ele subiu às pressas a escada circular para o dormitório.

-Ele também vai? – perguntou Adam contrafeito.

-Vamos precisar da Capa da Invisibilidade para sair, os alunos estão proibidos de sair do castelo, e a capa é dele – respondeu Alone, chegando perto de Adam e deslizando uma das unhas longas sobre o peito dele. – Se ele quer participar, não é justo deixá-lo aqui, já que ele fará esse favor!

-Estamos prontas! – disse Serena, cinco minutos depois, surgindo na sala comunal ao lado de Lanísia.

Serena vestia um casaco cor-de-rosa e uma saia curta da mesma cor em um tom mais claro. Os pés estavam calçados em botas brancas de cano alto; a franja loura escapava por baixo da touca cor-de-rosa, onde um par de óculos brancos completava a fantasia.

-Sou Penélope Charmosa.

-Tá mais pra Penélope Fogosa, isso sim – debochou Joyce, indicando de maneira depreciativa o decote generoso oferecido pelo casaco aberto à altura do peito. – Seus seios estão saltando para fora! A verdadeira Penélope usa uma roupa por baixo.

-Eu sei, mas vocês sabem como eu sou uma mulher calorosa!

-Penélope Charmosa: a fantasia perfeita para uma loura patricinha – comentou Alone.

Ao lado dela, Lanísia estava deslumbrante em seu vestido vermelho decotado, com uma fenda generosa que oferecia uma visão de suas coxas grossas. Os cabelos longos estavam pintados de vermelho, lisos e cheios, cascateando sobre as costas. As mãos estavam cobertas por luvas roxas, e ela as levou até os seios, erguendo um pouco a fenda do decote.

-Jessica Rabbit! – disse Lanísia, sacudindo as madeixas lisas e avermelhadas, jogando-as sobre um lado do rosto. – Peguei um longo vermelho e aumentei a fenda das pernas.

-Os atributos físicos de Jessica já são seus por natureza mesmo, não é? – disse Joyce. – Ficou excelente! A sua cara!

Harry desceu com a sua fantasia de Robin, ofegante. Os óculos redondos cobriam a máscara negra sobre os olhos; o uniforme de herói era completo, nas cores vermelho, verde e amarelo, com o característico R bordado à altura do peito dentro de um círculo.

-Comprei essa fantasia a pedido do Colin – disse o garoto em resposta aos olhares admirados. – Tinha um buraco no rabo, mas eu costurei, olhem só – explicou ele, empinando o bumbum.

-Pra que servia esse buraco no rabo? – indagou Serena.

-Pra tomar onde eu vou mandar você tomar _daqui a pouco_ – falou Alone, irritada.

-E aí, grande Super-Homem? – Harry aproximou-se de Adam, malicioso. – Você sabe o que todo mundo diz sobre a sua relação misteriosa com o Robin? Que tal ir junto com o seu parceiro para a festa e darmos razão a esses boatos?

-Harry, quem supostamente tem um caso com Robin é o Batman – replicou Adam.

-Mero detalhe. Aproveitamos a noite e mudamos o histórico de relacionamentos do Super-Homem – disse Harry.

-Ele é bom – comentou Joyce com Alone, que concordou.

Serena agachou-se aos pés de Harry, encenando uma cena dramática com tanta emoção que quase derrubou os óculos brancos que cobriam a touca rosa:

-Oh, Robin, por favor, não tire minha grana para oferecer aos mais humildes, sei que sou rica, mas já faço minhas doações por conta própria!

-Quem tira dos ricos para dar aos pobres é o Robin Hood, anta! – ralhou Alone, erguendo-a do chão.

-É, devia ter percebido a diferença antes... – admitiu Serena, olhando bem para a fantasia de Harry, que mexeu na máscara negra enquanto a garota o avaliava. – O Robin do Harry não tem sobrenome.

Elas escutaram um esvoaçar de asas na janela e viram uma coruja marrom entrar no salão comunal e pousar numa mesa de canto. Serena correu até o animal.

-O que tem aí? – indagou Lanísia.

-Uma coruja – respondeu Serena.

-Eu sei que é uma coruja, imbecil, eu quero saber o que ela trouxe!

-Um pedaço de pergaminho – Serena conseguiu retirar o bilhete do bico do animal. – E, veja só, é pra você!

Enquanto lia, os olhos de Lanísia ficaram marejados e as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. Alone e Joyce trocaram um olhar, já imaginando do que se tratava, mas Serena perguntou à Lanísia:

-O que é?

-É uma carta do meu amor.

-Roger Rabbit? – indagou Serena.

-Ok, esse papo de cosplay não está fazendo muito bem pra você – comentou Lanísia, irritada. – Acho melhor tirar essa fantasia e desistir da festa!

-Mas se não foi o Roger, quem escreveu?

Lanísia baixou a voz e respondeu:

-Augusto.

-O amor dela como _Lanísia, _e não como Jessica – explicou Joyce.

-Bem que eu pensei: Roger não poderia escrever uma correspondência com suas mãos de desenho animado – falou Serena. – Não faz sentido.

-É, só a dificuldade dele em escrever não faz sentido – retrucou Alone, encarando-a com impaciência.

-O que ele quer? – perguntou Joyce.

-Vou ler em voz alta.

"_Lanísia, estou perto do castelo agora. Não sei se é possível, mas gostaria de vê-la. Podemos marcar na gruta ou tem algum outro lugar seguro para ficarmos à vontade? Mande a resposta através dessa coruja; depositei um galeão na bolsinha que ela carrega e ela não parou de sacudir as asas e dar bicadinhas carinhosas em meus dedos – o que, para mim, parecem sinais de satisfação._

_Um beijo para todas as Encalhadas, em especial para Joyce, minha filha adorável, e para você, meu amor, e nosso filho tão amado e aguardado. Espero sua resposta. _

_Espero por você. _

_Augusto Welch"._

-Percebem o que isso significa? – perguntou Lanísia após a leitura.

-Que essa coruja é uma biscate que roda bolsinha? – perguntou Serena.

-Não!

-Que meu pai está doido pra tirar o atraso com você?

-É, isso também, Joyce, mas isso significa, acima de tudo, que verei o Augusto esta noite. Eu pensava que ficaríamos tanto tempo longe e agora surge essa oportunidade incrível de encontrá-lo! – ela estalou os dedos. – Preciso de pena para escrever a resposta.

-Por que está olhando pra mim? – indagou Joyce. – Dizem que sou galinha, mas não tenho penas!

-Só tem quando é Joyce, hoje ela é Betty Boop...

-Fica na sua, Serena! – gritou Joyce.

-Eu ouvi alguém pedindo penas? – indagou Harry, aproximando-se com a capa amarela esvoaçando. Ele abriu o cinto do uniforme e tirou do encaixe uma longa pena cinza que passou para as mãos ansiosas de Lanísia.

-Hum, isso é que é cinto de utilidades! – elogiou Joyce; quando voltou a atenção para Lanísia, leu a resposta da amiga:

_Estou saindo do castelo para participar de uma festa cosplay numa fazenda perto de Hogsmeade. Nos encontramos na gruta e vamos para lá juntos. Vou providenciar uma fantasia que mantenha seu rosto oculto._

_Sempre sua,_

_Lanísia._

-Agora é só dar umas moedinhas para a coruja aqui levar direitinho a resposta para Augusto...

-Não, Lanísia, espera um pouco! – Joyce interrompeu. – Não pode encontrar o meu pai assim, bem no meio de uma festa, ficou maluca?

-Joyce, fique tranquila – pediu Lanísia. – Eu vou providenciar alguma máscara para cobrir o rosto do Augusto, assim ninguém vai notar! De qualquer forma, é óbvio que não vou circular com ele pela festa. O objetivo é aproveitar o momento para explorar os arredores.

-Arredores do seu corpo ou da festa? – indagou Alone.

-Dos _dois lugares _– Lanísia piscou um olho e cobriu parcialmente a face com mechas do cabelo avermelhado. Em seguida, abriu a janela e despachou a coruja antes que Joyce tentasse argumentar novamente. Ainda assim, enquanto via coruja desaparecer à distância, ouviu o comentário reprovador da amiga:

-Ainda não acho que isso seja certo...

-E desde quando algo que eu e o Augusto fizemos foi certo?

-Tá, Lanísia, mas agora é caso de segurança. Ted está lá fora doido para pôr as mãos em uma de nós, principalmente em você. Não é o momento para ficar sozinha com meu pai em encontros românticos.

-Joyce, o recado já foi enviado, não vou deixar Augusto na mão.

-Literalmente – disse Alone, fechando a mão direita em torno do pulso da esquerda e fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo.

-Mas é assim que ele vai terminar a noite, a não ser que você não se importe de transar com ele na nossa frente.

-Joyce, está querendo dizer que...?

-Nós vamos acompanhá-la enquanto conversa com Augusto. Assim, no momento em que estiver distraída, estaremos prontas para agir.

-Ah tá, Joyce, quero ver como eu, você, Mione e Serena conseguiremos deter o Ted – falou Alone.

-É, a única heroína entre nós é a Alone, que está vestida de Mulher-Gato, cujo poder especial eu não faço a menor ideia de qual seja – disse Serena, olhando para a amiga. – O que a Mulher-Gato faz de tão extraordinário?

-Arranca a língua de mulas vestidas de Penélope Charmosa – retorquiu Alone.

-Ainda bem que sou humana, senão estava ferrada – riu Serena, suspirando de satisfação.

Alone fingiu que ia arranhar o rosto da garota com suas unhas pontudas, mas Serena recuou, rindo, sem notar a impaciência da amiga.

-Não é grande coisa, Alone, mas Lanísia estará mais segura com a nossa presença – insistiu Joyce. – Vamos ter o cuidado de usar a Capa da Invisibilidade para sair, mas, ainda assim, Ted tem o dom de aparecer em momentos inoportunos.

-Tá certo, eu aceito matar a saudade de Augusto sendo vigiada por duas personagens de desenho animado, uma dublê de _popstar_ e uma heroína inútil – falou Lanísia. – Estou com a Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry aqui na bolsa.

-Ainda não devolveram depois daquele dia em que precisamos dela para verificar os tais símbolos que Colin desenhou antes de morrer? – perguntou Alone.

-Não, ainda não me deliciei invadindo o vestiário masculino – respondeu Joyce. – Por isso a capa continua por aqui.

-Não temos muito tempo e Mione já deve estar fantasiada de Jennifer Star a essa altura. Vamos? – indagou Lanísia, fechando a bolsa após conferir que a capa continuava ali.

-Claro... Adam e Harry, estamos indo! – Serena chamou os rapazes que conversavam próximos à lareira.

-Sei que podemos confiar em Harry, mas acha que Adam é confiável, caso escute algo sobre o Augusto? – perguntou Lanísia a Alone.

-Acredito que sim. Vê alguma ameaça nesse Super-Homem maravilhoso? – perguntou Alone, admirando-o de longe.

Em resposta, Adam sorriu para a bela Mulher-Gato, de modo tão atraente que arrepiou Alone.

* * *

Apressadamente, Hermione ergueu Jennifer do chão. Notou que a garota parecia aturdida, diferente do momento em que se apresentava, onde parecia ignorar a ameaça que a rondava.

-Eu conheço você! É uma Encalhada... Por que o Salão Principal está vazio? Quem virou o palco do lado contrário? – ela levou uma mão à têmpora como se estivesse enfrentando uma severa dor de cabeça.

-Jennifer, não há tempo para explicações. Você está assim porque estava enfeitiçada pela Maldição Imperius. A transição para o espelho deve ter quebrado o efeito do feitiço. Agora confie em mim, aqui está tudo pelo avesso e...

Ted levantava-se com a adaga em punho.

-Bosta de dragão! – xingou Mione, agarrando a mão da garota enquanto Ted avançava na direção das duas. – Corra!

Elas pularam do palco antes que Ted as alcançasse. O bruxo saltou em seguida. O Salão Principal era uma perfeita réplica do modo como estava organizado para o baile; as mesas redondas estavam dispostas por todo o perímetro, com seus abajures apagados, o ambiente recoberto pela luminosidade baça peculiar ao mundo dos espelhos.

Mione passava por entre as mesas, puxando Jennifer, tentando alcançar as vidraças do lado oposto. A cantora estranhou o caminho:

-Se estamos fugindo, não devíamos ir para as portas?

-A única porta de saída que temos por aqui são os _espelhos_ – avisou Mione, empurrando uma mesa com o pé para atrasar a passagem de Ted. – Não sabia que resolveu agir em conluio com os próprios inimigos! – ela debochou dele.

-Inimigos? Não sei do que está falando, garota!

-De quem te colocou aqui! De quem está permitindo que você atravesse os espelhos!

-Quem está me ajudando é Rebecca, e ela está longe de ser uma inimiga.

Ela derrubava várias mesas à sua passagem, tentando atrasá-lo, mas Ted ria, ignorando seus esforços.

-Isso aqui não vai me deter, queridinha. Aqui tudo é possível... – ele, então, desaparatou, surgindo a poucos metros das garotas; Jen e Mione gritaram, as mãos descarnadas de Ted quase se fechando em torno do braço da cantora.

Na corrida, Mione agarrou uma cadeira e jogou contra a janela mais próxima, uma das vidraças dispostas a pequenos intervalos no salão. Mione abriu, assim, um portal luminoso que atravessou ao lado de Jennifer.

Elas saíram juntas no verdadeiro Salão Principal, sob os olhares de espanto de pessoas que se encolheram com o estouro da janela e a súbita aparição das garotas. Ted surgiu logo atrás, assustando Mione, que correu com Jennifer; com medo da adaga e de ser atingida por algum feitiço, resolveu arriscar o único meio de fuga que lhe passou pela cabeça e fechou os olhos quando avançou para a vidraça; _tinha que conseguir..._

Deu certo; o vidro sólido desapareceu quando investiram contra ele, como uma imagem holográfica; elas o atravessaram de volta para o Mundo dos Espelhos, sem parar de correr, pois Ted surgiu logo em seguida, atravessando a mesma vidraça.

Mione viu uma figura de vestes negras parada no alto do palco, observando com satisfação. Kleiton estava ali e, mestre do espelho, abrira todas as passagens, tornando todas as vidraças do Salão portais para aquele mundo... ou assim ela supunha.

-E agora? – indagou Mione. – Estou sem varinha!

-Deixa comigo! – disse Jennifer, tirando a varinha oculta debaixo da blusa e apontando para a próxima janela.

Estourou a vidraça e afastou os cacos para que ela e Mione passassem em segurança. Ted seguiu-as e ultrapassou o portal. Após uma passagem pelo mundo real, avançaram para a outra vidraça, que transcenderam para o Mundo dos Espelhos, completando um ziguezague.

Jen fez o mesmo na próxima vidraça, a penúltima, abrindo caminho entre os estilhaços. Entraram no Salão Principal real e lotado em que ocorria o Baile, depois passaram sem empecilhos de volta ao deserto e sombrio Mundo dos Espelhos pela última janela do Salão. Passando direto pela cópia invertida da Mesa Principal, entraram na sala que servia como camarim de Jennifer, com Ted em seu encalço.

Protegendo-se parcialmente atrás do sofá, ao lado de cantora, Hermione gritou ao bruxo que passava pela porta:

-Não foi Rebecca quem deixou você entrar! Foi Kleiton! – Ted estancou. – Ele está te dando corda para fazer com que você nos provoque e acabe se enforcando com a própria burrice! Não percebe que colocar uma Encalhada em risco não garante que o frasco passe para as suas mãos, mas pode levar uma delas a abri-lo só para eliminá-lo? _É isso_ o que Kleiton quer, porque no momento em que aquele frasco for aberto, ele retorna e você vira pó!

Ted ficou em silêncio, refletindo nas palavras de Hermione.

-Minhas amigas têm a arma que mata você, Ted. Se me machucar, elas abrirão o frasco, sem hesitar. Não seja estúpido e deixe-nos sair daqui!

-Não dê ouvidos a ela... – "Rebecca Lambert" surgiu pela porta do camarim, os olhos faiscantes e vermelhos. – Está tentando enganá-lo, acabe logo com ela!

-Preste atenção nos olhos dela, Ted, essa não é Rebecca, é Kleiton! – gritou Mione, em desespero.

-Vamos desaparatar! – falou Jennifer. – Você o ouviu lá no salão, no espelho podemos fazer qualquer coisa dentro do castelo!

Mione negou.

-Eu tive uma ideia pra acabar com o Kleiton. Não vou perder a oportunidade de testá-la...

Ela tomou a varinha das mãos da cantora:

-_Lumus!_

Apontou o facho de luz que irradiou da ponta da varinha para a versão de Rebecca Lambert que tinha diante de si; o disfarce se desfez no limiar da dor. O berro feminino de Rebecca transformou-se no grito de Kleiton assim que a luminosidade o atingiu. As maçãs do rosto ficaram mais pronunciadas, o cabelo encurtou, os ombros se alargaram, e eles estavam, subitamente, diante de Kleiton Huggins e sua verdadeira face.

Ele caiu de joelhos, tentando cobrir o rosto com as mãos, que começaram a desprender fios de fumaça; a pele ficou vermelha, como se tocada por brasas incandescentes.

-Eu sabia! "Dentro da matéria, torna-se parte da matéria", era o que estava escrito no livro! – Mione levantou-se, concentrada, apreciando a agonia de Kleiton. – Cadê o bambambã dos espelhos quando é tocado pela luz?

Kleiton deitou-se no chão, aos berros, contorcendo-se enquanto a pele chamuscava; fumaça saía pelas narinas e entre os lábios.

Parado, Ted observava, satisfeito com o que presenciava.

-Isso, morra, desgraçado, morra e permita que eu seja novamente o homem belo e viril que sempre fui. Quero que daqui passe para as labaredas do inferno, que é o seu lugar!

-Não... Não, isso não vai adiantar... Imbecil... – murmurava Kleiton em meio aos gritos. – Se eu morrer, você continuará da mesma forma. O único meio de ter sua força recuperada é mantendo o frasco fechado até o término do ciclo lunar... Se me deixar morrer, nós dois perderemos.

Ted olhou, indeciso, para Mione e Jennifer. Olhou mais uma vez para Kleiton e, em seguida, com o olhar frio fixo nas garotas, avançou para as duas, erguendo o punhal.

-Não, Ted, _por favor_ – gemeu Mione. – Não faz isso...

-Ai, ele vai nos matar! – exclamou Jennifer. – Vamos desaparatar, abaixe a varinha!

-Mas falta _tão pouco..._ – disse Mione, frustrada.

-Não dá tempo! – falou a cantora, desviando a mão de Mione, que encerrou o encantamento.

Não havia tempo para matar Kleiton, como não havia mais tempo para desaparatar. Ted agarrara Jennifer pelo pescoço, numa chave de braço apertada.

Kleiton tentava levantar-se, enfraquecido, a pele reintegrando-se onde fora queimada. Ted falou apressadamente, encostando a lâmina da adaga no pescoço da cantora enquanto fixava o olhar lunático em Hermione:

-Pode prever o que vai ocorrer com a cantora se você e suas amigas abrirem o último frasco e eu estiver aqui, tão perto da Jennifer? Não será uma boa ideia tentar me matar... Agora que isso ficou claro, vamos combinar o seguinte: quero o meu frasco antes do amanhecer; se não aparecerem, mato essa daqui com a minha adaga. Sei que não é uma Encalhada, mas não vão querer derramar sangue inocente nessa trama de vingança que diz respeito somente a você e a suas amigas, vão? Porque foi o meu ódio por vocês que iniciou tudo isso. Se falharem, terão que conviver com o peso da culpa, pela morte de alguém que não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Tudo bem. Vamos para uma festa cosplay, numa fazenda, sei apenas que é de um sobrinho do Lorenzo Martin e que é perto de Hogsmeade. Nos encontre lá. Levaremos o frasco, mas não machuque a Jennifer.

-Ok, eu localizo a festa – respondeu Ted, desaparatando com um estalo, carregando Jennifer consigo.

Mione olhou para trás. Kleiton conseguira se erguer, a pele se recuperando aos poucos, sem nenhum vestígio de fumaça.

-Não podem entregar o frasco pra ele – vociferou o bruxo. – Se fizerem isso, Ted o manterá em segurança, longe de Hogwarts, até o término do ciclo lunar e eu não deixarei o espelho! Não... – um sorriso malévolo entortou os lábios de Kleiton. – Não haverá negociação, porque _você_ não vai se comunicar com suas amigas, _nunca mais!_

Ele correu e saltou sobre as costas do sofá para alcançá-la. Hermione rolou no chão e apontou a varinha de Jennifer para o espelho ao lado da lareira, estourando o vidro e abrindo o portal luminoso. As mãos de Kleiton quase se fechavam em torno de seus braços quando Mione deu um pulo e atravessou a superfície oval do vidro.

Após a familiar sensação incômoda da transição, ela saiu do interior do par original do espelho, deixando-o às costas e apoiando as mãos no chão para aliviar a queda.

Ofegante, Mione levantou-se. Sentiu um nó desconfortável no estômago ao olhar para o camarim, totalmente ao contrário daquele refletido no mundo dos espelhos. Uma pontada de dor avisou-a de que havia algo errado em uma das mãos; ela olhou para a palma da mão direita e viu um fragmento do espelho encravado na pele. Com um gemido de dor, arrancou-o e jogou-o no chão.

Olhou para o topo do espelho quebrado e viu a assinatura, impressa nas bordas: Jennifer Star.

Agora precisava avisar às amigas sobre a negociação feita com Ted, salvar a vida de Jennifer o quanto antes e...

-Eu estava esperando que você ou Jennifer Star aparecessem para me esclarecer o que houve naquele Salão.

Minerva McGonagall estava parada junto à porta com os braços cruzados.

-Professora, eu não sei do que está falando...

-Srta Granger, Juca Slooper e Draco Malfoy estão nesse exato momento na ala hospitalar, fechando os cortes feitos nos pulsos. Ambos estavam dominados pela Maldição Imperius. Juca Slooper relatou um encontro com Ted Bacon antes de, subitamente, perder a noção dos próprios atos. O mesmo Ted Bacon que, antes de desaparecer levando você e Jennifer, saiu de dentro de um espelho da mesma maneira que você acabou de fazer. Sem contar os momentos assustadores em que você e Jennifer Star atravessaram as vidraças do Salão Principal de maneira mágica, como me relataram alguns alunos realmente impressionados, que acreditavam que tudo era parte do show. _Eu sei_ que não era.

Minerva ajeitou os óculos e fitou Mione com seriedade:

-Sem mentiras. Conte-me como tudo isso é possível e o que está acontecendo aqui.

* * *

Lanísia, Joyce, Alone e Serena desciam a escadaria de mármore ao lado de Adam e Harry. Os dois rapazes seguiam mais à frente, deixando para as amigas a distância necessária para a troca de confidências. Lanísia, contente com a expectativa de estar com Augusto naquela noite, desatou a falar sobre a sua ansiedade.

-Por algum tempo cheguei a pensar que poderia ficar anos sem vê-lo novamente, foi uma baita surpresa, quero tanto encontrá-lo, e...

-Encontrar quem? – perguntou uma voz arrastada, desagradável.

Rebecca, parada no segundo degrau de mármore.

-Hum, vejo que estão fantasiadas – comentou, olhando de maneira debochada para o quarteto. – Não seria para ir até a festa cosplay que estão organizando perto de Hogsmeade? Claro que não, vocês não cometeriam tal _audácia_. E esse _ele _com quem quer se encontrar, Lanísia? É o seu querido professor? Hum, acho bom encontrá-lo mesmo, tirar o atraso dele. Augusto é insaciável, como sabemos muito bem. Se deixá-lo muito tempo sem se aliviar, é perigoso ele apelar pra carne fresca que está perto dele. Você sabe, Celine é um tanto exótica com aqueles olhos de cores diferentes, mas na hora que a situação aperta, ela é a mulher que estará no quarto ao lado, no mesmo esconderijo... talvez na _mesma cama..._

Lanísia fechou os olhos enquanto cerrava os punhos.

-Rebecca, _pare com isso_...

-O pior é que você talvez nem descubra, caso aconteça alguma coisa. Pode levar anos para descobrir. Ele pegou a mesma Celine de jeito e fez uma filha, sua amiguinha Joyce, e veja só por quanto tempo esse segredo foi guardado! Celine ainda está beirando os quarenta. Quem sabe ele não faz uma nova garotinha dentro dela...

Ela se deliciava com as reações de Lanísia.

-E você nem pode evitar, não é? O quanto é doloroso. Imagine só: marca um encontro com o professor Augusto e não pode vê-lo! Pobrezinha... Penso que a expectativa de pegá-la de jeito já o deixou excitado, em ponto de bala. Sabe o que acontece com os homens quando ficam assim? Eles precisam apagar o fogo de qualquer jeito. Você não vai, ele volta pro esconderijo em plena excitação, e quem encontra? Celine, oh, Celine, tão solícita em atender aos prazeres dele desde a juventude...

-Você acertou, Rebecca. Eu marquei um encontro com ele. Mas erra quando diz que eu não irei a esse encontro.

Rebecca gargalhou.

-Mas é claro que não vai! Eu _vou impedir._

-Não são apenas os homens que enlouquecem quando são provocados. Mulheres também... Deliro com a expectativa das carícias de Augusto. Da mesma forma que você, mas, no meu caso, é uma possibilidade, enquanto pra você, apenas sonho.

Rebecca mordeu o lábio, irritada.

-Meu homem está perto de mim, e eu agora preciso diminuir toda essa excitação, espalhada em cada poro do meu corpo. Você _não vai me deter._

Lanísia empurrou a inspetora. Rebecca perdeu o equilíbrio e torceu o pé, apoiando-se no corrimão para evitar a queda.

-Lanísia! – as Encalhadas chamaram, mas a garota já disparava pelo Saguão de Entrada, os longos cabelos avermelhados esvoaçando às costas.

Rebecca, mancando, seguiu-a, passando à frente das Encalhadas, continuando com as provocações:

-Como é horrível ouvir verdades, não é? Não suporta a ideia de perder Augusto, mas Celine é o primeiro amor dele. Já ouviu falar que o primeiro amor nunca é esquecido, jamais superado? – Lanísia ultrapassou as portas duplas do castelo; Rebecca em seguida, andando ao lado dela, disparando suas palavras, dardos prontos para espalhar o veneno do ciúme.

Alone, Joyce e Serena seguiam logo atrás.

Rebecca percebeu, ergueu a varinha acima do ombro e, num movimento, fechou as portas antes que as três garotas as cruzassem:

-_Colloportus!_

As Encalhadas recuaram, surpresas, e quando Alone tentou mover a maçaneta, viu que a saída do castelo tinha sido lacrada.

-Não conseguiremos abrir as portas até que o feitiço perca a força! – disse Alone, exaltada.

-Droga! – reclamou Serena. – Rebecca quer resolver isso sozinha.

-Nossa, o que vai acontecer com essas duas lá fora? – indagou Alone. – E Lanísia está com a Capa da Invisibilidade, como vamos para a festa agora?

-O pior nem é isso. Lanísia admitiu que meu pai está por perto. Se Rebecca falar com alguém da direção... Ele pode ser preso – Joyce suspirou.

* * *

Rebecca seguia Lanísia pelos jardins. Elas passaram a área iluminada pelo castelo e se embrenharam na escuridão da noite.

-Cada passo que der, mais pontos irá perder. Estou avisando, Lanísia!

-Estou me_ lixando_ para a pontuação das casas. Alone zerou nossa pontuação depois do escândalo que provocou no Salão Principal.

-Garota, pare agora ou vai arrepender-se. Vou dar um jeito de expulsá-la da escola!

-Não tem poderes para tanto. Só Minerva pode fazer isso, e duvido muito que acredite que não fui provocada por você.

Impulsivamente, Rebecca agarrou o cabelo de Lanísia, prendendo as unhas nos fios, detendo-a. Lanísia contorceu-se.

-Ai, desgraçada! Me solta!

-Eu mandei você parar! – vociferou Rebecca, trazendo Lanísia para perto de si pelos cabelos. – Lamento, mas terá que guardar a sua fantasia de Jessica Rabbit para outra ocasião. Quem sabe numa visita íntima em Azkaban?

-Não sabe onde ele está, não pode encontrá-lo!

-Mas você falará, nem que precise tomar Veritasserum para isso. Nem mesmo a sua diretora favorita poderá impedir.

Lanísia tentou libertar-se, mas a dor no couro cabeludo era muito forte.

-Mandá-lo de volta para Celine ou para Azkaban? Acho que a cadeia seria melhor, não concorda? Com ele preso, você dormirá mais tranquila...

Lanísia soltou-se e, em seguida, deu um tapa desajeitado no rosto de Rebecca. A inspetora reagiu depressa e a esbofeteou com gosto, espalhando uma ardência na face da garota. Lanísia ia retribuir o golpe, mas de repente a varinha de Rebecca interpôs-se entre as duas. Cautelosa, Lanísia recuou. Atrás da varinha, o rosto de Rebecca a desafiava, fora de si. Ela riu.

-Rebecca, o que pretende com isso?

-É noite de festa, Lanísia! Ouça... Escuta a música na estufa? Uma daquelas porcarias que vocês gostam hoje em dia, cheia de solos estridentes de guitarra para estourar os tímpanos. Há diversão por todos os cantos, exceto aqui – ela fez um gesto amplo, indicando o jardim escuro, a superfície negra e ondulante do lago. – Estamos tão afastadas que ninguém vai descobrir o que realmente aconteceu...

-SOCORRO!

-Isso, grita. Pode gritar. Ninguém vai escutá-la. Música alta impregnando ainda mais a mente alcoolizada dos seus colegas, não, _nenhum deles_ pode impedir o que vai acontecer. Só preciso fazer a minha escolha.

-Que escolha?

-Acabar com você agora mesmo, com uma Maldição da Morte e depois jogá-la no lago, ou paralisar o seu corpo e deixar que a água cuide de eliminá-la, impregnando seus pulmões até deixá-la sem ar. Nas duas opções, o resultado é o mesmo: livro-me de duas vidas indesejáveis de uma só vez – ela lançou um olhar depreciativo para o ventre de Lanísia.

Rebecca ergueu a varinha. Insegura, Lanísia pareceu encolher-se. Sua reação provocou uma gargalhada na inspetora.

-Saiu desarmada, não é, Lanísia? É impressionante o quanto jovens garotas são descuidadas! Em noite de festa, preocupam-se tanto com a aparência que esquecem de carregar as varinhas. Agora, veja só, você nem tem como se defender...

Lanísia aproximou-se lentamente, cautelosa; os olhos escuros de Rebecca estavam arregalados.

-Você não é uma assassina, Rebecca...

-NÃO SE APROXIME! Fique longe de mim! Ninfeta nojenta; não vai mais me tirar homem nenhum. Enfeitiçou Augusto; depois conseguiu o mesmo com Ted... Por que rouba todos os homens por quem me interesso? Por que eu preciso ser sempre trocada por você?

-Rebecca, eu amo o Augusto, mas não tenho culpa pelo interesse do Ted...

-Tem sim. Está em você. Não percebe, mas está. Seu corpo, seu rosto, seus gestos. Tudo seduz. Você seduz sem perceber. Pode nem notar, mas extrai um prazer nisso. Quando é um homem que esteve envolvido comigo, então, acho que tudo fica ainda mais gostoso, não é? A velha rivalidade feminina.

-Me interessei por Augusto antes de saber que você existia! E Ted ficou fissurado em mim primeiro! Essa rivalidade é fruto de sua imaginação.

-Ted a teria esquecido se não o incentivasse!

-Eu não incentivei! Ele é um bruxo _doente_, obcecado!

-Mas dormiu com ele, que eu sei muito bem, e ele adorou. Disse que você estava gostando!

-É muito fácil enganar um homem. Gemidos, gritinhos, as palavras certas, e ele acha que você está delirando de tanto prazer. Vai dizer que nunca fez isso?

-Você podia não sentir tesão por ele, mas gostou de me irritar, de me tirar do sério, porque é o seu segundo passatempo favorito. O primeiro é seduzir os homens, e o segundo é me irritar! Por isso... Por isso eu vou me livrar de você.

Lanísia engoliu em seco.

-Rebecca, eu só quero ser feliz com o Augusto e o meu filho, mais nada. Não vou me intrometer em sua vida de maneira alguma_, guarde_ essa varinha...

-Vê-los juntos, felizes, será a pura representação da minha derrota. Formará um lar com ele, e ao contrário de mim, dará certo, porque o que ele sente por você é diferente. Eu sei que é. Você levará a vida que eu sempre sonhei. Não posso permitir.

Lanísia percebeu que o momento final havia chegado.

-Não, Rebecca, não faz isso!

-_Avada Keda..._

-Não! – Lanísia jogou-se contra a inspetora, que perdeu o fio da meada ao desconcentrar-se e interrompeu o encantamento.

Rebecca deu dois passos vacilantes para trás, quase tropeçando em um tronco que cruzava o caminho, não chegando a cair devido à força de Lanísia, que segurou firme em torno da varinha da inspetora e tentou puxá-la para si. Alerta, Rebecca recompôs-se e envolveu os dedos em torno da parte superior, mantendo a varinha, de constituição rígida e feita de salgueiro, segura pelas extremidades enquanto Lanísia puxava pelo centro.

-Solta isso, garota! – ralhou Rebecca, trincando os dentes.

-Nunca! – ofegou Lanísia, os braços estremecendo pelo esforço desprendido no duelo pela posse da varinha. – Se eu soltar, você vai me matar...

Rebecca deu um puxão forte para trás; alguns dedos de Lanísia, impregnados de suor, escorregaram pela superfície da varinha; decidida, ela envolveu a mão com mais força, acompanhando o movimento súbito da inspetora, que riu de sua dificuldade.

-Sabe que uma hora não vai mais resistir; eu vou vencê-la, Lanísia...

Ela tentou uma nova investida, puxando com tanta força que de fato conseguiu arrancá-la das mãos de Lanísia, que deslizaram, úmidas, pelo corpo da varinha. O coração da garota confrangeu-se em pavor; por alguns momentos, em incredulidade, suas mãos ficaram paradas diante do corpo, agarrando o vazio.

Rebecca abriu um sorriso malévolo, a cabeleira negra desgrenhada misturando-se ao negror da noite, tomando distância da garota para evitar que Lanísia a impedisse de concluir o feitiço.

-Você é valente, Lanísia, e admiro muito o seu empenho de continuar viva. Pena que não adiantou...

Recuando com os olhos fixos na Encalhada para não perder nenhum movimento, Rebecca tropeçou em uma pedra saliente e caiu de costas, a cabeça batendo contra o tronco deitado no chão, produzindo um estalido seco, o pescoço virando num ângulo desajeitado.

A varinha rolou dos dedos imóveis, caindo ao lado do corpo inerte.

Assustada, Lanísia suspirou em alívio, olhando a inspetora imóvel, um fio de saliva formando-se ao lado da boca aberta. Sem perder tempo, aproximou-se dela, sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto, e agachou-se, pegando a varinha.

-Bruxa dos infernos. Devia aproveitar que está desacordada e fazer com você tudo o que planejava para mim. Mas, felizmente, eu _não sou_ igual a você.

Lanísia arrastou o corpo de Rebecca e escondeu-o atrás de um arbusto. Enquanto o fazia, a inspetora resmungou algo ininteligível e imobilizou-se outra vez. Lanísia tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade da bolsa e cobriu-se com ela, desaparecendo. Jogou a varinha da inspetora pouco antes de chegar aos portões abertos, por onde passou por Filch, sem provocar ruído.

Conforme se aproximava da gruta, a emoção crescia dentro dela. E se por algum motivo ele não tivesse recebido a resposta? Algo poderia tê-lo impedido de alcançar a gruta?

Curvou-se na entrada, tirando a capa. Atrás de uma rocha surgiu a abertura que levava à cachoeira.

E ela o viu.

Uma alegria inexplicável inundou o seu peito enquanto ela olhava para Augusto, de costas, uma figura imóvel em contraponto com a cortina de água cristalina. Como se sentisse sua presença, Augusto virou-se para ela, mechas do cabelo cheio caídas sobre a testa, uma camisa azul-clara abotoada até a altura do peito. Usava calças brancas simples e sandálias nos pés. Estava sem a aura de importância que as vestes magníficas de vice-diretor produziam, mas para Lanísia era um detalhe insignificante.

Ela correu para os braços dele, envolvendo-o num abraço, depois procurou a boca dele com urgência. Beijou-o enquanto as mãos percorriam-lhe o corpo.

-Você está aqui... Está aqui... Nem posso acreditar, parece um sonho! – disse Lanísia, beijando-o mais uma vez.

-Não podemos ficar aqui mesmo? Estou que não me aguento de tanta saudade... – ele aplicou-lhe mordidinhas na orelha.

-Ei, controle-se! – pediu Lanísia aos risos. – Aqui é muito perto da escola. Nos arredores da festa estaremos mais seguros e com um pretexto para ocultar o seu rosto, embora seja quase um pecado esconder tanta beleza – ela estendeu para ele uma máscara de pano vermelha.

Augusto colocou-a, deixando visíveis apenas as áreas dos olhos e aquela que ia do nariz até o queixo.

-Podia ter providenciado a fantasia completa – ela justificou-se – a minha ideia era vesti-lo de The Flash, aquele super-herói vermelho que corre quase à velocidade da luz, mas não tinha como conseguir da noite pro dia...

-Não era preciso – ele tocou-a no rosto. – Porque a melhor coisa que faremos essa noite, faremos sem fantasia... – sussurrou provocante ao pé do ouvido. – _Sem roupa._

* * *

Quando Alone, Joyce e Serena passaram pelo Salão Principal para procurarem por Hermione, notaram pela atmosfera de comentários e murmúrios que algo havia saído fora do roteiro do Baile. A névoa que cobria o chão era aspirada pela varinha de Flitwick enquanto a professora Sinistra bradava _"Reparo"_ diante das longas vidraças do Salão que tinham sido inteiramente quebradas. Os comentários variavam; enquanto alunos comentavam, fascinados, a respeito do espetáculo, pais de alunos e professores reclamavam sobre os perigos do rock´n roll.

-E tem mais: esse tal de Axel Carver também não é flor que se cheire – elas ouviram Valeria Burns comentar com um bruxo baixinho que compunha o júri. – Tem o hábito de quebrar guitarras durante os shows e alguns integrantes dos Esdrúxulos já chegaram a matar ratazanas no palco e cobrir-se com vermes! Esse estilo musical não faz bem para ninguém! Depois de simulações suicidas e janelas quebradas, já posso imaginar o que vem por aí.

As garotas entreolharam-se, confusas.

-O nível das próximas apresentações deve estar muito baixo também – o bruxo nanico comentou com Valeria. – Veja aquelas garotas! Tem uma Penélope Charmosa no meio, é verdade, mas aquela toda de preto está fantasiada de capeta.

-É Mulher-Gato, manézão – reclamou Alone, mostrando as garras da fantasia e fingindo um miado.

Passaram pela Mesa Principal e bateram à porta do camarim de Jennifer Star.

-Jennifer, está aí? – perguntou Joyce. – Hermione?

As três tomaram o primeiro susto quando Minerva McGonagall abriu a porta; o segundo, ao registrarem a tensão no rosto da diretora.

-Que bom que estão aqui. Já ia pedir para chamá-las.

Elas entraram. Hermione estava sentada no sofá, calçando botas de cano alto. Quando se levantou, as meninas puderam perceber que ela estava usando peças do figurino de Jennifer: uma calça jeans apertadíssima com estrelas bordadas e uma blusinha curta cor de pêssego.

-Mione, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Joyce. – Cadê a Jennifer? Por que a diretora está aqui?

Ela contou de maneira resumida tudo o que havia acontecido na abertura da apresentação de Jennifer e como tudo culminara no Mundo dos Espelhos com Ted sequestrando a cantora.

-Tá, eu não quis interromper, mas você disse que ele forçou Juca a se machucar... de que modo ele fez isso?

-Usando a Maldição Imperius, Joyce. Por isso Juca estava estranho quando o encontramos no banheiro. Ted já havia ordenado que ele se matasse durante a apresentação, por isso, _também_, ele nos perguntou onde ficava o camarim da Jennifer. Ted enfeitiçou Juca e o obrigou a fazer o trabalho sujo; Juca amaldiçoou Jennifer e Draco, enquanto Ted permanecia no Mundo dos Espelhos para locomover-se com tranquilidade pelo castelo.

-O Juquinha está bem mesmo? – perguntou Joyce à amiga, mas quem respondeu foi a diretora.

-Está. Tivemos que amarrá-lo para Madame Pomfrey conseguir fechar os cortes. Eu lancei o contrafeitiço, mas Ted é tão hábil em executar a Imperius que Juca continuava tentando chegar à cama do lado para cortar os pulsos de Draco Malfoy, e vice-versa. Juca já se levantava capengando com um bisturi da enfermaria na mão quando Madame Pomfrey o impediu de cortar o Draco.

-Kleiton tentou fazer com que a ira de Ted o prejudicasse – Mione voltou a explicar. – Desse modo, abriríamos o último frasco e ele estaria livre. No entanto, no último momento, Ted percebeu que estava sendo enganado e conseguiu um trunfo, que é a Jennifer. Se abrirmos o frasco, ela morre junto com ele. Por isso estou aqui, terminando de me arrumar... – Mione escolheu um par de brincos e virou-se para Alone. – Amiga, pode colocá-los pra mim? Então, vamos para a festa cosplay encontrar o Ted e devolver o frasco a ele. Assim salvaremos a Jennifer... Ficou bom, Alone?

-Sim, os brincos são lindos!

-Então iremos para a festa com a autorização da diretora? – indagou Serena, impressionada.

-Sim, e sua fantasia rosa-choque e a de suas amigas indicam que fariam isso de qualquer maneira – respondeu Minerva. – Serão escoltadas pelos professores Flitwick e Ipcs, que acompanharão de longe caso Ted tente romper o acordo e machucar uma de vocês. Podia convocar guardas do Ministério, mas não quero que descubram que Jennifer Star foi raptada por Ted Bacon. Se conseguirem resolver isso, podemos abafar o caso. Tudo de que Hogwarts menos precisa agora é de um novo escândalo – ao dizer isso, os olhos por trás dos óculos se fixaram em Alone e, depois, pareceram procurar alguém que não estava presente, outra Encalhada que a palavra escândalo evocava automaticamente. – Receio que falte uma Encalhada aqui.

-Ah, é... – Joyce remexeu-se, inquieta, erguendo o decote do vestido de Betty Boop. – Lanísia... Lanísia desistiu porque não estava se sentindo muito bem e resolveu ficar no dormitório. Enjoos, desejos bizarros, tonturas, sabe, coisas de grávida! – Joyce forçou um sorriso.

-Que bom, é melhor mesmo que ela fique por aqui – falou Mione. – Ted tem verdadeira fixação por ela. Poderia perder o controle e quebrar o acordo. Imaginem os dois assim, tão perto, não ia prestar... – seu sorriso morreu quando ela percebeu que as amigas trocaram olhares preocupados.

-Vou convocar Flitwick e Ipcs, aguardem aqui – disse Minerva; quando ela saiu, Mione encostou a porta do camarim e voltou-se para as amigas.

-Lanísia não está no quarto, não é? Por que mentiram?

-Ela saiu do castelo enquanto brigava com Rebecca – respondeu Serena. – Não pudemos acompanhar, Rebecca selou as portas. Ficamos no saguão de entrada por algum tempo, mas as duas não voltaram.

-Ai, isso é preocupante – comentou Mione, passando a mão pela testa.

-Demais – concordou Alone. – Algo aconteceu na briga entre as duas e Lanísia ainda está nos terrenos de Hogwarts ou ela conseguiu sair do castelo e está perto de Ted sem saber.

-E o pior: não está sozinha – completou Joyce.

-O _professor Augusto _está com ela? – perguntou Mione, exasperada.

-Sim.

-Joyce, o que o seu pai tem na cabeça? Mas que droga! O pior é que eu marquei com o Ted justamente na festa cosplay! Se ele topar com Augusto e Lanísia por lá, tudo irá desandar!

-Bom, ela está com a Capa da Invisibilidade, talvez seja cuidadosa e esteja usando – sugeriu Serena.

-Aqueles dois juntos? Duvido, amiga... – disse Joyce. – A capa só iria atrapalhar o que eles provavelmente farão juntos.

-Para todos os efeitos, Lanísia _está _no dormitório com enjoos da gestação – falou Alone. – Ninguém pode saber que ela está se encontrando com Augusto.

-Eu lancei um facho de luz contra Kleiton, usando a varinha da Jennifer – disse Hermione, pensativa. – Se tivéssemos seguido a minha ideia desde o início, todas entraríamos juntas no espelho, estaríamos com o frasco e realmente_ detonaríamos_ os dois.

-Então você estava certa? – perguntou Joyce, com uma pontada de remorso.

-Sim. Kleiton esfumaçou por todos os lados como uma chaleira com água fervida – disse Hermione. – Agora Ted tem Jennifer e não temos nenhuma escolha a não ser entregar o frasco a ele.

Enquanto elas remoíam-se em arrependimento, Minerva retornou.

-Flitwick e Ipcs já estão nos esperando. Só precisaremos de mais alguns minutinhos para aguardar Juca Slooper.

-Juca?

-Sim, Joyce, Madame Pomfrey veio me avisar que o efeito da maldição finalmente cessou e ele insiste em ficar perto de você. Os cortes foram cicatrizados e ela dará um tônico para repor as energias, ele deve tomá-lo de hora em hora. Acho que seria melhor oferecer a ele uma Poção do Sono, mas...

-Não, professora, não faça isso. Eu cuido do Juca, pode deixar.

-Aqui está uma taça cheia de Poção do Sono – Minerva passou para a garota. – Madame Pomfrey passará o tônico ao Juca... Joyce, não prefere ficar na escola? Suas amigas podem resolver isso com o Ted enquanto você cuida do Juca, não acho que seja uma boa ideia deixá-lo sair hoje...

-Não vou deixar minhas amigas sozinhas, professora – Joyce sorriu para as garotas. – As Encalhadas estão sempre juntas para o que der e vier.

De um dos bolsos da fantasia de Penélope Charmosa, Serena retirou o frasco, a preciosidade disputada por Ted Bacon e Kleiton Huggins.

* * *

No Salão Principal, uma enorme bandeira vermelho e ouro levitava em uma das paredes, trazendo o emblema do leão da Grifinória. Marjorie observava enquanto o namorado tirava fotos com a equipe, fotos que teriam destaque no anuário de Hogwarts.

-Agora faremos uma imagem com cada um dos jogadores. Podem estar acompanhados pelas namoradas – avisou o fotógrafo, um sujeito gorducho de bigode à escovinha.

-Tudo bem... Marjorie, venha aqui! – disse Rony, chamando-a.

Ela ajeitou o vestido amarelo e adiantou-se. Juntou bem o corpo ao lado de Rony, abraçando-o pela cintura. Ele, por sua vez, tinha as mãos ocupadas; em uma segurava a vassoura e, em outra, uma goles.

Para Marjorie, aquilo era uma grande realização; ter fotos imensas no anuário, enquanto os colegas comuns sairiam em tamanho minúsculo. Merecidamente. Ela tinha o seu goleiro e não podia ser comparada aos outros.

Após as fotos, Rony foi até a mesa das bebidas. Ela, por sua vez, foi até o saguão de entrada aguardá-lo. Tomou um susto quando ouviu uma voz sinistra, perfurante, sair da janela mais próxima.

-Muito bom, irmãzinha... – debochou Kleiton. – Tem um namorado popular. É alvo de fotógrafos, faz poses sensuais para sair em lugar de destaque no anuário de Hogwarts. Quem diria que uma garota tão desprezível um dia conquistaria tanto? Mamãe, particularmente, nunca esperou. Para ela você sempre foi a experiência que deu errado.

-O que você quer?

-As Encalhadas deixarão o castelo rumo à uma certa festa cosplay organizada numa fazenda perto de Hogsmeade. Os funcionários que colaboraram com o baile sabem onde fica. Tudo indica que elas levarão consigo o último frasco. Eu_ preciso_ que pegue esse frasco para mim. Consiga e eu não tento levar o seu namorado a enfiar um pedaço pontiagudo de vidro no próprio coração.

-Então, se falhar?

-Ele _morre_ – respondeu Kleiton simplesmente. – O tempo está passando, Marjorie. Meu frasco em troca da vida do homem que a guindará para o topo da escala social de Hogwarts. Só depende de você.

Rony surgiu no saguão segurando uma taça; Marjorie olhou para ele e, quando voltou a atenção para a janela, o reflexo de Kleiton já havia desaparecido.

-Sabe o que é isso? – Rony perguntou. – Uma vodca especial que, diz o Lorenzo, não deixa de porre a não ser que se ultrapasse trinta taças! Quer um gole?

-Não, obrigada. Tive uma ideia excelente, Rony! – ela exclamou, mexendo na gravata dele. – Que tal fugirmos de Hogwarts para participar de uma festa cosplay?

-Vi alguns dos ajudantes de Lorenzo falando sobre essa festa, mas_ eles_ podem sair do castelo. Esqueceu o toque de recolher?

-Daremos um jeito! Vá ao dormitório e improvise uma fantasia, em no máximo dez minutos nos encontramos no Saguão de Entrada – disse Marjorie, apressada, vendo as Encalhadas fantasiadas deixando o Salão Principal.

-Vai levar alguma amiga? Marjorie, não estou entendendo o motivo de tanta pressa e... – Rony parou de falar, notando as cinco Encalhadas vestidas como diferentes personagens.

Receoso, percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer.

_Marjorie tinha a intenção de segui-las. Marjorie, a garota que queria matar Hermione..._

-Vamos perder a última dança do baile, Marjorie – ele disse, apressado. – Por que ir agora? Logo haverá outra festa cosplay para participarmos, talvez possamos organizar algo no Lorenzo´s, ou aqui em Hogwarts mesmo, não tem porque deixarmos uma festa aqui para participar de outra...

Ela levou um dedo aos lábios dele, calando-o.

-Em dez minutos, aqui no Saguão.

Rony viu Juca Slooper, equilibrado numa bengala, descendo a escadaria de mármore e reunindo-se ao grupo, recebendo um abraço de Joyce. Enquanto as garotas atravessavam as portas de carvalho, ele foi subitamente invadido por uma vontade quase incontrolável de avisá-las de que Marjorie estava de olho nelas... talvez _tramando alguma coisa._

-A professora Minerva quis lhe oferecer uma Poção do Sono, Juquinha, mas eu recusei – dizia Joyce ao marido, mostrando-lhe uma taça de ouro fechada com uma tampa. Juca Slooper sorria apalermado com o carinho oferecido por ela. – De qualquer modo, fiquei com uma taça, para o caso de você sentir dores durante a noite. Vamos resolver tudo isso sem problemas e ainda aproveitaremos a festa à fantasia.

Tomado por uma ideia súbita, Rony correu até o grupo e pediu, olhando ansiosamente para Joyce:

-Oi... – ele olhou rapidamente para Mione. – Joyce, poderia me dar um pouco dessa poção?

-É Poção do Sono, Rony, está com insônia? – indagou Joyce.

-Não... Mas é _importante._ Eu prometo que explico depois.

-Tudo bem... – intrigada, Joyce passou a taça para as mãos dele. – Pode ficar com a taça e depois colocá-la ao lado da cama do Juca.

-Obrigado – ele agradeceu, disparando pelo saguão de entrada.

Assim que viu-se num corredor, sozinho, entornou quase metade da taça de Poção do Sono na vodca especial de Lorenzo. Escondeu a taça atrás de uma armadura e voltou a correr.

Alcançou Marjorie quando a garota estava perto da pintura que dava acesso à sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Ela olhou-o com censura.

-Eu avisei que não temos muito tempo, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Achei que poderia me ajudar com ideias para a fantasia – disse Rony, fazendo pausas para tomar fôlego.

-Aproveite o cabelo ruivo e vista-se de Tintim. A roupa do personagem é simples. Só tome o cuidado de fazer o topete bem avantajado... – olhou para a taça que Rony estendia em sua direção. – Já disse que não quero!

-Ah, vamos, tome um golinho. É deliciosa e não vai deixá-la embriagada.

Marjorie olhou para a taça por um momento, antes de suspirar e pegá-la das mãos de Rony.

-Está certo – ela disse, virando a bebida toda num único gole. – Pronto, agora vá se fantasiar ou eu vou sozinha! E se eu me sentir tonta na festa, a culpa será toda sua.

-Não vou demorar, nos encontramos no saguão – disse Rony, virando-se e andando lentamente, de olhos fixos na garota.

Tudo parecia normal até que, após quatro passos, Marjorie precisou apoiar-se à parede para não cair.

-Rony? – ela chamou. – Rony, ainda está aí? Ai... – ela tropeçou, derrubando um vaso de flores que se partiu no chão de pedra. – Rony?

Ele sorriu, satisfeito, antes de aproximar-se dela.

-Oi, querida, estou aqui – segurou-lhe uma das mãos.

-Acho que Lorenzo mentiu a respeito dessa vodca... Estou me sentindo tão mal, tão cansada...

-Calminha, fique calma, um dos colegas da Lufa-Lufa na certa vão levá-la para dentro do salão comunal e você poderá descansar.

-Não... Não posso descansar... – olhou para ele, os olhos quase se fechando, as pálpebras trêmulas. – Eu preciso fazer a vontade dele... Dele... Não posso... – parou para bocejar. – Não posso cair no sono...

Encostou-se à parede, e nela foi deslizando lentamente para o chão.

-Terá que adiar a maldade prevista para hoje, Marjorie – murmurou Rony, olhando para a garota sem piedade.

Ele então andou rumo ao saguão de entrada, deixando-a sozinha no corredor, perdendo as últimas palavras que Marjorie murmurou antes de adormecer:

-Se eu dormir... ninguém abrirá o frasco... Kleiton... Kleiton vai matar Rony... Perderei a minha fama... perderei... Se as Encalhadas... passarem o frasco... ao Ted... Kleiton... Vai... _matar... Rony..._

Seu traseiro então tocou o chão, a cabeça pendeu para o lado e Marjorie dormiu.

* * *

**N/A: Pessoal, o capítulo estava muito longo, por isso dividi em 2 partes. A segunda parte não deve demorar. Aguardo as reviews e até o próximo capítulo!**


	35. A noite do cosplay: Parte 2

_[PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO - SEGUNDA PARTE]_**  
**

**CAPÍTULO 35**

_**A noite do cosplay: Parte 2**_

_Anteriormente em "A Fogueira das Paixões 2: REFLEXOS"..._

**_Recorde a primeira vez que, em nossa história, vimos Aaron Raccer..._**

Ela _(Hermione)_ ficou encabulada, enquanto os dentes muito brancos de Aaron faiscavam em sua direção. Aaron era um rapaz de cabelos escuros e cavanhaque, que havia sido transferido para Hogwarts quando o pai assumiu o cargo anteriormente ocupado por Frieda Lambert (...) Além do anel sempre fixo no dedo, não tirava um pequeno brinco argolado da orelha esquerda, brinco que só brilhava menos do que seu sorriso. _(capítulo 4)_

**_...o momento em que Rebecca escondeu Ted numa das casas de Florence Bennet e Serena escutou a conversa com as amigas..._**

O sinal tocou, encerrando a conversa entre Ted e a inspetora. Alone, Mione e Joyce levantaram-se, deixando a concha de lado, e aproximaram-se de Serena, que havia recuado até o fundo da sala.

-Como... Como Rebecca pode saber do que minha mãe gostava? – indagou a jovem. – Elas não se conheciam... _(capítulo 29)_

**_...e, na mansão dos Bennet, Serena encontra uma foto reveladora ao lado de Lewis..._**

Ali, no quarto dos pais, com o retrato de Florence Bennet nas mãos, pensava no quão pouco conhecia da vida dos dois. Colocara o pai num pedestal por tanto tempo e, depois da sua morte, não descobrira que fora capaz de manipular Frieda para se dar bem em Hogwarts? Será que, se vasculhasse o passado da mãe, encontraria coisas indesejáveis? (...)

Na imagem, um grupo de mulheres se reunia diante de uma mansão, rindo, animadas. Estavam sentadas ao redor de uma mesa repleta de doces.

(Serena)-Essa mulher ao lado da minha mãe...

(Lewis)-É Rebecca. _(cap. 29)_

**_...as palavras ditas por Kleiton, destinadas a Ted, num momento de pânico quando Hermione lançou um facho de luz contra ele..._**

-Não... Não, isso não vai adiantar... Imbecil... – murmurava Kleiton em meio aos gritos. – Se eu morrer, você continuará da mesma forma. O único meio de ter sua força recuperada é mantendo o frasco fechado até o término do ciclo lunar... Se me deixar morrer, nós dois perderemos. _(capítulo anterior, 34)_

**_...Ted sequestra Jennifer Star e parte para a festa cosplay..._**

-Pode prever o que vai ocorrer com a cantora se você e suas amigas abrirem o último frasco e eu estiver aqui, tão perto da Jennifer? Não será uma boa ideia tentar me matar... Agora que isso ficou claro, vamos combinar o seguinte: quero o meu frasco antes do amanhecer; se não aparecerem, mato essa daqui com a minha adaga. Sei que não é uma Encalhada, mas não vão querer derramar sangue inocente nessa trama de vingança que diz respeito somente a você e a suas amigas, vão? Porque foi o meu ódio por vocês que iniciou tudo isso. Se falharem, terão que conviver com o peso da culpa, pela morte de alguém que não tem nada a ver com isso.

(Hermione) -Tudo bem. Vamos para uma festa cosplay, numa fazenda, sei apenas que é de um sobrinho do Lorenzo Martin e que é perto de Hogsmeade. Nos encontre lá. Levaremos o frasco, mas não machuque a Jennifer.

-Ok, eu localizo a festa – respondeu Ted, desaparatando com um estalo, carregando Jennifer consigo. _(capítulo 34)_

_**...Lanísia deixa o castelo para se encontrar com Augusto e levá-lo para a festa...**_

-Podia ter providenciado a fantasia completa – ela justificou-se – a minha ideia era vesti-lo de The Flash, aquele super-herói vermelho que corre quase à velocidade da luz, mas não tinha como conseguir da noite pro dia...

-Não era preciso – ele tocou-a no rosto. – Porque a melhor coisa que faremos essa noite, faremos sem fantasia... – sussurrou provocante ao pé do ouvido. – _Sem roupa. (capítulo 34)_

**_...Lanísia, que não sabe que Ted está tão perto..._**

(Hermione) -Joyce, o que o seu pai tem na cabeça? Mas que droga! O pior é que eu marquei com o Ted justamente na festa cosplay! Se ele topar com Augusto e Lanísia por lá, tudo irá desandar! (capítulo 34)

**..._Kleiton diz a Marjorie para recuperar o frasco antes que as garotas façam a entrega a Ted na festa; porém, Rony desconfia das intenções de Marjorie e frustra os seus planos ao lhe oferecer Poção do Sono numa taça de bebida..._**

-Terá que adiar a maldade prevista para hoje, Marjorie – murmurou Rony, olhando para a garota sem piedade.

Ele então andou rumo ao saguão de entrada, deixando-a sozinha no corredor, perdendo as últimas palavras que Marjorie murmurou antes de adormecer:

-Se eu dormir... ninguém abrirá o frasco... Kleiton... Kleiton vai matar Rony... Perderei a minha fama... perderei... Se as Encalhadas... passarem o frasco... ao Ted... Kleiton... Vai... _matar... Rony..._

Seu traseiro então tocou o chão, a cabeça pendeu para o lado e Marjorie dormiu.

**_...Rony em perigo, sem ter noção disso; Lanísia também. Após Marjorie cair no sono terminamos a primeira parte do penúltimo capítulo de Reflexos; nesta segunda parte, conheceremos o fim do embate entre Kleiton X Ted..._**

* * *

Na entrada da festa cosplay, o bruxo parado na bilheteria precisava cobrar a entrada e ainda analisar se as fantasias condiziam com o evento. O jovem sardento acabava de despachar um homem vestido de _leprechaun_ – isso depois de muito insistir que se tratava de uma espécie mágica e não de um personagem – quando um casal aparatou a alguns metros. Provavelmente um casalzinho animado. Corpos colados. Movimentação frenética.

Enquanto o bruxo conferia a quantidade de galeões auferidos até o momento, o homem de manto escuro conversava com a garota, seu suposto par, mas o bilheteiro não escutava as suas palavras:

-Você vai se comportar como uma jovem feliz por participar de uma festa ao lado do namorado, ou eu enfio essa faca nas suas costas, num golpe tão violento que ela vai sair, com cabo e tudo, do outro lado, carregando consigo todas as vísceras que encontrar pela frente. Fui _claro?_

-Tão claro que senti minhas tripas saltarem, traumatizadas – respondeu Jennifer. – Ai, vai com calma! – reclamou, ao sentir a ponta da faca rente às costas. Caminhando bem juntos para que Ted continuasse com a arma pressionada de modo que ninguém percebesse, eles avançaram até a bilheteria, coberta por um toldo listrado e cercada por inúmeras lâmpadas amarelas e redondas.

O bilheteiro fez uma bola exagerada com o chiclete que mascava; ergueu o rosto; as lâmpadas incidiam contra o rosto deteriorado do homem parado à sua frente; a bola de chiclete estourou; horrorizado, o rapaz tentou erguer-se apressadamente do banquinho em que estava sentado e, desajeitado, caiu com as pernas para o ar.

Ted curvou-se sobre a bancada da bilheteria. Do chão, o rapaz pôde visualizar melhor a fisionomia deteriorada do homem; conseguia divisar nervos, as escleróticas dos olhos, os músculos.

-Fantasia bem feita, cara – disse o rapaz. Olhou pela primeira vez para Jennifer, levantando-se. –Você é a cara da Jennifer Star!

-Eu costumo fazer alguns _covers_ dela – respondeu Jen, olhando de soslaio para Ted.

-Até o figurino é parecido! Olha, na boa, vocês têm grandes chances de vencer o concurso de Melhor Fantasia que vai rolar no fim da festa... É um galeão por pessoa, moço.

-Já vou pagar. Mas, antes disso, vou deixá-lo pronto para transmitir um recado a alguns convidados de honra que estão prestes a chegar – Ted girou a varinha; o rapaz caiu de joelhos no chão e cuspiu o chiclete enquanto sentia o corpo ser dilacerado pela Maldição Cruciatus; ele estrebuchava e, quando a dor recuou, seu corpo foi atingido por uma segunda Maldição Imperdoável.

Atentamente, ele ouviu cada palavra de Ted, pronto a seguir suas ordens. Por fim, permitiu que Ted arranhasse a sua mão com a ponta da varinha.

-Esse é o nosso elo de comunicação. Quando estiver com elas, caminhe até a clareira próxima aos pinheiros na floresta aqui ao lado. E não esqueça de me comunicar.

-Eu estarei pronto para recebê-las – murmurou o bilheteiro.

-E caso a pessoa a quem se dirigir não estiver com o frasco, o que você faz? – perguntou Ted.

-Eu _mato _– falou o bilheteiro controlado pela Maldição Imperius, colocando as mãos abaixo da bancada, a varinha pronta para atacar se assim fosse preciso.

Colado a Jennifer, Ted entrou na festa cosplay.

* * *

Instantes depois, Alone, Joyce, Hermione e Serena aparataram perto da fazenda, acompanhadas pelos professores Flitwick e Ipcs Raccer e de Adam, Harry e Juca. Do local em que estavam, conseguiam visualizar a tenda aberta em que ocorria a festa. O som da música alcançava os seus ouvidos; luzes coloridas piscavam dentro da tenda, misturando-se às cores vivas das fantasias dos_ cosplayers_. Havia uma ampla casa de fazenda no centro e, mais afastado, um celeiro feito de tábuas vermelhas, onde, no topo, girava um moinho.

Uma corrente de ar gelado provocou calafrios quando o grupo começou a subir o caminho até a festa.

-Ainda bem que escolhi uma fantasia bem quentinha! – comentou Juca, enquanto Joyce tirava sua touca para despentear-lhe os cabelos.

Juca estava usando um gorro vermelho e branco e um suéter com as mesmas cores em linhas horizontais. As jeans eram azuis; usava lentes de contato, mas estava com óculos sem grau de lentes arredondadas. A fantasia intrigara Serena desde o momento em que o rapaz descera a escadaria de mármore; ela aproveitou o comentário sobre a roupa para aproximar-se dele e perguntar:

-Juca, sei que teve que arrumar algo para vestir em minutos, mas por que resolveu vir fantasiado de um cruzamento de Harry Potter... – ela mexeu nos óculos dele – ...com Freddy Kruegger? – completou, pegando no suéter.

-A roupa do Freddy tem listras vermelhas e _pretas. _De qualquer modo, não foi essa a minha intenção.

-Não?

-Serena, lembre-se do Wally – explicou Joyce. – Você sabe: _onde está Wally?_

Serena olhou para os lados, depois para baixo, para cima, até mesmo conferiu os bolsos do sobretudo rosa-choque de Penélope Charmosa.

-Oh, como eu sou tonta! – disse, por fim.

-Ah, sabia que essa você ia entender!

-Pô, uma ameba mesmo, procurando um cara que nem sei quem é! Quem é esse tal de Wally?

-É um _personagem_, mané – respondeu Alone. – Colocam Wally em figuras empesteadas de outros desenhos. A brincadeira é descobrir onde ele está escondido em cada uma delas.

-E quem te emprestou essa bengala de velho aí? – indagou Serena a Juca. – Foi o senhor, Professor Flitwick?

O baixinho, que era da altura da bengala que Juca segurava, olhou feio para a garota e não respondeu.

-É uma recordação da aula de Transfiguração – respondeu Juca. – Isso aqui era, na verdade, um rolo de pergaminho.

-Uma transformação perfeita, é isso o que se espera do Wally mais nerd, gostoso e fofo que existe – disse Joyce, enchendo o rosto de Juca de beijos e manchando o rosto dele com batom. – Não adianta procurar esse Wally, ele já é meu!

-Wally sendo atacado por Betty Boop, dá pra acreditar? – zombou Alone, cutucando Hermione.

-É o que dizem, nada como a possibilidade de uma tragédia para reavivar relacionamentos conturbados – comentou Mione, aos sussurros, com a amiga. – Pelo menos por enquanto, a fixação dela pelo Axel deixou de atrapalhar os dois.

-Es-estamos nos a-a-aproximando da f-fe-festa – avisou Ipcs.

-Quem vai _encabeçar_ o grupo na entrada da festa? – perguntou Flitwick.

-A Joyce – respondeu Harry de imediato.

-Por que eu?

-Porque a Betty Boop é a mais cabeçuda.

Joyce tomou a bengala de Juca e girou-a no ar, tentando atingir Harry, que correu para escapar, a capa amarelada esvoaçando.

-Se eu te acertar, Potter, vou bater tanto no seu cocuruto que o cabeçudo aqui será você!

-Al-alguém precisa se a-a-apresentar aos anfitriões – disse Ipcs, indicando a entrada da tenda.

-Acho melhor os professores fazerem isso – sugeriu Mione. – Talvez vocês consigam até mesmo interromper a festa, facilitaria muito na hora de encontrarmos o Ted.

-Tem razão, Srta Granger – Flitwick assentiu, olhando em seguida para Ipcs, e ambos avançaram de varinhas em punho.

Agrupadas alguns passos atrás, as Encalhadas se entreolharam, assustadas.

Flitwick adiantou-se para falar com o bilheteiro.

-Olá, rapaz!

O jovem sardento não se inclinou sobre a bancada para olhar o rosto do diminuto professor; continuou concentrado em alguma coisa abaixo da caixa registradora. Flitwick pareceu ficar desconcertado, mas prosseguiu:

-Somos professores de Hogwarts e estamos aqui seguindo ordens da diretora Minerva McGonagall. Não há motivos para alarme, ainda não, mas temos fortes suspeitas de que esse assassino foragido encontra-se presente no evento... – Flitwick descolou o cartaz de "Procura-se" e exibiu-o ao bilheteiro. – A aparência dele está um tanto quanto diferente agora, mas se olhar com atenção, o reconhecimento é possível. Por acaso passou por aqui alguém semelhante a Ted Bacon?

O rapaz teve a atenção despertada ao ouvir o nome de Ted. Escutou uma voz sussurrar em sua mente:

_Diante qualquer menção ao meu nome, faça a pergunta, a questão para a qual, dependendo da resposta, lhe guiará para duas diferentes opções._

Uma guia para o sim, outra para o não...

E o bilheteiro assim o fez.

-Você está com o frasco? – indagou, o olhar fixo em Flitwick.

Ipcs ficou estupefato.

-E-então Ted re-realmente passou p-por aqui? O que e-ele lhe d-disse rapaz?

-Vocês está com o frasco? – o jovem repetiu, ignorando a presença de Ipcs, concentrado no minúsculo professor de Feitiços.

-Não, não estamos com ele – respondeu Flitwick, confuso – ...mas as garotas...

Não havia explicações para um "mas"; sua negativa já despertava o bilheteiro a seguir o que lhe fora ordenado a fazer com quem não possuía o frasco...

-CUIDADO! – berrou Hermione.

Todos se jogaram no chão, a Maldição da Morte lançada pelo bilheteiro passando por cima de suas cabeças.

Mas estavam em território livre; se ele investisse_ mais uma vez..._

Quando Mione ergueu o rosto, seu estômago despencou.

O rapaz continuava com a varinha e agora estava debruçado sobre a bancada da bilheteria.

Foi muito rápido, mas pareceu durar minutos na mente de Mione; ela teve tempo de registrar a expressão feroz do bilheteiro no momento em que seus lábios formavam o feitiço:

-Avada...

Nesse momento, os olhos horrorizados de Mione viram que a varinha do rapaz enfeitiçado agora apontava diretamente para_ o professor Ipcs_.

Ela viu o horror espalhar-se pelo rosto do professor, o pai de Aaron Raccer, o homem que ajudara Mégan Huggins a usar a Magia do Aprisionamento para trazer o filho de volta e depois se arrependera. O homem bom que explicara a ela e as amigas a ligação sinistra que existia entre Kleiton e Ted.

-...Kedavra!

O rosto horrorizado do professor foi banhado em luz esverdeada, assim como o rosto dela e de todos os que ali estavam; o clarão era demasiado intenso... porém, era o resultado da maldição que foi disparada a partir da varinha do bilheteiro, mas _contra ele mesmo_, lançando-o de encontro à parede da barraca, de olhos vidrados, morto.

-A varinha... ele tinha virado para ele – ofegou Mione, apontando para o corpo do rapaz, enquanto olhava abismada para o professor Ipcs, cuja palidez demonstrava que ele pensara da mesma forma.

-Ipcs, vamos esconder o corpo. A festa não pode ser interrompida até solucionarmos o sequestro de Jennifer Star – orientou Flitwick.

Enquanto olhavam o corpo ser carregado até um poço e ser arremessado lá dentro, Alone comentou com as amigas:

-Ted está querendo ceifar as nossas vidas e as vidas de pessoas inocentes para nos angariar o peso da culpa.

-Festa cosplay, que nada, isso aí será _a festa dos horrores_ – disse Serena, aturdida.

* * *

-Se perguntarem por Ted Bacon, ou ouvir qualquer menção a este nome, você questionará se a pessoa que fez a pergunta está com o frasco. Se a resposta for positiva, pegue o frasco e o traga a mim – é fácil reconhecê-lo, deve estar cheio de fumaça enegrecida; em caso negativo, se a pessoa estiver com as mãos abanando, quero que a ataque com a Maldição da Morte. Se falhar, lance a maldição contra você mesmo e aceite a morte de bom grado. Entendeu bem?

Oculto nas sombras, próximo ao palco da festa, Ted amaldiçoava mais um frequentador da festa, este com o corpo pintado de verde num cosplay bem elaborado de Hulk. Era o quinto a ser controlado por Ted através da Maldição Imperius; a todos eram transmitidas as mesmas orientações passadas ao bilheteiro.

-Agora aproveite a festa e divirta-se, afinal, esses podem ser os seus últimos momentos – aconselhou Ted, observando o jovem Hulk se afastar. Flexionou os dedos desajeitadamente, tomando o cuidado de manter Jennifer presa aos seus braços. – Isso está dando um trabalhão...

-Para mim também não está nada fácil – retrucou Jennifer, olhando-o por cima do ombro. – Fingir que estou satisfeita sentindo esse seu cheiro de defunto e o odor repugnante do seu hálito podre.

-Oh, isso incomoda a grande estrela? – debochou Ted, aproximando o corpo ainda mais, resvalando a intimidade nas coxas da garota. – Tem muita coisa viva aqui, e se não calar a boca eu faço você experimentar antes de libertá-la. Sempre quis ir pra cama com uma artista, descobrir se existem talentos ocultos que o grande público desconhece. Se me provocar, será posta à prova.

Jennifer sentiu a garganta seca e um aperto de medo engolfa-la.

-Aqui não temos visão da festa, portanto vamos esperar o sinal de um dos meus escravos. Eles nos avisarão quando as Encalhadas estiverem partindo para o local da negociação.

* * *

Lanísia e Augusto estavam dentro do celeiro vazio, com candeeiros iluminando parcialmente o local. Montes de fenos espalhavam-se pelo celeiro amplo; a um canto, barris cheios de bebidas ficavam agrupados; para não serem incomodados, Lanísia cruzou uma trava de madeira na porta.

Em seguida, dirigiu-se até a escada que levava ao patamar superior e colocou uma perna no segundo degrau da escada; a fenda do vestido vermelho ergueu-se, revelando a coxa grossa; dando um sorrisinho, ela usou a mão para que chegasse até a polpa do bumbum.

Colocando a franja vermelha diante de metade do rosto, olhou para Augusto e começou a cantarolar baixinho:

_-You had plenty money, 1922…_

-Ah, não vai fazer isso… - riu Augusto, sentando-se sobre um quadrado de feno para assistir.

-_You let other women make a fool of you…_ - ela agachou-se e acariciou lentamente as próprias pernas. Em seguida, jogando os cabelos longos para trás, deslizou pela parede, um braço atrás da cabeça, o outro acariciando os seios. – _Why don´t you do right, like some other men do?_

-Oh, Jessica – murmurou Augusto, brincando.

Lanísia iniciou então um ritmo em que estirava bem cada perna antes de dar o próximo passo, mantendo o cabelão à la Jessica Rabbit escorrido sobre a face, o vermelho dos lábios misturando-se ao fogo dos longos fios. A voz era praticamente um sussurro enquanto prosseguia com a canção, que saía de seus lábios carnudos, entreabertos:

-_Get out of here and get me some money too._

Ao chegar diante de Augusto, Lanísia estendeu a mão enluvada para ele; ele a tomou e ficou em pé, esperando o próximo passo.

_-You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about, You ain't got no money, they will put you out_.

Sem delongas, Lanísia abriu a camisa azul de Augusto num único movimento, rompendo botões que rolaram pelo chão e perderam-se em meio ao feno.

As luvas roxas que lhe cobriam os braços quase até os ombros roçaram pelo peitoral de Augusto, descendo até o umbigo. Lanísia ergueu uma das mãos, propositalmente, até a boca dele, que primeiro beijou e depois prendeu a luva com os dentes, puxando-a. Lanísia sorriu, cantando:

-_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_ – deixou Augusto arrancar a luva e depois deu três tapinhas no rosto dele. -_Get out of here and get me some money too – _depois, fez uma pausa no espetáculo para perguntar. – Os cortes provocados por Ted ainda doem muito?

-Não, estou bem melhor.

-Ótimo – e com uma nova sacudidela nos cabelos, empurrou-o; Augusto caiu de costas sobre o monte de feno em que estivera sentado, a camisa, agora quase inteiramente sem botões, aberta. Lanísia curvou-se diante dele, as mãos apoiadas sobre os seus joelhos, de modo que os seios que naturalmente quase saltavam pelo vestido apertado e sem mangas ficaram com os contornos bem visíveis.

Augusto estendeu a mão para tocá-los; ela censurou-o com um tapa, sacudindo depois o dedo enluvado de um lado para o outro:

_-If you had prepared twenty years ago, you wouldn't be a-wanderin' from door to door_ – ela tirou-lhe a camisa e depois abriu a braguilha da calça branca. Em seguida ficou de costas para ele, o cabelo cascateando pela pele nua que a abertura do longo vermelho revelava. O formato do bumbum estava bem delineado; Augusto sentiu a excitação aumentar, enquanto tirava a calça e a cueca de uma só vez. -_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_ – balançando os quadris, Lanísia enfiou a mão por baixo do vestido; a calcinha fio-dental caiu entre suas pernas; ela chutou-a para longe com um dos sapatos de salto alto. - _Get out of here and get me some money too._

E assim, de vestido e tudo, passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Augusto e abriu bem as pernas; ele beijou-lhe um dos joelhos, sentindo o cheiro da pele; Lanísia agachou-se de encontro ao membro ereto do seu eterno professor, que o guindou em direção ao quadril que descia em sua direção. Ela o deixou deslizar inteiro para dentro dela; o cabelo cobria um dos olhos sombreados com a cor roxa, mas o outro, toldado por intensos cílios postiços, não deixava o rosto de Augusto em nenhum momento; Lanísia começou a subir e descer, arrancando a outra luva com um movimento fluido.

Augusto avançou para o decote, descendo o vestido e libertando os seios, que pularam para fora. Ele envolveu-os com a mão, depois deixou-os livres, para contemplar os movimentos ritmados que os fazia estremecer.

Lanísia parou de gemer e, ofegante, rebolou com o membro dele inteiro dentro dela. Beijando-a de maneira sôfrega, Augusto ergueu-a e colocou-lhe um dedo em meio ao bumbum. Lanísia ofegou; Augusto tirou, depois chupou o dedo e enfiou novamente.

-Abra mais as pernas pra mim, minha querida.

Lanísia assim o fez; Augusto então colocou o membro em seu traseiro e arrancou gritos profundos da garota, entrando e saindo sem parar, olhando bem para a face dela, os cabelos ruivos que se espalhavam desordenadamente enquanto ela balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Passaram em seguida para o chão, onde ele a deitou carinhosamente sobre um monte de feno, de lado e, postando-se atrás, continuou a invadi-la pelo bumbum volumoso e provocante. Com os dedos a masturbava, sentindo a umidade aumentar, beijando-lhe, vez ou outra, o pescoço, os ombros, as orelhas.

Terminou com ela de frente para ele, com as pernas longas cruzadas sobre suas costas, roçando o salto alto do sapato que ainda usava na pele suada de Augusto, cujos cabelos molhados e cheios respingavam em seu rosto, misturando-se ao suor que o corpo dela própria emitia. Ela atingiu o clímax vibrante por três vezes; a última foi ali, no chão, inteiramente aberta para o seu homem, os corpos embolados sobre o feno, o teto cheio de vigas do estábulo bem acima, mas, em destaque, o rosto tão amado de Augusto, o prazer expresso em cada linha do rosto, em cada gota de suor, em cada respiração que vinha do fundo da garganta, que escapava pelo nariz e pelos lábios.

Para Augusto era um momento surpreendente; ali não havia vestígio da fase transitória entre garota e mulher que acompanhara Lanísia desde que ela passara de aluna à tentação; tinha ali uma mulher feita, fêmea, exalando sexualidade e maturidade; não havia vestígio de juventude nas pernas que o prendiam, no pé que estava oculto pelo salto agulha, na gota de suor que desaparecia entre os seios mais belos que ele já vira na vida. Era tudo pleno de desenvolvimento, sem mais necessidade de um desabrochar. Todo o corpo de Lanísia abria-se para ele, dava-se por inteiro; tudo isso aliado ao vestido longo e apertado, ao olhar delineado pela sombra roxa, os cílios alongados, a maneira com que ela gritava para que ele não parasse de arremeter, tudo contribuía para aumentar a sensação de que a ninfeta deixara aquele corpo para dar lugar à mulher.

Ele desceu o rosto, lambeu o suor que se insinuava entre os seios, e seu rosto ali ficou, enquanto a abraçava bem apertado e derramava-se em gozo dentro dela, numa sensação que fez com que Augusto revirasse os olhos, tamanha a intensidade.

Queria ficar ali para sempre, abraçado a ela, sendo um só. Mas Lanísia afastou-o, virou-o de frente e, com os seios a balançar diante do corpo e o vestido erguido revelando a virilha, aproximou-se dele.

Augusto abriu um sorriso. Esse sorriso morreu numa exclamação prazerosa de surpresa quando sentiu a boca pintada de vermelho-vivo de Lanísia abocanhar-lhe a intimidade, sem palavra, enquanto passava a mão pelo corpo dele.

Ele encolheu os dedos dos pés, maravilhado, dando tapinhas no bumbum da jovem.

Aquele ambiente rústico colaborava para pôr todos os instintos para fora; não havia o papel de professor e aluna, vice-diretor e aluna, não mais; mesmo que Lanísia estivesse fantasiada, ele via, por baixo do cabelo pintado e dos adornos, a mulher com quem desejava dividir a cama pelo resto da vida.

* * *

Ao entrarem na festa, Hermione, Serena, Joyce e Alone ficaram admiradas com a decoração. Abaixo da tenda colorida que cobria todo o ambiente, foram espalhados balões brancos que reproduziam as falas de personagens de histórias em quadrinhos; os balões arredondados traziam as costumeiras reproduções de sons: "ZZZZZZ", lia-se em um deles; "HUNF!", estava estampado em outro, o típico som do desdém; "POF!", a reprodução de um tombo. Em um balão, as letras garrafais "AHHHH", um grito representado graficamente; esses inúmeros balões flutuavam magicamente sobre os convidados, vez ou outra descendo até o meio da multidão.

Serena puxou a varinha e, com a ponta chamuscada, tocou-a em um balão que trazia um "RONC!"; o balão de fala estourou, deixando para trás um ronco alto e prolongado.

-Podemos ouvir o que está escrito em cada balão, que incrível! – exclamou a garota, espetando outro balão em que se lia "BUÁÁÁ".

Um choro alto e desesperado sobrepôs-se à música; os convidados que estavam por perto levaram os dedos aos ouvidos, divertindo-se com a balbúrdia.

-É como se estivéssemos dentro de um gibi – disse Hermione. – Adorei!

-O que faremos agora? – perguntou Alone.

-Não temos outra opção a não ser esperar que o Ted ou um de seus "enviados" venha até nós – respondeu Joyce. – Enquanto isso não acontece...

-Vamos curtir a festa – completou Serena, atraindo com um feitiço convocatório uma taça de hidromel da mesa de bebidas. No interior da taça, um canudo esverdeado terminava num cata-vento, que girava sem parar.

-Mas vocês vão acabar perdendo o foco – observou Adam. – Existe um assassino à solta com uma cantora como refém. Não podemos ficar aqui como se nada estivesse acontecendo!

-Se quiser um pouco de ação, o Robin aqui providencia – ofereceu-se Harry.

-Entre ficar aqui de braços cruzados e divertir-se, eu fico com a diversão – replicou Joyce, a líder, falando por todas as Encalhadas. – Relaxe e aproveite, Adam. Seu bumbum está muito tenso, flexionado – ela disse, dando uma espiadela. – Conheço uma ótima forma de relaxamento para Super-Homem nenhum botar defeito, caso queira experimentar...

-Joyce, mais respeito, eu estou aqui! – disse Juca, manifestando-se.

-É, Juquinha, mas não deveria! Acho que seria muito proveitoso você fazer as vezes de Wally e dar um perdido aí na festa!

-Acha? – Juca perguntou, incerto.

-Claro! Faça jus à sua fantasia, esconda-se bem e depois eu tentarei encontrá-lo! Quando conseguir, prometo, vou lhe cobrir de beijos formados com beicinhos apertados de Betty Boop – ela encolheu-se toda e mandou um beijinho para o marido.

-Ei, vejam só, demoraram tanto para encontrar o "Wally" que ele cortou os pulsos – comentou um garoto que passava, fantasiado de Coringa, apontando para as ataduras que cobriam os pulsos de Juca.

Os convidados ao redor prorromperam em gargalhadas.

Joyce chorou de tanto rir.

-Cortou os pulsos... de tanto que _procuraram_... ai, vou morrer de rir hoje... – notando a insatisfação do marido, Joyce parou de rir e pigarreou, secando as lágrimas. – É, não tem graça mesmo, Juquinha, foi mal. Mas, voltando... Não quer brincar comigo? Vou lhe premiar com muito carinho depois.

-É, gostei dessa brincadeira de esconder, Joyce!

-Não é o máximo?

-Mas não pode olhar enquanto eu me escondo, não trapaceie!

-Pode ficar tranquilo, tem coisa muito interessante pra me entreter por aqui – ela olhou para Adam, interessada. – Enquanto o Wally se esconde, que tal brincarmos de "onde está a bilonga?". Upa... – ela apalpou-o. – Já achei!

-Ei, vamos tirando a mão! – disse Adam, recuando. – Essa Encalhada não é casada com aquele cara...? – ele apontou para Juca.

-Ela é casada, Adam, mas tem um fogo que o casamento não conseguiu dominar! – ralhou Alone, olhando feio para a amiga.

-Não devia ter se casado então – comentou o rapaz.

-Eu amo o Juca, tá legal? Só... Sinto saudade de variar de vez em quando...

-Podiam ter uma relação aberta – sugeriu Adam, pegando um copo de cerveja amanteigada da bandeja de uma garçonete.

-Adam, me explique, em detalhes, o que é um relacionamento aberto? Por que o meu é _fechado?_ – perguntou Joyce cheia de interesse.

-Porque você está restrita ao contato íntimo com o seu marido. Na relação aberta, vale tudo: vocês continuam casados, mas a fidelidade termina no amor que devotam um ao outro. Quanto ao sexo, podem transar à vontade com quantos homens e mulheres quiserem, até mesmo compartilhar os relatos das relações extraconjugais.

-Como é que ninguém me falou a respeito disso? – perguntou Joyce, revoltada, olhando para as amigas. – Tô arreganhando o meu relacionamento agora mesmo!

-Um detalhe: esse relacionamento, pra dar certo, precisa ser isento de ciúme e colocar as duas partes envolvidas em liberdade de caça. Você pode pegar quantos homens quiser, mas o Juca também tem todo o direito de atacar a mulherada.

-Juca não tem potencial pra isso – Joyce riu. – Só eu capto o sex appeal do meu Juquinha.

-É bom que esteja certa, porque eu acho que você ficaria com ciúmes – disse Hermione.

-Ah, querida, com um Thor daqueles... – apontou para um rapaz que passava. – Ou aquele Demolidor ali provando que é "o homem sem medo" em cima de mim, eu nem ligo! Juca pode pegar qualquer biscate, também sairei no lucro!

-Então terá que convencê-lo a aceitar essa relação aberta – disse Mione. – Juca quase não casou com você por ciúmes de seu passado depravado.

-Mas ele é homem, que homem não gostaria de continuar aprontando depois do casamento? Vou fazer com que Juca perceba as vantagens da relação aberta. Assim, quando estiver em Hogwarts, faço o Axel Carver meter o microfone em mim e realizar um show incrível na minha "amiguinha"! Uhuuu! – ela comemorou; percebendo que o Professor Ipcs tinha se aproximado e a olhava assustado, Joyce avisou. – Não é nada do que o professor possa estar pensando!

-E eu sou uma mulher casada agora e nem posso ter um relacionamento aberto – disse Serena, erguendo o dedo em que o Anel do Vínculo Eterno brilhava.

Ipcs pegou o dedo de Serena e observou o anel com atenção.

-E-esse é um a-anel do...

-"Anel do Sofrimento Eterno", é esse mesmo, professor... – disse Serena.

-E-esses anéis são ve-verdadeiras p-provas de a-a-amor – disse o Professor Ipcs. – O m-meu filho Aaron co-compartilha o mesmo a-anel com a mãe. Am-ambos são p-p-prateados e têm o desenho de u-uma fênix... Já vi-viram o a-anel do Aaron?

-Sim – confirmou Hermione.

-Se bobear, a Mione aqui já viu os dois anéis dele, o do dedo e o do traseiro – riu-se Joyce, que recebeu um olhar venenoso da amiga.

-Mas esse Anel do Vínculo Eterno é horrível, professor – disse Serena. – Eu não tenho como arrancá-lo e não posso tocar em homem nenhum que não seja o Draco. Isso não é justo com uma mulher casada!

-É, a m-magia existente no a-a-anel de Aaron não causa nenhum tipo de bloqueio co-como este, mas ele ta-também não pode tirá-lo do de-dedo. É u-u-uma prova de amor, um m-memorial permanente à me-memória da mãe.

Mione perdeu o fôlego. De repente lhe ocorreu que, de fato, _jamais vira Aaron sem o anel._

-Como é que é, professor? Aaron _não pode tirar o anel_, em circunstância alguma?

-Nunca. É um a-anel mágico. Es-está atrelado ao co-corpo dele p-para sempre, da mesma f-forma que o de Se-Serena. E-eu também tenho u-um anel mágico.

-Não estou vendo nenhum no seu dedo – observou Alone.

-V-vou mostrá-lo, só um s-s-segundo... – Ipcs ficou de costas e, quando se voltou para as garotas, estava com o membro pendente entre as pernas.

-Ai, professor! – protestou Mione, escondendo o rosto ruborizado.

-Um anel peniano! – disse, indicando o anel que circundava a base do órgão. – N-n-nunca consigo tirá-lo. Quando fico d-duro ele aumenta a pressão em volta da b-b-bilonga e prolonga o prazer. Que-querem uma demonstração?

-Não! – disseram Mione, Alone e Serena.

-Eu quero – falou Joyce, olhando com interesse para o anel prateado, já estendo a mão para apalpá-lo.

-Agora não! – Mione interrompeu-a. – Esconda isso, professor Ipcs, daqui a pouco seremos _expulsos_ da festa!

O professor sorriu, constrangido, e ergueu a calça.

-Onde se consegue um pinto desses? – indagou Harry, olhando interessado para o professor Ipcs.

-Onde se consegue _um anel_ desses? – perguntou Flitwick, interessado. – Queria pôr no meu, achei elegante.

-Oh, professor Flitwick, no seu caso nem seria preciso um anel _peniano_. É só pegar um anel comum para dedos mesmo, com certeza vai se acomodar muito bem no seu pintinho! – Joyce intrometeu-se, oferecendo um sorriso simpático.

Flitwick olhou para a própria virilha, deprimido, e, revoltado, estourou um balão com símbolos diversos; um crânio, uma bomba e um punho fechado. A voz que saiu do balão pronunciou três palavrões.

-Eu... preciso de ar... – Mione abanou-se, caminhando trôpega para a mesa de bebidas.

-Não fui eu – disse Harry, escondendo o traseiro com as mãos, cheio de dignidade. – A costura no meu bumbum continua inteira, podem olhar!

Tapando o nariz, desconfiada pela aproximação de algum suposto odor incômodo, Joyce seguiu as amigas até a mesa de bebidas, onde Alone e Serena já cercavam Mione, e perguntou à amiga:

-Qual é o problema? Ficou pálida de repente! Foi o choque de olhar para o anel peniano do professor Ipcs? – antes que Mione pudesse responder, Joyce continuou. – Já sei, olhou a bilonga dele e percebeu o quanto é parecida com a do Aaron? Passei por isso, sei que acontece esse _déjà vu_ ao olhar para pais e filhos pelados.

-Não, não foi isso... Mas, agora que você falou, tem certa semelhança mesmo, embora para comparar com exatidão com o que eu lembro da bilonga do Aaron o anel peniano do professor precisaria estar _bem apertado._

-Mione, vai dizer ou não por que estava precisando de ar mesmo já estando ao ar livre? – indagou Alone.

-Ah, ok: meninas, Aaron não pode arrancar o anel de fênix e a Marjorie deixou bem claro para a Lanísia que foi ele quem tomou a Poção Polissuco para transformar-se em Augusto e fingir que a violentava.

-Tá, mas e daí? – indagou Alone.

-Isso significa que Aaron se transformou em Augusto e _continuou com o anel preso no dedo! _Se esse anel apareceu nas fotografias, pode ser o pequeno detalhe que precisávamos para incriminar Aaron e o grupo da Marjorie e, em consequência, inocentar o professor Augusto das acusações de estupro!

-Assim meu pai não irá mais para Azkaban! – exclamou Joyce, esperançosa. – Ah, meninas, precisamos pôr as mãos nessas fotos! Onde será que elas estão?

-Provavelmente no Ministério da Magia, para servir como provas de acusação na audiência que será realizada após capturarem o professor Augusto – respondeu Alone.

-Não tem como analisá-las através do Profeta Diário?

-Não, Serena, eles não publicaram as imagens – respondeu Joyce. – Uma foto daquelas só sairia no Profeta Sacana.

-_Existe_ esse jornal? – indagou Serena, interessada. – Preciso assiná-lo!

-Não existe, mas seria uma ideia interessante, mané – disse Alone. – De que jeito vamos conseguir analisar as fotos?

-Precisamos pensar em alguma coisa e rápido – disse Mione. – Ei, parece que vão anunciar alguma coisa ali no palco! – a garota apontou.

Uma bruxa fantasiada de Mulher-Maravilha subiu ao palco, apontou a varinha para a garganta e, como resultado do feitiço_ Sonorus_, sua voz retumbou por todos os cantos da festa:

-No meio da diversão, a competição! Os juízes já estão atentos para votarem na melhor fantasia da noite, espalhados em diferentes pontos do salão. Boa sorte a todos, lembrando que o vencedor tem direito a cinquenta galeões e ao prêmio mais importante... – ela ergueu uma taça cheia de líquido amarelo-dourado.

-Urina? – indagou Serena.

-Não seja estúpida – replicou Joyce. – Qual seria a vantagem de ganhar xixi?

-Isso não é urina – retorquiu Hermione. – É Sorte Líquida.

-Então é cerveja amanteigada? – indagou Serena.

-Não, uma _poção! _Felix Felicis.

A bruxa no palco prosseguiu, confirmando as palavras de Hermione:

-Uma enorme quantidade de Felix Felicis! A Poção da Sorte que garante a quem tomá-la efeitos tão incríveis que farão aqueles que estão vestidos como super-heróis experimentarem momentos superpoderosos!

No canto escuro perto do palco, Jennifer olhou para o rosto de Ted e percebeu o brilho da cobiça em seu rosto.

-Superpoderes... Claro! Tomarei as decisões mais sensatas, saberei como agir, como enfrentar as Encalhadas sem cair em suas armadilhas... Com essa poção, não vou cometer erros, serei invencível. Tem dose suficiente para manter o frasco comigo até a noite em que o ciclo lunar se encerra, sem empecilhos. E, se porventura os obstáculos surgirem... Ah, vou tirar de letra... Eu _preciso_ pôr as mãos nessa Felix Felicis. Viu só, grande estrela?

-A poção só será sua se ganhar o concurso de melhor fantasia.

-Não tenho tempo para esperar essas frescuras. Vou pegar antes disso... – e, pressionando o punhal nas costas dela, obrigou-a a acompanhá-lo em direção ao palco.

-Não vai conseguir pôr as mãos na poção – retrucou Jennifer, ousada.

-Essa poção é tão rara, e uma dose assim aparece num momento tão oportuno... Ah! Não me deseje o mal, estrelinha, quando a sorte já abre as pernas para mim como uma vagabunda antes mesmo de conseguir a poção... – ele riu, enrouquecido.

Jennifer chegou a parar, firmando os passos nos degraus que levavam à câmara ao lado do palco, mas a lâmina do punhal atravessou o tecido da blusa e ela sentiu o aço frio tocando a pele das costas; a ameaça silenciosa colocou-a em movimento outra vez.

A bruxa fantasiada de Mulher-Maravilha depositava a taça de Felix Felicis sobre um banquinho, colocando-a lado de um troféu banhado a ouro. Olhou revoltada para o casal que invadia os bastidores.

-Ei, não podem entrar aqui! – ralhou.

-Ela não é uma qualquer – respondeu Ted, erguendo o rosto de Jennifer. – Olhe bem.

A bruxa soltou um gritinho esganiçado.

-Uau! Jennifer Star, aqui, na nossa festa! Me dá um autógrafo?

-Autógrafos não interessam mais para você – disse Ted, sacando a varinha; a fã entusiasmada não teve qualquer reação. – Avada Kedavra!

A bruxa caiu, sem vida, aos pés de Jennifer, que berrou horrorizada.

Eles ouviram sons de passos nas tábuas, bruxos que tinham escutado o grito ou visto o raio de luz esverdeada. Por esse motivo, Ted empurrou Jennifer, largando-a no chão, correu até a taça, agarrou-a, bebeu um gole da poção cintilante e depois a guardou na capa.

No mesmo momento, ele sentiu-se revestido de poderes especiais. O poder de manipular as forças do destino a seu favor; tudo, finalmente, _daria certo._

Algo o incitou a lançar um feitiço estuporante à direita, e assim ele o fez; acabou estuporando Jennifer, que caiu de cara no chão – tentava fugir, ele _não sabia_, nem tinha percebido, mas o dom especial da sorte, instituído pela poção, dera a dica correta!

Da mesma forma, ele agachou-se atrás do banquinho um segundo antes de os feitiços dos três bruxos que vinham em socorro da "Mulher-Maravilha" cortarem o ar, e pôde, assim, alvejá-los facilmente, colocando-os fora de ação.

Ele aproximou-se de Jennifer, despertou-a com um "Enervate!" e arrastou-a consigo. Queria chegar ao sistema de som da festa; _algo_ também lhe dizia que era suficiente para fazer seu aviso chegar às garotas; economizaria tempo; _seria _o ideal.

Seus pés o guiaram até onde ele queria chegar, seus dedos praticamente brincaram no intrincado sistema de som que, a um leigo, seria confuso e quase indecifrável; e então ele estava pronto para espalhar sua voz cavernosa para todos que estavam na festa, sua voz deteriorada, deterioração que nesse momento (veja só!) parecia ideal.

Dava o tom perturbador necessário à voz de quem, naquela noite, podia _tudo._

* * *

-Nem sinal do Ted – disse Alone, desapontada, olhando ao redor.

A música parou. Inúmeras reclamações espalharam-se pela plateia. Então, a voz de Ted saiu das caixas de som:

-A primeira dose de Felix Felicis acaba de ser ofertada... a mim. Muitos não reconhecerão a minha voz, mas existe um grupo de garotas, chamado de As Encalhadas, que está entre nós e conhece _muito bem_. Aliás, devo a essas garotas o meu tom de voz característico e todos os agouros que atormentaram a minha vida nos últimos tempos.

Elas se entreolharam. Ipcs e Flitwick avançaram entre as pessoas, tentando se aproximar do palco onde, supunham, Ted se encontrava escondido nos bastidores.

-Mas até o azar da pessoa que só colheu desventuras pode mudar com essa poção, que agora está espalhada em meu corpo, guiando-me para a vitória. Entendam, meninas, vocês não têm como me enganar ou tentar me vencer. Eu simplesmente serei atraído para o frasco, para o meu objetivo, o alvo de minha ganância, porque é assim que a banda toca a partir de agora. Eu encontrei meu gênio da lâmpada, engarrafado em líquido. Nem tentem escapar, ou me ludibriar, pois eu _sempre _estarei um passo à frente. Chegamos à noite da justiça, a noite da minha vitória.

Houve um ruído de estática antes que a música voltasse a soar e as pessoas, lentamente, voltassem a dançar, sem entender o significado daquele recado.

-Como vencemos alguém que usou Felix Felicis? – perguntou Joyce.

-Não vencemos... – disse Hermione.

Elas ouviram dois fortes estampidos que geraram comoção em todos os presentes. Dois holofotes acabavam de explodir, caindo de extremidades opostas do palco após serem atingidos por feitiços.

Com precisão milimétrica, os holofotes atingiram os professores Flitwick e Ipcs, que tombaram de lado, desacordados, desaparecendo em meio a nuvens de faíscas.

Sem visão alguma dos seus inimigos, seguindo a mágica intuição da sorte, Ted acertara os alvos.

À Hermione (que sentia Serena apertar-lhe o braço em meio ao pânico; que via Alone retirar a máscara de Mulher-Gato com os olhos fixos nas faíscas que ainda espocavam; que percebia as linhas de tensão abaixo dos caracóis rígidos do cabelo de Joyce) só restou completar a desalentadora afirmação:

-...Nós perdemos.

* * *

Ao chegar ao saguão de entrada desacompanhado, Rony atraiu a atenção de Aaron Raccer, que estranhou a ausência de Marjorie ao seu lado. Para descobrir onde a líder do Nêmeses estava, Aaron se aproximou do goleiro da Grifinória com uma pergunta discreta:

-Acho que querem tirar novas fotos para o anuário, Weasley, precisa estar com a sua namorada em instantes no Salão Principal – Aaron olhou para o lado de Rony, como se buscasse a dama que deveria estar agarrada ao braço dele.

-Mais? Já tiramos tantas fotos!

-Não ao lado do corpo docente. Cadê a Marjorie?

-Ela... Bom... Na verdade, Marjorie não está nada bem. Eu... Eu estava realmente procurando ajuda para levá-la até o dormitório. Ela simplesmente apagou no caminho para a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa depois de tomar uma dose de uma vodca especial fabricada pelo Lorenzo´s.

-Ela está adormecida em pleno corredor? – indagou Aaron, visivelmente perturbado.

-Sim... Você pode me ajudar?

Eles então foram até o corredor rodeado por pinturas e encontraram Marjorie no mesmo lugar. Carregaram-na até o dormitório e deitaram-na na cama.

-A cama dela é essa aqui, mais próxima da parede – avisou Aaron assim que passaram pela porta do quarto.

-Já visitou esse quarto antes? – indagou Rony.

-Pois é... Eu sou amigo da Marjorie... – e, querendo evitar detalhes, emendou. – Cuidado com a cabeça dela, Weasley, vai bater na cômoda! Isso... Com cuidado...

Eles aconchegaram Marjorie nos travesseiros. Apesar de todo o movimento, a garota sequer se mexia. Aaron mexeu nos olhos dela e deu beliscões em seus braços para tentar despertá-la; a ausência de reações só aumentava a sua desconfiança.

-Esse sono pesado não é comum. Só pode ter sido induzido por Poção do Sono – ele falou, olhando de modo acusador para Rony.

-Por que está olhando pra mim? Acha que me cansei das fotografias e sorrisos forçados do baile e resolvi colocar a minha namorada pra dormir mais cedo?

-A poção devia estar misturada com a bebida.

-Pode ser, mas não fui eu quem misturou – mentiu Rony, olhando para a janela.

O que viu ali o deixou encucado. O vidro ficara embaçado subitamente.

-O que está acontecendo ali fora? – indagou Rony, aproximando-se da vidraça.

-Deve ser a neblina batendo contra as vidraças – sugeriu Aaron em tom mal-humorado.

Ainda assim, Rony permaneceu intrigado ao perceber que a condensação desaparecia, deixando o vidro incólume, e em seguida embaçava a superfície novamente. Que estranho fenômeno seria este?

Estava estendendo a mão para o fecho da vidraça quando o reflexo de um casal surgiu no vidro. Um rapaz alto e moreno, de profundos olhos negros, olhou diretamente para ele, enquanto as mãos muito brancas desciam pelas costas da garota, envolvendo-lhe a cintura, apalpando-lhe o bumbum.

Rony olhou para trás, como se esperasse ver o casal ali dentro, mas o quarto permanecia ocupado apenas por ele, Aaron e Marjorie. Embora o dormitório estivesse localizado no térreo, ele sabia que o casal não estava lá fora; os contornos difusos deixavam claro que eles existiam apenas _dentro do espelho._

Enquanto tentava entender como aquilo era possível, a garota emitiu um gritinho prazeroso e disse um nome:

-Kleiton...

O rosto dela ficou em perfil quando se esticou para morder o lábio do desconhecido. A ira cresceu dentro de Rony.

-Hermione! – confuso, ele abriu a janela, recebendo no rosto um sopro da brisa que, à distância, sacudia as copas das árvores na Floresta Proibida. Conforme previra, o casal não estava ali fora.

Rony recuou para o dormitório e viu os dois novamente, no espelho; a calcinha de Mione já se insinuava, e o estranho pôs os dedos dentro das jeans que a garota usava.

-Eu não... Não posso entender uma coisa dessas, isso... Isso não pode ser real, não pode...

-Ela disse "Kleiton", não foi? – indagou Aaron.

-Foi... – Rony parou, apontando um dedo para Aaron. – Você sabe quem é esse cara, não sabe?

-Eu... – Aaron olhou temeroso para Marjorie, que continuava dormindo. – Na verdade eu...

Rony atravessou o quarto, segurando-o firmemente pelo paletó, confrontando-o contra a parede.

-Desembucha, pode falar tudo o que sabe a respeito disso. Quem é esse Kleiton?

-Cara, eu sei que você me odeia por ter ficado com a Mione enquanto namoravam, mas acredite em mim, eu não faço a menor ideia de quem é Kleiton Huggins...

-Oh, agora ele tem sobrenome também? – Rony ergueu o punho. – Sei que você deve estar menosprezando os estragos que posso provocar, mas antes que consiga se defender já terei aberto o seu nariz! Você não gosta da Hermione?

-Eu _amo _a Mione.

-Então não ia querer que ela corresse riscos. Ela _está _correndo perigo agora, Aaron?

Lançando mais um olhar assombrado para Marjorie, Aaron assentiu, de olhos fechados e com os lábios apertados, como se confirmar aquilo exigisse dele um esforço absurdo. Ainda assim, ele prosseguiu antes que Rony fizesse a próxima pergunta:

-Kleiton foi alvo de uma maldição que o aprisionou em um espelho. Agora ele está mais forte e consegue se locomover dentro de superfícies envidraçadas. Embora não possa sair, ele pode puxar pessoas para o mundo dele, o Mundo dos Espelhos.

-Então o espelho funciona apenas como uma janela e Hermione está mesmo ali com ele?

-Sim – Aaron esfregava o pescoço, aliviado por livrar-se do aperto de Rony. – Para você, essa cena deve ter o peso de uma traição dupla. Deve irritá-lo mais do que o flagrar a Mione dando para os dois batedores.

-Traição dupla?

-Pois é. Sua ex está quase chegando aos "finalmentes" com o seu atual cunhadinho.

Rony perdeu o fôlego.

-Esse Kleiton... meu _cunhado?_

-Ele é irmão da Marjorie.

-Ela não chegou a me falar sobre o irmão... Ele é perigoso?

-Que tipo de membro da família nós tentamos jogar para baixo do tapete, Weasley? Kleiton não é exatamente o rebento do qual a família se orgulhe. Mas não é uma ameaça para Hermione. Ela parece estar se divertindo muito com ele. Tanto quanto se divertiu comigo, com os batedores, com tantos outros homens, tudo nas suas costas...

-Vou até lá socorrê-la – disse Rony, puxando a varinha do cós da calça. – Tenho que atravessar para o Mundo dos Espelhos.

-Acha que Kleiton vai deixar você entrar lá enquanto está comendo a Hermione? Eu já fiz isso, cara, e sei o quanto ela faz _gostoso_, não conseguimos lembrar de mais nada quando estamos dentro dela. Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso.

-Diga uma coisa, Aaron – murmurou Rony, ignorando a provocação – você que parece tão bem informado sobre a vida familiar de Marjorie: ela e o irmão são muito ligados?

-Por que quer saber?

Rony deu um risinho debochado.

-Se vai dificultar as coisas, acho que teremos que descobrir na prática o nível do laço fraternal entre Marjorie e Kleiton.

-Teremos?

Aaron mal teve tempo de terminar a pergunta; uma imensa corda saiu da ponta da varinha de Rony, entrelaçando-se aos seus pulsos e prendendo seus braços.

-Pra que isso, Weasley? Está de brincadeira?

Rony olhou para Marjorie, que continuava adormecida. Apontando a varinha para a ponta da corda, fez com que ela levitasse até a cama, parecendo por um momento uma serpente que preparava o bote contra a garota que dormia. A corda fez movimentos sinuosos, conforme o balançar da varinha de Rony, e atou os pulsos de Marjorie num nó apertado. Aaron estava em um dos extremos da corda e Marjorie no outro. Rony, então, fez com que o espelho de pé no canto do quarto se erguesse no ar e lentamente, pousasse no chão ao lado da cama, com o vidro voltado para cima, exibindo em seu reflexo o teto do dormitório da Lufa-Lufa.

-Ainda não entendi o que pretende com tudo isso, Weasley – disse Aaron, assustado.

Rony voltou a guardar a varinha no cós da calça social e, postando-se ao lado cama, agachou-se sobre os lençóis e agarrou a namorada. Arrastou Marjorie, segurando-a pelos braços, ofegando com o esforço. Tirou-a da cama e deixou-a próxima ao espelho, mantendo-a segura pelos braços, a cabeça adormecida pendendo sobre o pescoço.

Agachado ao lado dela, Rony espiou o interior do espelho, mais do que nunca semelhante a um buraco envidraçado que se abria no chão, ameaçando sugá-los para dentro dele. Não havia vestígio de Kleiton ou Hermione. Rony fechou a mão e deu duas pancadinhas de leve no vidro; estava sólido.

Ele segurou um pedaço da corda, que ficou preso em seus dedos. Segurou a cabeça molenga de Marjorie pelos cabelos, na altura da nuca, e olhou para Aaron.

-Veremos se Kleiton ama mesmo a irmã. É hora de medir o nível desse amor fraternal.

Aaron entendeu o que ele pretendia fazer; não, o que Rony _ia fazer_, porque não havia vestígio de medo em seu rosto. Ele estava decidido a desafiar Kleiton Huggins. Amarrara Aaron e Marjorie e prendera os dedos na mesma corda para que os três atravessassem, juntos, para o Mundo dos Espelhos. Quando Kleiton abrisse o portal para Marjorie, também abriria para os dois. Porque Rony ia _arremessar o rosto de Marjorie contra o espelho._

-Rony, se Kleiton não abrir o portal, você vai _estourar _o rosto da Marjorie no vidro! Não faça isso... Ela vai se machucar feio!

-Kleiton irá se preocupar com isso? É o que vamos descobrir...

Rony puxou a cabeça de Marjorie para trás e, tomando impulso, urrou e arremessou-a de encontro ao vidro.

Aaron gritou.

Rony fechou os olhos, esperando o ruído do impacto do rosto de Marjorie contra o espelho.

Mas o impacto, na verdade, veio em suas pernas, que se dobraram como se ele tivesse saltado de uma grande altura. Ouviu baques idênticos vindos dos dois lados.

Abriu os olhos. Aaron estava caído a uns dois metros, tentando massagear os tornozelos com as mãos amarradas; Marjorie estava mais próxima, dormindo a sono solto, ignorando que havia acabado de cair no Mundo dos Espelhos.

Sim, estavam nele; Rony não tinha a menor dúvida. Os contornos das superfícies eram difusos, opacos; via as lombadas dos livros arrumados sobre a penteadeira e teve dificuldade em ler os títulos, uma vez que todos estavam com as letras ao contrário. Estava dentro de um reflexo do mundo real.

-Incrível...

-Incrível é a forma como você trata as próprias namoradas, Weasley – comentou Aaron, tremendo. – Eu tenho medo de você, cara! Agora tá explicado porque a Mione sentiu tanta necessidade de sair aprontando por aí.

-Não enche, Aaron – respondeu Rony, soltando a corda e avançando para desamarrar os pulsos do garoto. – Quer salvar a Hermione ou não?

-Quero, mas não precisa machucar ou deformar um de nós para que isso aconteça.

-Não me arrependeria nem um pouco... – pareceu que continuaria a falar, mas, lembrando-se da presença de Aaron, parou.

-Não é de seu feitio agir dessa maneira – disse Aaron, observando Rony com atenção. – Por que não parece ter dó alguma da Marjorie, sendo que começaram a namorar há poucos dias? – Aaron estava mais pensando alto do que perguntando, e, realmente, Rony não o respondeu; apenas olhou-o com o rabo do olho e depois seguiu para Marjorie e a desamarrou.

-Eu sabia que Kleiton não ia machucar a irmã.

-Uma ova! Não podia ter certeza a respeito disso! Não sabe nada sobre ele. Até eu tinha minhas dúvidas!

-Tenho vários irmãos, sei bem como nos preocupamos com eles em situações extremas...

-Conta outra, Rony! Você _colocou_ a sua namorada _em risco_. O seu amor pela Mione é maior que aquele que sente pela Marjorie?

-Eu estava confiante de que meu plano ia funcionar, apenas isso. Veja, minha namorada continua bonita... apenas com o mesmo corte cicatrizado no rosto – havia um tom debochado em suas palavras que não passou despercebido por Aaron. – Tudo deu certo, por que ficar com questionamentos sobre o que poderia ter dado errado? Vamos, temos que encontrar a Hermione.

-Vamos deixar a Marjorie sozinha nessa sala comunal invertida? – perguntou Aaron.

Rony percebeu que rumava em direção ao que, no mundo real, ficava a porta do dormitório; deu meia-volta ao deparar-se com as janelas e, entontecido, olhou para a porta, agora localizada no lado oposto.

-Kleiton já demonstrou que não fará mal a ela. _Nós_ é que estamos em perigo... Você vem comigo ou não?

Aaron confirmou:

-Esse mundo fora dos eixos me dá dor de cabeça, mas, pelo bem da Hermione, tô dentro!

* * *

-Não... Eu me recuso a aceitar a nossa derrota – falou Alone, enquanto era consolada por Harry e Adam, que davam docinhos na boca da "Mulher-Gato" Encalhada.

-Mas a nossa intenção, no fim das contas, não era a mesma do Ted? – indagou Serena. – Manter o frasco fechado?

-Ele não vai se conter apenas com o frasco, _esse_ é o problema – respondeu Mione. – E com a sorte ao lado dele, qualquer tentativa de nos matar ou ferrar com as nossas vidas será bem sucedida!

-Precisamos encontrar uma forma de ludibriar a vantagem proporcionada pela Felix Felicis – disse Joyce.

-Não, não vai dar, meninas! – replicou Mione. – A poção é infalível. Ele conseguirá "sentir" quais são as melhores opções a cada investida...

-Hum, preciso dar isso ao Juca durante as nossas relações – comentou Joyce.

-Enfim, estamos perdidas – a aflição era evidente no rosto de Hermione.

-Não posso acreditar que Ted Bacon conseguirá matar todas nós – lamentou Serena.

Uma garota trajando uma fantasia de Fada Sininho parou ao lado da garota. Virou lentamente o rosto para Serena; elas conseguiam notar o olhar vidrado sob os cabelos platinados.

-Você está com o frasco? – ela perguntou, as asas de fada movendo-se magicamente.

As Encalhadas trocaram olhares de compreensão. _A mesma pergunta do bilheteiro; mais um dos comandados por Ted._

Felizmente, aquela que mencionara o nome de Ted e que fora abordada pela garota estava com o frasco. Serena tirou-o do bolso da jaqueta cor-de-rosa e mostrou-o.

-Sim. Aqui está.

A garota exibiu a varinha. Por um instante, elas pensaram que Serena seria atacada _mesmo seguindo_ as ordens de Ted Bacon. Mas a "Fada Sininho" não apontava a varinha para ela; simplesmente tocou a ponta num pequeno corte feito no dorso da mão, corte que resplandeceu momentaneamente.

-Está transmitindo o recado ao Ted – comentou Mione.

-Me acompanhe – a "Fada Sininho" pediu, sem delicadeza, baixando a varinha enquanto virava-se e caminhava em direção à saída da festa, sem parar para observar se a garota o seguia.

-E então, partimos pra negociação? – perguntou Serena às garotas.

-Ainda não – respondeu Hermione, um brilho de astúcia cintilando no olhar. – Tinha razão, Joyce. Talvez exista uma maneira de ludibriar a sorte, se o lance for completamente inesperado.

-Qual é a sua ideia? – indagou Alone, afoita, mordiscando uma bomba de chocolate que Adam lhe levava aos lábios, tomando o cuidado de secar a cobertura que lhe escorrera pelo canto do lábio.

-Alguém controlado pela _Imperius_ pode conversar normalmente com outra pessoa?

-Sim, Mione – confirmou Joyce. – Desde que o bruxo que lançou a maldição não tenha dado a ordem do silêncio.

-Ou o enfeitiçado não seja mudo – falou Alone, observando Harry, que se lambuzara inteiro esperando que Adam secasse a cobertura que lhe sujara a boca; Adam pegou o lenço e meteu-o na boca aberta de Harry, que o cuspiu no chão.

-Ótimo – Mione olhou para Harry por um momento e depois voltou-se para Serena. – Descubra com a "Sininho" ali o local que o Ted marcou para a negociação. Depois vamos nos separar, eu, Joyce e Alone vamos por um lado e você por outro, acompanhada pela escrava dele.

Enquanto Serena corria, tentando se equilibrar nas botas de cano alto de Penélope Charmosa, Alone perguntou para Hermione:

-Ainda não entendi: o que pretende com isso?

-Esse é o segredo dos eventos inesperados. Espero que essa falta de compreensão também ocorra com a astúcia proporcionada pela Felix Felicis... Ted vai errar sem nem perceber...

Serena retornava ao lado da garota fantasiada de fada.

-Ted vai nos esperar numa clareira ali atrás – ela indicou as árvores escuras que margeavam a área da festa. – Eu disse à nossa amiga aqui que vamos fazer uma pequena alteração de percurso... certo?

-Certo – falou Mione; fez sinal às amigas, juntando-as num círculo, juntamente com Adam e Harry, enquanto a "Fada Sininho" permanecia à margem da reunião (Mione temia que a conexão entre ela e Ted permitisse que a garota transmitisse suas intenções, caso as ouvisse). – Joyce, Alone e Serena, vocês terão funções especiais nesse plano.

-Eu? – indagou Joyce.

-É... Acho que nunca imaginou que um de seus defeitos fosse servir para algo útil, mas hoje à noite servirá. Alone, você segue com o Adam perscrutando a festa e os arredores, procurando a Lanísia, que precisa ser avisada _o quanto antes_ da proximidade do Ted e da vantagem propiciada pela Felix Felicis. Quando encontrá-la, disparem centelhas bifurcadas para nos unirmos a vocês.

-Qual será o meu papel nisso tudo? – perguntou Harry. – Posso oferecer meu consolo ao Super-Homem aqui?

-Não! Você... bom, fique procurando o Juca, Harry, e explique a ele tudo o que está acontecendo – disse Mione.

-Ih, nunca fui bom em jogar "onde está Wally?" – disse Harry, coçando o cabelo.

-Joyce vem comigo; precisamos chegar à clareira primeiro. Você aparece depois, Serena, ao lado da "Sininho", no exato instante em que a Joyce iniciar a confusão.

-Ainda não entendi o meu papel – disse Joyce.

-Nem precisa entender. Você vai cumpri-lo naturalmente – falou Mione, enigmática. – Ouça com atenção...

* * *

Hermione e Joyce entraram na floresta, procurando a clareira rodeada pelos pinheiros. Joyce não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

-Por que eu preciso entrar nesse lugar cheio de insetos e sombras ameaçadoras enquanto a Alone fica na boa, pegando o Super-Homem gostosão?

-Joyce, para de reclamar! A garota enfeitiçada disse que a clareira não fica muito longe e, de qualquer forma, nós_ precisamos_ de você aqui. Ouviu bem o que precisa fazer?

-Sim. Mas... Pombas, como isso vai ajudar?

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, os pinheiros surgiram à frente. Ted estava sentado, tranquilo, com as costas apoiadas no tronco de uma árvore. Jennifer estava agachada na grama, no meio da clareira, com o rosto desolado; ergueu uma sobrancelha quando notou a aproximação das garotas, como se não acreditasse no que via.

-Hum, então é verdade, elas realmente vieram salvar a sua vida, estrelinha! – zombou Ted, levantando-se. – Hermione Granger e Joyce Meadowes. Devem ter escutado o meu recadinho durante a festa, não é? Nada de ataque surpresa hoje; estou com a intuição aguçada. Jennifer já captou bem o espírito da coisa, nem tentou fugir. Vamos lá, passemos à negociação... Cadê o frasco?

Joyce e Mione olharam uma para a outra.

-Não tenho o tempo inteiro, garotas! – berrou Ted, apontando a varinha para Jennifer. – Passem esse frasco logo ou farei história aqui nessa clareira, matando o mito, a promessa da música, Jennifer Star. Morta tão jovem, no auge do sucesso e _da beleza!_ – de repente, Ted parou de falar e abriu um sorriso enviesado. – Lamento desapontá-las, mas o ataque pela retaguarda não funcionará hoje à noite – ele olhou para trás, antecipando a chegada de Serena, que surgiu logo em seguida, abrindo caminho entre dois pinheiros ao lado da "Sininho".

Joyce, então, fez o que Hermione lhe pedira para fazer assim que Serena aparecesse: _entremeou o nome completo de Ted em uma frase_ e errou naturalmente:

-Como você está pretensioso, Ted Toucinho!

-É Ted _Bacon_, garota, fale corretamente ou...

A voz da garota enfeitiçada pela Imperius elevou-se imediatamente ao ouvir o nome e sobrenome de Ted.

-Você está com o frasco? – ela perguntou à pessoa que pronunciara o nome – _o próprio Ted._

Em resposta à voz feminina, Ted respondeu de imediato:

-Não até vocês passarem o frasco pra mim, suas desgraçadas...

Ted negou; a garota _atacou._

Conforme Hermione previra, a intuição privilegiada proporcionada pela Felix Felicis pareceu alertá-lo do que estava prestes a acontecer, mandando um aviso de emergência nos poucos segundos que a garota levou para sacar a varinha e pronunciar o encantamento:

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Ted jogou-se no chão, puxando Jennifer com ele; não houve tempo para uma proteção mais eficaz, mas foi o suficiente para livrar-se da Maldição da Morte, que deixou de atingi-lo por um triz.

Da mesma forma que o bruxo da bilheteria após falhar, a "Fada Sininho" apontou a varinha para si mesma para tirar a própria vida, mas Serena já estava pronta para estuporá-la e assim o fez, impedindo-a; a garota voou entre os pinheiros, desacordada, mas segura.

Jennifer, por sua vez, estava profundamente assustada com tudo o que acontecera, mas sabia que aquela era a sua chance de livrar-se de Ted.

Enquanto o raio de luz esverdeada atingia e partia o galho de uma árvore próxima, Jennifer arrastou-se pelas folhas espalhadas no chão, as unhas cravadas na terra, impulsionando o corpo para longe do bruxo...

As mãos cadavéricas fecharam-se em garra em torno de seu tornozelo.

-Não pode fugir de mim, Jennifer, não quando a negociação ainda não foi feita – rugiu Ted, sorrindo.

Um estalo forte soou acima de suas cabeças; Ted recuou segundos antes de o galho partido cair com força sobre as folhas, erguendo nuvens empoeiradas; o recuo, no entanto, forçou-o a soltar Jennifer, separando-o da garota.

A cantora foi amparada por Joyce, que a ajudou a levantar-se. Hermione, por sua vez, ergueu a varinha, pronta para duelar com Ted se assim fosse preciso.

Mas agora era a vez de Serena cumprir a última etapa do plano. _Imobilizar Ted Bacon._

Ted virou-se e olhou para a garota, gritando antes que ela lançasse o feitiço para imobilizá-lo. Aquela informação, assim lhe dizia a intuição da Felix Felicis, era o suficiente para impedi-la de seguir em frente:

-Você e Lewis _não são irmãos!_

Serena parou por um momento, perplexa, mas depois sacudiu a cabeça.

-Ótimo plano, Ted, mas não vai conseguir me enganar...

-Enganar? – ele riu. – Quartas à noite, mansão dos Bennet. Mamãe Florence sai para o seu encontro semanal com as amigas, papai Brian para partidas de bridge com os colegas.

-Como sabe essas coisas? – perguntou Serena.

-Deixe-nos isolados de suas amigas e você saberá.

-Não, Serena, não caia na conversa dele! – gritou Mione, apontando a varinha, mas Serena foi mais rápida; com um movimento circular da varinha, conjurou enormes labaredas, que a isolaram, junto com Ted, numa roda de fogo.

-O que você sabe sobre eu e Lewis?

-Ora, o que Rebecca me contou entre os lençóis... Segredos de alcova que sempre surgem naquele momento após o sexo em que o casal cai exausto sobre a cama e começa a partilhar confidências. Já passou por momentos assim em alguma de suas transas com seu suposto irmão, eu tenho certeza disso...

-Lewis não é meu "suposto" irmão.

-Ah, é sim. E essa informação foi descoberta numa outra alcova, mas não havia só um casal apaixonado, não... Tinha gente de todos os tipos na cama, no chão, umas sobre as outras...

-Estou perdendo meu tempo aqui, não é? Acho melhor mandá-lo direto pra essas chamas... – ela ameaçou enfeitiçá-lo; Ted, então, desatou a falar de modo desenfreado.

-Existe um vínculo desconhecido na vida da sua mãe. Acho que tem a finada Florence Bennet em tão alta conta, mas ficaria de queixo caído com o que ela aprontava.

-Não tem como saber sobre a vida da minha mãe, não a conhecia!

-Eu não. Mas Rebecca _conhecia_. E ela me contou tudo, Serena, _ah,_ contou nos mínimos detalhes...

-Rebecca – balbuciou Serena, recordando-se do dia em que encontrara uma foto da mãe ao lado da inspetora.

-É... Sabe que estou falando a verdade, não sabe? Era uma amizade secreta, porque elas estavam metidas em algo que exige sigilo, discrição. Me imobilize, me mande para Azkaban, e o segredo morre comigo. Mas você é uma garota esperta e curiosa... Muita coisa já a impediu de ser feliz com o Lewis. Quer ouvir a verdade, não quer, Serena?

-Sim... – ela já se esquecera completamente de atacá-lo.

-Já ouviu falar num local chamado Mansão Linguiça?

-Claro. Rebecca fazia danças sensuais lá, nós descobrimos isso e até chegamos a ameaçá-la...

-Pois é, um lugar frequentado por muitas moças de família acima de qualquer suspeita, senhoras respeitáveis que ali naquelas paredes cheirando a suor e sexo, perdem os pudores e dão vazão a desejos socialmente impronunciáveis. Florence Bennet era uma dessas. Devassava por lá nas noites de quarta-feira; em algumas semanas, promovia festinhas eróticas em uma das mansões da sua família. A quarta do prazer... Pobre criança... Sei que ela devia sair toda arrumada e perfumada, discretíssima, mas pode acreditar que por baixo de toda a vestimenta a sua adorável mãezinha usava cinta-liga e calcinhas comestíveis...

-Ela saía com as amigas, sim. Mas... não posso acreditar que ela fosse para a Mansão Linguiça, ou para uma das mansões apenas em busca de sacanagem com outras pessoas... algo assim não combina com a minha mãe...

-Você acha que Karen acreditaria que a mãe gosta de rebolar e tirar a roupa diante de centenas de homens? Rebecca Lambert, a inspetora de Hogwarts? Longe do olhar da família, todas se transformam, Serena. Despertam o lado sexual intenso, reprimido perante os esposos, os filhos. Sua mãe era uma vagabunda...

-Não fale assim dela!

-Era sim, uma piranha, pistoleira de quinta, que passava de mão em mão, às vezes rodando tanto que dormia com cinco ou seis numa única noite.

-Não é verdade!

-Rebecca viu tudo, me contou que também participava! Ela e Florence tocavam nos peitos uma da outra para aumentar o tesão dos homens! Numa dessas noites de sacanagem, os homens caíram no sono e elas ficaram acordadas até tarde. Na penumbra do quarto, Florence confessou a Rebecca que não fazia ideia de quem era o seu pai, e que tinha sorte da filhinha parecer-se fisicamente com ela. Porque eram tantas as quartas de orgia que não fazia a menor ideia de quem seria o seu papai.

-Isso quer dizer que... Não sou filha do Brian...

-É, não mesmo, você _não é uma Bennet_, você e Lewis não têm o mesmo pai. Devia ter pensado nessa possibilidade. Vocês dois não saíram do mesmo ventre e, considerando a piranha que era a sua mãe, devia ter desconfiado de que ela passou pelas mãos de outros bruxos.

-Eu não sabia nada a respeito disso... Eu encontrei uma foto dela ao lado da Rebecca, e aquilo pra mim não fazia sentido... Elas estavam com outras mulheres.

-A turma da farra - Ted debochou.

-Minha mãe nunca falou na Rebecca, eu nem sabia que elas eram amigas até então...

-A vida de Florence é cheia de segredos. E quanto mais você cavar, mais lama irá desenterrar...

-Frieda... Sabia disso?

-Quando foi convocada para trabalhar em Hogwarts, Rebecca ficou a par do ódio que Frieda sentia por você. Ela então revelou à tia o segredo de Florence. Sei que está pensando que Frieda poderia usar esse segredo para destruí-la, mas o que ela ganhava com isso? Brian e Florence já estavam mortos por encomenda dela, não poderia separar o casal; e, no seu caso, era preferível que sofresse pela culpa de amar o próprio irmão. Tortura psicológica, sabe como é... Sempre muito eficaz. Lentamente essa tortura ia minar o amor que existia entre você e Lewis até torná-lo _insustentável._

-Isso tudo é tão... cruel.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Serena era incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação.

Só pensava na culpa que sentira por cada beijo apaixonado, por cada noite de amor; a crença de que estava com o irmão sempre deixara um gosto amargo por baixo da docilidade do prazer; carinhos discretos, segredo absoluto – como se ela e Lewis estivessem cometendo um crime apenas por amar.

Tanto sofrimento sem fundamento...

Serena deixou-se abraçar por Ted, que encostou o aço frio do punhal no pescoço da garota, sem tocar-lhe a pele. Apagando as labaredas com a varinha, comunicou-se com as Encalhadas que os cercavam.

-Enquanto estava dentro do espelho fui obrigado a optar por Jennifer, afinal eu precisava que uma Encalhada transmitisse às outras tudo o que havia acontecido por lá. Mas agora eu tenho uma _Encalhada _nas mãos. E... veja, sinto a intuição de colocar a mão dentro do bolso desse sobretudo... – assim, Ted puxou o frasco e transmitiu-o do bolso de Serena para o de sua capa puída. – Ah, aqui está ele... Finalmente _meu._

-O que fará agora? – indagou Alone.

Em resposta, Ted empurrou Serena, que caiu com o rosto voltado para o chão; as amigas a ampararam no mesmo instante.

-Sinto que preciso estar em outro lugar – murmurou Ted, olhando para trás. – A sorte sorri para mim e me diz que o meu lugar não é este.

Após essas palavras misteriosas, ele embrenhou-se entre os pinheiros e desapareceu.

-Ele... ele foi embora? – perguntou Serena, ligeiramente desnorteada pelo choque provocado pelos segredos desenterrados por Ted.

-Sim – disse Mione, desconfiada. – O que será que faria o Ted sair de ação dessa maneira?

-Ele preferiu sair a ficar por aqui e nos torturar, então deve ser algo pra lá de bom! – exclamou Joyce.

- Oh, por Merlin, Lanísia! – exclamou Hermione, sobressaltando-se. – A luxúria! Ted é essencialmente movido por seus instintos!

-Isso, a Poção da Sorte deve estar conduzindo-o para o local em que ela está – disse Joyce. – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa para impedi-lo!

-Adam e Alone ainda não a encontraram – disse Mione, espreitando o céu à procura das centelhas coloridas. – Vamos procurar também!

-Só espero que não seja tarde demais – falou Joyce, preocupada, enquanto ela, Mione, Serena e Jennifer atravessavam os pinheiros.

* * *

Dentro do celeiro, Augusto estava deitado sobre o feno; Lanísia repousava a cabeça no peitoral dele, que lhe acariciava as coxas, ambos exaustos e sem uma única peça de roupa.

-Já teve alguma ideia de como provar a sua inocência? – perguntou Lanísia, mordiscando-lhe os mamilos.

-Ainda não. Marjorie pensou em tudo, executou o plano perfeito – parou para rir. – Difícil falar sério se você não parar de fazer isso...

-Não consigo me controlar. Estou com desejo acumulado... – levou a mão até o meio das pernas dele e ali ficou, acariciando. – Ela deve ter deixado uma lacuna, uma falha, nesse plano todo. Marjorie é esperta, oh, é sim, mas mesmo os espertos estão sujeitos a erros.

-Tomara – disse Augusto, suspirando. – Assim eu não precisaria mais viver fugindo. Poderíamos construir a vida com que sempre sonhamos.

-Foragido ou não, eu vou ficar com você. Vivo para sempre na clandestinidade, não tem problema. Quem sabe não vivemos usando Poção Polissuco? Assumimos outras identidades e assim conseguimos sair tranquilamente! Entre quatro paredes, claro, deixamos o efeito da poção passar.

-Óbvio, porque eu faria questão de ter o corpaço da minha Lanísia ao meu lado – ele beijou-a. – Você tem uma solução pra tudo...

-Sempre existe solução quando há vontade, e eu nunca vou desistir de você.

Ele segurou o rosto dela pelo queixo; Lanísia delirou, como sempre, com o roçar da barba dele pinicando a face conforme os maxilares se moviam.

Deu um selinho após o beijo longo e ficou acariciando o rosto de Augusto.

-O prazo para a Magia do Aprisionamento já terminou? – ele perguntou.

-Ainda não. Mas terça à noite, quando a lua surgir, o pesadelo termina. O frasco derradeiro está muito bem seguro conosco em Hogwarts.

-Ótimo. Assim evitamos o caos.

-Caos? – indagou Lanísia, confusa.

Augusto levantou-se, apanhou a varinha no bolso da calça largada no chão, conjurou uma taça e depois avançou para um dos barris arrumados a um canto do celeiro. Apanhou um pouco de vinho e bebeu de um gole só.

-Kleiton conseguir sair do espelho gera uma ruptura na Maldição do Espelho... você sabe, o encantamento que foi lançado em Celine e voltou-se contra ele...

-Sim, não tem como esquecer essa história de amor doentio – ela falou, enquanto Augusto sentava-se ao seu lado com uma segunda taça e a estendia a ela. – Obrigada... – Lanísia cheirou a bebida, estalou os lábios e bebeu um gole. – Uma obsessão que fez com que Kleiton desejasse uma Celine aprisionada só para ter o prazer de deixá-la ali, pertinho, num espelho de pé em sua sala de estar, mesmo que nunca pudesse tocá-la. Parece até o Ted fissurado em mim. Não é à toa que os dois possuem almas gêmeas.

-_Almas gêmeas_, os elementos essenciais para que a Magia do Aprisionamento funcionasse. Mégan penou por anos a fio, e de repente encontrou a cópia perfeita para ser oferecida às trevas no lugar de Kleiton. Lanísia, isso _não foi fácil_, não foi algo simples, e, digo mais, foi _improvável_. Entenda, não é uma reversão natural à Maldição do Espelho. Mégan juntou os pauzinhos...

-Na verdade, com a ajuda do Professor Ipcs, que era amigo da família na época. Ele não se orgulha nem um pouco disso.

-Exato, mas o que realmente importa é que, com esse desfecho inesperado, tira-se Kleiton do seu castigo eterno e lhe é oferecida, hipoteticamente, _por enquanto_, a oportunidade de uma nova vida. Trata-se de algo que, em circunstâncias comuns à Maldição do Espelho, _não deveria acontecer._

-E não vai. Eu lhe garanto – Lanísia terminou o vinho e colocou a taça ao lado, perto da calcinha fio-dental que permanecia sobre o feno. – Todas as Encalhadas estão dispostas a manter aquele frasco fechado até que a próxima lua desponte no céu e ponha um fim a toda confusão. Serena, então, é a mais disposta... Acho que arranca o coração de quem tentar abrir aquele frasco, usando as longas unhas, essa noite excepcionalmente coloridas de rosa-choque... Devemos ser gratos à ela, sabe. Se a Serena não tivesse nos enganado e aberto o frasco assim que pôs as mãos nele, Kleiton já estaria entre nós tocando o terror.

Ela brindou com ele e estudou o rosto tenso de Augusto por alguns segundos.

-Agora... Suponhamos que isso tivesse acontecido. Que Kleiton tivesse conseguido romper a Maldição do Espelho, violando a lei natural da maldição, segundo o que você explicou... Então aconteceria esse caos que você mencionou?

Augusto aproximou o rosto dela, os olhos emoldurados de tensão.

-É. O_ caos. _Caos na vida daqueles que estavam diretamente envolvidos com ele.

-Augusto, explique isso melhor... O que poderia acontecer com você? Com Celine? Ou... minha nossa, Joyce, Joyce também estaria ameaçada? Porque ele pensou que ela era filha dele, pode ter mágoas quanto a isso! Todos vocês estariam em risco?

-Não todos... Lanísia, controle-se, eu não tenho nem como medir o grau desse risco! Foi o que eu lhe disse, seria uma ruptura improvável, sem par, não é algo que esteja nos livros porque _nunca_ deve ter acontecido.

-Mas seria algo ruim, não seria?

-Acredito que sim – ele mordeu o lábio inferior e pareceu ficar pensativo.

-Augusto, você desconfia do que poderia acontecer? Fale pra mim, meu amor...

-Desconfio, sim, mas... É bobagem, apenas uma suposição, e não tenho motivos para deixá-la preocupada – começou a beijar-lhe os ombros. – O frasco está bem seguro, não está? Tudo vai acabar bem na terça à noite, quando o ciclo lunar terminar...

-Augusto, nada vai me distrair, não tente me enrolar...

-Ah eu acho que tenho coisas que podem lhe distrair...

-Danado... Vou pegar um pouco mais de vinho.

Enquanto ela atravessava o celeiro, nua, Augusto inclinou-se sobre as roupas apoiadas no feno e tirou do bolso da calça uma foto dobrada. Desamassou-a e admirou o retrato de Karen; seus cabelos escuros estavam presos em maria-chiquinhas, que sacudiam conforme o movimento do balanço em que ela brincava. Procurando em outro bolso da calça, Augusto pegou o relógio redondo, feito de ouro, e retirou a camada de plástico que protegia o interior. Colocou a foto ao lado do mostrador, observando o tique-taque contínuo dos ponteiros.

-Posso saber o que está aprontando? – perguntou Lanísia, aproximando-se com a taça cheia de vinho.

Preocupado em explicar-se, Augusto olhou para a garota, sorrindo de modo embaraçado.

-Estava apenas olhando uma foto da Karen. Sinto falta da minha menina... – distraidamente, Augusto passou a foto para Lanísia e, sem olhar para o relógio, segurou o ponteiro maior e começou a girá-lo. – Admirando Karen aqui, com quatro anos, e meditando sobre o quanto o tempo é um fator determinante em nossas vidas...

-Passa depressa, não é?

-Muito.

Lanísia olhou intrigada para o ponteiro que Augusto movia, cujo movimento puxava o ponteiro menor automaticamente, ambos girando no sentido anti-horário.

-Está atrasando o relógio? Por quê?

-Por nada... – mentiu Augusto.

-Agora deixe esse relógio aqui de lado e vamos aproveitar mais um pouco o nosso momento juntos – falou Lanísia, pegando o relógio de ouro e colocando-o próximo às roupas. Ajeitava o relógio ao lado da foto quando a taça entornou o que restava do vinho sobre a fotografia de Karen. – Oh, droga... Pode pegar a sua varinha? Talvez tenha um jeito de aspirarmos o vinho antes que a bebida danifique a imagem...

Augusto levantou-se, pegou a varinha que havia deixado sobre o barril de vinho, mas, antes que pudesse tentar algum feitiço, seus olhos passaram da fotografia para o relógio e, novamente, para a foto, onde o vinho cobria o corpo de Karen num tom vermelho-rosado, que começava a espalhar-se de tal forma que iniciou uma descida a conta-gotas no piso recoberto de feno do celeiro.

O relógio, o sangue...

(Sangue, não, isso é _vinho_, vinho que caiu da taça de Lanísia, não sangue)

Sangue, sim, para seus olhos assustados _é sangue, _e ele não pode negar a sensação profética criada em sua mente ao visualizar aqueles três elementos.

_Karen._

_Sangue._

_O relógio._

O peso no estômago e o tique-taque ganharam intensidade quando o líquido penetrou tão fundo no papel que começou a desmanchar a imagem de Karen no balanço, tornando os traços da garota de maria-chiquinhas embaçados. A impressão que Augusto tinha era de que o líquido engolia a sua filha, fazendo com que sua existência se perdesse em meio a um borrão de

(sangue)

vinho.

-Augusto? – chamou Lanísia. – Posso? – lentamente, tirou a varinha das mãos dele, apontou para a foto e sugou o vinho.

Os olhos aturdidos de Augusto acompanharam a imagem entrando em foco novamente, Karen com o sorriso encantador, indiferente a tudo o que acontecia, aos riscos que os erros do passado do pai a expunham. Lanísia deixou a foto intacta e a paralisação provocada pelo medo abandonou o corpo de Augusto através de um suspiro prolongado.

Virou-se para a garota.

-Você parecia ter entrado em transe – disse Lanísia, rindo. – Ainda pensando nas consequências do retorno de Kleiton? Achei que tínhamos concordado de que isso não irá ocorrer. Ou é tão grave assim que mesmo a ameaça remota é suficiente para provocar tanto medo?

-É... É sim... – resolveu jogar limpo com Lanísia. – Preciso compartilhar esse receio. Não dizem que a alcova é o local ideal para compartilhar segredos? – segurou a mão dela. – Tenho medo de que Kleiton, caso consiga sair do espelho, provoque um deslocamento temporal.

-Pode me explicar o que é isso?

-Sim – Augusto pegou o relógio outra vez. – É melhor sentar-se para ouvir o que penso que aconteceria... – disse, segurando o ponteiro e dando mais uma volta no sentido anti-horário.

* * *

Ted sentia uma atração incontrolável tentando puxá-lo para dentro do celeiro e sabia que só podia ser provocada por Lanísia. Ela não estava com as amigas, e somente ela, sua vida, a mulher mais sensual que já vira na vida, podia ser mais importante do que a sua vingança contra as Encalhadas.

Quando estava prestes a avançar para o celeiro, porém, algo lhe disse para aguardar alguns minutos. Precisava esperar o momento ideal para invadir o local. Seria mais fácil, mais seguro.

Ele ainda não sabia, mas a Felix Felicis queria que ele surpreendesse Lanísia sozinha, sem a companhia de Augusto.

* * *

Rony e Aaron avançavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts em silêncio, um silêncio que chegava a incomodar por ser tão profundo. Os passos retiniam no piso de pedra; quadros conhecidos estavam de lados opostos; um bruxo que cochilava sobre uma poltrona agora pendia para o lado esquerdo; a manada de testrálios pintados a óleo voava em outra direção.

Não havia ninguém no castelo. Por outro lado, os espelhos refletiam uma Hogwarts cheia de vida, com alunos arrumados que percorriam os corredores após as festividades do Baile.

-Você descobriu – afirmou Aaron quando ele e Rony se aproximavam do pátio. – Não tem mais pena da Marjorie, então deve ter descoberto.

-Descoberto o quê?

-Não se finja de desentendido, Weasley. Descobriu a verdadeira face da Marjorie e que Hermione não estava em seu juízo perfeito ao traí-lo comigo e com tantos outros homens. Sabia desde o princípio que havia algo errado no que via pelo reflexo, porque tem certeza de que Hermione jamais se entregaria a outro homem de modo tão fácil. Tem raiva da Marjorie, e por isso arremessou o rosto dela contra o espelho.

-Não acha que seria merecido? Se ama tanto a Hermione quanto diz, por que continua aliado à uma garota que quer matá-la?

-Marjorie não quer matar a Mione. E só conseguiu a minha ajuda quando prometeu que, no fim das contas, ela sairia com você e eu com a Mione.

-Ela considerou matá-la quando percebeu que eu não era seduzido – disse Rony.

-Foi você quem escutou o papo do Nêmeses! – Aaron apontou o dedo para ele. – Claro! Por isso procurou a Marjorie em seguida e logo engatou o namoro! Tudo para...

-...para evitar que a sua amiga matasse a Mione.

-Ela disse isso num momento de raiva. Marjorie jamais faria isso se eu pedisse para que deixasse a Mione viva.

-Claro, ela abriria mão de conseguir o que quer em consideração ao amigo do peito – debochou Rony. – Você pode fazer tudo por ela, nutrindo essa grande amizade, mas saiba que pessoas assim não consideram ninguém. Uma hora você vai descobrir isso, e eu espero, para o seu próprio bem, que não descubra tarde demais.

-Não tente me colocar contra a Marjorie, otário. E fique sabendo que vou contar tudo pra ela. Ela vai saber tudo o que aconteceu depois que caiu no sono, sono que, com certeza, não foi provocado por acaso. Sua farsa será revelada... Devia ter vergonha de enganá-la. Uma garota que sofreu tanto, que nunca teve o apoio da mãe, sempre viveu sem amigos...

-Posso te apontar muitas pessoas que sofreram tanto quanto ela e não se transformaram em monstros – retorquiu Rony. – Não tente justificar as merdas que a sua amiga faz apelando pro passado dela, nem busque explicações para seu consentimento nessa sua piedade. Você se cala porque quer tirar vantagens das atitudes da Marjorie, porque quer a Mione para si...

-Sou fissurado nela.

-Pode ser, mas sabe que a Hermione me ama e nunca vai ficar com você! É mais vantajoso ser amiguinho da Marjorie, não é? Ela segue mentindo, enganando, ameaçando os outros, mas pelo menos, no fim, você tem a possibilidade de ficar com a Hermione, mesmo que, para isso, a sua amiga utilize os meios mais sujos.

-Não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Está enganado...

-Não é o que as suas atitudes dizem. Aaron, eu preciso continuar esse namoro falso para proteger a Mione. Por favor, não conte pra Marjorie que eu descobri tudo.

-Você nem sabe se sairemos vivos daqui. A _Marjorie_ tem medo do Kleiton. Só por aí você pode ter a real dimensão do caráter do seu cunhado.

-Vai contar pra Marjorie ou não?

-Weasley, que tal concentrarmos em encontrar a Mione? Nós... – Aaron parou de falar, olhando para o pátio, por cima do ombro de Rony.

-O que foi? – indagou Rony, olhando para trás.

Hermione estava do outro lado do pátio, cambaleante, o cabo de uma enorme lança projetando-se da barriga. Seus olhos brilhavam, vermelhos. Ela estendeu uma mão trêmula, um apelo por socorro.

-Rony, ele me pegou... Eu vou morrer, Rony, _me ajude!_

Ela caiu no chão, o corpo encolhido. Rony disparou e atravessou o pátio para socorrê-la, sem fazer ideia de que era Kleiton ali, _Kleiton que arrancara a lança de uma armadura e, na forma de Hermione, usou a ponta afiada para abrir caminho dentro do corpo, imune a qualquer ferimento._

Rony, que não sabia que Kleiton podia transformar-se em outras pessoas, agora se agachava ao lado de quem pensava ser a sua namorada, fitando-a com preocupação:

-Precisamos tirá-la daqui, Madame Pomfrey cuidará de você, fique tranquila...

-Não tenho mais tanto tempo, Rony... Só peço a você que _me abrace._

Ele beijou-lhe a testa e envolveu-lhe a cabeça num abraço, tentando manter-se distante da ponta da lança.

-Assim não, Rony, seja mais _carinhoso..._

Sentiu as mãos de Mione enlaçarem suas costas e, depois, surpreendentemente, puxá-lo para um abraço apertado.

Rony sentiu a ponta da lança abrir caminho no seu peito. Arregalou os olhos para o rosto de Hermione, ali, tão perto, para pedir que tomasse cuidado, que ela estava ferindo-o, mas perdeu o fio da meada quando notou que o rosto dela começava a se transformar. Os cabelos da garota encolhiam-se, e nesse movimento de recuo os fios alisavam-se e escureciam, ficando negros como asas de corvos; ele viu o maxilar da garota tornar-se mais pronunciado, alterando o formato do rosto.

Rony não tinha o que dizer diante de tudo aquilo; o rosto em transformação fechou-se em um esgar feroz enquanto aquele ser aumentava a intensidade do abraço, deixando-os de corpos colados. A ponta da lança enterrou-se mais fundo, abrindo um buraco de dor no peitoral do garoto, buraco de onde jorrava sangue quente e pegajoso.

-É assim que se abraça a mulher que você ama – disse a criatura com a voz de Hermione, depois, em outra sílaba, passando a uma voz masculina e fria, para em seguida voltar à entonação de Mione.

Mesmo em sua agonia, Rony viu quando os seios de Hermione se encolheram, desaparecendo sob a roupa, dando lugar a músculos, enquanto os ombros ganhavam envergadura. Abaixo do corpo dele, percebia que as pernas da criatura cresciam e sentia, na altura da virilha colada à sua, brotar um volume característico que jamais fizera parte do corpo gracioso e feminino de Hermione.

As íris que cintilavam em vermelho escureceram-se; os olhos ficaram mais finos, tão escuros quanto os cabelos, e uma barba escanhoada começou a espalhar-se nos dois extremos do rosto, terminando no queixo. O pescoço alargou-se e um pomo de adão proeminente esticou a pele, terminando de vez a transformação.

Não era nenhuma criatura desconhecida; era o homem que estivera com Hermione no reflexo da janela, a quem Rony podia chamar de cunhado, aquele que atendia pelo nome de...

-Kleiton – balbuciou o garoto, sentindo o suor frio cobrir-lhe o rosto, ainda preso naquele abraço mortal.

Deixou pender um fio de saliva sobre a face de Kleiton, que gargalhou, indiferente à fraqueza e ao sofrimento dele. O irmão de Marjorie tirou os braços de suas costas, segurou-o pelos ombros e o empurrou com força, conseguindo a custo arrancar a lança do corpo dele. Liberto, Rony pendeu para o lado, caindo com a barriga para cima, a frente do corpo ensopada de sangue.

Como podia existir tanta disposição naquele bruxo? Podia não ser Hermione, mas, antes de tudo, a lança estivera cravada no corpo _dele._ Rony fora perfurado pela ponta que escapava para fora após transpassar o físico de Kleiton; ele também devia estar morrendo, não sorrindo daquela maneira maligna e doentia.

Como se estivesse disposto a solucionar as dúvidas de Rony, Kleiton ajoelhou-se diante dele com a lança ainda fincada no corpo. O rapaz fechou uma das mãos em torno dela e a puxou sem cerimônia; num piscar de olhos, o cabo da lança que se projetava das costas saiu pelo peito, sem cascatas de sangue ou gritos de dor; Kleiton o arrancou como se fosse uma pequena farpa cravada na pele.

Rony então recordou que a lança não estava coberta por sangue antes de ser puxado para aquele abraço mortal; o líquido pegajoso que pendia da arma _era somente dele._

_Kleiton não se feria_; Sangrar? _Nem pensar..._

Kleiton tocou-lhe o peito e o buraco aberto no lado esquerdo.

-Sabe o que se encontra bem aqui, não sabe? Acertei a extremidade do seu coração. E olha que não tinha pretensão nenhuma de acertar um órgão vital assim, de primeira – estalou os dedos. – Mas eu consigo captar a beleza trágica e poética da situação. Afinal, você possui o coração que minha irmãzinha sempre quis conquistar, e, veja só, ele foi perfurado por quem ela jamais deveria ignorar. Minha vingança _está completa._

Boquiaberto, transpirando copiosamente, Rony apenas o olhou em silêncio, sem forças; seu corpo todo estremecia de modo incontrolável.

-Marjorie não vai gostar nem um pouco disso – gritou Aaron, desesperado, incapaz de mover-se e de manter a voz firme. – Não devia matar o Rony!

Ao som da voz dele, Kleiton ergueu o rosto e torceu os lábios finos num sorriso que prenunciava horrores.

-Graças à desobediência dela, acho que nunca deixarei esse espelho. Por isso, a minha irmã caçula, além do namorado, também merece perder um dos _amigos..._

-Ih, sujou – gemeu Aaron.

Kleiton arremessou a lança na direção do garoto, que se esquivou atabalhoadamente, fazendo com que a arma se chocasse, com estrépito, contra a parede de pedra do pátio.

Aaron berrou e saiu em corrida desabalada pelos corredores desertos e sombrios daquela duplicata de Hogwarts, sem a menor ideia de que era preciso quebrar um espelho para sair dali.

* * *

-Mamãe... mamãe, acorde...

Rebecca sentia-se zonza; uma dor lancinante fustigava-lhe a nuca. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Viu o rosto de Karen , sorrindo docilmente para ela e, no fundo, os terrenos de Hogwarts. Então se lembrou da luta com Lanísia e da informação valiosa que tinha em mãos.

-Preciso chamar o Ministério. Augusto está aqui perto, ele precisa ser preso, tenho que acabar com a farra dele e da ninfeta... – desatou a falar de uma só vez.

-O papai está próximo? – perguntou Karen. – Por que quer que ele seja preso? Não quero que ele vá para Azkaban, mamãe...

-Karen... terá que entender a minha atitude. Seu pai não presta...

-Eu amo o papai. E se soubesse que ia acordar para tentar prejudicá-lo, deixaria você aí, caída, até amanhã.

Aquilo machucou Rebecca.

-Então ele é melhor do que eu pra você?

-Sim, ele não é nada daquilo que você diz. E, se tentar denunciá-lo, esqueça que é minha mãe, porque eu me esquecerei de você.

-Ótimo, então tenho coisas para lhe mostrar. Dizem que devemos poupar as crianças do choque, mas acho que você já precisa ter esse contato com a realidade... Venha comigo.

Rebecca agarrou o braço da filha; juntas, elas entraram no castelo.

A inspetora subiu a escadaria de mármore e levou Karen até o seu dormitório. Deixou a garota sentada numa cadeira e saiu em busca da foto que havia surrupiado dos guardas do Ministério.

Encontrou-a guardada em seu armário, na sala dos professores. Uma imagem que mostrava, nitidamente, Augusto segurando os cabelos de Marjorie enquanto a penetrava de modo violento; o instantâneo deixava claro a violência e o ritmo das estocadas, a expressão doentia do rosto de Augusto e o sofrimento da garota ao ser coagida àquilo.

-Karen nunca mais irá venerar o papai – disse Rebecca para si mesma. – Quão doloroso será para o Augusto saber que será denunciado e desprezado pela própria garotinha...

Carregando a foto junto ao corpo, ela saiu da sala dos professores.

* * *

No celeiro, Augusto sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas enquanto contava a sua teoria para Lanísia, que enrolava o cabelo ruivo com o dedo, prestando atenção em cada palavra.

-O tempo para Kleiton ficou congelado nesse período em que ele ficou preso no espelho. Ele sairia de lá com a mesma idade, como se nenhum dia, nenhuma hora, nenhum _minuto _tivesse se passado desde que a Maldição do Espelho voltou-se contra ele. Pensei muito a respeito disso durante esse meu período de exílio e acredito que o retorno de Kleiton para o mundo real pode causar um deslocamento temporal que atingirá as duas pessoas diretamente envolvidas com ele e com as quais Kleiton têm assuntos pendentes a resolver.

-Você e Celine – falou Lanísia com desagrado. – O famigerado triângulo amoroso.

-Não mais. Para mim Celine não significa mais nada, mas quando Kleiton foi aprisionado esse laço afetivo ainda existia. Entenda, Kleiton foi motivado pelos ciúmes, a ira da descoberta de que Joyce era minha filha, a filha do homem que ele sempre odiou, e não dele. Em consequência, quis punir Celine e fazê-la sua prisioneira. Naquele momento, eu e Celine fomos as peças que o impulsionaram a lançar a maldição. Kleiton, no entanto, foi atingido pelo ricochete da maldição lançada por sua própria varinha, maldição impregnada por seu ódio e revolta. Estive refletindo desde que Celine revelou que eu sou o pai da Joyce e os reais motivos que levaram Kleiton a agir daquela maneira na noite fatídica. É possível... não tenho certeza, _que fique claro_, mas é possível que tais circunstâncias tenham criado uma ligação entre nós três.

-Seria uma espécie de ato contratual mágico não autorizado?

-Bem por aí – concordou Augusto, usando três fios de cevada e ajeitando-os com a varinha no formato de um triângulo. – Imagine que Kleiton é a base – apontou para o fio que estava na horizontal. – E eu e Celine estamos aqui, somos esses dois na diagonal... Se Kleiton deixa o espelho como se o tempo não tivesse passado para ele, o que aconteceria?

Augusto, então, puxou o fio que embasava os outros dois, que caíram um sobre o outro.

-O tempo não deveria ter passado para Celine e você – disse Lanísia, engolindo em seco.

-Pior do que isso. O tempo voltaria àquele mesmo momento em que Kleiton foi aprisionado. Tudo o que aconteceu depois viraria um vácuo, como se alguém passasse uma borracha nos últimos dezesseis anos.

-Em termos práticos, isso afetaria a vida de vocês de que forma?

-Existem muitas possibilidades. Mas estou quase certo de que tudo o que ocorreu a partir daquela noite, e que não teria acontecido se a Maldição do Espelho não reverberasse contra Kleiton, deixaria de existir.

-Você deixaria de me amar?

-Nessas condições, sentimentos são imutáveis. Minha memória não seria abalada, eu me lembraria de tudo o que aconteceu nesses dezesseis anos. Mas a questão é que eu criei duas vidas depois daquela noite. Se o deslocamento temporal fizer com que eu e Celine retornemos a partir daquele ponto para o acerto de contas com Kleiton, voltaremos a um tempo em que duas pessoas ainda não existiam. Karen ainda não tinha nascido, nem...

-Tínhamos gerado o _nosso filho_ – disse Lanísia, acariciando a barriga. – Augusto, isso não pode acontecer, eu não posso perdê-lo... – ela sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. – Quando penso que você não está em Hogwarts, que está longe de mim, é a presença dele aqui, comigo, que me conforta. Ele é uma parte sua alimentada pelo meu corpo. É o nosso amor germinando aqui dentro... – secou as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto com o dorso da mão. – Você vive em mim agora, ele é o meu conforto. Não vamos perdê-lo, não vou permitir... – ela fitou-o com carinho enquanto Augusto secava o seu rosto. – É por isso que olhava tão entristecido para a foto de Karen, não é?

-É – ele confirmou, os olhos brilhantes, úmidos. – Eu tenho medo de que Karen e nosso filho tenham a existência varrida e que essa borracha no tempo apague a vida dos dois – ele ergueu a foto da garotinha no balanço. – Se Kleiton sair do espelho, Lanísia, acho que eles podem... eles podem _morrer._

-Não... Isso não vai acontecer – Lanísia o abraçou com força. – Ninguém abrirá o último frasco. Kleiton ficará no mesmo lugar. Não há o que temer.

-Eu sei que vocês devem estar tomando todos os cuidados para preservar o frasco fechado, mas peço que aumentem a segurança em torno dele. Todo cuidado é pouco nesses últimos dias.

-Quer saber? Acho que nem a própria irmã dele está interessada em ajudá-lo. Será tranquilo vencê-lo.

-Kleiton é astuto demais. É melhor não subestimá-lo. Tem a única oportunidade de deixar o Mundo dos Espelhos nas mãos e tentará encontrar um meio de obter sucesso. Se Marjorie não quiser ajudá-lo, ele pode convencê-la de alguma forma... E, se ela resistir, pode puni-la.

-Matando-a?

-Não. Talvez tirando alguém muito importante da vida dela para que ela sofra em vida. Kleiton joga sujo; não siga o que ele espera e o castigo vem. Agora... – ele jogou o cabelo que caía sobre a testa para trás. – Que tal esquecermos esse assunto baixo astral e darmos uma rapidinha antes da despedida?

Ele já subia em seu corpo, beijando-a, quando Lanísia empurrou-o:

-Não, acho melhor pararmos por aqui...

-Você? Pedindo para que eu _pare?_

-Sim. É que... Já passou muito tempo e, na verdade, eu não contei porque estava sozinha quando cheguei à gruta – ela forçou um sorriso. – Sabe, o plano não era _esse._ Eu deveria ter vindo com as garotas, mas elas simplesmente foram impedidas de me acompanhar.

-E quem as impediu?

Cheia de culpa, Lanísia fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio:

-Rebecca.

-Rebecca? – Augusto levantou-se de um salto. – E ela...?

-Sim, ouviu que você estava por aqui. Mas ficou desacordada porque caiu e bateu a cabeça, quando tentava me impedir. Só que agora já deve estar prestes a acordar, então, acho melhor pararmos por aqui... – mas Augusto já se apressava em recolher as roupas e começar a se vestir.

-Minha nossa, Lanísia, a audácia tem limites! Ficar aqui, tranquilamente, enquanto Rebecca pode acordar a qualquer momento e chamar os bruxos do Ministério!

-Ela acha que vamos nos encontrar na festa, não no celeiro.

-A festa é aqui do lado, garanto que não iam demorar nem um pouco para nos encontrar... Mas você gosta do desafio, não é? – ele perguntou, desistindo de fechar a camisa desprovida de botões. – Aposto como ficou mais animadinha pensando no perigo.

-Claro. E até torci para alguém abrir o celeiro e nos pegar no flagra. Um dos guardas do Ministério aparecer e, ao invés de prendê-lo, ficar se masturbando enquanto nos assiste... – ela espreguiçou-se sobre o feno. – Isso me lembra nossas adoráveis noites romanas.

Apesar do medo que assolava o coração, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. A mistura de menina e mulher estava ali, novamente, à sua frente.

-Acho que a garota continua presente na mulher quando não estamos na cama.

-O quê? – ela perguntou, confusa.

-Nada... Eu te amo sua maluquinha – ele brincou, beijando-a uma última vez. – Eu entro em contato com você assim que puder. Prometo.

-Mal posso esperar.

-Dê uma volta e aproveite a festa! – ele exclamou, abrindo a porta do celeiro.

-A festa pra mim já aconteceu – mandou um beijo à distância. – Você estourou o champanhe dentro de mim e foi uma _loucura_. Eu amo você. EU – TE – AMO! – gritou para o celeiro vazio, fazendo com que Augusto saísse aos risos.

Abriu um sorriso melancólico, antecipando a saudade, e começou a recolher as roupas.

* * *

Adam e Alone decidiram verificar nos arredores da festa após não encontrarem abaixo da tenda nenhum vestígio da voluptuosa Jessica Rabbit encarnada por Lanísia. Durante a busca, Alone explicou ao rapaz o que era a Magia do Aprisionamento e como o professor Augusto fora acusado injustamente.

-Nem tenho palavras para agradecer a sua ajuda, Adam – ela disse enquanto passavam ao lado da casa da fazenda. – Você é mesmo um anjo que surgiu na minha vida. Acreditou em tudo o que eu lhe disse e agora está ajudando as Encalhadas.

-Sempre ouvi falar muito bem do professor Augusto. Nunca engoli essa história de que ele se aproveitava das garotas.

-Até porque no caso dele, eu lhe garanto, elas é que cairiam em cima se ele desse uma oportunidade, mané! E eu presenciei o quanto ele tentou resistir aos encantos da Lanísia. Mas minha amiga é determinada demais, provocou tanto que o homem abandonou toda a cautela e entregou-se ao amor... Queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo comportamento do Harry. Eu deveria ter dito a ele que não havia chance de conquistá-lo.

-O problema é que você também gostaria que acontecesse, não é? Você amou demais ele e o Colin.

-Havia tanta dificuldade, tantas críticas. Acho que, no fim das contas, isso dá força a uma relação.

-Alone, eu não tenho vontade de substituir o Colin, nem poderia, porque eu quero ficar apenas com você. Mas nada nos impede de pôr em prática tudo o que fazia com eles. Eu consigo fazer ainda melhor.

-Mas havia coisas que homem nenhum faria...

-Contanto que seja o seu corpo em contato com o meu, não me oporia à nenhuma posição – ele pegou a mão dela e levou-a à própria virilha. – Sente isso? Você me enlouquece. Podemos incluir alguns brinquedos eróticos, fazê-la ter a sensação de que está com dois homens. Eu posso enfiar um consolo bem longo no meio das suas pernas enquanto você brinca no meu com os seus lábios... – ele forçou-a de encontro à parede da casa e deu-lhe um beijo, as línguas tocando-se, dentes roçando com pequenas mordidinhas. – Deixo-a explorar meu corpo inteiro. Não tenho censura, desde que esteja apenas _com você_ – ele guiou a mão dela ao seu traseiro; Alone apertou, sentindo-o por cima do tecido da fantasia.

-Seu pervertido – ela riu.

-Isso a excita, não é? – ele colocou um dedo na boca dela; Alone chupou-o e mordiscou. – Essa perversão misturada com o perfil angelical que sempre atribuiu a mim. Mas pode ter certeza, comigo você não sentirá falta de nada. Pode apalpar o que quiser, meter a língua onde lhe der na telha, fazer tudo o que a sua imaginação for capaz de criar.

-Gostei. Mas você fala demais, Adam, e não faz – ela deslizou a mão por cima do peitoral dele. – Só sabe me deixar na vontade.

-É pra você aprender que eu não preciso de muitas palavras pra te acender inteira – ele arrancou-lhe a máscara de Mulher-Gato; Alone sacudiu os cabelos longos e negros, finalmente livres.

Adam puxou o zíper da roupa negra de látex, o suficiente para olhar os seios claros de Alone. As auréolas rosadas intumesciam-se ao seu toque; Adam tocou-os, apertou-os, enquanto cobria de beijos os ombros da garota, que sentia o corpo estremecer de tanto prazer.

-Adam... Adam, pare, precisamos ficar atentos...

-Afaste-me, se for capaz – ele respondeu, os olhos azuis cintilando por baixo dos cachos do cabelo, desaparecendo depois enquanto ele cobria um dos seios com beijos e sugadas.

Ela descobriu que não era capaz de parar.

Estendeu as mãos e as longas unhas arranharam as costas de Adam. O tecido fino da fantasia rasgou-se em tiras finas; Alone aproveitou para encarnar de vez a fantasia de Mulher-Gato e percorrer a pele dele com profundos arranhões, que ficaram mais intensos quando Adam terminou de descer o zíper da fantasia e ela sentiu o vento da noite chocar-se contra a sua intimidade, profundamente molhada àquela altura.

De repente, não tinha apenas a língua de Adam dentro dela; o rapaz praticamente enfiara o rosto entre suas pernas. Alone sentia a língua penetrar-lhe, a barba rala roçando sua intimidade, os lábios de Adam de encontro aos seus lábios íntimos, sugando-os.

Ela deixava profundos vergões nas costas dele, com seus arranhões felinos, mas queria que ele sentisse na pele a excitação que transmitia a ela; era realmente algo animalesco, selvagem; as marcas de suas unhas comunicavam isso.

Esticou um dos pés e tocou com ele a intimidade de Adam, rígida por trás da sunga vermelha de Super-Homem. Roçava os dedos nele, movimentando-os de um lado para o outro; viu que ele pulsou, reagindo ao contato, o formato tornando-se cada vez mais visível.

Alone gemia, incapaz de controlar-se; em sua visão turva, olhou para o lado do celeiro onde o moinho continuava a girar preguiçosamente, julgando ter ouvido um barulho ali.

Reconheceu o professor Augusto de imediato; segundos depois ele colocou a máscara e ocultou o rosto, desaparatando em seguida com um estalo.

-Pare, Adam – ela pediu, pousando o pé no chão.

-Não posso acreditar que vai interromper agora...

-Não consigo pensar com esse seu movimento labial bem na "danada", mané! Por favor, acho que sei onde a Lanísia está.

Frustrado, Adam levantou-se, puxou um lenço e secou os lábios.

-Que droga! – exclamou, revoltado e todo babado.

-Não nos afastamos das garotas para transar, estamos aqui para ajudar a Lanísia.

-Nunca antes interromperam a minha língua.

-Nunca mandaram você calar a boca?

-Quando está de encontro a esse tipo de lábios, não mesmo!

-É, mas você nunca chupou uma garota que faz parte de um grupo constantemente perseguido por um semimorto. O objetivo maior me chama, preciso focar nele! – ainda assim, ela não resistiu e riu ao olhar para baixo. – É decepcionante quando achamos que vai acontecer e algo atrapalha, não é? Acho que dei o troco por você ter me animado e em seguida me largado durante o Baile.

-Bom, preciso relaxar agora, será que dá pra fechar a sua fantasia? Seu corpo nu na minha frente não está ajudando...

Os dois riram enquanto Alone puxava o zíper para cima. Ela apanhou a máscara e colocou-a.

-E então, onde a Lanísia está? – indagou Adam.

-Considerando que Augusto acabou de sair do celeiro com a camisa estropiada e os cabelos tão despenteados, quase um cosplay de Incrível Hulk após a transformação, ela deve estar lá dentro. Que tal irmos até lá conferir?

Os dois deram-se as mãos e estavam prestes a deixar as sombras do casarão escuro quando ouviram mais um _"craque"._ Quase no mesmo lugar em que Augusto havia desaparatado, Ted Bacon aparatou, com um sorriso largo cheio de dentes podres, a face carcomida coberta por pequenos vermes.

Ted avançou determinado para o celeiro.

-A Felix Felicis deve ter dado a dica para ele. Lanísia é tudo o que Ted mais deseja nesse mundo – disse Alone.

Adam puxou a varinha.

-Precisamos mandar o recado às suas amigas.

-"Centelhas bifurcadas no ponto em que Lanísia for encontrada", é isso aí. Mantenha-as no ar até que as garotas apareçam, Adam – aconselhou Alone.

Ele assentiu e disparou; as luzes espocaram a partir da ponta da varinha erguida no ar, num fio único e luminoso, e depois se bifurcaram bem no alto, jorrando em cascata à direita e à esquerda, o vermelho e o verde derramando-se em diferentes direções.

* * *

Momentos antes, enquanto Alone e Adam interrompiam as buscas para iniciar a pegação, Serena, Joyce e Hermione, acompanhadas por Jennifer Star, continuavam a procurar por Augusto e Lanísia na floresta.

-Vocês ouviram que coisa horrível o Ted contou? – perguntou Serena, a varinha acesa diante do rosto, desviando-se de uma teia de aranha que estava ligada a duas árvores.

-Sim. Seu pai era um chifrudo – disse Joyce.

-Joyce, essa não é a maneira mais delicada de explicar essa quebra de galho na árvore genealógica dos Bennet – disse Mione. – Isso ofende a Serena...

-A árvore perdeu um galho, mas Brian Bennet ganhou uma _galhada _e tanto – zombou Joyce, usando os braços para simular chifres atrás da cabeça.

-Essas brincadeiras realmente me machucam, Joyce... – choramingou Serena, voltando-se para Jennifer. – O que é a árvore genealógica?

-Você... não sabe o que é?

-Não. Nos terrenos da mansão do papai temos ipês, salgueiros, mas não lembro de ver genealógicas plantadas por lá – disse Serena.

-Não, não se trata de uma árvore assim, Serena.

-É uma mudinha?

-Não... No caso, as garotas estão se referindo à árvore genealógica dos Bennet, essa família tão tradicional e de tantas posses à qual você julgava pertencer. A árvore remonta à ascendência dos Bennet, traçando toda a sua genealogia através dos tempos mais remotos.

-Pois é, você era um "galho" dessa árvore por ser o fruto da união entre Brian Bennet e Florence – completou Mione. – Agora descobrimos que você não tem sangue Bennet correndo nas veias, ou seja, não pertence à árvore da família.

-Isso é injusto! Eu... Quero voltar a ser um fruto Bennet!

-Já caiu da árvore, desista – replicou Joyce.

-Lewis é um Bennet e eu _não_... Preciso aprender a lidar com isso – Serena suspirou. – Não é todos os dias que descobrimos que o meio-irmão com quem namoramos na verdade não é nosso irmão e o nosso pai vira sogro.

Percebendo que Jennifer franzira a testa e tentava acompanhar o raciocínio, Mione sacudiu a cabeça:

-É um bocado confuso mesmo, nada é muito normal por aqui.

-Quem será o meu verdadeiro pai? – perguntou Serena.

-Augusto? – sugeriu Mione.

-Oh, aí seríamos irmãs, Serena, não seria o máximo? – comemorou Joyce.

-Por que Augusto? Endoidou, Mione?

-Oras, Serena, sabemos que o professor Augusto só produz _filhas_ e andava diversificando muito antes de ser laçado pela Lanísia – disse Mione. – Ele era bem _safadinho._

-Não posso ser filha do Augusto, não tenho essas bundonas dos Welch – Serena apontou para o _derrière_ de Joyce, realçado pelo vestido curto de Betty Boop.

-O professor Augusto tem um bundão né? – falou Jennifer.

-Querida, é tanta bunda que eu sempre sentava na primeira carteira e vivia derrubando a minha pena no chão e pedindo para que ele pegasse para mim – disse Joyce. – A sala _fervia _quando ele se agachava.

-Mas ele não é o seu pai? – perguntou Jennifer.

-Eu não sabia! Até hoje preciso conviver com a culpa de ter sido gerada pela bilonga cujo volume eu ficava admirando durante as aulas!

Como Jennifer continuava olhando-a horrorizada, Joyce apontou para Serena.

-Ela transava com o Lewis mesmo achando que ele era irmão dela, foi sim, essa garota aí fantasiada de... de Barbie Esportista e... e... _míope_ – apontou para os óculos brancos e exagerados.

-_Penélope Charmosa,_ ao seu dispor – rebateu Serena. – E em minha defesa eu digo que... eu e Lewis fazíamos brincadeiras inocentes e comuns entre irmãos...

-Irmãos da Grécia antiga, só se for! – disse Joyce. – Admita, você e Lewis transavam, praticavam incesto!

-Nunca transamos em cesto, preferíamos em cama, em sofá e em pufes! – Serena tapou a boca e olhou para Jennifer. – Tá! Confesso, nos pegávamos mesmo. Mas me apaixonei por Lewis quando _não sabia_ que ele era meu irmão. Do nada aquele louro charmoso e lindo de morrer virou fruto proibido. Eu fui lá e mordi... Mas, olhem só, agora descubro que ele não é _tão proibido_ assim. Lewis voltou a ser um cara com quem posso trepar em pleno Salão Principal...

-Fazem isso em Hogwarts? – perguntou Jennifer.

-Não, estou brincando...

-Se for com cuidado, dá pra fazer gostoso – respondeu Joyce ao mesmo tempo. Diante dos olhares perplexos de Serena e Mione, explicou. – Ah, vocês não lembram? Eu sentada no colo do Juca, comendo um pudim de chocolate.

-Eu não disse que o pudim não estava tão delicioso para justificar aqueles gemidos? – perguntou Mione para Serena.

-E Juca então não estava suando e virando os olhos por estar sofrendo com uma unha encravada – disse Serena. – Como pudemos ser tão tolas?

-O creme espalhado no chão, em que eu escorreguei, não era creme da torta? – perguntou Mione.

-Não, foi diretamente produzido pelos testículos de Juca Slooper – disse Joyce.

-Argh! – Mione ficou enojada. – E depois ainda fiquei semanas traficando creme de chantily da cozinha, pensando que fazia bem para os poros, porque considerei minha pele sedosa depois de espalmar na meleca... Por isso só funcionou naquela noite... era _sêmen de nerd!_

-Sêmen faz bem pra pele? – indagou Serena.

-Hum, é por isso que eu nunca tive acne – disse Joyce, acariciando as bochechas lisinhas.

-Você vai deixar o Axel Carver explodir assim no seu rosto? – perguntou Serena.

-Axel Carver pode até vomitar em mim – respondeu Joyce. – É tão gratificante perceber que, quando Juca topar viver uma relação aberta, poderei transar com um popstar!

-Vocês valorizam muito essas coisas – disse Jennifer. – Ele é um homem como outro qualquer.

-Não, ele é especial – insistiu Joyce. – Nunca dormi com um cara que estampasse a capa de uma revista. Um cara por quem as jovens do mundo bruxo inteiro suspirassem... e, veja só que privilégio: garotas tontas admirando uma foto dele com um exemplar do Semanário das Bruxas nas mãos, eu passo, aponto a fotografia e digo: "esse tem a pegada; já experimentei". Oh, será fantástico!

-Será que a Lanísia faz isso quando percebe alguém com um exemplar de um jornal com a foto do Augusto? – perguntou Serena.

-Claro, ela aponta pro pôster de "Procura-se" e diz que vivia se engalfinhando com o professor foragido e estuprador – debochou Mione. – Óbvio que não, Serena. Não é a mesma coisa.

-Axel será especial por isso – falou Joyce. – E por realizar meus sonhos, claro: sempre tive ilusões de estar perto dele, o deus grego da música bruxa. E Juca, meu marido... Juca nunca estampará um pôster duplo de nu frontal. Metade de uma página seria suficiente para mostrar tudo, _se é que você me entende... _– deu uma cutucada com o cotovelo em Jennifer.

-Joyce, caso o ego de Axel fosse visível, seria preciso um pôster gigantesco para exibi-lo por inteiro – afirmou Jennifer. – Ele não é essa maravilha que aparenta, isso eu posso garantir. Esse mundo do showbizz tem suas armadilhas. O cantor simpático e talentoso vira uma pessoa desprezível quando não está sob os holofotes.

-Ele me contratou como assessora e não percebi esses defeitos...

-Supervalorizar o ídolo é normal. Mas observe com mais atenção e perceberá que ele não tem essa aura de perfeição.

-Não concordo. Eu admiro você pra caramba, curto suas músicas, mas isso caiu por terra desde que vi seu ataque psicótico que quase decepou os dedinhos da Serena. Tento lembrar da sua figura imponente no palco, mas tudo o que vejo são seus olhos esbugalhados e sua boca torta de _serial killer._ Passou de cantora à louca psicótica.

-Mas você sabia que eu era bipolar?

-Não.

-Exato, porque isso poderia ser prejudicial à minha carreira. É isso o que nós, artistas, fazemos com detalhes potencialmente explosivos. Deixamos o pavio aceso, mas bem escondidinho. Axel ganancioso e prepotente não é vendável; o Axel príncipe encantado, belo e humilde, vende revistas, popularidade e sonhos.

Joyce considerou aquilo.

-Faz sentido, mas Axel Carver _é_ Axel Carver, _a lenda. _Eu não vou casar com ele mesmo. É só uma farra com um popstar, uma experiência inédita pra mim, e olha que não tem muita coisa que eu ainda não tenha provado nessa vida. O que importa é que aquela barriguinha, sorriso perfeito, cabelos dourados e peitoral durinho são extremamente _vendáveis _pra mim. Vou me esbaldar...

-Como sabe que ele vai querer transar com você? – perguntou Hermione. – Tem tanta fã em Hogwarts querendo dar pra ele.

-Como sou assessora, tenho acesso privilegiado aos aposentos dele no castelo, portanto vou me infiltrar no quarto e esperá-lo, nua, sobre a cama, com as pernas arreganhadas, enquanto acaricio o meu corpo untado em óleos aromáticos, passando os dedos pelos meus seios brilhosos e de mamilos intumescidos, ao mesmo tempo em que inclino o meu corpo em movimentos circulares.

Mione suspirou enquanto Joyce acariciava o colo.

-É, você vai _mesmo_ transar com o Axel – admitiu.

-Minha "amiguinha" piscou só em imaginar – falou Serena, apontando para a virilha. Olhou para Jennifer. – Axel é vidrado por você. Nunca teve nada com ele?

-Não. Eu sou tremendamente apaixonada por um cara... desde então não consegui mais ficar com outro homem, mesmo que seja um popstar.

-Você está com esse cara? – perguntou Mione.

-Não. Não seria _adequado _para uma cantora. Na verdade, nem para uma bruxa comum, muitas repudiam essa classe de bruxos... – ela tomou fôlego. – Me enxerguem como uma cliente das Encalhadas, não espalhem o que vou lhes contar, por favor... _Lucas,_ esse rapaz que eu tanto gosto, ele é... um aborto.

-Mas abortos não chegam a nascer, como ele pode ter nome e ainda lhe deixar apaixonada? – indagou Serena.

-Abortos são bruxos sem poderes mágicos, estúpida, esqueceu? – perguntou Joyce. – Considerados a escória. Tão ralés que muitos, _iguais a você_, até desconsideram a existência.

-Foi mal, esqueci por um momento, mas lembrei agora – retrucou Serena. – Filch é um aborto. Ele é o zelador de Hogwarts, Jen.

-Conseguiu um emprego como zelador, não é? Pois é... Mas alguns bruxos abortados... Na verdade, _a maioria_, não consegue um bom posicionamento. Isso aconteceu com Lucas. E o ramo em que ele atua é o segundo fator que me impede de ficar com ele...

-E o que o Lucas faz da vida? – perguntou Mione, intrigada.

Jennifer hesitou e, quando estava prestes a responder, as luzes lançadas pela varinha de Adam iluminaram o céu a alguns metros.

-A quem pertence esse sinal? – perguntou Serena olhando para a cascata dupla de centelhas vermelhas e verdes. – Conheço a Marca Negra de Voldemort, o morcego de Batman, mas não sei qual herói dispara centelhas luminosas. Será o Peter Pan?

-No nosso caso, é coisa da Mulher-Gato ou do Super-Homem – disse Mione. – Adam e Alone encontraram a Lanísia.

-O sinal está perto do celeiro – observou Joyce, apontando para o moinho.

-Vamos aparatar diante dele! – disse Jennifer, mas Mione segurou-a por um momento.

-Tem certeza de que quer nos acompanhar? Talvez o Ted ainda esteja por aqui, pode ser perigoso.

-Deixar-me entregue ao roteiro indeterminado da vida é um presente, Hermione. Há muito tempo não tinha uma noite tão emocionante. Eu quero acompanhá-las. _Por favor._

Hermione sorriu.

-Tá bom. Mas com uma condição: queremos ouvir _Palavras mágicas _à capella, numa apresentação exclusiva para as Encalhadas depois que essa noite terminar.

-Deixa comigo, desfio toda a setlist do show só para vocês!

-Nossa, vamos nos sentir especiais! – exclamou Joyce, empolgada.

Para Jennifer Star, aquilo era ótimo. Poderia, assim, retribuir a maneira com que as garotas, que deixaram a segurança de Hogwarts para salvá-la e a deixavam à vontade para ser ela mesma, faziam-na sentir-se...

_Especial._

Em conjunto, todas desaparataram.

* * *

Lanísia acabava de colocar o vestido vermelho de Jessica Rabbit quando ouviu a porta do celeiro abrir-se. Imaginando que fosse Augusto, voltou-se com um sorriso no rosto:

-Será possível que já ficou com saudade...?

Ela estancou, horrorizada, quando olhou e viu que era Ted. Ele estava à beira da decomposição; Lanísia via um verme contorcendo-se e entrando por um dos orifícios do nariz carcomido; a boca contava agora com poucos dentes amarelados e podres; a língua estava escura, dilacerada; os olhos de escleróticas amareladas contemplaram o corpo da garota, desejosos.

-Está linda... Não precisa temer, minha gata. Essa aparência aqui é temporária. Estou certo de que uma pequena melhora irá advir quando a Magia do Aprisionamento terminar... Eu não era exatamente um galã quando transamos e você gostou.

Lanísia tremia dos pés à cabeça, vendo-o aproximar-se.

-Vou levá-la comigo e seremos só nós dois, para sempre...

Ela forçou um sorriso, jogando a franja avermelhada sobre o rosto. Largou os sapatos no chão, aproveitando para olhar ao redor. Considerava as suas chances; não estava com a varinha, mas podia surpreendê-lo. Para Lanísia, o desejo voraz por sexo era a fraqueza masculina, e Ted a desejava acima de tudo.

Notou que havia um rastelo apoiado contra uma pilastra de madeira.

-Tudo bem, Ted, eu vou com você. Mas, antes eu posso... posso calçar os meus sapatos?

Ele assentiu, desconfiado.

Lanísia curvou o corpo, fingindo que ia se agachar para apanhar o par de sapatos roxos. Rapidamente, alterou o movimento, agarrou o rastelo e girou-o na direção de Ted.

Como se tivesse antecipado o seu ataque, Ted agachou-se e agarrou-lhe o braço.

-Péssima noite para tentar me enganar. Hoje você não me escapa, Lanísia. Posso prever cada um dos seus gestos.

-Será que consegue se tiver que prever o ato de mais de uma pessoa?

Ted arregalou os olhos, voltando-se para a entrada do celeiro. Serena, Joyce, Alone, Adam, Hermione e Jennifer passavam pela porta, todos de varinhas em punho.

-Droga... – ele praguejou, soltando Lanísia e sacando a varinha.

A Poção da Sorte lançou dicas conflituosas em sua mente; atordoado, Ted preferiu voltar-se para o grupo numeroso e tomou um golpe de rastelo do lado da cabeça, desferido por Lanísia.

O rosto assustador do bruxo mergulhou de encontro ao feno que se espalhava pelo piso de madeira.

-LANÍSIA! – gritaram as Encalhadas, entrando no celeiro ao lado de Adam.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Hermione.

-Sim – ela jogou o rastelo no monte de palha. – Como ele descobriu onde eu estava? O que está acontecendo?

-Longa história – disse Joyce. – Ele está com o frasco com a qualidade da Serena, veja se consegue pegar do bolso dele.

-Ah, certo! – Lanísia curvou-se e enfiou a mão no bolso da capa de Ted; finalmente seus dedos fecharam-se em torno do frasco. Ela ergueu a mão e mostrou-o às amigas. – Aqui, está comigo!

Ted despertou com um grunhido, saltando sobre o corpo da garota no momento em que ela ia correr para as amigas, derrubando-a ao cair sobre ela. O frasco rolou pelo chão do celeiro ao escapar dos dedos de Lanísia.

-Quando você vai parar de fugir, Lanísia, e entender que nunca a deixarei em paz? Você _será_ minha, custe o que custar...

-Isso, Mione, pegue o frasco, saiam daqui! – gritou Lanísia à amiga.

-O quê? – indagou Ted, olhando perplexo para Mione, que se agachava para recuperar o frasco com o fragmento da alma de Serena. – Nãooo! – mirou a garota, que jogou o frasco para Alone segundos antes de ser estuporada; o raio de luz vermelha ergueu Hermione no ar e lançou-a para fora do celeiro.

-Jen, leve a Lanísia daqui, ela está grávida, não pode passar por isso. Veja também se a Mione está legal – avisou Joyce para a cantora, que recuou discretamente em direção à porta ao lado de Lanísia.

Joyce olhou para Alone; a garota fantasiada de Mulher-Gato passou bem perto dela; elas, então, seguiram em direções diferentes.

Ted perguntou-se: _Alone passou o frasco para Joyce?_

_Com qual delas estaria o frasco?_

Enquanto refletia, o bruxo desviou-se de um feitiço lançado por Alone, escondendo-se atrás de um barril, que explodiu em lascas de madeira, jorrando vinho sobre o piso. Ted rolou o corpo no chão e apontou a varinha para a garota, desarmando-a; a varinha de Alone voou no ar, perdendo-se no fundo do celeiro.

Ted tentava descobrir com qual Encalhada estaria o frasco; quando Joyce e Serena deram-se as mãos e depois se soltaram, a intuição da Poção da Sorte lhe avisou que devia desprezar Alone e atacar as duas.

_-Crucio! _– a maldição errou as garotas, que se desviaram da saída do celeiro, alterando o percurso, mas deixaram o vão livre para Adam, que foi atingido em cheio; o rapaz caiu no chão sobre a capa vermelha de Super-Homem, urrando de tanta dor.

Serena e Joyce, por sua vez, subiram a escada que levava ao patamar superior, localizada perto da porta, o frasco tão cobiçado guardado no bolso da fantasia de Serena. Ted correu; ia estuporá-las, mas, ignorando a calma que a Poção da Sorte recomendava, escorregou no vinho, caindo de bunda no chão.

-Não vão escapar, vagabundas! – vociferou Ted, levantando-se e correndo para a escada.

Ele subiu aceleradamente pelos degraus de madeira; suas mãos em decomposição deixaram resquícios de pele presos à escada.

No patamar superior do celeiro, Serena e Joyce, que conseguiram uma relativa vantagem na fuga, separaram-se, cada uma seguindo por um lado. Tinham uma boa visão de Ted, que ficou à mercê, de costas, subindo os degraus. Serena, então, ergueu a varinha para surpreendê-lo.

Mas a noite do cosplay e a vontade de incorporar a personagem fez com que ela resolvesse avisar de antemão o que pretendia fazer...

-Sou a Penélope Charmosa e vou estuporá-lo com meu super raio luminoso para detê-lo! – gritou.

Ted levantou o rosto; localizando as garotas, apontou a varinha e, segurando-se aos degraus com uma das mãos, lançou na direção de Serena:

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Serena apavorou-se com o jorro de luz esverdeada, agachando-se para se proteger atrás da mureta de madeira.

-Não precisa avisar o que vai fazer, sua tonta! – gritou Joyce.

-Super-heróis sempre antecipam os seus atos.

-Você não é uma heroína, nem está fantasiada igual a uma! – replicou Joyce, aos berros.

Ted terminou de subir as escadas e escutou os sussurros da Felix Felicis.

_Serena... Serena... você quer a Serena..._

Então o frasco estava _com ela._

Ted virou-se para o lado de Serena, percorrendo o patamar e vencendo a passos largos a distância que os separava.

A garota subiu na mureta e tentou manter o equilíbrio. Estava sem saída. Pulou, então, para o único meio de fuga que possuía – as grossas vigas de madeira que cortavam o teto em diferentes camadas. Serena agarrou a mais próxima e içou-se para cima dela.

-Volte aqui, garota! Será menos doloroso se desistir agora – disse Ted, tomando impulso e subindo na mesma viga.

Serena já estava na metade, equilibrando-se precariamente, o frasco de vidro na mão.

-Se chegar muito perto, eu lanço o frasco lá embaixo! – ameaçou, embora a voz tremesse ligeiramente.

-Menina tola, a mais lerda das Encalhadas mesmo! Esse frasco não pode ser quebrado, esqueceu? Mas você, sim, pode se quebrar _inteirinha_ durante a queda... Se não devolver por bem, fará isso por mal.

Ted, então, agachou-se e tocou a varinha na superfície da viga.

-Passe o frasco agora ou vou espalhar chamas por essa viga. Não tem escolha, Serena. Seja inteligente, _ao menos uma vez_, e me passe a sua qualidade.

Ela lançou um olhar receoso para o chão – estava a cerca de dez metros do solo – sentiu-se entontecer e, então, engoliu em seco.

Sem falar, aproximou-se lentamente de Ted, passando o frasco para as mãos dele. Ted agarrou o frasco firmemente, enquanto em sua mente, a Poção da Sorte sussurrava:

_Olhe para cima... olhe para cima..._

-Boa menina – elogiou o bruxo.

-É exatamente o que eu estou pensando agora – Serena sorriu enquanto recuava, olhando exatamente para onde a poção o aconselhava a olhar.

-O quê? – indagou Ted, confuso, olhando por cima do ombro.

Tarde demais.

Joyce desceu da viga acima e pulou nas costas de Ted que, com o susto, deixou a varinha e o frasco caírem.

-Não vai matar a minha amiga, não vai! – berrou Joyce.

_-Me solta!_

-Cuidado, Joyce! – gritou Serena, mas seu aviso foi inútil.

Ted se desequilibrou, segurando-se na viga desajeitadamente enquanto o corpo ficou solto no ar, tendo Joyce agarrada às suas costas, as pernas balançando no vazio.

Apavorada, Joyce olhou para baixo.

O piso estava a dez metros de distância; Adam ainda estava caído, tremendo convulsivamente após a dor provocada pela maldição lançada por Ted; Alone procurava a varinha; Hermione ainda devia estar desacordada após ter sido estuporada; Jennifer levara Lanísia para um lugar seguro; e, de qualquer forma, ninguém podia lançar um feitiço ali de baixo, correndo o risco de acertar Joyce no lugar de Ted.

-Se tentarem algo contra mim, eu me solto dessa viga e a amiga de vocês está morta, ouviram bem? Morta! – berrou Ted, ofegante, lançando ameaças contra possíveis reações.

-Não, Ted, SEGURE-SE! – gritou Joyce.

Escutou um estalo ensurdecedor. Viu as fissuras surgirem na base da viga. E então compreendeu...

_A viga estava prestes a partir-se._

E lançar para a morte a líder das Encalhadas.

* * *

A mente de Ted, revestida pelo poder da Felix Felicis, deu a dica para que ele argumentasse com a garota loura que o olhava da viga superior:

-Serena... Não tem escolha: precisa me salvar primeiro. _Tem_ que me socorrer junto com a Joyce, ou morreremos os dois!

Ele estava preparado para subir na outra viga e, assim que todos estivessem sãos e salvos, matar as duas; jogaria Serena e Joyce ali de cima, eliminando-as.

Mas Serena não sabia disso; tudo o que sabia era que precisava salvar Ted para conseguir salvar Joyce. Ted estava certo; não tinha opção.

A Encalhada curvou-se, trêmula, tentando se equilibrar na viga, e estendeu a mão para Ted.

Ele agarrou-a com firmeza no instante em que a outra viga partiu, mantendo-se no ar pelo braço de Serena enquanto os pedaços de madeira caíam ao seu redor.

Mas...

_Algo errado aconteceu._

Ted sentiu no mesmo momento; um formigamento expandiu-se a partir das mãos, nascendo do toque entre os seus dedos e o corpo de Serena. O formigamento espalhou-se rapidamente pelos seus nervos, iniciando pontadas agudas de dor.

Imóvel, colado à mão da garota, Ted sentiu Joyce escalando o seu corpo, tomando impulso em seus ombros, depois segurando em Serena e precipitando-se sobre a viga, segura.

Ele permanecia acometido por aquelas dores lancinantes, preso à mão de Serena; o que era aquilo?

-Sua Poção da Sorte estava certa em lhe indicar que era minha a mão que poderia livrá-lo da morte – disse Serena. – Mas havia uma falha nisso tudo... – ela torceu a mão para que ele olhasse para a pedra azulada do Anel do Vínculo Eterno. – Não posso tocá-lo; _você_ _não é Draco Malfoy!_

A dor tornou-se insustentável; sem fôlego, sem alternativa, Ted desprendeu-se da mão de Serena, soltando-a, para então cair no vazio.

Serena e Joyce viraram o rosto, não querendo presenciar o momento em que o corpo de Ted se estatelasse lá embaixo.

Mas o impacto _não aconteceu._

Um clarão ofuscante iluminou o celeiro.

O corpo de Ted levitava a meio caminho da queda, trespassado por uma luz intensa que as Encalhadas conheciam muito bem.

Serena só teve tempo de descer da viga na segurança do patamar antes da nuvem A negra atingi-la após deixar o corpo de Ted, restituindo-a da qualidade perdida, sua racionalidade, o pensar duas vezes, o respirar fundo, o traçar planos-metas-sonhos, tudo antes de dar qualquer passo.

A vida deixava Ted.

E retornava para Kleiton Huggins no Mundo dos Espelhos.

* * *

Aaron Raccer entrou derrapando em um longo corredor do castelo. Olhou para trás, mas Kleiton não estava em seu encalço. Devia sentir-se seguro, mas não fazer ideia de onde o bruxo estava só servia para aumentar-lhe o medo.

Enquanto avançava velozmente pelo corredor, ouviu um estalo alto e Kleiton Huggins materializou-se alguns metros à frente, as mãos cruzadas às costas, todo vestido de negro.

Aaron parou de chofre, sem fôlego; Kleiton não podia ter aparatado ali dentro, bruxos normais não conseguiam fazer aquilo em Hogwarts, era impossível.

-Nem sempre o que o reflexo constrói corresponde à realidade – disse Kleiton, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Kleiton desaparatou e aparatou novamente atrás de Aaron, que berrou, assustado; tentou recuar, mas o bruxo o agarrou pelos cabelos.

-Minha irmã te chupou bastante, hein? Quando eu não conseguia espiar, ouvia os gemidos, as barbaridades que vocês falavam um pro outro. Ela ajoelhava-se pra você, não é?

Kleiton apertou-lhe a nuca com força; Aaron imaginou que ele o queria ajoelhado, portanto agachou-se no piso de pedra.

-E depois, ficava movimentando a cabeça pra frente e pra trás, hum? – indagou Kleiton, movimentando a cabeça de Aaron de encontro à parede.

Uma pontada dolorosa espalhou-se pela testa do garoto, acompanhada de um calor intenso.

-Era assim que aquela vadia fazia, não era? Diga! _DIGA!_

-Era, era, sim, _era _– Aaron choramingou. – Kleiton, não precisa me matar, por favor...

-Viver ou não, só depende de você. Se for forte para aguentar tudo o que lhe está reservado...

O som ensurdecedor de uma explosão sacudiu o corredor.

Aaron estremeceu; a urina espalhou-se pela frente da calça. Explosões se sucederam umas às outras; as janelas do corredor estouravam, lançando cacos de vidro para todos os lados e cobrindo tudo com um brilho ofuscante.

E o vendaval começou.

Kleiton soltou Aaron para então agarrar-se à pilastra mais próxima antes que fosse carregado. Aaron pensou em fazer o mesmo quando notou que o vento intenso não o abalava. Arrepiava-lhe os cabelos, enfunava o paletó, mas não chegava a movimentar o seu corpo.

Kleiton, por outro lado, parecia ter sido envolvido pelo próprio tufão, que concentrava as forças em torno dele. A intensidade do vento atingiu tal nível que chegou a erguê-lo do chão, enquanto as vestes praticamente tocavam-lhe o rosto.

Uma nuvem escura espiralou para fora do corpo do bruxo através dos lábios, unindo-se a uma nuvem menor que acabava de passar por uma das vidraças abertas, obscurecendo sua luminosidade por um momento. As duas nuvens tornaram-se uma só, espiralando, contorcendo-se, lembrando uma enorme nuvem tempestuosa.

Nela, Aaron viu surgir a imagem do rosto do professor Augusto, do pescoço para cima, a barba por fazer, os cabelos cheios. Abaixo da cabeça do professor, fiapos de fumaça se dissiparam para formar o traçado de letras que, em conjunto, escreveram:

ÓDIO

Ao lado de Augusto, o rosto de Celine Meadowes rompeu as sombras da nuvem. A professora sorria de modo sensual; novamente, uma palavra brotou da fumaça, desta vez próxima à professora de dança.

LUXÚRIA

Os rostos dos dois encolheram-se; acima deles, no topo, em tamanho maior, surgiu uma representação da face de Kleiton Huggins até o tronco; ele ergueu os braços e cordas de ventríloquo surgiram das sombras; Kleiton então movia Augusto e Celine ao seu bel-prazer, tendo o poder absoluto sobre os dois. Aquela era a representação de um dos desejos que lhe permeavam a alma, e que foi escrito na nuvem, acima de sua cabeça:

AMBIÇÃO

As cabeças de Augusto e Celine se chocaram; as palavras ÓDIO, LUXÚRIA e AMBIÇÃO uniram-se; a nuvem negra, então, formou uma nova palavra, maior do que as outras, na qual todos aqueles sentimentos culminavam:

VINGANÇA

As imagens de Augusto e Celine escoaram pela fumaça, desaparecendo em seguida, no momento em que partículas da nuvem começaram a se solidificar, transformando-se numa areia escura.

Os olhos de Aaron desviaram-se quando pedaços de vidro no chão, restos das vidraças partidas, começaram a se unir; o vidro entortava-se, moldava-se, liquefazia-se para em seguida solidificar-se novamente de maneira mágica, formando dois novos objetos. A princípio, o garoto julgou serem dois funis, mas quando o encantamento terminou, tinha diante de si duas ampulhetas de vidro idênticas, que flutuavam a centímetros do chão, fechadas em cima, mas abertas embaixo.

A areia resultante da nuvem escura flutuou até a extremidade das duas ampulhetas e preencheu-as com a mesma quantidade; em seguida, mais pedaços de vidro uniram-se e lacraram definitivamente os medidores de tempo. Por fim, o vidro recuou em pequeninos pontos para formar na superfície envidraçada os nomes Augusto Welch e Celine Meadowes, um para cada ampulheta.

Os objetos flutuaram até Kleiton, rodeando o corpo dele.

O resto da nuvem de fumaça, completa, com a junção das partículas de alma que esvaíram de Ted Bacon e reintegraram Kleiton, rodopiou para o corpo dele, invadindo-o pelas narinas e pela boca aberta.

No mesmo instante, o vendaval passou a puxá-lo para uma das aberturas luminosas.

Aaron surpreendeu-se ao ver que o corpo do bruxo ganhara um pouco de cor; um dos cacos de vidro que flutuavam abriu um pequeno talho acima da sobrancelha do irmão de Marjorie e o corte esguichou sangue.

Kleiton ficou maravilhado com aquilo, tocando o corte com um dedo, depois cheirando o líquido vital. Mordeu a língua e ficou em êxtase ao sentir o gosto amargo espalhar-se pela boca.

-Estou livre... A maldição acabou! A MALDIÇÃO _ACABOU!_

Com os dentes manchados de vermelho, sorriu para Aaron e foi engolfado, de supetão, por um dos portais que se abriam para o mundo real, acompanhado pelo par de ampulhetas que não parava de circundá-lo.

O vendaval no corredor se encerrou.

Uma a uma, as luzes nas aberturas das janelas se apagaram, os cacos se ergueram do chão e se reagruparam, cobrindo as vidraças novamente e mergulhando o corredor no mesmo ambiente tépido e sombrio.

-Ele saiu... Isso quer dizer que... _Abriram o último frasco!_

Aaron aproximou-se das vidraças e espiou. Via no reflexo uma versão viva e colorida do mesmo corredor, o chão coberto por estilhaços de vidro e um grupo de alunos elegantemente vestidos para o Baile, agrupados em torno de um homem caído no chão. Rebecca Lambert, a inspetora, guardou algo pequeno e retangular, que lembrava uma foto, no decote, e só então se aproximou dos estudantes; para Aaron, ela parecia chamar a atenção dos alunos, tentando descobrir quem era o estranho e o que estava acontecendo ali. As duas ampulhetas perderam toda a magia que possuíam no Mundo dos Espelhos ao efetuarem a transposição ao mundo real; estavam em pé ao lado de Kleiton, com a areia nas bases, porém imóveis como ampulhetas comuns.

Aaron, no entanto, duvidava que fossem comuns ou descartáveis, pois Kleiton, assim que ergueu o rosto, agarrou as duas ampulhetas com urgência.

-Kleiton está em Hogwarts, na Hogwarts _verdadeira!_ Ferrou! – exclamou Aaron, assustado. – Então... É quebrar uma janela e sair... Ótimo. Será que o Weasley tá morto? Preciso ajudá-lo... ou _tentar_, pelo menos... e rápido!

Atrapalhado, Aaron correu de volta ao pátio.

Chegou resfolegando. Rony continuava caído, mas viu que ainda respirava. Pegou a lança que Kleiton arremessara contra ele e investiu contra a janela mais próxima. Uma rachadura revelou-lhe uma réstia de luz; ia dar certo!

Apontou a varinha para Rony e conseguiu fazer com que o corpo do garoto levitasse até ficar bem perto da janela. Pousou-o no chão, registrando o sangue e a palidez do rosto dele.

-Aguenta aí, Weasley – disse Aaron, baixando a varinha, agarrando a lança e investindo contra a vidraça outra vez.

Conseguiu romper-lhe o vidro e a barreira entre os dois mundos. Apontou a varinha para Rony novamente e fez com que o corpo atravessasse o portal, subindo no parapeito para acompanhá-lo. Sentiu na pele a transposição de realidades enquanto ele e Rony saíam na versão original daquele mesmo corredor ao lado do pátio.

Aaron pretendia levar Rony diretamente para a enfermaria, mas viu algo que o surpreendeu de tal maneira que o fez perder a concentração e baixar a varinha, fazendo Rony levitar devagar de volta ao chão.

-Que sorte, Weasley... Que sorte! – exclamou, feliz.

Não fora apenas o corredor que invertera a posição; _o buraco no corpo de Rony passara para o lado direito do peito._

Aaron então percebeu que Rony fora ferido exatamente ali, do lado direito, que na versão invertida da realidade tornara-se a parte esquerda do corpo, enganando Kleiton, que julgara ter atingido a metade inferior do coração do garoto – coração que, no Mundo dos Espelhos, _pendia para a direita. _Para matar Rony lá dentro, a mira de Kleiton teria de ser feita visando o outro lado, considerando a inversão dos corpos, a troca que ocorria em toda a matéria no mundo refletido, aquele local em que a direita fazia-se de esquerda e vice-versa.

Aaron viu Madame Pomfrey e a Professora Sinistra, que conversavam no pátio, se aproximarem, correndo.

-Me ajudem! Rony Weasley está ferido! Ajudem!

Só depois que as portas da enfermaria foram lacradas e Rony foi posto aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey em estado grave foi que ele lembrou-se, com um aperto no estômago, de que deixara Marjorie Crane no Mundo dos Espelhos...

* * *

Augusto entrou na Torre Astral, sorrindo, desfrutando as lembranças dos momentos vividos no celeiro. Celine estava sentada à mesa da cozinha, com os braços cruzados.

-Essa foi a atitude mais insensata de sua vida - ralhou com ele. - Poderia ter sido preso e, se isso acontecesse, todo o meu esforço, o esforço da Minerva, todas as tentativas para protegê-lo teriam sido em vão!

-Fui encontrar alguém que me ensinou que nem sempre a decisão mais sensata representa a melhor opção - seu sorriso alargou-se. - Ah, Celine, nada pode estragar a minha felicidade hoje à noite... _O que houve com aquele relógio?_

Celine surpreendeu-se com o terror súbito provocado em Augusto e virou-se.

O ponteiro do enorme relógio de parede girava velozmente para trás, em sentido anti-horário, da mesma forma que ele fizera com o relógio de bolso no celeiro. O pêndulo balançava ao contrário, tão rapidamente que parecia prestes a romper-se.

Os ponteiros retornavam horas, minutos, segundos, mas, dessa vez, não era preciso a ajuda dos seus dedos para atrasá-los.

Horrorizado, Augusto olhou para Celine e murmurou:

-Kleiton_ voltou._

* * *

-Não posso acreditar... A Magia do Aprisionamento chegou ao fim! – exclamou Alone, a varinha recuperada na mão, olhando para o corpo que levitava.

-Isso significa que Kleiton está deixando o espelho _nesse exato momento_ – gritou Joyce à amiga lá do topo, debruçada sobre a amurada de madeira.

-Mas... Quem abriria o frasco? – perguntou Serena.

O corpo de Ted descarnou-se ainda mais; diante das garotas, os resquícios de pele desapareciam, secando, expondo os ossos apodrecidos.

Quando toda a energia vital foi arrancada de Ted Bacon, o esqueleto deixou de levitar e caiu cerca de cinco metros, chocando-se contra o piso com um estalido seco; os ossos espalharam-se em diferentes direções; o crânio partiu-se em dois.

-Droga, Ted ia despencar e morrer na queda, mané – reclamou Alone. – Tínhamos a chance de vencer ele e Kleiton ao mesmo tempo! Quem cometeu a burrada de abrir o frasco?

Hermione surgiu, cambaleante; aparentemente, torcera o pé após ser estuporada por Ted. Mas em seu rosto empoeirado havia fúria e incredulidade; ela agarrava uma capa vermelha.

-Ele tentou fugir do celeiro, mas consegui pegá-lo ainda com o frasco na mão.

Ela empurrou o garoto para dentro, enquanto Jennifer e Lanísia surgiam às suas costas.

Alone, Serena e Joyce então viram quem estava ali, com o último frasco da Magia do Aprisionamento aberto na mão e um olhar misterioso no rosto abaixo dos cabelos encaracolados.

O nome formou-se nos lábios de Alone num grito de estarrecimento enquanto ela se perguntava:

Anjo ou demônio?

_-Adam!_

* * *

**N/A: *Música que Lanísia cantou para Augusto: "Why don´t you do right", performance de Jessica Rabbit no filme "Uma cilada para Roger Rabbit" (há o vídeo da cena do filme no YouTube)**

**Quais serão as consequências do deslocamento temporal provocado pela saída de Kleiton? Adam: anjo ou demônio? Mandem reviews e até o próximo capítulo, o capítulo final de "Reflexos".**

**Sigam a página no Facebook para obter mais informações sobre Fogueira das Paixões 3 e as atualizações da fic!**


	36. Oásis nas areias sombrias

_[ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO]_**  
**

**CAPÍTULO 36**

_**Oásis nas areias sombrias**_

Alone deixou os fundos do celeiro, esmagando punhados de feno espalhados pelo piso, avançando de olhos fixos em Adam. A ira fervilhava dentro dela, alterando a própria noção da realidade; ela sentia como se caminhasse dentro de um pesadelo desordenado com o corpo entorpecido pelo ódio.

Hermione segurava o braço de Adam, que exibia uma expressão que Alone desconhecia. Os cachos caíam desordenados sobre a testa, que brilhava impregnada de suor, refletindo a luz do luar que transpassava uma telha partida no alto do celeiro, acima das vigas onde a batalha entre Ted, Joyce e Serena se desenrolara. Tocados por essa mesma luz, os profundos olhos azuis estavam estreitos, encimados por sobrancelhas negras franzidas.

Adam respirava ofegantemente, a busca incessante por fôlego erguendo-lhe o peito largo escudado pelo S vermelho. O suor colava o tecido fino da fantasia ao corpo do rapaz, criando esparsas películas de umidade. Para Alone, havia prazer no modo como os dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados mordiam o canto do lábio inferior, na maneira selvagem com que ele sacudia o corpo tentando libertar-se de Hermione...

Alone tropeçou num monte elevado de feno e, por reflexo, olhou para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que recuperava o equilíbrio. Evitou a queda, ergueu o rosto e fitou Adam novamente, notando o quanto ele estava sério, que sorriso, que nada! Agora entendia a torção dos lábios como _pura agonia _provocada, talvez, por um sincero arrependimento...

Como estava _confusa..._

-Alone, eu não tinha a intenção... foi tudo uma confusão, mas eu prometo que vou consertar... deve haver um modo de corrigir isso, não é mesmo? E eu...

O tapa de Alone jogou o rosto de Adam para o lado, num estalo tão alto que fez Serena perguntar do seu lugar no meio da escada:

-Quem aparatou? – a garota olhou ao redor, procurando quem haveria supostamente se materializado no celeiro.

-Ninguém aparatou, mula! – respondeu Joyce, as mãos agarradas ao corrimão da escada de ferro enquanto ela virava o pescoço para baixo, olhando para Serena.

-Mas eu ouvi um estalo! Fez "paf"!

-A Alone deu um tapa bem dado no rosto do Adam, foi o tabefe que você escutou. Tente prestar mais atenção naquilo que acontece ao seu redor!

-Estou de costas, descendo a escada, Joyce. Não tenho o poder de enxergar através da minha nuca.

-Que super-herói faz isso?

-Sei lá... Olho-Tonto Moody, que tal? O que importa é que a visão multiangular não está entre os meus superpoderes...

-Como se você tivesse algum. Qual seria o poder especial da Penélope Charmosa, por acaso um delineador cortante ou um blush assassino?

-Shhh... Pare de tagarelar, quero ouvir a discussão entre Adam e Alone. Francamente, Joyce, precisa prestar mais atenção naquilo que acontece ao seu redor!

-Ei, fui eu quem lhe deu essa orientação...

-Quieta, ou o blush assassino vai voar aí pra cima e encher a sua pele com a maquiagem da morte!

-Maquiagem da morte?

-Acredite, você não vai querer conhecer esse _make!_

Joyce revirou os olhos, impaciente, mas permaneceu em silêncio, menos por obediência à Serena e mais para ouvir as palavras rudes que Alone berrava para Adam após um instante de tensa troca de olhares.

-Adam, _por que_ você fez isso? Por que abriu o frasco, _eu disse a você_ que era importante que essa porcaria permanecesse fechada!

-Fui levado pela emoção do momento... Eu olhei lá, para o topo – ele apontou – e vi a Joyce quase caindo, pendurada no corpo do Ted Bacon. Eu pensei: "droga, Serena vai puxá-lo para a outra viga pensando em salvar a Joyce, mas vai dar no mesmo, porque ele matará as duas assim que estiver em segurança". Entenda a minha situação, Alone... Meninas também... A minha intenção era abrir o frasco e matar o Ted antes que ele tocasse em vocês. Eu agi no calor do momento, mas pensando em ajudá-las. Não fiz nada por mal.

-Quando você abriu o frasco, Ted _já estava_ em queda livre. Olha aqui, Adam, você nem pense em nos enrolar, porque eu e as meninas já estamos por aqui de lidar com gente falsa igual a você... Ah, você jogou _sujo _e bem debaixo do nosso nariz, admita!

-A Joyce _ainda estava_ pendurada nas costas do Ted quando eu tive a ideia de abrir o frasco. Acontece que eu tive que baixar o rosto enquanto tentava abri-lo e a tampa... – ele apontou para a rolha caída a alguns centímetros de seus pés. – A tampa _emperrou _e precisei me esforçar para conseguir rompê-la. Quando finalmente consegui, o Ted se soltou, e vi que a Joyce já estava segura na viga de cima... Percebi tarde demais.

-Ele já caía para a morte e a sua atitude não só não ajudou a livrar-nos do nosso inimigo como ressuscitou o outro que, aliás, deve ser bem pior!

-É... Eu sei que fui um otário, um idiota, mas _me desculpem._

-E a sua tentativa de fuga? – lembrou Hermione. – Você foi pego de calças curtas tentando escapar.

-Mione, isso não é uma calça curta, é uma sunga vermelha – replicou Serena, passando a mão pela roupa de Adam.

Enquanto Hermione encarava a garota com ferocidade, Adam explicou-se:

-Tentei fugir porque não queria olhar pra vocês depois dessa atitude estúpida! Principalmente pra você, Alone, que confiou tanto em mim... Fiquei desnorteado.

-Você não é um aliado do Kleiton?

-Não.

Alone tentou avaliar a sinceridade dele por um momento. Depois, olhou para as amigas:

-Acham que ele está sendo sincero?

-Isso não é fácil de descobrir, Alone – respondeu Serena. – Ele não está fantasiado de Pinóquio, se ainda não percebeu. Embora certas partes pareçam feitas de madeira – ela olhou desejosa para a virilha de Adam.

-Adoro Pinóquio. Quanto mais ele mente, mais a bilonga cresce! – exclamou Joyce, excitada.

-Joyce, na verdade é o _nariz _do boneco que cresce a cada mentira contada – explicou Mione. – Que tipo de livro do Pinóquio você leu?

-Um escrito pela Laila Putta. A Alone me emprestou.

-Parte do acervo de Christtinnah Bernard – Alone sacudiu os ombros. – Não entendo como me tornei uma pessoa normal. Agora, voltando ao nosso amigo aqui... – ela olhou para Adam. – Olha, não sei se você está mais para Lex Luthor do que para Clark Kent, ainda enxergo ora um vilão, ora um mocinho. Mas não vejo o que poderia ganhar com tudo isso ou de que forma poderia estar aliado a Kleiton ou à Marjorie. Dou-lhe um voto de confiança, _temporário_, até conseguirmos comprovar se está falando a verdade ou não.

-E como conseguirá comprovar isso?

-Daremos um jeito. Um dia a verdade surgirá, se não for esta que você nos deu. As Encalhadas podem _tudo_ desde que, no início do ano, descobrimos que o amigo imaginário da Serena era um bruxo depravado usando Capa da Invisibilidade.

-Meu amigo imaginário pedia pra eu tirar a roupa, era uma loucura – disse Serena, lembrando.

-Desconfiamos quando o amigo imaginário deixou marcas nem um pouco imaginárias no carpete do quarto dela – explicou Joyce.

Adam acompanhava tudo em silêncio. Seus olhos azuis estavam mais brilhantes que o normal quando ele perguntou a Alone:

-Não vai me procurar mais, não é?

-Não sei... Talvez quando eu tiver a certeza de que não agiu intencionalmente. Por enquanto você é o cara que ferrou a minha vida e a vida das minhas amigas... Não dá pra ser muito simpática ou pensar com muito carinho em você.

-De qualquer modo, eu estarei por perto... quando você decidir.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Você vai entender logo quando surgir diante de você o nome "Adam Parker".

-Ótimo – Alone cruzou os braços, olhando para baixo, sem entender o que ele quis dizer.

-Eu sinto muito – Adam desculpou-se, olhando para as garotas, e depois caminhou para a saída do celeiro.

Joyce aproximou-se de Alone enquanto olhava Adam deixando o celeiro, esmagando o feno com as botas vermelhas da fantasia.

-Alguém _tão bom_ assim não pode ser tão mau... Delícia!

-Não se esqueça de que Ted também não era de se jogar fora... Quero dizer, antes de virar um protótipo de zumbi.

-Pois é, menina, chuparam até a carcaça do Torresmo e cuspiram os ossos – comentou Joyce, chutando um dos pedaços do crânio partido. – Vamos enterrá-lo?

-Não, sempre deve ter um cãozinho faminto nas redondezas, vamos fazer caridade – disse Serena.

-Argh, sua nojenta! – Mione fez uma careta. – Nem pensar. Vamos pedir para a professora Minerva notificar o Ministério. Ted Bacon pode ser riscado da lista de criminosos procurados, assim os aurores se preocupam com outros prisioneiros foragidos.

-Tipo o papai e a mamãe – choramingou Joyce, suspirando.

-Pelo menos esse Bacon aqui não incomoda mais ninguém – falou Lanísia, sentindo um alívio imenso ao olhar os restos mortais de Ted. – Mas Augusto precisa ser avisado de que Kleiton voltou. Não sabem as consequências nefastas que podem ser provocadas por isso...

-Conversaremos melhor no castelo – disse Hermione, lançando um olhar para o frasco aberto. – No meio de tudo há, pelo menos, algo bom.

-No meio sempre tem coisas boas – falou Joyce.

-Posso saber qual seria esse oásis entre as trevas? – indagou Lanísia. – A tempestade está turvando a minha visão, tanto que não consigo enxergar nada que seja bom.

Mione aproximou-se do ouvido da amiga e, pensando no anel mágico de fênix de Aaron Raccer, cochichou:

-Acho que conseguiremos inocentar Augusto.

Elas ouviram um estalo na porta do celeiro. Minerva McGonagall surgiu, apressada e ansiosa.

-Conseguiram resgatar a Jennifer? Que bom! – ela exclamou, abraçando a cantora. – Os alunos estão ávidos por uma nova apresentação. Foi difícil enganar o seu agente, ele estranhou o seu sumiço.

-Professora, Ted está morto – disse Hermione.

-Oh, Granger... Tenho más notícias. Rony Weasley foi ferido gravemente e encontra-se na ala hospitalar. Pelo que ele balbuciou, Kleiton Huggins foi o responsável pelo ferimento.

-Rony entrou no espelho? – perguntou Mione, chocada. – Droga! Preciso vê-lo!

-Podem voltar para o castelo. O Rei e Rainha do Baile já foram coroados, Lewis e Parvati foram os vencedores... Onde estão os professores Ipcs e Flitwick?

-Fora de combate – respondeu Joyce. – No fim, sobrou para as Encalhadas.

-Como sempre – resumiu Alone.

-Ei... – chamou uma voz na entrada do celeiro; era Juca, que acabara de chegar com Harry, usando sua touca de frio e seu suéter listrado vermelho e branco. – Alguém estava procurando o Wally?

Indo até a frente do celeiro, as Encalhadas desaparataram ao lado de Jennifer, Juca e Harry, retornando para Hogwarts.

* * *

No castelo, Rebecca agarrara o braço de Kleiton Huggins e o puxara em uma corrida desabalada até o seu dormitório. Após presenciar a saída de Kleiton do Mundo dos Espelhos, Rebecca afastara os alunos curiosos e curvara-se para o bruxo que conquistara alguns minutos de confiança após lhe avisar:

-Ted já era. Tudo o que peço é alguns minutos para conversarmos em particular. Tenho aquilo que você precisa para ferrar as vidas de Celine e Augusto.

Foi o suficiente. Rebecca apenas o orientara a manter o rosto oculto pela franja de cabelos negros, permanecendo encurvado, para que todos o reconhecessem como mais um estudante pego em situação indevida.

Aos alunos de Hogwarts que viam a inspetora segurando o rapaz, Rebecca avisava:

-O que estão olhando? Querem ir para a detenção também? Devia mandá-la só por esse vestido ridículo que está usando, Parkinson, ah, devia sim, esse decote é extremamente inadequado!

-Não tem como pegar mais leve? – reclamou Kleiton. – Está apertando justamente o local em que meu braço bateu no piso quando saí do espelho!

-Está no papel do aluno rebelde prestes a receber uma punição, nunca pego leve com ninguém, portanto, acostume-se – falou Rebecca, olhando de um lado para o outro no amplo corredor em que estavam prestes a entrar, certificando-se de que não havia professores e, só então, arrastando Kleiton consigo para prosseguirem. – Ainda tem cacos de vidro presos aos seus cabelos – ela sacudiu a mão, para onde um fragmento minúsculo havia caído. – Podia ter saído sem quebrar tudo o que via pelo caminho.

-Não tive escolha. E acredite, sairia de modo impetuoso mesmo se pudesse optar. Não aguentava mais aquele lugar... – Kleiton ergueu o rosto em direção às vidraças abertas do corredor, apreciando o contato com a brisa noturna.

_-Eu já disse para esconder o rosto!_ – vociferou Rebecca, forçando-o pela nuca antes que Kleiton obedecesse.

-É bem abusada, Rebecca, pra alguém que sabe muito bem do que eu sou capaz.

-Minerva também sabe quem você é, me mandaria pra rua na hora se eu fosse flagrada enquanto ajudo você. O que diria para explicar a sua presença no meu dormitório?

-Justificaria com o fato de o meu sangue voltar a ferver depois de dezesseis anos aprisionado. Eu fui encarcerado na juventude, logo os meus hormônios estão em plena ebulição. Ainda deve se lembrar dessa fase em que o sexo é a justificativa para tudo.

-Controle-se, garoto, e diminua esse fogo aí embaixo ou vão pensar que estou lhe arrastando justamente para isso – ela disse, incapaz de conter um sorriso nesse momento em que Kleiton aproveitou mais uma parada entre corredores para roçar em sua coxa a rigidez de sua intimidade.

-Foi mal, é mais forte do que eu. Na secura, nos empolgamos com qualquer _velharia_ mesmo... – ele debochou, rindo.

Irritada, Rebecca voltou-se para ele e, agarrando-o pelas lapelas da capa, arrastou-o assim, de frente para ela, até a porta do seu dormitório. Destrancou-a com a varinha e soltou Kleiton.

-Se a dor física realmente retornou, vejamos o que sente quando eu faço isso aqui – Rebecca ergueu o joelho e golpeou-o na virilha.

O bruxo dobrou as pernas, apoiando-se no batente da porta, um esgar de dor torcendo-lhe o rosto.

-Ai... desgraçada... – disse, sem fôlego.

-Estou sem tempo para desculpas, portanto... – Rebecca jogou-o lá dentro com um empurrão brusco; Kleiton bateu as costas contra a borda de uma mesa redonda, que tombou, derrubando no chão dois vasos de flores.

Enquanto olhava para o bruxo com satisfação, apreciando os gemidos de dor e a forma com que ele se dobrava, de lado, segurando a virilha, Rebecca encostou a porta apontando a varinha às costas.

-A dor piora quando o golpe é recebido enquanto o mastro está erguido, Kleiton? – ela perguntou, agachando-se ao lado dele. – É esse o linguajar usado pela galera jovem da sua época, ou existe um termo mais adequado? Meu vocabulário e corpo são... ãh... demasiado _envelhecidos_ para o seu gosto? Por que então não pegou uma vadiazinha jovem de Hogwarts... isso é o que não falta, aliás... e usou todo o seu potencial sedutor para que uma delas o ajudasse?

-Você sabe por que eu estava no espelho... também odeia Augusto e Celine... sabe que não poderia ter apelado pra mais ninguém...

-Ótimo, portanto, trate-me com mais respeito. E entenda que a juventude pode ser um privilégio na casca, em questão de pele e aparência, mas se levarmos em conta prática e conhecimentos, eu venço _em disparada_ qualquer ninfeta... Poucos e sábios homens sabem disso.

-Sua _vaca..._ – reclamou Kleiton. – Se eu não conseguir erguê-lo mais, eu acabo com você!

-No caso dos homens, a varinha de baixo é mais útil do que qualquer Maldição Imperius. Se não dá pra controlar manipulando essa "varinha", é só golpeá-lo nela que ele geme igual a uma donzela, olhe só que deplorável... Agora, me diga, Kleiton, sem rodeios, o que tem planejado para atacar o casal fugitivo?

Kleiton ergueu-se com dificuldade e sentou-se no sofá encostado à parede com as pernas muito abertas. Levando a mão ao bolso da capa preta, tirou as duas ampulhetas. Rebecca ergueu a mesa tombada com a varinha e deixou-a próxima ao bruxo, que depositou as ampulhetas em sua superfície.

-Como pode ver, as ampulhetas trazem o nome de Augusto e Celine. E não fui eu quem os assinou aí, portanto...

-Não foram objetos criados por você – completou Rebecca, olhando para os objetos com profundo interesse; colocou a foto em que Augusto violentava Marjorie entre as ampulhetas. – Faziam parte do encerramento da Maldição do Espelho.

-Hum, Augusto estuprador – Kleiton riu da imagem, depois se voltou para as ampulhetas. – Sim. Todos os meus sentimentos convergiram para a criação das duas. São os meus utensílios para a vingança, à qual ganhei o direito após romper a maldição que deveria me deixar enclausurado no espelho para sempre.

-Um plano, então, que não depende de você.

-Não mesmo – disse ele, dando o primeiro sorriso após o golpe baixo de Rebecca. – Já está em curso.

-Para que precisa de mim?

-Quero que me providencie um uniforme de Hogwarts.

-Está... está pensando em se infiltrar entre os alunos? Kleiton, a Minerva _jamais _permitiria isso, o expulsaria no mesmo momento...

-Não quando a minha matrícula está prestes a se tornar legítima – ele sorriu de modo enviesado. – Quero o uniforme porque preciso de abrigo até o ciclo das ampulhetas terminar. Com um uniforme poderei transitar pelos alunos tranquilamente. Ouvi muita coisa atrás dos espelhos, Rebecca. Fiz jus ao ditado de que "as paredes têm ouvidos". Sei que haverá um oitavo ano para alunos veteranos no próximo ano letivo, e eu _preciso_ estar nesse oitavo ano. Sem clandestinidade. De modo legítimo, com todos os direitos.

-Sim, vão abrir uma Casa nova para abrigar os interessados em adicionar um ano ao currículo. Mas você... Matriculá-lo será impossível! Minerva não ameaçaria a vida dos estudantes.

-Ah, mas ela vai me aceitar aqui. Não tem escolha. Como disse, o plano já está em curso... Já olhou atentamente para as ampulhetas? Há pouca areia em movimento, mas observe com mais cuidado...

Ela franziu a testa e só precisou de três segundos para compreender o que acontecia.

-A areia... Está subindo ao invés de descer!

-Recuando a linha da vida de Celine e Augusto...

-E quais são as consequências disso?

-Chegamos ao ponto que fará Minerva me aceitar em Hogwarts – disse Kleiton, sorrindo.

Rebecca permitiu-se sorrir, até que passos soaram próximos à porta. Kleiton levantou-se, correu e parou ao lado da porta. A inspetora pegou o par de ampulhetas e passou-o ao bruxo; com o movimento, derrubou a foto de Augusto abusando de Marjorie; o instantâneo flutuou até o chão. Rebecca dirigiu-se para o olho mágico, tensa. Seus lábios crisparam-se numa linha fina; Kleiton sussurrou:

-Quem é?

-Serena e Alone. Duas Encalhadas por aqui, logo _duas Encalhadas!_ Não podem vê-lo em circunstância alguma...

Rebecca ficou sem fala logo na sequência, pois, ao invés de bater à porta, Serena a escancarou. A garota franziu a testa ao ver Rebecca parada diante de si como um fantasma, pálida e assustada.

-Preciso falar com você, Rebecca... E... Droga, a porta emperrou...

Rebecca olhou de soslaio para Kleiton. Conforme Serena forçava a porta, arrastava Kleiton, cujos pés deslizavam no chão enquanto, com dificuldade, ele lutava para manter-se imóvel, mudo, invisível...

* * *

Sob a Capa da Invisibilidade, Lanísia, Joyce e Mione alcançaram sem problemas as portas que davam acesso à ala hospitalar. Mione espiou por uma fresta e viu Madame Pomfrey e um medibruxo curvados sobre uma das camas.

-É o Rony, tenho certeza de que aquele é o Rony! – exclamou Mione. – Deve ser muito grave, Madame Pomfrey precisando de _ajudantes..._

-Como sabe que aquele é o Rony? – indagou Lanísia.

-Eu conheço os pés dele, já mordi todos aqueles dedinhos.

-Bom, é melhor que conhecer pelos genitais ao estilo da professora Christtinnah – comentou Joyce. – Vamos esperar aqui?

-Não, eu quero conversar com ele.

-Isso dependendo das condições, claro – disse Joyce de imediato. – Se ele virar um fantasma vocês poderão trocar algumas palavrinhas...

-Joyce, não me assuste! – ralhou Mione. – A professora Minerva garantiu que nenhum órgão vital foi atingido.

-Mas dependendo da quantidade de sangue que ele perdeu, isso pode ter consequências devastadoras...

-Chega! – brigou Mione. – Vamos entrar, portanto queiram, por favor, parar com as previsões pessimistas?

-Não chame as previsões de pessimistas, não quando eu nem disse ainda que o Rony pode ter perdido a oxigenação do cérebro...

-AAAHHH! – Mione respondeu, alto demais, ao comentário de Joyce.

-Estão ensinando caratê em Hogwarts agora? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey ao medibruxo, que deve ter respondido com um gesto – provavelmente um balançar de ombros –, uma vez que a resposta não chegou aos ouvidos das garotas.

-Chegamos perto do Rony e ficamos lá, quietinhas, até que os dois saíam da ala – orientou Mione.

-Uma última pergunta – disse Joyce.

-Sim?

-Você já é faixa preta? – Joyce incrementou a pergunta simulando com as mãos espalmadas um golpe de caratê.

Recebeu em resposta os dois dedos do meio de Mione, estirados a centímetros do seu nariz.

Elas então entraram após Hermione lançar um feitiço que conservaria o som dos passos e das vozes confinados ao espaço da Capa da Invisibilidade. Mione abriu entre as portas espaço suficiente para que pudessem avançar em fila, devidamente protegidas pela capa.

Hermione, que seguia na frente, conduziu as garotas para perto da cama em que Rony se encontrava, seguindo pelo lado oposto de onde Madame Pomfrey e o medibruxo revolviam o ferimento, balanceando o uso de utensílios cirúrgicos com poções curativas.

-O que eles estão fazendo? – indagou Joyce.

-Devem estar se certificando que está tudo_ ok_ dentro dele – respondeu Mione. –Nossa, quanto sangue e... Lanísia?

A garota estava pálida e olhava embasbacada para o corpo de Rony.

-É tudo tão... _nojento._

-Nãoooo, não, isso não, não inventa de vomitar aqui embaixo da capa – disse Joyce, em desespero.

-Lanísia não faria isso... ou faria?

-Ai, Mione, eu estou mesmo enjoada... – ela parou de falar, tomada por uma ânsia que curvou seu corpo para frente, mas nada saiu.

-Isso foi suficiente pra mim, tô fora! – Joyce tentou se esgueirar para fora da capa.

-Não, Joyce, eles não podem descobrir que estamos aqui! – ralhou Mione. – Além disso, poderiam confiscar a capa do Harry!

-Eu não quero sair vomitada, tá legal? E eu sou muito sensível. Se ela pôr os bofes pra fora, eu acompanho e isso aqui vira a sinfonia dos horrores!

Lanísia teve uma nova ânsia; Joyce deu um pulinho de assombro.

-Ai... Podia tirar os olhos dali pelo menos, Lanísia!

-É... Acho que facilita – Lanísia ficou de costas para a cirurgia enquanto abanava-se com a mão e respirava lentamente. – Ótimo. Está tudo certo. Nada de escabroso acontecendo por aqui. É. Já me sinto melhor.

-Viu? É só não olhar pra lá... – comentou Mione antes que o medibruxo lançasse a luva ensanguentada no chão diante das garotas.

-Ops... – fez Joyce.

Lanísia vomitou imediatamente, fazendo Joyce tropeçar ao tentar abandonar a capa. Mione perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentada no chão, a Capa da Invisibilidade escorregando e caindo longe delas.

O medibruxo olhou para elas, e só então as garotas notaram que o auxiliar de Madame Pomfrey era Eros Burns.

Para ajudá-las, o irmão de Lanísia trabalhou com afinco para fechar o ferimento de Rony, mantendo Madame Pomfrey absorta enquanto explicava os procedimentos. As meninas tiveram tempo de cobrir-se com a Capa outra vez e Mione afastou, usando a varinha, a sujeira no piso, jogando-a para baixo de uma prateleira com uma careta enojada.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Madame Pomfrey deixou a ala hospitalar para anunciar as novidades animadoras para a diretora. Eros, então, olhou por baixo das pálpebras fechadas de Rony, suspirou satisfeito e voltou-se para o local em que as garotas tinham desaparecido.

-Lamento informar, mas acho que o paciente aqui ainda não está preparado para visitas.

-Estou sim... Estou sempre pronto para a Hermione.

Eros e as garotas surpreenderam-se com Rony que, pálido, mas sorrindo, erguera-se um pouco na cama usando os cotovelos como apoio. Mione correu ao encontro dele, beijando-o apaixonadamente nos lábios, as mãos tocando a pele para confirmar a realidade daquele momento.

Enquanto Eros receitava uma poção para aliviar o enjoo de Lanísia (-Essa é ideal para gestantes, irmãzinha!) e Joyce comentava com o medibruxo que estava prestes a transformar o seu casamento em uma relação aberta na qual ele poderia entrar _à vontade,_ Hermione permaneceu sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Rony, ouvindo dos lábios dele tudo o que acontecera no Mundo dos Espelhos.

-Então agora Aaron sabe que você está fingindo que gosta da Marjorie?

-Isso mesmo. Tenho medo do que ela pode fazer quando descobrir que eu já sei que tanto ela quanto a corja de amigos que a cerca não prestam.

-Fique tranquilo, vou pedir para o Eros cercar a enfermaria de cuidados. Podemos jogar limpo com ele – disse Mione. – Marjorie não conseguirá chegar perto de você enquanto estiver por aqui. E eu estava pensando... Acha que ela conseguirá deixar o Mundo dos Espelhos?

-Provavelmente. Ela não está impedida de sair, nenhum de nós que caiu de para-quedas lá dentro teve problemas em voltar para o mundo real. Exceto Kleiton, mas as limitações que o rodeavam eram próprias da maldição. Ele não era exatamente um humano lá dentro. Por outro lado, isso significa que a ameaça não terminou. Marjorie pode estar à espreita em qualquer janela, espelho ou vidro. Do jeito que ela é, seria bem provável que aproveitasse o Mundo dos Espelhos para espiar e manipular o _nosso_ mundo.

-Tem razão. Vou avisar as meninas para mantermos as restrições de sempre... – Mione segurou a mão dele. – Vai jogar limpo com a Marjorie quando a reencontrar?

-Não. Se Aaron fechar o bico e não contar para ela, vou manter a farsa e fazer Marjorie dormir com o inimigo.

* * *

Serena continuou tentando empurrar a porta do dormitório de Rebecca.

-Tem alguma coisa bloqueando a porta? – ela perguntou. – Pois acho melhor tirar, Rebecca, eu não saio daqui sem antes conversar com você!

-Como ousa falar assim com a inspetora de Hogwarts? – Rebecca tentou enfrentá-la, ignorando o máximo possível a presença de Kleiton.

Serena arrastou a porta mais um pouco, fechando Kleiton. O barulho da madeira contra a parede, porém, não surgiu. A garota deu dois passos dentro do dormitório e olhou, intrigada, para a porta.

-Por acaso tem visitas? – e estendeu a mão para a maçaneta.

Rebecca adiantou-se e fechou os dedos sobre a mão da garota.

-Diga o que quer.

-Estamos sozinhas aqui?

-É claro que estamos, quem mais estaria aqui?

-Calma, só fiz uma pergunta... – Serena largou a maçaneta e seguiu adiante no dormitório ao lado de Alone, aproximando-se da janela.

Rebecca respirou fundo, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

-Quero conversar a sós com você. Será que dá pra fechar a porta para garantir pelo menos um pouco de privacidade?

-Não, não tenho muito tempo para ficar ouvindo lenga-lenga de estudantes, portanto, seja o que for, diga de uma vez – Rebecca cruzou os braços e permaneceu no mesmo lugar, ao lado da entrada, torcendo para que Serena e Alone _não andassem_ para o lado direito, de onde Kleiton ficaria plenamente visível.

Por enquanto, estava tudo bem; as garotas pararam perto da janela. Serena, determinada, olhou para a inspetora.

-Quero que me confirme o que Ted me contou. Eu realmente não sou filha de Brian Bennet?

Rebecca fez um muxoxo.

-Ted, Ted, seu linguarudo, sua língua era tão grande que precisará arder separadamente...

-É verdade ou não?

-Sim, sua mãe era uma vadia e seu pai um corno. Florence nem fazia ideia de quem era o seu pai. Lamentável. Mas graças à mentira dela, o casamento seguiu firme e forte e você herdou uma fortuna considerável. Era só isso que queria saber? Ou quer detalhes sobre as noites que eu vivi ao lado de sua mãe e dezenas de homens diferentes?

Serena negou com firmeza.

-Não... Não é preciso.

-Era divertido saber que você estava com todo aquele conflito psicológico na cabeça. Tanta culpa por desejar o irmãozinho... – Rebecca riu. – É desesperador quando a própria consciência acusa, não é? Muito mais do que quando o dedo alheio aponta as suas falhas; você mesma, seus pensamentos, indicam que você está errando. E haja sofrimento... Ted me tirou o prazer de assisti-la definhando, embalada pela crença do amor proibido. Que filho da mãe, hein?

Serena surpreendeu-se com os olhos marejados, lançando a Rebecca um olhar de desprezo:

-É nojento saber que existem pessoas iguais a você, que se divertem com o sofrimento dos outros. Infeliz. Invejosa...

Rebecca não respondeu, mas continuou inabalável.

-Quando conversaram com o Ted? – perguntou.

-Seu companheiro está morto – respondeu Alone. – O último frasco foi aberto.

-Hum... Pensávamos que vocês preferiam enfrentar o corpo cadavérico dele a permitir o retorno de Kleiton. Quem abriu o último frasco?

Serena e Alone se entreolharam. Alone olhou para baixo, considerando, em pensamento, se devia contar à inspetora; e viu a foto que estava caída perto de um dos pés da mesinha.

_O falso Augusto investindo contra o corpo de Marjorie._

A foto de que precisavam para provar a inocência de Augusto!

Tentando conter a euforia, desviou a atenção rapidamente – para que Rebecca não percebesse o que vira – e contou, tentando ganhar tempo:

-Adam. Um rapaz que conhecemos. Mas isso não importa, ele não teve a intenção, então...

-É o que pensamos, por enquanto – replicou Serena olhando para a amiga. – Adam pode muito bem ter feito isso de caso pensado.

-Não, ele não fez, Serena, e esse não é o melhor lugar para falar mal dele. Não pode sair por aí julgando as pessoas.

-Ele pode ter olhos lindos e um beijo incrível, mas você está caidinha por um traidor, precisa admitir!

A discussão foi interrompida pela gargalhada de Rebecca.

-Então Alone foi enganada mais uma vez?

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Bom, seus ex-namoradinhos a ludibriavam, fingindo que eram _homens_. Agora esse aí lhe deu uma rasteira ao fazer aquilo que você e suas amigas tanto tentaram evitar... Acho que a sua sina é ser enganada pela ala masculina.

-E a sua é perseguir a infelicidade alheia, tentando deixar a vida dos outros tão na merda quanto a sua, manézona.

Rebecca arregalou os olhos com o insulto.

-Deem o fora do meu quarto.

-Não! – gritou Alone, apavorada com a possibilidade de deixar o dormitório sem levar a foto. Precisava ganhar mais tempo, enquanto pensava em como roubar o instantâneo sem que Rebecca percebesse... – Eu... Nós... ainda temos muito o que conversar... – e fazendo jus a um velho hábito, andou para dar vazão aos seus pensamentos, mas nisso dirigiu-se à direita...

_O lado pelo qual Rebecca sabia que Kleiton ficaria visível._

Foi a vez da inspetora gritar, em pânico, enquanto corria para segurar Alone.

-Não, não faça isso!

Rebecca cometeu o erro de olhar por cima do ombro. Alone, então, espiou para a abertura atrás da porta. E viu.

-Tem uma capa preta ali... Tem visitas, Rebecca? Pertence à tal ala masculina que vive me enganando?

-Não te interessa, garota.

-Ah, deixa eu dar uma olhadinha, não conto pra ninguém, eu juro... – Alone tentou forçar passagem.

-NÃO!

-Amigo, não precisa ficar com vergonha! Por acaso é algum professor? Ou aluno... Nossa! Rebecca Lambert com o seu próprio estudante de estimação! É um aluno? O que estou vendo são vestes de Hogwarts? – Alone investiu contra a inspetora tentando olhar melhor.

-FIQUE LONGE DAQUI! – berrou Rebecca, dando um encontrão em Alone.

A garota permitiu, deixando que o empurrão a levasse para o mais perto possível da mesinha, caindo ao lado dela. Serena acorreu em socorro da amiga. Rebecca postava-se ao lado da abertura da porta enquanto, para erguer-se, Alone apoiava a mão sobre a foto desejada, dobrando-a e fechando-a entre os dedos.

Enquanto fingia acariciar uma suposta dor lombar, deixou a foto deslizar para dentro de um bolso da fantasia de látex de Mulher-Gato.

-Estamos indo. Fique aí com seu aluninho misterioso...

-_Não é um aluno_ – retorquiu Rebecca, ofegante.

-Isso terá troco, Rebecca. Vamos, Serena.

Enquanto deixavam a sala, Rebecca trocou de lugar, tentando impedir que uma das meninas espiasse pela fresta.

-Oh, quem será que estava fazendo uma visitinha noturna para a Rebecca? – perguntou Serena. – Depois de ter enchido a cara no baile, qualquer um pode ter sido seduzido por essa cobra... Tem algum palpite?

-Não e nem me importo. Só fingi o meu interesse.

-Como assim? Se descobríssemos um aluno por lá, teríamos um trunfo, sairíamos ganhando apesar de todas as ofensas que ela lançou contra nós.

-E quem disse que não saímos ganhando? – perguntou Alone, puxando a foto do bolso e mostrando-a para Serena com um sorriso largo iluminando o rosto.

* * *

Era madrugada e, no dormitório escuro, despidas de suas fantasias e usando suas curtas e suaves camisolas, as Encalhadas juntaram as camas de Lanísia e Hermione e armaram uma rodinha para, juntas, analisarem a fotografia. Lanísia estava sentada e encostada contra o espaldar das camas, um travesseiro fofo acomodado entre os braços; Serena estava deitada de lado, apoiando o rosto com as mãos, o queixo sobre um sapo de pelúcia; Alone, de barriga para baixo, balançava os pés, as meias branquinhas acomodando os pés delicados; Joyce, por sua vez, sentava-se de pernas cruzadas ao lado de Hermione, que segurava a varinha acesa sobre a foto.

-Estou conseguindo ver, e vocês? – indagou Mione.

-Estou vendo sim – confirmou Serena. – É impressionante a rapidez com que tamanho comprimento leva para desaparecer dentro da Marjorie.

-Cara, ele deve ter saído com as bolas doloridas – comentou Joyce. – Surpreende que não consigamos ouvir os estalos!

-Olha a cara de vadia satisfeita que ela faz – observou Lanísia, inclinando-se para apontar. – Me irrita saber que ela teve a sensação de ter um Augusto dentro dela. Mas me consola saber que a cópia não deve ser tão voraz quanto o original.

-Onde se consegue mais voracidade que _isso aqui?_ – perguntou Alone. – Me sinto estuprada só de olhar.

-Caramba, esqueçam o sexo animal da foto! – retorquiu Hermione. – Foquem no _anel. _Prestem atenção, conforme ele movimenta o quadril para invadir o corpo da Marjorie, movimenta as mãos em torno dos cabelos dela. Notem que existe uma joia no dedo... Agora!

-É mesmo! – Joyce apontou para o anel, preso ao dedo entrelaçado entre os fios castanhos dos cabelos de Marjorie. – O anel! Está aqui!

-Dá pra ver o desenho da fênix! – disse Serena, mordiscando a perna do sapo de pelúcia num tique de ansiedade. – Não muito bem, mas um Feitiço de Ampliação com certeza não deixará margem para dúvidas.

-Está comprovado que Augusto _não está_ nessas fotos – Lanísia sorriu. – Minha nossa, toda a verdade poderá vir à tona! Já podemos entregar o Aaron para o Ministério?

-Infelizmente, não – respondeu Mione. – Precisamos comprovar, primeiro, a ligação dele com o anel. Um anel como este é um registro de identidade, afinal, como impressões digitais e as íris dos olhos, não há outro igual, exceto o usado pela Sra Raccer, mas ela já está morta – Mione saiu da cama, acompanhada pelos olhares ansiosos das amigas. Aproximou-se da vidraça e cruzou os braços, olhando para os terrenos escuros. – O anel, portanto, estará entre os registros de admissão do Aaron em Hogwarts. Entrementes, Kleiton está à solta e seria interessante termos uma noção do visual dele agora que ele está de volta – Mione voltou-se para as garotas. – Não seria muito legal toparmos com Kleiton numa esquina durante as férias e não reconhecê-lo.

-Verdade, a única que olhou bem pra cara dele fui eu – disse Joyce. – E nem prestei muita atenção no rosto, como sempre priorizei braços, coxas, outras partes da "peça".

-Joyce, estamos falando de um homem, não de um pedaço de carne – replicou Alone.

-Pra mim é exatamente o que todos os homens são, tirando o Juca, claro...

-Por que passamos do anel do Aaron Raccer para o Kleiton Huggins? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Porque podemos encontrar fotos de Kleiton e o registro do anel de Aaron no mesmo local. O lugar em que estão armazenados os dados sobre todos aqueles que já estudaram em Hogwarts: a Sala de Arquivo!

* * *

Durante a madrugada, depois de um _striptease_ particular para Kleiton – ele tentou avançar o sinal com a inspetora, mas a dor pelo golpe violento que recebera da mesma naquela região o impossibilitou de continuar, apesar da vontade – Rebecca agachou-se para olhar por baixo da cama, enquanto o jovem a observava atentamente.

-O que está fazendo? Tentando encontrar uma Encalhada escondida?

-Não, paspalho. A foto de Augusto abusando da sua irmã.

-Sabe que não foi ele, não sabe? – Kleiton riu.

-Claro que sei. Augusto nunca teve dor de cabeça pra encontrar uma mulher para ocupar a sua cama, jamais ia sair pelo castelo caçando jovens indefesas. Ainda mais tendo a garota número 1 da escola aos seus pés. Armação barata, e a sua irmã está envolvida, é claro.

-Como sabe disso?

-Foi a única que confirmou que foi abusada por ele, a única que viu o suposto agressor, portanto sempre soube que ela estava mentindo. Marjorie odeia as Encalhadas, e o grupo delas naufragou depois que esse escândalo do Augusto veio à tona. Foi uma ideia maligna, mas genial. Digna de mestre.

-E desde então você anda por aí com a imagem do falso Augusto transando com a minha irmãzinha?

-Não, eu só queria mostrar para a minha filha. Desmoralizar um pouco o pai dela, sabe como é. Mas não consigo mais achar a foto, tenho certeza de que estava com ela aqui.

-Sim, lembro que você tinha colocado ao lado das ampulhetas.

Rebecca estudava o quarto com uma mão no queixo.

-Coloquei ao lado das ampulhetas, aí depois Alone e Serena vieram nos perturbar e... – Rebecca ofegou. – Elas pegaram a foto! As putinhas _levaram a foto!_

-Calma, Rebecca. Por que elas fariam isso?

-É, por quê? Por que você ficaria atrás da prova de um crime, crime que você sabe que o acusado não cometeu e está doido para provar a inocência dele?

-Hum... Desafio interessante... – Kleiton cruzou os dedos das mãos. – Hum, faria isso buscando vestígios dessa suposta inocência.

-Claro, só pode ser isso... – Rebecca socou a parede. – Maldita a hora em que fui inventar de mexer nessa fotografia! _Merda!_

-Marjorie usou um dos pupilos dela e a Poção Polissuco criou a imagem exata de Augusto, que está eternizada ali – disse Kleiton. – Não tem erro. A Polissuco apenas não replica as Identificações Mágicas, mas creio que não é o caso, que eu me lembre Augusto não tem nenhuma característica específica.

-Não, não tem.

-E algum dos amigos da Marjorie, por acaso, possui?

-A preocupação com a Identificação Mágica só existe no caso de quem se quer transformar – replicou Rebecca. – Não precisamos nos preocupar com quem se transformou nele.

-Um erro clássico – Kleiton respondeu com um sorriso largo. – Uma cicatriz ficaria oculta; mas elementos externos de identificação seriam inerentes ao efeito da Polissuco, que altera apenas o físico.

Rebecca parou de chofre.

-Aaron Raccer tem um anel mágico. Outro dia, na sala dos professores, Ipcs comentou, gaguejando, como sempre, que é um memorial à esposa falecida.

-Aneis não desaparecem com a Poção Polissuco. Se for Aaron quem está sobre o corpo de Marjorie na foto, nosso falso Augusto terá uma surpresinha em um dos dedos.

-Precisarei descobrir isso e tentar corrigir o erro da sua irmãzinha antes que seja tarde demais.

-Ai, ai... _amadores..._ – Kleiton suspirou, espreguiçando-se na cama da inspetora.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, antes do café da manhã, com o auxílio do Mapa do Maroto de Harry, as Encalhadas estavam num corredor do sexto andar, paradas diante de um quadro enorme de Merlim.

-Ótimo, agora o que fazemos para entrar na Sala de Arquivo? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não vou contar! – Mione cruzou os braços. – Não posso acreditar que não saibam! Quero que tenham noção da importância da leitura de "Hogwarts, uma história". Poxa, Joyce, nem _você _sabe! Já te emprestei o livro um montão de vezes!

-Eu usava apenas para descobrir locais para sexo tranquilo – respondeu Joyce. – Esse livro era o meu guia para transformar Hogwarts num motel!

-Mione, prometemos revezar a leitura do livro durante as férias, agora _nos diga_ como ter acesso à sala! – Serena implorou sacudindo os braços da amiga.

Hermione olhou de soslaio.

-Prometem mesmo?

Todas prometeram, exceto Joyce.

-Bom, eu estou planejando ler a biografia da Laila Putta durante as férias. Disseram que é perigoso deixar o livro aberto entre as pernas, porque se espremer as páginas escorre sêmen... Não posso trocar um livro reprodutor por um livro histórico sobre um castelo milenar...

-Ótimo, então esbarre com o Kleiton, não estou nem aí – disse Mione.

-Meninas, não precisamos saber tanto sobre Hogwarts pra entrar nessa tal Sala de Arquivo, vamos fazer do nosso jeito, mesmo sem a ajuda da Mione – falou Alone, olhando para o quadro. – Certo, alguma sugestão?

-Bom, pra entrar na cozinha é preciso tocar na pêra do retrato – recordou Lanísia.

-Não pode ser o mesmo método – retorquiu Serena. – Como vamos "tocar uma" pro Merlim? Não desenharam o pinto dele! – ela apontou para o quadro, onde o Merlim em aquarela fez beicinho.

-Com essa cara de ofendida, não precisava de uma bilonga mesmo, mané – rebateu Alone, zombando. – Serena, tente se equilibrar na moldura para fazer cócegas nele. Isso deve funcionar.

-Ah, certo... Lanísia, ajuda aqui, senão eu caio! É... Valeu... – ela então começou a mover os dedos por diversos pontos da pintura. – Olha, o Merlim tá rindo, mas não abre o quadro... – virou-se para as amigas, até que se sentiu cutucar nas costas e, com um grito, pulou da moldura. – _Algo duro me cutucou! _Seu Merlim tarado! Nem os quadros perdoam nesse castelo!

-Eu não fiz nada! – retrucou o retratado.

-Mentiroso!

-Serena, sua tonta! – meteu-se Hermione. – Suba na moldura outra vez e agarre aquilo que a cutucou.

-Ih, que conversa é essa, Mione? Tá certo que eu não estou podendo tocar em homem nenhum tirando o seboso do Draco, mas não é por isso que vou sair punhetando pinturas, não!

-Deixa que eu agarro, então!

-Uau, e eu que pensava que a vagabundagem dela estava ligada à Magia do Aprisionamento – comentou Joyce.

-A porta é _camuflada_ – explicou Hermione, agarrando a maçaneta e girando-a, revelando uma porta que tinha a textura exata do retrato, com a superfície coberta pelas estrelas cintilantes da roupa do Merlim. – Sejam bem-vindas à Sala de Arquivo.

Mione entrou na sala e curvou-se para ajudar as amigas a subirem. Depois deixou Alone com essa função e, enquanto Lanísia, Joyce e Serena guindavam-se para cima, a garota aproximou-se de um enorme livro apoiado sobre uma pilastra. Era um grosso volume encadernado em couro, com o brasão de Hogwarts encimando o título: LIVRO DA HISTÓRIA – HOGWARTS.

-Olha, Mione, eu não queria estragar todo esse seu momento de paquera com o livro, mas... Já deu uma olha nesse aviso aqui? – Lanísia apontava para um aviso afixado numa placa sobre a porta.

-"É proibida a entrada de alunos e pessoas não autorizadas. Se você se enquadrar num dos dois casos, _caia fora_. Alunos de Hogwarts encontrados na Sala de Arquivo serão expulsos e terão os próprios arquivos queimados" – ela leu. – Relaxem, meninas, o professor Ipcs já deve estar chegando.

-Chamou o professor Picas? – perguntou Joyce, abismada.

-Chamei, e vocês também saberiam da necessidade da presença de um professor se tivessem lido "Hogwarts, uma História"! – toda orgulhosa, Hermione abriu o Livro da História. – Nessas páginas constam os nomes de todos os estudantes que passaram pela escola. No início, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godrico Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin escreviam pessoalmente os nomes dos selecionados para suas Casas, mas assim como deixaram o Chapéu Seletor incumbido da função de selecionar pupilos quando não estivessem mais vivos, encantaram o Livro da História para que os novos alunos de Hogwarts continuassem sendo registrados com a letra do respectivo fundador de sua Casa. É brilhante, não acham?

-O quê, o brasão na capa? Sim, percebi o brilho que ele emite – disse Serena.

-Estou falando da _ideia _dos fundadores... Ah, deixa pra lá! Vocês não têm a sensibilidade necessária pra captar a emoção de ter o próprio nome escrito na letra do Godrico Griffindor... – ela indicou com o dedo o próprio nome, numa das inúmeras páginas que listava os sobrenomes iniciados com a letra G. Um movimento atraiu a sua atenção para a entrada da sala. – Ah, olha o professor aí! – cumprimentou, sorridente.

Mas o professor Ipcs parecia contrafeito, com uma expressão carrancuda no rosto, e não retribuiu a cortesia. Ele subiu esbaforido, uma das mãos sobre o peito, a outra acariciando o cocuruto onde o holofote batera na noite da festa cosplay.

-F-ficaram m-m-malucas? – perguntou, encostando a porta e colando o corpo contra ela. – N-n-ninguém pode saber que e-e-estiveram aqui, co-como puderam d-deixar a po-porta aberta?

-Foi mal, fomos descuidadas – disse Lanísia.

-Mas não pensamos que tinha tanta importância assim desde que a Mione avisou que você nos faria companhia – falou Alone, passando os olhos por uma das estantes que percorriam todo o aposento, cada uma delas abarrotada de arquivos.

-A-as coisas não são a-assim tão si-simples, Srta. Bernard. Sem a-a-alunos aqui, sob ne-nenhuma circunstância!

-Hum, relaxa, Professor Picas – disse Joyce, postando-se atrás do professor e massageando-lhe os ombros.

-É _Ipcs!_

-Pra mim é Picas, principalmente depois de dar uma boa olhada no seu anel peniano. A propósito, não quer tirar a calça e mostrá-lo outra vez? Agora estamos mais à vontade, posso olhar bem pra ele, fixar na memória todos os detalhes...

-E-era tudo o que e-eu mais p-precisava para a minha c-carreira, Srta. Meadowes. F-flagrado com alunas dentro d-da Sala de Arquivo com as c-calças arriadas! – ele bufou. – Esqueça!

-Bom, pra que flagrantes não aconteçam, acho que poderíamos ser um pouco mais rápidos e deixar o papo de lado, não é mesmo? – avisou Lanísia, aproximando-se de Hermione e espiando as enormes páginas do Livro da História. – Encontrou o nome do Kleiton?

-Sim, já estou entre os Huggins... Aqui, encontrei o Kleiton, ele foi da Corvinal! – ela pressionou o dedo com firmeza sobre o nome escrito na caligrafia caprichada de Rowena Ravenclaw e pronunciou. – Huggins, Kleiton!

Uma pasta de arquivo desembestou por cima das estantes – de modo tão súbito que nenhuma das Encalhadas poderia dizer de qual delas havia saído – e bateu contra a parede atrás da pilastra em que o Livro da História se apoiava, forçando Joyce e Lanísia a se agacharem. Alone pegou o arquivo de Kleiton do chão e passou-o a Hermione.

-Dossiê Kleiton Huggins em mãos! – disse Alone solenemente.

-Vamos ver se encontramos algumas fotos – falou Mione, afastando-se com o arquivo.

-Oba, livro desocupado, vou ver se encontro os nomes de todos os caras com quem trepei – disse Joyce, pulando até a pilastra.

-Joyce, nós não queremos definhar nessa sala, isso aí é trabalho para uns cinquenta anos – zombou Alone.

-Não tenho culpa se os nomes dos homens com quem você já dormiu poderiam ser escritos em papel de pão – respondeu Joyce à amiga. – Os meus enchem pelo menos um quarto desse calhamaço da história aqui, quer apostar? – ela agarrou a pontinha da página, mas Hermione a interrompeu.

-Não, _não tirem_ dessa página, o professor Ipcs precisa adicionar um nome aos Huggins!

-Vai inserir um nome no livro? – indagou Lanísia. – O professor vai _alterar_ o Livro da História?

-É p-por isso mesmo q-que estou p-por aqui – disse Ipcs, tirando do bolso das vestes uma longa pena alaranjada.

-Só um professor pode incluir um nome no livro – explicou Hermione, equilibrando a pasta de Kleiton sobre os joelhos enquanto Serena, sentada ao seu lado, tirava do interior do arquivo pergaminhos com informações sobre a vida escolar do irmão de Marjorie e lia com curiosidade. – Claro que só podia apelar para o professor Ipcs. Se não fosse a ideia dele, Kleiton não teria voltado através da Magia do Aprisionamento. Ele está em dívida com nosso grupo.

-Depois de uma cagada _dessas_, ele está é em dívida com o mundo – comentou Joyce, olhando feio para o professor. – Agora, Mione, diz aí... Que raios de nome é esse que você quer adicionar ao livro? Huggins...?

-_Marjorie_ – um sorriso maldoso despontou nos lábios de Hermione. – Até agora ela viveu escondida como uma Crane, isso não está certo. Quero que ela seja reconhecida por quem realmente é, parte de uma família que só produziu aberrações. Assim, se o irmão que retornou das trevas aprontar, ela também sofrerá as consequências.

-Vou delirar ao ver essa piranha desmoralizada – disse Lanísia, aproximando-se do professor, que apoiara a pena contra o rodapé da página do livro e terminava de escrever alguma coisa. Lanísia viu que ele tinha escrito o nome "Marjorie Huggins", que agora deixava o rodapé e abria espaço entre dois outros Huggins. As colunas se reorganizaram sozinhas; nomes que "sobraram" com a nova inclusão escorreram para as páginas anteriores e seguintes; Lanísia via nitidamente a tinta deslizando pelo interior do papel. – Hum... Marjorie é da Lufa-Lufa, o nome dela não deveria estar escrito em legítima caligrafia Hufflepuff?

-Ainda n-não – respondeu o professor. – Para o l-livro, Marjorie Huggins nu-nunca foi se-selecionada para a e-escola.

-Por isso, o professor fará uma troca – intrometeu-se Mione, sorrindo para Lanísia. – Uma Crane por uma Huggins!

O professor Ipcs recuou as páginas do Livro da História, buscando a lista com os Crane, sob o olhar atento de Lanísia.

Às costas dos dois, Joyce deixou de lado as prateleiras que observava e agachou-se ao lado de Hermione, Serena e Alone que, a um canto, examinavam os papeis sobre a vida escolar de Kleiton.

-Hum, o cara tirou "Excede Expectativas" em praticamente todos os NIEMs... – observou Joyce, apanhando um pergaminho com um quadro de notar. – Pode ser bruto, mas é inteligente... Ainda não encontraram nenhuma foto?

-Apenas essas duas – Serena estendeu as imagens para ela. Em uma delas, Kleiton estava em pé entre vários estudantes, vestido formalmente, e em outra comemorava com a equipe de quadribol a conquista da Taça com um pomo de ouro entre os dedos. – Em nenhuma delas o rosto dele está bem próximo, mas acho que ajuda no reconhecimento.

Hermione apontou a varinha para os papeis espalhados e eles flutuaram de volta ao arquivo.

-Teremos de nos contentar com essas duas fotos – suspirou.

-Isso está de bom tamanho. O que vocês esperavam, mané, encontrar um book fotográfico? – perguntou Alone.

-Bem que ele podia ter feito um, ele é tão bonito... – derreteu-se Serena; diante dos olhares aturdidos das amigas, pigarreou e completou. – ...de um modo psicótico e horripilante.

-Podemos ir, professor Ipcs? – perguntou Mione, jogando a pasta de arquivo para trás; a pasta flutuou mansamente de volta ao seu lugar entre as prateleiras.

-Sim, es-estou quase c-concluindo a sub-substituição...

-A ponta da pena dele está repleta de tinta acumulada – falou Lanísia às amigas. – Ele sugou o nome "Marjorie Crane" e agora irá juntá-lo àquele que escreveu.

-E assim o l-livro saberá que se trata d-da mesma p-pessoa – disse o professor tocando a ponta da pena ao Marjorie Huggins. – _Substituir _– ordenou; de imediato, a tinta reorganizou-se e espalhou-se, fazendo as modificações na letra de Ipcs, transformando-a num registro legítimo de Hufflepuff.

-Perfeito! – exclamou Hermione. – A troca nos arquivos também é imediata, certo?

-S-sim. Nas l-listas de ch-chamada, e-exames, tudo.

-Marjorie Crane não existe mais! Veremos o que aquela falsa achará disso – falou Mione. – Obrigada pela ajuda, professor!

-N-não se esqueçam de gua-guardar se-segredo – disse Ipcs, fechando o livro. – N-nunca es-estivemos por a-aqui – ele começou a caminhar para a saída e, percebendo que ninguém o acompanhava, indagou. – Vocês não vêm?

-Já estamos indo e... Ai! – reclamou Serena após o beliscão de Mione.

-Ainda não pegamos o arquivo sobre o Aaron – sussurrou Mione.

-O que estão cochichando? – perguntou Ipcs.

-É que ainda não pegamos... – Serena começou a responder.

Num acesso de pânico, Joyce apontou a varinha para o Livro da História e fez com que o livro voasse contra a amiga, atingindo Serena na nuca. A garota parou de falar e, com a língua caída no canto da boca, despencou de cara no chão.

-Joyce! P-por que f-fez isso? – Ipcs agachou-se para acudir Serena.

-Ai, foi mal, professor, eu não tinha a intenção, pelo menos não de desacordá-la... – e piscou para Lanísia, que pegou o Livro da História e voltou a colocá-lo na pilastra.

Enquanto Ipcs estava de costas, absorto em verificar o estado de Serena e ouvir as desculpas lamentosas de Joyce, Lanísia, ao lado de Mione e Alone, vasculhou as páginas do livro até encontrar o sobrenome Raccer.

-Vejamos: Racer, Speed... Speed Racer? Que bacana! – exclamou Lanísia.

-Só um pai pirado pra dar um nome desses ao filho – comentou Alone.

-Ah, dar à filha o nome de "Sozinha" é muito normal, né – debochou Lanísia com um risinho.

-Tenho muito orgulho do meu nome, mané!

-Meninas, concentrem-se, Joyce está dando um duro danado para manter o professor distraído – comentou Mione, olhando por cima do ombro.

-...entenda minhas razões, professor, quero encomendar um anel peniano para o Juca, e reparei que vocês dois têm as mesmas medidas – diante de Joyce, Ipcs descia a braguilha da calça. – Não preciso pegar _nele_ exatamente, porque era isso que a Serena ia pedir a você, diria que eu queria pegar nele, na real só de olhar eu já consigo envergadura, circunferência, milímetros...

Quando Mione voltou a olhar para o livro, Lanísia já tocava o nome de Raccer, Aaron e dizia:

-Raccer, Aaron!

A um só tempo, três coisas aconteceram: Ipcs voltou-se à menção do nome do filho, com as partes balouçando diante das Encalhadas...

-Aaron?

...Serena levantou-se num salto, como se despertasse de um pesadelo...

-Já pegaram?

...e o arquivo de Aaron, vindo do meio das estantes, atingiu em cheio a cabeça da garota, produzindo um estalo; Serena voltou a pôr a língua para fora e caiu outra vez.

-Aaron... – murmurou Lanísia, o arquivo de Aaron na mão. – Aaron – repetiu, indicando a pasta. – Nós... Pegamos o arquivo para saber se... se Aaron também tem um anel peniano igual ao seu... que nós tanto... admiramos e que... está na base do seu pistão que de maneira assustadora cresceu desde que você puxou pra fora, professor, aumentando a cada tremida...

-Parece que está acenando pra nós – observou Alone, em choque, olhando para a intimidade do professor.

-Lembra uma cobra com coleira em crise de epilepsia – disse Mione, recebendo olhares de espanto de Lanísia e Alone.

-Detalhes íntimos a-assim ficam m-mesmo registrados p-para id-identificação, mas Aaron a-ainda não tem i-idade para pôr u-um desses – comentou Ipcs, aproximando-se e tirando o arquivo das mãos de Lanísia. Abriu-o e passou a folheá-lo. – E-existe um c-campo, no a-arquivo de c-cada aluno, que li-lista as marcas m-mágicas que identificam o in-indivíduo. Ci-cicatrizes provocadas por f-feitiços, como a do H-Harry, são descritas nesse c-campo. N-nos dados pessoais d-do Aaron, consta o a-anel que ele u-usa. Assim, se a-alguém tentasse se passar p-por ele usando a P-polissuco ou outro truque, seria reconhecido f-facilmente ao não u-usar o a-anel. C-copiam-se feições com poções, m-mas não um anel m-mágico ou m-marcas corporais infringidas por m-magia. Vejam a-aqui em "Identificação Mágica".

Lanísia leu:

-"Portador do Anel do Vínculo Eterno, modelo prata, com desenho de fênix, atrelado ao dedo indicador direito; joia gêmea à de Joanne Raccer, mãe do estudante; o par de aneis foi forjado de maneira personalizada por Burns Joias & Bijuterias". E tem uma foto do anel aqui.

-Professor, pode guardar a sua cobra epilética, por favor? Está _relando em mim_ – reclamou Alone, repugnada.

-D-desculpe – ele virou o corpo, erguendo a calça e tentando guardar o membro. – C-calminha, amigo, vamos, r-relaxa pra entrar na t-toca outra vez...

-Ele está conversando com a bilonga? – indagou Hermione.

-Homens – Joyce sacudiu os ombros. E então sussurrou. – Precisamos dessa página de Identificação Mágica do Aaron!

-Sem problema... – Lanísia arrancou a página e guardou-a num dos bolsos das vestes. Passou o arquivo para Mione, que o jogou no ar para que o mesmo se acomodasse novamente numa das estantes periódicas.

-Bom, está um p-pouco es-estufado, mas pelo m-menos consegui fechar o z-zíper – comentou Ipcs, voltando-se para as garotas. – P-podemos ir agora? Joyce, j-já conseguiu pegar as m-medidas do meu m-membro?

-Professor, você deixou-o tanto tempo pra fora que eu poderia desenhar cada veia dele – disse Joyce.

-Todas nós poderíamos – comentou Mione, suspirando. – Temos que acordar a Serena.

-Eu faço isso – Joyce adiantou-se, agachando-se ao lado da amiga e colocando a boca perto do ouvido dela. – SERENA BENNET, ACEITA DRACO MALFOY COMO O SEU LEGÍTIMO ESPOSO?

-Não, nãooooo, isso nãooo – berrou Serena, ficando em pé de imediato, capengando como uma bêbada, trombando na estante mais próxima, livre da queda apenas pela ajuda de Joyce.

-Já desmaiou demais por hoje, amiga – riu a garota. – Agora podemos ir, professor?

-Mantenham s-segredo sobre o q-que ocorreu a-aqui – gaguejou Ipcs.

-Está se referindo à exibição da bilonga tremulante e de coleira ou à alteração do livro? – perguntou Alone.

-A t-tudo. P-prometem manter em s-segredo?

As Encalhadas cruzaram os dedos. Ipcs entreabriu a porta, espiou o corredor e depois fez sinal para que as garotas saíssem. Uma por vez, elas pularam da moldura. Quando o professor saltou e, no piso do corredor, ficou na ponta dos pés para fechar a entrada, a porta voltou a camuflar-se na pintura de Merlim.

-Acham que o barbudinho do retrato vai nos dedurar para os professores? – questionou Lanísia quando voltavam para o salão comunal compartilhando feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

-Fizemos algo ilegal apenas para entrar na sala, o resto foi serviço de utilidade pública – disse Mione. – Demos um passo importante para incriminar o Aaron e a Marjorie não poderá se esconder em outra identidade.

-Marjorie foi adotada por Jill Crane, tinha todo o direito de manter o sobrenome – falou Joyce. – O problema é que se aproveitou disso pra agir na surdina e isso não foi correto. Não podemos permitir que aconteça outra vez.

-A partir de agora, todos saberão que estão lidando com a irmã de Kleiton – concordou Serena. – Sempre ficarão com um pé atrás...

-Serviço de utilidade pública, foi o que eu disse... – enfatizou Mione.

-Eu posso ficar com uma foto do Kleiton? – perguntou Joyce.

-Sim, vamos revezar, você pode ser a primeira a ficar com uma delas... – Hermione ergueu as fotos. – Qual você prefere?

-A do quadribol, ele está mais sexy nessa. Quem sabe não o convenço a tirar o uniforme...

Mione, que estava quase passando o instantâneo para as mãos da amiga, interrompeu o movimento.

-A foto é apenas para fazer o reconhecimento do mau elemento, Joyce, não para ficar babando pelo assassino!

-Não estou babando por ele! – Joyce tirou a foto das mãos de Mione. – Faz tempo que tento convencer um bruxo em fotos mágicas a tirar a roupa. Pô, eles se movem mesmo, porque se limitar a sorrisinhos e acenos? Quem sabe o Kleiton retratado não será o primeiro? Ui, ele deu uma mexida no calção agora, olhem só... Posso ficar com a foto por um tempo, meninas?

-Sim. Quanto tempo? – indagou Alone.

-Tipo... Para sempre? – Joyce incrementou a pergunta com um sorriso meigo.

-Ah, francamente, o cara ferrou a vida da sua mãe e você ainda quer... – enquanto Lanísia começava a censurar a amiga, Christtinnah Bernard surgiu no corredor segurando uma xícara de café.

Joyce segurava a foto por cima do ombro para evitar que as amigas a roubassem, de modo que Christtinnah nem precisou se esforçar, tirando o instantâneo da garota com um mero puxão.

-Oh! O que estão fazendo com a foto desse bonitão, suas safadinhas? – ela perguntou, bebericando o café enquanto analisava a imagem. – Pois caiam para trás agora mesmo: eu acabei de vê-lo peladinho!

As meninas perderam o fôlego, chocadas.

-Uau, não precisam ficar tão impressionadas assim! – a professora riu. – Tá, admito, ele estava enrolado numa toalha, não cheguei a vê-lo _totalmente_ nu, mas aquele peitoral e o caminho da felicidade descendo umbigo abaixo já valeu a pena...

-Você viu esse _moreno_ aqui? – perguntou Lanísia, apontando para o rosto de Kleiton entre os outros estudantes, na segunda fotografia que tinham conseguido. – Foi _esse _rapaz, esse que está no canto, tem certeza?

-Nunca me engano diante de um gato desses, tenho certeza de que acabei de ver esse rapaz no banheiro masculino – disse Christtinnah. – Se tivesse caído a tolha, guardaria só a bilonga e esqueceria o rosto, precisaríamos então de uma foto dele _pelado_, mas como não tive essa sorte...

-Mãe, preste atenção, é importante – pediu Alone. – Ele estava em qual banheiro?

-O banheiro deste andar mesmo. Ele ainda ia se trocar, então creio que ainda está por lá...

As garotas nem se despediram. Alone, Mione, Lanísia, Serena e Joyce dispararam pelo corredor; numa curva, Mione trombou com uma aluna, derrubando os livros da garota.

-Eh, desculpe – disse Mione, prosseguindo imediatamente.

Mais uma curva à esquerda e alcançariam o corredor do banheiro.

Um grupo compacto de oito alunos do sexto ano, todos da Sonserina, vinha caminhando animadamente, conversando aos risos. E, por cima da cabeça dos estudantes, um jovem alto e de cabelos muito escuros se destacava, tendo acabado de sair do banheiro; vestia uma capa preta e olhou maliciosamente para as garotas que estavam entre o grupo, balançando a cabeça de modo displicente para afastar as longas mechas que caíam de ambos os lados do rosto, quase tocando a boca.

Ele então ergueu o rosto – abandonando o traseiro das jovens – e viu mais cinco belezuras que fitavam-no com profundo espanto.

O reconhecimento foi recíproco.

Sem espelhos; sem inversão de mundo.

Kleiton tinha diante de si as Encalhadas a quem espiara e atormentara durante semanas.

As Encalhadas fitavam o bruxo cujo rosto acabaram de olhar nas duas fotografias...

_O outro Huggins._

* * *

Num piscar de olhos, Kleiton saiu em disparada pelo corredor; as Encalhadas seguiram-no.

O bruxo passou pela porta do dormitório de Rebecca, pensando em procurar refúgio ali, mas, naquele momento, a inspetora conversava com a filha diante da porta. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar severo – havia recomendado que ele não deixasse o quarto, exceto às madrugadas. Kleiton passou direto, virou mais alguns corredores e desembocou na escadaria de mármore onde, sentado sobre o corrimão, deslizou escadaria abaixo, ganhando distância. Pelos degraus, as meninas avançavam com mais dificuldade, tendo que desviar-se dos colegas, empurrando ou outro e ouvindo reclamações.

Kleiton pensou em seguir para os terrenos escuros, mas as portas duplas de carvalho ainda estavam fechadas. Ele, então, seguiu na direção do Salão Principal, onde as quatro mesas já exibiam os pratos cheios para o café da manhã.

Ele subiu no banco, depois passou para o topo da mesa da Grifinória, desviando-se de pratos, travessas e copos.

As Encalhadas chegaram ao Salão na sequência, apontando as varinhas para ele.

Kleiton refreou os passos, afundando um dos pés num pudim e erguendo a varinha ao olhar para a Mesa Principal onde, para sua surpresa, Minerva, Flitwick, Christtinnah e Sprout já estavam a postos, todos sacando as próprias varinhas enquanto deixavam a mesa dos professores em diferentes ângulos.

Quando Kleiton girou o corpo, viu-se cercado pelos professores e pelas Encalhadas, que também rodearam a mesa, completando o cerco.

Kleiton então baixou a varinha em sinal de rendição.

-Não podem me fazer mal algum! Meu crime prescreveu. Já paguei pela morte do marido de Celine no espelho!

-Kleiton Huggins – murmurou Minerva, estupefata. – Os anos no espelho não lhe dão o direito de frequentar a escola!

-Mas darão – respondeu Kleiton, enigmático, enquanto metia a mão no bolso da capa e tirava uma das ampulhetas. – Sabem que nome está aqui? Hum? Augusto Welch... E nessa outra aqui... – ele revelou a segunda ampulheta, puxando-a de outro bolso. – Celine Meadowes! Vidas podem ser perdidas através dessas ampulhetas, e apenas eu posso reverter o jogo e fazer com que a areia escura pare de subir e recuar o tempo...

-O que você quer? – indagou a diretora, intrigada.

Antes que Kleiton respondesse, Rebecca Lambert entrou gritando no Salão Principal, carregando o corpo de Karen pelas axilas, arrastando a filha. Sangue fluía pelo nariz da garotinha, que estava pálida e com o olhar esgazeado.

-Minha menina! Morrendo! Me ajudem, _por favor!_

-Hum, olha só, o primeiro efeito... – Kleiton apontou. – Na hora certa.

-O que quer dizer com... efeito? – indagou Minerva.

-Deslocamento temporal – foi Lanísia quem respondeu. – Augusto me contou que isso poderia acontecer. O modo como o tempo congelou para Kleiton durante a maldição poderia fazer com que os destinos dele e de Celine, ligados ao de Kleiton, também recuassem. Um Augusto daquela época não teria a Karen como filha e... – aqui a voz dela vacilou – ...nem o bebê que estou esperando. Eles não podem mais existir.

-Isso é _horrível _– murmurou Hermione. – Amiga, por que não nos contou?

-Augusto não tinha certeza de que as coisas aconteceriam dessa maneira. Era tudo possibilidade até então, mas se Karen está sendo afetada, o meu filho também deve estar morrendo...

-Está. E vai sucumbir logo, caso a Minerva não escute e aceite a minha proposta – sibilou Kleiton. – Sei que vão criar um oitavo ano aqui em Hogwarts e aceitarão alunos veteranos que estejam interessados em ampliar o seu conhecimento mágico.

-Como sabe...?

-Não importa! Mas eu quero fazer parte da Casa aberta excepcionalmente aos veteranos. Você _vai me aceitar em Hogwarts,_ assim eu deixo a garota viver, e o futuro filho do Augusto também!

-Isso é impossível no momento – respondeu a diretora. – Sua situação é excepcional, da forma como a Srta Burns destacou. Ninguém nunca venceu a Maldição do Espelho antes. Teremos que apresentar o seu caso ao Ministério da Magia, que vai submetê-lo a uma audiência, e só então...

-Não tenho tempo para isso e tampouco o menor interesse em ser apontado por aí como o Huggins que retornou das sombras. Preciso ser matriculado agora e com um pseudônimo. _Ninguém _pode saber que Kleiton Huggins retornou.

-Tem algum motivo específico para manter o segredo? – indagou Hermione, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Kleiton virou-se bruscamente para encará-la, as duas mechas de cabelo quase se tocando.

-Nenhum... – ele respondeu. – Mas não quero ser apontado como uma aberração, ser objeto de estudo de outros bruxos, ir parar em livros... A minha única intenção é retomar uma vida normal, sem complicações. _Apenas isso._

-Não é justo dispensar a audiência – disse Flitwick. – Não sabemos se eles considerariam os anos de prisão no espelho suficientes para pagar pela morte de Bill Meadowes...

-O Direito em Magia já indica a Maldição do Espelho como cárcere – explicou Kleiton. – Por esse motivo, até uns cinquenta anos atrás era frequente a transformação de bruxos condenados em sombras para prisão em vitrais e espelhos, e ainda mais recorrentes os relatos chocados de trouxas que viram formas humanas presentes nas superfícies envidraçadas.

-Foi a inspiração para o espelho que fala com a rainha, no conto de fadas da Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões – disse Mione, e ao olhar indagador das amigas, explicou. – Um conto para crianças trouxas. Li no _Compêndio do Direito em Magia _que os trouxas nunca imaginaram que as tais formas não davam vida própria aos espelhos, mas eram, na realidade, restos de bruxos das trevas. De fato, há centenas de anos a condenação por magia era a única existente entre os bruxos, isso antes da criação da fortaleza de Azkaban.

-Você sabe das coisas – apontou Kleiton, e, mesmo sem vontade, Hermione não conteve um sorriso orgulhoso. – Então podemos considerar que eu fui sentenciado por matar o marido de Celine; já paguei pelo meu crime.

-Mas deveria ficar dentro do espelho para sempre! – disse Minerva. – Talvez o Ministério decida que você precisa permanecer em Azkaban até a morte, pois a Maldição do Espelho previa o cárcere infinito.

E aí Kleiton mudou de atitude, perdendo a paciência.

-Então vá lá! Me denuncie! Eu não sei de você, Minerva, mas eu sempre tive muita _pena _de ver criancinhas morrendo, ainda mais de modo tão sangrento – ele agachou-se perto de Karen; Rebecca, abraçada à filha, resmungou.

-Não toque nela!

-Relaxa, docinho! O que posso fazer se a vida de uma garotinha vale menos do que uma mera matrícula em Hogwarts? – ele olhou para Lanísia. – Acho melhor ir para um lugar mais tranquilo. As dores do aborto não serão nem um pouco agradáveis... Vai doer no seu ventre, e no coração também, porque seu filho será triturado quando deixar de existir, essa maldição é muito _impiedosa..._

Lanísia começou a tremer e a soluçar; Karen revirava os olhos, o sangue que caía do nariz formando poças no piso do Salão... e tudo dependia de Kleiton, do segredo para estancar o movimento das areias sombrias que subiam na ampulheta invertida...

-Eu aceito a sua proposta – disse Minerva com resignação.

-Opa, sabia que você não ia bancar a orgulhosa!

-Mas com uma condição.

-Sabia que haveria exigências no meio disso... – Kleiton colocou uma mão na cintura e bateu o pé com impaciência no chão. – Tá, tá, desembucha, qual é?

-Firmaremos um Voto Perpétuo no qual você garantirá que não irá matar nenhum aluno de Hogwarts enquanto frequentar a escola.

-Eu não sou nenhum psicopata, falou? Tá me tirando, tia Minerva? Quer saber? Melhor encomendarem um caixão pra garotinha e preparar um feitiço para limpar o feto morto da Lanísia, daqui a pouco ele deve escorrer do meio das pernas dela... _Tô fora_ – ele agarrou as ampulhetas e começou a se afastar.

-Nesse caso você também deve se preparar para sair de Hogwarts algemado – rebateu a diretora. – As crianças morrem, mas você terá que aguardar a audiência, na qual vou colaborar para a sua condenação ao citar que mais duas mortes foram provocadas por sua causa, o que lhe classificará como uma grave ameaça à comunidade bruxa. Podemos também incluir nesse saldo o Rony Weasley, que quase foi morto após você tentar matá-lo no Mundo dos Espelhos com uma lança, e sem nem hesitar, de acordo com o relato apavorado dele.

Kleiton parou. Ficou olhando para o teto encantado do Salão Principal, como se considerasse os prós e os contras da proposta.

-Me deixou sem escolha. É bem astuta, tanto quanto eu lembro, professora – disse o rapaz. – Ok, façamos o _seu_ Voto Perpétuo garantindo que eu estudarei em Hogwarts no próximo ano letivo. E depois firmemos o _meu_ voto Perpétuo no qual eu garanto desfazer o encantamento das ampulhetas. Tá legal assim?

Kleiton estendeu a mão, unindo-a à mão de Minerva.

-Posso ser a Avalista do primeiro? – perguntou Joyce.

-Claro – respondeu Minerva.

Joyce tocou as mãos dos dois com a varinha; no mesmo instante, Kleiton falou:

-Você, Minerva, garante que irá me matricular na nova Casa de veteranos para que eu possa frequentar regularmente o oitavo ano letivo em Hogwarts?

-Garanto.

As lentes dos óculos da professora refulgiram com o brilho da primeira língua de fogo que cobriu as mãos.

-Promete que irá me registrar no Livro da História com o pseudônimo de Chris Marchbanks?

-Prometo.

Mais uma língua de fogo surgiu, aumentando as labaredas que selavam o contrato mágico.

-Perfeito – disse Kleiton, satisfeito. – Passamos agora para o próximo.

-Eu serei a Avalista – disse Hermione, adiantando-se ansiosamente e tocando o entrelaçar das mãos do rapaz e da diretora com a ponta da varinha.

-Você, Kleiton, promete que não matará qualquer aluno ou funcionário de Hogwarts enquanto estiver estudando conosco? – perguntou Minerva.

-Prometo – confirmou, sem hesitação.

A primeira língua de fogo-vivo nasceu da ponta da varinha de Mione e cobriu as mãos de ambos. Astuta, Minerva adicionou uma promessa ao Voto Perpétuo, pegando as Encalhadas e os professores de surpresa:

-Garante a segurança de Karen e do feto de Lanísia antes que o último grão de areia suba para o topo da ampulheta mágica de Augusto?

-Garanto.

A corrente de fogo ganhou força quando uma segunda língua de chamas uniu-se à primeira.

-Destruirá as duas ampulhetas que estão em seus bolsos assim que terminarmos de firmar esse Voto?

Kleiton engoliu em seco antes de responder:

-Destruirei.

-Se ele tinha a intenção de bancar o espertinho, não conseguirá mais – cochichou Alone com Lanísia, satisfeita.

Mais uma língua de fogo incendiou as mãos unidas; Hermione afastou a varinha. Minerva e Kleiton se encararam por alguns segundos. O bruxo, então, levou a mão ao bolso da capa e puxou as ampulhetas.

Depositou-as sobre a mesa e, com leves toques da varinha, fez com que as areias que subiam passassem a descer e encher o lado inferior com dunas oscilantes.

-Estão funcionando como ampulhetas normais! – observou Serena.

-Estão porque é o que elas sempre foram – Kleiton, com um safanão, derrubou as duas ampulhetas no piso do Salão, partindo-as em uma chuva de cacos e poeira.

-Mas... essas ampulhetas são _mágicas,_ devem fazer com que Karen pare de sangrar, ela continua passando mal! – exclamou Joyce.

-Oh, sim, isso também é bem simples... Seria incrível se fosse um resultado da reversão do tempo, mas não é _nada disso_. Para corrigir essa hemorragia só precisamos de... só um segundinho... Ah, aqui está! – Kleiton tirou um chiclete roxo de outro bolso. – Perfeito! Vai anular o efeito do Nugá Sangra-Nariz num segundo! – ele passou o chiclete para Rebecca, que o colocou na boca de Karen; de fato, o nariz da menina parou de jorrar sangue, mantendo apenas a crosta endurecida dos jorros anteriores, que recobria o queixo e toda a frente do vestido rosado.

-Gemialidades Weasley? – perguntou Alone, chocada.

-Sim! Uma pena que na minha época não existiam produtos tão revolucionários. Não servem apenas para matar aula, vejam só, servem também para negociar em base de falsas ameaças.

-Espere um pouco... então... Meu filho não corre riscos? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Não. As ampulhetas mágicas têm o único intuito de colocar Augusto e Celine na mesma situação que eu para resolvermos as nossas desavenças. A prole dos dois não faz parte do efeito macabro.

-Então essas ampulhetas são falsas... – balbuciou Alone, agachando-se ao lado dos fragmentos.

-Sim. Um leve feitiço fez com que as areias das duas fizessem o mesmo movimento contrário que as originais.

-Mas... Onde estão as verdadeiras?

-Bem guardadas. Mas não podem ser destruídas por ninguém, nem por mim. O deslocamento temporal _deve acontecer. _Faz parte das benesses que eu recebi por quebrar a ordem natural da maldição.

-E o que acontece com Augusto e Celine para que esse acerto de contas com você ocorra? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Quem viver, verá e, se depender de mim, todos viverão, afinal não quero cair duro após fazer uma vítima, como a nossa diretora aqui fez questão de garantir – ele sorriu de modo exagerado para Minerva, que crispou os lábios finos. – Ah, qual é, cadê o senso de humor, tia Minerva? Cumprirei tudo o que prometi. Karen e o bebê não estão ameaçados pelo deslocamento temporal.

-Celine e Augusto, eles... eles vão morrer? – perguntou Alone.

-Não. Vão reviver, comigo, uma era de ouro – ele riu da maneira como as Encalhadas encaravam umas às outras sem compreender. – Minerva, acho melhor ir direto pra Sala de Arquivo me registrar. Vai que cismam que você não cumpriu seu Voto Perpétuo e aí... – ele pegou uma faca de manteiga e fingiu transpassá-la pelo peito, simulando um esgar de pânico. – Oitavo ano, primeiro aluno, Chris Marchbanks, vulgo Kleiton Huggins!

-Agora saia do meu castelo.

-Com o maior prazer, vou aproveitar as minhas férias – Kleiton curvou-se numa reverência debochada. – Só preciso dar uma passadinha no quarto da Rebecca, minha grande amiga...

-_O quê?_ – perguntaram as Encalhadas e Minerva ao mesmo tempo.

-Você foi uma mãe desprezível servindo Nugá Sangra-Nariz à própria filha, isso pode deixar a menina fraquinha – debochou Kleiton diante de uma Rebecca que o fitava perplexa, com a boca entreaberta de tanto espanto.

-Não... podia... _contar..._

-Não preciso mais de você e acho que minha vida escolar será melhor aqui sem a sua presença – ele beijou-a no topo da cabeça e afastou-se. – Só vou passar no quarto da querida inspetora aqui pra pegar meus pertences. Dormi por lá, sabem como é... – Kleiton fez um gracejo e deixou o Salão Principal.

Mortificada, Rebecca arrastou-se pelo piso com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, fitando a diretora de modo súplice.

-Não dê ouvidos a ele, Minerva. Isso é mentira... Esse rapaz só quer provocar discórdia e...

-Professora – Serena adiantou-se para Minerva. – Eu e Alone visitamos o dormitório de Rebecca ontem à noite. Percebemos que havia uma pessoa escondida atrás da porta.

-Ela teve muito receio de que descobríssemos quem era – falou Alone. – Mas vimos uma capa escura e era, sem erro, a capa que Kleiton está usando.

-Garotinhas insuportáveis... – cuspiu a inspetora. – Essas meninas me odeiam, professora, farão tudo para me prejudicar! É mentira!

-Me disponho a tomar Poção da Verdade e garanto que contarei a mesma coisa, professora – disse Alone. – Serena pode fazer o mesmo, não é, amiga? – Serena assentiu. – É capaz de afirmar que não abrigou Kleiton em seu dormitório sob o efeito da mesma poção, Rebecca?

Sem resposta, a inspetora fechou os olhos e, encolhida no chão, começou a chorar. Hordas de alunos passavam pelas portas do Salão para tomar o café da manhã; todos os estudantes paravam, inseguros, ao ver a inspetora caída no chão, aos prantos, cercada por pedaços de vidro e montículos de areia escura.

Em voz alta, Minerva McGonagall avisou aos alunos assustados, sentenciando o destino da inspetora:

-Aproveito a presença de todos para anunciar que a inspetora Rebecca Welch não faz mais parte do grupo de funcionários de Hogwarts.

Foi Lanísia a Encalhada que, cheia de prazer, curvou-se para a inspetora e sussurrou:

-No popular, meu bem: _você-tá-na-rua!_

* * *

Não houve manifestações de apoio à permanência de Rebecca no castelo. As Encalhadas suspeitaram de que a profissão dela como dançarina de striptease na Mansão Linguiça não era tão desconhecida assim; cerca de dez alunos da Grifinória simularam danças sensuais e até giraram camisas no ar enquanto ela passava – um deles com frutas abaixo da blusa para simular seios. Karen, por sua vez, recebeu abraços e beijinhos de diversos alunos que sentiriam falta da garotinha.

Num último ato de maldade, Rebecca deixara um recado para Aaron Raccer no quadro de avisos da Grifinória. O desenho de um anel de fênix vinha acompanhado do recado, escrito com tinta especial que só podia ser lida pelo destinatário:

"_Seu anel aparece nas fotos em que finge ser Augusto e abusa da Marjorie. Verifique se as Encalhadas sabem. Na dúvida, impeça seu pai de contar sobre o seu anel mágico a qualquer pessoa"._

Aaron arrancou o recado, irritado. Até o momento, não havia dado conta de que o anel aparecera nas fotos e que poderia ser usado como um atestado de culpa. Comentou com o Nêmeses sobre essa possível ameaça, mas a ausência de Marjorie minava a fonte de inteligência do grupo.

-As Encalhadas não têm como saber que o seu anel é especial – retrucou Robbie, enquanto enchia a sala do grupo com mais pichações. – Relaxa!

-Marjorie saberia se elas estivessem desconfiadas – disse Afonso.

-E veja só: ela não está nem aí, resolveu tirar umas férias! - completou Draco Malfoy.

A fofoca que se espalhara pelo castelo é de que Marjorie ficara tão frustrada em perder o título de Rainha do Baile que se escondera em uma das salas vazias do castelo.

Nesse mesmo dia, as Encalhadas entregaram para Minerva a foto do falso Augusto violentando Marjorie e as páginas de Identificação Mágica surrupiadas do arquivo de Aaron Raccer. A diretora ficou surpresa, mas garantiu repassar as informações para os bruxos do Ministério, que iriam analisar os dados cuidadosamente.

Mais tarde, uma festinha animou a Torre da Grifinória em comemoração ao retorno de Rony Weasley. Protegidos pelo sigilo da Casa – onde Marjorie não podia entrar – ele e Mione aguardaram a ida de todos os colegas para os dormitórios e ficaram aos beijos até às duas da manhã, desfrutando o doce sabor do proibido e de enganar quem realmente merecia ser feita de idiota.

* * *

No dia seguinte, os alunos do quinto ano em diante, de todas as Casas, deixariam o castelo para observar o eclipse total do sol que ocorreria durante a tarde.

-Claro que a torre de Astronomia do castelo permitirá uma excelente visualização do fenômeno – explicou a professora Sinistra ao anunciar a atividade – mas serão muitos os estudantes reunidos. Claro que se fosse em outro local poderíamos ampliar a torre para abrigar todo o grupo, mas Hogwarts é protegida por um sem número de encantamentos antigos que tornam isso impossível. Assim sendo, vocês observarão o eclipse da Torre da Estação de Hogsmeade, devidamente equipados com vidros esfumaçados para proteger os olhos dos raios solares.

As professoras Sinistra e Sibila Trelawney conduziriam os estudantes para as tarefas duplas de Astronomia e Adivinhação após o almoço.

Na manhã do dia do eclipse, a ansiedade era crescente. À excitação para observarem o fenômeno e traçarem o mapa do destino revelado por ele somava-se a empolgação de, por mais cinco minutos, que fosse, observar Axel Carver e Jennifer Star de perto. Os astros da música pop bruxa deixariam o castelo à bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts com um grupo de fãs.

-Eu tentei ganhar essa promoção do _Semanário das Bruxas, _mandei vários cupons... até falsifiquei alguns ao conjurar várias cópias – reconheceu Joyce enquanto elas vestiam os uniformes no dormitório – mas ainda assim não consegui uma das vagas no trem!

-Achei que sua posição como assessora lhe daria vantagem – disse Hermione, fazendo uma última anotação na carta estelar onde traçara o movimento da lua e o tempo de duração do eclipse eminente. – Por que não pediu enquanto depilava o peito dele?

-Porque eu _não fiz_ isso – Joyce fez um muxoxo. – Só admirei à distância. Juca ocupou todas as funções essenciais. No fim eu apenas preparava pro Axel os sucos de fruta sem açúcar. Juca ficou com as massagens, os rituais de beleza e serviu até como _personal stylist_... E o Juca nem tem estilo! – choramingou.

-Talvez a sua mania de inferiorizá-lo esteja fazendo com que não enxergue as qualidades dele – disse Alone, espichando o pescoço para conferir se as anotações em sua carta estelar batiam com as de Hermione. – Mione, você acha mesmo que algo nesse eclipse pode indicar o futuro?

-Acredito menos nisso do que em borras de chá, que pelo menos formam uns desenhos engraçadinhos de vez em quando – comentou Hermione. – Francamente, o que esperam que surja num eclipse? Só está valendo a pena porque estamos, pela primeira vez desde a fuga de Ted, andando em segurança fora do castelo. Senti falta dessa liberdade.

As Encalhadas desceram para o salão comunal com as mochilas nas costas e as cartas estelares nas mãos. Perceberam de imediato um burburinho em torno do quadro de avisos da Torre da Grifinória e, quando duas garotas se afastaram, animadas, revelaram uma jovem negra curvada sobre o quadro, de pena em punho, assinando a lista intitulada ALUNOS VETERANOS PARA O OITAVO ANO.

Até a noite anterior, o único nome assinalado, até o momento, era o de Chris Marchbanks, demonstrando que Minerva cumprira corretamente o Voto Perpétuo firmado com Kleiton Huggins.

-Jen! – cumprimentaram as Encalhadas em coro, aproximando-se da cantora.

-Ãh... Oi, meninas!

-Está autografando o quadro de avisos? – perguntou Serena. – Não pode, danadinha, essa é a lista de veteranos para o oitavo ano!

-Na verdade eu estou colocando o meu nome_ justamente _para frequentar o oitavo ano.

-Tá dizendo que você vai estudar aqui em Hogwarts conosco? – indagou Lanísia.

-É... É isso mesmo.

-Oh, finalmente uma colega ilustre nesse pardieiro de anônimos! – exclamou Joyce, exultante. – Ei, você é o terceiro nome da lista, qual é o primeiro?

-Tem um Adam S. Parker aqui – disse Jennifer.

-Adam – murmurou Alone. – Meninas, por isso ele disse no celeiro que nos encontraríamos em breve! Ele se candidatou para a Casa dos veteranos!

-E você tá sorrindo assim porque adorou, não é? – debochou Joyce. – Vai, admite...

-Bom... Pelo menos teremos uma chance de acertar as coisas. Ele terá tempo de provar o próprio caráter... E carne fresca igual aquela nós não recusamos, não é mesmo?

-Acho que esses veteranos vão arrasar – disse Joyce, abanando-se.

-Achamos que você ficou um tanto distante nesses últimos dias – comentou Hermione com Jen enquanto a cantora pegava um bloquinho oferecido por uma garota do terceiro ano e o autografava. – Eu entendo que a sua experiência ao nosso lado foi um tanto _traumática_, mas pensamos que tivesse superado.

-Está brincando? Há tempos não me divertia tanto... – e ela abriu um sorriso sincero para a câmera fotográfica que o namorado de uma sextanista segurava para registrar uma foto dela abraçando a garota. O flash espocou. – Prontinho... Imagina, querida, foi um prazer... – ela terminou de acenar para o casal de fãs. – Mas menos prazeroso que estar com as Encalhadas. Obrigada por me ajudarem a fugir do script e encher a minha vida de adrenalina!

-Mas se gostou tanto assim por que não nos procurou mais? – perguntou Lanísia. – As garotas me colocaram a par do seu problema afetivo com o tal Lucas.

-Não tive tempo de terminar de contar... Mas é que... Eu não pude ir até vocês por motivos que escapam da minha vontade – ela baixou o rosto.

-Que motivos?

-Nunca pararam para pensar que aquele profissional que regula a carreira de um artista pode regular a própria vida dele?

As Encalhadas permaneceram alguns segundos em silêncio e, antes que dissessem qualquer coisa, uma mão grande e nodosa segurou o ombro de Jennifer. As Encalhadas ergueram os rostos lentamente e deram de cara com um bruxo bigodudo, cujos cabelos grisalhos rareavam na cabeça aumentando a proeminência da testa larga. Ele tinha acabado de se aproximar. Usava dois brincos argolados nas orelhas e uma camiseta preta – muito justa, considerando o tamanho da barriga – com o desenho de uma guitarra.

-Terminou a inscrição? – ele perguntou à Jennifer, embora os olhos nem um pouco amistosos estivessem cravados nas cinco garotas que conversavam com a cantora.

-Sim, Niah... Ele é meu agente – completou à guisa de explicação, mas Niah praticamente ignorou a apresentação às Encalhadas, voltando a atenção para Jennifer.

-Continuo achando bobagem que você, artista consagrada, deseje voltar à escola para frequentar um ano que lhe é opcional. Tem certeza de que será útil?

-Claro! Com novos feitiços posso adicionar efeitos especiais aos shows e angariar material para compor novas canções. Por favor, Niah, não me faça recuar, já assinalei meu nome na lista.

-Será que eu também preciso assinar o meu?

-Como assim? Você nunca frequentou a escola, é um aborto.

-Sim, mas estarei em Hogwarts ao seu lado, ajudando-a a preservar sua imagem, corrigindo os possíveis feitos que possam macular o seu_ status_ de estrela... Não achou que deixaria a minha estrela solta por aí sem a minha companhia?

-A diretora pode não aceitar a sua presença por aqui... – Jen parecia horrorizada.

-Pela sua reação, não acho que seja a diretora a principal afetada. Pois eu lhe aviso uma coisa, Jen: ou eu venho para cá como sua sombra, ou você poderá esquecer Hogwarts. Tem que levar em conta o principal...

-A minha carreira.

-Isso. E o bom andamento da sua carreira depende de mim – ele deu mais tapinhas no ombro dela. – Vamos. O Expresso de Hogwarts tem hora pra partir. Não vai querer matar os seus fãs de desgosto.

-Claro... Eu só vou dar autógrafos para essas fãs... pode ser? – e olhou ansiosamente para as Encalhadas.

Niah assentiu.

Toda sorrisos e gracejos, tratando-as como fãs comuns, Jen usou a própria pena para assinalar no verso das cartas estelares que as garotas seguravam. Em cada uma delas deixou uma palavra, e as garotas recebiam a assinatura como se ali estivesse o registro singular do autógrafo de Jennifer Star.

A última carta estelar assinalada foi a de Mione, e quando terminou Jen simplesmente afastou-se mandando beijinhos.

Estupefatas, as garotas aproximaram as cartas estelares umas das outras e leram, da carta de Alone, a uma ponta, para a de Mione, na outra ponta, a mensagem:

NIAH

MOTIVO

AUSÊNCIA

LÁGRIMAS

LUCAS

* * *

-Então o agente da Jennifer a proibiu de nos encontrar durante todos esses dias e também foi quem a separou do Lucas por quem ela é apaixonada?

Joyce fazia a pergunta para Hermione enquanto desciam os terrenos da escola. As garotas utilizaram o almoço para analisar bem as palavras deixadas por Jennifer no verso das cartas estelares como supostos autógrafos. Mione, então, compartilhou com as amigas a conclusão à qual chegara, e agora explicava melhor, diante das dúvidas de Joyce que, seguindo os olhares intrigados de Alone, Lanísia e Serena, eram as dúvidas das demais Encalhadas também.

-Isso mesmo. Ela praticamente o entregou com o motivo de tudo o que há de pior na vida dela. _Lágrimas, _ela deve sofrer pra burro e esconder isso de todo o mundo; o _Lucas _é o aborto que ela ama, mas não pode namorar; e na _ausência _ela justifica o quanto permaneceu afastada.

-Qual é o problema dele com as Encalhadas? – perguntou Lanísia, ofendida.

-Não é exatamente conosco, ele não queria que ela falasse com mais ninguém. Meninas, prestem atenção: se ele já soubesse do quanto conversamos com a Jen por esses dias, porque ela precisaria fingir que nos tratava como fãs? A questão é: ele não podia saber que ficamos muito próximas dela.

-Tem medo de que ela tenha intimidade com alguém... – disse Alone, pensativa.

-E também a vontade de _controlar _a vida dela – falou Serena. – Lembram o que ela disse antes do agente aparecer?

-"Um agente pode controlar mais do que a carreira" – rememorou Lanísia. – É... Não exatamente, mas algo assim...

-Por que ela se submete a isso? – perguntou Serena. – Por que não dá um pé na bunda desse cara e contrata outro agente menos controlador?

-Talvez seja um parente – sugeriu Joyce. – Parente não se escolhe, se suporta.

-Não, aquele brucutu não tem nada a ver com a Jen – replicou Alone. – Acho que ele é uma garantia para manter a fama dela. Um bom agente faz uma carreira deslanchar!

-Ela não me parece a celebridade ávida por fama, do tipinho Axel Carver – disse Lanísia. – Deve existir outro motivo... Oh, por que não aquele capaz de controlar artistas e anônimos da mesma forma?

-Qual?

-_Chantagem_ – sugeriu a garota.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, considerando a possibilidade, que pareceu bem convincente, uma vez que nenhuma a refutou. Como o leque de possíveis motivos para chantagear uma _popstar_ era demasiado extenso, as garotas só repararam que a comitiva de estudantes havia parado perto da linha férrea e diante da Estação de Hogsmeade quando Joyce, que ia à dianteira, trombou nos retardatários recebendo olhares de censura.

Diante dos alunos e ao lado de Trelawney e Ipcs, que fora colaborar com a organização da grande massa de estudantes, a professora Sinistra falava:

-Quero que consultem as cartas estelares em que fizeram o mapeamento com a trajetória dos astros e me indiquem exatamente o momento em que o sol e a lua estarão alinhados. Alguém sabe me especificar o horário?

Hermione ergueu a mão:

-Sim, Srta. Granger?

-15 horas, 22 minutos e 45 segundos.

-Perfeito, que exatidão! Dez pontos para a Grifinória!

-Espero que nenhuma Encalhada fique nua para zerar a pontuação outra vez – disparou Dino Thomas, contrafeito.

-Uma Encalhada nua é o que você nunca verá na sua vida, mané – disse Alone, mostrando a língua.

-Embora muitos possam encarar o poder de um eclipse com desdém, é comprovado que, no momento de fusão dos dois astros, os raios solares que escapam da sombra da lua revelam o futuro do observador – continuou a professora Sinistra.

-Professora, isso significa que cada um de nós fará a sua interpretação particular? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Isso mesmo. A mesma visão só terá aquele que compartilhar do seu destino. Por exemplo, nós, que fazemos parte de Hogwarts, podemos mapear as mesmas formas se o eclipse revelar algo que interfira diretamente na escola. Não estou certa, Sibila?

-Sim, Sinistra, a tarefa será justamente essa – disse Trelawney com sua voz etérea. – Tomar nota das visões e comparar às dos colegas. Veremos relações curiosas surgirem; visões compartilhadas por irmãos, amigos e alunos da mesma Casa que, por sua vez, estarão destinados ao mesmo acontecimento.

-Óbvio que, para mim, os raios formarão centenas de bilongas – disse Joyce.

-Hum, precisamos tomar cuidado – analisou Serena.

-Por quê? – indagou Alone; e foi o erro.

-Oras, desse jeito, Aaron Raccer verá uma fênix de asas abertas, ou talvez a fortaleza de Azkaban!

-Ai não... – gemeu Mione, dando um tapa na testa.

Ninguém pareceu compreender o comentário de Serena, mas Aaron Raccer empalideceu, apertando o dedo com o anel de fênix como se quisesse escondê-lo de alguma forma.

As professoras continuaram a falar sobre as propriedades místicas do eclipe solar enquanto Aaron cambaleou até o pai. Ipcs olhava intrigado para as Encalhadas, pensando a respeito da visita à Sala de Arquivo e a ligeira consulta aos arquivos do filho...

-Pai? – chamou Aaron.

-O que e-elas quiseram d-dizer com Azkaban? Andou ap-aprontando, Aaron?

-Não importa. Mas preciso que me diga: por acaso alguma das Encalhadas fez perguntas sobre o meu anel?

-S-sim. Na v-verdade, eu é que iniciei o a-assunto ao o-olhar o anel m-mágico da Serena. Disse q-que você também t-tinha um.

-Droga, Rebecca estava certa, era _isso_ o que elas procuravam na foto...

-Rebecca? A i-inspetora?

-Esquece, pai... – Aaron voltou a ocupar o seu lugar ao lado dos colegas, mas a paz tinha abandonado o seu ser; qualquer movimento suspeito provocava palpitações desagradáveis e suor frio. De repente, todos os bruxos que percorriam a Rua Principal do povoado eram bruxos do Ministério à paisana, observando-o, prontos para capturá-lo; até a velhinha saindo do Correio parecia suspeita... os melhores disfarces não eram os mais improváveis?

Nos fundos do grupo de estudantes, Joyce ralhava com Serena:

-Ele sacou tudo e é sua culpa, jumenta!

-Daqui a pouco ele terá um piripaque – comentou Hermione. – Do jeito que ele está, tentará alguma besteira antes de ser preso...

-Acha que ele tentará fugir? – indagou Lanísia.

-É provável – respondeu Mione. – Meninas, vamos chegar mais perto dele, já deixando as varinhas prontas para o ataque. Se Aaron tentar fugir, nós o imobilizamos.

-Tarde demais... – murmurou Joyce, desesperada.

-O que disse?

-O bandido acaba de virar fugitivo – disse Joyce, sacando a varinha.

Quando Hermione olhou, viu Aaron pulando na linha férrea.

-Corram! – gritou para as amigas.

Elas não tiveram muito trabalho de abrir caminho; os colegas, confusos, queriam entender o que acontecia. Cartas estelares voaram à sua passagem destrambelhada; as professoras ameaçavam cortar pontos; Ipcs ficou preso num gaguejar contínuo, de onde não saía sequer uma palavra inteligível.

Hermione, Lanísia, Alone e Joyce saltaram nos trilhos, avançando aos tropeções. Aaron, em corrida desabalada, acabava de passar pela entrada da Estação de Hogsmeade.

Enquanto as amigas prosseguiam, precipitando-se no encalço de Aaron, Hermione guindou-se para fora da linha férrea e olhou para trás. Serena permanecia insegura no lado oposto, olhando para baixo com receio.

-Serena, venha!

-Não... Só se você puder apontar o horário do próximo trem com tanta exatidão quando indicou o eclipse. Eu posso ser atropelada!

-Não há sinal algum do Expresso, pode pular, ok?

-Nunca leu nenhum gibi? Quando os personagens pisam nos trilhos, o trem aparece do nada...

-Não é assim que acontece na vida real, pule de uma vez!

Serena tomou fôlego e assim o fez, apelando para Merlim enquanto saltava as pedrinhas da linha férrea. Quando chegou do outro lado, estava ofegante, mas Hermione ajudou-a a subir.

-Que bom que os gibis são uma farsa! – exclamou.

-Agora anda, temos outra farsa pra desmascarar... – Mione segurou o braço da amiga e a puxou, forçando-a a acompanhá-la.

A Estação de Hogsmeade possuía uma entrada em arco, ladeada por elegantes postes de luz arredondados e com estilo retrô. Barraquinhas ajeitadas vendiam toda a sorte de guloseimas, exibindo fileiras e mais fileiras de Sapos de Chocolate, Delícias Gasosas e varinhas de alcaçuz. A ampla bilheteria estendia-se por toda a parede, ao lado de quadros de avisos que indicavam horários de chegadas e partidas.

Hermione espiou o quadro, que piscava o aviso de que o Expresso de Hogwarts estava para chegar a qualquer momento, destino a "uma viagem com celebridades e fãs ensandecidos".

-Por onde será que eles foram? – indagou, olhando ao redor.

-Olha ali! – disse Serena, apontando para a ponte arcada que levava à Torre da Estação, por onde conseguiam ver Aaron olhando por cima do ombro enquanto corria de Alone, Joyce e Lanísia.

O rapaz teve que se abaixar para escapar de um raio vermelho, que tirou pedaços de pedra de uma das colunas da ponte.

Hermione e Serena correram para as escadas defronte e subiram os degraus sem parar. Deram por si na ponte amurada, que exibia os sinais do confronto; aqui e ali havia lascas de pedras partidas e o negror chamuscado de feitiços que tocaram no piso, mas Aaron e suas perseguidoras tinham desaparecido.

-Será que elas subiram na torre? – perguntou Serena, olhando para o alto, onde a torre exibia um relógio gigantesco.

-Pode ser... É impossível desaparatar dentro da torre.

Quando terminaram a ponte e viraram para o corredor que exibia a porta de acesso à torre, se depararam com as outras três Encalhadas com expressões de frustração; Lanísia esmurrava a porta; Alone, afastando-a, ergueu a varinha e experimentou alguns feitiços.

-Ele trancou por dentro segundos antes de o alcançarmos – explicou Joyce. – A porta deve ficar selada com feitiços de proteção depois que é trancada.

-Vamos tentar rompê-los – disse Hermione, iniciando a profusão de feitiços com um simples _Alorromora, _que provocou um estalo na fechadura, mas não foi o suficiente para abrir o acesso à torre.

-De qualquer forma, Aaron é um rato preso na ratoeira – falou Alone. – Ele não tem como escapar. Quando os bruxos do Ministério chegarem, o primeiro membro do grupo da Marjorie vai direto pra Azkaban.

* * *

Após trancar-se na Torre da Estação, Aaron subiu os inúmeros degraus em curva e atingiu o topo a muito custo. Ofegante, aproximou-se da abertura feita na pedra – que ficava do lado oposto ao relógio que apontava para o interior da estação – e olhou para baixo. Dali, divisava a linha férrea e a plataforma. Os alunos e professores estavam reunidos ali e muitos colegas apontaram em sua direção quando ele surgiu; novamente, os bruxos desconhecidos espalhados ao redor pareciam ameaçadores mesmo à distância. Os guardas de Azkaban já deviam estar a caminho; não demoraria muito tempo para um deles subir em uma vassoura e capturá-lo ali na torre...

-Maldito anel! – Aaron socou a própria cabeça. – Estou perdido, vou pra _Azkaban,_ estou perdido... – ele passou a mão pela testa impregnada de suor frio.

Subitamente, um dos espelhos esfumaçados encostados à parede explodiu, fazendo o coração do garoto quase saltar pela boca. Aaron encolheu o corpo instintivamente e, antes que tivesse tempo de recuperar-se do susto, uma voz contradisse a sua afirmação:

-Não.

Era suave; fria. _Conhecida._

-Marjorie – ele disse, num arroubo de compreensão, virando o corpo.

A luz vacilante do sol, prestes a perder força para a sombra da lua, incidia diretamente sobre a garota, destacando os fragmentos de vidro espalhados ao redor de seus pés e o vestido amarelo que usava. Seria uma imagem admirável e uma grata surpresa a Aaron, a líder do Nêmeses presente ali, mas a ausência de emoção nos olhos de Marjorie e a espessura da lâmina do machado que a garota segurava quebravam um pouco o encanto... na verdade, _dissipavam totalmente._

Ele sabia do que ela era capaz e, quando Marjorie falou novamente, um frio gelou a sua espinha, ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto dela era coberto pelas sombras do eclipse, que finalmente atingia sua plenitude:

-Agora, sim, você está perdido.

Houve ainda réstia de sol suficiente para refulgir na lâmina do machado quando Marjorie ergueu a arma...

-Poxa, por que tanta proteção na porta dessa torre? – indagou Hermione, experimentando a maçaneta mais uma vez. – Que droga, já usei todos os feitiços que conheço e nada!

-Proteção contra baderneiros – respondeu a Professora Sinistra, que acabava de chegar. – Várias vezes lançavam encantamentos no mecanismo do relógio e o desregulavam, dava um trabalhão... Posso tentar?

-Claro – Mione afastou-se.

-Será que tinha alguém lá em cima quando o Aaron chegou? – perguntou Serena.

-Não... – respondeu a professora. – A bruxa da bilheteria disse que não havia passado ninguém até então. Ele está sozinho.

-Vai... Me matar?

-Aaron! – Marjorie riu. – Somos ou não parte da mesma equipe? Nêmeses, o terror das Encalhadas, esqueceu? Assim você até me ofende.

-É que... o machado...

-Oh, isso aqui, um bocado assustador, concordo – ela olhou para a arma, baixando-a. – Relaxe, amigo, eu conjurei o machado apenas para quebrar a duplicata de um desses vidros esfumaçados e passar pra esse lado.

-Achava que não sabia como deixar o Mundo dos Espelhos. Fiquei preocupado.

-Descobri logo. Mas como não podia contar mais com o Kleiton pra fazer a transposição para o universo refletido, preferi ficar por lá e voltar no momento mais apropriado – Marjorie curvou-se e beijou os lábios do garoto, acariciando o seu rosto. – Tadinho, está coberto de suor frio. Fique calmo, vai dar tudo certo.

-Imagino que saiba o que está acontecendo... O anel...

-Sim, eu acompanhei tudo. Por isso escolhi esse momento para retornar. Vi que você precisava da minha ajuda.

Aaron esboçou um sorriso, olhando preocupado para uma das aberturas da torre.

-Obrigado – agradeceu. – No começo eu me aproximei de você para conquistar a Mione em troca de ajudá-la com o Rony, mas hoje nossa relação se transformou em algo muito mais forte. Eu realmente gosto de você, Marjorie, somos amigos – para além do Nêmeses. Você também sente isso?

-Claro que sim. Nosso grupo vai sair dessa junto, confie em mim.

Aaron deu um risinho nervoso e trêmulo.

-Sabe, por um momento eu cheguei a pensar que você ia arrancar o meu dedo com o machado. Para se livrar do anel mágico, entende?

-Por que eu arrancaria o seu dedo, meu amigo? Por que faria isso? – Marjorie sorriu docilmente.

E então baixou o machado rapidamente, num movimento brusco, decepando a mão direita de Aaron na altura do punho.

-Por que me restringiria ao dedo quando posso cortar a mão inteira? – perguntou a garota, sibilando próximo ao ouvido dele, enquanto Aaron, berrando, olhava horrorizado para a lâmina do machado, cravada na mesa, divisória entre seu corpo e a mão que instantes atrás estava ligada ao seu corpo.

O sangue se espalhou. Marjorie, malévola, enfeitiçou-o para imobilizá-lo e pegou a mão decepada, sem demonstração de nojo ou repugnância. Afundou um dos dedos no sangue que jorrava do pulso de Aaron e depois saiu pela torre, jogando a mão para o ar, quicando-a de uma palma para a outra, como se brincasse com uma goles; o sangue e os tendões da mão decepada maculavam a pele clara da garota, mas para ela era uma detalhe irrelevante; passeou, altiva, pelo local, parando perto de uma das paredes sem janelas.

-Acho que aqui está bom – disse, segurando a mão decepada no alto e aproximando o dedo que deixara em riste com a ponta impregnada de sangue. – Aaron, Aaron, garoto malvado, pichando a torre da Estação com tinta natural... – ela riu, formando letras com o sangue. – Agora vou facilitar o meu trabalho... – ela apontou a varinha para a mão, que levitou e seguiu os movimentos que ela fazia com a varinha.

Imobilizado pelo feitiço, Aaron só podia acompanhar o triste espetáculo, a mão arrancada de seu corpo deixando uma mensagem impressa com suas digitais banhadas a sangue...

Quando terminou, Marjorie afastou-se, agarrada à mão do garoto, e contemplou a pichação. O coração de Aaron deu um salto.

OS ESTUPROS E OS QUADROS FALSOS DE AUGUSTO

E, mais abaixo, em tamanho maior, a confissão:

FUI EU

-Consegue assimilar como a cena se desenrolou, Aaron? A sua mente lenta e desprezível consegue entender? Num arroubo de pânico, o jovem que tentou enganar a todos tenta extirpar o anel que o identifica, arrancando a própria mão. Mas ele começa a perder forças, porque o anel está atrelado aos seus vasos sanguíneos, ligado ao seu coração, e sem ele_, pimbas!_ O que acontece? – ela então extinguiu o feitiço e, agarrando-o pela gola das vestes, lançou-o contra a parede defronte; sem forças nas pernas e no corpo, Aaron tombou de lado. – Parte da vitalidade é perdida! O jovem transtornado percebe que pode ser seu fim e, arrependido, escreve uma mensagem de confissão com a mão que ainda possui, usando o próprio sangue para compor a aquarela de pesadelo... Não se acha esse tom de vermelho em qualquer lugar, não mesmo... – ela riu, agachando-se ao lado dele.

-Marjorie... achei que fosse minha amiga...

-Achou mesmo que eu arriscaria a minha liberdade só por você, meu _amiguinho do peito?_ Você não serve pra nada, Aaron. O mais fraco dos Nêmeses. Não fará falta pra ninguém.

-Eu... preciso de ajuda... por favor... – ele sentia a garganta fechando-se, o fôlego partindo. – Não... direi nada... eu confesso... mas me deixe vivo... me ajude...

-Sabe que você teria uma chance, afinal daqui a pouco vão invadir a torre e poderiam reverter o efeito nocivo da perda do anel em seu corpo, ainda dá tempo. Mas eu prefiro não arriscar. Portanto, vamos fazer uma brincadeirinha, Aaron, será que você conseguirá resistir?

Marjorie aproximou-se de uma das aberturas da torre, tomando o cuidado de não ficar visível do lado externo, e arremessou a mão decepada de Aaron, lançada no ar junto com o anel de fênix.

-Tudo dependerá de você; a vida e a morte está em suas mãos... ou em sua mão, lamento, mas poderá contar só com uma delas, e isso pode representar uma _grande desvantagem... _– ela fez um contrafeitiço para tirar a imobilidade do corpo dele, agarrou-o pelos ombros e deixou-o parado, tonto, diante de uma das aberturas por onde o negror do crepúsculo se insinuava. – Tente manter-se aqui dentro se for capaz, Aaron Raccer! A sorte está lançada!

Marjorie empurrou o corpo dele pela lateral, Aaron virado para o lado direito, incapaz de segurar-se sem a mão...

* * *

As Encalhadas foram obrigadas a deixar a ponte e reunir-se aos colegas na plataforma, enquanto dentro da estação a professora Sinistra tentava romper a proteção da porta que conduzia à torre.

As garotas estavam paradas ao lado dos trilhos, inquietas. A comitiva de Axel e Jennifer, que aguardava o trem, também acompanhava o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Quando Axel procurou Joyce para se informar sobre o que acontecia, a jovem inchou-se de orgulho.

-Quer fazer agora mesmo? Podemos ir atrás de uma lixeira? Uma moitinha?

-Não, eu só quero informação mesmo, não é uma maneira de pedir para transar com você.

-Mas me acha gostosa, fala sério?

-Bom... Só me aproximei porque você era minha assessora em Hogwarts, então...

-Poxa, nenhum homem sabe mentir pra fazer uma mulher feliz? – Joyce suspirou. – Já se candidatou para o oitavo ano em Hogwarts?

-Eu não... Já tenho tanta grana, por que ia querer estudar?

-Jennifer deixou o nome dela na lista – Joyce deu uma piscadela.

Deu certo; Axel sorriu.

-Nos veremos em Hogwarts no próximo ano então, _assessora..._ – e deu um tapinha no traseiro de Joyce. – Olha, uma mão! – exclamou Axel de repente.

-É, senti sua mão boba... – ela riu.

-Não, uma mão caindo! – ele apontou..

-A mão de Aaron – murmurou Mione, assustada, às amigas; Joyce se reuniu a elas diante da visão apavorante da mão caindo. – O que ele pensa que está fazendo?

-Se for a mão do anel, deve estar querendo se matar – disse Lanísia. – É muito arriscado perder um anel mágico. O pânico deve ter baratinado a cabeça dele.

-Quase que a mão caiu nos trilhos do trem – observou Serena. – Seria atropelada se caísse ali, lá vem o Expresso...

A locomotiva vermelha surgia, grossos aneis de fumaça pairando por toda a sua extensão.

E foi no negror do eclipse, naquele falso anoitecer, que o corpo de Aaron Raccer saiu como um raio pelo topo da torre da Estação.

Alguns alunos gritaram. O berro de Aaron misturou-se aos ruídos do Expresso de Hogwarts; seu corpo caiu velozmente em direção ao trilho... ia alcançar o trilho no mesmo momento em que as rodas do trem passariam rasgando, a toda velocidade, o que estivesse pela frente...

A lua moveu-se no céu e o sol incidiu com força contra a lataria do trem, forçando todos a fecharem os olhos, assustados, e quando voltaram a olhar, viram apenas as vestes esfiapadas de Aaron Raccer entranhadas às enormes rodas do trem, que finalmente diminuía a velocidade mais adiante para acomodar-se na Estação.

Grossas manchas de sangue espalhavam-se pelos trilhos...

A intensidade da luz solar aumentou gradualmente conforme a lua se deslocava, mas para todos que ali estavam, só havia sombras...

* * *

A confissão a sangue feita por Aaron Raccer estampou a primeira página do _Profeta Diário_ do dia seguinte. No texto que acompanhava a imagem, era exposto que os bruxos do Ministério confirmaram que as impressões digitais de Aaron estavam presentes nas letras ensanguentadas e que o jovem, visivelmente transtornado, tirara a própria vida atirando-se da torre da Estação de Hogsmeade. O texto ainda dizia que a relação entre os anéis de fênix – da fotografia do estupro e daquele que pertencia ao garoto – foi comprovada.

-"...assim, inocentou-se o recém-nomeado vice-diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Augusto Welch, de todas as acusações que lhe cabiam" – Lanísia encerrou a leitura com um suspiro de satisfação, dobrando o jornal e pousando-o na mesa da Grifinória, onde tomava café da manhã ao lado das demais Encalhadas. – Só eu consigo enxergar um óasis em meio a essa tempestade de sombras?

-Parcialmente, não é mesmo? – disse Alone. – Ficou comprovado que Augusto não fez nada com as outras garotas, mas ele continua sendo o vice-diretor que seduziu e engravidou você.

-Mas não é mais um pervertido aos olhos do público – enfatizou Joyce. – Isso dá sustentação para o que Lanísia alegou enquanto meu pai era acusado injustamente. Todo o amor que ela sempre garantiu que existia, agora as pessoas têm a prova de que a única estudante que esteve nos braços dele foi ela... Não que eu _achasse _que precisavam de mais provas após o momento em que ela o abraçou quando ele estava prestes a deixar Hogwarts acorrentado, mas o povo é muito cético...

-E Marjorie por demais astuta – disse Lanísia, olhando para a garota sentada à mesa da Lufa-Lufa. – Onde será que ela passou o dia anterior? Voltamos de Hogsmeade e ela já estava por aqui...

Após Aaron cair da torre, todos os professores abandonaram as tentativas de invadir o local – afinal, o suicida estava lá sozinho, ninguém mais tinha entrado no local. Marjorie aproveitou para abandonar a torre da Estação e, na ponte, desaparatou rumo a Hogwarts.

-Marjorie conseguiu armar tudo com cuidado – disse Lanísia. – Pintou a minha imagem de adolescente deslumbrada que, por amor, se calava diante das falcatruas do professor safadão... Ainda bem que não contavam com o anel do Aaron para atrapalhar tudo.

-Quem imaginava que o professor Ipcs em meio àquele trava-trava silábico nos traria uma informação de ouro? – indagou Hermione enquanto passava camadas de geleia de uva em uma torrada.

-Um homem tão bom não merecia um filho duas caras – comentou Serena. – Vi o professor saindo da sala da McGonagall agora há pouco... Ele estava _arrasado._

-Aaron era tudo o que ele tinha na vida – comentou Mione. – E ele não era um cara ruim, sabem? Só se aliou com as pessoas erradas... Rony disse que era verdadeiro o sentimento dele pela Marjorie. Ela é uma pessoa tão vazia que ele sentiu-se no dever de protegê-la. Não percebeu que a vida a castigou, mas foi ela a única responsável pelas escolhas erradas. Ela é que escolheu o caminho do mal.

-Vejam, Aaron escreveu FUDEU embaixo da confissão – indicou Serena na foto do jornal.

-É "fui eu" – corrigiu Alone. – Embora fudeu também fosse apropriado...

-O que acontece agora com o Augusto? – perguntou Serena à Lanísia. – Ele simplesmente retorna para Hogwarts?

-Não exatamente – respondeu Lanísia. – Segundo a reportagem, ele deixou de ser um criminoso, logo, Celine também – ela entortou a boca ao falar o nome da mãe de Joyce, acentuando o desprezo. – Mas, de qualquer modo, quebrou um regulamento ao relacionar-se comigo. Não é nenhum crime, somos maiores de idade e eu fiz o que fiz de maneira voluntária...

-E como. Praticamente se jogou nos braços do professor.

-Obrigada, Joyce... Então, como eu ia dizendo... Maiores de idade, atos voluntários, porém eu continuo sendo _a aluna_ e ele _o professor_, o que quebra o regulamento da escola... Detesto essas regras!

-Pois é, se querem que obedeçamos, que coloquem no corpo docente apenas pessoas broxantes – disse Joyce. – Que entupam a Mesa Principal com vários Flitwicks e Trelawneys...

-Bom, temos Hogsmeade aqui ao lado e, com a morte de Ted, o toque de recolher caiu por terra – lembrou Mione à Lanísia. – Augusto pode arranjar um bom lugar para morar no povoado e ficar aqui pertinho. Poderá vê-lo todos os dias da mesma forma.

-Sim, precisaremos ficar mais juntinhos do que nunca no próximo ano – Lanísia acariciou a barriga. – Mal posso esperar! Augusto morando aqui perto, eu e ele podendo marcar encontros sem receios, a reabertura do nosso grupo de ajuda!

-Oh, Lorenzo sempre trazendo os seus milkshakes especiais, enquanto atendemos aquela mulherada encalhada – disse Joyce. – Nossa vida retornando ao normal...

-Meninas... – Alone, de cenho franzido, ergueu o jornal. – Vocês repararam na quantidade de vidro espalhado no chão da torre da Estação?

-Sim, eles relataram que Aaron supostamente estourou um dos vidros esfumaçados num ataque de fúria – observou Lanísia. – Por quê?

-Bom, considerando que ninguém via a Marjorie até ontem e agora ela está na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, e que Rony disse à Mione que ela estava presa no Mundo dos Espelhos... Não acham coincidência demais?

-Faz sentido, Alone – disse Hermione. – Aaron era parte integrante do Nêmeses, Marjorie podia ter armado pra se livrar dele e manter a inocência do grupo.

-Ela admitiu na minha frente que foi uma obra conjunta de todo o Nêmeses – disse Lanísia. – Um fotografava, o outro fingia ser Augusto, ela simulava que era violentada, tudo orquestrado... E de repente Aaron angaria para si toda a culpa! Foi muito estranho e bastante conveniente para o Nêmeses.

-Peraí... estão querendo dizer que Aaron _não se matou?_ – indagou Serena.

-Exatamente, antinha – respondeu Mione, de olhos fixos em Marjorie. – Queima de arquivo. Havia mais alguém naquela torre, alguém que não precisava de portas nem aparatação para cair lá dentro, pois já tinha os vidros esfumaçados como portal. Aaron foi assassinado pela líder do próprio grupo!

* * *

O final do trimestre foi cercado de montanhas de deveres e pelo que Serena chamou de TPE – Tensão Pré-Exames.

O professor Ipcs continuou ministrando suas aulas mesmo com a gagueira acentuada após a perda do filho. Ele também mantinha um ar taciturno que impedia qualquer contato com os estudantes para além da própria disciplina.

-Deve estar evitando tocar no assunto da morte do filho – sugeriu Joyce fechando os botões da blusa após o professor ignorar a visão de seus seios quando saía da sala. – Acha que qualquer um que se aproximar irá proferir os lamentos de praxe.

-Vai ver por isso ele também não quis a presença de nenhum aluno ou professor de Hogwarts no enterro – disse Mione. – Pelo que escutei, apenas Minerva e Flitwick estiveram presentes, além da família, claro.

A atividade de análise do eclipse acabou sendo realizada a partir de imagens registradas por meio de fotografias.

-Não é a mesma coisa que admirar com os próprios olhos – lamentou-se a professora Sinistra quando os alunos se reuniram para realizar a tarefa no Salão Principal, de onde as longas mesas foram retiradas para dar lugar a centenas de mesinhas dispostas em fileiras. Em cada uma das mesas, quatro imagens do eclipse lunar foram colocadas para análise dos raios solares que vazavam do círculo negro. – Mas é claro que, mesmo se tivéssemos com espelhos esfumaçados à mão, ninguém prestaria atenção diante do salto mortal do jovem Raccer... Enfim, a observação a olho vivo fica para o próximo eclipse.

-Tentem descobrir as formas ocultas e não espiem a análise do colega – avisou Trelawney, passando pelas fileiras com os olhos saltados por trás das lentes exageradas dos óculos.

Hermione deu um risinho depreciativo, mas escreveu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente após espiar os raios solares. Curiosamente, após a análise da primeira imagem, não conseguia enxergar outra coisa que não fosse aquilo... Achando graça, escreveu e foi uma das primeiras a pousar a pena.

Quando todos terminaram, a Professora Trelawney pediu um voluntário para começar os relatos das visões.

Lanísia ficou em pé e aproximou-se da mesa das professoras, onde uma imagem ampliada fora colocada sobre uma tabuleta. Ela então apontou:

-Vejo pessas ao redor do círculo. Formas humanas... vejam, aqui estão os ombros, e depois afina para as cabeças – mesmo se sentindo mais idiota a cada palavra, ela prosseguiu. – Se olhar bem consigo ver olhos fechados, expressões sérias, vazias. E aqui tem uma estrela... percebem? Uma estrela, e nesse raio escuro que penetra nela eu vejo uma ruptura, talvez um fio de sangue...

-Está de brincadeira, não é? – perguntou Hermione.

-Não... Sei que soa absurdo, mas...

-Está igual ao meu! – exclamou Mione.

-Fez uma cópia do que eu escrevi? – indagou Serena.

-Não, ela copiou o _meu _– disse Joyce. – Está idêntico, palavra por palavra.

-Eu também vi as mesmas coisas... – murmurou Alone. – Isso é um bocado sinistro, mané!

-Meninas, vocês são amigas, mas não podiam ter feito uma coisa dessas! – ralhou a professora Trelawney. – Copiar tão descaradamente...

-Mas eu também tive a mesma visão – falou Draco.

-Ainda não escrevi nada, mas enxerguei exatamente da forma da Lanísia – disse Lewis. – Devo me preocupar com isso? – indagou assustado às professoras.

-Eu é que estou assustada – disse Marjorie. – Consegui reconhecer meu próprio rosto no meio do círculo... – ela afastou as mãos do pergaminho como se o dever tivesse se tornado ameaçador.

-Não é possível – teimou Sinistra. – A visão só se abre para quem compartilha o mesmo destino. Vocês não são amigos e nem deve ser algo que envolva a escola toda... Definitivamente não enxergo essas pessoas de olhos fechados, tampouco a estrela...

Vários alunos murmuraram que também não enxergavam tais formas.

-Eu queria poder dizer que vejo o mesmo casal apaixonado que a Lilá e a Parvati, mas pra mim também surgem os corpos em círculo – disse Gina, ligeiramente trêmula. – É sinistro, acham que é um mau agouro?

-Não... – Sinistra negou, com um risinho forçado, rasgando a foto do eclipse. – A tarefa está encerrada. _Accio, pergaminhos! _– e os papeis voaram para os braços da professora, que os segurou ansiosamente.

Enquanto as Encalhadas saíam da sala, a Professora Trelawney aproveitou a passagem delas para murmurar aereamente:

-O Olho Interior não falha... Podem não ter nenhuma ligação em comum agora, mas o Olho sabe que todos os que viram estarão envolvidos no mesmo círculo, em torno da estrela que _jorra sangue..._

-Sai pra lá, urucubaca de morcega velha! – disse Joyce quando se afastaram o suficiente para não serem ouvidas.

Por sorte, logo os alunos do sétimo ano tiveram que estudar para os exames finais com tal afinco que o mau agouro previsto pelo eclipse dissipou-se de suas mentes.

A primeira avaliação realizada foi o exame teórico de Transfiguração, realizado na sala de Minerva McGonagall, uma semana depois. As Encalhadas ocuparam carteiras no fundo da sala, dispostas em fileiras sequenciais. Nas últimas carteiras estavam Lanísia, Serena e Joyce, sendo que Alone estava diretamente à frente de Lanísia e Mione à frente de Serena.

Quase no término da prova, a jovem loura chamou a amiga:

-Mione... Mione!

-Serena, fecha essa matraca, estamos no meio de um exame final!

-É importante...

-Depois conversamos.

-Mas...

_-Depois!_

-É que... estou virando um animago!

-O quê? – indagou Mione, tentando manter o olhar fixo na prova e não mover o pescoço.

-Sim, a transformação se iniciou de uma hora pra outra!

-Ninguém simplesmente _vira_ um animago.

-Mas eu estou virando um animal! As minhas orelhas já se modificaram e estou com a impressão de que meu olfato está mais aguçado...

-Não seja ridícula. Deve ser algum tipo de feitiço. Para animago você poderia virar apenas um espécime da fauna...

-Anta!

-É.

-Então, é anta mesmo, estou virando uma anta, Mione, me ajude, não quero virar uma anta de pata tatuada com rena, seria _bizarro..._

Minerva pigarreou.

-Algum problema, Srta Bennet?

-Sim, professora. Estou sentindo o odor dos seus pés daqui... A senhora deixou de passar talco entre os dedos?

-O QUÊ?

-Ai, desculpe... Olfato aguçado. Tô virando anta, professora!

-Conte uma novidade – debochou Joyce, curvando-se sobre a prova.

-E imagino que saiba por que isso está acontecendo, Srta Bennet.

-Se tivesse uma ideia, o meu Patrono _não seria_ uma anta, professora.

-Você acaba de ser flagrada no feitiço anticola! – ralhou Minerva, com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Oh... – ela ficou boquiaberta. – Mas... Eu só pensei que não poderíamos colar os pergaminhos de perguntas e respostas!

-Não, o feitiço é para evitar o tipo de cola que você tentou praticar.

-Mas eu não estava colando! Estava apenas... fazendo uma consulta básica pra confirmar se estava certa...

-E aí resolveu espiar a prova do colega ao lado? – indagou Minerva, ríspida.

-Não. Olhei as minhas anotações no braço mesmo... – revelou Serena, erguendo a manga das vestes e exibindo as anotações rabiscadas em tinta preta.

-Eu devia tirar pontos da Grifinória, Srta Bennet!

-E não vai tirar porque gosta muito de mim, professora?

-Na verdade, porque a Grifinória não tem quase nenhum ponto para perder desde que Alone _zerou_ o placar com o striptease na noite do Grande Baile – Minerva suspirou. O sinal tocou naquele instante. – Por favor, deixem os exames aqui na minha mesa... – ela levantou-se e apontou a varinha para as orelhas de Serena para corrigir a azaração. – E pensar que as Encalhadas se destacaram tanto durante este ano letivo!

-Todo reinado vive a ascensão e a queda, professora – falou Hermione.

-Não que o meu strip não tenha sido um grande destaque, mané – comentou Alone.

-E como fica a situação da Serena após o feitiço anticola? – perguntou Joyce, dando palmadinhas amistosas no ombro da amiga. – Ela tem direito a um novo exame ou já será reprovada de imediato?

-Poderá fazer um novo exame amanhã cedo, Srta Bennet, mas posso lhe garantir que o nível exigido supera, em muito, o do exame de hoje.

-Mas se eu já precisei de cola no exame mais-ou-menos, como vou tirar nota boa no... no mais-mais-mais?

-_Estudando_ – respondeu Minerva secamente, dando-lhe leves puxões nos lóbulos das orelhas. – Perfeito, devem assumir inteiramente o formato normal em alguns minutos.

-Obrigada, professora – agradeceu Lanísia. – Vamos garantir que a Serena se saia melhor amanhã.

-Oba, farão uma cola mais esperta pra mim?

-Serena, você me _envergonha _– choramingou Hermione, sorrindo, sem graça, para a diretora.

-Qualquer dia eu me canso de você e faço que nem a Marjorie, bancando a líder assassina – disse Joyce, quando já estavam no corredor, passando a mão pelo pescoço da amiga com um olhar maníaco. – Elimino você do grupo!

Elas aguardavam com ansiedade o momento em que Marjorie perceberia que o sobrenome legítimo tornara-se público. Nenhum professor fizera qualquer comentário a respeito; provavelmente não tinham percebido (o que Alone atribuiu, com uma risada debochada, à impopularidade de Marjorie).

Foi após o exame de Educação Sexual, quando Christtinnah entregou aos alunos o boletim (cuja média foi a soma entre as notas atribuídas em _Prática – _o momento da aula que rendeu momentos clássicos como Neville relatando suas masturbações noturnas e Lilá perdendo pontos por ser virgem – _Teoria – _a partir do exame final, com perguntas do tipo "defina a diferença entre ejaculação e orgasmo" – e _Imaginação _– o trabalho realizado por três aulas em que os alunos tinham que criar um conto erótico ou uma nova posição sexual – Juca Slooper foi o mais criativo nesse quesito, e Joyce atribuiu a si mesma o mérito por treiná-lo com o _Manual Posicionado de Posições)_, que Marjorie notou a mudança. Intrigada, ela levantou-se e foi até a mesa da professora. Atentas, as Encalhadas observaram.

-Hum... Professora...

-O que foi, Marjorie? Não, não responda, deixe-me adivinhar – disse Christtinnah. – Não gostou da sua nota em Prática? Sinto muito, mas você não me parece ter praticado muito, faltou empenho...

-Não, não é isso, é que...

-Abre o jogo, querida! Eu pude perceber desde o início que você tem uma aparência frígida. É tão gélida quanto um cubo de gelo, não é? Posso lhe indicar lugares ótimos para melhorar a situação...

-Não é nada disso! – vociferou Marjorie, perdendo a paciência; nisso já tinha a atenção de toda a sala concentrada nela. – Eu... Não entendo porque o meu nome está escrito de modo incorreto no boletim.

-Hum, deixe-me verificar – Christtinnah tirou o boletim das mãos da garota e observou. – Falta um dedinho na sua mão, querida.

-Obrigada, ainda não tinha reparado – resmungou a garota, irritada.

-Ia reparar na hora da siririca, fará uma _falta_... Vejamos... Oh! Aqui está! Curioso isso...

-Professora, não leia em voz alta, por favor...

-Marjorie Huggins.

Marjorie fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, como se controlasse o ímpeto de rasgar o boletim em mil pedacinhos – ou, talvez, arrancar a pele da professora de Educação Sexual.

Uma onda de cochichos espalhou-se pela turma.

-Huggins?

-Sim, foi o que eu escutei...

-Já ouvi falar sobre eles – disse Dino Thomas. – Os Huggins praticavam, de maneira clandestina, feitiços macabros!

-Ééé, e o filho mais velho desapareceu misteriosamente há dezesseis anos – disse Parvati com um arrepio de assombro. – Há os boatos mais sinistros sobre esse fato.

-Família de sangue puro, mas com um histórico _horrível –_ disse Lilá.

-Não é de admirar que a Marjorie preferisse esconder a identidade – comentou Hermione, tentando conter as gargalhadas e acompanhar a surpresa da turma; ao seu lado, Serena escorregou por baixo do banco para rir à vontade e Alone fingia que tossia para justificar os espasmos provocados pelos risos. – Quem diria que ela é uma Huggins.

Marjorie voltou-se para as Encalhadas, avançando para o fundo da sala, onde o grupo se juntara. Enquanto passava, ela reparou que os alunos das duas fileiras ao lado se encolhiam nas carteiras, como se, de repente, a considerassem uma pessoa perigosa ou digna de desconfiança.

-Como conseguiram fazer isso? – ela perguntou de imediato, olhando de uma Encalhada para a outra.

-Nós não fizemos nada. Nem poderíamos. Só um professor tem o poder de mexer nos registros dos estudantes...

-Mentirosas!

-O seu irmão conseguirá se esconder com um pseudônimo no próximo ano letivo, mas você terá que encarar de frente a impopularidade dos Huggins – disse Hermione. – Terá que quebrar a cabeça para restaurar a sua imagem, Marjorie – Mione apontou os colegas assombrados. – A aversão _contagia._

-Será por pouco tempo. No próximo ano, chegarei com uma novidade que vai abalar _todos_ os estudantes. Serei a melhor amiga deles. Não haverá espaço para um grupo estúpido de ajuda para garotas que não têm a capacidade de arrumar namorados. Quem serão vocês diante do Nêmeses e de seus encantos?

-Bom, nem imagino que truque vocês vão usar, mas pode ter a certeza de que nós cinco estaremos aqui para atrapalhar – disse Mione. – É uma delícia ser oposição, sabia?

-Nós vamos retomar o nosso espaço e devolvê-la para aquele que sempre foi seu de direito – falou Lanísia.

-O fundo do poço – emendou Alone.

-Será pior que o anonimato – falou Serena.

-Sentirá falta de ser uma garota apagada e esquecida – garantiu Joyce.

Marjorie demonstrou o seu receio por um segundo, mas depois recuperou-se.

-Podem cacarejar à vontade. Nem ligo. O _meu _Nêmeses...

-Cadê o _seu_ _Nemêses_ que nós não estamos vendo? – indagou Joyce. – No fim das contas, a diferença elementar é essa. Enquanto vocês comem uns aos outros, nós mantemos a nossa união. Vocês são sócios. As Encalhadas são _amigas._

-Amigas que se conhecem tão bem que evitariam furos como o do anel de fênix do Nêmese falecido – disse Alone.

-No nosso grupo, falhas assim jamais acontecerão – disse Mione. – Trocamos segredos, confidências, coisas impossíveis fora de um círculo de amigos.

-O que nos anima é que o Nêmeses jamais conseguirá agir assim – falou Lanísia. – O que possuem jamais se tornará uma amizade. Porque o princípio de toda a amizade e cumplicidade é o amor. E você, Marjorie, _você..._

-...Não é capaz de amar ou não teria matado o único ser que realmente se importou com você um dia – disse Mione. – O assassinato do Aaron foi a prova cabal de que você não ama ninguém, a não ser você mesma.

-Ou a sua posição social, mané – falou Alone.

-Você se preocupa com o que os outros veem, e não com o que existe dentro de você – Joyce apontou para o próprio coração.

-Isso é tão piegas – Marjorie debochou, embora os olhos estivessem marejados de lágrimas. – Discurso. Da boca pra fora. Na real, todos se preocupam apenas com o próprio sucesso! Aaron Raccer _nunca_ se importou comigo! Se fosse o contrário lá na torre, ele teria feito o mesmo comigo, podem ter certeza disso!

-Não é porque antes dele você só conheceu pessoas ruins que todas são assim... – disse Mione.

-Todas as pessoas são iguais... Você precisa _ter_ para ser amada, e eu _terei._ Vejamos no próximo ano se a minha disposição não vencerá esse discursinho meloso de vocês... Vão terminar se lambendo na sarjeta.

-Mas juntas. Enquanto você estará sempre sozinha – disse Mione.

-EU NÃO PRECISO DE NINGUÉM!

E saiu empurrando carteiras e cadeiras que encontrou pelo caminho.

-Ela precisa. E precisa tanto que fará qualquer coisa para ser o centro das atenções – disse Mione. – Teremos um ano conturbado. A cada frustração, ela irá emergir pior do que nunca.

-Ela e o Nêmeses – disse Lanísia – Mas estaremos preparadas para eles.

-Temos a nossa vantagem – falou Alone.

-E faremos uso dela – disse Serena.

-Então, como é que se diz? – perguntou Joyce.

De mãos unidas, elas bradaram ao futuro e ao fim de mais um ano letivo:

-_Encalhadas, Encalhadas, tão lindas e apaixonadas!_

* * *

O trimestre de verão terminou. Lufa-Lufa levou a Taça das Casas com folga. Na festa decorada com texugos para todos os lados, Marjorie foi o destaque; seu ótimo desempenho nas disciplinas lhe rendeu altas pontuações. A queda nas provas finais foi atribuída ao choque pela morte de Aaron Raccer, ao lado do qual alguns estudantes recordavam de tê-la visto.

Na realidade, a queda era provocada pela perda do apoio do professor Ipcs, que deixou de lhe soprar respostas através dos brincos enfeitiçados. Não havia mais vida em Aaron para que o professor fosse ameaçado a ajudar a aluna em troca da segurança do filho.

O banquete de despedida foi deprimente na mesa da Grifinória e, mais uma vez, as Encalhadas viram-se como alvo da ira dos colegas frustrados. Embora um ou outro tivesse se desculpado após saber que o professor Augusto era inocente, a imagem delas continuava arranhada pelo _striptease _de Alone, que afastara a Taça das Casas dos alunos da Grifinória.

Inerentes às decepções gerais, satisfeitas só pelo fato de chegarem juntas ao fim de um conturbado ano letivo, as Encalhadas deixaram o castelo contentes, puxando seus malões enquanto riam juntas.

As carruagens já aguardavam para levar os estudantes para a Estação de Hogsmeade. Serena deu um grito excitado:

-Uaaau! Eu posso ver os testrálios agora!

-Seria estranho se não visse – comentou Joyce. – Quantas pessoas nós vimos morrer neste ano?

-Nossa vida virou um filme de terror desde a Fogueira das Paixões – suspirou Alone.

-Obrigada, Clarissa! Valeu, Frieda! Tamo junto, Aaron e Colin! Agradeço de coração, Ted! Vocês me deram a oportunidade de ver esses bichos sensacionais! Valeu por terem morrido na minha cara! – Serena deu uns tapinhas no dorso do testrálio.

-Serena, seja mais discreta – ralhou Mione.

-Ih, foi mal, desculpem pela deselegância. Mas esses bichos são _irados!_

Hermione jogou o malão dentro da carruagem.

-Vamos todas juntas? – perguntou.

-Não sei... – Joyce parecia incerta. – Acho que vou até a carruagem do Juca, caso contrário ele ficará sozinho como sempre e...

Joyce parou de falar. Garotas se aproximavam em fila indiana, puxando seus malões, e pulavam dentro da carruagem parada logo atrás, acomodando-se ao lado de Juca. As vestes de Hogwarts estavam abertas e, por baixo, elas exibiam roupas curtas e justas.

-Opa, opa, o que estão fazendo, meninas? – indagou Joyce. – Escolham outra carruagem, meu marido já está usando essa!

-Joyce, olhe aqui, estou sem aliança – avisou Juca. – Lembra o nosso trato? _Sem aliança, sem compromisso, pode pegar quem quiser... _Tô pegando! – ele passou os braços em torno de duas peitudas que acariciavam o corpo dele.

-Isso é uma afronta! Eu... Ainda assim, quero ir aí!

-Não tem mais lugar, estamos em superlotação – disse Juca. – Isso, gostosa, senta aqui no colinho do papai... – e uma ruiva de lábios grossos acomodou-se no colo dele.

-Não tem lugar pra mim? Ah, mas eu é que não ficarei de fora desse bonde das vadias, Juca Slooper, nem que tenha que apelar, e é isso que farei... – Joyce mordeu o lábio, determinada, aproximou-se do testrálio atrelado à carruagem e guindou-se para o dorso do animal, que pateou o chão, incomodado. – Hum, até que não é tão difícil montá-lo...

-Joyce, sai daí, esse testrálio pode se enfezar com o seu peso nas costas dele – recomendou Juca.

-Ah, além de tudo agora eu sou pesada, Juca Slooper? Nunca reclamou quando eu rebolava em cima da sua bilonga!

-Oh, você gosta de uma reboladinha, Juquinha? – perguntou uma loura, os seios quase saltando no rosto de Juca.

-Faça aí mesmo, querida, com esse short minúsculo não é preciso nem ficar nua – retorquiu Joyce.

-Amiga, acho que o testrálio não é tão seguro assim – comentou Mione, olhando assustada para o animal. – Você tem certeza de que...?

-Vou sim. Agora me joguem a mala.

Enquanto Lanísia passava o malão para as mãos dela, Joyce virou o corpo sobre o testrálio e perguntou a uma loura que subia na carruagem:

-Ele... Juca é um nerd, _sem _sex appeal, por que estão interessadas nele?

-Queremos saber o que Juca Slooper tem de tão bom – a loura ergueu o short curto. – Fala sério, esse é o cara que conseguiu mantê-la num relacionamento monogâmico, justo você, a maior galinha de Hogwarts. Ouvimos falar que você teve até que apelar para Poção da Trepadeira para acompanhar o fogo dele! Esse cara é uma lenda!

A loura se contorceu toda para conseguir uma posição e já foi apalpando as intimidades de Juca:

-Hummm, aqui temos uma enorme bagagem. Você vai mostrar pra todas nós, não é, Juca?

-Opa, eu tiro agora mesmo, docinho!

-Tira o quê? – Joyce virou-se tão subitamente que bateu com os joelhos no corpo do testrálio.

Incomodado, o animal grunhiu e disparou, desviando-se da fileira de carruagens paradas. Joyce perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de lado sobre o dorso do testrálio, ficando com o rosto a centímetros do chão.

-SOCORRO! – ela gritou, lutando para manter-se no lugar.

-Opa, essa sacudidela já não foi fruto do movimento da carruagem, já quero entrar em você... – dizia Juca a uma das garotas.

-Não vou pular, Juca Slooper, se está pensando em se esfregar com essas vadias, terá que aguentar a minha voz estridente nos seus ouvidos! Aaaaaaaaaah!

E desse modo torpe, Joyce seguiu para a estação com um olho no marido e outro no chão, a bem da verdade mais preocupada em atrapalhar o papo do marido e suas acompanhantes do que em se manter incólume.

* * *

O Expresso de Hogwarts avançava sacolejante, passando por campos e montanhas. Joyce saiu da aventura sobre o testrálio com dores nas articulações, e foi mancando que retornou para a cabine das Encalhadas com os braços cheios de doces.

-Trouxe de tudo um pouco, se acabem aí... – despejou as guloseimas no banco ao lado de Hermione. Depois largou-se, sentada, esticando as pernas no chão. – Aff... Tô quebrada. Agora _todas _querem Juca Slooper... Eu mereço?

-Ele está com as garotas agora?

-Está, Mione. Acabei de passar em frente à cabine. Tantos gemidos... Começo a achar que a visão do eclipse era o Juca cercado de vagabundas. Eu mereço isso?

-Hum, acho melhor não respondermos essa... – disse Alone, mordiscando a perna de um Sapo de Chocolate.

-Mas Axel estará em Hogwarts ano que vem, e vou me acabar com o meu cantor favorito... Ele vai ficar tantas vezes comigo que os tabloides vão pensar que ele está com anorexia, de tanto que o bichinho vai secar.

-Que horror, Joyce! – exclamou Mione. – Não sei o que a visão do eclipse significa, mas acho que se cumprirá em Hogwarts... é a única maneira de nos unir à Marjorie e ao Draco, e eles também tiveram a visão. Isso, claro, se não for mera coincidência.

_-Vai acontecer._ Seria coincidência demais todos enxergarem as mesmas formas – opinou Lanísia.

Serena abriu a porta da cabine ajeitando a roupa. Lewis, atrás dela, fazia beicinho, os cabelos claros penteados com cuidado e os olhos apaixonados por trás dos óculos quadrados.

-Só um beijinho?

-Não dá! – Serena ergueu o anel. Mandou um beijo à distância ao garoto e fechou a cabine. – Fiquei até agora me exibindo pro Lewis enquanto ele se divertia com as próprias mãos – ela resumiu. – Vida de portadora de Anel da Derrota Eterna é complicada, viu?

-Anel do Vínculo Eterno – corrigiu Mione.

-Tanto faz... De qualquer modo, serviu pra ele esquecer que a pedra do anel brilha por algum tipo de sentimento que eu sinta pelo Draco. Mostrei pra ele a pedra e ele concordou que ela já está brilhando muito menos e, então, fizemos as pazes – Serena pegou um Sapo de Chocolate e percebeu que Lanísia não comia nada. – Não vai pegar um doce, amiga? – ofereceu.

-Tô sem fome – disse Lanísia.

-Está preocupada com o sumiço do Augusto, não é?

-É, Mione. Ele devia ter dado notícias... Poxa, ele já foi inocentado publicamente, qual o problema em aparecer? Ou pelo menos dizer que está bem? Só posso pensar que ele está em perigo...

-Ele pode estar inseguro – opinou Alone. – Augusto ainda é o professor que deflorou a aluna.

-Mas minha mãe também continua desaparecida – disse Joyce. – E todas as acusações contra ela foram retiradas.

-Talvez a lua-de-mel no esconderijo tenha sido divertida e virou casamento – lamentou-se Lanísia, enciumada, apoiando o rosto na janela.

-Eles _vão aparecer_ – afirmou Joyce. – E prometo avisá-la ao menor sinal de um dos dois. Acho improvável meu pai procurá-la na casa da sua família ou na loja de joias...

-Um bilhete já me acalmaria muito – falou Lanísia. – Nem isso eu tenho...

Ela tocou o ventre, onde uma curvatura discreta começava a se acentuar após dois meses de gestação.

-Ai, é tão bom encerrar mais um ano letivo! – suspirou Serena, de repente.

-Serena, você está levando deveres de reforço em todas as disciplinas – lembrou Mione.

-E desde quando eu não fiquei de reforço, amiga? Pra mim já virou um ritual de férias, tanto quanto dormir pelada.

-Rituais de férias... As minhas serão bem diferentes do que eu tinha imaginado – disse Alone. – Tinha convidado o Colin para passar o verão comigo...

-Espero que ele tenha esquecido o convite – disse Serena com os olhos arregalados, o corpo percorrido por um calafrio.

-Serena e o medo de assombrações... – murmurou Alone, rindo. – Harry me procurou perguntando se o convite ainda estava de pé. Imagine... Nunca que o deixaria num local em que meu pai poderia encontrá-lo.

-Em quem você pensa mais hoje em dia... Harry ou Adam? – indagou Mione.

-Eu não sei... Nos meus sonhos sempre surge um rapaz de olhos claros, ora azuis, ora verdes... Estou muito dividida. Mas as atitudes de Adam me seduzem mais.

-Ele não anda por aí com fantasias furadas no rabo – concordou Joyce.

-Nessas férias, espero que o meu "marido" fique bem longe – falou Serena. – O Lewis vai direto pra minha mansão e não quero ver nem a sombra do Draco por lá...

-Acho improvável – disse Mione. – Ele deve procurá-la logo para mostrar o anel a um bruxo da Seção de Registros do Ministério e oficializar o matrimônio. E, você sabe, terá todo o direito de permanecer na mansão.

-Até lá essa joia nojenta terá caído – Serena olhou com uma careta para a pedra azul.

-Não, não era assim... ou melhor... era sim... – Alone murmurava, os joelhos encolhidos no banco e um bloco de desenho apoiado neles.

-O que tanto desenha, Alone? – perguntou Mione.

-Oh, estou rascunhando as figuras que Colin me deixou antes de morrer... Lembram o desenho?

Ela mostrou às meninas a figura com os dois pentagramas, o rosto em perfil e o trevo de quatro folhas.

-Tem uma mensagem escondida nisso. E eu vou descobrir qual é.

Seis cabines adiante, a portas fechadas, na cabine do Nêmeses, Robbie erguia a manga da camiseta e exibia o mesmo símbolo para Marjorie (que deixara Rony após o namorado sair para patrulhar os corredores – tarefa de Monitor), Robbie e Afonso, o desenho que estava tatuado em sua pele.

-Vamos preparar tudo nesse verão – disse Marjorie, satisfeita. – O nosso ritual vai botar pra quebrar.

E o Expresso seguiu caminho, para as férias que prometiam – e iam cumprir o aviso sinistro do eclipse solar, colocando todos aqueles que viram as figuras humanas, e mais alguns, em uma verdadeira roleta-russa de onde _uma pessoa_ não sairia viva de imediato... e outras com o passar do tempo.

* * *

A areia das duas ampulhetas mágicas continuou a subir como um chafariz sombrio, espalhando camadas e mais camadas de areia sombria; cada partícula que chegava ao topo lá permanecia, imóvel, sem riscos de escoar para a metade inferior.

Os medidores de tempo da Torre Astral entraram em colapso; relógios tiquetaqueando rapidamente, enquanto os ponteiros não paravam de girar no sentido antihorário. Resistiam a tudo; Augusto tentou jogar um relógio de pêndulo contra uma parede, destruí-lo com inúmeros feitiços e pisoteá-lo. Por mais deformado que o relógio terminasse, seus ponteiros continuavam funcionando e voltando, sem parar, horas e mais horas...

Tal como uma sina, aquilo os acompanhara; no dia seguinte à publicação da notícia de que Augusto tinha sido inocentado de todas as acusações, absolvendo consigo sua cúmplice na fuga, Celine permitiu-se uma ida mais tranquila ao mercado do vilarejo vizinho à torre. Enquanto avançava pelas prateleiras para comprar mantimentos, viu, perplexa, todos os relógios de pulso de uma vitrine entrarem em colapso, com ponteiros girando sem parar, deixando-os parecidos com minúsculos ventiladores.

Ela deixou o local rapidamente, desregulando o relógio da pracinha por onde passara; o sino que estava sintonizado com o relógio badalou por cinco supostas meia-noites antes que ela conseguisse chegar à torre.

E a ampulheta mágica continuava a atingi-los de maneira nefasta.

Augusto e Celine demoraram a compreender; roupas eram perdidas; calças ficavam largas; vestidos que antes assentavam perfeitamente, começavam a sobrar.

Parado diante do espelho do banheiro, enquanto acertava a barba numa manhã, aparando os pelos, Augusto percebeu que perdera algumas linhas de expressão ao lado dos olhos. Afastou-se mais alguns passos, observando o corpo, e notou que grande parte dos músculos desaparecera. Talvez por falta de atividade física, pensou, mas era estranho demais; observando bem, não era que os músculos tinham inteiramente desaparecido, mas acompanharam uma leve mudança na curvatura dos seus ombros. Estavam ali, mas menos acentuados, como se acompanhassem alterações em seu corpo.

Ele tentou ignorar aquilo...

Augusto não pensou em deixar o esconderijo, eufórico por ter a inocência provada.

Oásis...

Quando se comunicou com Minerva, procurando saber a opinião da diretora, ela lhe informou que o primeiro matriculado no oitavo ano era Kleiton Huggins, protegido por um pseudônimo.

_Miragem..._

-Ele pode ter prometido não matar ninguém, mas deve ter motivos cruéis para querer estudar em Hogwarts – comentou com Celine, na sala, enquanto ela encantava agulhas para fazer ajustes nos vestidos que não serviam mais. – Precisamos estar por perto para evitar o que quer que seja! Nós é que somos os alvos da vingança, ele não pode ameaçar outras pessoas!

-Você não pode voltar para Hogwarts, trabalhar lá é impossível. Ninguém quer por perto um professor que engravidou uma aluna.

-Eu sei... Mas não vamos sair daqui. Não... Não até que eu encontre uma forma de atrapalhar os planos de Kleiton e me infiltrar em Hogwarts!

Pobre Celine, o ajuste de um dia já ficava defasado no outro; as areias, implacáveis, estavam destinadas a recuar dezesseis anos cravados.

Você já deve ter percebido o que acabou por acontecer; qual era, desde o início, o objetivo das duas ampulhetas.

É esse mesmo que está imaginando.

Nos últimos dias, Augusto e Celine sentiram um sono fora do comum. E entregaram-se a ele enquanto a transformação se completava.

Quando despertaram, acordaram com uma sensação estranha; não se reconheciam em seus próprios corpos.

Augusto deixou a sua cama e foi direto para o espelho, sentindo-se mais leve ao espreguiçar-se. Olhou para o reflexo.

Seu coração disparou.

Estava com os mesmos cabelos cheios e a barba devidamente aparada, mas o rosto que olhava de volta para o seu era muito mais jovem. Era o seu eu adolescente; o Augusto de vinte e um anos.

Ouviu passos acelerados no corredor; pela porta passou Celine, o corpo modificado, agora com curvas muito mais acentuadas, seios empinados e a pele impecável, um rosto de menina com corpo de mulher.

-Você também... – ela disse, sem fôlego. – Augusto...

-Sim – ele assentiu, voltando a olhar para o espelho; ver a sua imagem rejuvenescida e Celine atrás, também muito mais moça, o fez ter a impressão de que espiava uma fotografia antiga.

Mas não; era_ real._

-O ontem tomou o lugar do hoje – murmurou Augusto, tocando o rosto. – Estamos jovens. É a deixa de que precisávamos... Seremos colegas do Kleiton.

E imaginando-se no meio da amada Lanísia, da filha Joyce e das demais Encalhadas, seu coração disparou. Uma emoção pura, excitante, _juvenil,_ tomou conta dele ao afirmar, cheio de vigor:

-_Vamos estudar em Hogwarts!_

* * *

O trem se aproximava da Plataforma Nove e Meia. As Encalhadas se prepararam para o desembarque. Hermione, saudosista, enxugou uma lágrima.

-Sabem o que eu estava lembrando? Que no início desse sétimo ano éramos seis garotas cheias de sonhos. Agora somos apenas cinco.

-Mas os sonhos permanecem conosco - disse Lanísia, rindo quando Joyce agachou-se diante de sua barriga como se pudesse escutar algum movimento do bebê.

-Novos sonhos! - exclamou Joyce.

-Novos cabelos - disse Serena, mexendo nas curtas madeixas louras.

-Seis viraram cinco, mas é natural - observou Alone, agarrando a alça do malão enquanto o trem diminuía a velocidade. - Pessoas veem e vão em nossas vidas.

-Mas só as amigas verdadeiras permanecem - disse Serena.

As cinco Encalhadas abraçaram-se em um círculo, dividindo lágrimas geradas por uma amizade pura, onde semanas de distância parecem meses.

Choravam de felicidade por estarem juntas.

Choravam pela saudade antecipada. Mas havia um conforto em saber que logo iam se reencontrar, nesse mesmo trem, rumo a um novo ano escolar...

* * *

**F I M**

**CONTINUAÇÃO: FIM DA TRILOGIA - A Fogueira das Paixões 3: FLASHBACK – Fanfic disponível aqui no Fanfiction. Acompanhe o encerramento das aventuras das Encalhadas numa trama de suspense, humor e romance!**

**Reflexos: **julho / 2009

Abril / 2012

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **Dedico essa fic à Tamaria Sandoval, que me ajudou durante todo esse tempo e me motivou a escrever a continuação de A Fogueira das Paixões; obrigado, também, ao irmão dela, o Itamy, que ajudou a projetar o logotipo de Reflexos e as capas da fic! Agradeço também aos leitores fieis: comecei conhecendo alguns, e agora sei que há uma Gabriela, uma Clarissa, duas Carol´s, Millye e Francine (antiga amiga que foi conquistada pelas Encalhadas haha); somaram-se aos já conhecidos Brino, Julia3D, Alline (minha leitora das antigas) e tantos outros que sempre prestigiam as Encalhadas... Muito obrigado a todos, conhecidos ou anônimos, que leem a fic, seguem a página no Facebook, acompanham o blog e fazem o meu mundo tão feliz e das horas dedicadas à fic, pura diversão! Abraços e até a próxima!


End file.
